


All The Other Ghosts

by finduilas1, Klaineship



Series: Sammlung an Klaine AUs [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Superheroes, mit Happy End
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 264,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/pseuds/finduilas1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Es ist eine große Stadt für eine weitere verlorene Seele unter einer Maske.Diese Geschichte beschreibt das Leben, unsere Gesellschaft, Fans und ihre Idole, und unser alltägliches Miteinander so wie es tatsächlich ist. Ach ja.... und Menschen mit Superkräften kommen auch darin vor.  ;-)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Sammlung an Klaine AUs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/766917
Comments: 68
Kudos: 18





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All The Other Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/678682) by Rainjoy. 



> **Klaineship:** Vor zwei Jahren habe ich von Rainjoy die Übersetzungserlaubnis bekommen und sogleich mit der Arbeit begonnen. Diese Geschichte nimmt eine Sonderstellung ein unter all den Klaine AUs, die je geschrieben worden sind. Obwohl weder Glee Club noch Broadway-Karrieren thematisiert sind, ist sie dennoch unwahrscheinlich nah dran an der Grundessenz dessen, was Kurts und Blaines Charaktere für mich ausmachen. Und darüberhinaus ist sie manchmal schmerzhaft authentisch, realistisch und schonungslos ehrlich... und gleichzeitig eine wunderschöne Klaine-Liebesgeschichte.  
> Diese Übersetzung ist in enger Zusammenarbeit mit Finduilas1 entstanden, die mich schon seit Jahren als Beta unterstützt, bei diesem Werk allerdings absolut über sich hinausgewachsen ist. Nachdem auch sie mit jedem einzelnen Kapitel tagelang beschäftigt war, hat sie sich definitiv den Titel der Co-Autorin verdient.  
>  _Ohne dich gäbe es diese Fassung von AtoG nicht. Danke für deine treue Mitarbeit <3 <3 <3_  
>   
>  **Finduilas1:** Diese Geschichte ist auch für mich etwas ganz Besonderes - keine andere Fic hat mich so lange beschäftigt, keine andere habe ich so oft gelesen (sie ist seit Jahren untrennbar mit meinen Sommerferien verbunden) und keine andere hat so viel wunderschöne Fan Art und Fan Fics inspiriert. Als Klaineship mir erzählt hat, dass sie die Übersetzungserlaubnis bekommen hat, war ich sofort Feuer und Flamme für das Projekt - und jetzt, zwei Jahre später, freue ich mich riesig darauf, diese Achterbahn der Gefühle mit unseren Lesern zu teilen. Ich hoffe, ihr habt alle genau so viel Freude daran wie wir. Und nicht vergessen: Klaineship übersetzt immer nur Geschichten mit Happy End. ;-)  
>  _Danke, liebe Klaineship, für die jahrelange wunderbare (und lehrreiche!) Zusammenarbeit, und dafür, dass du mich diese ganz besondere Fic nochmal auf eine ganz andere Weise erleben lässt. <3_  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [@suitfer](https://suitfer.tumblr.com/) hat mir erlaubt, ihre Fan Art zu verwenden. Vielen Dank dafür.  
> 

**Gründe, nach New York zu ziehen:**

_1\. Dein Bruder hat in seiner Wohnung ein Zimmer frei._

_2\. Es ist nicht Ohio._

_3\. Tolle Karrieremöglichkeiten für einen fast-examinierten Physiotherapeuten._

_4\. Aufregendes Nachtleben und Kultur._

_5\. Wo du vielleicht einen Mann kennenlernen wirst, die glitzernde Oase in der endlosen Wüste deines Liebeslebens._

_6\. Du schwärmst für den in New York ansässigen Superhelden._

_7\. Die Bagels dort schmecken unglaublich gut._

*** * ***

Sie nennen ihn Ghost. Damit kann er leben. Es ist schließlich nicht so, als würde es nicht zutreffen.

Die Stufen, die zum Haupteingang des American Museum of National History führen, sind von Polizeiwagen umringt, die die Nacht mit patriotisch blau-rotem Licht erleuchten. Ghost wandert zwischen ihnen hindurch, unsichtbar, hört sie fluchen und über Funk Verstärkung anfordern und er bückt sich, um einen Blick in den umgestürzten Polizeiwagen direkt vor dem Eingang zu werfen; zerbrochenes Glas, aber keine Leichen. Wenigstens _etwas_ Gutes für den heutigen Abend so weit.

Im Innern des Gebäudes plärrt ein Alarm, als würde das etwas nützen. Ghost steigt die Stufen hoch und sein Umhang bauscht sich hinter ihm auf – ein dunkleres Grau als der fahle, hautenge Anzug. Er geht lieber durch die Wand, als durch die offenstehenden Türen, ghostet einfach hindurch direkt in den Theodore Roosevelt Saal, wo eine der Türen zerschmettert auf dem Boden liegt.... und dieser Alarm geht einem wirklich _ernstlich_ auf die Nerven. Er kann nichts anderes hören und er ist immer noch unsichtbar, weshalb das Mädchen, mit einem Saphir von der Größe eines Golfballs in der Hand, von hinten direkt _durch_ seine Schulter hindurch läuft und er vor Schreck leise aufschreit – er kann es spüren, wenn Dinge ihn durchdringen während er ghostet und es _fühlt_ sich ganz okay an, aber wenn er nicht darauf vorbereitet ist, fühlt es sich fürchterlich an.

Sie spürt es auch und dreht sich mit wippenden Zöpfen zu ihm um. "Wer ist da? Santana hat gesagt, es gibt keine Geister. Sie hat versprochen, dass es keine Geister gibt."

"Nur einen", sagt er und wird sichtbar. Er bleibt aber weiterhin immaterialisiert, denn er kennt dieses Mädchen; jede verdammte Woche ist es etwas anderes und er weiß, dass er in ihrer Nähe immer auf der Hut sein muss. "Brittany, das gehört nicht wirklich dir."

"Was?"

"Er gehört dir nicht! Du solltest ihn zurücklegen!"

"Ich kann dich nicht hören!", schreit sie ihn an, dann sieht sie sich um, ihr Blick fällt auf etwas an der Wand, das aussieht wie ein Sicherungskasten und sie geht direkt darauf zu. Ghost sagt: "Wart–", aber da hat sie bereits die Faust, die nicht den Saphir hält, zurückgezogen, donnert sie fest in den Kasten und haut ihn direkt durch die Wand. Kabel zerreißen funkensprühend, die Notbeleuchtung geht aus und der Alarmton sinkt um eine Oktave tiefer und verklingt dann. Die Stille im nächtlichen Museum nach all dem Krach lässt seine Knie weich werden. "Das war laut", sagt sie und dreht sich wieder zu ihm um. "Hallo!", grüßt sie und winkt.

"Hallo", sagt er schwach. "Brittany, er gehört dir nicht, du musst ihn zurückgeben."

Sie ist in Pink und Weiß gekleidet, wie eine Cheerleaderin und trägt eine kleine Dominomaske über den Augen. Jede verdammte Woche muss er sich damit herumschlagen und morgen früh muss er nach all diesem Quatsch auch noch zur Arbeit, oh Gott.

"Santana will ihn haben."

"Das weiß ich, Brittany, aber er gehört dem _Museum_."

"Santana hat gesagt, dass du das sagen würdest."

Er seufzt: "Wirklich?"

"Sie hat gesagt, ich soll nicht auf dich hören, weil du mich in Schwierigkeiten bringst."

" _Ich_ bringe dich in Schwierigkeiten? Sie hat dich hergeschickt, um einen – das ist der Stern von Indien." Er starrt ihn einen Augenblick lang an, denn er ist so unwahrscheinlich schön - milchig-blau glänzend im tanzenden Licht der Polizeiwagen, das durch die Türen hereinstrahlt. "Sie hat dich geschickt, ihn zu stehlen – warum will sie ausgerechnet _ihn_ haben? Es gibt eine Million Juweliere in dieser Stadt..."

Brittany wickelt die Haarsträhne eines ihrer Zöpfe um ihren Finger. "Sie hat gesagt, er erinnert sie an meine Augen", sagt sie und lächelt ihr Schulmädchenlächeln und Ghost kneift sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger in die Nasenwurzel.

"Sie hat dich also geschickt, um ihn zu stehlen. Okay. Ja. Das sieht ihr ähnlich."

"Sie sagte, 'worin besteht der Sinn, superstark zu sein, wenn wir es uns nie zunutze machen'."

"Du könntest Colaflaschen für sie aufmachen", sagt Ghost. "Du musst keine Riesensaphire für sie klauen. Eine liebe Freundin würde so etwas nicht von dir verlangen."

Brittany senkt misstrauisch die Augenbrauen. "Sie hat gesagt, ich soll nicht auf dich hören. Du bist nicht lieb. Du hast mir wehgetan."

"Du hast mir auch wehgetan", murmelt er und bleibt auf Abstand, obwohl er immer noch immateriell ist. "Und du warst kurz davor, diesen Leuten wirklich, wirklich wehzutun, Brittany."

"Du sollst mich nicht Brittany nennen." Sie wirft sich in Pose und wackelt mit den Fingern einer Hand in der Luft. "Ich bin Cheer Girl!"

"Das ist kein guter Name für einen Superschurken."

Ein Polizist mit einer Waffe in der Hand, kommt vorsichtig die Stufen herauf. Ghost versucht, ihn nicht direkt anzusehen, um nicht zu riskieren, dass sie ihn bemerkt. Er ist direkt hinter ihrem Rücken und was zur Hölle denkt er sich eigentlich dabei? Hält er es für eine gute Idee, sich in diese Sache einzumischen? "Brittany", sagt Ghost langsam, "bitte, leg ihn zurück. Er ist hier im Museum, damit die Leute ihn sich anschauen können, denn viele Menschen wollen ihn anschauen. Es ist nicht fair, wenn er nicht von anderen Leuten angeschaut werden kann, sondern nur von dir und Santana. Bitte leg ihn zurück."

Sie trommelt mit den Fingern auf dem Saphir herum und windet sich, auf einem Bein stehend. "Aber", sagt sie und betrachtet den Stein. "Es war romantisch."

"Britt – "

Der Polizist hebt die Waffe und zielt auf sie. "Keine Bewegung!", schreit er. "Hände hoch, wo ich sie –"

Der Saphir verfehlt ihn knapp – zum Glück, denn er hätte ihm das Gehirn aus dem Schädel geschmettert – um wenige Zentimeter an seinem Gesicht vorbei und direkt durch die Türen in die Nacht hinaus und Ghost ruft: _"Fang_ _t ihn auf_ _!"_ und wirft Brittany zu Boden, während der Polizist dreimal direkt auf sie abfeuert. Er packt sie und ghostet mit ihr direkt durch den Fußboden, langsam durch die feste Materie und dann ist da ein Hohlraum und sie stürzen hinab wie Steine. Er lässt sie los und ghostet auch durch den nächsten Fußboden, hört, wie sie mit einem _'uff'_ im Stockdunkeln irgendwo aufschlägt; er weiß nicht einmal, was hier unten ist und er verlangsamt seinen Fall, lässt seine Finger fast solide werden, um sich im Beton festzukrallen, strampelt mit den Füßen in den Fundamenten, in denen er steckt, um sich abzubremsen und zurück an die Oberfläche 'zu schwimmen'; zurück auf den Fußboden des Raumes, in dem er Brittany hat fallen lassen.

Er schiebt sich mit Kopf und Schultern hindurch und kann immer noch nichts sehen. "Brittany?", fragt er. "Alles in Ordnung?"

Sie antwortet aus der Dunkelheit: "Das war gemein."

"Es tut mir leid. Er wollte auf dich schießen."

"Das hätte mir nicht wehgetan."

 _Ich weiß, aber dann hättest du ihm das Kreuz gebrochen, diesem Idioten._ "Ich wollte nichts riskieren. Wo bist du?" Er zieht sich hoch auf die feste Oberfläche des Fußbodens, kauert sich in die Hocke und sucht in seinem Gürtel nach der Taschenlampe. "Ich kann überhaupt nichts sehen, verdammt..."

Er schaltet sie an und der Raum – eine Art Labor – ist von schwachblauem Licht erhellt. Und Brittany springt mit zwei Schritten zu ihm hin und _schlägt zu._

Geschockt ghostet er zurück durch den Boden und zieht sich dann langsam wieder nach oben und sie sitzt genau dort, wo sie hingesprungen ist, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen. " _Das w_ ar gemein", sagt er schroff.

"Tut mir leid", sagt sie und blickt ihn über ihre Knie hinweg an. "Ich hasse die Dunkelheit. Geh nicht wieder weg. Santana hat gesagt, ich soll nicht auf dich hören und ich bin... das alles ist so verwirrend."

"Bitte hör auf, Leute zu schlagen, Brittany. Das ist wirklich nicht nett und wenn du jemanden schlägst, dann hast du die Tendenz, ihnen den Kopf geradewegs vom Körper abzuschlagen, _bitte_ hör auf, Leute zu schlagen."

"Ich weiß, Santana hat gesagt..."

Er muss versuchen, Brittany in einer Art Fünf-Stufen-Programm dazu zu bringen, dass sie Schluss macht mit ihrer Superschurken-Freundin, die _keinen_ guten Einfluss auf sie ausübt. Brittany könnte den Leuten mit ihren Kräften wirklich helfen, wenn sie ihn nicht ständig unnötigerweise quer durch die ganze Stadt hetzen würde, wann immer Santana sich langweilt.

"Ich bringe dich hier raus. Aber wenn du wieder versuchst, mich zu schlagen, dann mache ich das Licht aus und lasse dich hier unten alleine. Im Dunkeln. Mit all den _anderen_ Geistern."

Ihr Blick ist ganz verzweifelt. "Tu das nicht."

"Dann versuch nicht, mich zu schlagen." Er würde ihr gern die Hand reichen, um ihr aufzuhelfen, aber er hütet sich vor ihr, seit damals, als er ihr zum ersten Mal begegnet ist und nicht gedacht hätte, dass das unschuldige Mädchen in pink und weiß allzu gefährlich sein könnte... bis sie ihm das Handgelenk gebrochen hatte, indem sie es einfach nur ergriff. "Wenn ich dir hier heraus helfe, dann möchte ich, dass du mir zwei Dinge versprichst."

Sie umarmt ihre Knie und fragt: "Welche zwei Dinge?"

"Erstens", sagt er und hängt die Taschenlampe zurück an seinen Gürtel, so dass sie nach unten leuchtet, "versuch nicht, mir wehzutun, denn das wäre wirklich unfair, wenn ich versuche, dir zu helfen, oder?"

Sie kneift nachdenklich die Augen zusammen. "Aber du hast versucht, mich daran zu hindern, Santana den Saphir zu bringen."

"Du hast den Saphir weggeworfen, Brittany, ich versuche nur, dir aus dem Dunkeln herauszuhelfen. Richtig?"

"...richtig..."

"Und zweitens: verletze keinen der Polizisten, denn die tun nur ihre Arbeit, sie versuchen, das Museum zu schützen. Versprich mir diese zwei Sachen."

"Dann bringst du mich aus dem Dunkeln?"

"Ich verspreche es."

"Okay. Kleiner-Finger-Schwur?"

Sein Mund zuckt, er könnte fast über all das lachen. "Einverstanden."

Er ist angespannt wie eine Stahlsaite, ob sie ihm wohl den Finger einfach herausreißen wird, aber sie tut es nicht. Sie schüttelt ihn nur ein paar Mal feierlich und sagt dann: "Kann ich die Taschenlampe halten?"

"Schon gut, es wird nicht lange dauern. Gib mir deine Hand."

Er steigt auf einen der Labortische, während sie ruhig seine Hand hält und zusieht, wie er einen Arm nach oben durch die Zimmerdecke streckt, sich anspannt und hochzieht. Sie versteht, was er vorhat und klettert hinter ihm her und er gleitet zusammen mit ihr hindurch – langsam wie durch Wasser, gleiten sie durch die Zimmerdecke – und dann sind sie wieder zurück in der Eingangshalle, erschrecken einen Polizisten an der Tür fast zu Tode und sofort sind drei Waffen auf sie gerichtet. Ghost hält die Hände hoch, um zu zeigen, dass er harmlos ist, denn das ist er im Grunde auch, und außerdem könnten sie ihm sowieso nichts tun; Brittany zupft ein wenig an ihrem Rock herum und schaut mürrisch drein. "Sie werden mich einsperren. Eingesperrt sein ist langweilig."

"Sie wollen nur sichergehen, dass du nicht noch etwas stiehlst, Brittany."

Santana hat gesagt, wenn man es wirklich, _wirklich_ haben will, dann ist es kein Diebstahl."

"Natürlich hat sie das gesagt."

"Du weißt", sagt einer der Polizisten, der mit beiden Händen seine Waffe hält, "dass auf euch beide ein Haftbefehl ausgestellt ist."

Ghost sagt: "Wenn du es schaffst, mir Handschellen anzulegen, dann kannst du mich festnehmen", und zu Brittany sagt er: "Geh einfach für eine Weile mit ihnen mit, hör dir an, was sie zu sagen haben, okay? Du hast versprochen, keinem von ihnen weh zu tun."

Sie zuckt die Schultern und scharrt mit dem Fuß über den Boden, und er seufzt, dreht sich um – der Polizist schreit ihn an: "Bleib, wo du...", und ghostet direkt durch den Boden, wieder dahin zurück, wo es ruhiger und dunkler ist und wo ein Geist viel besser hinpasst.

*** * ***

Er sitzt auf einer Wolldecke auf dem Dach von Coopers Mietshaus, mit einer Thermoskanne Kaffee und einem Fernglas neben sich. Er weiß nicht, was er tut. Er ist albern. Als würde der Geist einfach so an seinem Gebäude vorbeiziehen und ihm vielleicht sogar zuwinken? Man trifft nicht einfach so auf einen Superhelden auf dem Dach eines ruhigen Apartmenthauses, wo nie irgendwas passiert, er muss dorthin gehen, wo die Sirenen sind und Geschrei und... na ja, und die Gefahr. Menschen, die gerettet werden müssen. Menschen, die Hilfe brauchen.

Er schlingt die Arme enger um sich, denn es ist kalt. Und auf das übertriebene Klopfen hin, blickt er über seine Schulter auf Cooper, der mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen neben der offenen Tür zur Dachterrasse steht. "Wir haben einen Fernseher, weißt du?"

Blaine verdreht die Augen und schaut zurück auf die Skyline. "Ich verbringe auch schon genug Zeit mit deinem Anblick, wenn du _nicht_ in jeder Werbepause zu sehen bist, Cooper."

"Du liebst meinen Anblick. Jeder liebt meinen Anblick. Ich habe ein von Natur aus liebenswertes Gesicht, Blaine!"

Blaine müsste eigentlich seit seinem elften Lebensjahr wissen, dass Cooper zu ignorieren kein geeignetes Mittel ist, von ihm in Ruhe gelassen zu werden, um Harry Potter zu lesen oder Britney Spears zu hören. Ihn zu ignorieren ist für Cooper eher eine Herausforderung. Denn Cooper liebt es schließlich über alles, bemerkt zu werden.

Er lässt sich neben Blaine fallen, stützt sich nach hinten auf seinen Händen ab und seufzt: "Die New Yorker Skyline. Es gibt nichts Interessanteres auf der Welt."

"Du hasst es hier. Du liebst Kalifornien. Du bist nur wegen einer Rolle hergezogen."

"Blaine, es ist schlecht für meine Show, wenn die Leute denken, dass ich New York hasse. Deshalb liebe ich New York. Sprich mir nach: Cooper liebt New York. Er _liebt_ es. Es macht ihn ganz kribbelig."

Blaine murmelt: "Du bist so ein Kindskopf."

"Es _törnt ihn an_."

"Cooper!"

"Du bist auch nicht wegen der Skyline hier." Cooper grinst sein typisches, verdammtes Grinsen, _oh Gott_ , wer hat nur große Brüder erfunden. "Du denkst, ich weiß es nicht? Das allererste, was du in der Wohnung gemacht hast, war, dieses Poster aufzuhängen..."

"Ich bin hier hoch gekommen, weil ich frische Luft schnappen wollte." Es ist dunkel, vielleicht wird die Hitze in seinem Gesicht nicht auffallen.

"...und du hast dein Fernglas am Fenster liegen, wie ein gruseliger, kleiner Stalker..."

"Ich mag _Vögel._ "

"...und jetzt sitzt du auf dem Hausdach und hältst Ausschau nach Superhelden." Cooper schaut ihn von der Seite an. "Du weißt, dass er nicht fliegen kann, oder?"

"Das kannst du nicht wissen. Du hast ihn doch noch nie gesehen."

"Also _ist_ er der Grund, warum du hier oben bist."

Okay, egal unter welchen Lichtverhältnissen, aber _diese_ Schamröte ist unübersehbar. "Halt die Klappe, Cooper."

"Nein, ich finde es süß. Mein kleiner Bruder ist verknallt in einen Superhelden. Er könnte dich womöglich retten, dich in seine Arme schließen und vielleicht mit dir davonfliegen, das ist allerdings noch nicht erwiesen..."

"Ich ziehe dir gleich das Fernglas über."

"...und dann kannst du sagen, _Oh Ghost, danke, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast_ , und er sagt –", Cooper spricht mit tiefer Stimme weiter – " _Es war mir ein Vergnügen, gut aussehender männlicher Bürger, möchtest du deine Zunge in meinen heldenhaften Hals stecken?_ und dann könntest du..."

"So klingt er überhaupt nicht!"

"Woher in aller Welt willst du wissen, wie seine Stimme klingt?" Cooper sieht gekränkt aus, weil seine dramatischen Ausführungen unterbrochen worden sind.

"Weil es im Internet Audio-Mitschnitte gibt! Ich weiß viel mehr über ihn als du und dabei bin ich gerade erst hergezogen!"

"Du weißt mehr über ihn als ich, weil du ein gigantischer, super-gruseliger Stalker bist, du Zwerg."

Blaine tritt nach Coopers Fuß. "Geh... geh einfach wieder rein. Geh weg. Bevor du hergekommen bist, hatte ich einen schönen, ruhigen Abend."

Cooper schaut ihn erneut von der Seite an und sagt: "Du brauchst niemanden, der dich rettet, kleiner Bruder." Blaine schaut ihn finster an und wartet auf die Pointe. "Du kannst dein eigener Superheld sein, weißt du das?"

Für einen kurzen Moment weiß er nicht, was er sagen soll. Cooper hat keine Ahnung. Er kann überhaupt nichts wissen. Aber....

Er windet sich und schaut wieder auf die Skyline. Cooper hat recht, er wird nicht einfach so hier vorbeifliegen, selbst wenn er es könnte (es gibt keine Bericht, dass irgendjemand ihn hat fliegen sehen; er kann Materie durchdringen und unsichtbar werden und irgendwie kann er Kriminelle durch pure Angst außer Gefecht setzen, aber es gibt keine Berichte, dass er fliegen kann). Auf diese Art wird Blaine ihm niemals über den Weg laufen. Er weiß tatsächlich, wie er die beste Chance hat, ihm zu begegnen.

_Du kannst dein eigener Superheld sein._

Cooper sagt: "Rutsch rüber, du belagerst die ganze Wollecke."

"Hol dir deine eigene Wolldecke."

"Das _ist_ meine eigene Wolldecke, du hast sie aus meiner Wohnung."

"Ich sag's Mom, wenn du nicht mit mir teilst."

"Ich sag Mom, dass du unschuldigen Superhelden in hautengen Anzügen nachstellst."

"Ich sag Mom, dass du ein _Depp_ bist."

"Ich sag Mom, dass du 'Depp' zu mir gesagt hast."

"Arschloch."

"Undankbarer Kerl."

"Diva."

"Knirps."

"Quälgeist."

"Du Zwerg. Au! Ich sag Mom, dass du mich _gezwickt_ hast!"

*** * ***

Sie hat viel zu viele Einkaufstaschen und das kleine Mädchen hat einen Trotzanfall – zu heiß und zu müde in der U-Bahn – und es passiert so schnell, es passiert so schnell und so natürlich, als hätte es passieren müssen, wie das kleine Mädchen sich mit dem Fuß in den Griffen einer Tasche verfängt und auf dem Boden aufschlägt, sich Hände und Knie aufschürft und dann über die Bahnsteigkante stürzt, bevor es auch nur Zeit hat aufzuschreien.

Und seine Mutter steht auf und schreit, während der gesamte Bahnsteig im Schock erstarrt und da kommt ein Zug mit quietschenden Bremsen und eine dunkelgraue Gestalt springt vom Bahnsteig hinter dem Mädchen her. Der Zug fährt über sie beide hinweg, keine Zeit mehr anzuhalten. Die Mutter bricht zusammen, die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen und ihr Schrei erstirbt.

Zwei Leute eilen zu der Frau hin, die Zugführerin im Cockpit der stehenden U-Bahn hat sich die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen. Aber als sich die Türen des nächstgelegenen Wagens öffnen, steht da eine Gestalt in einem langen, dunklen Umhang, die Augen unter der Kapuze verborgen, und trägt das kleine Mädchen ungeschickt auf seiner Hüfte. Er steigt aus dem Wagen und die Mutter kann nicht aufstehen, kniet nur weinend da, während die Leute zur Seite treten. Und er stellt das Mädchen vor sie hin und die Fingerknöchel der Mutter werden weiß, so fest drückt sie es an sich.

Jemand versucht, Ghost auf die Schulter zu klopfen, aber seine Hand geht einfach durch ihn hindurch. "Alter. Das war..."

Er berührt den Kopf des Mädchens und sagt leise: "Sei das nächste Mal vorsichtiger. Jag' deiner Mutter keinen Schrecken ein", und dreht sich um. Ein paar Leute stolpern ihm aus dem Weg, als er den Bahnsteig entlanggeht, aber dann verschwindet er, ist einfach nicht mehr da und jemand weiter unten am Bahnsteig fängt von Neuem an zu schreien.

Das Mädchen mit der Strickmütze lässt sein Handy sinken und spielt das Video ab und, oh Mann, das ist das Coolste, was jemals, jemals, jemals passiert ist.

*** * ***

Blaines erste Woche in New York: er lebt sich in der Wohnung seines Bruders ein, geht zum Orientierungskurs für seinen Masterstudiengang und läuft und läuft und läuft, bis er Blasen an den Füßen hat. Im Herbst ist die Stadt wunderschön. Blauer Himmel mit Federwolken, bernsteinfarbene Blätter in den Parks und das Licht, das auf die Steinmauern fällt. Er macht eine Menge Fotos für seinen Blog.

Eine Menge Fotos und nicht eins von Ghost.

Die Blogs sind betriebsam und jemand hat ein Video hochgeladen, wie er ein Kind unter einer U-Bahn herausholt – nicht nah genug, um wirklich etwas zu erkennen, nichts, was man nicht schon auf anderen Videos gesehen hat, und wer auch immer neben der filmenden Person steht, redet, während er spricht, weshalb man nicht einmal versteht, was er sagt. Aber dann dreht er sich um (der lange, schwere Umhang wirbelt-bauscht sich hinter ihm, wie er das immer tut) macht zwei Schritte und _löst sich in Luft auf_. Blaine hat eine Gänsehaut. Er schaut es sich fünfzehn Mal hintereinander an. Es ist nicht so gut wie das Video von dem Autodieb oder das, auf dem er mit diesem Kerl kämpft, dessen Gene sich mit denen einer Art Dinosaurier vermischt haben, aber es ist immerhin etwas.

Einer von Blaines Lieblings-Ghostbloggern hat einen Comic gepostet von _Ghost an seinem freien Tag._ Darin wäscht er sein Cape, hat aber immer noch die Maske an und liest im Waschsalon die Zeitung. Sitzt in einem Kino, die Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen, und isst Popcorn. Spricht in sein Handy, umgeben von besinnungslosen Einbrechern, _Nein, ich habe noch kein nettes Mädchen kennengelernt, Mom._ Blaine rebloggt es, aber er spürt ein leichtes Ziehen in seinem Bauch. Es müsste nicht unbedingt ein nettes _Mädchen_ sein. Sie wissen nicht......

Es gibt immer noch Blogger, die schwören, dass er kein _Er_ ist. _Kleine Brüste heißt nicht keine Brüste! Hast du nicht die Audio-Mitschnitte gehört?_ Natürlich wird sofort gekontert: _Eine hohe Stimme heißt nicht keine Eier! Hast du ihm noch nicht_ _zwischen die Beine_ _geschaut?_ Ghost neigt dazu, sehr hart gegen sexuelle Übergriffe vorzugehen, aber Blaine gefällt der Gedanke, dass auch manche Männer Feminist genug sind, um so zu handeln. Und weil er auch ziemlich viel Zeit in den Schwulenvierteln der Stadt zubringt und dafür gesorgt hat, dass sich Hassverbrechen für die Kriminellen wirklich nicht auszahlen, ist schon genug über seine Sexualität spekuliert worden. Was wahrscheinlich grausam ist, weil es Blaine falsche Hoffnungen macht.

Denn ja, es ist lächerlich für einen Superhelden zu schwärmen. Er weiß, dass er nicht der einzige ist ( _D_ _ieser Hintern_ ist einer der häufigsten Tags für dieses Foto von ihm, wo er mit hochfliegendem Umhang durch die Decke einer Bank stürzt, von unten aufgenommen, im Begriff auf einem der Bankschalter zu landen, _Verdammt_ , dieser Anzug sitzt wirklich eng), aber es ist trotzdem wirklich richtig bescheuert. Es ist bescheuert, GIFs von ihm zu sammeln, um sie anstarren zu können. Es ist bescheuert, eine ganze Playliste zu haben mit rauschigen, verzerrten, von irgendeinem Handy aufgenommenen Aufnahmen seiner Stimme. Es ist bescheuert, zu denken, dass die Welt ein besserer Ort ist, nur weil _er_ existiert. Es ist bescheuert, Schmetterlinge im Bauch zu haben wie ein Schulmädchen, wenn er nur an ihn denkt. Es ist bescheuert, in ihm ein Vorbild zu sehen, wie man sein Leben leben sollte.

Es ist vollkommen bescheuert, in eine völlig andere Stadt zu ziehen, nur um ihm näher zu sein.

 _Du kannst dein eigener Superheld sein._ Er geht mit seinem iPod die Straße entlang, den Blick auf seine Füße gesenkt, die durch die Blätter schlurfen. _Du kannst dein eigener Superheld sein._

Er hat sich immer zu sehr gefürchtet. Nicht davor, verletzt zu werden, aber davor, Mist zu bauen. Nicht wirklich zu helfen. Alles noch _schlimmer_ zu machen.

 _Er_ tut es. Geht jede Nacht hinaus und riskiert seinen Hals, um dafür zu sorgen, dass die Stadt... weniger beschissen ist. Ein Leben nach dem anderen. Er muss das gleiche riskieren wie Blaine. Er hat zwar Superkräfte, aber das macht ihn nicht unsterblich, macht ihn nicht zu einem Gott. Es sind noch nicht einmal seine _Kräfte_ , die ihn zu einem Helden werden lassen, sondern das, wofür er sie _einsetzt._ Das ist es, was zählt.

Blaine denkt darüber nach und schlurft beim Laufen durch die Blätter. Und er denkt, _ich werde_ _ein_ _Kostüm_ _brauchen._

*** * ***

Rachel klopft und drückt gleichzeitig die Klinke herunter, wie sie es immer macht, weshalb er immer abschließt. "Kurt!", säuselt sie durch die Tür. "Mir ist aufgefallen, dass unsere Notfall-Eiscreme verschwunden ist! Was bedeutet, dass du einen Notfall hast und dass du _mit deiner Mitbewohnerin darüber reden solltest_ , oder aber du hast gar keinen Notfall, dann hättest du die Finger von unserer Notfall-Eiscreme lassen sollen. Für Notfälle! _Wie_ _zum Beispiel_ _meine Abgabefrist!"_

Kurt blickt von seinem Computer auf – der Löffel hängt ihm aus dem Mund – und er schaut finster drein, steht auf, um die Tür aufzumachen.

Bevor er sie erreicht, schlägt Rachel noch zweimal dagegen. "Meine Abgabefrist! Für mein Praktikum! Das Praktikum, das meine gesamte Karriere in Schwung bringen könnte..." Sie kommt aus dem Gleichgewicht, als die Tür sich genau in dem Moment öffnet, als sie, mit der Hand an der Türklinke, erneut dagegen drückt und sie blinzelt Kurt an, der sich wieder an den Computer setzt, den nächsten Tab anklickt und ein paar Notizen auf das Blatt Papier neben sich schreibt. Sie steht in der Tür, holt tief Luft und sagt: "Also! Dein Notfall?"

Kurt löffelt noch mehr Eiscreme heraus, steckt den Löffel wieder in den Mund und greift nach seinem Handy. Er stellt den Lautsprecher auf Mithören und lässt die Nachricht ablaufen, dann scrollt er auf dem Computer etwas weiter nach unten und schreibt auf ... _Latex, ernsthaft? Wie hilfreich ist ein Stoff, der_ _zur Folge hat_ _, dass man schwitzt wie ein Schwein und dann ohnmächtig wird?_

 _"Hallo Kurt, ich bin's",_ kommt eine undeutliche Stimme vom Handy. _"Hier ist Adam, du erinnerst dich an Adam? Wir waren so ungefähr drei Monate zusammen, wenn die Tatsache, dass du jede Verabredung dreimal verschoben_ _hast_ _und die Hälfte der Zeit gar nicht erst aufgetaucht bist, als Zusammensein zählt. Also, ich bin in einer Bar und habe hier die Nummer von nem geilen Typen und weißt du was? Jetzt werde ich deine Nummer löschen! Das ist meine 'ich lösche jetzt deine Nummer' Nachricht! Von der ich genau gewusst habe, dass es eine Nachricht sein würde, weil du nie an dein verdammtes Handy gehst! Ich lösche jetzt deine verdammte, verklemmte Nummer, denn dieser Typ hat keinen Stock im Arsch von der Größe des beschissenen Empire State Buildings, und hey, er scheint tatsächlich daran interessiert zu sein, mit mir zu schlafen! Ich lösche jetzt deine Nummer, du frigider..."_

Der Piep würgt ihn ab. Kurt isst noch mehr Eiscreme und kritzelt neben eine Zeichnung, _Leder ist auch eine schreckliche Idee._ Er tippt mit dem Stift auf das Papier. _Vielleicht_ _in_ _Flecken._

Rachel atmet heftig ein. "Kurt, es tut mir so leid."

Kurt zuckt die Schultern und sagt, den Löffel im Mund: "Ich arbeite."

Kleinlaut: "Woran arbeitest du?"

Er wedelt mit einem Stück Papier und klickt sich weiter durch seine Recherche. Sie geht zu ihm hin, nimmt das Papier in die Hand und sagt: "Schon wieder Superhelden?"

Er taucht den Löffel in die Eiscreme. "Immerhin hat dieses Projekt mir zu meinem Job verholfen. Das ist der eigentliche Zweck von Mode."

"Ja, ja, Stärkung, Politik... aber du _weißt_ , dass ihre Aktionen gefährliche Folgen nach sich ziehen." Sie lässt das Papier auf den Schreibtisch fallen. "Du arbeitest viel zu viel. Wir sollten am Wochenende ausgehen, pfeif auf Adam, wir finden für dich einen netten– "

"Ich muss dieses Wochenende arbeiten. Und ich habe Sonntagmorgens Yoga, du weißt, dass ich Samstagabends nicht weggehe. Und ich habe Samstagnachmittags Aikido, ich werde also auf gar keinen Fall an einem Freitagabend was trinken–"

"Du musst nicht an jedem Tag der Woche arbeiten."

"Okay Rachel, du weißt, welche Konkurrenz du bei deinem Praktikum hast? Also dann stell dir _diesen_ Wettbewerb vor in Kombination mit einem Büro, das Verleumdung und Zickereien zur olympischen Disziplin macht, und ja, ich _muss_ arbeiten. Und außerdem macht mir diese Arbeit mehr Spaß, als schmierige Bars nach schmierigen Kerlen abzuklappern." Sein Blick wandert über eine Skizze und er verändert den Winkel, in dem ein Cape über eine Schulter fällt. "Willst du von der Eiscreme oder nicht?"

"Dein Märchenprinz wird dir nicht einfach in den Schoß fallen, Kurt. Wir könnten dich auf einem dieser Dating-Portale anmelden, es muss doch irgendwo einen – "

"Oh Gott, Rachel. Welcher Teil von _nein_ ist so schwierig zu verstehen, es ist nur _eine Silbe_. An was arbeitest du überhaupt?" Normalerweise ist es nicht schwer, sie davon abzulenken, Kurts Leben noch komplizierter zu machen als es sowieso schon ist. "Du könntest darüber schreiben, welche Auswirkungen die zunehmende Gentrifizierung der Innenstadt auf die Ökonomie hat." Er sieht es Tag für Tag, piekfeine Vintage-Läden, die überall dort auftauchen, wo früher noch Dinge verkauft wurden, die die Menschen tatsächlich zum Leben brauchten. Nicht das Kurt der Meinung wäre, dass Retro-Design-Labels nicht wichtig wären, aber manchmal fühlt er sich seltsam mitschuldig.

"Du weißt, woran ich arbeite", sagt sie, nimmt seinen Löffel aus dem Eisbehälter und kratzt einen kleinen Ball Keks-Eis heraus.

"Bürgerwehrler in Strumpfhosen stalken. Und da sagst du, _ich_ wäre besessen von Superhelden." Er verdreht die Augen und öffnet ein weiteres Fenster auf seinem Bildschirm. _Hauteng_ ist ein Problem, nicht jeder hat eine Figur, wie man sie haben 'sollte', wenn man Kleidung trägt, die wie angegossen sitzt. Formende Einsätze? Oder einfach nur 'Leck mich, genau so sieht mein Hintern aus, und wenn _ich_ kein Problem damit habe, wieso hast _du_ dann eins' ? Frauen sollten schließlich selbst entscheiden, worin sie sich sexy fühlen.

"Bei meinem Projekt geht es darum, Supermenschen zur Verantwortung zu ziehen, sie bleiben nie lange genug, um sich mit den Folgen ihres Tuns auseinanderzusetzen, sie stehen niemandem Rede und Antwort, sie legen niemandem Rechenschaft ab und sind nicht durchschaubar, und wir wissen nicht – "

"Ja, ich bin sicher, dass sie schreckliche Menschen sind." Er nimmt ihr den Löffel aus der Hand, und kratzt das weiche Eis vom Rand des Eisbehälters ab. "Schnapp dir einen Löffel und deinen Laptop. Und sei jetzt endlich leise, Rachel, ich bin nämlich wirklich am _arbeiten_."

Für einen Moment schweigt sie, während er durch eine Webseite scrollt und denkt – _so wie Sonnenstrahlen langsam eine Wolke durchdringen – wenn man Stoffe von unterschiedlicher Dichte zusammenwebt, das Gewicht ausgleicht, damit das Cape richtig fällt und schwingt –_ als sie ihm von hinten die Arme um die Schultern legt. "Du wirst den Richtigen schon noch finden, Kurt."

Wenn jemand per Sprachnachricht Schluss macht, dann doch lieber mit 'Leck mich' anstatt enttäuschtem Gejammer. Er schaut auf seine Tastatur und überlegt, dass er vielleicht seinen Dad anrufen sollte.

*** * ***

Das Kostüm von Ghost, zusammengesetzt aus herangezoomten Schnappschüssen, die Leuten im Laufe der Jahre gelungen sind:

Da ist zunächst der Umhang, schwer und so lang, dass er fast über den Boden schleift, mit einer Kapuze, die seine Augen verbirgt. Es gibt einige wenige Fotos auf denen man zumindest seine Nase erahnen kann – er hat eine süße Nase – und diese Aufnahme von ihm vor dem brennenden Haus zeigt, dass er darunter eine graue Maske über den Augen trägt, er macht also ein ziemliches Geheimnis um seine Identität, naja. Er hat einen ausdrucksstarken Mund, aber vielleicht scheint das auch nur so, weil er der einzige Teil seines Gesichts ist, der wirklich zu sehen ist: rote, volle Lippen, und auf den meisten Aufnahmen voller Konzentration angespannte Kiefermuskeln. Immerhin ist er 'im Dienst'.

Dieser _hautenge Anzug_ , von hellerem Grau und oh Gott, er sitzt ihm wie aufgemalt. Nur an den Falten an Ellbogen und Knien (und unter diesem prächtigen Hintern) erkennt man, dass es wirklich Stoff ist. Blaine weiß nicht, woraus er gemacht ist. Aber er umhüllt seinen Körper – seinen unglaublich wohlgeformten Körper, die kräftige Brust und die Schultern, filigrane Schlüsselbeine, die sich durch das Material abzeichnen, oh Gott, und seine Taille und naja, diesen Hintern – als würde er ihn lieben. Wer würde das nicht? Es gibt Nächte, in denen Blaine seine Seele verkaufen würde, um dieser Anzug zu sein.

Dunkelgraue Handschuhe und diese kniehohen Stiefel. Dunkelgraue Gürtel, einer um seine Taille und einer über seine Schulter geschlungen, einer an einem Oberschenkel befestigt, so viele kleine ausgebeulte Taschen. Darin könnte alles mögliche sein. Sein Waffengurt, seine Superheldenausrüstung, Blaine versucht sich vorzustellen, was ein Superheld brauchen könnte; ihm wird ziemlich schnell klar, dass ein ordentliches Kostüm anzufertigen, mehr als ein Wochenende Zeit in Anspruch nehmen wird.

Aber eigentlich ist da nur er selbst. Dieser Anzug bietet keinen Schutz, soweit Blaine erkennen kann. Er steht da – offen und angreifbar vor bewaffneten Menschen, die sich bereits entschieden haben, das Falsche zu tun, und ebenso gut könnte er Jeans und T-Shirt tragen. Der Anzug hat keine Panzerung. Er schützt ihn nicht. Okay, er kann sich immaterialisieren, wann immer er will, vielleicht macht er sich keine Gedanken um die Notwendigkeit eines Schildes; es ist nur so, dass... Blaine sehr oft an Schilde denkt, was auch irgendwie auf der Hand liegt.

Auf jeden Fall kommt er zu dem Schluss, dass er eine Verkleidung braucht, die niemandem zunächst wirklich _auffallen_ wird. Bis er sich genau überlegt hat, wie er die Sache angehen soll – er weiß noch nicht mal, wie er es anstellen soll, Menschen in Not zu finden, denen er dann helfen kann; einfach nur die Stadt durchkämmen und nach ihnen Ausschau halten? – wird er ein ziemlich zurückhaltender Held sein müssen. _Nicht_ mal ein Held, zumindest solange nicht, bis er jemanden rettet. Dann also vorerst nur schwarze Kapuzenjacke und Jeans, und er weiß auch nicht, wie er sich nennen soll, weshalb er nicht mal irgendeine Art Symbol daran befestigen kann. Nur Kleidung, der niemand einen zweiten Blick schenken wird, bevor er nicht tatsächlich etwas getan hat, das sie zum Hinsehen _zwingt_.

Er wird den Ärger finden und Ghost wird schon dort sein und Blaine wird irgendetwas Heldenhaftes vollbringen – einfach so nebenbei, _ja, schau her, was ich machen kann_ – und Ghost wird sagen _Danke,_ _dass du mir hilfst (mich rettest_ , Blaines Fantasie geht manchmal mit ihm durch) und er wird ihn unter seiner Kapuze heraus anschauen, sie nach hinten schieben, so dass er sich ihm offenbart, sich vorbeugen und –

Das ist kein guter Grund, ein Superheld werden zu wollen.

Denk an Hilflosigkeit, Terror und Menschen, die schreien _nein, nein, nein_.

Es gibt Gründe.

*** * ***

Finn sitzt ihm unruhig am Tisch gegenüber und okay, er ist groß wie ein Baum, aber in einem überfüllten New Yorker Café fällt er nicht so besonders auf. "Dafür könnte ich in Teufels Küche kommen", murmelt er und nestelt an der Tasche auf seinem Schoß herum.

Kurt nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee und stellt seine Tasse ab. "Dann lass dich nicht erwischen. Was hast du für mich?"

Finn schaut ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an und Kurt begegnet seinem Blick völlig ruhig. " _Du_ könntest in Teufels Küche kommen. Du weißt, dass dieser Puckzilla aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen und auf dem Weg hierher zurück ist? Wie kannst du nur so ruhig hier sitzen, als wäre er nicht darauf aus, dir den Kopf abzureißen, um ihn als Fußball zu benutzen?"

"Weil er jetzt nicht hier ist – und wenn ihr Jungs eure Arbeit _ordentlich_ macht und nicht so schlampig wie, als es darum ging, ihn unter Verschluss zu halten, dann werde ich ihn auch nie wieder sehen, stimmt's?"

Finns Mund zuckt. "Ich bin nicht verantwortlich für jeden Polizisten und Gefängnisbeamten in diesem Staat, Kurt."

Kurt wendet den Blick ab. Okay. Das war unnötig und gemein. Er schwenkt seine Tasse und sagt leise als Entschuldigung: "Ich habe dir einen Donut gekauft."

"Polizisten lassen sich nicht mit Donuts bestechen!"

"Ach, bisher hat es eigentlich immer gut funktioniert", sagt Kurt schwach lächelnd, in einem bemüht neckenden Ton.

Finn schaut ihn nur an, dann reibt er sich übers Gesicht und zieht ein Blatt Papier aus seiner Tasche, eine Fotokopie mit einem Bild. "Das letzte Mädchen, das in der Upper East Side von diesem Vergewaltiger angegriffen worden ist, hat uns diese Phantomzeichnung angefertigt." Sein Mund zuckt erneut, anders diesmal und stärker. "Der Kerl ist ein geisteskranker Bastard."

Kurt betrachtet das Bild mit unbewegtem Gesichtsausdruck, dann hält er sein Handy darüber und fotografiert es ab. "Danke."

Finn steckt das Blatt Papier schnell wieder weg, nimmt das letzte Stück Donut und isst es, immer noch stirnrunzelnd. "Aber um nochmal auf Puckzilla zurückzukommen, der will dir ernsthaft an den Kragen, Alter."

"Dann kann er sich ganz hinten anstellen, hinter jedem Verbrecher, Superschurken und armseligen Straßenräuber dieser Stadt", sagt Kurt und zuckt die Schultern. "Er kann mich nicht einmal anfassen, das weißt du."

"Ich weiß, dass es beim letzten Mal nicht einfach war, ihn zur Strecke zu bringen."

"Dieses Mal weiß ich, wie ich es anstelle."

Finn schaut Kurt nicht an, während er mit dem Finger auf seinem Teller die Krümel auftupft. Er sagt: "Hast du Burt in letzter Zeit angerufen?", leckt den Zucker von seinem Finger und schluckt. Kurt sitzt ganz ruhig auf seinem Platz, die Hand um seine Tasse gelegt.

"Du weißt, dass ich ihn angerufen habe, Finn."

"Er hat ne Scheißangst deswegen."

"Red mir deswegen bitte keine Schuldgefühle ein. Was soll ich denn tun, den Umhang an den Nagel hängen und die Stadt ihrem Schicksal überlassen? Du _weißt_ , dass du und deine Jungs nicht fertig werden mit so jemandem wie diesem... dieser riesigen, wandelnden Krokohandtasche, die da hinter mir her ist, du _weißt_ , dass ich das selbst erledigen muss..."

"Und _du_ weißt, dass wir alle davor ne Scheißangst haben!"

"Es wird schon gutgehen. Finn, sie können mich nicht mal _berühren_ , es wird alles _gutgehen_."

"Es ist auch alles gutgegangen, als ich dich damals mitten in der Nacht vom Grund eines Abwasserschachts habe auflesen müssen", meckert Finn vor sich hin, und Kurt atmet hörbar aus und funkelt ihn an. Dieser Vorfall war so ziemlich das demütigendste Ereignis gewesen, das ihm bisher zugestoßen war. Er hatte in echter Lebensgefahr geschwebt, und Schuld war der schlechteste Superschurke, von dem man je gehört hat, im Ernst, _wer nennt sich selbst_ _Der Rosa Dolch_?

"Erwartest du, dass ich mich _noch_ öfter bei dir dafür bedanke, oder willst du einfach, dass ich dich das nächste Mal nicht mehr anrufe? Er hat mich _überrascht_."

"Weißt du, wie das ist, wenn man mitten in der Nacht einen unheimlichen Anruf kriegt, um einen...", er blickt sich im Café um und senkt die Stimme, "...um einen _Superhelden_ aufzusammeln... hast du eine Vorstellung, wie das war, dich in diesem Cape herumzuschleppen? Aus einem _Abwasserkanal_ heraus, um dich dann zum Haus irgendeines Typen zu bringen..."

"Er ist Arzt. Er wusste, was er tat."

"...und ich wusste nicht, ob du das überleben würdest, Mann, du warst nur noch..."

"Du hättest Dad nichts davon erzählen sollen."

Finn bleibt für einen Moment der Mund offen stehen. "Was zum Teufel.... _das_ ist doch keine _Kleinigkeit..._ "

Kurt reibt sich die Augen. "Finn, ich möchte wirklich nicht hier darüber reden."

"Du willst _nirgendwo_ darüber reden. Du willst _nie_ darüber reden."

"Wenn du mir nicht helfen willst, dann sag es einfach."

Finn fährt sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht und sagt: "Nein, verdammt, nein. Du bist sowieso schon oft genug alleine da draußen, ich will nicht... dieser Typ in Chicago hat jetzt einen Gehilfen. Dieser fliegende, Lichtblitze schießende Typ? Irgend so ein Mädchen, das aus Stein gemacht ist, ist mit ihm unterwegs."

"Willst du mir vorschlagen, dass ich eine Kleinanzeige für einen Gehilfen aufgebe? Ich brauche keine Hilfe. So jemand würde mich eher behindern und alles komplizierter machen. Allen Ernstes, Finn, meine Mitbewohnerin – deine Freundin? – ist eine verrückte Journalistikstudentin, deren Herzenswunsch es ist, mich zu demaskieren, kein Mann in ganz New York ist bereit, sich meinen unchristlichen 'Arbeitszeiten' unterzuordnen, ich kann gar nicht zählen, wie viele Superschurken mich am liebsten tot sähen, du sitzt mir hier gegenüber, dabei hast du eigentlich Befehl, mich bei Sichtkontakt sofort festzunehmen und meine Arbeit hängt am seidenen Faden der unberechenbaren Launen meiner Vorgesetzten, mein Leben ist bereits kompliziert _genug_ , kann du das verstehen?"

Finn reibt sich wieder über die Augen und schaut auf seine Armbanduhr. "Ich muss zum Dienst."

Kurt steckt sein Handy in die Tasche. "Danke dir. Für das... ", er hält inne. "Einfach vielen Dank."

Finn wirft ihm nur ein gequältes, schiefes Nicht-Lächeln zu. "Sei vorsichtig."

Kurt lächelt zurück: "Du auch, Officer Hudson."

Finn verdreht die Augen, steht von seinem Stuhl auf und verlässt langsam das Café. Kurt trommelt mit den Fingern auf seiner Tasse herum und versucht, nicht an seinen Vater zu denken. Dann leert er die Tasse, nimmt seine Tasche und lässt ein Trinkgeld auf dem Tisch liegen. Er wird noch verdammt viel mehr Kaffee brauchen, bis er den Tag hinter sich gebracht hat; hat Finn eine Vorstellung von der ökonomischen Katastrophe, die auf die Cafés dieser Stadt zukäme, wenn Kurt nicht an jedem Tag der Woche bis zwei Uhr früh unterwegs wäre...?

*** * ***

Als es drei Tage später im Internet auftaucht, rebloggt Blaine es. Jeder rebloggt es. Es ist wie eine lange Reihe von Kerzen, die angezündet werden und sich durch die Dunkelheit übers gesamte Internet verbreiten, ein Netz aus Lichtern, das sich über die ganze Welt spannt.

> _Wer das liest, bitte rebloggen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihn sonst erreichen soll._
> 
> _Letzte Nacht bin ich von der U-Bahn nachhause gegangen, nur zwei Blocks weit, und es war noch gar nicht mal so spät, als mich ein Mann in eine Gasse gezerrt, mir ein Messer an die Kehle gehalten und meinen Oberschenkel so fest gepackt hat, dass er mir die Haut verletzt hat. Ich habe ihn angefleht, meine Handtasche zu nehmen, obwohl ich wusste, dass es nicht das war, was er wollte. Er war so nah, dass ich seinen Atem riechen konnte, ich weiß genau, was geschehen wäre._
> 
> _Aber dann stand *er* plötzlich vor uns in der Gasse, als hätte er schon die ganze Zeit dort gestanden, und er bat den Mann ganz ruhig, das Messer wegzulegen. Und der Mann packte mich am Hals und drohte, mich zu töten, wenn Ghost nicht... den Rest seines Satzes habe ich nicht mehr mitbekommen, weil er einfach *verschwunden* ist. Der Mann drehte durch und drückte mir den Hals zu, und ich dachte, ich würde sterben, ich dachte, ich müsste sterben, hier würde ich jetzt sterben, auf *diese* Art und dann spürte ich eine andere Hand um mein Handgelenk, obwohl ich sie nicht sehen konnte, und ich bin dem Mann einfach durch die Finger geglitten. Ich meine wirklich *durch*, so als wären sie gar nicht mehr da, und Ghost stand zwischen uns und hielt mich hinter seinem Rücken. Der Mann stürzte sich mit dem Messer auf ihn. Ghost hob eine Hand._
> 
> _Das war alles, was er getan hat; nur seine Hand hochgehalten an den Kopf des Mannes, und ich habe noch niemals in meinem Leben jemanden so SCHREIEN hören. Er stürzte zusammengekrümmt zu Boden und zuckte, als würde er sich gleich übergeben, und er weinte und dann wurde er bewusstlos. Und Ghost stand nur da und sah ihn an. Dann, als er ruhig da lag, fesselte er ihm die Hände auf den Rücken und fragte, ob ich okay bin und ob ich die Polizei anrufen könnte, weil er sie vielleicht besser nicht anrufen sollte. Und er lächelte. Man sieht nicht viel von seinem Gesicht, aber er hat ein wirklich süßes Lächeln, das kann ich allen Fanghosts da draußen bestätigen :)_
> 
> _Als ich meinen Freund und die Polizei angerufen hatte, blieb er noch eine Weile bei mir sitzen, weil ich so schrecklich aufgewühlt war. Ich war so aufgewühlt, dass ich, als mein Freund kam, mich nur an ihn geklammert und geweint habe und als ich mich wieder umgesehen habe, da war er schon weg. Und ich habe mich nicht bedankt, ich hatte keine Gelegenheit, mich zu bedanken._
> 
> _Deshalb müsst ihr das bitte rebloggen, könnt ihr es bitte immer weiter posten, so weit ihr könnt? Denn ich weiß keine andere Möglichkeit, wie er es sonst sehen könnte._
> 
> _Ich weiß, ich bin nur ein Fall von Dutzenden für dich, ich weiß, du rettest wahrscheinlich in jeder Nacht der Woche Menschen aus ähnlichen Situationen. Aber jeder einzelne dieser Menschen – da bin ich mir sicher – ist mindestens genauso dankbar wie ich, denn ich weiß, was passiert wäre, wenn du nicht da gewesen wärst. Du rettest *so viele* Menschen. Und Kommissar Figgins ist ein Idiot, wenn er dich verhaften will; du bist ein *Held*._
> 
> _Vielen, vielen Dank. Ich danke dir von Herzen, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie dankbar ich dir bin. Vielen, vielen Dank. Ich hoffe, du weißt, wie dankbar wir alle immer sind._
> 
> _Bitte spuke weiter hier herum, solange du kannst. xxx_

_*** * *** _

Am Freitag um Mitternacht hat er eine Verabredung. Die einzige Verabredung, die er wohl überhaupt je haben wird, wenn es so weitergeht.

Er ghostet die Außenwand des Gebäudes entlang nach unten und landet mit einem leisen Aufschlag seiner Stiefel auf dem dünnen Dach des Küchenanbaus, das zur Seitengasse hin leicht abfällt. Er seufzt und zieht die Kapuze für einen Moment nach hinten, um den Wind in seinen Haaren zu genießen; mit geschlossenen Augen, das Gesicht dem leeren Himmel zugewandt. Er ist müde.

Dann setzt er sich hin, lässt die Beine über die Dachkante baumeln und gähnt hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Die Hintertür der Küche öffnet sich und ein Mann kommt heraus. Er hat einen Pappkaffeebecher und eine Papiertüte in der Hand und summt vor sich hin. Er schaut hoch zu Ghost auf seinem Dach und schnalzt mit der Zunge, dann reicht er ihm den Becher und die Tüte hinauf. "Sieht aus, als hättest du ne lange Woche gehabt."

Er legt die Tüte in seinen Schoß und wärmt sich die Hände am Becher. "Auch Geister werden irgendwann müde, Mr Conti."

"Du könntest dir hier und da einen Abend frei nehmen."

Ghost schenkt ihm ein müdes, gequältes Lächeln. "Das könnten Sie auch."

"Ts, ich arbeite, ich verdiene Geld. Wer bezahlt _dich_ für deine Arbeit?"

Ghost wackelt mit dem Kaffeebecher in seine Richtung. "Vielen Dank."

"Eine Tasse Kaffee und ein Kaffeestückchen. Das ist der Lohn für diesen allnächtlichen Wahnsinn."

"Nicht einfach nur ein _Kaffeestückchen_ ", sagt Ghost schmeichlerisch. "Der beste [Lobstertail](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/fe/22/f4/fe22f45b1d0c078fd512635ff804276b--lobster-tail-pastry-lobster-tails.jpg) von ganz New York."

Der Mann wischt die Hände an seiner Schürze ab und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. "Ruhige Nacht?"

Er nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee und atmet seufzend aus. "Nichts Besonderes. Nur das Übliche."

"Ich habe in den Nachrichten gesehen, dass dieser Puckzilla ausgebrochen ist."

"Mmh."

"Sie sagen, man soll sich von ihm fernhalten."

"Sie sagen auch, man soll die Polizei rufen, wenn man mich sieht", bemerkt Ghost und der Mann unter ihm strahlt ihn an.

"Was sehe ich schon? Überhaupt nichts. Nur einen Geist." Ghost lacht und der Mann schüttelt den Kopf. "Sei vorsichtig. Dieser Puckzilla, der ist _riesig_."

Er nimmt noch einen Schluck Kaffee und öffnet die Tüte. "Mmh, ich komm schon klar. Wie geht's Ihrer Familie?"

"Gut, gut. Sal hat mit dem College angefangen. Kluger Junge. Wird mal Anwalt werden."

Ghost schließt die Augen, nickt lächelnd und kauert sich hinter seinem Kaffeebecher zusammen. An einem Abend vor zwei Jahren ist Mr Contis Sohn einer Halbstarken-Gang in die Quere gekommen, die auf Krawall aus war. Ghost hatte den Jungen nachhause gebracht, der vor Angst weinte und sich den gebrochenen Ellbogen hielt, den zu retten Ghost eine halbe Sekunde zu spät gekommen war. Sein Vater war aus dem Café heraus auf die Hintergasse gestürzt, wo er eine tränenreiche, schnelle Unterhaltung auf Italienisch mit seinem Sohn hatte, ihn dann in den Arm nahm und auch Ghost umarmte, bevor er sich immaterialisieren konnte. Mr Conti schwor, dass es ihm egal sei, was die Polizei sagte, er würde jeden _umbringen_ , der versuchte ihn festzunehmen.

Seitdem patrouilliert er an jedem Freitagabend durch diesen Teil der Stadt und immer wartet schon ein Becher Kaffee auf ihn.

Hier ist es Kaffee. In Gramercy gibt es ein indisches Restaurant; ein chinesischer Schnellimbiss auf der Upper West Side. Leben retten, sagt er sich selbst, verbrennt eine ganze Menge Kalorien und solange er immer noch in diesen Anzug passt, wird er niemals nein sagen zu diesem Sushi-Restaurant in Soho. Sie haben eine Kellnerin, der er einst das Leben gerettet hat und Lachs Nigiri, für das er _sterben_ könnte.....

"Sal hat in seinen Vorlesungen einen Jungen kennengelernt", sagt der Mann unter ihm, betrachtet seine Hände, die die Schürzenbänder stramm ziehen, und Ghost blinzelt ihn an. "Netter Junge."

"Gut für ihn", sagt Ghost und beißt in den Lobstertail.

"Hast du auch schon einen netten Jungen gefunden?"

Mit vollem Mund: "Geheime Identität, Mr Conti." Er hat es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, Spekulationen über seine Sexualität weder zu bestätigen, noch zu leugnen, denn ihm ist bewusst, dass die Leute schon seit seinem dritten Lebensjahr in der Lage gewesen sind, es zu _erraten_.

"Ich frage nur. Ich mache mir Sorgen. Du bringst nie jemanden mit."

Er schluckt. "Ich jage Kriminelle, Mr Conti, das kann man nicht gerade als einen romantischen Abend bezeichnen."

"Trotzdem; würde es dich umbringen, wenn du glücklich bist? Lass das Cape mal für einen Abend zuhause und bring einen Jungen mit. Genieß dein Leben, bevor du alt wirst. Das geht ganz schnell, weißt du."

Manchmal fragt er sich, wie groß seine Chancen wohl sind, alt zu werden. Er lächelt ihn an und Mr Conti verdreht die Augen und zeigt mit dem Finger auf ihn. "Und du, pass auf dich auf."

Ghost hebt den Kaffeebecher in seine Richtung. " _Grazie_ , Mr Conti."

Die Küchentür fällt hinter ihm ins Schloss. Ghost seufzt, legt sich rückwärts auf das schräge Dach und stützt sich mit einem angewinkelten Bein ab. Es sind keine Sterne am Himmel, zu viel Licht hier unten, New Yorks Lichterglanz beraubt den Himmel seiner Sterne. Er summt leise vor sich hin. _[Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-RQNe52jkao)? _

Wahrscheinlich ist er ohne einen Freund besser dran. Keiner würde diesen ganzen Mist mitmachen und am Ende ist es so viel besser, wenn sie _ihm_ den Laufpass geben, als dass er _ihnen_ sagen muss, dass er nicht kann, ohne je sagen zu können warum.

_Weil ich jede Nacht in einem Umhang unterwegs bin, um Kriminelle heimzusuchen. Weil mich manchmal ein Superschurke am liebsten tot sehen möchte, und da willst du nicht dabei sein. Weil ich nicht sein kann, was du dir wünschst, was immer du dir wünschst, glaub mir, glaub mir, ich weiß, ich kann es nicht sein._

_Denn was geschieht, wenn ich mich in dich verliebe und dir_ _meinetwegen etwas passiert? Was geschieht, wenn du dich in mich verliebst und ich dann eines Nachts einfach nicht nachhause komme?_

 _Was geschieht, wenn ich dir alles erzähle und du es dann_ _weißt_. _.?_

Er trinkt seinen Kaffee leer, zerknüllt die Papiertüte und wirft sie ordentlich in die Mülltonne neben der Hintertür. Dann setzt er einen Fuß _in_ die Ziegelsteinwand des Gebäudes, streckt die Arme nach oben, versenkt die Finger in den Backsteinen und klettert wieder hinauf. Noch eine Stunde, dann wird er heimgehen. Sehen, ob er irgendwelche Verbrechen entdecken kann. Es ist Freitagabend in New York, irgendwo geschieht immer irgendetwas Schreckliches....

**~***~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Suitfer hat auch noch eine weitere [Studie zu Ghosts Kostüm](https://alltheotherghostscomic.tumblr.com/image/118166049279) angefertigt. 
> 
> Im nächsten Kapitel wird Blaine endlich seinem Idol begegnen.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Fan-Art in diesem Kapitel stammt von [@eyesfullofdreams](https://eyesfullofdream.tumblr.com/post/128348653356/all-the-other-ghosts-characters-kurt-hummelthe) und [@limaloveglee](https://limaloveglee.tumblr.com/). Vielen Dank <3

Als Blaine zum ersten Mal auf Tour geht – mit Sonnenbrille unter seinem Kapuzenpulli und einer Skimaske in der Gesäßtasche, mit Knie- und Ellbogenschützern unter seiner Kleidung, die weiter und lockerer sitzt als gewöhnlich – läuft ihm nicht ein einziger Unruhestifter über den Weg. Er wandert bis kurz vor Mitternacht kreuz und quer durch die Stadt und sieht noch nicht einmal, wie jemand den Stinkefinger zeigt. Wann zum Teufel sind die New Yorker so _nett_ geworden?

Cooper ist gerade von einer Vorstellung zurückgekommen und Blaine zuckt die Schultern, sagt, dass er mit ein paar Leuten was Trinken war und durchforscht dann für eine Weile das Internet nach Ghost-Sichtungen. Jemand hat ein Foto hochgeladen von einem Zipfel von etwas, das ein Umhang sein könnte, der gerade um eine Hausecke außer Sicht verschwindet, aber Blaine neigt eher dazu, den Kommentatoren zuzustimmen; mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit ist es nur eine Plastiktüte.

Am nächsten Tag läuft er mit seinem iPhone in der Hand durch die Stadt und versucht, die Einsatzgebiete von Ghost im Stadtgebiet einzugrenzen. Allerdings scheint er auf der gesamten Insel aufzutauchen, von Tribeca bis Harlem, es gibt keine zentrale Häufung von Sichtungen. Vielleicht ist er klug genug, sich nicht nur in einem einzigen Viertel aufzuhalten. Die Polizei hat einen Haftbefehl auf ihn ausgestellt (Blaine wird klar, dass das, was er da vorhat, illegal ist, was es aber tatsächlich nur noch aufregender macht) und Blaine nimmt an, dass Ghost trotz der _ziemlich_ großen Unterstützung, die er von New Yorks Einwohnern selbst erfährt, es wahrscheinlich vorzieht, sich nicht allzu lange an ein und demselben Platz aufzuhalten.

Er geht am Rand des Central Park entlang und betrachtet angestrengt den Stadtplan auf seinem Handy, als es ihm ein vorbeirasender Radfahrer geradewegs aus der Hand reißt. Blaine ist zunächst viel zu schockiert und schreit nur erschrocken auf, als er seitlich gegen einen parkenden Wagen taumelt und der Kerl sich aus dem Staub macht, stehend in die Pedale tretend...

Er denkt nicht nach. Sein größter Fehler, das weiß er selbst – er denkt einfach nicht nach. Ein Schild erscheint direkt vor dem Lenker und das Fahrrad überschlägt sich, der Kerl schreit auf, Blaines Handy segelt durch die Luft und schlägt auf dem Gehweg auf. Blaine stockt der Atem, bevor er laut aufkeucht und hinüberrennt, oh Himmel, er wollte doch nicht, dass der Junge sich den _Hals_ bricht...

Der Radfahrer am Boden gibt ein langgezogenes Stöhnen von sich, eine Joggerin zieht ihre Kopfhörer ab und hebt Blaines Handy auf. Sie hält es ihm hin, es ist nur an der Ecke ein kleines bisschen zerkratzt, aber wie durch ein Wunder nicht kaputt. "Soll ich die Polizei anrufen?"

"Hast du gesehen, was passiert ist?", fragt ein Mann im Anzug und schaut zu, wie der Typ sich auf die Arme aufstützt und fluchend sein Gesicht berührt. "Wo ist er dagegen gefahren?"

"Ich... ich weiß nicht", sagt Blaine und sein Gesicht fühlt sich an, als wäre es feuerrot, oh Gott, hoffentlich kommen sie ihm nicht auf die Schliche. "Er hat... wohl die Kontrolle verloren, nehme ich an."

"Oder der freundliche Geist aus der Nachbarschaft hat seinen Fuß ausgestreckt", sagt die Joggerin und grinst ihn an. Und nachdem sein erster Schreck verflogen ist, grinst Blaine zurück.

*** * ***

Da wären also diese Schilde.

Sie sind sechseckig (warum weiß er nicht) und durchscheinend, aber schwach grünlich gefärbt. Er scheint in der Lage zu sein, sie so ziemlich überall zum Einsatz zu bringen, in einem ziemlich großen Radius – er kann sich mit ihnen umgeben, sicher eingeschlossen in einer kantigen, grünlichen Kugel, aber er kann sie auch in einiger Entfernung auftauchen lassen, oder er kann sie werfen wie einen Diskus. Er hat mit ihnen geübt, daheim in Ohio, draußen im Niemandsland; sie sind unglaublich glatt, er kann auf ihnen entlang schliddern, wie auf einer Eisbahn, kann sich sogar eine Treppe bauen, um vom Boden wegzukommen. Es ist nicht, als könnte er fliegen, aber es ist... er hat von da oben eine ziemlich tolle Aussicht, auch wenn ihn das manchmal so sehr ablenkt, dass er einen Schild fallen lässt und mit einem Schrei abstürzt.

Ein Superheld zu werden, das gehört für ein Kind aus Ohio in eine ganz und gar unerreichbare Welt. Jungs, die in New York aufwachsen, entdecken vielleicht plötzlich, dass sie verrückte Superkräfte haben, und wissen genau, was sie damit anfangen sollen, aber Blaine hatte eigentlich nur _zurechtkommen_ wollen, er brauchte wirklich nicht auch noch die zusätzliche Isolation, die diese Sache mit sich brachte... zumindest bis zu seinem ersten Collegejahr, als die ersten Berichte über einen Superhelden in New York auftauchten.

Zuerst wussten sie gar nicht, ob er ein _Super_ war. Für eine ganze Weile glaubten die Leute wirklich, er könnte ein Geist sein. Blaine ging online, las alle Augenzeugenberichte, war mehr als nur ein wenig besessen. Als vor vier Jahren dieses Haus in Brand gesteckt worden war, war dieses Foto aufgetaucht; mittlerweile war es Kult, als hätte es immer schon so sein sollen, als hätte die Welt nur darauf gewartet, dass jemand dieses Foto aufnimmt. Blaine hat es seitlich an seinen Computerbildschirm geklebt: im Hintergrund das lodernd brennende Haus, ein rußgeschwärzter Feuerwehrmann, der eine Sauerstoffflasche hält, und Ghost, den Oberkörper leicht vornüber gebeugt, der sich die Atemmaske vors Gesicht drückt. Mit der Kapuze über dem oberen und der Sauerstoffmaske über dem unteren Teil seines Gesichts sieht man nicht viel von ihm, man kann nur erkennen, dass er die Augen geschlossen hat, den Mund geöffnet; sein heller grauer Anzug ist mit Rußflecken übersät und von einer Ecke seines herabhängenden Umhangs, wo der Stoff verkohlt und verschmort ist, kräuselt sich ein Rauchfähnchen nach oben.

Er ist immer wieder reingegangen. Ist immer wieder zurückgegangen, um Leute rauszuholen, bis das Gebäude eingestürzt ist, und an der Gedenkstätte, die die Leute für diejenigen errichtet haben, die umgekommen sind – Berge von Blumensträußen auf dem Gehweg – haben die Menschen auch Kerzen für den Geist von New York angezündet. Aber drei Wochen später hat er zwei Mädchen mit Superkräften aufgehalten, die ein Juweliergeschäft ausrauben wollten und Blaines sinkendes Herz hatte wieder die Segel gesetzt; er war am Leben; er lebte und Kommissar Figgins hatte einen Haftbefehl auf ihn ausgestellt, weil er mit seiner Selbstjustiz ein gefährliches Zeichen setzte. Aber da war es bereits zu spät dafür gewesen, ihn einen Kriminellen zu nennen, denn seine Fanghosts liebten ihn, die New Yorker waren froh gewesen, dass er wieder zurück war. Es war immer gut, in schlechten Zeiten noch eine Touristenattraktion in der Hinterhand zu haben.....

Er ist ein Held. Er ist Blaines Held. Blaine hat jemanden gebraucht, der ihm den rechten Weg weist und er hat _ihn_ gefunden und jetzt weiß er genau, was er machen muss, um seiner Bewunderung für Ghost einen zusätzlichen Wert beizumessen, um die Gabe seiner Kräfte nicht zu vergeuden, um Menschen zu _helfen_. Um _ihm_ zu helfen. Denn die Stadt ist riesig und auch Geister müssen wohl hie und da ein wenig Hilfe brauchen.

Und die Nachrichten sagen, dass der geflüchtete Noah Puckerman seit zwei Tagen nirgends gesehen wurde, aber die Zeit würde ihm reichen, um inzwischen die Insel erreicht zu haben.....

*** * ***

"Sie müssen verstellbar sein", sagt Kurt und dreht seine Skizze auf dem Schreibtisch so, dass Sophie sie sieht. "Ich meine, wir können sie in Large, Medium und Small produzieren, aber manche Leute werden sie um die Taille tragen wollen und andere auf den Hüften, über voluminösen Jeans oder hautengen Röcken, weißt du? Sie wollen sie nach ihren eigenen Vorstellungen nutzen. Und sie sollen _bequem_ sein. Außerdem – je besser sie passen, umso weniger schneiden sie ein, wenn sie schwer werden. Niemand ist scharf auf Satteltaschenabdrücke auf den Hüften von den Dingern."

"Und sie _werden_ schwer werden." Sie macht sich Notizen auf ihrem Blackberry. "Hast du jemals den ganzen Tag eine volle Handtasche mit dir rumgeschleppt?"

"Mmh, nicht direkt. Aber ich kann es mir vorstellen."

Sophie macht einen Punkt am Ende ihres Satzes und sieht ihn über ihre Designerbrille hinweg an. "Du willst also wirklich Frauen Ausrüstungsgürtel verkaufen."

Er zuckt die Schultern und streckt die Hände aus. "Es ist ein Teufelskreis. Damenbekleidung hat keine Taschen. Weshalb Frauen immer Handtaschen mit sich tragen müssen, um alles was sie brauchen hinein zu tun, aber _weil_ sie immer Handtaschen dabei haben, macht niemand sich Gedanken darüber, Taschen in ihre Kleidung zu integrieren. Und einfach Taschen nachträglich aufzunähen, ist nicht dasselbe. Die Dinger hier sind belastbar, sie sind robust, sie sind schwer zu stehlen. Jemandem die Handtasche von der Schulter zu ziehen, ist kinderleicht..."

"Sprichst du aus Erfahrung?"

Er verdreht den Blick zur Decke. "Ich habe Freundinnen. Diese hier geben Frauen das Gefühl souverän und auf alles vorbereitet zu sein, und _stark_. Wir könnten schmale, elegante für Abendgarderobe machen. Nur ganz wenige Fächer. Stell dir vor, wie sie auf einem langen Kleid aussehen würden..."

"Supermenschen sind politisch gesehen ein heikles Thema."

"Als ich mich das letzte Mal erkundigt habe, waren Gürtel noch nicht verboten."

"Du weißt genau, was diese hier aussagen. 'Auch du kannst ein Superheld sein!'"

"Was ist falsch daran, das zu einer Frau zu sagen?"

Sie schaut ihn weiterhin unverwandt über ihre Brille hinweg an und blickt dann wieder auf ihr Handy. Sie atmet langsam durch die Nase ein und heftig aus. "Ich behaupte nicht, dass wir nicht wussten, worauf wir uns einlassen, als wir dich eingestellt haben."

Kurts Design-Portfolio war wahrscheinlich wirklich aus dem Rahmen gefallen. Seine kugelsicheren Haute Couture Westen, Abendgarderobe mit Kevlarfasern, feuerfeste Abendkleider. Beim Vorstellungsgespräch hatte er auf seinem Stuhl gethront wie ein störrischer Vogel und gesagt: "Mode ist Politik. Was du anziehst, legt fest, wie du dich der Welt präsentierst und auch _dir selbst_ gegenüber. Wer will sich nicht sicherer fühlen und stärker und mutiger? _Alles_ ist Teil der Kriegsbemalung. Jedes Kleidungsstück spricht für sich. Und manchmal muss man etwas tragen, das geradezu schreit, _'Hier bin ich und ich bin stark'_."

Sie schaut ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, dann schließt sie sie ganz und zuckt die Schultern. "Okay. Sie gefallen mir. Aber freu dich nicht zu früh. Vergiss nicht, ich bin die Nette. Denk dran, dass du noch an zwei weiteren Drachen vorbei musst."

Er versucht, nicht auf seinem Stuhl auf und ab zu wippen. "Ich freue mich schon darauf zu hören, wie sie widerwillig zugeben werden, dass sie ihnen auch gefallen."

Sie schnaubt lachend und sagt: "Zum Teufel, du wirst jetzt aber nicht auch noch anfangen, Masken für Alltagsmode zu entwerfen, oder?"

"Nichts, was du ausziehen müsstest, wenn du eine Bank betrittst", sagt er und hebt mit großen, unschuldig blickenden Augen kapitulierend die Hände und diesmal muss sie wirklich laut loslachen.

Die Bürotür der Junior-Designer geht auf und June streckt den Kopf herein. "Sophie... die Nachrichten, hast du die Nachrichten gesehen?"

"Nein June, meine Liebe, ich habe _gearbeitet_. Aber es freut mich, dass an den vorderen Schreibtischen alles so ruhig zu laufen scheint."

"Sie evakuieren das Viertel, Sophie, alle müssen raus, bis hoch zum Central Park..."

"Was?"

Kurt legt seinen Stift hin und seine Stimme ist sehr viel ruhiger als der innere Aufruhr seines Herzens, als er fragt: "Warum?"

June schluckt. "Das... dieses Eidechsenmonster, es ist zurück, es ist draußen auf der Straße und wirft Autos durch die Luft – sie wollen jeden von ihm fernhalten, überall ist Polizei..."

Kurt schiebt seinen Stuhl zurück und geht ans Fenster, wirft einen Blick nach unten, als gerade drei Streifenwagen vorbeirasen – vollkommen geräuschlos von so weit oben. Einer der anderen Junior-Designer, Chandler, tritt neben ihn, um auf die Straße hinunterzuschauen – so nah hat er nicht mehr neben ihm gestanden seit der absoluten Katastrophe ihres fast-vielleicht-oh-nein-auf-gar-keinen-Fall und er flüstert kaum hörbar, "Oh, mein Gott." Kurt schluckt und schlingt die Arme fest um seinen Oberkörper, um sich klein zu machen. Sophie wischt sich die Augen unter ihren Brillengläsern.

"Evakuieren, _wohin?_ Er ist nicht _hier,_ können wir... oh verdammt, in den Keller runter, was macht man am besten, wenn _Godzilla_ angreift? Kurt, geht es dir gut? Setz dich, du bist ganz blass geworden."

"Ich bin immer blass", sagt er, dreht sich vom Fenster weg und versucht, es nicht aussehen zu lassen, als würde er sich von Chandler wegdrehen. Er schluckt. "Ich... tut mir leid. Ich..." _Erzähl ihnen eine Lüge, irgendeine, du hättest schon vor einer Stunde hier weg sein müssen._ "Ich war... in der Nähe, als er das letzte Mal... tut mir leid, ich bin.. du denkst nicht, dass er hierher kommen wird, oder?"

Er entscheidet sich für die 'verängstigter Junge aus Ohio'-Masche. Er ist dreiundzwanzig, aber er wirkt jünger und er weiß, dass er aussieht, als könnte ein gut platzierter Schubser ihn umwerfen. Es gibt Zeiten, da ist er zu sehr darauf angewiesen, dass die Leute ihn bedauern, um es ihnen zu verübeln, wenn sie es sowieso ganz automatisch machen.

"Zum Teufel." Sophie fährt sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare, die zu einem Dutt hochgesteckt sind, aber in alle Richtungen abstehen; feine, schwarze Strähnen, die statisch aufgeladen sind. "Setz dich. Willst du runter zur U-Bahn laufen, oder so was; sie sagen immer, unter der Erde ist es sicherer. Wahrscheinlich stehen sowieso überall Leute, die einen zu einem sicheren Platz geleiten." Sie reibt sich wieder über die Augen. "June, drück den Feueralarm, wir müssen die Leute hier raus schaffen."

" _Wohin_ raus?"

"Irgendwohin! Evakuierung bedeutet _raus_ , dort unten sind sicher Polizisten, die uns den Weg zeigen!"

Während sie anderweitig beschäftigt sind, schlüpft Kurt zur Tür hinaus und nur Chandler setzt an, etwas zu sagen und hält dann inne, und weil nur noch _ein_ weiterer Mann mit dem Rücken zu ihm vor ihm auf dem Flur steht, wird Kurt unsichtbar, sobald er außer Sichtweite seiner Tür ist, und ghostet durch die Stockwerke nach unten. Irgendwo unter seinem Büro hat er eine Tasche mit einem Ersatzkostüm deponiert, von dem er gehofft hat, es nie direkt von der Arbeit aus nutzen zu müssen. Er muss nur einen sicheren Ort finden, an dem er sich umziehen kann. Er kann den Streifenwagen zum Tatort folgen und es rumort in seinem Magen... das hier, schon wieder. Kann er es erneut mit ihm aufnehmen...?

Keine andere Wahl. Krawatte aus und Maske an, in einem Vorratsraum und ja, er weiß, was es bedeutet, Kleidung zu tragen, als wäre sie eine Waffe in seinen Händen. In diesem Umhang hegt er nie irgendwelche Zweifel. Das Leben ist so viel einfacher, wenn man es durch eine Maske hindurch betrachtet.....

*** * ***

'Puckzilla' steht an einer Kreuzung, über der ein Helikopter schwebt. Sie ist unpassierbar vor lauter umgestürzter Autos und es ist wirklich möglich, dass er noch größer ist als beim letzten Mal. Sein T-Shirt ist an den Schultern in Fetzen gerissen – zum Glück sind seine Hüften schmaler, die Hosen passen ihm noch – seine Haut ist grün gefärbt, Schuppen bedecken seine Schultern und den langen, peitschenden Schwanz und er ballt die Fäuste, legt den stachelbedeckten Kopf in den Nacken und brüllt. "Komm schon, stell dich! Mitten am Tag, wo jeder es sehen kann. Stell dich Puckzilla wie ein Mann!"

"Wie der Mann, der dir letztes Mal den Hintern versohlt hat", murmelt er und steht unsichtbar mit verschränkten Armen bei den Polizisten, geschützt hinter zwei Autos, die die Straße blockieren. "Was zur Hölle soll das?"

Sein Blick schweift über die Polizisten und sein Herz setzt einen Schlag aus, denn da ist Finn, in Uniform, mit einer Waffe in den Händen, und Ghost... hasst es, Ghost zu sein vor Leuten, die ihn als _Kurt_ kennen. Und dann steht da auch noch dieser Übertragungswagen in der Nähe, Kameras sind auf Puckzilla gerichtet und es besteht keine Chance, dass das hier so diskret über die Bühne gehen wird wie seine üblichen Nachtaktivitäten. Er muss so lange wie möglich unsichtbar und mit dem Rücken zu den Kameras bleiben und... und Finn beschützen, was auch immer es kosten mag. Er zieht die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht, geht durch einen Wagen hindurch in die leere Arena, die Puckzilla umgibt, und versucht, ruhig zu atmen.

"Komm schon, du Poltergeist ohne Rückgrat, komm schon und stell dich mir! Auf zur zweiten Runde! Zeig dich mir von Angesicht zu Angesicht und wir werden das ein für alle Mal klären..."

Ghost macht sich noch nicht sichtbar; er geht nur nahe genug heran und sagt mit lauter Stimme: "Wir haben es bereits geklärt, Noah, wir haben es geklärt, indem ich dich ins Gefängnis gebracht habe. Was zum Teufel machst du hier?"

Sein Kopf schießt herum, aber er kann Ghost nicht sehen, der mit verschränkten Armen wartet. "...zum Teufel, schleichst du da herum wie ein Feigling? Wagst du es nicht, mir _gegenüber zu treten_ _..._?"

"Okay", sagt Ghost gleichmütig. "Wie wäre es, wenn du aufhörst, eine riesige Monstereidechse zu sein, und ich höre auf, ein Geist zu sein. Dann wäre es ausgeglichener. Wir könnten es bei einer Partie Mario Kart oder etwas ähnlichem klären."

"Komm her und kämpf mit mir, Caspar."

Ghost beobachtet ihn nur. "Noah, du weißt, wie das endet. Du weißt, dass du mit deiner abartigen Kraft nichts gegen mich ausrichten kannst. Warum tust du das, was _hast_ du davon?"

Puck hat anhand seiner Stimme seinen ungefähren Standort lokalisiert und als seine Augen sich in seine Richtung bewegen, umkreist Ghost ihn ein wenig und immaterialisiert sich obendrein, nur die Sohlen seiner Stiefel auf der Straße halten ihn oben. "Weißt du, wohin du mich gebracht hast, Mann? Weißt du, wie es dort ist?"

"Du hast eine Bank ausgeraubt, was hast du gedacht würde passieren, wenn du geschnappt wirst? Dass die Leute nur enttäuscht von dir sind und dich bitten, dich zu bessern?"

"Die Leute haben _gelacht!"_ , brüllt er und folgt in einer Drehbewegung der weiterwandernden Stimme. "Über _mich!"_ Zusammengeschlagen von so einem mickrigen Punk im Halloweenkostüm! Aber weißt du was? Dieses Mal ist es anders, dieses Mal habe ich die ganze Zeit hinter Gittern damit verbracht, darüber nachzudenken, wie man jemanden überwältigt, der zu wenig Mumm hat, um sich vor einen zu stellen und einen Schlag zu kassieren..."

"Ja genau, ich bin natürlich so schrecklich feige, wenn ich mich nicht einfach hinstelle, um mich von einem genetisch veränderten Monster ins Gesicht schlagen zu lassen."

Puckzillas Schultermuskeln spannen sich an, seine Stacheln heben und senken sich, und er greift in die Tasche seiner Jeans und zieht ein Streichholzbriefchen heraus. "Wozu denkst du sind all die zerdepperten Autos?"

"Was hast du...?"

Er zündet ein Streichholz an und setzt damit das ganze Briefchen in Brand. Und dann wirft er es – ein leuchtender Bogen am Himmel – auf einen verbeulten, auf dem Dach liegenden Wagen, zwei Fahrbahnen weiter, wo es in einer kleinen Benzinpfütze liegen bleibt. Es geht hoch mit einem dumpfen Geräusch, wie von einer sanft herabfallenden Decke aus Flammen. Ghost erstarrt, denn er hat gute Gründe, Feuer nicht zu mögen, aber Puckzilla hat noch ein anderes Streichholzpäckchen und er wendet sich einem weiteren zertrümmerten Auto zu.

Puckerman hat es gut durchdacht, dass Feuer ihm gefährlich wird, denn auch wenn er immaterialisiert ist, spürt Ghost trotzdem die Hitze und er muss atmen. Er könnte geradewegs nach _unten_ ghosten, aber hier sind noch mehr Leute, die in großer Gefahr sind, wenn alles in die Luft geht und _Finn_ steht direkt hinter diesem Polizeiwagen.

Ghost rennt auf ihn zu, springt hoch und seine Hand ghostet die Streichhölzer durch Puckzillas Hand hindurch, und der brüllt und greift nach Ghosts Umhang, als er sichtbar wird und direkt durch die Straßenoberfläche hindurch versinkt. Ghost lässt die Streichhölzer hier unten zurück, dreht sich strampelnd um und zieht sich wieder hoch an die Oberfläche, taucht auf und schnappt nach Luft – in festen Objekten gibt es keine Atemluft – hinter Puckzilla, der bereits ein weiteres Auto in Brand gesteckt hat und damit jetzt die Kreuzung von zwei Seiten blockiert. Ghost stützt sich mit beiden Händen hoch und rollt sich außer Reichweite von Pucks hin und her schlagendem Schwanz, und er schlägt ein Rad zurück auf die Oberfläche der Straße. "Du wirst Menschen töten!"

"Menschen, die mich ins Gefängnis gesteckt haben. Als würden sie sich um mich sorgen; sie haben mich in Ketten gelegt wie ein _Tier_..."

"Vielleicht würden sie das nicht tun, wenn du dich nicht _so_ benehmen würdest, wenn du _nicht_ angekettet bist!"

"Niemand interessiert sich für mich! Niemand interessiert sich für Puckzilla!"

"Du würdest dir vielleicht mehr Sympathien sichern, wenn du nicht von dir selbst in der dritten Person reden würdest", sagt er, und Puckzilla _brüllt_ und schlägt mit der Hand in die Asphaltdecke. Ghost blinzelt und geht rückwärts, während Puckzilla seine Hand befreit und dabei Kabel mit an die Oberfläche holt, so lange zerrt, bis sie zerreißen, sie aus der Straßendecke herauszieht wie eine variköse Vene.

"Was machst du...?"

Er schlägt wieder zu und das Kabel, das er dieses Mal herauszerrt, spuckt und knallt und knistert vor Elektrizität, und seine Hand zittert leicht, aber er lässt sich nicht anmerken, dass er es bemerkt. "Na dann los, Spooky. Der Puckasaurus Rex fühlt keinen Schmerz. Wie wär's, wenn du mal hier rüberkommst, um zu sehen, wie sich das anfühlt."

Ghost erstarrt. Puckzilla ist so stark wie ein paar Ochsen zusammen und mit Sicherheit nicht sehr viel intelligenter, aber er ist intelligent genug, um zu wissen, dass Stärke gar nichts bedeutet, wenn man die Person, die man schlagen möchte, nicht treffen kann – den Geist, den man schlagen möchte. Aber es gibt ein paar Dinge, bei denen Ghost sehr angreifbar ist und das weiß er. Eins davon ist Luft – er muss immer noch atmen und in einem festen Objekt eingeschlossen zu sein oder zum Beispiel zu viel von dem Giftgas des _Rosa Dolchs_ einzuatmen, könnte ihn jederzeit umbringen. Ein anderes ist Feuer; bei zu hohen Temperaturen – oder zu niedrigen – wenn er das Bewusstsein verlöre, wäre er erledigt. Und das Dritte...

Einmal ist er von einem Elektrotaser getroffen worden. Er hatte eine Frau vor einem Raubüberfall gerettet, und verrückt vor Angst hatte sie nicht erst abgewartet, herauszufinden, _warum_ er sie gerettet hatte; als er aufwachte, standen ein paar Schaulustige um ihn herum, die darüber diskutierten, was zum Teufel sie mit ihm anfangen sollten – kann man für einen Superhelden einen Krankenwagen rufen? – und sein Kopf lag auf der zusammengerollten Jacke einer jungen Frau. Sie war freundlich, half ihm hoch, weil seine Beine ihm kaum gehorchten, und er war nicht nur immer noch unglaublich schwach, es war ihm auch unglaublich _peinlich._

Selbst wenn er ghostet, wird ihn die Elektrizität verletzen. Und er hat keine Möglichkeit, Puckzilla zu überwältigen, so lange er nicht nah genug an ihn herankommt. Er muss ihn _berühren_ , um ihn heimsuchen zu können. Nichts kann ihn physisch verletzen, aber wenn Ghost mit einer Hand an seinen Kopf gelangt, dann kann er das gesamte Grauen dieser Welt in ihn hineinpressen und das, _das_ allein wird ihn zu Fall bringen...

Wenn er nur an diesem funkensprühenden Stromkabel in seiner Hand vorbeikommt.

Er leckt sich über die Lippen, versucht zu überlegen, was er tun soll.

Und dann hört er Schreie von der Seite, sieht hinüber zu den Polizisten, als eine Stimme, die er kennt, schreit: _"Nein, ihr dürft nicht...!"_ und sie eröffnen das Feuer. Instinktiv legt er sich einen Arm übers Gesicht, obwohl er ghostet und die Kugeln ihm nichts anhaben können, als sie durch ihn hindurchzischen. Er hört, wie sie von Puckzillas Haut abprallen, ohne ihn auch nur anzukratzen, und dann schreit jemand Officer Hudson an und eins der brennenden Autos explodiert.

Es klingelt in seinen Ohren. Er liegt mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf der Straße, drückt sich mit den Armen hoch, immaterialisiert, so dass ein brennender Reifen einfach durch ihn hindurch rollen kann, und die Hitze raubt ihm den Atem. Puckzilla hat einen halben Sitz aufgefangen, dessen Polsterung in hellorangenen Flammen brennt, und mit einem triumphierenden Knurren wirft er ihn auf den knienden Ghost. Direkt vor seinem Gesicht trifft er auf etwas Grünes in der Luft und prallt zurück. Mit wild pochendem Herzen starrt Ghost auf das klare, grüne Sechseck, das da vor ihm in der Luft schwebt, bevor es wieder verschwindet, und dann sieht er eine Gestalt in Schwarz auf sich zurennen, quer über die leere Straße. Es ist ein Kind. Es muss ein Kind sein, denn es ist viel zu klein für einen Mann und was zur _Hölle_...

"Verdammt; misch dich nicht ein und geh zurück auf deinen Zuschauerplatz", meckert Puckzilla und dreht sich auf der Stelle, so dass sein Schwanz wie eine Peitsche herumschlägt. Ghost springt auf ihn zu, aber er kann nicht schnell genug sein, er würde niemals rechtzeitig kommen... aber das braucht er auch nicht, denn der Schwanz prallt nur von noch mehr dieser grünen Sechsecke ab, die sich neben dem Jungen in Schwarz passgenau mosaikartig zusammensetzen wie ein Schild aus Bienenwaben. Puckzilla kommt ins Taumeln, als die Gewalt seines Schlages von den Schilden zurückprallt und er ballt die Fäuste und knurrt, als er sich diesem neuen Mitspieler zuwendet. Und Ghost hat nur noch einen Gedanken. _Was zur Hölle macht er da?_

Puckzilla schlägt seinen Schwanz hin und her und seine Stacheln heben und senken sich bedrohlich. "Das hier ist eine Sache zwischen mir und dem Spuk, Junge, geh mit deinem Emo-Getue irgendwo hin, wo du mir nicht auf die Nerven gehen kannst."

Der Junge hat eine Kapuze auf und trägt darunter eine Art Skimaske. Amateur-Held, denkt Ghost und stöhnt leise. Wenigstens hat er tatsächlich eine Art Superkraft, aber meine Güte, er wird sich selbst umbringen und noch _mehr_ Menschen dazu, wenn das nicht hier und jetzt beendet wird. Aber Puckzilla dreht ihm jetzt den Rücken zu und vielleicht ist das seine Chance...

Der Junge klingt fröhlich und nur ein wenig unsicher, als er sagt: "Entschuldige mal, aber du bist ungefähr viermal so groß wie er, ich versuche nur, Chancengleichheit herzustellen, ansonsten sieht es aus, als wolltest du ihn mobben."

"Mobbing", schnaubt Puckzilla verächtlich. "Wenn du damit meinst, dass die starken Jungs die schwachen Jungs schlagen – so _läuft_ das nunmal auf der Welt."

"Ich meine damit, nicht auf jemandem herumzuhacken, der gerade mal so viel wiegt wie dein Bein. Obwohl, ähm, auf _überhaupt niemandem_ herumzuhacken, das wäre wirklich nett."

Ghost geht sehr langsam auf Puckzilla zu. Der hat das Stromkabel fallen lassen, als die Schüsse gefallen sind, und es liegt zwischen ihnen auf dem Boden; er versucht, einen großen Bogen darum herum zu machen, wird unsichtbar und lässt die menschliche Eidechse und den Jungen in Schwarz nicht aus den Augen, während sie miteinander reden.

"Nett", sagt Puckzilla und scheint davon ebenso beeindruckt wie er es von einem Kaugummi auf dem Gehweg wäre.

Der Junge in Schwarz zuckt die Schultern. "Was ist schlecht daran, nett zu sein?"

 _"Nett._ " Seine Stimme ist jetzt ein Knurren, als Ghost einen großen Schritt von ihm entfernt stehenbleibt und auf seine Chance wartet. "'Nett' wie zum Beispiel, von Irren in weißen Kitteln als Versuchskaninchen missbraucht zu werden, bis sie _das hier_ aus dir machen? 'Nett' wie, keine Chance zu haben, einen Job zu finden, oder eine Wohnung, oder ein Mädchen, das nicht ausflippt. 'Nett' wie, behandelt zu werden wie ein Monster, bevor du überhaupt irgendetwas angestellt hast..."

Plötzlich fühlt Ghost sich unbehaglich; gegen ein Monster zu kämpfen, ist eine Sache, aber gegen ein Opfer zu kämpfen? Okay, er ist ein Opfer, das vorhat, seine Opferrolle an anderen Menschen auszulassen, aber... wozu ist der Geist von New York gut, wenn nicht dafür, den Opfern beizustehen...?

Der Junge in Schwarz weiß auch nicht, was er darauf sagen soll. Er steht nur mit offenem Mund da, die Hände in lockeren Fäusten an den Seiten herabhängend, und wird sich vielleicht gerade klar darüber, dass er, ganz abgesehen vom Offensichtlichen, dieser Situation überhaupt nicht gewachsen ist. Und Ghost schluckt, er hat jetzt nicht die Zeit für ethische Bedenken. Menschenleben stehen auf dem Spiel und jeden Augenblick kann das nächste Auto in die Luft fliegen. Er kann einen Weg finden, zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt mit Puckzilla zu reden; jetzt im Moment muss er dafür sorgen, dass alle in Sicherheit sind.

Direkt hinter Pucks Schulter wird er sichtbar, lässt die Hände unter seinem Umhang hervorgleiten und bereitet sich darauf vor zu springen. Und der Blick des Jungen zuckt unmittelbar zu ihm hin.

_Idiot._

Puckzilla dreht sich brüllend um, Ghost springt instinktiv _rückwärts_ anstatt vorwärts und Pucks langer Schwanz peitscht durch seinen rasch ghostenden Körper hindurch. Der Junge schreit auf und rennt vorwärts und Puck – dreht sich immer weiter im Kreis. Ghost schreit "Nein!", aber der Schwanz hat den Jungen schon in die Seite getroffen, schmettert ihn mit einem rutsch-stolper- _bums_ seitlich gegen ein Auto. Keine Zeit mehr: Ghost springt ab.

Er landet auf Puckzillas breitem Rücken, packt seine Schulter und strampelt sich hoch über seinen Kopf, während seine Krallen nach ihm suchen; Ghost schaut ihm von oben herab ins Gesicht, flüstert: "Tut mir leid", und ghostet eine Hand direkt in seinen Kopf hinein.

Er hat es einmal an sich selbst ausprobiert. Er wollte wissen, was es mit den Leuten anstellt, welchen Schaden er möglicherweise damit anrichtet. Er schloss seine Schlafzimmertür ab, setzte sich auf die Bettkante, atmete tief ein und dann hat er sich selbst heimgesucht. Ghostete seine Hand in seinen eigenen Kopf. Suchte sich selbst heim.

Er erwachte frierend auf dem Fußboden.

Es ist Angst. Es ist _Angst_ wie eine physische Kraft; kalte und lähmende Angst, so dass das Herz aussetzt und die Atmung aussetzt und das Hirn aussetzt. So schreckliche Angst, dass Verstand und Körper abschalten. Angst, schlimmer als Tod und Schmerz, nichts als Angst. Mit nackter Angst, kann niemand umgehen: die meisten werden innerhalb weniger Sekunden ohnmächtig. Manche geben nicht einmal einen Laut von sich.

Die meisten aber schon.

Als Puckerman schreit, lässt Ghost sich mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf die Straße fallen, ghostet durch sie hindurch, strampelt und dreht sich, wuchtet sich zurück ans Licht; Puckerman torkelt zur Seite, schlägt sich die Hände vors Gesicht, vor die Brust und fällt auf die Knie – seine Haut verfärbt sich zu einem wärmeren Farbton, sein Körper wird kleiner, der Schwanz schrumpft – und er fällt auf die Seite. Er sieht jetzt nur noch aus wie ein Junge, irgendein Junge mit einer Irokesenfrisur anstelle der Stacheln auf dem Kopf, hilflos am Boden mit geschlossenen Augen und offen stehendem Mund.

Der Junge in Schwarz kniet neben dem Auto und hält sich an der Tür aufrecht. Ghost rennt zu ihm hinüber und kauert sich neben ihn. "Kannst du aufstehen? Bist du in der Lage aufzustehen?"

"Waah... Ich." Er blinzelt ihn an und sagt: "Oh Gott, du bist es wirklich."

Er weiß, dass die Polizisten auf dem Weg zu ihnen sind, er weiß, dass Finn es nicht riskieren kann, seine Kollegen zurückzuhalten. "Kannst du laufen? Das ist jetzt wichtig."

"Ja. Mir geht es gut. Ja." Er richtet sich zu schnell auf und taumelt, und Ghost hält ihn am Arm fest und steht mit ihm auf.

"Halt dich an mir fest und halt die Luft an."

"Was?"

Einer der Polizisten ruft: "Bleibt wo ihr seid, die Hände dorthin, wo ich sie sehen kann!"

Ghost blafft ihn an: _"Halt die Luft an"_ , ghostet senkrecht nach unten und zieht den Jungen mit sich. Der schreit auf, aber zum Glück schnappt er noch nach Luft und hält sie an, bevor sie in den Untergrund eintauchen, in die kalte, dunkle Stille – Ghost lässt sie tiefer gleiten, lässt sie in diesem schlafwandlerisch-langsamen Fall durch feste Materie sinken. Man ist nie allzu lange im Untergrund in New York, ohne auf einen Hohlraum zu treffen – einen Keller, einen U-Bahntunnel oder gar einen Abwasserkanal, _irgendetwas..._

Seine suchenden Hände finden eine Öffnung unterhalb von ihnen und er schiebt seinen Kopf hindurch, Leere, er kann nichts sehen, bis er seine Taschenlampe hervorgeklaubt hat; _stillgelegter_ U-Bahnhof – noch besser. Er zieht an der Hand des Jungen, dreht sich um, die Füße nach unten und ghostet sie beide hindurch. Jetzt fallen sie so viel schneller und es gelingt dem Jungen seinen angefangenen Schrei zu beenden, bevor Ghost sie gerade eben in die Oberfläche des Bahnsteigs einsinken lässt, um sie dann wieder auf den festen Untergrund hochzuwuchten. Er hält ihn an den Schultern fest, weil er zittert und hängt die Taschenlampe einhändig wieder zurück an seinen Gürtel, wo sie die Graffitis auf den Fliesen beleuchtet und ihre Schatten riesenhaft an die Decke wirft. "Ich werde dich zu einem Arzt bringen. Aber zuallererst sagst du mir, was zum _Teufel_ du dir dabei gedacht hast."

Der Junge hustet und sagt: "Ich will helfen."

Die Wut krampft sich in seiner Brust zusammen wie eine Faust und er kann kaum _atmen_. Er fasst die Skimaske an der Stirn an und reißt sie ihm herunter – der Junge schreit, "Hey...!" und Ghost wirft sie zu Boden und blafft ihn an: "Du wirst dich noch umbringen, du hast ja keine _Ahnung..._ "

Der Junge ist ungefähr in seinem Alter, älter als er erwartet hat und kräftiger gebaut, als es seine weite Kleidung vermuten ließ. Er blinzelt ihn an – braune Augen, groß wie bei einem Kind, süße Nase, geradezu lächerliche Augenbrauen, eine davon mit Blut verkrustet von der Platzwunde an seinem Kopf, wo er kopf-voran das Auto getroffen haben muss. Ghost wiederholt, langsamer und eindringlicher: "Du wirst dich umbringen. Ich will dich nicht noch einmal mit einer Maske dort draußen herumlaufen sehen. Ich werde dich zu einem Arzt bringen und dann bringe ich dich nachhause und du wirst niemals mehr auch nur – "

"Ich will _helfen_ , ich habe die hier..." Er wedelt mit der Hand und kleine grüne Sechsecke leuchten im Verlauf seiner Geste in der Luft auf und verschwinden wieder. "...kann ich nicht _helfen?"_

"Indem du Autos einen Kopfstoß verpasst? Wie sehr denkst du, hast du damit _geholfen?"_

"Ich habe verhindert, dass dieser brennende Autositz dich trifft!"

"Er hätte mich nicht getroffen! Ich bin _Ghost!"_ Er schreit ihn jetzt regelrecht an. "Das ist kein Spiel! Es ist kein Spaß! Wenn du ein Held sein willst, dann arbeite ehrenamtlich in einem Obdachlosenheim _und zieh_ _dir_ _keine Maske_ _über_ _!"_

"Wa... du machst es doch auch! Warum kann ich es dann nicht machen?"

Er schnaubt ärgerlich, dafür hat er jetzt keine Energie. "Fein. Bring dich doch um. Aber versuch es tagsüber zu machen und nicht während ich auf Streife bin." Er löst die Taschenlampe vom Gürtel und greift den Jungen am Handgelenk – er versucht, sich zu befreien, aber Ghost packt umso fester zu. _"Ich bringe dich zu einem Arzt_ , du hast wahrscheinlich eine Gehirnerschütterung. Komm jetzt. Wir treffen früher oder später auf einen Bahnsteig, der in Betrieb ist."

"Es geht mir gut! Ich brauche keinen..."

Ghost zieht ihn in Richtung der Schienen und der Arm des Jungen wird plötzlich schlaff in seinem Griff; er dreht sich, so schnell er kann, um und fängt ihn an den Schultern auf, als er mit hängendem Kopf keuchend und leise, zwischen viel zu schnellen Atemzügen sagt: "Okay, okay, ich bin okay..."

"Du hast eine Gehirnerschütterung. Atme. Ich kenne einen Arzt."

"Können wir nicht... Krankenhaus?"

"Du hast gerade eine Maske angezogen, mit deinen Kräften angegeben und Streit mit einem Superschurken gesucht. Wenn du jetzt in ein Krankenhaus stiefelst, dann kannst du ebenso gut ein Schild hochhalten, auf dem steht _Verhaftet_ _mich._ Komm jetzt. Wir werden langsam gehen. Ich kenne einen Arzt, alles wird gut."

Der Junge wird für einen Augenblick ganz still und atmet mit gesenktem Kopf tief ein und aus. Dann schluckt er und nickt und hebt langsam und mit großer Anstrengung den Kopf. "Okay."

Ghost hilft ihm hinunter auf die Schienen. "Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen der Züge. Halt dich nur an mir fest, ich werde uns hindurch ghosten."

"Das ist..."

"Mmh?"

"Nicht, was ich..."

"...was?"

"Erwartet habe. Nicht was ich erwartet habe."

Was hatte er denn gedacht, womit das Superheldentum einherging? Konfettiparaden? Er hält ihn einfach am Handgelenk fest, geht immer weiter auf den Schienen entlang und sagt, denn wahrscheinlich ist es eine gute Idee, ihn weiter in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, "Was hast du denn erwartet?"

"Weiß nicht. Nicht das hier. Hier unten riecht es nach Pisse."

Ghosts Lachen bricht so heftig aus ihm hervor, dass er es nicht mehr zurückhalten kann. Als er sich nach ihm umschaut, grinst der Junge, und es fällt ihm schwer, ernst zu bleiben. "Wie ist dein Name?"

"Ich habe mir noch keinen ausgedacht."

"Was? Dein richtiger Name."

"Sollte ich dir den verraten? Von wegen geheime Identität und so weiter?"

"Du wirst kein Superheld werden, also brauchst du auch keine geheime Identität. Und irgendwie muss ich dich ja nennen, du weißt schließlich auch, wie du _mich_ nennen sollst."

"Ähm, ich...." Er reibt sich über die Stirn und kneift die Augen zusammen. "Wie wär's mit 'Dein Größter Fan'? ...hab ich das gerade laut gesagt?"

Ghost verdreht die Augen und geht weiter. "So werde ich dich nicht nennen."

"Ich...." Ihre Schritte hallen von den Wänden wider, viel zu laut hier in der Dunkelheit. "Ich..... ich bewundere dich wirklich, weißt du das? Ich lese über alles, was du machst, ich – "

"Du liest nicht über _alles_ , was ich mache."

"Alles, wovon _irgendjemand_ etwas weiß. Ich folge den ganzen Blogs, ich... weißt du, wenn du nur ein Niemand aus Ohio bist, mit dieser freakigen _Fähigkeit,_ die du hast, und du siehst jemanden, der etwas genauso Großartiges tun kann wie du? Dann.... das gibt mir das Gefühl, als ob.... als ob ich endlich verstehe, was meine Bestimmung ist, weißt du?"

Ghost würde am liebsten fragen, _Wo in Ohio?,_ aber im Gegensatz zu seinem neuen Freund Kopfnuss McPlappermaul, weiß er tatsächlich, wie man eine geheime Identität bewahrt. "Das ist es, was du tun kannst? Kleine.... Schild-Dinger machen?"

"Ja. Also, ich kann noch andere Sachen mit ihnen machen. Aber ich glaube, das zeige ich dir jetzt lieber nicht, ich fühle mich gerade nicht...", er reibt sich die Augen, "...besonders wohl."

"Setz einfach immer nur einen Fuß vor den anderen."

Ein paar Schritte lang herrscht Schweigen und gerade als Ghost ihn wieder zum Reden ermuntern will, um einschätzen zu können, wie es ihm geht, sagt der Junge: "Ich kann wirklich kaum glauben, dass du es bist."

Ghost hält ihn einfach nur am Handgelenk fest und geht weiter. Der Junge zupft an seinem Arm, lockert seinen Griff und ergreift stattdessen seine behandschuhte Hand, und Ghost müsste eigentlich etwas dagegen einwenden, aber... aber. Der Junge kann es nicht wissen. Er ist nicht ganz richtig im Kopf und er ist anscheinend ein gewaltiges Super-Groupie. Es ist eine Mischung aus seltsam und süß und es ist ja nicht so, als würde es ihn umbringen, die Hand dieses Jungen zu halten.

Es ist eine Weile her, seit jemand seine Hand hat halten wollen. Er versucht, nicht daran zu denken, während ihm unter der Maske die Hitze ins Gesicht steigt.

"Du riechst gut", sagt Groupie. "Das erwähnen sie nie in den Blogs."

Oh Gott, er könnte schon wieder lachen. "Bring mich nicht dazu, dich hier unten zurückzulassen."

"Oh mein Gott, verrät das jetzt etwa deine Identität? Jetzt, wo ich weiß wie du riechst?"

"Ich rieche nach Schweiß und U-Bahn."

"Hey", sagt der Junge und zupft an seiner Hand. "Ich könnte dich erpressen. Du musst mir beibringen, wie man ein Superheld wird, oder ich werde dem gesamten Internet erzählen, wie du riechst."

"Nein, bitte nicht, das wird meine ganze geheime Identität zerstören", sagt er monoton. Und dann: "Und wie rieche ich?"

Der Junge schnuppert an seiner Schulter und Ghost versucht, nicht zurückzuzucken. "Waschmittel und Shampoo und.... angenehmer Schweiß, die Art, die einen hungrig macht."

_Sag einfach gar nichts, geh einfach weiter._

Groupie zerrt wieder an seiner Hand. "Wirst du mir beibringen, ein Superheld zu sein?"

"Nein. Dort vorne ist Licht, sei still, ich kann uns unsichtbar machen, aber die Leute werden körperlose Stimmen bemerken, die auf den Bahnsteig klettern."

"Nehmen wir die U-Bahn zu diesem Arzt?"

"Du kannst ihnen sagen, sie sollen es auf meine Liste dazuschreiben. Selbstjustiz _und_ Schwarzfahren."

"Du meine Güte, was bist du doch für ein Oberschurke."

Er würde wirklich schon wieder gern lachen, stattdessen drückt er dem Jungen die Hand. "Halt den Mund."

* * *

Er wuchtet Groupie die Feuerleiter hoch, bis zur zweiten Etage, was kein Vergnügen ist, und klopft dort ans Fenster. Es wird schon dunkel, Spätnachmittag im Herbst und hinter den Jalousien brennt Licht. Einen Augenblick später werden sie auseinander geschoben und ein Mädchen grinst von drinnen heraus und entriegelt die Schutzgitter, damit er sie aufklappen kann. "Mike! Wir haben Besuch! Gott, was ist passiert? Wer ist das?"

"Ein Groupie mit eingeschlagenem Schädel." Er hilft ihm, über das Fensterbrett in Tinas Arme zu klettern, wo er stolpert und zusammenbricht und benommen auf ihrem Schlafzimmerfußboden sitzenbleibt. Die Schlafzimmertür geht auf und Mike starrt sie an, eilt herbei und kauert sich vor Groupie hin, der sich mit einer Hand abstützt, die andere an seine Stirn drückt und sagt: "Au."

"Okay, schau auf meinen Finger", sagt Mike, hält ihn am Arm fest und hält ihm einen Finger vor seine schielenden Augen. "Wie heißt du?"

Ghost klappt die Brieftasche auf, die er gerade aus der Gesäßtasche des Jungen herausgeghostet hat. "Er heißt Blaine. Du hast allen Ernstes eine Maske angezogen und dann deinen Personalausweis mitgenommen?"

"Woher weißt du...", Blaine reißt den Kopf herum, um Ghost anzuschauen, dann stöhnt er auf, beißt die Zähne zusammen und dreht ihn langsam wieder zu Mike zurück, der sagt: "Okay Blaine, ganz langsam, setz dich hin und ich werde die Wunde reinigen. Was ist mit ihm passiert?"

"Er ist zwischen mich und einen Dinosaurier geraten." Ghost setzt sich aufs Fensterbrett und lässt Blaines Brieftasche auf das Bett fallen, auf das Mike ihn setzt, bevor er aus dem Zimmer geht, um seine Erste-Hilfe-Tasche zu holen.

Tina starrt erst ihn an, dann wieder Ghost. "Das ist der Typ? Ich habe die Nachrichten gesehen, das ist der Typ mit den Schild-Dingern?"

Blaine sagt anklagend: "Du gefährdest hier ständig meine geheime Identität."

"Du hast keine geheime Identität, du bist kein Superheld!"

"Nur, weil du mir nicht helfen willst", sagt Blaine, als wäre Ghost _so_ unvernünftig, weil er versucht, seinen zugegebenermaßen ziemlich hübschen Arsch zu retten. "Ich _lerne_ noch, ich kann besser werden..."

Mike kommt mit einem kleinen Aktenkoffer zurück und klappt ihn auf dem Bett auf. "Tina, kannst du mir etwas heißes Wasser bringen?"

"Bin schon dabei", sagt sie und verschwindet sofort aus dem Zimmer. Sie sind ein großartiges Team – Tina die Künstlerin und Mike der Assistenzarzt – und ein liebenswertes Pärchen und meistens schafft es Ghost, eher Zuneigung als Eifersucht zu verspüren. Ehrlich; meistens schafft er es.

Blaine reißt die Augen auf und fragt: "Wird es wehtun?"

Ghost lässt seine Beine baumeln. "Ich würde gern einen weiteren Grund vorschlagen, wieso du einen schrecklichen Superhelden abgeben würdest."

"Was? Das _brennt._ Niemand mag das!"

"Es wird nur ein klein wenig wehtun", verspricht Mike, als Tina mit einer Schüssel voll mit dampfendem Wasser hereinkommt, die sie auf das Buch auf dem Nachttisch stellt. Mike feuchtet einen Tupfer an und tränkt ihn mit einem Antiseptikum. "Halt still...."

Während Mike die Wunde reinigt, beißt Blaine die Zähne aufeinander und gibt keinen Laut von sich, offenbar fest entschlossen zu beweisen, dass er sehr wohl zum Superhelden taugt. Und Ghost presst fest die Lippen zusammen, um nicht zu lachen und hält die Augen auf eine von Tinas Fotografien an der Wand gerichtet, ein Wirrwarr aus Graffitis in verschiedenen Grautönen mit der weißen Form eines Kapuzenumhangs direkt in der Mitte, wie der Umriss eines Gespensts; dieser weiße Umhang sticht hervor wie ein Engel in einer Verkündigungsszene. Er sieht sie überall in der Stadt. Sie sehen aus wie missgestaltete, auf dem Kopf stehende Goldfische, aber er weiß den Gedanken dahinter zu schätzen.

"Bist du okay?", fragt Tina und berührt seinen Arm. "Er hat dich nicht verletzt?"

Ghost schenkt ihr ein kurzes Lächeln. "Mir geht es gut."

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und zusammengebissenem Kiefer fragt Blaine: "Und woher kennt _ihr_ ihn?"

"Er hat mir einmal das Leben gerettet", sagt Tina, steht auf und streicht sich ihre langen schwarzen Haare über die Schulter zurück. "Ich habe ein Foto gemacht – das hier, um genau zu sein..." Sie zeigt auf ein anderes Graffiti-Bild an der Wand: schwarzes Wellblech, kreuz und quer übersät mit unzähligen Tags, mit einem weißen Kapuzenumhang in der unteren Ecke, als wären es die Initialen des Künstlers, "...als ein paar Kerle, die betrunken waren oder high oder einfach nur verrückt, mich gegen die Wand geschleudert haben, und... er hat mich nachhause gebracht. In der Beziehung ist er ein Gentleman", und sie grinst ihn an und Ghost legt sich die Hand auf die Brust und neigt sich in einer halben Verbeugung von seinem Sitz auf dem Fensterbrett nach vorne. "...und Mike hat gesagt, wenn er jemals Hilfe bräuchte, dann wären wir für ihn da."

"Jemand muss die ganze Nacht bei ihm bleiben", sagt Mike, denn Mike achtet seine Verschwiegenheit und will bei diesem Gespräch keine Details darüber verlauten lassen, wofür Ghost ihre Hilfe gebraucht haben könnte. Er wirft den benutzten Tupfer in den Papierkorb unter Tinas Schreibtisch. "Er kann auf unserem Sofa schlafen."

"Nein, nein, nein, ich muss nachhause, mein Bruder... er wird durchdrehen, wenn ich nicht nachhause komme, ihr habt keine Vorstellung, ich kann nicht..."

"Das meine ich", sagt Ghost geduldig, "wenn ich sage, dass du diese ganze Superhelden-Sache nicht wirklich gut durchdacht hast."

"Er wird unsere Mutter anrufen. Ich kann nicht die ganze Nacht wegbleiben." Er kneift wieder die Augen zu. _"Gott_ , ist das peinlich, ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich jemals in meinem ganzen Leben so blamiert habe und dabei habe ich einmal in einer GAP-Filiale einem Jungen ein Ständchen gesungen."

"Wenn eine Gehirnerschütterung zur Folge hat, dass du jedem, der sie hören will, persönliche Informationen über dich um die Ohren haust, dann sage ich noch einmal, überdenke das Superheldending nochmal." Ghost seufzt und steht auf. "Ich werde ihn nachhause bringen, ich werde bei ihm sitzenbleiben. Die ganze Nacht?"

"Weck ihn jede halbe Stunde auf. Ruf mich an, wenn dir irgendetwas an ihm seltsam vorkommt."

Blaine fragt: "Wartet, was geschieht jetzt?"

"Jetzt gibst du mir deine Adresse. Hast du genug da drin für ein Taxi?" Er zeigt auf Blaines Brieftasche auf dem Bett. "Ich bin wirklich zu müde, um dich unsichtbar mit der U-Bahn nachhause zu bringen."

"Du kommst mit mir _nachhause?"_

"Betrachte deine geheime Identität als gründlich und endgültig aufgeflogen. Es ist okay, ich bin gut darin, Geheimnisse zu bewahren." Er lächelt und Blaine schaut zu ihm auf, er sieht wachsam und jung aus – okay, was schadet es schon, zuzugeben, dass er gut aussieht. Sein Liebesleben ist nicht der Rede wert, man kann es ihm also nicht vorwerfen, wenn er bemerkt, dass dieser Kerl unfairerweise sehr attraktiv ist... für einen Idioten. "Wenn du tatsächlich ein Superheld sein willst, dann musst du wirklich verstehen, wie viel davon nur darin besteht, Leute nachhause zu bringen; bei heulenden Betrunkenen sitzenzubleiben, bis ihre Freunde sie suchen kommen; bei Leuten sitzenzubleiben, die auf einem schlechten Trip sind, bis der Krankenwagen für sie eintrifft; bei verängstigten Verkäuferinnen, inmitten von zersplittertem Glas sitzenzubleiben, bis die Polizei kommt. Es ist überraschend viel _Rumgesitze_."

Blaine sagt, als fiele es ihm ziemlich schwer, es zu verstehen: "Du wirst bei mir sitzenbleiben?"

Er schaut ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, unsicher, in was für eine Supergroupie-Fantasie er sich da gerade hineinmanövriert. "Wenn du irgendwas Blödes machst, dann werd ich dich heimsuchen, dir Handschellen anlegen und dich allein lassen. Verstanden?"

Blaine hält die Hände hoch, blinzelt unschuldig und zunehmend begeistert... und wirklich, _ganz im Ernst_ , er muss aufhören, ihn zum Lachen zu bringen.....

*** * ***

Es ist ein schöneres Apartmenthaus als das, in dem er mit Rachel wohnt. Er steht unsichtbar neben Blaine im Aufzug und murmelt, "Schick", und Blaine zuckt peinlich berührt die Schultern.

"Die Wohnung gehört meinem Bruder. Er ist Schauspieler."

Fast hätte er ihn gefragt, ob er ihn wohl von irgendwoher kennt, aber all das birgt die Gefahr, seiner wahren Identität zu nahe zu kommen. Er beißt sich auf die Zunge und schaut zu, wie die Zahlen nach oben wandern.

Als sie den Flur entlanggehen, fragt Blaine: "Bist du noch hier?"

"Direkt hier." Er berührt Blaines Arm und spürt, wie er die Muskeln anspannt und wieder locker lässt, und er zieht seine Hand zurück. "Sprich nicht mit mir, bis wir drin sind."

Blaine nickt, findet eine Tür, durchsucht seinen Schlüsselbund, schließt auf. Drinnen ist es dunkel, sein Bruder scheint nicht da zu sein. Blaine steht da und hält die Tür auf, noch lange nachdem Ghost bereits hereingekommen ist. "Bist du noch hier?"

Über seine Schulter sagt er: "Mach die verdammte Tür zu, Blaine."

Blaine zuckt erschreckt zusammen, macht das Licht an, blickt für einen Moment wild um sich und schließt dann die Tür. "Okay, ich verstehe jetzt, wieso die Kriminellen solche _Angst_ vor dir haben."

"Ja, weil ich so furchteinflößend bin." Er wird sichtbar und blickt sich um in dem offenen Wohn-Ess-Bereich, mit hellen Teppichen, dunklem Holz, schwarzen Wandpanelen und großen Fenstern mit Blick auf die Skyline. Er muss den Kopf drehen, um Blaine anzusehen, die Kapuze schränkt sein Sichtfeld ziemlich ein – die Hälfte seiner Zeit im Kostüm ist er immaterialisiert, deshalb kann er es riskieren, sein Sichtfeld einzuschränken, wenn er dadurch sein Gesicht besser verbergen kann – und Blaine beobachtet ihn nur, den Mund leicht geöffnet, mit einem Pflaster über der Platzwunde auf seiner Stirn und einem Bluterguss, der jetzt bis zu seinem Auge hinabreicht. Er wird morgen ein hübsches Veilchen haben. Ghost wendet den Blick ab, denn Blaines Aufmerksamkeit ist ihm zu viel. "Willst du jetzt schlafen?"

"Ich.... weiß nicht. Ja, ich bin ziemlich.... müde."

"Welches ist dein Schlafzimmer? Zieh dich.... um oder sag mir einfach Bescheid, wenn du..... fertig bist."

Er weiß nicht, warum ihm das peinlich ist. Er hat schon oft genug _so etwas_ gemacht, hat sich sogar schon mehr als einmal aus den Armen eines geretteten Jungen ghosten müssen, der seine Wertschätzung ein wenig zu enthusiastisch zeigen wollte (es waren auch ein paar Frauen dabei, was extra-peinlich war), aber irgendetwas ist an diesem Jungen, das ihm seinen Körper in diesem Anzug sehr bewusst werden lässt – so als wäre mehr von ihm zu sehen als eigentlich möglich ist. Aber Blaine nickt nur, fährt sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und sieht müde aus. "Im Kühlschrank ist was zu trinken und zu essen, bedien dich", sagt er, schlurft auf eine der Türen an der Seite zu und schaltet das Licht an, als er hindurchgeht.

Für einen Moment steht Ghost nur da und schlingt die Arme um sich – fühlt sich sehr befangen. Dann geht er zu der geschlossenen Tür hin, klopft an und fragt: "Wenn ich Kaffee mache, willst du auch einen?"

Blaine gibt einen dumpfen, verneinenden Laut von sich; er muss sich wohl gerade diesen Kapuzenpulli über den Kopf ziehen. Ghost versucht ganz bewusst, nicht darüber nachzudenken, geht in die Küche und drückt an der glänzend schwarzen Kaffeemaschine herum, findet den Zucker im vierten Schrank. Sie haben drei verschiedene Sorten Frühstücksflocken. In der Küche eines anderen zu sein, ist seltsam intim.

Die Tür öffnet sich wieder. "Du kannst reinkommen", sagt Blaine und sieht in T-Shirt und Schlafanzughose, mit seinen nackten Füßen sogar noch jünger aus. "Oder wirst du die ganze Nacht hier draußen warten? Ich weiß nicht, wie das...."

"Ich werde mich zu dir setzen. Nicht um den Engel des Jüngsten Gerichts zu spielen, sondern weil du dich immer noch übergeben und daran ersticken könntest, die Nacht ist noch jung." Er geht zu ihm hin und Blaine blickt schläfrig zu ihm auf – Ghost zieht das Kinn unter die Kapuze zurück, in der Hoffnung, dass der Schatten dann tiefer fallen wird – und dann nimmt Blaine ihm die Tasse ab, worüber er viel zu überrascht ist, um es zu verhindern.

Er nimmt einen Schluck und lächelt. "Zucker und Sahne." Er reicht sie ihm zurück. "Ich verspreche, niemandem zu erzählen, wie du deinen Kaffee magst."

"Du bist ein richtiger kleiner Stalker", murmelt Ghost und folgt ihm in sein Schlafzimmer.

Was...

...ein bisschen heftig ist.

Blaine steht mitten im Zimmer und sagt dann: "Mir ist eben gerade erst aufgegangen, wie gruselig dir das erscheinen könnte."

Über dem Bett ist ein Schwarz-Weiß-Poster von ihm, wie er mit dunklem, aufgeblähtem Umhang vom Rand eines Gebäudes springt, der Anzug blass im Licht; an den Wänden um Blaines Schreibtisch herum kleben Fotos und Bilder, aus Magazinen und Zeitungen ausgeschnitten, zwei dutzend Mal sein eigenes verpixeltes, halb verborgenes Gesicht, Artikel mit neuen Geschichten, plärrende Schlagzeilen, _GHOST_ _VEREITELT BANKRAUB, GERETTET_ _VON_ _EINEM G_ _EIST_ _, 68 % DER NEW YORKER SAGEN, GHOST IST DER HAMMER –_

Er sagt sich, dass er jederzeit, wenn er das Bedürfnis verspürt, durch den Fußboden ghosten kann und niemals wieder in diese verrückte Brutstätte fanatischen Groupietums zurückkehren muss. Und so ruhig, wie es ihm möglich ist, sagt er erneut: "Du bist ein richtiger kleiner Stalker", und er geht zum Schreibtischstuhl hinüber und rollt ihn ans Bett. "Geh ins Bett. Bitte geh einfach schlafen. Es war ein wirklich langer Tag."

Blaine klettert ins Bett und schlüpft mit den Beinen unter die Decke. "Hast du tagsüber einen Job? Kannst du tagsüber einen Job haben und trotzdem die ganze Nacht unterwegs sein und Leben retten?"

"Geheime Identität", sagt Ghost, schließt die Augen und trinkt seinen Kaffee.

"Ich würde es niemandem erzählen. Du kannst mir vertrauen."

"Nein, kann ich nicht. Ich habe dich erst vor vier Stunden kennengelernt. Ich weiß nicht das Geringste über dich."

"Du weißt sehr viel mehr über mich, als ich über dich weiß." Blaine zuckt die Schultern und schluckt. "Du weißt mehr über mich als sonst irgendjemand. Ich habe noch nie jemandem von den Schilden erzählt. Nicht einmal... niemandem."

Ghost öffnet die Augen und schaut ihn über seine Tasse hinweg an. "Warum?"

Blaine wendet den Blick ab. "Du weißt es. _Du_ weißt es. Oder etwa nicht? Wenn du es zum ersten Mal entdeckst, dann ist es... Jesus, hattest du keine _Angst?_ Es ist als ob dein Körper nicht mehr zu dir gehört, du weißt nicht mehr, wer du _bist,_ nicht _mehr_ , jetzt, wo du das tun kannst...."

Ghost lässt seinen Blick unverwandt auf ihm ruhen, trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee und sagt nichts. Blaine leckt sich über die Lippen.

"Ich habe nie jemand anderen getroffen, der auch.... ich wünschte, du würdest mir einfach glauben, dass du mir vertrauen kannst. Warum sollte ich dich verletzen wollen? Ich bin –"

"Sag nicht wieder, du wärst mein größter Fan. Bitte. Ich habe die Poster gesehen. Ich glaube dir. Leg dich jetzt hin und schlaf."

Blaine dreht sich auf die Seite, schließt aber nicht die Augen. "Wie hast du herausgefunden, was du tun kannst?"

"Geheime Identität, Blaine."

"Das ist nicht fair."

"So ist das Leben."

"Du hörst dich besser an als auf den Tonaufnahmen im Internet", murmelt er und jetzt fallen ihm die Augen zu. "Deine Stimme. S' nett."

Er seufzt nur und trinkt mehr Kaffee. Kaffee, beschließt er, ist zur Zeit das einzig wirklich Gute in seinem Leben. Ohne Kaffee hätte er nichts, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt. Also nicht ganz. Seinen Vater. Und richtig guten Käsekuchen. Aber größtenteils nur Kaffee....

Blaine scheint zur Zeit ruhig zu sein, deshalb überprüft Ghost sein Handy – er hat eins für jedes Kostüm, so eingestellt, dass Finn ihn orten kann, nur für den Fall – und legt es auf seinen Oberschenkel, um die Zeit im Auge zu behalten (jede halbe Stunde; das wird eine lange Nacht werden). Sein Blick wandert durchs Zimmer. Er hat nicht einmal gewusst, dass auch nur die Hälfte dieser Bilder existiert, er googelt sich selbst so oft er es wagt, weil er wissen muss, was dort draußen los ist, er muss seine Exposition kontrollieren, aber...

In Anbetracht der ärgerlichen Berichte, die ihn zu einem gefährlichen Kriminellen abstempeln, auf der einen und der verdammten Fanfiktion auf der anderen Seite, will er es eigentlich gar nicht wissen.

An die Seite des Computerbildschirms ist das Foto geklebt, das er nicht hatte verhindern können – es war auf dem Titelblatt jeder Zeitung, jedes Magazins, während er noch röchelnd und voller Schmerzen von Verbänden bedeckt gewesen war. Dieses brennende Haus, dieser Feuerwehrmann, der ihn abgefangen hatte, als er zum vielleicht sechsten oder siebten Mal herausgestolpert kam, während andere den Mann, den er gerade nach draußen geghostet hatte, zu einem Krankenwagen brachten. Und der Feuerwehrmann fragte ihn gar nicht erst, ob er es nötig hatte, er hielt ihn einfach an der Schulter fest und hielt ihm die Maske vors Gesicht. Und er saugte sie ein, eine Hand gierig auf die Maske gepresst, klinisch reine Atemluft, sie machte ihn schwindelig.

Dann sagte der Feuerwehrmann, _Verdammt, Junge, wie alt bist du?,_ und er antwortete, _ich weiß nicht, wie viele noch da drin sind,_ und drehte sich um. Sein Umhang ghostete durch die zupackenden Hände des Mannes und er rannte zurück ins Gebäude.

"Ich habe darüber gelesen", kommt Blaines undeutliche Stimme vom Bett, schon halb im Schlaf. "Das Mutigste, wovon ich je gehört habe. Sie sagten, du wärst dreizehn Mal wieder reingegangen."

Er erinnert sich an die Schreie, den Schmerz der Hitze und die erstickend dicke Luft, blind vor Hitze, blind vom Rauch, zwischen geborstenen, brennenden Balken nach einem weiteren lebenden Körper tastend. Er erinnert sich, wie der Fußboden unter ihm nachgegeben hat, wie verzweifelte Hände aus seinen Fingern glitten, als er fiel. Er erinnert sich, wie er jemandem zugerufen hat, dass alles okay sei, und daran wie er durch Metall geghostet ist, das so heiß war, dass es ihn versengt hat und er erinnert sich nur noch an das Geräusch der einstürzenden Decke. Er erinnert sich, wie er in einem Kellerraum aufwachte, mit dem Gesicht auf dem kalten Beton, nass vom Löschwasser, das von oben durchsickerte. Er hatte nicht verstanden, warum niemand gekommen war, um ihm zu helfen, bis ihm klar wurde, dass niemals jemand kam, um den Helden zu retten. Das macht einen 'Helden' schließlich aus.

Und weil es der düsterste Gedanke ist, der ihm in seinen düstersten Nächten in den Sinn kommt, sagt er: "Es waren sehr viel mehr als dreizehn Menschen in dem Haus."

Blaine sagt nichts. Ghost schaut nicht zu ihm hinüber, um zu sehen, ob er noch wach ist. Er schluckt und wendet den Blick von dem Foto ab. Und das hier kommt dem, was er eine ruhige Nacht nennen würde, noch am nächsten....

**~***~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @porcelain-nightbird hat übrigens eine wunderschönes [GIF-Set](https://porcelain-nightbird.tumblr.com/post/619010401606254592/atog1) der Haupt-Charaktere von AtOG kreiert. 
> 
> Viele Künstler haben bei dem (leider nicht fertiggestellten) Comic-Project [ @Alltheotherghostscomic](https://alltheotherghostscomic.tumblr.com/) mitgemacht. Hier sind ein paar Beispiele:  
> Wer wissen möchte, wie Sophie aussieht (eine von Kurts Vorgesetzten): @Freakingpotter hat diese hübsche [Charakterstudie](https://freakingpotter.tumblr.com/image/135746337203) gezeichnet. Und so hat sich @Freakingpotter den [Kampf zwischen Puckzilla und Ghost](https://alltheotherghostscomic.tumblr.com/image/120461588214) vorgestellt.  
> Und noch mehr [Puckzilla](https://redkukushka.tumblr.com/post/70335296667/phalalalalanx-snapshots-of-the-ghost-and) von @Phalalalalanx.


	3. Kapitel 3

Sie werden zu einem Teil seines Traums: die surreale, wiederholte Berührung seiner Schulter und eine leise Stimme im schwachen Lampenlicht, "Alles in Ordnung? Sag mir deinen Namen. Jetzt sag mir _meinen_ Namen."

"Du verrätst ihn mir ja nicht, du Fiesling", murmelt Blaine in sein Kissen und Ghosts müdes Lachen klingt so hübsch wie ein Windspiel.

Das ist etwas, über das noch nie jemand gebloggt hat. Er ist einfach so wunderschön, der Verlauf seines Kinns im Schatten der Kapuze, die Form seiner Nase unter der Maske. Nennen sie ihn den Geist, weil seine Haut so blass ist, dass sie fast durchscheinend wirkt? Vielleicht träumt Blaine es ja, aber als irgendwann wieder der Alarm piepst, ist seine Kapuze nach hinten gerutscht. Er hebt den Kopf, wo er auf seinem Stuhl eingeschlafen ist, und als er die Augen in der Maske aufschlägt, sind sie dunkelblau-grün, die Wimpern, die sie umrahmen, sind so perfekt, sein Haar schimmert braun im Lampenlicht und seine blasse Kehle bewegt sich im Schatten. "Alles in Ordnung? Sag mir deinen Namen."

Eine kratzige Stimme kommt vom Kissen. " _Du_ warst es doch, der mir die Brieftasche geklaut hat. Weißt du ihn denn nicht?"

Er grinst, ein aufrichtiges, müdes, freundliches Grinsen und fährt sich mit einer Hand über die Maske, hinauf in die Haare, und hinter der anderen Hand verbirgt er ein Gähnen, bevor ihm das Kinn wieder auf die Brust sinkt.

Und dann singt Cooper laut im Wohnzimmer und es ist Morgen und da ist noch nicht einmal eine Kaffeetasse als Beweis für Blaines Gast, nicht einmal ein Abdruck auf seinem Stuhl. Blaines Gast. Blaines Geist.

*** * ***

Rachel klopft an seine Schlafzimmertür, als er gerade seine Krawatte knotet und sich im Spiegel anstarrt. Er sieht fast grau aus, so als müsse er sich gleich übergeben oder ohnmächtig werden. Ein Superheld zu sein ist extrem schlecht für die Haut. Er blickt über seine Schulter nach hinten, als sie die Tür aufmacht und sagt: "Ich habe dich gestern Nacht gar nicht heimkommen hören." Ihre Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen. "Warst du die ganze Nacht weg?"

Er wendet den Blick wieder zum Spiegel. "Hast du keine Vorlesung?"

"Ich bin gestern Abend viel zu lange aufgeblieben, weil ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe um meinen Mitbewohner, der nicht an sein Handy gegangen ist. Und dann habe ich verschlafen, während er sich hereingeschlichen hat", keift sie zurück. "Oh mein Gott, du warst _wirklich_ die ganze Nacht weg." Er streicht seine Weste glatt und, ja, die Kleidung ist makellos, aber Himmel, er sieht übermüdet aus. "War es ein Typ?"

"Rachel."

"Ich bin deine beste Freundin! Es ist normal, dass wir über solche Dinge miteinander reden!" Sie lässt sich auf sein Bett fallen und wippt ein paar Mal auf der Matratze auf und ab, die Hände in ihrem Schoß gefaltet. "Es war ein Typ, du kannst es nicht vor mir verbergen, ich bin eine Enthüllungsjournalistin."

"Du bist ein Spürhund, der auf Tratsch spezialisiert ist und überall seine Nase reinsteckt, das ist etwas anderes."

"Wie heißt er?"

"Ich muss zur Arbeit, Rachel."

" _Kennst_ du seinen Namen überhaupt? Du siehst schrecklich aus. Bist du verkatert?"

Er reibt sich die Augen. "Zu wenig Schlaf. Es geht mir gut."

"...Kurt, ich weiß, wie sehr dich dieser Anruf von Adam aufgewühlt haben muss, aber –"

"Ich gehe jetzt zur Arbeit." Er nimmt eine Jacke von einem der Haken an der Rückseite der Tür. "Manche von uns sind keine Studenten mehr und wir können nicht wie du den ganzen Morgen gemütlich rumhängen."

"Während ich letzte Nacht auf dich gewartet habe, habe ich einen kompletten Artikel über diesen Wahnsinn zwischen Puckzilla und Ghost geschrieben – mein Studium geht gut voran, Danke der Nachfrage. Weißt du, wie viel Schaden die beiden angerichtet haben? Supermenschen machen sich überhaupt keine Gedanken darüber, wie sehr wir unschuldige Normalbürger unter ihren Eskapaden leiden, wenn –"

"Ich wünsch' dir einen schönen Tag, Rachel!", ruft er von der Haustür her und knallt sie hinter sich zu.

*** * ***

Blaine verbringt fast den ganzen Morgen vor seinem Computer und starrt wie benommen auf die Beweise von gestern. Es ist wirklich passiert. Er weiß, dass es passiert ist. Sein Gesicht schmerzt höllisch und Cooper hat ihn gefragt, wer zum Teufel ihn so zugerichtet hat ("Ein Typ auf 'nem Rad hat mich umgefahren", hat er mit hochroten Wangen gemurmelt), also ja, Blaine weiß, dass es passiert ist. Aber...

Verwackelte Videoaufnahmen aus den Nachrichten, Grundgütiger, Ghost sieht so winzig aus, wie er Puckzilla da gegenübersteht. Die Kamera schwenkt zu ihm, _zu ihm_ , dem 'mysteriösen Super', wie der Reporter ihn nennt. Aus der Entfernung sieht er nur aus wie ein gestaltloser Kerl in Schwarz.

Und dann muss er mitansehen, wie er selbst seitlich gegen ein Auto geschleudert wird, was nicht im geringsten fürchterlich peinlich ist, und...

GIFs davon verbreiten sich schon im gesamten Internet, einschließlich all der anderen Aufnahmen, die aus allen möglichen Winkeln aus den umliegenden Bürofenstern gemacht worden sind. Ghost wirbelt über Puckzillas Kopf hinweg, stützt sich nur mit einer Hand auf seiner Schulter ab, er hat die Beine weit gespreizt und sein Umhang bauscht sich auf. _Dieser Hintern_ lauten die Tags und Blaine überlegt sich: wenn er dieses Timing auch nur um eine halbe Sekunde verpasst hätte, dann müssten sie jetzt seine Überreste von der Straße kratzen.

Und in Blaine wächst eine Gewissheit, er versucht nicht einmal, sie zu leugnen, er weiß, dass er es nicht könnte. Es ist eine unerschütterliche Gewissheit. Ghost darf das nicht länger allein machen. Es kann nicht sein, dass er jede Nacht da draußen auf sich allein gestellt seinen Hals riskiert – es ist nicht fair – er ist ganz allein und wer ist da, um _ihm_ zu helfen? Liegt es wirklich nur daran, dass niemand sonst dazu _fähig_ ist, ihm zu helfen? Supermenschen machen nur einen verschwindend geringen Anteil an der Gesamtpopulation aus. Soll Blaine sich wirklich weiterhin versteckt halten, ihm einfach nur Alles Gute wünschen und _nicht_ alles in seiner Macht Stehende tun, um ihm zu helfen?

Ghost will seine Hilfe nicht – _sagt,_ dass er seine Hilfe nicht will, aber er weiß es nicht. Er weiß nicht, dass er Blaine trauen kann; er weiß nicht, was Blaine tun kann, tun könnte, wenn er es nur... versuchte...

Der Eintrag – _Reblogge das, wenn du jemals von Ghost gerettet worden bist. Lass Figgins wissen, was für ein Arsch er ist. Wir lieben dich Spooky <3 –_ ist hunderte Male ge-rebloggt worden.

Blaine würde es gern rebloggen, es juckt ihm in den Fingern, aber was dann? Was, wenn er gefragt wird wie, und was passiert ist? Geheime Identitäten, wird ihm mit einem Mal klar, sind Scheiße, man kriegt nie was ab von den schönen Dingen, nicht mal das kleinste bisschen...

Er rebloggt ein GIF, das einer seiner Lieblingsblogger gemacht hat: von oben gefilmt in Seitenansicht, Ghost, Auge in Auge mit Puckzilla. Sein Körper ist angespannt und bereit zum Angriff und so _klein_ neben diesem riesigen Echsenmann, dessen aufgerichtete Stacheln und ausgestreckte Krallenhände ihn sogar noch größer erscheinen lassen. Darunter steht nur ein Wort: _Held._

Blaine weiß, was er zu tun hat. Erstens, eine ganze Menge mehr Arbeit...

*** * ***

Als er die Wohnungstür aufmacht, knutschen Rachel und Finn auf dem Sofa herum. Stöhnend kickt er die Tür mit dem Fuß hinter sich zu und schlurft an ihnen vorbei auf sein Zimmer zu. Zumindest Finn hat genügend Anstand, peinlich berührt auszusehen, aber Rachel keift nur: "Wieso bist du schon so früh zurück?"

"Ich fühl mich nicht gut", murmelt er, denn Sophie mit ihrer Bazillenphobie hat ihn nachhause geschickt, während sie mit schreckgeweiteten Augen eine Flasche Desinfektionsgel aus ihrer Handtasche holte, nachdem er ihr gesagt hatte, es könnte sein, dass er etwas ausbrütet.

"Und wessen Schuld ist das?", ruft ihm Rachel hinterher, aber er knallt nur seine Zimmertür zu, lässt sich in voller Montur aufs Bett fallen und schläft eine ganze Stunde lang.

Als er aufwacht, wird es schon langsam dunkel und am Quietschen der Wasserleitungen erkennt er, dass jemand in der Dusche ist. Er fährt sich durch die Haare, zieht sein Hemd glatt, geht mit schlurfenden Schritten zur Tür und blickt ins Wohnzimmer zu Finn hinüber, der das Football-Spiel im Fernseher leise stellt und fragt: "Mensch Alter, was ist da letzte Nacht passiert?"

Kurt wirft einen Blick auf Rachels Zimmertür und Finn sagt: "Sie macht sich fertig zum Weggehen, du weißt doch, wie Mädchen sind, sie wird _ewig_ dafür brauchen. Was ist _passiert?"_

Eigentlich braucht sie nur ein _klein wenig_ länger als Kurt, um sich zurechtzumachen. Kurt nimmt an, dass diese zwanzig Extraminuten größtenteils dem Make-up geschuldet sind, und ist froh, dass er sich nicht auch noch _damit_ aufhalten muss – zusätzlich zu allem anderen. "Ich musste diesen Möchtegern-Superhelden zu einem Arzt bringen und das hat eine Weile gedauert. Weißt du, wo sie Puckerman jetzt festhalten?"

"Was?" Kurt setzt sich neben ihn, weil er viel zu müde ist, um stehenzubleiben. Finn starrt ihn mit einem erschrockenen Hundeblick an. "Warum?"

"Weil ich mit ihm reden muss. Außer ihr wollt, dass sich diese Farce jedesmal wiederholt, wenn er euch wieder mal entwischt."

"Du willst mit diesem Monster _reden_ , das dich – "

"Finn. Bitte. Du weißt genau, wenn du es mir nicht sagst, dann kann ich einfach in eine Polizeiwache ghosten und es selbst herausfinden."

Finn reibt sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen die Stirn, so als hätte Kurt ihm gerade Kopfschmerzen verursacht. "Hast du Burt schon angerufen?"

"Herrgottnochmal, Finn, du bist nicht meine Mutter."

"Tja, aber ich bin auch nicht dein Dad und ich glaube, _der_ würde liebend gern was von dir hören. Sie haben auf jedem Fernsehsender darüber berichtet, weißt du das?"

"Erinner mich nicht daran."

_"Ruf Burt an."_

_"Sag mir, wo Puckerman ist."_

Für einen Moment starren sie sich schweigend an, dann sagt Finn: "Abgemacht", und streckt seine Hand aus. Kurt seufzt lachend, ergreift und schüttelt sie. "Auf der Lower East Side ist eine Wache, die Inhaftierungszellen für Supermenschen im Keller hat. Er dürfte noch nicht von dort verlegt worden sein."

"Ich werde Dad anrufen, bevor ich gehe. Hast du schon... mit ihm gesprochen?"

"Nicht seit dem Vorfall. Ich dachte, du solltest vielleicht zuerst..."

"Man sollte meinen, er wäre stolz, seinen Sohn im Fernsehen zu sehen", murmelt Kurt und steht ächzend wieder vom Sofa auf.

"Gehst du jetzt?"

"Ich gehe Dad anrufen. Ich wünsche dir und Rachel viel Spaß, was immer ihr heute Nacht auch noch vorhabt."

"Sie wollte, dass ich mich mit dir unterhalte... von Mann zu Mann", sagt Finn, und Kurt, der schon seine Zimmertür geöffnet hat, dreht sich zu ihm um. Finn zuckt die Schultern auf seine typische, unbeholfene Art. "Ich habe ihr gesagt, Jungs machen sowas nicht."

"Machen _was_ nicht?", fragt Kurt kühl.

"Über..." Finn zuckt erneut die Schultern und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. "...über One-Night-Stands reden... und über, ähm... sie hat deswegen einen Riesenwirbel gemacht... ähm, über Kondome."

Kurt sagt nur: "Oh Jesus", und macht die Tür hinter sich zu.

Dann macht er sie wieder auf, sagt: "Danke, Finn", macht sie wieder zu und diesmal schließt er ab.

Es klingelt nicht lange, bevor sein Dad rangeht. _"Kurt. Kannst du reden?"_

"Und du?" Er fährt sich mit der Hand über den Hinterkopf und blinzelt verzweifelt in den Spiegel – diese Ringe unter seinen Augen sind _wie eingebrannt_ , sie werden niemals verschwinden.

_"Ja, ich bin gerade aus der Werkstatt nachhause gekommen. Geht es dir gut?"_

"Mir geht es gut, Dad, und dir?"

_"Nach dem, was gestern passiert ist?"_

"Dad."

_"Sie haben den Fernseher in der Werkstatt eingeschaltet, Kurt, weißt du, wie es ist, das mitanschauen zu müssen, ohne vor Sorge ausflippen zu können – "_

"Dad..."

_" – weil dein Kind in solch einen Wahnsinn verwickelt ist? So tun zu müssen, als wäre es... reine Unterhaltung, so wie es die anderen machen – ?"_

"Dad, es tut mir leid, ich kann nicht verhindern, dass Leute Kameras mit sich rumtragen – "

_"Glaubst du, der Aufnahmewinkel der Kamera ist der Grund, weswegen ich mich so aufrege?"_

"Wäre ein schmeichelhafterer Winkel zu bevorzugen?", fragt Kurt, aber das eisige Schweigen, das auf diesen Satz folgt, lässt erahnen, dass es wohl kein Witz war. "Tut mir leid, Dad. Aber das war relativ unbedeutend. Ich war in keinerlei Gefahr – "

_"In jeder gottverdammten Nacht, Kurt."_

"Es geht mir gut. Du weißt, dass ich immer – "

_"Und dann rufst du gestern Abend nicht mal an – wo zum Teufel bist du danach gewesen? Was ist sonst noch passiert?"_

"Nichts, Dad, ganz ehrlich, _nichts._ Der Rest meines Abends hätte dir gefallen, ich habe bei einem... einem Typen Nachtwache gehalten, bei diesem Amateur-Helden in Schwarz, der eins über den Schädel bekommen hat, ich musste ihn im Auge behalten. Es war eine ruhige Nacht. Niemand hat versucht, mich umzubringen. Ich konnte nur nicht anrufen, es tut mir leid."

Sein Dad sagt: _"In jeder gottverdammten Nacht, Kurt."_

Er sitzt auf seinem Bett und reibt sich die Augen. "Ich weiß, Dad." Das Licht am Himmel verblasst, es wird bald Zeit, sich auf den Weg zu machen. "Ich weiß." Er sollte wirklich die Schlafzimmerlampe einschalten. "Es tut mir leid."

*** * ***

Es tut fast körperlich weh, nicht darüber zu bloggen.

Nicht zu sagen: _er ist schnippischer als man annehmen könnte, vielleicht ist das zu erwarten, aber er ist auch viel geduldiger als man annehmen könnte._

Nicht zu sagen: _ich glaube nicht, dass er sich selbst überhaupt als Held sieht; ich glaube nicht, dass er stolz ist auf das, was er macht; ich glaube, er sieht nur das, was er trotz allem_ nicht _macht._

Nicht zu sagen: _er sieht so zerbrechlich aus, so menschlich und so stark._

Nicht zu sagen: _mit seinem halbverborgenen Gesicht ist er trotzdem der schönste Mann, den ich je gesehen habe... und wenn er die Maske tatsächlich abgenommen hätte, dann hätte ich womöglich vergessen, wie man atmet._

Denn er ist ihm begegnet, hat ihn schlafen gesehen, hat seine Hand gehalten und er darf nicht ein einziges Wort darüber online verbreiten – nicht ohne seine eigene latent-geheime Identität zu verraten, nicht ohne die von Ghost möglicherweise zu verkomplizieren. Und er muss es einfach schaffen, dass dieser Mann ihm vertraut. Er weiß, dass er seine Hilfe brauchen wird, wenn er das wirklich durchziehen will, deshalb darf er nicht alles riskieren, nur um online damit anzugeben: _Ich bin ihm begegnet! Ich weiß, wie er seinen Kaffee trinkt! Ich weiß, wie er_ _atmet, wenn er schläft_ _!_

Außerdem würde Blaine dann erst recht wirken wie ein super-gruseliger Stalker...

*** * ***

Immaterialisiert und unsichtbar schleicht er durch die Wache; hält Ausschau nach Türen, die als 'privat' gekennzeichnet sind; sucht Treppen, die nach unten führen. Alles, was von ihm zurückbleibt, ist ein Duft nach Kaffee.

Die 'Inhaftierungszellen für Supermenschen' muss er sich sowieso einmal genauer anschauen, um zu sehen, ob sie schon darüber nachdenken, wie sie _ihn_ festhalten könnten. Es gibt zwar keine Handschelle, aus der er nicht entkommen könnte; keine Gitterstäbe, die ihn einsperren können, aber er weiß nicht, wie gründlich sie darüber nachgedacht haben, wie sie ihn festsetzen können (Wände, die unter Strom stehen, denkt er missmutig und hofft, dass sie diesen Rückschluss nicht gezogen haben). Aber als er durch den neonbeleuchteten Kellerflur an den Zellen vorbeigeht, sieht er nur extra-schwere Handschellen: ausreichend um Puckerman oder Brittany festzuhalten – hoffentlich – aber nichts, was _ihn_ festhalten könnte.

Seine zitternden Atemzüge werden wieder ein wenig kräftiger. Gut. Er hasst es, eingesperrt zu sein. Der bloße Gedanke, nicht entkommen zu können – nein.

Er schenkt seinem ruhiger werdenden Atem keine Beachtung mehr und geht weiter den Flur entlang, geräuschlos wie ein... naja. Er hält Ausschau nach einer besetzten Zelle – er findet sie in der allerletzten. Ghost schaut durch das Guckloch aus getöntem Glas, ghostet durch die Tür hindurch und wird sichtbar. Puckerman (menschlich und kleiner als diese Kreatur, in die er sich verwandelt) sitzt zusammengesunken auf einer Bank an der Rückwand der Zelle – die Beine lang ausgestreckt, die Arme in enorme Ketten gelegt – und er wirkt müde und abgestumpft, bis er zu Ghost aufblickt. Etwas flackert kurz in seinem Blick auf, bevor er sagt: "Was zum Teufel machst du denn hier?" Äußerlich ist er vollkommen reglos, aber sein Blick ist dunkel und angespannt.

"Ich bin gekommen, um zu reden. Kaffee?" Er hält ihm einen der Becher hin und Puckerman schaut zunächst leicht irritiert, dann zuckt er die Schultern und hebt eine seiner Hände, die in Handschellen stecken.

"Ist das deine Vorstellung von einer romantischen Verabredung? Ich bin nämlich nicht interessiert an deinem Gespenster-Schwengel, vielen Dank auch."

Er wirft Puckerman die Papiertüte zu, setzt sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür auf den Boden und sagt: "Genausowenig bin ich interessiert an deiner schuppigen Haut, aber trotzdem danke für die Unterstellung. Ich bin hier, um mit dir zu reden. Da draußen hatten wir nicht wirklich die Gelegenheit dazu."

Puckerman öffnet die Papiertüte und fängt an, ohne ein Wort des Dankes, den Muffin darin zu essen. "Ja? Was zur Hölle haben wir beide schon zu bereden?"

Ghost nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee und leckt sich über die Lippen. "Jemand hat dir das angetan. Hat dich zu einem Supermenschen _gemacht_. Du wurdest nicht so geboren."

Puckerman begegnet seinem Blick, hält ihn für einen Moment fest, dann starrt er wieder den Muffin an und sagt schulterzuckend mit vollem Mund: "Ja und?"

"Das heißt, dass du hier nicht der Bösewicht bist, Noah. Du bist nur ein Symptom, jemand hat dir das _angetan_. Ich kann dir helfen. Wer war es?"

Puckerman isst das letzte Stückchen Muffin – er war größer als eine Männerfaust – knüllt seufzend das Papier zusammen und wirft es nach dem Geist – wo es von der Wand _hinter_ seinem Kopf abprallt. Er seufzt, als hätte er genau gewusst, dass Ghost immaterialisiert bleiben würde. "Das Essen hier ist schlimmer als der Hunger."

"Noah."

"Du glaubst, ich werde dir einfach so alles erzählen? Was wirst du tun, wenn ich es nicht mache, Alter? Wirst du mir wieder in meinem Hirn herumpfuschen?"

Ghost schaut ihm in die Augen und sagt: "Nein. Wenn du nicht reden willst, dann gehe ich wieder. Aber ich will nicht, dass du jedesmal, wenn du dich langweilst, wieder in diese Stadt zurückkommst und alles zerstörst. Irgendwann wirst du jemanden _umbringen_."

"Einen Geist kann man nicht umbringen", sagt Noah und schenkt Ghost ein Grinsen, das der nicht erwidert. Noah legt die Stirn in Falten. "Du kannst nicht mal jemanden schlagen. Du siehst aus, als könnte dich ein Mädchen überwältigen, und trotzdem hast du _mich_ besiegt. Weißt du, wie das aussieht?"

"Als wäre ein Angriff auf New York all das Ungemach nicht wert", sagt er scharf. "Ich will _helfen_. Verstehst du das? Ich will dieses Arschloch zur Strecke bringen, das aus dir ein Supermonster gemacht hat, und verhindern, dass er so etwas auch noch anderen Menschen antut. Und auch du könntest den Menschen helfen, hast du dir darüber schon mal Gedanken gemacht? Du hast diese Wahnsinnskräfte und wozu benutzt du sie? Belanglose Diebstähle und Schlägereien? Vielleicht hast du nicht darum gebeten, aber – "

"Warum, zur Hölle, sollte ich irgendjemandem helfen? Niemand hat jemals _mir_ geholfen." 

"– _vielleicht hast du nicht darum gebeten_ , aber _keiner von uns_ hat um... besondere Fähigkeiten gebeten. Man setzt sie einfach nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen ein."

"Und wie hast du _deine_ bekommen? Wer hat dich in einen Freak verwandelt?"

 _Denk nicht mal daran. Lass dir auf keinen Fall anmerken, dass du in der Lage bist,_ _dich daran zu erinnern._ "Sag mir, wer dir das angetan hat."

Puckerman lässt den Kopf rückwärts gegen die Wand sinken, so dass er Ghost über seine Nase hinweg anschaut, dann zuckt er die Schultern. "Ich kenne nicht mal seinen Namen. Irgend so 'n Kerl in 'nem Laborkittel. Ich war die meiste Zeit festgeschnallt, ich weiß nicht mal, was er genau mit mir gemacht hat."

"Weißt du, warum?"

Puckerman schaut lange Zeit mit halb geschlossenen Augen zur Decke hoch. Schließlich zuckt er langsam die Schultern. "Er hat gesagt, ich wäre zu nichts zu gebrauchen, weil ich mich nur verwandle, wenn ich wütend bin."

"Nur wenn du wütend bist?"

Sein Blick bleibt zur Decke gerichtet, dann sagt er: "Warum sollte ich einem spießigen Typen im Elastan-Anzug trauen, der 'nen super Stock im Arsch stecken hat?"

"Weil ich eigentlich einer von den guten Jungs bin, und weil ich dem Typen, der dir das angetan hat, so zusetzen kann, dass er sich deswegen richtig, richtig mies fühlt. _Du_ weißt, wie ich das meine."

Puckerman wendet den Blick nicht von der Decke. Dann sagt er: "...oder wenn ich... traurig bin. Einsam. Wenn ich Angst habe. Es sind einfach... die Gefühle." Er zuckt die Schultern und beißt die Zähne zusammen. "Gefühle verwandeln mich in ein riesiges, verdammtes Saurier-Monster – eigentlich ist das ziemlich hardcore, wenn man so drüber nachdenkt."

"Du könntest all diese Gefühle dazu nutzen, die Welt zu einem besseren Ort zu machen." Er nimmt noch einen Schluck Kaffee. "Nachdem du ein Opfer geworden bist, dem jemand so etwas angetan hat, willst du da nicht verhindern, dass es anderen Menschen zustößt?"

Puckermans Blick wandert von der Decke zurück zu Ghost, bis in die Schatten seiner Kapuze hinein. "Ist das der Grund, warum _du_ es machst?"

Er hätte Schauspieler werden sollen, nicht einmal an seiner Atmung lässt er es sich anmerken. "Geheime Identität, Puckerman."

"Und was bringt dir dieser ganze Helden-Schwachsinn ein? Kannst du vielleicht mit der Dankbarkeit der Leute deine Rechnungen bezahlen?"

"Es bringt mir ein angenehmes Gefühl der Genugtuung ein, dass die Welt ein minimal besserer Ort ist", sagt Ghost. "Und ja, gelegentlich denkt auch mal einer daran, sich zu bedanken. Ich behaupte nicht, dass man einen persönlichen Vorteil davon hat, wenn man das Richtige tut – es ist einfach _das Richtige._ "

"Also das kannst du dir irgendwohin stecken, ich will Kohle sehen."

Ghost seufzt und trinkt seinen Kaffee. "Wirst du wieder zurückkommen? Wenn sie dich rauslassen?"

Puckerman schweigt... trinkt seinen Kaffee... und schweigt. Dann sagt er: "Ich schulde dir 'einmal ordentlich den Arsch versohlen'. Aber... diese Sache da, Alter, das darfst du nie wieder mit mir machen – was zum Teufel ist es, was du den Leuten da antust?"

Falls man seinem Blick etwas anmerken sollte, so verbirgt der Schatten der Kapuze das meiste. Er glaubt zu wissen, woher dieses konzentrierte, lähmende Grauen kommt. Wo er es in sich selbst finden kann, um es anderen Leuten in den Kopf zu pflanzen. "Menschen werden von Geistern heimgesucht."

Puckerman kaut auf seiner Lippe, trinkt seinen Kaffee und spielt mit dem Becher in seinen Händen. "Du hättest was zum Saufen mitbringen können."

"An was kannst du dich noch erinnern von diesem Kerl, der dich verwandelt hat? Wo ist das alles passiert?"

"Es war ein Kerl. Ich weiß nicht, ich erinnere mich nicht. Ich war damals ziemlich durch den Wind. Ich will nicht darüber reden."

"Ich kann verhindern, dass er es noch mehr Leuten antut."

"Was gehen mich die anderen Leute an?"

Er seufzt noch einmal, diesmal ärgerlicher, und sagt: "Also gut. Ich werde ihn schon finden. Aber halt dich verdammt nochmal von meiner Stadt fern, außer du bist das nächste Mal auf meiner Seite."

Puckerman funkelt ihn wütend an und sagt: "Wenn ich jemals herausfinde, wie ich dich besiegen kann, dann komme ich zurück und mach dich fertig, das weißt du, oder?"

Ghost schaut ihn nur an: "Willst du wirklich riskieren, dass ich dich wieder heimsuche?"

Puckermans Gesicht ist wie erstarrt. Aber dann...

Draußen auf dem Korridor wird eine Tür geöffnet und Ghost steht auf und hüllt sich in seinen Umhang ein. "Denk darüber nach", sagt er (er meint alles, worüber sie gesprochen haben) und wird unsichtbar. Er tritt zur Seite, als die Tür zu Puckermans Zelle aufgeht und... eine Frau mit kurzen, blonden Haaren hereinkommt. Ihrem maßgeschneiderten Anzug und ihrer Sonnenbrille nach zu urteilen, ist sie keine Polizistin – an ihrem Gürtel hängt ein Taser.

Ghost macht einen Schritt rückwärts in die Wand hinein, den Blick auf diese Waffe gerichtet: er wird sich hier unten _nicht_ tasern lassen. Er würde es nie hier heraus schaffen, ohne demaskiert zu werden...

Die Frau schaut auf den Kaffeebecher in Puckermans Hand und sagt: "Sieht so aus, als hättest du heute schon einen Besucher gehabt."

Puckerman hält ihr den Becher entgegen, als wolle er mit ihr anstoßen. "Ich bin eben ziemlich begehrt. Was wollen Sie? Ich habe heute Abend ziemlich viel zu tun und der Puckersaurus Rex braucht seinen Schönheitsschlaf."

"Schade, dass die Nacht nicht lang genug ist, um dir damit zu dienen, du Reptil. Ich vertrete eine Organisation, die ein Interesse an dir hat. Und auch an allen _Geistern_ , die hier womöglich noch lauschend irgendwo in der Ecke stehen – Casper, du kannst dich entweder freiwillig zeigen oder ich kann selbst einen Weg finden, dich sichtbar zu machen." Sie hebt den Taser in die Höhe, justiert etwas an der Einstellung und... er kann nicht. Er kann es nicht riskieren. So gern er auch erfahren würde, warum zum Teufel irgendjemand an Puckerman 'interessiert' sein könnte... aber wenn sie ihn hier unten überwältigen – wenn sie ihm seine Maske herunterreißen...

Er schlüpft rückwärts durch die Wand, dreht sich um, zieht sich nach oben zur Decke... zum Ausgang... in Sicherheit. Er erreicht das Straßenniveau, ohne auch nur seinen Kaffee zu verschütten und atmet die kalte Luft der New Yorker Nacht ein.

Er könnte auf Patrouille gehen. Er könnte früh ins Bett gehen – immerhin muss er morgen wieder zur Arbeit.

Um ihn herum pulsiert die City, ein unablässiger Herzschlag, ein ständiges Summen von Ereignissen, von Dingen, die passieren – irgendetwas passiert immer. Immer. Der einzige Ort _in der gesamten Stadt_ , an dem niemals etwas passiert... ist sein Bett.

Er geht auf Patrouille.

*** * ***

Es gibt bereits eine Puckzilla/Ghost-Fanfiktion. Die Fangirls sind so unglaublich schnell, Blaine kann kaum mithalten. Wenn Frauen die Welt regierten, dann würden sie die Männer unwiderruflich innerhalb weniger Tage hinter sich lassen.

Einiges, was an Fan-Art gepostet wird, ist sogar richtig großartig. Ein Mädchen hat ein Bild in Ölkreide gemalt: Puckzilla in wütend-giftigen Grüntönen und Ghost kaum wahrnehmbar, nur eine Ahnung von grauen Schatten und ein flatternder Umhang. Blaine rebloggt die Fan-Art.

Aber was sind das für Leute, die nicht-jugendfreie Fanfiktion über Puckzilla/Ghost schreiben, die _erzwungenen Sex_ beinhaltet? Was für Leute... die Fanfiktion an sich hat ihn nie sonderlich gestört, aber Ghost ist eine tatsächlich existierende Person und jemand beschreibt so explizit, wie... was, wenn er es entdeckt? Denken sie denn niemals darüber nach: _was, wenn er es entdeckt_ – wie er sich dann fühlen muss? Blaine weiß nicht, wie _er selbst_ sich fühlen würde, wenn so etwas über ihn geschrieben würde. Oder... doch, er weiß es. Es dreht ihm den Magen um und er spürt, wie ihm die Galle hochsteigt. Ja. Er weiß es.

Er sitzt da, eine Hand auf der Maus, und spielt mit einem Finger am Scroll-Rädchen herum. Er ist eine real existierende Person. Er ist nur _scheinbar_ nicht real. Er wirkt wie eine Figur, die man für seine eigenen Zwecke in Besitz nehmen kann. Aber er ist eine real existierende Person, er... geht einkaufen; putzt sich die Zähne; gähnt, wenn er noch nicht bereit ist, aufzuwachen. Er verliert die Beherrschung und zieht den Kopf ein, wenn er unsicher ist... und er lacht, ohne es zu wollen (über etwas, das Blaine gesagt hat, erinnert er sich, und in seinem Bauch breitet sich ein warmes Gefühl aus). Und Blaine findet nichts Schlimmes daran, ihn zu bewundern, er findet nichts Schlimmes daran, wenn die Leute ihre Wertschätzung zeigen für das, was er für sie tut... aber er fängt an, sich zu fragen, ob es richtig ist, immer seinen Hintern in diesem hautengen Anzug zu begaffen. Allerdings kann er sich auch nicht denken, warum jemand etwas _so_ Enges anziehen sollte, wenn er nicht will, dass man seinen Hintern begafft. Außer natürlich...

 _Würdest du das wollen? In diese_ _Internet-_ _Welt eintauchen? Seinen Kopf zu riskieren im Kampf gegen bewaffnete Kriminelle, ist nichts dagegen – willst du dich wirklich in aller Öffentlichkeit zur Schau stellen – selbst wenn du eine Maske trägst? Willst du wirklich, dass Leute_ _slash-Fiktion schreiben über... über Ghost und dich?_ (Blaine braucht dringend einen Namen.) Er muss sich erkundigen, was genau die Bedingungen sind für 'slash'. Die Fangirls scheinen da ganz genau Bescheid zu wissen, aber er ist da immer ein bisschen im Zweifel – was, wenn die Protagonisten einer solchen Fic auch im wirklichen Leben schwul sind? Sind heterosexuelle Paarungen auch mit 'slash' gekennzeichnet?

Cooper kommt herein ohne anzuklopfen. "Wünsch mir Glück, kleiner Bruder!"

"Hals- und Beinbruch", murmelt Blaine und wechselt schnell von dem geöffneten Tab mit GIFs von Ghost zu seinen E-Mails. Sobald Cooper, vor sich hin summend, die Tür wieder hinter sich zugemacht hat, klickt Blaine wieder zurück.

Jemand hat gepostet: _Reblogge das, wenn du dir um Ghost Sorgen machst wie eine Mutter, ich meine, seht ihn euch doch an, er sieht aus wie Siebzehn, und alles, woran ich denken kann, ist, ob er anständig zu essen kriegt und genügend schläft._

Blaines Lippen zittern und sein Lächeln ist schief, aber ehrlich... und er rebloggt.

*** * ***

Vier Projektile zischen durch ihn hindurch und knallen hinter ihm in die Backsteinwand. Ghost sagt: "Also wirklich, das wird nicht – "

Er wartet, bis das Echo der letzten beiden Geschosse verklungen ist, bevor er Luft holt und von neuem beginnt: "Das bringt nichts. Ich bin ein _Geist_. Bist du neu hier?"

Der Typ mit der Waffe schreit ihn auf Spanisch an, also ja, wahrscheinlich. Ghost seufzt und versucht, das bisschen Spanisch zusammenzukratzen, an das er sich noch von der HighSchool erinnern kann. "Parada?", setzt er an. "Und... y, ich, ah, nein... doler? Oh, Herrgottnochmal. Warum kannst du nicht Französisch sprechen, ich kann kein – "

Der Kerl wirft seine Waffe nach ihm und sie segelt nur harmlos durch seinen Kopf hindurch. Dann fängt er an zu schreien. Ghost murmelt: "Ich schwöre, die Kriminellen machen das ganz bewusst, um mich zu ärgern", und befreit seine Hände aus dem Umhang.

*** * ***

Um Mitternacht antwortet ein Fanghost aus Australien: _Ja, das sind wirklich komplizierte, ethische Fragen. Aber, weißt du, das hier ist das *Internet*. Das ist nicht der rechte Ort, um jemandes_ _Fetische_ _in Frage zu stellen. Wenn du kein Real-People-Slash magst, dann lies keine Slash-_ _Fiktion über_ _Real-People._

Blaine trommelt mit den Fingern auf seiner Maus, dann schreibt er: _Ich denke einfach, sie haben nicht gut genug darüber nachgedacht. Er riskiert seinen Hals für uns alle und sie_ _bedanken sich,_ _indem sie beschreiben, wie alles schief läuft und ihm_ _das Allerschlimmste zustößt_ _?_

_Manche Leute stehen wirklich auf die beiden als Paar, weißt du?_

_Darum geht es hier nicht._

_Es geht hier um rein gar nichts. Das ist nicht ihre Art sich zu bedanken, es hat überhaupt nichts mit Dankbarkeit zu tun. Diese Leute wollen einfach nur ihre schmutzigen Gedanken 'zu Papier bringen'. Ich weiß nicht, aber du solltest das nicht so persönlich nehmen. Sie schreiben das schließlich nicht *für* ihn. Er *soll* das gar nicht lesen, weiß du?_

_Aber genau darum geht es doch!,_ tippt er nachdrücklich. _Sie denken dabei überhaupt nicht an *ihn*. Sie schreiben das und stellen es ins Internet und machen sich keine Gedanken über *seine* Gefühle, das ist nicht fair!_

 _Schätzchen,_ antwortet sie, _das ganze Leben ist nicht fair._

Alles was er darauf antworten kann ist: _*Das* ist nicht fair!!_

 _Nein, *schulterzuck*,_ schreibt sie, und dann ein versöhnliches _;-)_

*** * ***

Er denkt gerade darüber nach, sich auf den Heimweg zu machen, die Nacht hat ihn müde gemacht. Er fasst mit einer Hand unter die Kapuze und reibt sich durch die Haare, als die Sirenen kreischend unter ihm vorbeiziehen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, ganz instinktiv, wird er unsichtbar – er ist heute Nacht schon viel zu vielen Polizisten allzu nahe gekommen – und beugt sich über die Brüstung des Gebäudes, um zuzusehen, wie sie sich plärrend ihren Weg durch die Nacht bahnen, in Richtung Westen.

Er rutscht an der Außenseite des Gebäudes nach unten, eine Hand und ein Fuß schrammen halb-materialisiert durch die Backsteine, dann springt er auf die Ladefläche eines Trucks, hält sich mit einer Hand in der Hecktür fest, die Füße auf dem Kotflügel. Anzuhalten ist nie das Problem, er kann sich jederzeit einfach durch die Straße hindurchfallen lassen, bis ihn der Sturz durch solide Materie weit genug abgebremst hat, damit er wieder nach oben klettern kann. Er kann den Alarm ein paar Blocks entfernt schon hören und der Truck muss sowieso anhalten, weil Streifenwagen die Straße blockieren. Es ist ein Antikladen, an dem ein Fenster herausgesprengt worden ist. Der Alarm ist schrill und durchdringend und in einiger Entfernung stehen Streifenwagen im Kreis. Eine junge Frau steht dort in einem hautengen, schwarz-roten Anzug, die schwarzen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, schwarze Maske, im Dunkeln leuchtende, rot geschminkte Lippen. Um sie herum ist der Gehweg schwarz und mit kleinen Kratern übersät. Oh. Großartig.

Ghost sucht sich einen unsichtbaren Weg zwischen den Streifenwagen hindurch, als sich einer der Polizisten mit einem Megaphon in der Hand über eine Motorhaube beugt und ruft: _"Jetzt nehmen Sie schon ihre Hände hoch, Miss, das hier kann für alle Beteiligten ganz einfach sein."_

"Ja, kann es", sagt sie, mit drohend vorgeschobener Hüfte in diesem gefährlich engen Kostüm. "Es kann _wirklich_ ganz einfach sein, wenn ihr euer gruseliges, kleines Maskottchen herbeiholt, damit ich ihm in seinen gespenstischen Hintern treten kann, denn ich werde nirgendwohin gehen, bevor ich nicht diesen verdammten Geist gesehen habe, also sagt ihm, er soll sich gefälligst mal beeilen."

_"Sie wissen genau, dass wir uns nicht mit Leuten abgeben, die Selbstjustiz betreiben, Miss."_

"Oh bitte, er tut _nichts anderes_ , als für euch die Kastanien aus dem Feuer zu holen und _meine Freundin_ auf komische Gedanken zu bringen. Sagt ihm, er soll herkommen, oder ich fange an, hier alles in die Luft zu jagen! Ich kann diese Stadt in Schutt und Asche legen, bevor du auch nur deinen Donut auf die Seite gelegt hast, _bring mir den_ _Geist_ _!"_

"Ich bin hier", sagt er, obwohl er unsichtbar bleibt, weil er nämlich wirklich, _wirklich_ vor ihr auf der Hut ist; sie dreht sich zu seiner Stimme um – er ist jetzt seitlich von ihr, vor den Streifenwagen und geht langsam auf sie zu. "Ms. Lopez, das ist keine gute Idee."

"Weißt du, was auch keine gute Idee ist? Meiner Freundin Flausen in den Kopf zu setzen! Du weißt genau, dass sie sich nicht auf zwei Dinge gleichzeitig konzentrieren kann! Und jetzt halten sie sie in dieser 'Einrichtung' fest und alles, was ich von ihr höre, ist: 'oh, aber ich kann den Leuten helfen und Regenbogen und Kätzchen und Schmetterlinge und so 'n Scheiß'... _und was bedeutet das für mich?"_

"...die perfekte Gelegenheit einzusehen, dass es auch ein Leben außerhalb der Kriminalität gibt?"

Sie reibt die Handflächen aneinander und ein helles Licht erglüht zwischen ihren Händen. "...oder dass wir beide noch eine Rechnung offen haben, Casper", sagt sie und schleudert ihm den Inhalt ihrer Hände entgegen.

Sie sind ungefähr so groß wie Murmeln, kleine durchsichtige Kugeln, gefüllt mit einem flackernden Licht, die explodieren wie Handgranaten; er ghostet senkrecht nach unten, findet nicht einmal genug Zeit, tief Luft zu holen und er spürt die Erschütterung in der Straße über seinem Kopf. Als er sich wieder an die Oberfläche zieht, heulen die Alarmsirenen in zwei weiteren Geschäften, ein Streifenwagen liegt auf der Seite und die Straße ist aufgerissen. Santana Lopez (sie hat sich den Namen _Incendiary_ gegeben) hat schon wieder die Hände voll mit gefährlichen Murmeln und ihr Blick schießt wild hin und her, um nicht zu verpassen, wo auch immer er als nächstes wieder auftauchen wird. "Du hast fünf Sekunden Zeit, dich zu zeigen, bevor ich anfange, die Bullen zerplatzen zu lassen wie Melonen", sagt sie. "Fünf. Vier."

"Ms. Lopez – "

"– sei ein Mann und zeig dich oder ich werde hier alle rösten. Drei, zwei – "

In seiner Verzweiflung lässt er sich sichtbar werden, nur ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt. "Santa- "

 _"Incendiary!",_ schreit sie und wirft zwei Handvoll Murmeln nach ihm. Er flackert außer Sicht und wirft sich gleichzeitig zu Boden. Er spürt die Hitze der Explosionen auf seinem Rücken und zuckt erschrocken zusammen, als die Hauptwasserleitung aufreißt und zischend Wasser auf die Straße regnet. Er kriecht zur Seite, wird wieder sichtbar und sein Umhang wirbelt um ihn herum, als er sich wieder zu ihr umdreht. " _Incendiary!_ Verdammt, das kann doch nicht so schwer sein!", kreischt Santana ihn an. "Herrgottnochmal, nur weil du uns _einmal_ heimlich zu unserem geheimen Schlupfwinkel gefolgt bist, denkst du, du kannst all unsere Geheimnisse verraten... jedem, der – "

"Eine Wohnung in Greenwich Village ist nicht gerade ein 'geheimer Schlupfwinkel'."

"Und ein Geist kann trotzdem sterben", faucht sie zurück, reibt die Handflächen aneinander und produziert noch mehr glühende Murmeln. "Ich werde diese Straße mit deinen Fetzen dekorieren."

"Ms. Lopez, machen Sie mich nicht – "

"Du bist überhaupt nicht nass. Das Wasser geht einfach so durch dich hindurch, hab ich recht? Nun, und was hab ich gesagt, wird passieren, wenn du das machst?" Ihr Blick flackert zu den Polizisten hinüber, die mit schussbereiten Waffen hinter ihren Autos kauern. "Ene, mene – "

"Sie wollten, dass ich _sichtbar_ werde, Sie haben nicht gesagt, dass ich – "

"Ich bin eben ein launischer Mensch", sagt sie mit einem Schulterzucken und wirft eine Murmel auf einen der Streifenwagen. Zum Überlegen bleibt keine Zeit. Er greift nach irgendetwas an seinem Gürtel – die Taschenlampe – und wirft sie. Die Taschenlampe kollidiert mitten im Flug mit der Murmel und bringt sie zur Explosion. Für einen Moment ist es so gleißend hell, dass er geblendet ist, während er rückwärts geschleudert wird und immaterialisiert durch die Straßendecke in die Dunkelheit versinkt. Als er sich wieder nach oben zieht, holt sie gerade aus, um die nächste Murmel zu werfen. Er greift nach seinem Gürtel, immer noch von der Hüfte abwärts in der Straße steckend, und wirft etwas nach ihr.

In Seattle gibt es einen sehr diskreten Mann, der elegante, kleine Objekte für Waffengurte herstellt, die er gelegentlich an Mr. T. Spettro liefert, c/o Mr. Contis Café. Diese kleinen chemischen Knallkörper sind Ghosts Lieblingswaffen. Das dünne Glas zersplittert beim Auftreffen und die Chemikalien...

...er duckt sich vor dem grellen Lichtblitz mit dem Gesicht unter die Straßenoberfläche und als er wieder aufblickt, sieht er, wie Incendiary, die Hände über ihren Augen, fluchend rückwärts taumelt. Die meisten der Polizisten haben gleichfalls die Hände vor ihr Gesicht gehoben, bis auf einen...

...der in blinder Panik in Santanas ungefähre Richtung feuert.

Ghost greift nach ihrem Knöchel und zieht sie mit sich nach unten, während sie schreiend und auf Spanisch fluchend um sich tritt, bis der Asphalt ihre Stimme verschluckt. Sie versucht, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, aber dann stürzen sie durch die Decke eines U-Bahntunnels direkt auf die Gleise – er lässt sie los, ghostet hindurch, zieht sich wieder nach oben und holt keuchend Luft, als sein Kopf wieder an die Oberfläche kommt. Incendiary flucht immer noch hektisch: "Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße", während sie in einer Hand eine gefährlich glühende Murmel hält, um die Umgebung zu beleuchten, und zischend einatmet, als sie ihren blutenden Arm sieht.

Er greift bereits nach seinem Gürtel: "Ich habe was zum Abbinden. Drück fest auf die Wunde."

"Deine Schuld..." keucht sie und tritt nach ihm, als er versucht, näher zu ihr hinzukriechen. "Du Arschloch musst dich überall einmischen – "

" _Du_ hast mich doch herausgefordert!"

"Du hast mir _meine Freundin_ gestohlen!"

" _Du_ hast eine Kriminelle aus ihr gemacht!"

"Und _du_ hast das zu einem Problem werden lassen!"

"Das bringt doch alles nichts!", schreit er sie an und packt ihren blutenden Arm fest mit seiner behandschuhten Hand. Sie wird bleich und atmend keuchend ein... lässt die Murmel fallen. Ups...

Er immaterialisiert sie beide, aber er kann sie nicht vor der Explosionswelle schützen; die Hitze und die Erschütterung erfassen sie beide, er taumelt zur Seite und stürzt, sie wird auf den Boden geschleudert und hält sich fluchend den Arm. Es ist dunkel und er hat keine Taschenlampe – und wie viel Schaden hat sie jetzt den Gleisen zugefügt...?

Er sucht seinen Gürtel ab, er hat keine Wahl, er zieht sein Handy heraus und aktiviert das Display. Das geisterhafte Licht lässt alles blass und farblos erscheinen, aber es lässt genug erkennen: mitten ins Gleisbett ist ein Loch gesprengt, der erste Zug, der vorbeikommt, wird...

"So eine Scheiße", sagt er leise zu sich, dann zeigt er mit dem Finger auf sie. _"Rühr dich nicht von der Stelle."_

"Was zum Teufel hast du – ?", keucht sie, als er auf die Wand zu rennt, hochspringt, mit einer Hand in die Wand hineingreift, sich zur Decke streckt und nur durch reine Willenskraft wieder auf Straßenniveau hochzieht. Der ganze Platz ist voller Polizei und Ghost greift nach einem Knöchel – die Frau schreit auf und richtet ihre Waffe auf ihn, aber er hebt kapitulierend die Hände und sagt hastig: "Ihr müsst die U-Bahnstrecke sperren! Die Gleise sind beschädigt, ihr müsst die Züge aufhalten..."

Sie starrt ihn an, dann dreht sie den Kopf zur Seite und ruft: "Sergeant Tanaka!"

Er sinkt in die Straße zurück, dreht sich um und strampelt sich wieder in Richtung des Tunnels, denn wenn wirklich ein Zug kommt...

Im schwachen Licht seines Handys lehnt Incendiary – Santana – mit bleichem Gesicht in der Dunkelheit an der Wand und hat ihren Arm fest gepackt. "Ich glaub, ich muss kotzen", sagt sie mit unsicherer Stimme.

"Du stehst unter Schock. Drück weiter fest zu. Ich bringe dich wieder nach oben; sie bringen dich in ein Krankenhaus."

"Auf gar keinen Fall. Sie werden mich einsperren."

"Du meine Güte, Santana, jetzt ist nicht die Zeit, sich _darüber_ Gedanken zu machen." Seine Handschuhe sind glitschig von Blut und machen es nicht leicht, die Armbinde festzuziehen.

"Nein. Ich gehe nicht – nein."

Er bindet den Arm ab, so fest er kann, hält ihn fest und schaut ihr in die Augen, weit aufgerissen und halb wahnsinnig vor Schmerz. "Bitte", sagt er und sie starrt nur bleich und mit offenem Mund zurück.

Sie wehrt sich nicht, was an sich schon ein Segen ist, aber sie hilft auch nicht wirklich mit. Er muss sie tragen, muss sie immaterialisiert wieder zurück an die Oberfläche zerren. Seine Arme zittern, er ist schweißgebadet, die Kraftanstrengung raubt ihm den Atem – es ist eine dicke Schicht Erdreich, durch die er sie beide hochwuchten muss – und dann erreicht er keuchend die Oberfläche, zieht ihren Kopf nach oben, damit auch sie Luft holen kann, und während er sie auf die Straße zerrt, wie man einen Ertrinkenden aus dem Meer zieht, werden sie von Polizisten umringt. Er sinkt keuchend zu Boden, bleibt auf seinen Knien, weil er viel zu benommen ist, um aufzustehen.

"Die U-Bahn", bringt er heraus, als jemand vor ihn hintritt. "Habt ihr die Züge angehalten?"

"Immer mit der Ruhe, Spooky, sie sind schon dabei." Die Polizistin greift nach seinem Arm und lässt eine Handschelle um sein Handgelenk zuschnappen. "Ich muss das machen, Junge, mir bleibt keine andere Wahl. Ich muss dich verhaften wegen – "

Die Handschelle fällt klirrend auf den Asphalt. Einer der Polizisten ruft einen Krankenwagen und zwei weitere knien sich mit einem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten neben Santana, der das Blut zwischen zitternden Fingern hervorquillt, wo sie ihren Arm umfasst hält. "Das ist nicht fair", murmelt sie undeutlich.

"Das Leben ist nicht fair", sagt er und wird unsichtbar, sucht sich stolpernd auf würdelos wackeligen Beinen seinen Weg zwischen den Streifenwagen hindurch, um (Gott sei Dank) _nachhause zu gehen..._

*** * ***

Auf dem Weg zu seiner Vorlesung macht sich Blaine Notizen. _Was gehört überhaupt an einen Waffengurt? Taschenlampe, Wurfhaken? Was soll ich mit einem Wurfhaken anfangen???_

Er muss sich ernsthaft damit auseinandersetzen. Verdammt, er braucht einen _Mentor_ , und da draußen in dieser Stadt gibt es sogar schon einen, aber... naja, wenn er es auf eigene Faust machen muss, dann muss er es eben auf eigene Faust machen. Wenn er Ghost das nächste Mal begegnet, wird er sich hoffentlich selbst zu einem halbwegs respektablen Superhelden gemausert haben. Zumindest wird er nicht wieder mit dem Gesicht voran in einen parkenden Wagen hineinrennen. Alles, was er tun kann, ist, sich nach Kräften zu bemühen und eines Tages – eines Nachts – werden sie sich in irgendeiner gefährlichen Situation gegenüberstehen und Blaine wird die Chance bekommen, es diesmal richtig zu machen; Ghost klarzumachen, wie viel das alles auch _ihm_ bedeutet – er wird ihn dazu bringen, ihm zu vertrauen.

Am frühen Nachmittag, als die Vorlesungen zu Ende sind, macht er sich auf den Weg in die Innenstadt, um herumzuschlendern, Fotos zu machen, nachzudenken. Er hat wirklich keine Lust, in ihre Wohnung zurückzugehen, wo Cooper laut schreiend seinen Text üben und mit dem Finger auf alle möglichen Dinge zeigen wird – das ist sein Verständnis von 'Text einstudieren'. Blaine zieht sich die Kapuze seiner Jacke tief ins Gesicht – in erster Linie, weil ihm sein blaues Auge peinlich ist. Er geht quer durch den Central Park und auf der östlichen Seite auf dem Gehweg weiter, er läuft und läuft, er hat über so vieles nachzudenken.

Aber eigentlich ist er nicht der Typ, der viel herumgrübelt; er schiebt die Gedanken erstmal beiseite und konzentriert sich auf seine Kamera und die in prächtigen Herbstfarben leuchtenden Blätter. Er fotografiert eine Taube, die auf einer Statue thront, einen Hundeführer, der mindestens sechzehn angeleinte Hunde ausführt – er grinst und geht einen Schritt rückwärts, um sie alle aufs Bild zu kriegen...

"Oh – ", sagt eine Stimme hinter ihm, als er jemanden anrempelt. Er stolpert und versucht, einen Sturz zu verhindern und die Kapuze rutscht ihm vom Kopf. Ein Kaffeebecher schlägt auf dem Gehweg auf und verschüttet seinen Inhalt auf die Straße und Blaine dreht sich mit hocherhobenen Händen um (in einer hält er die Kamera) und sagt: "Es tut mir so leid. Das war meine Schuld, es tut mir so..."

Der Typ mit der Aktenmappe unter dem Arm (die andere Hand trieft vor Kaffee) starrt ihn blinzelnd an – und Blaine starrt mit offenem Mund zurück.

Seine Augen sind blau-grün, weit aufgerissen (und sie werden sogar noch größer); er ist vor Schreck ganz blass und seine Wimpern umrahmen so _perfekt_ seine...

Blaine bleibt das Herz stehen... und dann schlägt es plötzlich wie wild in seiner Brust. Er macht den Mund auf – der Mann steht immer noch bewegungslos da, sein Mund zu einem O geformt, rosa Lippen, blasse Haut und eine Kinnpartie, die Blaine wiedererkennt...

Er geht taumelnd einen Schritt rückwärts und während sich auf Blaines Gesicht Entzücken breitmacht, schleicht sich in _seine_ Augen Panik und er spannt die Muskeln an, als wolle er sich bereitmachen zur Flucht. Blaine sagt: "Nein!", greift nach seinem Handgelenk und sieht, wie sich der Schrecken in seinem Blick in etwas anderes verwandelt – es ist kein Schrecken mehr, es ist – angesichts der nackten Angst in seinem Blick lässt Blaine sein Handgelenk los. Noch nie hat ihn jemand mit solcher Angst angeschaut...

"Bitte verschwinde nicht", haucht er – auf dem Gehweg gehen die Leute achtlos an ihnen vorbei und die Hunde zerren hechelnd an ihren Leinen und überqueren in entgegengesetzter Richtung die Straße. "Bitte, bitte, bleib... _bitte_..."

Und Ghost starrt ihn an, ohne seine Maske – weißes Hemd, enganliegende, dunkle Weste, schmale kastanienbraune Krawatte und feine dunkle Hosen – sein Gesicht ist weiß, sein Blick leer und er sieht aus, als müsste er sich gleich übergeben. _"Bitte"_ , bettelt Blaine und er muss sich anstrengen, nicht laut herauszuplatzen, hier vor allen Leuten, und Ghost starrt ihn nur an wie ein gefangenes Tier, sieht aus, als würde er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen, steht wie festgewurzelt auf dem Gehweg, wo ihm sein 'größter Fan' in sein unverhülltes Gesicht blickt und vor Freude _strahlt_ _._

**~***~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Incendiary](https://klaineship2.tumblr.com/post/630328624213606400/eyesfullofdream-all-the-other-ghosts-characters), wie @eyesfullofdream sie sieht.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@eyesfullofdream](https://klaineship2.tumblr.com/post/630316768247889920/eyesfullofdream-all-the-other-ghosts-1-quote) hat zu diesem Kapitel mehrere wunderschöne Fan Arts gemacht. <3  
> [X](https://klaineship2.tumblr.com/post/630316768247889920/eyesfullofdream-all-the-other-ghosts-1-quote) [X](https://eyesfullofdream.tumblr.com/post/189159041439/all-the-other-ghosts-1-2-3-4-quotes-per-chapter) [X](https://klaineship2.tumblr.com/post/616894294356344832/eyesfullofdream-all-the-other-ghosts-1-2-3) [X](https://klaineship2.tumblr.com/post/630328582703579136/eyesfullofdream-all-the-other-ghosts-1-2-quotes)

Im Café steht Blaine in der Schlange für Kaffee an und dreht sich immer wieder nach ihm um, denn er weiß genau, dass er jeden Augenblick verschwinden könnte – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Aber er sitzt nur dort am Tisch, die Ellbogen aufgestützt und das Gesicht hinter seinen Händen verborgen, als könne er sich nicht einmal mehr bewegen.

Blaine bringt ihm seinen Kaffee (als Ersatz für den verschütteten) und stellt ihn vor ihm auf den Tisch. Ghost – es ist seltsam, ihn so zu nennen, wo er doch nur ein _Junge_ ist, also nicht _nur_ ein Junge, na ja, er ist hübsch, ähm, _ziemlich_ hübsch – nimmt die Hände von seinem Gesicht und schaut ihn an, immer noch krankhaft blass und bewegungslos. Er blickt auf den Kaffee hinab, schließt die Augen und seine Lippen formen ein lautloses _Danke_.

"Geht es dir gut? Du siehst..."

Er sieht aus, als müsse er sich gleich übergeben. Blaine blickt sich im Café um, entdeckt den Krug mit Eiswasser, der auf der Theke neben Milch und Zucker steht, geht hin, um einen Becher einzugießen, und bringt ihn zum Tisch zurück. Ghost scheint Mühe zu haben, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, dann hebt er eine zitternde Hand, nimmt den Becher entgegen und trinkt einen Schluck. Diesmal gelingt es ihm, etwas zu sagen. "Danke." Seine Stimme ist vertraut und gleichzeitig fremd (fast zu klar ohne das statische Knistern der Internet Audios) und zittert leicht.

Blaine zieht den Stuhl zurück und setzt sich ihm gegenüber hin. "Es ist gut. Du kannst mir vertrauen, das weißt du doch."

Ghost starrt ihn an, holt langsam Luft, stellt das Wasser hin und schüttelt den Kopf. Er schluckt. "Nein. Das weiß ich nicht", sagt er mit heiser krächzender Stimme. "Du weißt ja nicht einmal, was das bedeutet."

"Ich werde nicht..." Blaine blickt über seine Schulter nach hinten, aber das Café ist laut und niemand schenkt ihnen auch nur die geringste Beachtung. Er lehnt sich leicht nach vorn. "Ich werde niemandem auch nur irgendwas erzählen, du weißt, dass ich – "

"Du hast einen Bruder. Richtig? Denkst du nicht, dass auch ich Menschen habe, die ich liebe? _Mich_ kann man nicht so einfach töten. Denkst du nicht, dass diejenigen, die mich tot sehen möchten, sich zuerst an sie heranmachen würden?"

"Ich würde niemals irgendjemandem irgend– "

Sein Blick ist so kalt und hart wie Stein. "Auch nicht, wenn sie dich foltern? Auch nicht, wenn sie deinen Bruder foltern? Deine Eltern? Jemanden, den du liebst?" Sein Gesicht ist weiß, aber jetzt eher vor Wut als vor Furcht. "Verstehst du überhaupt, was hier alles auf dem Spiel steht?"

Blaine starrt ihn an und sein Mund steht immer noch offen. Er macht ihn zu. Er versucht nachzudenken, unfähig den Blick abzuwenden von dem grimmigen Glitzern in seinen Augen. Cooper...

Seine Eingeweide krampfen sich zusammen, als ob sie von einer grausamen Hand gepackt würden.

Seine Mutter, sein Vater. Freunde. Er blickt zur Seite, weg vom viel zu kalten Blick aus Ghosts zornigen blass-grünen Augen und er beginnt zu zittern, stellt sich vor, was anderen Menschen zustoßen könnte, infolge seiner Entscheidungen. _Seiner_ Entscheidungen. Er darf sich entscheiden, sein _eigenes_ Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen, aber...

Er schluckt, starrt auf den Boden und denkt nach. Er hat immer schon gewusst, dass er eines Tages vor dieser Wahl stehen würde – wirklich – dass er nicht einfach _nur sein eigenes Leben_ riskieren kann, es gibt kein 'nur' für Menschen, dazu sind ihre Lebenswege viel zu sehr miteinander verwoben, wie alte Spinnweben. Und selbst wenn er sich _gegen_ Kostüm und Umhang entschied, wären da immer noch seine abnormen Kräfte, die die Aufmerksamkeit der falschen Menschen auf sich ziehen könnten und dann wäre er nicht der Einzige, der deshalb leiden müsste. Selbst wenn er nur seinen eigenen plötzlichen, idiotischen Tod riskierte, würden auch andere Menschen dafür zahlen müssen; leiden müssen wegen seiner Taten. Er könnte sie niemals in vollkommener Sicherheit bewahren. Niemand kann das; denn wir leben nun mal in einer gefährliche Welt – in einer Welt, in der man Menschen liebt... und in der Menschen sterben.

Als Blaine zu reden beginnt, schaut er immer noch zu Boden. Er bringt es noch nicht über sich, Ghost ins Gesicht zu schauen.

"Es ist eine Entscheidung", sagt er leise. "Ist es nicht so? Es ist die gleiche Entscheidung, die auch du jede Nacht triffst, wenn du... diese Maske aufsetzt." Dann holt er tief Luft und schaut ihn an – seine misstrauischen Augen und zusammengebissenen Zähne. "Du entscheidest selbst, was du tun musst. Also, ja." Er spürt ein Brennen in seiner Kehle. "Ja, ich verstehe, wofür ich mich hier entscheide. Ich werde nicht... ich werde mein Wort nicht brechen, das ich dir gegeben habe. Ich werde nichts sagen. Es würde dein Leben kosten, also muss ich akzeptieren, was es _mich_ kosten kann, wenn ich es tue. Also, ja." Er zuckt die Schultern. "Auch unter Folter werde ich die Menschen, die du riskierst, nicht verraten. Und ich bin es selbst, der diese Wahl trifft, die Menschen in Gefahr zu bringen, die _mich_ lieben." Er schluckt noch einmal, so schwer, dass es wehtut. "Genau wie du. Ich... ich habe nicht das Recht, dich ihretwegen zu gefährden. Ich werde niemandem irgendwas erzählen, das schwöre ich. Was auch immer es mich kosten mag. Du kannst mir vertrauen."

"Dir vertrauen." Ghost starrt ihn an und in seinem Blick flackert plötzlich Verwirrung auf, blass und unsicher. Es ist, als hätte er gar nicht über seine Worte nachgedacht, als er sagt: "Ich kann niemandem vertrauen."

Blaine runzelt die Stirn. "Wird das nicht mit der Zeit ziemlich einsam?"

Ghost wendet sich ab, sein Blick schweift durch das Café und ein Schauer überläuft ihn. Er bewegt leicht die Hand auf der Tischplatte und flüstert: "Du hast ja keine Ahnung."

Er senkt den Blick, greift nach seiner Tasse und hebt sie mit zitternder Hand zum Mund. Er nimmt langsam einen großen Schluck – die Wimpern berühren seine Wangen, ohne die Maske ist seine unbedeckte Stirn blass bis zum Haaransatz und seine Nase ist noch viel süßer als Blaine es sich je hätte ausmalen können und Grundgütiger, seine Wangenknochen – dann stellt er sie wieder hin und leckt sich die Lippen. Und er lässt die Schultern sinken, legt den Kopf zurück, schickt einen Stoßseufzer zur Decke und _lächelt._ Aber in diesem Lächeln ist keine Spur von Glück, es ist ein freudloses Lachen, es ist, als wäre er einfach viel zu müde, um etwas anderes zu tun – und dann senkt er den Kopf, spannt die Schultern an, strafft den Rücken und schaut Blaine in die Augen. "Kurt", sagt er. "Mein Name ist Kurt."

Blaine verschluckt sich beinahe, weil Ghost ihm vertraut. "Du – "

"Du kannst mich ja wohl kaum bei meinem anderen Namen nennen – hier." Er macht eine Handbewegung auf das Café und Blaine ist... erstaunt von seinen eleganten, sorgfältigen Bewegungen; das Zucken seines Handgelenks gleicht der Bewegung eines Katzenschwanzes, ganz anders als sich der Geist bewegt; selbst sein Mund wirkt irgendwie anders, als würde Kurt seine Gesichtsmuskeln ganz anders einsetzen als Ghost. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich..." Er stützt den Ellbogen auf, legt das Kinn auf seinen Handrücken und starrt Blaine einfach nur erschöpft an. "Acht Millionen Menschen leben in dieser Stadt. Acht _Millionen_. Und ich stolpere über _dich_."

"Deinen größten Fan", sagt Blaine und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen. Und G- Kurts Lippen umspielt ein Lächeln, ein beinah aufrichtiges Lächeln. Blaine versucht, sich seine Begeisterung nicht anhören zu lassen. "Dann vertraust du mir also?"

"Blaine", sagt Kurt leise. "Wenn alles vorbei ist, dann ist es vorbei. Wenn du mich umbringen lassen willst, dann ist der Abzug bereits gedrückt und ich... ich bin nur..." Er reibt sich mit der flachen Hand über die Stirn. "Ich bin nur so schrecklich müde, es ist nur... es war eine harte Woche." Sein Lachen kommt kurz und heftig, wie ein Schuss. "Es ist immer 'eine harte Woche'. Wie geht es deinem Kopf?"

Blaine versucht, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr ihm die Worte 'wenn du mich umbringen lassen willst' unter die Haut gehen. "Es geht mir gut. Ich bin... du kannst mir wirklich vertrauen, Kurt, ich werde... ich will das wirklich machen." Er greift über den Tisch und legt seine Hand auf Kurts. "Ich... ich habe lange Zeit versucht, diese... Sache zu ignorieren, die ich machen kann, aber wo zum Teufel liegt der Sinn, ein solches Talent zu besitzen, wenn man nicht das Leben anderer Menschen damit erleichtert? Ich..." Kurts Finger bewegen sich leicht unter Blaines Hand, sie sind kühl und weich. "Ich will anderen Menschen _helfen_. Dich eingeschlossen."

Kurt schaut ihn an und er sieht wirklich müde aus, und seltsam allein auf seiner Seite des Tisches. "Ich sollte es dir ausreden", sagt er. "Du hast keine Vorstellung davon. Es könnte dich umbringen. Und das meine ich noch nicht einmal hypothetisch. Es ist _wahrscheinlich_ , es wird aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach der Grund für dein Begräbnis sein – für dein viel zu frühes Begräbnis. Du wirst niemals mehr eine Nacht ordentlich durchschlafen. Du hast keine Vorstellung, welcher Aufwand damit verbunden ist, und die _Kosten_ , niemand entschädigt dich dafür... aber andererseits, wenn ich an deine Wohnung denke, das ist wohl für dich nicht unbedingt ein Problem, hab ich recht?", sagt er nachdenklich, berührt Blaines Hand wie eine Vorwarnung und zieht dann seine andere Hand unter Blaines warmen Fingern heraus. Er verschränkt seine Hände und legt sie außer Reichweite in seinen Schoß. "Du hast kein Sozialleben mehr, deine Freunde werden denken, du bist ein riesen Arsch. Und du wirst oft ein riesen Arsch _sein,_ aber das ist gar nicht so schlimm, denn wenn sie dich hassen, werden sie sicherer sein als wenn sie dich mögen. Deine Karriere wird leiden. Dein Liebesleben... davon will ich gar nicht erst anfangen." Er reibt sich die Augen. "Du wirst oft verletzt werden, das ist reine Statistik, wenn du so etwas Gefährliches immer wieder machst. Und es wird dich höchstwahrscheinlich eines Tages töten. Beide Seiten – Polizei und Kriminelle – werden dich drankriegen wollen und die meiste Zeit weißt du nicht einmal, aus welcher Richtung die Schüsse kommen werden. Ich kann dir gar nicht all die Gründe _auflisten_ , es nicht zu machen."

"Und warum machst du es dann?"

Er öffnet den Mund, blickt zur Seite. "Menschen sollten nicht..." Er reibt sich die Schulter, greift nach seinem Kaffee und dabei fällt Blaine ein, dass er ja auch einen Kaffee vor sich stehen hat und er hebt seine eigene Tasse. "Wenn du _einen_ Menschen aus einer schrecklichen Situation retten kannst, dann ist das irgendwie..." Es ist fast ein Lächeln, ganz zart. "Du fühlst dich... ich weiß nicht, _dankbar_." Er schließt die Augen und diesmal lächelt er richtig. "Ergibt das Sinn?"

Die Versprechen, die er heute bereits abgelegt hat, liegen ihm immer noch schwer im Magen, dort werden sie jetzt womöglich für immer liegen; ein kleiner harter Knoten – das Wissen um die Gefahr – sitzt unverrückbar unter seinem Brustbein, er spürt ihn beim Atmen. Aber da ist auch dieses Gefühl der Vorfreude beim Einatmen – er will es. "Ja", sagt er leise, aber voller Eifer. "Ja, absolut."

Kurt verzieht den Mund und nimmt noch einen Schluck Kaffee. "Danke", sagt Blaine. "Dafür dass... du dich neulich so um mich gekümmert hast, ich weiß, dass du das nicht hättest tun müssen."

"Das gehört alles zur Dienstleistung. Du bekämpfst todbringende Supermenschen, die die Stadt in Schutt und Asche legen wollen, und du bringst ausfällig schimpfende Betrunkene sicher nachhause, manchmal in ein und derselben Nacht." Er schluckt noch einmal und Blaines Blick folgt der Bewegung seines Kehlkopfes und richtet sich dann wieder auf sein Gesicht, als Kurt mit den Fingern an seiner Tasse herumspielt. "Blaine, ich... habe keine Anleitung für das alles, ich... weiß genau so wenig wie du, was ich hier mache. Ich habe das noch nie irgendjemandem erzählt, seit ich es meiner Familie erzählt habe, und der habe ich es nur erzählt, weil ich _keine andere Wahl hatte_ _._ Ich..."

Er hat solche Angst, denkt Blaine und fühlt sich schrecklich, weil er die Ursache ist für diese Angst. "Ich würde es so oder so machen", sagt er und Gho- _Kurt_ erwidert seinen Blick, seine Augen ein sorgenvolles Blassgrün. "Egal, ob du mir helfen willst oder nicht, ich werde es trotzdem machen. Wenn mir irgendwas zustößt, dann ist das mein eigener blöder Fehler und nicht deiner. Und wenn ich verhindern kann, dass etwas, irgendetwas... dir oder jemand anderem passiert, dann..."

Seine Wange zuckt und er lächelt schief. "Vielleicht brauchen die Helden manchmal auch einen Helden. Ich..." Sein Daumen kratzt immer noch nervös an der Tasse herum. "Schau mich nicht so an, als hätte ich alle Antworten. Ich weiß im Moment überhaupt _gar nichts_."

Blaine betrachtet sein Gesicht, die angespannten Kiefermuskeln und das allzu helle Flackern seines Blicks, den er auf seine Tasse gerichtet hält, so als wäre es ihm zu viel, noch länger Blaine anzuschauen, und er weiß nicht, wie er diese Furcht verscheuchen kann – wie er ihm klarmachen kann, dass er ihm vertrauen darf. Er kaut an seiner Oberlippe, dann hebt er seine Tasche hoch und holt einen Stift heraus. "Hier", sagt er und schreibt die Internetadresse auf eine Serviette."Ich weiß, du vertraust mir noch nicht, und ich weiß, dass du allen Grund der Welt dafür hast. Also, das ist mein Blog. Und das ist... meine Handynummer und das... ist meine e-Mail. Was hältst du davon, wenn du einen Blick darauf wirfst und danach entscheidest, ob du mich in deiner Nähe haben willst oder nicht. Denn ganz im Ernst, alles, was ich von dir weiß, ist dein Vorname und dass du in New York lebst. Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich dich nicht einfach so aufstöbern. Also... du kontaktierst mich, wann du willst. Falls du es willst. Aber... bist du viel im Internet unterwegs? Weißt du von den..." Er muss grinsen und die Luft bleibt ihm weg, aber er kann nicht anders als ihm dabei ins Gesicht zu sehen. "...den Fanghosts?"

Kurt sagt nur ausdruckslos: "Diese Stalker, die Fanfiktion schreiben? Nein. Ich google mich gewöhnlich nicht selbst für diesen Irrsinn."

Blaine schiebt ihm die Serviette über den Tisch hinweg zu. "Dann schau dir meinen Blog an. Er ist sauber... da ist nichts Gruseliges, das verspreche ich, also, vielleicht ein paar Fotos von, ähm, von deinem Hintern, aber es ist ziemlich schwierig, Fotos zu finden, die _nicht_ deinen Hintern in diesem Anzug in den Mittelpunkt stellen..."

"Nichts Gruseliges", sagt Kurt mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und Blaine hebt grinsend seine Kaffeetasse.

"Ruf mich an. Oder schreib mir ne e-Mail. Okay? Aber... du solltest wissen, was du den Leuten bedeutest. Es ist nicht alles gruselig. Du hast keine Vorstellung – die Leute sind so..." Welches Wort hat Kurt vorhin gebraucht? "...sie sind einfach nur dankbar."

Kurt schaut zu ihm hoch, als er aufsteht, dann blickt er auf die Serviette auf dem Tisch hinab. "Ich..."

"Wenn du mich nicht kontaktierst", sagt Blaine und hängt sich seine Tasche über die Schulter, "dann werde ich niemals wieder nach dir suchen. Aber ich werde _auch_ dort draußen unterwegs sein und nach Verbrechen Ausschau halten, also gib mir nicht die Schuld, falls wir uns eines Nachts wieder über den Weg laufen."

"...Blaine..."

Er sollte etwas sagen, es besser erklären. Dass Ghost – Kurt – auch Menschen das Leben gerettet hat, denen er selbst in seiner Maske nie begegnet ist. Blaine muss es wissen, denn er hat _sein_ Leben gerettet; hat ihm das Gefühl gegeben, kein Freak zu sein; nicht allein zu sein; vielleicht eine Bestimmung zu haben; _wichtig_ zu sein. Dass Menschen auf der ganzen Welt ihn bewundern, sich um ihn sorgen, sich wünschen, es ihm irgendwie vergelten zu können. Aber er sieht überhaupt nicht wie ein Superheld aus, wie er da auf diesem Kaffeehausstuhl sitzt und Blaine so hoffnungslos anschaut. Er sieht nur aus wie ein junger Mann – sehr einsam und immer noch voller Furcht.

Also sagt Blaine: "Ich... kann gut verstehen, warum du die Kapuze trägst." Und Kurt blinzelt ihn mit offenem Mund an. Bevor ihn aller Mut verlässt, bringt Blaine schnell heraus: "Diese Augen hätte ich ganz bestimmt _überall_ wiedererkannt", und er lächelt kurz, als Kurt den Mund zumacht und feuerrot anläuft. Blaine ergreift die Flucht und hofft, dass er seine einzige Chance auf einen guten Abgang nicht ruiniert, indem er über irgendetwas stolpert oder in jemanden hineinrennt oder wie der Riesentölpel aussieht, der er tatsächlich ist...

Draußen ist es kalt und es wird schon dunkel. Blaine geht schnell davon – sein Herz rast wie eine Maschine in seiner Brust – damit Kurt jederzeit das Café verlassen kann, ohne sich darüber sorgen zu müssen, ob Blaine noch in der Nähe ist. Kleine Gefälligkeiten – sie haben eine große Bedeutung.

*** * ***

Kurt macht die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu – das Klicken ist der gesegnete Klang von Sicherheit – die Welt bleibt draußen und er ist hier drinnen. Er lehnt sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür und atmet tief durch. Dann macht er die Augen wieder auf und geht in sein Zimmer.

Rachel, im Pyjama, streckt den Kopf aus ihrem Zimmer. "Du kommst spät nachhause."

"Es ist noch nicht mal neun Uhr, du Großmütterchen", sagt er ohne seine Schritte zu verlangsamen.

"Wenn du eine Lebenskrise hast, dann solltest du mit deiner Mitbewohnerin darüber reden!", schreit sie ihm hinterher und er knallt die Tür hinter sich zu.

Dann schließt er sie ab.

In Sicherheit, in Sicherheit, in Sicherheit. Er schaltet das Licht an und seine Hände zittern leicht; alles was er je wollte, ist, sich sicher zu fühlen, und der einzige Ort, an dem er diese Sicherheit spürt, ist hinter seiner Maske. Sicherheit, Sicherheit, niemand kann ihn berühren, niemand kann ihm wehtun, niemand kann ihn sehen...

Er lässt seine Aktenmappe neben den Schreibtisch fallen und zieht die Jalousien zu.

Sicherheit.

Sein schwarzer Laptop-Bildschirm glänzt wie ein mattes, flaches Auge.

In seiner Hosentasche hat er eine Serviette mit der Handynummer eines Jungen und was ist er doch für ein Narr. Warum hat er - jetzt wo er hinter seiner eigenen Tür ist, unsichtbar und sicher, da trifft es ihn plötzlich wie ein Schlag, Galle steigt ihm hoch - warum hat er es ihm gesagt? Er hat einfach... er hat sich gefühlt, als wäre er in eine Falle geraten, als wäre er bereits tot; Verwirrung, Erschöpfung und Terror haben ihm den Verstand vernebelt und er hat einem Jungen, dem er erst zweimal begegnet ist, seinen Namen verraten – einem Jungen, der womöglich...

Für eine Sekunde hat er das Gefühl, als zitterte er bis ins Mark, so schwach fühlt er sich und ihm kommt der Gedanke: _Du kannst weggehen. Jetzt sofort. Pack eine Tasche, verlasse die Stadt und komm niemals wieder zurück. Such dir irgendwo unter falschem Namen eine Wohnung und sag deinem Dad, dass er dich nicht mehr Kurt nennen darf, und, und..._

Das ist verrückt, es ist irrsinnig. Man kann nicht sein ganzes Leben auf der Flucht sein.

Er schluckt und schließt die Hand um die Serviette in seiner Tasche.

 _Warum hast du es ihm gesagt? Weil er freundliche Augen hat und ein nettes Lächeln,_ du Idiot, _warum? Weil es so lange her ist, seit dich irgendein Mann so angelächelt hat, dass du dich ganz schwach fühlst – aber was willst du denn deswegen unternehmen? Du kannst ihn nicht haben, du kannst niemals zulassen, dass jemand dich rettet; weißt du, was das_ bedeuten _würde? Nein. Nein. Du bist so blöd. Du hast ihm deinen Namen gesagt, damit er ihn schon mal auf einen Grabstein schreiben kann, nur weil er hübsch aussieht..._

(Und noch andere Namen: Finn, Rachel, Mike und Tina, Burt Hummel...)

Er muss sich für einen Moment auf die Bettkante setzen und verbirgt das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er ist vollkommen erschöpft. Das ist alles. Die Erschöpfung hat ihm den Verstand geraubt und er ist durchgedreht. Er hat seine Maske einem Typen ausgehändigt, weil er gelächelt und seine Hand gehalten hat – und Kurt spürt immer noch das Echo dieser Berührung, so als hätte er noch nie vorher etwas Warmes berührt. _Vertrau mir_ , hat er gesagt und Kurt hat es einfach gemacht. Warum? Kurt traut nicht einmal sich selbst.

Er überlegt – er zittert und ihm ist übel und er ist so müde – wenn es vorbei ist, dann ist es sowieso schon zu spät. Dann kann er sich auch genau so gut diesen Blog anschauen, von dem Blaine wollte, dass er ihn sich anschaut. Es könnte alles mögliche sein, das weiß er. Alles mögliche: es muss nicht mal ein Blog sein, es könnte ein Link sein zu... zu was? ...zum Video eines lachenden Superschurken, der bereits seine IP-Adresse zurückverfolgt? Es ist ihm völlig egal. Er ist so müde. Wenn der Typ jetzt sein Fenster sprengt und mit gezogener Waffe in sein Zimmer eindringt, dann wird Kurt einfach nur erleichtert sein, endlich die Chance zu haben, die Augen zu schließen.

Er tippt die Adresse ein, holt tief Luft, drückt _Enter_ und während die Seite lädt, verschränkt er die Arme und lehnt sich ein wenig vom Bildschirm zurück – als könnte das jetzt noch helfen.

*** * ***

Kaum ist Blaine nachhause gekommen, hat er schon seine Tasche aufs Bett geworfen und den Computer hochgefahren. Gho- _Kurt_ ist vielleicht schon online, Blaine braucht etwas, das es wert ist, von Kurt gesehen zu werden. Er muss erfahren, was er den Leuten bedeutet. Was er _Blaine_ bedeutet.

Er durchsucht die Archive seiner Lieblingsblogger und rebloggt in schneller Folge jedes, wirklich jedes _Danke_ oder _'Ich hoffe, dass Ghost...'_ , jede Fanart, die in glühenden Farben davon erzählt, was Ghost den Menschen bedeutet. Er rebloggt Artikel über zurückgehende Kriminalitätsraten, den Bericht eines ehemaligen Täters, dem plötzlich bewusst geworden war, was er anderen Menschen angetan hatte. Er rebloggt sogar eine GIF-Serie von ihm, mit weit schwingendem Umhang, über eine US-Flagge projiziert, mit der Überschrift 'patriotische Schnappschüsse des Hinterns' (Vierter Juli: _Freiheit, Gerechtigkeit und 'dieser Hintern' / Ich gelobe 'diesem Hintern' die treue Gefolgschaft,_ Thanksgiving: _Ich bin dankbar für 'diesen Hintern',_ Weihnachten: _Lieber Weihnachtsmann, ich bin in diesem Jahr immer brav gewesen, darf ich bitte 'diesen Hintern' haben. / Reblogge, wenn du Kekse und Milch lieber für 'diesen Hintern' vor die Tür stellst / 'Dieser Hintern' darf jederzeit durch meinen Schornstein rutschen.)_ Er glaubt nicht, dass es gruselig ist, er findet es süß. Und Gho- _Kurt_ muss sich schließlich darüber im Klaren sein, wie großartig sein eigener Hintern ist.

Er rebloggt das Foto der Frau in der U-Bahn-Station, die ihre Tochter fest an sich drückt, mit tränennassen Wangen, das Gesicht vom Weinen verzerrt.

Er rebloggt, bis ihm alles vor den Augen verschwimmt, dann legt er sich mit Kopfschmerzen rückwärts aufs Bett. Ghost ist in seinen Gedanken immer noch viel zu präsent; da ist zu viel von all dem, was er bedeutet, und viel zu viel von Kurts Augen auf der anderen Seite dieses Tisches, viel zu viel von diesem gehetzten Blick in seinen Augen.

*** * ***

Kurt nimmt die Hand vom Mauspad und wischt sich über die Augen.

Er blinzelt, benommen und verträumt, als wäre er gerade erst aufgewacht, und schaut auf die Uhr: kurz vor zehn. Er hat gerade eine ganze Stunde... mit so etwas verplempert. Welch eine seltsam faszinierende Selbstbespiegelung diese Webseite ist, auf so etwas wäre er nie gefasst gewesen. Er muss aufstehen und ein Taschentuch aus seinem Nachttisch holen, denn das einzige was er zur Hand hat, ist die Serviette mit Blaines Nummer. Er putzt sich die Nase und schaut quer durchs Zimmer zurück auf den Laptop – fassungslos darüber, was es dort alles zu finden gibt. Er...

 _So_ hat er sich noch nie gefühlt. Er weiß nicht, was er fühlt, er könnte es nicht einmal richtig beschreiben, selbst wenn er es wollte.

Er setzt sich auf sein Bett, um sich so richtig auszuheulen, und als es vorbei ist, fühlt er sich besser. Er wischt sich übers Gesicht, atmet tief ein und zitternd wieder aus. Also...

> _Spooky, wir lieben dich <3_

Er hat die Graffitis gesehen und oft genug rufen ihm die Leute etwas hinterher. Aber er hat nicht...

> ... _alles, woran ich denken kann, ist, ob er anständig zu essen kriegt und genügend schläft._

Er hat es nicht gewusst...

> _Ich hoffe, der Geist liegt warm und gemütlich in seinem Bett, trinkt einen Kakao und weiß, dass er die Welt zu einem besseren Ort gemacht hat ^_^_

Woher hätte er wissen sollen...? Alles woran er denken kann ist immer nur, was er alles _nicht_ gemacht hat, er... er hat nie hinter sich geblickt, um zu sehen...

> _Ich hoffe, Ghost findet in seiner Jeanstasche einen Zwanziger, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hat._
> 
> _Glaubt ihr, er liest das alles; glaubt ihr, er weiß, dass wir ihn lieben? Also... wie * **SEHR** * wir ihn lieben?_
> 
> _Ich hoffe, Ghost hat immer perfektes Wetter, wenn er einen Ausflug an den Strand plant._
> 
> _~((((Geisterumarmung))))~_
> 
> _Das ist der Plüsch-Geist, den ich gemacht habe!!! Ist er nicht fast genau so süß wie der Echte??_
> 
> _Immer wenn ich Mut brauche, denke ich an ihn._
> 
> _Bitte spuke weiter hier rum solange du kannst xxx_

...wenn du immer nur am Rennen bist, kannst du nie stehenbleiben, um zu sehen, was du vollbracht hast. Und vielleicht, also nur... nur vielleicht... vielleicht hast du gute Arbeit geleistet...

Er hebt sein Handy auf und spielt damit herum. Dann schreibt er seinem Dad. _Ich mache heute früh Schluss,_ _ich rufe dich morgen an. Ich liebe dich xx._

Dann macht er das Mutigste, das er seit langem gemacht hat – und dabei steht er täglich Schusswaffen und Messern gegenüber – und schreibt dem Jungen, den er erst zweimal getroffen hat, eine e-Mail, in der er ihm eine Adresse und das Datum von morgen mitteilt.

Dann denkt er (fast sehnsüchtig) an diese Webseite. Aber er schaltet den Computer aus, macht ein gründliches Hautpeeling und ist vor elf im Bett.

Das eigene Kissen ist etwas Himmlisches.

*** * ***

Blaine hat eine e-Mail und das Gefühl, als liege ihm ein Stein im Magen.

Wie soll man _danach_ ganz normal seinen Tagesgeschäften nachgehen? Einfach nur: _Oh, ich treffe heute Abend einen Superhelden, das ist nichts Ungewöhnliches, ich sitze nur in meiner Vorlesung zum Thema 'Übungen bei Wirbelsäulenverletzungen', alles ist gut._ Er hat... oh Gott, es ist eine Verabredung. Es ist wie eine Verabredung. Es ist die Adresse einer Bar, es ist eine _Verabredung._

 _Nein, es ist keine Verabredung, benimm dich nicht wie ein Stalker, wahrscheinlich wird er sich nur noch einmal mit dir treffen, um dir eine inoffizielle Einstweilige Verfügung zu überreichen._ Und das ist okay. Blaine wird seinen eigenen Weg finden, Menschen zu helfen. _Ein_ Weg, Menschen zu helfen, wäre natürlich, wenn er wenigstens ein ganz klein wenig aufpassen würde, was er hier gerade macht, auch wenn seine Gedanken ein Wirbelwind sind aus seinem Aussehen, seinen Bewegungen, all den Dingen, die er getan hat, seiner _Stimme_ und... oh Gott, Vorfreude ist etwas Schreckliches, es ist, als hätte jemand seine Eingeweide durch Frettchen ersetzt.

Als er sich zuhause fertigmacht, versucht er, Cooper aus dem Weg zu gehen. Aber Cooper ist schwer zu meiden; er hat gerade das Bedürfnis nach Zuspruch, steht in der Badezimmertür und redet mit hoffnungslosem Hundeblick über die emotionale Komplexität einer Szene und dass es dort einfach nichts gibt, worauf er mit dem Finger zeigen kann. Blaine hält seinen Blick fest auf sein Spiegelbild gerichtet und sagt, er geht was trinken mit 'den Jungs', seinen Mitstudenten. Cooper rät ihm, nichts zu tun, was er nicht auch tun würde, legt ihm den Arm in einer Pseudo-Umarmung um den Hals, schüttelt ihn hin und her, verwuschelt und ruiniert ihm die Haare und geht dann. Blaine hält seinen Blick fest auf sein Spiegelbild gerichtet – seine eben noch makellose Frisur gleicht jetzt eher einem Wischmop und seine Augenbrauen hängen niedrig und schwer wie Gewitterwolken.

Dann macht er sich auf den Weg – er versucht das seltsame Gefühl in seinem Bauch zu ignorieren – um Ghost zu treffen. Kurt. Ghost. Beide...?

In der Bar ist ziemlich viel los, typisch für New York, aber nicht der typische Freitagabend-Wahnsinn. Blaine macht zweimal einen Rundgang durch die Bar und kontrolliert immer wieder die Uhrzeit auf seinem Handy, aber es gibt keine Spur von Kurt und ganz sicher keine Spur von Ghosts Grautönen in diesem überdrehten Farbrausch. Blaine sitzt da mit einer Cola, bis Kurt fünfzehn Minuten Verspätung hat. Er spürt, wie sich das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch langsam verflüchtigt – er kommt nicht, er hat es sich anders überlegt, er... und dann wird Blaine ärgerlich. Er hat Blaines _Nummer_. Er hätte ihm Bescheid sagen können, dass er nicht kommt. Er...

Blaine kann kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen, der Krach, den alle hier veranstalten, ist verdammt nervig.

...das hier ist kein geeigneter Ort, um sich über Superheldentum zu unterhalten. Blaine sieht alles plötzlich verschwommen für einen Augenblick, als ihm die Erleuchtung kommt: Oh Gott, nicht Kurt ist derjenige, der sich verspätet, sondern...

Er lässt seine halb ausgetrunkene Cola stehen und eilt nach draußen, schaut nach oben zum Flachdach des Gebäudes: keine Spur von Ghost, aber andererseits, wieso auch? Außer, er _wollte_ gesehen werden. Blaine könnte sich heimlich hineinschleichen und versuchen, die Treppe zu finden (nur für Personal), die ihn nach oben führt, aber dann würde er vielleicht erwischt werden oder würde vor einer verschlossenen Tür enden. In der Gasse an der Seite gibt es eine Feuerleiter, aber sie ist außer Reichweite hochgeklappt – jedenfalls weit außerhalb von Blaines Reichweite – und er schaut eine ganze Weile lang wütend zu ihr hoch, die Hände an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten geballt. Dann blickt er über seine Schulter nach hinten, aber die Gasse ist menschenleer, es gibt keine Zeugen und Blaine holt tief Luft.

Schilde wie Stufen. Bergab schliddern ist leichter als hochzusteigen, sie sind so glatt unter den Füßen, er muss sich sehr konzentrieren; er macht ein paar große Schritte hinauf, bis er das schwarz gestrichene Metallgeländer erreichen kann, dann klettert er die Leiter hoch bis zum Dach und die Arme tun ihm weh, als er endlich oben ankommt. Er stemmt sich über die Kante des Flachdachs und rollt sich ein wenig ungeschickt wieder auf die Füße – seine Hände fassen an seinen Kopf, um seine Frisur zu überprüfen und eine Stimme sagt: "Dein Kaffee wird kalt."

Der Geist sitzt im Schneidersitz mit dem Rücken an der niedrigen Brüstung des Hausdachs, in voller Kostümierung mit zwei Bechern Coffee-to-Go vor sich. Mit pochendem Herzschlag von der Anstrengung starrt Blaine ihn an, dann geht er zu ihm hinüber, setzt sich neben ihn, streckt die Beine aus und greift nach dem am nächsten stehenden Becher.

Er würde sich gern lässig geben, aber sein Mund ist so trocken, dass er befürchtet, sich an einem Schluck lauwarmem Kaffee zu verschlucken; zum Glück geht alles glatt. "Deine Wegbeschreibungen sind miserabel, nur damit du's weißt."

" _Ich_ hab's gleich gefunden", sagt er leichthin. "Wie bist du hochgekommen?"

"Feuerleiter. Wie bist _du_ hochgekommen?"

"Durch das Gebäude. Unsichtbar." Er nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee, leckt sich anschließend die Lippen und erst als Blaine seine rosa Zunge bemerkt, fällt ihm auf, dass er ihn angestarrt hat. "Also, ich habe deine kleine Webseite gesehen."

 _Hör auf, auf seinen Mund zu schauen._ Stattdessen schaut er seinen Becher an und es ist sowieso schon seltsam, im wirklichen Leben mit irgendjemandem über seinen Blog zu sprechen, aber dann auch noch mit _ihm_. "Hat sie dir gefallen?"

"Ich weiß nicht ob 'gefallen' das richtige Wort ist", sagt Ghost vorsichtig und schaut ihn mit – er kann ihre Form hinter der grauen Maske erahnen – einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. "Es fühlte sich an, als hätte ich eine Wahnvorstellung. Du hättest mich ruhig vorwarnen können."

"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass die Leute dich bemerken, ich habe gesagt..."

Er blickt kopfschüttelnd zur Seite, zuckt die Schultern und verschränkt die Arme. " _Dafür_ kann man sich kaum wappnen, nehme ich an."

"Hast du nicht gewusst, dass die Leute – ?"

"Dass sie über mich reden? Natürlich hab ich das gewusst. Aber ich wollte nie wissen, _was_ sie über mich reden. Wenn Leute in deiner Abwesenheit über dich reden, dann ist es selten etwas, das du gerne hören möchtest."

"Wenn du richtig tolle Sachen machst, dann vielleicht schon."

Ghost sagt: "Hm", und nimmt noch einen Schluck Kaffee. "Also. Warum willst du ein Superheld sein, Blaine?"

"...das ist eine ziemlich umfassende Frage."

"Na ja, dir auf diese Art zu erlauben, in mein Leben zu treten, ist eine ziemlich große Sache, deshalb wüsste ich gern, warum. Wenn du nur willst, dass die Leute solche... solche Seiten über _dich_ verbreiten, dann kannst du das vergessen, denn größtenteils wirst du nur Zeitungsartikel kriegen, in denen steht, was du für einen gefährlichen Einfluss ausübst, und schreckliche hasserfüllte Diskussionen in den Kommentaren darunter: dass es in der Hälfte der Fälle viel besser wäre, die Kriminellen mit ihren Opfern machen zu lassen, was sie wollen, weil es sowieso nur 'Schwuchteln' sind, oder 'Huren', oder... rassistische Beschimpfungen, die ich hier nicht wiederholen werde. Ich bin Rassist genannt worden, weil ich einen Kampf zwischen zwei schwarzen Straßengangs beendet habe, und Faschist, weil ich nicht wirklich die Zeit für ein Gerichtsverfahren habe, wenn so ein Typ einem Ladenbesitzers mit einem Baseballschläger den Kopf einschlägt. Gefühlt die Hälfte meiner Freizeit verbringe ich damit, Blut aus diesem Kostüm auszuwaschen. Und eine ganze Menge Leute würde mich am liebsten tot sehen. Eine ganze Menge. Dabei sind mir die meisten von ihnen noch nie begegnet. In dieses Geschäft darf man nicht einsteigen, weil man auf freundlich-kuschelige Begegnungen aus ist. Und..." Er hebt eine Hand und zieht den Handschuh aus. Der hellere Anzug darunter reicht bis zwischen seine blassen Finger und um sein Handgelenk trägt er ein dünnes Metallarmband, das er mit dem Finger zur Seite zieht und Blaine hinhält, damit er die kleine gravierte Silberplatte sieht, auf der steht: _Blutgruppe A, keine Allergien._ "Eines Nachts werden sie mich wahrscheinlich von der Straße aufsammeln, und nicht unbedingt in einem Stück, dessen bin ich mir vollkommen bewusst. Und darauf willst du dich _freiwillig_ einlassen." Er hebt den Handschuh auf, zieht ihn wieder an und bewegt dabei die Finger, bis er wieder bequem sitzt. "Also erzähl mir, warum du dein Leben, deine psychische Gesundheit und _alles andere_ aufs Spiel setzen willst – und ich hoffe bei Gott, dass du einen guten Grund dafür hast."

Blaine errötet, schluckt einen mundvoll Kaffee und stellt den Becher ab. "Da gibt es viele Gründe."

"Zähl sie auf", sagt Ghost müde, macht die Beine lang, streckt sie durch und schlägt sie wieder bequem übereinander; lange, muskulöse Beine in eng anliegendem, grauem Stoff – Blaine wünschte sich, er hätte das nicht gerade jetzt gemacht, wo Blaine sich doch, ähm, gut artikuliert, na ja, ausdrücken muss.

"Erstens", sagt Blaine, wedelt mit der Hand durch die Luft und grüne Schilde flackern auf und verschwinden wieder. "Das hier. Wenn ich das schon tun kann, dann würde ich gern für andere etwas Gutes damit tun. Nichts kann sie durchdringen, ganz im Ernst, wenn... wenn ich schon diese _wunderbare_ Gabe habe, dann habe ich sie bereits viel zu lange für mich behalten. Ich weiß, dass ich andere Menschen davon profitieren lassen sollte. Es ist... ich weiß es einfach."

Der Geist sagt nichts, verschränkt nur die Arme und starrt vor sich hin, als würde er nachdenken... oder vielleicht auch sich erinnern.

"Zweitens", sagt Blaine, und versucht, den wahren Grund zu nennen, denn wirklich, er kann nicht... "du solltest das nicht alles alleine machen. Es ist nicht fair, dass sie dir alles aufhalsen. Wie oft nimmst du dir eine Auszeit von alldem?"

Ghost zuckt die Schultern. Blaine sagt: "Ich kann dir _helfen_. Kann dir hie und da einen freien Abend verschaffen. Ich weiß, du bist ein Held, aber das heißt nicht, dass du kein Mensch mehr bist, du musst... kurz gesagt, du musst dich auch mal ausruhen. Entschuldige." Als Ghosts Kopf hochschießt und er ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen anschaut, hebt Blaine beschwichtigend die Hände. "Du musst dich ab und zu mal ordentlich ausschlafen. Ich hasse den Gedanken, dass... dass dir eines Tages – eines Nachts – etwas zustoßen könnte, das sich hätte vermeiden lassen, wenn du nicht müde oder allein unterwegs gewesen wärst. Wenn dir irgendetwas zustoßen würde, dann würde das vielen Menschen das Herz brechen. Nicht nur Menschen, die du kennst. Und du verdienst es einfach nicht. Alles, was du für andere Menschen tust... du solltest nicht ihretwegen verletzt werden oder womöglich sogar für sie sterben. Nicht allein. Jemand sollte dich unterstützen und warum sollte nicht _ich_ derjenige sein?"

Ghost schaut ihn nur an. Blaine zuckt die Schultern, reibt sich über den Arm und blickt zur Seite, denn sein Schweigen ist schwer zu ertragen, wenn er ihm dabei auch noch in die Augen sehen soll. Er schluckt und sagt: "Drittens."

Er reibt sich über den Arm.

Er setzt sich wieder aufrecht hin, reibt sich ein Auge, hebt den Kopf. "Als ich noch in der HighSchool war... da... da hab ich den Fehler gemacht, zu glauben, dass ich zwar schikaniert werden könnte, wenn ich mich als schwul oute, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie... da war dieser Schulball, dieser Sadie-Hawkins-Ball. Und ich bin mit dem einzigen anderen offen-schwulen Jungen meiner Schule hingegangen – nur als Freunde, nichts Romantisches. Und als wir nachhause gingen, als wir auf meinen Dad warteten, der uns abholen kam, da waren dort... drei Jungs. Sie, ähm..."

Er würde am liebsten seinen Becher aufheben, nur um seinen Händen etwas zu tun zu geben.

"Einer von ihnen hat mich zu Boden geschlagen und die zwei anderen fingen an... auf meinen Freund einzutreten. Aber der eine Junge... er konnte keinen Treffer landen. Er versuchte es immer wieder, aber seine Fäuste prallten immer wieder ab von... von diesen hier." Diesmal macht er keine Bewegung mit den Händen – hat sie fest über seinem Bauch verschränkt, damit sie nicht zittern – und er schaut nicht auf die Schilde, die rund um seinen Kopf erscheinen und wieder verschwinden. "Er konnte nicht begreifen warum, es war dunkel... _ich_ habe nicht begriffen warum, ich _wusste_ ja nicht mal, dass ich... das tun konnte. Also fluchte er nur und irgendwann... wurde es ihm langweilig, nehme ich an, weil er mich nicht treffen konnte. Also hat auch _er_ auf den anderen Jungen eingeschlagen." Blaine muss die Augen schließen; er kann noch immer jeden einzelnen ihrer Faustschläge hören. "Sie haben ihn halbtot geprügelt und ich konnte nichts dagegen machen. Und... weißt du wie das ist, wenn man jemanden in die Notaufnahme bringt, der... _so_ aussieht, während man selbst nicht mal einen Kratzer hat, und..." Warum ist das beschämendste Ereignis seines gesamten Lebens, dass er einst _nicht_ zusammengeschlagen worden ist? Er holt tief Luft, schaut Ghost nicht an und zwingt sich, fortzufahren. "Er hat niemals wieder auch nur ein Wort mit mir geredet. Ich weiß nicht, was er gedacht hat. Aber ich weiß, dass er... ich weiß, dass es für ihn schlimmer war, weil ich nicht auch 'meinen Teil' abbekommen habe. Er... ich höre manchmal von anderen Leuten wie es ihm geht. Er wird zeitlebens Probleme mit dem Laufen haben. Ich, ähm, ich mache meinen Master in Physiotherapie. Um Menschen zu helfen, die... ich will... ich will einfach nur anderen Menschen helfen. Es ist... das Leben ist auch so schon schwer genug, ohne dass Menschen einander wirklich Schreckliches antun und ich will einfach nur helfen..."

Die behandschuhte Hand des Geistes berührt seine. Blaine zuckt mit dem Kopf hoch und sieht wie traurig und _furchtsam_ Ghosts Augen im Schatten der Kapuze aussehen. Er sagt sehr, sehr leise: "Das tut mir so leid."

Blaine starrt ihn an – wie offenherzig sein Blick ist, selbst hinter der Maske, und dann senkt Ghost die Augen, blickt wieder zur Seite und schlingt die Arme um seinen Brustkorb. Er sagt: "Ich sollte dir das wirklich ausreden. Wenn ich wirklich ein Held wäre, dann würde ich es tun."

Es ist kein 'Nein' und die Begeisterung kommt sofort zurück. Blaine krampft seine Hände zusammen und atmet scharf ein. "Bitte hilf mir, anderen Menschen zu helfen."

Ghost schließt die Augen und für eine ganze Weile atmet er nur gleichmäßig. Dann sagt er: "Zeig mir, was du kannst."

*** * ***

Er hat es noch nie so hoch über dem Erdboden gemacht. Für einen kurzen Moment... zögert er, möchte fast fragen, _Wenn ich falle, wirst du mich dann auffangen?_

Aber er macht es nicht, denn er hat vor, etwas zu tun, das dieses Risiko an jedem einzelnen Tag seines Lebens beinhalten wird und er kann deswegen nicht wie ein kleines Kind vor dem Geist herumjammern. Also holt er tief Luft und rennt auf den Rand des Gebäudes zu.

Ghost sagt und tut überhaupt nichts. Er beobachtet ihn nur.

Blaine springt in einem Winkel ab und unter seinen Füßen leuchten sechseckige Schilde auf, die sich mosaikartig zu einer geschwungenen Bahn entlang der Dachkante zusammenfügen, auf der Blaine entlangschliddert wie auf einer Eisbahn. Er nutzt seinen Schwung, um ein kurzes Stück nach oben zu gleiten, um die Bahn aus Schilden dann aus eindrucksvoller Höhe wieder hinab aufs Dach zu lenken. Als er wieder auf festem Untergrund landet, kommt er ins Stolpern, aber er fängt sich und rennt weiter an Ghost vorbei, der sich jetzt umdreht, um ihm zuzuschauen. Er hat die Arme unter seinem Umhang verschränkt, der die Konturen seines Körpers größtenteils verhüllt, und sein Gesicht unter der Kapuze ist ausdruckslos.

Blaine formt Schilde um sich herum, eine perfekte Kugel aus Hexagonen, und löst sie dann wieder auf, nur um eines der Schilde an Ghosts Kopf vorbei zu schleudern. Der Geist blinzelt nicht einmal, sondern beobachtet nur Blaines Gesicht, als der Schild an ihm vorbeisaust und den Stoff seiner Kapuze in leichte Bewegung versetzt. Er fragt: "Wie hart können sie treffen?"

"Ziemlich hart. Daheim in Ohio habe ich mit ihnen Flaschen und andere Sachen abgeschossen, ich bin kein schlechter Schütze. Und nichts kann sie zerbrechen. Einmal habe ich versucht, mit meinem Auto durch eins von ihnen hindurchzufahren – die Räder haben einfach nur durchgedreht."

Ghost kommt zu ihm herüber und Blaine lässt eine kleine Wand aus Schilden vor sich erscheinen, die der Geist nachdenklich berührt. "Ermüden sie dich?"

"Nicht wirklich. Ich meine, das eine Mal, als ich versucht habe, sie mit dem Auto zu durchbrechen, bin ich ein wenig müde geworden, aber ich kann sie so ziemlich unbegrenzt aufrechterhalten, glaub ich. Ich habe mich eigentlich immer gefragt... weil, ich meine... Ich kann das hier machen und du weißt, dass ich ein großer Fan von dir bin, also habe ich mich natürlich gefragt, ob..." Schilde flackern rund um den Geist auf, der bewegungslos erstarrt. "...ob _du_ sie durchdringen könntest, ich weiß, dass du durch massive Wände gehen kannst, aber nichts scheint durch diese..."

Ghost starrt mit offenem Mund auf die Schilde. Dann streckt er die Hand aus, berührt die durchscheinende Wand, die ihn von allen Seiten umgibt und Blaine sieht, wie er seine behandschuhten Finger auf die Oberfläche legt, aber nicht hindurch ghostet. Er steht nur da, zieht ganz leicht den Kopf ein, sein Gesicht wird bleich und Blaine sagt nur: "...du meine Güte, du kannst wirklich nicht..."

Ghost lässt sich nach unten sinken, durch das Hausdach hindurch, und ist verschwunden.

Blaine lässt die Schilde fallen und atmet keuchend ein. "Nicht... verdammt. _Verdammt_ , wo bist du...?"

Oh Gott, er hat ihn verscheucht. Er... _du Idiot. Jede Nacht geht er raus und riskiert sein Leben und DU versetzt ihn in eine Lage, aus der er sich nicht befreien kann, und dabei kennt er dich überhaupt nicht. Er versucht, dir zu vertrauen und du gehst hin und –_

Schock, Verwirrung, _Schmerz_.

Blaine blinzelt... und blinzelt, sein Atem geht stoßweise, sein Gesicht wird seitwärts auf das Betondach gepresst, der Arm wird ihm auf den Rücken verdreht und seine Muskeln protestieren, etwas drückt ihm schmerzhaft ins Kreuz (wahrscheinlich ein Knie, denkt er) und etwas Kaltes drückt ihm auf den Nacken. "Keine Bewegung", sagt eine Stimme über ihm, ausdruckslos und kalt und _angsteinflößend._ "Das Ding da an deinem Hals ist ein Taser. Du willst nicht, dass ich ihn auslöse. Aber wahrscheinlich bräuchte ich das gar nicht, denn in dieser Position wäre es leichter, dir die Schulter auszukugeln, als es _nicht_ zu tun, halte also lieber sehr, sehr still."

Er versucht zu nicken, aber der Beton schürft schmerzhaft über sein immer noch blaues Auge. "J-ja. Absolut. Es tut mir leid."

Er kann die Gestalt über sich atmen hören, heftig atmen hören, für eine ganze Weile. In seiner Panik überlegt er, sich ein weiteres Mal zu entschuldigen. Aber dann lässt der Druck des Knies ein wenig nach, bevor sein Arm losgelassen wird und das Gewicht von seinem Rücken verschwindet. Keuchend rollt er sich auf die Seite, zieht den Arm fest an die Brust, seine Schulter ist wie gelähmt vor Schmerz, und er schafft es, sich wenigstens auf die Knie aufzurichten. "Ich... es tut mir leid, ich habe nicht..."

Ghost ist vor ihm zurückgewichen, steht in einigem Abstand mit gesenktem Kopf, den Körper vom Umhang verhüllt, das Gesicht unter der Kapuze verborgen. Er sagt sehr, sehr leise: "Mach das nie wieder. Mach das nie... _niemals_ wieder."

"Ich weiß, es tut mir leid, ich hätte zuerst fragen sollen, ich wollte nur... ich wollte es einfach nur wissen, es tut mir leid, ich hätte niemals..."

Ghost dreht sich von ihm weg, die Schultern unter dem Umhang hochgezogen. Sein Ton ist stockend, mühsam, ausdruckslos und knapp. "Das war eine Überreaktion. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid wegen deinem Arm."

"Ist schon gut. _Mir_ tut es leid, ich..." Blaine massiert sich den Arm und schluckt. "Ich weiß, dass wahrscheinlich _ständig_ irgendjemand versuchen muss, dich umzubringen, ich hätte nicht... das war eine saublöde Idee. Es tut mir leid."

Ghost steht bewegungslos mit gesenktem Kopf eine ganze Weile da. Dann hebt er den Blick und schaut Blaine wieder an, blass unter seiner Maske, obwohl er eigentlich immer blass ist unter der Maske. Er befeuchtet seine Lippen. "Ich... ich kenne dich nicht. Und offenbar kannst du mir gefährlicher werden als all diese Superschurken, mit denen ich täglich zu kämpfen habe. Und – "

"Ich – "

"– ich mag es nicht, in eine Lage versetzt zu werden, aus der ich mich nicht befreien kann. Ich... verstehst du eigentlich, was du von mir verlangst, wenn du mich bittest, dass ich _dir_ vertrauen soll?"

Blaine sitzt auf dem Boden und hält seinen schmerzenden Arm. "Ich werde dich nicht verraten. Niemals. Ich habe nicht _gewusst,_ dass du es nicht schaffen würdest..."

Ghost geht kopfschüttelnd davon und reibt sich unter dem Umhang über die Arme. "Das ist irrsinnig. Das ist vollkommen irrsinnig, ich habe keine Todessehnsucht. Ich kann niemandem helfen, wenn ich _tot_ bin. Und du – "

"Ich bin auf deiner Seite!"

"Du könntest nicht gefährlicher für mich sein, wenn du speziell dafür _gemacht_ wärst, verstehst du das nicht? Wenn dich ein Superschurke entworfen hätte, dann könntest du nicht perfekter sein... so vollkommen..." Er gestikuliert wütend in Blaines Richtung und trotz des Umhangs sieht Blaine in seinen Bewegungen zum ersten Mal viel mehr von Kurt als von Ghost. "...tödlich und aufrichtig und witzig und gutaussehend und – "

"– du findest mich gutaussehend?"

Ghost macht den Mund zu und starrt Blaine nur an. Dann sagt er tonlos: "Es ist unaufrichtig von dir, so zu tun, als wüsstest du nicht, wie du aussiehst, Blaine."

"Wirst du gerade _rot?_ "

"Verstehst du nicht den Ernst dieser Situation?", blafft Ghost ihn an und verschränkt mit steifen Schultern die Arme vor der Brust. "Herrgottnochmal, du könntest gezielt auf mich angesetzt worden sein. Jemand in dieser Stadt _kreiert_ Supermenschen und du könntest extra dafür entwickelt worden sein, mich umzubringen und ich lasse dich auch noch – "

"Das bin ich nicht." Er kommt stolpernd auf die Füße, rutscht auf dem Beton aus und fällt geradewegs wieder auf den Hintern – und dann sitzt er da, hält seinen Arm und starrt ihn mit offenem Mund an. Dann lässt er den Kopf sinken und stöhnt: "Glaubst du wirklich, _ich_ wäre der beste Superschurke, den sie sich ausdenken könnten?"

Schweigen – für eine Sekunde – dann lacht Ghost plötzlich auf und Blaine hebt mit offenem Mund den Kopf. Er steht ein Stück weit weg, die Arme verschränkt, den Körper leicht von Blaine abgewandt, aber er lächelt jetzt. Ein zartes Lächeln zuckt um seinen Mund, erreicht sogar seine Augen unter der Kapuze. Er schließt die Augen und sagt, immer noch lächelnd, "Sie hätten dich ganz gezielt dafür entwerfen können", und schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich muss darüber nachdenken. Das weißt du. Ich kann nicht... ich kann dich nicht einfach so in mein Leben lassen. Du könntest..." Das Lächeln erlischt. "Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, auf wie viele Arten du mir gefährlich werden könntest."

"Ich bin auf deiner Seite, ich will _helfen_..."

"Und ich muss nachdenken. Wenn du also auf meiner Seite bist, dann lässt du mich das machen." Er macht die Augen wieder auf und schaut Blaine ins Gesicht. "Du hast gesagt, du studierst Physiotherapie, ich nehme also an, mit Erster Hilfe kennst du dich aus."

Blaine zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Ja, natürlich kenne ich mich damit aus."

"Deine Hausaufgabe ist Verteidigung. Kannst du irgendeinen Kampfsport?"

"Hausauf-? Ich, ich habe früher ein bisschen geboxt."

"Fang wieder damit an. Und zwar diesmal richtig. Du kannst dich nicht immer auf deine Superkräfte verlassen." Sein Mund zuckt freudlos. "Niemand kann das. Lerne also, dich auch ohne deine Kräfte zu verteidigen, und ich... ich werde darüber nachdenken, Blaine. Aber jetzt ist es spät und ich bin noch nicht mal auf Streife gewesen..."

"Du gehst schon?"

Ghost deutet auf die benachbarten Gebäude und die hellen Lichter New Yorks. "Du bist nicht der Einzige hier in dieser Stadt."

Viel zu schnell: "Wie werd ich dich wiedersehen?"

Ghost holt tief Luft. "Also", sagt er, "wenn du mich nicht wiedersiehst, dann nehme ich an, weißt du, wie ich mich entschieden habe. Bis dahin, arbeite an deinen Hausaufgaben. Ich werde mit dir in Kontakt treten, wenn... falls ich kann. Versuch nicht, mich aufzuspüren." Er schaut Blaine unverwandt ins Gesicht. "Wenn du willst, dass ich dir traue, dann versuch nicht, mich aufzuspüren. Und nimm auf keinen Fall Kontakt zu mir auf. Wenn du es dennoch machst, wenn du es auch nur in Erwägung ziehst, wirst du mich niemals wieder _sehen_. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Blaine hält seinem Blick stand und er versteht die Drohung. Er weiß nicht, was Ghost ihm antun würde, um die Menschen, die er liebt, zu beschützen. Es schnürt ihm die Eingeweide ab, dass Ghost ihm immer noch nicht vertraut, aber er ist so verdammt blöde gewesen, so arrogant mit seinen Fähigkeiten anzugeben, ohne darüber nachzudenken, was das für Ghost bedeuten könnte – also hat er es wahrscheinlich verdient. Er schluckt. Er nickt und schließt die Augen. "Ja. Okay. Schick mir eine e-Mail... wann immer, ich meine, ich werde wahrscheinlich alle dreißig Sekunden nachsehen, ob – "

Er öffnet die Augen und spricht mit dem leeren Hausdach. Er starrt vor sich hin, dann fragt er: "Bist du noch hier?"

Schweigen.

Er murmelt: "Verdammt", reibt sich über den Nacken, während seine Schulter immer noch schmerzhaft pocht, und schaut hinüber zur Feuerleiter, um wieder nach unten zu klettern. "Und nur damit du's weißt?", ruft er. "Es wird scheiße wehtun, mit diesem Arm wieder herunterzuklettern! Und wenn ich _danach_ trotzdem immer noch auf deiner Seite bin, dann ja, _dann kannst du mir trauen!"_

Schweigen. Er verdreht die Augen zu dem dunklen Nachthimmel, von den grellen Lichtern New Yorks violett eingefärbt, und geht zur Dachkante, um den langsamen, schmerzvollen Abstieg zu beginnen.

*** * ***

Er bewegt sich wie auf Autopilot und überlegt, und überlegt, und überlegt.

Er ignoriert die Graffitisprüher und ihre klackernden Farbdosen, denn es gibt Schlimmeres auf der Welt als Graffitis (und er achtet nicht auf den weißen Umriss eines Geisterumhangs im Gewirr bunter Farbspritzer an der Wand). Er verhindert einen Raubüberfall und ein potentielles Tötungsdelikt, denn die Patronen verschwinden 'wie von Geisterhand' aus dem Magazin der Waffe und fallen klimpernd auf den Gehweg. Auf einem verlassenen U-Bahnhof flüstert er einem Mann unsichtbar ins Ohr, der eine verängstigte Frau nach und nach bis fast ans Ende des Bahnsteigs gedrängt hat, von wo es keinen Ausweg mehr gibt. "Wenn du auch nur daran denkst, ihr wehzutun oder ihr weiterhin Angst einzujagen, dann werde ich dich so gründlich heimsuchen, dass du für den Rest deines Lebens sabbernd und jammernd in Windeln dahinvegetierst."

Die Tatsache, dass der Mann in grenzenlose Panik gerät, ohne überhaupt heimgesucht worden zu sein, bereitet ihm ein grimmiges Vergnügen.

Und er überlegt, und überlegt, und überlegt.

Blaine Anderson – stark, naiv, attraktiv. Seine Ernsthaftigkeit hat etwas Verlockendes; sein Eifer zu _helfen_. Ghost würde am liebsten die Augen schließen und sich fallenlassen: _Oh ja, bitte hilf mir_. Aber...

Es ist nicht nur Stolz. Es ist nicht nur das Eingeständnis, dass er nicht mehr lange alleine so weitermachen kann, dass dieses Leben ihn durch schiere Erschöpfung umbringen wird, dass er überhaupt gar kein Leben _hat,_ dass der Umhang alles Leben aus seinen Tagen heraussaugt wie ein Vampir. Es geht nicht nur um dieses Eingeständnis. Es geht um... jeder, den er nahe genug heranlässt; jeder, der nahe genug an ihn herankommt, um ihm wirklich wehzutun; Blaine hätte so viele Möglichkeiten ihm wehzutun, oh Gott...

Jeder, den er nahe genug heranlässt, müsste sie irgendwann erfahren... all die Wahrheiten über ihn, von denen er so tun kann, als wären sie nicht wahr, so lange er sie nicht in Worte fassen muss. Er müsste Worte dafür finden und dabei hat er es niemals jemandem erzählt; nicht _einem_ Menschen. Er hat noch nicht einmal daran gedacht... er will nicht, dass es etwas ist, das ihn definiert – aber was ist es sonst? Es ist ein Teil von ihm, zu dem er jede Tür zumacht und fest verschließt; er zieht eine Maske an, um sich davor zu verstecken; alles, was er tut, ist, sich davor zu verstecken; er kümmert sich um die Probleme der Anderen, damit ihm keine Zeit bleibt, sich seinem eigenen Spiegelbild zu stellen; wenn er die Probleme anderer Leute löst, dann ist er sicher, aber dann... aber dann hat Blaine ihn in eine Kugel aus Schilden eingeschlossen und Ghost konnte sie nicht durchdringen und hat sich eingesperrt gefühlt wie seit Jahren nicht mehr. Gefangen – die Angst so groß, dass sein Herzschlag ausgesetzt hat; die Erinnerung an die Angst fast noch schlimmer als die Angst selbst. Die Angst hat ihn die letzten sechs Jahre seines Lebens vergessen lassen; hat ihn wieder zu einem Teenager gemacht, der zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben vor Angst wie gelähmt ist. Die Angst hatte ihn geschwächt, hatte sein Blut in Quecksilber verwandelt – kalt, krank und kraftlos.

Er sitzt auf der Ecke eines Hausdachs, die Arme um die Knie gelegt, sein Atem, beschleunigt vom Aufstieg, dringt weiß unter der Kapuze hervor. Er kennt sich gut genug (sich und sein Alter-Ego), um zu wissen, dass er Blaine zu nah an sich heranlassen würde. Er wäre nicht mehr in der Lage, Dinge vor ihm zu verheimlichen, wie er sie vor jedem anderen verheimlicht. Er ist noch niemals ehrlich zu jemandem gewesen, nicht restlos jedenfalls. Was Rachel weiß, was Finn weiß, was sein Dad weiß – keiner kennt ihn _wirklich_. Nur so ist er sicher. Sicher und absolut quälend _einsam_.

Unter ihm die laute Stadt, Autohupen und Verkehrslärm. Er legt die Wange auf sein Knie und schaut zu, wie die Lichter der Autos unter ihm über die Fensterscheiben des gegenüberliegenden Gebäudes huschen, schillernd wie ein schmieriger Ölfilm auf dem Wasser. Er weiß, was für ein Schlamassel sein Leben ist; wie chaotisch das ist, was er tut. Aber Blaine weiß es nicht. Blaine will es selbst machen. Blaine sagt: _'etwas Schreckliches ist passiert, das ich hätte verhindern müssen, und ich will verhindern, dass es auch anderen Menschen passiert, und diesmal will ich es richtig machen'._ Blaine sagt: _'ich habe diese_ _Fähigkeit,_ _sollte ich sie also nicht dazu nutzen, anderen Menschen zu helfen?'_ Und Blaine braucht nicht zu sagen: _'das wird riesigen Spaß machen'_ , denn Ghost konnte es an seinem Gesicht ablesen, an seinem Körper, an der Art, wie er über seine eigenen Schilde geschliddert ist, als würde er eislaufen, schnell, kraftvoll und leichtfüßig wie ein Tanz. Ghosts Lippen zucken, als er sich an die freudige Anspannung in Blaines Gesicht erinnert. Er ist dafür _geboren_ , das zu machen.

_Was wäre, wenn du ihm vertraust?_

_(Er hat mich in einen Käfig gesperrt, aus dem ich nicht entkommen konnte, und ich dachte, die Angst würde mich auf der Stelle umbringen.)_

_Was wäre, wenn du ihm gerade genug erzählst? Er muss nicht alles über dich wissen, nicht einmal dein Dad weiß alles, du könntest also einen Weg finden, um..._

_(Ich kann das nicht noch einmal durchleben. Ich kann nicht –_ eine Welle der Übelkeit lässt ihn erschaudern _– ich kann das nicht noch einmal durchleben. Ich kann mich nicht zwingen, das noch einmal zu durchleben.)_

_Was wäre, wenn du ihm vertraust? Denn du wirst wahrscheinlich so oder so sterben, aber willst du wirklich allein sterben?_

_(Was wenn er mir das noch einmal antut? Jemand in dieser Stadt verwandelt Menschen in Supermenschen. Was wäre, wenn das die ausgeklügeltste Lüge aller Zeiten ist und er mir das noch einmal antut, und...)_

_Hast du seine blöde Webseite vergessen? Hast du vergessen, wie ernst es diese Leute meinen? Glaubst du nicht, dass er all das sein könnte, was du niemals sein konntest? Jemand, der sich auch bei Tageslicht zeigen kann, jemand, der ein Superheld außerhalb der Schatten sein könnte, jemand, der ein echtes Hoffnungszeichen sein könnte, nicht nur ein Geist in der Dunkelheit, der böse Menschen erschreckt, sondern jemand, der bei Tag unterwegs ist und den Menschen auf Augenhöhe begegnet. Jemand, der ein Held sein kann..._

_(Ich kann sterben, aber ich will nicht eingesperrt sein.)_

Die Nachtluft kühlt seine Haut und er schließt die Augen. Bald wird er sich aufrappeln, bald wird er weiter patrouillieren, bevor er für heute Nacht Schluss macht und nachhause geht.

_Er ist dir ebenbürtig. Er könnte deinem Leben jederzeit ein Ende setzen, wenn er das wollte, und er wäre nicht der Einzige. Willst du dieser Stadt nicht etwas hinterlassen, wenn du gegangen bist – mehr als nur eine Geistergeschichte, etwas Echtes, Zuverlässiges und Gutes? Brauchst du nicht selbst etwas, woran du glauben kannst? Er könnte für diese Stadt der Ritter in glänzender Rüstung sein... und alles, was du je sein wirst, ist ihr Gespenst._

_Oder er könnte dich umbringen und alle, die du liebst._

Er steht auf, streckt die Arme über den Kopf und drückt seinen Rücken durch. Wie genau hängen Paranoia und Tapferkeit zusammen?

...und wie Vertrauen und Wahrheit...?

 _Diese mosaikartigen Schilde sind wie Schildkrötenpanzer,_ denkt er. _Wie Bienenwaben._ Seine Gedanken befassen sich bereits mit den Möglichkeiten – die Linie von seiner Hüfte aufwärts zu seiner Schulter... und er könnte die Schulterpartie des Kostüms so gestalten, dass sie seine Körperform verbirgt, um seine Identität geheimzuhalten.

Er tadelt sich selbst, weil er diesen Jungen, den er erst drei Mal getroffen hat und der ihn immer noch töten könnte, in Gedanken bereits einkleidet. Aber er weiß, dass es keinen Zweck hat, sich zu widersetzen. Er wäre ein wunderbares Model – Ghost kann es kaum erwarten, ihn einzukleiden, aber das Kostüm bräuchte ein stimmiges Leitthema und er überlegt... diese Schilde, Bienenkörbe, Schildkröten, nichts davon passt – er wird keinen Helden erfinden, der 'Die Wespe' genannt wird.

Er überlegt, und überlegt, und überlegt. Und dann hält er wieder nach Ärger Ausschau, um sich wieder um die _bösen_ Jungs zu kümmern.

*** * ***

Der Trainer ist ein bulliger Weißer, dessen Hals so dick ist, dass es fast aussieht, als ruhte sein runder Kopf mit den stoppeligen roten Haaren direkt auf seinen Schultern. "Du willst also anfangen zu boxen", sagt er und schaut Blaine lange mit seinen blassblauen Augen an und Blaine überlegt sich, dass er vielleicht besser seine Fliege hätte ablegen sollen, bevor er in die Trainingshalle kam. Hinter ihnen prügelt ein Mann auf einen Boxsack ein, als wolle er ihn zu Brei schlagen, und Blaine ist direkt von seiner Vorlesung hergekommen, um sich anzumelden und er hat sich nicht wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie er aussieht – bis eben.

"Eigentlich will ich _wieder_ anfangen. Ich habe ein bisschen geboxt, als ich noch ein Teenager war."

Der Mann zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, als wolle er fragen, _Wie, bist du etwa kein Teenager mehr?_ Er reibt mit der Hand über seinen rasierten Hinterkopf, dann deutet er mit dem Daumen auf einen der beiden Boxringe. "Also gut. Willst du mir zeigen, an was du dich noch erinnerst?"

Jemand, der bereit ist, ihm zu helfen, _ohne_ ihm eine Liste voller zorniger, misstrauischer Bedingungen zu stellen, zaubert sofort ein Lächeln auf Blaines Gesicht – und macht die Welt augenblicklich zu einem besseren Ort. "Aber sicher! Lassen Sie mich nur eben..." Er lässt seine Tasche zu Boden gleiten, zieht sich seinen Pullunder über den Kopf, löst die Fliege und legt sie ab. Der Trainer zieht die Seile hoch, damit er hineinklettern kann, und der vertraute Geruch nach Schweiß und Staub und der Boden des Boxrings, der unter seinen Füßen nachgibt, wecken in ihm einen lang vergessenen Hunger.

"Ist das so eine Art Hobby für dich?", fragt der Trainer, als Blaine seine Hemdsärmel aufknöpft und hochrollt.

"Was? Ähm, nein, eher so was wie... ach ich weiß nicht. Ich habe mit jemandem gewettet." Er lächelt. Ein Lächeln lenkt die Leute ab. Der Trainer schaut ihn nur an, als hätte er keinen Schimmer, wo er mit seinen Fragen beginnen soll, um die Antworten zu bekommen, die er braucht, dann bedeutet er Blaine, ihn anzugreifen.

"Mal sehen, in welcher Form du bist. Wie lange ist es her...?"

Es ist eine ganze Weile her, aber anscheinend ist Blaine gar kein so hoffnungsloser Fall, denn der Trainer ist damit einverstanden, ihn zu unterrichten; anschließend borgt er Blaine ein Handtuch und obwohl Blaines Frisur vollkommen ruiniert ist, fühlt er sich bereit und zuversichtlich, vollgepumpt mit Endorphinen – er kann es schaffen, er kann...

Er geht nachhause, um zu duschen und es wartet weder eine e-Mail auf ihn, noch bekommt er eine Textnachricht. Er versucht, sich die Zeit online zu vertreiben, aber im Internet ist es gerade ziemlich ruhig. Ein Fanghost namens 'SugarGhostGrrl' hat eine besonders schreckliche, unverhohlen selbst-beschreibende Fanfiktion geschrieben, über eine weibliche Version von Ghost, genannt 'Ghostette', und Blaine überlässt es der übrigen Internet-Gemeinde, sie zu verreißen. Was hat er schon davon, unhöflich zu sein; es wird weder sein Leben verbessern, noch ihres.

Als Cooper nachhause kommt, sitzt Blaine wieder mal auf dem Dach – die schweigende Nähe seines Computers ist ihm im Augenblick zu deprimierend. Ohne auf eine Einladung zu warten, setzt sich sein Bruder neben ihn, um den nebligen, herbstlichen Abendhimmel zu betrachten, an dem die Sonne hinter den Häusern am Horizont versinkt. "Heute kein Fernglas dabei?"

"Er kann nicht fliegen, Cooper."

"Aus welcher klugen und zuverlässigen Informationsquelle hast du das nochmal erfahren?"

Blaine reibt sich über die Arme, denn der Wind ist ziemlich frisch und er hätte sich wirklich eine wärmere Jacke mit heraufbringen sollen. "Kann ich... kann ich dich was fragen?"

Cooper zuckt die Schultern und sagt lässig: "Klar, nachdem wir ja nun geklärt haben, was für eine kluge und zuverlässige Informationsquelle ich bin."

 _Lass dich nicht von ihm aus der Fassung bringen, ignorier ihn einfach_. "Eine hypothetische Frage. Ähm. Nehmen wir mal an, es gäbe da eine... Person."

Cooper setzt sich im Schneidersitz hin und schließt die Augen, als würde er meditieren, als setzte er seine gesamten schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten ein, um Blaines Problem zu interpretieren. All seine schauspielerischen 'Fähigkeiten'. "Okay."

"...und du wolltest dich mit dieser... mit dieser Person anfreunden. Aber sie, ähm, vielleicht ist sie ein gebranntes Kind und will dir deswegen nicht vertrauen. Aber du hast keine Chance, ihr zu beweisen, dass du vertrauenswürdig bist, sofern du nicht bereits mit ihr befreundet bist, hab ich recht? Wie kannst du... wie kannst du jemanden dazu bringen, zu... zu..."

Cooper blinzelt aus einem Auge. "Geht es hier um einen Jungen?"

"Es ist rein _hypothetisch_."

"Geht es rein _hypothetisch_ um einen Jungen?"

Blaine verdreht die Augen und beißt die Zähne zusammen. Er kann schließlich nicht einfach sagen, worum es wirklich geht. Aber dann nimmt Cooper ihn plötzlich in den Schwitzkasten und gibt ihm begeistert eine Kopfnuss. "Treffer und versenkt, kleiner Bruder! Ist er in deinem Studienkurs? Ist er ein Arzt? Ist er heiß? Ist er ein heißer Doktor? Ist – ?"

Es gelingt Blaine, sich aus Coopers Klammergriff zu befreien, und er stößt in unsanft von sich weg. "Es ist rein _hypothetisch!"_

Cooper grinst, als sähe er Blaine bereits vor dem Traualtar stehen. Blaine schaut ihn wütend an. Cooper versucht, seine Begeisterung ein wenig zu dämpfen und schaut nachdenklich zum Himmel hinauf. "Hast du schon versucht, ihm ein Lied über deine Gefühle zu singen?"

Blaine beißt die Zähne zusammen. _"Hilfreiche_ Ratschläge, Cooper!"

"Arbeitet der hier etwa nicht bei GAP? Aua, du meine Güte, ist ja schon gut, lass mich nachdenken." Er reibt sich den Arm an der Stelle, wo Blaine ihn geboxt hat, und meckert: "Ich wusste, dass die Boxerei einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich haben würde."

"Ich fange wieder damit an, nur zur Warnung."

"Wow, entschuldige, dann werd ich mich jetzt wohl besser anstrengen." Er kneift die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen und stützt sich rückwärts auf seinen Armen ab. Dann denkt er lange nach und sagt langsam: "Wenn ein hypothetischer Junge ein paar schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht hat und wenn du _für ihn_ wirklich ein 'Freund' sein willst und nicht nur... na ja, wenn du keine Gegenleistung erwartest... dann ist es vielleicht am besten, dieser Person etwas Abstand zu gewähren. Denn wenn dir jemand wirklich am Herzen liegt, dann geht es nicht um dich, stimmt's? Dann geht es darum, was der andere braucht, auch wenn es nicht das ist, was du gern hättest. Also... gehst du es am besten ganz langsam an. Bleib ansprechbar. Sei freundlich. Sei hilfsbereit. Verlange keine Gegenleistung. Wenn der andere es wirklich will, dann wird er sie dir so oder so geben. Und wenn nicht, na ja... es ist nicht ratsam, sich mit jemandem anfreunden zu wollen, nur um seine Chancen zu verbessern, dessen hypothetischer _Freund_ zu werden. Das ist der Grund, warum Mädchen 'nette Jungs' nicht mögen."

"Ich meine doch nicht... oh Gott, ich rede nicht... _davon_."

Cooper schaut ihn aus dem Augenwinkel an und sagt: "Nicht mal rein hypothetisch?"

Blaine schubst ihn unsanft von sich weg. "Danke für deinen Rat, du toller, kluger, großer Bruder. Deine Anwesenheit ist nicht länger erforderlich. Du kannst gehen. _Vielen Dank_."

"Sieh mal Blaine, du bist ein guter Junge, das weißt du, oder? Du bist schlau und cool und witzig und der zweitschönste von den Anderson-Brüdern, sei einfach nur du selbst und der richtige Junge wird dir vor die Füßen fallen. Und die Jungs, die dir nicht vor die Füße fallen, sind sowieso nicht schlau genug für dich." Er lässt seine Hand auf Blaines Schulter fallen. "Ich muss zu einer Vorstellung. Kein Trübsal blasen, solange ich weg bin, okay? Nicht mal rein hypothetisch."

"Ich... ja Cooper." Blaine befreit seine Schulter aus Coopers Griff. "Hals- und Beinbruch."

Cooper ist schon auf dem Weg zur Treppe und winkt, ohne sich umzudrehen. "Ich werde mir beides brechen. Ciao!"

Blaine legt sich seufzend die Arme um die Knie und denkt: _Wie kann ich mich mit jemandem anfreunden, mit dem ich nicht mal in Kontakt treten kann?_

_Indem du nicht versuchst, mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten, weil er genau das nämlich nicht will._

Der kalte Wind verursacht Blaine eine Gänsehaut. Hier oben wird er überhaupt nichts erreichen. Er steht auf, hebt die Wolldecke hoch, faltet sie über seinen Arm und geht ins Haus zurück. _Ein_ Weg, ein Freund zu sein, ist, so viele Ghost-positive Posts zu rebloggen wie möglich, selbst wenn er die ganze Nacht damit zubringen muss, das Netz nach ihnen zu durchforsten....

Er macht die Tür zur Dachterrasse hinter sich zu.

In einer Ecke des verlassenen Daches bewegt der Wind einen dunkelgrauen Umhang, unsichtbar in der Dunkelheit. Einsam in den Schatten, schlingt Ghost die Arme um seinen Brustkorb und lässt den Kopf sinken.

**~***~**


	5. Kapitel 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Fan Art am Ende des Kapitels stammt von [@darrenscurlsman](https://darrenscurlsman.tumblr.com/post/637869011685736448/finished-atog-piece-goodbye-kiss-in-part-5%22) und von der wunderbaren [@limaloveglee](https://limaloveglee.tumblr.com/post/627523323703771136/and-his-eyes-in-the-mirror-arent-afraid-enough). Vielen Dank ihr Lieben <3 <3

Kurt isst zum Frühstück einen Bagel und sieht nebenbei halbwach fern, als Rachel mit einer Tasche voller Einkäufe zurück in die Wohnung fegt. "Sieh an, wer endlich aufgewacht ist! Wann bist du gestern Nacht ins Bett gegangen, du hast einen wunderschönen Morgen verpasst..."

Kurt wendet nicht mal seinen Blick von der Nachrichtensendung. "Das kommt in die 'geht-dich-nichts-an'-Ablage und ich wünsche auch dir einen Guten Morgen, Rachel."

"Also", sagt Rachel, während sie die Milch in den Kühlschrank räumt, "um etwas Abwechslung zu bringen in diese ekligen Treffen mit anonymen Fremden... da ist dieser Junge in meinem Kurs, der –"

"Nein."

"Er ist wirklich – "

"Nein."

"Aber ihr würdet wirklich – "

"Nein." Er beißt in seinen Bagel.

Sie knallt die Kühlschranktür zu. "Du würdest ihn wirklich mögen, wenn du ihn kennenlernen würdest! Er ist ein netter Typ! Ich weiß gar nicht, was du gegen eine richtige Beziehung einzuwenden hast... im Gegensatz zu... zu..."

Kurt schaut sich weiter die Nachrichten an, die, wie zu erwarten, deprimierend sind. "Zu...?"

Rachel redet in sehr ernstem Ton weiter. "Kurt, nachdem was Adam in dieser Nachricht gesagt hat, da... da glaube ich, dass du ernste und tiefsitzende Bindungsängste hast."

"Und _ich_ glaube, dass ich sehr beschäftigt bin und ganz gut alleine klarkomme, und ich habe wirklich keine Lust, an einem Samstagmorgen deine beunruhigende Fixierung auf mein Privatleben zu diskutieren."

"Und wie kommt es dann, dass du kein Interesse daran hast, mit der Person zu schlafen, mit der du in einer richtigen Beziehung bist, aber _nie_ ein Problem... mit One-Night-Stands hast? Er ist wirklich nett und er ist an einer Verabredung interessiert, wie auch immer, ich habe für heute Abend schon was ausgemacht mit – "

"Du hast ihm von mir erzählt?" Endlich dreht er den Kopf und starrt sie an. "Du versuchst, _uns zu verkuppeln?_ _Was_ hast du ihm von mir erzählt?"

"Dass du in der Modebranche arbeitest und dass du süß aussiehst... also auf eine anämische Art und Weise und – "

Kurt vergräbt sich tiefer in die Sofapolster und schaut sie über seinen Bagel hinweg finster an. "Und du wunderst dich, warum ich nicht will, dass _du_ mich verkuppelst."

Rachel beißt wütend die Zähne zusammen und fängt an, ihre Einkäufe in die Schränke zu knallen. "Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du ein richtig toller Mensch bist, der mir _sehr_ am Herzen liegt, dass du witzig, süß und nett sein kannst, wenn du nicht die ganze Zeit so _fürchterlich schlechte Laune_ hast, und ich will, dass du _glücklich_ bist, und du brauchst endlich einen anständigen Freund, der dich aus diesem schrecklichen Teufelskreis aus nächtlichen Zufallsbekanntschaften reißt."

Mit einem Mal setzt Kurt sich kerzengerade hin und sagt: "Du hast ihm erzählt, dass ich mich durch sämtliche Betten schlafe und vor mir selbst gerettet werden muss.."

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt!"

"Ich glaube, du wirst feststellen, dass du das sehr wohl gesagt hast!"

Sie zeigt mit einem Senfglas in der Hand auf ihn. "Nun, hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass du vielleicht _genau das machst_ _._ "

Er hält ihrem Blick stand und zittert vor Wut. "Nein. Nicht _einmal_ in meinem ganzen Leben, nein. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass irgendjemand sonst das Recht dazu hat."

Sie hält sich mit geschlossenen Augen eine Hand vor die Stirn und ihre andere Hand lässt kraftlos das Senfglas auf die Frühstückstheke knallen. "Kurt, ich will, dass du _glücklich_ bist, ich will, dass du – "

"Mein Glück ist nicht etwas, das du für mich definieren kannst."

"Dann wirst du also weiterhin so tun als wärst du glücklich, so wie es dir gerade geht? Ich will wenigstens, dass du vorsichtig bist... Kurt, sag mir, dass du Kondome benutzt – "

"Oh mein Gott, versuchst du gerade, mich über Safer Sex aufzuklären? Ich bin dreiundzwanzig, Rachel."

Sie verschränkt die Arme und sagt, den Blick auf die Frühstückstheke gerichtet: "Ich weiß, dass du keine in deiner Brieftasche hast."

Kurt starrt sie nur an... und atmet in langsamen Atemzügen ein und aus.

Dann fragt er: "Wie bitte?"

"Ich... ich habe nachgesehen. Als du... als du letztens auf dem Sofa geschlafen hast. Ich will doch nur, dass du – "

Kurt steht auf und lässt den Bagel auf seinem Teller auf dem Wohnzimmertisch liegen. Seine Gedanken sind ein einziges eisiges, düsteres Schweigen. "Wenn du noch ein einziges Mal in meinen Sachen herumschnüffelst, dann werde ich mir einen Mitbewohner suchen, der seine Nase nicht in fremde Angelegenheiten steckt, nicht so vorschnell urteilt und wesentlich vertrauenswürdiger ist als du, und ich werde alle Familientreffen meiden, an denen _du_ teilnehmen könntest."

Rachel ruft noch, "Kurt – ", aber da knallt er schon die Tür hinter sich zu... und schließt sie ab.

Sein Herz pocht wild gegen seine Rippen, so als sei er gerade in der Wand eines Wolkenkratzers nach unten geghostet und hätte den Boden rasend schnell auf sich zukommen sehen.

Er ist so wütend, er ist blind vor Wut, und hinter der Wut verbirgt sich die nackte Angst, dass Rachel womöglich... wenn sie sich angewöhnt, in seinen Sachen herumzuschnüffeln....

Er überprüft den falschen Boden in seinem Kleiderschrank, aber der ist immer noch unmöglich zu entdecken, allerdings sollte er vielleicht die abgesplitterten Kanten des falschen Bodens unter seinem Bett mit Sandpapier glätten. Er schluckt, steht wieder auf und schlingt die Arme um seinen Brustkorb. Oh Gott, nicht einmal in seiner Wohnung ist er sicher. Wie kann er also _sicherer_ sein, wenn er diese Maske trägt...?

Er hat eine e-Mail. Es ist die Antwort auf eine e-Mail, die er selbst letzte Nacht versendet hat – oder eher heute Morgen, um circa 2 Uhr früh, nachdem er von seiner Patrouille nachhause gekommen ist – und die nur aus einer einzigen Zeile bestand. _Wie kommst du mit deinen Hausaufgaben voran?_

Die Antwort erstreckt sich über ein Dutzend, mehrzeiliger Absätze.

Er setzt sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, um sein Lächeln in Schach zu halten, bevor es noch breiter wird, während die e-Mail übersprudelt von Blaines Enthusiasmus und Begeisterung: Boxen ist das _allerbeste_ und was soll er sich alles für seinen Waffengurt zulegen und soll er eine spezielle Diät halten und weiß Kurt einen geheimen Ort, an dem Blaine seine Kräfte trainieren kann, und –

Es klopft zweimal zaghaft an die Tür. "Kurt?"

Kurt minimiert das Fenster und erinnert sich daran, dass er offiziell keinen Grund zum Lächeln hat, aber es fällt ihm nicht leicht. Er holt tief Luft, schließt die Tür auf und öffnet sie für Rachel. "Ich werde mich nicht mit irgendeinem Typen treffen, Rachel. Ich bin viel zu beschäftigt für einen festen Freund. Es würde... es würde alles nur verkomplizieren." Er schluckt. "Danke für deine Bemühungen."

Sie schaut händeringend zu ihm auf. "Es... es tut mir leid, dass ich in deinen Sachen herumgeschnüffelt habe. Ich will nicht, dass du mir misstraust, ich werde nie wieder – "

"Ist schon in Ordnung."

"Sind wir wieder gut?"

"Natürlich sind wir das. Das sind wir doch immer."

Sie umarmt ihn und er streichelt ihr über den Rücken. "Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um dich", sagt sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme an seiner Schulter. "Ich will wirklich... ich will nur, dass du glücklich bist, denn das bist du in letzter Zeit überhaupt nicht mehr..."

"Es geht mir gut, Rachel."

Sie schnieft: "Ehrenwort?"

Er reibt ihr über den Rücken. "Mir geht es wirklich super gut. Und vor meinem Aikido-Training muss ich duschen gehen und das will ich nicht unbedingt machen, solange du noch an mir hängst. Wenn es dir also nichts ausmacht..."

Sie richtet sich lächelnd auf. "Finn kommt heute Abend vorbei, bist du zum Abendessen wieder zurück?"

"Das kann ich einrichten. Kann ich dir dabei helfen?"

"Das wäre großartig! Wir unternehmen gar nichts mehr zusammen, wir müssen unbedingt unsere Freundschaft besser pflegen. Ich fange um Punkt halb sechs mit dem Kochen an! Sei ja pünktlich!"

Er schließt die Tür hinter ihr – ein Zusammenprall mit Rachel Berrys Emotionen lässt ihn immer ein wenig benommen zurück. Dann schaut er wieder auf seinen Computer, reibt sich den Ellbogen und überlegt und überlegt und überlegt...

Er schreibt Blaine eine e-Mail: _Hast du heute Abend Zeit?_

*** * ***

Innerhalb von zehn Stunden hat Blaine zwei e-Mails bekommen.

Blaine ist der glücklichste Mensch von ganz New York.

Diesmal ist es eine andere Adresse. Er summt vor sich hin, als er beschwingt aus der U-Bahn aussteigt, bleibt kurz stehen, um das herunterfallende Handy eines Mädchens aufzufangen und gibt es ihr mit einer kleinen Verbeugung zurück. Dann tanzt er mit schnellen Schritten die Stufen hinauf. Er weiß, wie das abläuft. Finde erst die Adresse und dann den Geist. Er liebt es, sich zu verstecken. Es ist für ihn wie ein Spiel, und Blaine hat die Erlaubnis, wurde gewissermaßen dazu aufgefordert, ihn zu suchen.

Die Adresse ist eine Feuerwache. Eigentlich ist es zum Lachen, denn von allen möglichen Orten, wäre es wahrscheinlich am klügsten, nicht ausgerechnet _ihre_ Feuerleiter zu benutzen. Wahrscheinlich haben sie sie besser im Blick als die meisten anderen Leute. Blaine baut eine Treppe aus Schilden, die sich langsam zur Rückseite des Gebäudes windet. Er hat die Kapuze hochgeschlagen und hofft, dass keiner aus seinem Fenster schaut. Es ist zwar dunkel, aber nicht so dunkel, dass eine schwarze Gestalt, die an einem roten Backsteinhaus hochklettert, _unsichtbar_ bliebe; schließlich ist er nicht Ghost.

Nein. Ghost ist dort oben und lehnt mit verschränkten Armen über der Brüstung - seinen Kopf, von der Kapuze verhüllt, hat er leicht nach unten geneigt. "Wie hoch kannst du steigen?"

"Hoch!", ruft Blaine grinsend, aber dann rutschen seine Turnschuhe quietschend ab und er stützt sich mit panischem Herzklopfen an der Ziegelmauer ab. "Okay! Alles ist gut! Sie sind nur, ähm, so glatt..."

Direkt neben seinem Kopf hält ihm jemand die Hand hin. Er dreht sich um und sieht Ghost, von der Brust aufwärts, _aus der Wand herausragen._ "Alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

"...ja..."

"Nimm meine Hand, nur für den Fall. Das wäre eine ziemlich blöde Art zu sterben."

"...ja."

Er klettert nach oben und hält sich sicherheitshalber an Ghosts Hand fest, der _in_ der massiven Wand nach oben steigt, als könne er selbst entscheiden, wie viel Widerstand sie ihm entgegensetzt. Blaine muss schlucken, als Ghost ihn an der Hand auf das Flachdach hinausführt wie auf eine Tanzfläche – erst nach einer Weile senkt er den Blick und lässt los. "Ich... ich habe nachgedacht."

Blaine will das alles viel zu sehr – er will immer viel zu viele Dinge viel zu sehr, denn Ghost steht direkt vor ihm und verkörpert jeden einzelnen von Blaines Träumen der letzten fünf Jahre, und er schaut ihm direkt ins Gesicht, befeuchtet seine Lippen mit der Zunge, holt tief Luft und... "Ich... für das hier gibt es keine Anleitung, Blaine, ich habe so etwas noch nie gemacht, ich weiß nicht, wie... es gibt viel, worüber ich nachdenken muss. Es liegt noch viel Arbeit vor uns. Aber..." Er wendet den Blick zur Seite. "Es ist mir bewusst geworden, dass... _das_ hier... zur Zeit der einzige Teil meines Lebens ist, mit dem ich mich wirklich befassen kann, weil... das alles so groß geworden ist, dass für etwas anderes kein Platz mehr ist und... und diese Tatsache verwandelt mein anderes Ich – _mich_ – es verwandelt mich in einen kalten, zynischen Mistkerl und eigentlich möchte ich nicht auch noch den allerletzten meiner Freunde verlieren. Ähm." Seine behandschuhten Finger spielen miteinander und dann hebt er eine Hand nach oben und schlägt die Kapuze zurück.

Das spärliche Licht auf seiner Haut, in seinen Augen, die er auf Blaine gerichtet hält, tanzt über sein dunkles Haar und Blaine starrt ihn an. Er ist so nah und so verwundbar hinter der Maske und Blaine denkt: _Oh Gott, gleich wird er mich küssen._

Dann kommt er wieder zu Sinnen, denn das ist nicht einer von _diesen_ Träumen und es geht jetzt nicht _darum_. Er darf jetzt nicht an so etwas denken, denn es geht um so viel mehr als das. "Ich weiß, ich... mir ist bewusst, dass du viel riskierst und ich schätze es wirklich sehr, dass... ich schwöre, dass ich alles tun werde, um – "

"Wir müssen ein paar Grundregeln festlegen", sagt Ghost und es ist so ungewohnt für Blaine, ihn mit zurückgeschlagener Kapuze zu sehen, dass er den Blick nicht von ihm abwenden kann. Atmen ist plötzlich keine unbewusste Tätigkeit mehr – hat er jemals so viel darüber nachdenken müssen, wie man _atmet?_ Oh Gott, er hat so schönes Haar. Oh Gott, er hat _wunderschönes_ Haar. Blaine muss seine Hände zu Fäusten ballen, um dem Drang zu widerstehen, es zu berühren. "Weil ich nämlich nicht will, dass du dich in diese Sachen einmischst, bevor es sicher für dich ist, dich einzumischen. Du brauchst noch sehr viel Übung, Blaine, du musst noch viel an dir arbeiten. Ich musste... ich habe mir das alles nach und nach erarbeiten müssen und ich will nicht, dass du die gleichen Fehler machst wie ich."

"Ja. Aber natürlich, ja, was immer du willst."

Er schließt kurz die Augen, dann macht er sie wieder auf. "Erstens: Wann immer ich dieses Kostüm trage, darfst du mich nur Ghost nennen. Du darfst mich nie... _niemals_ bei... bei meinem anderen Namen nennen. Und genauso werde ich es bei dir handhaben, wenn es soweit ist. Es ist... es muss nur eine einzige Person mithören, und..."

"Ich weiß. Ich verspreche es." Blaine weiß es wirklich. Er kennt das Internet. Wenn auch nur eine einzige Person diese Unterhaltung aufzeichnen würde, dann hätte sie sich bis morgen früh weltweit verbreitet.

"Zweitens: Ich trainiere dich nicht... ich trainiere dich nicht etwa, damit du mein _Gehilfe_ wirst. Wenn du ein Held sein willst, dann sollst du auch ein Held sein. Jemand, der nicht auf meine Hilfe angewiesen ist."

"...ich..."

Eilig fährt Ghost fort: "Ich meine damit nicht, dass ich nicht mit dir zusammenarbeiten werde, ich meine damit nicht, dass du auf dich allein gestellt bist, ich meine nur... du bist nicht eine Kopie von _mir_ , verstehst du? Du bist _du_ und du bist anders und das sollst du auch sein. Du bist nicht..." Seine Mundwinkel zucken. "...mein Geist."

Blaine grinst, dann sagt er: "Ich habe aber noch überhaupt keinen Namen. Tatsächlich habe ich _keinen_ Schimmer, wie man so ein Kostüm macht."

Ghost macht eine abschätzige Bewegung mit der Hand und für einen winzigen Augenblick ist er _Kurt_. "Überlass das mir. Ganz im Ernst, überlass das mir, das ist genau mein Fachgebiet, ich habe mir schon ein paar Gedanken gemacht. Die nächste... die letzte Grundregel ist: Du und ich müssen mehr voneinander wissen als sonst irgendjemand... als sonst irgendjemand wissen darf. Du... du musst meine Geheimnisse für mich bewahren, selbst vor den Menschen, die mir am nächsten stehen; vor den Menschen, die die Wahrheit womöglich tatsächlich verdienen. Meine Mitbewohnerin und... und mein..." Er hält inne und starrt Blaine einen Augenblick lang an, dann sagt er, als habe er Mühe, es auszusprechen: "Es ist so seltsam, über sie zu reden, als wären sie... weil sie es nämlich nicht wissen. Also ich meine, mein Stiefbruder weiß, dass ich das hier mache, aber er weiß nicht, was es bedeutet, er weiß nicht... ich brauche _einen Menschen_ , dem ich die Wahrheit sagen kann. Aber dieser Mensch muss andere Menschen für mich anlügen."

"Was für Lügen muss ich erzählen?"

Sein Blick wird plötzlich kalt, spöttisch und finster. "In erster Linie, dass ich weiß, was ich tue."

Blaine starrt ihn an und Ghost starrt zurück. Er steht aufrecht und entspannt, ein wenig abweisend und hellgrau in der Dunkelheit. "Ich bin nicht das, was du erwartet hast", sagt er und beobachtet Blaines Gesicht. "Du wolltest den großen Helden, hab ich recht?"

"Ich..."

"Es wird nicht _mehr_ aus dir machen als du bist, Blaine. Es wird nicht verhindern, dass die Waschmaschinen dein Kleingeld fressen; es wird nicht verhindern, dass die Milch schlecht wird; es wird nicht verhindern, dass Donnerstagnachmittage kein Ende nehmen wollen. Ich bin nicht... ich bin nicht dieses Poster an deiner Wand und du wirst es genauso wenig sein. Es wird nichts daran ändern, dass du immer du selbst bleibst."

"Nein", sagt Blaine leise. "Ich glaube, das verstehe ich."

Ghost betrachtet ihn noch eine ganze Weile, dann zuckt er die Schultern und verschränkt die Arme unter seinem weiten Umhang. "Ich bin nicht das, was du erwartet hast."

"...nein. Denn du hast recht. Ich habe nicht wirklich einen... einen normalen _Menschen_ erwartet." Ghost verzieht keine Miene, als ob ihn Blaines Worte in keiner Weise beträfen. "Aber ich glaube, du bist sehr viel mehr als du denkst. Du musst nicht _mehr_ sein als du bist, um für jemanden ein Held zu sein, denn das bist du längst. Glaub mir, ich habe die Blogs gesehen."

Ghost schaut ihn mit großen Augen verwundert an, dann blinzelt er und der Zauber ist gebrochen. "Also dann", sagt er und zupft an einem seiner Handschuhe. "Wie wäre es, wenn du mir zeigst, was du bis jetzt gelernt hast?"

"...was, in den letzten zwei Tagen?"

Er zuckt die Schulter mit verschränkten Armen. "Ich nehme an, du hast trainiert? Versuch mich zu schlagen. Zeig mir, was du drauf hast."

"Dich schlagen?"

Ghost grinst ihn an. "Muss ich dir wirklich alle Gründe aufzählen, warum mir nichts passieren wird, weil du mich nämlich niemals auch tatsächlich _treffen_ kannst?"

"...ist das eine Wette?"

"Eine, die du verlieren wirst", sagt Ghost und grinst überheblich, die Hüfte herausfordernd vorgestreckt. Und Blaine grinst ein _Herrje_ _, ich liebe dich,_ zurück.

...oh.

*** * ***

In einer schmalen Gasse kommt der Mann schliddernd zum Stehen und dreht sich um. Mit zitternden Händen hebt er seine Waffe, richtet sie in die Dunkelheit vor sich und flüstert keuchend: "Jesus, Jesus, Jesus..."

Er versucht, seine zitternden Hände unter Kontrolle zu bringen, sonst wird er kaum in der Lage sein abzudrücken, außer...

Hinter ihm murmelt eine Stimme: "Buh."

Er dreht sich schreiend um und verfeuert seine gesamte Munition, aber der dunkelgraue Umhang in den Schatten zuckt kein bisschen zusammen. "Wenn du dich kampflos ergibst", sagt Ghost, "dann werde ich dir nichts tun. Das verspreche ich."

Er beginnt zu weinen. Seine Waffe fällt zu Boden, er schlägt sich die Hände vors Gesicht und weint.

"Soll ich die Polizei rufen oder machst du das selbst?"

"Ich werd es nicht wieder tun", keucht er mit erstickter Stimme, die Handflächen tränennass. "Nie wieder, ich schwöre, nie wieder, ich...bitte, bitte..."

Nach einer kurzen Pause sagt der dunkle Umhang: "Ich glaube dir."

"Ich kann nicht zurück, ich kann nicht zurückgehen, bitte, zwing mich nicht..."

Es herrscht ein langes Schweigen und dann sagt die Stimme: "Du solltest wirklich damit aufhören – und zwar, weil du niemanden verletzen willst, und nicht, weil du dich vor _mir_ fürchtest. Du weißt, dass das Mädchen in dem Geschäft sich genauso vor dir gefürchtet hat, wie du dich jetzt vor mir fürchtest?"

"Jesus, ja, ja, es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid, bitte, es tut mir leid..."

"Geh nachhause und _denk darüber nach_." Er hört den Umhang rascheln, hebt keuchend den Blick, und schaut sich hektisch um – aber vor ihm ist nichts mehr zu sehen und das Herz in seiner Brust setzt einen Schlag aus. "Ich werde dich nicht noch einmal dabei erwischen", sagt eine Stimme irgendwo in der Dunkelheit und er stolpert rückwärts, die Hände vor den Mund gepresst, um nicht zu schreien.

Als er zu Boden schaut, ist die Waffe verschwunden.

Es ist eine Stunde später, als Ghost nachhause kommt. Er klettert unsichtbar an der Außenmauer seines Gebäudes nach oben und ghostet durch sein Schlafzimmerfenster. Er entspannt sich, rollt mit finsterem Blick langsam seine Schulter im Gelenk, zieht die Kapuze ab, schält sich die Maske vom Gesicht und zieht eine Grimasse, während er sich die Reste des Klebers von der Nase rubbelt. Es ist nicht nur die hohe Feinstaubbelastung dieser Stadt, auch diese Maske kann kaum von Vorteil sein, denn Haut muss schließlich atmen...

Eine weitere atemlos-fröhliche e-Mail von Blaine wartet auf ihn und er öffnet sie und verbeißt sich das Lachen; schnürt seine Stiefel auf und zieht sie aus, während er liest. Es ist einfach verrückt, wie leicht Blaine ihm ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zaubern kann; er vergisst vollkommen, wie _nicht_ -lachen geht; es ist fast unmöglich, nicht zu spüren, wie etwas tief in seinen Eingeweiden an die Oberfläche sprudeln will; als wäre dort eine helle Leuchtkugel gefangen. Er wechselt zwischen verschiedenen Tabs hin und her auf seiner Recherche für Blaines Kostüm; löst den Umhang von seinen Schultern und dreht sich seufzend vom Bildschirm weg, als er ihn ausschüttelt und zusammenfaltet. Immer noch kein Geistesblitz. Seine ersten, flüchtigen Überlegungen für Blaines Kostüm sind mehr als nutzlos, solange er noch nicht weiß, wie sein Name lauten wird. Alles, was er sicher weiß, ist, dass es etwas Hautenges sein wird, denn darin würde er wirklich _gut_ aussehen, was allerdings kaum...

Diese Schilde fügen sich nahtlos zusammen wie Puzzleteile, wie Honigwaben, wie... wie...

Er dreht sich zu seinem Computer um und klickt wieder auf Wikipedia. Kein Ritter – sie sind nicht wie der Schild eines Ritters, so ritterlich Blaine gelegentlich auch sein kann. Sie sind... etwas aus dem Geschichtsunterricht der 8. Klasse geistert durch seine Gedanken. Er nimmt die Kappe von seinem Zeichenstift, zieht ein Blatt Papier mit der angefangenen Zeichnung einer Robe zu sich her, und fängt an, mit einer Hand etwas darüber zu skizzieren, während er einen neuen Tab öffnet.

Ja.

_Ja._

Es ist nicht _ein_ Schild. Es sind [_viele_ Schilde](https://earlychurchhistory.org/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/Roman-Phalanx.jpg).

_Ja._

*** * ***

Sie entwickeln einen Rhythmus. Jeden Nachmittag nach der Uni geht Blaine zum Boxen und an jedem zweiten Abend trifft er sich irgendwo mit Ghost. Tagsüber fährt er fort, alles mögliche über den Geist zu rebloggen – Kurt hat darauf hingewiesen, dass er seine Gewohnheiten nicht einfach drastisch ändern darf, die Leute müssen glauben, dass er immer noch 'nur' ein Fanboy mit einem eigenen Blog ist – und schreibt Kurt e-Mails.

Kurt fällt es dagegen sehr viel schwerer, sich zu öffnen. Kleine Eingeständnisse: Er hat einen Vater; seine Mutter ist gestorben, als er noch ein kleiner Junge war. Sein Vater weiß Bescheid, was Kurt macht und ist nicht gerade glücklich darüber. Seine Mitbewohnerin weiß nichts und es ist am besten, wenn das auch so bleibt. Seine Stieffamilie weiß es, denn sie müssen es einfach wissen, und sein Stiefbruder ist Polizist, was ziemlich praktisch ist, auch wenn es immer etwas unangenehm wird, wenn Kommissar Figgins wieder mal zur Geisterjagd bläst.

Und auch Blaine achtet sehr genau darauf, was er sagt, denn er weiß nicht, wie er sagen soll: _Also, du weißt ja, dass ich gewissermaßen auf dich stehe, weil mein Zimmer voll ist mit all diesen_ _Paparazzi-_ _Fotos von dir? Na ja, und tatsächlich finde ich dich... immer faszinierender, je besser ich dich kennenlerne. Du_ _wirst für_ _mich nicht weniger heldenhaft, sondern mehr menschlich. Du bist wie das sprichwörtliche Stille Wasser – unendlich tief_ _– und ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl als könnte ich_ _in dir_ _ertrinken... nur dass ich ganz vergessen habe, deswegen in Panik zu geraten..._

Kurt ist mit niemandem zusammen. Er hat es in einer seiner e-Mails ganz klar verneint: _Ich habe dir gesagt, es wird dein Liebesleben zunichte machen_ , und Blaine, der bisher immer das Gefühl hatte, als würde sein Liebesleben nur auf kleiner Flamme köcheln, selbst _wenn_ er mit jemandem zusammen war, weiß nicht, wie er sagen soll: _Also meines hat es geradezu entzündet..._

Er glaubt an die Liebe. Zehntausende Liebeslieder können sich nicht irren. Aber _so etwas_ hat er noch nie vorher gefühlt. Er hat sich noch nie vorher so in jemandes Anblick verlieren können; es hat Menschen gegeben, denen er zugetan war und mit denen er schöne Zeiten erlebt hat, aber er hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, da müsste noch mehr sein, und hatte sich angestrengt bemüht, dieses 'mehr' zu finden – so als wäre direkt vor seinen ausgestreckten Fingerspitzen, ganz knapp außer Reichweite, noch etwas anderes. Nur ein kleines bisschen außer Reichweite von Blaines Gefühlen waren tausende Liebeslieder, Shakespeare-Sonette, der Fall von Troja, weil zu viele Menschen dieselbe Frau liebten, etwas _Reales_. Aber Kurt...

Irgendetwas an Kurt ist seltsam irreal. Nicht nur die Tatsache, dass er unsichtbar werden und sich durch solide Objekte hindurch bewegen kann, als wäre er substanzloser als Rauch; sondern eher so als hätte er so viel Zeit mit Lügen zugebracht, dass selbst die Wahrheit an Substanz verloren hat. Sie hat sich in etwas verwandelt, dem er nicht trauen kann; etwas, das nichts mehr mit seinem eigenen Leben zu tun hat. Sie haben mittlerweile schon etliche e-Mails ausgetauscht; Ghost hat auf dem Dach hinter ihm gestanden und mit den Fingern um Blaines Handgelenke seine Verteidigungshaltung korrigiert; Blaine hat ihm direkt in die Augen geschaut und trotzdem hat er immer noch keinen Schimmer, wer er wirklich ist. In seiner soliden Form ist er noch mysteriöser als wenn er ein Geist ist. Es ist so, als würde er tatsächlich glauben, dass er Blaine vertraut, während er in Wahrheit ganz vergessen hat, was Vertrauen wirklich bedeutet... und das wiederum bedeutet, dass Blaine ihn selbst dann nicht berühren kann, wenn er eigentlich solide ist...

Deswegen trifft es ihn wie ein Schock, als er eine e-Mail bekommt, in der Kurt ihn bittet, zu ihm nachhause zu kommen, damit er Maß nehmen kann für Blaines Kostüm. Verblüfft starrt er auf die Adresse. Kurts Wohnung. Der Ort, an dem Kurt lebt; der Ort, an dem er solide ist; der Ort, an dem er... es ist intimer als alles andere, was er Blaine bisher angeboten hat. Der Ort, an dem er morgens seinen Kaffee kocht; der Ort, an dem er schläft; der Ort, an dem er duscht und sich anzieht... Blaine hat keine Ahnung, wie er in dieses Gebäude je einen Fuß setzen soll.

Er antwortet: _Klar doch, heute Abend passt mir gut :)_ , denn bisher hat er noch niemals zu irgendetwas, worum Kurt ihn gebeten hat, nein gesagt und er wird sicherlich nicht jetzt damit anfangen.

*** * ***

Eine zierliche, dunkelhaarige junge Frau öffnet die Tür und Blaine sagt lächelnd: "Hallo, ich möchte zu Kurt, ist er – ?"

Aus dem Zimmer hinter ihr ruft eine mittlerweile sehr vertraute Stimme: "Ist das Blaine? Lass ihn rein, Rachel."

Rachel betrachtet ihn eindringlich, hält ihm die Tür auf und sagt mit einem so breiten Lächeln, dass es fast schon beängstigend wirkt: "Schön dich kennenzulernen, Blaine. Komm doch rein!" Es klingt fast wie eine Drohung.

Blaine macht einen möglichst weiten Bogen um Kurts unheimliche Mitbewohnerin und in der gemütlichen Wohnküche lehnt Kurt im Türrahmen. Er trägt einen Pullover mit weitem Halsausschnitt und Blaine, der nie zuvor seine blasse, zarte Kehle gesehen hat, starrt ihn wortlos an. "Hallo", sagt Kurt grinsend. "Komm rein zu mir, ich bin bereit für dich."

"Woher kennt ihr beiden euch eigentlich?", fragt Rachel, macht die Tür zu und verschränkt ihre Arme vor der Brust. Gefangen zwischen ihrer unfreundlichen Aura und Kurts verführerisch bloßer Kehle, fehlen Blaine jegliche Worte.

"Er hat mich angerempelt und meinen Kaffee verschüttet und ich brauche ein Model, also war es ganz praktisch, dass er mir was schuldig ist", sagt Kurt leichthin. "Komm schon, Blaine. Beachte sie nicht, sie leidet unter der Wahnvorstellung, es sei liebenswert, mein Leben wie ein journalistisches Projekt zu behandeln."

"Ach so...", sagt Blaine und folgt Kurt benommen in sein Zimmer, während Rachel ihnen hinterher säuselt: "Viel Spaß dabei, ihn _anzuziehen_ , Kurt!"

Kurt schlägt die Tür hinter sich zu, schließt sie ab und schaut Blaine mit einem Blick an, der sagt _'ich reiße mich grade ganz doll zusammen, um nicht laut loszulachen'_. Blaine... kann nicht anders und grinst zurück. Es ist ein breites, aufrichtiges Lächeln und er schaut sich in Kurts Zimmer um wie ein Kind, das es in die Werkstatt des Weihnachtsmanns geschafft hat. Eingerahmte Schwarz-Weiß-Drucke der New Yorker Skyline, Familienfotos auf dem Nachttisch, ein ordentlich gemachtes Bett, ordentlich aufgereihte Pflegeprodukte auf der Fensterbank, eine Nähmaschine auf einer Schubladenkommode, ein Schreibtisch, auf dem der Laptop steht, mit dem er wohl e-Mails an Blaine verschickt, und auf dem Blätter voller Notizen und Skizzen liegen. Und die Wand dahinter hängt voller... Modeberichte, Designs, Stoffmuster und seltsamer Bilder, die wahrscheinlich der Inspiration dienen sollen.

...und schrecklich viele seiner Skizzen scheinen Umhänge zu tragen.

"Sind das... sind das alles Superheldenkostüme?"

Hinter ihm holt Kurt etwas unter seinem Bett hervor und legt es auf die Bettdecke – Blaine erkennt die Aktenmappe wieder, von damals, als er ihm zum ersten Mal als _Kurt_ begegnet ist. "Ich arbeite in der Modebranche. Ich arbeite an mehreren Projekten, die versuchen, den Superheldenstil alltagstauglich zu machen."

"Und du... hast du keine Angst, dass jemand... wenn du an _so etwas_ arbeitest – ?"

"Angst, dass jemand was?" Kurt schaut ihn unschuldig über seine Schulter hinweg an. "Dass jemand die von Superhelden inspirierten Entwürfe des Modedesigners Kurt Hummel mit dem echten Superhelden in Verbindung bringt, der nachts durch die Straßen geistert? Vielleicht ist es, weil ich mich unsichtbar machen kann, aber mein Motto war immer schon: je offensichtlicher, desto unauffälliger. Und sollte ich _tatsächlich_ mal an einem Superheldenkostüm arbeiten, dann schenkt niemand meinen Entwürfen auch nur einen Blick." Er zuckt die Schultern. "Darum."

"Du bist einfach unglaublich. Ich fass es nicht... ich fass es einfach nicht."

Das Lächeln, mit dem Kurt ihn diesmal anlächelt, ist eher süffisant als unschuldig. Er öffnet den Reißverschluss der Aktenmappe und zieht ein großes Blatt Papier heraus. "Das gleiche gilt auch für dich, weißt du? So lange du aussiehst wie ein Superhelden-Fanboy, wird niemand dich tatsächlich verdächtigen, _selbst_ einer zu sein. Also... das ist mein derzeitiger Entwurf." Er breitet das Papier auf der Aktenmappe aus und Blaine stellt sich neben ihn, um es sich anzuschauen. "Ich habe eine Weile gebraucht, um mich festzulegen auf... _vor_ diesem hier habe ich an ein paar anderen Konzepten gearbeitet, aber, na ja, du kannst es ruhig sagen, wenn es dir nicht gefällt, aber dann liegst du falsch, denn das hier ist das Werk eines Genies."

Blaine starrt es wortlos an.

Das ist...

Er....

aber...

"Du wirst dein Haar anders tragen müssen", sagt Kurt, während Blaine immer noch starrt. "Weniger Haargel, mehr Locken. Ich habe darauf geachtet, dass die Maske deine Augenbrauen verdeckt, denn die würde man _wiedererkennen_. Ich habe in erster Linie mit Grün gearbeitet, passend zu deinen Schilden. Ähm... willst du nicht mal was sagen?"

Die Maske bedeckt Nase und Wangen und ähnelt in ihrer Form einem antiken griechischen Helm. Im Bereich der Schultern ist das Kostüm mit... sechseckigen Platten bedeckt, die es wuchtig aussehen lassen und sich über dem Brustkorb zu einer Art Panzerung vereinen. Auch Schienbeine und Unterarme sind gepanzert und er sieht aus wie... "Wie ein griechischer Soldat." Fasziniert berührt Blaine das Symbol auf dem Brustpanzer. Φ "Das ist der griechiche Buchstabe Phi."

"Deine Superpower ist nicht nur _ein_ Schild. Es sind _viele_ Schilde. Du bist deine eigene kleine Verteidigungsarmee." Kurt leckt sich über die Lippen. "Wie eine Phalanx."

"Phalanx", wiederholt Blaine leise und kann seinen Blick nicht davon abwenden.

"Die Panzerung verändert die Form deines Körpers – das sollte dabei helfen, deine Identität zu schützen. Ich habe auf einen Helm verzichtet, um dein Sichtfeld nicht einzuschränken, weil ich darauf hoffe, dass du deinen Kopf selbst abschirmst. Kein Umhang. Meinen kann ich immaterialisieren, wann immer ich will, aber bei anderen Superhelden finde ich sie unpraktisch, denn im Falle eines Kampfes könnte dich jemand daran festhalten, so sehr ich auch ihren Symbolcharakter anerkenne. Für die Arme habe ich eine asymmetrische Panzerung gewählt, denn du wirst wahrscheinlich eher mit rechts angreifen und brauchst deswegen dort mehr Schutz, und außerdem hat es eine viel interessantere Ästhetik." Kurt steht bewegungslos neben ihm, dann sagt er. "Ich würde es wirklich begrüßen, wenn du jetzt endlich mal was sagen würdest."

"Es ist...", Blaine starrt es immer noch an. "Ich _liebe_ es."

Viel zu hoffnungsvoll: "Wirklich?"

"Du meine Güte, du _bist_ ein Genie."

Kurt windet sich verlegen und versucht, sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, und Blaine denkt, _Oh Gott, ich liebe dich._

Er wirft sich ihm an den Hals und umarmt ihn, spürt wie Kurt zusammenzuckt und sich dann entspannt. "Okay", sagt er und tätschelt ihm ein wenig unbeholfen den Rücken. "Dann lass mich mal einen Stift holen und Maß nehmen."

Er zieht ein Bandmaß aus einer der Schreibtischschubladen, rollt es auseinander und schaut Blaine mit glitzernden Augen an. Blaine steht bewegungslos da, wie eine Maus vor der Katze. "Dein Körper verändert sich bereits", sagt Kurt und betrachtet ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. "Das muss vom Boxen kommen, deine Schultern sind breiter geworden. Das ist jetzt erst mal nur vorläufig – bevor ich es fertig nähe, musst du nochmal zur Anprobe kommen."

"Dir fallen meine Schultern auf?"

Kurt schaut ihm nicht ins Gesicht, als er sagt: "Das gehört zu meinem Job, Blaine." Dann legt er das Maßband um Blaines Unterarm, zieht es stramm und schreibt eine Zahl neben seine Zeichnung auf dem Bett. "Würdest du bitte deinen Ärmel für mich hochziehen?"

"Oh natürlich. Lass mich nur..."

Für eine Weile ist es fast ganz still, bis auf das Rascheln von Blaines Kleidung, wenn er sie, auf Kurts Bitte hin, beiseite zieht. Er kann hören, wie ruhig und gleichmäßig Kurt atmet, kann sehen, wie konzentriert sein Blick ist, seine geübten Handgriffe, so präzise wie die Bewegungen von Ghost. Kurt bleibt ganz professionell, selbst als er Blaine bittet, seinen Pullover hochzuziehen, um seinen Brustumfang zu messen, oder gar auf die Knie sinkt und ihm das Maßband eng um die Taille legt – obwohl Blaines Atem etwas zittrig wird und er anfängt, sich Sorgen zu machen, wie sein Körper wohl darauf reagieren wird.

Erst als Kurt an der Außenseite seines Beins Maß nimmt und Blaine jeden Muskel seines Körpers anspannt ( _bitte, bitte, bitte nicht, du bist keine sechzehn Jahre alt, bitte nicht,_ beschwört er sich selbst), zögert er zum ersten Mal. Blaine kann es in seinem Blick sehen, bevor er tief einatmet und die Innenseite seines Beins ausmisst, als wäre gar nichts dabei... und dann zieht Blaine scharf die Luft ein und Kurt zuckt zurück, das Maßband fest umklammert. "Ich..."

"Tut mir leid..."

"Ist schon gut, ich..."

"Mir tut es leid! Das ist... ähm", Blaine windet sich und versucht zu lächeln. "Das ist ziemlich... intim, würd ich mal sagen."

Kurt packt das Maßband fest in der Hand, befeuchtet seine Lippen und steht auf. "Ich... ich glaube, damit kann ich arbeiten..."

Er steht immer noch dicht vor ihm, den Kopf gebeugt, das Maßband fest um seine nervösen Hände geschlungen. Blaine starrt auf sein Gesicht, seine erhitzten Wangen, die leicht geöffneten Lippen... und in seinen Eingeweiden breitet sich ein Begehren aus, das nach Erfüllung verlangt.

Als Blaine seinen Arm berührt, zuckt Kurt zurück, schaut ihn mit erschrecktem Blick an und erstarrt zur Bewegungslosigkeit. Es fehlen nur ein paar Zentimeter bis zu seinen Lippen. Kurt flüstert: "Nein."

Blaine starrt immer noch auf seinen Mund. "Warum nicht?"

"...weil es eine schreckliche... Idee ist... Blaine, _nein_."

Blaine zögert, aber er fühlt sich viel zu überwältigt, um daran zu denken, Kurts Arm loszulassen; Kurt sagt noch einmal, diesmal lauter: _"Nein!",_ und schlägt Blaines Hand von seinem Arm weg, geht rückwärts, bis er mit dem Rücken an die geschlossene Zimmertür stößt und das Maßband kringelnd zu Boden fällt. "Wieso zum Teufel, hältst du es für eine gute – "

Es klopft zweimal an die Tür hinter ihm und Kurt zuckt zusammen und fragt: "Rachel?"

Die Türklinke wird heruntergedrückt. "Ist alles in Ordnung bei euch? Ich habe gehört wie – "

Kurt schließt für einen Moment die Augen, atmet zitternd aus und sagt: "Nein Rachel, es ist alles in Ordnung. Tut mir leid, wenn wir... zu laut waren."

Blaine schaut ihm in die Augen. Sein Kopf ist hochrot und er hat die Arme schuldbewusst an seinen Seiten hängen.

Rachels Stimme schallt besorgt durch die Tür. "Bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?"

Kurt holt Luft, schließt die Tür auf und lächelt das Mädchen an, das dort mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen steht. "Es ist alles in Ordnung", sagt er besänftigend. "Wir hatten nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit über Mode, die ich allerdings gewinnen werde, weil er nämlich überhaupt nicht weiß, wovon er redet."

"...okay. Also... solange du... okay." Sie schaut Kurt lange an, dann schaut sie Blaine an und sagt drohend, "Ich habe Pfefferspray", und macht die Tür hinter sich zu. Kurt fasst sich mit beiden Händen an den Kopf und sieht überwältigt aus, dann schließt er die Tür wieder ab.

Blaine flüstert: "Es tut mir leid."

Kurt schließt die Augen, schüttelt den Kopf und befeuchtet seine Lippen. "Nein", sagt er leise. "Mir tut es leid. Ich... das war wieder mal eine Überreaktion. Ich bin nicht gut darin, zu..." Er blickt auf den Teppich hinab. "Tut mir leid."

"Nein, _mir_ tut es leid, Kurt, ich will nicht, dass du dich... unbehaglich fühlst, oder als ob... als könntest du mir nicht vertrauen..."

Kurt schlingt die Arme um seinen Brustkorb und sieht irgendwie schmächtig aus, wie er da im Türrahmen steht. Er sagt zum Teppich: "Es ist keine gute Idee. Das... ist es nicht. Wir müssen uns auf das Wichtige konzentrieren können, wenn wir nachts dort draußen sind, Blaine. Wir brauchen... wir brauchen nicht auch noch diese zusätzliche Komplikation."

Blaine schluckt und das Begehren ist immer noch stark in ihm. Er sollte einfach tun, was Kurt verlangt, aber der Gedanke, was er vielleicht _gewinnen_ könnte, steigt ihm zu Kopf. "Vielleicht verkompliziert es die Dinge ja gar nicht. Vielleicht vereinfacht es sie."

"Es wird nicht funktionieren. Und dann... wenn es schief geht und wir uns immer noch gegenseitig den Rücken decken müssen, gegen diesen Wahnsinn da draußen, dann... Blaine, wir dürfen nicht... es würde nur zu einem Chaos führen, das uns unser Leben kosten könnte. Es ist eine blöde Idee."

"Ich finde sie gar nicht blöd. Ich finde, dass wir vielleicht die einzigen Menschen sind, die einander wirklich verstehen könnten, und deshalb – "

Kurt zischt leise knurrend, damit seine möglicherweise an der Tür lauschende Mitbewohnerin nichts hört, aber Blaine hat weder Kurt noch Ghost jemals so _wütend_ gesehen. "Ich bin nicht dieser verdammte Umhang, Blaine! Ich entspreche keiner dieser Fantasien, die du von _ihm_ hast. Ich bin _ich_ , und ich sage dir, es würde nicht funktionieren, also würdest du bitte – "

"...aber ich will nicht _ihn_. Ich will nicht irgendeine Fantasie eines Superhelden, glaubst du nicht – "

"Was? Dass du tatsächlich an _mir_ interessiert bist?" Kurt schaut ihn höhnisch an. "Du kennst mich doch überhaupt nicht!"

"Und du kennst mich auch nicht! Du denkst, ich wäre nur ein peinliches _Groupie,_ _verdammt_ _,_ wie lange wird es noch dauern, bis du aufhörst, mich als Möchtegern-Fanboy zu sehen, der noch grün hinter den Ohren ist, und endlich anfängst, _mich_ zu respektieren... ?"

"Wie wäre es, wenn du aufhörst zu versuchen, _mich_ zu küssen, nur um _ihn_ ins Bett zu kriegen", keift Kurt und Blaine macht den Mund auf.... macht ihn wieder zu.... und dann wieder auf.

"Streiten wir uns jetzt wirklich, weil du auf dein eigenes Superhelden-Alter-Ego eifersüchtig bist?"

Jetzt bleibt _Kurt_ der Mund offen stehen. "Ich bin nicht... eifersüchtig! Du meine Güte!"

"Also was ist es dann? Du willst nicht.... du willst mich wirklich nicht?" Blaine wird das Herz in der Brust schwer. "Du... oh Gott, es tut mir leid. Ich... ich habe nicht... es tut mir so leid."

Kurt starrt ihn an. Er atmet heftig und beißt sich auf die Lippe. "Es liegt nicht an... dir. Das ist es nicht. Mit dir ist alles in Ordnung. Es ist nur... ich kann nicht, Blaine. Das hier. Das... ich kann nicht. Ich... ich könnte nicht... ich kann nicht. Bitte. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so _leid_."

Blaine versucht, seine Gedanken zu lesen – er sieht aus, als würde er gleich weinen – und versucht, sie zu verstehen... "Bist du... nicht schwul?"

Kurt schaut ihn an, als wolle er sagen, _Sag mal, spinnst du?_ "Ich arbeite in der Modebranche. Ich benutze _Gesichtswasser._ Was _denkst_ du wohl?"

"Du bist... es tut mir leid, ich... werde aufhören, zu... ich hör jetzt einfach auf. Tut mir leid." Er reibt sich übers Haar und schluckt. "Ich habe heute Abend so ziemlich alles versaut, stimmt's?"

Kurt steht bewegungslos da und sieht ganz klein aus. Er reibt sich über den Arm und sagt leise: "Ich glaube, das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit."

Blaine blickt auf das Bett hinunter, setzt sich neben den [Kostümentwurf](https://fuckyeahtheghost.tumblr.com/post/66964960225/phalalalalanx-hey-look-it-only-took-me-over-a) und hält seinen Blick fest darauf gerichtet. Er erinnert sich noch daran, wie es sich angefühlt hat, als er ihn vorhin zum ersten Mal zu Gesicht bekommen hat. Sich als Held zu fühlen, bewirkt ganz offenbar, dass er sich aufführt wie ein Arsch. Er muss wirklich daran arbeiten, sich im Zaum zu halten, endlich erwachsen zu werden und nicht immer so zu übertreiben...

Kurt sagt zum Teppich: "Mit dir ist alles in Ordnung, Blaine. Ich mag dich. Wirklich. Ich bin froh. Wenn jemand... wenn jemand auf diese Art in mein Leben tritt – in meine beiden Leben – dann bin ich froh, dass du es bist." Er schluckt. "Aber wir dürfen das nicht riskieren. Du... du musst mir einfach vertrauen, so wie ich auch dir vertrauen muss. Es ist besser so... wenn wir nur... wenn wir einfach nur Freunde sind."

Blaine betrachtet Kurts ordentliche Handschrift, mit der er seine Maße notiert hat, und sagt: "Das würde mir gefallen."

"...willst du... ich weiß nicht... dir mit mir einen Film anschauen oder so? Nur um _ihr_ Misstrauen zu besänftigen? Oder..."

"Ja, das wäre toll." Blaine kann wieder lächeln, aber Kurt sieht immer noch ein wenig ängstlich aus. "Das würd ich wirklich gern machen. Was willst du dir anschauen?"

"Nun, eigentlich solltest du was auswählen, schließlich bist du der Gast."

"Dann schlag du drei verschiedene vor und ich wähle einen davon aus. Das wird schön werden." Blaine zuckt die Schultern. "Einfach nur abhängen. Und zur Abwechslung sind mal keine Umhänge im Weg."

Kurt schaut ihn misstrauisch an und sagt: "Nur abhängen."

"Ja." Blaine hält seinem Blick stand. "Wenn es das ist, was du willst, dann ja. Wann immer du willst. Dafür sind Freunde schließlich da."

Kurt hält seine Arme umfasst, betrachtet Blaines Gesicht und nachdem er tief eingeatmet hat, nickt er. Dann wendet er sich dem DVD-Regal am Fußende seines Bettes zu. Blaine ballt schuldbewusst die Hände zu Fäusten und betet zu einem Gott, an den er nicht wirklich glaubt. Er bittet ihn um die Stärke, wirklich nur das für Kurt zu sein, was der sich von ihm erwünscht... und sonst nichts.

*** * ***

An diesem Abend bekommen die kriminellen Einwohner von New York ordentlich eins auf die Mütze. Ghost hat heute besonders schlechte Laune.

Der Hauptgrund dafür ist armselig peinliche, furchtbare _Demütigung_.

Blaine schaut ihn an, als wäre er eine Art Held. Ein _richtiger Held_ , nicht nur irgend so ein Typ mit gruseligen Superkräften, die er dazu benutzt, um in seiner Freizeit, im Schutz der Dunkelheit, Gesetzesbrecher zu verdreschen. Und natürlich ist es nicht _Kurt_ , den er so anschaut, sondern _Ghost_ , aber trotzdem - so angeschaut zu werden hat zur Folge, dass ein Teil von ihm sich tatsächlich fast so bedeutungsvoll _fühlt_ , wie Blaine ihn offenbar einschätzt. Als wäre ein Teil von ihm – nur ein ganz kleiner Teil – gut und bewundernswert und perfekt.

Nun, die Chancen, noch einmal solch einen Blick von Blaine zu erhalten, sind jetzt natürlich auf Null gesunken. Aber darüber darf Kurt sich gar nicht beklagen, denn so etwas hatte er sowieso nie wirklich verdient.

_Aber wenigstens ist es die weniger peinliche der beiden peinlichen Optionen, die du in Aussicht hattest. Stell dir die andere Option vor. Stell dir vor, du würdest ihm erlauben, zu... Stell dir das mal vor...._

Oben auf dem Dach zieht er seine Kapuze ab, damit der Wind sein Gesicht etwas abkühlen kann, denn sich _das_ vorzustellen, lässt ihm das Blut heiß in die Wangen schießen.

_Stell dir vor, was er dann alles über dich erfahren müsste. Stell dir vor, wie er dich dann anschauen würde._

"Du Held", flüstert er in die Dunkelheit und zieht sich die Kapuze wieder tief ins Gesicht.

*** * ***

Am Freitagabend ist Blaine als erster am Treffpunkt. Eine Woche ist im gewohnten Muster vergangen und sie sind beide höflich und freundlich miteinander umgegangen und haben mit keinem Wort erwähnt, was in Kurts Zimmer _nicht_ passiert ist. Ghost steht unsichtbar an der Stelle, wo er auf das Dach ihres nächtlichen Treffpunkts geghostet ist und beobachtet ihn. Blaine liegt auf dem Rücken, die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt, und schaut hinauf zu den Sternen. Er wirkt stiller als sonst. Nicht so fröhlich, nicht so eifrig. Sanft und still und erwachsener – vielleicht zum ersten Mal eher wie ein Mann als wie ein Junge.

Ghost weiß nicht so recht, wie er sich bemerkbar machen soll, wie er der verträumten Stille ein Ende bereiten soll. Er schaut nach oben; dort sind die Sterne, sehr sehr blass und schummrig am blasslila Himmel. Er murmelt: "In Ohio waren sie heller."

Blaine blinzelt und richtet sich langsam auf. "Du warst schon dort?"

Ghost wird sichtbar und zuckt verlegen die Schultern. "Ich bin dort aufgewachsen. Aber pssst. Geheime Identität."

Blaine grinst und sieht plötzlich wieder aus wie Blaine. Dann steht er auf. "Wo in Ohio?"

"Geheime Identität. Wir können ein andermal darüber sprechen. Wie war deine Woche?"

"Ich hatte viel zu tun. Training." Er stellt sich in Angriffshaltung und schlägt zweimal schnell mit der Faust in die Dunkelheit. "Wann lässt du mich endlich mit dir auf Patrouille gehen?"

"Na ja, zum einen, wenn dein Kostüm fertig ist."

"Und wie lange dauert das noch?"

"Gut Ding braucht Weile. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich gut dabei fühle, wenn ich dich... jetzt schon... du weißt, wie gefährlich das ist, Blaine."

"Ja, das weiß ich, aber..." Blaine stellt sich direkt vor ihn, hebt eine Hand und lässt eine Ansammlung von Schilden vor seinem Gesicht aufflackern – zwischen sich und Ghost. "Meinen Selbstschutz beherrsche ich so ziemlich aus dem Effeff."

Ghost betrachtet ihn nachdenklich durch die durchscheinenden Schilde hindurch, dann hakt er einen Fuß um seinen Knöchel und stößt ihm kraftvoll mit der flachen Hand gegen die Brust. Blaine rudert hilflos mit den Armen und stürzt mit einem kurzen Aufschrei nach hinten. Schimpfend rappelt er sich wieder hoch. "Was zur Hölle – "

"Leute die gut darin sind, jemanden umzubringen, wählen nicht immer den offensichtlichsten Weg und _solche Leute_ sind es, vor denen du dich am meisten schützen musst. Also nein, Blaine, noch nicht. Im Ernst, du bist noch nicht so weit."

Blaine schaut ihn verärgert an, dann zieht er seinen Kapuzenpullover wieder glatt und sagt: "Und du bist nie auf den Hintern gefallen, als du angefangen hast?"

"Ich versuche zu verhindern, dass du vor Leuten _auf den_ _Hintern_ _fällst_ , die Messer und Schusswaffen in den Händen haben."

"Und ich versuche, dir zu helfen, und wenn du mich nicht helfen _lässt_ , dann bin ich nur eine weitere Bürde für dich, das weiß ich. Deswegen würde ich _auch_ gern eine Grundregel aufstellen."

Ghost schaut ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Okay. Und wie lautet sie?"

"Wenn ich deine kleine Superhelden-Schule erfolgreich absolviert habe, dann nimmst du dir mindestens eine Nacht pro Woche frei und lässt stattdessen _mich_ patrouillieren. Denn ich wüsste gern, wie du bist, wenn du _nicht_ so völlig übermüdet und miesepetrig bist."

"Miesepetrig", sagt Ghost in eisigem Ton.

"Miesepetrig", bekräftigt Blaine und verschränkt seine Arme.

 _"Miesepetrig."_ Ghost holt tief Luft. "Hast du auch nur die geringste Ahnung, was – "

Von der Straße ertönen Polizeisirenen. Keiner von ihnen überlegt lange, sie beugen sich beide über die Brüstung des Gebäudes und sehen, wie Streifenwagen unter ihnen vorbeirasen. Ghost sagt: "Sieht aus, als wäre der Unterricht für heute Abend abgesagt. Wir sehen uns dann – "

"Auf gar keinen Fall. Wenn du mich schon nicht mithelfen lässt, dann will ich wenigstens zuschauen." Blaine zieht die Skimaske aus seiner Hosentasche und zieht sie sich über den Kopf. "Außerdem bin ich deine schnellste Route."

"Wir wissen nicht mal, was uns dort erwartet, warum solltest du..."

Blaine zieht sich die Skimaske über seinen Augen zurecht, springt auf die Brüstung des Dachs und von dort auf eine Plattform aus Schilden, die grün unter seinen Füßen schimmert, hoch über der Straße unter ihnen. "Komm schon", sagt er. "Halt dich fest. Schnell, sonst entwischen sie uns."

Ghost wirft den Schilden einen misstrauischen Blick zu, dann steigt er anmutig auf die Dachbrüstung und redet sich ein, dass er _nicht_ auf eine dünne, glasklare Fläche, vierzig Stockwerke über Straßenniveau hinaustritt, sondern auf festen Untergrund – dann stellt er sich hinter Blaine auf die Schilde und sucht sich sorgfältig einen festen Stand – er hat Blaine schließlich schon öfter darüber schliddern sehen. Sie sind glatt wie Glas unter seinen Füßen und er umfasst Blaines Kapuzenpulli etwas zaghaft in Höhe seiner Taille. "Was – "

"Halt dich richtig fest, versuch dich mit mir in die Kurve zu legen, wenn du kannst."

"Was...?"

Vor ihnen flackern noch mehr Schilde auf und kippen ab wie eine Rutschbahn. Als er mit seinem ganzen Gewicht nach vorne gegen Blaines Rücken kippt, bleibt Ghost die Luft weg, und Blaine sagt: "Am besten nicht nach unten schauen."

"Als hätte ich Vertrauen in deine Fahrkünste", meckert Ghost und Blaine grinst vor sich hin, während er den Winkel der Schild-Bahn erneut verändert und das langsame Rutschen zu einem fast senkrechten Sturz wird. Im gleichen Augenblick rasen zwei Polizeiwagen unter ihnen vorbei und der Wind bauscht Ghosts Umhang auf wie ein Segel.

Als sie sich dem Kreis aus Blaulichtern nähern, die in der Dunkelheit aufblinken, macht er sie beide unsichtbar. Auf einer abgeriegelten Kreuzung steht ein Bus inmitten verlassener Autos, deren Türen offenstehen – ihre Fahrer haben sich hinter den Polizeiwagen in Sicherheit gebracht. Blaine bringt sie sicher bis zum Boden, wo sie auf dem Asphalt landen, der erschreckend rau ist nach dieser Eisglätte. Ghost hält weiterhin Blaines Arm fest, um ihn unsichtbar zu halten und zieht ihn hinter ein leeres Auto. "Bleib hier in Deckung. Ich weiß nicht was..."

Um den Bus herum steht eine Gruppe schwarz gekleideter Personen, die ziemlich große Schusswaffen in den Händen halten. Einer von ihnen – ein Kerl ohne Maske – hebt ein elektronisches Megaphon an den Mund: _"Schönen guten Abend, New Yorker Polizei. Vielen Dank, dass ihr umgehend an unserer kleinen Geiselnahme teilgenommen habt. Allerdings hätten wir euch bereits vor fünfzehn Minuten einen Bus voller Leichen präsentieren können, wenn wir all diese Leute tatsächlich tot sehen wollten, ihr habt also noch viel Arbeit vor euch, bevor ihr nicht mehr so erbärmlich seid."_

Im Bus sitzen Leute. Ghost kann ihre Gesichter in den Fenstern sehen und Gott, wie er so etwas hasst. Ihm selbst können die Projektile nichts anhaben – nichts kann ihn berühren – aber die anderen Menschen...

Blaine murmelt: "Was wirst du tun?"

Ghost beobachtet den Kerl mit dem Megaphon mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Er kennt ihn irgendwoher...

 _"Also, der Grund, warum wir euch alle hierher bestellt haben"_ , fährt der Typ mit dem Megaphon fort, _"wir brauchen ein Publikum für eine Hinrichtung, denn wir werden nicht bezahlt, wenn wir keine Zeugen haben. Und der Grund, warum wir uns einen eurer Busse ausgeborgt haben, ist, dass wir einen ziemlich großen Köder brauchen. Ich würde es also begrüßen, wenn ihr alle eure Funkgeräte einschaltet und eine Nachricht für den Geist von New York verbreitet: wenn er nicht innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde hier auftaucht, dann fangen wir an, die Geiseln umzunieten. Wir werden alle halbe Stunde eine Geisel töten, bis er eintrifft. Und ich denke mal, ihr wisst alle, was passieren wird, wenn ihr stattdessen versucht, einzugreifen, also benehmt euch wie brave, kleine Bullen und sucht ihn für uns._ Und zwar schnell. _Vielen Dank."_

"Das ist die Gruppe _Adrenaline"_ , sagt Blaine, während Ghost nur schweigend auf die Szenerie starrt. "Bis auf den Anführer sind sie alle noch Teenager, siehst du? Sie tauchen manchmal in den Super-Blogs auf, sie sind Söldner – willst du wirklich da raus gehen – sie werden dich abknallen."

"Ja", sagt er langsam. "Das werden sie. Sie werden entweder mich abknallen oder die Geiseln, aber sie werden auf jeden Fall _irgend jemanden_ abknallen."

"Aber..."

"Weißt du noch, wie ich dich noch nicht in so etwas hineinziehen wollte?"

"...ja, aber..."

"Du musst etwas für mich machen." Er starrt den Bus an und schluckt. "Du musst sehr sorgfältig und präzise arbeiten oder es werden heute Nacht eine Menge Menschen sterben. Okay?"

"Ja. Was immer du willst. Ja."

Ghost starrt den Bus an und atmet tief durch.

*** * ***

Der 'Coach' von Adrenaline läuft vor dem Bus auf und ab und summt dabei vor sich hin. Schwarz gekleidete bewaffnete Teenager stehen in loser Formation auf der abgeriegelten Straße und zwei stehen neben den Türen des Busses – zwischen ihnen kniet die erste unglückselige Geisel und weint leise. Er schaut auf seine Uhr. Noch zwanzig Minuten. Er weiß, dass die Stadt riesig ist und es verdammt lange dauern könnte, bis der Geist eintrifft, und das Kopfgeld ist ziemlich hoch, aber trotzdem hasst er diese Warterei...

"Nur so aus Neugier...", sagt eine Stimme in der Dunkelheit - die Stimme kommt von der leeren Straße vor den Streifenwagen. "...wer genau wird euch dafür bezahlen, wenn ihr mich umbringt? Denn mir fallen da auf Anhieb gleich mehrere Kandidaten ein."

Der Typ fängt an zu grinsen. Über seine Schulter ruft er: "Wenn ich bis fünf gezählt habe und er immer noch unsichtbar ist, blast der Geisel ein Loch in den Kopf."

"Nein", sagt die Stimme im Dunkeln und Ghost wird ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt sichtbar, die Hände beschwichtigend erhoben. "Du musst keinem von ihnen etwas tun und das weißt du auch. Sie haben nichts mit dieser Sache zu tun, lass sie laufen. Ich leiste keinen Widerstand, wenn du sie einfach laufen lässt."

"Ja schon... aber, nein! Ich meine, sicher wirst du keinen Widerstand leisten, weil du nämlich tot sein wirst. Ich habe mich schlau gemacht. Bist du ein Geist oder kann man dich anfassen?" Zwei Mitglieder von Adrenaline nähern sich Ghost von den Seiten und er bleibt aufrecht stehen, zuckt keinen Millimeter zurück, lässt zu, dass sie seine Arme packen und sie ihm brutal auf den Rücken drehen. "Gut. Bleib so. Nur ein einziger von deinen gruseligen Geistertricks und die Geiseln werden ihre Köpfe verlieren."

Leute halten ihm die Arme hinter seinem Rücken fest und jeder kann ihn sehen... und diese Angst, die Angst, _gefangen_ zu sein, schnürt ihm die Kehle zu. Er zwingt sich, aufrecht stehenzubleiben. Er zwingt sich, mit ruhiger Stimme zu fragen: "Wirst du mir sagen, wer das alles angeordnet hat?"

Der Anführer entsichert seine Waffe, dann hebt er sie an und zielt auf ihn. "Du hättest wirklich nicht die Familie Motta verärgern sollen, Casper. Die Mafia hat viel Geld, aber nicht viel Geduld. Knie dich hin."

Er starrt auf den Lauf der Waffe. Noch nie hat er etwas so Schwarzes gesehen. Er hofft gegen alle Hoffnung, dass es keine Kameras gibt – nicht heute Nacht – was immer auch passieren wird, er will es nicht auf einem Film verewigt haben. Er will nicht, dass sein Dad das jemals sieht. Er sagt mit flüsternder Stimme: "Wenn du so oder so dafür bezahlt wirst, dann würde ich lieber stehenbleiben."

Der Anführer zuckt die Schultern. "Wie du willst", und drückt ab.

Als der Schuss ertönt, schließt Ghost unwillkürlich die Augen, aber als er sie blinzelnd wieder öffnet, sieht er vor sich einen durchscheinenden Schild und die Welt dahinter ist grün getönt. Der Anführer ruft: "Was zum Teufel..."

Ghost reißt unschuldig die Augen auf. "Damit habe ich nichts zu tun, ich bin nur ein Geist."

"Das war ein Fehler", sagt der Anführer mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. "Tötet die erste Geisel!"

Ghost lässt sich mit Schwung nach vorne auf die Knie fallen und reißt die beiden Teenager, die seine Arme festhalten, aus dem Gleichgewicht – dann immaterialisiert er sich. Mitten in seinem Brustkorb knallen sie mit den Köpfen aufeinander und im selben Augenblick hört er einen Schrei und einen Schuss... und blickt auf...

Die weinende Geisel sitzt mit dem Rücken gegen den Bus, die Hände über den Mund gepresst, umgeben von einem kastenförmigen Schild aus schimmernden Sechsecken. Das eine Mitglied von Adrenaline rappelt sich auf die Füße und fasst sich mit der Hand an den Kopf, während das andere auf den Schutzschild zielt und feuert. Der Querschläger prallt funkensprühend davon ab.

Der Anführer sagt: "Was zum _Teufel..._ "

Ghost wird unsichtbar. Jetzt, da er nicht mehr kurz davor ist zu sterben, ist er wütend. Er spürt eine eiskalte Wut, wie er sie manchmal spürt, wenn jemand versucht, anderen Menschen wehzutun, nur um _ihm_ wehzutun. Sie haben kein Recht dazu. Sie haben _kein Recht_ dazu, _ihn_ zu einer Waffe zu machen, um damit anderen Menschen wehzutun...

Teenager schreien und kreischen und feuern blindlings um sich, als jemand, den sie nicht sehen können, sie entwaffnet und zu Boden schlägt. Und der Anführer geht rückwärts, die Waffe auf etwas gerichtet, das er nicht sehen kann, und irgendwann kneift er einfach die Augen zusammen und feuert geradewegs auf den Teenager, dem Ghost gerade die Waffe abgenommen hat. Ghost ergreift sein Handgelenk und immaterialisiert ihn ebenfalls, flucht leise, schlägt seinen Kopf gegen den Asphalt, um ihn k.o. zu schlagen und zu Boden zu werfen – weg aus der Schusslinie.

Er will nicht einen Haufen Kinder heimsuchen, die kaum älter sind, als er damals war. Er will sie nicht lehren müssen, was nackte Angst ist. Noch nicht.

Es ist der Anführer, auf den er zugeht, unsichtbar, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, und er ignoriert die Geschosse, die hin und wieder durch seinen Körper peitschen.

"Wenn du mir zu nah kommst, dann... ", knurrt der Anführer, blickt wild um sich, schnappt sich das am nächsten stehende Adrenaline-Mitglied und hält ihm die Waffe an den Kopf. "Dann blase ich ihm den Kopf weg. _Zeig dich_ , ich schwöre, ich werde – "

Die Waffe verschwindet aus seiner Hand und seine Finger zucken ins Leere. Eine Stimme dicht an seinem Ohr sagt: "Du bist _kein_ guter Mensch."

Er dreht sich um und im gleichen Augenblick erscheint ein grauer Handschuh vor seinem Gesicht und er _schreit...._

_*** * *** _

Blaine steht in der Seitenstraße, wo Ghost ihn zurückgelassen hat, die Hände an die Hauswand gepresst, und beobachtet wachsam, wie die Polizisten auf den Bus zustürmen. Plötzlich erscheint Ghost neben ihm und Blaine zuckt erschreckt zusammen, dann packt er ihn am Arm und grinst ihn an. "Gott, ich bin so froh, dass du – "

"Später. Wir müssen hier weg. Hol tief Luft."

Blaine gehorcht sofort und Ghost legt die Hand auf seinen Arm, macht sie beide unsichtbar und ghostet sie geradewegs nach unten und in der Dunkelheit des Untergrunds tastet er nach einem sicheren Weg irgendwo anders hin.

In einem Fenster über ihnen in der Seitenstraße, schaltet ein Mädchen seine Handy-Kamera aus und spielt mit zitternden Händen das Video ab, das sie gerade eben aufgenommen hat.

_*** * *** _

Er hilft Blaine, hinter ihm her an einer Häuserwand nach unten zu klettern. Blaine steigt vorsichtig seine Schild-Stufen hinab, während Ghost in der Ziegelwand nach unten klettert. Als er das schräge Dach des Küchenanbaus betritt, atmet Blaine erleichtert auf und Ghost lässt lächelnd seine Hand los und springt selbst mit seinen Stiefeln laut polternd aufs Dach. "Ich bin ein wenig früher als gewöhnlich, es könnte sein, dass – "

Aber die Tür zur Seitengasse öffnet sich und ein Mann kommt heraus, mit einem Becher Kaffee und einer Papiertüte in der Hand, und ruft: "Wie ich sehe, ist viel los heute Nacht! In den Nachrichten sagen sie, dass – "

Er starrt wortlos nach oben und Ghost winkt ihm verlegen zu, während Blaine, die Skimaske zur Nase hochgezogen, ihn anlächelt. "Hallo, ähm, wäre es möglich, einen zweiten Kaffee zu bekommen? Ich kann auch bez – "

Mr. Conti lässt beinahe den Kaffee fallen und die Küchentür schlägt hinter ihm zu. Ghost starrt fassungslos in die leere Gasse hinunter. Von allen möglichen Reaktionen hat er _diese_ am wenigsten erwartet.

Blaine sagt, "Deine Freunde sind in etwa genauso freundlich wie du", und Ghost funkelt ihn böse an.

Die Küchentür geht wieder auf und Mr. Conti zeigt mit dem Finger auf sie. "Ihr wartet hier!", blafft er und die Tür schlägt wieder zu.

Jetzt wird es Ghost langsam unbehaglich. "Vielleicht sollten wir lieber gehen. Ich weiß nicht, ob er – "

"Du hast mir Kaffee versprochen. Du hast mir 'danke-dass-du-mir-das-Leben-gerettet-hast' Kaffee versprochen."

"J-ja, aber heute Nacht hat schon _einmal_ jemand versucht, mich umzubringen, und du kannst mich gern paranoid nennen, aber – "

Die Küchentür schlägt krachend wieder auf und diesmal kommt Sal heraus, der eine Trittleiter trägt. "Hallo", sagt er grinsend zu Ghost, der ihm wortlos zuwinkt. Als nächstes erscheint Mr. Conti, der auf Italienisch auf Sal einredet, sich mit der Leiter zu beeilen, damit er hochklettern kann. Er balanciert ein Tablett in den Händen, das er auf der Regenrinne an der Dachkante des schmalen Anbaus abstellt. "Ich hab's dir ja gesagt", sagt er, während Ghost das Tablett anstarrt und spürt, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schießt. Er macht den Mund auf, aber er weiß nicht, was er _sagen_ soll, und Mr. Conti holt ein Feuerzeug aus seiner Tasche, schiebt das Teelicht in dem kleinen gläsernen Windlicht ordentlich zurecht und zündet es an. "Bring einen Jungen mit! Jederzeit willkommen! _Buona notte!"_

Als Mr. Conti die Leiter wieder hinabsteigt, gelingt es Ghost endlich, zumindest einen Laut von sich zu geben, wenn man es auch nicht wirklich als ein _Wort_ bezeichnen kann. Sal klappt die Leiter zusammen, hängt sie sich über die Schulter, grinst zu Ghost hinauf und dann knallen sie die Küchentür hinter sich wieder ins Schloss. Blaine hat die Arme um seine Knie geschlungen, starrt die Kerze an und presst fest die Lippen zusammen, um nicht zu grinsen – was ihm gehörig misslingt. Auf dem Tablett stehen zwei Becher Kaffee, zwei Stück Käsekuchen. Die Kerze. Die Rosenknospe in einer Vase....

Ghost stöhnt hinter vorgehaltenen Händen: "Ich habe ihn ganz bestimmt nicht darum gebeten."

Blaine lacht nur und rempelt ihn mit der Schulter an. "Ich finde es süß. Er will, dass du glücklich bist."

"Ich _schwöre_ , ich habe ihn nicht darum gebeten..."

Blaine summt leise die Melodie von _Bella Notte_. Ghost schlägt ihm auf den Arm, aber Blaine nimmt sich nur eine der Gabeln und sticht, immer noch grinsend, die Spitze seines Käsekuchens ab. "Ach, ich weiß nicht, ich finde, das ist ein ziemlich gutes 'Danke schön'. Danke."

Ghost schluckt, starrt auf die schwach leuchtende Kerze, nimmt seine eigene Gabel in die Hand und dreht sie zwischen den Fingern hin und her. "Du hast mir wirklich das Leben gerettet", sagt er leise. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich gemacht hätte... ich habe die ganze Zeit darüber nachgedacht. Den gesamten Bus immaterialisieren? Aber dann würden die Leute in Panik geraten und ich wüsste nicht, ob ich sie alle unbeschadet wieder _zurück_ materialisieren könnte. Und dann wäre da immer noch die eine Geisel, die draußen war. Ihn retten? Aber dann hätten sie einfach den ganzen Bus durchlöchern können. Ich... _vielleicht_ hätte ich ihn und den Bus gleichzeitig immaterialisieren können – wie weit waren sie voneinander entfernt? – und einfach darauf hoffen, dass die Polizei sie schnell genug überwältigen kann, bevor es allzu viele Tote gibt..."

Ghost schaut ihn verdutzt an, als Blaine seine behandschuhten Finger berührt. "Niemand ist gestorben", sagt er leise. "Alles ist gut."

Er schließt die Augen und atmet langsam ein. Er nickt und dann isst er seinen Käsekuchen, denn um nichts in der Welt würde er sich Mr. Contis Vanille-Käsekuchen entgehen lassen.

Als sie schweigend ihren Kaffee trinken, kratzt Blaine sich die Stirn und zieht sich die Skimaske ab. "Geheime Identität", sagt Ghost in die Nacht hinein, ohne ihn anzuschauen.

"Sie ist kratzig. Falls irgend jemand fragt, warum wir hier zusammensitzen, sag ihnen einfach, du hättest mich gerettet."

"Dein Kostüm wird bald fertig sein", sagt er und trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee.

"Wirklich? Wann?"

Er schluckt seinen Kaffee hinunter – eigentlich hat er nicht vorgehabt, es Blaine schon zu sagen. Er wollte so tun, als wäre es noch lange nicht so weit, damit er ihn erst besser kennenlernen kann. Aber... aber... "Komm am Sonntagnachmittag nochmal für eine Anprobe vorbei. Im Laufe der nächsten Woche sollte es fertig sein."

"Du bist _der Hammer._ " Blaine rempelt ihn mit der Schulter an und ihre Beine berühren sich – es ist kein besonders großes Dach. Ghost blickt auf die Kerze hinab, dann hoch zu Blaine; auf sein freundliches Lächeln; seine Haut, die im Kerzenlicht aussieht wie mit Gold überzogen; seine Augen, in denen sich die Kerzenflamme spiegelt und die fixiert sind auf...

Er senkt den Blick und wärmt sich die Hände an seinem Kaffeebecher. Blaine fragt leise: "Warum tust du das?"

Er hält den Becher fest zwischen beiden Händen. "Warum tue ich was?"

"Dein Blick... ich weiß nicht. Du schaust mich an und dann schaust du weg, so als würdest du dich schämen oder so. Du darfst mich ruhig anschauen, das weißt du. Oder?"

Er schließt die Augen und sagt leise: "Hör auf."

"Ich will nur..." Blaine holt tief Luft. "Ich meine das ernst. Das... heute Nacht zu sehen, wie du vor diesem Gewehr aufrecht stehengeblieben bist. Ich meine es wirklich ernst – ich will ein Freund für dich sein, weil ich, um Himmels Willen, nicht will, dass du das alles _alleine_ machst. Ich... ich hatte angenommen, immer wieder dem Tod ins Auge zu blicken würde bewirken, dass man _eher_ dazu neigt, eine Chance zu ergreifen, und nicht weniger. Willst du nicht manchmal – "

"Du weißt, was hier auf dem Spiel steht", sagt er zu seinem Kaffee. "Wenn es schief ginge, wenn etwas zwischen uns käme – "

"Wer sagt denn, dass es schief gehen muss? Und selbst, wenn es schief ginge, würde ich nie, _niemals_ zulassen, dass du deswegen in Gefahr gerätst, das würde ich dir niemals antun. So kindisch bin ich nicht. Wenn es um Leben oder Tod geht, dann hört es nicht auf, um Leben oder Tod zu gehen, nur weil man eine schmerzhafte Trennung hinter sich hat und wir wissen ja nicht mal, ob es tatsächlich zu einer schmerzhaften Trennung käme – "

"Ich bin nicht, was du dir wünschst", sagt er zu seinem Kaffee, denn das ist der einzige Anblick, den er im Moment ertragen kann – Kaffee hat ihn noch nie so in die Enge getrieben.

"Das kannst du doch gar nicht wissen! Ich weiß, du denkst, das ist nur die naive Schwärmerei eines Fanboys, K– " Ghost hebt entsetzt den Kopf, das Gesicht leichenblass, bereit, etwas zu sagen, aber Blaine hebt die Hände und macht den Mund wieder zu. "Es geht mir um dich", sagt er leiser. "Je besser ich _dich_ kennenlerne, umso mehr mag ich _dich_ , okay? Weil du klug bist und witzig und geduldig und _so_ gütig. Und du lässt dir nichts vormachen und bist einfach nur großartig und ich wünsche mir, dass du in meinem Leben eine noch viel größere Rolle spielst als jetzt zur Zeit. Und ich will nicht, dass du dich unbehaglich fühlst, aber ich glaube nicht, dass... ich weiß nicht, _was_ der Grund dafür ist, ich weiß nicht, warum du nicht...ich glaube nicht, dass du mich nicht magst, denn ich... ich sehe, wie du mich manchmal anschaust." Seine blassen Wangen werden plötzlich feuerrot und er blickt wieder zur Seite, aber Blaine berührt seine Hand und schließt die Finger über dem Handschuh. "Es ist nur... bitte, ich verstehe es nicht. Erklär mir nur warum. Wenn ich es verstehen kann, dann werde ich nie wieder davon anfangen, das schwöre ich. Wenn ich es wenigstens verstehen kann, dann werde ich nie wieder darüber sprechen, ich werde es nicht einmal mehr erwähnen, nur... _bitte_."

Er starrt die Hauswand auf der anderen Seite der Gasse an und sein Atem geht stoßweise. "Ich bin nicht, was du dir wünschst."

"Das kannst du doch gar nicht wissen!"

"Ich weiß es eben. Ich bin es nicht."

Ganz leise: "Warum nicht?"

Er würde am liebsten weinen, aber der Geist macht so was nicht. _Kurt_ macht so was, und zwar eigentlich ständig: weil er müde und gestresst ist, weil er seinen Dad unglücklich macht und weil sein Stiefbruder sich seinetwegen Sorgen macht, weil seine Mitbewohnerin ihn hasst und weil er sich in seinem Leben nicht mehr zurechtfindet. Kurt ist einsam, verbittert und unglücklich... und er weint. Ghost weint nie. Eigentlich müsste er hinter dieser Maske _sicher_ sein.

Blaine hält ihn am Handgelenk und reibt ihm mit dem Daumen sanft über den Handrücken. Ghost flüstert. "Ich bin es nicht."

Blaine fährt fort, langsam und beruhigend seine Hand zu streicheln. "Weißt du denn nicht, dass du all das in dir vereinst, was jemand, der einigermaßen bei Verstand ist, sich wünschen würde? Weißt du nicht, dass du tausendmal heißer bist, wenn du _nicht_ diese Maske trägst, und das berücksichtigt, dass du _mit_ der Maske auch – "

"Hör auf."

"Warum? Warum ist es so falsch, dass jemand dich _mag_?"

"Ich..."

"Ich werde niemals wieder davon anfangen", sagt Blaine und seine Stimme zittert ein wenig, so als wäre es genauso beängstigend, diese Worte zu sagen, wie sie zu hören. "Meine Gefühle für dich werden nicht einfach aufhören, weißt du? Ich bin so verrückt nach dir, dass ich kaum weiß, wie ich damit umgehen soll, und es tut mir körperlich _weh_ , dass ich dir nicht verständlich machen kann, wie – "

_"Hör auf."_

_"Warum?"_

"Weil...", sein Atem klingt rau. "Weil es mir Angst macht, okay? Weil ich nicht... weil ich so etwas nicht mache, ich... ich mache es einfach nicht. Ich gehe so circa zweimal im Jahr ein paar Mal mit irgendwelchen Typen aus, damit die anderen aufhören, sich zu wundern, warum ich mich _nicht_ mit jemandem treffe, aber ich will es eigentlich gar nicht, weil..."

Blaine nimmt ihm behutsam den Kaffee aus der Hand, weil seine Finger so stark zittern, dass er ihn gleich verschütten wird. Ghost presst die Handflächen aneinander und verschränkt seine Finger. Das Herz schlägt ihm wie verrückt in seiner Brust, es ist als wolle es _raus_. "...weil ich nicht will, dass sie mir zu nahe kommen, ich will nicht, dass sie mein _wahres_ Ich kennenlernen."

Er kann die Wärme von Blaines Hand durch die Handschuhe hindurch spüren – Blaines Hand, die sich so perfekt um seine schließt. Er hat seinen besorgten Blick auf Ghost gerichtet und seine Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, als könne er seinen Schmerz spüren. "Warum nicht?"

Er schließt die Augen und kann nicht aufhören zu zittern. "Weil ich solche Angst habe. Und ich sollte sie nicht haben müssen. Ich sollte nicht und trotzdem hab ich sie und ich kann nicht, ich kann das einfach nicht..."

"Du kannst mir vertrauen." Blaine ist ganz nah und warm und so _solide_ , während Ghost das Gefühl hat, als könnte ihn der Wind wegblasen, ihn in Rauch auflösen und wegblasen.. "Ich schwöre, ich schwöre dir, was immer auch geschieht, du kannst mir vertrauen."

Er öffnet die Augen und Blaines Gesicht sieht fast so ängstlich aus wie Ghost sich fühlt, und... es ist so nah, und er hatte immer solche Angst und ist schon viel zu lange viel zu müde und es wäre fast eine Erleichterung, wenn er einfach...

Blaine scheint seine Gedanken zu erraten und seine Gesichtszüge werden weicher, er schweigt geduldig und wartet auf eine Aufforderung. Ghost schluckt und leckt sich über die Lippen, ohne darüber nachzudenken, und Blaine legt eine Handfläche an seine Wange, während Ghost im Schutz seiner Kapuze den Kopf senkt. "Es wird schief gehen", sagt er. "Es geht immer schief. Es wird immer schief gehen. Weil ich..."

Blaine wartet, dann fragt er leise und einfühlsam: "Weil du was?"

Aus dem Schatten der Kapuze heraus blickt er zu ihm auf und Blaine ist so herzzerreißend schön, oh Gott, er könnte nicht tödlicher für ihn sein, wenn er extra dafür geschaffen wäre... "Weil..."

Weil... weil... Wie soll er es erklären, ohne zu viel zu verraten? Wie soll er seine letzten Geheimnisse für sich behalten? Geheimnisse, die ihm jegliche Hoffnung auf eine romantische Beziehung jeglicher Art genommen haben.

Er flüstert: "Weil mit mir etwas nicht stimmt. Du musst mir einfach glauben. Ich bin nicht der Richtige für dich."

Blaine gibt einen kaum hörbaren Laut von sich und seine Handfläche ruht auf Ghosts Wange, seine Finger... streicheln sie und Ghost fühlt sich ganz schwach. "Mit dir stimmt _alles._ Du bist auf so vielfältige Art und Weise genau der Richtige. Ich weiß, du denkst, ich wäre nur ein naives Groupie..."

"Ich..."

"Aber auch ich bin eine reale Person, ich bin nicht nur irgendein Fanboy, und du kannst mir _vertrauen_. Je besser ich dich kennenlerne", sagt Blaine leise, "um so perfekter finde ich dich. Diese Karikatur eines Geisterumhangs im Internet... du bist tausend Mal _besser_ als das, und ich hätte lieber dich, genau dich, mit oder ohne Umhang, als sonst irgend jemanden, den ich kenne. Ich... bitte sag mir, dass du nicht von mir verlangst, nie wieder darüber zu sprechen. _Bitte._ Denn ich schwöre, ich werde es tun, aber..." Er schließt die Augen und stöhnt: "...es wird mir das Herz brechen."

Ghost starrt ihn an – er ist so nah und... wenn er die _Wahrheit_ sagt – sagt er die Wahrheit? Blaine hat ihn noch nie angelogen, es ist beinahe, als wüsste er gar nicht, wie man lügt...

Mit zwei behandschuhten Fingern berührt er Blaines Wange. Blaine macht die Augen auf und schaut ihn an und Ghost gibt allen Widerstand auf. Er zittert, ist erschöpft und geschwächt, von all der Angst und von dem Wunsch, genau _das hier_ zu haben: jemanden, dem er nicht durch die Finger schlüpfen kann; jemanden, für den er nicht unsichtbar ist. Blaine schaut ihm eine ganze Weile in die Augen und wartet, bis er wieder fast ganz ruhig geworden ist. Dann beugt er sich vor unter seine Kapuze und küsst ihn.

Sein Mund ist warm und real und unzweifelhaft. Sein ruhiger Atem trifft Kurt und erfüllt all seine Sinne und als Ghost endlich hungrig den Kuss erwidert, vergräbt Blaine unter der Kapuze die Finger in seinem Haar... noch nie in seinem Leben hat sich Ghost so hilflos gefühlt.

Jedenfalls nicht auf eine positive Art.

*** * ***

Blaine besteht darauf, ihn nachhause zu bringen. Ghost fragt mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, "Ist das dein Ernst, Blaine?", aber Blaine hat ihre Hände miteinander verschränkt und Ghost kann immer noch Blaines warmen Mund auf seinen Lippen spüren – sein Herz pumpt irgendwelche verrückten Hormone durch seinen Blutkreislauf und er fühlt sich, als wäre er high. Blaine zieht an seiner Hand und sagt: "Ich wette, es passiert nicht oft, dass dich ein Typ nachhause bringt." Was auch der Wahrheit entspricht und tatsächlich ist es eine sehr nette Geste.

Hand in Hand bringt Ghost sie unsichtbar bis zur Rückseite seines Gebäudes, wo er normalerweise in der Wand nach oben klettert, um durch das Fenster in sein Zimmer einzusteigen. Er blickt auf ihre Hände hinab und lockert seinen Griff, aber Blaine lässt nicht los und sagt nur: "Morgen Abend...?"

...und Ghost, der große Held, fühlt sich in Blaines Anwesenheit verwundbar und hilflos. Also blickt er mit hochrotem Kopf auf ihre Hände hinab und nickt und Blaine lacht leise und sagt: "Ich bin der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, der weiß, wie unglaublich liebenswert du bist." Dann lehnt er sich nach vorn und küsst ihn im Schatten der Kapuze.

Und dann noch ein letztes Mal, als sich ihre Hände zögernd voneinander lösen – diesmal liegen Blaines Arme warm auf seinem Rücken.

Und dann noch ein allerletztes Mal – diesmal beugt sich Ghost aus der Ziegelwand hinab und umfasst Blaines zu ihm hoch geneigtes Gesicht mit behandschuhten Fingern.

Und schließlich ist er allein in seinem Zimmer, schaltet das Licht an und legt die Arme um seinen Brustkorb, als wolle er den Abend noch ein wenig festhalten. Und er _weiß_... ganz tief drinnen weiß er, wie schlimm es enden könnte. Er _weiß_ es. Aber...

Es ist Jahre her, seit er zuletzt geglaubt hatte, dass so etwas überhaupt möglich wäre. Ihm wird bewusst, dass er vor sich hin summt und er hört auf damit... und dann wird ihm klar, dass es [_Once Upon A Dream_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bYrD_l3juoU) war, und Grundgütiger, er hat vollkommen den Verstand verloren – ebenso gut könnte er wieder ein vierjähriger Junge sein, der sein Stofftier fest an sich drückt und die Augen voller Träume hat, nachdem er sich zum tausendsten Mal ein Märchen angeschaut hat.

"Hör auf damit", befiehlt er seinem Spiegelbild, während sein Herz bereits anfängt, einen Walzer zu tanzen. "Im Ernst, hör auf damit."

...und sein Herz tanzt zu den Zeilen, _I know you..._

Es ist, als würde sein Körper von all den Gefühlen durchströmt, die einen Teenager auszeichnen – etwas das ihm, als er selbst einer war, nicht vergönnt gewesen ist.

"Hör auf damit", befiehlt er sich selbst, nicht sehr überzeugend, und seine Augen im Spiegel sind ohne Furcht.

**~***~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auf der Tumblr-Seite des Ghost-Comic-Projekts, das ich bereits erwähnt habe, gibt es zwei schöne Skizzen von Phalanx' Kostüm, die tatsächlich direkt von Kurt stammen könnten. **[Hier](https://alltheotherghostscomic.tumblr.com/image/118807685974)** und **[Hier](https://fuckyeahtheghost.tumblr.com/post/66964960225/phalalalalanx-hey-look-it-only-took-me-over-a)**.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Fan Art in diesem Kapitel stammt von [@daltoneering](https://daltoneering.tumblr.com/post/121794013871/listen-lost-soul-in-a-mask-a-mix-for-the-ghost). Thank you <3

Als Blaine nachhause kommt, steht er so unter Strom, ist so vollgepumpt mit Adrenalin, dass seine Gedanken nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Er wird mit Sicherheit kein Auge zumachen können. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, schaltet er stattdessen seinen Computer an.

Natürlich darf er auf gar keinen Fall etwas darüber in seinem Blog erwähnen, aber er besitzt überhaupt keine Bilder von _Kurt_ und im Internet wird er wenigstens ein paar Fotos von Ghost finden, die er dann anschmachten kann wie ein Teenager. Oh Gott, er hat tatsächlich... er hat zugelassen, dass... er wollte, dass er...

Es fühlte sich nicht an wie ein Erster Kuss. Es fühlte sich an wie DER Erste Kuss schlechthin. Das erste Mal, dass er je seine Lippen auf den Mund eines anderen Jungen gedrückt hat, nur dass sich sein Gesicht diesmal nicht taub anfühlte vom Vodka auf einer College-Party und er nicht voller Nervosität war. Diesmal war er stocknüchtern und voller _Begehren_. Er hatte Kurt einfach nur in seine Arme schließen wollen: _Hab keine Angst, hab keine Angst mehr, ich werde auf dich aufpassen. Ich weiß, dass du niemanden sonst hast, der auf dich aufpasst. Von jetzt an werde ich auf dich aufpassen..._

Oh Gott, er weiß, dass es gefährlich ist. Er weiß, dass das, was sie tun, tödlich ist, er hat zugesehen, wie Kurt in den Lauf einer Waffe gestarrt und darum gebeten hat, im Stehen sterben zu dürfen – er weiß, was ihnen beiden zustoßen könnte. Aber ist das nicht eher noch ein Grund _mehr,_ sich umeinander zu kümmern, solange man es noch kann...?

Er geht online und seine Hand auf der Maus bewegt sich ganz automatisch, während seine Gedanken bei Kurt sind und wie sich sein Körper in Blaines Armen angefühlt hat, als er sich an ihn schmiegte... als wolle er sagen, wenn ich schon untergehe, dann mit Haut und Haaren. Kurt hatte sich ihm geradezu hilflos ausgeliefert und dieses Gefühl jagt einen heißen Schauer durch seinen Bauch. Deshalb ist es ein umso größerer Schock, als er sieht, was sich im Internet getan hat, während er unterwegs war. Es ist... _explodiert._

Oh Gott. Ihm wird schlecht. Es ist nicht nur eine Explosion.

Es ist eine verdammte _Sex-Hysterie._

Über _sie_.

Es gibt einen kurzen Film, oh Gott, ganz stark vergrößert und schrecklich verpixelt, aber das ist ganz eindeutig Kurt, das ist _Ghost_ , wie er in einer Gasse neben jemandem auftaucht – ganz in Schwarz, mit einer schwarzen Skimaske – der ihn am Arm packt. Und dann legt auch Ghost eine Hand auf _seinen_ Arm und dann verschwinden sie beide. Sie sind weg, als wären sie nie dagewesen. Der Film ist nur sechs Sekunden lang, aber das Gekreische der Fangirls auf der ganzen Welt hat womöglich die Erdachse um ein paar Grad verschoben.

Denn sie haben nur ungefähr drei Sekunden gebraucht, um diesen Typen in Schwarz in Verbindung zu bringen mit dem Typen in Schwarz beim letzten Puckzilla-Kampf.

Weil es dieselben Schilde sind.

Weil es derselbe Typ ist.

Weil Ghost nicht mehr länger solo unterwegs ist, und viele der Tags lauten: _Ich muss grade wirklich heulen vor Glück, omfg._

Blaines Hand auf der Maus ist wie gelähmt. Er schluckt.

Okay. Schadensbegrenzung. Kurt muss diese Dinge ebenso erfahren wie er. Er arbeitet sich rückwärts durch, bis er weiß, von wem das Video ursprünglich stammt. Es ist noch nicht mal ein Fanghost – irgendein Mädchen, das normalerweise Fotos von Cupcakes und Katzenbabies postet, hat es von seinem Schlafzimmerfenster aus aufgenommen. Aber sobald es online war, war es _weltweit_ online – keine Chance es aufzuhalten. Die Ghostzilla-Fans erklären den Krieg und behaupten, es hätte gar nichts zu bedeuten, schließlich sei es nur _irgendein_ Typ und sie hätten bei weitem nicht die Chemie, die Ghost mit Puckzilla hat. Aber jeder andere – also wirklich _jeder_ andere vermutet, dass geschehen ist, was tatsächlich geschehen ist.

> _Oh mein Gott, vielleicht haben sie GENAU JETZT heißen nackten Supersex._

Okay, vielleicht nicht _exakt,_ was tatsächlich geschehen ist. Aber...

Er schluckt und sein Finger spielt unbewusst mit dem Scrollrad der Maus. _Okay. Das ist jetzt extrem verstörend, aber... wenn du es nicht rebloggst, dann wird das den Leuten auffallen. Du rebloggst ALLES über_ _Ghost_ _. Wenn du also nicht dieses kleine gruselige Stückchen Wahnsinn über_ _DICH SELBST_ _rebloggst, dann werden sie sich fragen_ _warum. Verdammte geheime Identität, das ist..._

Also rebloggt er es mit: _Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, Leute, im Ernst, nach dem was wir wissen, könnte es sein Bruder sein. Oder sein Cousin. Warten wir lieber auf Beweise?_ Und dann e-mailt er Kurt einen Link zu dem Eintrag. _Das musst du dir anschauen._

Er hat praktisch eine ganze Woche klang darum _betteln_ müssen, bis Kurt ihm auch nur erlaubte, ihm zu _sagen,_ was er für ihn empfand.

_Bitte, bitte, bitte, dreh jetzt deswegen nicht durch...._

*** * ***

Kurt erwacht, als seine Schulter auf dem Fußboden aufschlägt.

Er hebt schnaubend den Kopf und knallt gegen die Unterseite des Bettes. Fluchend fasst er sich an den Kopf und krümmt sich vor Schmerz auf dem Teppich. _Au, au, au, au, verdammt nochmal, au...._

Danach liegt er eine Weile auf der Seite unter seinem Bett... und atmet. Atmen kann er. Atmen ist leicht. Atmen kann er wirklich gut. Aber im _Schlafen_ ist er offensichtlich ziemlich schlecht, was wirklich unfair ist, wenn man bedenkt, wie selten er die Gelegenheit hat, es zu üben. Im Schlafen ist er wirklich schrecklich. Wenn er schon wieder im Schlaf ghostet... was hat er geträumt?

Er erinnert sich nicht wirklich. Er erinnert sich an die Atmosphäre des Traums – beklemmend und am Schluss ein plötzlicher Anflug von Panik, aber er hat keine Ahnung, was ihn dazu veranlasst hat, direkt durch die Matratze zu ghosten wie damals, als er noch ein Teenager war. Und das ist wahrscheinlich auch besser so.

Er erinnert sich an die vergangene Nacht und seine Finger krallen sich in den Teppich.

Oh Gott. _Warum hast du das gemacht?_

_Warum?_

_Weil er mein Gesicht berührt hat und meine Muskeln alle Kraft verloren haben. Weil er so nah war und so wunderschön, und weil er mich wollte, herrgottnochmal, ich bin schließlich kein Eunuch. Weil... weil er es ehrlich meinte und weil ich es brauche. Ich kann nicht mein ganzes Leben lang so allein bleiben, ich kann nicht, ich..._

_Du bist allein. Was denkst du, wird passieren, wenn du ihm die Wahrheit sagst? Du Held. Werd endlich erwachsen, hör auf zu jammern, du Held._

Er klettert unter dem Bett hervor, reibt sich den aufgeschürften Ellbogen und greift nach seinem Morgenmantel. Samstagmorgens schläft er gewöhnlich aus. Es ist die einzige Nacht, in der er acht Stunden Schlaf bekommt, aber er weiß, dass er jetzt nicht wieder einschlafen kann. Er fasst sich an die Stirn, setzt sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl und schließt die Augen. Er muss der Sache ein Ende setzen. Er muss Blaine nein sagen. Er muss ihm sagen, dass es ein Fehler war, der sie das Leben kosten wird. Er muss ihm sagen, dass sie das Risiko, dem ihr Leben ausgesetzt ist, nicht noch weiter vergrößern dürfen. Er kann das einfach nicht. Er kann nicht sein, was Blaine sich von ihm erhofft. Blaine sieht in ihm immer noch jemanden, der weiß, was er tut, und dabei ist unter der Maske nur Kurt – die personifizierte Enttäuschung, das weiß er genau. Er ist nie – niemals – das, was die Leute tatsächlich wollen, er ist nur sehr gut darin geworden, es zu verbergen. Sowohl dass er eine Enttäuschung ist, als auch, dass ihm das immer noch nicht egal ist.

Blaine will diesen Umhang und den Helden darunter. Aber Kurt ist nur eine Reihe Scrabble-Buchstaben ohne Vokale, ein völlig wertloses Blatt beim Pokern. Blaine weiß es nicht, weil Kurt niemanden in seine Karten schauen lässt, obwohl er genau weiß, dass er durch und durch schwach ist. Solange er sich hinter der Maske versteckt, erfährt es keiner, denn niemand weiß dann, dass dort nur _er selbst_ ist. Blaine weiß es. Wenn Kurt es weiterhin zulässt, dann wird Blaine _alles_ wissen.

Ganz tief in ihm drin flüstert eine Stimme: _Was wäre, wenn er es wüsste? Blaine – wäre das wirklich so schlimm?_

Er schüttelt den Kopf, klappt den Laptop auf und atmet tief durch. Er wird sich ein bisschen auf den Fashion-Blogs umsehen, das wird ihn ablenken...

Er hat eine e-Mail von Blaine. _Das musst du dir anschauen. Bitte, dreh jetzt deswegen nicht durch._

 _Durchdrehen? Weswegen, Blaine?,_ denkt er, betrachtet misstrauisch den Bildschirm und klickt auf den Link.

*** * ***

Kurt hat noch nicht geantwortet, als Blaine aufwacht. Er sitzt, in eine Wolldecke gehüllt, an seinem Schreibtisch, klickt sich mit einer Hand durch die Blogs und isst mit der anderen Lucky Charms direkt aus der Schachtel. _Ghost und der geheimnisvolle Super; Ghost und der geheimnisvolle Super; Ghostzilla-Fans sind stinksauer; Ghost und der geheimnisvolle Super...._

Er könnte fast neidisch werden auf sein eigenes verpixeltes Foto, wie er Kurts Arm festhält. Blaine lächelt unter seiner Decke und dann erstarrt er plötzlich. Er hat nichts mehr von Kurt gehört, seit sie sich Gute Nacht gesagt... seit sie sich gestern Abend zum Abschied _geküsst_ haben. Er schläft wahrscheinlich, überlegt er. Er bekommt nie genügend Schlaf. Er schläft wohlbehütet in seinem Bett und es ist ganz nett, zur Abwechslung mal genau zu wissen, wo er gerade ist.

Dann sieht er die Benachrichtigung in seinem Posteingang. Er hat eine Antwort. In seiner Hast öffnet er versehentlich die e-Mail darunter, aber beim zweiten Versuch erwischt er die richtige.

Sie lautet, _Blaine, ich drehe durch._

Blaine ist so blöd, so blöd, _so blöd._

*** * ***

Er fängt an zu hyperventilieren.

Er versucht, in seine Hände zu atmen, versucht, die Atemfrequenz zu verlangsamen; seine Augen schmerzen, sein Brustkorb pocht schmerzhaft. Es ist...

...es ist, als wäre er in Blaines Schilden eingesperrt. Als würde er zu Boden gedrückt, gefangen, hilflos, sichtbar, als könne er nicht entkommen...

Es war doch gerade erst vergangene Nacht. Es war gerade erst vergangene _Nacht_ und... er versteht nicht einmal, wie diese verdammte, blöde Webseite _funktioniert._ Was bedeuten all diese Zahlen? Ist das die Anzahl der Leute, die das gesehen haben? Wie viele Leute es auf ihren eigenen Blogs veröffentlicht haben? Wie weit es sich schon verbreitet hat? Warum sind sie... _warum schreiben sie solche Sachen...?_

Er atmet keuchend ein, aber die Luft scheint nicht wieder heraus zu wollen. Seine Augen tränen. Es dauert eine Weile, bis er die neue e-Mail bemerkt und seine Finger sind beinahe viel zu zittrig, um sie zu öffnen, während er gleichzeitig versucht, in seine andere Handfläche zu atmen, um seine Atmung zu verlangsamen. Es klappt nicht. Er atmet schnell und hechelnd ein und kann einfach nicht richtig wieder ausatmen. Er hat das Gefühl, als würde ihm gleich der Kopf platzen.

Die e-Mail lautet: _Bitte dreh nicht durch, alles ist gut, glaub mir,_ _es könnte viel schlimmer sein_ _, kannst du mich anrufen?? Ich habe immer noch nicht deine Handynummer!_

Er versucht, mit beiden Händen sein Handy zu bedienen, aber das lässt seine Atemfrequenz sofort steigen und er hält sich schnell wieder den Mund zu. Es gelingt ihm, Blaines Kontakt anzutippen, er saugt einen weiteren zu-viel-nicht-genug Atemzug ein und Blaine ist schon dran.

_"Dreh nicht durch, okay, reg dich nicht auf, alles ist gut, wirklich. Ich habe schon so viel Schlimmeres gesehen – du würdest es nicht glauben, aber nach dem ersten Puckzilla... Kurt?"_

Das Handy an seine Wange gepresst, atmet er geräuschvoll in seine feuchtwarme Handfläche. Blaine muss es hören können. "Kann nicht – ", bringt er heraus, zu heiser und zu leise, aber er kann nichts weiter sagen, weil er nicht _atmen_ kann.

_"Kurt, bist du...? Oh Gott, du bist tatsächlich – du atmest nicht – kriegst du Panikattacken? Hast du gerade eine Panikattacke? Kannst du mich hören? Bleib am Handy. Das ist nur eine physiologische Reaktion deines Körpers, die du wieder unter Kontrolle bringen kannst. Wo bist du? Bist du in deiner Wohnung?"_

Beim nächsten schwachen Ausatmer gelingt es ihm, einen Laut von sich zu geben – nicht wirklich ein 'ja', eher ein _ah_. Blaines Stimme ist ruhig, ernst und eindringlich und obwohl Kurts Gesicht sich taub anfühlt vom Sauerstoffmangel, reagiert er auf ihre seltsam hypnotische Wirkung und drückt das Handy fest an seine Wange.

_"Dein Körper hat eine große Menge Adrenalin und Cortisol ausgeschüttet und jetzt weiß er nicht, wie er das alles verbrauchen soll. Alles ist gut. Es wird gleich nachlassen, du musst nur noch ein klein wenig Geduld haben. Ist irgendjemand bei dir? Ist deine Mitbewohnerin da?"_

Ihm gelingt ein weiterer Ausatmer und das nächste Einatmen wird bereits leichter. "Kannst du...", er leckt sich die Lippen, seine Atmung lässt immer noch seinen gesamten Körper erzittern, aber nicht mehr ganz so schlimm, "...weiterreden?"

_"Ja, natürlich kann ich das. Es ist eine gute Strategie, um dein Gehirn abzulenken, damit es aufhört Hormone auszuschütten, die du im Moment gar nicht brauchst, und dadurch sollte sich dein Atem wieder normalisieren. Also, hey, erinnerst du dich an die Folge von 'Friends' mit dem Stromausfall?"_

Kurt atmet heftig aus. "Was?"

_"Da ist ein Stromausfall, erinnerst du dich an die Folge, ziemlich am Anfang, in Staffel eins? Und auf dem Balkon versucht Ross gerade, Rachel seine Gefühle zu offenbaren, aber dann springt ihm die Katze auf den Kopf, während die anderen Kumbayah singen..."_

_"Top of "_ , keucht Kurt. _"_[ _...the World_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wa58Jt9eQts), Blaine..."

 _"Ja! Genau die. Phoebe singt dieses Lied über den Stromausfall."_ Blaine fängt an zu singen. _"'New York City_ _hat keinen Strom, und die Milch, die gammelt schon'..."_

Das unkontrollierte Atmen verwandelt sich in unkontrolliertes Gekicher.

 _"...'_ _aber das erschreckt mich nicht, denn das weiße Zeug macht Gicht'_ _–_ _fällt dir das Atmen schon leichter?"_

Kurt macht zwei langsame Atemzüge und sagt verblüfft: "Ja. Wie... hast du das geschafft?"

 _"Superkräfte!"_ , singt Blaine und Kurt fängt schon wieder an zu lachen, aber er versucht, es zu unterdrücken, denn seine Atmung ist noch nicht wieder völlig gleichmäßig und es schmerzt ein wenig, _"Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?"_

"...ja. Ich... ich weiß nicht, was... Es tut mir leid."

_"Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Himmel nein, denn der Blödmann war ICH, es tut mir so leid, ich dachte, du solltest unbedingt erfahren, was im Internet gerade passiert, aber weißt du was? Du musst es nicht wissen. Die sind wirklich vollkommen verrückt, deine Fans, ich verstehe das; von jetzt an werde ich mich darum kümmern. Ich werde so was wie dein Pressebeauftragter. Ich behalte alles im Auge und werde dich nur informieren, wenn etwas passiert, das du wirklich wissen musst. Es tut mir leid."_

"Ist schon gut." Kurt zieht die Füße hoch auf den Schreibtischstuhl und stützt den Ellbogen auf sein Knie, um sich das Handy weiter ans Ohr halten zu können. Er kann an seinem Oberschenkel spüren, wie ihm immer noch das Herz in der Brust wummert, aber es ist nicht mehr so schlimm und er kann den Link, den Blaine geschickt hat, weiter hoch und runter scrollen. "Ich bin nur... ich weiß nicht, warum ich so reagiert habe." Er schließt die Augen. "Nein, ich meine... natürlich weiß ich es."

_"Hast du diese Panikattacken öfter?"_

"Nein. Nicht... schon länger nicht mehr, ich habe... kaum noch. Ich... hasse das Gefühl... eingesperrt zu sein. Oder wenn... Leute mich anschauen und ich kann nicht... ich kann sie nicht daran hindern."

 _"Deine Atmung wird schon wieder schneller"_ , sagt Blaine. _"Atme in langen Zügen für mich oder ich muss anfangen_ _das[Lied von der Schmuddelkatze](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNXIZuIBJKs)_ _zu singen, okay?"_

Kurt verbirgt sein Grinsen hinter seiner Hand, dann lässt er sie sinken – es kann ihn schließlich sowieso niemand sehen – und konzentriert sich auf seine Atmung. Langsam ein... langsam aus. Sein Herzschlag ist immer noch zu schnell. Er zieht die Beine fester an seinen Brustkorb, um die Frequenz besser überwachen zu können – schnellschnellschnell, aber allmählich langsamer werdend. "Ähm. Vielen Dank. Für..."

_"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, es ist meine Schuld. Alles ist gut, es tut mir leid."_

"Was hältst du davon, wenn es uns beiden leid tut, und wir es einfach dabei belassen?"

_"Abgemacht!"_

Kurt leckt sich über die Lippen. "Sie... ich..."

_"...die Fans können einen ganz schön erschrecken beim ersten Mal, hab ich recht?"_

"Warum sind sie... wieso glauben sie..."

Schweigen. Atmen. Langsam. Atmen. Blaine sagt: _"...dass wir zusammen sind? Ähm. Sie_ _würden dich am liebsten mit jedem verkuppeln,_ _den du auch nur anschaust, das ist eben so ihre Art."_

"Mich verkuppeln?"

 _"Ähm"_ , sagt Blaine. _"Erinnerst du dich an unsere erste Begegnung und wie du dachtest, ich wäre der peinlichste, gruseligste Fanboy auf der ganzen Welt? Könntest du... versuchen, mal eben nicht so über mich zu denken?"_

Kurt schluckt und spürt, wie der Herzschlag gegen sein Bein, langsamer und langsamer wird. "Ich denke nur, dass ich keinen Schimmer habe, was hier gerade passiert, während du es sehr wohl weißt."

 _"Also"_ , sagt Blaine und schluckt. _"Sie wollen, dass du glücklich bist. Ähm. Sie denken, du hast einen festen Freund. Sie freuen sich für dich."_

Kurt starrt schweigend auf das kurze, sich ständig wiederholende Video, das sie zeigt, wie sie einander an den Armen festhalten und dann verschwinden.

Blaine klingt etwas nervös, als er fragt: _"Ist es..._ _ist das denn wirklich so weit hergeholt...?"_

Er atmet... atmet... atmet. Auf dem Bildschirm greift eine verpixelte schwarze Gestalt – von der Kurt als einziger auf der Welt weiß, dass es Blaine ist – nach seinem Arm und Kurt greift nach Blaines Arm und dann verschwinden sie.

_Du musst ihm 'nein' sagen._

Er atmet. Er denkt an Blaines Arm über seinem Rücken, an Blaine, warm an seiner Seite. An Blaines Stimme und daran, wie sein Körper auf sie reagiert: sich sofort entspannt und irgendwie sicher fühlt, wenn Blaine spricht. Er denkt an... seinen Mund – beinahe zu viel für ihn – und Blaines Finger in seinen Haaren...

Er hört ein Quietschen am anderen Ende der Leitung – ein Stuhl, der sich bewegt, weil jemand sehr nervös ist. Er sagt sehr, sehr leise: "Du musst mich für den unfähigsten Helden der Welt halten."

Blaine schweigt einen Moment, dann schluckt er und sagt: _"Ich halte dich für jemanden, der schon viel zu lange allein gewesen ist."_

Kurt wischt sich die Augen. Sie tränen, weil er nicht ordentlich geatmet hat. Das allein ist der Grund dafür.

Blaine sagt – und es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass es ihm nicht leicht fällt: _"Bereust du es? Was letzte Nacht passiert ist?"_

Ehrlichkeit. Er beherrscht sie schon länger nicht mehr wirklich. Es ist nicht so, als hätten ihm Lügen jemals Sicherheit geschenkt, sie haben ihn nur weniger verwundbar gemacht. Aber jetzt ist er müde und Lügen kosten so viel Kraft, sie fallen ihm nicht leicht, selbst nach all diesen Jahren, also reibt er sich die Augen und sagt offen und ehrlich – auch wenn es wehtut: "Ich weiß es nicht."

Schweigen. Er atmet... "Blaine... es ist... ich bin, ich bin kompliziert, und... ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich in diesen Dingen verhalten soll – wie... wie normale Leute sich dabei verhalten, und..."

_"Ist schon gut."_

"...und ich will keine... Beziehung, bei der ich nur darauf warte, dass dir das klar wird, und..."

 _"Hey"_ , sagt Blaine. _"Können wir versuchen..._ _uns deswegen nicht verrückt zu machen?_ _Sondern einfach... es einfach gut sein zu lassen,_ _solange_ _es gut ist? Weil ich... ich scheine Mühe zu haben, dich davon zu überzeugen, dass ich tatsächlich an DIR interessiert bin, Kurt, und nicht... nicht an einer Fantasievorstellung in meinem Kopf. Und jedem von uns könnte jederzeit etwas zustoßen – die vergangene Nacht hat mich das wirklich gelehrt. Solange wir also... beide am Leben sind, sollten wir nicht einfach... fühlen, was wir fühlen, ohne alles zu hinterfragen? Wir haben wirklich nur... Ich habe kein Problem damit, mir Zeit zu lassen, um dich besser kennenzulernen, das weißt du, oder? Das ist im Moment so ziemlich das Einzige, was ich will. Also außer... außer du willst mich wirklich überhaupt nicht – und ganz im Ernst, du brauchst es nur zu sagen, wenn es so ist, und ich schwöre, ich lasse dich in Ruhe – also außer du WILLST keine Beziehung... sollten wir uns unsere Zuneigung zueinander nicht einfach eingestehen, ohne uns jetzt schon darüber zu sorgen, was es... was es bedeutet oder wohin es führen könnte? Weil, ähm... wir haben uns schließlich nur geküsst. Und mir ist bewusst, dass das Internet gerade ein klein wenig durchdreht_ _,_ _aber es.. bedeutet überhaupt nichts. Jedenfalls nichts Schlimmes... Es ist nur... auch ich bin nicht sonderlich gut beim... beim Thema Romantik, aber..."_

Etwas regt sich in ihm bei dem Wort 'Romantik', und er flüstert: "Aber was?"

_"...ich mag dich einfach sehr gern, und manchmal... manchmal wünsche ich mir, wir wären uns... wirklich erst begegnet, als ich dich angerempelt und deinen Kaffee verschüttet habe. Wenn wir nicht... du weißt schon, all das hier hätten. All das, was es so kompliziert macht... Ich kann nicht wirklich viel Zeit mit dir verbringen – du weißt schon, nur mit KURT. Aber das ist alles, was ich im Augenblick tun möchte. Zeit mit dir verbringen. Mit dir reden. Dich küssen... ganz oft. Ähm. Ich weiß nicht... ich weiß immer noch nicht, was DU willst."_

Sein Herzschlag an seinem Oberschenkel ist jetzt kräftig und gleichmäßig. Sein Atem geht so leicht, als wäre ihm das Atmen nicht mal im Traum jemals schwer gefallen. Selbst seine Lungen sind verlogene Bastarde. Aber es ist Samstagmorgen nach einer viel zu kurzen Nacht und Kurt versucht wirklich, ausnahmsweise ehrlich zu sein. "Ich weiß es auch nicht, Blaine."

Schweigen. Dann fragt Blaine: _"Willst du dich auf einen Kaffee treffen?"_

Er blinzelt. "Was? Jetzt?"

_"Vielleicht heute Nachmittag. Ich muss noch duschen, meine Haare sehen aus wie in einem Werwolffilm aus den Achtzigern."_

Er verbirgt sein Lächeln an seinem Knie. "Ich habe... heute Nachmittag habe ich Aikido."

_"Könntest du es ausfallen lassen?"_

"Du kennst meinen Aikido-Trainer nicht."

_"Okay, dann anschließend, wenn du fertig bist? Was hältst du davon, wenn wir den Kaffee überspringen und essen gehen?"_

"Wie... eine Verabredung?"

 _"Wie eine Verabredung",_ sagt Blaine. _"So wie ganz normale Leute es machen. Schließlich müssen wir die Fassade aufrecht halten, dass wir ganz normale Leute sind."_

Er leckt sich die Lippen. Sein Herzschlag ist wieder viel zu schnell, aber er glaubt nicht, dass Angst der Grund dafür ist. "...ich muss heute Nacht auf Streife gehen."

Blaine stöhnt: _"Du gibst mir einen Korb_ _zugunsten von_ _Ghost?"_

Er verbirgt wieder das Gesicht an seinen Knien. "Hör auf, mich zum Lachen zu bringen!"

_"Geh mit mir essen. Bitte. Und anschließend gehen wir auf Streife."_

"Ich gehe auf Streife. Du bist noch in der Ausbildung."

_"Ich werde dir dabei zuschauen. Auf die Art kann ich viel lernen. Aber zuerst das Essen? Bitte?"_

Er hat die Fähigkeit verloren, rational zu denken; alle Gründe, warum es ein schlimmer, schrecklicher Fehler wäre, sind ihm während seiner Unterhaltung mit Blaine entfallen. Alle Furcht und alle Schwierigkeiten verlieren an Bedeutung in der Gegenwart von Blaines Stimme und der unausweichlichen Erinnerung an seinen Blick und seinen liebenswerten, jungenhaften Optimismus.

"...einverstanden."

Der Triumphschrei und der wild quietschende Stuhl am anderen Ende der Leitung entlocken ihm ein weiteres ersticktes Lachen, verborgen an seinem Knie.

*** * ***

Blaine beugt sich vor, um seinen Computer auf Stand-by umzuschalten. Er hat eine neue Nachricht – schon wieder jemand, der ihn fragt, ob er schon die Mini-Fanfiktion von Spookmehard gelesen hat, in der Ghost seinen schwarz gekleideten Kollegen gleich dort in dieser Gasse vögelt. Er schließt das Fenster, überprüft zum sechzehnten Mal in fünf Minuten seine Frisur und duckt sich unter Coopers Arm hindurch, um aus seinem Zimmer zu kommen. Cooper versucht, sich auf seine Haare zu stürzen, aber Blaine entwischt ihm und als er es ein zweites Mal versucht, schlägt er ihm die Hand weg.

"Du hast mir noch nicht mal seinen Namen verraten! Ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass sich mein kleiner Bruder mit irgendeinem Typen trifft, von dem ich nicht mal den Namen weiß! Was wird Mom denken?"

"Sie wird denken, dass dich das verdammt noch mal nichts angeht, Cooper." Es fällt ihm überaus schwer, sich die Schuhe anzuziehen, ohne dass Cooper ihm die Haare völlig ruiniert. Es gelingt ihm, indem er so lange mit einem Schuh nach ihm schlägt, bis er von ihm ablässt.

"Ich brauche seinen Namen, falls du zu spät nachhause kommst! Was ist, wenn ich die Polizei anrufen muss? Wie wird das aussehen, wenn dein großer Bruder nicht mal den Namen dieses Typen kennt?"

"Er heißt Kurt!"

"Hypothetischer Kurt?"

"Er heißt das-geht-dich-verdammt-nochmal-nichts-an Kurt!"

"Rufst du mich an, falls es später wird?", fragt Cooper und hält die Haustür fest, die Blaine ihm vor der Nase zuschlagen will. Er streckt den Kopf durch den Türspalt und umklammert dramatisch den Türrahmen. "Brauchst du einen Aufpasser? Blaine! Ich kann am Nebentisch sitzen! Er wird niemals erfahren, dass ich da bin!"

Grundgütiger, was würde Blaine nicht manchmal dafür geben, wenn er sich unsichtbar machen könnte...

Als er an Kurts Wohnungstür klopft, hört er Stimmen und eilige Schritte, dann eine kurze Pause und dann öffnet Kurt die Tür – und er trägt... ein raffiniert geschnittenes Jackett, ein unglaublich bunt gestreiftes, perfekt gebügeltes Hemd, das Haar makellos hochfrisiert, seine Augen ein brillant-helles Türkis im Lampenlicht – so farbenfroh und so gar kein Vergleich zu Ghost. "Hallo", sagt er und lächelt zaghaft, während Blaine strahlt wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und hinter ihm Rachels eisige Stimme sagt: "Weißt du, wann du wieder zurück sein wirst, Kurt?"

"Du meine Güte, Rachel. Was ist _das?_ Dort in der Ecke – es ist gerade hinterm Fernseher verschwunden..."

Sie schreit auf. "Was denn?"

"Das sind _deine Angelegenheiten!_ Wir wäre es, wenn du dich _darum_ kümmerst!", säuselt Kurt und schlägt die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. "Also dann", sagt er ein wenig steif, aber dann bewegt er die Schultern, als wolle er alle Steifheit von sich abschütteln. "Ähm, hallo."

"Hallo", sagt Blaine und streckt sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um Kurt auf die Wange zu küssen. "Bist du hungrig?"

"Ich... geradezu ausgehungert." Sein Schulterzucken verwandelt sich in eine Geste der Verlegenheit, als Blaine ihm seinen Arm anbietet und Kurt nur darauf starrt. Dann ergreift er ihn mit gesenktem Blick und seinem typisch sanften Lächeln. "Wolltest du irgendwo Bestimmtes hingehen?"

"Es gibt da ein fantastisches Sushi-Restaurant, in dem ich mit meinem Bruder war, an meinem ersten Abend hier. Es ist in SoHo und..."

"Ähm", sagt Kurt, als sie den Flur entlang durchs Treppenhaus gehen. "Du meinst nicht etwa das _Chisou_ , oder doch?"

"Du kennst es?" Wie dumm von ihm. Kurt lebt schon viel länger hier als er, natürlich kennt er –

"Möglicherweise bin ich... schon einmal dort gewesen." Kurt schaut im Vorbeigehen die Türen seiner Nachbarn an, dann blickt er verlegen zu Blaine und hebt die Hand an seine Stirn. "In... einem minimal auffälligeren Outfit?"

"Auffälliger als...?" _Mit einer Maske an. Oh._ "Ähm, dann vielleicht lieber woanders?"

"Das wäre... vernünftig."

"...gibt es ein Lokal, in dem du noch _nicht_ mit minimal auffälligerem Outfit warst?"

Kurt drückt seinen Arm und läuft in diesem schwungvoll-stolzierenden Gang, der so gar nichts gemein hat mit den besonnenen Schritten von Ghost. "Ich kenne ein anderes Sushi-Lokal, das ich bisher immer nur in der eintönigsten Garderobe aufgesucht habe."

"Das hier nennst du eintönig?"

Kurt schaut an sich herab und grinst vor sich hin. "Oh Blaine. Wie schlecht du mich kennst."

Also. Ja.

*** * ***

Es ist...

...irgendwie auf bizarre Art schön, mit Kurt unterwegs zu sein.

Also wirklich _lächerlich_ schön. Nach einem sekundenlangen, verlegenen Schweigen direkt nachdem sie im Restaurant Platz genommen haben, fangen sie beide gleichzeitig zu reden an und halten inne, dann entschuldigen sie sich gleichzeitig und halten wieder inne und dann müssen sie beide lachen. Und dann nimmt Kurt seine Essstäbchen in die Hand, spielt mit ihnen herum und fragt: "Also, von wo in Ohio?" und Blaine sagt: "Westerville? Gleich außerhalb von...", und Kurt starrt ihn nur an und das ist die ganze Konversation, die nötig ist, bevor das Essen kommt.

Kurt hat praktisch direkt _in seiner Nachbarschaft_ gewohnt, bis er Achtzehn war, und Blaine ist ihm nicht mal im Einkaufszentrum begegnet. Es ist einfach zu...

"Wir sind womöglich in der Mall aneinander vorbeigelaufen", meint Kurt und bietet ihm den Wasabi an.

 _"Du_ wärst mir aufgefallen."

"Nimm mal die Heldenbrille ab", sagt Kurt. "Ich war ein unauffälliger Teenager. Glaub mir. Du hättest mich nicht bemerkt. _Du_ , andererseits... Privatschule hast du gesagt?"

"Mit Schuluniform – das volle Programm."

"Du wärst _mir_ aufgefallen", murmelt Kurt und malt mit den Stäbchen kleine Muster auf seinen Teller, bevor er zu essen anfängt. Blaine lässt sein Stück Sashimi fallen.

Es ist ungewohnt, ihn so locker zu sehen. Es ist ungewohnt, ihn _flirten_ zu sehen, was er tut, ohne darüber nachzudenken, nur um dann... zu zögern, als hätte er etwas falsch gemacht und Blaine berührt ihn unter dem Tisch mit dem Fuß, damit er sich wieder entspannt. Kurt sagt verlegen zu dem Reiskuchen auf seinem Löffel: "Es ist... ich bin nicht gut darin, hab ich recht? Ähm, Normalerweise spiele ich nur etwas vor."

"Und jetzt spielst du nichts vor?"

Er starrt kopfschüttelnd auf seinen Teller.

Blaine sagt: "Ich tausche ein bisschen Eiscreme gegen Reiskuchen."

Kurt hebt unsicher den Blick und sein Lächeln ist scheu, aber sehr echt. "Nur wenn es Grüner-Tee-Eiscreme ist."

"Cool." Blaine erledigt ihren Dessert-Tausch schnell und effektiv, von einem Teller auf den anderen, und Kurts Lächeln... flackert auf wie es so typisch ist für ihn, als habe jemand den Schalter umgelegt. Es wird nicht wirklich breiter, aber es wird _mehr_ , echter... in seinen Augen und seinen Wangen, und Blaine...

...berührt seine Hand auf dem Tischtuch und fragt: "Das ist in Ordnung so, oder?"

Kurt lässt die Serviette fallen, mit der er eben noch gespielt hat, und nach kurzem Zögern... lässt er zu, dass Blaine seine Hand berührt. Was eigentlich gar keine so große Sache sein sollte. "Das ist so ziemlich das Ungewöhnlichste, was ich je in meinem Leben gemacht habe", sagt er nachdenklich.

"Mit einem anderen Mann essen gehen?"

"Mit einem Mann essen gehen, mit dem ich wirklich essen gehen _will_." Er schaut Blaine an. Es wäre ein Leichtes für ihn, den Blick abzuwenden, während er das sagt – aber er tut es nicht. Er schaut Blaine an und Blaine kann die Anspannung in seinem Kiefer sehen, die latente Furcht in seinem Blick und er schließt die Finger um Kurts Hand, um sie zu verscheuchen.

"Kurt, ich weiß, du hast allen Grund der Welt, auf der Hut zu sein, aber alles, was ich will, ist... ich habe vor, jede Grenze zu respektieren, die du mir aufzeigst, okay? Und alles... alles andere wird davon nicht berührt. Das ist etwas, das du wirklich willst, es ist..."

"Ungefährlich", sagt Kurt sehr, sehr leise und betrachtet Blaines Hand auf seiner eigenen.

"Ungefährlich", versichert Blaine. "Ich will, dass du dich bei mir sicher fühlst."

Er betrachtet Kurts Gesicht, während Kurt ihre Hände betrachtet. Dann hebt er den Kopf und begegnet Blaines Blick und Blaines Herz pocht und er würde am liebsten...

Er würde ihn am liebsten küssen, und zwar so furchtbar dringend, dass ihm die Luft wegbleibt.

Kurt sagt: "Es wird spät. Wir haben... heute Abend noch etwas vor."

Blaine leckt sich über die Lippen, schluckt und schafft es zu blinzeln. "Ja. Natürlich. Lass mich die Rechnung..."

Wegen der zunehmenden Herbstkälte ziehen sie wieder ihre Jacken an – mittlerweile ist Oktober und die Kälte hält sich im Beton – und gehen zurück zur U-Bahnstation, so dicht nebeneinander, dass sich ihre Arme berühren. Gelegentlich reden sie miteinander. Im Zug teilen sie sich eine Haltestange – es gibt nur einen freien Sitzplatz und keiner von ihnen will sich auf Kosten des anderen setzen, also bleiben sie beide stehen – ihre Hände berühren einander an der Stange; und vor der Tür zu seiner Wohnung spielt Kurt mit seinem Schlüssel und sagt: "Du hättest mich wirklich nicht schon wieder nachhause bringen müssen, Blaine."

"Ich bin ein Gentleman. Die Nacht ist dunkel. Dort draußen könnte alles Mögliche passieren."

"Ich habe wirklich keine Angst vor der Dunkelheit."

Blaine lässt die Hand an seinem Arm hinabgleiten und nimmt seine Hand, die ganz kalt ist von dem Heimweg von der U-Bahn-Station. "Und ich habe keine Angst vor Geistern."

Kurts Blick wandert von ihren verschränkten Händen zu Blaines Gesicht und er leckt sich über die Lippen, während er Blaine in die Augen schaut. Blaine schluckt. Sein Herzschlag pulsiert in seinen Ohren, hormon-gesättigtes Blut schäumt durch seine Adern.

Kurt schließt die Augen und kommt näher.

Blaine drückt ihn neben der Tür an die Wand, sein Arm schabt über den Mauerputz, als er ihn um Kurts Taille legt, während Kurts Atem leise flüsternd über seine Haut streichelt und seine Finger sich in Blaines Haaren vergraben. Er küsst ihn – leidenschaftlicher als letzte Nacht. Erst jetzt versteht er wirklich, _wie sehr_ er ihn begehrt – solch ein Verlangen hat er nicht mehr verspürt, seit er ein Teenager war – als könne er nichts anderes mehr wahrnehmen außer Kurt. Das Verlangen strömt durch seinen Blutkreislauf, hallt wie ein Echo seines übergroßen, überfließenden Herzens, Kurt, Kurt, _Kurt..._

Die Tür öffnet sich klickend, soweit die Kette es zulässt und das dunkle Auge von Kurts Mitbewohnerin schaut sie funkelnd an. "Willkommen daheim, Kurt."

Der Kuss ist vorbei und Kurt senkt den Kopf – seine Stirn berührt Blaines, seine Nase streift Blaines Wange – und atmet zitternd aus. "Hallo, Rachel."

"Hattet ihr einen schönen Abend?"

Kurt macht die Augen auf – dunkles Blau und geweitete Pupillen – und murmelt. "Er war wunderschön." Und seine Finger streichen auffordernd über Blaines Haar. Blaine löst sich von ihm, richtet sich auf und zieht sich die Jacke zurecht, in der Hoffnung zu verbergen, wie seltsam er dasteht. "Vielen Dank, Blaine."

"Es war mir ein Vergnügen, das darfst du mir glauben."

Kurt sagt lächelnd, "Gute Nacht", und küsst ihn einmal keusch auf die Wange. Dann dreht er sich zur Tür um, an der Rachel inzwischen die Kette gelöst hat, und das letzte, was Blaine hört, bevor die Tür zuschlägt, sind ihre ärgerlich erhobenen Stimmen. "Ich bin verdammte dreiundzwanzig Jahre alt, Rachel...!"

Blaine tanzt den gesamten Weg die Treppen hinunter.

*** * ***

Eine gute Stunde später klettert er über die Kante des heutigen Gebäudedaches und da steht er schon – Ghost – sein Umhang flattert dunkelgrau im Wind und verbirgt die Statur seines Körpers. Blaine lächelt, es passiert ganz von selbst, aber Kurts Gesicht ist gefasst und ausdruckslos und er sagt: "Wenn du mir bei der Arbeit zuschauen willst, dann musst du mir über die Dächer folgen können. Allerdings habe ich keine Ahnung, wie du das anstellen willst, denn normalerweise bin ich die meiste Zeit unsichtbar."

Er ist jetzt im Dienst und erwähnt den heutigen Abend mit keinem Wort und Blaine fühlt sich wie ein junger Hund, der mit der Zeitung einen Klaps auf die Schnauze bekommen hat, bevor ihm einfällt... _das hier ist nicht Kurt. Das ist Ghost. Und du bist jetzt nicht Blaine. Du bist jetzt... Phalanx._ Oder jedenfalls fast. Deshalb ballt er seine Hände zu lockeren Fäusten, um sie daran zu hindern, sich nach Kurt auszustrecken, und er nickt cool, so wie Superhelden das womöglich machen. "Ich werde mithalten. Keine Sorge."

Und Ghost atmet aus – ein leises Zeichen der Zustimmung – und wendet sich der Nacht zu. Blaine folgt ihm wie ein Schatten – er ist noch dunkler als Ghost in seinem Umhang.

Er beugt sich über die Dachbrüstung und sieht in der Ferne ein paar kleinere Vorkommnisse – es ist eine ziemlich durchschnittliche Nacht, lässt Kurt ihn wissen; es ist ein Segen, wenn die Superschurken zuhause bleiben – zwei Überfälle. Bei einem steht ein Mann mit zitternden Händen vor einem Geldautomaten, während ihm ein anderer Mann ein Messer an die Rippen drückt, bis das Messer plötzlich unsichtbar wird und sich immaterialisiert und der Angreifer, als er sich umdreht, einen grauen Handschuh im Gesicht hat. Blaine weiß nicht, was dieses 'Heimsuchen' eigentlich ist – er hat noch nicht gefragt. Er sollte es tun. Es gibt so vieles, das er ihn fragen müsste: über seine Kräfte; wo ihre Grenzen sind; wie er entdeckt hat, dass er sie besitzt; warum er das alles überhaupt macht....

Aber er versteht, warum Kurt es als Bedrohung empfindet, zu sehr bedrängt zu werden, zu sehr ausgefragt zu werden. Seine Panik über das Video im Internet, _Ich... hasse das Gefühl... eingesperrt zu sein. Oder wenn... Leute mich anschauen und ich kann nicht... ich kann_ _sie nicht daran hindern –_ er ist schon viel zu lange allein, denkt sich Blaine. Schon so lange ist er jede Nacht seines Lebens in schrecklicher Gefahr; er bringt die Menschen, die er _liebt,_ in schreckliche Gefahr und er weiß es, und die Dinge, vor denen seine Kräfte sie nicht schützen können, ängstigen ihn zu Tode. Schweren Herzens wird im klar, dass Kurts Grenzen zu respektieren, in erster Linie bedeutet, ihn nicht ausdrücklich dazu zu drängen, sie preiszugeben. Für Kurt käme das einem Angriff gleich. Blaine muss Kurts Grenzen selbst herausfinden. Er muss herausfinden, was Kurt von ihm braucht, bis er bereit dazu ist, es ihm selbst zu sagen. Er muss Kurt fast ebenso gut kennenlernen, wie Kurt sich selbst kennt.

Und unter ihm auf der Straße kauert Ghost auf dem Dach eines Autos und ghostet mit dem Kopf hindurch, um den beiden Typen, die gerade versuchen es kurzzuschließen, zu sagen: "Dieses Modell ist den Aufwand wirklich nicht wert. Informiert ihr euch denn nicht, bevor ihr versucht, was zu klauen?"

*** * ***

Hinter einem Parkplatz läuft ein Jugendlicher entlang, mit einem Kapuzenpulli und einer unförmigen Tasche über der Schulter, in der es klirrt und klappert. Vier Typen verfolgen ihn – _hey_ _du Emo, du Punk, was hast du in der Tasche? Was hast du da? Willst du es mit uns teilen? Zeigst du es uns, Punk?_ – und der Jugendliche läuft mit gesenktem Kopf weiter und packt den Riemen seiner Tasche nur noch fester. Wenn sie nur einen Schritt näherkommen, dann zieht er ihnen Sprühdosen im Wert von fünfzig Dollar über den Schädel. Arschlöcher. _Arschlöcher,_ wenn sie ihn auch nur _anrühren..._

Eine Hand packt ihn an der Schulter und reißt ihn herum, und er tritt um sich, verliert das Gleichgewicht, wird herumgezerrt und schmerzhaft zu Boden gestoßen. " _...runter von mir oder ich bring euch alle um, verdammt, ich..._ "

Keiner fasst ihn mehr an. Blinzelnd hebt er den Kopf, sieht grüne Sechsecke wie Bienenwaben um sich herum... und eine Gestalt im dunklen Umhang erscheint zwischen den Schilden und der kleinen Gruppe der Angreifer, die fluchend und sich gegenseitig schubsend zurückweichen, bis einer von ihnen die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt und die Bierflasche in die rechte Hand wechselt...

"Ich würde dir raten, das nicht zu tun", sagt Ghost ruhig und bestimmt, und der Mann zischt: "Du verdammter Schwanzlutscher. Ich habe keine Angst vor – "

Ghost macht fast keine Bewegung, schwingt nur ein wenig zur Seite, gleichzeitig mit dem taumelnden Körper des Mannes – ein Aufblitzen des hellen Kostüms unter dem dunkelgrauen Umhang – die Bierflasche zersplittert auf der Straße, der Mann liegt röchelnd auf dem Boden, die Arme schmerzhaft auf den Rücken gedreht und Ghost kniet auf seiner Hüfte. "Lauft weg", sagt er zu den anderen dreien, die fluchen und schreien und wegrennen. Ghost fesselt dem Mann die Hände, während er stöhnend um sich tritt, sich wehrt und sagt: "Ich zeig dich an, Mann, das kannst du nicht machen, ich krieg dich dran, du blöder Arsch mit deinem billigen Halloween-Kostüm..."

Ghost blickt über seine Schulter nach hinten und sagt zu dem Jugendlichen: "Ich kann ihn heimsuchen, wenn du willst."

Der Jugendliche schlägt seine Kapuze zurück – kurze dunkelblonde Haare und fünf Piercings in jedem Ohr – es ist ein Mädchen. "Ich will ihm _selbst_ in den Arsch treten."

Hinter ihr lacht jemand und sie wirbelt herum, geschmeidig wie eine Katze, und steht vor einem Typen in schwarzem Kapuzenpullover, mit einer schwarzen Skimaske über dem Gesicht. Er hebt beschwichtigend die Hände und die grüne Kuppel um sie herum löst sich in Luft auf. "Ich finde nicht, dass wir dir das erlauben sollten, du könntest ihm erheblichen Schaden zufügen."

Ghost beugt sich zu dem Mann hinab und flüstert ihm ins Ohr: "Gefällt es dir, anderen Leuten Angst einzujagen? Weißt du wie das _ist_ , wenn man so fürchterliche Angst hat?" Und dann drohender – und dem Mädchen läuft eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken – "Soll ich dir zeigen, wie das ist?"

Der Mann hört auf, sich zu wehren, atmet schnell und heftig und versucht, über seine Schulter zu schauen, um Ghost zu sehen, aber so flach auf den Boden gedrückt, gelingt es ihm nicht. Ghost steht auf und lässt ihn auf dem Boden liegen, wischt sich die Hände sauber und sagt: "Er kann es ebenso gut hören, wenn wir es bekanntgeben. Hallo, übrigens."

Er lächelt sie an und sie starrt zurück, errötet langsam aber intensiv unter ihren Sommersprossen. "Hallo."

"Du bist eine von denen, die die Ghost-Graffiti sprühen, ich habe dich schon öfter gesehen."

Sie zuckt ruckartig die Schultern, ihr Gesicht ist mittlerweile scharlachrot. "Willst du mich etwa wegen Urheberrechtsverletzung drankriegen?"

Sein Lächeln verwandelt sich in ein unleugbares Grinsen. "Nein. Eigentlich wollte ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Das hier ist mein Freund Phalanx."

Sie dreht sich zu dem anderen Typen um, der ihr zuwinkt. "Lausiges Kostüm", murmelt sie.

"Das Kostüm ist noch in Arbeit. Aber jetzt ist er hier und die Leute müssen es erfahren. Könntest du bitte noch etwas anderes auf die Wand sprühen, wenn du das nächste Mal einen Geist sprühst?"

Sie zuckt wieder die Schultern. "Ja klar. Und was?"

"Darf ich mir eine Dose von dir ausborgen?"

Sie betrachtet sich die nächstgelegene Mauer, voller alter Graffiti, und reicht ihm eine Dose Gelb, weil sie den besten Kontrast haben wird. Er schüttelt sie und sprüht dann... eine senkrechte Linie mit einem Kreis über der Mitte. Φ "Das ist ein Phi", sagt er. "Für Phalanx. Nur damit die Leute wissen, dass nachts mehr als nur _ein_ Umhang unterwegs ist."

Sie schaut Phalanx an, der höflich auf der Seite steht. "Und das ist es, was du machen kannst? Diese..." Sie wedelt mit beiden Händen. "Kugel-Dinger?"

"Ich mache Schilde." Ein transparentes grünes Sechseck erscheint vor ihrem Gesicht und leuchtet im Dunkeln. Sie blinzelt, starrt es an, berührt es: es ist glatt, als würden ihre Finger über eine Spiegelfläche gleiten. "Um Menschen zu beschützen."

Sie nickt und zieht den Deckel von einer grünen Farbdose. Sie schüttelt sie, dann leuchtet direkt neben dem Phi von Ghost ein Strich auf, aber anstatt eines Kreises, zeichnet sie ein Sechseck, das die Linie dreiteilt.

"Phalanx", sagt sie. "Cool."

"...cool", flüstert Phalanx.

"Danke dir", sagt Ghost und gibt ihr seine Farbdose zurück. "Du bist eine große Hilfe. Ich schulde dir was."

" _Wir_ schulden dir was", sagt Phalanx und winkt ihr zu, als Ghost zu ihm hintritt und seinen Arm ergreift.

"Hey", ruft der Mann auf dem Boden und zappelt mit seinen auf dem Rücken zusammengebundenen Händen herum. "Was ist mit mir? Was ist mit –"

"Gute Nacht", sagt Ghost. Sie verschwinden beide und das orangefarbene Licht der Straßenlampe taucht den leeren Gehweg in ein grelles Licht. Sie legt den Kopf schief und wartet darauf, Schritte zu hören, aber da ist nichts. Dann blickt sie zu dem Mann auf dem Boden hinab, der sich windet und versucht, sich auf den Rücken zu rollen. "Was ist mit... willst du mir etwa nicht die Hände losbinden...?"

Sie kniet sich neben ihn, packt ihn am Kragen und zieht seinen Kopf nach oben, dann hält sie ihm eine Farbdose vors Gesicht und faucht: "Mach die Augen zu, du Arschloch, ich zeig dir jetzt ein billiges Halloweenkostüm– ", und dann sprüht sie.

*** * ***

Auf einem Hausdach in Sicherheit, streckt Blaine nach der Kletterei die Arme über den Kopf und lässt eins seiner Schultergelenke knacken. Er dreht sein grinsendes Gesicht mit geschlossenen Augen dem Nachthimmel zu. "Das war der Hammer. Lässt du mich von jetzt an – "

"Nein. Vielleicht. Immer mit der Ruhe", sagt Ghost und schaut Blaine ins Gesicht, als der sich wieder entspannt. "Du brauchst noch mehr Training. Weißt du, was es... wenn dir jetzt etwas zustoßen würde, dann wäre es meine Schuld. Ich könnte nicht... und das will ich nicht."

"Und wenn mir später etwas zustößt, dann ist es _meine_ Schuld?"

Ghost zuckt die Schultern. "Das hängt davon ab, wie sehr es tatsächlich deine Schuld zu sein scheint, ja."

Blaine lacht, dann zieht er die Skimaske ab, um frische Luft an seine juckende Haut zu lassen. "Macht es dir... was aus? Wenn sie solche Sachen zu dir sagen?"

Ghosts Blick ist ausdruckslos und kühl. "Ich habe schon Schlimmeres gehört. Macht es _dir_ was aus?"

Er denkt darüber nach, dann lächelt er ein schiefes, nicht wirklich fröhliches Lächeln. "Ich glaube, ich habe auch schon Schlimmeres gehört."

Er betrachtet Blaine unschlüssig. "Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es nicht schön ist", sagt er leise.

"...ich weiß." Er streckt die Hand aus. "Und ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich nicht will, dass du es alleine machst."

Ghost schaut ihn aus dem Schatten seiner Kapuze mit nervösen Augen an, dann senkt er den Blick auf die ausgestreckte Hand und ergreift sie. Blaine verschränkt ihre Finger miteinander und drückt sie sanft und Ghost... schaut zur Skyline hinüber. Blaine folgt seinem Blick – er überprüft die erleuchteten Fenster in ihrem Blickfeld. Noch einmal drückt er Ghost die Hand. "Ich glaube nicht, dass uns diesmal jemand filmt. Deine Paparazzi folgen dir nicht _überall hin_."

"Hm."

"Ich weiß, du... ich weiß, wie wichtig es ist, dass du verborgen bleibst. Aber du weißt, dass sie es nur machen, weil du ihnen so am Herzen liegst."

"Sie kennen mich überhaupt nicht, wie kann ich ihnen am Herzen liegen?"

"Müssen sie dich kennen? Sie wissen, was du machst, und sie finden es großartig. Sie finden _dich_ großartig."

"Das erklärt aber nicht, warum sie all dieses Zeugs schreiben."

"Du bist wirklich sexy und das fällt den Leuten auf. Ich behaupte nicht, dass ich nicht nachvollziehen kann, wieso das ein bisschen gruselig ist, denn ich verstehe es sehr wohl, aber... du bist wunderschön. Selbst mit Umhang und Maske kannst du das nicht verbergen."

Er öffnet leicht den Mund und starrt Blaine an. Blaine berührt seine Wange unter der Kapuze, reckt sich hoch, um ihn zu küssen, zieht seinen Kopf zu sich hinab. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick legt Ghost die Arme um seine Schultern und sein Umhang schließt sich um Blaine. Er zieht ihn an sich, als bräuchte er ihn ganz nah bei sich. Und das ist...

Wie oft ist genau _das_ eine von Blaines Fantasievorstellungen gewesen? Wie sehr, wie oft, hat er sich das gewünscht – genau das – nur dass es nie genau so war. In seinen Tagträumen war es nie Kurt hinter dieser Maske – und er hat versucht, seine Tagträume jugendfrei zu halten, ganz ehrlich, er wusste genau, dass er jemanden, dem er noch nie begegnet war, nicht so ausnutzen wollte – und der sexieste Teil dieser Träume war nie diese nerven-raubende Gewissheit gewesen, dass Ghost ihm _vertraute_. Aber genau das ist es, was ihm ein Seufzen entlockt; nämlich die Tatsache, dass er es Blaine erlaubt, dass er es selbst will, obwohl er solche Angst davor hat, und als Blaine sich von ihm löst, lässt Ghost den Kopf hängen, beißt sich auf die Lippe und atmet keuchend mit geschlossenen Augen.

Blaine hält ihn, im Schutz seines Umhangs, an den Hüften fest. "Du weißt schon, dass du lächeln darfst, oder?"

Sein Lachen platzt sichtlich aus ihm heraus – nach dem Kuss ist sein Atem geisterblass in der kalten Luft – und er legt den Kopf schräg und lächelt Blaine an. "Das war ein netter Abend. Trotz der Straßenräuber."

"Interessante Quasi-Verabredung", bestätigt Blaine. Mit den Daumen streichelt er Kurts Hüften durch das Kostüm hindurch und denkt: _Die Erste Verabredung, Blaine._ Und er würde gern, oh Gott, er würde gern, er würde... Aber er war bisher immer der Drängende gewesen und Ghost ist... glücklich in seinen Armen, vielleicht ist es sogar das erste Mal, dass Blaine ihn so aufrichtig glücklich gesehen hat, aber... bisher hat er ihm kein Zeichen gegeben, dass er _mehr_ will.... jedenfalls _noch_ nicht. Also küsst Blaine ihn noch einmal und lässt ihn los, nimmt wieder seine Hände und versucht, sich zu erinnern, wie lange es her ist, dass er zuletzt einen Freund hatte – zehn Monate? Kann man es ihm wirklich vorwerfen, dass er ein wenig übereifrig ist, wo er doch _diesen_ Mann in seinen Armen halten darf?

Er erinnert sich an heute Morgen, an Kurt am Telefon, so verängstigt, dass er nicht mal richtig atmen konnte. Und er weiß nicht, wovor er solche Angst hat – er kann es sich denken: Kurt kennt diese Welt, in der er sich bewegt, und er weiß, was er alles zu verlieren hat – aber wenn er ihm seine Angst nehmen kann, wenn er ihm ein Gefühl der _Sicherheit_ schenken kann... Blaine weiß jetzt, was Kurt gemeint hat, als er ihm in diesem Café gegenüber gesessen hat: wenn es Blaine gelingt, dass Kurt sich sicher fühlt, dann wird ihn eine _Dankbarkeit_ erfüllen, die ihm die Worte raubt, so als wäre er derjenige, der ein Geschenk erhält.

Blaine sagt, "Ich bringe dich nachhause", und Ghost lacht leise und schwingt ihre verschränkten Hände hin und her. Und seine Augen, wenn er lächelt... Blaine hat nicht gewusst, dass etwas so wunderschön sein kann.

*** * ***

Es ist Sonntagabend. Rachel ist beschäftigt mit Finn und Kurt ist beschäftigt mit Phalanx. Er steht, aufgeregt wie ein kleiner Junge, in Kurts Zimmer vor dem großen Standspiegel und versucht, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, während Kurt, mit Stecknadeln zwischen den Lippen vor ihm kniend, Abnäher anpasst und Änderungen absteckt. "Ich sehe überhaupt nicht aus wie ich", sagt Blaine und starrt auf sein Spiegelbild, während Kurt aufblickt und die letzte Stecknadel aus seinem Mund nimmt, um den Stoff auf der Rückseite von Blaines Knöchel zusammenzuziehen.

"Das ist der springende Punkt, Blaine."

"Wie hast du nur...? Ich sehe wahnsinnig muskulös aus. Darf ich das immer tragen?"

"Nein. Halt dein Bein gerade. Hör auf herumzuwippen."

"Ich wippe nicht herum. Wie hast du das gemacht? Es sind nicht nur die Schultern, oder?"

"Es kommt darauf an, wohin der Schnitt den Blick lenkt", murmelt Kurt und steckt das Hosenbein enger ab. "Es ist eine optische Täuschung. Das ist mein Job, du brauchst gar nicht so überrascht zu sein, weil ich weiß, was ich tue."

"Hey." Er wippt schon wieder mit dem Fuß. "Ich bin nicht überrascht. Ich bin nur _erstaunt_. Weil du so _erstaunlich_ bist."

Kurt zieht die Nadeln heraus und sagt. "Stiefel an. Ich will sehen, wie alles zusammenpasst."

Blaine sagt: "Mein Freund ist erstaunlich", beugt sich hinab, umfasst sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsst ihn, froh und glücklich. Dann setzt er sich aufs Bett, um sich die Stiefel anzuziehen. Es sind klassische, kniehohe Superheldenstiefel, mit dünnen Beinschienen und Sandalen-ähnlichen Riemen daran, entsprechend dem Kostüm-Thema eines antiken griechischen Helden. Kurt konnte gerade noch widerstehen, Flügel an den Absätzen zu befestigen, denn wenn Blaine über diese Schildbahnen gleitet, sieht er aus, als könne er fliegen. Und jetzt kniet Kurt dort auf dem Boden, während Blaine das Kostüm trägt, an dem er gearbeitet hat, bis ihm alles vor den Augen verschwommen ist, während die Worte _'mein Freund'_ seinen Brustkorb ausgefüllt haben, bis sein Herz kaum noch genügend Platz zum Schlagen hatte.

Blaine sagt: "...ich brauche wohl nicht zu fragen, warum _meine_ Stiefel Absätze haben."

Kurt verdreht die Augen und steht auf. "Erstens, um deine Körpergröße zu verändern, ja. Geheime Identität, Blaine. Und Zweitens sollen sie dir hauptsächlich auf deinen furchtbar glatten Schilden Halt geben." Er ergreift Blaines Bein an der Wade, hebt es an und macht mit der Hand einen Karateschlag in den schmalen Spalt zwischen Absatz und Stiefelsohle. "So ungefähr."

"Du denkst ja wirklich an alles."

"Ich bin schließlich ein Profi."

"Du bist großartig." Er springt auf, stellt sich wieder vor den Spiegel, dreht sich um die eigene Achse und _grinst_ , als er Kurst Blick einfängt. "Was denn? Warst du etwa nicht aufgeregt, als du zum ersten Mal dein Kostüm anprobiert hast?"

Kurt verzieht keine Miene, verschränkt nur die Arme vor der Brust und reibt sich leicht über die Unterarme. "Es ist nicht das Kostüm, das einen Helden aus dir macht, Blaine."

"Hm?" Sein Blick hängt schon wieder an seinem Spiegelbild. "Und was dann?"

Kurt geht einen Schritt auf ihn zu und zögert, als er sich zu ihm umdreht, dann legt er ihm die Hand auf die Brust. Er spürt Blaines Herzschlag, ein gleichmäßiges, immerwährendes Pulsieren unter seiner Handfläche. Dann lächelt er leicht und sagt: "Zieh es aus, ich werde die Änderungen noch diese Woche fertigmachen. Ich werde... eine DVD einlegen und Popcorn machen oder so. Wir sollten etwas 'Normales' machen, wenn Finn und Rachel zurückkommen."

Er macht die Tür hinter sich zu, damit Blaine sich umziehen kann. Ein Junge zieht sich in Kurts Zimmer aus. Er schluckt und eilt in die Küche, um eine Pfanne zum Popcornmachen zu suchen.

 _Kein_ Junge, so sehr er sich auch wie einer benimmt – oder jedenfalls nicht nur ein Junge. Ein Mann. Ein guter Mann. Dieses Wissen verursacht ein wohliges Kribbeln in seinem Bauch. Blaine ist ein _guter Mann._ Er scheint so manches an Kurt zu verstehen, das Kurt selbst nicht versteht. Er weiß, wann er sich zurückziehen muss, wann er Kurt Raum lassen muss. Und...

Nicht jetzt. Nicht _jetzt_. Jetzt noch nicht, natürlich noch nicht, er würde es noch nicht verstehen. Aber... aber, aber... Aber vielleicht wäre es eines Tages in Ordnung... eines Tages.... sich Blaine ganz zu öffnen. Oder etwa nicht? Ihm zu sagen: _Das ist die Wahrheit über mich. Es tut mir leid, aber so ist es nun mal. Willst du mich... immer noch...?_

 _Noch nicht,_ sagt die Furcht, die immer präsente Furcht in seinem Herzen. _Noch nicht, noch nicht. Noch nicht. Ruinier es noch nicht. Verdirb es noch nicht. Im Moment ist es noch perfekt, nicht wahr? Es ist perfekt, solange du es nicht vermasselst, also halt den Mund und genieß es... noch nicht, noch nicht...._

Er ist mit dem Popcorn beschäftigt, bis Blaine in einem lächerlich liebenswerten Winterpulli aus seinem Zimmer kommt, mit strahlenden Augen und so aufgekratzt wie ein Hundewelpe und Kurt ist... "Was?", fragt Blaine und fährt sich unter Kurts intensivem Blick mit der Hand über die Haare, weil er denkt, sie wären zerzaust... Manchmal kann einem auch _zu viel_ Glück in der Seele wehtun...

"Komm her", sagt Kurt leise und streckt die Hand nach ihm aus und sein Lächeln schmerzt fast, so als hätten sich die Muskeln in seinem Gesicht noch nie so bewegt.

*** * ***

Bevor er sich auf den Weg macht, um Kurts nächtlichen Patrouillengang zu beobachten, sitzt Blaine vor seinem Computer und tippt mit den Fingern auf der Maus herum. Er weiß, dass er es tun muss. Perverserweise kommt ihm der Gedanke, dass es vielleicht okay wäre, wenn ihre Beziehung _nicht_ das wäre, was sie ist. Aber das stimmt nicht... nicht wirklich. Nicht wenn er weiß – er kann es in seinem Blick sehen, kann es in der nervösen Anspannung seines Körpers spüren, wenn er ihm nahe ist – wie ernst es Kurt ist, so zögernd er sich auch verhält. Wie sehr er es will und es auch weiß, und wie mutig er ist, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, was er alles verlieren kann. Blaine weiß, wie ängstlich Kurt war und was er bereits riskiert hat. Er schuldet ihm eine ganze Menge im Gegenzug.

Und eins weiß er ganz sicher. Kurt mag es nicht, als Sexobjekt angesehen zu werden – das Schlüsselwort hier ist 'Objekt' – er mag es nicht, wenn Leute so über ihn denken und er ist einfach noch nicht damit einverstanden oder bereit dazu oder fühlt sich noch nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, seine Beziehung mit Blaine in _diese Richtung_ zu lenken. Es ist noch gar nicht so lange her, da hätte Blaine diese ganz bestimmte Furcht von Kurt missdeutet; er hätte angenommen, es bedeutete, dass Kurt ihn überhaupt nicht wollte, oder schlimmer noch, er hätte womöglich unbeholfen versucht, ihm zu 'zeigen', dass er sehr wohl mit Blaine schlafen will. Aber er ist jetzt erwachsen, zumindest dem Namen nach, und er hat gesehen, wie Kurt einem Gewehrlauf gegenübergestanden hat, und er weiß, was für sie beide auf dem Spiel steht. Er kennt ihre potentiellen Verluste, er weiß, wie gefährlich nahe sie ihnen jede Nacht kommen können, für den Rest ihres Lebens. Er muss ihn beschützen. All diese Schilde – das letzte was er mit ihnen möchte ist, _ihn_ zu verletzen.

Mehr als alles andere, muss er Kurt respektieren. Er muss es wirklich ernst meinen, wenn er behauptet, dass er Kurts Grenzen respektiert und dass Kurts Entscheidungen wichtig sind für ihre Beziehung. Er muss Kurt gegenüber ehrlich sein und zwar grundehrlich, denn wenn Kurt jemals feststellte, dass Blaine _nicht_ ehrlich zu ihm wäre...

Wenn Blaine ihm jemals solch eine Angst einjagte, dann würde er ihn wahrscheinlich niemals wiedersehen. Wortwörtlich. Und es gibt nichts, was Blaine mehr fürchtet.

Also geht er auf seinen Blog und seufzt leise. Und dann setzt er den Tag _'Dieser Hintern'_ auf seine Schwarze Liste.

Anschließend nimmt er den schwarzen Kapuzenpulli und die Maske zur Hand und öffnet sein Zimmerfenster.

~***~

Das Graffiti-Mädchen hat noch am selben Abend im Internet über ihre Rettung durch Ghost und Phalanx berichtet und den Namen des neuen Superhelden an Ghosts Seite bekanntgegeben: [Tumblr-Post](https://fuckyeahtheghost.tumblr.com/post/30806398040/reblog-if-youve-ever-been-rescued-by-the-ghost) von @fuckyeahtheghost

Und von @eyesfullofdream gibt es diese schöne [Charakterstudie](https://klaineship2.tumblr.com/post/631967242908729344/eyesfullofdream-all-the-other-ghosts-characters) von Blaine/Phalanx


	7. Kapitel 7

Das Phalanx-Kostüm ist ein bisschen schwerer als er es erwartet hatte, nachdem er auch den Waffengurt angelegt hat – Blaine hat die Bestellung für die verschiedenen Zubehörteile aufgegeben und sie wurden, auf Kurts Anordnung hin, zu einem chinesischen Schnellimbiss geliefert, auf dessen Dach sie jeden Donnerstagabend Chow Mein essen. Blaine – Phalanx, so lange er die Maske trägt, daran muss er sich noch gewöhnen – macht sich vertraut mit dem Gewicht, den Stiefeln und dem seltsamen Gefühl der Nacktheit, denn während das Kostüm an manchen Stellen wuchtiger wirkt als sein Körper, so liegt es in anderen Regionen so hauteng an, dass er das Gefühl hat, es könnte ebenso gut direkt auf seine Haut gemalt sein.

Kurt hat es extra für ihn entworfen.

Hmm.

Ghost sitzt mit baumelnden Beinen auf einem Warencontainer und sieht ihm dabei zu, wie er mit seinen Schilden trainiert. Sie sind im Hafen in einer verlassenen Lagerhalle, die er extra für diesen Zweck vorgeschlagen hat. "Der Motta Clan hat sie früher für..." Er lässt den Container los und macht Anführungszeichen mit den Fingern, "...'zollfreie' Im- und Exporte genutzt."

Phalanx katapultiert eine weitere der auf einem Behälter aufgestellten Blechdosen geräuschvoll durch die Luft. "Drogen?"

"Überwiegend. Aber auch Waffen, Zigaretten und Alkohol. Menschen." Phalanx schaut ihn über die Schulter hinweg an und Ghost zuckt mit allzu regungslosem Gesicht die Schultern. "Du versprichst den Leuten die Einreise in die Staaten und obendrauf auch noch Arbeit, dann bringst du sie hierher und zwingst sie zur Prostitution. Und als Extraübung in grausamer Ironie, fährst du sie direkt unter der Nase der Freiheitsstatue vorbei."

Phalanx verengt die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen, dreht sich wieder zu seinen Blechdosen um und murmelt: "Gebt mir Eure Müden, Eure Armen... dann hast du also ihre Pläne vereitelt und deshalb setzen sie jetzt ein Kopfgeld auf dich aus."

"Ich gebe zu, es würde mich interessieren wie viel." Phalanx schießt mit einem sauber geworfenen Schild eine weitere Dose ab und schaut wieder zu Ghost hinüber, der spielerisch die Füße baumeln lässt und sich rückwärts auf den Händen abstützt. "Ich hoffe, sie verkaufen mich nicht unter Wert."

"Und du nutzt ihren von der Polizei beschlagnahmten Besitz dazu, Supermenschen zu trainieren."

"Es ist schließlich nicht so, als würden sie ihn zur Zeit selbst nutzen. Und außerdem ist es nur _der eine_ Super." Er zieht lächelnd eine Schulter hoch. "Ich nehme nur die Vielversprechendsten als Auszubildende an."

"Ich dachte, ich wäre kein Gehilfe."

"Auszubildender klingt stilvoller." Ghost lässt sich von dem Container rutschen und landet mit klackernden Stiefeln auf dem Boden. "Eine Dose ist übrig. Erinnerst du dich, wo sie stand?"

Phalanx fragt, "Was?", als Ghost ihm bereits von hinten die Hände über die Augen legt und seinen Kopf wieder zu den Dosen hindreht – zu _der_ Dose, da steht nur noch eine.

"Du hast tausendmal von der gleichen Stelle aus Dosen abgeschossen. Komm schon, du weißt, wo die letzte steht."

"Ich kann Schilde machen, aber ich kann nicht hellsehen."

"Denk nach. Nutze dein motorisches Gedächtnis. So etwas könnte dir eines Nachts das Leben retten, ist dir das klar?"

Phalanx runzelt die Stirn, aber es ist nicht wirklich unangenehm, mit Ghosts Händen über den Augen dazustehen, mit seinem Körper so dicht an seinem eigenen. Er atmet und denkt nach. Er hat die Dosen jedes Mal auf denselben Platz gestellt. Er müsste sich eigentlich genau erinnern, wo die letzte gestanden hat. Es war die eine ganz links, also direkt vor ihm, aber ein wenig nach...

...er hört ein hohles, metallenes Dröhnen und Ghost murmelt: "Höher."

"Wenn du mir dabei hilfst, ist das gemogelt."

"Dass ich dir helfe, ist genau das, was da draußen auf den Straßen passieren wird. Höher."

"Wie viel höher?"

"Du meine Güte, soll ich etwa _alles_ machen?"

Diesmal hört er das Zischen und Krachen, als der Schild gegen die Wand donnert, und eine Taube, die aus dem Dachgebälk davonflattert. Er atmet durch die Nase ein und fragt: "Tiefer?"

"Tiefer", bestätigt Ghost. "Falls es dir hilft: der zu niedrige Schild war näher dran als der zu hohe."

Phalanx überlegt und öffnet blinzelnd die Augen hinter Ghosts Händen...

... die plötzlich halb-durchscheinend sind, er kann gerade eben etwas erkennen, Dunkelheit, eine Silhouette...

Die Dose prallt scheppernd vom Boden ab, _däng-däng-dängängängäng..._

" _Das_ war gemogelt", sagt Phalanx, ergreift Ghosts Handgelenke und dreht sich grinsend zu ihm um.

"Das war Training. Ich setze auf Übungen, die das Selbstwertgefühl meines Schülers stärken."

"Wirklich?", fragt Phalanx, lässt beide Hände unter die Kapuze gleiten und schlägt sie zurück.

"Ja", sagt Ghost und schließt glücklich die Augen, als er ihn küsst.

Also... mit dem Superhelden zu gehen, mit dem man auch trainiert, um selbst ein Superheld zu werden... das ist keine einfache Angelegenheit, aber Blaine – er fühlt sich immer noch mehr wie Blaine als wie Phalanx, auch wenn er die Maske trägt – könnte sich im Moment kein besseres Leben wünschen.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Sie hatten ihren ersten Streit – ihren ersten sich-auf-einem-Dach-gegenseitig-anschreien Streit – weil Blaine sich über Ghosts Anordnung, nur zu beobachten und sich nicht einzumischen, hinweggesetzt hatte, als Ghost eine Massenschlägerei beendete. Mehr als die Hälfte von ihnen ergriff die Flucht, als sein dunkler Umhang in ihrer Mitte auftauchte. Aber die übrigen stürzten sich auf ihn – das war der Tag, an dem Blaine lernte, dass Ghost jemandem, der viel größer ist als er selbst, seinen Stiefelabsatz ins Gesicht rammen kann, während er gleichzeitig einem anderen das Messer aus der Hand dreht und sich rechtzeitig umdreht, um jemanden, der hinter ihm steht, durch sein Gesicht hindurch heimzusuchen – und in diesem Wirrwarr aus Körpern kam Blaine auf einer Rutsche aus seinen Schilden heruntergeschliddert, um einen Typen, der mit zitternden Händen seine Waffe auf Ghost richtete, mit einem Fußtritt unschädlich zu machen. Er schlidderte ein bisschen zu weit, knallte seitlich in einen Müllcontainer (diesmal erlitt er zum Glück keine _Gesichts_ verletzungen) und hörte Ghost aufschreien und danach die schrille Stimme eines der Streithähne: _"Wo ist er hin? Wo zum Teufel ist er –"_

Und Blaine setzte sich auf, die Hände auf seine schmerzenden Rippen gepresst, hob den Blick und sah, dass der Typ mit der Waffe jetzt auf _ihn_ zielte. Die Kugeln prallten funkensprühend von den Schilden ab, und dann kreischte der Typ plötzlich los, als Ghost über ihm auftauchte und seinen Kragen losließ, so dass er zu Boden fiel, wo er sich wie ein Fötus zu einem wimmernden Ball zusammenrollte. Die anderen schubsten sich fluchend gegenseitig aus dem Weg und rannten davon. Und dann zerrte Ghost Blaine hinter sich her auf ein Dach, wo er einen lauten 'was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht' Streit anfing, der damit endete, dass er sich wutentbrannt in Luft auflöste.

Mit jemandem zu gehen, der sich nach Belieben unsichtbar machen kann, ist ziemlich beschissen.

Danach ging Blaine zu Kurts Haus und schickte ihm unentwegt Textnachrichten, bis Kurt ihn endlich reinließ. Im dunklen Zimmer, auf dem Sofa, schloss er ihn fest in die Arme, versuchte sein Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und schluchzte: "Wenn dir was passiert, wenn dir _irgendwas_ passiert..."

Blaine vergrub seine Finger in Kurts Haaren. Es war nicht einfach, ihn festzuhalten – Kurt war vor Anspannung ganz steif und seine Muskeln waren so verkrampft, dass sie zitterten – aber Blaine ließ nicht los. "Aber ich darf nicht ebenso für dich empfinden?"

"Du bist nicht dafür _verantwortlich_ , wenn mir irgendwas passiert!"

"Und ebenso wenig bist du verantwortlich, wenn _mir_ etwas passiert, Kurt." Seine Stimme wurde zu einem Flüstern und er drückte einen Kuss auf seine Stirn. "Ich kann dir nicht ewig nur im Sicherheitsabstand folgen und das weißt du auch."

Kurts Hände, die Blaines Hemd gepackt hielten, verkrampften sich noch mehr. "Aber jetzt noch nicht. Noch nicht"

"Okay, okay. Ist ja schon gut. Noch nicht."

Kurt nickte an seiner Schulter, murmelte erschöpft, "Noch nicht", und schmiegte sich noch fester an Blaine. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie zusammen schliefen – einfach nur _schliefen_ – unbequem und ineinander verschlungen auf diesem Sofa und sie waren beide so müde, dass es ihnen egal war. Rachel weckte sie am nächsten Morgen, als sie ärgerlich vor sich hin brummelnd im Zimmer herumwerkelte und darauf wartete, dass sie das Sofa freigaben, damit sie Frühstück machen konnte.

Das Internet glaubt natürlich nicht, dass sie noch nichts Intimeres miteinander geteilt haben, als ihre Geheimnisse und eben jenes Sofa für eine Nacht. Die Ghost _zilla_ ~~ _-_~~ Fans sitzen an ihren Computern und schäumen vor Wut, aber das größte Problem, das die Fangemeinde bisher mit Blaine hat, ist, dass sie nicht einmal wissen, wie sie ihnen _nennen_ sollen. Er hat Fanfiktion über sich unter verschiedenen Namen gefunden: manche nennen ihn einfach nur Sidekick _(Ghost/Sidekick, "_ _Macht dich das Kämpfen immer so an?" Ab 18,_ _Oralsex, Frottage, Kostümfetisch);_ manche geben ihm Geist-ähnliche Namen – Schatten, Schemen _(Ghost/_ _Schemen_ _, "Wie es ist, wenn man endlich jemanden hat, den man an der Hand halten kann", eine fluffige, jugendfreie Kurzgeschichte);_ manche nehmen Bezug auf die Schilde _(Ghost/_ _Shield,_ _"Wir sollten das nicht tun, Shield. Besonders nicht im Tresorraum einer Bank, während der Einbruchalarm immer noch schrillt."_ _Ab 16_ _aufgrund von Sprache; Gewaltbeschreibungen; Jungs in Umhängen, die sich küssen)_. Aber so lange die Fans sich nicht auf einen Namen für ihn geeinigt haben, können sie sich nicht zusammenraufen.

Sie haben das sechseckige Phi, das überall in der Stadt auftaucht, noch nicht mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht. Die Leute haben es schon bemerkt – Foto-Blogs über New York präsentieren es [an markanter Stelle](https://draxie.tumblr.com/post/62239445461/fuckyeahthephalanx-i-dont-know-anything-about) – aber die Tatsache, dass es immer neben den blassen Graffitis von Geister-Umhängen auftaucht, ist ihnen noch nicht aufgefallen.

Blaine hat sich noch keine dieser Fanfiktions näher angeschaut. Nicht einmal diejenigen, die ihn trotz der abschreckenden Zusammenfassungen so sehr faszinieren, dass er sie eigentlich _unbedingt_ lesen möchte.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Blaine löst sich von Ghosts Lippen, um seinen wunderschönen bloßen Hals zu küssen, und Ghost, den Kopf leicht nach hinten geneigt, flüstert: "Wir haben noch nicht patrouilliert."

"Fünf...", Blaines Atem streicht über seine Haut, er küsst und saugt, "...Minuten."

Ghost vergräbt die Hände in seinem Haar und keucht: "Phalanx..."

 _Ich begehre dich so sehr_ , denkt Blaine, und es raubt ihm fast den Atem. _Ich begehre dich so sehr..._

Er muss sich dazu zwingen aufzuhören, denn obwohl das Kostüm es verbergen würde (Kurt hat darauf bestanden, es mit einem handelsüblichen Suspensorium auszustatten), wird es schon in Kürze ziemlich unangenehm eng werden. Zudem haben weder Kurt noch Ghost irgendwelche Andeutungen gemacht, dass er zu mehr als Küssen und Herumknutschen bereit wäre, und schließlich ist es kaum mehr als eine Woche her. Also ballt Blaine die Hände an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten, reißt sich zusammen und löst sich von ihm, anstatt ihm einen Knutschfleck auf den Hals zu machen. Ghost sieht ihn ganz offensichtlich flirtend an, schaut ihm mit schräggelegtem Kopf und zufrieden strahlendem Blick auf den Mund – Blaines Lippen fühlen sich geschwollen und wund an – und in die Augen und schlägt dann wieder seine Kapuze hoch. "Na komm. Aber bleib heute Nacht noch auf Distanz. Du siehst noch nicht so aus, als fühltest du dich in deinem Kostüm schon so richtig wohl."

"Na ja, es kommt aus deiner eigenen Design-Werkstatt, was bedeutet, dass ich.... mir meines Hinterns im Moment doch sehr bewusst bin."

"An deinem Hintern ist nichts verkehrt."

"Das habe ich auch nicht gemeint, aber er ist eben ziemlich, ähm... prominent."

Ghost wirft einen nachdenklichen Blick über Blaines Schulter auf besagten Hintern. "Ich hatte ursprünglich vorgehabt, Pteryges anzubringen, aber irgendwie erschienen sie mir dann doch zu flatterig und ablenkend."

"Pter-?"

"Eine Art [schmückender Lederkilt](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pteryges)."

"Okay." Blaine überlegt mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. "Ich glaube aber nicht, dass das zwangsläufig _weniger_ Aufmerksamkeit auf meine... auf meine Hinterpartie lenken würde."

Ghost zuckt die Schultern. "Nutze deine Vorzüge. Das lenkt ab."

"Du findest, mein Hintern lenkt ab?"

"Wir gehen jetzt auf Streife, Phalanx."

Als Ghost sich von ihm wegdreht, hält er ihn an seinem Umhang fest. "Hey. Du findest, mein Hintern lenkt ab?"

Ghosts Umhang immaterialisiert sich und gleitet durch seine Finger. "Streife, Phalanx."

"Bist du sicher, du schaffst es, Streife zu laufen, wenn mein Hintern dich die ganze Zeit ablenkt?"

Ghost säuselt: "Streife, Phalanx!"

Das Echo seines Lachens hallt vom Dach des leeren Lagerhauses, als sich eine Taube im Dachgebälk niederlässt und Phalanx zu Ghost aufholt.

*** * ***

Phalanx lehnt wartend an der Hauswand um die Ecke, während Ghost – unsichtbar – seinen Kopf durch die Seitenwand eines Polizeiwagens streckt, um eine Funkalarmierung mitzuhören. "Das Auktionshaus Sotheby's", sagt eine Stimme an Blaines Seite und plötzlich ist er da – wieder sichtbar, mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Polizei, Krankenwagen und Feuerwehr."

Blaine richtet sich auf. "Wissen sie, was passiert ist?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ziemlich viel Rauch. Ich..." Er kneift die Augen zu und schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich hasse Feuer. Die schnellste Route – "

"Das ist nicht weit. Wenn wir auf dieses Gebäude steigen und von dort über die Schilde nach unten rutschen, könnten wir in ein paar Minuten dort sein."

"Oder ich könnte in einen Streifenwagen springen und du kommst in sicherem Abstand hinterher."

"Definiere sicheren Abstand."

"Ich weiß ja auch nicht... außerhalb der Schussreichweite? Wir haben jetzt wirklich nicht die Zeit, das auszudiskutieren. Wir treffen uns dort, sei _vorsichtig_ und mach keine Dummheiten."

"Wa- "

Und weg ist er. Blaine beißt die Zähne zusammen. Er weiß, dass es hier nicht darum geht, dass Ghost ihn herumkommandieren will, sondern dass er sich sehr bewusst ist, dass jede Extrasekunde, die er nicht dort ist, wo er gebraucht wird, genau die Sekunde sein könnte, in der jemand stirbt. Er schaut nach oben auf die Feuerleiter des Gebäudes und macht seufzend eine Treppe aus Schilden.

*** * ***

Das Sotheby's ist abgeriegelt und von Streifenwagen, Feuerwehrfahrzeugen und Krankenwagen umstellt. Ghost schlüpft unsichtbar zwischen ihnen hindurch und dann durch eine der Fensterscheiben, denn die Türen sind belagert von Polizisten und Feuerwehrleuten, die hustenden, nach Luft ringenden Menschen nach draußen helfen, wo die Sanitäter schon auf sie warten. Aus den Türen quillt dichter, grauer Rauch in die Nacht hinaus. Der Geruch...

Er kennt diesen Geruch.

Er tastet nach der Gasmaske an seinem Waffengurt, setzt sie auf, zieht die Kapuze wieder hoch, schreibt Phalanx: _Zieh deine Gasmaske an. Halte Abstand,_ und steckt sein Handy wieder weg. Okay. Dorthin, wo die Panik am größten ist, die Treppe hoch, den Menschen entgegen, die panisch zu entkommen suchen, denn dort wo es am Schlimmsten ist, dort wird er gebraucht...

Die Tür zu einem der Auktionssäle ist verschlossen und der Rauch auf dem Flur ist so dicht, dass die Polizei nicht weiterkommt. Ein paar von ihnen ziehen gerade ihre Chemikalien-Schutzanzüge an, als Ghost an ihnen vorbeigeht. Die Luft, die er durch seine Maske atmet, schmeckt chemisch-bitter. Die Maske ist nicht so sicher wie diese Anzüge, das weiß er, und deshalb muss er das hier auch so schnell wie möglich zum Abschluss bringen; muss versuchen, so wenig wie möglich von diesem Zeug einzuatmen. Als er das letzte Mal etwas Ähnliches gerochen hat.... bitte, hoffentlich ist es nicht wieder _er._ Nicht nur, weil er Ghost so richtig gefährlich werden kann (was er auch genau weiß), sondern weil er ihm ganz fürchterlich auf die Nerven geht – bitte, hoffentlich ist es nicht _er._

Drinnen ist der Rauch so dicht, dass er kaum eine Armlänge weit sehen kann. Er blinzelt – der Rauch brennt in den Augen und er wedelt ihn mit seinem Umhang ein wenig zur Seite, geht einen Schritt weiter und erschrickt beim Anblick eines Arms auf dem Boden. Er fällt auf die Knie und kann eine Frau mit dem Gesicht nach unten daliegen sehen: er überprüft ihren Puls, sagt keuchend _Gott sei Dank,_ und rollt sie in die stabile Seitenlage. Es liegen noch mehr Menschen dort und für einen kurzen Moment bleibt er kauernd am Boden, leicht benommen von der Erkenntnis, dass er der einzige Mensch in diesem Saal ist, der die Augen offen hat. Dann nimmt er noch einen flachen, ungesunden Atemzug und steht auf, sucht mit blinzelnden Augen durch den Qualm hindurch das Podium. Das Rauchgas fängt an, sich zu verziehen; dort vorne ist eine Gestalt, flankiert von zwei kleineren Gestalten, und sie spricht mit leise säuselnden Worten auf etwas ein, das sie beschützend in den Armen hält wie ein Baby. "Oh, aber du bist so wunderschön, oh Gott, das Juwel meiner Sammlung, oh mein Gott, mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich auf dich gewartet, oh..."

"Warum tust du das?", schreit Ghost durch die Gasmaske und stürmt zwischen den leeren Stühlen hindurch, deren Besitzer bewusstlos am Boden liegen, nach vorne. "All diese Menschen, was zum Teufel ist so wichtig für dich, dass du..."

Der Mann auf dem Podium weicht erschrocken zurück (ja, als sich das Rauchgas langsam lichtet wird klar, es _ist_ der Rosa Dolch, und ja, mehr denn je würde ihm Ghost gern ordentlich in die Eier treten) und drückt das Ding in seinen Armen fest an sich. "Du! Ich wusste, dass du hier auftauchen würdest. Ich wusste, du würdest mir meinen letzten Triumph einfach nicht gönnen!"

"Deinen letzten..." Das Gas ist endlich soweit verflogen, dass er die Bildschirme hinter dem Podium erkennen kann, und er realisiert, was da gerade versteigert wurde, als der Rosa Dolch zuschlug - was er da in seinen Armen hält. "...das alles wegen einer Puppe? Das alles wegen einer _blöden Puppe?"_

Der Rosa Dolch schnappt entsetzt nach Luft und umklammert fest seinen Preis. "Blöde Puppe? Geh dir den Mund mit Seife waschen, das ist eine original-verpackte 1959-er – "

"Das interessiert mich nicht, selbst wenn es eine diamant-besetzte Nachbildung der Königin von England wäre! All das hier – all das, nur weil du eine _blöde Puppe_ haben willst...?"

Der Rosa Dolch drückt die Puppe mit einem Arm fest an seine Brust und richtet mit der anderen Hand eine Fernbedienung auf Ghost. "Wenn du sie noch einmal 'nur eine blöde Puppe' nennst, dann wird jeder hier im Saal dafür zahlen müssen, also schaff dich raus hier mit deinem trostlos-grauen Umhang und lass mich allein mit meiner – "

Ghost hält in gespielter Kapitulation die Hände hoch, denn eigentlich hört er gar nicht wirklich zu, was der Rosa Dolch gerade sagt, sondern liest, was auf den Bildschirmen hinter ihm steht. "Das ist eine Wohltätigkeitsauktion."

"Wenn man bedenkt, was so manche der hier Anwesenden für mein Baby geboten haben, tja, dann haben sie ein bisschen Wohltätigkeit ziemlich nötig", sagt der Rosa Dolch und liebkost die Schachtel in seinem Arm mit dem Daumen.

"Das Geld ist für _wohltätige Zwecke_ bestimmt. Du bist wirklich tief gesunken, weißt du das?"

Er sagt nur verächtlich: "Ach, und das sagt ausgerechnet einer, der aussieht wie der schäbigste Statist aus den Herr Der Ringe Filmen. Eigentlich müsste ich dir die ganzen Rechnungen meines Therapeuten schicken, den ich brauche seit dieser schrecklichen _Sache_ , die du mit mir angestellt hast. Vielleicht sollte ich dich als Gegenleistung einfach außer Gefecht setzen und als kleines Geschenk für die Bullen zurücklassen, hmm?" Er deutet mit der Fernbedienung auf Ghost. "Geh zurück zu deinen Kleinkriminellen und unachtsamen Fußgängern, du Poltergeist, sonst werde ich dir eine ordentliche Ladung verpassen müssen."

Ghost steht nur da und beißt hinter seiner Gasmaske die Zähne zusammen. Das ist eine Wohltätigkeitsauktion und er hat verdammt nochmal noch eine Rechnung mit diesem Typen zu begleichen, aber der Saal ist voll mit bewusstlosen Menschen, die sehr leicht verletzt werden könnten, wenn etwas schiefgeht, und so sehr ihn der Rosa Dolch auch auf die Palme bringt, er wird das Leben dieser Menschen nicht wegen einer Puppe aufs Spiel setzen. Wütend und hilflos steht er da und denkt, _Na schön, dann lass ihn eben entkommen. Anschließend folgst du ihm zu seinem Unterschlupf, suchst ihn heim, bis er nur noch wimmern kann, rufst die Polizei und bringst die blöde Puppe zum Auktionshaus zurück._

 _Blöde Puppe,_ denkt er erst recht noch einmal und funkelt den Rosa Dolch wütend an. Blöde, _blöde_ Puppe. "Na schön. Du musst niemandem hier noch schlimmer zusetzen als du es ohnehin bereits getan hast. Nimm die verdammte Puppe und verschwinde."

"Ich bin froh, dass du es erkennst, wenn jemand dir überlegen ist", sagt der Rosa Dolch und Ghost beißt nur die Zähne zusammen und wartet darauf, dass er endlich _verschwindet_. "Aber da wäre noch eine letzte Sache. Es wird ziemlich mühsam sein, mir einen Weg durch die Reihen der Polizei zurück zu bahnen. Wie schaffst du es eigentlich immer, von einem Tatort zu verschwinden, ohne dass sie dich festnehmen?"

"Ich bin ein Geist", sagt er verärgert. "Ich werde unsichtbar."

"Das heißt also, du könntest mich hinausbegleiten – unsichtbar."

"Du glaubst wirklich, ich würde _dir_ hier heraus helfen?"

"Ich glaube, du willst nicht, dass ich irgendjemandem hier etwas antue, also..." Er deutet mit der Fernbedienung auf die reglosen Körper am Boden, dann erstarrt er plötzlich. _"Nein!_ Wenn ich dich zu nahe an mich heranlasse, dann kannst du mir wieder diese Sache antun – nein, ganz bestimmt werde ich nicht zulassen, dass du mich noch einmal berührst, du hast einen Prozess am Hals, wenn du es auch nur versuchst, Casper – "

"Ich stehe nur ganz ruhig da. Das war schließlich deine Idee", keift Ghost zurück. Er hat immer noch die Hände wie zur Kapitulation erhoben, ist mittlerweile allerdings stinksauer. "Du hast das alles nicht wirklich durchdacht, hab ich recht? Du hast dir nicht überlegt, wie du aus dieser Lage wieder herauskommen wirst, in die du dich selbst und alle anderen gebracht hast. Du bist der schlechteste Superschurke aller Zeiten. In diesem Gebäude wimmelt es nur so von Polizei, wie willst du an ihnen vorbeikommen? Du kannst sie nicht alle mit Gas außer Gefecht setzen, ich _weiß_ , dass du sie töten müsstest, und _du_ weißt, dass ich das nicht zulassen kann. Hör zu – da draußen sind Krankenwagen und die Leute machen sich Sorgen um die Opfer hier drin, sie haben Familien. Lass mich die Leute in Sicherheit bringen, und dann können wir gemeinsam regeln, wie – "

"Oh nein, ich weiß genau, was du unter 'gemeinsam regeln' verstehst. Wenn ich keine Geiseln mehr habe, dann kannst du dich einfach unsichtbar machen! Dann wirst du mir wieder diese schreckliche Sache antun! Ich weiß genau, welchen Trick du vorhast, glaubst du etwa, du wärst schlauer als ich?"

"Ich stehe hier in einem Saal voller bewusstloser Menschen und diskutiere mit einem Mann, der eine Puppe im Arm hält! Sieht das für dich etwa so aus, als hätte ich das geplant?"

Der Rosa Dolch sagt, "Also für mich sieht es so aus, als könnte ich diejenigen, die ich nicht mit Gas betäuben kann", er drückt einen Knopf auf der Fernbedienung. "Einfach in die Luft jagen."

"Du – "

Eine der kleineren Gestalten auf der Bühne dreht sich mit einem unnatürlichen Ruck um. Ghost hält erschrocken inne. Es ist eine _Puppe_ , eine kniehohe Barbie mit Waffenrohren anstelle von Armen, und sie zielt auf ihn. Er steht _inmitten einer Gruppe bewusstloser Menschen_. Wenn er sich jetzt einfach immaterialisiert, dann...

Er schnappt sich einen Stuhl und schwingt ihn hoch in die Luft – und der Feuerstoß verkohlt den Stuhl und schleudert Ghost rückwärts mit den Kniekehlen gegen eine Sitzfläche. Er stürzt, landet ungeschickt mit den Knien auf jemandes Schulter und ruft erschrocken. "Verzeihung!"

Als er sich wieder aufrappelt, zielt die Puppe erneut auf ihn und er klettert auf einen der Stühle hinauf – je höher das Ding zielt, umso geringer ist die Chance, dass es einen der Bewusstlosen auf dem Boden trifft – und rennt, immer noch sichtbar, auf den Sitzflächen der Stuhlreihe entlang auf die Saalwand zu, während diese wahnsinnige Roboter-Barbie weiter auf ihn feuert. "Hör auf zu schießen! Du wirst noch jemanden treffen!"

"Nun, wenn du dich so sehr um sie sorgst, dann _bleib doch einfach stehen!"_

Die Schüsse im Raum haben die draußen stehenden Polizisten alarmiert; nur ein Teil von ihnen trägt Schutzanzüge, aber sie treten die Tür ein... und weichen sofort wieder zurück, weil die zweite Puppe sie unter Beschuss nimmt. Ghost hat keine Zeit, sich Sorgen um sie zu machen. Er erreicht schliddernd den Seitengang an der Saalwand und kann endlich ghosten; die Schüsse können ihn durchdringen, ohne jemanden zu treffen – mit Ausnahme der Wand. Sein Umhang hat Brandlöcher. Während er auf das Podium zurennt, greift er an seinen Waffengurt – eine Puppe kann er nicht heimsuchen...

...ihr Kopf rollt klappernd vom Podium herunter und unter einen Stuhl, und Ghosts Wurfstern bleibt hinter ihr in der Wand stecken, als Ghost viel zu dicht vor dem Rosa Dolch rutschend zum Stehen kommt. "Du hättest jemanden umbringen können! Was willst du denn damit erreichen? Du kommst nicht an mir _und_ an der Polizei vorbei!"

"Vielleicht hätte die Polizei gar nichts dagegen, dass ich die Puppe behalte, wenn ich sie dafür im Gegenzug von einer Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit befreie", knurrt der Rosa Dolch und drückt einen anderen Knopf auf seiner Fernbedienung. Ghost erstarrt – und die zweite Puppe feuert ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Er ghostet sofort, aber... es war kein Projektil, sondern eine Art Pulverspray. Er hat die volle Ladung abbekommen, und er ist _blind._

Er stolpert rückwärts, versucht den Nebel vor seinem Gesicht wegzufächeln, rutscht von der Podiumkante ab und stürzt mit einem Schrei nach unten. Mit tränenden, brennenden Augen rappelt er sich vom Boden auf – er kann immer noch nichts sehen, die Schulter, mit der er auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen ist, tut ihm weh und er denkt, _Wieso kann ich Incendiary zur Strecke bringen, ohne auch nur einen Kratzer abzubekommen, und dieser verdammte Rosa Dolch schafft es jedes Mal fast, mich zu –_

Eine Hand legt sich über sein Gesicht unter der Kapuze und er schlägt entsetzt um sich. Niemand darf ihn berühren – er immaterialisiert sich wieder, stolpert zur Seite und versucht trotz seiner Panik, nicht laut zu schreien (niemand darf ihn berühren) – aber diese Hand hat ihm die Gasmaske heruntergerissen. Sein Fuß bleibt irgendwo hängen und er stürzt wieder zu Boden, und obwohl er sich mit den Händen die Tränen aus den Augen wischt, bleibt seine Sicht verschwommen und alles, was er erkennen kann, ist ein rosafarbener Schatten, der über ihm aufragt.

"Das hier habe ich extra für dich zusammen gemixt, du armseliges, kleines Gespenst, damit auch du weißt, wie sich das anfühlt."

Er hört ein Zischen wie von einer Sprühflasche, zuckt zurück und presst die Lippen zusammen. _Nicht atmen!_

Das Rosa vor seinen Augen hat sich in Grün verwandelt.

Er blinzelt ein paar Mal, wischt sich noch einmal die Augen und sieht sechseckige Schilde, die ihn von allen Seiten umgeben und an denen der Sprühnebel gefahrlos hinabrinnt. Er kauert sich hin, bereit zum Absprung und als der Rosa Dolch mit offenem Mund quer durch den Saal starrt, ruft Ghost laut: "Lass sie runter."

Die Schilde verschwinden. Der Rosa Dolch hebt die Fernbedienung und im selben Augenblick reißt Ghost die Hand nach oben und ghostet sie ihm direkt durch den Kopf.

Der Rosa Dolch schreit laut auf und im gleichen Moment feuert die zweite Puppe blindlings drauflos. Die Geschosse schlagen in die gegenüberliegende Wand ein – direkt neben Phalanx, der mit Gasmaske und weit aufgerissenen Augen in der gewaltsam geöffneten Tür steht und panisch Schilde um sich und die hinter ihm stehenden Polizisten generiert – sie schießt noch einmal auf die Wand, diesmal höher, und Ghost schleudert einen zweiten Wurfstern. Sie feuert weiter und als ihr der Kopf sauber abgetrennt wird und sie nach hinten kippt, reißt der letzte Schuss die Decke im hinteren Teil des Saales ein und bringt sie zum Einsturz. Ghost hat das Gefühl, als schlösse sich eine Faust um sein Herz – es bleibt ihm nicht mal mehr genug Zeit zu schreien...

...und die herabstürzenden Trümmer treffen keine hilflosen, ohnmächtigen Menschen, sondern eine glatte, gewölbte Schicht aus Schilden, wie der Panzer einer Schildkröte, auf der sie gefahrlos hinabrutschen, um in den Gängen an beiden Seiten des Saales zu landen, und Ghost schaut blinzelnd durch den Nebel und denkt, _Oh Gott, Gott sei Dank, Gott sei Dank..._

Niemand ist ums Leben gekommen. Kein Polizist, kein Unbeteiligter, nicht er selbst, nicht heute Nacht. Niemand musste sterben. Niemand. Nicht...

Als das letzte Trümmerstück zu Boden poltert, lässt Phalanx, mit immer noch eingezogenem Kopf, die Schilde vorsichtig herab und behält die Decke aufmerksam im Blick. Aber als einer der Polizisten nach seinem Arm greift, rennt er schon zu Ghost hin, springt über das Durcheinander der herabgefallenen Deckenteile und packt ihn am Arm. "Bist du..."

Ghost schaut zu den Polizisten hinüber, von denen einer mit zitternd Händen seine Waffe hebt.

Es bleibt immer genügend Zeit, dass noch jemand anderes sterben könnte. Er ghostet sie durch den Fußboden hindurch senkrecht nach unten und Phalanx (vertrauensvoll, gehorsam und zuverlässig wie er nun mal ist) holt tief Luft, ohne dass er es ihm erst sagen müsste.

*** * ***

Die Kälte draußen hilft dabei, Phalanx abzukühlen, dem vor lauter Begeisterung das Blut unter der Haut zu kochen scheint – er hat _geholfen_. Er hat nicht vom Spielfeldrand aus zugesehen und sich vielleicht um etwas gekümmert, das Ghost auch gut und gerne selbst hätte in die Hand nehmen können; er hat nicht einfach nur genau das gemacht, was ihm aufgetragen worden ist – nein, es war sein eigener Plan, sein Wunsch, seine Initiative gewesen. Er hat _geholfen_ , er ist _gebraucht worden_ , er hat _Menschenleben gerettet._ Es fühlt sich an wie der Unterschied zwischen...

...also, es fühlt sich an wie der Unterschied zwischen 'Jemandem eine Tasse Kaffee holen' und 'Jemandem das Leben retten'. Genau so fühlt es sich an.

Draußen sind immer noch viele Polizeiautos und Krankenwagen und der Gehweg vor Sotheby's ist voller verwirrter Menschen und dann setzt ein typischer herbstlicher Nieselregen ein. Außerhalb der Polizeiabsperrung stehen Aufnahmewagen, Reporter sprechen vor laufenden Kameras in ihre Mikrofone und die üblichen New Yorker Gaffer haben sich versammelt.

Ghost bleibt zunächst unsichtbar mit Phalanx zögernd in der Nähe eines Gebäudes in Deckung, dann geht er mit ihm auf eine Gruppe junger Frauen zu, die hinter einem der Krankenwagen stehen.

"...die Polizisten haben sich über Supermenschen beschwert, das bedeutet bestimmt, dass..."

"Ich kann gar nicht richtig vorbeisehen an diesem blöden..."

"Was würdest du tun, wenn du ihm tatsächlich begegnen würdest?"

"Ohnmächtig werden, damit er mich retten kann?"

"Ich muss die ganze Zeit richtig zittern. Schau dir meine Hände an, zittern sie?"

Phalanx blickt nach unten und sieht, wie sein Arm langsam sichtbar wird. Er reißt den Kopf hoch, um Ghost anzuschauen, der mit gesenktem Kopf seinen Arm loslässt. "Was machst du da...?"

Phalanx ist direkt vor diesen jungen Frauen aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, während Ghosts halb-durchscheinende Gestalt ein paar Schritte entfernt steht, den Kopf gesenkt und das Gesicht unter der Kapuze verborgen. Eines der Mädchen packt ein anderes erschrocken am Arm und sie starren ihn beide an, während zwei andere geistesgegenwärtig ihre Handys zum Filmen hochhalten.

Eins der Mädchen platzt heraus: "Bist du dieser Typ? Der Typ mit den Schilden? Bist du sein...?"

Noch nie vorher hat er auf _dieser_ Seite der bewundernden Aufmerksamkeit gestanden und er weiß nicht, was er sagen oder gar fühlen soll. "...ich..."

"Wie heißt du?", kreischt ein anderes Mädchen, als wäre das die wichtigste aller Fragen. Der Mund bleibt ihm offen stehen, aber es kommt kein Ton heraus, bis Ghost sagt, "Phalanx", und dann seine fast-unsichtbaren Arme wieder um ihn legt. "Komm weiter."

"Was hat er...?"

"...ohmeingott...", flüstert eine.

"Phalanx?"

"Schlag es nach", fällt es Phalanx gerade noch ein zu rufen, und er winkt, bevor sie wieder beide unsichtbar werden und Ghost ihn immaterialisiert durch die Menschenmenge hinter sich her zieht; da sind die Mädchen schon mit dem Internet verbunden – ein aufgeregt über ihre Handys gebeugter Haufen.

"Was sollte das denn eben?", zischt Phalanx ihn an und versucht, ihm den Finger in die Rippen zu piksen (jedenfalls nimmt er an, dass dort seine Rippen sind).

Ghost gebietet ihm, still zu sein, eilt zwei ganze Blocks weit den Gehweg entlang, bevor sie in eine Gasse einbiegen und er sagt: "Wir müssen klettern."

Er wird nichts aus ihm herauskriegen, so lange sie sich nicht sicher und außer Hörweite auf einem Dach befinden, das weiß er. Er beißt die Zähne zusammen und erträgt Ghosts Paranoia, bis sie in der Hauswand ganz nach oben geklettert sind, wo Ghost die Arme nach hinten streckt, den Kopf in den Nacken legt und dem düsteren Himmel über ihnen eine Grimasse schneidet. "Ich hasse ihn. Ich _hasse_ ihn. Ich werde einen Bluterguss kriegen, so groß wie ein Basketball – "

"Was sollte das eben? Da stellst du mich einfach vor diese Fangirls, was sollte das...?"

"Du brauchst mehr Kontrolle über dein Image. Sie sollen zumindest deinen richtigen Namen benutzen."

"Ich werde im gesamten Internet _das_ Gesprächsthema sein!" Er hält mit offenem Mund inne. "Oh mein Gott, ich werde im gesamten Internet _das_ Gesprächsthema sein!"

"Ja", sagt Ghost. "Du hast gerade einem ganzen Saal voller Menschen das Leben gerettet. Du wirst ein Held sein."

Er atmet ganz langsam ein und aus, ballt die Hände zu Fäusten und lässt sie dann wieder locker an den Seiten hängen.

 _Du hast zehntausende Stunden damit verbracht, Sachen über Ghost zu rebloggen und du bist seinetwegen fast geplatzt vor Freude und Stolz. Und jetzt... jetzt werden sie genau dasselbe_ _mit dir machen_ _. Genau jetzt._ Verdammt nochmal, Blaine kennt das Internet: buchstäblich _genau jetzt._

Ghost zuckt die Schultern und verschränkt die Arme. "Die Menschen brauchen Helden. Als du dich entschieden hast, das hier zu machen, da hast du gewusst, dass es dazugehören würde, dich ihnen wie ein Symbol zu überlassen, das sie nach ihren Bedürfnissen nutzen werden – _du_ hast das gewusst. Und jetzt kannst du das wirklich sein, ist dir das klar? Die Art und Weise, wie sie über mich sprechen, ist eine Lüge, und das weißt du. Es ist eine Fantasie für Menschen, die mich noch niemals auch nur gesehen haben, und mitten in der Nacht in dieser Stadt bedeutet es letztendlich nichts. Du hast es doch selbst gesehen. Die Leute haben Angst vor mir. Ich bin kein Held, ich bin eine _Bedrohung_. Aber _du kannst einer sein_. Du kannst all das sein, was sie in dir sehen wollen. Du kannst... glaubst du etwa, ich hätte dich nur deshalb so angezogen, weil ich es cool finde? Du siehst aus wie ein _Held_. Du siehst nicht aus wie ein Gespenst. Du bist keine Lüge, du bist _echt_. Du bist ein echter, leibhaftiger _Held_ , du hast heute Nacht all diese Menschen gerettet, ich..."

Phalanx wird plötzlich ganz kalt, die feine Luftfeuchtigkeit legt sich kühl auf sein Gesicht und das Sprechen fällt ihm schwer, aber er sagt: "Du bist mein Held." Er schluckt und ballt die Hände an seinen Seiten wieder zu Fäusten. "Es ist keine Lüge. Du weißt, dass es real ist, und es ist hässlich und es tut dir weh, aber du machst es trotzdem. Du bist _mein_ Held. Und nichts wird daran etwas ändern."

Ghosts Gesicht ist reglos und traurig und er streckt die Hände aus. Phalanx kommt nicht einmal der Gedanke, sie _nicht_ zu ergreifen. "Wir sind wie Tag und Nacht", sagt Ghost leise. "Was ist daran falsch? Denn genau das sind wir. Ich kann im Schatten verschwinden und du wirst die Menschen inspirieren, und – "

"Das ist nicht, was ich will!"

"Aber das ist, was _ich_ will." Er drückt Phalanx' Hände. "Bitte. Hier geht es nicht nur darum, meine Identität zu wahren. Es geht nicht nur darum, die Menschen zu schützen, die ich liebe. Bitte versteh doch, dass – "

Phalanx schaut ihm ins Gesicht und Ghost senkt den Kopf und schluckt schwer. Und Phalanx versteht. Es schnürt ihm die Kehle zu, aber er versteht.

Er schlägt Ghost die Kapuze zurück und streicht ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Du brauchst einen Schild." Ihre Blicke treffen sich, Ghosts Augen sind immer noch gerötet von dem Zeug, das ihm der Rosa Dolch ins Gesicht gesprüht hat, bevor Phalanx dazugekommen ist. Sie sind immer noch feucht, immer noch unruhig und besorgt, und Phalanx drückt seine Hand, fährt ihm sanft mit seinen behandschuhten Fingern durchs Haar. "Ist schon gut. Ich verstehe es. Ich werde dein Schild sein." Er zuckt die Schultern und grinst ihn schief an. "Darin bin ich schließlich wirklich gut."

Irgendwann während ihres Kusses entspannt sich Ghost und lehnt sich an ihn, befreit die Arme aus seinem Umhang und legt sie ihm um die Taille. Und Phalanx steht immer noch unter Adrenalin, ist schockiert und traurig und irgendwie befremdet von den letzten paar Minuten auf diesem Hausdach... aber er hat heute Nacht Leben gerettet, er hat heute Nacht _Ghost_ das Leben gerettet, er hat endlich seine Schilde für das benutzt, wofür sie immer schon bestimmt waren. Seine Finger vergraben sich tiefer in Ghosts Haar und Ghosts Atem streift zitternd seine Wange und er könnte jetzt einfach....

...er könnte alles so richtig schön vermasseln, wenn er annimmt, dass die Stärke seiner Begierde in direkter Proportion steht zur Berechtigung, ihr nachzugeben. Er wird es nicht tun. Ghost braucht jemanden, der den Schild für ihn hält, nicht jemanden, der ihn damit vor sich hertreibt oder einsperrt.

Er löst sich aus dem Kuss. Adrenalin und Erregung zerren an seinen Nerven und er zwingt sich dazu, es zu ignorieren. Er drückt ihm lächelnd die Hand und sagt: "Ich werde dir immer Deckung geben."

Ghost hält ihn immer noch fest an sich gedrückt und lächelt ihn müde an. "Du warst übrigens ganz große Klasse. Danke, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast."

Er kann nicht aufhören zu grinsen und Ghost lacht vor Glück und küsst ihn noch einmal. Phalanx hebt ihn von den Füßen und wirbelt ihn im Kreis, so dass er erst recht wieder lachen muss. Der Umhang bauscht sich um sie beide herum auf, und das Adrenalin macht ihn ganz high. "Mein Held", murmelt Ghost und legt ihm die Arme um den Hals. Und sie sind sich so nah, dass die Kapuze, hätte er sie aufgezogen, ihrer beider Gesichter verbergen würde.

*** * ***

> _OH MEIN GOTT. Nein, ganz im Ernst OH MEIN GOTT, ICH DREH DURCH_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Ich wollte eigentlich keysmashen, aber oh mein Gott, alles, was ich schreiben könnte, ist bei weitem nicht *genug*_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Ich bin sprachlos, seht sie euch an, seht wie er ihn anschaut, oh mein Gott, ich dachte, das hätten sich die Fans nur ausgedacht, aber heilige Scheiße, sie treiben's tatsächlich miteinander_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _was zum Teufel ist ein Phalanx_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Du meine Güte, Wikipedia existiert nicht mehr, wie sollen wir jetzt nur *überleben*, das ist das *Ende* der Zivilisation, niemand wird jemals wieder *irgendwas* verstehen.... ach nein, stimmt ja gar nicht, es gibt Wikipedia noch, du blöde Trantüte.[LERNE ZU GOOGELN ](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phalanx)_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Oh Gott, ihre Babies wären wunderschön. Erzählt mir nicht, Männer können keine Babies haben, denn das können sie sehr wohl – ich leihe ihnen meine Eierstöcke._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Verdammt nochmal JA, ich werde sofort eine Fanfiktion darüber schreiben..._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Ich würd ihm am liebsten in die Nase kneifen. Ist es seltsam, dass ich an nichts anderes denken kann?_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Aslkadfgich kannnloolonichtmehrajlksdfghlaf_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Ghostlanx? Ansonsten bleibt uns nur noch 'Phost' :p Ich freue mich so für dich, Spooky! xx_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Seht nur, wie er seinen *Arm* nimmt. Ich kann nicht mehr, oh mein Gott, Spooky, sieh nur, was du da gefunden hast, er ist so hübsch, ich bin so *stolz* ;_;_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Neuer Benutzername: Spookyshield_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Alle die auf diesen Zug aufspringen sind nur Schönwetter-Fans. Ghostzilla ist Endgame und das wisst ihr auch. Es ist eine verbotene Liebe._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Seht nur, wie er mit gesenktem Kopf dasteht und ihn nur anschaut. Er ist so ein liebenswert schüchternes Ding, oh Spooky, **Ich freu mich so für dich** <3 <3 <3_

> _Neuer Benutzername: Ghostlanx_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Verdammt, ich war drei Sekunden zu spät_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _YEAH GHOSTLANX_

> **Draxie:** _ICH SCHREIBE DAS ERSTE 100-WORTE DRABBLE: Ghost/Phalanx, ab 16, 'Stressabbau'_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Natürlich schreibt Draxie das erste Drabble ;p sie ist die Schnell-Schreib-Königin der Fangemeinde!_

> _Das ist doch Schwachsinn. Er ist kein Homo, sie sind einfach nur Partner._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Oh ja, stimmt genau, sie sind nichts weiter als 'Partner', omg JA, du schwulenfeindlicher Riesenarsch! <3_

> _An alle Fanghosts da draußen: Heilige Scheiße, was ist mit dem Internet passiert, während ich nur mal ganz kurz... HEILIGE SCHEISSE_

> _Okay, ich werde es einfach offen zugeben: ich steh da nicht drauf. Held mit Held, das ist nicht so meins. Ich will lieber eine konfliktbeladene Held/Schurken-Vögelei mit einem Schuss Schuldgefühl und einem gar-nicht-heimlichen Wunsch nach Dominanz. Also, was ich eigentlich damit sagen will ist: Ich werde ab jetzt auf Pucklanx stehen. Verdammt jaaaaaaaa._

> _Ich werd ganz schwach, alles, was ich von mir geben kann, sind die Gesänge sterbender Wale, ich kann kaum noch tippen, ich brauche Hilfe, bitte_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Mein Baby ist erwachsen geworden und ich bin so stolz, dass ich nicht mehr ein noch aus weiß ;_;_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Genieß es, Spooky, du hast es dir verdient <3_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Neuer Benutzername: Superboyfriendsaresuper_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Mir hat 'Shadow' besser gefallen :-/_

*** * ***

Cooper klopft an den Türrahmen, aber Blaine bleibt, den Kopf auf seinen verschränkten Armen, mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf seiner Tastatur liegen. Immerhin hat ihn sein Bruder nach Tumblr-Sitzungen auch schon in seltsameren Positionen vorgefunden.

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Zwerg?"

Blaine sagt zu seinem Schreibtisch: "Nenn mich nicht Zwerg."

"Ist... ist was Schlimmes passiert in deinem gruseligen kleinen Internet-Fanclub? Hat Ghost versehentlich eine Socke mit seinem Kostüm zusammen gewaschen und bekämpft das Verbrechen jetzt in Zartrosa?"

"Ich hasse dich, Cooper."

"Ich liebe dich auch, kleiner Bruder. Worüber lamentieren sie den diesma – "

Cooper kommt näher, um Blaine über die Schulter zu schauen, aber der schreckt sofort hoch und minimiert das Fernster. "Das ist privat! Du bist so ein blöder – "

"Wenn du es ins Internet stellst, ist es nicht privat."

" _Dich_ geht das überhaupt nichts an!"

"Warum hast du mich deinen kleinen Stalker-Blog noch nie sehen lassen, Blaine?"

"Weil du ihn einen 'Kleinen Stalker-Blog' nennst, Cooper."

"Es _ist_ ja auch ein kleiner Stalker-Blog, wie soll ich ihn denn sonst nennen? Es ist eine sehr befremdliche Mischung aus Knackpo und Gewalt, und ich will lieber nicht drüber nachdenken, warum du da so drauf stehst."

"Du _würdest es nicht verstehen_."

"Du hast mir noch nicht mal deinen neuen Freund vorgestellt, du erzählst mir überhaupt nichts mehr. Es _gibt_ ihn, oder? Du meine Güte. Oh Gott, er ist einer von ihnen, stimmt's? Und bei euren Verabredungen sucht ihr mit euren Ferngläsern gemeinsam den Himmel nach einem Umhangzipfel ab..."

"Ist er nicht, jetzt verschwinde aus meinem Zimmer, du hast ja überhaupt keine Ahnung – "

Es gelingt Blaine, ihn aus dem Zimmer zu schieben und die Tür hinter ihm zuzuschlagen. Dann wirft er schwer atmend einen finsteren Blick auf seinen Computerbildschirm.

Also... wenn das sein Karma ist für all die Jahre, die er den Ghost per Internet gestalkt hat, dann warten da draußen weltweit noch zehntausende Fangirls darauf, ihr eigenes Superhelden-Alter-Ego zu entdecken, um dann überall im Internet in Fanfiktion und Fan Art aufzutauchen. Und Blaine freut sich schon darauf.

Er muss unbedingt in die Bibliothek gehen, denn so lange er an seinem Schreibtisch am Computer sitzt, wird er mit seiner Hausarbeit für die Uni nicht mal _anfangen_. Er packt sein iPad in seine Umhängetasche, schnappt sich sein Handy und seine Kamera, weil der Himmel heute so interessant düster aussieht, ein grimmig-zerknittertes Silbergrau. Sein Handy ist mit einem Mal noch viel unverzichtbarer geworden, denn ein ganz bestimmter Mensch auf diesem Planeten besitzt ebenfalls eins, und dieser Mensch ist der einzige, mit dem er sich am liebsten die ganze Zeit unterhalten möchte...

Er schreibt Kurt, _Also, ich *bin* jetzt eine Internet-Sensation._

Bis er auf die Straße hinaustritt, hat Kurt ihm schon geantwortet, _Das habe ich erwartet, ihnen musste einfach auffallen, dass du wunderschön bist, das kannst du nicht mal hinter einer Maske verbergen, xx_

 _Ach übrigens,_ würde Blaine gern zurückschreiben, _auch wenn du ein Arsch bist, beziehungsweise, erst recht wenn du ein Arsch bist, liebe ich dich._

Zehntausend Liebeslieder, und wie sich jetzt herausstellt, handelt jedes einzelne von Kurt Hummel. Blaine lächelt in letzter Zeit viel öfter als nötig. Sein Leben ist übervoll, geradezu maßlos: Kurt und Freude und Sorge und Heiterkeit.

Er gähnt auf dem Weg zur U-Bahnstation und hält sich die Hand vor den Mund. Nun, zum Ausgleich gibt es auch einiges, an dem es ihm von nun an mangelt, zum Beispiel Schlaf...

Sorgen. Er macht sich Sorgen um Kurt. Er sorgt sich über all die Dinge, die er nicht sagt; all das, was er Blaine _nicht_ erzählt, seine unsichtbaren Seiten. Er macht sich Sorgen wegen all der Geister, die Kurt auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgen – er weiß, dass Kurt sie nicht vergisst – sie klammern sich eiskalt an seine Beine, flüstern hinter seinem Rücken. Er weiß, dass Kurt sich in zwei verschiedene Persönlichkeiten aufgespalten hat: in Kurt, der sich in den Farben tropischer Vögel kleidet und mit einer Selbstsicherheit durchs Leben geht, als könne niemand ihm etwas anhaben, kess und scharfzüngig und immer in vorbildlich perfekter Haltung – und in Ghost, ganz in Grau gekleidet, fast nicht existent, ein Schatten, der böse Menschen verjagt, eine Art unheimlicher Schutzengel für die gefährdeten Unschuldigen dieser Stadt.

Aber irgendwie ist es Ghost, der viel unschuldiger wirkt; es ist Ghost, der noch an so etwas wie Unschuld glaubt und sie beschützt; es ist Ghost, der so viel von sich selbst gibt. Irgendwie ist Kurt derjenige, der dunkler und distanzierter, und so überaus verschlossen ist... und so voller Angst. Warum hat Blaine das Gefühl, als wäre Kurt nur dann wirklich ehrlich mit ihm, wenn er diese Maske trägt und Menschen vor schrecklichen Schicksalen bewahrt, aber nicht, wenn er das Kostüm von Kurt Hummel trägt, ein gekünsteltes Lächeln auf den Lippen?

Es ist nicht so, als wäre Blaine undankbar; es ist nicht so, als wolle er Kurt nicht genau so, wie er ist; es ist nicht so, als wolle er Kurt ändern, _aber..._ Er macht sich einfach Sorgen... denn schließlich ist es _Kurt_ , in den er sich verliebt hat, und vielleicht findet er sogar eines Tages die Courage, ihm das zu sagen (Blaine ist wirklich ein schöner Held). Aber der Kurt, in den Blaine sich verliebt hat, trägt eine Maske. Es ist nicht so, als hätte sich Blaine in _Ghost_ verliebt, obwohl er weiß, dass Kurt genau das manchmal befürchtet und immer noch denkt, Blaine meinte vielleicht in Wirklichkeit Ghost, wenn er seine Hand nach Kurt ausstreckt – aber Blaine _ist nicht_ in Ghost verliebt. Er ist ziemlich sicher, dass Kurt Hummel dieser mutige und wunderschöne Junge im Umhang in der Dunkelheit ist, der sich den Waffen stellt, damit es nicht jemand anderes tun muss. Das ist der Junge, in den Blaine sich verliebt hat. Er ist ziemlich sicher, dass es Kurt Hummel ist, Modefachmann und professionelle Zicke, der viel mehr Maske ist als Ghost.

Es ist noch ziemlich früh am Morgen, er hatte nicht genügend Schlaf und er weiß selbst nicht genau, ob seine Gedankengänge zur Zeit viel Sinn ergeben. _Also,_ denkt er auf dem Weg die Treppe hinab zur U-Bahn, _um es auf den Punkt zu bringen:_ _Ich bin verliebt in Kurt, und alles, was ich mir für ihn wünsche, ist, dass er glücklich und sicher ist, und ich habe den leisen Verdacht, dass das eher auf ihn zutrifft, wenn er den Umhang trägt, als wenn er in seinem Büro ist._

Blaine macht Schilde. Vielleicht gelingt es ihm ja, auch _Kurt_ ein ausreichendes Gefühl der Sicherheit zu schenken, und vielleicht wird alles gut werden.

Blaine ist keiner, der viel herumgrübelt. Er macht ein paar Schnappschüsse von einer Taube, die mit dem Kopf in einer fettigen Papiertüte festhängt und kalte Fritten verstreut, bevor es ihr gelingt, sich daraus zu befreien – gerade noch rechtzeitig, um einem telefonierenden Fußgänger aus dem Weg zu flattern, die Treppe nach oben, wo sie im grauen Himmel verschwindet. Und dann besteigt er seinen Zug und denkt, vor sich hin summend, schon wieder an den Abend.

*** * ***

Blaine kann sein Phalanxkostüm nicht in seinem Zimmer anziehen; er kann sich nicht darauf verlassen, dass es nicht irgendwann auffiele, wenn er Nacht für Nacht aus seinem Fenster klettert und auf einer Bahn aus glänzenden grünen Schilden davongleitet. Während Cooper einen Auftritt hat, macht er sich auf den Weg zu ihrem jeweiligen Treffpunkt, sorgsam ausgewählt, um ihm ein wenig Privatsphäre zum Umziehen zu gewähren – ein stillgelegter U-Bahnhof, eine leere Fabrik- oder Lagerhalle – Ghost wandert, er kennt die Stadt, er kennt alle Geheimplätze. Blaine würde sie zu gerne fotografieren, aber er braucht gar nicht erst zu fragen, um zu wissen, dass Ghost nein sagen würde. Keine Beweise. Nicht einmal dann, wenn die Lichtstrahlen durch die dreck-verschmierten Fenster fallen und die Stille einfach _perfekt_ ist.

Ghost verstaut die Tasche mit Blaines Kleidung in einer Wandöffnung, einem unterirdischen Hohlraum, irgendwo, wo sie niemand findet.

Und dann gehört die Stadt ihnen.

Sie haben noch keinen 'Dienstplan' erstellt, obwohl Phalanx darauf besteht, und Ghost sagt nur, "Bald". Natürlich wäre Ghost bereit, solo auf Tour zu gehen, um Phalanx einen Abend freizugeben, allerdings ist er noch nicht überzeugt, Phalanx allein losziehen zu lassen, um selbst ein wenig Schlaf nachzuholen. "Es sind gerade erst ein paar Wochen. Geduld. Du hast noch dein ganzes Leben dafür Zeit, weißt du?"

Keiner von ihnen spricht es laut aus – dass ihr beider Leben, bei dem, was sie tun, tatsächlich gar nicht so lange dauern könnte.

Sie sind gerade in [Hell's Kitchen](https://www.google.com/maps/place/Hell's+Kitchen,+New+York+City,+New+York,+USA/@40.7629487,-74.0111039,14z/data=!3m1!4b1!4m5!3m4!1s0x89c25850a4606051:0x1976b26060ef9a02!8m2!3d40.7637581!4d-73.9918181) unterwegs, parallel zum Fluss, von einem Dach zum anderen, und sie haben ein Auge auf die Straße unter ihnen, als Phalanx es hört – Wutgeschrei zwischen zwei Gebäuden, ein hässliches Geräusch, die dröhnende Stimme eines Mannes und das schrille Kreischen einer Frau – das einzige, was er vom Gebrüll des Mannes verstehen kann ist, "...verdammte, verlogene Hure..." und von der Frau ein schrilles, "Carl, Carl".

Als Phalanx zur anderen Seite des Gebäudes rennt, ist Ghost bereits verschwunden. Er kann das Paar weit unten in der Gasse stehen sehen. Der Mann hält die Frau am Handgelenk fest und schlägt ihr die Faust seitlich gegen den Kopf. Sie versucht sich loszureißen und stürzt gegen die Wand; Phalanx wirft dem Mann einen Flickenteppich aus Schilden vors Gesicht und der weicht erschrocken zurück. Die Frau verbirgt ihr Gesicht an der Wand und schluchzt hinter vorgehaltenen Händen: "Nicht, bitte nicht..."

Der Mann blickt sich überrascht um, schaut nach oben... und sieht Phalanx. "Wer, zum Teufel, bist du?", schleudert er ihm entgegen, anscheinend ist er noch zu überrascht, um sich zu überlegen, dass es vielleicht eine schlechte Idee sein könnte, sich mit einem Supermenschen anzulegen.

Aber auch Phalanx' Reaktion ist gerade eher von Adrenalin als von seinem Verstand gesteuert, denn er hat noch niemanden (wirklich niemanden – oder ist es, weil es eine Frau ist?) – er hat noch niemanden so rückhaltlos auf eine Frau einprügeln sehen. Der Kerl hat zugeschlagen, als wolle er ihr den Schädel einschlagen – er hat noch niemals solche Gewalt gesehen. So hasserfüllt, so voller Wut, so hässlich und grotesk, wie im Rausch, nur um zu verletzen. Als wäre nichts Menschliches mehr in ihm, nicht einmal mehr etwas unschuldig Animalisches, nichts außer Hass, nichts außer zuschlagender Fäuste.

Er erinnert sich an jene Prügelei auf einem nächtlichen Parkplatz und er denkt: _Du hast so etwas schon einmal gesehen._

Nein. Er hat es nicht gesehen. Er hat es nur gehört; er hat viel zu heftig geweint, um etwas zu sehen.

Das Herz rast ihm in der Brust und er sagt mit viel zu leiser und viel zu rauer Stimme: "Mach dir lieber Gedanken darüber, wer verdammt nochmal _er_ ist."

Und dann taucht Ghost auf einmal wie aus dem Nichts zwischen diesem Typen und der Frau auf und der Mann stolpert fluchend rückwärts, fällt beinahe hin und _rennt davon_. Und Ghost blickt zu Phalanx hinauf und sagt: "Halte ihn auf."

Er hebt den Kopf und sagt: "I-? Ja."

Keine Zeit zum Nachdenken. Er springt auf seine Schild-Bahn, schliddert nach unten und um die Hausecke, schneller, als dieser Mann wahrscheinlich rennen kann, und sieht ihn aus der Gasse auf die Straße rennen. Er wirft einen Schild direkt vor sein Gesicht; der Mann rennt dagegen, prallt heftig zurück, die Beine in der Luft, und landet mit blutigem Gesicht auf dem Boden. Ein gerade vorbeischlenderndes Pärchen springt aus dem Weg und sieht erschrocken zu, wie Phalanx auf seiner Abwärtsbahn langsamer wird, leichtfüßig auf den Boden springt und sich neben dem Mann hinkniet. Er überprüft seinen Puls: er ist am Leben, hat eine gebrochene Nase und hoffentlich die nächsten paar Tage fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen. Gut so.

Phalanx fesselt ihn mit Handschellen an eine Straßenlaterne und lächelt das erstarrte Pärchen vielleicht ein bisschen irre an, als er sagt: "Hallo. Glaubt mir, er ist ein wirklich böser Mensch. Könnt ihr bitte die Polizei und einen Krankenwagen rufen?"

Die Frau starrt ihn an und klappt dann ihr Handy auf. Der Mann sagt: "W... Was?"

Die Frau hebt das Handy ans Ohr. "Was hat er getan?"

Phalanx blickt über die Schulter nach hinten. "Ich muss wieder dorthin zurück – er hat eine Frau verletzt." Dann rennt er davon, um noch mehr Fragen zu vermeiden. Er muss zu Ghost und zu dieser Frau zurück und zu seinem eigenen erschütterten Schrecken über das, was hier passiert ist. Er braucht Ghost. Wenn er ehrlich ist, dann ist das alles, was er braucht. Er ist _aufgewühlt_ und er braucht Ghost, er braucht die sichere Gewissheit, was Menschlichkeit wirklich ist. Er braucht _ihn_.

Am Ende der Gasse sitzt die Frau mit gesenktem Kopf auf dem Boden. Ihre langen, schwarzen Haare sind auf einer Seite blutdurchtränkt. Vor ihr kauert Ghost, hält die Hand an ihre Wange und drückt ihr sanft eine feuchte Mullkompresse an die Schläfe. Er hat Phalanx den Rücken zugewandt und spricht leise auf sie ein. "Alles wird gut werden. Deine Mascara ist ein für allemal hin, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er dich ernsthaft verletzt hat. Alles wird wieder gut werden. Hast du dein Handy dabei, um einen Krankenwagen anzurufen?"

"Meine Freundin Marina hat dich schon mal getroffen", sagt die Frau mit zitternder, leiser Stimme. "Erinnerst du dich an Marina? Eine kleine Latina, kaum ein Meter fünfzig groß, mit einem hübschen Engelsgesicht. Sie hat erzählt, dass du ihr deinen Umhang umgelegt und sie zum Frauenhaus gebracht hast."

Er tupft erneut ihre Wunde ab und sagt: "Ich treffe viele Leute", dann streicht er mit dem Daumen ihre Augenbraue glatt, die vom Desinfektionsmittel feucht und struppig war und sagt leiser: "Ja. Ich erinnere mich an sie. Hast du dein Handy dabei?"

"Da drüben sind... ähm, zwei Passanten rufen gerade an", sagt Phalanx und Ghost wirft ihm aus seiner knienden Position heraus einen kurzen, anerkennenden Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder der Frau zuwendet.

"Kannst du aufstehen? Kannst du für den Krankenwagen aus der Gasse heraus, näher zur Straße gehen? Hast du jemanden, den du anrufen möchtest, um dich zu begleiten?"

"Ich werde Marina anrufen, sie wird ganz aus dem Häuschen sein." Er bietet ihr seinen Arm an, legt ihr den anderen um den Rücken und hilft ihr, aufzustehen, und als sie ins Taumeln gerät, fängt er sie auf und zupft ihre Jacke zurecht – eine kurze Jeansjacke, viel zu wenig für eine solche Nacht, genau wie der Rock. Er streicht ihr sorgsam die blutverkrusteten Haare hinters Ohr, bevor sie sich in den Nieten am Revers der Jacke verfangen, und dreht sie um, so dass sie taumelnd auf den heller beleuchteten Ausgang der Gasse zustolpern kann, während er sie dabei stützt. Plötzlich lacht sie auf, stolpert mit ihren hochhackigen Schuhen und er fängt sie erneut auf und Phalanx kann es sehen – diesen Blick in seinen Augen, diesen furchtbar verletzten Blick, als könne er es kaum ertragen. "Ist das der Grund, warum heutzutage alle Typen solche Arschlöcher sind?", fragt sie. "Weil nämlich die wahren Gentlemen alle Umhänge tragen?"

"Es sind nur noch ein paar Schritte – sei vorsichtig, ja? Wie heißt du?"

"Amie. Mit i-e. Verdammt, das tut weh."

"Der Krankenwagen wird bald hier sein. Phalanx, kannst du...?"

Phalanx, der ihn die ganze Zeit nur angestarrt hat, schreckt aus seiner Trance hoch und ergreift ihren anderen Arm. Die Frau schaut ihn an und fragt: "Wo hast du _ihn_ denn gefunden? Wer ist er? Dein Freund? Marina hat behauptet, du wärst stockschwul."

"Nur noch ein paar Schritte, Amie."

"Er ist süß. Wie schön für dich."

"Nur noch zwei Schritte. Vorsichtig – gut so." Ghost hilft ihr behutsam, sich an der Bordsteinkante niederzusetzen und hält ihre Hände, als sie nach ihm greift. Phalanx tritt einen Schritt zurück, weiß nicht was er tun soll – der Mann und die Frau stehen immer noch da, verunsichert eng aneinander geschmiegt, während Ghost sich wieder zu Amie auf den Boden kniet und fragt: "Wo ist dein Handy? Ruf deine Freundin an, damit sie zu dir ins Krankenhaus kommt."

"Kommst du nicht mit mir?"

"Tut mir leid. Seinetwegen kommt auch die Polizei und die würde auch uns festnehmen."

"Polizisten sind Idioten." Sie legt ihm die Hand an sein Gesicht und Phalanx erwartet bereits, dass er zurückzuckt, wie er das oft macht, aber er zuckt nicht zurück. Er sieht nur irgendwie traurig aus, während sie ihm mit dem Daumen über die Wange streichelt und sagt. "Das wissen wir doch, nicht wahr?"

Phalanx kann die Polizeisirenen hören und Ghost sagt: "Wir müssen gehen. Es tut mir leid." Er berührt ihr Handgelenk, als sie sein Gesicht loslässt. "Alles wird gut werden."

"Ich weiß. Ach und Spooky, vielen Dank. Du bist so gut zu uns Frauen."

Er schließt die Augen – es dauert eine Sekunde zu lang, um nur ein Blinzeln zu sein – und sagt, "Bitte, pass auf dich auf", dann steht er wieder auf und schaut Phalanx an. Der ergreift seinen Arm und im selben Augenblick sind sie unsichtbar, und sie blinzelt nur, als würde es ihr schwerfallen zu blinzeln, während die Frau, die weiter hinten auf dem Gehweg steht, erschrocken die Luft anhält. Dann eilt sie zu der sitzenden Frau mit der blutverschmierten Stirn und der Mann folgt ihr hinterher und Ghost weicht zusammen mit Phalanx ein paar Schritte zurück und flüstert dann: "Hol tief Luft."

Sie sinken nach unten. Phalanx schließt die Augen und überlässt es Ghost, ihren Fall zu lenken; er spürt ein Geratter um sie herum und denkt, _Wir sind über einer U-Bahn_ , und sobald die Vibrationen aufhören, entlässt Ghost sie wieder an die Luft, ergreift Phalanx' Hand und lässt ihn weiter nach unten sinken, bis er auf den Schienen landet. Phalanx sucht nach seiner Taschenlampe, schaltet sie ein und blickt nach oben, wo Ghost kopfüber, an einer Hand baumelnd, aus der Decke hängt, sich dann fallenlässt, um neben Phalanx zu landen. Phalanx senkt den Blick und hebt Ghosts Hand am Handgelenk hoch; der Handschuh ist blutverschmiert.

Ghost zieht seine Hand von ihm weg und umschließt sie mit den behandschuhten Fingern seiner anderen Hand. "Ich habe dich gewarnt, dass es nicht schön sein wird."

"Was..." Er weiß nicht, welche Frage er zuerst stellen soll. "Bist du okay?"

Ghost lächelt kaum sichtbar und berührt Blaines Arm mit seiner sauberen Hand; der fühlt sich gerade kein bisschen wie _Phalanx_. "Und was ist mit dir? Du siehst aus als ob... vielleicht solltest du für heute Schluss machen."

"Nein. Nein, es geht mir... gut. Deshalb... deshalb sind wir doch hier, oder nicht?" Er schluckt schwer. "All diese hässlichen Dinge, die eigentlich gar nicht passieren dürften. Wir sind hier, um sie aufzuhalten."

"Du siehst blass aus. Du solltest dich wenigstens für eine Weile hinsetzen, wir sollten zu..."

"Ich... muss mich wirklich hinsetzen." Und er tut es – mitten auf die Gleise – weil ihm nichts anderes übrig bleibt, denn ihm wird schwarz vor Augen. Ghost kauert sich vor ihm hin und legt ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und Blaine denkt, _für den Fall, das ein Zug kommt. Er muss mich berühren, damit er mich ghosten kann, falls ein Zug kommt. Oh Gott, mein Leben ist alles andere als normal..._

Ghost hält seinen Arm, leckt sich über die Lippen und schluckt. "Du musst nicht... du musst das nicht machen. Du... musst nicht..."

Er sagt nur: "Das ist dein wahres Ich, hab ich recht? Als du ihr geholfen hast. Das warst DU. Ohne Maske."

"Hast du dir den Kopf irgendwo angestoßen, als du diesem Typen hinterhergejagt bist?"

"Nein. _Nein_." Er kneift sich in den Nasenrücken, reibt über die Maske, an die er sich noch immer nicht gewöhnt hat, und schlägt sich beinah seine eigene Taschenlampe ins Gesicht. "Vielleicht ist das hier auch _mein_ wahres Ich. Funktioniert das so?"

Ghost legt die Hand auf sein angewinkeltes Knie und drückt es ermutigend, auch wenn er immer noch verwirrt ist. "Wer ist dein 'wahres Ich', Phalanx?"

"Ich will nicht, dass du das allein machst." Er schaut ihn wieder an, schaut in sein vom Licht der Taschenlampe verzerrtes Gesicht, richtet den Lichtstrahl zur Seite, um ihn nicht zu blenden. "Denn wärst du allein gewesen, dann hättest du dich entscheiden müssen, richtig? Entweder den Schurken schnappen oder bei ihr bleiben. Und du willst nicht, dass er davonkommt und noch jemanden verletzt, aber ich _weiß_ , dass du auch sie nicht einfach hättest allein lassen können..."

Ghosts Gesichtszüge sind unbewegt, aber sein Blick ist immer noch so verletzt. "Niemand sollte allein sein. Vor allem nicht, wenn das Schlimmste passiert."

"Also müssen wir ein Team sein. Richtig? Einander helfen. Ihnen helfen."

Ghost hält sein Knie, hält seinem Blick stand und antwortet langsam. "Ich habe gesehen, wie jemandem direkt vor meinen Augen in den Kopf geschossen worden ist. Ich habe... so manche wirklich schrecklichen Mafia-Sachen gesehen. Zerstückelte Leichen. Ich habe Menschen... einander Dinge antun sehen, die... bist du sicher, dass es das ist, was du willst? Ist dir klar... dass es nichts gibt, was du nicht sehen wirst... du bist – "

"Ghost."

"...was?"

Er schaut ihm in die Augen und es macht ihn traurig, wenn er an seine eigene Unschuld denkt, wo _er_ das hier so lange hat alleine machen müssen. "Niemand sollte allein sein, wenn das Schlimmste passiert."

Ghost schaut ihn ziemlich lange an. Dann nickt er nur seufzend und hilft ihm wieder auf die Füße. "Komm schon. Ich besorge dir was zu trinken und mach dich bereit für die zweite Runde, wenn du dir dessen so sicher bist."

"Ich muss nur kurz verschnaufen. Das war schon ziemlich... heftig."

"Halt dich für den Rest der Nacht zurück mit deinen Schilden."

"Hey", sagt Phalanx, fängt Ghosts Wange ein, als er sich umdreht, und gibt ihm unter der Kapuze einen Kuss.

Ghost leckt sich über die Lippen und schaut ihn an. "Wofür war das denn?"

"Dafür, dass du mein Held bist."

"Ich habe heute Nacht nicht _dir_ das Leben gerettet."

Er erinnert sich an fleischgewordenen Hass, an Hass und Wut und an ein menschliches Wesen, das völlig darauf reduziert war, jemandem wehzutun. Und er erinnert sich an Ghost, wie er ihr das Haar auf die Seite gestrichen hat, damit sie sich kein Blut an die Jacke schmiert. Wie er mit traurigem Blick etwas so Kleines und doch so unsagbar Großes tut; ein menschliches Wesen mit Blut an seinen Handschuhen, das sich dennoch um Blutflecke auf ihrer Jacke sorgt, und Phalanx sagt, "Doch, das hast du", nimmt seine Hand und drückt sie, während Ghost ihn nur anschaut, so als fragte er sich, ob Phalanx nicht in gewisser Weise auch dasselbe für ihn getan hat.

**~***~**

Dem Rosa Dolch ist Ghost vor 2 Jahren schon einmal begegnet und hätte es beinahe nicht überlebt. Bei Kurts Unterhaltung mit Finn im ersten Kapitel wird dieser Vorfall erwähnt. Wer mehr darüber erfahren möchte, kann das Geschehene nachlesen im _'[Rückblick: #1 Kaltes Wasser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085069/chapters/66134794)'_

Für diejenigen, die sich nicht mehr erinnern... der Pink Dagger kam sogar [in Glee](https://64.media.tumblr.com/0b475278e5c2a1d2d2a8a27d91cf2279/tumblr_inline_p38h0aPLps1rs45jj_250.png) vor. Es handelt sich um das Alter Ego des ehemaligen Glee-Coaches Sandy Ryerson. Episode 2x17 'Night of Neglect' / 'Nacht der Vernachlässigten'.


	8. Kapitel 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rainjoy hat nie genau spezifiziert, auf welcher Internetseite sich Blaine und die anderen Fanghosts tummeln, aber das was sie beschreibt, hat ziemliche Ähnlichkeit mit Tumblr. Man muss sich aber nicht unbedingt mit Tumblr auskennen, um diesen Teil der Geschichte zu verstehen. Wichtig ist nur zu wissen, dass auf diesen Fanseiten einerseits alle Posts öffentlich sind, es aber andererseits auch die Möglichkeit gibt, Personen mit einer privaten Nachricht anzuschreiben. (zur Unterscheidung haben wir das dann mit _[....]_ eingefasst).  
> Ghosts Fangemeinde nimmt eine zunehmend wichtige Rolle ein, und wer diese Geschichte schon im Original gelesen hat, weiß, dass sich im Laufe der Zeit drei Namen herauskristallisieren, die immer wieder auftauchen. Wir haben uns entschlossen, diese Namen von Anfang an deutlich zu kennzeichnen. Draxie ( **D** ) hat sich im vorangegangenen Kapitel erstmals zu Wort gemeldet, und in diesem Kapitel kommen nun noch Paleandghostly ( **P &G**) und Blackbindings ( **BB** ) dazu.

Er träumt von Bettlaken, die so dunkel sind wie sein Umhang, ausgebreitet unter seinen ausgestreckten weißen Gliedmaßen. Er träumt davon, wie seine Hände die Rückseite seiner Oberschenkel hochstreichen, sie umfassen und spreizen – wie eine aufblühende Knospe – wie er seine Finger in den Muskel presst und wie weich die Haut ist, als er die blassblauen Linien seiner Adern entlang küsst; wie Kurt die Hände in die Laken krallt und wie der Atem in seiner Kehle stockt.

Und dann wacht Blaine auf mit einer Erektion, die so hart ist, dass sie schmerzt.

Stöhnend kneift er die Augen zu, tastet mit den Händen nach dem hartnäckigen Wecker. Die Bewegung und die streifende Berührung von Bettlaken und Pyjamahose lassen ihn die Zähne zusammenbeißen. Alles ist viel zu empfindlich, als dass er sich damit auseinandersetzen könnte. Sein Verstand ist umnebelt von der Vorstellung, wie es wäre, wenn er sich hinabbeugen und seinen Mund für Kurt öffnen würde, und sein Blut _pocht_. Und es wird nicht nachlassen – Wunschdenken und Ablenkungsmanöver werden dieses Ding nicht erschlaffen lassen... oder die Begierde eindämmen, die dahinter steckt. Verdammt.

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, verdammt.

Er duscht und bearbeitet sich viel zu hektisch und grob – _denk an Pornos, denk an Pornos, denk an Pornos, denk nicht an ihn, denk an Pornos_. Unglücklicherweise ist der Großteil der Pornos in Blaines Leben von Ghost inspirierte Fanfiktion gewesen, was nicht wirklich hilfreich ist. _Denk an Pornos und nicht an deinen Freund. Denk an Pornos. Denk an irgendetwas anderes als..._

(...die Art und Weise, wie er ohne darüber nachzudenken, den Mund leicht öffnet; wie er unbewusst die Zungenspitze an die Lippen legt, bevor er zu sprechen beginnt; wie _beweglich_ er ist; wie dieses Kostüm seine Beine liebkost, seine Arme, seine Brust, seinen Hintern; und dann seine _Stimme_ , oh verdammt noch mal)

...verdammt.

_Du bist ein schöner Held._

Während er sich mit einem Handtuch die Haare trocknet, ist ihm vor lauter Schuldgefühlen ganz elend zumute. Er ist dreiundzwanzig und es ist schon eine Weile her... das ist die einzige Entschuldigung, die er hat, aber manchmal denkt er: wenn Kurt seine geheimsten Gedanken lesen könnte, dann würde er exakt das machen, was er ihm angedroht hatte, als sie sich zum allerersten Mal begegnet waren: ihn heimsuchen, ihm Handschellen anlegen und dann _verschwinden_. Denn Blaine begehrt ihn auf sehr ehrliche und – wie er findet – respektvolle Art und Weise. Er findet ihn einfach so wahnsinnig sexy und er _begehrt_ ihn. Und Kurt...

...wenn Kurt tatsächlich je auch nur daran _gedacht_ hat, mit Blaine Sex zu haben, dann hat er es sich nie anmerken lassen.

Halloween steht vor der Tür und sie kennen sich jetzt seit fast 2 Monaten und sind seit fast einem Monat auf ihre ganz spezielle Art und Weise ein Paar. _Vor_ Kurt hatte Blaine in seinem Leben bisher genau zwei feste Freunde und mit beiden hatte er sich an die altbewährte 'Regel der dritten Verabredung' gehalten und sie waren damit jedes Mal gut gefahren – zumindest so lange es gehalten hatte. Er weiß nicht genau, welche seiner Treffen mit Kurt wirklich als 'Verabredung' zählen, aber es sind mittlerweile mehr als drei, ganz egal wie man es betrachtet. Blaine ist durchaus dazu bereit, sich Kurts Tempo anzupassen, aber... es ist nicht so sehr das Tempo an sich. Es sind die Gründe dafür, die Blaine nicht kennt, die ihn aber zunehmend beunruhigen und über die er eigentlich gar nicht so genau nachdenken will.

Es gefällt Kurt, ihn zu küssen, das weiß Blaine. Im Kostüm an dunklen Orten; auf dem Sofa in seiner Wohnung, lächelnd und schlaftrunken und zufrieden; ein abendlicher Abschiedskuss an der Tür, bevor sie in völlig anderer Kleidung wieder zusammenkommen. Kurts Hände berühren ihn – Kurts wunderschöne Hände; Blaine liebt es, sie zu halten, zu berühren, mit dem Daumen über die weiche Haut und die perfekt gepflegten Nägel zu streicheln – und Kurt lehnt sich ihm entgegen, und Kurts Mund ist so freigebig und so geschickt, er gibt Blaine alles, was er sich wünschen könnte. Kurt ist kein schüchterner Küsser; er saugt an Blaines Lippe und er stöhnt, wenn Blaine sich ihm entgegen drängt. Es gefällt Kurt, ihn zu küssen. Und auch Blaine gefällt es und alles ist sehr gut und schön.

Aber Kurt versteift sich immer noch, wenn Blaine versucht, ihn in seinem Schlafzimmer zu küssen.

Es ist die Präsenz des Bettes, überlegt er. In Kurts Unterbewusstsein nimmt es die bedrohlichen Ausmaße der Titanic an und ist auch mindestens genauso tödlich. Wenn Blaine vergisst, dass er es nicht tun darf; wenn er Kurt schon viel zu nahe gekommen ist, um zu stoppen, dann gibt er ihm einfach mit geschlossenen Lippen einen kleinen Schmatz, tritt einen Schritt zurück und wechselt das Gesprächsthema. Und wenn Kurt vor ihm zurückzuckt, dann geht er sofort auf Abstand, verschränkt die Hände ineinander, um sie daran zu hindern, irgendeine Dummheit zu machen, und schlägt dann vor, dass sie doch irgendwas unternehmen könnten oder ausgehen oder _irgendwas._... nur um nicht mehr in diesem Zimmer-mit-Bett sein zu müssen. Kurt gibt das Tempo vor. Es ist Kurts Entscheidung.

Eigentlich könnte das alles darauf schließen lassen, dass Kurt es eben einfach langsam angehen will, und das ist auch in Ordnung so. Allerdings ist Blaine mittlerweile aufgefallen (weil Cooper immer wieder stichelt, dass er diesen geheimnisvollen Freund noch nicht kennengelernt hat), dass Kurt nie wieder in Blaines Wohnung gewesen ist, seit er sie dieses erste Mal als Ghost besucht hat. Blaine hat ihn schon ein paar Mal eingeladen und ihm war nie aufgefallen, dass Kurt immer eine Ausrede hat, einen Grund, warum seine eigene Wohnung besser ist. Blaine hat angefangen, die Ausreden zu zählen. Es scheint eine ganze Menge davon zu geben.

Es ist, als wolle er nicht in Blaines Wohnung sein. Als würde das... was? Etwas bedeuten? Ihn aus seinem eigenen Territorium locken? Ihm weniger Kontrolle über die Situation erlauben? Als wäre...

...als könnte es gefährlich für ihn werden?

Blaine könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn sich Kurt von ihm bedroht fühlte, allein schon der Gedanke verursacht ihm Übelkeit. Was könnte er... er würde ihm doch _niemals_ wehtun, er würde ihm _niemals, nie im Leben... wehtun_...

Er kämmt sich das Gel in die Haare, bis sie ordentlich glatt sind, hebt seine Umhängetasche auf und schaut sich im Spiegel an: Blaine Anderson, Superhelden-Blogger, Physiotherapeut in Ausbildung, Freund eines Modedesigners, in den er _hoffnungslos_ verliebt ist. Er weiß, dass ihn so die meisten Menschen sehen. Wenn Kurt ihn anschaut...

...dann sieht er Phalanx. Er sieht den Jungen hinter Phalanx. Er sieht seinen Freund und manchmal _weiß_ Blaine einfach dass Kurt ihn _begehrt_ , weil seine Hand fester zupackt, weil sein Blick eindringlicher wird, und in solchen Momenten scheint er eindeutig der Richtige zu sein, um seine Bedürfnisse zu erfüllen. Aber sieht er in ihm tatsächlich auch eine _Bedrohung?_

Es ist nicht einfach nur so, dass er es langsam angehen will, oder dass er es vielleicht überhaupt nicht will – und auch das ist etwas, womit Blaine sich arrangieren müsste, wenn es so wäre. Es ist eher so, dass ihm irgendein Aspekt davon richtig Angst macht. Und Blaine beginnt sich langsam zu fragen...

Was sieht Kurt, wenn er in den Spiegel schaut? Was weiß Kurt, das er Blaine nicht sagt? Was genau, _wen_ genau, versucht er hier wovor zu schützen?

Blaine holt tief Luft und wendet den Blick nicht von seinem Spiegelbild ab. _So lange du nicht die rechten Worte finden kannst, ihn zu fragen, und so lange er nicht die rechten Worte finden kann, um zu antworten, ist das einzige, was du tun kannst, ihn weiterhin zu lieben._

Auf dem Weg zur Uni schickt er Kurt eine Textnachricht. Wenigstens gibt es in seinem Leben genug anderes, womit er sich beschäftigen kann, denn Blaine war noch nie einer, der viel herumgrübelt, es liegt ihm einfach nicht...

*** * ***

_"_ _An Thanksgiving"_ , sagt sein Dad. Kurt sitzt stirnrunzelnd auf seinem Bett und hat sich das Handy zwischen Ohr und Schulter geklemmt, damit er beide Hände frei hat, um seinen Stiefel anzuziehen.

"Dad, das ist erst in einem Monat."

_"Ich weiß, und ich weiß auch, wie geschickt du dich da immer wieder rausredest, deshalb wird Carole heute Abend die Tickets für euch beide buchen. Also kommst du?"_

Er legt das Handy ans andere Ohr und müht sich mit dem zweiten Stiefel ab. "Ich weiß noch gar nicht, was ich in einem Monat mache, hier passiert alles manchmal so schnell."

_"Aber nicht an Thanksgiving. An Thanksgiving kommst du zu deiner Familie nachhause, das ist das einzige, was passiert."_

"Dad – "

Sein Dad antwortet mit heiserem, aber bestimmtem Ton, _"Du bist es, wofür ich am dankbarsten bin. Ich will dich hier haben. Also kommst du oder nicht?"_

Kurt lässt den Kopf in seine Hand sinken. Sein Dad ist wirklich ein Meister darin, Schuldgefühle in seinem Sohn zu wecken. Etwas, woran Kurt wahrscheinlich nicht ganz unschuldig ist, denn immerhin ist er in seiner Freizeit als Superheld unterwegs, aber trotzdem... "Ja", murmelt er in seine Handfläche und er kann seinen Dad geradezu grinsen hören. "Emotionale Manipulation ist eine Form der Kindesmisshandlung, das weißt du, oder?"

 _"Ja. Betrachte es einfach als_ _Wiedergutmachung_ _für die vielen Male, bei denen du mich mit_ _zitternder Unterlippe unter Druck gesetzt hast_ _, bis ich mir wieder mal_ The Sound of Music _zusammen mit dir angeschaut habe"_ , sagt sein Dad. _"Was ist mit deinem Freund? Fliegt er an Thanksgiving auch nachhause?"_

Es ist immer noch so ungewohnt, seinen Dad 'dein Freund' sagen zu hören.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Als Kurt ihm zum ersten Mal erzählt hatte, dass er diesen Amateur-Super vom letzten Puckzilla-Kampf wiedergetroffen hat und ihn jetzt gewissermaßen beim Training unterstützt, da war sein Dad plötzlich unheimlich schweigsam geworden. Kurt erwähnte es nicht wieder. Erwähnte es nicht, erwähnte es nicht, erwähnte es nicht, obwohl es all seine Nächte erfüllte und seine Gedanken bei Tag. Aber nachdem er jede freie Minute seines Lebens damit zugebracht hatte, ihm ein Kostüm zu entwerfen – maßgeschneidert auf Blaines Körper, auf Blaines Superkräfte, auf Blaines Herz – jedes seiner intimen Details genauestens zu überdenken, die Form seines Knöchels zu verinnerlichen, sich an die Form seiner Ohren zu erinnern... da hatte ihm der freudige Taumel, ihn tatsächlich wiederzusehen, _ihn_ wiederzusehen, klargemacht, dass Blaine schon damals der wichtigste Teil seines Lebens gewesen war. Und dann...

...und dann hatte Blaine ihn auf einem Hausdach geküsst und Kurts Hände waren so kraftlos geworden, dass er das Glaskästchen hatte fallenlassen, in dem er jahrelang sorgsam sein Herz gehütet hatte. Hoppla. Zersplittertes Glas auf dem Asphalt einer Gasse und nach all dieser Zeit war Kurts ausgehungertes Herz endlich wieder mit Blut versorgt worden. Blaines Hand auf Kurts Wange so warm, als hätte Kurt nicht gewusst, wie kalt ihm gewesen war, bevor diese Berührung ihm zeigte, was Wärme ist.

Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie er seinem Dad davon erzählen sollte. Von dieser Intimität, von der schrecklichen Verletzlichkeit... er fühlt so viel für Blaine, dass er sich nackt und ängstlich vorkommt, erschreckend bloßgestellt von seinen Gefühlen, und das seinem Dad gegenüber zuzugeben... er hatte es ihm schließlich gesagt und versucht, es ganz beiläufig klingen zu lassen. "...und gestern Abend war Blaine zu Besuch, deshalb haben wir keine Cola mehr..."

_"Blaine? Dieser Typ, den du... dieser Blaine?"_

Einatmen, langsam und gleichmäßig; _im Atmen bist du gut; du weißt, wie man atmet; gut gemacht._ "Wir gehen jetzt gewissermaßen miteinander."

_"Oh. Aha."_

"Also ich muss jetzt gleich zum Getränkeladen, ich hab nicht mehr viel Zeit. Wie geht's Carole?"

Aber am nächsten Abend hatte sein Dad ihn gefragt, wie es Blaine geht.

Und am nächsten Abend.

Und am nächsten Abend.

Kurt erinnert sich daran, wie lange er gebraucht hatte, um seinem Dad zu sagen, dass er schwul ist, wo er doch heute weiß, dass sein Dad es sowieso die ganze Zeit schon gewusst hat – auch er hätte es wissen müssen, ohne dass sein Dad ihm sagte, dass er es wusste, denn _jeder_ wusste es schließlich – das war so dumm von ihm gewesen, denkt er heute, dass er so lange damit gewartet hatte... bis er _siebzehn_ war. Es war so dumm gewesen, damit zu warten, bis er das Gefühl hatte, keine andere Wahl mehr zu haben, weil sie beide solche Angst gehabt hatten, er könnte einfach verschwinden. Es war eine Rettungsleine gewesen, die er ausgeworfen hatte, um sich an etwas Beständigem in dieser Welt festzumachen; er hatte verzweifelt versucht, sich an seinen Dad zu binden, bevor er sich in einen Geist verwandelte – _Ich bin schwul. Ich weiß._ Es war so einfach gewesen. Es einfach so zu sagen, als könne ihn die Ehrlichkeit vielleicht noch retten.

Vielleicht hat sie ihn wirklich gerettet.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Ich weiß es nicht, ich kann ihn fragen. Er könnte, ähm, an einem Abend vielleicht zum Essen vorbeikommen."

_"Ja, das wäre schön. Sag ihm, dass er willkommen ist. Er ist zum Thanksgiving Essen eingeladen, wenn er sonst nichts vorhat."_

"...okay. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass er irgendwas mit seiner Familie unternimmt, aber danke, Dad."

_"Ich muss in die Werkstatt. Pass auf dich auf."_

"Du auch, Dad. Ich liebe dich."

_"Ich liebe dich auch. Bis bald."_

"Tschüss", sagt er leise und wartet darauf, dass sein Dad auflegt, dann starrt er eine Weile sein Handy an und fühlt sich irgendwie benommen. Vielleicht kann Ehrlichkeit einen wirklich retten... wenn man lange genug darin herumsucht, dann entsteht in der Wahrheit, wenn man sie mit jemandem teilt, vielleicht genügend Stabilität, um sich daran festzuhalten...

Sein Blick fällt von seinem Handy auf den Teppich. _Welche Wahrheit würdest du mit_ _Blaine_ _teilen? Dass dir eigentlich gar nichts so_ _Schreckliches zugestoßen ist,_ _es dich aber trotzdem beinahe vernichtet hätte?_ _Dass es nichts war – NICHTS_ , _verglichen mit dem, was du jede Nacht mitansehen musst_ , _NICHTS_ , _und du dennoch nicht darüber hinwegkommst? Dass du zugelassen hast, dass es dich vollkommen_ _zerstört,_ _und das weißt du genau, auch wenn du es nicht zugeben willst? Und es war eigentlich NICHTS und du bist so furchtbar_ _erbärmlich_ _..._

Was ihm am meisten Angst macht, ist die Tatsache, dass es eben _nicht_ nichts war – es ist ein kleines, kaltes schwarzes Loch in seinem Inneren zurückgeblieben. Dass es nicht nichts war, und dass er es nicht verleugnen kann, und dass er so schwach und kaputt ist... und alles, was von ihm übrig geblieben ist, ist Unansehnlichkeit und das weiß er auch. Was glaubt Blaine wohl, warum er jede Nacht diese Maske anzieht? Nicht weil er ein _Held_ ist, sondern weil er einen Weg braucht, nicht _er selbst_ sein zu müssen. All das Schreckliche... ist Ghost noch nie passiert. Ghost kann nichts verletzen, Ghost kann nichts berühren, denn Ghost wurde in New York geboren und hat nicht – ganz knapp – Lima, Ohio überlebt. Ghost zu sein ist so viel sicherer als Kurt zu sein. Es ist so viel besser, wenn er nicht _Kurt_ sein muss.

 _Und von all dem wirst du Blaine erzählen? Von der Hässlichkeit in dir und was sie aus dir gemacht hat? (Darum geht es doch gar nicht,_ denkt er; _Doch, genau darum geht es. – Geht es nicht, geht es nicht, geht es nicht – Geht es wohl und das weißt du auch, und du kannst es nicht einmal dir selbst eingestehen. Wie zum Teufel wirst du es also IHM je sagen können?)_ Denn die Sache ist die...

Die Sache ist die: er hat sich in Blaine verliebt. Es war einfach so passiert, und seine Gefühle hatten sich unter einer Decke aus Furcht versteckt, aber nachdem Blaine diese Decke weggezogen hatte; nachdem seine Schilde Kurt nicht mehr einschlossen, sondern schützten, da war sein Herz übergeflossen wie von einer Springflut. Sie rauschte schäumend durch seine Adern, erstaunte ihn mit ihrer schieren Menge: wie kann man so viel auf einmal fühlen? Denn es gibt Momente... wenn Blaine zum Beispiel auf dem Sofa den Kopf zur Seite dreht und ihn angrinst und die naive unbeholfene Liebe Kurt den Atem raubt; wenn Blaine die Hand ausstreckt, um Kurt auf seine Schildbahn zu helfen oder von ihr herunter, und diese winzige Höflichkeitsgeste Kurt das Gefühl gibt, rundum versorgt zu sein; wenn Blaine ihn küsst und Kurt das Gefühl hat, als könnte fast alles wieder gut werden. Fast.

All die Lügen, die er im Lauf der Jahre erzählt hat, all die Wahrheiten, die er nicht erzählt hat, all der Mist und das Versteckspiel und die Schatten und die Lügen. Und dann Blaine. Blaine... so süß, so hoffnungslos aufrichtig, so eifrig und ehrlich, und Kurt... soll es ihm einfach gestehen? Soll _ihm,_ diesem wundervollen, herzzerreißenden, atemberaubenden Menschen gestehen, dass Kurt selbst so klein ist und so besudelt und so zerbrochen...

...soll sich selbst eingestehen, dass es wahr ist, und dass ihm so etwas zugestoßen ist, und dass er es nie ungeschehen machen kann... die eine Sache, die er niemals unsichtbar machen und verschwinden lassen kann.

Er bedeckt mit beiden Händen seine Augen, atmet tief ein und hebt den Kopf. Er muss zur Arbeit. Dafür bleibt jetzt keine Zeit – keine Zeit, um über sich selbst nachzudenken. Wenn er nur genügend beschäftigt ist, dann wird er hoffentlich nie die Zeit dazu finden.

Er hat eine Textnachricht von Blaine. _Guten Morgen, du Hübscher! :D xxx_

Es gibt noch eine _zweite_ Sache, der er nie entkommen wird: manchmal muss er Blaine einfach anlächeln, selbst wenn sein Leben davon abhinge...

*** * ***

> _seit Taaaaagen keine neuen Fotos ;_;_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Weil sie viel zu beschäftigt sind mit dem ganzen heißen, nackten Supersex; sie sind zur Zeit wahrscheinlich viel zu *erschöpft*, um Leben zu retten._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Manchmal überlege ich mir wirklich, mich von einer Brücke zu stürzen, um zu sehen, ob er mich retten käme, aber das wäre wahrscheinlich unmoralisch. Wahrscheinlich..._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Vergeude nicht die Zeit des Superhelden, wenn er tatsächlich Tag für Tag für Menschen, die in echter Lebensgefahr sind, seinen Hals riskiert. :P (nein, ich weiß was du meinst, obwohl... warum kann nicht mal ein Superschurke MEIN Leben in Gefahr bringen, omg ;_;)_
> 
> _Leseempfehlung: ' Herkulisch' von Blackbindings, ab 18. Großartig schlüpfrig, kombiniert mit einer umwerfend guten Meditation über Helden in der antiken griechischen Literatur, geschrieben von Blackbindings. Ich möchte wiederholen, dass es sich um wundervoll, atemberaubend schlüpfrige Literatur handelt. Von Blackbindings. Mit einem bewusstseinserweiternden/seelentröstenden Kommentar über DEN HELDEN IN DER ALTEN GRIECHISCHEN MYTHOLOGIE. WARUM BIST DU IMMER NOCH HIER. LOS, **GEH UND LIES DAS....**_
> 
> _AU: Ghost ist New Yorks Einbrecherkönig, Phalanx ist der Held mit dem Auftrag, ihn aufzuhalten, wenn doch nur Ghosts hübscher Hintern ihn nicht ständig vom Wesentlichen ablenken würde._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _^ omg, ja bitte, unbedingt_

> _Ghostzilla, ab 18, ' Eingelocht': Ghost besucht ihn in seiner Zelle und sie wissen beide warum. "Das hat dir doch immer schon gefallen, Baby, kannst einfach nicht genug davon kriegen, stimmt's? Willst du mehr? Dann bettle darum."_

> _Okay, ich habe jetzt *alle* Bilder mit neuen Ghost-Graffitis aus den letzten beiden Wochen[zusammengetragen](https://klaine-rants.tumblr.com/post/632772054319611904/spooky-and-his-soldier-3-x-x-x) und ich würde gern auf etwas hinweisen (und versucht bitte, nicht in Begeisterungsschreie auszubrechen): jedes Einzelne dieser Graffitis zeigt ein cooles grünes Phi daneben. Kleiner Hinweis für diejenigen, die nicht sprachlich versiert sind: das ist der griechische Buchstabe, mit dem das Wort Phalanx beginnt. Kollektiver Begeisterungsschrei in 3... 2... 1... _
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Wenn ich das nächste Mal dieses Graffiti sehe, dann male ich Herzchen zwischen die beiden, omg <3 <3 <3_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Ich hoffe, Ghost gehen nie die Kondome aus, wenn er welche braucht, und ich hoffe, er braucht *viele* <3_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Herrgottnochmal, sie sind so liebenswert, ich kann sie einfach nicht hassen IHR HABT MEIN LEBEN RUINIERT – WAS HAT EUCH DAS RECHT DAZU GEGEBEN ach verdammt, ich haBE MEIN LEBEN SOWIESO NIE RICHTIG GENUTZT_

> _Ghostlanx, ab 16, Schmerz/Trost ' Die Kugel mit deinem Namen drauf': Phalanx' Schild versagt, Ghost muss ihn in Sicherheit bringen. Gefolgt von Trost-Sex, weil... ihr kennt mich ja_

> _Ich will sie in einem Körbchen mit kleinen Schleifen dran und ich will mit ihnen herumtollen und heilige Scheiße was ist aus meinem Leben geworden_

> _Hier ist der Ghostlanx Soundtrack! Ja, es geht los mit 'The Only Living Boy in New York', ihr könnt mich mal, versucht wenigstens, es ernst zu nehmen =P_

*** * ***

Blaine legt die verschränkten Arme auf seinen Tisch, schiebt den Notizblock und den Kaffeebecher noch ein bisschen weiter nach hinten, und legt den Kopf auf den Tisch. Sein Dozent ist noch nicht da, was bedeutet, dass er noch ein paar – er gähnt im Schutz seiner Arme – ein paar... paar Minuten dösen kann...

Jemand lässt sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm fallen. "Hey Blaine. Warst du bis spät in die Nacht wach, um zu bloggen?"

Blaine schaut blinzelnd zu Paul hoch und grinst in an. "Vielleicht war ich bis spät in die Nacht bei meinem Freund."

"Nee, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, du hast gebloggt, du hast nämlich die typischen Augenringe eines Internet-Suchtis." Paul tippt mit seinem Stift Blaines Kaffeebecher an. "Du weißt schon, dass das dein Wachstum beeinträchtigt."

"Haha, du bist so witzig."

"Ich bin ja auch der witzige Typ. Was zum Teufel hast du letzte Nacht gemacht, musstest du ganz dringend jemandem aus dem Internet klarmachen, dass er im Unrecht ist?"

Blaine setzt sich aufrecht hin, drückt den Rücken durch und streckt die Arme über den Kopf. Tatsächlich war er gestern Nacht mit Ghost in der Kanalisation unterwegs gewesen, um eine Alligatorenarmee zur Strecke zu bringen, die ein Jugendlicher mit Brille und unnatürlich buschigen Haaren offenbar dort züchtete, um die Stadt zu erobern. Ghost hatte ziemlich schlechte Laune gehabt, denn sie waren in einem Abwasserkanal und das allein war schon ziemlich widerlich – und zudem stellte sich heraus: wenn man einen Alligator heimsucht, dann ist das einzige, was passiert, dass er in Panik ausbricht und sehr, sehr wütend wird. Es war Phalanx gelungen, die meisten von ihnen in kleine Schild-Gehege einzupferchen, aber es waren so viele und die Schilde befanden sich in einer so komplizierten Anordnung, dass er nicht in der Lage war, darüber hinaus noch etwas anderes zu machen. Er saß also nur benommen und mit verschwommenem Blick da und ließ die Schilde nach und nach auf Anordnung von Ghost verschwinden, der, eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, neben ihm stand und die Beamten der Tiernothilfe dirigierte, die es auch endlich fertiggebracht hatten, aufzukreuzen. Und von Zeit zu Zeit sagte er in einem _richtig_ stinkigen Tonfall, "Wagt es nicht, auch nur daran zu denken", wenn einer der Polizisten so aussah, als dächte er darüber nach, einen von ihnen festzunehmen.

Und danach hatte die New Yorker Luft zum ersten Mal so richtig kalt und sauber gerochen. In der Gasse, in der Ghost sie wieder zurück an die Oberfläche beförderte hatte, hatte Blaine gelacht als wäre er high und Ghost hatte misstrauisch gefragt, "Geht es dir gut?", und Phalanx hatte die Hände an seine Wangen gelegt und ihn geküsst. Und obwohl sie beide erschöpft und verschwitzt waren und nach Abwasserkanal rochen, dauerte es nur eine Sekunde bis Ghost seine Hände umfasste.

"Alles ist perfekt", hatte Phalanx gesagt, die Hände immer noch an Ghosts verwundert blickendem Gesicht. Phalanx' Lächeln war immer breiter geworden, aber irgendwann setzt das menschliche Gesicht Grenzen. " _Du_ bist perfekt."

Ghost errötet immer noch unter seiner Maske und lächelt ein hilfloses, schiefes Lächeln und Phalanx würde am liebsten nie aufhören, ihn zu küssen.

Stattdessen sitzt er in einem Hörsaal und sagt zu Paul: "Ich hatte es nicht geplant. Aber manchmal passieren solche Dinge einfach."

"Nette Ausrede. Und mir ist 'passiert', dass ich Thompsons Vorlesung am Montag komplett verschlafen habe – kann ich mir deine Notizen ausborgen? Denn du bist doch so ein netter Typ?"

Blaine stützt den Kopf in die Hand und lächelt müde. "Ich wäre lieber der witzige Typ."

"Aber nett liegt dir viel mehr."

Blaine grinst. Er hat letzte Nacht damit zugebracht, die Stadt vor einer Alligatoreninvasion zu retten. Ja, manchmal ist er wirklich nett.

* * *

Kurt ist bei seinem dritten Kaffee und einem Obstsalat als zweitem Frühstück, korrigiert nebenbei mit einer Hand die Zeichnung einer Mantelfalte – diese verdammten Plisseefalten sind immer ein Albtraum – und alle im Büro sind fleißig und konzentriert am arbeiten. Er liebt seinen Beruf, allen Klagen zum Trotz. Wenn er an seinem Schreibtisch sitzt, dann hat er keine Zeit für andere Gedanken – es ist genau wie wenn er seinen Umhang trägt. Er ist nur ein Junior-Designer und einen Großteil seiner Arbeitszeit verbringt er damit, die inspirierten Kritzeleien der ihm vorgesetzten Senior-Designer in tatsächlich tragbare Kleidungsstücke zu verwandeln. Aber es bleibt ihm auch Zeit für seine eigenen Projekte und, so nervenraubend sie auch ist, die knifflige Arbeit an den notwendigen Feinheiten (selbst an Plissee) hat auch etwas Beruhigendes. Man muss die Eigenheiten des Stoffes kennen, mit dem man arbeitet, ihn richtig abmessen, richtig zuschneiden und richtig zusammennähen – dann wird es perfekt werden. Er mag es, wenn das Resultat perfekt ist; wenn sich die Welt für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf eine einzige perfekte Sache reduziert; wenn die äußerliche Welt deckungsgleich ist mit der Welt in seinem Kopf: klar, makellos und perfekt.

"Ich geh mir noch einen Kaffee holen", sagt Chandler. Chandler, der fröhlich und aufgeregt neben ihm auf den Zehen wippt. Chandler, der wie immer atemlos und in Eile ist, als Kurt von seinen Skizzen aufblickt und ihn anstarrt. "Ich wollte fragen, ob ich dir einen mitbringen soll, aber, na ja, du hast immer schon einen da stehen." Er grinst sein typisches Grinsen. "Soll ich dir schon mal den nächsten mitbringen, damit er bereitsteht, wenn du ihn brauchst?"

Kurt lächelt zurück, vielleicht nur ein kleines bisschen unbehaglich. Er wird immer besser darin, sich nichts aus Chandlers Aufmerksamkeit zu machen. Chandler ist eigentlich ganz süß und vollkommen harmlos, das weiß er. Aber es hat eine Zeit gedauert, seine eigene nie ruhende Paranoia zu überwinden. "Ich glaube, der hier reicht mir bis zur Mittagspause. Trotzdem danke."

"Also, ähm..." Chandler wippt auf den Zehen und presst seine Hände zusammen und Kurt kann manchmal in ihm seine _eigene_ nervöse Energie erkennen. Wie ihre Beziehung wohl ausgesehen hätte, wäre es dazu gekommen? Wie zwei Eichhörnchen auf einem herabhängenden Zweig, die zu entscheiden versuchen, ob sie auf den Boden springen oder lieber den Weg, den sie gekommen sind, wieder zurückrennen sollen. "...wie wäre es mit einem Kaffee nach dem Mittagessen? Wir hatten damals gesagt, wir sollten mal zusammen 'nen Kaffee trinken gehen, aber wir, ähm, haben es nie gemacht. Bist du...?"

Er atmet tief ein, füllt seine Lungen und atmet wieder aus. Er rollt den Stift auf seinem Tisch mit dem Finger hin und her und sagt zu Chandlers Ellbogen: "Ich... ich bin jetzt quasi mit jemandem zusammen. Ähm."

"Du meine Güte, nein, natürlich bist du das, ich meine, das bist du ganz offensichtlich, es tut mir so leid, ich habe ein furchtbar schlechtes Timing – "

"Nein, nein, ist schon gut, wirklich, es tut mir leid, ist schon gut, es ist – "

Robbie, ihr Quoten-Hetero-Junior-Designer, murmelt vor sich hin: "Oh Gott, das ist als würde man dabei zusehen, wie Bambi seinem eigenen Klon einen Kopfstoß versetzt."

Chandler bleibt sofort bewegungslos stehen und schenkt Kurt ein schiefes, mitfühlendes Lächeln – sie sind beide leicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen und neigen dazu, bei sozialen Interaktionen die Nerven zu verlieren, und – ja – wenn sie miteinander kommunizieren, dann gleichen sie wahrscheinlich sehr oft zwei Schmetterlingen, die vor ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild in Panik geraten. "Ich meine", sagt Chandler und macht schulterzuckend eine Geste in Kurts Richtung. "Natürlich bist du mit jemandem zusammen. Also, dann kannst du mir aber wenigstens ein bisschen was von ihm erzählen! Wie ist er so, was macht er, wie heißt er – ?"

"Ich... oh. Ähm..." Kurt dreht den Stift in seinen Fingern hin und her und während er ihn anstarrt, sieht er plötzlich Blaine vor sich und er kann nicht verhindern, dass er lächelt. "Er heißt Blaine. Er ist Physiotherapeut – er wird bald einer sein, er studiert noch. Er ist...ähm..." Wahrscheinlich ist noch nie jemand so feuerrot geworden, während er einen Bleistift anstarrt, und als er weiterspricht, versagt ihm fast die Stimme. "Eigentlich ist er ziemlich perfekt."

(Er heißt auch Phalanx. Er ist ein Superheld, er ist _der Inbegriff_ eines Superhelden – gutaussehend, hilfsbereit und mutig. Und 'ziemlich perfekt' ist er sowohl mit als auch ohne sein Kostüm. Kurt war vorher nie aufgefallen, wie erschöpft und abgekämpft er sich am Ende einer Patrouille immer gefühlt hatte, damals, als er noch niemanden hatte, der die Hand an seine Wange legte, ihn küsste und 'schlaf gut' zu ihm sagte.)

Chandler gibt einen Ton von sich wie ein fiependes Hundebaby und als Kurt aufblickt sieht er, dass er die Hände vor seinem treuherzig lächelnden Mund wie zum Gebet gefaltet hat und sagt: "Oh mein Gott, du liebst ihn total."

Vergangene Nacht hatte Ghost sein Gesicht in Phalanx' nach-Kanalisation-riechendes Haar gedrückt, ohne dass es ihm etwas ausgemacht hatte. Er hatte die Nase in seinen wirren Locken vergraben, ihn fest in den Armen gehalten und sich nicht wie Kurt gefühlt, als wäre er erfüllt von so viel Liebe, dass für ihn selbst kein Platz mehr war...

Kurt sagt: "Ich... muss diese Plisseefalten... richtig..."

"Herrjeh, ja, und ich muss meinen Kaffee holen, aber du meine Güte, beim Mittagessen musst du mir unbedingt alle Einzelheiten erzählen. Wirklich alles. Rühr dich nicht vom Fleck und... Kaffee!"

Als Chandler aus dem Büro fegt, dreht Kurt den Bleistift zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her und presst die Lippen zusammen. Er hat es zwar noch nicht laut ausgesprochen, aber es stimmt: er liebt Blaine 'total'. Er denkt über die Größe des Wortes nach, man bedenkt es viel zu selten, das schiere Ausmaß des Wortes _total._

Er liebt Blaine total. Mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Er _liebt_ Blaine total, vollkommen und gänzlich.

Und vielleicht wird wirklich alles gut werden, falls Blaine ihn auch nur halb so sehr...

*** * ***

> _Neuer Benutzername > phuckyeahphalanx_

> _Reblogge das, wenn du jemals von Phalanx gerettet worden bist. OH MEIN GOTT ER WAR SO SÜSS DAS WAR ES WERT AUSGERAUBT ZU WERDEN_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _omgomg war Ghost auch da?_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Ja! Ich glaube, er ist in ne Seitengasse abgebogen und ist direkt danach verschwunden. Hat seinen Freund aus dem Schatten heraus im Auge behalten <3 <3 <3_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Zur Hölle, hast du etwa keine Fotos gemacht?!???!_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Darf ich bitte wiederholen: HEY ICH BIN AUSGERAUBT WORDEN ES IST ALLES ZIEMLICH SCHNELL PASSIERT UND MIR WAR NICHT DANACH ZUMUTE FOTOS ZU MACHEN ZU EURER UNTERHALTUNG. Ausführliche Erklärung folgt noch, lasst mir erst mal Zeit zum *luftholen* :P_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Da fällt mir grade ein; Reblogge das, wenn du jemals von Ghost gerettet worden bist. Lass Figgins wissen, was er für ein Arsch ist. Wir lieben dich, Spooky <3_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Weil ich weiß, dass du dort warst, du perfekter Poltergeist du._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Ich. Kann. Nicht. Mehr._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Es tut mir so leid, dass du so etwas erleben musstest, aber gleichzeitig find ich es so toll, dass du ihm begegnet bist, ach du meine Güte, im Ernst jetzt_

> _Ich hoffe Ghost trifft einzig und allein immer nur auf Straßenmusiker, die seine Lieblingssongs spielen (und zwar gut)._

> _Fan Art: jugendfrei, ' König der Welt' – Ghostlanx in Titanicpose an der Brüstung eines Hochhausdachs. Ich bereue nichts!_

> _Leute, habt ihr schon diesen Artikel gelesen?[ Ist Ghost schwul? Exklusivbericht über New Yorks umstrittensten Bürger](https://gawker.com/5914843/dcs-latest-gay-superhero-officially-unveiled) ich würde gern eure Aufmerksamkeit auf die Tatsache lenken, dass *wir* ihre Informationsquelle sind. ALSO DAS IST JA EINE TOLLE JOURNALISTISCHE LEISTUNG *IHR* VERDIENT EINE AUSZEICHNUNG _
> 
> _~_
> 
> _WAS?_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _...wtffffffff_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _ahahahahahahah die konservativen Blogger werden es lieben. Solange sie dachten, er wäre hetero, hatten sie kein Problem damit, dass er Kriminellen den Hintern versohlt._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Sie nutzen als 'Informationsquelle' tatsächlich *unsere Wunschpaarungen*. Ich meine, klar gehen sie miteinander ins Bett, seht doch nur, wie sie sich anschauen, aber trotzdem...._
> 
> _~_
> 
> **Paleandghostly:** _Wartet mal, ich dachte, das was wir machen *wäre* Journalismus. Wollt ihr etwa behaupten, Fanfiktion wäre KEIN Tatsachenbericht? Das haut mich jetzt um_
> 
> _~_
> 
> **D:** _Du bist ganz schön sarkastisch, Paleandghostly._
> 
> _~_
> 
> **P &G:** _Draxie, meine Liebe, ich gebe mir alle Mühe, nett zu sein <3_

*** * ***

"Hey, viel Spaß beim Mittagessen."

"Hallo. Wo bist du?"

"Ich sitze im Innenhof und genieße die letzten Sonnenstrahlen für dieses Jahr. Wo bist du?"

"Ich verstecke mich sowohl vor der Sonne als auch vor meinen Kollegen in einem gemütlichen, klimatisierten Café. Also, ich war mehr oder weniger gezwungen, meinem ganzen Büro von uns zu erzählen. Und ich meine wirklich: meinem _ganzen_ Büro. Klatschgeschichten verbreiten sich in diesem Haus wie Pfeiffer'sches Drüsenfieber auf einer College Party."

"Wa... du hast ihnen erzählt... _was?"_

"Was? Du meine Güte, Blaine, klar hab ich ihnen alles _darüber_ erzählt, ich dachte, es wäre eine _wunderbare_ Idee, findest du nicht? Nein, was ich ihnen wirklich erzählt habe ist, dass ich mit _dir_ zusammen bin. Und alle freuen sich übrigens für uns."

"Oh."

"Ja, oh."

"...ähm... und wieso warst du 'mehr oder weniger gezwungen'?"

"Ähm, weil einer meiner Kollegen sich mit mir verabreden wollte, also... also war ich gewissermaßen dazu gezwungen."

"Du hast es bisher noch niemandem erzählt?"

"Warum sollte ich? Ich rede dort nie über mein Privatleben. Blaine... bevor es dich gab _hatte_ ich nicht wirklich ein Privatleben, das... das weißt du."

"...mir gefällt der Gedanke nicht, dass du einsam gewesen bist."

"Bin ich nicht. Nicht mehr. Ich bin es nicht."

"Ich weiß. Und ich auch nicht, ist das nicht toll?"

"Du bist so – "

"Also, ähm, wer hat dich eingeladen?"

"Oh mein Gott. Eigentlich ist er ganz süß. Aber er ist nicht, du weißt schon. Mein Held. Deshalb..."

"...oh Gott, ich, ähm, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll."

"Mmmh. Wie war dein Morgen, Blaine?"

"...also ich war fast die ganze Zeit halb am Schlafen, ich habe während der Vorlesungen Notizen gemacht und es könnte sein, dass sie tatsächlich Sinn ergeben. Wie war deiner?"

"So wie jeder Morgen, ähm. Ich habe meinen Dad angerufen."

"Oh, großartig, wie geht es ihm?"

"Es... es geht ihm gut. Er möchte, ähm, oh Gott, er möchte dich kennenlernen. Er hat schon alles eingefädelt, mich für Thanksgiving nachhause zu holen. Fliegst du an Thanksgiving nach Ohio?"

"Ähm, nein. Meine Eltern sind auf einer Kreuzfahrt und Cooper muss arbeiten, deshalb haben wir geplant, hier zu bleiben."

"Oh."

"...ja, oh."

"...ist schon gut. Es wird noch andere Gelegenheiten geben. Er ist auch ziemlich gut darin, mich für Weihnachten nachhause zu holen. Wirst du an Weihnachten heimfliegen?"

"Willst du wirklich unbedingt, dass er mich kennenlernt?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass er dich kennenlernen möchte, und ich denke mal, also, warum sollte ich nicht ein bisschen mit meinem rundum perfekten Freund angeben wollen."

"Also, ähm, ich weiß schon wieder nicht, was ich sagen soll."

"Mmh."

"Ich weiß genau, dass du jetzt strahlst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd."

"Und ich weiß, dass _du_ gerade dein Gesicht berührst und verlegen die Augen verdrehst."

"Du meine Güte, ist ja schon gut, ich gebe auf, bevor das noch schlimmer wird, du hast gewonnen, drei-zu-null. Hey, aber ein paar der Jungs schmeißen eine Halloween-Party, hättest du Lust – ?"

"– Blaine, wir müssen an Halloween arbeiten."

"Wir... wirklich?"

"Hast du überhaupt eine Vorstellung wie... jedes Jahr... es ist wie in einem Tollhaus, die ganzen Kostüme und dieser ganze Wahnsinn, _ja,_ wir müssen an dem Tag arbeiten."

"...s'is mein Lieblingsfeiertag."

"Du meine Güte. Dann gehst _du_ eben. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht – "

"Nein, nein, ich gehe nicht... nicht ohne dich. Und es gefällt mir sowieso nicht, wenn du alleine dort draußen unterwegs bist."

"Das habe ich jahrelang gemacht."

"Nein. Es ist nicht dasselbe. Nicht jetzt, wo ich hier bin."

"...vielleicht nicht. Oh Gott, es ist spät, ich muss zurück. Ich wünsch dir noch 'nen schönen Nachmittag, wie sehen uns dann bald."

"Ich..."

"Was?"

"...ich seh dich dann später."

"Ja, bis dann, ciao Blaine."

"Ciao!"

*** * ***

> _' Zünde meine Kerze an', Ghostlanx, ab 18: Phalanx hat Geburtstag und Ghost überrascht ihn in seinem Umhang. In *nichts* als seinem Umhang. Keine Warnungen, bis auf: Wow, das ist ne ganze Menge Schweinkram._

> _Fanart, grüngraugrün (das ist ein gutes altes PuckzillaGhostPhalanx-Sandwich) und das ist sehr, sehr NSFW_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _*luftzufächel* oh, heilige Scheiße, das war ein bisschen zu viel heiße Action für 'ne Mittagspause. Muss ich jetzt wirklich zurück an die Arbeit?_

> _Habt ihr schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass es vielleicht ein bisschen unfair ist, dass sich die gesamte Superhelden-Fangemeinde so auf Ghost stürzt. Jedes Mal wenn er in die Nähe einer Kamera kommt, wird er total scheu. Manchmal denke ich, er muss uns hassen :-/_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Nicht die *gesamte* Superhelden-Fangemeinde stürzt sich auf ihn. Bisher hat noch niemand Slash-Fanfiktion über ihn und iBorg, drüben in Chicago, geschrieben._
> 
> _~_
> 
> **D:** _Herausforderung angenommen! :-D_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _lol, Draxie ^^;_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Ich denke nicht, dass er das ganze Zeug überhaupt sieht, ihr glaubt doch nicht etwa, dass er sich die Zeit nimmt, sich durch all das durchzuwühlen, was wir hier ausspucken – eigentlich sollte er wissen, dass wir das alles nur machen, weil wir ihn lieben und weil er so verdammt *heiß* ist, was ihm ja wohl selbst klar sein muss <3_

> _Das ist todernst gemeint – ich verlange eine Verbannung – Ghosthunter22 bloggt Sachen, wo er versucht, Größe, ungefähres Gewicht und Alter von Ghost und Phalanx einzuschätzen, und er lädt 'mutmaßliche' Phantombilder ohne Maske hoch. Ich muss wohl nicht darauf hinweisen, aber WIR SIND NICHT HIER UM DIE BEIDEN ZU DEMASKIEREN. Das könnte zu ihrer Verhaftung führen oder sogar zu noch Schlimmerem. Wenn einem von ihnen wegen dieser Sache etwas zustößt, dann weiß ich genau, dass *ich* mich persönlich mitverantwortlich fühlen werde. Fangemeinde bedeutet *wir alle* und wenn die Fangemeinde schuld daran wäre, dass er verletzt oder getötet wird, dann wären *wir alle mitschuldig*. Leute, ihr wisst genau, wie sehr ich Ghost liebe, ich würde niemals etwas tun, das ihn in Gefahr bringen könnte oder das ihn davon abhalten würde, zu tun, was er tun muss... wir *brauchen* ihn doch! Ich rufe hier nicht zum Cybermobbing auf, ich rufe dazu auf, Ghost möglicherweise das Leben zu retten – er beschützt diese Stadt jede Nacht, wir schulden ihm ein paar Kleinigkeiten als Gegenleistung: was Ghosthunter22 hier macht ist alles andere als cool. Ich kann euch also nur raten TUT ALLES WAS MÖGLICH IST DAMIT DIESE POSTS GELÖSCHT WERDEN. Ich habe den fraglichen Blogger bereits kontaktiert, aber seit 24 Stunden keine Antwort erhalten. Drastische Situationen erfordern drastische Maßnahmen – es geht hier um sein *Leben*. Um ihrer beider Leben. Bitte seid verantwortungsvoll, aber tut, was getan werden muss._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Du lieber Himmel, welcher Idiot macht denn so was – wtf_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Du Blödmann. Hättest du nicht solch einen Wirbel darum gemacht, dann hätten diese Posts höchstens 12 Leute gesehen._
> 
> _~_
> 
> **Blackbindings:** _Jetzt wird's ungemütlich. Ich glaub ich verkriech mich in die Ecke, schaue mir GIFs an und warte, bis alles vorbei ist ^^;_
> 
> _~_
> 
> **P &G:** _*tätschelt Blackbindings* Sieh nur, was du gemacht hast. Jetzt wird's *persönlich*._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Es macht keinen Unterschied, ob es nur '12' Leute gesehen hätten. DAS SIND IMMER NOCH ZWÖLF ZU VIEL. Es reicht nicht, dass sie kaum jemand sieht, sie müssen AUS DEM INTERNET VERSCHWINDEN._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Bevor Phalanx aufgetaucht ist, hatten wir diese Probleme nicht. Puckzilla war viel besser für ihn..._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Puckzilla hat versucht, ihn zu elektroschocken, du Blödmann_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Wenn irgendjemand versucht,_ _meinen Schatz_ _zu demaskieren, dann ist die Kacke aber ordentlich am Dampfen_ _._

> **D:** _Ghost/iBorg, Kurzgeschichte, nicht jugendfrei, "Hey, ich wollte nur mal die Lichter von New York City sehen, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich auch auf New Yorks Geist treffen würde." ...na, was hab ich verpasst, während ich das hier geschrieben habe? Ach du Scheiße o.0 _

*** * ***

Als Blaine nachhause kommt, summt er vor sich hin, zieht seine Schuhe aus, stellt sie ordentlich ins Schuhregal, stellt ein paar von Coopers Schuhen zwei und zwei nebeneinander, hebt einen einsamen Stiefel vom Boden auf, um ihn an seinen Platz zu stellen, hängt seine Jacke auf und geht in sein Zimmer. Er hat einen Katy Perry Ohrwurm.

Er schaltet seinen Computer ein – er hält sich jetzt tagsüber ganz bewusst von den Fanghost-Blogs fern, um sich während der Vorlesungen wenigstens _einigermaßen_ konzentrieren zu können – holt die Kamera aus seiner Tasche, stellt sie neben die Tastatur, zieht sich um, ist in Gedanken noch bei den Fotos, die er gemacht hat: ein Husky mit rosafarbenem, diamantbesetztem Halsband und hängender rosa Zunge, der seinen Besitzer quer durch den Innenhof zerrt, um aus einem Brunnen zu trinken, und auf seinem Weg die Tauben aufscheucht – er kann es kaum erwarten, sie online zu stellen – und er summt immer noch, als er seine Sportsachen in eine Tasche packt.

Als er sich seine Sportschuhe anzieht, lehnt er sich über den Schreibtischstuhl, um zu sehen, was im Internet los war, während er den ganzen Tag an der Uni zu tun hatte und Kurt Textnachrichten geschrieben hat....

...eine ganze Weile lang denkt er überhaupt nichts, denn er hat keinen blassen Schimmer, was er überhaupt denken _soll_. Er muss sich erst mal hinsetzen.

Dann schließt er für einen Moment die Augen, um sich wieder zu fassen, denn manchmal ist es nicht einfach, auf dem schmalen Grat zwischen Blaine/Phalanx/Fanghost zu wandeln, weil sowohl er selbst, sein Internet-Selbst _als auch_ sein Superhelden-Selbst darin verwickelt sind...

Er arbeitet sich rückwärts. Der Blog, der den Shitstorm ausgelöst hat, an dem sich die gesamte Fangemeinde beteiligt hat, ist verschwunden, gelöscht, und Blaine kann sich denken warum. Wenn auch nur ein Bruchteil von Ghosts Fans sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann können sie die Gezeiten aufhalten, sie können Berge versetzen... sie können das Internet lahmlegen. Blaine möchte Kurt eigentlich nicht erzählen, wie riesig seine Fangemeinde ist, er ist überzeugt, dass Kurt keinen Schimmer hat, dass die unspektakulärste Ghost-Sichtung zehntausende Reblogs hat, dass die großen Namen in der Fangemeinde Armeen kommandieren, die größer sind als die von so mancher kleinen Nation. Wenn sich auch nur ein winziger Prozentsatz dieser Fans den Ghosthunter entschlossen genug vorgeknöpft hat, dann können sie seine Online-Präsenz innerhalb einer Stunde zunichte gemacht haben. Er tut Blaine fast ein bisschen leid – alle haben sich regelrecht auf ihn gestürzt – aber er weiß genau, selbst wenn er nur als Fan in diese Sache verwickelt gewesen wäre, dann hätte auch er missbilligt, was er da getan hat.

 _Ich schwöre feierlich auf alles, was mir heilig ist / auf alles, was gut ist / auf diesen Hintern (nicht zutreffendes bitte streichen) niemals irgendetwas zu tun, das einen Helden in Gefahr bringen könnte; niemals ihr Inkognito zu gefährden; niemals ihr Leben noch komplizierter oder gefährlicher zu machen, weil ich nämlich keine Arschgeige bin, so wahr mir Ghost helfe, für immer und ewig, Amen. –_ Das ist das neue Glaubensbekenntnis, das sich durch alle Blogs zieht – aber Himmel, wenn Kurt es herausfinden würde. Wenn Kurt herausfinden würde, dass Leute im Internet _so etwas_ gemacht haben.

Es ist nicht das erste Mal. Und es wird wahrscheinlich auch nicht das letzte Mal sein. Eigentlich hätte es Blaine schon interessiert, welche 'Phantombilder' da kursiert sind, aber – tief durchatmen – wahrscheinlich ist es ganz gut, dass er _nicht_ live dabei und den ganzen Tag in Panik war....

Die Fangemeinde leidet immer noch unter den Nachwirkungen und es wird noch Tage dauern, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hat. Die Stimmung ist ziemlich feindselig und es wird heiß diskutiert, ob es richtig oder falsch war, ob Ghost stolz auf sie wäre oder wütend, oder ob es ihm schnuppe wäre, was sie getan haben. Blaine postet: _Also, ich bin froh, dass ich heute nicht online war,_ und verlinkt ein Video über eine [Auffangstation für verwaiste Faultierbabys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dL-VrVlv3Xo), denn die Leute können eine kleine Aufmunterung wahrscheinlich gut gebrauchen.

Dann setzt er seine Kopfhörer auf und geht zum Boxen, und er spielt etwas Fröhliches, um die dunkleren Seiten der Menschheit aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben...

Blaine ist nicht fürs Grübeln geschaffen und er singt bereits mit, kaum dass er im Erdgeschoss aus dem Aufzug steigt.

* * *

Kurt hat grade erst die Tasche mit den Einkäufen auf der Frühstückstheke abgestellt und hält sich die Hand vor den Mund, weil er gähnen muss, als Rachel auf ihn zukommt und ihm ein iPad unter die Nase hält. "Hast du das gesehen?"

Er macht die Augen auf, blinzelt, macht die Augen wieder zu und weil er sich, kaum dass er von der Arbeit nachhause gekommen ist, mit so etwas noch nicht auseinandersetzen will, gähnt er erst mal fertig. Dann streckt er müde die Hand aus, nimmt ihr das iPad ab, atmet tief ein und liest es noch einmal: _Ist Ghost schwul?_

Sein Magen kann sich nicht entscheiden, ob er sich verknoten soll oder nicht. _Bleib ruhig,_ denkt er. _Das hat schon deine Hebamme gewusst, das heißt nicht, dass sie noch mehr_ _wissen._

"Erklärst du mir, warum ich das lese?"

"Glaubst du, dass es stimmt?", fragt Rachel, kommt noch ein bisschen näher und schaut ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an, als suche sie nach Hinweisen. "Hast du es jemals vielleicht... vermutet? Bei ihm...?"

"Erwartest du wirklich, dass mein Schwulenradar gut genug ist, um die Sexualität von maskierten Männern festzustellen, denen ich nie begegnet bin und die mich nicht interessieren? Rachel, du hast zwei Väter, das ist absurd." Er hält ihr das iPad in einer drohenden Geste hin – wenn sie es nicht nimmt, dann wird es auf den Boden fallen – und sie nimmt es wieder zurück. "Ich weiß es nicht und es ist mir egal."

"Aber du bist auf seiner Seite! Ich dachte, du magst ihn!"

"Er ist ein bisschen zu einfarbig für meinen Geschmack", sagt Kurt und fängt an, die Einkäufe auszupacken. "Wieso interessiert dich das überhaupt?" Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer regt sich in ihm. "Würde es deine Meinung über ihn auch nur im Geringsten ändern, wenn er schwul _wäre?"_

"Ich denke nur, es wäre wahrscheinlich interessant im Hinblick auf seine Psychologie", sagt sie und senkt den Blick auf den Bericht auf ihrem Bildschirm. "Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht eine Art Suche nach Akzeptanz oder ein Bedürfnis nach Überkompensation...?"

Kurt wirft der Packung in seiner Hand einen mordlustigen Blick zu und säuselt ach so süß: "Ich habe Sojamilch mitgebracht, auf die winzige Chance hin, dass du diese Woche wieder Veganerin bist, Rachel."

Sie blickt hoch und sagt: "Wa...", dann hält sie inne und und schenkt auch _ihm_ einen mordlustigen Blick. "Vielen. Dank. Kurt."

"Ich habe heute Abend noch was in meinem Zimmer zu arbeiten. Wenn du noch mehr faszinierende Einsichten in das Sexleben von Männern in Umhängen hast, dann tu dir keinen Zwang an, sie _nicht_ mit mir zu teilen." Er wirft die zusammengeknüllte Tasche in den Recyclingmüll und geht in sein Zimmer, wo er diesen verdammten Artikel online suchen und wirklich _lesen_ muss. Oh Gott, wie er es hasst, sich selbst zu googeln...

Rachel ruft ihm hinterher: "Triffst du dich heute Abend nicht mit Blaine?"

"Wir sind vielbeschäftigte Leute, Rachel."

"Und exakt dasselbe hast du zu mir gesagt, als du mir erklärt hast, du hättest kein Interesse daran, dich _überhaupt_ mit jemandem zu treffen. Zumindest nicht mit jemandem, den ich für gut befunden hätte", murmelt sie und Kurt verdreht die Augen und fragt: "Triffst du dich heute Abend mit Finn?"

"Angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich tatsächlich daran interessiert bin, _meinen_ Freund zu sehen, ja", grummelt sie und er öffnet die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. "Kurt...?"

Er wirft einen Blick über seine Schulter und fragt: _"Was?"_

Sie verschränkt die Arme, zuckt die Schultern und das iPad baumelt in ihrer Hand. "Ich mag ihn. Blaine. Ich... es gefällt mir, wie er dich zum Lachen bringt."

Es dauert eine Weile, bevor er noch etwas anderes wahrnehmen kann als die Hitze in seinem Gesicht, und er bemerkt, dass er den Mund offenstehen hat. Er macht ihn zu und schluckt. "Ja", sagt er und ein unwillkürliches Lächeln erscheint auf seinem Gesicht. "Das gefällt mir auch."

Das Lächeln hängt kurz zwischen ihnen in der Luft, bevor er die Tür hinter sich zumacht; und jetzt... oh Gott, das Internet...

Er holt tief Luft, aber dann erinnert er sich daran, dass er jetzt einen 'Pressebeauftragten' hat, der sich um solche Sachen kümmern kann. Also schickt er Blaine eine e-Mail und arbeitet an ein paar Designs weiter, um sich abzulenken – kleine elegante Masken für die Abendgarderobe –, hält sich an dem Gedanken fest, dass er nicht mehr allein in dieser Situation ist, und wartet auf Blaines Antwort.

*** * ***

> **P &G: ** _Warum spare ich mir nicht einfach die ganzen Texteinträge und ändere meinen Namen in FangemeindefickdichinsKnie._
> 
> _~_
> 
> **D:** _Du bist und bleibst die charmanteste Frau der gesamten Fangemeinde, Paleandghostly._
> 
> _~_
> 
> **BB:** _KÖNNEN DIE LEUTE NICHT BITTE NETTE SACHEN POSTEN, BEVOR ICH ANFANGE IN MEINE TASTATUR ZU HEULEN? UND DAS SIND KEINE FREUDENTRÄNEN. Verdammt, warum geht mir das alles nur so nah ;_;_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Im Zweifelsfall denk an den Hintern *tätschel*_

> _Ich muss das rebloggen, weil ich über dieses GIF niemals hinwegkommen werde, *seht doch nur, wie er den Arm durch seinen hindurch steckt*. Nicht *drumherum*, sondern *hindurch*. Als würde er seinen Arm *umarmen*. UNSER SUPERPÄRCHEN IST SUPER – ICH KANN NICHT MEHR_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Manchmal denke ich dran, wie glücklich er jetzt sein muss, und wie einsam er davor gewesen sein muss und dann bin ich einfach nur gleichzeitig so traurig und so glücklich, dass ich glaube, mein Herz versucht zeitgleich zu implodieren und zu explodieren._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Kommt, ignorieren wir doch diesen schrecklich schlechten Tag und geben lieber eine Leseempfehlung: wenn ihr nicht gerade Draxies Victoriana!Verse lest, dann stimmt irgendwas nicht mit euch. Stellt euch vor: im stimmungsvollen New York der Jahrhundertwende trifft Ghost auf Sherlock Holmes – und jetzt kommt dazu noch ein charmanter Altphilologe mit einem Geheimnis. Wenn ich nicht Ghosts Babys haben kann, dann will ich, verdammt noch mal, Draxies Babys haben. Wie macht sie das nur? <3_

> _Ich stelle mir gern vor, was sie *nach*_ _einer Rettungsmission so machen; in ihrer geheimen Höhle unter der Stadt oder wo immer sie sind; wie sie ihre Kostüme ausziehen und über die Nacht plaudern; und dann irgendwas ganz gewöhnliches, wie zum Beispiel Witze darüber machen, wer in dieser Nacht mehr schlimme Jungs unschädlich gemacht hat; vielleicht ein Mini-Kampfspiel mit ihren Superkräften; und dann ab unter die Dusche und ins Bett. Noch nicht mal unbedingt der sexy Teil, obwohl ich daran natürlich auch denke, aber... einfach nur die beiden ganz für sich, *gemeinsam abhängen*. Denn Menschen, die einander lieben, sind wunderschön, besonders dann, wenn sie auch so schon wunderschöne Menschen sind <3_

> _Oh mein Gott – Die 'HighSchool-AU' hat ein neues Kapitel hochgeladen!!!_

> **BB:** _Leute, ich weiß, heute war ein Scheißtag, aber können wir bitte versuchen, uns daran zu erinnern, warum wir hier sind? Weil wir der Meinung sind, dass das, was er macht, fantastisch ist; und er ist fantastisch, und er braucht alle Unterstützung, die er kriegen kann. Und außerdem hat er einen großartigen Hintern. Aber können wir hier bitte einfach nur unsere Ghost-Liebe zum Ausdruck bringen und den Rest bitte sein lassen? All das Gekeife und Geschimpfe ist nicht der Grund, warum wir hier sind. Wir sind SEINETWEGEN hier. Und ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass er für den Mist, den wir heute fabriziert haben, viel Zeit übrig hätte, angesichts der Scheiße, mit der er sich täglich herumschlagen muss._
> 
> _~_
> 
> **P &G: ** _Ich weiß, das Mädel kackt Regenbögen, aber ihre Regenbogen-Kackhaufen bringen's irgendwie auf den Punkt, Kinder._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Verdammt, war Paleandghostly gerade mit jemandem einer Meinung, der was Nettes gesagt hat?_
> 
> _~_
> 
> **D:** _Ghostly! Nein! Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?!_
> 
> _~_
> 
> **P &G: ** _Draxie, du bist so witzig, ich hab ganz vergessen, in Fangirl-Manier, wild auf die Tastatur einzuschlagen. omglmfaoetc Kann irgendjemand was Nettes zu Blackbindings sagen, damit sie aufhört, unter ihrem Schreibtisch zu weinen, und uns stattdessen ein bisschen Porno schreibt, um diesen Tag einigermaßen anständig zu beenden, verdammtnochmal._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Oh Gott, ich liebe diese Fangemeinde. Mir ist egal, wie chaotisch es manchmal wird. Aber ich *liebe* diese Fangemeinde._

*** * ***

"Ganz ehrlich, ich würde mir darüber gar keine Sorgen machen."

Ghost sitzt neben der Dachluke, hat die Arme um seine Knie geschlungen und schaut den Mond an, der blassgolden tief hinter den Wolken steht. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich besorgt bin. Ich weiß nicht mal genau, _was_ ich bin, aber ich wünschte, dass Leute, die mich nicht kennen, nicht einfach über mich _reden –_ oh Gott, das ist, als würde die ganze Welt hinter meinem Rücken über mich herziehen und ich hab nie auch nur davon gewusst..."

"Na ja, wenn es hinter deinem Rücken passiert, weißt du ja auch nichts davon."

Ghost mustert die Dachluke, dann beugt er sich vor und haut mit der flachen Hand darauf, so dass der von Spinnweben bedeckte Rahmen erzittert. Irgendwo im Innern des leerstehenden Lofts schreit eine Stimme: "Nah, _neiiiiiin,_ Dreck...!"

"Das ist so, als wäre ich berühmt, ohne irgendeinen Vorteil davon zu haben! Niemand schickt mir kostenlose Pflegeprodukte oder sonst was", murrt er und drückt die Knie fester an seine Brust. "Alles, was ich kriege, sind Leute, die irgendeinen Blödsinn über mich schreiben, und ich kann mich nicht mal wehren."

"Also", sagt Phalanx und streckt endlich den Kopf aus der offenen Dachluke. "Du _bist_ schließlich schwul."

 _"Ich weiß!_ Aber ich kann nicht begreifen, warum das _von Bedeutung_ ist! Der einzige Mensch, der sich dafür interessieren sollte, ob ich Typen mag oder nicht, bist _du_ und – "

"Ich bin froh, dass du schwul bist." Er legt die verschränkten Arme auf den Rahmen der Dachluke und legt grinsend den Kopf schräg. "Andernfalls wäre mein Leben zur Zeit ziemlich beschissen."

Ghost schaut zu ihm hinüber, immer noch missmutig seine Knie umfassend, und sagt: "Du hast noch Staub im Haar."

"Ich habe keinen Spiegel. Kämmst du ihn für mich raus?"

Er... seufzt und lächelt hilflos, dann beugt er sich hinab und wuschelt ihm durch die Haare, bis sie wieder mehr schwarz sind als grau. Und dann, weil er nicht anders kann, küsst er ihn mitten in das Gewirr seiner Locken, weil er ihn einfach liebt... selbst mit Staub im Haar.

"Komm schon."

Phalanx ergreift seine Hand und klettert aufs Dach hinaus. "Alles wird gut. Deine Fans geben ziemlich gut auf dich acht, weißt du das?"

"Ich weiß, dass _manche_ Fans auf mich achtgeben", sagt er mit einem weiteren Lächeln und Phalanx... lächelt zurück, und als sie übers Dach laufen hält er immer noch seine Hand.

"Also, was machen wir heute Nacht, Ghost?"

"Was wir jede Nacht machen, Phalanx."

"Wir versuchen, böse Menschen daran zu hindern, die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen?"

"In einem sehr viel kleineren Maßstab", Ghost setzt vorsichtig einen Fuß auf die schimmernde Schildbahn, die Phalanx neben dem Gebäude geschaffen hat. "Ja."

Sie versuchen, das Zünglein an der Waage zu sein zwischen Gut und Böse. Denn wenn ein einziger Mensch ein bisschen weniger leiden muss, kann das für diesen einen Menschen die Welt bedeuten. Und dieser eine Mensch ist die kleine und immens wichtige Welt für Ghost und Phalanx.

Er legt Phalanx einen Arm um die Taille, um sich festzuhalten, macht sie beide unsichtbar und folgt der Abwärtsbewegung seines Körpers.

**~***~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [@Eyesfulldofdream](https://eyesfullofdream.tumblr.com/post/122532765139/all-the-other-ghosts-by-rainjoy-chapter-8) hat eine wunderschöne [Fan Art](https://64.media.tumblr.com/1860d18c359fb77de7044d6734da90b1/tumblr_nqf6luXHsf1uvny71o1_r2_1280.png) zu einem der schönsten Zitate aus dieser Geschichte gemacht.  
>  _...und dann hatte Blaine ihn auf einem Hausdach geküsst und Kurts Hände waren so kraftlos geworden, dass er das Glaskästchen hatte fallenlassen, in dem er jahrelang sorgsam sein Herz gehütet hatte. Hoppla. Zersplittertes Glas auf dem Asphalt einer Gasse und nach all dieser Zeit war Kurts ausgehungertes Herz endlich wieder mit Blut versorgt worden. Blaines Hand auf Kurts Wange so warm, als hätte Kurt nicht gewusst, wie kalt ihm gewesen war, bevor diese Berührung ihm zeigte, was Wärme ist._
> 
> Auch das Fandom ist [echt](https://klaineship2.tumblr.com/post/635392916127367168/draxie-paleandghostly-fabgaysupers-guys) !!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die wunderschöne Fan Art gleich zu Beginn des Kapitels stammt von der großartigen [Riverance](https://www.deviantart.com/riverance/art/Ghostlanx-405715440), die mir freundlicherweise erlaubt hat, sie zur Illustration zu verwenden. Danke <3

"Ghost, Ghost, Ghost", zischt Phalanx von der anderen Seite des Hausdaches. "Das musst du dir anschauen, oh mein Gott..."

Ghost, der versucht hat, das kleine elektronische Abhörgerät, das Phalanx gekauft hat, auf die Funkfrequenz des Streifenwagens zwölf Stockwerke unter ihnen einzustellen, gibt frustriert auf, geht zu ihm hinüber und drückt es ihm in die Hand. "Hier, spiel du damit rum, ich komm nicht weiter. Was soll ich mir anschau– oh."

Es ist noch nicht mal 8 Uhr, aber schon dunkel – unten auf der Straße gehen ein Mann und eine Frau mit zwei kleinen Kindern vorbei. Die Kinder halten mit einer Hand die Hand eines Elternteils und in der anderen Hand einen Plastikkürbis mit Süßigkeiten. Beide Kinder – mit den Kapuzen auf dem Kopf ist es unmöglich zu erkennen, ob Mädchen oder Junge, aber keins ist älter als sechs – sind eingehüllt in und schleifen hinter sich her über den Boden... einen dunkelgrauen Ghost-Umhang. Phalanx sieht aus, als werde er gerade von seinen Emotionen überwältigt und Ghost verschränkt die Arme, wickelt sich unbehaglich in seinen eigenen Umhang und spürt, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen steigt. "Ich sollte Lizenzgebühren dafür verlangen."

Phalanx pikst ihm in den Arm. "Jetzt tu nicht so, als fändest du es nicht supersüß; tu nicht so, als wäre das nicht der Hammer, weil es nämlich – "

"Es ist besser als diese billigen, erbärmlichen 'Sexy Ghostette' Kostüme, die so manches Mädchen eher _ent-_ als verhüllen – "

"Du bist ihr Lieblings-Superheld und sie haben sich schon _wochenlang_ darauf gefreut, wahrscheinlich konnten sie gar nicht aufhören, davon zu reden", unterbricht ihn Phalanx, der diese Kinder immer noch mit feuchten Augen anstarrt, weshalb Ghost ihn lange anschaut (er ist immer noch rot und, ja, sein Herzschlag flattert immer noch unangenehm schnell beim Anblick dieser kleinen Wesen auf der Straße da unten, die ihn nicht fürchten, die ihn nicht verkuppeln wollen, sondern die ihn einfach nur... was? _...cool_ finden. Wann bitte schön ist er jemals _cool_ gewesen?) und dann wieder die Straße in Augenschein nimmt. Noch sind Kinder mit ihren Eltern unterwegs, aber später wird die Nacht zunehmend außer Kontrolle geraten. Er zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, umfasst Phalanx' Kopf mit beiden Händen und dreht ihn mit Blickrichtung zu einer anderen Gruppe von Kindern – es müssen Geschwister sein, sie sind zu dritt, wenn man das ältere Mädchen dazu zählt, ein missmutig daherschlurfender, unmaskierter Teenager; das kleine Mädchen, das neben ihr her geht, trägt ebenfalls einen Ghost-Umhang und rosa Turnschuhe; der kleine Junge – vielleicht acht Jahre alt – trägt eine Phalanx-Maske und grüne Sechsecke aus Pappe an den Schultern.

Ghost schaut Phalanx ins Gesicht, der so glücklich aussieht, als müsse er gleich anfangen zu heulen.

"Der Polizeifunk, Phalanx. Bitte."

Phalanx scheint hin und weg von diesen Kindern und Ghost würde gern so tun, als sei er genervt, aber _oh Gott, sieh ihn dir nur an, er ist der absolut liebenswerteste Mann auf der ganzen Welt_ – ist sein Leben jemals so perfekt gewesen? Denn genau das ist es, so absurd es auch erscheinen mag für jemanden, der sich Nacht für Nacht aus seiner Wohnung schleicht, um sich in Gefahr zu bringen – ohne Lohn, aber verbunden mit endlosen Kosten. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, wie unglücklich er war, weil er nie erfahren hat, was Glück wirklich ist. Er hatte immer gedacht, er sei ein Realist, dabei hat er gar nicht gewusst, was die Realität beinhalten konnte. Phalanx... Blaine...

Jede Unterhaltung mit ihm ist ein Geschenk, jede Berührung ein Privileg und jeder Kuss ein Wunder. Er wird sich nie daran gewöhnen. Wie könnte er das als selbstverständlich erachten? Jeder Blick aus seinen Augen ist ein _Segen_. Eigentlich ist es verrückt, wie glücklich er jetzt ist, manchmal findet er sich lächerlich, aber dann ist er wieder mit Blaine zusammen und dem Sehnen seines Herzens nach ihm hilflos ausgeliefert. Blaine ist die Sonne und Kurt ist ein hilfloser Komet, der in seiner Umlaufbahn gefangen ist. Er hat sich selbst immer eher zu Katzen hingezogen gefühlt. Wie seltsam, zu entdecken, dass er das Herz eines Hundes besitzt: loyal aus Liebe bis hin zur Stupidität; blind für alles außer ihm, so dass er gar nicht bemerkt, wie besessen er von ihm ist; um jede Streicheleinheit bettelnd, um jede noch so kleine Aufmerksamkeit – und das alles mit großer Freude.

Natürlich ist alles andere unterschwellig auch immer noch da – all die düsteren Dinge, von denen er so tut, als gäbe es sie nicht, als gingen sie ihn nichts an. Die Geister, von denen er behauptet, sie gehörten jemand anderem: ihre immer präsente Kälte, ihr Kettenrasseln, nein, er kann sie nicht hören, kann sie nicht fühlen, warum wechseln sie nicht einfach das Thema in etwas Heiteres, etwas Warmes, und vergessen den klammen Todesatem hinter seinem Rücken?

Er vergisst, sich zu fürchten, wenn er mit Blaine zusammen ist. Mit Phalanx. Er vertraut seinen Schilden, vertraut seinen beschützenden Armen, vertraut auch _Blaines_ Hundeherz, denn er kann es in Blaines Brust schlagen hören, _wummbadabumbadabum_ vor lauter Glück. Er ist noch nie gut darin gewesen, rechtzeitig zu erkennen, wann die unterschwelligen Ängste ihn mitzureißen und zu versenken drohen. Sieht aus, als wäre er nie ein Realist gewesen, sondern immer ein Optimist. Vielleicht hatte er nur so diese leeren Jahre überstehen können; indem er gar nicht realisiert hatte, dass er sich nur vormachte, die Dinge wären besser als sie es tatsächlich waren. Aber jetzt hat er all das hier und sagt sich, dass alles gut wird; es wird ein gutes Ende nehmen, alles wird gut werden... sieh ihn dir an. Wie konnte irgendetwas jemals nicht perfekt sein?

Er legt seine behandschuhten Finger an Phalanx' Hinterkopf. "Bist du endlich bereit für die Patrouille?"

Phalanx' Stimme ist ganz heiser. "Sieh nur, er hat sogar einen kleinen Pappschild gemacht, _oh Gott._ "

Kurt vergräbt seufzend die Finger in seinem Haar und kann nicht anders als zu lächeln, und zusammen mit Phalanx schaut er zu, wie die Kinder den Gehweg entlang rennen, der Umhang flattert, und ihre ältere Schwester flucht und ruft ihnen etwas hinterher, bevor sie zu ihnen aufholt.

*** * ***

Ghost kniet auf dem Asphalt des Parkplatzes neben dem besinnungslosen Jungen mit Zombie-Make-Up, während Phalanx den Typen, der versucht hat, ihn auszurauben, mit Handschellen an einen Motorradständer fesselt.

"Warst du mit Freunden unterwegs? Freundin? Freund? Warst du allein?" Ghost klopft die Taschen des Jungen ab, ghostet sein Handy heraus und hält es Phalanx über die Schulter hin, ohne sich umzuschauen. Phalanx nimmt es und wählt die 911. "Kannst du mich hören?"

Der Junge stöhnt, sein Kopf baumelt vor seiner Brust hin und her, und Ghost umfasst sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und hebt es an, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. "Hast du nur getrunken, oder hast du was genommen? Weißt du noch, was du genommen hast?"

Der Junge lallt und murmelt vor sich hin, dann schüttelt er den Kopf, um ihn aus Ghosts Griff zu befreien. Ghost schaut zu Phalanx hoch und verzieht hilflos den Mund. "Vielleicht ist er nur schrecklich betrunken, ich weiß es nicht. Sie sollen auch einen Krankenwagen schicken."

"...und einen Krankenwagen für das Opfer, wir wissen nicht, ob Drogen oder Alkohol im Spiel sind, aber wahrscheinlich wird man ihm den Magen auspumpen müssen. Vielen Dank!"

Ghost verbirgt ein Grinsen hinter seiner Hand, die Finger über seinen geschlossenen Augen. "Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, wie munter du klingst, wenn du einen Raubüberfall meldest."

"Es ist schließlich nicht die Schuld des diensthabenden Disponenten, dass wir hier eine beschissene Situation haben. Deshalb ist es auch nicht nötig, ihm deswegen ein schlechtes Gefühl zu bereiten."

Ghost konzentriert sich wieder auf den Jungen, der sich anschickt, sich aus seiner sitzenden Position, an ein Auto gelehnt, auf den Boden zu legen und sich auf dem Asphalt zusammenzurollen. "Hey, nein, komm schon, es ist viel zu kalt. Du kannst dich nicht einfach hinlegen."

Der Junge stöhnt nur und legt die Arme um seinen Kopf. "Er legt sich instinktiv in die stabile Seitenlage", stellt Phalanx finster fest und Ghost hakt seinen Umhang auf und legt ihn wie eine Decke über die in Embryonalstellung zusammengekrümmte Gestalt. "Alles wird gut", murmelt er und reibt ihm über die Schulter. "Gleich kommt Hilfe. Du kommst wieder in Ordnung. Hast du schon seine Notfallkontaktnummer gefunden?"

Als er aufblickt, hält Phalanx ihm etwas hin und er lächelt, nimmt den aktivierten Taschenwärmer, und legt ihn dem Jungen, der sich mit zitterndem Atem noch kleiner zusammenzurollen versucht, unter den Umhang auf die Brust. "Alles wird gut werden", redet Ghost auf ihn ein und Phalanx sagt. "Ich glaube, sein Notfallkontakt ist seine Mutter. Sollen wir wirklich kurz vor Mitternacht seine Mutter anrufen? Weil... also meine würde durchdrehen."

Ghost reibt dem Jungen die Schulter, der immer noch frierend auf dem Boden liegt – es ist Oktober, nur noch zehn Minuten bis November. Er würde auch nicht wollen, dass jemand mitten in der Nacht seinen Dad in Ohio anruft. "Sieh nach, mit wem er zuletzt telefoniert hat und wann."

"Okay... 'Becca' um acht Minuten nach elf. Dann hätte sie wahrscheinlich nichts gegen einen weiteren Anruf." Phalanx dreht sich leise summend weg, während Ghost dem Jungen den Rücken reibt – ohne seinen Umhang spürt auch er die Kälte, und er macht sich halb-unsichtbar, weil er sich ohne die Kapuze unsicher und nackt fühlt.

"Hallo! Verzeihung, nein, ich bin nicht Matt. Sein Name ist Matt", sagt Phalanx und Ghost murmelt: "Alles wird gut, Matt, wir kümmern uns um dich, Hilfe ist unterwegs."

"Jemand hat gerade versucht, ihn auszurauben, und wir haben den Notruf informiert, aber wir wollten fragen, ob du ihn vielleicht ins Krankenhaus begleiten könntest. Und uns sagen, ob du weißt, ob er was genommen hat? Er ist nicht wirklich ansprechbar. Nein, wir sind nicht – ich bin kein Polizist. Wenn er nur eine Partydroge eingeworfen hat, werden wir sicher keine Anzeige erstatten, glaub mir, wir wollen nur helfen. Oh, ähm, sagen wir mal, wir sind besorgte Bürger." Er bedeckt das Mikrofon mit der Hand und schaut Ghost an. "So wie sie rumdruckst, hat er auf jeden Fall irgendwas genommen, ja. Okay Becca, der Krankenwagen muss gleich hier sein, kannst du vielleicht direkt zum Krankenhaus kommen und dort auf ihn warten? Hast du Freunde bei dir? Cool, falls du... ich kann die Sirenen hören."

Phalanx lässt das Telefon sinken und Ghost kann ein entferntes _"...hallo? Hallo, welches Krankenhaus?" ,_ hören, während die Sirenen näherkommen. Ghost reibt dem zitternden Matt den Rücken. "Alles wird gut werden. Du wirst schon bald wieder auf den Beinen sein."

Ein Streifenwagen hält an und Ghost wird vollkommen unsichtbar, aber er hört nicht auf zu raunen: "Sie sind jetzt hier, Matt, sie werden sich um dich kümmern. Jetzt ist alles gut."

Phalanx hält dem ersten Polizisten, der aussteigt, das Handy hin. "Der Räuber liegt dort in der Ecke, dieser Junge hat wahrscheinlich etwas zu sich genommen, das ihm nicht bekommt. Seine Freunde brauchen Informationen über das Krankenhaus, wenn die Ambulanz kommt. Und danke, dass Sie so schnell gekommen sind."

"Wer zum Teufel bist du?"

Ghost sagt ein lautloses 'Entschuldige', als er den Umhang von Matts Körper herunternimmt und ihn sich wieder umlegt. "Er gehört zu mir."

"Wa– " Einer der Polizisten hat bereits die Hand an der Waffe; Phalanx' Schilde erscheinen um ihn herum – eine nervöse Reaktion, er ist noch nicht an die beiläufige Präsenz von Waffen gewöhnt und Ghost wird im nie – niemals – raten, _weniger_ vorsichtig zu sein – dann lässt er sie wieder verschwinden, damit Ghost seinen Arm nehmen kann. Er wird gerade lange genug sichtbar, um ein "Happy Halloween" zu wünschen, dann fasst er sich wie zum Gruß kurz an seine Kapuze, bevor Phalanx das Handy dem zweiten Polizisten zuwirft und Ghost sie beide unsichtbar macht.

"Was soll – "

"War zu erwarten, dass er heute Nacht aufkreuzt, mh?", sagt der zweite Polizist, das Handy in der Hand, aus dem immer noch eine quäkende Stimme zu hören ist, und kniet sich neben Matt. "Also dann, Junge, kümmern wir uns mal um dich. Kannst du mich hören? Der Krankenwagen ist unterwegs..."

*** * ***

"Er ist kein schlechter Mensch", jammert die als Teufelin verkleidete Frau und verschmiert rote Schminkfarbe mit schwarzem Eyeliner, als sie sich über die Wange wischt. "Er ist nur... es war eine chaotische Nacht und er hat zu viel getrunken – wenn er zu viel getrunken hat, dann ist er immer..."

Phalanx behält mit verschränkten Armen den Eingang zu der schmalen Gasse im Auge, während Ghost ihr ein Papiertuch anbietet und fragt: "Lebst du mit ihm zusammen? Bist du zuhause sicher vor ihm?"

"Ich... wenn er so drauf ist, dann... muss er einfach nur wieder runterkommen und... und..."

"Ist schon gut, alles ist gut. Hast du Freunde, bei denen du unterkommen kannst? Ein paar Blocks von hier gibt es ein Frauenhaus; ich kann dich hinbringen, wenn du willst."

Sie putzt sich die Nase und wegen der verschmierten roten Farbe sieht es aus wie Blut. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll... ich _weiß_ nicht, was..."

"Vielleicht sollten wir zusammen zum Frauenhaus gehen, dort kannst du dann mit jemandem reden."

"Normalerweise ist er nicht so, er ist nur... wenn er zu viel getrunken hat..."

"Es tut mir leid", sagt Ghost und reicht ihr ein neues Papiertuch. Seine Stimme wird noch leiser. "Es tut mir leid."

Sie schnäuzt sich noch einmal und beginnt noch heftiger zu weinen. "Manchmal wünschte ich... ich würde ihn nicht lieben..."

"Ich weiß", sagt er ganz leise. "Es tut mir leid."

Phalanx blickt zu Boden, denn es ist ihm irgendwie unangenehm, Zeuge dieser Szene zu sein. Den Typen, der sie an den Schultern gepackt, sie _geschüttelt_ und vor sich her in diese Gasse gestoßen hat, haben sie verjagt. Die Frau hatte vor Angst geschrien, aber als Phalanx ihn verfolgen wollte, da hatte sie noch lauter geschrien – _nein, nein, tu ihm nichts, lass ihn_ – und jetzt hält Ghost sie sanft an den Schultern – sie trägt einen roten Einteiler und hoffentlich kriegt er nichts von der roten Farbe ab – und sagt leise: "Dort kannst du eine Tasse Kaffee kriegen und dich ein bisschen aufwärmen. Du wirst dich wundern, wie viel klarer alles aussieht, wenn man eine Tasse Kaffee intus hat. Komm mit, es ist nicht weit. Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich mich unterwegs unsichtbar mache?"

Sie tupft ihre Augen trocken, die so blutunterlaufen sind, als wollten sie sich an die Farbe ihres Kostüms anpassen. "Wollen sie dich etwa immer noch einbuchten?"

"Unglücklicherweise ja."

"Weil du _das hier_ machst?"

Er zuckt die Schultern, als wolle er sagen 'was soll ich machen'. "Ich werde neben dir herlaufen; wenn du willst, kannst du meinen Arm nehmen. Phalanx, kannst du hier warten...?"

"Sicher." Lächelnd generiert er einen Schild in Stuhlhöhe, um sich draufzusetzen. Die Frau starrt zuerst ihn und dann Ghost an.

" _Euch_ wollen sie fürs Verteilen von Taschentüchern und Umarmungen einbuchten und Kyle..." Sie hält inne, hält sich wieder die Hand vor den Mund, und Ghost reibt ihr über den Rücken und sagt: "Komm schon, geh mit mir mit, wir können uns unterwegs unterhalten. Hast du schon mit der Polizei darüber gesprochen?"

"Ich will doch nicht, dass er ins Gefängnis kommt... ich will nur, dass er..."

"...ich weiß. Es tut mir so leid."

Sie weint wieder heftiger, als Ghost langsam unsichtbar wird. Sie hält seinen Arm und sein anderer Arm liegt auf ihrem Rücken, so gehen sie um die Ecke und die Straße entlang. "Ich will nur, dass er mich nicht mehr schlägt..."

Als sie davongehen, kann Phalanx ihn noch traurig flüstern hören, "Es tut mir so leid."

Er reibt sich die Arme – nachdem sein Adrenalinschub abgeklungen und der Schweiß getrocknet ist, ist ihm kalt. Es ist ein Tollhaus, hat Ghost gesagt. Er hat wirklich nicht übertrieben. Die Clubs sind zum Brechen voll und auf den Straßen herrscht kostümiertes, alkohol-geschwängertes Chaos. Sie haben bereits einen Einbruch durch einen Typen im Hasenkostüm vereitelt und einen Überfall auf einen 24-Stunden-Laden von drei als Clowns verkleideten Männern – das waren ziemlich gruselige Bastarde. Normalerweise ist es nicht so schlimm. Andererseits hatte es auch all das 'Herumsitzen' beinhaltet, von dem Ghost ihm erzählt hatte – sie hatten bei dem Hasenmann sitzenbleiben müssen bis die Polizei kam, weil er sich den Kopf verletzt hatte, als er rückwärts aus dem Fenster stürzte, durch das er versucht hatte einzubrechen. Nach dem Ladenüberfall mussten sie bei dem verängstigten Angestellten bleiben bis die Polizei eintraf, und dann hatten sie bei dem zugedröhnten Jungen auf die Streife warten müssen. Nach und nach gelingt es Phalanx, einzelne Streifenpolizisten wiederzuerkennen. Obwohl die Maske sein Gesicht größtenteils verdeckt und er sich ehrlich gesagt selbst kaum wiedererkennt, wenn seine Haare so voluminös sind, versucht er sich wie Ghost im Hintergrund zu halten, der ihn sobald er kann jedes Mal unsichtbar macht.

Und es sind Vorkommnisse wie diese – es hat nichts mit Heldentum zu tun, zumindest nicht so, wie die Leute es sich vorstellen; es ist widerwärtig und _alltäglich_ , den 'Freund' dieser Frau von ihr wegjagen zu müssen – die ihm am meisten nahe gehen. Ghost geht ziemlich entspannt damit um. Er versetzt diejenigen, die diese Art von Verbrechen begehen, in Angst und Schrecken – er sucht sie nur heim, wenn es gar nicht anders geht, das weiß Phalanx mittlerweile, denn bevor es nötig wird, kann er ihnen meistens Handschellen anlegen. Aber es gibt Zeiten, in denen Ghost nicht im Geringsten zögert – und anschließend ist er so unwahrscheinlich herzzerreißend sanft und geduldig mit den Opfern, dass Phalanx gar nicht versteht, wie er sich so _vergessen_ kann. Während ihm selbst das Herz bis zum Hals schlägt und die Hitze des Kampfes noch in ihm tobt, redet Ghost bereits in sanftem Ton, steht zur Verfügung, ohne bedrohlich zu wirken, und versichert den Opfern, dass alles gut werden wird, und sie scheinen ihm zu glauben, wenn er es sagt. Phalanx weiß nicht, ob es Erleichterung ist oder etwas anderes, aber vor allem Frauen scheinen ihm instinktiv zu vertrauen – der Sanftheit seiner Stimme. Mittlerweile ist Phalanx auch klargeworden, und er schämt sich seiner Naivität, dass sie auch schon eine ganze Anzahl an Prostituierten gerettet haben, die alle ebenfalls jemanden zu kennen scheinen, dem Ghost schon geholfen hat...

Er hilft den Menschen, denen niemand sonst hilft. Vielleicht ist es das, was einen Helden wirklich ausmacht.

Phalanx verschränkt seine behandschuhten Hände, drückt die Finger durch und schaut zum Himmel hinauf, den die Lichter New Yorks grau erscheinen lassen. Er hat viel darüber gelernt, was 'Held sein' wirklich bedeutet: darüber, wie viel davon bedeutet, zum Wohle anderer zu ignorieren, was einem selbst gerade passiert; über die Ausmaße, die die Aufopferung annehmen kann; über Mut und über Schwierigkeiten.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Zwei Nächte zuvor hatte es geregnet und Ghost hatte unter seiner Kapuze hervorgelugt und gesagt, "Du wirst es nicht glauben, wie wenige Verbrechen geschehen, wenn es regnet. Selbst Kriminelle sind nicht so dumm, sich bis auf die Haut durchnässen zu lassen", und ihn stattdessen zu Tina und Mike mitgenommen. Mike brauchte ein bisschen von Phalanx' Blut – gruselige Vorstellung, aber falls er mitten in der Nacht eine Transfusion braucht, kann Mike schlecht auf die Straße gehen und nach Blutspendern Ausschau halten.

"Ich werde es nicht aus dem Krankenhaus stehlen", sagte er, als Phalanx den Kopf auf Ghosts Schoß legte, der im Schneidersitz auf dem Sofa saß und ihm die Haare aus der Stirn strich. Phalanx lag lang ausgestreckt da und versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr er vermied, auf die Nadel zu schauen. "Ich riskiere einiges für euch, aber ich werde nicht der Medizinstudent sein, der gefeuert wird, weil er _Blutkonserven_ gestohlen hat, das wäre einfach... so abartig, dass mein guter Ruf für immer ruiniert wäre."

Tina stellte zwei Becher auf den Couchtisch und sagte: _"Ich_ könnte es ja stehlen. Ich könnte sagen, ich brauche es für ein Kunstprojekt."

"Niemand muss hier irgendwas stehlen", sagte Ghost, legte die Handflächen an Phalanx' Wangen und strich ihm beruhigend mit den Daumen über die Stirn. "Na ja, zumindest nichts, was jemand vermissen würde. Technisch gesehen stehen wir auf der Seite der Engel."

Phalanx blickte zu ihm auf und dachte, 'tatsächlich sind die Engel wahrscheinlich auf _deiner_ Seite', dann rief er, "Au", als die Nadel eindrang.

"Tut mit leid. Ich muss nur noch den Stauschlauch... und schon läufts. Okay, okay, ich glaube, jetzt ist alles gut."

"Liegst du bequem?", fragte Tina gut gelaunt; sie hatte sich zu ihm hinabgebeugt, so dass ihr Haar wie ein dünner schwarzer Vorhang neben seiner Wange herabhing. Phalanx lächelte und Ghost strich ihm noch einmal die Haare zurück, dann hob er die Hand, um ein Gähnen zu verbergen. Tina grinste. "Ich hatte gedacht, Superhelden hätten eine ähnliche Regel wie Ärzte: 'keine Verabredungen mit Geretteten'."

"Er bricht viele meiner Regeln", murmelte Ghost und senkte den Kopf in der Kapuze.

Phalanx blickte zu ihm auf, hob den Arm, in dem keine Nadel steckte, und berührte seine Wange. "Deine Regeln sind ziemlich streng zu dir. Ich versuche nur... die Dinge etwas auszugleichen."

"Während wir warten, könnte ich einen Film einlegen", sagte Tina und ging zu dem DVD Ständer neben dem Fernseher. "Worauf hättet ihr Lust? Wir haben ein paar Superheldenfilme..."

"Weil die Dinger immer so realistisch sind."

Phalanx fragte: "Hättest du es lieber, wenn sie realistischer wären?"

"Ich hätte gern wenigstens eine einzige Szene, in der jemand fluchend versucht, ein Brandloch in einem Umhang zu flicken. Zum Teufel, wer schneidert denen all ihre Sachen?"

Schließlich legte Tina ein Musical ein, einen alten Schwarz-Weiß-Klassiker, der in Phalanx den Wunsch weckte zu tanzen – den Schlauch zu vergessen, durch den langsam das Blut aus seinem Arm floss; stattdessen Ghost an der Hand zu nehmen und durchs Zimmer zu wirbeln wie Gene Kelly – aber als er nach ein paar Minuten hoch schaute, da neigte sich Ghosts Kopf zur Seite, die Augen müde auf den Bildschirm gerichtet, und bevor noch zehn Minuten vergangen waren, war er eingeschlafen. Tina fing grinsend Phalanx' Blick ein, legte Ghost behutsam eine Decke um die Schultern, stellte den Ton leiser und schlich in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Mike ging in die Hocke, um die Kanüle zu überprüfen. "Wie lange machst du das schon für ihn?", murmelte Phalanx. "Dich so um ihn kümmern?"

"...es werden jetzt vier Jahre. Er ist gar kein so schlechter Patient – könnte schlimmer sein. Wir hatten erst zwei oder drei richtig schlimme Vorfälle."

"...will ich wissen, was du unter 'richtig schlimm' verstehst?", fragte Phalanx und sah kurz zu Ghost hoch, der immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen gleichmäßig unter Blaines Kopf atmete, die Wange friedlich auf dem Sofapolster ruhend.

Mike atmete langsam ein, dann sagte er: "Wenn er dir nichts darüber erzählt, dann weiß ich nicht, ob ich es tun sollte. Er hat... dir gesagt, wie es ist, oder? Wie gefährlich es ist. _Er_ kann ghosten, im Gegensatz zu anderen Leuten... und wenn selbst _er_ manchmal verletzt wird, dann ist es gefährlich."

"Ich kann selbst auf mich aufpassen", sagte Phalanx leise. "Ja, er hat mir 'Den Vortrag' gehalten. Mehr als einmal. Aber... ich will einfach nicht, dass er das alleine macht; er hilft den Leuten wirklich und die einzige Gegenleistung, die er erhält, ist... na ja, zum Beispiel niemals einen erholsamen Nachtschlaf..."

Mike schwieg eine Weile, dann stand er auf, trat ans Fenster, lugte durch die Jalousien und zog sie wieder zu. Phalanx sah, wie er die Schultern anspannte, als er auf die zugezogenen Jalousien starrte, als könne er durch sie hindurchsehen in eine andere Nacht vor langer Zeit. Er sagte: "Er ist mit ihr hierher nachhause gelaufen. Nachdem... nachdem diese Typen... das war es hauptsächlich... sie war so aufgewühlt und ich wusste, was ihr am meisten geholfen hatte, war nicht, dass er diese Typen unschädlich gemacht hatte, sondern dass er einfach für sie _da_ war. Sie weinte so heftig; sie hatte mich von der Straße aus angerufen, ich solle runterkommen und sie abholen, und dort stand er mit ihr. Sie hatte die Arme um ihn gelegt und weinte in seinen Umhang und er hat... er hat mich nur angeschaut und sie mir in die Arme gedrückt und er war so _geduldig_ , als sie sich an ihn klammerte. Und ich hab gar nicht weiter drüber nachgedacht. Ich sagte ihm, ich sei Medizinstudent und falls er jemals irgendetwas bräuchte, ich schuldete ihm mein Leben. Sie ist mein Leben", sagte er, als wäre diese Erklärung wirklich notwendig. Dann blickte er sich zu Phalanx um, der ihn nur anschaute – der nicht viel anderes tun konnte, auf dem Rücken liegend, den Kopf im Schoß eines schlafenden Superhelden.

"Dann ist er verschwunden, so wie es seine Art ist. Und wir haben nichts mehr von ihm gehört für... ich weiß nicht, für Wochen. Bis nach diesem Feuer, als um ein Uhr morgens etwas mit einem Knall auf unserer Feuertreppe gelandet ist." Mike massierte sich den Nacken. "Ein eiskalter, klatschnasser, gerösteter Superheld – zum Glück war er noch nicht mal halb durchgebraten. Er wollte partout nicht ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden, also musste ich mit dem zurechtkommen, was ich hier hatte. Ich müsste ihm eigentlich dankbar sein, das war der intensivste Crash-Kurs in Notfallmedizin, den ich je absolviert habe..."

"Hat er es gut überstanden? Wann war das?"

"Dieses in Brand gesteckte Haus, von dem es überall Fotos gab... _vier_ Jahre ist das jetzt her, fast auf den Tag. Er hat's einigermaßen gut überstanden. Ich weiß, dass er sich anschließend nicht mal halb so lange geschont hat, wie ich ihm geraten habe, aber ja, er ist wieder auf die Beine gekommen. Er passt auf sich auf. Meistens."

Dieses in Brand gesteckte Haus. Ghost, der gierig Sauerstoff inhaliert, den ihm ein Feuerwehrmann anbietet, irgendwann zwischen unzähligen Touren zurück in das Gebäude, bis es eingestürzt ist – es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass die Mehrheit der Menschen ihn je gesehen hatte. Phalanx hatte nicht gewusst, dass Ghost... wie dumm von ihm. Natürlich war er noch drin gewesen, als es einstürzte, und er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, ob er dabei womöglich verletzt worden war. Phalanx betrachtete sein schlafendes Gesicht und dachte: _wenn ich dabei gewesen wäre, wäre es anders verlaufen. Wenn irgendjemand dabei gewesen wäre, wäre es anders verlaufen. Du hättest das nicht alles ganz allein machen dürfen..._

Als die Blutspende beendet war, war Ghost noch nicht aufgewacht, er wachte auch nicht auf, als Mike den Fernseher ausschaltete, Phalanx solidarisch angrinste und die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich zumachte. Es dauerte noch fast eine Stunde, bis er sich endlich regte und erschrocken den Kopf hob. Phalanx murmelte: "Hey, ich bin hier, alles ist gut", und streckte die Hand aus, um sein Gesicht zu berühren.

Ghost griff nach seinem Handgelenk und sah irgendwie verwirrt aus und in diesem Moment, den Blick auf Phalanx gerichtet, sah er so jung aus.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Er läuft in der Gasse auf und ab, um sich warm zu halten, als er Ghosts Stimme hört, "Hier bin ich", und er seufzend an seiner Seite auftaucht. "Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Sie hat so schrecklich geweint, ich wollte sie nicht einfach abgeben und verschwinden."

"Nein, ist schon okay. Geht es ihr gut?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich hoffe, dass es ihr bald wieder besser geht." Er schließt die Augen und Phalanx reibt ihm über den Arm und spürt, wie verkrampft er ist. "Ich bin so müde. Das hat mich völlig erschöpft."

"Wir sollten für heute Schluss machen."

"Es ist grade mal ein Uhr, der Wahnsinn hat noch nicht mal richtig angefangen."

"Also gut, aber was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns erst mal in 'ne ruhige Ecke setzen und nochmal versuchen, diesen Funkempfänger zum Laufen zu bringen?"

"Wir hätten ihn vielleicht schon längst zum Laufen gebracht, wenn ein gewisser Jemand die Bedienungsanleitung mitgebracht hätte."

"Der gewisse Jemand hätte das wahrscheinlich auch gemacht, wenn ein anderer Jemand Taschen in sein Kostüm genäht hätte."

"Vielleicht hätte dieser Jemand mal darüber nachdenken sollen, wozu dieser verdammte Gürtel gedacht ist, Phalanx", kontert Ghost und lässt den Gürtel mit dem Finger fest zurück an Phalanx' Hüfte schnalzen.

Phalanx schreit erschrocken auf, dann lacht er und zupft an Ghosts Kapuze. "Verzeih mir, du großes Genie. Ist sie... wird sie wirklich wieder in Ordnung kommen?"

Ghost wird wieder ernst. "Ich weiß es nicht. Das hängt größtenteils von ihr selbst ab."

"Sie sollte ihn verlassen."

"Das weiß ich. Aber... ich glaube, die Sache ist komplizierter."

"Was kann noch komplizierter sein, als ein Mann, der sich besäuft und dich dann verprügelt? Sie sollte –"

Ghost wendet den Blick von ihm ab. "Für Frauen ihrer Altersgruppe ist das die wahrscheinlichste Ursache für eine Verletzung. Statistisch gesehen war es schon immer wahrscheinlicher, dass ihr so etwas passiert, als dass sie von einem Fremden ausgeraubt wird. Die meisten Frauen, die verletzt werden, werden von den Menschen verletzt, denen sie am meisten vertrauen; von den Menschen in ihrem eigenen Zuhause, und ich kann... überhaupt nichts dagegen machen. Also ja, sie sollte ihn verlassen, das weiß ich, aber..." Er verschränkt die Arme und senkt den Kopf in seiner Kapuze. "Aber das Leben entwickelt sich anscheinend selten so wie es sollte. Es tut mir leid. Das ist nur... ich habe dich gewarnt, dass es nicht schön ist."

Jetzt ist es an Phalanx, den Blick abzuwenden, und er reibt sich über den Arm. "Hast du diese Statistiken immer parat?"

Ghost atmet tief ein. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Ich... kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie es für sie manchmal sein muss. Frauen. Zu wissen, wie die Dinge für einen stehen; zu wissen, dass die Chancen so schlecht stehen, dass eigentlich niemand bereit wäre, Wetten darauf abzuschließen. Und ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass Männer nicht _mehr_ dafür tun, das zu ändern. Wenn man die Situation für andere Menschen verbessern kann, _warum macht man es dann nicht?"_

"...aus demselben Grund, aus dem wir auch immer noch mit Rassismus und Homophobie leben."

Ghost schließt die Augen, zupft seine Kapuze zurecht, schüttelt den Kopf und macht die Augen wieder auf, um Phalanx einen langen, traurigen Blick zuzuwerfen. "Wir retten hier nicht gerade die Welt, wenn wir mitten im Müllgestank solche Diskussionen führen, oder?"

"Komm." Phalanx hält ihm die Hand hin und eine Treppe aus Schilden flackert vor ihnen aus dem Nichts auf. "Wir bringen dieses Funk-Dings zum Laufen und vielleicht finden wir dann ja etwas... ich weiß nicht, eine Aufgabe, die ein wenig sauberer ist..."

"Etwas, wo es zumindest nicht so fürchterlich nach Müll stinkt."

"Mmh", summt Phalanx, während Ghost vorsichtig hinter ihm herläuft und dabei sorgfältig die Stiefelabsätze an den Kanten der leicht geneigten Schilde einhakt.

Als sie auf der Dachkante des Gebäudes sitzen und die Beine über dem Abgrund baumeln lassen – es sind nur fünfzehn Stockwerke und es ist seltsam, wie Phalanx solch eine Höhe mittlerweile als 'nur' bezeichnet – macht Phalanx sich mit konzentriertem Blick an die Arbeit, den kleinen Apparat einzustellen. Er ist nicht besonders zuversichtlich, dass es ihm gelingen wird.

"Das ist doch bescheuert", meckert Ghost und zieht den Umhang fester um sich. "Und kalt. Und mein Hintern wird taub. Was hat dich das Ding überhaupt gekostet?"

"Shhht, ich versuch, was zu hören."

"Alles, was du hörst, ist statisches Rauschen", murmelt Ghost und starrt finster auf seine Stiefel hinab. Phalanx läuft plötzlich ein Schauer über den Rücken und Ghost schaut ihn an und legt ihm einen Teil seines Umhangs über den Rücken.

Phalanx grinst ihn an und rutscht näher ran, bis ihre Beine sich berühren. "Tut es dir jetzt leid, dass du mir keinen Umhang gegeben hast?"

"Du würdest damit nur irgendwo hängenbleiben. Ich arbeite bereits an deinem Winterkostüm, ich muss auch meins zum Lüften rausholen."

"Denkst du eigentlich an alles?"

Ghost gähnt und in die weiße Nebelwolke seines Atems hinein sagt er, "Ja", und dann, "Hörst du das?"

"Hör ich w –"

...es klingt wie ein Flugzeug. Irgendwo fliegt immer ein Flugzeug über sie hinweg, es ist schließlich New York, aber...

...es klingt nicht wirklich wie ein Flugzeug. Eher wie ein winzig kleines Flugzeug, das direkt auf sie zukommt.

Der Umhang verschwindet von Phalanx' Rücken und Ghost ist schon auf den Füßen und starrt auf dieses Ding, das wie eine Rakete auf sie zuhält. Phalanx rappelt sich hoch und Ghost packt ihn am Arm, als die Rakete ihnen zuruft: "Hallo Jungs, ich hab 'ne Ewigkeit gebraucht, um – aaah Mist."

Sie sind unsichtbar und Ghost packt Phalanx fest am Arm, als der den Typen plötzlich _erkennt_ , der sich gerade anschickt, vor ihnen auf dem Dach zu landen. Er trägt eine Ganzkörperpanzerung und das helle Licht der Schubdüsen an seinen Stiefeln erlischt, als er auf dem Boden aufsetzt. "Wa- das ist iBorg. Du meine Güte –"

"Phalanx", zischt Ghost, aber der hat sich bereits aus seinem Griff befreit und wird wieder sichtbar – es ist seltsam, seine eigenen Arme und Beine plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchen zu sehen – und steht direkt vor iBorg, der ihm den Kopf zuwendet; er trägt einen Helm, der den gesamten Kopf umschließt, und eine Schutzbrille über den Augenschlitzen.

"Hey, das ist der Neuling. Was geht ab?"

"Du bist iBorg! Bist du nicht normalerweise im Raum Chicago unterwegs? Was machst du _hier?"_

"Tatsächlich bin ich auf der Suche nach deiner, ähm, besseren Hälfte. Ich nehme mal an, dass er... irgendwo in der Nähe ist, das ist irgendwie gruselig, von wegen Halloween und so, Jo!" Mit einem hörbaren Surren seines Antriebs dreht er sich leise murmelnd langsam im Kreis, um das Dach abzusuchen. "Ganz im Ernst – Technologie kannst du wenigstens immer vor dir sehen, wie macht er das nur...?"

"Was willst du?" Ghosts harsche körperlose Stimme lässt sogar Phalanx erschrocken zusammenzucken und er erkennt, dass der Zorn mit _Furcht_ vermischt ist. "Warum suchst du nach _mir_ _?"_

iBorg hebt beschwichtigend die Hände. "Bleib cool, okay? Ich bin nur... ich kenne da ein paar Leute, die es ziemlich schwierig finden, mit dir in Kontakt zu treten. Könntest du vielleicht bitte sichtbar werden, wie machst du...?"

"Ist schon gut", sagt Phalanx in die Richtung, in der er Ghost zuletzt gesehen hat. "Er ist ein Held, hast du noch nichts von ihm gelesen? Er ist auf unserer Seite."

Er versucht, nicht offensichtlich zusammenzuzucken, als er plötzlich unsichtbare Hände spürt, die sich um seinen Arm legen. "Wir müssen möglicherweise jeden Augenblick senkrecht nach unten ghosten", murmelt Ghost an seinem Ohr. "Keine Panik, hol einfach tief Luft, wenn du merkst, dass es soweit ist."

"Er ist ein _Held,_ warum sollte er –"

"Sag mir, warum du hier bist", sagt Ghost rundheraus. "Was willst du von mir?"

iBorg hält die Hände hoch, unbewaffnet und harmlos. "Ich soll dir nur ein Angebot machen. Ich habe mich dieser neuen Gruppe angeschlossen, die sie gegründet haben, es ist eine offizielle Regierungssache, für den Fall, dass etwas passiert, mit dem wir allein nicht fertig werden. Sie wollen, dass die ganze Superheldentruppe zusammenarbeitet, du weißt schon, sie brauchen –"

"Ich weiß nur, dass sie versucht haben, uns zu _registrieren;_ ich weiß, dass jeder mit einer Fähigkeit, vor der _sie_ sich gefürchtet haben, noch viel dauerhafter von der Bildfläche verschwunden ist, als ich das zu tun pflege. Warum sollte ich _denen_ trauen? Warum sollte irgendein Super irgendwas mit _denen_ zu tun haben wollen?"

"Also, streng genommen bin ich gar kein Super." iBorg klopft zweimal an die Seite seines Helms. "Diesen Anzug hier hab ich mit meinen eigenen Händen gebaut, das einzige, was an mir super ist, ist mein Super-Genie. Und ein Teil des Angebots, das ich euch unterbreiten soll, ist dieses ganze Blabla von wegen Entschuldigung für diese Zwangsregistrierungssache, wobei ihr beiden euch aber damals, als es noch gesetzlich vorgeschrieben war, offenbar sowieso nicht habt registrieren lassen. Ich glaube, was ich damit _wirklich_ sagen will ist, dass sie deswegen kein Strafverfahren gegen euch einleiten werden, vor allem, wenn ihr euch uns jetzt anschließt."

Phalanx erinnert sich noch an dieses Gesetz. Er erinnert sich an schlaflose Nächte, in denen er mit trockenem Mund in die Dunkelheit gestarrt und über dieses Gesetz nachgedacht hatte – dieses Gesetz, das Menschen mit Superkräften die gleichen Rechtsansprüche zugestand wie einer Feuerwaffe: zulässig nur mit schriftlicher Genehmigung. Das Gesetzt hatte nur zwei Jahre lang Bestand, weil es sich als nicht durchführbar erwiesen hatte. Wie soll man Leute dazu zwingen, aus dem Schatten vorzutreten, um ihre Fähigkeiten registrieren zu lassen? Supermenschen machen nur einen kleinen Prozentsatz der Bevölkerung aus, woher soll man also wissen, ob sich alle haben registrieren lassen oder nicht? Und als der verängstigte Teenager, der er damals war, hatte Blaine überlegt: was würden sie tun, wenn sie es wüssten; warum wollten sie es überhaupt wissen; er fügte niemandem Schaden zu; was wollten sie also von ihm...?

"Also dann vielen Dank...", sagt Ghost mit leiser zittriger Stimme. "...für dieses freundliche Angebot-Schrägstrich-Ultimatum. Aber du kannst ihnen ausrichten, dass ich nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben will. Ich muss mich hier zusätzlich zu den Kriminellen bereits mit der gesamten New Yorker Polizei herumschlagen, ich werde also kaum darüber nachdenken, mit der Regierung zusammenzuarbeiten, wenn ich immer noch nicht weiß, ob sie mich dafür verhaften werden.Und von _ihm_ darfst du dich auch fernhalten, er hat schon genug um die Ohren. _Wag es nicht_ , ihn noch mehr in Gefahr zu bringen –"

Phalanx braucht einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass Ghost _ihn_ meint.

"– und jetzt verschwinde, verdammt nochmal, aus meiner Stadt. Mir ist egal, was die da oben wollen, verschwinde, _verdammt nochmal_ , aus meiner Stadt."

"Alter, ich will doch nur –"

"Ich bin hier, um auch die anderen Supermenschen auf dieser Insel zu beschützen. Ich will nicht, dass einer von denen auch nur in ihre _Nähe_ kommt. Schaff dich raus aus meiner Stadt. Jetzt. _Mach schon_."

iBorg steht noch einen Moment lang mit erhobenen Händen da, dann sagt er: "Du machst das hier vielleicht schon länger als die meisten von uns, aber keiner hat dich zum König der Supermenschen ernannt, weißt du das?"

"Ich weiß, dass dieser Metallanzug kein Hindernis für mich wäre." So drohend hat Phalanx seine Stimme noch nie klingen hören.

iBorg glotzt sie nur an – sofern man das von einem Helm, der nicht blinzeln kann, behaupten kann. Dann sagt er: "...das ist also der Grund, warum alle Kriminellen den Geist so fürchten. In Ordnung. Ich geh dann. Aber... denk darüber nach. Es ist gar nicht so verkehrt, Verstärkung zu haben – du könntest sie eines Tages vielleicht sogar brauchen. Aber... ich geh jetzt auf jeden Fall. Weg von dem Gruselgeist. Ähm." Er schaut wieder zu Phalanx hinüber. "Und noch viel Glück mit ihm", sagt er und dann startet er seine Schubdüsen, die ihn auf ihrem Licht wie ein Glühwürmchen in die Luft heben, bevor er wieder wie eine Feuerwerksrakete über den dunklen Nachthimmel davonzischt.

Phalanx' Hand tastet nach Ghosts unsichtbarem Arm. "Was sollte _das_ denn?"

"Warum sollte ich irgendwas mit _denen_ zu tun haben wollen? Warum sollte ich _denen_ jemals trauen?"

"Okay, okay, das versteh' ich ja, aber... ich meine, du hättest ruhig ein wenig netter zu ihm sein können, er hat schließlich nur –"

Ghosts Hände... liegen nicht mehr auf seinem Arm, er spürt einen ganz leichten Druck, als sie durch den Knochen hindurch ghosten und dann sind sie verschwunden. "Ghost", ruft Phalanx und ganz langsam taucht auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes der dunkelgraue Umhang aus dem Nichts wieder auf.

Mit gesenktem Kopf sagt er leise: "Du weißt, wie ich überreagiere, wenn ich mich fürchte."

Phalanx' Mundwinkel zucken, bis er schließlich lächelnd seufzt. "Ist schon gut. Du brauchst nichts zu tun, was du nicht tun willst. Und du weißt, dass ich dich abschirmen würde, falls irgendwas passiert."

Er hebt nicht den Kopf. Phalanx erinnert sich, _Du machst das hier vielleicht schon länger als_ _die meisten_ _von uns..._ und sein Lächeln erstirbt. Seit Jahren hat er die Super-Blogs verfolgt und so angestrengt er auch nachdenkt, es fällt ihm niemand ein, der diese Superheldensache schon so lange macht wie Ghost – fünf Jahre ganz auf sich allein gestellt, das ist eine verdammt lange Zeit. Er war neunzehn, überlegt er, schließlich kann er rechnen. Als er diesen Umhang zum ersten Mal angezogen hat, war er neunzehn Jahre alt. Er hat eigenhändig eine ganze Stadt verteidigt, seit er ein Teenager war; kann man ihm also übelnehmen, wenn er ein wenig überbeschützerisch auftritt, sowohl der Stadt, als auch jedem ihrer Einwohner gegenüber... wenn er wie ein knurrender Wolf neben Phalanx steht: _Wag es nicht, ihn noch mehr in Gefahr zu bringen –_

Er geht zu ihm hin, findet seine Hand unter dem Umhang, verschränkt ihre Finger miteinander und schwingt sie leicht hin und her. "Hey", sagt er. "Machen wir bald Schluss? Nachdem wir dieses Ding ja doch nicht zum Laufen bringen – "

Genau in diesem Moment beginnt der Funkempfänger in seiner Hand zu knistern und sie starren ihn beide an, während unter ihnen drei Streifenwagen mit schrill heulenden Sirenen vorbeirasen. _"–wischenfall, ich wiederhole mutmaßlicher Super-Zwischenfall, Annäherung nur mit äußerster Vorsich–"_

Und dann ist es vorbei. Weil das Funksignal nicht mehr da ist, denn es steuert heulend auf sein Ziel zu.

"Phalanx..."

"Halt dich an mir fest", sagt er und springt auf die [Schild-Brücke](https://64.media.tumblr.com/fe1b0832b140df8bb51561b69c364784/tumblr_mjr81w9vxz1r1dzhio1_1280.jpg). Ghost springt ihm hinterher, lässt seine Hand los und legt ihm die Arme um die Taille. "Und los geht's..."

Der Wind kommt ihnen rauschend entgegen, als freue er sich, sie wiederzusehen.

*** * ***

Es ist die Fifth Avenue. Die Fifth Avenue ist...

Sie stehen eine ganze Weile unsichtbar an der Seite, halten sich an den Händen und starren fassungslos. Phalanx hofft sehr, dass er nicht der einzige ist, der so etwas noch nie gesehen hat. Er weiß nicht wie er...

Kreischende Sirenen, kreischende Menschen. Verlassene Taxis, herumliegende Kostümfetzen, Hexenbesen und Dreizacke und dort drüben scheint sogar ein Ghost-Umhang auf dem Gehweg zu liegen...

...während die Schaufensterpuppen auf sie zumarschieren wie eine Horde Untoter aus Plastik.

"Die kommen aus dem Saks", sagt Ghost ein wenig kraftlos von der Seite.

Phalanx glotzt nur. Dutzende von ihnen, weiß Gott wie viele, marschieren mit einer verbissenen Unermüdlichkeit drauflos, wie etwas, das nicht wirklich lebt, aber trotzdem – wenn auch ein wenig ungelenk – abscheulich menschenähnlich ist. "Du kannst erkennen, woher sie –?"

"Frag nicht! Aber sie sind definitiv vom Saks." Manche von ihnen sind für Halloween kostümiert, mit schwarzen Corsagen, weiten Röcken und Barockmasken über ihren blicklosen Augen. "Sie gehen alle in dieselbe Richtung. Warum sind sie –?"

"Verfolgen sie jemanden?"

 _"Ihn._ " Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wird Ghost sichtbar – und somit auch Phalanx, dessen Blick Ghosts ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger folgt: Ein Typ in einem ziemlich billigen Ghostkostüm rennt mit flatterndem Umhang – er _rennt_ mit offenem Mund – direkt auf sie zu und die Mannequins werden schneller und verfolgen ihn. Vor ihnen blockieren Streifenwagen die Straße, aber Ghost rennt los, springt über eine Motorhaube, dicht gefolgt von Phalanx und ein Polizist schreit: "Hey–!"

Der Mann im Ghostkostüm sieht sie und starrt sie an und Ghost fängt an, heftig zu gestikulieren; der Mann legt noch einen Zahn zu und rennt an ihnen vorbei, kann nicht rechtzeitig bremsen und knallt direkt in einen der Streifenwagen, wo ihn ein Polizist packt und dahinter in Sicherheit zieht. "Du... du...", keucht er und zieht Ghost-Umhang und Maske aus. Mit scharlachrotem, schweißgebadetem Gesicht sitzt er schwer atmend auf der Straße hinter dem Polizeiwagen. "Du..."

"Happy Halloween", sagt Ghost, ohne dabei die Schaufensterpuppen aus den Augen zu lassen. "Warum haben sie dich verfolgt?"

"Ich weiß... weiß nicht..."

"Sie kommen immer noch auf uns zu", sagt Phalanx nervös und lässt ein paar Schilde aufflackern. Es ist wie eine Szene aus einem Horrorfilm. Ein Öko-Horrorfilm. Eine Apokalypse mit biologisch-nicht-abbaubaren Zombies.

"Lass mich... was ausprobieren", sagt Ghost und wird unsichtbar. Die Mannequins werden langsamer und schwärmen aus, sie sind nicht weiter auf ein bestimmtes Ziel fixiert. Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht Phalanx etwas Graues und als er zur Seite schaut, sieht er, wie Ghost auf der anderen Straßenseite wieder auftaucht... und die Mannequins scharen sich wieder zusammen und laufen direkt auf ihn zu.

"Wieso sind sie hinter dir her?"

Ghost breitet gereizt die Arme aus, als wolle er sagen, _Woher zum Teufel soll ich das wissen?_ , weicht einem ausholenden Plastikarm aus, tritt einer Puppe in den Bauch, zögert kurz und ghostet seine Hand einer anderen direkt in den Kopf, um sie heimzusuchen (sie trägt Weiß und Phalanx hat den Verdacht, als habe Ghost sich entschieden, sie heimzusuchen, anstatt nach ihr zu treten, weil der Kurt in ihm es nicht über sich bringt, ihr Kleid zu ruinieren); aber das heimgesuchte Mannequin reagiert gar nicht, sondern rammt ihm einen Arm durch die Seite...

... _durch_ die Seite, denn er ghostet. Er weicht zurück und dreht sich im Kreis und als ihn die Horde eingekreist hat, wird er unsichtbar. Die Mannequins rennen mit den Köpfen zusammen, verheddern ihre Gliedmaßen miteinander, kommen ins Taumeln und stürzen zu Boden... aber sie stehen schnell wieder auf und setzen sich erneut in Bewegung, aber ohne eine Zielperson ist ihre schrecklich starre Entschlossenheit verschwunden.

Ghosts Stimme an Phalanx' Ohr: "Jeder, der einen Umhang trägt. Was glaubst du, wie viele Menschen in dieser Stadt tragen genau jetzt billige Imitationen meines Kostüms?"

"In New York? An Halloween?" Phalanx zuckt die Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht, ein Fünftel? _Ich_ würde eins tragen, wenn ich nicht –"

Einer der Polizisten beugt sich über die Motorhaube eines Autos. "Ich weiß, wir stehen streng genommen nicht auf derselben Seite, aber könnt ihr irgendwas dagegen unternehmen? Diese Art von Wahnsinn fällt ganz klar in euren Zuständigkeitsbereich und nicht in unseren!"

"Nun, nachdem Sie so nett darum bitten, Officer", sagt Ghost gereizt und wird wieder sichtbar. "Wie wäre es, wenn Sie uns ein wenig dabei unterstützen?"

Sobald er sichtbar ist, marschieren die Mannequins wieder auf ihn zu und Phalanx zieht unwillkürlich den Kopf ein, als sie mit ihren toten Augen auf sie zu torkeln. Hinter dem Auto führt einer der Polizisten den Mann im Ghostkostüm zur Seite, der Umhang liegt vergessen am Boden, und Ghost verschränkt die Arme und schaut den Polizisten an, als wolle er sagen, "Und? Was ist jetzt?"

Der Polizist feuert sechs Gewehrsalven in die sich nähernde Menge aus Plastikpuppen. Schultern und Gesichter werden zerfetzt, Projektile und Plastiksplitter durchbohren Kleider und Ghost zuckt an Phalanx' Seite zusammen. Als der ihn anschaut, raunt er: "Das war Alexander McQueen, er könnte ruhig ein wenig Respekt zeigen."

Die Mannequins kommen immer näher. Ghost holt tief Luft und sagt: "Also, ich nehme mal an, etwas, das nicht lebt, kann man auch nicht töten. Phalanx...?"

Sie sind unheimlich menschlich und gleichzeitig unheimlich nicht-menschlich, es ist ein schauriger Anblick. Phalanx schluckt, dann macht er eine Art Karateschlag in die Luft und ein Schild fährt knirschend durch den Hals einer näher kommenden Puppe. Sie kommt aus dem Gleichgewicht, stolpert und fällt mit steifen Gliedern auf den Hintern... dann rappelt sie sich umständlich wieder hoch und kommt – kopflos – weiter direkt auf sie zu.

"Ich glaube das wird mir Albträume bescheren für mindestens... wahrscheinlich bis in alle Ewigkeit."

Ghosts Finger verschränken sich mit seinen und er drückt seine Hand. "Keine Zeit. Sie werden mir folgen. Wir müssen zu Saks und herausfinden, was die Ursache dafür ist."

"Wa–

"Wir werden einfach durch sie hindurch ghosten."

"Wir–?"

"Renn los!"

Ghost rennt los und zerrt Phalanx hinter sich her, direkt auf die sich nähernden Mannequins zu. Phalanx keucht erschrocken auf und kneift die Augen zu...

Er spürt...

Er macht die Augen auf. Sie rennen durch sie hindurch. _Durch_ sie hindurch – schneller Wechsel aus hell und dunkel, während sie durch Plastikkörper und Plastikarme rennen, die vergeblich auf sie eindreschen, ein Durcheinander aus Gliedmaßen und starren Plastikgesichtern. Sie passieren eine dichtgedrängte Masse aus Körpern und als sie endlich ein freies Stück Straße erreicht haben, geht Ghost stolpernd zu Boden. Phalanx schreit auf und kann ihn gerade noch unter den Armen packen, bevor er mit einem Knie aufschlägt und schwer atmend den Kopf hängen lässt.

"– zu viel", keucht er. "Du und ich... ich muss unsere... Fußsohlen solide halten... zu viel, kann mich nicht konzentrieren auf... ich weiß, wo _meine_ Füße sind, aber du bist..."

Phalanx blickt über die Schulter nach hinten, wo sich die Mannequins nach ihnen umdrehen und sie in einem immer enger werdenden Kreis einschließen. Er generiert Schilde um sich und Ghost herum, eine Kuppel aus nahtlos aneinandergefügten Sechsecken, und verstärkt seinen Griff um Ghost, als die ersten Hiebe der hohlen Arme darauf einschlagen. Ghost berührt seine Stirn unter der Kapuze, atmet tief ein und hebt den Kopf. "Du kannst hinterher kommen. Sie werden _mich_ verfolgen und du folgst ihnen."

"Willst du etwa _allein_ – ?"

"Ich kann uns nicht beide in diesem Tempo ghosten! Sie können mich nicht berühren, das weißt du genau, mir wird nichts geschehen. Aber... pass auf dich selbst auf, bitte, und jetzt... löse die Schilde um uns herum auf, und leg sie dann um dich. Nur um dich. Sieh zu, dass du sicher bist, _bitte_."

Es widerspricht jedem einzelnen seiner Instinkte und seine Muskeln und Knochen sagen _Nein_. _Ghost_ _der Gefahr aussetzen_ _– sich selbst schützen und Ghost_ _angreifbar_ _machen._

Ghost umfasst sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen, sucht seinen Blick und beschwört ihn eindringlich: "Phalanx, mir wird nichts geschehen und ich weiß, was ich tue. Wirst du das jetzt also bitte für mich machen, denn das ist jetzt sehr wichtig und bitte, bitte, _schütze dich_." Dann steht er auf, geht so weit nach hinten, wie es ihm in dem kleinen, sicheren Kreis aus Schilden möglich ist und sagt: "Schilde weg!"

Phalanx holt tief Luft und gehorcht. Die Mannequins stürzen sich sofort auf sie, als die Schilde eine kleinere Kuppel nur um Phalanx bilden, und Ghost weicht einem ausholenden Arm aus, dreht sich um, ghostet direkt durch den Körper des Mannequins hindurch und verschwindet aus Phalanx' Blickfeld. Er kann die Richtung, in der er verschwunden ist, nur erahnen, anhand der Mannequins, die von seinen Schilden abprallen und daran entlang schrammen, bevor sie die Straße entlang Ghost hinterherrennen. Phalanx kann ihnen nur hilflos hinterschauen, bis sich die Flut ihrer Körper zu einem vereinzelten Tröpfeln ausgedünnt hat und er seine Schilde auflösen kann. Er läuft hinter ihnen her, bereit, sofort wieder Schilde aufflackern zu lassen, wenn nötig – sie sind schrecklich anzuschauen mit ihren ruckartigen Bewegungen – und er weiß, dass Ghost dort vorne ganz allein ist.

Einen stationären Schild kann er nicht bewegen. Er kennt seine Fähigkeiten, versteht instinktiv, wie sie funktionieren; sie können geworfen werden oder sie können stationär sein – das sind die beiden einzigen Optionen. Ein starr generierter Schild kann nicht bewegt werden und ein in Bewegung generierter Schild kann nicht gestoppt werden, allerdings kann er ihn einfach verschwinden lassen. Es ist eine lästige Einschränkung, denn wenn er innerhalb einer Schildkuppel ist, kann er nicht einfach weitergehen. Er kann sie nicht wie einen Schildkrötenpanzer mit sich tragen und sich geschützt bewegen. Er muss bleiben wo er ist. Natürlich könnte er sich im Notfall mit sich-bewegenden-Schilden umgeben, aber wenn er sich dann nicht in gleichbleibender Geschwindigkeit zusammen mit ihnen bewegt, werden sie ihn umhauen. Es ist genau wie mit der Einschränkung von Ghosts Kräften, die es ihm erschwert, gleichzeitig mit Phalanx zu rennen und zu ghosten...

Ihm wird der Grund klar, warum Ghost aufgegeben hat, es zu versuchen: weil es zu verwirrend für ihn geworden ist, zu entscheiden, welchen von Phalanx' Körperpartien er Solidität erlauben sollte und wo in Relation dazu der feste Untergrund war. Es hätte sehr leicht passieren können, dass er Phalanx' Füße durch die Straßenoberfläche ghosten lässt und dann, wenn er auch nur minimal abgelenkt wäre... sie zu früh wieder solide macht. Er will gar nicht erst darüber _nachdenken_.

Er folgt den Mannequins, die Ghost folgen, und insgeheim macht er sich Gedanken über einen neuen und weniger gruseligen Lieblingsfeiertag – Valentinstag hat ihm immer schon gut gefallen...

*** * ***

Es ist nicht so, als hätte er keine Angst.

 _(Oh,_ denkt Kurt _, die neue Kollektion von Jason Wu, oh, diesen Faltenwurf hat er sehr schön hingekriegt...)_

Es ist nicht so, als hätte er keine Angst, während er mit wehendem Umhang durch starr-blickende Mannequins ghostet, die übereinander stolpern und mit ihren harten Plastikhänden nach ihm hacken. Eine Armee aus Monstern, die nicht tot zu kriegen sind (die meisten sind sehr geschmackvoll gekleidet, aber ein paar sind dabei, deren Outfits so uninspiriert sind, dass er sich weigert, sich von ihnen töten zu lassen), will ihn tot sehen, und er braucht nur zu stolpern, er muss nur einen Moment zu spät ghosten, er braucht sich nur um eine halbe Sekunde zu verschätzen und sie werden ihn mit ihren scharfen Plastikklauen in blutige Fetzen reißen. Also nein, es ist nicht so, als hätte er keine Angst.

Außerdem ist er sich sehr bewusst, dass Unsichtbarkeit keine Option für ihn ist, denn wenn diese Mannequins ihn nicht sehen können, dann werden sie jeden anderen töten, der aussieht wie er – in einer Nacht, in der ein ziemlich hoher Prozentsatz der New Yorker sich mit urheberrechts-verletzenden Nachbildungen seines Umhangs verkleidet hat. Die Option, sich jederzeit unsichtbar machen zu können, ist eines der wenigen Dinge, die ihm Sicherheit geben, und diese Option ist jetzt zunichte; also nein, es ist nicht so, als hätte er keine Angst.

Er hat nur gerade nicht die Zeit, diese Angst zu _spüren_.

Phalanx ist hier – Phalanx, der sich ohne nachzudenken selbst verletzen würde, nur um _ihn_ zu retten – ein Grund, sich noch _mehr_ Sorgen zu machen. Da ist Polizei, da sind Leute und _Gott,_ er weiß, dass sie mittlerweile eingemummelt in ihren Betten liegen, aber der Gedanke an diese _Kinder_ in seinem Umhang schnürt ihm die Kehle zu. All die Kinder, die hätten verletzt werden können, wenn das hier früher passiert wäre...

Die zersplitterten Türen des Saks sind direkt vor ihm, das Glas der Türen und Fenster liegt auf dem Gehweg verstreut wie Raureif, und er läuft vor den Mannequins her, nur die langsamen Nachzügler – die jetzt ganz vorne sind, nachdem er durch sie hindurch gerannt ist – versuchen, sich auf ihn zu stürzen, während er immer näher kommt. Im Innern des Ladens sieht er eine Frau, die – die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen – alles beobachtet, bevor sie zurückweicht. Und als er direkt auf sie zurennt, dreht sie sich um und flieht.

Zerbrochenes Glas knirscht unter seinen Füßen und die Frau rennt mit dunklen wehenden Haaren vor ihm davon, und sie schreit auf, als die verfolgenden Mannequins die verbliebenen Glassplitter aus den Rahmen schlagen und Regale umwerfen, während sie zurück in das Gebäude stürmen, aus dem sie gekommen sind. Ghost kann die Frau einholen, bevor sie die Kassentheke erreicht, packt sie am Arm und reißt sie herum, als sie versucht, ihn mit dem Ellbogen zu treffen, dann hält er ihr die Arme auf dem Rücken fest. Er hält sie zwischen sich und die näher kommenden Mannequins und sie fängt wieder an zu kreischen und er schreit "Wenn _du_ dafür verantwortlich bist, dann _halte sie an..._ "

Sie wehrt sich und versucht, nach ihm zu treten, aber er dreht ihr die Arme noch fester auf den Rücken und knurrt: "Ich will dir nicht weh tun, glaub mir, _ich will dir nicht weh tun_ , aber das muss ich auch gar nicht mehr, wenn du sie jetzt nicht _anhältst..."_

Sie haben sie fast erreicht und es ist nur noch eine Frage von Sekunden, bevor er sie beide ghosten muss, damit sie nicht in Stücke gerissen werden. Aber die Frau weint, lässt den Kopf hängen und schreit und jammert: "Sie haben meine Tochter, sie haben meine Tochter, sie haben meine kleine..."

Die Mannequins werden langsamer. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist unverändert – keine Grimassen voller Hass oder Wut, sondern nur ausdruckslos starrende Augen – als sie langsamer werden, ineinander hinein stolpern, gegen Ladentische knallen und Parfümflaschen zu Boden werfen, wo sie zerbrechen und die Luft mit ihrem schweren Duft erfüllen. Ghost geht einen Schritt rückwärts, um ein paar Sekunden mehr Zeit zu gewinnen und sagt: "Wer hat... ich kann dir helfen, du musst das nicht machen, ich kann dir _helfen_..."

Die Mannequins werden langsamer, langsamer, immer langsamer, als ob ihre Batterien leer würden. Und dann stehen sie einfach da, als hätte sie jemand so abgestellt. Ausdruckslose Gesichter, die Arme nach Ghost ausgestreckt, der die Arme der Frau loslässt, damit sie sich die Hände vors Gesicht schlagen und weinen kann.

Hinter einer der Parfümtheken steht ein Hocker und er setzt sie darauf und reicht ihr ein Taschentuch. In dem Augenblick kommt wieder Bewegung in die Mannequins, Ghost hört eine Stimme näherkommen und die Schaufensterpuppen wanken hin und her, bis eine umkippt und einen Dominoeffekt auslöst, den erst eine Wand aufhalten kann...

"...Verzeihung, entschuldigt bitte, tut mir leid, war ich das? Du meine Güte, Verzeihung..."

Er ruft ihm zu: "Bittest du etwa die Schaufensterpuppen um Verzeihung?"

Phalanx kämpft sich bis zur ersten Reihe der schweigenden Armee durch und grinst hinter einem Mannequin in Burberry hervor. "Das passiert ganz instinktiv. Ist sie...?"

Ghost reibt ihr leicht über den Rücken, denn auch _das_ passiert ganz instinktiv, weil er so viel Zeit seines Lebens damit verbringt, weinende Menschen zu trösten. "Erzähl uns, was passiert ist. Wir können helfen."

Sie atmet zitternd ein und putzt sich die Nase. Ihre Stimme ist ein wenig rau, fast wie die einer Raucherin, sie drückt für einen Augenblick das Taschentuch an ihren Mund und sagt dann: "Ein paar dieser _Gorillas_ vom Motta Clan haben mein kleines Mädchen. Sie haben gesagt... ich muss dich töten... falls ich sie wiedersehen will. Sie... sie haben herausgefunden, dass ich das hier machen kann, ich kann nicht nein sagen, sie werden... ich kann nicht..."

"Hey, Vorsicht", sagt Phalanx leise und geht rückwärts, als ein paar der Mannequins mit den Schultern zucken und wieder zum Leben erwachen.

"Wo halten sie sie fest?", fragt Ghost schnell. "Ich kann sie sicher dort rausholen, du weißt, dass ich das kann. Sag mir, wo sie ist."

"Sie werden es merken, wenn ich _nicht_ versuche, dich zu töten, denkst du vielleicht, das kann ich riskieren? Es geht um meine Tochter, sie werden sie... ich kann nicht riskieren, mich einfach auf _dich_ zu verlassen, ich muss –"

"Wir können das alles in Ruhe besprechen", sagt Phalanx, der mittlerweile so weit rückwärts gegangen ist, dass er neben den beiden steht, denn die Mannequins fangen an, sich wieder aufzurichten und Ghost ihre Gesichter zuzuwenden. Phalanx kann nicht aufhören, sie anzustarren. "Niemand muss irgendwas... irgendwas Unüberlegtes machen."

Ghost fasst sich an die Stirn und beißt frustriert die Zähne zusammen und dann sieht er...

...eines der Schaufenster war offenbar voller Puppen in Halloween-Kostümen; zwischen den Glassplittern liegt schwarzes Konfetti auf dem Boden verstreut, zertrampelte Herbstblätter, die mit Glitzer besprüht sind, ein in der Mitte durchgebrochener Hexenbesen. Und... die Überreste eines Mannequins, auseinandergerissen, die Plastikgliedmaßen aus den Gelenken gedreht, Torso und Kopf bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerschmettert. Nur der hellgraue, enge Bodysuit, den es getragen hat, als es zerstört wurde, hält es soweit zusammen, dass man den menschenähnlichen Körper noch einigermaßen erahnen kann. Der Anzug ist zerrissen und verdreht und dort wo das Plastik darunter eingeschlagen ist, hängt der Stoff ins Leere. Darin verwickelt, zertrampelt und verknittert, liegt ein dunkler Umhang mit Kapuze.

Er sagt: "Sie werden nicht erfahren, dass du nicht versuchst, mich zu töten. Denn für sie wird es so aussehen, als ob du genau das machst."

"Glaubst du etwa, dass sie mich nicht beobachten, glaubst du, sie werden nicht..."

Sie hält überrascht inne, als er zu diesem zerknitterten Umhang hinübergeht, ihn aufhebt und Glassplitter und Glitzer herausschüttelt. Dann dreht er sich zu Phalanx um und wirft ihm den Umhang um die Schultern. Phalanx blinzelt ihn fragend an, als er den Verschluss an seinem Hals zumacht und die Kapuze hochschlägt. "Oh", sagt er dann mit leuchtenden Augen. "Ich weiß, was du vorhast. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, das wäre nicht das erste Halloween, an dem ich mich als Ghost verkleide."

"Stalker", sagt Ghost liebevoll, zupft die Kapuze zurecht und dreht sich wieder zu der Frau um. "Die Mannequins werden _ihm_ hinterherjagen und _ich_ werde deine Tochter in Sicherheit bringen. Du musst mir nur sagen, wo sie ist."

Die Frau starrt ihn mit rotgeweinten Augen an und in ihren zuckenden Händen hält sie das zerknüllte Taschentuch. "Wenn es schief geht", flüstert sie. "Meine Tochter –"

"Ich schwöre dir", sagt er und hält ihrem Blick aus dem Schatten seiner Kapuze heraus stand. "Ehe ich zulasse, dass sie deiner Tochter etwas antun, werde ich mich von ihnen umbringen lassen. Das verspreche ich. Und... darüber hinaus lasse ich dir etwas sehr Wertvolles als Versicherung zurück." Er blickt zur Seite und seine Hand sucht die von Phalanx unter seinem Umhang und drückt sie. Phalanx drückt zurück und behält die Frau im Auge. Ghost leckt sich über die Lippen. "Glaub mir, du bist hier nicht die Einzige... mit einem geliebten Menschen in Gefahr."

Sie starrt sie ziemlich lange an, dann räuspert sie sich. "Wie alt seid ihr zwei, ihr seht aus wie... du meine Güte, ihr seid noch Kinder. Warum macht ihr das überhaupt? Könnt ihr eure Kräfte nicht einfach für euch behalten und ein ganz normales Leben führen?"

Ghost erwidert: "Ich weiß nicht, wie du 'normales Leben' für Menschen wie uns definierst. Sag mir, wo sie ist und wie sie heißt, ich will ihr keine Angst machen."

Sie schaut sie eindringlich an, schluckt und knüllt das Taschentuch in ihrer Hand zusammen. Dann sagt sie leise und mit rauer Stimme: "Sie heißt Beth. Sie haben sie... es sind drei bewaffnete Männer in unserer Wohnung draußen in Elmhurst."

Phalanx murmelt: "Wo ist –?"

"Das ist eine Million Meilen entfernt, oh Gott, ich werde Taxi-surfen müssen. Es wird eine Weile dauern. Kannst du... kannst du sie so lange hinhalten, kannst du dich so lange schützen?"

"Hey", er drückt noch einmal Ghosts Hand. "Schilde, erinnerst du dich? Mich selbst zu schützen ist eine meiner leichtesten Übungen. Mir passiert nichts. Aber du... sei vorsichtig."

Ghost schaut in Phalanx' Augen, die seinen Blick warm und zuversichtlich erwidern und... in diesem Blick ist eine Tiefe, die ihn fast überwältigt – die Tiefe der Gefühle, die Phalanx für ihn hegt – allein der Gedanke daran lässt ihm schwindelig werden. "Pass auf dich auf", flüstert er, streicht mit dem Daumen über Phalanx' behandschuhte Finger und Phalanx schaut ihn lächelnd an und legt sanft seine andere Hand für einen kurzen Augenblick auf Ghosts Hand, bevor sie beide loslassen. Dann dreht sich Ghost noch einmal zu der Frau um und fragt: "Wie ist deine Adresse?"

*** * ***

Nachdem Ghost verschwunden ist, unsichtbar unterwegs in der Nacht, schüttelt Phalanx seinen eigenen Umhang ein wenig aus – er spürt, wie er seinen Rücken und seine Seiten berührt, es ist ein seltsames Gefühl – und er fragt: "Also, wie funktionieren sie? Du... erweckst sie zum Leben? Wie Zombies?"

"Wie Golems", sagt sie. "Du hast Glück, dass es Mannequins sind und keine Statuen, die hinterlassen nämlich ein fürchterliches Chaos, wenn sie anfangen, alles kurz und klein zu hauen. Ich gebe ihnen einen einzigen Gedanken ein, für den sie leben. Und sie können dann nur diesem einen Gedanken folgen." Ihre Mundwinkel zucken in ein gequältes Lächeln. "Gewöhnlich sind es nur Puppen für meine Tochter zum Spielen."

"Aber diesen hier hast du den Gedanken eingegeben..."

Sie zuckt die Schultern, streicht sich die Haare zurück und den Rock glatt, und versucht, sich weiter zu entspannen. "Tötet ihn."

"Okay, kann ich... kann ich vielleicht einen Vorsprung bekommen, bevor du sie wieder aufweckst? Ich muss sowieso draußen im Freien sein, wenn wir Zeugen brauchen. Ich bin übrigens... Phalanx."

Sie sitzt kerzengerade und gefasst da, obwohl sie immer noch das Taschentuch in einer Hand knetet. "Shelby", sagt sie.

"Schön dich kennenzulernen, Shelby. Lässt du mir Zeit, bis du auf zwanzig gezählt hast?"

Sie zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und er grinst, dreht sich um und eilt zwischen den eng beieinander stehenden Mannequins hindurch nach draußen in die kalte Oktobernacht – es ist weit nach Mitternacht, also bereits November und bitterkalt – mit einer Hand hält er sich die Kapuze übers Gesicht und hinter ihm bauscht sich der Umhang auf.

Hinter seinem Rücken erwachen die ersten Mannequins zitternd zum Leben.

*** * ***

Sie erwacht, als die Männer zu lachen beginnen und über irgendetwas aus dem Fernsehen diskutieren. Der Fernseher ist sowieso viel zu laut und sie war gerade erst eingeschlafen – aber jetzt ist sie wieder wach und hat Angst, und sie ist müde, so müde, und so schrecklich verängstigt.

Sie rollt sich in ihrem Bett ganz klein zusammen und drückt Kitty-Blue fest an sich. Sie spürt die Vibrationen ihrer lauten Stimmen bis in die Knochen, als würden sie den Fußboden und die Wände durchdringen und an ihrem Bett rütteln, an ihrem Körper rütteln, so als wären sie in jedem Teil der Wohnung und machten die gesamte Wohnung unsicher. Nirgends ist es sicher. Sie haben ihre Mami zum Weinen gebracht und sie gezwungen, sie hier mit diesen Männern zurückzulassen. Ihre Mami hat versprochen wiederzukommen, hat ihr die Haare zurückgestrichen, sie auf die Stirn geküsst und Tränen auf ihr hinterlassen. Und jetzt ist sie allein in ihrem dunklen Zimmer und dort draußen sind böse Männer, die den viel zu lauten Fernseher anschreien... und sie hat schon so viel geweint, dass ihr Kissen ganz nass ist...

Zwischen den Spielsachen in ihrer Zimmerecke beginnt plötzlich ihre Leucht-Tinkerbell aufzuleuchten. Sie blinzelt, wischt sich die Augen und sieht zu, wie Tinkerbells Flügel ein paar Mal zucken, aufleuchten und dann wieder dunkel werden. Sie starrt sie an, aber jetzt bewegt Tinkerbell sich nicht mehr. Aber dann schaltet sich plötzlich das tulpenförmige Nachtlicht ein und taucht das Zimmer in einen rosigen Schein. Die Männer haben es nicht eingeschaltet, als sie die Tür hinter sich zugemacht haben, und sie hat zu viel Angst gehabt, aus dem Bett zu klettern und es selbst einzuschalten. Das einzige, was ihr geblieben war, war im Dunkeln zu weinen.

Im rosa Lichtschein setzt sich plötzlich ihre Arielle-Puppe zwischen den Spielsachen auf, hebt einen Arm und winkt ihr zu.

Beth schluckt, zieht eine Hand unter ihrer Bettdecke hervor und winkt zurück.

Arielle hält sich eine Hand vor den Mund, ein _psssst_.

Beth blinzelt mit tränenfeuchten Augen und legt sich auch den Finger vor den Mund. _Psssst._

Und ganz langsam wird ein Mann in ihrem Zimmer sichtbar, der im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden sitzt – ein Mann in heller Kleidung mit einem dunklen Umhang. Er hebt Arielle in die Höhe und lässt sie noch einmal winken und Beth... lächelt zaghaft und zeigt auf die Kreidetafel in der Zimmerecke, auf die sie für Halloween einen Geist gemalt hat. Sie hat ihn mit lila Kreide gemalt, weil Lila ihre Lieblingsfarbe ist.

Ghost sieht zu der Tafel hin und lächelt. Dann flüstert er: "Hallo Beth, deine Mutter schickt mich, um dich zu holen. Du musst dich warm anziehen, draußen ist es kalt. Hast du hier drin eine Jacke?"

Und während die Männer im Zimmer nebenan lachen, hilft er ihr in ihren dicken roten Mantel und die Winterstiefel und legt ihr einen Schal um den Hals. Sie klammert Kitty-Blue unter den einen Arm und Arielle unter den anderen und dann hebt er sie ein wenig unbeholfen auf seine Hüfte. "Wenn du die Augen zumachst", flüstert er, "dann kann ich uns unsichtbar machen. Das wird jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen unheimlich werden, aber ich verspreche dir, dass wir unsichtbar sein werden und sie uns nicht sehen können. Okay?"

Sie drückt Kitty-Blues Arm und macht die Augen zu. Und er läuft los.

Etwas... rauscht an ihnen vorbei und dann ist der Fernseher plötzlich viel lauter und auch die Stimmen der Männer sind lauter – sie sind im Zimmer nebenan – das Herz schlägt ihr bis zum Hals, aber er geht einfach weiter und die Stimmen der Männer verändern sich nicht, sie lachen weiter über irgendeine dumme TV-Show im Fernsehen. Und dann rauscht noch einmal etwas an ihnen vorbei und die Stimmen sind wieder gedämpft, und er flüstert: "Du darfst die Augen jetzt aufmachen, Beth."

Sie sind draußen auf dem Hausflur. Er stellt sie auf den Boden und hält ihre Hand – wartet geduldig, während sie Kitty-Blue und Arielle sorgsam unter einen Arm klemmt – und sagt: "Wir werden ein paar Busse nehmen müssen und wir müssen dabei unsichtbar bleiben, du musst also wirklich ganz leise sein. Schaffst du das?"

"Ja", sagt sie. Als wäre es _schwierig_ , leise zu sein.

Er lächelt wieder und sagt: "Du bist wirklich tapfer. Das hast du von deiner Mom."

Sie wischt sich die Augen, denn sie hat wieder geweint. Er geht neben ihr in die Hocke, wischt ihr mit dem Daumen die Tränen weg und sagt: "Das war wirklich unheimlich. Aber du warst sehr tapfer. Ich werde deiner Mom erzählen, wie tapfer du warst."

Sie lächelt zaghaft und er lächelt zurück... und das lässt sie noch viel breiter lächeln. Dann steht er wieder auf und hält ihre Hand, während sie auf die Haustür zugehen und sie fragt: "Können wir wieder unsichtbar werden?"

"Wenn du mir versprichst, sehr leise zu sein."

"Ja. Versprochen!"

Er gibt einen leisen Ton von sich wie ein geseufzten Lachen, und dann kann sie ihre Arme nicht mehr sehen, sie kann Kitty-Blue und Arielle nicht mehr sehen, obwohl sie sie im Arm hält und als er losgeht, hüpft sie neben ihm herund diesmal lacht er wirklich.

*** * ***

Die Straßen sind übersät mit Plastik und Phalanx ist außer Atem.

Er muss stehenbleiben und sich innerhalb seiner Schilde ausruhen. Er sitzt am Boden, die Arme auf seinen angewinkelten Knien und schnappt keuchend nach Luft, während Plastikfinger an den glatten grünen Sechsecken entlangkratzen und ausdruckslose, tote Augen ihn anstarren. Sie versuchen, sich in die Schilde zu krallen, bis ihre Finger abbrechen; dann trommeln sie mit den Händen darauf, bis ihre Handgelenke abbrechen; dann schlagen sie mit ihren abgebrochenen Armen darauf ein, bis er im Schutz der Kapuze die Augen schließen muss – _oh Gott._ Sie haben ihn jetzt völlig eingeschlossen. Er weiß nicht, wie lange es gedauert hat; er weiß nicht, warum der Himmel nicht schon längst wieder hell wird, aber er hat so viele zerstört wie er konnte – ihren Brustkorb zu zerstören, das scheint das Wichtigste zu sein, nicht den Kopf, sondern das Herz; dort, wo Shelbys Worte sie aufgeweckt haben – hat die Straße übersät mit Gliedmaßen und Köpfen und mit zerfetzter Kleidung und trotzdem hat sie das nicht aufgehalten. Sie sind unermüdlich. _Er_ ist müde.

Und jetzt haben sie ihn eingekreist. Wenn er die Schilde auflöst, werden sie innerhalb einer Sekunde über ihn herfallen. Ihm würde nicht genug Zeit bleiben, sie abzuwehren, bevor sie... aber wenn er seinen Schild nicht verlassen kann, dann kann er überhaupt nichts tun. Er ist in dieser kleinen grünen Kugel gefangen, während sie sich selbst auf ihrer Oberfläche in Stücke hauen. Er legt sich die Hände über die Augen, um es nicht mitansehen zu müssen. Es ist schrecklich und es hört einfach nicht auf und er kann nicht entkommen. _Er könnte entkommen_ – er könnte den Umhang ablegen und sie würden sofort das Interesse an ihm verlieren. Aber dann würden sie sich nur aufmachen, um jemand anderen zu finden, der den Umhang trägt, und ihn stattdessen töten und Phalanx weiß nicht, wen sie womöglich finden würden...

Er versucht, sie zu ignorieren und erst mal wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Sie sind unheimlich schweigsam; abgesehen von den Schlägen ihrer Hände und Arme auf die Schilde, geben sie keinen Laut von sich. Sie hören einfach nicht auf, sie werden einfach nicht langsamer. Und ihm wird jetzt langsam klar (denn er ist noch nie zuvor in solch einer Situation gewesen), dass ihn die Schilde _sehr wohl_ mit der Zeit ermüden. Er hat sich noch nie so sehr verausgabt und jetzt weiß er, dass es zwar eine gewisse Zeit dauert und sie dafür wirklich stark belastet werden müssen, aber er kann sie nicht ewig aufrechthalten. Irgendwann wird er sowieso vor Erschöpfung ohnmächtig werden und dann ist er am Arsch. Aber es kostet so viel Kraft und er kann sie nicht auf unbegrenzte Zeit aufrechthalten – nicht ewig – er ist... falls er ein Held ist, dann ist er nicht _diese_ Art Held... oder noch nicht, oder vielleicht auch nie... er schafft es einfach nicht. Er ist nur ein Mensch. Er ist immer noch unglaublich menschlich und verletzlich.

Er schluckt, weil sein Mund ganz trocken ist.

Ghost hat ihn gewarnt. _Es wird nicht MEHR aus dir machen, als du jetzt bist, Blaine._ Nein. Er hat zwar diese Kräfte, aber er ist trotzdem noch er selbst und er wird trotzdem straucheln und schließlich versagen. Er ist kein Gott, er ist kein Comic-Held, er ist nicht wie Ghost, so wie ihn sich manche vorstellen, er ist nicht mehr als nur ein Mensch. Er ist nur er selbst, allein hinter einem Schild, eingekreist von bösen untoten (un-lebendigen) Mannequins, allein und erschöpft und vor Angst wie erstarrt, so sehr er auch versucht, es zu ignorieren, denn bei Gott, wenn er versagt, dann wird er einen schrecklichen Tod...

_Denk nicht daran. Du musst das hier für Ghost machen. Denkst du vielleicht, er hätte so etwas noch nie gemacht? Sich bis an seine Grenzen gebracht? Er ist dreizehn Mal in dieses brennende Haus zurückgegangen, und er hat nur deshalb damit aufgehört, weil es über ihm eingestürzt ist. Wenn du so stirbst, dann wird er nicht nur traurig sein, sondern enttäuscht. Es ist nicht leicht und du hast keine Kraft mehr, aber du bist noch am Leben und du bist der einzige, der es tun kann..._

Er ballt die Hände zu Fäusten, holt tief Luft und hebt den Kopf... und die Mannequins haben aufgehört, an seinen Schilden zu kratzen. Er starrt sie an, ihre reglosen Körper, die Hände erhoben, um zuzuschlagen und zu kratzen, den Blick ins Leere gerichtet, unbewegt wie Plastik. Er steht auf, dreht sich im Kreis, um sie alle anzuschauen, alle reglos, alle tot. Dann atmet er langsam ein und löst die Schilde auf.

Die Mannequins stehen nur da – reglos in der Nacht.

Nachdem sie mehrere Stunden lang versucht haben, ihn zu töten, ist er jetzt sehr zurückhaltend damit, sie zu berühren. Einer von ihnen gibt er vorsichtig einen Schubs, bis sie umfällt und noch ein paar andere mit klappernden steifen Gliedmaßen mit sich reißt. Er steigt über sie hinweg, schaut zurück auf die Streifenwagen, deren Blaulichter immer noch die Nacht erhellen, schaut in die andere Richtung, wo das Saks ist...

Hinter den zerschmetterten Schaufensterscheiben des Saks kniet Shelby am Boden und umarmt ein kleines Mädchen im roten Mantel, und während Phalanx die Kapuze abzieht, rennt Ghost auf ihn zu. Er wirft sich ihm in die Arme und der Aufprall wirbelt ihn herum – noch nie hat sich jemand mit solcher Wucht in seine Arme geworfen – er drückt ihn an sich und sie torkeln im Kreis und Ghost keucht mit erstickter Stimme an seinem Ohr: "Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht, du hast ja keine Vorstellung..."

Er legt die Arme um ihn und eine Hand an seinen Hinterkopf. "Es geht mir gut. Es geht mir gut."

Ghost löst sich nur ein klein wenig von ihm und schaut ihm ins Gesicht, die Arme immer noch auf seinen Schultern. Phalanx denkt schon, dass er gleich etwas sagen wird, aber dann blinzelt er nur und dreht sich stattdessen zu Shelby und dem Mädchen um. "Wir müssen sie aus der Stadt wegbringen. Sie sind hier nicht sicher."

Er ist wieder im Dienst und löst sich aus Phalanx' Armen – er bekommt noch keinen Heldenkuss. Phalanx schaut zu den Streifenwagen hinüber, zu den dunklen Gestalten hinter der Straßensperre, und nickt. "Ja."

Aber er ergreift Ghosts Hand, um zusammen mit ihm zu der verängstigten kleinen Familie zurückzugehen. _Das_ zumindest hat er sich verdient, denkt er sich.

*** * ***

Shelby und Beth werden mit einem Taxi zum Flughafen gebracht, um den ersten Flug nach _Ohio_ zu nehmen – ausgerechnet. "Ich habe dort ein paar Verbindungen. Dort können wir für eine Weile untertauchen", hatte sie gesagt, die Arme um Beths Hals gelegt, die vor ihr gestanden und die beiden von der langen Nacht gezeichneten Helden mit offenem Mund angestarrt hatte. Mittlerweile war es Morgen geworden. "Das wird ein Abenteuer werden, nicht war Bethie?"

"Werdet ihr klarkommen?"

Sie hatte die Schultern gezuckt und bemüht gelächelt. "Wenn _sie_ es erfahren haben, dann können es auch andere Leute erfahren haben, wir wären hier also sowieso nicht mehr sicher. Uns bleibt nur übrig, in eine ruhige Ecke zu verschwinden und zu versuchen, uns _ruhig zu verhalten_. Alles wird gut werden. Hab ich recht, Schatz?" Sie hatte Beth die Haare zurückgestrichen. "Alles wird gut werden."

Ghost hatte leise gesagt, "Sie war sehr tapfer", und Beth hatte den Kopf ans Bein ihrer Mutter gelegt, zu müde, um ihn hochzuhalten.

Wieder allein reibt Phalanx sich die Augen, gähnt und lehnt sich an Ghosts Seite. Sie haben sich unsichtbar in Richtung Süden aus dem Staub gemacht; sie sind jetzt sehr viel näher an Kurts Wohnung als an Blaines. "Machen wir jetzt Schluss?", fragt er, als Ghost ihm den Arm um die Taille legt und seine Seite streichelt. "Bin müde."

"Es wird ewig dauern, bis du zuhause bist."

"Noch so 'ne Sache, über die du dir nie Gedanken machst, wenn du _kein_ Superheld bist. Wenn man im Kostüm ist, kann man nicht einfach ein Taxi nehmen." Er lächelt und legt den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen auf Ghosts Schulter. "Schon okay. Ich schlafe morgen aus."

Ghost sagt: "Du könntest bei mir schlafen."

Phalanx macht die Augen auf.

Es ist ein beiläufiger Vorschlag – ein sehr bemüht beiläufiger Vorschlag – aber da ist eine ganz eindeutige Betonung auf dem Wort 'schlafen', eine sanfte Warnung, dass außer _Schlafen_ nichts im Angebot ist. Phalanx lächelt und legt Ghost die Arme um die Taille, ohne den Kopf zu heben. "Mein Held", sagt er und Ghost lacht leise und fährt Phalanx mit den Fingern durchs Haar. Er fühlt sich so gut, dass er auf der Stelle einschlafen könnte, an ihn gelehnt in einer Gasse, aufrecht stehend, aber in _seinen_ Armen...

*** * ***

Als Kurt am Samstagmorgen aufwacht, liegt ein Junge in seinem Bett.

Irgendwann im Laufe der Nacht sind sie herumgerollt, Blaine hat sich von ihm weggedreht und Kurt ist ihm gefolgt, weshalb er jetzt an seinen Rücken geschmiegt auf der Seite liegt, die Füße miteinander verschlungen, die Nase an Blaines Schulter, der eins von Kurts alten T-Shirts trägt. Eine Zeitlang liegt er nur da und macht nichts weiter als atmen und ab und zu blinzeln, warm und sicher und irgendwie immer noch müde und glücklich, weil er einfach weiterschlafen und Blaine in den Armen halten kann.

Aber dann bewegt sich Blaine, befreit seine Füße und streckt sie, dreht sich unter der Decke auf den Rücken. "Hallo", sagt er, reibt sich ein Auge und grinst schon, bevor er die Augen aufmacht, und Kurt starrt in sein Gesicht – er muss sich bereits rasieren, seine Stoppeln sind viel früher sichtbar als Kurts, seine Haare sind vom Schlaf zerzaust und seine Haut ist so nah und so greifbar. Er ist so real und so erstaunlich schwer und kompakt auf Kurts Matratze...

"Hallo", flüstert er und Blaine dreht den Kopf, blinzelt ihn aus einem Auge an und dreht den Kopf wieder zurück, so dass er an die Decke schaut.

"Falls ich Mundgeruch habe, findest du das eklig?"

Sofort hält er die Hand vor seinen eigenen Mund: "Habe ich...?"

Blaine schaut ihn verschlafen an, hebt die Hand und zieht Kurt zu sich her. "Es gibt nichts an dir, was ich eklig finden könnte." Er küsst ihn einmal, ganz sanft, sagt, "Ich muss wahnsinnig dringend pinkeln", und klettert mit so viel Schwung über Kurt hinweg aus dem Bett, dass der wie auf einem Trampolin in die Höhe hüpft. Kurt muss lachen und schlägt mit einer Hand nach ihm. Blaine schickt ihm von der Schlafzimmertür noch grinsend einen Handkuss, dann macht er sich in Kurts T-Shirt und Jogginghosen auf den Weg ins Bad. Kurt bleibt noch einen Augenblick lang liegen, um die Wärme von Blaines Körper zu genießen, die die Matratze immer noch abstrahlt, und lässt spielerisch die warme Ecke der Bettdecke, die über ihm gelegen hat, durch die Finger gleiten.

Es ist Samstagmorgen und durch den Wahnsinn der vergangenen Nacht haben sie ihren freitäglichen Kaffee bei Mr. Conti verpasst. Sie werden es an einem anderen Tag der Woche nachholen. Er wird schimpfen, aber er wird es ihnen nicht übelnehmen, und er wird genau wissen wollen, was passiert ist, und dann wird er sich mit Phalanx eine Zeitlang über Baseball unterhalten, während Ghost friedlich mit seinem Kaffee danebensitzt und ihnen zuhört; in seinem Leben gibt es so viele Menschen – Ghost ist alles andere als allein. So als säße er endlich im Warmen _in_ diesem Haus, bei dem er sein ganzes Leben lang nur durch die Fenster hineingestarrt hat.

Rachel ist nicht da, sie ist letzte Nacht wahrscheinlich bei Finn geblieben. Als Blaine wieder aus dem Bad kommt, ist Ghost in der Küche, holt Sachen aus dem Kühlschrank und sagt: "Ich dachte, ich mache uns Rostige Ritter. Normalerweise frühstücke ich nicht, ich habe nie die Zeit dazu, ich stürze nur einen Kaffee hinunter und ernähre mich dann den ganzen Morgen von Snacks, was furchtbar ungesund ist, das brauchst du mir gar nicht zu sagen. Wenn ich nicht jede Nacht so wahnsinnig viele Kalorien verbrennen würde, dann hätte ich 'ne Figur wie ein Wasserball und ich will mir gar nicht erst vorstellen – "

Blaine legt von hinten die Arme über Kurts Bauch – er steht da, die Eierschachtel in einer Hand und die Butter in der anderen – und schmiegt behaglich seine Wange an Kurts Nacken. Dort murmelt er, immer noch halb-schläfrig, warm und glücklich: "Ich liebe dich."

Kurt bleibt das Herz stehen. Sein Herz hört auf zu schlagen, als hätte jemand die Zeit angehalten, damit er auf ewig in dieser Sekunde verharren kann, in der Blaine ihm gesagt hat, dass er ihn liebt, und in der Kurt ihm, so früh am Morgen entwaffnet und ohne jegliche Verteidigung, geglaubt hat.

Dann fängt es wieder zu schlagen an und Kurt atmet ein. "Ich liebe dich auch."

Blaine sagt: "Kann ich dir bei irgendwas helfen?"

"Nein, ich... ich mach das schon. Du kannst, ähm, die Frühstückstheke richten, Teller sind in dem Schrank unter –"

Hinter ihm klappern Teller und die Butter in der Pfanne sieht blass aus, bevor sie schmilzt und aufschäumt. Die Hand, in der er den Pfannenwender hält, ist gefühllos, als ob sein Herz gerade so viel auf einmal fühlte, dass für andere Gefühle in seinem Körper kein Platz mehr ist.

Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich auch.

Er ist wie betäubt, als hätte er sein ganzes Leben darauf gewartet, dass Blaine das sagt, und jetzt, da es passiert ist, weiß er nicht, was als nächstes kommt. Das einzige, was er sich vorstellen kann, ist Blaine.

Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich auch.

Vielleicht wird ja doch alles gut werden...

**~***~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Vorfall, den Mike erwähnt, als er sich mit Phalanx während seiner Blutspende unterhält, ist Thema im [Rückblick #2 Asche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085069/chapters/66966892#workskin) \- erzählt aus Mikes Sicht.  
> Die verlinkte Fan Art von Ghost und Phalanx zusammen auf Phalanx' Schildrutsche stammt von [@babyblainers](https://babyblainers.tumblr.com/post/45493907760/ok-i-finally-finished-this-i-feel-like-it-took)  
> @Eyesfullofdream hat eine schöne bildliche [Zusammenfassung](https://klaineship2.tumblr.com/post/633502109451599872/eyesfullofdream-he-follows-the-mannequins) des Kapitels gemacht.  
> Und falls es jemanden interessiert, was aus Beth geworden ist, @hexaghost hat eine [Future-Fic](https://hexaghost.tumblr.com/post/88313133586/you-can-remember-atogverse-futurefic) über sie geschrieben. Ich liebe dieses Fandom, das Fanfiktion schreibt für eine Fanfiktion über ein fiktives Paar aus einer TV-Serie!! <3 <3


	10. Kapitel 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Fan-Art in diesem Kapitel stammt von [@limaloveglee](https://limaloveglee.tumblr.com/). Vielen Dank <3

> _Halloween ist mein neuer Lieblingsfeiertag. SO VIEL GHOSTLANX AHGTRFSVNJUFDHNB_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Es hat ewig gedauert, aber ich hab's geschafft, dieses GIF von Ghost, wie er Phalanx im Kreis dreht, fast übergangslos hinzukriegen, jetzt könnt ihr ihnen also dabei zusehen, wie sie sich bis in alle Ewigkeit im Kreis drehen. Weeeeeeee~_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Oh Gott, wir haben es uns wirklich nicht eingebildet, oder? Sie hängen total aufeinander, oh mein Gott, sie lieben sich so seeeeeeeeheheher. Und ich liebe sie sogar noch mehr, oh mein Gott ;_;_

> _Wir sehen nur Fotos und Videos von vielleicht 5 % dessen, was sie in einer Nacht tatsächlich so machen. Wenn einem von ihnen wirklich etwas zustieße, würden wir es wahrscheinlich niemals erfahren. Wir würden uns nur wundern, warum wir sie danach nie mehr sehen, oder warum wir von da an nur einen von ihnen allein sehen._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Die Liste von Dingen, die nicht okay sind, wird angeführt von DIESEM POST_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Dieser Post ist so weit von der Linie entfernt, dass er die Linie nicht einmal mehr sehen kann. Die Linie ist für diesen Post nur noch als *Punkt* erkennbar._

> **BB:** _' Nach Mitternacht', ab 18, Pre-Ghostlanx, eine Betrachtung über Furcht und Versprechen und die Dunkelheit. _
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Omg, ein Update von Blackbindings, omg, omg, omg_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Dieser unangenehme Moment, wenn jemand eine Fanfiktion-Empfehlungsliste schreibt, die voll ist mit seinem eigenen Zeugs_ ¬_¬;

> _An meinen anonymen Phantroll: es ist wirklich nett, dass du Phalanx so sehr magst, wirklich, aber es besteht, verdammt nochmal, kein Grund, deswegen Ghost zu beleidigen, er hat immerhin fünf Jahre lang GANZ ALLEIN seine Haut riskiert. Was du also schleunigst tun solltest, ist dir Gedanken machen über die Grundregeln des Anstands und über deinen Charakter und darüber, warum diese beiden Dinge nicht zusammenpassen – und dann verschwinde von meinem Blog. Warum ist es für die Fans so schwer zu verstehen, dass man nicht alles andere hassen muss, nur weil man eine Sache liebt?_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _^ Das, genau das. Immer._

> _Warum trug Phalanx einen Ghost-Umhang, als er mit diesen Dummies gekämpft hat? Ist er auch ein Fanghost, hat er sich für Halloween als sein Lieblingsheld verkleidet?_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Meine Theorie ist, dass sie einen ganz bestimmten Plan damit verfolgt haben. Vielleicht hat Ghost den großen, bösen Unbekannten unschädlich gemacht, während dessen 'Gefolgsmänner' (Gefolgspuppen? ^_^ ;) dachten, sie kämpfen gegen Ghost, wo es doch *in Wahrheit* Phalanx war._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Kann bitte jemand darüber eine Fanfiktion schreiben, denn genau das brauch ich jetzt. Und ganz besonders muss ich wissen, was nach dieser 'handgreiflichen' Umarmung weiter passiert ist. Wenn im Anschluss noch mehr 'Handgreiflichkeiten' vorkommen, das wäre wirklich, wirklich nett. <3_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Halt diesen Vorschlag doch mal Draxie vor die Nase und schau zu, ob sie anbeißt._

> _Igitt, igitt, ich hasse diese Modepuppen, ich liebe das Superpärchen noch viel mehr und danke, dass ihr die furchtbar schrecklichen, schrecklichen, SCHRECKLICHEN Dinger gekillt habt, vielen Dank, Jungs <3_

> **D:** _' Echo, Echo, Echo', Teil I von II, ab 18, Ghostlanx AU: Ghost ist ein echter Geist, dazu verdammt, in der Stadt herumzuspuken, in der er gestorben ist. Es ist eine einzige lange, einsame Nacht, bis ein Museum die Gebeine eines griechischen Soldaten ausstellt – aber es ist nur eine zeitlich begrenzte Ausstellung, und gemessen an der Ewigkeit des Lebens nach dem Tod, haben sie kaum einen Atemzug lang Zeit, um etwas daraus zu machen. _
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Oh Gott, Draxie, warum, warum, warum nur tust du das ;_;_

> _Reposting der Ghostversion von[Caramelldansen ](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/f/f4/Caramelldansen.gif)__in der Hoffnung ALL DIE ZERSCHMETTERTEN FANGHOST-HERZEN aufzufangen, OMFG_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Kann bitte jemand endlich mal einen Phalanx dazu kreieren? ^^_

> _Oh Gott, wie er ihn umarmt, das ist wie asjgnhsfsgdhfgKÜSST EUCH ENDLICH_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _gell? Genau wie bei Herr Der Ringe, JETZT VÖGELT DOCH ENDLICH_

> _Gespiegelt und in Dauerschleife – dieses GIF von Ghost, wie er sich im Kreis dreht, jetzt könnt ihr bis in alle Ewigkeiten seinen Hintern bewundern aaaahhh..._

> _Reblogge das, wenn du jemals von Ghost gerettet worden bist. Lass Figgins wissen, was für ein Arsch er ist. Wir lieben dich Spooky <3 _
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Er hat mir Happy Halloween gewünscht und alles. Ich bezweifle, dass er sich an den pummeligen Typen erinnern wird, der kläglich dabei versagt hat, um sein Leben zu rennen, und der sein Ghostkostüm durchgeschwitzt hat, aber Mann, was immer auch die anderen sagen, du *Bist Der Hammer*_

> _Darf ich darauf hinweisen, dass sie – wenn sie tatsächlich Sex haben sollten – es sicherlich nicht dort tun werden, wo andere Leute sie dabei filmen können._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Also, das ist aber wirklich egoistisch von ihnen._

> _Ich wünschte, Puckzilla würde wieder aus dem Knast ausbrechen_

> _die beiden sind mein Ruin, oh Gott, wie sie einander anschauen, brb, ich werde versuchen, mich ausrauben zu lassen, auf die Minichance hin, dass sie mich retten kommen <3_

_*** * *** _

Ziemlich viele der Definitionen, mit denen Kurt sich selbst beschreibt, sind Verneinungen: was andere Leute von ihm denken, was er aber ganz sicher _nicht_ ist.

Rachel denkt, er sei ein unausgeglichener Beziehungsphobiker, der netten Jungs Hoffnungen macht, während er hinter ihrem Rücken mit nicht-netten Jungs anonymen Sex hat. Kurt würde dieses Gesamtkonzept gern korrigieren, aber er weiß nicht mal, wo er anfangen soll – weshalb er meistens nur innerlich vor Wut schäumt und fünfzig Prozent ihrer Aussagen einfach ignoriert.

Sein Dad denkt, er sei viel zu unschuldig für all das, was er jede Nacht mitansieht; zu schwach; zu leicht zu verletzen – wo Kurt doch weiß, dass es eben diese Feinfühligkeit ist, die ihn überleben lässt; all das Leiden, das er sieht, spornt ihn an zu überleben, um weiterhin helfen zu können. Wenn er nicht so intensiv fühlte, dann könnte er nicht so viel helfen wie er es tut – und er kann nicht, er will nicht weniger fühlen, wo es sich doch genau so anfühlen _sollte_.....

Finn denkt, er sei egoistisch und mache sich keine Gedanken, was seine Familie durchmacht, wenn er jede Nacht auf Tour ist. Kurt denkt ständig an seine Familie. Er beschützt Menschen, damit sie zu _ihren_ Familien heimkehren können, damit andere Menschen nicht an einem Grab stehen müssen und lernen, was der Tod bedeutet, bevor sie noch wissen, was Leben heißt. Er weiß, wie das ist. Er hofft, seine eigene Familie versteht das und wird ihm irgendwann verzeihen.

Blaine denkt, er sei tapfer und edel und heldenhaft.

Und Kurt... Kurt versucht, überhaupt nicht über sich nachzudenken.

Nichtsdestotrotz hat er im Laufe der Zeit einiges an Selbsterkenntnis gewonnen, was unvermeidlich ist, wenn man sich ständig mit seinen eigenen Gedanken konfrontiert sieht und sich damit auseinandersetzen muss, dass man nur man selbst ist. Lange Zeit hat er sich selbst als jemanden gesehen, der sich nicht auf andere stützen kann – stützen darf – weil er nicht das Recht dazu hat... denn auf seinen Schultern lastet so viel, dass es, wenn er sich auf jemand anderen stützte, sie beide vernichtete. Er hat sich selbst immer mehr als Mittler gesehen als eine Person – jemanden, der Dinge für andere tut; dessen eigenes Leben nur eine Fassade ist, die aufrecht gehalten werden muss, bevor er wieder in sein wahres Leben schlüpft: mit der Maske über dem Gesicht in der Dunkelheit, auf der Suche nach dem Leid, das es zu lindern gilt. Er hat sich selbst immer gesehen als jemanden, der Intimität weder braucht, noch will – und zwar jegliche Form der Intimität, nicht nur diese spezielle. Aber Kurt Hummel ist kein Eunuch...

Manchmal pulsiert die Erregung durch seinen gesamten Körper. Blaine in seinen Armen, dicht an ihn gepresst, sein Duft, Kurts Finger in seinem Haar, er fühlt sich, als hätte er Fieber, als tauchten Blaines Finger tief unter seine Haut und verursachten einen Kurzschluss, indem sie Strom durch seine Nerven jagen. Es ist ein Balanceakt zwischen Furcht und Verlangen – hell und aufgeregt – und die Furcht _verstärkt_ es manchmal noch. Bei Blaine ist er schwach; er ist ihm ausgeliefert; er weiß genau, dass es kein Zurück mehr gibt und dass Kurt alles, was Blaine jetzt mit ihm anstellte, hilflos akzeptierte. Nachdem er endlich erkannt hat, wie einsam er gewesen ist, könnte er es nicht überleben, wenn er wieder dahin zurückginge. Und er weiß genau, was er alles riskiert – die Gratwanderung zwischen ihm-erzählen / ihm-nicht-erzählen; die Last der Geheimnisse, die er niemals irgendjemandem erzählt hat... wie also kann er wissen, was es ihn kosten könnte, sie aufzugeben...?

_(Nicht ihn, nicht ihn, bitte, bitte, nicht ihn)_

Es wäre viel einfacher, wenn dieses Verlangen nicht wäre. Er könnte rational darüber nachdenken, wenn da nicht diese Hitze wäre, die seinen Körper an ganz bestimmten Stellen erwärmt, wann immer er an Blaine denkt, an Phalanx, an seine Arme, seine Schenkel, seinen Mund. Denn eines weiß er ganz genau: er hat kein Recht, seine Beziehung zu Blaine auch nur einen Schritt weiterzuführen, _ohne_ es ihm zu sagen. Eigentlich hatte er auch nicht das Recht, überhaupt so weit zu kommen, ohne es zu erzählen, aber hier sind sie eben jetzt und er darf es nicht noch schlimmer werden lassen. Aber wie viel _will_ er ihm sagen? Oh Gott, er muss es ihm sagen, er muss wissen, ob es etwas ändern würde, er muss es einfach loswerden, es _vergiftet_ ihn, verstopft seine Arterien mit schwarzen Klumpen. Aber will er es ihm um seinetwillen sagen, weil Blaine es einfach wissen _muss_ , weil Blaine es verdient hat, zu verstehen, was es für ihn bedeuten wird, wenn er sich _für_ Kurt entscheidet; was Kurt wirklich ist – oder will er es ihm sagen, nur weil sich seine eigene ausgehungerte Haut danach sehnt, von ihm berührt zu werden?

Das alles wäre so viel einfacher, wenn er selbst nicht so viele Bedürfnisse hätte...

...wie zum Beispiel das Bedürfnis nach Erleichterung: nach so vielen Jahren, in denen er es für sich behalten hat, wäre es erleichternd, es loszuwerden wie einen Splitter aus seiner Seite.

...wie zum Beispiel nach der Gewissheit, dass Blaine _ihn_ liebt: _alles,_ was ihn ausmacht, nicht nur die eine Hälfte der Geschichte, die er bereits kennt.

...wie zum Beispiel nach Sex, den er sich so sehr mit ihm wünscht (und zwar nur mit ihm), dass er es kaum wagt, auch nur daran zu denken. Das Blut schießt ihm ins Gesicht, sein Atem wird schneller und zwischen seinen Beinen regt sich etwas so eifrig und bereitwillig und mit viel zu viel Gefühl.....

In dieser einen Nacht das Bett mit ihm zu teilen... er hat sich lange Zeit nicht mehr so friedvoll gefühlt: Blaine, stark und warm mit ihm unter der Decke; Blaine am Morgen, so zutraulich und fröhlich und verschlafen-glücklich wie ein gerade erwachtes Hundebaby. Aber seitdem sind drei Wochen vergangen und Kurt bringt es nicht über sich, das Angebot zu wiederholen, so sehr er es in manchen Nächten (an manchem anbrechenden frühen Morgen) auch wünschte. Er weiß, was es für die Mehrheit der Menschen bedeuten würde: das Angebot, über Nacht zu bleiben. Er würde es lieben, von ganzem Herzen lieben, sich noch einmal neben ihn in ein Bett zu legen, um sicher und geborgen zu schlafen. Aber er weiß, wie Blaine dieses Angebot auffassen könnte und er kann seinem eigenen Körper nicht mehr trauen. Kurt Hummel ist kein Eunuch – er weiß nicht, was passieren könnte, wenn Blaine in seinem Bett wäre.

Er will ihn... und wünschte, es wäre nicht so; und er wünschte, er könnte einfach nachgeben; und er wünschte, Blaine würde seine guten Manieren in den Wind schießen und Kurt die Entscheidung abnehmen; und er wünschte, Blaine würde ihn einfach halten und ihm sagen, dass er ihn trotzdem liebt, ganz gleich, was er ist. Selbst wenn Kurt nur dieses traurige, notdürftig-reparierte Wrack ist, wird Blaine ihn trotzdem noch wollen, wird Blaine ihn trotzdem noch lieben, und Blaine wird ihn halten, während er schläft, und diese Tatsache wird ihm nicht wieder überdeutlich sein eigenes Versagen vor Augen führen, und Kurt könnte endlich _normal_ sein.

Die Leute denken, Kurt sei überempfindlich und arrogant und verklemmt.

Kurt wünschte, das wären seine einzigen Probleme.

* * *

Was ist, wenn Kurt nie Sex haben will?

Natürlich ist Blaine kein Neandertaler, der seine Beziehungen daran misst, wie häufig er 'zum Zuge kommt'. Natürlich denkt er nicht, er sei mehr auf Sex aus als andere, oder er sei ein Sklave seiner Hormone, ein sexgeiles Luder – er hatte noch nie Sex außerhalb einer ernsthaften Beziehung, was bedeutet, dass er in seinem ganzen Leben mit genau zwei Männern geschlafen hat. Wenn überhaupt, dann wäre er statistisch gesehen genau das Gegenteil eines sexgeilen Luders. Es ist nur...

Er würde seinen Freund so furchtbar gern berühren und es verwirrt ihn, dass er sich _deswegen_ wie ein schlechter Mensch fühlt.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben recherchiert er ['Asexualität'](https://www.netdoktor.de/sexualitaet/asexualitaet/). Er ist nicht sicher, ob er nicht wirklich glaubt, dass Kurt asexuell ist, weil Kurt es nicht ist – oder ob er sich selbst nur nicht eingestehen möchte, dass – ja – Kurt vielleicht niemals Sex haben will. Vielleicht geht Kurt diese Sache gar nicht nur unendlich langsam an. Vielleicht geht Kurt diese Sache _überhaupt nicht_ an und vielleicht darf Blaine sich einfach nicht benehmen wie ein Riesenarsch.

(Aber Kurt schaut ihn manchmal auf diese besondere Art an; öffnet die Lippen auf eine besondere Art; sein gesamter Körper _öffnet_ sich auf eine besondere Art, wenn er Blaine gegenübersteht; Blaine hört, wie sich seine Atmung verändert... und er versteht es nicht...)

Und, oh Gott, er will ihn so schrecklich gern berühren; er will mit den Händen seinen gesamten Körper erkunden; er will sein Leben der Aufgabe widmen, Kurt gute Gefühle zu schenken; er möchte diese Nähe, diesesGefühl der innigen Verbundenheit mit Kurt, den Spaß, die offene, entblößte, nichts verbergende _Verbindung_ zwischen zwei Menschen. Er möchte nackt zu seinen Füßen knien. Er möchte seine geheimsten Stellen küssen, er möchte wissen, wie er aussieht – überall – er möchte jeden Zentimeter seines herrlich perfekten, unbekannten Körpers mit seiner eigenen Haut erkunden. Er _liebt_ ihn und er hasst das Gefühl, das der Wunsch, mit ihm zu schlafen, in ihm auslöst. Er hasst das Gefühl der Schuld und der Scham und der Einseitigkeit seines Verlangens; er hasst es, sich wieder wie ein Teenager zu fühlen, der versucht, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass mit ihm alles in Ordnung ist und dass er nicht krank, schmutzig und falsch ist. Schließlich geht es hier um Liebe. Alles, was er will, ist, Kurt zu _lieben_.

Es ist nicht an ihm zu definieren, wie Kurt geliebt werden will.

(Er weiß, dass Kurt manchmal regelrecht ausflippt, wenn er berührt wird; er weiß, dass Kurt Angst davor hat, in eine ausweglose Situation gedrängt zu werden; er weiß, wie viel Geduld und Mühe es gekostet hat, bis Kurt Blaines Kuss akzeptiert hat, geschweige denn irgendetwas anderes. Und vielleicht weiß er doch, was es bedeutet: es ist nicht fehlendes Verlangen, sondern tatsächlich _Furcht_ , aber daran denkt er lieber nicht. Er denkt nicht daran. Weil er es nicht kann. Weil er es nicht weiß und nicht wissen kann, und weil er nicht daran denken will und es auch nicht tun wird. _Bitte lass Kurt sowas nicht passiert sein. Nicht Kurt. Nicht..._ )

Er sollte ihn fragen. Er sollte ihn wirklich fragen und das weiß er auch. Er sollte sich mit ihm hinsetzen und sagen: _ich weiß, das ist ein Thema, über das du nicht gerne redest, aber um unser beider Willen glaube ich, bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig._ Es ans Licht bringen – Blaine hasst Geheimnisse – einfach nur darüber reden, reden tut gut. Aber. Aber.

Kurt redet nicht gern darüber, das weiß Blaine, und wenn er in eine Situation gedrängt wird, in der er sich unwohl fühlt, dann reagiert er mit unterschiedlichem Ausmaß an _Panik._ Blaine bringt es einfach nicht über sich, zu Kurt zu sagen: _können wir darüber reden?_ Weil er sich schämt, zuzugeben, wie sehr er ihn begehrt, falls Kurt ihn nicht ebenso begehrt; und weil er Angst davor hat, Kurt Angst einzujagen, wenn er es laut ausspricht... und weil er Angst davor hat, was Kurt ihm dann möglicherweise _erzählen_ wird. Er hat einfach vor allem Angst, das ist immer schon so gewesen – _ein schöner Held bist du_ – braucht Kurt nicht mehr von ihm als das..?

Er redet sich dann immer ein, dass er noch einen weiteren Tag warten kann. Er kann einen weiteren Tag warten, bevor er ihnen beiden das antut – noch ein weiterer Tag, er hat jetzt so lange gewartet, ein weiterer Tag wird ihn nicht umbringen.

Noch ein Tag, noch ein Tag, noch ein Tag.

Wie viele Tage noch?

*** * ***

Bis jetzt war die Nacht ziemlich ruhig; vielleicht hat die Kältewelle die Kriminellen der Stadt fröstelnd in ihre Wohnungen getrieben. Ghost sitzt mit baumelnden Beinen neben Phalanx auf der Dachkante eines Gebäudes, Kaffeebecher in den Händen, und zwischen ihnen steht das kleine elektronische Gerät, das von Zeit zu Zeit knisternd Polizeifunknachrichten aufschnappt. Aus einem offenen Fenster ein paar Etagen unter ihnen erklingt Musik, ein Sender mit Oldies, ganz leise und gerade eben noch zu hören, und um sie herum leuchtet die Stadt in der kalten Novembernacht mit einer fantastischen Fülle an Lichtern. Und Ghost ist, mehr denn je, erfüllt von einem Gefühl des Friedens. Phalanx summt zu der Musik, hebt seinen Becher, so dass sein Atem den sichtbaren Dampf zur Seite bläst bevor er trinkt, und vielleicht entspricht das nicht der Vorstellung der Anderen, wie man mit dem Menschen, den man liebt, seine Zeit verbringt, aber für sie beide funktioniert es. Normalität ist relativ, aber Phalanx' Ellbogen und Hüfte ruhen an Ghosts Seite und genau in diesem Augenblick ist er absolut zufrieden. Was in seinem Leben könnte besser sein als das?

Unter ihnen fängt ein neues Lied an und wer immer sich in diesem Zimmer befindet, dreht plötzlich die Lautstärke auf und es ist [_The Way You Look Tonight_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gab2Vuz2Nk), gesungen von Frank Sinatra. Phalanx beeilt sich, seinen Becher hinzustellen, ergreift Ghosts Hand und zieht ihn mit sich auf die Füße, während der nur ruft, "Phala –", und er umfasst seine Taille und dreht sich mit ihm im Tanz auf einem Hausdach und Ghost lacht nur, ihre Hüften berühren sich und sein Umhang bauscht sich wirbelnd auf wie ein Ballkleid.

Und dann krächzt der kleine Funkempfänger: _"Wir brauchen Verstärkung in der 47.West. Ich wiederhole: hier geschieht gerade ein Einbruch, wir brauchen Verstärkung in der 47.West –"_

Sie lösen sich sofort voneinander und stolpern zurück zu dem Gerät. _"Keep that breathless charm",_ singt Sinatra, während Phalanx bereits einen Pfad aus Schilden baut, um sie ihrem Ziel näherzubringen. _"Won't you please arrange it –"_

Ghost hebt den Empfänger auf, zieht seine Kapuze gerade, springt hinter Phalanx auf die Schilde und hält sich an seiner Taille fest – diese Schilde sind so glatt wie eingeöltes Glas. Er macht sie beide unsichtbar, damit niemand die Superhelden vorbeifliegen sieht, und der Wind bauscht Ghosts Umhang hinter ihnen auf.

Es ist eines der Juweliergeschäfte im Erdgeschoss eines riesigen Gebäudes; der Alarm plärrt, die Türen sind herausgesprengt und Rauch wabert im Wind, während sich die Polizisten mit gezogenen Waffen hinter ein paar Autos verschanzt haben und vor ihnen auf der Straße die Trümmer einer Explosion liegen. Als sie die Straße erreichen, hält Ghost weiterhin Phalanx' Hand, lässt sie weiterhin unsichtbar, denn sie können nicht darauf vertrauen, dass die Polizei auf ihrer Seite ist. "Sie haben sich den Weg hinein freigesprengt", murmelt Phalanx. Auf der Straße liegt nicht viel zersplittertes Glas, das meiste liegt im Innern des Geschäfts und glitzert auf dem Teppich wie herein gewehter Schnee.

Ghost kann in der Ferne Sirenen hören. "Versuchen wir, das hier zu beenden, bevor noch mehr Polizei alles nur verkompliziert", sagt er und geht auf den offenen Eingang des Gebäudes zu. Drinnen ist es dunkel, der Balkon oberhalb des ersten Stockwerks wirft schwarze Schatten, und der Alarm ist irritierend laut, und die meisten der Ausstellungsvitrinen sind über Nacht sowieso leergeräumt. Wen immer sie hier treffen werden, wird nach dem Safe Ausschau halten...

Drinnen ist der Rauch nicht ganz so dicht und es bringt überhaupt nichts, im Dunkeln unsichtbar zu bleiben, denn ihre unsichtbaren Körper wären ohnehin als Umrisse im Rauch sichtbar. Ghost lässt Phalanx' Hand los, wird sichtbar und späht angestrengt in die Dunkelheit – hinter dem Verkaufstresen steht die Tür zu einem Hinterzimmer offen und von dort sind Geräusche zu hören. Phalanx geht darauf zu, Schilde flackern um ihn herum auf und verschwinden wieder und Ghost bleibt leise an seiner Seite und murmelt: "Sei vorsichtig..."

"Schilde", säuselt Phalanx leise, als sie um den Tresen herumgehen und sich langsam dem Hinterzimmer nähern.

Es ist ein Büro, der Schreibtisch ist umgestürzt und schwarz von der Explosion, ein Computer liegt auf dem Boden und überall ist Papier; und dort sind eine Frau mit einer Taschenlampe, die versucht, den Safe zu knacken, und neben ihr ein sehr nervös aussehender Mann mit einer Waffe in der Hand. Als er sie sieht, reißt er die Augen auf, richtet ungeschickt die Waffe auf sie – Phalanx' Schilde leuchten auf und Ghost ist sofort immaterialisiert – und stottert: "Honig... Honigdachs– "

Die Frau, die vor dem Safe kniet, dreht sich um und sagt: "Oh, ups! Du hast mich erwischt", zieht lächelnd den Stift aus einer kleinen Handgranate und wirft sie nach ihnen.

Phalanx' Schilde schließen sie ein, die Granate explodiert mit einem grellen Lichtblitz und erfüllt den Raum sofort mit dichtem Rauch, so dicht, dass jenseits der Schilde nichts mehr zu erkennen ist. Ghost hat den Kopf unter seine Kapuze zurückgezogen, aber Phalanx schlägt sich fluchend die Hand über die Augen, geblendet von dem sekundenlangen Lichtblitz, und er taumelt ungeschickt einen Schritt rückwärts, während Schritte auf den Ausgang zueilen. Es bleibt ihnen nichts weiter übrig, als ihnen hinterherzujagen, und Ghost ruft: "Lass sie fallen!" Die Schilde verschwinden und sofort quillt so dichter Rauch in ihre winzige Zelle mit reiner Luft, dass er Phalanx an seiner Seite nicht mehr sehen kann.

Ghost springt vorwärts und hört, wie jemand von draußen, "Keine Bewegung!", schreit, die Polizei, und oh Gott, er kann nichts sehen und er weiß nicht, was... hinter sich hört er einen Tumult, Phalanx' Stimme und dann das Wimmern dieses nervösen Mannes, "Nicht ins Gesicht –", und dann ein klapperndes Geräusch. Er versucht, blind nach Phalanx zu suchen, aber er stolpert über die fallengelassene Waffe dieses Typen.

Eine Hand ergreift seine. "Komm schon. Die Polizei – wir müssen hier _weg_."

Er blickt auf und sieht Phalanx' Gesicht verschwommen aus dem Rauch auftauchen und er atmet erleichtert auf – und die Luft, die er atmet, ist bitter und schwarz, zu viel Rauch, und er muss so heftig husten, dass er nicht sagen kann: _'Ich werde uns einfach nach unten ghosten'._ Phalanx zieht an seiner Hand und sagt: "Komm schon!", rennt los und zieht Ghost hinter sich her. Ghost hustet in seine freie Hand und hofft, dass Phalanx verdammt noch mal weiß, wo er...

Phalanx zieht ihn an eine Seitenwand des Ladens – er kann vor sich die aufgeregten Polizisten hören – und Ghost will sie schon einfach durch die Wand nach draußen ghosten, aber noch bevor er dazu kommt, haut Phalanx irgendwo drauf und Lichter leuchten auf und eine Fahrstuhltür öffnet sich. "Wir fahren nach oben", sagt er, zieht Ghost mit sich hinein und drückt den Knopf, um die Tür zu schließen. Rauch quillt durch die Türen herein, aber dann schließen sie sich mit einem leisen Summen, die Luft ist klarer und Ghost rutscht der Magen nach unten, als sie schnell nach oben fahren.

"Was hast du – ? Diese Frau – ?"

"Sie muss an den Polizisten vorbei, sie werden sie aufhalten. Wir müssen aufs Dach, an die frische Luft, wir wären nie an ihnen vorbeigekommen – "

"Ich hätte uns nach unten ghosten können." Er reibt sich die Augen, die immer noch tränen vom Rauch. "Wunderbar. Wir waren hier ja gerade wirklich eine große Hilfe."

"Ich habe diesen blöden Gehilfen unschädlich gemacht, ihn wird die Polizei auf jeden Fall schnappen, selbst wenn _sie_ ihnen entwischt – wie hieß sie noch gleich – Honigdachs?"

"Einer der dümmsten Namen für einen Kriminellen, den ich je gehört habe", murmelt Ghost. "Fast so schlimm wie dieser verdammte Rosa Dolch."

"Nun, sie war zumindest nicht zu dumm, um dir zu entwischen, oder?", sagt Phalanx und Ghost blinzelt ihn an, macht den Mund auf... aber dann ertönt das Klingelzeichen und die Türen öffnen sich. "Komm schon!"

Phalanx hat wieder sein Handgelenk gepackt und zerrt ihn im Laufschritt hinter sich her – einen Flur entlang, nackte gestrichene Wände und kalter Fußboden – und er wirft sich mit der Schulter gegen eine Tür, bis sie aufgeht und sie draußen auf dem Dach stehen. Ghost ist ganz schwindelig von der plötzlichen Kälte und Verwirrung. "Geht es dir gut? Du bist so – "

Phalanx zerrt ihn weiter hinaus aufs Dach. "Ich bin was? Bist du nach einem Kampf nicht auch vollgepumpt mit Adrenalin?"

"Du benimmst dich wirklich _seltsam_. Bist du... geht es dir gut?"

Phalanx berührt seine Brust und.... lächelt ein seltsam ungewohntes Lächeln und Ghost weiß nicht, was er davon halten soll. "Du machst dir wirklich solche Sorgen um mich?"

"...Phalanx –"

"Sag meinen Namen."

"Was?"

"Meinen Namen", sagt Phalanx und legt Ghost die Arme über die Schultern. "Sag meinen _Namen,_ warum denn nicht? Es ist niemand hier, der es hören kann."

"Hast du dir den Kopf angeschlagen, als du diesen Typen ausgeschaltet hast?" Er tastet mit behandschuhten Fingern in Phalanx' Haar nach einer Beule. "Du neigst dazu, persönliche Informationen auszuspucken, wenn du dir den Kopf gestoßen hast, hast du – ?"

"Vielleicht hör ich dich nur gern meinen Namen sagen." Er dreht sich mit ihm ihm Kreis und Ghost... hat ein unangenehmes Gefühl und irgendwas stimmt hier nicht, aber er weiß nicht was. Er versucht, einen Schritt rückwärts zu gehen, aber Phalanx hält ihn an den Handgelenken fest und zerrt ihn im Kreis herum, so dass er nicht anhalten und sich konzentrieren kann. "Phalanx, hör auf, hast du... irgendwas eingeatmet...?"

"Du bist nicht mein Boss." Er schubst ihn kraftvoll zur Seite und Ghosts Umhang schwingt hoch, sein Fuß bleibt an der Dachkante hängen und er atmet scharf ein – er hängt rückwärts über die hintere Dachkante, einen Fuß in der Luft hängend, nur an den Armen gehalten – unter sich spürt er gähnende Leere und wie sein eigenes Körpergewicht sich in die falsche Richtung neigt. "Ich bin nicht dein kleiner Handlanger, weißt du das?"

Er kann ihn nur wortlos anstarren. Er ist noch viel zu verwirrt, um irgendetwas zu fühlen, außer... so viel Ratlosigkeit und... unter ihm der Abgrund. "Phalanx...?"

"Was?", fragt Phalanx und schaut ihm ins Gesicht, er lächelt so breit, dass man seine Zähne sehen kann und er sieht fürchterlich stolz aus. Und Ghosts Magen rutscht noch ein wenig tiefer... tiefer noch als bei dieser Fahrt im Aufzug vor einer Million Jahren, als die Welt noch ein Ort gewesen ist, den er verstanden hat. Auch sein Herz rutscht tiefer und tiefer und hinterlässt ein Vakuum. "New York braucht keine zwei Superhelden und... sieh es ein, Spooky, es war immer schon klar, dass du irgendwann nicht mehr gebraucht wirst, du gruseliger, alter Geist. Das nennt man Fortschritt, am Ende hast du dich selbst überflüssig gemacht."

Eigentlich müsste er irgendwas machen. Ghosten (dann würde er durch seine Hände gleiten und rückwärts fallen). Kämpfen (sie würden beide über die Kante stürzen). Ihn heimsuchen ( _ihn_ heimsuchen?). Etwas sagen (...was soll er sagen?). Alles, was er tun kann, ist, mit gefühllosen Lippen zu murmeln: "Ich verstehe es nicht..."

Phalanx zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und grinst spöttisch. "Oh", gurrt er, "natürlich verstehst du es nicht. Aber das macht nichts, denn bis du auf der Straße aufschlägst, bleibt dir genügend Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken."

Er versteht es nicht. Phalanx... er versteht es nicht. Falls das ein Witz sein soll, ist er nicht witzig. Es ist überhaupt nicht witzig und...

(...er könnte nicht gefährlicher für Ghost sein, wenn er speziell dafür _gemacht_ wäre.)

Er sagt noch einmal, und die Gefühllosigkeit breitet sich bis in seine Kehle aus: "Ich verstehe es nicht", aber...

Nein.

Er versteht ganz genau.

 _Nein._ Weil... es keinen Sinn ergibt – weil er ihn im Schlaf hätte umbringen können, wenn er es gewollt hätte. Warum also sollte er bis jetzt warten, warum jetzt, wo er Ghosts Herz geschockt und blutend zu seinen Füßen liegen hat, warum hat er nicht noch ein wenig länger gewartet, bis er das Geschäft besiegelt und auch seinen Körper besessen hat, warum...

Noch nie ist ein Mann bereit gewesen, auf ihn zu warten. Noch nie vorher hat jemand _so_ lange gewartet. Und er versteht es jetzt, sein Herzschlag pulsiert in seinem Hals, seine Brust wird eng, seine Eingeweide sind so kalt und schwer wie etwas, das aus dem All herabgestürzt ist; warum sollte er noch länger warten, warum sollte er es wollen, warum sollte so etwas tatsächlich passieren, wenn Ghost die Warterei nicht wert ist...?

Dumm, verzweifelt, einsam und armselig. Er muss so lächerlich gewirkt haben, so bemitleidenswert leicht zu täuschen. Und Phalanx muss... er muss über ihn gelacht haben, über seine hässliche, unbeholfene Schwäche und Anhänglichkeit – er kann es immer noch nicht glauben – nicht er, nicht Phalanx, er versteht es nicht...

 _Aber du warst der_ _gütigste_ _Mensch, dem ich je begegnet bin_ , denkt er und hat das Gefühl, als würde er bereits fallen, denn er muss nur einen Schritt zur Seite machen... das ist zu grausam, um wahr zu sein... es kann nicht... _ich verstehe es nicht..._

Es ist zu spät dafür. Er wird sterben, ob er es versteht oder nicht. Ihm wird schwarz vor Augen und er denkt, _Dad,_ als Phalanx sagt, "Adieu, Spooky", und den Griff seiner Hände lockert.

... und da schlägt die Tür ein zweites Mal krachend auf und Ghost hat gerade noch Zeit hinüber zu schauen – Phalanx rennt stolpernd und außer Atem aufs Dach hinaus und er schreit aus vollem Hals, _"Nein!",_ und Ghost bleibt keine Zeit, sich zu wundern, denn da werden seine Hände losgelassen und er stürzt über die Kante in die gähnende Leere und sein Umhang flattert nach oben wie ein Galgenstrick.

*** * ***

Er war dem Klang von Ghosts Husten gefolgt, bis es plötzlich nicht mehr zu hören war und seine blind tastenden Hände die Türen eines Aufzugs fanden, ohne Möglichkeit, ihn zurückzuholen. Also tastete und suchte er fluchend, bis er die Tür zum Treppenhaus entdeckte und dann _rannte_ er. Er rannte, bis er Stiche in der Seite spürte und sein keuchender Atem in seinen Lungen brannte, er rannte, rannte treppauf, er weiß nicht einmal wie viele Etagen, ohne einen Schimmer, wo er ohne ihn hingegangen sein könnte... oder warum... bis er das Dach erreichte...

...und jemanden in seinem Kostüm sah, jemanden mit seinem _Gesicht_ , der ihn anschaute, der Ghost über die Dachkante hängen ließ – und Ghost starrte verständnislos zurück, totenbleich, als wäre er blutleer, kraftlos und weiß wie ein...

Er fiel so schnell, als wäre es ein Trick. Als wäre er einfach unsichtbar geworden, so wie er das normalerweise macht. Denn man kann einen Menschen nicht einfach so verschwinden lassen. Man kann einen Menschen nicht einfach so schnell und leicht nicht mehr existieren lassen... als hätte man eben mal mit den Fingern geschnippt. Das kann man einem Menschen nicht antun.

Aber jemand hat es gerade getan und Phalanx denkt gar nicht erst nach, sondern wirft einen Schild in die Richtung. Er trifft den anderen Phalanx in den Bauch, woraufhin der mit einem seltsam schrillen Schrei, in sich zusammengekrümmt, über die Dachkante stürzt... und erst dann denkt er nach, dann kommt er wieder zu Atem und beinahe instinktiv wirft er ein Fangnetz aus Schilden tiefer in den Abgrund, hört das Keuchen seines Atems, als er darin aufschlägt. Und...

...und seine Beine gehorchen ihm nicht, als er an die Dachkante treten will, um nach unten zu sehen.

Er ist ein Geist. Er kann sich immaterialisieren, er kann unsichtbar werden, er kann Menschen Angst einflößen, bis sie den Verstand verlieren, aber was er nicht kann – und Phalanx weiß verdammt gut, was er nicht kann – ist fliegen. Er hat keine Ahnung, wie viele Stockwerke unter ihm liegen. Er weiß, dass es genügend sind. Er will es nicht... sehen. Er will nicht nach unten schauen und sich den Rest seines Lebens daran erinnern müssen, wie Kurts Körper zerschunden und blutend am Boden liegt.

Er ballt die Hände zu Fäusten und zwingt seine Beine zu gehorchen.

Als er näher kommt, hört er panisches Keuchen und er hält die Luft an, als er sich über die Kante beugt. Er kann nicht an der schüsselartigen Kuhle aus Schilden vorbeisehen, die... eine Frau in Schwarz aufgefangen hat – Honigdachs starrt zu ihm herauf. "Gestaltwandler", murmelt er ohne darüber nachzudenken. Er hat nicht gewusst, dass jemand so etwas wirklich machen kann. Sie hat ausgesehen wie er.

Sie hat ausgesehen wie er und Ghost war ihr gefolgt wie ein Lamm zur Schlachtbank, weil er ihm immer vertraut hat.

"Du darfst mich nicht fallenlassen!", kreischt sie und versucht vergeblich, in der glatten Kuhle aus Schilden Halt zu finden, um aufzustehen. "Du bist einer der guten Jungs, du darfst mich nicht fallenlassen – !"

"So wie du ihn hast fallenlassen?" Er spuckt die Worte aus, so hart, dass es wehtut. "So wie du ihn hinunter _gestoßen_ hast?"

Sie hebt kapitulierend die Hände. "Du bist einer von den Guten! Du kannst mir keine Schuld geben, denn ich gehöre jetzt wirklich _nicht_ zu den Guten, und du darfst mir keine Schuld geben, eine Frau muss schließlich auch überleben, herrje, hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie viel sein Kopf wert ist...?"

"Du hast... es für Geld gemacht. Du..." Er schüttelt den Kopf, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, er kann nicht nachdenken, alles, was er denken kann, ist – "Ohne dich wäre die Welt ein besserer Ort."

"Nein... nein..."

Ohne Menschen wie sie, wäre die Welt ein besserer Ort. Statistisch gesehen wäre die menschliche Rasse ohne sie _besser_ dran. Es gäbe weniger Schmerz, weniger Egoismus, weniger hässliche, dumme Gier. Wenn die menschliche Rasse Kurt nicht haben darf, warum zum Teufel sollte sie dann _sie_ haben... um _seinen_ Verlust auszugleichen, müsste er da nicht diese Schlampe wie Ballast abwerfen dürfen?

Er denkt darüber nach, sie fallenzulassen. Ganz ehrlich, er würde es wirklich gerne tun. Aber... aber er weiß nicht, ob er sie womöglich genau auf Kurts Körper fallenlassen würde. Sie würde ihn besudeln...

Er überlegt, was Kurt tun würde, was Ghost tun würde, was er wohl von Blaine denken würde, wenn er es tut.

 _Phalanx,_ denkt er. _Du trägst dein Kostüm, du bist ein Held, Phalanx._

Nein. Wenn er das tut, dann ist er kein Held.

Er beißt die Zähne so fest zusammen, dass es wehtut, beugt sich hinunter und streckt ihr seine Hand hin. Sie blinzelt ihn panisch an, dann beeilt sie sich zuzupacken, lässt sich von ihm mit einiger Mühe aus der glatten Kuhle aufs Dach hochziehen – und dort dreht er ihr die Arme auf den Rücken, wie Ghost es ihm beigebracht hat, hält sie fest, damit er ihr Handschellen anlegen kann, und nachdem er sich auf dem Dach umgesehen hat, zerrt er sie hinüber, schiebt die Handschellen durch den Türgriff und lässt sie zuschnappen. Sie beugt die Handgelenke, bewegt die Schulter und schaut zu ihm hoch, als er sagt: "Wenn er noch lebt, dann wird dich wahrscheinlich irgendwann jemand finden." Sein Atem klingt seltsam in seinen Ohren, zu kurz und zu heftig, und seine Stimme klingt brüchig. "Wenn er tot ist, dann komme ich hierher zurück."

Sie bewegt die Lippen, dann sagt sie: "Ich habe nur – "

_"Sei still."_

Sie macht den Mund zu und Phalanx knetet seine Hände, zwingt sich zu atmen, dreht sich um, um zur Dachkante zu gehen.

Tief einatmen. Du schaffst das _(ich kann nicht)_.

_(Nicht ohne ihn.)_

_(...er hatte auch keine andere Wahl.)_

_Schau hin._

...jemand sitzt auf dem Gehweg.

Er lässt die angehaltene Luft frei, springt auf eine enge Abwärtsspirale aus Schilden und schliddert direkt auf die Straße hinunter, wo er bei dieser Geschwindigkeit unbeholfen direkt vor den Füßen der Person landet. Es ist nicht Ghost, es ist nur irgendein Typ mit Brille und kurzem, struppigem Bart, der dort auf dem Boden sitzt, beide Hände über den Mund gepresst und den Blick auf ein parkendes Auto fixiert. Er starrt Phalanx panisch an, dann streckt er den Finger aus und krächzt: "...einfach hindurch..."

Er ist geghostet. Er ist direkt durch das Auto geghostet. Phalanx schluckt und atmet und kauert sich hin. Einen kurzen Augenblick später zwingt er sich, die Augen aufzumachen, aber auch unter dem Auto ist keine Spur von ihm zu sehen.

Phalanx kniet sich hin, faltet seine gefühllosen Hände unter seiner Nase zusammen, starrt in den Schatten unter dem Auto und denkt: _bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte..._

Er ist geghostet. Er ist aus großer Höhe gefallen und er ist geghostet und Phalanx weiß, wie es ist, wenn man durch soliden Grund fällt, der Sturz wird etwas abgebremst, fast so, als fiele man ins Wasser, aber ohne den Auftrieb – nichts als Schwerkraft, die einen nach unten zieht. Er müsste sich fallenlassen, sich ganz langsam Stück für Stück abbremsen, denn ein abrupter Halt – der Versuch, im soliden Untergrund allzu plötzlich abzubremsen, wäre genau so, als würde er auf dem Gehweg aufschlagen. Er wäre...

Womöglich fällt er jetzt gerade immer noch durch betäubende, blinde, erstickende Schwärze.

Oder vielleicht versucht er, sich zurück an die Oberfläche zu ziehen, sich mit ganzer Kraft aus der Dunkelheit nach oben ans Licht zu schaffen.

...oder vielleicht ist ihm bei dem Versuch, sich wieder an die Oberfläche zu ziehen, auch schon die Luft ausgegangen. Wie lange war es her? Wenn er das Bewusstsein verlöre, während er durch etwas hindurch ghostet...

"Bitte, bitte, bitte", flüstert er in seine Hände, während er in den schwarzen Schatten unter dem Auto starrt. Jeder Muskel seines Körpers fleht: "Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte..."

Jesus, Gott, egal wer: bitte nicht er, nicht so, nicht weil er _ihm_ vertraut hat, bitte, bitte, wie kann es eine Welt geben, in der er auf diese Art und Weise stirbt, ganz allein in der Dunkelheit erstickt – seinetwegen...? Sie könnten ihn nicht einmal _finden_ , denn es gäbe nichts zu finden, oh Gott, bitte nicht, bitte, bitte, wenn es eine Gerechtigkeit gibt, wenn es Barmherzigkeit gibt, bitte, bitte, bitte nicht...

Er starrt so angestrengt in die Dunkelheit, dass seine Augen schmerzen, auf der Suche nach einem Zeichen, nach einer Bewegung, dem Zucken eines Fingers, der aus der Dunkelheit auftaucht...

"Bitte", flüstert er in seine Hände. "Bitte, bitte..."

Links hinter ihm ist ein Geräusch. Er weiß, dass der verblüffte Typ mit der Brille auf seiner rechten Seite sitzt.

Er fährt herum wie eine verschreckte Katze und atmet keuchend aus – ein Stück weiter den Gehweg hinunter, gerade außerhalb des Lichtkegels einer Straßenlaterne, kauert eine Gestalt im dunklen Umhang auf Händen und Knien am Boden, die laut keuchend nach Luft ringt, als wäre sie gerade aus einem tiefen Ozean aufgetaucht. Phalanx rennt stolpernd zu ihm hin, fällt neben ihm auf die Knie, ohne den Schmerz der Prellungen zu spüren, die er sich dabei zuzieht; kann nichts sagen, sondern gibt nur einen schluchzenden Laut von sich, während Ghost zu ihm aufblickt, mit gebeugtem Rücken auf seine zitternden Unterarme gestützt...

Diese Angst in seinen Augen – das ist Kurt, so wie Phalanx, _Blaine,_ ihm zum ersten Mal begegnet ist, auf einer Straße, plötzlich vor Angst wie erstarrt, weil er keine Maske trug. Und diesmal fährt Ghosts Angst Phalanx noch viel schärfer in den Bauch als damals – wie ein Messer, kalt und dünn.

"Ich bin es", bringt er erstickt heraus und streckt seine zitternden Hände aus. " _Ich_ bin es, ich bin es, ich bin es..."

Die Angst in seinem Blick verwandelt sich in Verlangen. Er richtet sich auf zitternden Armen auf und Phalanx reißt ihn in seine Arme, während Ghost das Gesicht an seinem Hals verbirgt, die Kapuze an seiner Wange, und ihm die Finger in den Rücken bohrt. "Ich bin es, ich bin es", keucht Phalanx und zieht ihn fester an sich, die Arme um seinen Rücken gelegt. Er kann seine keuchenden Atemzüge spüren und seinen panischen Herzschlag...

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/582f18bef7de4be66128861198fdda3f/tumblr_q8u5hnFPv31y668l4o1_1280.jpg)

"Ich bin es, ich bin es, ich bin es", beschwört er ihn und verbirgt seinen Kopf in Ghosts Kapuze, schmiegt sich an seine Wange. "Ich bin es, ich halte dich, es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid, ich bin es..."

Etwas platzt aus Ghost heraus, kein Wort, eher ein Laut, und Phalanx fängt an, ihm ziemlich fest den Rücken zu reiben, um ihn zu beruhigen. Er weiß nicht, wie lange er durch die Dunkelheit gefallen ist. Er weiß nicht, was diese Frau, die sein _Gesicht_ hatte, zu ihm gesagt hat, bevor sie ihn...

Oh Gott, er ist der einzige Mensch auf diesem Planeten, dem Ghost tatsächlich vertraut, und jetzt wurde er von ihm von einem _Hausdach_ gestoßen, er muss... aber er klammert sich so fest an Phalanx, hebt nur ganz leicht den Kopf, dreht ihn ein wenig, so dass er Phalanx' Stirn berührt, Nasen an Wangen berühren den Stoff der Masken. "Ich bin es", versichert er und legt Ghost eine Hand an die Wange. Er wird ein wenig ruhiger, seine Atmung normalisiert sich, sein Herzschlag ist kräftig aber gleichmäßiger an Phalanx' Brust. "Ich bin es, alles ist gut, ich bin es, geht es dir gut?"

Er nickt und schließt die Augen, lässt zu, dass Phalanx mit dem Daumen seine Wange streichelt. Die Anspannung in seinem Körper lässt nach, er sackt zusammen und lässt Phalanx sein Gewicht auffangen und auf gar keinen Fall wird er heute Nacht noch zu irgendetwas fähig sein. "Ich werde dich nachhause bringen", flüstert Phalanx in die Kapuze. "Ich werde dich nachhause bringen, du musst – "

"Nein", sagt er. Die erste Silbe, seit er in diese luftleere Dunkelheit gefallen ist – kurz und abgehackt, aber er räuspert sich und seine Finger tasten nach Phalanx' Hand, drücken sie an seine Wange. Seine Augen suchen Phalanx' Blick und dann... bleiben sie auf ihn gerichtet und halten seinen Blick fest, so als hätte er mit einem Mal etwas verstanden. "Nein", sagt er. "Ich will... ich will zu dir gehen."

"...okay. Kannst du aufstehen? Okay..."

Hätte er gesagt, er wolle ein Flugzeug nach Ohio nehmen, würde Phalanx ihm sofort dabei helfen. Hätte er gesagt, er wolle zum Mond – Phalanx ist ziemlich sicher, dass er auch das irgendwie für ihn regeln könnte. Ghost hält sich an ihm fest, als er ihm beim Aufstehen hilft. Phalanx steht da und hält ihn, und Ghosts Umhang umhüllt auch ihn zur Hälfte, während der Typ mit der Brille die Hände in seine Taschen steckt und fragt: "Braucht ihr... irgendwas... Jungs? Braucht ihr Hilfe?"

"Nein, alles gut", sagt Phalanx und versucht zu lächeln – es wirkt ein bisschen zu aufgesetzt, eher wie eine Grimasse. "Vielen Dank."

Ghost in seinem Arm und auch sein eigener Körper beginnen langsam zu verschwinden. Er sagt, "Gute Nacht und tut uns leid, dass wir dich erschreckt haben!" und dann sind sie unsichtbar und Ghost lehnt sich heftig atmend an ihn, während Phalanx ihm über den Rücken streichelt, langsam mit ihm zur nächsten U-Bahn-Station geht und im Dunkeln seine unsicheren Schritte lenkt.

Schweigend und unsichtbar durch Coopers Apartmenthaus. Phalanx hat keine Schlüssel dabei – sie sind zusammen mit seiner 'normalen' Kleidung in seiner Tasche, er wird sie morgen holen müssen – aber das ist kein Problem, wenn man Hand in Hand mit Ghost unterwegs ist, der sie ohne zu zögern einfach durch die Türen ghostet. Phalanx versucht, Rücksicht zu nehmen. Er erinnert sich, wie schwer es Ghost gefallen war, an Halloween mit ihm zusammen immaterialisiert zu rennen, und versucht, nichts Unvorhergesehenes zu machen. Er hält einfach nur seine Hand und geht neben ihm her.

Als sie in der Wohnung sind, zögert Ghost, lässt sie langsam wieder sichtbar werden – das Licht ist aus und hinter den schwarzen Fensterscheiben glitzern die Lichter der Stadt – und dann steht er nur da und sieht irgendwie verloren aus. Phalanx wirft einen Blick auf Coopers Zimmertür und zieht ihn dann hinter sich her in sein eigenes Zimmer, macht hinter ihnen die Tür zu und seufzt – endlich in Sicherheit. Ghost streift seine Kapuze ab, steht im Dunkeln und blinzelt, als Phalanx – Blaine, hier darf er Blaine sein – das Licht einschaltet. Im warmen Schein der Glühbirne sieht Ghosts Haut wie gebleicht aus.

"Hey", flüstert Phalanx und streckt wieder die Hand nach ihm aus und Ghosts Knie... geben nach, er taumelt und Blaine fängt ihn auf und sie stolpern beide seitwärts bis ihre Beine das Bett berühren und sie sich setzen können. "Hey", sagt er und nimmt ihn noch fester in die Arme, weil Ghost _zittert._ "Hey, alles ist gut. Jetzt ist alles wieder gut, ich bin bei dir."

An seiner Schulter atmet Ghost tief ein. "Du hattest recht."

Er reibt ihm immer noch den Rücken. "Was?"

Ghost räuspert sich, hebt den Kopf... und dann ist er Kurt, er ist Kurt. Er ist Kurt, der im Lampenlicht irgendwie fassungslos aussieht, so als hätte er sich erneut gerade erst aus der Dunkelheit hierher geschleppt. "Du hattest recht", sagt er mit zitternder Stimme. "Von wegen... beinahe ums Leben kommen... Und von wegen Chancen ergreifen. Denn..." Furcht schnürt ihm die Kehle zu. "...denn wenn... wenn dieses Ding mich getötet hätte – ich hätte es wirklich bedauert. Bisher... bisher hätte ich das noch nie bedauert."

Er streicht ihm sehr sanft die Haare von der Maske weg und aus der Stirn. "Was meinst du...?"

Er atmet, starrt auf den Teppich, dann hebt er die Hand und schält die Maske von seiner Haut ab, rubbelt den angetrockneten Kleber von seiner Wange und schaut Blaine an. "Ich liebe dich", sagt er mit leiser, zaghafter, tapferer Stimme. "Ich... ich glaube, es ist jetzt offensichtlich, dass es nichts gibt, was du mir nicht antun könntest, Blaine, du hast mich bereits vollkommen in der Hand. Ich weiß nicht, was ich... wenn ich keine Wahl habe, wenn es sowieso _so_ gefährlich ist ...wenn ich sterbe, will ich nicht bedauern, dass ich nie... mit dir zusammen gewesen bin. Also, _so_ zusammen gewesen bin."

"Du meinst..."

Sein Blick wandert wieder hinab auf seine eigenen Knie. "Wenn du es willst."

"...ich glaube, wir wissen beide, dass ich es will. Hast du... bist du..." Blaine verspürt den unbändigen Drang, sich zu bewegen, aber er hat Angst, ihm Angst einzujagen. Er hat das Gefühl, als würde das jetzt nicht wirklich geschehen; er hat das Gefühl, als warte er darauf, dass dieser Moment wie ein straff gespanntes Gummiband reißt und ihn schmerzhaft trifft. "Bist du sicher? Es war... es war eine schlimme Nacht und du musst nicht..."

Ein Atemzug – leichtes Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbs. Seine Augen suchen Blaines Blick – so tiefblau am äußeren Irisrand und [zur Mitte hin blasser werdend](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/97/d7/ea/97d7eaff923754ede09646fb449f7d11.jpg), wie seichtes Wasser neben der pechschwarzen Tiefe seiner Pupillen. Ghost schaut Blaine tief in die Augen, dann streckt er die Hand aus und zieht auch ihm die Maske vom Gesicht ab, rubbelt den Kleber von seinem Nasenrücken, während er das Gesicht verzieht, und leise lacht, nervös, aber echt. "Ja... Ich – wollte nicht auf diese Art sterben. Allein in der Dunkelheit. Und zu wissen, dass ich so viel mit dir verpasst hätte, nur weil ich Angst hatte – während ich fiel, habe ich... wenn das der Rest meines Lebens sein sollte, dann weiß ich, dass es Dinge gibt, von denen ich mir wünschte, ich hätte sie getan. Zumindest mit dir."

Blaine ergreift seine Hände, er hält beide Masken in einer Faust. "Kurt. Ganz gleich, was du willst, ich bin einverstanden. Ganz gleich was. Ich will nur sichergehen, dass... du das auch wirklich willst."

Er atmet scharf ein und betrachtet blinzelnd die Wand gegenüber von Blaines Bett. Er versucht ganz beiläufig zu klingen, als er sagt: "Irgendwie wünsche ich mir, du würdest ein bisschen begeisterter klingen."

Blaine drückt seine Hände und sagt: "Du meine Güte, Kurt, ich..." Er umfasst sein Gesicht und küsst ihn. Küsst ihn noch einmal. Vergisst, dass er eigentlich etwas sagen wollte, und küsst ihn einfach, während Kurt ihn noch fester an sich zieht und keuchend an Blaines Wange atmet. "...liebe dich", bringt Blaine atemlos hervor und sein Herzschlag rast. Das war es eigentlich nicht, was er hatte sagen wollen, aber ihm fallen keine anderen Worte ein. "Ich liebe dich. Ich..."

Kurt umfasst Blaines Handgelenke und drückt sie leicht und dann zieht er zuerst Blaines Handschuhe aus und dann seine eigenen, damit ihre Finger sich berühren können. Er versucht, etwas zu sagen, aber es kommen keine Worte. Er starrt auf ihre verschränkten Hände, dann sagt er langsam: "Es gibt da ein paar Dinge, die ich dir sagen muss. Es gibt... oh Gott, es gibt... es gibt so vieles, das ich dir sagen müsste, wir bräuchten die ganze Nacht dafür..."

"Du kannst mir alles sagen, Kurt. Wenn du es sagen willst, dann sag es, du weißt, ich werde nirgends hingehen. Das weißt du."

Er atmet zitternd ein, den Blick nach oben zur Decke gerichtet, und er blinzelt immer noch zu heftig und atmet ein, dann wieder aus, und schluckt und dann ist er endlich soweit. "Ich habe noch nie... ich habe das noch nie gemacht. Mit... mit niemandem. Ich..." Blaine kann spüren, wie er seine Muskeln anspannt, als er flüstert: "Ich bin eine dreiundzwanzig Jahre alte Jungfrau, Blaine – und ich weiß, das ist nicht wirklich cool."

"Das ist nicht... das hat nichts zu tun mit..."

"Ich... manchmal ghoste ich im Schlaf und ich wusste nie, wie ich das irgendjemandem erklären sollte, und... und ich bin zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten unterwegs und..." Seine Lippen bewegen sich für einen Moment ohne einen Laut und dann schluckt er, schließt die Augen und sagt: "Ich bin noch nie in jemanden verliebt gewesen. Was soll ich sagen – ich hatte nicht einmal den Wunsch dazu gehabt. Bis du gekommen bist. Ich habe es noch nie... noch nie jemandem erzählt – alle denken immer, dass sie mich... kennen..."

Blaine betrachtet sein Gesicht und Kurt befeuchtet seine Lippen und starrt die Wand an. "Ich bin nicht", sagt er und hält dann inne. "Ich bin nicht der, für den mich alle halten. Alle haben sie diese Vorstellung von mir in ihren Köpfen und ich entspreche keiner davon. Ich bin... so viel erbärmlicher, als sie alle annehmen..."

"Nein. _Nein,_ hey..." Blaine nimmt Kurts beide Hände in eine, damit er mit der anderen Hand über seine Wange streicheln kann, durch sein Haar, sein Kinn festhalten, damit Kurts unsteter Blick endlich zur Ruhe kommt und Blaine ihm in die Augen schauen kann. "Kurt. Niemand darf sich anmaßen zu wissen, welches Leben du bisher geführt hast, weil niemand dich wirklich _kennt_. Und... Kurt, du meine Güte, ich habe meine Jungfräulichkeit verloren, weil ich damals dachte, es wäre _an der Zeit_ , weil ich zu viel Angst hatte, es _nicht_ zu tun. Ich meine damit nicht, dass ich... dazu gedrängt worden bin, aber, wenn ich gewartet hätte... Kurt..." Er vergräbt die Finger in seinem Haar und Kurts Augen strahlen ihn an, als er mit rauer Stimme sagt: "Du bist immer noch der tapferste Mann, dem ich je begegnet bin."

Kurt flüstert: "Hör auf."

"Kurt."

_"Hör auf."_

Er weint, als Blaine ihn küsst, aber Blaine hält weiter seine Hände fest, so dass er sich nicht die Tränen wegwischen kann – weshalb Blaine es für ihn macht. Er küsst seine Wangen trocken und flüstert: "Das ist gar nicht mal _so_ spät, weißt du das? Ich glaube, die meisten Leute haben nicht mal halb so viel Sex, wie es uns das Fernsehen immer weismachen will. Auch ich bin auf diesem Gebiet nicht gerade super erfahren – ich habe gerade mal mit _zwei_ Männern geschlafen, das heißt... das heißt, alles ist gut. Alles wird immer gut sein. Wir können tun, was du willst, Kurt, alles ist gut."

Er schluckt, schließt die Augen und lehnt seine Stirn erschöpft an Blaines. Sie sind sich so nah, dass ihr Atem sich vermischt. "Da sind...", sagt er und beißt die Zähne zusammen. "Da sind Narben."

Nach allem, was heute Nacht passiert ist, entlockt dieser Satz Blaine ein ungläubiges Keuchen. Kurt reißt die Augen auf, aber Blaine umfasst sein Gesicht und hält es fest. "Oh mein Gott, Kurt." Seine Daumen verreiben die Tränen unter seinen Augen. "Nichts, was dir irgendjemand antut, könnte dich je hässlich machen."

Dann küsst er ihn und spürt das Zucken eines unkontrollierten Schluchzers, bevor Kurt ihm die Arme um den Rücken legt und ihn fest an sich drückt. Blaine kann ihm endlich mit der Hand über den Hals streicheln und ihn küssen in der Gewissheit, dass alles gut werden wird. Sie können dafür sorgen, dass zumindest das hier gut wird....

* * *

Es gibt einige Narben.

Es dauert eine Weile, bis sie sich aus den Kostümen geschält haben – sie sind nicht so geschnitten, dass sie leicht auszuziehen sind. Blaine streicht mit der flachen Hand über die schräg verlaufende grau-silberne Linie, die sich einmal komplett um Kurts Oberkörper zieht (er ist unglücklich durch etwas hindurch geghostet – eine Stange oder etwas ähnliches, nimmt Blaine an – er küsst ihn und streicht mit dem Daumen über diesen Streifen, der sich unterhalb seiner Rippen eingebrannt hat); er ertastet blind mit den Fingerspitzen die Narbe einer Einstichstelle, rechts neben der Wirbelsäule (ein Messer? Wenn er geghostet ist, dann gibt es nur eine Eintrittswunde, aber keine Austrittswunde, was wahrscheinlich erklärt, wieso sie sich so scharfkantig anfühlt), als er ihn unter der Bettdecke näher an sich zieht, und Kurt zittert vor Verwirrung und Hyperstimulation, den Mund geöffnet und die Augen auf Blaines Gesicht gerichtet – ein schmaler Streifen Ozeanblau, der vor Überraschung geweitete Pupillen umschließt. "Es ist gut", flüstert Blaine, der rittlings über ihm kniet und ihm sein Becken mit kreisenden Bewegungen entgegenschiebt. Er spürt die stimulierende Reibung, als Kurt den Kopf krampfhaft rückwärts ins Kissen drückt. "Alles ist gut..."

Kurts Haar ist schweißfeucht und Blaine hat es sich so nie vorgestellt; hätte sich das nie vorstellen können. Kurt hat recht. All diese Bilder von ihm, die die Leute in ihren Köpfen haben – Ghost, Kurt, sie sehen nie _ihn selbst_ , wenn sie immer nur auf das schauen, was er repräsentiert – und Blaine verschränkt seine Finger mit Kurts und Kurt keucht heftig an seinem Hals, während Blaine sich an ihm reibt und sie beide langsam ihrem Höhepunkt näherbringt. Zur Zeit ist keiner von ihnen dazu fähig, an verrückte akrobatische Sexstellungen zu denken, da sind nur schweißfeuchte Körper, die sich aneinander reiben, und als Kurt ihn zu sich hinab zieht, um ihn zu küssen, keucht Blaine an seinen Lippen: "Liebe dich, ich liebe dich..."

Niemand hätte sich je vorstellen können, dass es so einfach wäre – kein heißer, wilder Superheldensex, sondern nur dieser Mann, in den Blaine verliebt ist; verliebt auf eine Art und Weise, die ihm den Atem raubt und ihn mit Genuss erfüllt, als sich ihre Körper im Gleichklang miteinander bewegen; dieser Mann, in den Blaine verliebt ist und der ihm vertraut, ihm seine bloßen Arme um den Hals legt und keuchend seinen Namen ruft, als könne er ihn nicht für sich behalten. Blaine lässt den Kopf an Kurts Hals sinken und Kurt stupst ihn mit der Stirn an, ihre Nasen berühren sich, ihr Atem geht unregelmäßig und auf diese kurze Distanz ist ihre Sicht ganz verschwommen, als sie einander anschauen. Blaine rutscht auf Knien weiter vor, stützt sich auf einem Ellbogen ab und schiebt Kurt den Arm unter den Kopf, um ihn etwas anzuheben für einen Kuss, und um eine Hand freizuhaben, als Kurt ihm sein Becken entgegenrollt und ihn ermuntert, das Tempo zu steigern.

Kurts Erektion ist erhitzt, klebrig und samtweich und sie zuckt unter Blaines Hand – und Blaine spuckt sich in die Handfläche, damit es besser flutscht. "Alles okay?", fragt er keuchend, während Kurt ihm die Arme um den Hals geschlungen hat, als könne er es nicht ertragen, wenn Blaine sich auch nur ein kleines Stück von ihm entfernt; seine Finger kratzen über Blaines Schulterblätter. Kurt macht die Augen auf, starrt ihn an und seine Stimme ist tiefer, als Blaine es sich je hätte vorstellen können, als er mit zurückgelegtem Kopf und entblößter Kehle fragt: "Wirst du mich beim nächsten Mal vögeln?"

Blaine kommt unmittelbar mit einem überwältigten Stöhnen und ergießt sich zwischen ihnen – mit hängendem Kopf und offenem Mund stößt er zuckend die Hüften nach vorne, wieder und wieder und wieder. Er lässt Kurts Erektion nicht los, aber er ist zunächst nicht in der Lage, seine Hand in irgendeinem Rhythmus zu bewegen. Schließlich ist es nur die flüchtige Berührung seiner Finger, die Kurts Becken von der Matratze hochschnellen lässt und ihm einen einzelnen schrillen Schrei entlockt – und dann sinkt er zitternd aufs Bett zurück und Blaine lässt sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihn sinken.

Ihre Arme und Beine bilden ein schwer zu entwirrendes Durcheinander. Blaine rollt sie beide auf die Seite, um Kurt mit seinem bleiernen Körper nicht zu erdrücken und er ist überwältigt – er glaubt nicht, dass es daran liegt, dass er fast ein Jahr lang nur seine eigene Hand zur Verfügung hatte; er glaubt nicht, dass es an seinem hormongeschwängerten, jungen Körper liegt; er glaubt, es liegt nur an _Kurt._

Kurt befreit keuchend einen Arm aus dem Gewirr und berührt mit seinen warmen Fingerspitzen Blaines Wange. "Geht es dir gut?"

Blaine betrachtet sein Gesicht, hebt eine Hand, um ihm das Haar zurückzustreichen, und zeichnet seine Augenbraue nach, sein Jochbein, seine hübsche Nase, dann streicht er über seine Wange und berührt ehrfürchtig seine Lippen. Er flüstert: "Ich habe mich noch nie besser gefühlt."

Kurt lächelt; seine blau-grünen Augen, die von langen Wimpern umrahmt sind, sind einfach perfekt. Er schließt die Augen, als Blaine ihm wieder mit den Fingern durchs Haar fährt und seinen Kopf näher zu sich heran zieht – das einzige, was er fühlt, ist Behaglichkeit. Blaine überlegt, dass er hier und jetzt mit Kurt zum ersten Mal versteht, wofür Sex eigentlich gut ist und was er für ihn selbst bedeutet – und das, was er für ihn bedeutet, ist... das hier... er... Kurt.

Er möchte Dankeschön sagen, aber er kann nur gähnen.

*** * ***

Kurt wacht in einem fremden Bett auf.

So etwas passiert normalerweise nicht.

Erschrocken spannt er alle Muskeln an, aber dann kann er Blaine riechen; das ist Blaine, der sich verschlafen fester an ihn heran kuschelt – er glaubt nicht, dass Blaine es überhaupt bemerkt, denn er ist noch halb am Schlafen – und er entspannt sich, öffnet nicht einmal die Augen, sondern liegt nur da und lässt zu, dass Blaine sich immer fester an ihn drückt und sein Gesicht an Kurts Hals schmiegt. Dann blinzelt Blaine (Kurt spürt die Berührung seiner Wimpern auf seiner Haut) und reibt mit der Hand besänftigend über Kurts Hüfte. Seine Stimme ist rau und verschlafen. "....bist du wach?"

"Jetzt ja."

"...tut mir leid."

"Es gibt schlimmere Arten aufzuwachen", sagt Kurt und bewegt sich, als Blaine sich bewegt und... oh. Blaine verzieht das Gesicht, setzt sich auf und hebt die Decke hoch, um darunter zu schauen, aber Kurt will gar nicht wissen, wie es aussieht – es _fühlt_ sich entsetzlich an.

"Dusche?", schlägt Blaine vor.

Kurt versucht, die Lage zu beurteilen.

Er ist in Blaines Wohnung. Das einzige Kleidungsstück, das er bei sich hat, ist sein Superheldenkostüm, das achtlos auf dem Boden liegt (und aus dem er später die Knitterfalten herausbügeln muss – wunderbar). Es ist Sonntagmorgen. Er hat seinen Yogakurs verpasst. Rachel weiß nicht, warum er gestern Nacht nicht heimgekommen ist.... er ist gestern Nacht nicht heimgekommen, weil er mit Blaine Sex hatte.

Er hatte Sex mit Blaine.

Er hatte Sex.

...er verspürt das Bedürfnis, nochmal 'mit Blaine' anzufügen. Es hat sich nicht beliebig angefühlt und er kann es nicht mit dem generellen Konzept von Sex in Verbindung bringen und er fühlt sich nicht anders als vorher. Da ist nur... Blaine. Etwas, das er mit Blaine gemacht hat. Es war einfach wunderschön... mit Blaine... ihn zu sehen, seine perfekte Haut zu berühren und selbst berührt zu werden... und alles war gut... es war einfach perfekt, so seltsam atemberaubend perfekt... mit ihm.

Deshalb lächelt er, als Blaine einen Kuss auf seinen Mundwinkel drückt – er lächelt trotz allem, als Blaine sagt: "Geh du zuerst. Ich versuche, was zum Anziehen für dich aufzutreiben."

Blaines Bad ist klein – auch wenn diese Wohnung luxuriöserer ist als Kurts, so liegt sie immer noch in New York und das zweite Bad ist im Grunde genommen nicht mehr als ein geräumiger Schrank – und während er sich mit Blaines Ingwer-Schwarzer-Pfeffer-Duschgel die ziemlich eklig-verkrusteten Überbleibsel von letzter Nacht von seinem Bauch abwäscht, fällt ihm alles wieder ein... da ist definitiv ein gewisses Interesse, es gleich nochmal zu machen. Blaine ist direkt im Zimmer nebenan und Kurt hat einiges nachzuholen, zumindest kommt es ihm so vor; und er ist froh, dass es Blaine ist, denn er könnte es nicht _ertragen,_ es mit einem anderen Mann zu tun _–_ jetzt, da er Blaine hat, würde er es gern so oft machen, wie sie es in ihren Terminkalendern unterbringen können. Es gibt da... ein paar Sachen, von denen er schon gehört hat, die er gerne ausprobieren möchte. Hände. Mund. Andere Dinge. Er will noch einmal sehen, wie Blaine dieses Gesicht macht und seine Hüften so bewegt. Er will, dass es wieder passiert.

Er versucht, an etwas anderes zu denken, und borgt sich einen Klecks von Blaines Haargel, um seine katastrophale Bettfrisur zu zähmen, an der er ganz alleine schuld ist, weil er versucht hat, seinen Kopf rückwärts ins Kissen zu bohren... während Blaine... während Blaine... Kurt muss jetzt wirklich dringend an etwas anderes denken.

Als er in ein Handtuch gewickelt aus dem Bad zurückkommt – er hält es über seiner Brust zusammen, um die hässliche Brandnarbe zu verstecken (er war im Fallen durch eine heiße Metallstange geghostet und es hatte so weh getan, dass er nicht einmal hatte schreien können) – steht Blaine im Bademantel über eine Kommode gebeugt, richtet sich auf und hält ein Poloshirt in die Höhe. "Das müsste passen! Aber ich werde dir von meinem Bruder eine Hose ausborgen müssen, das Wetter ist nicht für Hochwasserhosen geeignet. Ich meine damit natürlich nicht, dass du keine attraktiven Knöchel hast."

Und dann küsst er ihn, gibt ihm das Poloshirt, lässt den Bademantel von seinen Schultern gleiten und drückt ihn Kurt in die Hand. Dann verschwindet er splitternackt hinter der Badezimmertür und Kurt steht für einen Moment reglos da, starrt die geschlossene Tür an und weiß nicht, wie ihm geschieht.

Er borgt sich eine von Blaines Boxershorts, die ihm nur ein klein wenig zu weit ist, und zieht den Bademantel über das Poloshirt, denn es ist Mitte November und schon ziemlich kalt. Durch die Jalousien fällt schwaches Licht herein und er betrachtet dieses Poster an Blaines Wand – er kann sich nicht erinnern, wann es aufgenommen worden ist: wahrscheinlich mit einem Teleobjektiv, es könnte überall gewesen sein, zu jeder Zeit – und setzt sich an Blaines Computer, denn hier drinnen gibt es sonst nicht viel zu tun. Er spielt gedankenverloren mit der Maus und plötzlich wird der Bildschirm hell und er sieht sich einer Webseite gegenüber – _Ich hoffe, dass Ghost täglich von jemandem in den Arm genommen wird; und ich meine eine von diesen richtig *guten* Umarmungen; eine von denen, die wirklich etwas *bedeuten*_ – und er wendet den Blick ab und sucht nach einem anderen Zeitvertreib. Blaine ist unter der Dusche, er kann ihn singen hören und sein Blick will wieder auf diese Webseite zurückwandern _(Reblogge das, um für einen Ghost-Feiertag in ganz New York (wenn nicht sogar auf der ganzen Welt) zu_ _kämpfen_ _– einen Tag, an dem *wir* in wild entschlossenen Fanghost-Gruppen die Straßen patrouillieren und die Bösewichte unschädlich machen, denen wir begegnen, damit *er* mal die Füße hochlegen und sich ein Bier aufmachen kann. Er hat es verdient!)_ aber, na ja, er hätte es lieber, wenn sie das bitte nicht tun würden. Er öffnet einen neuen Tab, um stattdessen lieber die Online-Zeitung zu lesen. Es ist... einfach... viel zu... befremdlich... wenn er irgendwas auf Blaines seltsamem Blog liest. Es ist, als versuche etwas durch die Haut in seinem Gesicht ins Freie zu gelangen – womöglich alles Blut in seinem Körper.

Blaine kommt leise summend aus dem Badezimmer, ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen, das Haar zurückgegelt, und sieht sehr zufrieden mit sich aus. Kurt fragt, "Wachst du immer so gut gelaunt auf?", und Blaine beugt sich über die Rückenlehne des Schreibtischstuhls, um ihn zu küssen, dann durchsucht er seine Schubladen nach etwas zum Anziehen für sich selbst.

"Ich wache immer gut gelaunt auf, wenn ich mit dir aufwache."

"Süßholzraspler."

"Tatsache! Ich zieh mich schnell an und dann frage ich Cooper, ob du dir eine Hose von ihm ausleihen kannst. Er wird nichts dagegen haben, er macht mich die ganze Zeit schon verrückt, weil er dich endlich kennenlernen will... willst du frühstücken? Wir haben Cornflakes und wir müssten auch Bagels haben."

"Ein Bagel wäre wunderbar."

"Die sind so gut."

"Die sind das Paradies in Brotform", pflichtet Kurt ihm, vielleicht ein wenig zu eifrig, bei. "Kaffee?"

"Natürlich." Blaine zieht einen Pullunder über sein Hemd, verschwindet wieder im Bad, um das Handtuch zurückzulegen, und geht dann vor sich hin summend aus seinem Zimmer. Sofort hört Kurt eine andere männliche Stimme säuseln, "Guten Morgen Blaine! Und –", mit zunehmendem Tempo, bevor Blaine die Tür hinter sich zumachen kann, "– guten Morgen Blaines Gast, den er mir gestern Nacht nicht vorgestellt hat!"

Die Tür fällt ins Schloss und Kurt muss lächeln und er dreht sich mit dem Schreibtischstuhl hin und her. Er hat ein nervöses Gefühl im Bauch, aber er versucht, es zu ignorieren. Blaines Bruder kennenzulernen hat so etwas _Endgültiges._ Ein weiteres Leben, von dem Kurt ein Teil sein wird – er hat noch nie Familie oder Freunde seiner Bekanntschaften kennengelernt. Soweit war es bisher noch nie gekommen; Kurt versucht, sich möglichst unauffällig in der Welt zu bewegen. Aber sein Bruder ist für Blaine ein wichtiger Mensch und Blaine... Blaine ist jetzt der wichtigste Mensch in Kurts Leben. Also wird er ihn kennenlernen und hoffen, dass er ihn mag und nicht ausflippen wird, wenn er erfährt, wie sehr ihre Leben miteinander verwoben sind; wie viel sie einander jetzt bedeuten.....

Durch die Tür kann er Stimmen hören: Blaines Stimme klingt irgendwie flehend und die seines Bruders begeistert. Kurt steht vom Stuhl auf und schleicht zur Tür, er will nur einen kurzen Blick wagen, nur mal sein Gesicht sehen.

Er macht die Tür einen Spalt weit auf und späht hindurch.

Blaine steht mit eingezogenem Kopf und verschränkten Armen da und sieht verlegen aus, während ein großgewachsener Mann, den Kurt sich genauer betrachtet, auf einem der Barstühle am Frühstückstresen vor einer Tasse Kaffee sitzt – sich räkelt – und ihn angrinst, denn beide haben sie gehört, wie die Tür aufgegangen ist und schauen zu Kurt hinüber.

In dieser Sekunde ist Kurt unsicher, ob gerade zu viel oder zu wenig Blut sein Gesicht versorgt. Er starrt dem Mann in Blaines Küche ins Gesicht, der Kurts Blick natürlich bemerkt und ihm ein glücklich strahlendes Lächeln schenkt... und Kurt schlägt die Tür wieder zu, als habe ihn etwas gestochen.

_Ohgottohgottohgottohgottohgott_

Blaines Bruder ist Cooper Anderson.

– natürlich ist Blaines Bruder Cooper Anderson. _Die Wohnung gehört meinem Bruder. Er ist Schauspieler._ Er ist Blaine Andersons Bruder und er heißt Cooper, also ist er –

 _Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott._ Er läuft in Blaines Zimmer hin und her in Kleidern, die ihm nicht gehören; in Kleidern, die er sich in tausend Jahren nicht selbst ausgesucht hätte, und er fühlt sich, als hätte ihm jemand einen Eimer Eiswasser ins Gesicht geschüttet. Dort draußen sitzt _Cooper Anderson_ und Kurt muss aussehen wie –

Die Tür geht auf und Blaine streckt den Kopf herein. "Alles in Ordnung?"

Kurt wedelt mit der Hand, eine _oh mein Gott, mach die Tür zu_ -Geste, und Blaine kommt herein und macht die Tür hinter sich zu. Im Versuch, seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen, hält sich Kurt eine Hand über den Mund, dann schluckt er und sagt: "Dein Bruder ist Cooper Anderson."

"...ja?"

Kurt legt sich erneut die Hand über den Mund, während er versucht, sich so weit in den Griff zu kriegen, dass er sprechen kann, ohne zu quietschen. "Rachel und ich haben ihn gesehen. Am Broadway. Wir..." Er hält inne. "Dreimal. Wir sind... dreimal hingegangen."

"...geht es dir gut...?"

Kurt würde ihn am liebsten anschreien. Er hätte ihn doch wenigstens _vorwarnen_ können, er hätte _sagen_ können 'ach übrigens, Kurt, mein Bruder ist Cooper Anderson, versuch bitte, keinen Nervenzusammenbruch zu kriegen, wenn du mit ihm in derselben Wohnung bist, okay?' anstatt einfach... anstatt einfach _Cooper Andersons Bruder zu sein_ , oh Gott warum nur...

Es klopft an der Tür. "Blaine? Ich habe hier ein Paar, die könnten ihm passen, wie ist sein Taillenumfang?"

Blaine fragt, "Was –?", und Kurt schlägt die Badezimmertür hinter sich zu und dann steht er dort mit beiden Händen über dem Mund und versucht, nicht zu quietschen, während Blaine im Nebenzimmer Cooper Anderson wahrscheinlich inkorrekte Informationen über die Weite von Kurt Hummels hart erkämpfter (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) Taille gibt, und Kurt kann nicht mehr, er kann nicht mehr...

Er hält seine Hände unter kaltes Wasser, legt sie sich auf seine erhitzten Wangen, steht eine ganze Weile nur da und versucht, sich verdammt nochmal zu beruhigen.

Dann macht er die Tür auf und schaut hinaus zu Blaine, der verwirrt aussieht und auch ein bisschen mürrisch, und der ein Paar schwarze Jeans in den Händen hält. "Willst du die anprobieren?", fragt er und Kurt wirft einen Blick auf Cooper Andersons Jeans und sofort ist die ganze positive Wirkung des kalten Wassers zunichte gemacht, weil er unmittelbar wieder feuerrot wird.

"Ich... danke dir."

Blaine lehnt sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand und schaut immer noch missmutig drein, während Kurt eine von Cooper Andersons Jeans anzieht. Sie sind ihm zu weit. Blaine öffnet wortlos eine Schublade und reicht ihm einen Gürtel, und Kurt zieht die Hosenbeine etwas nach oben, aber dann lässt er sie einfach über den Teppich schleifen. Er atmet tief ein, schaut Blaine an und sagt: " _Bitte_ hilf mir, dass ich mich nicht blamiere."

Blaine verdreht die Augen, lässt die Arme sinken und richtet sich auf. "Komm schon", sagt er, macht die Tür auf und Kurt schleicht hinter ihm her, verschränkt seine Hände und knetet sie und knetet sie vor lauter Nervosität.

Cooper Anderson sitzt wieder am Frühstückstresen, die Kulturseite einer Tageszeitung vor sich, blickt zu ihnen herüber und... lächelt diese Art Lächeln, das zur Folge hat, dass Kurts Magen sich verflüssigt und durch die Windungen seiner Gedärme nach unten tropft, wo er in seinem Inneren herumschwappt. _"Du_ musst der berühmte Kurt sein, den mein kleiner Bruder bisher versäumt hat, mir vorzustellen."

Kurt bleibt an der Grenze zur Küche neben Blaine stehen, wippt mit den Füßen auf und ab und versucht, die Hände lässig an seinen Seiten hängenzulassen, ohne sie zu Fäusten zu ballen (wie sie es unentwegt tun wollen). Es gelingt ihm "Hallo" zu sagen und weil er weiß, dass jedes weitere Wort nur als ein Quieken herauskommen wird, klappt er den Mund wieder zu, während Cooper Anderson von seinem Barhocker klettert, um ihm begeistert die Hand zu schütteln.

"Es ist _so toll,_ dich endlich kennenzulernen, Kurt."

 _"Enchanté",_ flüstert Kurt und starrt ihm wie hypnotisiert in die Augen, unfähig, irgendetwas anderes zu tun, während seine Hand immer noch geschüttelt wird. Er denkt an Rachel. Er denkt daran, dass Rachel ihm nie verzeihen wird, wenn er nicht sagt: "Ich... meine Mitbewohnerin und ich haben dich am Broadway gesehen." Dreimal. "Du... wir sind... Riesenfans..."

Cooper Andersons Augen leuchten auf, so wie Blaines Augen, wenn etwas Erfreuliches geschieht (so wie Blaines Augen ungefähr alle fünf Minuten aufleuchten). "Also, dann setzt dich mal und erzähl mir, was dir an meiner Rolle am besten gefallen hat, und Blaine kann uns allen in der Zwischenzeit ein Frühstück zurechtmachen, was hältst du davon, Blaine?"

"Ist mir ein Vergnügen", sagt Blaine mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und Kurt darf auf einem Stuhl neben Cooper Anderson sitzen und... oh Gott, vielleicht ist er letzte Nacht bei diesem Sturz doch gestorben – sein Leben ist seitdem viel zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein.

Es ist zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Wahrscheinlich sagt er etwas, beantwortet Fragen, hat eine Art Unterhaltung, die über mehr hinausgeht, als nur Laute von sich zu geben, obwohl er das Gefühl hat, zu mehr nicht fähig zu sein, während Cooper Anderson mit ihm spricht. Wahrscheinlich isst er einen Bagel – zumindest hat er einen leeren Teller mit Krümeln vor sich stehen, als Cooper Anderson sagt, er müsse jetzt gehen und dass es schön war, ihn kennenzulernen. Und dann schüttelt ihm Cooper Anderson wieder die Hand und... oh Gott, er darf sie nicht waschen – zumindest nicht so lange, bis er Rachel gesehen hat, sie wird ihn umbringen...

Als Cooper Anderson schließlich die Tür hinter sich zumacht, steht Kurt neben einem Barhocker in Cooper Andersons Küche, in Cooper Andersons Wohnung, und ihm schwirrt der Kopf.

Blaine lehnt missmutig mit verschränkten Armen am Kühlschrank. Kurt fasst sich an den Kopf, der sich gleichzeitig zu schwer und zu leicht anfühlt, blickt auf seine halbleere Kaffeetasse hinab und nimmt dann einen großen, kalten Schluck. Er stützt sich für einen Moment mit geschlossenen Augen an der Frühstücksbar ab, dann lacht er plötzlich auf und begegnet Blaines überraschtem Blick. "Also", sagt er und hebt verlegen die Schultern, "jetzt wissen wir wenigstens _beide_ , wie der andere aussieht, wenn er im 'ich-bin-dein-größter-Fan' Modus ist."

Blaine starrt ihn einen Augenblick lang an, verzieht das Gesicht, entspannt sich wieder und lächelt gequält-belustigt. "Sieht so aus."

Kurt reibt sich den Arm, ihm ist kalt in dem Poloshirt und Blaine drückt sich vom Kühlschrank ab, geht zu dem schwarzen Sofa hinüber, nimmt die cremefarbene Wolldecke von dort mit und legt sie Kurt um die Schultern. Kurt neigt ihm den Kopf zu, sagt, "Vielen Dank", lässt den Stoff durch seine Finger gleiten und Blaine umarmt ihn von hinten und drückt seufzend die Nase an seinen Hals. Und Kurt... spürt es plötzlich... wie sich in seinem Inneren etwas öffnet...

_Nichts, was dir irgendjemand antut, könnte dich je hässlich machen._

Er braucht sie nicht mehr, all die Geheimnisse und Masken und Schatten. Blaine kennt ihn bereits; Blaine kennt ihn besser als ihn sonst jemand kennt – als ihn sonst jemand jemals kennen wird. Blaine hat seine Maske schon vor langer Zeit durchschaut und es war nicht _Blaines_ Vertrauenswürdigkeit, die er die ganze Zeit getestet hatte, sondern seine eigene...

Er schließt die Augen und lehnt den Kopf rückwärts an Blaines Stirn. Sein Mund ist wie ausgetrocknet, aber beim zweiten Versuch kann er es sagen. "Es gibt da etwas, das ich dir erzählen muss. Falls du Zeit dafür hast."

Blaine streicht ihm mit einer Hand über den Arm und sagt, "All meine Zeit gehört dir", und dann nimmt er ihn an der Hand und führt ihn zum Sofa, damit sie sich hinsetzen können; damit Kurt atmen kann, ganz leise; damit er seine Gedanken sammeln und nach den Worten für etwas suchen kann, das er noch nie vorher in Worte gefasst hat.

Er zieht die Decke ein wenig fester um sich, zieht die Beine unter sich und atmet langsam ein und wieder aus. Anfangs ist seine Stimme noch viel zu leise, schwach und dünn, und er hat Mühe, sie fester klingen zu lassen. "...es ist jetzt viele Jahre her, als ich noch an der HighSchool war..."

Blaine hält immer noch seine Hand. Er drückt sie leicht und sein Blick ist so unschuldig und unbedarft. Es schnürt Kurt die Kehle zu: _kannst du_ _mich bitte auch wieder so fühlen lassen...?_

Er schließt die Augen. "Da war dieser Junge."

Blaine streichelt seine Hand. Die Vergangenheit sitzt Kurt im Nacken und haucht ihn mit ihrem feuchtkalten Atem an, wie etwas, das tot ist; wie der Geist von etwas.

_Bitte lass es gut ausgehen. Bitte lass das, was jetzt gleich passiert, ein gutes Ende nehmen._

Blaine streichelt seine Hand.

 _Bitte, bitte, bitte,_ denkt er und kämpft bereits mit den Tränen. _Bitte, bitte, bitte, lass mich diesmal stark genug sein._

_Bitte, bitte, bitte, hör nicht auf, MICH zu sehen, nachdem ich dir alles erzählt habe..._

_**~***~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @eyesfullofdream hat einen ganz wunderbaren [Audio-Clip](https://eyesfullofdream.tumblr.com/post/180426635910/all-the-other-ghosts-chapter-10-its-been-a) gemacht zu dieser Szene auf dem Dach, als Ghost und Phalanx zu Frank Sinatras 'The Way You Look Tonight' tanzen. Er beginnt kurz bevor die Musik lauter gedreht wird. Hört ihn euch bis zum Ende an, es dauert nur 1:40 min und es lohnt sich!!!  
> Und wer sich das Video von Caramelldansen in voller Länge anschauen möchte, kommt [hier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x57yIcRiRR4) auf seine Kosten.  
> Und nur der Vollständigkeit halber: 'Honigdachs' (Honey Badger) ist der Code-Name für Terri Schuester, die, genau wie der Rosa Dolch (Pink Dagger) in Glee 2x17 Nacht der Vernachlässigten (Night of Neglect) Mitglied ist von Sues 'League of Doom'.


	11. Kapitel 11

> **[Prescriptionbeard](https://fuckyeahtheghost.tumblr.com/post/33651756619/phalalalalanx-so-i-spent-half-the-night):** _Also, ich habe die halbe Nacht damit zugebracht, abzuwägen, ob es richtig ist, was ich hier mache oder nicht, und ich habe mich zu einer Art Kompromiss entschlossen. Letzte Nacht war ich eigentlich nur mit meinen eigenen Angelegenheiten beschäftigt_ _und war um 1 Uhr morgens unterwegs, um Butter einzukaufen – fragt lieber nicht weiter – auf dem Heimweg habe ich einen anderen Weg nehmen müssen, weil die Straße von einem riesigen Polizeiaufgebot blockiert war_. _Und dann habe ich_ _etwas_ _gesehen... ich will hier nicht zu viele Details veröffentlichen, weil ich nicht weiß, in welche Schwierigkeiten es die beiden Jungs bringen könnte. Ich fühle mich ziemlich_ _mies, weil_ _*ich* am Ende nichts anderes getan habe, als ein paar Fotos zu machen – was mir im Nachhinein ziemlich unangenehm ist. Es war ein richtig intimer Moment und ich bin nicht sicher, ob_ _er im Internet breitgetreten werden sollte._ _Deswegen ist hier nur *eines* der Fotos, und auch nur, weil in letzter Zeit so viel Mist und Streiterei passiert ist und weil ich glaube, dass dieses Foto dem endlich ein Ende bereiten wird. Die Art, wie sie_ _einander festhalten:_ _ja Leute, ich bin davon überzeugt, dass sie ein Paar sind._ _Und ich wünsche ihnen alles Gute_ _. Tut mir leid, dass ich so ein Stalker bin, aber ich hoffe, die Freude und Unterstützung der Phanghosts_ _werden es wieder aufwiegen._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Du meine Güte, verdammt, mir kommen die Tränen, wtf_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Oh Gott, seht doch nur, wie sie einander festhalten, man, du musst uns erzählen, was passiert ist, geht es ihnen gut??_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Ich vergesse manchmal, mit was für 'nem Scheiß sie sich jede Nacht rumreißen müssen, verdammt, seht doch, wie er die Hände in seinen Umhang krallt, das sieht aus, als wären sie durch die *Hölle* gegangen_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _...ich weiß, was du meinst, ich fühle mich richtig unbehaglich, wenn ich mir das Foto anschaue. Ich weiß, dass man darauf nicht mal sein Gesicht sehen kann, aber trotzdem habe ich das Gefühl, als hätte ich Ghost noch nie so *ohne Maske* gesehen wie hier._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Das ist definitiv ein Sieg für die Gruppe 'New Yorks Superhelden sind ein großartiges schwules Paar und die bigotten Heuchler können in die Ecke gehen und deswegen ein bisschen rumheulen', Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der jemand anderen *so* umklammert hat. Verdammt._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _oh mein Gott, meine Schätzchen – ich hoffe, es geht euch gut xxx_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _ich habe einen seltsamen Laut von mir gegeben, als ich das gesehen habe. Eine Art einatmen-quietsch-seufz-Möwenschrei. Ich könnte es nicht wiederholen, selbst wenn ich es versuchte – es hat mir im Hals wehgetan_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _...irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich darüber eine Fanfiktion schreiben werde, und ich fühle mich deswegen wie ein schlechter Mensch, das heißt... ich hoffe einfach nur, dass es ihnen gut geht._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _es is mitten auf der straße passiert wenn sie wollen dass es privat bleibt dann sollen sies nich in aller öffentlichkeit machen_
> 
> _~_
> 
> **P &G: ** _Genau wie du nicht hättest ins Internet kommen sollen, wenn du nicht willst, dass wir uns alle darüber lustig machen, weil du nicht weißt wie man die Shift-Taste benutzt, du funktionaler Analphabet! Ich behaupte nicht, dass ich das Foto von ihnen, wie sie sich aneinander klammern, als wollten sie ineinander hineinkriechen, nicht zu schätzen weiß, aber auch ich befürworte Prescriptionbeards Standpunkt (wenn auch nicht seinen nervigen Hipster-Usernamen). Das ist ein wirklich intimes Foto, und es ist eindeutig, dass keiner der beiden bemerkt hat, wie es aufgenommen worden ist, sie haben nur Augen füreinander. Und nur um das mal festzuhalten: falls irgendwann mal *dir* draußen auf der Straße irgendwas Schreckliches passiert, dann hoffe ich, dass die Leute es von allen Seiten filmen und dann online stellen für die Gaffer, damit die es nach Belieben weiter verbreiten können, denn seien wir mal ehrlich: das wäre saulustig. Und weil du auch keine Ahnung hast von Zeichensetzung und deshalb wahrscheinlich nicht intelligent genug bist, um so viel Text am Stück zu lesen, hier nochmal kurz und bündig: du bist ein Blödmann, niemand ist verpflichtet, sich für deine Meinung zu interessieren, wenn es eine Scheiß-Meinung ist. Versuch mal, ein paar deiner traurigen, kleinen Gehirnzellen einzuschalten und *denk nach*, bevor du solch einen Mist schreibst – und ich wünsch dir noch nen *schönen* Tag <3 _
> 
> ~
> 
> **D:** _...Paleandghostlys charmante Wortwahl mal außer Acht gelassen... sie hat vollkommen recht. Sie *bitten* schließlich nicht darum, auf Schritt und Tritt von uns verfolgt zu werden, sie versuchen nur, aus dieser Welt einen besseren Ort zu machen. Sie haben uns nicht zum Gaffen eingeladen. Die hautengen Anzüge dienen vermutlich eher dazu, die Selbstverteidigung zu erleichtern, als der öffentlichen Präsentation ihrer zugegebenermaßen herrlichen Hinterteile. Und deshalb – ja, tut nicht so, als seien solche intimen Momente öffentliches Eigentum. Es ist eine Ehre, dass sie uns so beschützen wie sie es tun, und der Rest ist, na ja, ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich es rechtfertigen soll. Wir wollen, dass sie glücklich sind, und wir finden sie einfach großartig, aber wir tun uns schwer damit, den rechten Weg zu finden, um auszudrücken, wie *viel* wir mit ihnen mitfühlen. Das ist es, worauf es letztendlich hinausläuft._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _diese großen namen im fandom verteidigen sich gegenseitig wie die mädchen einer highschoolklicke_
> 
> _~_
> 
> **P &G: ** _Genau, du kleiner Troll, jede Nacht versammeln wir uns um unsere Kessel, Draxie, Blackbindings und ich, und dann ereifern wir uns darüber, wie wir das sinnentleerte Leben solch kleiner Fische, wie du einer bist, noch ein bisschen beschissener machen könnten – genau so verbringen wir jeden Abend, wir leben für nichts anderes, nichts macht uns mehr Spaß als... oh Gott, fast hätte ich keine Miene verzogen, während ich das alles schreibe...._
> 
> _~_
> 
> **D:** _Ganz im Ernst, keiner soll es wagen, Blackbindings da mit reinzuziehen, sie hat noch kein Wort dazu gesagt und sie hat es wirklich nicht nötig, sich in diesen Dreck mit reinziehen zu lassen. Du hast eine Meinung. Wir sind ganz klar anderer Meinung. Wir wäre es, wenn wir das Thema einfach nicht weiter diskutieren. Vielen Dank auch._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Wir haben aber noch nie mehr als nur *Umarmungen* von ihnen gesehen. Woher sollen wir wissen, dass sie nicht einfach nur Partner sind?_
> 
> _~_
> 
> **Prescriptionbeard:** _Ich will hier wirklich nicht auch noch die restlichen Fotos hochladen, ich glaube sogar, ich sollte sie lieber löschen und ich fühle mich wie ein_ _Arsch_ _,_ _weil ich *dieses* hier hochgeladen habe, aber es steckt so viel politische_ _Sprengkraft_ _und Diskussionsstoff hinter der Frage, ob sie nur Partner sind oder mehr als das. Falls die in New York ansässigen Superhelden ein gleichgeschlechtliches Paar sind, dann haben wir einen sehr wichtigen Zeitpunkt erreicht. Und nach letzter Nacht würde ich mein Leben darauf verwetten, dass sie ein Paar sind. Ich habe kein Foto davon gemacht, aber da war definitiv ziemlich intensiver Augenkontakt im Gange, ich weiß gar nicht wie ich es beschreiben soll. Sie... ja. Sie sind ein Paar. Vertraut mir. Ich will hier nicht weiter ins Detail gehen über die Vorkommnisse, weil ich sie nicht der Gefahr aussetzen will, dass ihnen so etwas noch einmal passiert, aber_ _Ghost ist etwas_ _zugestoßen und sie waren beide überglücklich, dass es ihm gut ging. Soweit ich weiß, geht es ihnen beiden gut. Als sie von dort weggegangen sind, haben sie einander immer noch festgehalten. Dann sind sie verschwunden. *Supergruselig* ist das gewesen._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Ich hoffe, es geht ihnen gut, ich mache mir um Ghost sowieso schon genug Sorgen und das hat mich *wirklich* total beunruhigt._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Er hat jetzt Phalanx, der sich um ihn kümmert <3<3<3_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Phalanx macht seinen Job offenbar verdammt großartig,_ _Ghost_ _sieht nämlich furchtbar aus._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Können wir denn nicht einen Tag ohne dieses Gestänker haben? Nur einen. Nur einen *einzigen*? *heul*_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _vielleicht war es Puckzilla!!!_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Verdammt ich werde diese ganze verdammte Fangemeinde_ _auf die schwarze Liste setzen_ _._

*** * ***

Kurt kauert sich aufs Sofa und hüllt seinen gesamten Körper in die Wolldecke, als wäre sie sein Umhang. Aber er lässt zu, dass Blaine seine Hand hält. Blaine beobachtet seine Gesichtszüge, als Kurt auf den Boden schaut und kurz den Mund aufmacht, bevor er, sichtlich bemüht, die Worte auszusprechen, sagt: "...es ist jetzt viele Jahre her, als ich noch an der HighSchool war..."

Er macht den Mund wieder zu. Er starrt auf den Boden. Blaine drückt seine Hand und Kurt schaut ihn an und seine Augen haben eine seltsam dunkelgrüne Farbe angenommen, wie Blaine sie noch nie vorher gesehen hat. Er wusste nicht, dass Augen solch eine Farbe haben können. Alles, was er tun kann, ist Kurts Blick zu erwidern, bis Kurt seine Augen schließt und diese seltsam hypnotische Wirkung unterbricht. "Da war dieser Junge."

Er hält inne. Blaine wartet, streichelt Kurts Handrücken und weiß nicht, wohin das führen wird. Kurt schaut zum Fenster hinüber, nicht wegen der Aussicht, sondern um nicht Blaine anschauen zu müssen, und seine freie Hand unter der Wolldecke macht kleine rhythmische Bewegungen, als würde er an seinen Fingernägeln herumkratzen.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es formulieren soll", sagt er leise, fast tonlos. "Ich habe noch nie... ich rede normalerweise nicht darüber. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich beginnen soll."

"Wir haben den ganzen Tag Zeit. Ich kann noch mehr Kaffee machen. Und – du weißt, dass ich hier bleibe, so lange du mich brauchst."

Kurt starrt aus dem Fenster und hält Blaines Hand. "Ich hatte keine Freunde in der HighSchool", sagt er und dann schaut er Blaine an, blass aber entschlossen. "Ich meine damit nicht, dass ich nicht viele Freunde hatte. Ich meine damit, dass buchstäblich niemand bereit war, mit mir zu reden. Ich habe mein Mittagessen immer allein gegessen, an jedem einzelnen Tag. Meine Laborpartnerin hat sich quer über den Labortisch gebeugt, um sich mit ihren Freundinnen zu unterhalten, während ich an unserem Versuch gearbeitet habe. Und ich habe die Situation auch nicht gerade besser gemacht. Das weiß ich heute. Ich wusste, dass sie mich hassen, also hab ich die Nase in die Luft gereckt und mir geschworen, ich würde mir nie anmerken lassen, wie sehr es mich verletzt. Und das...", er leckt sich die Lippen, "...war für sie erst recht ein Grund mehr, mich zu hassen."

Blaine hält seine Hand, schaut ihm in die Augen und seine Mundwinkel zucken leicht. Er weiß, wie es ist, einsam zu sein. Vielleicht kennt er nicht diese absolute Isolation, die Kurt erlebt haben muss, aber er weiß, wie es ist, wenn man das Gefühl hat, man könne sich nicht mal seinen Freunden anvertrauen. Er sagt sehr leise: "Das tut mir leid."

Kurt schüttelt nur den Kopf. "Rachel und ich waren damals noch keine Freunde. Wir hätten vielleicht Freunde werden können – einmal da haben wir sogar... wir haben beide für den Show Chor vorgesungen, aber weil wir die einzigen Schüler der gesamten Schule waren, die vorgesungen haben, wurde der Chor bereits wieder aufgelöst, bevor er überhaupt begonnen hatte. Das einzige andere Mal, als sie in der HighSchool mit mir gesprochen hat, da... ähm, da wollte sie mit mir eine 'Schwul-Lesbische-Allianz' gründen. Aber ich hatte mich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wirklich geoutet und hab sie einfach stehenlassen. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich nicht... ich meine, jeder wusste es sowieso – _jeder_ wusste es und ich... ich habe es gehasst, in diese Ecke gedrängt zu werden, keine _Wahl_ zu haben, keine _Kontrolle_ zu haben. Alle waren sie davon überzeugt, dass sie sowieso alles über mich wissen. Also habe ich niemals wieder in der Schule mit Rachel gesprochen. Und Finn..." Er schaut wieder zum Fenster hinüber und kratzt an seinen Fingernägeln. "Als mein Dad seine Mom geheiratet hat, da hat er mich gebeten, ihn in der Schule nicht anzusprechen."

"...er...?"

"Ich mache ihm keine Vorwürfe", sagt Kurt leise zum Fenster gewandt. "Es wäre sozialer Selbstmord gewesen. Niemand wollte auch nur in meiner Nähe sein." Er zuckt die Schulter. "Er war der Quarterback des Footballteams, er ist mit Cheerleaderinnen ausgegangen, er... es hätte ihn zu viel gekostet, wenn die anderen von uns gewusst hätten. Von unseren Familien. Ich mache ihm deswegen keinen Vorwurf. Heute tut es ihm leid. Ich... er lässt mir mittlerweile wahrscheinlich viel zu viel durchgehen, weil es ihm heute so leid tut."

Blaine denkt, _Das sollte es auch_ , und ist stinksauer, aber Kurt schaut nur irgendwie traurig, schweigsam und um Fassung ringend aus dem Fenster, schließt die Augen und schluckt. Er flüstert: "Blaine, ich bin nicht... du kennst mich. Ich bin nicht der Held, für den die Leute mich halten..."

"Ich weiß, dass du ein größerer Held bist, als du selbst denkst."

"Ich bin nicht tapfer."

"Du bist der tapferste Mensch, dem ich je begegnet bin."

"Würdest du bitte... es ist wichtig, dass du verstehst. Es ist wichtig, dass du nicht – ich weiß nicht – dass du deine Meinung über mich nicht allzu sehr änderst..."

"Kurt." Blaine sucht unter der Wolldecke nach seiner anderen Hand und hält sie beide fest; hält seinem Blick stand. "Du und ich – wenn wir beide nicht ehrlich miteinander sein können, dann haben wir wirklich ein Problem, und das weiß ich auch. Deshalb will ich, dass du ehrlich mit mir bist. Das will ich wirklich. Aber ich will auch, dass du mir glaubst, wenn ich ehrlich bin mit dir." Er drückt seine Hände, beobachtet seine nervös hin und her zuckenden Augen, dunkelgrün und voller Furcht. "Kurt, ich liebe dich. Ich... auch wenn dir früher schlimme Dinge zugestoßen sind, dann ist das Einzige, was für mich zählt, dass es dir _jetzt_ gut geht und dass ich mir wünschte, ich wäre dort gewesen; ich wünschte, ich hätte dich gekannt; ich wünschte, du hättest nicht die ganze Zeit allein sein müssen; ich wünschte..."

Kurt dreht seine Hände um und umfasst jetzt seinerseits Blaines Hände, deren verkrampfte Finger er sanft entfaltet. "Ich will nur, dass du verstehst", sagt er leise, betrachtet ihre Hände, ihre verschränkten Finger – Kurts blasse und Blaines gebräunte Finger – und er atmet ganz langsam, während er sich seine Worte zurechtlegt. "Es ist wichtig, dass du wirklich zuhörst, was ich sage. Weil ich es noch nie _irgendjemandem_ erzählt habe. Er hat es mir verboten und ich habe es nicht gemacht. Und ich weiß nicht warum... ich habe einfach... da war einfach nie jemand, dem ich es hätte erzählen _können_..."

"Ich bin da. Ich höre zu. Natürlich höre ich dir zu..."

Kurt begegnet Blaines Blick, atmet ruhig und gleichmäßig und hält den Kopf hoch. Seine Stimme ist immer noch ein wenig heiser. "Versprochen?"

Blaine versucht zu verstehen. Natürlich hört er zu. Kurt erzählt ihm etwas sehr Wichtiges, natürlich hört er...

...Kurt erzählt ihm etwas Wichtiges. Blaine wird mit einem Mal klar, dass er nicht Blaines Meinung dazu hören will, noch nicht. Es ist wichtig, dass Blaine es erstmal _versteht_. Er will, dass Blaine zunächst mal wirklich nur zuhört, was Kurt tatsächlich sagt. Es geht nicht nur um eine Darstellung von Fakten, es geht darum, wie Kurt sich wegen dieser ganzen Sache _fühlt_ , denn das was passiert ist, beinhaltet nicht nur die Fakten, sondern auch das, was sie mit Kurt angestellt haben, und was sie ihm immer noch antun, und Blaine...

...Blaine hat so viel Zeit damit verbracht, nicht an die vielen Warums zu denken, die Kurt umgeben, und jetzt wird er gebeten, wirklich auf die Antworten zu hören auf all die Fragen, die er sich nie zu fragen getraut hat. Und Kurt glaubt wirklich, er wäre nicht tapfer, weil er sich bewusst ist, wie schwer es ihm fällt, es zu erzählen; wie sehr es ihn ängstigt. Blaine würde Tage brauchen, um ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Deshalb kann er jetzt zunächst nichts weiter tun als zuzuhören, so wie Kurt es sich von ihm wünscht. Einfach nur zuhören, weil er es noch niemals jemandem erzählt hat, und weil Blaine es ihm nicht noch schwerer machen darf, als es sowieso schon ist.

Er dreht sich auf dem Sofa zu Kurt um; sitzt im Schneidersitz auf dem Polster, damit er Kurt anschauen und weiterhin seine Hände halten kann, und er sagt: "Ich bin hier. Ich bin hier bei dir und ich höre dir zu."

Kurt schaut ihn an, dann blickt er zur Seite auf den glänzenden Couchtisch aus Glas und schluckt noch einmal. Er atmet lange und tief ein und wieder aus, dann sagt er: "Da war dieser Junge."

Er schaut Blaine nicht an.

"Da war dieser Junge, der... ähm." Er leckt sich wieder die Lippen. "Er war mit Finn im Footballteam. Er war... einfach nur einer dieser schwachköpfigen Sportler, er war... bedeutungslos, zumindest am Anfang. Einer von denen, die mich in Müllcontainer geschmissen, Sachen nach mir geworfen und mich Schwuchtel genannt haben." Er schließt die Augen und schüttelt den Kopf, als müsse er etwas loswerden. "Sie haben es alle gemacht. Es war nichts Persönliches. Ich war da und ich war ein leichtes Ziel. Wenn _ich_ es nicht gewesen wäre, dann hätte es jemand anderen getroffen. Aber..." Er presst wieder die Lippen zusammen und schaut immer noch den Couchtisch an und nicht Blaine. "Aber in der 11. Klasse... ich weiß auch nicht, da wurde es schlimmer. Es wurde schlimmer und ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich denke mal, dass mir einfach langsam aber sicher... alles zu viel wurde. Ich hatte keine Energie mehr übrig, keine Geduld und..." – er schließt die Augen – "...keine Kraft. Alle sagen immer, die Dinge ändern sich, wenn du die Schule hinter dir hast. Ich wusste immer schon, dass ich dieses Kaff verlassen und niemals wieder zurückkehren würde, weil ich nämlich keine andere Wahl hatte. Ich wusste, ich würde es hinter mir lassen und etwas ganz anderes machen, weil ich nämlich keine andere _Wahl_ hatte _._ Aber dieses Wissen hat natürlich nicht geholfen, solange ich mittendrin war in diesem Elend. Wie soll es einem helfen, zu wissen, dass man eines Tages irgendwo anders sein wird und alles besser ist, wenn dieses 'eines Tages' noch in so ferner Zukunft liegt, denn es ist _heute_ , und _heute_ wirst du rumgeschubst und angespuckt, sitzt immer für dich allein, und vor dir liegen noch _weitere_ eineinhalb Jahre, die du überstehen musst..." Er legt den Kopf zurück und schluckt noch einmal. "Tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich abschweife."

"Nein. Nein. Das ist alles wichtig. Es tut mir so leid." Er streichelt sanft Kurts Hand. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich dort nicht für dich da war."

"Du bist der allerletzte Mensch", sagt Kurt zur Zimmerdecke, "dem ich dafür die Schuld gäbe."

Er starrt weiterhin an die Decke und zieht eine Hand weg, um die Wolldecke ein bisschen enger zu ziehen, als wäre ihm kalt. Oder vielleicht will er sich auch nur darin verstecken.

"In der 11. Klasse bin ich eines Tages komplett ausgeflippt, nachdem er mich quer über den Schulflur gegen die Schließfächer an der gegenüberliegenden Wand geschleudert hatte. Mein Dad hatte erst kürzlich einen schweren Herzanfall erlitten und sie – die Ärzte – sie wussten lange nicht, ob er sterben würde. Meine Nerven lagen blank und ich war einfach total fertig und ich hab nicht nachgedacht, ich habe überhaupt nicht nachgedacht... ich hatte keine Vorstellung davon... was man einem Menschen antun kann. Ich war noch ein Kind, ich wusste nicht, wozu Menschen fähig sind; ich dachte, das Schlimmste, was passieren kann, ist, dass er mich schlägt. Ich folgte ihm in die Sportumkleide, um ihn anzuschreien. Ich meine, ich – zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sich _jahrelanger_ Frust in mir angestaut – ich weiß gar nicht mehr, was ich genau gesagt habe, Blaine, ich habe ihm einfach alles entgegengeschrien; ich wollte, dass er sich auch nur _halb_ so fühlt, wie ich mich fühlte; ich wollte, dass er verstand, dass i _ch_ eines Tages jemand Besonderes sein würde, während _er_ nie über sein HighSchool-Selbst hinauswachsen würde. Ich wollte ihm verständlich machen, wie sich _Hoffnungslosigkeit_ anfühlt." Kurt spannt die Kiefermuskeln an, schweigend und wütend, aber dann hebt sich etwas wie ein Schleier von seinem Blick und die Wut verschwindet und er wirkt irgendwie nackt und klein. "Er hat mich geküsst."

Blaine starrt ihn nur an und Kurt senkt den Blick wieder auf den Couchtisch.

"Er hätte es noch einmal getan, wenn ich ihn nicht von mir weggestoßen hätte. Und ich glaube... ich weiß nicht... das war vielleicht der einzige Moment, in dem ich es hätte in Ordnung bringen können. Wenn ich die richtigen Worte gefunden hätte, wenn ich... denn auch er hatte Angst und wenn ich... wenn ich da _irgendwas_ hätte sagen können, dann... aber ich habe nichts gesagt, ich konnte nicht, ich habe nur dagestanden wie ein Idiot. Ich war noch nie geküsst worden. Ich hatte... überhaupt noch nichts in der Art gemacht, niemand hatte mich je gewollt, niemand... ich wusste nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich war noch ein Kind und ich wusste nicht, was ich tun soll."

Blaine will etwas sagen, aber dann hält er inne. Kurt will, dass er zuhört. Kurt will nicht, dass er sagt, 'wieso machst du dir über _ihn_ überhaupt Gedanken?', denn – denn für Kurt würde diese Frage wahrscheinlich gar keinen Sinn ergeben. Denn trotz aller Vor- und Nachteile, Kurt macht sich um _Jeden_ Gedanken. Er ist so empfänglich für die traurigen, einsamen Schwingungen menschlichen Leids, für ihre seltsam dissonanten Harmonien. Und Blaine beginnt vielleicht endlich zu verstehen, warum das so ist.

Kurt berührt mit seiner freien Hand sein Gesicht, seine geschlossenen Augen, dann senkt er sie und seine Finger zucken nervös in Blaines Hand. Blaine hält sie fest. Er will nicht, dass Kurt sie wegzieht, er will ihn nicht loslassen – nicht jetzt.

"Er hat mir aufgelauert", sagt er leise. "Am nächsten Tag... um mich zu fragen, ob ich es jemandem erzählt habe. Was ich nicht hatte. Was hätte ich denn erzählen sollen? Ich war nicht... ich war doch selbst nicht ehrlich, was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? Keiner hätte mir geglaubt. Das wusste ich – wir beide wussten es – er gehörte zum Footballteam und ich war _ich_... und niemand hätte mir geglaubt. Er..." Kurt starrt den Couchtisch an und Blaine blickt unverwandt in seine Augen, dunkelgrün wie... wie was? Die Farbe der Geheimnisse. Kurt atmet kurz ein. "Er sagte zu mir, wenn ich es irgendjemandem erzähle, dann bringt er mich um."

Blaine starrt ihn an. Er braucht einen Moment, um zu schlucken, den Griff um Kurts kraftlose Finger zu verstärken, sich zu räuspern und zu sagen: "Kurt...?"

Kurt sagt zum Couchtisch gewandt: "Ich habe ihm geglaubt", und er blinzelt langsam, so als wäre er sehr müde. Blaine... weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. Aber Kurt lehnt sich zurück, hebt den Kopf ein wenig und atmet seufzend aus. "Aber von da an wusste er... er kannte meine... er kannte mich. Er wusste, dass ich Angst hatte, und er wusste, dass ich es niemandem erzählen würde, und er, ähm..." Er schluckt und leckt sich die Lippen. "Er fing an zu testen, wieweit ich Stillschweigen bewahren würde. Er..." Er schluckt noch einmal. "Er sagte zum Beispiel... Sachen zu mir, über mich, in der Cafeteria, so wie auch vorher schon, aber er... er zwinkerte mir dabei zu." Er verzieht angeekelt den Mund. "So als hätten wir beide ein _kleines Geheimnis._ Und er war... immer da, auf den Fluren, ich wusste nie, wann er als nächstes... er schaute mich dann nur an." Er reibt sich angespannt mit seiner freien Hand über den Arm. "Ich will gar nicht darüber nachdenken, wie verrückt es ist, dass _das_ das Schlimmste für mich war. Wie er mich _anschaute_. Er lauerte mir an meinem Schließfach auf und ich war viel zu verängstigt, um auch nur etwas zu _sagen._ Er..." Er schluckt noch einmal, als müsse er zu viel Spucke herunterschlucken, und Blaine kennt das Gefühl ganz genau. Dieses unterschwellige Grauen kriecht auch ihm gerade wie Galle die Kehle hoch. "Er berührte mich. Nicht wie vorher. Er musste mich nicht herumschubsen. Er musste nur... ganz leicht meinen Arm streifen." Kurt schließt die Augen. "Ich dachte, ich würde ohnmächtig werden, aber..." Er atmet heftig ein und grinst verächtlich, "...das Glück hatte ich nie."

Blaine schaut ihn an, wie er dasitzt, blass im Licht der Morgensonne, die durchs Fenster scheint, wie eine unberührte Eisskulptur – seine zarten Wangenknochen, seine Kehle. Er betrachtet seine geschlossenen Augen, die sich langsam wieder öffnen, und er sieht ein wenig benommen aus, als erwache er gerade aus einem Fiebertraum und müsse sich aus einer beklemmenden Tiefe wieder nach oben kämpfen. Wenn Kurt ihm all das sagen kann, dann kann Blaine zumindest sagen: "Wie... wie lange ging das denn?"

Endlich schaut Kurt ihn an, ein bisschen überrascht, als hätte er nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht. "Ich weiß es nicht", sagt er. "Ein paar Wochen? Ich weiß es nicht. Ein paar Monate, glaub ich."

"Was..." Blaine muss schlucken. Er hat einen üblen Geschmack im Mund und irgendwie zu viel Speichel. _Sei tapfer,_ sagt er bei sich. _Er ist es auch_. "Was ist passiert?"

Kurt schaut ihm in die Augen; er sieht erschöpft, müde und vollkommen ausgelaugt aus. "Nichts ist passiert."

"...was?"

"Nichts ist passiert. Nichts ist passiert. _Überhaupt nichts ist passiert_." Er schließt die Augen und wendet den Blick wieder ab. "Eines Abends bin ich ins Bett gegangen und ich hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr, um noch einen weiteren Tag durchzustehen. Ich... ich konnte nicht. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Ich wusste es. Ich wusste, dass ich keinen weiteren Tag ertragen konnte, eingesperrt in diesem Schulgebäude mit diesem Jungen, der... der mich immer mehr bedrängte, während ich zu schwach war, um ihn daran zu hindern."

"N–"

"Also habe ich geweint – ich weiß nicht mehr wie lange, aber ich habe im Dunkeln geweint, bis mir der Kopf wehgetan hat, und ich wusste, ich hatte keine Kraft mehr für all das. Ich konnte niemandem davon erzählen. Ich konnte ihn nicht dazu bringen aufzuhören, und ich konnte auch selbst nicht einfach... aufhören. Ich lag da und betete zu einem Gott, an den ich nicht glaube, dass ich doch bitte einfach aufhöre zu existieren. Ich bettelte das Universum an, mich doch einfach verschwinden zu lassen. Einfach nicht mehr da zu sein. Nichts mehr fühlen zu müssen, nicht mehr diese Blicke der Anderen ertragen zu müssen. Wenn Leute mich anschauen und denken konnten... was immer auch _er_ über mich dachte, dann wollte ich doch lieber, dass sie mich überhaupt nicht sehen. Lieber wollte ich nicht mehr existieren, als ihm noch ein Mal die Gelegenheit zu geben, mich... zu _berühren_ oder mich _anzuschauen_. Ich wünschte mir, dass mein Leben einfach aufhört, aber ich war ein zu großer Feigling, um mich selbst umzubringen, also wünschte ich mir, das Universum würde es für mich erledigen."

"...du darfst nicht. Du bist _kein_ Feigling. Du darfst nie auch nur – "

Kurt schaut ihm wieder ins Gesicht und wirkt relativ gelassen, obwohl er leicht zittert. "Körperlich vielleicht nicht", sagt er schrecklich ruhig. "Aber das konnte ich meinem Dad nicht antun. Ich habe es noch nie übers Herz gebracht, andere Menschen zu verletzen. Ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass mein Dad meine Leiche findet."

Blaine weiß kaum, wie er ihn anschauen soll, er sieht so gar nicht aus wie er selbst. Er hält seine Hand. Es ist immer noch Kurts Hand. Er lässt nicht los. Er lässt nicht los...

Dann blinzelt Kurt, schaut auf ihre Hände hinab und seine Atmung wird leichter, langsamer. Er sagt: "Als ich morgens aufwachte, war ich unsichtbar." Er lächelt... dann lacht er schnaubend und Blaine ist übel und er fühlt sich blass – er kann daran nichts Lustiges finden. "Du weißt, wie seltsam das ist – du hast es gesehen – wenn man seinen eigenen Körper nicht mehr sehen kann. Oh Gott, ich hatte fürchterliche Angst. Und ich dachte... ich muss es meinem Dad sagen, denn einfach so zu verschwinden, das war ebenso schlimm, als hätte er mich tot gefunden. Ich konnte ihn nicht einfach so zurücklassen, ohne dass er wusste, was mit mir passiert war. Ich musste es ihm sagen. Erst zwei Monate vorher hatten sie dieses Registrierungsgesetz für Menschen mit Superkräften eingeführt." Er schluckt. "Das war das Hauptproblem, als wir uns nach all der Aufregung wieder beruhigt hatten. Er hat nicht... er schien überhaupt keinen Gedanken daran verschwenden zu müssen. Es war, als wüsste er Bescheid. Er wusste, es ging nur uns beide an und niemanden sonst. Zu Finn sagte er, ich wäre krank, und schickte ihn ohne mich zur Schule, dann meldete er sich selbst auf der Arbeit krank. Wir hofften den ganzen Tag, dass ich mich wieder zurückverwandeln würde, aber nichts geschah." Er zuckt die Schultern. "An diesem Abend mussten wir es Finn und Carole sagen. Was sollten wir sonst machen? Ich konnte nicht mal... Dinge, die ich in der Hand hielt, meine Kleider, alles wurde sichtbar und dann wieder unsichtbar, ich konnte es überhaupt nicht kontrollieren. Drei Tage lang bin ich unsichtbar geblieben. Zumindest hat es mich von der Schule ferngehalten... von ihm..." Er hat die Zähne nicht mehr so fest zusammengebissen, den Mund leicht geöffnet, die Schultern lockerer. "Wir haben geredet. Zum ersten Mal seit einer Ewigkeit. Über alles mögliche. Ich habe ihm nichts über Karofsky erzählt – den Jungen aus der Schule – aber während er mich nicht sehen konnte, habe ich ihm gesagt, dass ich schwul bin – und er sagte, er hätte es bereits gewusst, und... und als er die Arme ausbreitete... er wusste immer noch, wie er mich umarmen kann, obwohl er mich nicht sehen konnte. Aber ich hatte nicht den Mut, Blaine. Ich konnte es ihm nicht sagen... ich habe es niemandem gesagt. Nicht einem Menschen. Es ist nicht nur... es ist nicht nur, weil ich Karofsky damit outen würde. Ich müsste dann erzählen..." Er versucht, Blaine seine Hand zu entziehen, aber Blaine ist stur und lässt sie nicht los. "Ich müsste erzählen, was er getan hat und was ich zugelassen habe.... und dass es einfach Nichts war, es war Nichts und ich habe zugelassen, dass es mich... völlig zerstört hat, und das weiß ich auch und – "

"Das ist nicht – "

"Verstehst du nicht?", fragt Kurt und drückt Blaines Hand ganz fest, weil Blaine immer noch nicht loslässt und Blaine starrt ihn nur an. "Verstehst du denn nicht? Es ist seinetwegen. Das alles ist seinetwegen passiert. Dieses Ding, das aus mir geworden ist, dieser _Umhang_ , jede _Nacht_... das ist _er_. Er hat an allem Schuld, er... hat meinen Körper verändert, diese Sachen, die ich machen kann, das alles ist _er_..."

"Ist er nicht, ist er nicht, Kurt. Das bist _du_. Du hast etwas... _Schreckliches_ , das dir passiert ist, in etwas... in etwas verwandelt, das anderen Menschen hilft, und ich kann nicht... das ist der Grund, warum du Menschen rettest, hab ich recht? Weil du weißt, wie das ist, wenn dich niemand rettet. Kurt... wie kannst du nur dich selbst darüber hassen? Ich kann nicht... du bist deswegen zu einem _Helden_ geworden, du hast andere Menschen davor bewahrt, so etwas durchmachen zu müssen, und du hast in _mir_ den Wunsch ausgelöst, es dir gleichzutun. Du hast so viele Menschen inspiriert – wenn du nicht gewesen wärst – weißt du eigentlich, wie wenige Menschen überhaupt dazu in der Lage sind, etwas so Hässliches in etwas so... so Wunderbares zu verwandeln?"

" _Was_ habe ich verwandelt?", schleudert Kurt ihm entgegen. "Es war _überhaupt nichts_. Ich bin jede Nacht dort draußen, ich weiß, wie das ist, ich habe das Schlimmste gesehen, was einem Menschen zustoßen kann, aber ich habe zugelassen, dass ein ängstlicher kleiner Junge mir _überhaupt nichts_ getan hat, und doch hat es mich in diesen Geist verwandelt, ich weiß gar nicht, was – "

"Es war nicht Nichts."

"Es war nichts. Wenn ich daran denke, was manche Menschen überleben... und ich konnte nicht mal mit der HighSchool fertigwerden. Wieso denkst du, kann ich es nicht ertragen, wenn die Leute mich einen Helden nennen?"

Blaine ist wütend und er kann kaum fassen, wie wütend er ist, über die Verachtung in Kurts Stimme. "Du würdest niemals zulassen, dass das jemand anderem zustößt. Du würdest das niemals über jemand anderen sagen, du würdest niemals, _niemals_ , jemanden schwach nennen, weil er so etwas durchgemacht hat, was... warum zum Teufel ist es _nichts_ , wenn es dir zustößt, und wenn es jemand anderem zustoßen würde, dann würdest du _alles_ tun."

Seine Augen sind zu hell und gleichzeitig zu dunkel, und plötzlich versteht Blaine den Grund für die verächtliche Bemerkung. Er packt Kurt an den Schultern und zieht ihn an sich, zieht ihn so fest an sich wie er kann, hält seinen zitternden Körper ganz fest, so dass er sich ihm nicht entziehen kann und er spürt, wie die Tränen, die heiß über Kurts Wange rollen, an der Seite seines eigenen Halses abkühlen. "Es war nicht... ", bringt Kurt erstickt heraus, bevor sein Weinen ihm die restlichen Worte raubt. Blaine hält ihn fest, wiegt ihn vor und zurück, und hält die Augen fest geschlossen, um nicht sehen zu müssen, was sich für immer in seinem Gedächtnis eingebrannt hat.

Kurt weiß, dass es nicht Nichts war. Und dass er es laut ausspricht, ist das Grausamste, was ihm hat passieren können.

*** * ***

Blaine streichelt seinen Rücken durch die Wolldecke hindurch und hält ihn fest, bis er sich beruhigt hat. Die Wange auf Kurts Kopf gelegt, starrt er auf Coopers Küche und fühlt sich irgendwie gefühllos, auf eine schreckliche, leere Art und Weise. Er erinnert sich... an Dinge... an kleine Dinge... Kurt betreffend. Wie heftig er auf diese Internetsache reagiert hat, als, nur ein paar Stunden nachdem es passiert war, das Video (von dem er nicht wusste, dass es aufgenommen worden war) geteilt und hinterfragt und genaustens analysiert worden war und er überhaupt keine Kontrolle darüber hatte. Wie überaus schwer es ihm fällt, irgendetwas von sich preiszugeben. Wie... wie er sich selbst nicht wirklich zu mögen scheint. Wie er sich wünschte, die Wahrheit wäre nicht wichtig, weil er die Wahrheit hasst. Wie er 'überreagiert' – wobei Blaine findet, dass es definitiv keine Überreaktion ist. Er streichelt ihm über den Rücken und jetzt, da er aufgehört hat zu zittern, spürt er, wie sein Atemrhythmus wieder gleichmäßiger, ruhiger, leichter wird. Für Kurt ist es keine Überreaktion – es ist die normalste Reaktion der Welt.

 _Du meine Güte,_ denkt er. Die anderen Männer, mit denen er sich getroffen hat, mit denen er ausgegangen ist, wenn sie ihn bedrängt haben und er zurückgewichen ist – wahrscheinlich hat er es mehr als einmal und in unterschiedlichen Worten zu hören bekommen. Freunde werden es zu ihm gesagt haben; Leute, die ihn nicht kennen – _du überreagierst_. Sie haben all das, wovor Kurt Angst hat, genommen und umgedreht... so als wäre er irgendwie bescheuert. Du überreagierst. Deine Gefühle sind nicht berechtigt. Deine Reaktion ist nicht zulässig. _Du überreagierst_. Und was es für Kurt bedeutet haben muss: _Es war nichts; was du durchgemacht hast, war gar nichts; du hast kein Recht, so zu fühlen; du verdienst kein Mitgefühl; lass es hinter dir; stell dich nicht so an; es war nichts..._

Oh Gott, was sagt man normalerweise zu Leuten, die etwas tun, das man nicht nachvollziehen kann? _Was stimmt nicht mit dir?_

...oh Gott, was muss das für Kurt immer bedeutet haben....

"Wenn...", sagt Blaine und räuspert sich, denn seine Stimme klingt heiser. Kurt atmet nur ganz ruhig an seinem Hals. "Wenn ein Mensch sich in einer extremen Stresssituation befindet – auch wenn es nur kurz ist – über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg, dann, ähm." Er schluckt. "Der Körper kann unter solchen Bedingungen nicht richtig funktionieren. Er kann... die beteiligten Hormone können Langzeiteffekte auf das Gehirn haben. Es... tatsächlich können sich die Synapsen neu vernetzen... es ist nicht... die Ärzte verstehen es noch nicht wirklich und es ist nicht vorherzusagen, was genau geschehen wird. Es gibt ein Stadium, das nennt sich Hyper-Wachsamkeit, und wenn du... du reagierst vielleicht einfach nur viel früher als andere Menschen auf bestimmte Warnsignale."

"Wenn du immer wieder wegen Nichtigkeiten ausflippst", sagt Kurt an seiner Schulter.

"Nein." Blaine legt ihm eine Hand auf den Kopf und drückt ihm einen Kuss ins Haar. "Nein. Für dein Gehirn ist das die optimale Reaktion. Es ist sich bewusst, wie schlimm es werden _könnte_ , und deshalb reagiert es entsprechend. Und bei dem, was du nebenberuflich machst, ist das nicht mal unbedingt von Nachteil, jedenfalls nicht immer."

Blaine spürt Kurts Atem auf seiner Haut. Er legt ihm einen Arm über den Rücken und hält ihn fest. Er macht sich Gedanken, was Kurt wohl tun könnte; wie Kurt reagieren könnte. Er macht sich Gedanken über dieses Nichts-das-nicht-Nichts-war. Er weiß nicht, was als nächstes passiert ist, und er will Kurt nicht dazu drängen, es auszusprechen. Er will nur...

Er will nur, dass es Kurt gut geht, und er weiß nicht, wie er das erreichen soll, und das macht ihn fertig. All diese Schilde. Was ist Blaines Daseinsberechtigung, wenn er nicht einmal _ihn_ beschützen kann?

Kurt setzt sich aufrecht hin, lässt sich rückwärts auf seine Fersen sinken, wo er vorher unbequem an Blaines Körper geschmiegt gekniet hat. Er hebt den Blick und wischt sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Er schnieft und Blaine lässt den Blick über den Couchtisch schweifen, der voller Zeitschriften liegt, und reicht ihm eine Schachtel mit Papiertaschentüchern; Kurt nimmt eins – sein Mund verzieht sich zu einem zaghaften Lächeln – und putzt sich die Nase. "Ich bringe viele Frauen zum Krisenzentrum für Vergewaltigungsopfer", sagt er und schließt die Augen. "Und manchmal auch Männer. Eine der Mitarbeiterinnen dort hat mir einmal ein paar Broschüren mitgegeben, ich denke mal, sie war der Meinung, ich müsste über... diese Dinge Bescheid wissen – bei dem, 'was ich nebenberuflich mache'." Er dreht das Papiertaschentuch in den Händen hin und her und die Wolldecke rutscht von seinen Schultern. Er atmet tief ein. "Man spricht von 'kleiner Vergewaltigung'. Die Art und Weise wie jemand... drängt; körperlich viel zu nahe kommt... Unbehagen auslöst... und herausfindet – austestet – was das Opfer zulassen wird..." Sein Atem wird heftiger und seine Finger umklammern das Papiertuch. "Und du hast recht. Ich weiß, dass die Opfer keine Schuld tragen, wenn sie zu verängstigt sind, um sich zu wehren. Es ist _furchteinflößend_. Aber... aber..."

Blaine hält Kurts Hände fest, damit er das Papiertuch nicht in Fetzen reißt. "Aber...", sagt er leise.

Kurt lässt den Kopf hängen. "Aber es ändert nichts daran, wie es sich angefühlt hat. Wie es sich anfühlt. Ich habe es niemandem gesagt. Er hat es mir verboten und ich habe ihm gehorcht. Er hat... er hat mich einfach ausgelöscht. Wenn er mich angeschaut hat, dann hatte ich das Gefühl, als würde ich nicht mehr existieren; als hätte ich wirklich überhaupt nichts machen können, nichts hätte geholfen, ich war nur noch ein Ding und er... ich war nur ein Ding. Seinetwegen habe ich mich nicht mehr wie ein Mensch gefühlt... und niemand hat es bemerkt." Er starrt wie benommen auf den Teppich, so als könne er es immer noch nicht begreifen. "Niemand hat je irgendwas bemerkt. Es war, als wäre ich... unsichtbar und gleichzeitig hell erleuchtet; es war, als könne mich nur ein einziger Mensch sehen – und das war _er_. Ich konnte seinem Blick nicht entfliehen, aber das, was er gesehen hat, war gar nicht ich. Er hat etwas gesehen, das kein Mensch war. Denn so etwas konnte niemand einem anderen Menschen antun. Oder doch...?"

Er sieht so verwirrt aus, als würde er die Welt nicht mehr verstehen, und Blaine umfasst sein Gesicht, wischt mit den Daumen über seine rotfleckigen Wangen, streicht seine Haare zurück, und als Kurt ihn anschaut, beugt er sich vor und küsst ihn auf die Stirn. Kurt schließt die Augen und hält seine Handgelenke fest. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich gedacht habe", flüstert er. "Ich dachte, du willst mich vielleicht nicht mehr. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso mich überhaupt jemand mögen sollte. Ich fühle mich so schwach und so armselig... so schlecht und so... _abstoßend_..."

"Nein", flüstert Blaine zurück und verteilt Küsse auf seinem überhitzten Gesicht. "Nein, nein, nein."

"Ich habe es gehasst", haucht Kurt mit geschlossenen Augen und lässt sich von Blaine halten und hin und her wiegen. Blaine summt ihm etwas vor und küsst die feuchte Haut unter seinen Augen. "Ich habe es gehasst. Ich habe _mich_ gehasst, denn _das_ ist es, was mich größtenteils ausmacht..."

"Nein."

"Es ist wie... ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht so... als hätten sich meine Fäden darin verwickelt und jetzt baumele ich daran in der Luft und warte darauf, dass sie einfach abgeschnitten werden und ich abstürze. Als hinge mein ganzes Leben nur _daran_ und das wird auch für immer so bleiben. Es ist, als könnte ich es niemals hinter mir lassen..."

"Du bist immer noch hier", sagt Blaine, hält sein Gesicht und schaut ihm in die Augen. "Immer noch hier und immer noch großartig. Kurt, er hat dir nichts davon genommen. Du bist immer noch mein Held." Kurt ist zu müde, um noch zu weinen, obwohl seine Augen wieder feucht sind. "Ich liebe dich immer noch", flüstert Blaine und legt die Stirn an Kurts Schläfe. "Ich liebe dich immer noch, das weißt du, ich... ich weiß nicht, was ich angenommen hatte, dass es dir zugestoßen ist. Ich bin froh, dass du nicht noch schlimmer verletzt worden bist. Und ich bin so froh, dass du immer noch du selbst bist, trotz allem, was geschehen ist. Ich weiß, du glaubst es noch nicht, aber ich bin so dankbar, dass du immer noch du bist, und du bist immer noch so tapfer und wunderschön und unglaublich, ich... ich will nur, dass du okay bist."

Kurt kneift fest die Augen zusammen, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten. "Blaine, ich bin okay. Wirklich, ich weiß nicht genau, wie _schlecht_ es mir gegangen ist, aber ich weiß, dass es mir noch nie so gut gegangen ist, weißt du das? Seit du... ich habe Angst davor, dir zu viel aufzuladen oder alles von dir abhängig zu machen, denn das wäre dir gegenüber nicht fair."

"Kurt, als ich mich gefühlt habe wie ein Freak und ein Feigling, weil ich die hier habe..." Schilde flackern um sie herum auf und Kurt folgt ihnen mit den Augen – hell und freudlos und tränenfeucht. "...und trotzdem nicht einmal demjenigen helfen konnte, der direkt neben mir war, da habe ich mich nutzlos und schwach gefühlt und... ich habe mich gefühlt, als wäre ich als Mensch eine Verschwendung, du hast ja keine Vorstellung. Ich habe mich gefühlt, als wäre ich besser nie _geboren_ worden, _jeder_ andere wäre besser gewesen als ich. Und dann bist du gekommen und hast Menschen geholfen und du warst einfach nur... alles – alles was ich sein wollte – ich... wenn ich dir sage, du hast mehr Leben gerettet, als nur die der Menschen, denen du tatsächlich begegnet bist, Kurt, dann meine ich das wirklich so. Du hast meins gerettet. Ich wusste nicht, wozu ich von Nutzen sein soll, bis ich von dir erfahren habe. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es dir gelungen ist, etwas _Gutes_ aus all deinen schrecklichen Erfahrungen zu machen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte... ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich danach getan hätte, wenn es mir passiert wäre. Jedenfalls nicht das, was du getan hast." Er küsst ihn und Kurt legt ihm die Arme um den Hals. "Ich hätte weder die Vorstellungskraft noch die Stärke dazu gehabt – nicht ohne dass du mir den Weg zeigst. An die Menschen denken zu können, denen wehgetan wird, und noch genügend in sich selbst zu finden, um auch ihnen etwas davon zu geben. Ich hätte das nicht gekonnt. Du hast mich zu einem besseren Menschen gemacht. Dank dir habe ich so viel mehr Potential. Und du bist so viel mehr, als ich je hätte sein können, als irgendjemand hätte sein können... Kurt, ich werde nirgends hingehen. Nicht ohne dich. Nicht weg von dir. Ich verdanke dir so viel und ich will dir ein Vielfaches davon zurückgeben."

Kurt hebt den Kopf und schaut ihm in die Augen. Er sieht müde aus – er sieht immer müde aus – aber da ist eine gefasste Ruhe in ihm; das überwältigt-sein von vorher hat sich wieder in Nichts aufgelöst, er hat sich wieder unter Kontrolle. "Soll ich dir auch noch den Rest erzählen, wenn wir schon mal dabei sind?"

Blaine drückt ihn sanft nach hinten in die Sofapolster, rückt ihn unter seinem Arm zurecht und zieht die Wolldecke ein Stück höher. Kurt schenkt ihm ein schwaches Lächeln, sie liegen Wange an Wange, und es ist, als würde die verspielte Intimität ihrer Position ihm helfen. "Als ich wieder zurück in die Schule gegangen bin – es war eine Woche später, wir mussten erst sichergehen, dass ich es unter Kontrolle habe – als ich wieder zurück zur Schule gegangen bin, da hatte ich bereits angefangen zu ghosten. Manchmal mache ich es heute noch im Schlaf, einfach so durch die Matratze hindurch, es ist lächerlich. Mir sind immer wieder Sachen 'aus der Hand gefallen' und nur ich allein wusste, dass es nicht so war. Also habe ich angefangen zu trainieren. Zuerst mit Papier und Bleistiften. Als ich zum ersten Mal durch eine Wand gegangen bin... das war eine der beängstigendsten Erfahrungen, die ich je gemacht habe. Aber...", sagt er und Blaine kann sehen, wie er den Kopf etwas höher hält, wie er entschlossen die Zähne zusammenbeißt. "Ich bin wieder zur Schule zurückgegangen und es genügte mir. Es genügte mir... dass ich es wusste. Dass ich ihn jederzeit daran hindern _könnte_ , mich anzuschauen, dass ich ihn daran hindern _könnte_ , mich anzufassen, wenn ich es wollte... dass er mir nichts mehr antun konnte – niemand konnte mir mehr etwas antun. Allein dieses Wissen genügte mir – ich meine, ich konnte ihm ins Gesicht sehen und ihn niederstarren. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Ich nehme an, so würde sich ein Wolf fühlen, wenn er von einem Schaf angegriffen wird. Es hat ihm richtig Angst gemacht. Ich... manchmal frage ich mich, was aus ihm geworden ist. Ob er das alles hinter sich gelassen hat. Ob er heute ein anderer Mensch ist."

Blaine betrachtet Kurts Hände, die miteinander spielen, und er muss die Zähne zusammenbeißen, um nicht herauszuplatzen, _Ich hoffe, dass ihn ein Truck überfahren hat._ Er darf ihn nicht _mehr_ hassen als Kurt, und Kurt scheint ihn tatsächlich anscheinend überhaupt nicht zu hassen. Blaine kann nicht einfach seinen eigenen Horror hinausschreien, seine blinde Wut, wo Kurt doch endlich ruhiger geworden ist, und er sieht zu, wie Kurt seine Hand ergreift, ohne sie zu zerquetschen, und er lächelt.

"Und so habe ich die HighSchool überlebt. Ich behaupte nicht, dass ich glücklich war. Ich habe mich anders gefühlt und isoliert und ich hatte immer noch niemanden, den ich einen Freund nennen konnte, aber ich redete mir ein, dass ich damit ganz gut klar kam. Und dann ist Karofsky für das letzte Schuljahr sowieso an eine andere Schule gewechselt. Ich habe mich in New York auf allen möglichen Colleges beworben, wo immer sie mich auch annehmen würden – ich hatte keinen Plan, was ich machen wollte. Als Kind hatte ich immer davon geträumt, auf der Bühne zu stehen." Sein Lächeln wird noch breiter, als er auf ihre Hände schaut. "Kannst du dir das vorstellen? All diese Leute, die mich _anschauen_. Du meine Güte. Im College hab ich Rachel getroffen, sie hatte ein Journalismus-Studium begonnen, um einen Enthüllungsbericht zu schreiben über 'Die korrupten Aufnahmeverfahren an Theater- und Schauspielschulen' und hat sich an mich gehängt wie ein Blutegel. Ich glaube, so ganz allein in New York hatte sie plötzlich sehr viel weniger Selbstvertrauen, als sie sich anmerken ließ. Und ich habe letztendlich meinen Abschluss in Modedesign gemacht." Er zuckt die Schultern. "Ich habe ein Händchen dafür."

"Du bist ein Genie."

"Mm", sagt Kurt und es klingt wie 'ich weiß'. Blaine lacht und zupft leicht an seiner Hand.

"War das, als du angefangen hast? Ghost zu sein?"

"...gewissermaßen. Glaube ich jedenfalls. Ich hatte es nicht geplant. Ich, ähm... ich war spätabends auf dem Heimweg von der Bibliothek – ja, da siehst du mal, wie cool ich bin – und da stolperte dieses Mädchen von einer Party raus auf die Straße. Sie war betrunken, und ich meine... so richtig auf ganz besondere Weise _betrunken_. Ein Kerl kam hinter ihr her und versuchte, sie mit sich zu ziehen, und sie war... sie schob ihn von sich weg und versuchte, ihn daran zu hindern, und sie sagte, sie wolle nachhause. Und ich... mein ganzes Leben wäre anders verlaufen, wenn ich einfach vorbeigegangen wäre." Er presst die Lippen zusammen und denkt darüber nach – und Blaine schaut ihm ins Gesicht. "Ich blieb stehen. Ich fragte sie, ob sie Hilfe braucht. Er sagte zu mir 'Zieh Leine, du Schwuchtel'. Sie weinte; sie hat bitterlich geweint, sie hatte solche Angst. Und ich konnte nicht, Blaine, ich konnte sie einfach nicht zurücklassen. Also habe ich... ich habe versucht, ihn von ihr wegzuziehen. Er hat ausgeholt, um mich zu schlagen... und seine Hand ging einfach so durch mich hindurch und ich..." Er macht eine Handbewegung. "...ich habe mit der Hand nach seinem Gesicht geschlagen und sie ist _durch_ sein Gesicht hindurch gegangen... und dann hat er geschrien und wurde ohnmächtig. Und sie war betrunken und sie weinte und hatte nicht gesehen, was passiert war – und er war bewusstlos, und selbst _ich_ wusste damals noch nicht genau, was da passiert war. Ich setzte mich zu ihr und brachte sie dazu, mir die Nummer ihrer Freundin auf ihrem Handy zu zeigen und dann kamen zwei Mädchen vorbei, um sie abzuholen. Und für den Typen, der 'anscheinend ausgerutscht und hingefallen war', riefen sie einen Krankenwagen. Und ich ging nachhause. Und ich habe mir eigentlich gar nichts dabei gedacht. Zumindest anfangs nicht." Seine Finger schließen sich um Blaines Hand. "Bis ich mir dann doch Gedanken gemacht habe."

"Waren zu der Zeit die Registrierungsgesetze noch in Kraft?"

"Ja. Ein Jahr vorher war in Detroit dieser Typ im Kampf gegen Polizisten gestorben. Und dann war da noch diese Frau in New Orleans, die, von der man gar nichts mehr hört. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie aufgehört hat oder gestorben ist. Aber ich..." Sein Blick ist in weite Ferne gerichtet. "Ich erkannte das Potential... es miteinander zu verbinden... als Kind hatte ich Schauspieler werden wollen. Und jetzt verbrachte ich meine Zeit damit, Kleidung zu entwerfen, um eine bestimmte Persönlichkeit zu erschaffen. Und ich hatte nun mal... diese Fähigkeiten, und... und..."

"Und niemand sollte allein sein, wenn das Schlimmste passiert."

"Nein", sagt Kurt leise. "Nein. Wirklich nicht."

"Deshalb hast du dich entschieden, ein Superheld zu werden."

"Ich dachte nicht, dass jemand Notiz von mir nehmen würde. Ich zog die Kapuze auf und die Maske an, ich dachte... ich weiß auch nicht." Er zuckt die Schultern. "Vorher hatte schließlich auch nie jemand Notiz von mir genommen. Abgesehen von... ihm."

"Hattest du keine Angst?"

"Hattest _du_ keine Angst?"

"Ich habe nach dir Ausschau gehalten. Aber worauf hast _du_ gehofft?"

"...ich hoffte, dass jemand anderes keine Angst haben musste." Er blickt wieder auf ihre Hände hinab. "Ich hoffte, dass jemand anderes sich nicht so innig wünschen musste zu verschwinden, dass es beinahe tatsächlich geschah."

Blaine sagt leise: "Ich bin froh, dass du nicht verschwunden bist."

Kurt schnauft und es klingt fast wie ein Lachen. "Das bin ich auch, Blaine. Ich wusste nicht... all das hier... diese Leute, das Internet. Wie hätte ich das wissen können? Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass es irgendjemand bemerken würde, ich kleide mich nun wirklich eintönig genug. Ich _wollte_ nicht bemerkt werden, ich mochte es nicht, wenn mich jemand anschaute... ich wollte nicht, dass die Leute mich anschauen. Ich _hasse_ es, wenn sie mich anschauen. Ich habe nie gewollt, dass irgendjemand das in mir sieht... was _er_ gesehen hat." Er leckt sich die Lippen. "Und dann stellt sich heraus, dass das ganze verdammte Internet mich die ganze Zeit im Blick hatte..."

"...und sie sahen nur einen Helden", sagt Blaine und Kurt schaut ihn einen Augenblick an, als fühlte er sich bloßgestellt, aber dann entspannen sich seine Gesichtszüge.

"Tja", sagt er und senkt den Blick. "Das ist es wohl, was sie sehen."

"Und es gibt einen Grund dafür", sagt Blaine und lässt seine Hand nicht los. Kurt schaut zum Fenster und Blaine denkt sich, dass er wohl endlich auch hindurch schaut – auf die hoch aufstrebende Skyline von New York.

"Es war eine bewusste Entscheidung", sagt er langsam. "Und ich verstand die Tragweite dieser Entscheidung. Denn wenn dort draußen ein Superheld unterwegs ist, der unsichtbar werden und durch Wände hindurchgehen kann... dann darf Kurt Hummel das nicht tun. Niemals. Nicht einmal, um sein eigenes Leben zu retten, denn dann wird jeder es wissen und das ist zu gefährlich, viel zu gefährlich. Es gab nicht viele Menschen, die ich liebte, aber ich wollte nicht, dass ihnen meinetwegen etwas zustieß. Ich musste... daran glauben, dass vielleicht – vielleicht, nur vielleicht – wenn Ghost die Welt zu einem besseren Ort machen konnte, dann würde Kurt sich vielleicht gar nicht mehr selbst retten müssen. Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwann wurde es... es gefiel mir besser, wenn ich _er_ war. Und nicht ich. So langsam fängt es an, verrückt zu klingen, hab ich recht?"

"Nein, nein, aber... Kurt..."

"Jetzt ist es anders", sagt Kurt und schließt die Finger um Blaines Hände. "Mittlerweile ist es mir egal, wer ich bin. Es ist mir egal, solange du bei mir bist."

"Und das ist gut so", sagt Blaine. "Ich werde nirgends hingehen."

Er küsst ihn. Und dann noch einmal, als Kurt die Arme um seinen Rücken legt und ihn in die Wärme der Wolldecke mit hineinzieht. Er küsst ihn und Kurt zieht ihn noch fester an sich heran und um sie herum in der Luft flackern Schilde auf, aber sie haben beide die Augen geschlossen und bemerken es nicht.

Später bringt Blaine einen frischen Becher Kaffee zu Kurt hinüber, wo er in Coopers extravagantem Drehsessel, die Füße aufs Polster hochgezogen, über seine Knie hinweg durchs Fenster die Stadt betrachtet. "Danke", sagt er leise und nimmt die Tasse, ohne den Blick von der Aussicht abzuwenden. Blaine lehnt sich mit dem Rücken an die Armlehne des Sofas und schaut gemeinsam mit ihm auf die Stadt hinaus, die hinter der Glasscheibe so ungewohnt still ist.

In den Dampf hinein, der aus seinem Kaffeebecher aufsteigt, fragt Blaine: "Worüber denkst du nach?"

Kurts Augen bleiben aufs Fenster gerichtet, sein Atem versetzt den Dampf seines eigenen Kaffees in leichte Bewegung, er hat die Hände um den Becher gelegt und seine Finger spielen mit der Hitze des Porzellans – berühren und loslassen und berühren. "Ich weiß nicht", sagt er. "Ich versuche, es zu begreifen. Dass jemand anderes es jetzt weiß. Niemand hat je davon erfahren."

"Und wie fühlst du dich damit?"

"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich fühle." Kurts Augen sind blasser im Tageslicht – ein seltsam verletzliches Grau-grün – während er die Welt um sie herum betrachtet, wo jeder so intensiv mit seinen eigenen Angelegenheiten beschäftigt ist. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich fühle mich... als ob ich... vielleicht so, als hätte ich etwas zwischen den Sofapolstern gefunden, das ich schon so lange vermisst habe, dass ich ganz vergessen hatte, es je verloren zu haben. Und jetzt, da ich es wiederhabe, das ist wie... _ach, aber klar doch_. Als wäre alles wieder beim Alten, als hätte ich es immer gehabt, als hätte ich es nie verloren. Ich... die vergangenen vierundzwanzig Stunden waren ziemlich verrückt, ich bin nicht sicher, ob meine Worte zur Zeit viel Sinn ergeben."

"Ich habe es verstanden."

Kurt blinzelt und wendet den Blick vom Fenster ab, um zu Blaine herüberzuschauen. Blaine zuckt die Schultern. "Auch bei mir gibt es Dinge, nach denen ich ewig gesucht habe. Wie zum Beispiel... die richtigen Gefühle. Ich weiß auch nicht, ich hatte immer das Gefühl, als wäre ich... einen Schritt von dem entfernt, was ich fühlen _müsste._ Und dann bist du da und alles ist mit einem Mal... richtig. Alles ist richtig. Es ist einfach so, es ist ganz einfach, ich..." Er zuckt noch einmal die Schultern. "Ich habe es nie verstehen können... zum Beispiel Helena von Troja. Wie jemand einen ganzen Krieg anfangen konnte wegen einer einzigen Person. Leidenschaft. Aber dann bist da auf einmal _du_ und ich..." Kurt schaut ihn an und Blaine schaut Kurt an und alles ist plötzlich irgendwie ausbalanciert, als hätte sich das gesamte Universum eingependelt, hätte sein Gleichgewicht gefunden – die Ebenen des kosmischen Geistes präsentieren die gesamte Welt endlich als stabiles Gebilde. "Aber ich verstehe es jetzt. Wie die Gefühle überhand nehmen können. Ich würde für dich ein paar ziemlich abgefahrene Dinge tun. Das würde ich wirklich."

Kurt nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee. "Wie zum Beispiel ein Superheldenkostüm anziehen und jede Nacht Verbrechen bekämpfen?"

Er lacht. "Vielleicht. Und vielleicht auch noch mehr."

Kurt lächelt, dann schaut er wieder aus dem Fenster, kauert sich etwas kleiner zusammen, hält den Kaffeebecher näher am Körper. "Es ist trotzdem immer noch seltsam", sagt er. "Jemand weiß es und siehe da, die Welt steht noch. Vielleicht ist es ja nur, weil du es bist. Wenn es jemand anderes wäre, dann wäre sie vielleicht wirklich untergegangen, weißt du?"

"Sie wird nicht untergehen. Das würdest du niemals zulassen."

"Ich bin immer noch hier", sagt Kurt und klingt immer noch überrascht deswegen. "Jemand weiß es und ich bin immer noch hier."

"Immer noch wunderschön", sagt Blaine. "Immer noch perfekt."

Kurt verzieht den Mund. "Ich bin ziemlich sicher nicht perfekt."

"Aber immer noch der beste unperfekte Mensch, dem ich je begegnet bin."

Kurt schließt die Augen und lächelt. "Manchmal denke ich immer noch, ich bin letzte Nacht vielleicht doch gestorben. Alles ist seitdem viel zu schön, um wahr zu sein."

"Daran wirst du dich wohl gewöhnen müssen. Genau so fühle ich mich auch jedes Mal, wenn ich dich sehe."

"Blaine", sagt Kurt und schaut ihn an und Blaine überlegt, dass er ihm damit wahrscheinlich gar nichts Bestimmtes sagen will. Er sagt einfach nur gern seinen Namen.

Er geht zu ihm hin und lehnt sich gegen die Armlehne des Sessels, direkt neben Kurt, und er betrachtet zusammen mit ihm die Stadt, so leise, so fleißig, so betriebsam um sie herum. Kurt nimmt noch einen Schluck Kaffee. Es ist Sonntagnachmittag und sie haben keine Verpflichtungen und keine Versprechen einzuhalten. Blaine sagt: "Ich könnte ein Mittagsschläfchen machen."

Kurt sagt: "Alles wäre anders gekommen, wenn ich dich damals schon gekannt hätte. Alles. Vielleicht würdest du mich nicht mal mögen, wäre ich heute der Mensch, der aus mir geworden wäre, wenn ich dich immer schon gekannt hätte. Ich wäre anders. Alles wäre anders."

Blaine sagt: "Das hier nicht."

Sie trinken ihren Kaffee, betrachten die Stadt, teilen die Stille miteinander und denken nach.

*** * ***

"Kennst du das Ende von 'Die kleine Meerjungfrau'? Die Originalgeschichte, nicht die Disney-Version. Wenn sie sich einfach in Schaum verwandelt und verschwindet. Als ich es das erste Mal las, musste ich schrecklich weinen. Es war... es war einfach so unfair, es hat mich fertiggemacht als Kind."

"Du wirst dich nicht in Schaum verwandeln, Kurt."

"Nein, ich meine... ich habe eher das Gefühl, als hätte ich mich wieder zurückverwandelt aus dem Schaum. Entschuldige, das war ein blöder Gedanke."

"Es ist kein blöder Gedanke. Also heißt das dann... du hast auch deine Stimme wieder?"

"Ich liebe dich, Blaine."

"Hm, scheint so."

"Mmh."

"Ich liebe dich auch."

"Mmh."

*** * ***

Es ist später Nachmittag, als Kurt sagt, er müsse jetzt gehen, und es ist ein seltsamer Tag gewesen. Sie haben nicht mehr viel geredet, so als hätten sie am Morgen bereits all ihre Worte aufgebraucht; sie waren einfach nur zusammen, dachten nach, und gelegentlich teilten sie den ein oder anderen Gedanken miteinander. Blaine hatte Musik gespielt und auf Kurts Wunsch hin die Nachrichten eingeschaltet. Er hatte versucht, ihm nicht wie ein anhängliches Hündchen durch die Wohnung zu folgen, wenn Kurt auf und ab ging, sich auf verschiedenen Stühlen niederließ und vor sich hin grübelte.

Blaine möchte nicht, dass er geht. Er umarmt Kurt von hinten, während der sein Ghost-Kostüm ausschüttelt, mit einer Hand die Falten ausstreicht und es zusammenfaltet, damit Blaine es heute Nacht zu ihm zurückbringen kann. "Ich habe Ersatzkostüme. Wir können es mit deinen Sachen zusammen verstauen solange wir patrouillieren und anschließend nehme ich es mit nachhause."

"Du könntest zum Abendessen bleiben."

"Ich muss... nachdenken. Und mich Rachel stellen – mein Handy liegt in meinem Zimmer und wahrscheinlich ist sie mittlerweile schon am Durchdrehen. Und ich muss meinen Dad anrufen. Er macht sich immer fürchterliche Sorgen, wenn ich ihn nicht jeden Tag anrufe – ich denke mal, du verstehst warum."

"Weißt du..."

Kurt legt sein zusammengefaltetes Kostüm aufs Bett, dann schaut er Blaine an, blass und geduldig und abwartend.

Blaine ergreift eine seiner Hände, denn er hat das Bedürfnis, ihm nah zu sein, er weiß nicht einmal genau warum, er will ihn einfach nur immer berühren, denn wenn er ihn berühren kann, dann weiß er, dass Kurt wirklich _da_ ist. "Du erinnerst dich, dass ich gesagt habe, wir sollten einen Schichtplan aufstellen, damit du eine Nacht die Woche frei hast?"

"Du auch", sagt Kurt leise, hebt die Hand und streicht mit dem Daumen über die dunklen Ringe unter Blaines Augen.

Blaine grinst zurück. "Ich auch. Ich will, dass wir das machen. Aber ich will, dass du dir zwei Nächte die Woche frei nimmst."

"Blaine..."

"Wir beide. Einen Abend werde ich auf Patrouille gehen und du kannst Schlaf nachholen. Einen Abend lässt du mich früh ins Bett gehen. Und einen Abend... nehmen wir uns beide frei. Ein Abend pro Woche sollte nur uns ganz allein gehören und nicht New York. Kurt... nichts ist mir wichtiger als unsere Beziehung. Du und wir – ich will, dass das funktioniert. Und ich glaube, wir brauchen ruhige Zeiten genauso sehr, wie wir diesen ganzen Wahnsinn brauchen, ich... wünsche mir, dass wir ins Kino gehen können und einfach nur abhängen und all das machen, was auch normale Leute tun, wenigstens ab und zu. Ich will mit dir tanzen gehen. Ich will, dass das mit uns funktioniert. Ich will nicht, dass wir uns in diesem täglichen Wahnsinn vollkommen verausgaben, wir... unsere Beziehung muss mehr beinhalten als nur diese Masken. Und ich brauche mehr von dir in meinem Leben, verstehst du das? Ich brauche jeden Extramoment mit dir, den ich kriegen kann, denn ich bin ziemlich gierig. Wirst du...?"

Kurt streicht ihm noch einmal mit dem Daumen über die Wange, dann lässt er die Hand sinken. "Ich werde darüber nachdenken", sagt er leise.

"Kurt – "

"Blaine. Ich werde darüber nachdenken." Er zuckt die Schultern, den Blick auf die Wand gerichtet. "Du hast keine Vorstellung, wie wenig Spaß du mit mir haben wirst, wenn alles, woran ich den ganzen Abend denke, ist: _ich könnte jetzt_ _jemandem_ _helfen, ich könnte jetzt da draußen sein–_ "

"Du bist dieser Stadt überhaupt nichts schuldig und du gibst ihr jetzt bereits mehr als genug."

"Es geht nicht darum, was ich den Leuten _schulde._ Es geht um... die Leute. Niemand hat verdient, dass ihm etwas Schreckliches zustößt, nur weil er Pech hat und ich gerade meinen 'freien Abend' habe – "

"Wenn du so denkst, dann wirst du bald komplett den Verstand verlieren. Du kannst nicht _jedem_ helfen."

Kurt antwortet relativ gelassen, "Ich kann es versuchen", und küsst ihn sanft und lange. "Bist du bereit, heute Nacht mitzukommen...?"

Wenn er es tut, wird er Kurt sehen. Er bedeckt Kurts Hand, die auf seiner Brust liegt, mit seiner eigenen und streichelt sie sanft. "Natürlich. Können wir dann darüber reden?"

Kurt lächelt kurz. "Blaine..." Er betrachtet ihre Hände auf Blaines Brustkorb und schluckt. "Danke für... alles, ich war..."

"Ist schon gut. Alles ist gut."

"So lange Zeit hatte ich Angst. Wegen allem Möglichen. Und jetzt... brauche ich einen Moment zum Nachdenken. Damit sich alles setzen kann. Aber du warst einfach... wunderbar. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass jemand tatsächlich so perfekt auf all das reagieren könnte. Ich weiß, dass ich –"

Blaine hebt seine Hand hoch und küsst sie. "Du bist wunderbar. Vielen Dank, dass du mir das alles anvertraut hast."

Kurt schließt die Augen. "Ich weiß, ich bin nicht, was du dir ausgemalt hast. Und ich weiß, ich bin... nicht immer einfach, und vielleicht ist auch schwer mit mir auszukommen und..." Blaine legt ihm die Arme um die Taille und zieht ihn fest an sich und Kurt legt ihm die Arme um die Schultern und seufzt. "Du willst nicht, dass ich meinen Satz zu Ende bringe, hab ich recht?"

Blaine lächelt nur. "Danke, dass du einem dämlichen, kleinen Fanboy eine Chance gegeben hast."

Kurt legt seine Stirn an Blaines. "Danke, dass es dir egal ist, dass ich das absolut verkorkste Gegenteil eines Comicbuch-Helden bin. Und ich liebe dich."

Blaine küsst ihn; seine Hände ruhen auf Kurts Taille, seine Daumen streicheln über seine Seiten; er begehrt ihn bereits wieder, wird ihn immer begehren, seine Haut ist weich und über-empfindsam und sie verlangt nach ihm. Was würde er nicht dafür geben, wenn seine Hände überall auf Kurts Körper auf Wanderschaft gehen könnten, aber Kurt ist bereit zu gehen – Kurt in seiner gewohnt kerzengeraden Haltung in geborgter Kleidung. Also sagt Blaine: "Ich liebe dich auch", küsst ihn noch einmal und begleitet ihn zur Tür, wo er einen letzten Kuss bekommt und Kurt ihm mit dem Daumen sanft über die Wange streichelt. Kurt schenkt ihm mit großen Augen einen letzten nachdenklichen Blick, dann geht er über den Flur davon – die dunkelgrauen Ghost-Stiefel verborgen unter Coopers viel zu langen schwarzen Jeans, Blaines rotes Poloshirt von einer dunklen Strickjacke bedeckt, die Arme fest um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen, sieht er überhaupt nicht aus wie Kurt und gleichzeitig doch auch _exakt wie er._

Blaine schaut auf sein Handy, wo fünf Textnachrichten von Cooper auf ihn warten _(ich finde deinen Freund toll – ausgezeichneter Geschmack! / Lade ihn doch mal zum Abendessen ein! / Sag ihm, er soll seine Freundin mitbringen – die, die mich auch so toll findet! / Kannst du herausfinden, ob er noch mehr Freunde hat, die mich toll finden?? / Wir könnten eine Party machen!!)_ , und denkt darüber nach, ins Internet zu gehen, aber diesen Wahnsinn kann er sich im Moment noch nicht antun; stattdessen breitet er weit die Arme aus und lässt sich bäuchlings auf sein Bett fallen, das immer noch nach Kurt riecht und nach Blaine und nach dem, was sie hier getan haben. Er rollt sich auf der Bettdecke zusammen und macht die Augen zu. Wenn er schon nicht mit Kurt zusammen sein kann, dann ist das hier der beste Ort, um einen Sonntagnachmittag zu verbringen.

*** * ***

Als Kurt die Wohnungstür hinter sich zumacht, schaltet Rachel den Fernseher aus, holt tief Luft und dreht sich zu ihm um. "Hallo", sagt sie und noch während er sie zaghaft anlächelt, versucht er ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu interpretieren.

"Hallo. Ich, ähm, ich muss mich umziehen."

Er geht auf sein Zimmer zu, aber Rachel ruft _"Kurt"_ , und er zuckt zusammen, schaut sie an und antwortet ganz ruhig: "Rachel." Er wusste, dass diese Konfrontation unvermeidlich war, allerdings hätte er gerne noch ein Stündchen geschlafen, bevor er sich ihr stellt.

Sie starrt ihn einen Augenblick lang an, um sich zu sammeln, dann sagt sie: "Du bist nicht an dein Handy gegangen."

"Ich hatte es vergessen. Es liegt in meinem Zimmer."

"Du warst _die ganze Nacht_ weg. Sind das überhaupt... wem gehören diese Kleider?"

"Ich... ich habe sie mir ausgeliehen. Frag nicht, es war eine ziemlich verrückte Nacht. Und abgesehen davon – ich bin ein großer Junge und du bist nicht meine Mutter, deshalb, auch wenn es mir leid tut, dass ich mich nicht –"

"Warst du wenigstens mit Blaine zusammen?"

Der Mund bleibt ihm offen stehen. Er macht ihn zu und atmet scharf ein. "Was ist das _verdammt noch mal_ für eine Frage – ich kann nicht glauben, dass du es wagst, mir auch nur die Hälfte all dieser Sachen an den Kopf zu werfen –"

"Und ich kann nicht glauben, dass du denkst, du könntest hier einen auf unschuldig machen! Denn ich habe keinen Schimmer, verstehst du das? Ich weiß nie, was mit dir los ist, dabei _mag_ ich ihn, wusstest du das? Ich mag ihn und er tut dir gut und ich weiß nicht, was du ihm antust, und ich wette, das weiß er die halbe Zeit auch nicht. Ich weiß nie, inwiefern du _überhaupt_ Rücksicht auf die Gefühle anderer nimmst, wenn du so etwas machst! Ich bin einfach nur – okay, nehmen wir an, dass er es war; angenommen du warst letzte Nacht bei ihm –"

Kurt flüstert: "Wenn ich dich jetzt ohrfeigen würde, dann würde es jeder verstehen, weißt du das?"

"...sag mir wenigstens, dass du Kondome benutzt, Kurt, wenn schon nicht deinetwegen, dann wenigstens um _seinetwillen._ Er hat es nicht verdient, den Preis zu zahlen für was auch immer du dir selbst antust; es ist gefährlich und es ist egoistisch, und ich will nicht, dass du die Konsequenzen davon schlimmstenfalls..."

Bei allem, was ihm heilig ist – er muss damit rausrücken oder er wird sie jetzt und hier körperlich angreifen. "Rachel, bis ich Blaine begegnet bin war ich noch Jungfrau."

Rachel starrt ihn an.

Rachel macht den Mund zu.

Rachel fragt: "Wie bitte?"

Er beißt die Zähne zusammen, ballt die Hände zu Fäusten und lockert sie wieder. Er kann die Hitze in seinen Wangen spüren. "Vor Blaine habe ich noch nie mit jemandem geschlafen. Nicht mit einem einzigen Menschen. Obwohl dich das weder jetzt noch in der Vergangenheit jemals etwas angegangen ist. Darf ich mir jetzt etwas anziehen, das mir auch wirklich passt und mich aus ästhetischer Sicht nicht beleidigt, oder gibt es noch einen weiteren Aspekt meines Körpers und was ich damit mache, den du ausführlicher mit mir besprechen willst? Findest du, dass ich mich gut ernähre, sollte ich vielleicht ein bisschen zu- oder abnehmen? Würde dir vielleicht ein Tattoo oder ein Piercing irgendwo an meinem Körper gefallen? Denn du scheinst dabei ja wohl ein Mitspracherecht zu haben!"

"Kurt, ich habe... das habe ich nicht... gewusst. Ich..." Sie scheint außerstande, etwas anderes zu tun als ihn anzustarren. "Ich..." Sie räuspert sich. "Es tut mir so leid. Ich bin so... das habe ich nicht gewusst."

Er reibt sich den Arm durch Blaines Strickjacke hindurch und zuckt die Schultern. "Ich habe nicht darüber reden wollen. Es ist..." Etwas kommt ihm zu Bewusstsein, zaghaft und schuldbewusst; gibt er sich nicht alle Mühe, dafür zu sorgen, dass Rachel die Hälfte der Zeit keinen Schimmer hat, was er so macht? "...ich denke mal, du hast es nicht wissen können. Es... es tut mir leid, dass ich so wütend geworden bin, Rachel."

"Aber... ich kann... die vielen Male, wo du bis spät in die Nacht unterwegs bist, oder mir nicht... was machst du denn _dann?"_

"Und das einzige, was du dir vorstellen konntest, war, dass ich mit irgendwelchen Typen schlafe, denen ich gerade erst begegnet bin. Das ist das einzige, worauf ich deiner Vorstellung nach aus sein könnte."

"Ich weiß es nicht! Ich _weiß_ es nicht, Kurt, was hast du...?"

Er schaut zur Decke hoch, schluckt und sagt: "Ich schlafe schlecht." Das ist wahr. "Ich... manchmal muss ich einfach aus meinem Zimmer raus." Auch das ist wahr. "Die Stadt ist sehr interessant bei Nacht." Das ist sehr, sehr wahr, je nachdem wie man 'interessant' definiert.

"Ganz allein? Ganz allein, mitten in der Nacht?"

"Ich mache nichts Gefährliches." Das ist gelogen. "Manchmal brauche ich einfach ein bisschen frische Luft. Ich... und in letzter Zeit war ich sowieso meistens mit Blaine zusammen."

Wahr. Halbwahr; meistens war er mit Phalanx zusammen.

Rachel sieht immer noch verwirrt aus. "Aber all diese Typen. Hast du nicht... nicht _einmal_...?"

Kurt zuckt erneut die Schultern, vermeidet immer noch nach Kräften, sie anzuschauen, und spannt seine auf der Brust verschränkten Arme an. "Wenn ein Kuss aus dem Frosch keinen Prinzen macht, dann sehe ich keinen Sinn darin, auch noch mit ihm zu schlafen."

Rachel starrt ihn weiterhin an, dann dreht sie sich um, lässt sich aufs Sofa fallen und starrt auf den schwarzen Fernsehbildschirm. Dann sagt sie: "Ich versuche, das alles zu verstehen."

"Darf ich mich in der Zwischenzeit umziehen, solange du damit beschäftigt bist?"

"Nicht mit _einem_ von ihnen? Nicht _einmal?_ Nicht mal... ich weiß nicht, _andere Sachen_ , vielleicht nicht gerade _das_ , aber habt ihr nicht wenigstens..."

"Rachel, ich weiß, wie du Sex definierst, und nein, vertrau mir, ich habe nichts davon gemacht." Er versucht, lässig zu klingen und sich die Verlegenheit und Verletzlichkeit, die er fühlt, nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er fühlt sich, als hätte Rachel ihn mit ihrem Finger gewissermaßen durchbohrt. Er hat fast besser mit der Annahme umgehen können, er sei jemand, der zu viel Sex hat, als jemand, der zu wenig hat, denn wenn er überlegt, wie Fernsehen, Zeitschriften und andere Leute mit Sex umgehen, dann hat er sich immer wie ein schamhafter Außenseiter gefühlt, weshalb es niemals, nie jemand wissen durfte...

Rachel schaut ihn noch einmal ziemlich lange an, während er beschämt mit hochrotem Kopf dasteht, und dann... wird ihr Blick plötzlich ganz sanft und sie muss lächeln. "Blaine ist dein Prinz."

Er muss den Blick auf den Boden senken, das Rot in seinen Wangen wird ein paar Nuancen dunkler. Er zuckt die Schultern. "Das war er von Anfang an." Er klingt heiser. "Dazu hat es nicht mal einen Kuss gebraucht, er war schon immer... wir, ähm, Blaine und ich..." Er weiß nicht, was er sagen soll, und blinzelt ein paar Mal; seine Kehle schmerzt. "Dad hat ihn für Thanksgiving nachhause eingeladen. Er kann nicht mitkommen, aber..."

"Ich will deine Trauzeugin sein."

Er muss schlucken und es tut weh. "Rachel, ich kenne ihn gerade mal drei Monate."

Sie sieht so ernst aus, so glücklich und so stolz. "Er ist genau das, was ich mir immer schon für dich gewünscht habe."

 _Ein_ _angeschlagener_ _aber trotzdem hoffnungsvoller Fanboy mit Superkräften und einem Helferkomplex?_ "Ich...", sagt Kurt und dann fehlen ihm die Worte.

Rachel strahlt. "Du liebst ihn."

Kurt starrt immer noch Löcher in den Boden und sagt sehr, sehr leise: "Ich würde für ihn sterben."

Er hat keine Ahnung, wann es heute mit der Ehrlichkeit ein Ende haben wird, und huscht in sein Zimmer, um allem den Rücken zu kehren. Er schließt die Tür und steht da in den falschen Klamotten, die Finger in Blaines weicher Strickjacke vergraben. Alles ist viel zu viel; jeder weiß viel zu viel; er hat kaum noch irgendwelche Geheimnisse übrig...

...aber er ist immer noch hier, die Erde dreht sich immer noch um die Sonne und als er auf sein Handy schaut, hat er eine Textnachricht von Blaine _(Cooper liebt dich auch, falls ihr beiden eventuell plant, miteinander durchzubrennen :-p)_. Wie kann es sein, dass die Welt nach all seinen Enthüllungen immer noch in Ordnung ist...?

Dann fällt ihm das Allerwichtigste wieder ein.

Er öffnet die Tür mit so viel Schwung, dass sie von der Wand zurückprallt, dann hält er sich am Türrahmen fest und streckt den Kopf heraus. _"Blaine ist der Bruder von Cooper Anderson."_

"W-was? _Was?"_ Rachel wirft die Fernbedienung nach ihm und er duckt sich aus dem Weg. "Und das erzählst du mir _erst jetzt?"_

"Ich hätte es dir schon früher erzählt, wenn du mich nicht sofort beschuldigt hättest, meinen Freund zu betrügen, kaum dass ich zur Tür reingekommen bin."

"Vergessen wir das", sagt Rachel beschwichtigend, "und dann kannst du herkommen und mir alles erzählen über Blaine, der Cooper Andersons Bruder ist und der... oh mein Gott, heißt das, du bist ihm begegnet?"

"Ich... trage seine Hosen."

Sie starren beide die besagten Hosen an. Kurt atmet scharf ein. "Rachel –"

"Du kommst sofort hierher", sagt sie und in ihren Augen glitzert es gefährlich, "und dann erzählst du mir _alles._.."

*** * ***

> _Ich weiß, es wäre gefährlich für ihn, und es ist auch nicht fair von mir, es zu wollen, aber ich hätte so gern ein Bild von Ghost ohne seine Kapuze. Alles, was wir zu sehen kriegen, sind flüchtige, verschwommene Schnappschüsse von ihm. Ich wette, er sieht wunderschön aus. Ich bin sogar ziemlich sicher, aber um seinetwillen werden wir es nie mit Sicherheit erfahren dürfen._

> _Phalanx Plüschis! Okay, also 1.) Ja, ich nehme wieder Aufträge entgegen und 2.) ihr müsst bitte Geduld mit mir haben, denn die sind viel komplizierter zu machen, als die Ghost Plüschis. Sein Kostüm ist viel verzwickter :-p Zur Bestellung bitte[ diesem Link folgen](https://klaineship2.tumblr.com/post/636240972571967488/draxie-raspberriesandcolfer-i-finished-a)!_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Würde ich Rabatt bekommen, wenn ich so circa 200 Stück ordere, damit ich mein Bett damit bedecken, mich hineinlegen, darin wälzen und vor mich hinkichern kann?_

> **Draxie:** _' Echo, Echo, Echo', Teil II von II, ab 18, Ghostlanx AU: Wenn man bereits tot bist, dann bekommt die Vorstellung, die Ewigkeit allein verbringen zu müssen, eine vollkommen neue Bedeutung; dabei muss er doch nur einen Weg finden, seine *Knochen* heimzusuchen... _
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Verflixt, es ist Sonntagabend und Draxie hat den zweiten Teil ihrer Fic gepostet. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, dass mein Herz noch vor Montagmorgen zertrampelt werden wird ;_;_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Lies es, lies es, lies es, vertrau mir <3 _
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Oh Gott Draxie, ich muss so furchtbar heulen_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _gebe ständig schreckliche schluchzende Geräusche von mir, verdammt Draxie, der Hund dreht gleich durch, weil er nicht versteht, was mit mir los ist_

> _GIF-set: Ghost in blau_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _ich spreche GIF wie dschif aus an dem Tag, an dem ich Ghost wie dschost ausspreche._

> _c) Wer ist deine Lieblingsautorin im Fandom?_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _oh Gott, du kannst doch einen Fanghost nicht so etwas fragen! Ich meine, nehmen wir mal Draxie, du meine Güte, ich weiß nicht, wie sie es schafft, so *viel* zu schreiben, und alles von ihr ist so gut, sie hat mehr Talent, als sie jemals aufbrauchen kann. Aber dann, einmal im Schaltjahr, postet Blackbindings etwas, das dir wieder in Erinnerung ruft, wozu Kreatives Schreiben überhaupt erfunden wurde. Ich kommentiere ihre Sachen viel zu selten, denn was bleibt da noch zu *sagen*? Es ist, als wüsste sie genau, was in den Gedanken der Menschen vorgeht, und doch verurteilt sie keine unserer Schwächen. Sie ist wie der Ghost unter den Fanfiktionautoren. Sie ist meine Heldin. Und dann habe ich noch eine unverschämte Schwäche für Spookmehards Schweinkram. Ich kann nichts dafür, da sind ein paar richtig heiße Sachen dabei. *luftzufächel*_

> _Da ist gerade ne ziemliche Hetzerei gegen Ghostlanx von ein paar konservativen Blogs im Gange. Denen scheint gar nicht klar zu sein, wie scheinheilig das ist, wo sie doch die ganze Zeit dafür waren, dass sie endlich mal 'auf der Straße aufgeräumt haben', und sich jetzt gegen sie wenden, weil sie einen potentiell 'gefährlichen Einfluss' darstellen. Scheiß auf die. Wir lieben unser Superpärchen – macht einfach genauso großartig weiter wie bisher <3_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Ich würde hiermit gern festhalten, dass ich ein ordinierter Pastor bin, und sollten sie eines nachts meine diskreten Dienste benötigen, dann stehe ich selbstverständlich zur Verfügung. Manche von uns haben nämlich nicht vergessen und werden auch nie vergessen, was diese Stadt ihnen schuldig ist._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Omg, Ghostlanx-Hochzeit!!! Ich fass es nicht._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Ghost trägt sowieso schon weiß! ;-)_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Wir könnten ihnen ein Ehrensalut mit 21 Wurfsternen spendieren!_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Ich hab von Halloween noch Geisterkonfetti übrig, das wir benutzen könnten..._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _allein der Gedanke daran rührt mich zu Tränen, was ist nur los mit mir_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _sie würden wunderbare Ehemänner abgeben <3_
> 
> _~_
> 
> **D:** _Oh Gott, hättest du das doch nur nicht gesagt – jetzt hab ich eine Idee für eine neue Fanfic_
> 
> _~_
> 
> **P &G: ** _Draxie, du musst lernen, nein zu sagen bei diesen Dingen. Deine Sucht hat mittlerweile ein Stadium erreicht, bei dem wir über eine Intervention nachdenken müssen. Ich dachte, du wolltest nach 'Echo' erst mal ne Pause einlegen._
> 
> _~_
> 
> **D:** _ich wollte nach 'Echo' Abstand nehmen von *Drama/Schmerz*. Ghostly, ich muss es einfach machen; denk doch nur, wie süß sie wären als Verheiratete ;_;_
> 
> _~_
> 
> **P &G: **_ich brauch jetzt erst mal ne Dekontaminationsdusche. Das ist mir zu viel ungesundes Verhalten_ _– es ist noch nicht mal Montag._

**D:** _[Kriegst du morgen die Ergebnisse?]_

 **P &G: ** _[Ja, und frag lieber nicht. Mir ist schlecht]_

 **D:** _[Ich werd an dich denken. Schreib mir ne Nachricht, falls du irgendwas brauchst, okay? Ich liebe dich, du größte Zynikerin in diesem Fandom.]_

 **P &G:** _[Ich liebe dich auch, Draxie, obwohl einiges dagegen spricht. Geh und freu dich mit den anderen, ich werde mich in Grübeleien über Ghost vergraben, um mein schwarzes, verschrumpeltes Herz zu heilen]_

 **D:** _[Weiß BB davon? Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ich es ihr erzähle?]_

 **P &G: ** _[Ja. Aber sie hat schon genug um die Ohren, lade ihr das nicht auch noch auf.]_

 **D:** _[Du Dummerchen, sie liebt dich]_

 **P &G: ** _[Sie zittert vor mir.]_

 **D:** _[Ghostly. JEDER zittert vor dir. Viel Glück, ich liebe dich <3]_

> _...also ich habe für meine Ghost und Phalanx Plüschis einen Schrein aufgebaut mit kleinen Schleifchen und Blumen – und hier ist das Ergebnis. Ich dreh langsam durch – liebergotthilf_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Bestes Foto-Set aller Zeiten._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _warum kein Puckzilla Plüschi – so unfair_

> _Draxie, ich habe es gelesen. Ich hasse dich, ich liebe dich, ich hasse dich (ich liebe dich)_

> _Die Nacht ist kalt, Spooky, ich hoffe ihr beiden seid da draußen warm eingekuschelt (ineinander)_

**~***~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zu dem, was Kurt Blaine hier in einem langen, ehrlichen Gespräch enthüllt, hat @Eyesfullofdream eine großartige [Fan Art](https://klaineship2.tumblr.com/post/635394389235171328/eyesfullofdream-its-not-it-is-not-kurt-its) gemacht!!!
> 
> und wer sich mit manchen Aspekten dieses Kapitels noch schwer tut, der schaue sich die Kurt-Karofsky-Szenen der Glee Folgen 2x06 bis 2x08 noch einmal an, oder lese einfach LovegLee's Kommentar zu diesem Kapitel. Darin ist alles wichtige erfasst!! ;-)  
> Link zum Thema [Hyper-Wachsamkeit](https://open-mind-akademie.de/hypervigilanz-unterschied-angeborere-hochsensibilitaet-oder-traumafolge/)


	12. Kapitel 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving

In dieser Nacht geht Ghost allein auf Patrouille, weil Phalanx die kommenden paar Nächte allein unterwegs sein wird. Er ist daran gewöhnt, er hat es schließlich jahrelang gemacht, aber vorher hatte es nie einen leeren Platz an seiner Seite gegeben; vorher ist er sich seines Alleinseins nie wirklich bewusst gewesen. Wenn man sein ganzes Leben lang unter Wasser lebt, wie kann man dann das Atmen vermissen? Aber jetzt, in der eisigen Novembernacht, in der die Stadt frostkalt daliegt, spürt er die Leere neben sich. Er spürt diesen Platz an seiner Seite, an dem _er_ nicht ist. Er spürt seine Abwesenheit und er redet sich ein, dass es ihm nichts ausmacht; Blaine schläft sicher in seinem Bett, warm und friedlich und überhaupt nicht in Gefahr, während Ghost das tut, was er immer schon getan hat.

Allein bewegt er sich schneller. Er wartet nicht im Schatten, um Phalanx eine Situation regeln zu lassen, damit er dazulernen kann und jeder sieht, was für ein Held er wirklich ist; heute Nacht regelt er sie selbst mit der souveränen Effizienz, die nur jahrelange Erfahrung mit sich bringt. Es ist seltsam, dass es die Leute viel eher auf einen Kampf ankommen lassen, wenn er mit Phalanx zusammen ist, wogegen sie entsetzt die Luft anhalten und die Flucht ergreifen, wenn er allein unterwegs ist. Sie haben Angst vor Ghost, sie wissen, wozu er fähig ist. Denken sie vielleicht, Phalanx sei sein ausgleichender, umgänglicherer Engel, ohne den er sogar noch schlimmer ist...?

Es ist nicht gerade schön, derjenige zu sein, vor dem sich die Leute fürchten. Aber dann sind da die betrunkenen Männer, die den Türsteher eines Clubs niedergeschlagen haben und die _nicht_ die Flucht ergreifen. Einer von ihnen zischt, "Geh und lutsch deinem freakigen Freund den Schwanz, du Schwuchtel", und wirft eine Flasche nach ihm. Durch ihn hindurch. Als sie alle nebeneinander auf dem Gehweg liegen, mit Kabelbindern an einen Gullydeckel gefesselt, hilft er dem Türsteher, einen Kühlpack an sein Gesicht zu halten, über seine blutige und offensichtlich gebrochene Nase. Der Mann blinzelt ihn mit blutverschmierten Lidern an und krächzt: "Wo ist er heute Nacht?"

"Es geht ihm gut, vertrau mir", sagt Ghost und dann, halbunsichtbar, "Würdest du das _bitte_ unterlassen", zu der jungen Frau, die in der Warteschlange am Eingang steht und ihr Handy hervorgezogen hat, um ein Foto zu machen.

"Du brauchst deswegen nicht zum Arschloch zu werden", keift sie zurück und der Türsteher sagt schnaufend: "Und _du_ kommst aus der Warteschlange raus und gehst mal schön nachhause, oder denkst du vielleicht, er braucht jemanden, der sein Gesicht für solche Idioten auch noch öffentlich macht?"

Ghost schaut den Mann an und lächelt zaghaft und als die Polizeisirenen näherkommen, wird er völlig unsichtbar und ist verschwunden.

Es ist kurz nach zwei Uhr morgens, als er durch Blaines Schlafzimmertür ghostet. Blaine liegt schlafend auf der Seite auf seiner Bettdecke, sein iPad neben sich; er wollte für ihn wach bleiben, dieser süße, verrückte Mann. Ghost zieht sein Kostüm aus, faltet es zusammen, legt das iPad auf den Schreibtisch in Sicherheit und lässt sich erschöpft auf die Matratze sinken.

Blaine bewegt sich, schnüffelt leise, scheint Kurts Anwesenheit fraglos zu akzeptieren und kuschelt sich an ihn. "Du bist kalt", murmelt er und legt einen Arm über ihn, dann ist er sofort wieder eingeschlafen. Wahrscheinlich war er nicht mal richtig wach.

Kurt flüstert an seinem schlafenden Gesicht, "Ich liebe dich", und es ist nicht schlimm, dass er keine Antwort erhält. Der warme Arm über seiner kalten Seite sagt _, ich liebe dich auch._

*** * ***

Von Blaines Wohnung aus geht es direkt zum Flughafen – es ist seltsam, ihn dort dabei zu haben. Er besteht darauf, die Tasche zu tragen und summt dabei fröhlich vor sich hin. "Finn ist sicher schon in der Abflughalle", sagt Kurt und überprüft vor dem Einchecken nochmal seine Tickets. "Ich kann das wirklich selbst tragen, Blaine."

Blaine spannt seinen Bizeps an und hebt prüfend die Tasche hoch. "Wie lange bleibst du noch mal daheim?"

"Ich habe nur das absolut Notwendigste dabei. Und drei Tage. Wirst du zurechtkommen?"

"Kurt." Er geht in schiefer Haltung neben ihm her, um das Gewicht der Reisetasche auszugleichen, aber er schaut ihm dabei fest in die Augen. "Ich werde zurechtkommen."

Kurt macht den Mund auf... und macht ihn wieder zu. Es bringt nichts zu fragen, _Bist du dir sicher?_ Blaine muss einfach bereit dafür sein. All diese Schilde... alles, was er tun muss, ist, am Ende der Nacht sicher nachhause kommen...

(Aber in seiner Kehle, in seiner Brust, hat sich diese schreckliche Furcht eingenistet: er weiß, dass er ihn nicht aufhalten kann. Aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass es Kurts Schuld sein wird, falls Blaine jemals etwas zustößt. Der einzige Mensch, der für _Kurts_ plötzlichen, unbedachten Tod verantwortlich sein wird, ist Kurt, aber jetzt ist er nicht mehr der Einzige, den er in Gefahr bringt. Falls Blaine jemals etwas zustößt, falls ihm irgendwann, jemals etwas zustoßen sollte, dann wird das den Rest von Kurts Leben wegwischen wie Kreide auf einer Tafel, und es wird nichts zurückbleiben als diese schwarze Tafelfläche, ein eintöniges, schwarzes Nichts, in dem nur das Wissen existiert, dass _er_ es zugelassen – verursacht – hat. Kurt hat Blaine nicht darum gebeten, es zu tun, aber er kann nicht leugnen, dass er es jetzt nicht mehr allein machen will, und wenn er es jetzt _Blaine_ allein machen lässt und ihm dann etwas passiert – oh Gott, die Schilde, all diese Schilde, Kurt darf gar nicht darüber nachdenken, er hat stets versucht, ihm beizubringen, wie man sich schützt...)

Vor der Warteschlange am Schalter stellt Blaine Kurts Tasche auf den Boden und richtet sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf. Kurt stellt seinen Rollkoffer aufrecht hin, damit er Blaine die Arme um die Schultern legen kann, als der seine Taille umfasst. "Ich komme zurecht", sagt Blaine und reibt ihm über den Rücken. "Wir sehen uns bald wieder."

Kurt sagt, und eigentlich hatte er es gar nicht vor, es entwischt ihm einfach: "Ich liebe dich."

Blaine stellt sich auf die Zehen, um ihn zu küssen, und Kurt krallt die Finger in sein Hemd. "Ich liebe dich auch", murmelt Blaine an seinem Mund und Kurt lässt die Augen geschlossen. Drei Tage wird es dauern, bis er das hier wiederhaben kann, diesen Mann in seinen Armen, seinen Körper ganz nah, seinen Mund, seine Augen, seine warmen verlässlichen Hände. Er schluckt und nickt, nur ganz leicht, aber er lässt nicht los.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Es war eine ziemlich komplizierte Angelegenheit gewesen, bis sie zum ersten Mal Sex hatten, aber das zweite Mal ist auch nicht viel einfacher. Blaines Hände kennen jetzt seinen Körper, ihre Küsse haben jetzt ein ganz anderes Gewicht, und obwohl Kurt, nachdem er Sex-mit-Blaine erlebt hat, am liebsten weiterhin unendlich viel Sex mit ihm gehabt hätte (es ist erstaunlich, wo Hände überall erlaubt sind, erwünscht sind; sie dürfen über glatte Ebenen und durch dicht bewaldete Regionen wandern; es gilt, eine ganz neue Welt zu erforschen: Kurts faszinierendes Neufundland), ist es nicht ganz so einfach. Ihrer beider Leben ist anstrengend, ihre Terminpläne sind eine Herausforderung, ihre gemeinsame Zeit kurz und gefährlich...

Und Kurt ist bange und scheu und ungeübt, und er hat Angst, sich ungeschickt anzustellen; er hat Angst, mehr zu wollen, als Blaine geben will. Aber Blaine einzugestehen, wie sehr er das will, was er will, nämlich _ihn_ , dazu fehlen ihm die Worte, er hat sie nie lernen müssen, wie also soll er sagen... sagen...

_Bitte nimm mich, so als gehörte ich dir, denn ich will, dass es die Wahrheit ist._

Es war drei Nächte später, Phalanx' erste Nacht allein, aber vorher war er bei Kurt – er war Blaine in Kurts Zimmer und lag warm und schwer auf Kurt auf der Bettdecke, wo sie sich küssten bis Kurt am liebsten gewimmert hätte. Eine wachsende Begierde, gegen die anzukämpfen genauso unmöglich war, wie gegen die Anziehungskraft des Mondes... Blaine löste sich von seinen Lippen, die Finger in seinen Haaren vergraben, verhangener Blick und vom Küssen gerötete Lippen, so küssenswert, und Kurt hatte keine Vorstellung davon, wie _er selbst_ wohl aussah, und er presste die Finger durch Blaines Pullover hindurch in seine Seiten und konnte nichts anderes denken als _Bitte...._

Blaine hatte sich geräuspert. "Hast du...", hatte er fast tonlos gefragt und sich noch einmal geräuspert. "Hast du es so gemeint, beim letzten Mal, als du mich gebeten hast..."

Kurts Körper hatte automatisch auf die Vorstellung reagiert, Hitze war in seine Lenden geschossen und er hatte versucht, sein Becken ruhig zu halten. Er hatte bei jedem Atemzug hörbar gekeucht und ihn nur angestarrt, und Blaine war rot geworden, und Kurt hatte genickt, die Augen geschlossen und ihn geküsst und noch einmal genickt.

"...kannst du... willst du..."

"Ja bitte."

Aber irgendwie war es erneut peinlich gewesen, sich vor ihm auszuziehen, und er legte den Arm um seinen Körper und versuchte, die lange Narbe zu verbergen... und Blaine, das eigene Hemd zur Hälfte aufgeknöpft, hielt ihn für einen Augenblick zurück und sagte: "Kurt, ich... ich will nichts tun, was dir unangenehm ist, aber wenn du..."

Er hielt inne und nahm Kurts Handgelenk, zog seinen Arm von seinem Körper weg und legte Kurts Hand an seine eigenen Hemdenknöpfe. "Ich, ähm... ich weiß, du siehst das ein wenig anders als ich. Du siehst dich nicht so, wie ich dich sehe, aber ich... du weißt, wie gern ich dich anschaue." Er zuckte unbeholfen die Schulter und verzog den Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen, während Kurts Blick von Blaines Knöpfen zu seinen Augen wanderte, das Gesicht rot vor Scham über die Hässlichkeit der verunzierenden Narbe auf seinem blassen Körper. "Ich will dich anschauen. Glaubst du mir das bitte? Ich will hinschauen. Ich finde dich wunderschön."

Kurt schloss die Augen und streifte Blaine das Hemd von den Schultern. "Du darfst tun was immer du willst", sagte er leise und als er den Blick auf Blaines Brust richtete, wollte er sie am liebsten gleich mit den Lippen erkunden. "Darf... darf ich...?"

Blaines Hand lag in seinem Haar und Kurt versuchte, am Druck seiner Handfläche und am Zupfen seiner Finger zu erkennen, was ihm gefiel: Küsse auf sein Brustbein, mit den Zähnen über die Haut schaben, seine Wange berührte eine Brustwarze und ließ sie hart werden, und seine Zunge wollte...

Seine Lippen auf Blaines Haut – das ist etwas, das Kurt gefällt. Er merkt es sich für später.

Kurt wollte die Anonymität der Betttücher; verborgen unter Blaines Körper, bedeckt und abgeschirmt, so wie es war, als Blaine seine Finger in ihn hineingeschoben hatte – Blaine, der _tatsächlich_ immer Kondome in seiner Brieftasche dabei hat. Aber Blaine wollte, dass Kurt oben ist. "Auf die Art kannst du das Tempo bestimmen und sichergehen, dass du dich gut dabei fühlst. Und ich... ich mag es, dir zuzuschauen", sagte er mit einem zaghaft-erregten Lächeln, während Kurt das Herz bis zum Hals schlug und die Hitze seines eigenen Blutes ihn beinahe ohnmächtig werden ließ. Also hielt Blaine seine Hand, während Kurt sich über seine Hüften setzte, zitternd vor peinlicher Erregung und schrecklich entblößt; Blaine hielt seine Hand und schaute ihn mit dunklen Augen an, während Kurt die richtige Position fand, ein Druck, ein Eindringen, ein Gefühl, als wüsste sein Körper nicht so recht, ob das jetzt richtig ist, bis...

...bis es das absolut Beste auf der ganzen Welt war; er glitt mühelos hinab, und sie passten so perfekt zusammen, als wären sie füreinander geschaffen. Kurt neigte den Kopf nach hinten und schaute mit weit geöffneten Augen an die Decke, und Blaine stöhnte laut, als Kurts Körper ihn in sich aufnahm. Kurt spürte, wie Blaine sein Becken bewegte, ihre Oberschenkel berührten sich, als er Kurts Körper entgegenkam; es war nicht wirklich ein... Stoß. Noch kein Stoß. Noch nicht. Aber es werden Stöße kommen. Oh Gott, was er jetzt alles mit ihm machen darf....

Er stützte sein Gewicht mit den Knien ab – Blaines zupackende Hand half ihm, die Balance zu halten – drückte den Rücken durch und fand den richtigen Rhythmus im Auf-und-Ab seiner Hüften, bis Blaine der Mund offen stehenblieb. Blaines angespannte Muskeln – seine gleitende Bewegung in und unter ihm – der Schweiß auf seiner Haut, golden schimmernd im Lampenlicht – und Blaine sagte stockend: "Ich werde gleich... ich kann nicht länger... bitte, Kurt..."

Blaine legte die Hand um Kurts Erektion, um auch ihn seinem Höhepunkt näher zu bringen – Kurt wimmerte und dachte an Rachel im Zimmer nebenan, aber er konnte jetzt nicht aufhören – und dann zuckten Blaines Hüften ruckartig nach oben und Kurt konnte spüren, wie er in ihm pulsierte, und dann richtete sich Blaine so plötzlich auf, dass Kurt kurz aufschrie, er konnte nicht anders. Er umfasste Kurts Hüfte mit einem Arm, um ihn nach unten zu drücken und bearbeitete mit der anderen Hand seine Erektion und das alles fühlte sich so unbeschreiblich gut an, dass Kurt sich in seine eigene Hand biss, um nicht laut zu schreien.

Und dann flüsterte Blaine, "Oh Gott, Kurt, oh Gott", und küsste chaotisch und unbeholfen seine Kehle und Kurt sackte hilflos und schwer auf Blaines Schoß zusammen und bemerkte erst jetzt, wie sehr seine Hand schmerzte – rötliche Bissspuren in seinem Handballen unterhalb des Daumens. "Du meine Güte, Kurt, du bist einfach...", sagte Blaine und küsste ihn, rollte ihn auf den Rücken, zog sich aus ihm heraus (zu leer ohne ihn, alles noch weit und viel zu viel und nicht genug _Blaine_ ) und küsste ihn noch ein bisschen mehr.

Und dann hatte er geduscht und war gegangen, um sich umzuziehen und zu patrouillieren, ganz auf sich allein gestellt in der Nacht. Und Kurt war allein in seinem Bett zurückgeblieben; die Stille geradezu hörbar... all die Luft, die nicht von Blaine geatmet wurde... all die Luft, die den Raum einnahm, wo Blaine _nicht_ war....

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

...und jetzt lässt Kurt _ihn_ drei Tage lang allein, nicht weil er selbst es so gewollt hat, sondern weil er es seinem Dad herrgottnochmal schuldig ist. Er steht inmitten des geschäftigen Treibens der Leute auf dem glänzenden Fußboden eines Flughafens und hält ihn eine ganze Weile lang nur fest, um sich die Form seines Körpers einzuprägen. Er drückt ihn fest an sich, warm und real, und atmet seinen Duft ein. Und dann löst Blaine sich von ihm und schaut ihn prüfend an, ein trauriges Lächeln auf den Lippen, und Kurt kann sogar zurücklächeln.

Er hat ein bisschen Angst, dass er zurückkommen wird und Blaine nicht mehr existiert. Nicht dass er... stirbt, nein das nicht ( _das_ nicht), aber dass sich vielleicht herausstellen könnte, dass er ihn sich die ganze Zeit nur eingebildet hat. Er ist fast zu perfekt, um wirklich wahr zu sein. Kurt wird nach Lima zurückkehren – die Rückkehr nach Lima hat immer einen bitteren Beigeschmack – und wieder aufwachen in einer Realität, die kalt und grausam ist und in der es keinen Blaine Anderson gibt. Vielleicht hat ihn dieser Kuss gar nicht aufgeweckt. Vielleicht hat er ihm nur diesen Traum beschert...

Blaine reibt ihm über den Arm. Kurt... lächelt, weil er so albern ist, legt kurz seine Schläfe an Blaines Stirn und sagt: "Okay. Danke, dass du mitgekommen bist, Blaine."

"Und dir deine Bowlingkugel-Sammlung getragen habe."

"Vielen Dank dafür", sagt Kurt leichthin, hebt die Tasche hoch und stellt sie auf seinen schräg gestellten Koffer, damit sie im Winkel des langen Haltegriffs sicher steht. "Es ist offensichtlich, dass ich absolut nicht in der Lage bin, selbst damit klarzukommen."

"Hey." Blaine nimmt seine Hand. "Du und ich, wir wissen beide, wie heldenhaft du bist. Also... schickst du mir 'ne Nachricht, wenn du sicher daheim angekommen bist? Und ruf mich an, falls du kannst –"

"Mach ich. Natürlich ruf ich dich an. Und du –"

"Ich werde vorsichtig sein."

"Ich liebe dich."

Blaine legt die Hand an seine Wange und sagt leise: "Ich liebe dich auch."

Ein letzter Kuss und Kurt kommt plötzlich in den Sinn, dass sie das _hier_ zwar tun können, er aber nicht sicher ist, ob es auch an seinem Zielort Columbus so ungefährlich wäre. Wie seltsam; er verbringt seine Nächte als der unberührbare Held von New York und tagsüber ist er noch nicht mal sicher, wenn er nur seinem Freund einen Abschiedskuss gibt.

Er dreht sich um und schaut durch die Abflughalle zu Blaine zurück – er fühlt sich verletzlich, nur mit seinem Gepäck, ohne Blaine; Blaine steht immer noch dort und lächelt, als Kurt sich nach ihm umschaut und Kurt lächelt für ihn, sein Gesicht macht es ganz von selbst, ohne sein Zutun, er _muss_ einfach lächeln. Und dann geht er weiter, lässt die Sicherheitskontrolle über sich ergehen, zieht gezwungenermaßen seine Schuhe aus (als er sie in die Plastikwanne stellt, lässt er den Sicherheitsbeamten wissen, "Wenn die einen Kratzer abkriegen, verlange ich Schadensersatz") und noch bevor er sie wieder angezogen hat, vibriert bereits sein Handy.

_Richte deinem Dad Grüße von mir aus!_

_Mach ich,_ schreibt er zurück, _ich liebe dich._

_Ich liebe dich auch! xxx_

Finn sitzt bereits am Abflug-Gate, hat Kopfhörer in den Ohren und hört Musik auf seinem Handy. Rachel ist schon ein paar Tage früher geflogen – ihre Arbeitszeiten sind sehr viel flexibler – und Kurt ist froh über die Gesellschaft, denn er spürt die Trennung von Blaine. Er weiß, dass er Blaine vielleicht ein klein bisschen zu unverzichtbar für sein Leben gemacht hat, und jetzt fürchtet er sich ein wenig vor diesen paar Tagen, in denen er mit seinen Gedanken allein ist – er weiß, wie es ist, allein mit seinen Gedanken zu sein. Deshalb geht er, um sich abzulenken, zu seinem Stiefbruder hinüber, der zwischen den anderen Wartenden nicht zu übersehen ist, und als Finn den Kopf hebt, sagt Kurt nur: "Du meine Güte, was ist passiert?"

Es ist das phänomenalste Veilchen, das er je an ihm gesehen hat, eines der schlimmsten, die er je an _irgendjemandem_ gesehen hat, schwarz-violett und dick geschwollen. Finn zieht sich die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren und Kurt macht noch einmal eine _Du meine Güte_ Handbewegung und starrt ihn an.

"Ich will nicht darüber sprechen", murmelt Finn und stopft das Kopfhörerkabel in seine Jeanstasche. "Der Flug wird sicher gleich ausgerufen."

"Was... Finn, du siehst aus, als hätte dir jemand einen Baseballschläger übergezogen."

Finn beißt die Zähne zusammen. "Es war nur eine Faust. Ich will nicht darüber sprechen."

"Über denjenigen, der dein Gesicht mit seiner Faust fast _eingeschlagen_ hat? Was –"

"Ich bin im Umkleideraum mit einem Typen aneinandergeraten wegen..." Finn verbeißt sich den Rest des Satzes und schaut sich um, aber in dem Trubel des Flughafens achtet niemand auf sie. "...wegen _dir_ , okay? Können wir also bitte _nicht_ darüber reden? Niemals?"

"Wegen... wegen was...?"

Finn verschränkt die Arme und murmelt: "Wegen _ihm_ " _,_ und Kurt macht den Mund auf und will schon etwas sagen, als er plötzlich versteht und ihn wieder zumacht.

Ghost ist bei der New Yorker Polizei nicht gerade beliebt. Okay, viele der Beamten scheinen zumindest zu respektieren, was er macht; er hat über die Jahre schon einigen von ihnen das Leben gerettet und es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass jeder in der Truppe zumindest jemanden kennt, der jemanden kennt, der von Ghost gerettet worden ist. Aber andererseits ist er gewissermaßen ein Umhang-tragendes Aushängeschild, das darauf hinweist, dass sie ihre Arbeit nicht richtig machen. Er findet natürlich, dass sie sich gar nicht so schlecht schlagen, wenn er bedenkt, wie unterbesetzt sie sind, und wenn es dreimal so viele Polizisten gäbe, dann bräuchte New York vielleicht gar keinen Ghost. Aber es gibt sie nicht, also brauchen sie ihn, und eigentlich findet er, sie sollten zusammen für die gleiche Sache arbeiten, denn sie wollen doch beide die Stadt zu einem besseren Ort machen, warum also nicht?

Weil er sie dumm dastehen lässt; weil er nicht die richtige Uniform trägt; weil er ein Super ist und wer traut schon einem Super zu, dass er das Richtige tut, so als gelten die Regeln auch für ihn, denn... wie ihm ein Polizist einmal entgegengeschleudert hat, als er sich gerade von einem Typen entfernte, der kurz vorher noch eine Waffe in der Hand gehalten hatte und jetzt an ein Geländer gefesselt war... "Spiel ruhig weiter den Unschuldigen, ich weiß genau, dass du ebenfalls zu den Superschurken gehörst."

Er wird unsichtbar, er geht durch Wände, er jagt den Leuten eine Scheißangst ein. Er weiß, dass er gruselig ist, er weiß, dass ihm niemand vertraut, aber wieso denken nur alle, dass er sich das ausgesucht hat? Und wieso unterstellen sie ihm, dass er damit etwas Schlimmes anrichten will...?

Er stellt seine Tasche auf den Boden, reibt sich über den Arm, setzt sich schließlich neben Finn, ganz vorne auf die Kante des Plastiksitzes, und knetet nervös die Hände zwischen seinen Knien. "Das mit deinem Auge tut mir leid", sagt er leise. "Aber du musst mich niemandem gegenüber verteidigen. Es ist wahrscheinlich sogar besser, wenn du es nicht machst; dir ist schon klar, dass – "

"Hast du eine Ahnung, was die Leute jetzt über dich erzählen? Hast du eine Ahnung, welchen Scheiß ich mir anhören muss, ohne deswegen jedes Mal auszuflippen...?"

"Finn...?"

Finn starrt ihn mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen aus seinen eineinhalb Augen an. "Weißt du, dass es überall im Internet Videos gibt von dir und... ihm?"

"Wa... oh Gott." Sein Gesicht wird plötzlich ganz gefühllos, von entweder zu viel oder zu wenig Blut, er weiß es nicht genau. "Hast du... sie gesehen?"

"Was? Nein! Nein, Jesus. Aber sie reden die ganze Zeit darüber und sie sagen... ach Mist, Mann, du weißt doch wie das ist, du hast es doch in der HighSchool erlebt."

Oh.

Kurt senkt den Blick auf den glänzend-sauberen Flughafenboden und umklammert mit den Fingern seinen Sitz, bis er den Schmerz der scharfen Plastikkante nicht mehr spürt. Er will schon sagen, _es spielt keine Rolle_ , aber es spielt natürlich eine Rolle. Schwulenwitze, die in Umkleideräumen erzählt werden, legen die Grundsteine für eine Kultur, in der Homophobie akzeptiert wird; in der Hass akzeptiert wird und in der akzeptiert wird, wenn Menschen diesen Hass zum Ausdruck bringen; in der Kinder verprügelt werden; in der Kinder umgebracht werden, weil Hass gut und rechtens ist und weil er akzeptiert wird. _Es spielt sehr wohl eine große Rolle._

Aber er will nicht, dass Finn deswegen Prügel bezieht. Finn, der dabei zugesehen hat, wie Kurt in der HighSchool herumgeschubst und angespuckt worden ist, als wäre er weniger wert als andere; Finn, der jetzt nicht mehr nur danebenstehen und so etwas zulassen will. Er will nicht, dass Finn zu sehr mit Ghost in Verbindung gebracht wird oder dass er ihnen zeigt, wie nah er ihm steht, denn es bringt sie beide und alle anderen in furchtbar schreckliche Gefahr...

Finn spannt seine Kiefermuskeln an und zuckt mit den Schultern. "Sie denken sich sowieso nichts dabei. Jeder weiß, dass du mir damals das Leben gerettet hast."

"Welches Mal meinst du genau?", fragt Kurt, fängt Finns Blick mit einem nervösen Lächeln ein und sieht zu, wie der den Blick ziemlich missgelaunt erwidert. Kurt hat seine Finger immer noch um die Plastikkante seines Sitzes gekrallt und die Besorgnis kriecht Zentimeter um Zentimeter seine Wirbelsäule hinauf. "Es ist nur... ich will nicht, dass du meinetwegen verletzt wirst. Bitte. Es kann... _mich_ können sie nicht verletzen, wenn sie so etwas sagen. Du weißt, es ist mir egal –"

"Du wirst ständig wegen anderer Leute verletzt, aber wir dürfen für dich nicht dasselbe tun?"

"Ich werde nicht 'ständig' verletzt –"

"Das eine Mal in der Kanalisation? Dann nach dem Feuer? Dann als du dir den Arm gebrochen hast –"

"Es war mein Handgelenk. Und das waren eigentlich alles, statistisch gesehen, geringfügige Vorkommnisse."

"Also soll ich mich das nächste Mal nicht drum kümmern und sie einfach machen lassen, wenn sie richtig schlimme Sachen über dich und deinen Freund erzählen? Ist es das, was du willst? Ich habe deswegen eine Disziplinarmaßnahme am Hals und alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast, ist, 'mach das nicht nochmal' –?"

"Ich habe gesagt, es tut mir leid! Himmel, ich weiß gar nicht, wieso ich mich bei dir entschuldige, ich habe dich schließlich nicht darum gebeten, dich in einen Neandertaler zu verwandeln, um meine Ehre zu verteidigen!"

"Das werd ich beim nächsten Mal auch nicht mehr machen!"

"Gut!"

 _"Großartig!"_ Finn steht unvermittelt auf, hebt mit einem Ruck seine Tasche vom Boden hoch und geht auf die Türen zu, die sich gerade geöffnet haben, weil das Boarding beginnt. Kurt lässt den Sitz los und als das Blut schmerzhaft wieder in seine Finger zurückfließt, atmet er keuchend aus.

Wenn Carole nicht die Tickets für sie gebucht hätte, dann würden sie jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht für die nächsten eineinhalb Stunden nebeneinander sitzen. _Happy Thanksgiving, Carole._

Sie sitzen Seite an Seite: Kurt blättert missmutig in seiner Vogue-Ausgabe, während Finn aggressiv auf seinem Handy herumspielt. Schließlich lockert er seinen Griff und das Handy fällt in seinen Schoß.

Ohne von seiner Zeitschrift aufzublicken sagt Kurt leise: "Das mit deinem Auge tut mir leid, Finn."

"...ich..." Finn dreht das Handy in seiner Hand hin und her. "Ich denke mal, mir tut es leid, dass ich dir nie helfe. Du kriegst es immer am schlimmsten ab und dann reden die Leute auch noch so einen Scheiß über dich und ich kann nichts dagegen machen."

"Du _hast_ mir geholfen", sagt Kurt und blickt nervös zu ihm auf, denn auch wenn er sich nur vage daran erinnert, so weiß er doch, dass er damals dem Tod nur um Haaresbreite entwischt ist. Als er in der eisigen Dunkelheit gelegen hatte und um jeden einzelnen Atemzug kämpfte, während die Schwärze um ihn herum immer dichter und dichter wurde, bis sie jeden Gedanken auslöschte. Finn wendet den Blick ab, als er versteht, wovon Kurt spricht, und seine Schulter zuckt. Es ist eher ein nervöses Schaudern als ein Schulterzucken.

"Das war nichts, ich war nicht _dabei_. Der Rest von uns, wir räumen hinterher nur auf, aber _du_ – weißt du eigentlich, wie schlimm das für uns ist? Nicht nur... nicht nur nicht zu wissen, was jede Nacht passieren kann. Sondern niemals helfen zu können, weil wir es einfach nicht _können_. Und das zu _wissen_... denkst du vielleicht, das ist leicht?"

Kurt betrachtet eine Chanel-Werbung. "Ich denke nicht, dass irgendwas davon leicht ist."

"...und du denkst nicht daran aufzuhören, jetzt wo er da ist? Ihm zuliebe?"

Kurt macht den Mund auf, hält die Luft an und sagt viel zu leise, und es tut ihm weh, es zu sagen: "Ich habe auch Dad zuliebe nicht aufgehört."

Finn sagt nichts. Kurt blättert eine Seite um, ohne sie anzuschauen. "Du denkst immer noch, ich sollte aufhören?"

"Ich fände es toll, wenn du deinen fünfundzwanzigsten Geburtstag erleben würdest, also ja."

"Ich fände es toll, wenn die Leute aufhören würden, einander wehzutun, dann _müsste_ ich das nämlich gar nicht erst machen. Wir kriegen nicht immer das, was wir wollen, Finn."

"Verdammt, ich bin mit Rachel zusammen, denkst du, ich wüsste das nicht? Seit _vier_ Jahren haben wir nicht mehr dort gegessen, wo _ich_ hinwollte, oder einen Film gesehen, den ich mir auch wirklich ansehen wollte..."

Kurt könnte beinahe lachen. "Ich habe mir das nicht ausgesucht, das weißt du... was ich bin und was ich mache. Ich muss... man muss eben mit den Karten spielen, die einem das Schicksal austeilt, ich... ich glaube nicht, dass meine Entscheidungen schlecht waren..."

Finn fragt: "Hast du dir jemals Gedanken über dein Begräbnis gemacht?"

"...was? Du meine Güte, wie wär's mit einem _noch_ morbideren Gesprächsthema?"

"Ich mein's ernst, Alter, hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht –"

"Ich habe mir irgendwann mal überlegt, dass sich in Anbetracht des traurigen Anlasses _In My Life_ besser eignen würde als _Eleanor Rigby_ , aber abgesehen davon habe ich mich noch nicht wirklich damit befasst, nein. Ich habe nicht die Absicht zu sterben. Ist dir das klar? _Ich möchte leben_. Und ich habe nicht das Recht, das meinem Dad anzutun –"

"Du machst es aber trotzdem", sagt Finn zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen, denn in dem kleinen Flugzeug kann er schlecht herumschreien, aber glücklicherweise sitzen hinter ihnen zwei krakeelende Kinder, die ihre Eltern genügend ablenken, und vor ihnen ein schlafender Anzugträger und eine junge Frau mit Kopfhörern in den Ohren, aber Kurt ist trotzdem angespannt. _"Jede Nacht._ Du weißt schon, dass es jederzeit passieren kann, oder? Hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht, was geschehen würde, wenn es so weit kommt?"

Nein. Er schaut Finn missmutig an und spürt, wie ihm die Hitze in die Wangen steigt. Nein, hat er nicht. Nicht über das, was danach käme. Er erlaubt sich nicht, darüber nachzudenken. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit für ihn, damit klarzukommen.

"Ich habe darüber nachgedacht", murmelt Finn und dreht das Handy in seinen Händen hin und her. "Wenn du... wenn... es passierte während du _er_ bist. Wenn du demaskiert würdest." Kurt wirft ihren Sitznachbarn noch einmal einen Blick zu und Finn reibt sich fest die Augen. "Kannst du dir ausmalen, was geschehen würde? Die Medien und der ganze Wirbel... was das für Burt bedeuten würde... wenn bei deinem Begräbnis Kameras aus aller Welt auf uns gerichtet wären..."

"Ich hätte lieber eine Feuerbestattung", flüstert Kurt. "Nur... damit du Bescheid weißt. Verwesung ist doch was ziemlich Ekliges."

"Kurt – "

"Mir wird nichts passieren." Er rollt seine Zeitschrift wieder auseinander, die er während der Unterhaltung fest zusammengedreht hat. "Ich habe ja jetzt Blaine. Ich bin nicht mehr allein. Mir wird nichts passieren und _dazu_ wird es niemals kommen. Und falls es... und falls doch..." Er schluckt und schaut auf das reflektierende Licht auf den Hochglanzseiten. "Finn, ich habe nichts getan, außer das, was ich tun musste. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir _leid_ , okay? Das ist... das alles ist einfach..."

Den Blick starr auf die Sitzlehne vor ihm gerichtet, murmelt Finn: "Ich weiß."

"Auch du bist jeden Tag in Gefahr, das weißt du doch wohl? Denkst du, ich mache mir keine Sorgen? Denn mittlerweile habe ich dich schon _vier Mal_ gerettet, und herzlichen Dank auch für das _eine Mal,_ ganz ehrlich..."

"Ich weiß es ja, herrjeh, willst du dich noch ein bisschen mehr darüber auslassen?"

"Ich mache mir auch Sorgen um dich." Kurt rollt seine Zeitschrift schon wieder zusammen und bemüht sich erst gar nicht, es zu lassen. "Ich mache mir Sorgen wegen Dads Herz und... Blaine in dieser ganzen Sache, und wie Carole mit allem klarkommt, und dass Rachel keine Ahnung hat, was los ist, und dass du während deiner Arbeit getötet werden könntest, ich mache mir Sorgen um einfach _alles_ , tu also nicht so, als wäre ich der Einzige, der dieser Familie einen Grund gibt, sich zu ängstigen. Ich mache mir übrigens auch Sorgen, dass du dich nur von Cheeseburgern und Donuts ernährst und einen schweren Herzinfarkt kriegst noch bevor du vierzig bist; ich mache mir um _alles und jeden_ Sorgen, Finn."

"Einschließlich ganz New York."

Er rollt die Vogue wieder auseinander. "...einer muss es tun."

Finn tippt mit seinem Handy auf sein Bein und Kurt sagt: "Die Leute... diese Internet-Videos... hast du gewusst, dass es einen richtigen kleinen Fanclub gibt? Für ihn. _Sie_ machen sich Sorgen um ihn. Ich weiß nicht, aber manchmal ist es ganz nett, das zu wissen. Manchmal find ich's ganz furchtbar gruselig, aber trotzdem. Ich glaub, es sind überwiegend halbwüchsige Mädels." Seine Mundwinkel zucken. "Halbwüchsige Mädels und Blaine."

"Du hast einen Fanclub?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob sie sich selbst so nennen, aber ja – im Grunde läuft es darauf hinaus." Er zieht die Nase kraus. "Sie diskutieren darüber, ob ich zu dünn bin."

"Du bist zu dünn."

"Danke, Finn."

Finn zuckt die Schultern. "Na ja, das bist du auch."

"Was ich damit sagen will – ich weiß, dass ihr euch die größten Sorgen macht, aber ihr seid nicht die einzigen, die sich Sorgen machen. Manchmal denke ich... ein riesiger Erdball voller Menschen, die sich alle umeinander sorgen..." Sein Lächeln kommt ganz unwillkürlich, wenn auch ein bisschen zittrig, und seine Augen sind auf die Sitzlehne vor ihm gerichtet. "Das ist vielleicht das Beste an uns. Das 'sich umeinander sorgen'. Auf die Art weiß man, dass die Menschen einander lieben."

"Hm."

Kurt streicht seine Zeitschrift wieder glatt. "Was hörst du da?"

"Ähm, Journey." Finn hält sein Handy so hin, dass Kurt das Display sehen kann und der sagt nur, "Hmm", und Finn sagt, "Ich sag schließlich auch nichts über dein... Modeheftchen", und Kurt sagt, "Das ist mein _Beruf_ und es ist kein Modeheftchen, du meine Güte", und Finn sagt, "Mir gefällt Journey", und Kurt sagt, "Dir gefallen auch Khakihosen und Polohemden, dein Geschmack ist sowieso extrem suspekt", und Finn sagt, "Khaki-was?"

Das Flugzeug landet in Columbus und nachdem Kurt den Sicherheitsbereich verlassen hat, kontrolliert er sein Handy – zwei verpasste Anrufe von seinem Dad – und versucht gerade einhändig eine Textnachricht von Blaine zu beantworten, als er es hört. "Kurt..."

Er schaut hoch. Finn läuft in ihn hinein.

Diese altbekannte Freude, diese kindliche Freude packt sein Herz, das ist sein Dad, und er geht – rennt – auf ihn zu und er sieht so froh aus, ihn zu sehen, und Kurt lässt sein Gepäck einfach fallen, um sich mit einem letzten Schritt in eine riesige, allumfassende Hummel-Umarmung zu werfen. Sein Dad hebt ihn sogar kurzzeitig von den Füßen, aber Kurt achtet gar nicht darauf, weil sein Dad ihn so fest drückt. Kurt drückt genauso fest zurück und umfasst seine breiten Schultern – sein _Dad_ – und es ist...

In seinen Augen brennen Tränen. Es ist viel zu lange her, er ist immer viel zu lange fort...

"Ich habe dich vermisst, Dad", sagt Kurt an seiner Schulter und sein Dad sagt nur schroff: "Danke, dass du heimgekommen bist."

Kurt verbirgt das Gesicht an seiner Schulter, bis er sich wieder etwas gefasst hat, dann geht er einen Schritt zurück und blinzelt heftig. Burt hält ihn auf Armeslänge von sich und nimmt ihn prüfend in Augenschein. "Es ist noch alles dran", sagt Kurt trocken und der Blick, den er dafür erntet, sagt _'warte nur, bis wir daheim sind'._

Dann lehnt Burt sich zur Seite und schlägt Finn auf die Schulter. "Willkommen daheim, das gilt auch für dich, verdammt bist du etwa schon wieder gewachsen?"

Carole hält Finn immer noch am Arm fest. "Oder wir sind kleiner geworden."

"Ach jetzt aber – davon sind wir noch weit entfernt", sagt Kurt und versucht, seinem Dad seine Reisetasche abzunehmen. "Ich kann sie tragen – wieso glaubt mir eigentlich keiner, dass ich mein Gepäck selbst tragen kann...?"

"Weil du so dünn bis, Mann, deshalb", sagt Finn und marschiert, mit seinem Rucksack auf dem Rücken, an ihm vorbei, während Kurt ihm finster hinterher schaut. Dann umarmt er Carole und sie vollziehen ihr ganz persönliches vor-Freude-auf-und-ab-hüpfen-und-versuchen-nicht-zu-laut-dabei-zu-quietschen Begrüßungsritual, weil sie sich so viel zu erzählen haben, und du meine Güte, was hat sie mit ihren Haaren gemacht – Kurt ist viel zu lange von daheim weg gewesen...

Als er, seinen Koffer hinter sich her rollend, inmitten seiner lauten Familie weitergeht, schreibt er seine Nachricht an Blaine fertig; _Gut daheim angekommen, ich hoffe in NY läuft alles gut._ Einen Moment später schreibt er noch; _ich wünschte, du wärst hier xxx,_ dann steckt er das Handy wieder in seine Jacke und bemerkt, dass sein Dad Finn in ernstem Ton über Kurts Essgewohnheiten ausfragt. "Das war ein Witz, es war ein Witz, oh mein Gott, Dad, wage es nicht, mich in den kommenden drei Tagen zu mästen..."

Carole wirft einen Blick auf Kurts Taille und sagt: "Für so eine Taille wäre ich wirklich stark versucht, meinen Erstgeborenen zu opfern."

"Hey!", ruft Finn aus.

"Ich stehe dir dabei nicht im Weg", murmelt Kurt und Finn wirft ihm einen _Blick_ zu. Kurt ist fast versucht, ihm im Gegenzug die Zunge rauszustrecken.

Home sweet home, zuhause ist es doch am besten...

Der Nachmittag ist gemütlich, aber trotzdem ermüdend. Das einzige, was Kurt macht, ist, mit Carole Lebensmittel einkaufen für ihr Thanksgiving-Essen, und ihm fällt auf, dass er immer wieder das Handy wegstecken muss, damit er die Hände frei hat, um etwas zu machen. Dabei erinnert er sich gar nicht daran, das Handy überhaupt aus der Tasche gezogen zu haben. Es ist, als würde es von seiner Handfläche magnetisch angezogen.

Blaines Nachrichten trudeln unter kontinuierlichen Vibrationen ein. Um zehn Uhr geht Kurt in sein altes Zimmer hoch – bis auf die Sachen, die er nach New York mitgenommen hat, ist es unverändert; der Schrein eines spröden, verängstigten, scheinbar kühlen achtzehnjährigen Kurt Hummel, eines Jungen, der schon lange tot ist – und schickt Blaine eine letzte Nachricht, bevor der auf Patrouille geht. _*Bitte* sei vorsichtig xx_

Blaine schreibt zurück, _SCHILDE, KURT._ Kurt verbirgt ein Lächeln hinter seiner Hand und fühlt sich albern, aber tief drinnen spürt er die Sorge. Denkt Finn wirklich, er wüsste nicht, wie sich das anfühlt? All diese Schilde... und trotzdem... Blaine muss sich nur um Projektilbreite verschätzen. Denkt Finn wirklich, Kurt wüsste nicht wie es ist, wenn man sich Sorgen macht...?

Früh ins Bett zu gehen ist für Kurt eigentlich der Inbegriff von Glückseligkeit, aber er weiß, dass er heute Nacht nicht gut schlafen wird. Er blickt sich noch einmal in seinem Zimmer um, aber es ist seltsam, hier zu sein, von all diesen Dingen umgeben – es ist, als sei er in der Zeit rückwärts in ein altes Leben gereist; in ein Leben, das er damals, als er es gelebt hat, gar nicht hatte haben wollen; ein Leben ohne Blaine; ein Leben in Angst und Isolation und mit diesem lähmenden Selbsthass, der in einem den Wunsch auslösen kann zu verschwinden.

Darauf hat er wirklich keine Lust.

Er geht die Treppe hinab durch das stille Haus – im Wohnzimmer läuft der Fernseher, aber es sind keine Stimmen zu hören – in die Küche. Sein Handy legt er auf den Tisch. Das Milchtöpfchen steht ganz hinten im Schrank, aber jemand hat ein neues Glas mit Muskatnuss gekauft, das Siegel ist noch unversehrt. Lächelnd misst er die Milch ab.

Im Haus knarrt eine Diele. Er kennt dieses Haus und weiß, wie es auf die Bewegungen seiner Bewohner reagiert. Er misst noch mehr Milch ab.

Sein Dad steht in der Küchentür. "Du bist deiner Mom so ähnlich. Von Jahr zu Jahr mehr."

"Es reicht für zwei", sagt Kurt, ohne von dem Topf aufzuschauen, den er unentwegt umrührt, damit die Milch nicht anbrennt.

Burt setzt sich mit einem leisen Seufzer an den Tisch. "Also dann", sagt er. "Wie geht es dir?"

Kurt zuckt die Schultern und rührt die Milch. "Bin nur müde. Wie geht's dir, Dad?"

"Die Hälfte der Zeit, wenn ich dir diese Frage stelle, ist genau das deine Antwort, weißt du das?"

Weil der Küchenboden kalt ist, stellt Kurt einen Fuß auf den anderen, rührt weiter seine Milch und steht da wie ein Storch.. "Und was sage ich die andere Hälfte der Zeit?"

"'Es geht mir gut'." Kurt wechselt die Füße und schaut seinen Dad nicht an. "Wenigstens weiß ich, dass du ehrlich bist, wenn du sagst, du bist müde. Weißt du, wann du das letzte Mal daheim warst?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Vor drei oder vier Monaten?"

"Es war letzte Weihnachten, Kurt."

Er macht den Mund auf, macht ihn wieder zu und beobachtet, wie die Milch im Topf sich in einer langsamen Spirale bewegt. In Gedanken zählt er die Monate; lange inhaltslose Monate, die sich in nichts voneinander unterschieden; verrückte Nächte und nie genügend Schlaf; und dann Blaine... und er vergaß, dass der Rest der Welt überhaupt existierte.

"Ich denke mal, ich hatte ziemlich viel zu tun", sagt er leise und blickt nicht auf von der Milch. "Tut mir leid."

"Ich habe immer gewusst, dass du wegziehen würdest. Ich wusste, du würdest in... New York oder einer dieser Städte landen, die wenigstens halbwegs groß genug für dich sind. Aber ich hatte keine Ahnung..."

"Keiner von uns hat das gewusst. Ich hatte das nie geplant, Dad."

Burt seufzt noch einmal und als Kurt sich umblickt, sieht er, dass er den Blick auf das stumme Handy auf dem Tisch gerichtet hat. "Also wer ist dieser Junge und was ist seine wirklich gute Entschuldigung, deinen Dad nicht treffen zu wollen? Sag mir bitte, dass es wirklich einen Grund dafür gibt und dass es dabei nicht nur um diesen komischen Dienstplan geht, den ihr ausgearbeitet habt, um abwechselnd euren Hintern für diese Stadt zu riskieren."

"Seine Familie ist... sein Bruder muss über Thanksgiving in New York bleiben und er wollte ihn während der Feiertage nicht allein lassen. Seine Familie ist... sie stehen sich nicht besonders nah, also seine Eltern meine ich."

"Was machen sie an Thanksgiving?"

"Eine Kreuzfahrt." Kurt reibt Muskatnuss in die Milch, reiben und rühren, reiben und rühren, damit es keine Klumpen gibt. Er sagt leise: "Ich bin froh, dass ich dich habe."

"Du weißt schon, dass ich ihn irgendwann kennenlernen muss."

"Warum ist dir das so wichtig?"

"Weil er _dir_ wichtig ist und noch nie vorher ist jemand dir wichtig gewesen, und das macht ihn auch für _mich_ wichtig. Er behandelt dich gut?"

"Dad", sagt Kurt, klopft den Holzlöffel auf dem Topfrand ab und holt noch einen zweiten Becher, um die Milch einzugießen. "Er ist der erste richtige _Gentleman_ , dem ich je begegnet bin. Nach dir", fügt er hinzu und drückt seinem Dad einen Kuss auf die Glatze, als er den Becher vor ihn hinstellt und sich ihm gegenüber setzt. Er legt die Finger um den Keramikbecher und die abstrahlende Hitze wärmt seine Hand. "Ich möchte, dass du ihn kennenlernst, wirklich, ich finde ihn nämlich _perfekt_. Aber du weißt ja, was... du weißt, wie es manchmal drunter und drüber geht. Es ist nicht immer leicht, die Zeit dafür zu finden."

"Also vielleicht ein Wochenende zwischen Weihnachten und Thanksgiving im _nächsten_ Jahr?"

Kurt schaut ihn nachdenklich an. "War es _letztes_ Jahr an Thanksgiving, als so ein Super versucht hat, die Macy's Day Parade zu überfallen, oder war das im Jahr davor?"

"Im Jahr davor", murmelt sein Dad in seinen Kaffeebecher. "Letztes Jahr hast du wegen eines Serienmörders in letzter Minute abgesagt."

Kurt schaut zum Herd. "Das passiert nicht allzu oft. Dafür können wir dankbar sein, Dad."

Burt schluckt geräuschvoll einen Mundvoll Milch. "Kurt, du weißt, wenn... Soldaten und Polizisten so etwas durchmachen, dann haben sie... sie haben diese Hilfsangebote... ich weiß nicht, Ärzte und so. Damit sie nicht alles in sich hineinfressen und dann irgendwann durchdrehen."

"Das ist eine wirklich einfühlsame Wortwahl, Dad."

"Der Gedanke an all den Mist, mit dem du ständig zu tun hast, gefällt mir nicht, okay? Denkst du, ich erinnere mich nicht mehr daran, wie du drei Tage lang geheult hast, als dieser Vogel gegen das Fenster geflogen ist? Und von _Bambi_ will ich gar nicht erst anfangen..."

"Dad, da war ich _Sechs_."

"Irgendwo ganz tief drinnen bist du das vermutlich immer noch. Denkst du, es ist für Eltern einfach, zu wissen, dass ihr Kind ein schlechteres Leben hat als sie? So soll das eigentlich _nicht_ laufen, Kurt..."

"Dad." Er streckt die Hand über den Tisch, noch warm vom Becher, und berührt sein Handgelenk. "Dad. Es geht mir gut. Ich sage nicht, dass es immer einfach ist, aber es ist... ich... das Schlimmste ist nicht, dort draußen zu sein, das Schlimmste ist..." Seine Kehle schmerzt. "...hierher zurückzukommen und zu wissen, wie schlimm es für _dich_ ist, und Dad, bitte, bitte, verlang nicht von mir, damit aufzuhören. _Bitte_. Denn es würde mich umbringen, weil ich das nicht kann, ich kann sie nicht einfach alleinlassen..."

Burt schließt die Finger um Kurts Hand. "Schon okay, Kurt. Schon okay."

Kurt schaut blinzelnd zur Decke und versucht, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. "Ich hatte immer Angst, du würdest mich nicht... akzeptieren. Nicht gutheißen, dass ich... Nur hätte ich mit Vierzehn nicht gedacht, dass es _deswegen_ sein würde..."

Burt verstärkt den Druck seiner Hand. "Du weißt, ich bin stolz auf dich. Du weißt, wie stolz ich bin, du bist der beste Sohn der Welt, und jeder, der etwas anderes sagt, der bekommt es mit mir zu tun. Es ist nur... es ist schwer, Kurt..."

"Ich weiß." Er wischt sich mit der Hand die Tränen weg und lächelt schniefend. "Das weiß ich. Und ich weiß, dass du nicht willst, dass ich etwas Gefährliches mache. Aber ich bin so sicher wie ich nur sein kann, Dad, keiner kann mich berühren, alles ist gut. Und ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Menschen verletzt werden, wenn ich weiß, dass ich es verhindern kann. Und... er schirmt mich jetzt sowieso mit seinen Schilden ab."

Burt schaut ihm in die Augen. "Ist er jetzt dort draußen?"

Kurt schließt die Augen, schluckt, schaut auf sein Handy hinab und tippt es leicht mit den Fingerspitzen an – blödes Ding, das nicht klingeln will. "Ja. Also ja, Dad, ich weiß, wie das ist." Er muss noch einmal schlucken. "Ich liebe ihn. Und ich weiß, dass er meinetwegen dort draußen ist. Und ich habe solche Angst, dass mir deswegen übel wird, aber ich kann nichts daran ändern. Er hat seine Entscheidungen getroffen, genau wie ich."

Tatsächlich hatte Burt von Kurts Entscheidungen erst ein paar Monate nachdem er sie getroffen hatte erfahren, als nämlich die Nachricht, dass New York einen Superhelden hat, der durch Wände gehen und sich in Nichts auflösen kann, auch in Lima angekommen war – bei _Hummel's Tires and Lube_. Es war zu einem Telefonat gekommen. Es hatte fassungsloses, entsetztes Schweigen geherrscht und dann auf beiden Seiten Geschrei und Weinen und die störrische Weigerung nachzugeben.

In jener Nacht hatte Kurt sich zum ersten und einzigen Mal in seinem Leben betrunken. Er war mit einem Typen ausgegangen, dessen Einladung er nicht hatte abschlagen können; ihm war elend und unglücklich zumute gewesen, weil er seinem Dad so etwas angetan hatte, und er hatte versucht, diese Gefühle zu betäuben, wie normale Leute das eben so machen – normale Leute, warum konnte er nicht einfach _normal_ sein? Der Typ hatte ihn nachhause gebracht – er hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt, wie Kurt zähneknirschend zugeben musste, denn Kurt hatte kaum noch geradeaus, geschweige denn Treppen laufen können – aber dann war er nicht wieder gegangen, und Kurt war in Panik geraten, als er unter seinem Gewicht keine Luft mehr bekam und wusste, dass er nicht ghosten konnte, dass er überhaupt nichts tun konnte, denn wenn jemand es erführe, wenn jemand es wüsste... und nach dem ersten polternden Handgemenge und einem erstickten Nein... _Nein_ – war er wie gelähmt gewesen und konnte nicht einmal schreien _(das passiert mir nicht, das passiert mir nicht, das passiert nicht, nicht, nicht, nein, nicht mir)..._

Rachel hat für ihn wirklich schon einmal einen Typen mit Pfefferspray verjagt. Mitten in der Nacht hatte sie die Tür aufgetreten und ihn angeschrien zu verschwinden, sonst würde sie die Polizei rufen. Die zierliche Rachel, in Morgenmantel und Pantoffeln, hatte einen Kerl aus ihrer Wohnung verjagt, während Kurt nicht in der Lage gewesen war, vom Bett aufzustehen, und versucht hatte, sich hinter seinem Kissen zu verstecken. Das Zimmer hatte sich um ihn herum im Kreis gedreht, ihm war speiübel gewesen und er hatte sich leer und ausgelaugt gefühlt. _Was bist du doch für ein Held._ Irgendwann sollte er wohl auch Blaine davon erzählen (nicht seinem Dad; seinem Dad darf er es nie erzählen), aber andererseits möchte er Blaine gegenüber nicht den Eindruck erwecken, als sei sein Leben eine Verkettung von Katastrophen, ein Flickwerk aus schrecklichen Ereignissen, die Kurt leicht hätte vermeiden können, wenn er nicht immer so ängstlich, dumm und schwach wäre. Die schlimmsten Dinge passieren immer nur _Kurt_. Sein Dad sorgt sich um die falsche Person; Ghost muss mit so viel weniger fertigwerden....

Manchmal fragt er sich, warum Kurt immer wieder solche Dinge zustoßen, denn es ist schwierig, den Gedanken umzukehren in: _Warum tun manche Leute so etwas;_ oder in: _Warum sie_ , anstatt _Warum ich...._ es ist schwierig, die Schuld _denjenigen_ zuzuschreiben, bei denen sie wirklich zu suchen ist, denn schließlich bittet niemand darum, verletzt zu werden. Aber er denkt trotzdem, _Warum ich,_ er kann nicht anders und er weiß nicht warum. Wenn man erst einmal zur Zielscheibe geworden ist, dann ist man tatsächlich eine Zielscheibe und jeder kann es sehen. Kurts hilflose, automatische Körpersprache sagt: _bitte tu mir nichts_ , und damit suggeriert er geradezu, dass 'ihm etwas anzutun' überhaupt eine _Option_ ist, wenn es ansonsten gar nicht erst aufgekommen wäre. Er hat ziemliches Pech gehabt, oder Glück, wenn man es von der anderen Seite betrachtet, dass er immer wieder in solche Situationen gerät, ihnen aber immer irgendwie wieder entkommt. Er weiß es nicht... vielleicht hat er seine Geheime Identität so perfektioniert – sein Nicht-Superhelden-Selbst so _schwach_ gemacht, dass es immer Leute geben wird, die versuchen werden, das auszunutzen. Das einzige, was er dagegen tun kann, ist, als Held zehnmal so hart zurückzuschlagen: weder Kurt noch sonst jemand sollte so etwas erleben müssen... und verdammt, er wird niemals aufhören zu helfen...

Er möchte, dass Blaine seinen Dad kennenlernt. Er möchte mit seinem Dad ein bisschen vor Blaine angeben, _Ist er nicht großartig? Bin ich nicht ein Glückspilz?_ Er möchte Blaine zeigen, welche Teile der neuen Frühjahrskollektion von _ihm_ stammen; er möchte Blaine all das Gute zeigen, das ihm widerfahren ist und das er sich auf ursprünglich ziemlich wackeligen Fundamenten aufgebaut hat. Jetzt sind sie fester; der Boden ist jetzt stabiler. Denn Kurt hat es ihm erzählt und die Welt ist nicht untergegangen; Blaine hat nicht aufgehört, ihn zu lieben; er ist nicht angewidert vor ihm zurückgeschreckt. Denn Kurt hat ihn nicht verscheucht – kann ihn nicht verscheuchen mit all den Dingen, die ihm widerfahren sind. Denn Kurts Leben ist keine Verkettung von schrecklichen Ereignissen und wenn sie darum kämpfen können, dann wird alles gut werden...

Kurt hat in seinem Leben endlich genügend Raum zum Atmen gefunden; er hat endlich einen sicheren Ort, an dem er sich selbst einer gründlichen Prüfung unterziehen kann, um all die Bruchstücke, in die er sein Selbst zerlegt hat, weil er keine andere Wahl hatte, wieder zusammenzusetzen, weil er jetzt nämlich von Schilden umgeben ist, die ihm dafür einen sicheren Ort bieten. Endlich kann er damit beginnen, all die Bruchstellen zu heilen; er kann sich endlich _sehen_ , wenn er sich anschaut; er kann sehen, dass ihn das Leben zwar ziemlich gebeutelt und mitgenommen hat, aber dass er immer noch hier ist, dass er sich nicht aufgelöst hat. Er hat überlebt. Er ist ein Hummel. Und die Hummels kriegt so schnell nichts unter.

Burt trinkt seine Milch und sagt: "Du siehst müde aus."

Kurt reibt sich die Augen. "Ich sehe immer müde aus. Die Opfer, die ich bringe... sie sind Gift für meine Haut."

"Kurt..."

"Durch ihn hab ich jetzt viel öfter frei als je zuvor. Ähm, Blaine... will, dass jeder von uns zwei Nächte pro Woche frei hat." Er hält den Becher fest und kratzt an seinem Daumennagel.

Er wendet den Blick von seinem Dad ab, der viel zu beiläufig fragt, und dabei krampfhaft versucht, nicht allzu erfreut zu klingen: "Ja? Und wirst du es machen?"

Kurt zuckt die Schultern, weil, weil...

"...du musst mir sagen, wann du frei hast. Welche Nächte." Kurt schaut ihn wieder an, sein bemühtes, schiefes Lächeln. "Das würde nämlich bedeuten, dass auch _ich_ vielleicht mal eine Nacht durchschlafe."

"Ich bin sicher, Dad. Ich bin so sicher wie ich sein kann." Er reibt sich den Arm und trinkt noch einen Schluck Milch. "Also, wann verwandelst _du_ mein Zimmer in einen Fitnessraum oder ein Heimkino, so wie andere Eltern das machen?"

"Wenn ich nicht mehr will, dass du hierher zurückkommst. Also nie."

Er atmet langsam ein und beobachtet die Miene seines Dads. "Ich weiß, dass du dir wünschst, ich würde das nicht machen", sagt er und folgt seinem Blick. "Ich weiß auch, warum. Aber bist du... bist du wenigstens ein bisschen... kannst du es nicht wenigstens..." Er bringt es kaum über die Lippen, denn er könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn die Antwort ein Nein wäre. "...verstehen?"

Burt antwortet: "Es war immer schon klar, dass du genau das tun wirst, was du tun _willst,_ und dass du dir von niemandem etwas vorschreiben lässt. Das haben wir schon gewusst, als du noch in einem Strampler gesteckt hast." Er beugt sich über den Tisch, als Kurt den Blick senkt, und legt ihm die Hand in den Nacken, die Finger in seinen Haaren vergraben – es ist ein seltsam beruhigendes Gefühl, so als wäre Kurt wieder ein Kind, als wäre er ein Kätzchen, das behutsam von seiner Mutter getragen wird. "Ich sage nicht, dass mir gefällt, was du tust", sagt er schroff. "Aber ich weiß, Kurt... ich weiß, dass du etwas bewirkst; das weiß ich. Ich wünschte, es ginge nicht auf deine Kosten, aber ja, Kurt, ich weiß es." Er atmet scharf ein. "Ich bin unheimlich stolz auf jede Facette von dir, auch auf die, die ich nicht einmal ansatzweise verstehe. Vielleicht bin ich auf die sogar ganz besonders stolz."

Kurt... lacht, es platzt geradezu aus ihm heraus und er blickt grinsend auf. "Ein paar Teile in der Frühjahrskollektion sind von mir. Ich kann dir die Entwürfe zeigen, falls du..."

Burt trinkt seine Milch und schaut ihn über den Rand seines Bechers hinweg mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, und Kurt lacht noch einmal, verbirgt es hinter seiner Hand und... hier am Küchentisch mit seinem Dad, wo sie sich gegenseitig verblüffen und sich gleichermaßen darüber freuen – hier, genau hier, ist Daheim.

Es gibt wirklich einiges, wofür er dankbar ist.

*** * ***

Als er später einen zweiten Versuch startet, schlafen zu gehen, viel später, schreibt er Blaine eine Nachricht. _Schreib mir, wenn du zurückkommst. Mir ist egal, wie spät es ist, ich werde wach sein. Ich liebe dich._

Tatsächlich ist er ziemlich schlaftrunken, als das Handy neben ihm auf der Matratze vibriert. Seine tastenden Finger finden es unter der Decke, es ist acht Minuten nach zwei und er ist noch ganz benommen. _Geh schlafen Kurt xxx_ , hat Blaine geschrieben.

Er macht die Augen zu, dreht den Kopf ins Kissen, und Muskeln, von denen er gar nicht wusste, dass er sie angespannt hatte, werden weich und locker und sind _erleichtert_...

*** * ***

Ohne Ghost auf Patrouille zu gehen, ist seltsam.

Es sind Kleinigkeiten; und nicht einmal unbedingt die Abwesenheit seiner wachsamen Augen und seines warmen Körpers, der sich an seiner Seite bewegt und kämpft. Es sind Kleinigkeiten: zum Beispiel ist er langsamer; er kann nicht einfach unsichtbar werden und eine Strecke mit der U-Bahn zurücklegen; er kann nicht durch Wände schlüpfen, falls er einen schnellen Fluchtweg braucht. Er muss den langsamen Weg wählen. Bevor er sich in eine gefährliche Situation begibt, muss er wissen, wie er von dort entkommen kann (Ghost hat ihm das eingebläut), muss wissen, wohin er rennen und sich verstecken kann; wohin er entkommen kann, ohne dass ihn jemand aufhält. Er muss wissen, aus welcher Richtung die Gefahr kommen wird, denn seine Schilde müssen kommen und gehen, er kann sie nicht mit sich führen wie einen Schildkrötenpanzer...

Ghost hat ihn das gelehrt. Ghost hat ihn _alles_ gelehrt. Ist er ein Gehilfe? Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber er ist immer noch ein Held in Ausbildung und es sind seine ersten Tage ganz auf sich allein gestellt und er ist nervös, ob er das Erlernte auch tatsächlich richtig anwenden kann.

Auf sich allein gestellt kann er nicht unsichtbar werden, um ungewollter Aufmerksamkeit zu entgehen. Wenn Ghost einem Fan gegenüber steht, löst er sich in Luft auf. Phalanx muss lächeln und sich unterhalten, muss versuchen, sich die Worte zurechtzulegen, bevor er etwas allzu Persönliches hinausposaunt (Ghost ist darin so viel geschickter als er). Aber wenn er ehrlich ist, wenn er es sich tatsächlich eingesteht, dann gefällt es ihm. Es gefällt ihm, wie ihre Augen aufleuchten, wie sie _lächeln –_ er weiß genau, was sie fühlen, denn er hat genau dasselbe gefühlt, als Ghost sich neben ihn hingekniet hatte, während er sich aufrappelte, nachdem er einem Auto einen Kopfstoß verpasst hatte. Er versucht, freundlich zu sein und nicht zu grinsen wie ein Geistesgestörter; er versucht, nicht vor Stolz zu platzen. Sie halten ihn für einen Helden. Er ist in einem Kostüm nachts auf den Straßen unterwegs, um Menschen zu helfen: er _ist_ ein Held.

Er versucht so oft es geht, sich vom Straßenniveau fernzuhalten; versucht, sich von Dach zu Dach und mithilfe seiner Schildrutschen fortzubewegen. Er steht gerade auf einem Hausdach, als er etwas bemerkt, das aussieht wie eine Sternschnuppe, hell und weit entfernt. Er beobachtet es eine Zeitlang, während es sich auf ihn zubewegt, denn es ist zu niedrig, um ein Flugzeug zu sein; zu klein, um ein Flugzeug zu sein, und er denkt... _Oh_.

Und er denkt an Ghost und an all die Dinge, auf die er instinktiv mit Furcht reagiert, und er weiß, dass man ihm das nicht vorwerfen darf und dass ihn diese Vorsicht schließlich fünf Jahre lang allein auf den Straßen am Leben gehalten hat, aber...

...aber Phalanx ist Phalanx und nicht Ghost, und er ist anders. Ghost _wollte,_ dass er anders ist. Phalanx ist heiterer, sanfter und sympathischer. Ghost nimmt alles sehr ernst, weil alles sehr ernst _ist_ , und wenn er Opfern hilft, scheinen sie sehr zu schätzen, dass er das weiß, aber Ghost ist jetzt nicht hier und Phalanx ist fröhlicher, gelassener, nicht so stark verknüpft mit Schatten, Heimlichkeit und der Dunkelheit. Ghost will, dass er sein eigener Held ist, das weiß er, und das bedeutet, dass er seine eigenen Entscheidungen trifft; dass er nicht nur Ghosts Fußstapfen folgt, sondern einen helleren Pfad bahnt, parallel aber anders. Er hat darüber nachgedacht: über die Pausen, die sie brauchen; die Ruhephasen, die sie brauchen; die _Hilfe_ , die sie brauchen. Ghost hat überlebt, weil er ein Rückgrat aus Stahl hat, weil er die Fähigkeit hat, sich selbst durch die dunkelsten Höllentäler weiterzuschleppen. Phalanx weiß, dass _er selbst_ das (noch) nicht könnte. Er weiß, dass weder er noch Ghost so etwas durchmachen sollten. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn es dort draußen Unterstützung gibt.

Als iBorg vor ihm auf dem Dach landet, geht Phalanx einen Schritt rückwärts. Er hat die Hände locker an den Seiten hängen, aber er überlegt sich ganz genau, wo er überall plötzlich Schilde generieren würde. Er ist vertrauensseliger als Ghost (obwohl Phalanx ihn wegen seiner Wachsamkeit nicht verurteilen kann; jetzt nicht mehr, wo er ihn _kennt_...), aber er vertraut nicht blind. Er hat einen Bruder und Eltern und Freunde – und einen Geliebten und all die Menschen, die Kurt liebt – die er ebenfalls hinter dieser Maske verbirgt; es ist nicht nur sein eigenes Leben, das er hier aufs Spiel setzt. iBorg winkt und in seinem Handgelenk und Ellbogen surren Motoren. "Hallo, Neuling. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Gleichfalls. Er ist nicht hier, falls du mit ihm reden wolltest."

"Ghost nimmt sich frei? Es ist wirklich schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass er die Füße hochlegt und fernsieht oder so. Oder ist er... er ist nicht... also verletzt oder so? Tut mir leid, falls..."

"Nein. Nein, es geht ihm gut. Er ist nur... heute Nacht nicht hier. Kann ich dir stattdessen helfen?"

"Also eigentlich ja, weil... eigentlich bin ich deinetwegen hier." iBorg zieht eine Karte aus einem Schlitz in seinem Oberarm und hält sie ihm zwischen zwei metallenen Fingern hin. Phalanx schaut sie an, macht aber keine Anstalten, sie entgegenzunehmen. "Wir haben entschieden, dass du für diese Sache wahrscheinlich empfänglicher bist als Ghost. Wir dachten, du könntest... na ja... ein bisschen intimes Bettgeflüster und so weiter... ähm..."

"Ihr wollt, dass ich ihn für euch rekrutiere?"

"Du weißt doch wahrscheinlich, worauf er anspringt", sagt iBorg und wenn man seine Augenbrauen hinter der getönten Schutzbrille sehen könnte, dann würden sie wahrscheinlich anzüglich wackeln. Phalanx verschränkt die Arme.

"Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, _wofür_ ihr ihn – _uns_ – rekrutieren wollt. Er hat recht, wenn er sagt, wie gefährlich es für uns ist. Die Polizei würde uns sofort festnehmen, wenn sie wüsste, wo sie uns finden kann und wenn sie uns demaskieren – weißt du, dass die Mafia hinter ihm her ist? Kannst du dir vorstellen, was sie seiner _Familie_ antun würden, wenn sie wüssten, wer er ist...?"

"Die Masken bleiben unangetastet, glaub mir... das Ganze ist bisher eher als Rückendeckung gedacht, keiner will irgendjemanden ins Gefängnis stecken. Aber hier arbeiten Leute mit, die mit dem New Yorker Polizeichef reden könnten; ihn vielleicht überzeugen könnten... du weißt schon, sich ein wenig im Hintergrund zu halten." Er wedelt mit der Karte. "Es ist eine Telefonnummer, sie wird dich nicht beißen. Aber falls euch jemals der Gedanke kommt, dass es ganz nett wäre, wenn ihr jemanden anrufen könnt, falls es mal eng wird; oder falls ihr vielleicht mal irgendwo außerhalb von New York aushelfen wollt... sonst nichts; keine Verpflichtungen, wenn ihr das nicht wollt. Nur vielleicht ein oder zwei Freunde, deren Fähigkeiten ihr hin und wieder begrüßen würdet."

Sein Gesicht ist unlesbar, verborgen hinter Metall, und Phalanx hat wirklich keine Lust, seine verschränkten Arme zu lockern. Er schaut die Karte an. "Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass eine Gruppe von Supermenschen zusammenarbeitet."

"Wir wären die ersten und die besten. Jo!"

"Ich will nichts tun, das ihm schaden könnte. Nichts. Niemals."

iBorg streckt die Karte ein bisschen weiter vor. "Dann solltest du vielleicht sicher gehen, dass du weißt, wen du anrufen kannst, wenn etwas schief geht."

Phalanx steht nur da und starrt die Karte an. Insgeheim reizt es ihn eigentlich schon, aber wenn er es sich richtig überlegt, dann hat er Angst.

Er hat Angst vor dem, was das alles bedeuten könnte. Er hat Angst, in etwas verwickelt zu werden, das noch größer ist als das, womit er jetzt schon zu tun hat – und auch das ist bereits riesig. Er hat Angst, etwas zu tun, worüber Ghost total ausflippen wird, wenn (falls) er davon erfährt. Er hat Angst...

...er hat in seinem Leben immer schon vor viel zu vielen Dingen viel zu viel Angst gehabt.

iBorg seufzt, bückt sich und legt die Karte aufs Dach. "Ich wette, ihr beiden seid der Hit auf jeder Party", sagt er, als er sich wieder aufrichtet. "Die Welt besteht nicht nur aus New York. Ihr könntet viel mehr Menschen helfen, als hier auf dieser Insel leben. Und ganz im Ernst... er muss wirklich mal mehr unter die Leute gehen und verdammt noch mal chillen, Mann. Er ist nicht der einzige Super hier und er braucht gar nicht so zu tun, als hätte er ein Patent auf diese armer-gequälter-Beschützer Nummer..."

"Sag das nicht." Phalanx verschränkt die Arme noch fester und seine Stimme nimmt einen drohenden Ton an.

iBorg legt den Kopf schief. "Genau. Ich wette, ihr beiden schmeißt die abgefahrensten Partys. Hör zu, es liegt ganz an euch. Mich juckt es nicht, wenn ihr zwei für den Rest eures Lebens in Manhattan Straßenräuber jagt, aber... es gibt noch mehr Leute, denen ihr helfen könntet, und es gibt auch noch mehr Leute, die _euch_ helfen könnten. Ich habe meine eigene Stadt, um die ich mich kümmern muss, und ich hab schon mehr als genug Zeit hierauf verwendet, also Sayonara, Neuling, und sag Grüße an den anderen..."

Sein Helm macht ein metallenes Klong-Geräusch, als er abhebt und mit einem Schild über seinem Kopf kollidiert. Als iBorg schützend die Hände über seinen Kopf hält und fluchend wieder auf seine Schubdüsen zurückfällt, hat Phalanx die Arme immer noch verschränkt. "Ich heiße Phalanx", sagt er. "Ich kann es dir auch buchstabieren, wenn du willst."

"Phalanx, richtig." iBorg reibt sich den Kopf – Metall schrammt über Metall. "Er hat einen wirklich guten Einfluss auf dich, weißt du das?"

Phalanx lässt grinsend den Schild verschwinden. "Happy Thanksgiving, iBorg."

"Ja, ja, dir auch. Verdammte hochnäsige Neulinge", meckert er und startet durch in die Nacht, hell und glänzend und weg ist er.

Phalanx steht noch eine Weile da und reibt sich den Ellbogen. Dann blickt er zu Boden, stellt den Fuß auf die Karte, bevor der Wind sie erfassen kann, bückt sich und hebt sie auf. Sie ist unscheinbar weiß, einfache Schriftart, eine Telefonnummer und dann in Kleinbuchstaben 'wir machen die welt zu einem fröhlicheren ort'.

"Wenn er die in meiner Brieftasche findet, wird er denken, ich bin einer Sekte beigetreten", murmelt er, aber er steckt sie trotzdem in seinen Gürtel, atmet tief durch und seufzt – sein Atem ist weiß in der kalten Luft. Okay. Patrouille. Aber nicht mehr lange; er weiß, dass Kurt hunderte Kilometer entfernt wach in seinem Bett liegt und an ihn denkt. Kurt, der immer so tapfer ist, aber jetzt wo es um _ihn_ geht, solche Angst davor hat, was passieren könnte. Also streckt er sich und tritt pfeifend an die Dachkante. Vielleicht geht er nochmal an den Fluss und schaut nach, was dort an der Uferpromenade los ist...

*** * ***

Wieder zurück am Flughafen nimmt sein Dad ihn fest in die Arme und Kurt drückt genauso fest zurück. Er will ihn nicht loslassen; der Weg nach New York ist lang und er würde sich am liebsten an seinen Dad klammern, so dass er einfach mitkommen muss; aber eigentlich will er ihn dort nicht haben, inmitten einer riesigen angsteinflößenden Stadt, einer Stadt, der Kurt geschworen hat, sie zu beschützen, koste es was es wolle – einer Stadt, die mitten in der Nacht sehr dunkel sein kann, wie er aus eigener Erfahrung weiß.

Ja, es ist seltsam, dass sie beide wissen, wie lange es her ist, seit Kurt unbedarfter war als sein Vater.

Deshalb sagt er ihm ins Ohr, gedämpft von seinem eigenen Arm, "Ich liebe dich, Dad", und Burt zieht ihn sogar noch fester an sich, presst alle Luft aus seinen Lungen und sagt in dieser entschlossen festen, von Emotionen überfließenden Stimme, "Ich liebe dich, Kurt", und lässt ihn los. Und Kurt lächelt ihn an und sein Dad sagt: "Komm an Weihnachten heim. Bring ihn mit. Bring auch seinen Bruder, wenn es sein muss, aber... aber komm einfach heim, Kurt."

Kurt umarmt ihn noch einmal, die Nase fest an sein Revers gedrückt; denkt daran, wie schwer es ihm fällt, die Stadt allein zu lassen; die Leute ausgerechnet an Weihnachten ihrem Leid zu überlassen, weil Ghost nicht da ist...

...oder seinen Dad an Weihnachten schweigend leiden zu lassen, weil Kurt nicht da ist.

Sein Dad klopft ihm auf den Rücken und lässt ihn los, und Kurt schenkt ihm ein schwaches Lächeln. "Wir sehen uns bald", verspricht er - irgendwie wird er es hinkriegen müssen – und dann umarmt er Carole, die ein wenig weint. "Jetzt muss ich meine Jungs schon wieder gehen lassen, du meine Güte, schau mich nur an, ich muss mich zusammenreißen", sagt sie schniefend an seiner Schulter und flüstert: "Tu uns den Gefallen und sei vorsichtig."

Er drückt sie noch ein bisschen fester, reibt ihr über den Rücken und murmelt, "Versprochen", dann lässt er sie los. Er schaut zu Finn hoch, der Burt eine kurze Rückenklopf-Männerumarmung verpasst.

Dann schaut Finn ihn an und schultert wieder seinen Rucksack. "Soll ich deine Tasche auch tragen? Weil du ja so dünn bist und überhaupt..."

"Finn Hudson, ich schwöre bei Gott, ich werde dir eins mit dieser Tasche über den Kopf ziehen, wenn du nicht –"

"Wie? Hast du etwa so was wie 'ne Trittleiter dabei?"

"Ich weiß, dass ich meine Brudermord-Ausrüstung dabei habe", keift Kurt zurück, aber Finn läuft bereits rückwärts auf den Security-Bereich zu und winkt ihm im Gehen zu. "Wir sehen uns nach dem Check-in, Kurt!"

Burt sagt: "Siehst du, wenn du nur Handgepäck mitgebracht hättest, dann könntest du ihm hinterherrennen und eins überziehen, noch bevor die Security dich stoppen kann."

"Mich kann keine Security stoppen", sagt Kurt mit gespielter Überheblichkeit und wuchtet die Tasche auf seinen Koffer, so dass sie an dem langen Griff aufliegt und er beides zugleich hinter sich her rollen kann. "Ich schreib dir, wenn wir landen, okay? Ich... es war wirklich schön, wieder hier zu sein." Er windet sich ein wenig. "Ehrlich."

Carole sagt: "Wir haben uns auch gefreut, dich wieder hier zu haben, Kurt. Du bist jederzeit willkommen. Ganz egal, wann."

Kurt schaut seinen Dad an, der sagt: "Pass auf dich auf."

Kurt lächelt. Auf Leute aufpassen ist etwas, worin er richtig gut ist. "Du auch, Dad."

Er wird auf sich aufpassen. Er hat genug Grund dafür. Die Leute sollten ihm endlich mal glauben, dass er unheimlich gern leben möchte; hat er nicht so unendlich viel, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt?

*** * ***

Kurt rollt seinen Koffer hinter sich her und schreibt einhändig _(Zurück in NY, skypen wir später, falls noch Zeit bleibt? xx)_ , als Finn neben ihm sagt: "Bist du sicher, dass deine mageren Ärmchen das schaffen, Alter?" Deshalb ist er gerade dabei, mit dem Handy in der Hand nach Finns Ellbogen zu schlagen, als er eine Stimme rufen hört: "Kurt!"

Er dreht sich um und sein Herz öffnet sich wie ein Schrank, der viel zu vollgestopft ist, und all sein Sehnen bricht daraus hervor. Er lässt seinen Koffer los und Finn schreit erschrocken auf, als er mitsamt der Tasche mit einem _Peng_ umfällt, aber Kurt hat bereits die Arme ausgebreitet und Blaine umschlungen. Er zieht ihn an sich – sein Duft – und Kurt drückt die Nase an seinen Hals und könnte _weinen_ vor lauter Freude, ihn wiederzuhaben.

"Ich hab dich vermisst, ich hab dich so vermisst", sagt er erstickt und Blaine birgt sein Gesicht in Kurts Haar und sagt: "Oh Gott, es war so einsam nachts ohne dich, es ist einfach..."

Blaines Lippen sind auf seinen, Blaines Zunge in seinem Mund, bevor sie überhaupt richtig darüber nachdenken. Kurt werden die Knie weich, er wimmert an Blaines Mund und sein Körper sagt, _oh, das ist ja dieser Eine, mit dem ich Sex habe. Ja! Können wir das bitte jetzt sofort machen,_ und erst als der nächste Boarding-Aufruf laut über ihren Köpfen ertönt, erst als er hört, wie Finn sich ziemlich ausgiebig räuspert, erst da erinnert er sich daran, dass er in einem Flughafen steht und dass dieses heiß pulsierende Begehren zwischen seinen Beinen nicht jetzt und hier auf zivilisierte Art und Weise gestillt werden kann. Er löst sich aus dem Kuss und ringt keuchend nach Luft, während Blaine ihn nur benommen anschaut. Dann sehen sie beide schuldbewusst zu Finn hinüber.

Finn ist offenbar sehr interessiert an einem Werbeplakat für einen Taschenbuchroman für vierzehnjährige Mädchen.

Kurt küsst Blaine noch einmal ganz kurz und sagt, "Ähm, zu dir oder zu mir, oder – ", und Blaine sagt, "Ist mir sowas von egal, aber wir brauchen ganz dringend sofort ein Taxi..."

Finn sagt: "Also dann werd ich den Bus nehmen. Ihr zwei..."

Kurt nimmt widerstrebend seine Arme von Blaines Hals. "Finn... es war schön, Thanksgiving zusammen mit dir zu verbringen. Wirklich. Vielen Dank."

Finn zuckt die Schultern. "Gleichfalls, kleiner Bruder. Ähm... und tschüss", verabschiedet er sich von den beiden, denn er weiß offensichtlich nicht, wie er in dieser Situation mit ihnen umgehen soll. Kurt weiß es ebenso wenig, wenn er ehrlich ist. Wenn er dasselbe lustvolle Funkeln in den Augen hat wie Blaine, dieses übererregte Glitzern im Schwarz seiner Pupillen, dieses ausdruckslose Grinsen, das der Unfähigkeit entspringt, einen anderen Gedanken zu fassen als _oh Gott, ich will seine Haut auf meiner spüren_ , dann sind sie zur Zeit wahrscheinlich wirklich keine angenehme Gesellschaft. Finn eilt davon.

Blaine küsst Kurt noch einmal leidenschaftlich aber mit geschlossenem Mund, dann packt er mit einer Hand sein Handgelenk, mit der anderen seine Reisetasche und marschiert auf den Ausgang zu. Kurt hat gerade noch genügend Zeit, sich zu bücken, um den Griff seines Koffers zu ergreifen, bevor sie über den glatten Fußboden davonstolpern.

Der Taxifahrer hat den Blick unverwandt auf die Straße gerichtet und beachtet die beiden Männer auf dem Rücksitz nicht, die mal gleichzeitig drauflos plappern, dann wieder in bleiernes Schweigen verfallen und es ganz offensichtlich vermeiden, _einander zu berühren_. Noch nie in Kurts Leben hat eine Taxifahrt so qualvoll lange gedauert. Er erlaubt seinen Fingern nicht, die ungeheure Distanz von 10 Zentimetern zu überbrücken, um Blaines Bein zu berühren. Er weiß nicht... er weiß nicht, was dann passieren würde. Aber nach einer qualvollen halben Stunde des _Nichts_ , berühren Blaines Finger seine Hand und Kurt zuckt auf seinem Platz zusammen, als habe er einen Elektroschock erhalten. Beinahe hätte er laut aufgeschrien... es ist viel zu viel, als Blaines Finger sich auf seine Hand legen, sich mit seinen Fingern verschränken, seine Handfläche Kurts Hand fest auf das Polster des Sitzes presst, und Kurt denkt, _du meine Güte, ich kann nicht kommen, nur weil er meine Hand hält... das ist physisch nicht möglich..._

_(oder doch?)_

Blaines Wohnung ist näher. Sie stolpern aus dem Fahrstuhl und Kurts Beine sind fast zu schwach zum Rennen; als Blaine ungeschickt mit dem Schlüssel herumhantiert, würde er sie am liebsten sofort durch die Tür ghosten, denn er will... er weiß genau, was er will. Dann sind sie drinnen und Blaine ruft, _"Cooper, stör mich jetzt nicht!"_ , dreht sich um und schiebt Kurt rückwärts gegen die geschlossene Tür. Das Gepäck fällt zu Boden und Kurt tastet nach Blaines Brust, nach Blaines Armen, um sich festzuhalten, als der ihn auf eine Art küsst, wie Kurt noch nie vorher geküsst worden ist. Alles, was er tun kann, ist, sich diesem Kuss hinzugeben, sich küssen zu lassen, Blaines Bein zwischen seinen einzuklemmen, ihm sein Becken entgegenzuschieben. Blaine löst sich mit einem feuchten, fast schon obszön klingenden Schmatzen von ihm, und _oh Gott, sie sind immer noch vollkommen bekleidet_ und Blaine keucht: "Wenn er daheim wäre, dann wäre er schon hereingeplatzt, bevor ich auch nur den Satz beendet habe."

"Wir..."

"Komm mit." Blaine verschränkt wieder ihre Finger ineinander, drückt zu und zieht Kurt mit einer Zielstrebigkeit in Richtung Schlafzimmer, von der er nie gedacht hätte, er würde sie so sexy finden. Sein Gepäck bleibt an der Wohnungstür liegen – Blaines Gedanken sind auf ein einziges Ziel fokussiert: _Kurt vögeln... jetzt._ Die Tatsache, dass Kurt der Grund dafür ist – Kurt, der sich selbst immer als so hoffnungslos unsexy wie eine Puppe gesehen hat, verwandelt den sanften, wohlerzogenen Blaine in jemanden, der seine Zimmertür mit dem Fuß auftritt, weil das schneller geht, als nach der Türklinke zu greifen, weil er Dinge mit Kurt anstellen muss... die längst schon überfällig sind...

Sie stolpern und fallen aufs Bett, und beim ersten Versuch, sich zu küssen, verfehlen sich ihre Münder – Kurt trifft Blaines Kinn und Blaines Mund streift feucht über Kurts Wange, bevor sie einander finden und Kurt die Finger in Blaines Haaren vergraben kann. Blaine packt mit beiden Händen Kurts Pobacken und zieht ihn näher an sich heran. Kurt atmet keuchend ein und lässt den Kopf zurückfallen und Blaine _drückt zu_ und sein Atem streicht heiß über Kurts Kehle. "Verdammt, ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich fast vergessen habe, wie sexy du bist...", dann fummelt er an seinem Gürtel herum und saugt gleichzeitig fest an seiner Haut. Kurt fährt ihm mit den Fingern durch die Haare, kämmt das Gel heraus und stöhnt: "Blaine..."

Blaine gibt ein unartikuliertes Knurren von sich und macht den Knopf an Kurts Hose auf.

"... ich liebe dich", keucht Kurt und Blaine hebt den Kopf, schaut ihn aus seinen geweiteten Pupillen an, legt ein Bein über ihn und rollt ihn auf den Rücken, klettert über ihn, streicht ihm mit der Hand über den Hals bis hoch an seine Wange und flüstert: "Ich liebe dich, liebe dich, liebe dich, Kurt..."

Es ist gar nicht so einfach, trotz der alles erfüllenden Lust genügend Koordination aufzubringen, um sich ihrer Kleider zu entledigen und ein Kondom überzustreifen; sie schaffen es – ein bisschen Glück und eine unsägliche Körperbeherrschung, und Blaine dringt heftig und ein wenig ungeschickt in ihn ein und schafft es erst beim zweiten Versuch, sich ganz in ihm zu versenken. Kurt jault auf und packt ihn an den Schultern, und Blaine versucht ungeschickt, sich wieder zurückzuziehen und entschuldigt sich unentwegt, aber Kurt packt ihn nur noch fester, beißt ihm in die Schulter und knurrt an seinem Hals: _"Wag es ja nicht!"_

Blaine erstarrt für einen Augenblick, zur Hälfte in ihm versenkt, und Kurt kann spüren, wie er in ihm pulsiert und kurz überlegt. Dann vögelt er ihn genauso, wie Kurt es sich von ihm gewünscht hat; Blaines Haut gleitet über seine und Kurt stöhnt leise bei jedem Ausatmen und alles ist viel zu perfekt.... Kurt, der noch vor zwei Wochen gedacht hatte, er müsse als Jungfrau sterben, spreizt weit die Beine und schlingt sie noch höher um Blaine, und er schaut zu, wie Blaine mit geschlossenen Augen und offenem Mund nach Luft ringt, während er in ihn hineinstößt, und Kurt keucht ihm zu: "Ich wollte nicht... ich wollte mich nicht selbst berühren, ich wollte nur dich..."

Blaine öffnet die Augen und starrt Kurt nur ungläubig an, als wäre er irreal. Er hält vollkommen still und zittert nur, dann macht er die Augen zu und sein Atem stockt, als er kommt, und er gibt leise zitternde Laute von sich und macht noch ein paar kurze, heftige Stöße, aber es ist nicht genug. Kurt schaut ihn an und vergisst, den Mund zuzumachen, er will sich nicht selbst berühren, er will nicht, dass es schon vorbei ist...

Blaines Stimme ist leise, zittrig und rau, und alles, was er herausbringt, ist, "Verdammt, Kurt..." Mit einer Hand hält er das Kondom fest und gleitet aus ihm heraus. Seine Finger sind zu ungeschickt, um es zuzuknoten, weshalb er es nur in ein Papiertuch wickelt und in den Papierkorb wirft.

Als Kurt versucht sich aufzusetzen, drückt Blaine ihn zurück auf die Matratze und rutscht zwischen seinen Beinen nach unten, spreizt seine Schenkel weit auseinander. Kurt sagt nur, "Blaine...?", aber da ist schon sein Mund über ihm und diesmal muss Kurt sich beide Hände vor den Mund schlagen, um nicht so schrill aufzuschreien, wie er es seit Kindertagen nicht mehr gemacht hat. Es wird auf gar keinen Fall länger als ein paar Sekunden dauern und er keucht zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch, "Blaine..." Es reicht kaum als Warnung, aber Blaine scheint sich nicht darum zu scheren.

Entweder ist es eine Frage der Höflichkeit, alles zu schlucken, oder aber Blaine macht es wirklich gern. Die Laute, die er von sich gibt, lassen den Schluss zu, dass es ihm gefällt, während Kurts Körper versucht, in der Matratze zu versinken, schwerer als die Schwerkraft, schwerer als die Dunkelheit. Blaine klettert keuchend an seinem kraftlosen Körper entlang wieder nach oben, leckt sich die Lippen und sagt, "Du...", was jetzt nicht wirklich aufschlussreich ist, und als er ihn küsst, denkt Kurt, _Oh._

Sie sind nackt und verschwitzt und völlig erschöpft und dabei ist es erst Nachmittag. Blaine sagt, "Schlafen", legt die Arme um Kurt und zieht ihn rückwärts an seinen Körper, und Kurt gefällt dieser sexy Höhlenmensch Blaine, der sich nur in Ein-Wort-Sätzen begreiflich machen kann und keine Widerrede zulässt, wenn es darum geht, die Löffelchenstellung einzunehmen.

Kurt gähnt – er macht sich nicht mal die Mühe, sich die Hand vor den Mund zu halten – lässt zu, dass Blaine ihn auf die Seite dreht und ein Bein über Kurts Bein legt. "Heute Abend gehen wir raus", sagt er, ohne die Augen aufzumachen, und Blaines warmer Atem streift seinen Nacken.

Die feuchten Betttücher kleben an seiner Haut. Das sollte ihn eigentlich viel mehr stören.

Blaines Atem streichelt seinen Nacken. Kurt lächelt mit geschlossenen Augen und überlässt sich dem Schlaf. Sie wissen beide genau, wo der andere ist – sicher auf derselben Matratze – und in Blaines Armen hat Kurt nun noch ein zweites Zuhause gefunden.

Er fällt ihm gar nicht auf, dass er noch gar nicht an die hässliche Narbe gedacht hat, die sich um seine Körpermitte zieht, oder daran, wie unglaublich dankbar er ist, dass Blaine nicht davor zurückschreckt. Alles, was er tut, ist schlafen, wunderbar glücklich und wunderbar sicher.

*** * ***

> _Die erste Sichtung der beiden in – was – sechs Tagen?? Endlich!! :D_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Foto von unten VERDAMMT JA, ICH LEBE FÜR DIESEN BLICKWINKEL UNTER DEN UMHANG_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Keine Feiertagspfunde an diesem Hintern, wie ich sehe_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _was denkt ihr, wieso gab es eine Woche lang keine Sichtungen? Denkt ihr, wir haben sie nur nicht gesehen oder hatten sie vielleicht ein paar Problemchen? Selbst Superfreunde müssen sich doch manchmal streiten_ _**=** _ _/_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Es waren Feiertage, wahrscheinlich waren sie bei ihren Familien_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Denkt ihr, ihre Familien wissen Bescheid? Oh Gott, wie schwer muss es sein, ihr Leben zu managen, wenn sie *nicht* Bescheid wissen. Wie hält man so etwas so lange vor den Menschen, die einem am nächsten stehen, geheim? Die armen Jungs ;_;_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Habt ihr schon_ _ Der Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht _ _von Phantomhugger gelesen? Es spielt Prae-Phalanx, ist ziemlich angsty, und Ghosts Familie hat keine Ahnung. Es passt thematisch in die Jahreszeit und es ist eine meiner Lieblings-Fics <3_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Ich frage mich, ob ich mutig genug wäre, so etwas zu machen, wenn ich Superkräfte hätte. Ich glaube, ich würde mich einfach nur verstecken wollen._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Ich glaube, es würde von meinen Fähigkeiten abhängen. Aber es muss trotzdem erschreckend sein._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Den Eindruck macht Phalanx aber überhaupt nicht, er sieht auf jedem Foto aus, als wäre Weihnachten und er hätte gerade ein Hündchen geschenkt bekommen_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Wenn ich Ghost mit beiden Händen anpacken dürfte, wann immer mir danach ist, dann würde ich glaub ich auch 24 Stunden am Tag strahlen_

**D:** _[Ghostly, hast du in letzter Zeit von BB gehört?]_

**P &G: ** _[Ich hatte familienmäßig so viel um die Ohren, ich hatte selbst kaum Zeit, um online zu gehen. Sie postet aber sowieso nicht jeden Tag_ _._ _Ich würde mir keine Sorgen machen, sie bloggt so langsam wie ein[Zwerglori](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zwerglori). 'Ist... ist es okay, wenn ich das so schreibe? Bist du sicher, dass es okay ist? Ist es wirklich okay? Okay, ich... ich hab's geschrieben. Ist das okay?']_

> _Ich habe tatsächlich Weihnachtskarten kreiert und ausgedruckt 'Ghostige Weihnachten und ein phantastisches Neues Jahr!' Was ist nur aus meinem Leben geworden..._

> _Fic:_ _ Grün ist immer in Mode _ _, ab 18, Ghostlanx, past-Ghostzilla: Dann hat Ghost eben einen ganz bestimmten Typ, na und? Ich stehe nun mal auf einen eifersüchtigen!Phalanx –_ _Eiferlanx_ _!_ _;D_

**D:** _[Sie hat nicht auf meine e-Mails geantwortet; das macht sie sonst immer. Vielleicht sollte ich sie anrufen.]_

**P &G:** _[Lebt sie nicht irgendwo in England? Ich dachte, du musst die ganze Woche von Ramen-Nudeln leben, damit es noch für die Miete reicht? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dann noch Internationale Telefonanrufe drin sind. Es wird ihr schon gut gehen, sie hat wahrscheinlich ein Familientreffen.]_

**D:** _[Dort drüben feiern sie kein Thanksgiving.]_

**P &G: ** _[diese armseligen verklemmten Briten, Gott behüte sie vor Spaß und Freude]_

> _SWEK;DSHFGJAKL HÖRT AUF, DIESES GIF-SET ZU REBLOGGEN, SONST MUSS ICH WEINEN er ist nicht mehr allein, die Gefühle überwältigen mich, es sind doch Feiertage_ _,_ _warum tut ihr mir das an T_T_

> _Erinnert sich jemand an diese Fic, in der Ghost Phalanx in einer Seitengasse einen bläst, während gleich um die Ecke eine polizeiliche Überprüfung stattfindet? Unglaublich schlüpfrig und heiß? Ich hab grade unheimlich Lust darauf._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Das klingt nach_ _ Pssst, sei leise _ _von Ghostofasmile._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Oh mein Gott, danke, danke, danke, DANKE, du hast meinen Abend gerettet..._

**D:** _[Ich werde sie anrufen. Wie spät ist es dort jetzt? Ghostly, ich habe seit vier *Tagen* nichts von ihr gehört und zuletzt ist es ihr gar nicht gut gegangen. Es könnte alles Mögliche passiert sein.]_

**P &G:** _[Verdammt nochmal. Schick mir ihre Nummer. Ich werd sie anrufen. Verdammt Draxie, du hast ein Herz aus Zuckerwatte, weißt du das?]_

**D:** _[Danke, danke, danke, Ghostly, und bitte sei nett zu ihr <3]_

**P &G: ** _[Ich bin immer nett, ich habe das Nett-sein erfunden, 'Das ist Paleandghostly' sagen die Leute, wenn sie abends durch die Fanblogs scrollen, 'sie ist eine der nettesten Frauen, die wir je kennengelernt haben, ist sie nicht nett, oh Mann, sie ist immer so nett'.]_

**D:** _[Das nennt man Sarkasmus, Ghostly.]_

**P &G:** _[Du triffst mich ins Herz, Drax, davon werde ich mich niemals erholen.]_

> _Fan Art: Ghostlanx, Bondage, nicht im Geringsten bürotauglich_ _,_ _ich hab nun mal 'ne Schwäche für Fesselspiele <3_

> _Fic:_ _ Dunkler als Schwarz _ _, Ghostlanx in fester Beziehung, Warnung vor Gewaltbeschreibung: Jemand hat eine halluzinogene Droge ins Trinkwasser gemischt, Phalanx ist für ihn jetzt so gefährlich wie einer der Bösewichte, und Ghost ist sehr sehr allein auf sich gestellt... Angst, Action, Schmerz-Trost_

> _Ich hoffe, Thanksgiving war für Ghost genauso Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen, wie man es immer im Fernsehen sieht, Schöne Feiertage, Spooky <3_

**P &G:** _[Es geht keiner ran.]_

**D:** _[Verdammt, ich rufe sie an.]_

**P &G:** _[Warte, ich schicke ihr erst eine Nachricht. 'geh an dein Telefon, du blöde Tussi, ich bin's, deinetwegen macht Draxie sich in die Hose, ich hoffe, du bist nicht (wieder mal!) im Krankenhaus gelandet', soll ich sonst noch was schreiben?]_

**D:** _[Du meine Güte, Ghostly, das ist kein Witz]_

**P &G: ** _[Verdammt, Drax, was denkst du wohl, wie ich mit meinem Leben klarkomme?]_

> _Dieser Schnappschuss von Ghost, wie er es mit zwei Typen gleichzeitig aufnimmt, an dem kann ich mich nicht stattsehen. Er ist so ein_ _Badass_ _, selbst wenn er nicht seine Superkräfte nutzt, mein Höschen wird ganz feucht...._

> _Reblogge das, wenn du jemals von Ghost gerettet worden bist. Lass Figgins wissen, was für ein Arsch er ist. Wir lieben dich Spooky <3 _
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Reblogge das, wenn du jemals von Phalanx gerettet worden bist. (gebt dem Neuling auch mal 'ne Chance!)_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Reblogge das, wenn du jemals von dem_ _zuvorkommendsten_ _schwulen Superpärchen New Yorks gerettet worden bist, und scheiß auf die rechts-radikalen Medien. UNSER SUPERPÄRCHEN IST SUPER_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Wenn ich diesen Gehaltsscheck verloren hätte, dann hätte ich an Weihnachten keine Wohnung mehr. Ihr habt absolut überhaupt keine Vorstellung, wie dankbar ich bin, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke_

> _Fic:_ _Sterne sind unsere Kerzen_ _, möglicherweise ganz knapp nicht jugendfrei? Wirklich sehr schwülstig, weshalb_ _die schlüpfrigen Stellen kaum auffallen. Ghostlanx: 'Adrenalin ist heute Nacht unser Wein, der Umhang unsere Decke und die Sterne sind unsere Kerzen'..._

**P &G:** _[Sie hat geantwortet.]_

**D:** _[verdammtverdammtverdammtverdammt Ghsotly]_

 **P &G:** _[du wirst wahrscheinlich feststellen, dass a) ich das Copyright für dieses Wort besitze, und b) mein Name nicht so geschrieben wird]_

**D:** _[Ich schicke ihr jetzt eine Nachricht? Geht es ihr gut?]_

**P &G: ** _[ich weiß nicht, was ich zu ihr sagen soll, wenn sie so drauf ist]_

**D:** _['ich liebe dich und ich würde gern alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um dir zu helfen, dass es dir wieder gut geht']_

**P &G:** _[...verdammt, du solltest ein Buch schreiben über diesen Mist.]_

**D:** _[Sie muss doch gewusst haben, dass wir uns ernstlich um sie sorgen, falls du ihr nette Nachrichten geschickt hast. Sag mir, dass du nett zu ihr warst....]_

**P &G:** _['Liebe Blackbindings, vor dir habe ich mehr Respekt, als vor dem gesamten Rest der Fans zusammengenommen und ich hoffe, das weißt du auch. Schick einfach nur eine leere Antwort zurück, falls das alles ist, wozu du in der Lage bist, aber bitte, beruhige wenigstens Draxie, denn falls sie in Zukunft die einzige Person in dieser Fangemeinde ist, die qualitativ hochwertige Fanfiktion produziert, dann wird sie vor Erschöpfung den Löffel abgeben. Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut – Ghostly']_

**D:** _[Ich liebe dich, Ghostly.]_

**P &G:** _[du bist heute Nacht vollgepumpt mit zuckersüßer Gefühlsduselei, Drax. Ich liebe euch beide. Das kannst du ihr ruhig sagen. Und jetzt muss ich nach meiner Mom sehen, ich hoffe, nach dieser traumatischen Erfahrung geht es euch beiden wieder gut.]_

**D:** _[Ich auch. Ich hoffe, deiner Mutter geht es gut. Nacht, Ghostly xxx]_

**P &G:** _[Gute Nacht und viel Glück...]_

> _DIESER HINTERN Gott segne diese Schnappschüsse von unten in den Umhang hinein_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Gott segne dieses Paar und alle, die hinter ihm stehen_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Gott segne Puckzilla!!_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Gott segne unser Superpärchen, das (in der Tat) super ist._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Und Gott segne uns alle <3_

_**~***~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hat schon jemand eine Idee, wer sich hinter dem Metallpanzer von iBorg verbergen könnte?
> 
> Nächste Woche wird es wieder ein Rückblick-Kapitel geben. Hier geht es dann also erst wieder in zwei Wochen mit Kapitel 13 weiter. Bis dahin freuen wir uns auf eure Kommentare ;-)


	13. Kapitel 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Fan Art, die gleich zu Beginn dieses Kapitels verlinkt ist, stammt von @Phalalalalanx.

Der erste Schnee fällt, aber sie schlagen Mr. Contis Einladung aus, sich in die warme Küche zu setzen. Er borgt ihnen einen Schirm. Sie sitzen auf dem Dach, auf ausgeliehenen Sitzkissen, eng aneinander geschmiegt unter der schwarzen [Kuppel des Schirms](https://redkukushka.tumblr.com/post/70138664432/phalalalalanx-first-snow-x) und ihre Welt ist klein und vernebelt vom Kaffeedampf und den blassen Wolken ihrer Atemluft in der Kälte.

Ghost hat sie beide in seinen Umhang gehüllt und kauert sich ziemlich klein zusammen. Er ist sich Phalanx' Arm sehr bewusst, den er bei ihm eingehängt hat und der sich bewegt, wenn Phalanx von seinem Kaffee trinkt und dann die Tasse wieder absetzt. "Dad, ähm...", sagt er und tippt mit den Fingern abwesend auf Phalanx' Arm herum. "...er hätte gern, dass du an Weihnachten mit mir zusammen heimkommst. Falls du keine anderen Pläne hast. Er hat sogar gesagt, du kannst deinen Bruder mitbringen, falls du seinetwegen nicht kommen würdest."

"Dein Dad möchte Cooper lieber kennenlernen als mich."

"Das ist _nicht_ , was er vorgeschlagen hat, und was zum Teufel bedeuten die Worte 'Geheime Identität' für dich – ?"

"Ist ja schon gut, herrje, ich hab's vergessen, tut mir leid." Phalanx scharrt mit seinen Stiefeln leicht übers Dach und zuckt die Schultern. "Ich kann ihn fragen. Ja, es wäre... nett, deine Familie kennenzulernen. Gemeinsam ein bisschen Freizeit zu haben."

"Ich..." Ghost schaut den Schneeflocken zu, wie sie hinabrieseln und eine Stille mitbringen, die irgendwie gewichtiger ist als die normale Stille – Stille wie ein Geräusch in der Dunkelheit. "Ich gehe nicht gern an Weihnachten nachhause. Nein... es ist nicht so, wie es sich anhört. Nicht so... aber ich... _wenn_ es eine Zeit gibt, in der ich hier sein sollte, um den Leuten zu helfen, dann an Weihnachten. Niemand möchte Weihnachten für alle Zeiten ruiniert haben, nur weil _einmal_ etwas Schreckliches passiert ist und keiner da war, um zu helfen."

"Du bist nicht für alle Menschen in dieser Stadt verantwortlich."

Zu seinen Knien sagt er: "Es ist nicht leicht."

"...ich weiß." Phalanx nimmt noch einen Schluck Kaffee und Ghost hält seine eigene Tasse zur Seite, damit er sie mit beiden Händen umfassen kann, um sich die steifen Finger zu wärmen, ohne sich aus Phalanx' Arm lösen zu müssen. "Meine Eltern sind über Weihnachten auf den Philippinen und Coo- mein Bruder will nicht... ja, es wäre tatsächlich schön." Ghost schiebt seine Kapuze ein wenig zur Seite, so dass er Phalanx' zuckendes Lächeln sehen kann. "Ein ganz normales Weihnachtsfest mit der Familie. Ich würde gern mal sehen, wie das ist."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob wir wirklich so normal sind", sagt Ghost und denkt an seinen Stiefbruder den Polizeibeamten, dessen Freundin die Journalistikstudentin, an sich selbst, der seinen Superheldenfreund und dessen berühmten Bruder mitbringen würde, und wie das zwar entspannter sein mochte als im vergangenen Jahr, aber weiß Gott auch sehr viel seltsamer.

Phalanx verdreht die Augen und sagt: "Okay, dann eben ein _fröhliches_ Weihnachtsfest mit der Familie. Was normal ist, ist sowieso relativ, nehme ich an. Mir kommt eher das Abnormale normal vor."

"...ist deine Familie wirklich so schlimm?"

"Geheime Identität", säuselt Phalanx und schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht. Nein. Aber, na ja, nichts hat sich je... angefühlt, als wäre es genug. Es ist, als könnten sie... sie können sich einfach nicht wirklich für etwas begeistern. Sie neigen nicht wirklich zu... großen Gefühlen. Sie sind einfach... ähm, ich glaube, ich bin ihnen nicht sehr ähnlich."

Ghost rutscht mit dem Bein näher ran und zieht Phalanx' Arm fester an sich. Die Vorstellung von Lieblosigkeit erschüttert ihn auf eine Art, die er nicht wirklich versteht; sie erzeugt eine erschreckende Leere in seinem Bauch. Einst hatte er befürchtet, sein Vater könnte sich von ihm abwenden; niemals war ihm auch nur der Gedanke gekommen zu befürchten, sein Vater würde womöglich überhaupt nichts für ihn fühlen. _Jetzt liebe ich dich_ , denkt er mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit und packt seinen Arm noch ein bisschen fester, während um sie herum die Schneeflocken fallen. _Ich liebe dich genug. Ich werde es_ _ausgleichen_ _. Ich werde dich so sehr lieben, dass du dich niemals ungeliebt fühlen wirst..._

"In diesem ersten Winter...", sagt Phalanx und neigt den Schirm nach hinten, damit er direkt hinauf in die wirbelnden Schneeflocken schauen kann, die vor dem schwarzen Himmel aussehen wie herabfallende Sterne. "...als ich von dir erfahren hatte, da hast du wahrscheinlich gerade erst... ich habe öfter nach dem Wetterbericht für New York gesehen als nach dem meiner Heimatstadt. Ich hoffte, dass du nicht frieren musst." Er neigt den Schirm wieder nach vorn, um sie zu schützen und Ghost schaut ihm ins Gesicht. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du nie einen Schimmer hattest, dass sich so viele Menschen um dich sorgen."

"Ich wusste, dass es sie gibt. Ein paar von ihnen. Wenn ich online die Berichte gecheckt habe, um sicherzugehen, dass ich darin nicht allzu präsent bin, dann sind sie in den Suchergebnissen aufgetaucht. Ich weiß nicht, ich dachte, es wären nur eine Handvoll Verrückte, ich wusste nicht... wie sollte ich das wissen? Du weißt, dass ich mich nicht wie ein _Held_ fühle. Meistens war ich nur ein Junge, der bis über beide Ohren im Schlamassel steckte. Ich bin so oft in Schwierigkeiten geraten, ich hab mich nicht _gefühlt_ wie ein Held. Wieso sollte ich also annehmen, dass jemand anderes so über mich dachte? Wie zum Teufel hätte ich wissen können, dass du dir in Ohio Sorgen darüber gemacht hast, ob ich warm genug angezogen bin?"

Phalanx grinst und rüttelt leicht an Ghosts Arm. "Ich hab mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht. Ich hab deswegen sogar manchmal nicht schlafen können."

"Du meine Güte, du kanntest mich doch gar nicht."

"Das war egal. Du warst mein Held. Du bist es. Du wirst es immer sein."

Ghost betrachtet sein Gesicht und denkt, _Ich weiß nicht, wo du gelernt hast, so zu lieben, wenn niemand es dich je gelehrt hat._

Er lehnt sich unter dem Schirm zu ihm hin und sein Mund ist kaffee-warm, trotz des Schnees.

*** * ***

Ghost sitzt mit gekreuzten Beinen, mit den Händen abgestützt, auf einer Dachkante; Phalanx steht mit verschränkten Armen hinter ihm und der frisch gefallene Schnee liegt auf seinem Haar wie feiner Staub. Ghost sagt: "Sag mir, was an dieser Situation nicht stimmt."

"Mitternacht ist eine ungewöhnliche Zeit, um ein Lager von legalen Waren leerzuräumen?"

"So etwas passiert manchmal tatsächlich; versuch bitte, keine Unschuldigen anzugreifen, die nur einem Beruf mit sozial-unverträglichen Arbeitszeiten nachgehen."

"Normalerweise braucht man keine Wachposten für gesetzlich einwandfreie Waren-Lieferungen."

"Damit kommst du der Sache schon viel näher..."

"Der Typ hat ein Maschinengewehr von der Größe eines _Motorrollers_."

"Klassenbester", sagt Ghost und steht auf. "Ich kümmere mich um diese Waffe. Mach nichts, bis sie von der Bildfläche verschwunden ist. Und Phalanx..."

"Schilde", säuselt er ihm leise durch die Kapuze ins Ohr, reibt ihm über den Rücken und umfasst mit der Hand seine Taille. "Sei _du_ vorsichtig."

"Ich bin ein Geist", säuselt er zurück und dann ist er aus Phalanx' Griff verschwunden, vollkommen verschwunden, und er lässt nur den weißen Dampf seiner Atemluft zurück, der unter seiner Kapuze hervorgequollen ist.

Phalanx verschränkt gegen die Kälte wieder die Arme vor der Brust und beobachtet. Eine Gruppe Männer in dicken Winterjacken zerrt Kisten aus den offenen Türen des Lagerhauses und dort steht ein Typ mit schwarzer Kappe und einem abartig großen Maschinengewehr, und neben ihm...

...ein blonder Junge, ungefähr in ihrem Alter, die Hände in den Jackentaschen, der auf seinen Füßen auf und ab wippt und den Schneeflocken zuschaut. Phalanx legt den Kopf schräg und beobachtet ihn, denn irgendwie wirkt er dort fehl am Platz...

Dann zuckt der Mann mit der Waffe plötzlich zusammen und das Maschinengewehr ist weg. Mit einem kurzen Aufschrei starrt er auf seine leeren Hände; das ist Phalanx' Stichwort. Er springt sofort auf eine Schildbahn und gleitet durch den Schnee nach unten. Der blonde Junge hat sich zu dem dunklen Umhang umgedreht, der plötzlich vor dem Maschinengewehr-Typen aufgetaucht ist, der rückwärts stolpert und mit der Faust nach ihm ausholt, während Ghost nur grazil wie ein Tänzer nach hinten ausweicht, den Schlag abfängt und den Mann am Handgelenk packt. Er wirft einen Mann, der zweimal so viel wiegt wie er selbst, auf den schneebedeckten Boden, drückt ihm sein Knie in den Rücken und legt ihm Handschellen an.

Phalanx hält neugierig und misstrauisch auf den blonden Jungen zu.

Der blonde Junge ist plötzlich weg.

Phalanx gibt einen erschrockenen Laut von sich und Ghost schaut hoch und spannt sich bereits an – und Phalanx sieht ein verschwommenes Etwas, aber Ghost hat bereits gemacht, was er immer macht, wenn er unsicher ist; er ist geghostet. Etwas rauscht durch ihn hindurch, schneller als es das Auge erfassen kann, und Ghost _verschwindet_ , und der Maschinengewehr-Typ rappelt sich stöhnend vom Boden auf; die Handschelle rutscht über den Schnee.

Phalanx kommt schliddernd auf der Straße zum Stehen und aus dem Nichts ruft eine vertraute Stimme: "Schilde!"

Innerhalb von Sekunden ist er von Schilden umgeben und etwas knallt so heftig dagegen, dass er es bis in seine Knochen spürt, aber die Schilde halten. Durch das transparente Grün sieht er zu, wie die Kisten schleppenden Männer fluchend auf einen Lieferwagen zu stolpern – die letzte Kiste haben sie achtlos in den Schnee fallen lassen – und für einen kurzen Augenblick sieht er verschwommen das wütende Gesicht dieses blonden Jungen, der ihn durch seine Schilde hindurch anstarrt. "Ihr seid _beide_ Feiglinge, kommt da raus!"

" _Er_ ist nicht hier", sagt Phalanx und funkelt zurück, aber dann hört er Ghosts Stimme leise fluchen, weil der blonde Junge schon wieder verschwunden ist, und vor ihm wird Ghost flackernd wieder sichtbar – einen Zentimeter zu langsam. Phalanx zuckt zusammen und bewegt tonlos die Lippen, _es tut mir leid._

Ghost hat sich bereits von ihm weggedreht, aber Phalanx sieht, wie sein gesamter Körper zusammenzuckt, als etwas durch ihn hindurch rennt, viel zu schnell, um etwas zu erkennen, und sein Umhang flattert und bauscht sich auf und lässt ihn blass und angreifbar darunter sichtbar werden, während er nach der Kapuze greift, um sie festzuhalten. "Verdammt, bist du... und _wir_ sind die Feiglinge, mach endlich mal langsam!"

"Das ist nicht Teil des Plans!", ruft eine Stimme und dann zieht das verschwommene Etwas kontinuierlich enge Kreise rund um Phalanx' Schilde und schließt sie darin ein. Auf der anderen Straßenseite leuchten die Scheinwerfer des Transporters auf und jemand startet den Motor. "Warum denkt ihr wohl, bin ich hier? Die beste Versicherung gegen Supermenschen sind andere Supermenschen!"

Ghost sagt, "Ich muss den Transporter aufhalten", hebt die Hand und klopft über seine Schulter an Phalanx' Schild. "Schnapp du dir den Jungen."

"Mach ich."

"Halt dich zurück, Spooky, du wirst auf keinen Fall – aaah, Scheiße."

Ghost ist weg. Und der Lieferwagen setzt sich in Bewegung; seine durchdrehenden Räder spritzen den Schnee herum und er kommt langsam in Fahrt. Phalanx senkt die Schilde und versucht mit neuen Schilden den herumrasenden verschwommenen Farbklecks einzuschließen, der ein anderer Super ist, aber das ist, als wolle man mit bloßen Händen eine Fliege fangen; Phalanx besitzt nicht Ghosts Kung-Fu-Schnelligkeit und der Farbklecks ist schon viel zu weit...

Der Klecks prallt von dem Schild ab, den Phalanx eilig generiert, stolpert rückwärts in den Schnee und dann sitzt der Junge fluchend auf Händen und Hintern auf dem Boden. "Verdammt, Alter", sagt er und hebt eine behandschuhte Hand hoch, um seine empfindlich angeschlagene Nase zu berühren. "Was glaubst du, hast du damit erreicht? Der Transporter hat sich längst davongemacht und ich kann die ganze Nacht um euch beide im Kreis herumrennen. Wem zum Teufel wollt ihr damit überhaupt helfen? Einer Stadt voller Leute, die sich einen Dreck um euch scheren und euch keinen Penny zuwerfen würden, wenn ihr in der Gosse sitzen würdet...?"

"Willst du mich etwa belehren? Du besitzt diese _Gabe_ und du verkaufst sie an Kriminelle – das ist dein _Körper_ , den du da gegen Geld hergibst wie eine..."

Der Blick des Jungen hinter seiner Hand wird kalt. "Pass lieber auf, was du sagst, Neuling, ich kann dir trotzdem noch die Zähne einschlagen, bevor du überhaupt merkst, dass es wehtut."

Nein.

Denn... nein. Supermenschen machen den Bruchteil eines Bruchteils der Erdbevölkerung aus und sie haben diese wundervolle Gabe, dieses _Wunder_ , das sie tun können. Wie konnte auch nur einer von ihnen irgendwo leben mit dem Wissen, dass Ghost hier draußen ganz allein war und alles gab, um die Stadt sicherer zu machen, während alles, was _er_ mit seinen Kräften machte...

Er wird diesen Jungen überwältigen, koste es was es wolle.

Der Transporter rast die Straße hoch, aber plötzlich macht der Motor komische Geräusche; Phalanx und der blonde Junge schauen hin, als er anfängt zu stottern und auszusetzen, dann fällt etwas unter dem Wagen zu Boden und bleibt dunkel auf der schneebestäubten Fahrbahn liegen, während die Räder weiterrollen, bis der Transporter langsam und sanft zum Halten kommt. Und der blonde Junge murmelt: "Zur Hölle, nein."

"Mit Autos kennt er sich aus", sagt Phalanx stolz, als Ghost wie aus dem Nichts auf der Motorhaube des Lieferwagens auftaucht, dessen Batterie einsam auf der Straße liegt – ein plötzliches Aufleuchten seines blassen Kostüms unter dem dunklen Umhang. Sofort explodieren Projektile durch die Windschutzscheibe, die einfach durch ihn hindurch fliegen, woraufhin er ganz lässig etwas aus seinem Gürtel nimmt und durch die, von den Insassen zerschossene, Frontscheibe ins Fahrzeuginnere wirft.

Dichter Qualm quillt aus der Fensteröffnung und Ghost verschwindet wieder. Die Türen des Transporters werden aufgerissen und die Insassen stürzen in einer Rauchwolke heraus, halten sich die Hände vors Gesicht und husten heftig, und Phalanx ist so stolz, er könnte platzen, aber....

...der blonde Junge ist weg.

In letzter Sekunde generiert er einen Schild so dicht vor sich, dass er fast seinen Arm berührt, und als der blonde Junge darauf einschlägt, bringt der Aufprall Phalanx ins Stolpern. "Verdammt, er wird alles verderben", knurrt eine Stimme und Phalanx rutscht im Schnee aus und umgibt sich mit Schilden, während der verschwommene Schatten ihn wieder umkreist. "Falls ich dich zur Strecke bringe..."

Schläge hämmern auf die Schilde ein und rutschen quietschend von der glatten Oberfläche ab. Phalanx ist klar im Nachteil und weiß nicht, was er machen soll, denn er kann nicht zurückschlagen, weil er nicht die Zeit dazu hat, dieser Kerl ist so _schnell..._

Aus der Richtung des Transporters ertönt ein Schrei und Phalanx sieht, wie Ghost eilig rückwärts einem Messerhieb ausweicht, das Handgelenk des Mannes packt, der erneut nach ihm ausholt, und dann die Hand hebt... der schrille Schrei des Heimgesuchten lässt Phalanx zusammenzucken und selbst der blonde Junge hält inne und starrt mit (ziemlich großem) offenem Mund zu Ghost hinüber.

Ghost schaut zu ihnen her und hält immer noch den in sich zusammengesackten Mann am Ellbogen fest, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der vor ihm liegenden Aufgabe zuwendet. Er ghostet ein Handy aus der Tasche des Mannes, wählt, hebt es an den Mund, um zu sprechen und lässt den Mann in den Schnee sinken, wo er einfach liegenbleibt.

Der blonde Junge murmelt, "...Gefahr, Will Robinson..."

"Er riskiert Kopf und Kragen, um diese Stadt für die Menschen sicherer zu machen", faucht Phalanx ihn an. "Wie um alles in der Welt konntest du dich an diese Kriminellen verkaufen – du hast _diese Fähigkeit_ und alles, was du damit anzufangen weißt, ist, _denen_ zu helfen?"

"Woher glaubst du, habe ich meine Fähigkeiten? Ihr denkt, jeder würde bereits als etwas Besonderes _geboren_ , so wie ihr beiden, aber habt ihr eine Ahnung, wie es ist, wenn du nichts hast und deiner Familie nichts bieten kannst und wenn alles, was du verkaufen kannst, _du selbst_ bist?"

Phalanx verengt die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. "Du bist nicht geboren mit – ?"

"– wenn Sie sich bitte beeilen könnten", sagt Ghost, während er auf sie zukommt, das Handy unter der Kapuze an der Wange, den anderen Arm unter dem Umhang um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen. "Es ist eine ziemlich kalte Nacht und ich will nicht, dass auch noch 'schuldig an der Unterkühlung von Kriminellen' auf meine Anklageschrift gesetzt wird. Vielen Dank." Er beendet den Anruf und wirft das Handy zur Seite. "Du wurdest nicht als Super geboren?", fragt er und fixiert jetzt den blonden Jungen mit seinem Blick. "Jemand hat das aus dir _gemacht_."

Der blonde Junge steht unbehaglich da, die Arme fest an seinen Körper gepresst und zuckt heftig die Schultern. "Was kümmert dich das?"

Ghost hat die Hände an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten geballt und sein Atem wird in der Kälte sichtbar, als er zischt: "Ich will wissen wer."

"Oder was? Du kannst mich nicht mal anfassen, wie willst mich also dazu zwingen, dir irgendwas zu erzählen?"

"Jemand in dieser Stadt", sagt Ghost mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und geht auf den blonden Jungen zu, "verwandelt Leute in Supermenschen und wenn die sich entscheiden, mit ihren Kräften dasselbe anzustellen wie du, dann muss ich wissen, wer – "

Der blonde Junge verschwimmt wieder vor ihren Augen. "Ja und wie willst du mich dazu zwingen, Casper?" Ghost dreht sich mit wehendem Umhang um, als wieder etwas durch ihn hindurch rennt, aber seine Hände wehren nicht etwa eine potentielle Waffe ab, sondern greifen an seinen eigenen Waffengurt. Die Stimme des blonden Jungen ruft fröhlich, _"I ain't afraid of no gho –"_

Er rauscht schon wieder an ihnen vorbei; Ghost springt zur Seite und holt aus und Phalanx schreit auf – der Junge ist vergessen, als _er_ geblendet wird, als die Straße für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in gleißendes Licht getaucht ist, wie im Innern der Sonne.

"Entschuldige!", ruft Ghost erschrocken und der blonde Junge ruft: "Verdammt, bist du –"

Phalanx blinzelt sich durch die durcheinanderwirbelnden schwarzen und grellweißen Farbkleckse und kann schemenhaft erkennen, wie der blonde Junge vornübergebeugt dasteht und gegen etwas ankämpft, während Ghost sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht nach hinten lehnt und die Fäuste fest um – Phalanx blinzelt und blinzelt – das dünne Seil geballt hat, mit dem er ihn eingefangen hat.

"Willst du mitfahren?", fragt der blonde Junge. "Bist du sicher, dass dein Freund nichts dagegen hat?"

"Wa – "

Phalanx ist zu langsam. Falls das nicht ein gut durchdachter Plan ist, von dem Phalanx nur nichts wusste, dann sind sie _beide_ zu langsam, denn der blonde Junge rast pfeilschnell davon und mit einem Ruck und einem abgewürgten Schrei passiert dasselbe mit Ghost.

"Nein!"

Phalanx senkt die Schilde und stürzt vorwärts, kommt ins Stolpern aufgrund des Schnees und seines immer noch beeinträchtigten Sehvermögens _und rennt los_. Ganz weit voraus kann er sehen, wie Ghost am Ende dieses Seil gegen die Wand einer Lagerhalle geschleudert wird, aber bevor Phalanx einen Schrei ausstoßen kann, gleitet sein Körper schon hindurch – Gott sei Dank, er ghostet; bei diesem Tempo würde er zerschmettert wie eine Fliege auf einer Windschutzscheibe – und Phalanx rennt noch ein bisschen schneller, er rennt, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Als hinge Ghosts Leben davon ab.

Um die Ecke und dann in eine verkehrsreichere Straße, in der die Autos wegen des Schneematsches langsamer fahren, mit Scheinwerfern und Scheibenwischern an, den es hat wieder angefangen zu schneien. Der blonde Junge ist viel zu schnell, um ihn noch zu erkennen und Ghost wird als grau-verschwommener Farbfleck hinter ihm her gezerrt, ghostet durch Autos, die quietschend bremsen und hupen – zwei Autos kollidieren sogar vor Schreck miteinander. Phalanx rennt mit keuchendem Atem über die Straße, hechtet über die verbeulte Motorhaube eines Autos, und der blonde Junge und Ghost...

...sind im Eingang eines Nachtclubs verschwunden, vor dem eine Menschenschlange steht, die panisch rückwärts stolpert. Phalanx hat keine Zeit, stehenzubleiben und genauer hinzusehen, er rennt einfach hinterher und ignoriert den Schrei des Türstehers, dessen zupackende Hand an einem glatten grünen Schild abrutscht.

Er hat wirklich nicht die Zeit, den Namen des Clubs über seinem Kopf zu bemerken ( _Die Lagerhalle_ , steht da in glattem modernem Schriftzug) oder dass die Mehrheit der Leute in der Warteschlange Männer sind oder den diskreten Regenbogen-Aufkleber an der gläsernen Tür.

Drinnen hämmern die Bässe so laut, dass er es in seinem Bauch spüren kann, und die Leute kreischen und rufen und flüchten stolpernd von der überfüllten, abgesenkten Tanzfläche. Denn mitten auf der Tanzfläche, unter dem zuckenden Stroboskoplicht und in einer Nebelwolke aus Trockeneis, die vom Podest des DJs herüberwabert, rappelt sich ein dunkler Umhang vom Boden auf, auf wackeligen Beinen und desorientiert von der lauten Musik, der Dunkelheit, den zuckenden Lichteffekten...

Ein Mann ergreift Ghost am Arm, hilft ihm auf die Füße und sagt etwas, das Phalanx nicht hören kann, der bereits zu ihm hinüber läuft. Ghost hebt den Kopf, sein Gesicht bleich in der Dunkelheit, und starrt wortlos auf den Mann, der seinen Arm festhält und dessen andere Hand unter seinen Umhang gleitet, und als er näher kommt kann Phalanx durch das Wummern der Musik hören, "...der Echte? Weil, dann darfst du mich heimsuchen, so viel du willst, Baby, ich wette, du..."

Ghost zuckt erschrocken zusammen, sein gesamter Körper zuckt zurück und dann ist er unsichtbar und die Hand des Mannes greift ins Leere, weil er sich auch immaterialisiert hat. Jemand schreit; anhand der Stellung der rechten Hand des Typen, die nur noch Luft festhält, kann Phalanx exakt erkennen, was er getan hat, um Ghost so aufzuschrecken, bevor der verschwunden ist. Mit ganzer Kraft schubst er den Mann zurück, so dass er fast in die Menge hineintaumelt, die vom Rand aus auf die leere Fläche starrt, an der eben noch Ghost gestanden hat und wo plötzlich sein wütender Partner steht. "Was zum Teufel stimmt nicht mit dir? Was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht...", schreit Phalanx ihn an und würde ihm am liebsten eine reinhauen, er könnte ihm einen Schild direkt in sein blödes, mürrisches Gesicht knallen.

Der Typ rümpft die Nase und sagt: "Vielleicht wirst du ja feststellen, dass dieser Hintern nicht wirklich dir gehört, Süßer, warum zur Hölle seid ihr beiden überhaupt hier, wenn er nicht Ausschau hält nach etwas..." Er mustert Phalanx von Kopf bis Fuß und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, "...Größerem?"

Und jetzt wird er ihm verdammt nochmal erst recht eine reinhauen. "Du kannst nicht einfach jemanden so angrapschen, nur weil du... _niemals wieder_ wirst du jemanden anfassen wie..."

Von hinten legen sich Arme um seine Schultern und ein dunkler schwingender Umhang hüllt ihn ein, als eine Stimme ihm streng ins Ohr sagt, _"Phalanx._ "

Und schon gleitet er abwärts, unsichtbar und immaterialisiert, greift erschrocken nach Ghosts Arm und kann gerade noch tief Luft holen, bevor der Fußboden ihm die Atemluft abschneidet. Sie fallen nicht tief; Ghost lässt sie teilweise in den Boden des Kellergeschosses sinken, bevor er sie wieder nach oben zieht und mit seiner Taschenlampe den dunklen niedrigen Raum erleuchtet – ein Lagerkeller, Reihen von Getränkekisten, freiliegende Rohrleitungen an der Decke, metallene Bierfässer an den Wänden.

"Warum hast du mich aufgehalten?" Phalanx dreht sich zu ihm um und seine Wut ist noch nicht verraucht. Sie pulsiert immer noch durch seinen Verstand, schneller als der Rhythmus der Musik, der immer noch durch die Decke wummert. "Warum hast du mich _aufgehalten_ , dieser Kerl – "

"Du hast ausgesehen, als wärst du kurz davor, einen Bürger tätlich anzugreifen."

"Tätlich anzu... er hat _dich_ tätlich angegriffen!"

Ghost steht kerzengerade und erhobenen Hauptes da und Phalanx kann gar nicht richtig denken mit all der Wut, die immer noch in ihm pocht und seinen Verstand vernebelt. "Mir ist nichts passiert. Du kannst nicht einfach herumlaufen und irgendwelche Blödmänner in aller Öffentlichkeit zusammenschlagen, hast du überhaupt eine Vorstellung davon, wie schnell ein Guter Ruf in die Binsen – "

"Wir sollten ihm die Polizei auf den Hals hetzen!"

"Weswegen? Weil er auf der Tanzfläche ein bisschen zu handgreiflich geworden ist? In ganz New York gäbe es nicht genügend Arrestzellen für eine einzige Samstagnacht, Phalanx! Ich behaupte ja nicht, dass – "

"Er müsste – "

 _"Ich behaupte ja nicht_ , dass es auch nur annähernd in Ordnung war, was er getan hat, aber es ist nicht an _dir_ , zu entscheiden, wie ich mit so einer Situation umgehe. Du brauchst mich nicht zu 'verteidigen', wenn ich die Situation bereits unter Kontrolle habe – "

Phalanx zeigt mit dem Finger zur Decke. "Wie kannst du zulassen, dass er dir so etwas antut, nach allem was... das war ein sexueller Übergriff und er müsste deswegen – "

 _"Du brauchst mir nicht zu sagen, was ein sexueller Übergriff ist"_ , knurrt Ghost.

Schweigen. Genauso schnell wie seine Wut gekommen ist, ist sie auch wieder verflogen und jetzt kann er mit blinzelnden Augen sehen, wie zornig Ghost ist; er zittert vor Zorn, die Handschuhe straff über seine geballten Fäuste gespannt, die Zähne fest zusammengebissen.

Ghost schluckt heftig, er spannt die Kiefermuskeln an und dann lässt er sie ganz bewusst locker und seine Stimme klingt rau. "Wir können nicht die Polizei rufen. Ich weiß nicht, wie du dir vorstellst, dass _ich_ vor Gericht erscheinen und ihn wegen irgendetwas beschuldigen soll. Und hör auf, mich zu behandeln, als wäre ich... kaputt. Als käme ich allein nicht klar. Was denkst du, verdammt noch mal, wie ich mein Leben lebe. Ich komme klar. Tu nicht so, als ob... was denkst du wohl, warum ich es dir so lange nicht habe erzählen wollen? Denkst du vielleicht, dass ich immer nur _Das_ sein will? Dass alles, was du je in mir siehst – ?"

"Nein –"

"Er war ein Arsch", sagt Ghost mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und verschränkt die Arme über dem Umhang vor seiner Brust, so dass das Licht der Taschenlampe über die nackten Wände hinter den Bierfässern huscht. "Wenn er so weitermacht, wird er in absehbarer Zeit ein beeindruckendes Vorstrafenregister vorweisen können. Aber der Grund dafür werde nicht _ich_ sein, Phalanx. Diese Masken haben nicht denselben Rechtsanspruch wie... normale Leute. Mach es... mach es nicht noch schlimmer, als es ist. Lass es... lass es einfach bleiben."

"Es einfach bleiben lassen...? _Du_ kannst keine Hilfe von der Polizei erwarten und dein anderes Ich darf nicht deine Kräfte nutzen – wer zum Teufel soll dich vor diesem Mist beschützen, wenn nicht ich?"

"Wieso führst du dich wegen dieser ganzen Sache auf wie ein Testosteron-Junkie? Ich brauche niemanden, der mich beschützt, ich bin keine Prinzessin in einem Turm – "

" _Entschuldige_ bitte, dass es mir nicht egal ist, wenn ich dabei zusehen muss, wie mein Freund angegrapscht wird! Was für ein Held wäre ich denn, wenn ich nicht mal _dich_ beschützen kann – "

"Ein Held, der wirklich darüber nachdenkt, was er tut, bevor er zuschlägt, weil er sonst nämlich überhaupt kein Held wäre!"

"Das ist mir aber egal, wenn es um dich geht!"

_"Mir aber nicht!"_

"Du hast kein Recht mir vorzuschreiben, was für ein Held ich bin, ebenso wenig wie ich das Recht habe dir vorzuschreiben, was für ein Held _du_ – "

"Das tust du aber die ganze Zeit! Du schreibst mir ständig vor, ich soll mich so sehen, wie du mich siehst. Fang gar nicht erst an – "

Phalanx rauft sich die Haare und Ghost hat eine Hand über seine Augen gelegt und kneift sich durch die Maske hindurch in den Nasenrücken. Er murmelt undeutlich hinter seiner Hand: "Worüber streiten wir uns eigentlich noch?"

Phalanx verschränkt die Arme und zuckt verärgert die Schultern. "Der Typ war ein Arsch."

"Ich glaube, darüber sind wir uns einig."

"Es gefällt mir nicht zu sehen, wie Typen so mit dir umgehen."

Ghosts Augen wandern zu dem Lichtkegel der Taschenlampe, der am unteren Rand von den runden Schatten der Fässer angeknabbert wird. "Auch mir gefällt es nicht, wenn jemand mir so etwas antut. Aber es gefällt mir auch nicht, behandelt zu werden wie... als wäre ich ein Opfer, dem die ganze Welt über den Kopf wächst. Ist dir eigentlich klar, wie lange ich schon allein auf mich achtgebe?"

"...ich will mich nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass ich dem Typen für das, was er getan hat, eine reinhauen will."

Ghost schließt erneut die Augen. "Können wir es bitte beide sein lassen. Es ist passiert, es war beschissen, es ist vorbei. Ende."

Phalanx will es nicht sein lassen. Er will dort hinaufgehen, diesen Typen finden und auf ihn einschlagen. Er will sich gegen die Anschuldigung wehren, Ghost zu behandeln, als sei etwas mit ihm nicht in Ordnung – die schiere Intensität dieses Wunsches, das weiß er, erwächst aus der Intensität der Scham darüber, wie zutreffend diese Beschuldigung ist. Auch wenn er es nicht laut ausgesprochen hat, aber... nach allem was Ghost erlitten hat, wie kann er es da ertragen...?

Er will all seine angestauten Emotionen, all diese lächerlichen, heißgelaufenen Emotionen auf irgendetwas loslassen, aber außer Ghost ist da nichts und niemand...

Ghost, der mit hängenden Schultern vor ihm steht, sich den Ellbogen reibt und nicht _ihn_ anschaut, sondern die Wand.

Phalanx schluckt. _(Wenn du ehrlich bist, wenn du wirklich ehrlich bist_ _:_ _warum sind deine_ _früheren_ _Beziehungen schief gegangen? Einerseits, weil deren Gefühle für dich nicht stark genug waren. Aber dein letzter Exfreund hat es dir sogar entgegengeschrien und es hatte wehgetan, weil du genau gewusst hast, dass er recht hatte. Es fällt dir schwer, Kompromisse einzugehen; abzulassen von dem, was du_ _dir vorgenommen hast_ _, fällt dir schwer. Wenn du nicht innehältst und_ _nachdenkst_ _, dann passiert es dir, dass du die Bedürfnisse anderer Menschen unter deinen Gefühlen begräbst. Also halt inne und_ _denk nach._ _Du trägst ein verdammtes Superheldenkostüm. Wenn du dich schon nicht benehmen kannst wie ein Held, dann benimm dich wenigstens wie ein Erwachsener.)_ Ganz leise und so, als fiele es ihm schwer, sagt er: "Okay. Also... was ist überhaupt mit diesem anderen Super passiert, dem blonden Jungen?"

Ghost verdreht die Augen zur Decke. "Oh, wer weiß das schon. Ich musste irgendwann das Seil loslassen, sonst hätte ich meine Finger verloren. Ich hatte schon bessere Ideen, manchmal bin ich ein bisschen, ähm, ein bisschen zu sehr von einem bestimmten Gedanken besessen."

"Das ist mir irgendwie schon aufgefallen."

"Es ist... mir wird schlecht, wenn ich daran denke. Wie gefährlich es ist." Endlich schaut er Phalanx an und seine Mundwinkel zucken. "Jemand in dieser Stadt _macht_ Supermenschen. Puckzilla und ihn und ich weiß nicht wie viele noch – zuerst hatte ich sogar gedacht, sie hätten auch _dich_ gemacht. Du erschienst mir einfach viel zu perfekt um wahr zu sein."

Er... sollte nicht lächeln; nicht so leicht und nicht so schnell, aber er kann nicht anders. Grinsend senkt er den Blick zu Boden, während Ghost sich unter seinem Umhang wieder aufrichtet. "Ich weiß nicht, wer oder wie, wo oder warum, aber ich muss es erfahren. So viele... so viele Menschen könnten deswegen verletzt werden. _Wir,_ Phalanx – ist dir klar, wie gefährlich ein anderer Super auf der falschen Seite des Gesetzes für uns werden könnte? Ich kann nicht... ich darf es nicht zulassen. Ich muss sie aufhalten, aber ich weiß nicht _wie_."

"Ich werde dir helfen. Wir werden es herausfinden."

"Ich bin kein Kriminalbeamter. Eigentlich räume ich nur hinter den Leuten auf. Du meine Güte, ich bin ein glorifizierter Hausmeister..."

Phalanx lacht laut und greift nach seiner Hand. "Ein Hausmeister mit Maske und Superkräften."

Ghost lässt ihn seine Hand halten und leicht drücken, und er hebt den Kopf, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "Fühlst du dich nicht auch manchmal wie... ich weiß nicht, wie Atlas, mit der Last der gesamten Stadt auf meinen Schultern. Manchmal kann ich kaum noch richtig atmen unter all dem..."

Phalanx drückt noch einmal seine Hand. "Du bist nicht für all das Schlimme verantwortlich, das passiert. Das Einzige, wofür du verantwortlich bist, ist, wie du den Leuten hilfst." Ghost starrt ihn an, dann lässt er sich von ihm ein wenig näher ziehen, so dass Phalanx ihm einen Arm um die Schulter legen kann. "Ich dachte schon, ich müsste dich gleich von irgendeiner Wand abkratzen, ich war... ich hatte fürchterliche Angst um dich."

"Entschuldige." Ghost lässt den Kopf auf Phalanx Schulter sinken – die Taschenlampe baumelt von seiner Hand – dreht sich zu ihm um und umfasst Phalanx' Taille, um die Umarmung komplett zu machen. "Du weißt, dass ich ganz gut allein auf mich aufpassen kann. Ich weiß nicht, warum die Leute immer denken, ich würde es nicht tun. Habe ich nicht so vieles, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt?"

"Das hast du", sagt Phalanx an seiner Kapuze und reibt ihm über den Rücken. "Das haben wir beide."

Über ihren Köpfen ertönt ein Knarren und Klicken und eine Neonröhre leuchtet flackernd auf – gleißend hell nach der Dunkelheit. Wie Rehe im Scheinwerferlicht eines Autos blinzeln sie erschrocken zu dem Mann hinauf, der sie, die Hand noch auf dem Lichtschalter, mit großen Augen anschaut und sagt: "Ich, ähm, wir... Tequila."

Phalanx kann bereits sehen, wie sie beide durchscheinend werden. "Sorry, wir sind schon weg!", ruft er und dann sind sie unsichtbar und Ghost zieht ihn sanft an seiner Hand zu der Treppe hin, auf der immer noch der verblüffte Mann steht. Phalanx legt Ghost eine Hand auf seinen unsichtbaren Rücken und folgt ihm hinterher. Sie bleiben wartend an der Seite stehen, bis der Mann sich genügend gefasst hat, um die Treppe hinabzusteigen, sich zwei Flaschen zu schnappen, schnell wieder hinauf zu rennen und die Tür hinter sich zuzuschlagen – direkt vor ihren unsichtbaren Nasen – so eilig hat er es, aus diesem Keller wegzukommen.

Ghost bringt sie unsichtbar wieder hinauf in den Club und dann nach draußen in die Nacht. Bevor sie gehen, schalten sie das Kellerlicht aus.

*** * ***

> **P &G:** _'Also', höre ich euch nicht sagen, weil ich den meisten Leuten von euch sowieso nicht zuhöre. 'Also, Paleandghostly, warum empfiehlst du hier eine zwei Jahre alte Fanfic? Wir alle haben Triptychon bereits gelesen, denn es ist schon zwei Jahre alt und außerdem ist es von Blackbindings, also haben wir es natürlich gelesen. Wir sind Fanghosts! Das ist, als würde man jemanden, der lesen kann, fragen, ob er schon Schillers Glocke gelesen hat.' Bitte habt genug Selbstrespekt, euch hier jetzt nicht öffentlich zu beschämen, indem ihr mir gesteht, dass ihr Die Glocke noch nicht gelesen habt._
> 
> _Also, warum empfehle ich Triptychon noch einmal? Denn ich habe es tatsächlich bereits beim ersten Mal empfohlen, wie sich die Aufmerksameren unter euch vielleicht erinnern werden. Aber ich habe damals nicht die richtigen Worte gefunden, weil ich immer noch erstaunt und schockiert war von der Tatsache, wie Blackbindings' Geschichte direkt in mein Großhirn hat eingeschlagen können. Es ist mein zweiter Versuch, zu erklären, warum ihr es einfach lesen *müsst*, denn was sie in dieser Fic macht, ist unwahrscheinlich interessant und clever und wird für alle Zeiten wichtig sein, für jeden von uns, besonders für uns Fans. Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass wir alle uns diese Fic erneut vornehmen. Ich finde, diese Fic gehört auf den Literaturlehrplan am College (HighSchool-Schüler könnten sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht richtig wertschätzen; tatsächlich bin ich sicher, dass auch die meisten von euch sie nicht richtig wertschätzen, weil kein Sex darin vorkommt und weil ihr alle verdammte Philister seid, aber ich versuche, optimistisch zu bleiben – ganz ehrlich). Diese Fic ist das beste Beispiel dafür, warum unser Fan-Sein keine Verschwendung unserer Zeit und unseres Lebens ist. Diese Fic ist der Grund, warum Kunst wichtig ist und warum Menschen wichtig sind. Diese Fic ist etwas *Besonderes* und sie ist einer der Gründe, warum ich Blackbindings absolut respektiere, während ihr alle wisst, dass ich das Fandom im Allgemeinen nicht sonderlich respektiere. Diesen Respekt muss man sich erst verdienen, ihr Kinderchen. Geht in eure Ecke, denkt nach und schreibt etwas schrecklich, wunderschön, brutal und absolut Perfektes. Und dann werde ich euch vielleicht eine wohlwollend hochgezogene Augenbraue gönnen und mich vielleicht für einen Abend nicht mit Alkohol kurieren, über die deprimierende Dummheit der Menschheit im Allgemeinen. Das ist meine Art, meine Dankbarkeit auszudrücken. Vielen Dank._
> 
> _Diese Fic hat nicht wirklich viel Handlung; Ghost ist bewusstlos nach einer Konfrontation auf den Straßen (nach seinem fiebrigen/zugedröhnten Zustand zu schließen, wahrscheinlich mit dem Rosa Dolch oder einem ähnlichen Schurken, es ist eigentlich nicht wichtig) und ist der Obhut dieser drei – und hier wollen wir uns mal nicht so zieren – Prostituierten überlassen worden. Sie haben ihn in ein kahles Zimmer gebracht, wo er auf einer Matratze am Boden liegt. Lasst uns nicht darüber spekulieren, wozu dieses Zimmer oder diese Matratze normalerweise genutzt werden. Es gibt keine Diskussionen über Krankenwagen oder medizinische Hilfe, und ich sage es erneut, darum geht es auch nicht in dieser Geschichte, eine Handlung wäre hier fehl am Platz. Die drei bleiben die ganze Nacht über bei ihm sitzen, und am Morgen wacht er auf und geht. Das ist alles an 'Handlung', was wir kriegen._
> 
> _Aber darum geht es nicht in dieser Fic._
> 
> _In dieser Fic geht es abwechselnd um die Gedanken der drei Charaktere, die sich in dieser Nacht nur um ihn drehen._
> 
> _Ghost weiß nicht, wo er ist oder was passiert ist, und brabbelt ungestüm, unverständlich und chaotisch vor sich hin, und auch wenn er nicht weiß, was los ist, so weiß er doch, dass etwas auf gefährliche Art nicht richtig ist, und seine Stimme ist eine irre wirbelnde Wiedergabe seiner Gedanken über Existenz (hat sich VOR Blackbindings eigentlich schon mal irgendjemand Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie abgefahren existenzbedrohend es sein muss, wenn man manchmal *vollkommen immaterialisiert* ist?), über Aufopferung, über den Willen zu leben und was das alles bedeutet. Er steht entweder unter Drogen oder er ist im Fieberwahn; die Sprache *sprüht* fieberheiß, glänzt und glitzert im schnelllebigen Delirium. Der Leser stolpert viel zu schnell über die Worte, so als nähme man mit jedem Satz zwei Stufen auf einmal. Ghosts Einschübe ziehen sich durch das gesamte Stück und unterscheiden sich nur durch den Schrifttyp als Warnung: Absätze voller Prosa, die erdrückend klingen müsste, es aber nicht tut; ein Bewusstseinsstrom, durch den der Leser mit ihm gemeinsam stürzt. Seine Gedanken schwirren nach links, rechts, vorwärts, rückwärts, hoch und runter, als suchten sie nach etwas, um sich daran festzuklammern, aber es gibt keine Stabilität, nichts, um sich daran festzuhalten. Seine Abschnitte rauben einem den Atem; während er versucht, seine Panik in Schach zu halten, wächst die Panik des Lesers. Und wenn er es endlich überstanden hat und langsam erwacht, wenn die Worte im Rhythmus der Atemzüge wieder einem lebenden, atmenden Körper Ausdruck verleihen, dann ist die Erleichterung fast eine mühevolle Anstrengung. Nicht mehr dieser herrliche freie Fall durch die Welt der Gedanken, sondern zurück in den Körper, den schmerzenden, halb-zerschundenen Körper, der sich anstrengt aufzuwachen. In dieser Fic ist sein Mensch-Sein in diesem Körper verankert. Seine Gedanken über das Ghosten, über Unsichtbarkeit, darüber, im Grunde nur halb-real zu sein, sind wunderschön und sie tun *weh*. Die schmerzliche psychologische Notwendigkeit, die Welt zu berühren und von ihr berührt zu werden, sie zu sehen und von ihr gesehen zu werden – verdammt – Blackbindings fasst das alles in Worte, von denen sich James Joyce *gewünscht* hätte, er hätte sie geschrieben._
> 
> _Ghosts Stimme hält die Fic zusammen und bildet den Schwerpunkt. Die drei Frauen ziehen sie nach außen, weg vom Zentrum, weg von seiner Mitte, sie ziehen ihn in ihre jeweilige Richtung. Diese Spannung gibt der Fic ein Gefühl von enormem Potential; weit ausufernde Gedanken innerhalb einer limitierten Anzahl von Worten; etwas Gewaltiges und Vollständiges, eingebettet in eine einzige Kurzgeschichte._
> 
> _Im Laufe der Fic wird offensichtlich, dass es nicht ihre erste Begegnung mit ihm ist; alle drei sind in ihrer/seiner Vergangenheit von ihm vor etwas gerettet worden. Jeder von ihnen bedeutet er etwas, und was er ihnen bedeutet, ist das Resultat ihrer eigenen verzerrten Sichtweise auf die Welt. Mit 'verzerrt' meine ich nicht, dass ihre Sichtweisen nicht zutreffend sind: *das ist es, wovon diese Fic handelt*. Wie SIE ihn sehen, verdeutlicht erst so richtig *wer er ist*, denn es wird in seinen eigenen Abschnitten (und teilweise auch in ihren) ersichtlich: wie andere uns sehen, beeinflusst ganz eklatant, wer wir am Ende wirklich sind. Ghost ist nicht gerade in der besten Ausgangslage, sich selbst zu definieren. Er ist in sich selbst gefangen und kann sich nicht von außen sehen, so wie die Drei es können. Aber ihre Perspektive ist seiner in keiner Weise überlegen, denn auch sie sehen nur einen Bruchteil seiner Geschichte. Wer er ist, ist im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein Plural. Er ist nämlich das, was jeder, der ihn betrachtet, in ihm sieht, und das, was *er* in sich selbst sieht noch dazu – alles miteinander verflochten, manchmal beides gleichzeitig, manchmal keins davon, und im Großen und Ganzen ist er all das zugleich. Persönliche Identität durch ein Kaleidoskop betrachtet. Er ist aus wunderschönen, zerbrochenen Fragmenten gemacht, die sich vereinen, um Ordnung aus dem Chaos zu formen, Symmetrie aus der Zerstreuung. Er ist so viel größer als er selbst, aber das wird er nie erfahren, denn keiner von uns kann die schiere Größe unseres Selbst wirklich erfassen. Diese seltsame Melancholie, Mensch zu sein und gleichzeitig riesig und winzig klein zu sein, inmitten dieser Enormität._
> 
> _Die Fic handelt nicht nur von Ghost. Die Stimmen der Frauen lenken die Betrachtung nach außen auf sie selbst. Es sind drei Prostituierte: ein junges Mädchen; eine Frau mit einem kleinen Kind, das sie der Obhut der Familie ihres Bruders auf dem Land überlassen hat; eine ältere Frau, die schon ziemlich lange im Geschäft ist. Ja, Blackbindings hat uns Jungfrau, Mutter und altes Weib geschenkt – die Dreifaltige Göttin_ – _die über Ghost wachen, während er schläft. Sie sinnieren in ihrer bruchstückhaften Art darüber, was er Frauen in ihrer ihnen jeweils zugedachten Rolle bedeutet, vor allem Frauen, die in die Gosse der Gesellschaft gedrängt werden. Sie sinnieren darüber, was Helden für DIE Menschen bedeuten, die Helden nötig haben. Sie sinnieren darüber, was Helden generell für *die Menschen* bedeuten: sie sind so viel mehr als bloße Karikaturen._
> 
> _Die Jungfrau_ _versucht, von_ _ihrer_ _Drogenabhängigkeit loszukommen, und ist nervös und hibbelig. Sie ist während des gesamten Vorfalls entweder high oder kommt gerade wieder runter. Ihre Stimme ist ein einziger Wortschwall, hektischer sogar als der von Ghost, naiv und atemlos, und in den Momenten, wenn sie dir ihre tägliche Realität beim Lesen direkt unter die Nase reibt, erschreckend_ _nicht-_ _unschuldig. Und doch auch hoffnungsvoll. Sie *hofft* seinetwegen. Für sie, die Jungfrau, repräsentiert er den Ritter; einst hat er sie gerettet und für sie ist die Maske ein glänzender Helm und der Kapuzenumhang sein prächtiger Federbusch. Ihre viel zu schnelle Stimme legt die Risse unter der Oberfläche bloß (alles an ihrem Leben ist immer viel zu schnell gewesen und alles hat Risse bekommen) und sie braucht viel zu viel und bekommt doch nie, was sie braucht, und all ihre Bedürfnisse projiziert sie auf ihn. Ihre Erzählung besteht aus Fragmenten von Märchen, an die sie sich vage erinnert, und schweift ab in Erzählschleifen, die immer wieder zu ihm zurückführen. Am Ende der Fic streichelt sie sein Bein (ihre Fingernägel sind bis ans Nagelbett_ _abgekaut – eins dieser kleinen Blackbindings-Details, das man fast schon kennt, bevor sie es einem erzählt hat, weil es so offensichtlich ist) und dann küsst sie ihn inmitten all ihrer Märchenfantasien. Er weiß nichts davon, als er aufwacht._
> 
> _(Falls ihr noch nicht gemerkt habt, wie Blackbindings hier die Erzählung 'Die Wellen' inkorporiert, dann werdet ihr auch nicht bemerken, wie perfekt die Stimme der Jungfrau in diese Novelle passen würde, wäre Virginia Wolf unsere drogen-umnebelte Zeitgenossin. Wenn ihr 'Die Wellen' noch nicht gelesen habt, dann verschwindet von meinem Blog. Und falls ihr in der Jungfrau nicht die Repräsentation eines großen Teils der Fangemeinde wiedererkennt, dann müsst ihr wirklich dringend einen sehr kritischen Blick auf euch selbst werfen. Was Blackbindings mit diesen Charakteren anstellt, ist der absolute *Wahnsinn*, ich fasse es nicht, sie bringt es fertig, dass sogar *ich* mich anhöre wie ein Fangirl...)_
> 
> _Die Mutter bietet mit ihren Gedanken über Ghost womöglich die interessanteste Verkörperung widersprüchlicher Sichtweisen. Sie sieht ihn als Kind (er ist noch ein Kind, oder gerade erst erwachsen geworden, wahrscheinlich ist er circa zwanzig Jahre alt, nachdem er das jetzt schon eine ganze Weile macht und wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich noch als Kind damit angefangen hat; ja, für ein paar von uns alten Damen unter den Fans ist er ein verdammtes Kind) und sie sieht ihn durch die Widersprüchlichkeiten, mit denen man ein Kind sieht. Nicht nur, dass sie ihn beschützen und behüten will, ihn trösten und wiegen wie einen Säugling, obwohl die *zurückhaltende* Stimme ihrer Gedanken über seine Verletzlichkeit verdammt nochmal *wehtut*. Aber sie sieht ihn auch als Retter. Als Kind kann er die neue Generation repräsentieren, die Hoffnung der Eltern, es weiterzubringen, mehr zu erreichen, *mehr zu sein*. Diese widersprüchlichen Gefühle: mach dich auf und tu das, was ich nicht tun konnte – bleib hier und lass mich auf dich achtgeben; und sie denkt an ihr eigenes Kind und an Ghosts Eltern und an ihre eigenen Eltern und an ihn... und all das sagt sie in einer Stimme, die so schlau durchdacht aus der griechischen Tragödie entlehnt ist, dass ich beim ersten Lesen beinahe laut gelacht hätte, weil es einfach *so perfekt* ist. Blackbindings hat ein perfektes Gespür für den exakten Rhythmus. Ich liebe den konfliktbeladenen Sichtwinkel ihrer Abschnitte, die Spannung, die unter den Worten vibriert. Ich liebe die relative Kargheit ihrer Worte. Ich liebe, dass sie dennoch nicht ganz verhindern kann, ihn auch als Sexobjekt zu sehen, trotz ihrer Rolle als 'Mutter', aber ihre ausführlichen Beschreibungen der Form seines Körpers unter dem Kostüm kommen ganz nah an Oedipus heran und machen die Mutter nur um so interessanter..._
> 
> _(Und ja, liebe Fans, ich schaue euch immer noch an. Es ist die Mutter, die dem Mädchen befiehlt, damit aufzuhören, ihn zu berühren, bevor er aufwacht und der Beschützerinstinkt/die Eifersucht dieses Augenblicks sind erschreckend eindrucksvoll und erotisch auf eine sehr unerlaubte Weise. Die alte Frau schaut nur zu und schert sich einen feuchten Kehricht darum. Ah, die alte Frau...)_
> 
> _Schlussendlich also, die alte Frau... die wahrscheinlich erst in ihren Vierzigern ist, aber wir wissen alle, wie frühzeitig die Gesellschaft Frauen mit einem Ablaufdatum versieht, egal ob wir es anerkennen oder nicht. Die Stimme der Alten ist mir wohl am liebsten – wobei ich sie alle liebe – und zwar nicht nur, weil diese Frau sogar noch mehr flucht als ich; oder weil sie nicht zögert, einen Arsch einen Arsch zu nennen; oder weil sie nicht einmal *daran denkt* zu zögern, bevor sie ihre eigenen schlaffen, geäderten Brüste beschreibt, oder die manchmal grotesken Pimmel der Freier, die sie in ihrem Leben gesehen hat. Es ist die Gesamtheit dieser Dinge und die Poesie, die darin steckt – diese Frau hustet Beckett aus. Ihre Grobheit ist *herrlich* und *wunderschön*. Sie ist geboren aus einem unerschrockenen Leben und einem sehr ernsten Sinn für Prioritäten, und soziale Nettigkeiten sind nicht Teil dieser Prioritäten. Sie schaut Ghost an und sie sieht verbrauchte Jugend; nicht erkannte Jugend; ein Leben, das verschwendet wird, als wäre die Kürze seiner Dauer noch nicht eingesunken; eine Motte, die nachts durch ein erleuchtetes Zimmer flattert. Sie sieht diesen starken jungen Körper, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie *ihn* begehrt oder eher das, was er repräsentiert; vielleicht hätte sie lieber ihre eigene Jugend zurück, anstatt an seiner teilzuhaben. Vielleicht, denn die Vergangenheit in ihrer Erzählung ist nicht rosa angehaucht. Wir erfahren von ihrem Verlobten, der sie geschlagen hat; von den Abtreibungen, die sie hatte; wir hören, wie sie es einfach akzeptiert, manchmal von einem Freier vergewaltigt zu werden. In ihrer Erfahrung ist die Polizei entweder nutzlos oder korrupt. Und was sieht sie in Ghost, wenn nicht den ritterlichen Prinzen, wenn nicht den kindlichen Retter?_
> 
> _Erst am Ende ihrer Geschichte bemerkt man das Echo eines Gebetes in ihrer Rede, und es ist seltsamerweise überhaupt nicht unpassend. Es geschieht erst ganz am Ende, als er bereits gegangen ist, dass sie tatsächlich das Wort 'Engel' benutzt. Weil sie weiß, wie die Menschheit ist; sie weiß, wie Menschen sind, und sie sieht den Teil von ihm, der mehr sein *muss*, als wir es sind. Tapferer, stärker, *besser*. Wer zum Teufel könnte euch dazu bringen, all das zu lesen, und sich dann am Ende auf die Poesie zu konzentrieren; um an dem Punkt anzukommen, an dem ein vulgäres Weib das Wort 'Engel' benutzt, um auszudrücken, dass er einfach kein Teil dieser Welt sein *kann*, um sein zu können, was er ist, und dennoch... so kaputt diese Welt auch ist, sie kann trotzdem mit *ihm* einen Engel beinhalten. Ich weiß, ihr denkt alle, ich wäre eine herzlose Schlampe. Als ich diese Fic gelesen habe, habe ich geweint. Weil die Alte den schwersten Teil übernimmt: die Hässlichkeit und die Schönheit dieses verfickten Lebens, zum exakt gleichen Zeitpunkt._
> 
> _Die Schlussszene in diesem unfreundlichen, kahlen Zimmer mit dem spärlichen Morgenlicht, das zwischen den drei Frauen herein scheint – ich muss euch wohl nicht erzählen, wie diese Leere ein Vakuum in eurem Herzen hinterlässt._
> 
> _Aus diesem Grund empfehle ich eine zwei Jahre alte Fic. Weil ihr alle genau wisst, wie ich über das Fan-Sein denke... mit der Ausnahme, dass ihr überhaupt nichts wisst. Wie wir uns gegenseitig wahrnehmen, was wir 'wissen', diese Fic sagt uns, dass wir nie die gesamte Geschichte kennen, denn die gesamte Geschichte kann nie an einem einzigen Ort gesammelt werden. Jeder Blick von außen erzeugt eine neue Sichtweise, die mit berücksichtigt werden muss, um die Geschichte zu vervollständigen, und das wiederum erzeugt *eine weitere* Sichtweise, die mit eingebracht werden muss, bis die Kette so lang wird, dass sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes nicht mehr überblickt werden kann. Deshalb könnt ihr nicht wissen, wie ich über das Fan-Sein denke. Aber ich glaube, diese Fic weiß es._
> 
> _Was wir machen, reicht von ekelhaft bis nobel. Wir verstehen auf vielfältige Art, was er macht, mehr als er selbst es je verstehen kann. Er kann sich selbst nicht so sehen, wie wir ihn sehen, das kann kein Mensch. Er wird den Engel in sich niemals erkennen. Aber auch wir werden ihn nie wirklich kennen, nicht die gesamte Geschichte, weder die menschlichen noch die engelhaften Anteile daran. Was wir als Fans tun können, ist, Wege des Verstehens zu finden. Blackbindings hätte das niemals als frei erfundene Fiktion schreiben können. Die Intensität der Geschichte rührt daher, dass wir Ghost bereits kennen und bereits eine vorgefasste Meinung von ihm haben. Mit frei erfundenen Charakteren hätte es nicht funktionieren können, jedenfalls nicht auf dieser Gefühlsebene. Nur hier unter uns Fans können wir *diese* Unterhaltung führen._
> 
> _Und ja, vielleicht bevorzugen einige von euch ihre pornografischen Fics. Ich bestreite nicht, dass sie großartige Pornos schreibt. Ich nehme mal an, ihr habt ihre Pornos als reine Pornos fehlinterpretiert, weil wir hier schließlich im Internet sind. Aber diese eine Fanfiktion ist der Grund, warum ich immer noch hier bin, Tag ein, Tag aus, trotz all eurer schwachsinnigen, kindischen Gedankenfürze. Denn diese Fanfic ist ein Geschenk. Sie ist eine der wenigen Fanfics, von denen ich wünschte, dass Ghost sie lesen könnte... lesen würde. Denn sie verschweigt nicht, wie potentiell gruselig einige der Sachen sind, die sein Online-Image umgeben, und sie respektiert dabei vollkommen seine individuelle Subjektivität. Sie handelt von dem Abstand *zwischen* Subjekt und Objekt. Von der Schwierigkeit des Fan-Seins; der Grenze zwischen Dankbarkeit und Inbesitznahme. Es geht um den Abstand zwischen ihm und uns und um den Abstand von jedem Menschen zu jedem anderen Menschen und von jedem Menschen zu *sich selbst*._
> 
> _Diese Fic ist einer der Gründe, warum ich noch hier bin. Denn manchmal steht jemand auf und macht etwas Intelligentes, etwas Leidenschaftliches, Mutiges und *Wunderschönes*, und ich werde mich daran erinnern, dass die Menschheit keine komplette Verschwendung von Fleisch und Sauerstoff ist. Und ich werde versuchen, Mitgefühl für die dümmeren Leute zu empfinden, bis ich wieder nicht mehr genügend Energie dazu aufbringen kann, ihnen zu verzeihen. Denn es ist hart, für mich und für sie und für ihn. Denn das ganze Leben ist hart, und alles, was wir haben, sind *wir*. Alles, was er und auch wir tun können, ist, nach diesem engelhaften Teil in uns selbst zu suchen; diesem Boten unseres *menschlichsten* Teils; des Teils, der einfach nicht aufhören kann, zu *fühlen*, und nicht aufhören kann, sich zu *sorgen*._
> 
> _Das ist der Grund, warum ich Triptychon nach zwei Jahren erneut empfehle. Lest es noch einmal. Denkt darüber nach. Und denkt über *ihn* nach; und auch über Phalanx; und darüber, was ihr von ihnen braucht, um euer eigenes Selbstgefühl zu stärken; und darüber, was sie von euch brauchen könnten, damit sie das, was ihr ihnen nehmt, nicht als Diebstahl, als Übergriff empfinden. Die Fangemeinde braucht niemanden zu verletzen. Wenn ihr sie *liebt*, dann respektiert ihr sie. Und erzählt mir nicht, ich hätte kein Recht, über die Liebe zu predigen, weil ich selbst so ein schwarzes Herz habe. Glaubt ihr, ich wäre solch eine verbitterte Schlampe, wenn ich die Welt nicht genug lieben würde, um mir zu wünschen, die Menschen wären das, was diese Welt braucht; mir zu wünschen, die Menschen wären *besser*?_
> 
> _Blackbindings, ich danke dir für diese Fic. Du hast keine Vorstellung davon, was du damit bewegst, denn in diesen meinen Meta-Gedanken nimmst du Ghosts Platz ein; meine Erörterung kann dich umkreisen, aber dich niemals erfassen. Aber diese Fic ist verdammt nochmal perfekt und ich hoffe bei Gott, dass du nie aufhörst, so etwas zu schreiben, um deinetwillen, um meinetwillen und um unseretwillen. Auch wenn es wahrscheinlich nur ein winziger Schritt aus der Dunkelheit auf das Licht hin ist, aber verdammt nochmal, ein Schritt ist ein Schritt und wenn es so fürchterlich dunkel werden kann wie jetzt gerade, dann ist ein kleiner Schritt ein verdammtes Geschenk._
> 
> _Jetzt werde ich mich über die GIF-Fähigkeiten anderer Leute lustig machen, bis ich mich wieder ein bisschen mehr wie ich selbst fühle. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Lest das verdammte Triptychon und hört auf, mich mit eurem Mist zu belästigen. Und wie immer, falls euer Kommentar Kommafehler hat oder die Basisregeln der Grammatik vermissen lässt oder einfach nur unglaublich blöde ist, werde ich ihn entweder ignorieren oder rebloggen, um mit dem Finger darauf zu zeigen und zu lachen. Gebt euch Mühe beim Schreiben und Gute Nacht. _

*** * ***

Er ist allein in seinem Zimmer und sein Gute-Nacht-Kuss von Phalanx ist schon eine Weile her – er hatte immer gedacht, einen festen Freund zu haben würde diese Superheldensache nur _noch_ komplizierter machen, aber im Gegenteil: keiner stellt ihnen Fragen, wenn sie nachts spät nachhause kommen und ihre Abwesenheit nicht erklären können, denn jetzt kann alles mit dem Freund erklärt werden – Kurt ist bereit zum Schlafen und er sollte auch schlafen, aber seine Gedanken sind noch viel zu sehr in Aufruhr, um die Augen zu schließen. Diesmal ist es nicht der paranoide Overdrive seines übermüdeten Gehirns, so wie sonst manchmal, wenn er an all das denken muss, was er _nicht_ getan hat, an all die Menschen, denen er _nicht_ geholfen hat, wenn er versucht, unter die Decke zu kriechen, um zu schlafen wie ein faules, selbstsüchtiges Kind. Diesmal ist es kein Schuldgefühl, das mit langen, scharfen Klauen an seinen Gedanken kratzt: Dad, Carole, Finn, jeder, der sich um ihn sorgt, und wie er trotzdem nicht einmal um ihretwillen damit aufhören kann...

Es sind nur Gedanken, viel zu viele Gedanken. Über ihn und Blaine, über ihn und Phalanx und über Kurt und Ghost. Und darüber, wie anders er sich jetzt fühlt, und wie Phalanx' Verhalten ihn regelrecht körperlich _getroffen_ hat, als er ihn in die Ecke zurückgedrängt hat, aus der er geschworen hätte, er hätte sich bereits selbst herausgekämpft – die Ecke für die Opfer, die Hilflosen und die irreparabel Geschädigten. _Er wollte dich nur beschützen_ , denkt er – versucht er zu denken. _Er wollte, dass du sicher bist. Er sieht es nicht gern, wenn andere Kerle dich anfassen. Würde es dir gefallen, wenn sie IHN anfassten? Du kannst ihm keinen Vorwurf machen, er gibt sich Mühe. Hast du ihm nicht schon genug aufgehalst, ohne nach noch mehr Stolpersteinen für ihn zu suchen?_

Aber er kennt die Brüche in sich selbst; die Bruchstücke von sich, die er einzeln verpackt hat, weil er keine andere Wahl hatte, weil er nicht anders konnte, er konnte nicht alles auf einmal ertragen; es war schwer genug, auch nur mit einem Teil davon zu leben... also hatte er sich selbst in Stücke zerbrochen und hatte als Kurt gelebt (gerade so – er hatte jeden einzelnen Tag so 'gelebt', als wäre er gerade erst in sein Leben eingezogen, mit leeren Fußböden und kahlen Wänden) und als Ghost gelebt (jede Nacht dem Tod begegnen und sich dadurch auch noch das letzte bisschen Hoffnung rauben), aber niemand kannte sie beide. Er hatte sich zerbrochen und allein gefühlt, in beiden Formen seines Selbst, weil niemand _ihn_ kannte. Er lebte als eine Hülle und als ein Image und weder in dem einen noch in dem anderen war er genug Mensch, um sich wie ein Mensch zu _fühlen_.

Blaine kennt sie beide und es ist, als würde die Atemluft endlich wieder ungehindert durch seine Lungen strömen, die sich ausdehnen wie ein Schwamm – nicht nur oberflächliches Hecheln. Blaine ist nicht der Klebstoff, mit dem Kurt sich wieder zusammenflicken kann, denn Blaine ist Blaine und er ist sein eigener Herr und muss sich nicht einschmelzen lassen, um Kurts zerbrochene Spiegelscherben zu kitten. Aber er hat das Gefühl, als ob jetzt, nachdem Blaine das ganze Unglück gesehen hat, auch er, Kurt, es zum ersten Mal sehen kann. Als sei Blaine in Kurts Zimmer gekommen und Kurt hätte es zum ersten Mal durch seine Augen gesehen, als ob _Blaines_ Blick auf sein Zimmer ihm erst bewusst gemacht hätte, was nicht an seinem Platz ist, was abgestaubt werden muss, was umgestellt, weggeräumt, repariert werden muss...

Er fühlt sich nicht mehr wie derjenige, der er einmal war. Vorher war er eigentlich fast ein Niemand. Er hat das Gefühl... er hat das Gefühl, als hätte Kurt endlich genügend Halt in seinem eigenen Leben gefunden, um sich etwas daraus zu machen. Und er hat das Gefühl, dass Ghost sich nicht verstecken muss, jedenfalls nicht so wie vorher. Natürlich muss er vorsichtig sein, und er will auch nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen als nötig, aber er fühlt sich nicht mehr... er denkt an den Umhang, wie dunkel er ist, wie er ihn verhüllt. Er denkt darüber nach, wer er zu sein versucht; wessen Spiegelbild er in diesen Scherben gern reflektiert sehen möchte, wenn sie wieder zusammengefügt sind. Er denkt darüber nach, welche Bedeutung Kleidung immer schon für ihn hatte, weil er verstanden hat, wie andere Menschen ihn sehen, und weiß, was davon er kontrollieren kann und was nicht.

Und er sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch, zieht ein paar Blätter zu sich her und macht ein paar wohl durchdachte Skizzen, bis er so heftig gähnen muss, dass ihm der Kiefer wehtut. Dann schaltet er die Lampe aus und kriecht unter die schwere, warme Decke, die die kalte Nacht nicht an ihn heranlässt. Endlich fühlt er sich müde und friedvoll genug, um zu schlafen.

*** * ***

**BB:** _[Danke, Ghostly]_

 **P &G:** _[Ich habe jedes Wort so gemeint. Hör nie mit dem Schreiben auf. Nicht zuletzt meiner armseligen Wenigkeit zuliebe. Wie war dein Tag?]_

 **BB:** _[Ganz okay. Seit dem Wochenende geht es mir besser.]_

 **P &G: ** _[Das freut mich zu hören. Lass dich von den Bastarden nicht unterkriegen. Vor allem nicht von den Bastarden in deinem eigenen Kopf.]_

 **BB:** _[Das sind aber ziemlich gewaltige Bastarde, Ghostly.]_

 **P &G:** _[Ich weiß. Ich weiß, es ist nicht einfach. Aber ich weiß auch, dass du verstanden hast, was echte Stärke ist, weil ich deine Geschichten gelesen habe.]_

 **BB:** _[Ich habe es nicht verstanden, aber ich gebe mir Mühe.]_

 **P &G:** _[Blackbindings, das ist überhaupt das Beste an dir. Ich muss nach meiner Mom sehen. Hören wir später voneinander?)_

 **BB:** _[Okay. Danke dir. Ich hoffe, deiner Mom geht es gut. Ich meine es ernst, danke dir <3 ]_

 **P &G: ** _[Gute Nacht, mein Lieblingslori.)_

 **BB:** _[?]_

_**~***~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem ein Fan dieser Fanfiktion im wahren Leben tatsächlich versucht hat, das [Triptychon](https://phanghost.tumblr.com/post/34126120752/triptych-by-blackbindings-r-for-language-all) anhand von Paleandghostlys Review zu schreiben, ist hier der Link für alle, die es einmal selbst lesen wollen. ;-)


	14. Kapitel 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Fan-Art in diesem Kapitel stammt von [@limaloveglee](https://limaloveglee.tumblr.com/). Dankeschön! <3

> _aber jetzt mal im Ernst, kann mir mal jemand sagen, warum sie in einer Schwulenbar waren?_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Schau dir diesen Satz ganz genau an und rate mal_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Auch Superhelden müssen mal tanzen gehen! <3_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _die Bilder sind echt Scheißqualität, aber ich hätte trotzdem nix gegen ein Foto-Set_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Mir gefällt besonders gut, dass der Fotograf, obwohl Phalanx ganz offensichtlich stinksauer ist, den Fokus ganz auf seinem Hintern hat, anstatt auf seinem verärgerten Hundewelpengesicht. So als wolle er sagen, ‘ich bin sicher, dass du uns gerade was sehr wichtiges zeigen willst, aber andererseits, dein Hintern auch‘._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _KANN UNS VIELLEICHT IRGENDJEMAND, DER TATSÄCHLICH DABEI WAR, SAGEN, WAS ZUM TEUFEL DA LOS WAR_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _War das Puckzilla??_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _VERDAMMT, DENKST DU NICHT, WIR WÜSSTEN ES, WENN ES PUCKZILLA WÄRE, ER IST SCHLIESSLICH EIN RIESEN DINOSAURIER-MENSCH, DER NORMALERWEISE ZIEMLICH AUFFÄLLT, mannoman_

> _Du hast den absoluten Höhepunkt deines Fanghostlebens erreicht, wenn Blackbindings eins deiner GIFs rebloggt <3 _

> _Manchmal, wenn ich einen richtig schlimmen Tag hinter mir habe, dann lese ich gern Paleandghostlys_ _Reaktionen auf anonyme Nachrichten und fühle mich einfach nur unendlich dankbar, dass wenigstens nicht ich es bin, den sie plattmacht_

> _Je nachdem, in welcher Reihenfolge man sich die Bilder anschaut, kann man sogar eine Geschichte herauslesen. Also Ghost hat einen neuen Freund kennengelernt, der aussieht, als wäre er ein wenig zudringlich. Weder Ghost noch Phalanx waren erfreut darüber, und Phalanx wurde ein bisschen besitzergreifend. - Heilige Scheiße, das ist tatsächlich ein real-Life Eiferlanx omg_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _ich kann nicht glauben, dass das tatsächlich ein eigenes slrfgdkldakda *Genre* geworden ist. Was ist nur aus unserer Fangemeinde geworden..._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Wieso hat sich Draxie da nicht schon längst draufgestürzt?_
> 
> _~_
> 
> **P &G: ** _Weil Draxie nicht deine Sklavin ist und weil sie manchmal einfach Besseres zu tun hat, als dich mit schmutzigen Geschichten zu versorgen, du Kindchen._
> 
> ~
> 
> _Oh Gott, jemand hat Paleandghostly aufgeweckt_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Flieht! Flieht! Lauft um euer Leben! Der Krake hat sich erhoben!!_
> 
> _~_
> 
> **P &G:** _Ich habe tatsächlich kein Problem, mit einem Kraken verglichen zu werden. Wir leiden beide unter dem enormen Gewicht eines blöden, kalten, viel zu tiefen Ozeans (in meinem Fall nur bildlich gesprochen) und träumen mit einem winzigen Funkeln in unseren apathisch-blickenden Augen vom Weltuntergang_

> _Ich hoffe, Ghosts Handy geht nie im falschen Augenblick der Saft aus (so ein Mist)_

> _omg, aber ich wette, sie hatten danach den besten possessiven Sex_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Ich kink meme das_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _ da war schon jemand schneller _
> 
> ~
> 
> _oh VERDAMMT_
> 
> _~_
> 
> ‘ _Kink Meme’ ist kein Verb._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Das ist das Internet. ALLES ist ein Verb._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _^ Das stimmt; die Sprache wurde verinternettet._

> _oh verdammt, ich kann nicht mehr, jemand hat ein GIF-Set gepostet von seiner Katze in einem Ghost-Umhang rotflmfao <3 <3 <3_

*** * ***

Ghost sagt barsch: “Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, wieso du deswegen jetzt auf _mich_ wütend bist.”

"Weil... ich bin nicht wütend auf dich! Ich bin... ich bin einfach nur wütend, und du bist eben _da;_ das ist nicht dasselbe wie, wütend zu sein auf –"

"Also, jetzt bist du jedenfalls sauer auf mich", sagt Ghost, der mit überschlagenen Beinen auf der Dachkante eines Hauses sitzt und verärgert mit dem Fuß auf und ab wippt. "Ich wusste, ich hätte es dir nicht erzählen sollen."

"Ist das... das ist keine _Kleinigkeit_ , okay, was hast du... was verheimlichst du sonst noch vor mir?"

"Du meine Güte, Phalanx, hast du mir etwa _alles_ erzählt? Es war nicht..." Ghost reibt sich unter seiner Kapuze über die Stirn und verzieht mit geschlossenen Augen das Gesicht. "Deinetwegen krieg ich Kopfschmerzen. Ich behaupte ja nicht, dass es ausgesprochen angenehm war, als es passiert ist, aber das war nicht _er_. Es war nichts _Persönliches_. Es war nicht... es war nur ein schrecklicher Vorfall, es war nicht..."

Phalanx muss aufstehen und auf dem Dach hin und her gehen – unter seinen Stiefelsohlen knirscht der Schnee und Phalanx gibt sich Mühe, den Kaffeebecher nicht so fest zusammenzudrücken, dass er kaputt geht. Auf seine völlig unvorhersehbare Art hat Ghost sich entschlossen, bis zu einer Kaffeepause um Mitternacht zu warten, um ihm von der Zeit im College zu erzählen, als ihn dieser Typ mit Alkohol abgefüllt und anschließend versucht hat, ihn zu vergewaltigen. Wie auch alles andere zur Zeit in seinem Leben, ist das ein bisschen zu heftig, um es einfach so zu verdauen.

"Phalanx", sagt Ghost, dreht sich an der Dachkante zu ihm um und klingt, als würde er betteln. "Ich kann dir nicht meine gesamte Lebensgeschichte in einem Rutsch erzählen, und das weißt du auch, sonst sitzen wir hier, bis wir vierzig sind, von dir gibt es sicher auch noch ein paar Sachen, die du mir noch nicht erzählt ha – "

"Gab es noch mehr?" Phalanx dreht sich wieder zu ihm um. Er hat den Kaffeebecher in der Hand und zuckt mit ausgebreiteten Armen die Schultern, als wolle er sagen, _Ich verstehe es nicht._ "War das... wie oft noch...?"

"...sag das nicht in diesem Ton. Sag das nicht, als ob – "

"Als ob was?"

"Als ob du mir daran die Schuld geben willst! Als wäre das etwas, das _ich_ gemacht habe, als wäre es meine Schuld!"

Phalanx macht den Mund auf, aber er kann ihn nur stumm anstarren, bevor er heftig den Kopf schüttelt, zu ihm hinüber geht, sich neben ihn setzt und den Becher abstellt, um seine Hand zu ergreifen. "Es ist nicht... das ist nicht, was ich... du weißt, dass ich es nicht _so_ meine."

Ghost schaut zur Seite und sagt sehr leise: "Also, es fiele mir sehr viel leichter, dir das zu glauben, wenn du mich dabei nicht anschreien würdest."

"Ich habe nicht... Gott. Ich schreie dich nicht an. Es tut mir leid. Es ist nur... das war ein Schock. Tut mir leid. Hey." Er drückt seine Hand. "Tut mir leid."

Ghost blickt auf, akzeptiert mit geschlossenen Augen einen Kuss auf die Wange und lächelt schwach. "Ja, jedenfalls, um deine Frage zu beantworten, ja, das war das einzige Mal, dass ich körperlich so bedrängt worden bin. Ich habe einige Beschimpfungen über mich ergehen lassen müssen, weil ich mich nicht auf Kommando ausgezogen habe, aber – nein. Nicht so etwas. Ich verstehe nicht, warum dich das so wütend macht." Er dreht Phalanx' Hand in seiner um, senkt den Blick und fährt mit dem Daumen über seine Handfläche, als könne er seine Herzlinie durch den Handschuh hindurch lesen. "Es ist schon lange her und keiner von uns kann mehr etwas daran ändern."

Phalanx muss schwer schlucken. "Ich glaube, ich werde wütend, weil du so ruhig bleibst. Ich verstehe nicht, warum du... willst du nicht einfach... du hättest diesen Typen einfach heimsuchen können –"

"Geheime Identität", säuselt Ghost sanft, die Augen auf Phalanx' Handfläche gerichtet.

"Aber wenn du keine andere Wahl hättest, außer...?"

"Ich weiß es nicht." Er schließt wieder die Finger um Phalanx' Hand und blickt zur Seite. "Ich konnte nicht klar denken. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

"...an diesem... damals..."

Ghost schaut ihn wieder an, den Kopf neugierig schräg gelegt, und betrachtet ihn aus seiner Kapuze heraus. Phalanx zwingt sich, ruhig zu atmen: tief ein und langsam wieder aus. Seine Stimme klingt trotzdem ein bisschen brüchig. "Damals in deinem Zimmer, als du... zum ersten Mal Maß genommen hast für das Kostüm..." Er hat das Gefühl, als ob eine kalte Hand ihre Finger in sein Herz bohrt. "Es... es tut mir leid, du musst... hast du... hast du mich nicht _gehasst?_ Wie konntest du mir je wieder vertrauen...?"

Für einen Moment sieht Ghost aus, als ob er nicht versteht, und als er dann doch versteht, starrt er Phalanx an. "Aber... nein. Nein, ich hatte niemals Angst vor dir, jedenfalls nicht _so_. Ich habe nein gesagt und du hast aufgehört. Du bist nicht... du bist nicht wie diese Typen. Und außerdem..." Er zuckt die Schulter und hebt seinen Kaffeebecher an den Mund. "...du wusstest bereits über mich Bescheid; die geheime Identität war also nicht das Problem, ich hätte dich jederzeit heimsuchen können, wenn ich gewollt hätte."

Phalanx blinzelt, bevor er... lacht, und Ghost versucht, den Becher am Mund, nicht zu lachen, bevor er ihn wieder absetzt und sich die Lippen leckt. "Ich habe keine Angst", sagt er und schwingt Phalanx' Hand hin und her. "Glaubst du mir, wenn ich das sage? Ich bin nicht... ich erwarte nicht immer gleich das Allerschlimmste, ich weiß nicht, alles ist in letzter Zeit besser, viel besser sogar. Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass ich immer nur Pech hatte im Leben. Zur Zeit sieht es für mich sogar richtig _gut_ aus."

"Selbst mit einem gefühllosen, eiskalten Hintern?"

"Selbst mit einem gefühllosen, eiskalten Hintern", sagt er und beugt sich für einen Kuss zu ihm hinüber. "Trink deinen Kaffee leer. Wir müssen wieder los."

Ghost beugt sich über die Dachkante, um ihre Becher in einen offenen Müllcontainer zu werfen, und Phalanx schaut ihm dabei zu, ballt die Hände an seinen Seiten zusammen und versucht, seinen aufgewühlten Magen zu besänftigen, denn ihm ist irgendwie übel, er versteht es nicht – er versteht nicht, woraus Ghosts Wirbelsäule gemacht ist, um ihn immer so aufrecht zu halten, und er versteht es nicht...

Ghost erwidert seinen Blick, nimmt seine Hand und sagt, "Es geht mir gut, Phalanx, es geht mir gut", und Phalanx schließt die Finger um seine Hand und ringt sich ein Lächeln ab. Er schaut ihm prüfend ins Gesicht und Phalanx hat keine Ahnung, ob er ihn durchschaut; Ghost hebt nur die Hand, streicht mit dem Daumen über seine Augenbrauen, um die Maske glattzustreichen, dann dreht er sich, immer noch seine Hand haltend, zur Dachkante um.

Phalanx geht hinter ihm her, folgt seinen Spuren, versucht, seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen, und lässt sich von Ghost durch die Dunkelheit führen.

*** * ***

Kurt träumt von ihnen (beide im Kostüm) und Phalanx hört nicht auf, durch den hellen Anzug hindurch nach der Narbe zu tasten – im Traum ist sie viel wulstiger, er kann spüren, wie Phalanx' behandschuhte Finger darüber streichen – aber je mehr er versucht, ihn von sich wegzuschieben, um so dichter drängt er sich an ihn. _Hör auf. Hör auf. Hör damit auf und bleib weg davon. Das ist nichts. Hör jetzt auf, Phalanx..._

_Es ist nicht Nichts. Schau es dir an, wie könnte das Nichts sein?_

Und als er nach unten blickt, blutet es aus der Narbe, als sei sie aufgeplatzt, hellrot durchtränkt es den Anzug und läuft ihm scharlachrot die Brust hinab...

In seinem Bett öffnet er die Augen und lauscht dem Regen, der leise den Fenstern zuflüstert, so als wolle er die Stadt nicht in ihrem Schlaf stören. Er befreit seinen Kopf aus der hochgerutschten Bettdecke, zieht einen Arm unter Blaines schlafender Gestalt hervor, greift nach seinem Handy auf dem Nachttisch und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. War ja klar. In zehn Minuten geht sein Wecker los, es macht also keinen Sinn, sich wieder umzudrehen, um weiterzuschlafen...

Er schaltet den Wecker aus und liegt eine ganze Weile nur da, das Gewicht von Blaines warmem Körper an seinem Rücken, Blaines haariger Unterschenkel tröstlich-rau zwischen seinen Knöcheln, und überlegt überlegt überlegt. Während der Regen der Fensterscheibe sanft seine Gedanken zuraunt, überlegt er, dass es nicht wirklich ein Märchen ist, oder? Denn er darf ihn lieben – in keinem Winkel seines Herzens findet sich ein Zweifel daran; Kurt liebt ihn und er wird ihn lieben bis zu seinem Tod, was immer auch zwischen jetzt und dann noch passieren wird (er hofft, dass es noch verdammt lange hin sein wird) – aber es wird kein Happy End geben, denn es wird nie 'ein Ende' geben ('das Ende' wird immer nur bedeuten, dass es kein Happy End geben kann; in der echten Welt ist es immer nur eine Geschichte). Es geht um zwei Menschen und darum, dass sie das Leben irgendwie am Laufen halten, und es wird nie sein wie im Märchen; es wird nie so simpel sein wie 'der Kuss bricht den Zauber'. Das eigene Leben ist nicht etwas, aus dem man aufwachen muss. Es ist etwas, womit man _leben_ muss...

...um mit _ihm_ zu leben.

Behutsam – ganz behutsam – befreit er seine Beine aus Blaines und rutscht über die Matratze, bis er seitlich aus dem Bett schlüpfen kann. Ohne die Decke, barfuß auf dem Teppich, ist es kalt und er nimmt seinen Bademantel vom Haken an der Tür, dreht langsam-vorsichtig den Türknauf, bis das Schloss klickt, und schleicht leise wie eine Katze aus dem Zimmer. Er ist müde. Dieses Gefühl ist ihm vertraut.

Im Bad zieht er sein T-Shirt aus und schaut seitlich in den Spiegel, auf die Spuren von Ghost auf Kurts blassem Körper, dann wendet er den Blick wieder ab, schüttelt seine Kleider aus und legt sie zusammengefaltet auf den Toilettensitz. Seine Vergangenheit ist ihm direkt auf die Haut geschrieben, in sein Blut und auf seine Knochen – sein Körper _ist_ seine Vergangenheit. War er so naiv zu glauben, Blaine hätte all diese Geister verjagt? Geister _verfolgen_ Menschen. Sie sind immer noch da; jedes Mal wenn er den Kopf zu schnell wegdreht, sieht er sie aus dem Augenwinkel. Sie sind immer noch da und sie sind immer dann am lautesten, wenn Blaine nicht _aufhört_ , von ihnen zu reden. Wie soll er sie vergessen können, wenn Blaine ihn anschaut, als wäre sein Körper der personifizierte Schmerz? Als bestünde Kurt nur aus Narben, an denen eine Person hängt.

Er dreht in der Dusche das Wasser auf und hält mit gerümpfter Nase eine Hand unter den Strahl, bis er warm genug ist, dann zieht er den Duschvorhang hinter sich zu, schließt die Augen und räkelt sich unter dem Wasser, behaglich wie eine Katze.

...kann man überhaupt davon sprechen, seine Stimme wieder zurückerhalten zu haben, wenn einem keiner richtig zuhört?

 _Warum hast du es ihm überhaupt erzählt?_ , überlegt er und öffnet blinzelnd die Augen, um nach dem Shampoo zu greifen. _Warum hast du ihm überhaupt irgendwas erzählt? Er kann es nicht verstehen, er scheint nicht mal in derselben WELT zu leben wie du – seine Welt ist einfach so viel schöner, dass er es ganz unmöglich verstehen kann. Warum es also überhaupt versuchen? Weil..._

_...weil ich ehrlich zu ihm sein will. Weil ich will, dass wenigstens EIN Mensch mich kennt. Weil ich will, dass er mich anhört, wenn ich etwas sage. Weil ich nicht so tun will, als wäre mein Leben ein schmutziges, beschämendes Geheimnis, von dem er nichts erfahren darf..._

_Es hatte nie ein Märchen sein sollen, du bist keine Prinzessin in einem Turm. Ein Kuss hätte niemals ausgereicht, dich wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Er ist nicht dein Märchenprinz, er ist nicht dein Happy End, er ist ein eigenständiger Mensch. Hat er nicht schon genug um die Ohren? Alles, was du tust, ist, ihm noch mehr Gründe zu geben, sich zu sorgen. Aber. Aber..._

_Hör auf_ _._ Er legt den Kopf in den Nacken und schließt die Augen unter dem weichen, warmen Strahl – Seifenschaum und Wasser. _Hör auf._ _Ihr macht beide Fehler. Ein Held zu sein heißt nicht, perfekt zu sein._ _Hör auf..._

 _Warum glaubst du mir nicht, dass es mir gut geht? Warum glaubst du mir nicht, dass alles gut ist; warum musst du mich wieder in diese Ecke zurückdrängen, wo ich nicht damit umgehen kann – findest du nicht, dass ich dort lange genug gewesen bin..._?

 _Lass es_ _gut_ _sein_ , denkt er, beißt die Zähne zusammen und lässt ganz bewusst wieder locker; er massiert die Spülung in seine Haare, _lass es_ _gut_ _sein, lass es_ _gut_ _sein, lass es_ _gut_ _sein..._

Vielleicht wird er zum Frühstück Smoothies machen.

*** * ***

In seinem Traum ist Ghost gestorben; ein richtiger Geist, der Blaine so traurig anschaut, als täte es ihm leid, dass es so weit gekommen ist. _Warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt,_ bringt Blaine keuchend heraus, _ich hätte dir helfen können, ich hätte bei dir sein können..._

 _Tut mir leid,_ flüstert er mit einer Stimme, so leise, als wäre sie nur der Geist einer Stimme. _Aber was hättest du denn tun wollen? Jetzt ist es vorbei. Es ist jetzt zu spät._

 _Ist es nicht,_ möchte er schreien, _ist es nicht, ist es... es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid, Kurt, ich hätte dir..._

 _Es ist gut,_ sagt er in einer Stimme, die Blaine kaum hören kann. _Es ist nicht schlimm. Es ist nichts._

In seinem Traum weiß er es – er weiß, dass er ihn niemals wiedersehen wird. Er schreit ihn an, _Wie kann das nichts sein..._?

 _Es ist nicht so, als wäre es von Bedeutung_ , sagt Ghost so kraftlos wie sich auflösender Nebel.

Als Blaine aufwacht, ist er noch immer halb in seinem Traum gefangen und ihm ist übel davon. Er kniet sich ihm Bett hin und versucht, den Traum aus seinem Gehirn zu blinzeln. Er ist in Kurts Zimmer, allein im Bett, die Vorhänge vor dem regnerischen Morgen zugezogen, und er kann die Wasserleitungen summen hören; jemand ist unter der Dusche. Kurt, der sich die vergangene Nacht von seiner Haut wäscht. Blaine fährt sich mit der Hand durch seine ungegelten Haare, dann reibt er sich die Augen, lässt sich rückwärts auf die Fersen sinken, legt sich wieder hin und presst sich beide Hände auf die Augen: _Oh Gott._ Musste ihm sein Gehirn das nach letzter Nacht wirklich antun....

...er muss einen Weg finden, Kurt zu fragen, wann er und Rachel in diese Wohnung gezogen sind, ohne dass offensichtlich wird, was er wirklich fragt. Was er tatsächlich fragt ist, ob es dieses Bett war. Ob es dieses Bett war, in dem irgendein Kerl – _irgendein Arschloch –_

Die vielen Male, wenn Kurt sich versteift hatte, wenn Blaine in diesem Zimmer war; die vielen Male, die er ganz offensichtlich schweigend in Panik verfallen war, weil er nicht wusste, was als nächstes passieren würde...

 _Oh Gott,_ denkt er, _was noch alles?_ Jahre seines Lebens, bevor Blaine auf der Bildfläche erschienen war... er war jahrelang _allein_ gewesen und die schlimmsten Dinge sind ihm nicht im Dunkeln auf der Straße passiert, sondern an seiner Schule, in seinem _Zuhause –_ kein Wunder, dass er ganz in seinem Superhelden-Selbst aufgehen wollte. Ghost muss sich mit so viel weniger auseinandersetzen und _er_ kann sich wenigstens wehren. Denn ist das nicht ein erschreckender Gedanke: Kurt wird seine Kräfte tatsächlich nie anwenden, um sich zu retten. Blaine weiß, dass Kurt es ihm gesagt hat, aber er hatte nicht gewusst, dass er es auch wirklich so _meint_. Er hatte angenommen, dass, was immer Kurt auch plante, wenn es hart auf hart käme, sich sein Instinkt einschalten würde – dass er gar nicht darüber nachdächte, wenn es hart auf hart käme; er würde einfach handeln und sich retten. Aber jetzt stellt sich heraus, dass er das nicht tun würde. Nicht einmal wenn...

Er versucht, seine Gedanken zum Stillstand zu bringen. Er versucht, nicht mehr zu denken: _Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt, warum hast du es mich nicht wissen lassen...?_ Weil Kurt recht hat. Auch von Blaines Leben gibt es vieles, wovon Kurt nichts weiß. Teilweise ist es einfach ein Zeitproblem – den rechten Zeitpunkt zu finden, um zu sagen: _'Ich war zwar nicht so vollkommen allein in meinem Leben und es war ganz anders als bei dir, aber auch ich bin als Teenager ziemlich_ _erbarmungslos_ _gemobbt worden, bevor ich die Schule gewechselt habe, und vielleicht war ich seitdem in meinem Leben extrem darauf bedacht, so etwas nicht wieder geschehen zu lassen'_. Oder: _'Als ich noch ein Kind war, dachte ich, dass Cooper mich hasst, und ich glaube, nachdem ER_ _das alles hinter sich gelassen hatte,_ _war ICH noch lange nicht darüber hinweg und vielleicht finden wir erst jetzt unser Gleichgewicht; vielleicht hat es zwei Jahrzehnte gedauert, bis wir anfangen konnten zu lernen, miteinander zu leben'._ Oder: _'Ich weiß nicht, was meine Eltern von mir erwarten, und das, wovor ich mich am meisten fürchte, ist vielleicht, dass sie überhaupt nichts von mir erwarten'._

Oder nur: _Kurt, ich habe ständig Angst. Ich kann nicht so tapfer sein wie du, kannst du es mir bitte beibringen..._?

Draußen sind Schritte zu hören, die Tür geht auf und Kurt, im Bademantel, den zusammengefalteten Pyjama unter einen Arm geklemmt, macht sie hinter sich zu. Er schaut Blaine an – ein Lächeln umspielt seinen Mund, als habe er gar nicht darüber nachdenken müssen und es sei ganz von selbst erschienen – und Blaine lächelt zurück, schief aber ehrlich, und streckt die Hand nach ihm aus. Kurt lässt seinen Pyjama auf das Kissen fallen, nimmt Blaines Hand und beugt sich für einen Kuss zu ihm hinab.

"Guten Morgen, mein Hübscher."

"Guten Morgen. Wir haben Blaubeeren, was hältst du von Bageln und Smoothies?"

"Ich halte sehr viel von Bageln und Smoothies."

Kurt lacht sein glucksendes Lachen, mehr Glück als Freude, dann hebt er die Decke hoch und schüttelt sie über Blaine aus. "Dann raus aus den Federn. Mir ist egal, ob du ein Student bist, du kannst nicht den ganzen Tag im Bett verbringen, du hast Unterricht."

"Aber hier ist es waaaarm", jammert Blaine und versucht halbherzig, die Decke von Kurt zurückzuerobern, bevor der ihm eine Ecke davon über den Kopf wirft. Mit einem weiteren Stöhnen ergibt er sich und krabbelt in die kalte, erbarmungslose Welt hinaus. "Duschen", sagt Kurt und kämmt seine Finger durch Blaines Haare. "Frühstück in fünfzehn Minuten."

Blaine trägt seine Kleider vom Vortag ins Bad und meidet den Blick in den Spiegel, während er das T-Shirt auszieht, in dem er schläft, wenn er bei Kurt übernachtet. Er fühlt sich, als sei sein eigener Körper eine Bedrohung, als würde alleine schon das, was er anrichten _könnte_ , ihn hässlich machen... das, was manche Männer mit ihrem Körper anrichten... er versteht nicht, wieso Kurt diese potentielle Bedrohung nicht manchmal spürt, Kurt...

Er denkt an all die Menschen im Internet, die Kurts Körper benutzen, ihn anstarren, über ihn reden, ihn anfassen, ihn herumzerren, ihn _anstarren_. Und Kurt sagt: _Es geht mir gut,_ und Blaine denkt, _Wie kann es dir gut gehen, denn MIR geht es überhaupt nicht gut..._

Aber Kurt will nicht, dass Blaine sich benimmt, als hätte er ein Problem damit. Mit allem. Und Blaine weiß nicht, was egoistischer ist.

Draußen sitzt Rachel mit baumelnden Beinen an der Frühstückstheke und während Kurt Früchte in den Mixer füllt, scrollt sie irgendwas auf ihrem iPad hoch und runter und sagt: "Sie arbeiten noch nicht mal _effizient._ Wenn sie die Kriminalitätsraten senken wollen, dann ist diese einer-nach-dem-anderen Methode einfach viel zu langsam. Sie sollten lieber – "

Kurt blickt zu Blaine hoch, als der zu ihm hinter die Frühstücksbar tritt. "Superhelden", sagt er, verdreht die Augen und neigt ihm den Kopf entgegen, als Blaine sich auf die Zehen stellt, um ihn auf die Schläfe zu küssen. "Unterhalte du dich mit ihr, du interessierst dich wenigstens für so was."

"Du weißt schon, dass du Kriminelle unterstützt", sagt Rachel zu ihm und dreht ihr iPad um, damit er die Seite sehen kann, über die sie gerade spricht – die _'Ghostlanx-Sichtung im Central Park'_ Schlagzeile. "Findest du es nicht scheinheilig, dass sie 'Verbrechen bekämpfen', indem sie Verbrechen _begehen_...?"

Blaine setzt sich auf den Hocker ihr gegenüber, beugt sich entschlossen nach vorne und ist ganz in seinem Element: er verteidigt Ghost schließlich schon seit _Jahren_. "Es gibt Verbrechen und es gibt Verbrechen, aber es geht hier nicht um die Verbrechen, und es geht auch nicht um die Verbrecher, es geht um die _Opfer_. Einer-nach-dem-anderen, das ist für _diese eine_ Person von riesengroßer Bedeutung."

"Und was ist mit dem Gerichtsverfahren? Woher wissen sie, dass sie keinen Unschuldigen zusammenschlagen?"

"Hast du einen einzigen glaubwürdigen Bericht darüber, dass sie jemals einen Unschuldigen angegriffen haben?"

"Ich schalte jetzt den Mixer ein", säuselt Kurt, "denn es ist noch früh am Morgen und ich habe keine Lust, euch beiden zuzuhören!"

Als sie später unten im Treppenhaus stehen und auf die unwirtliche Straße hinausschauen, regnet es immer noch. Kurt hebt seinen schwarz-glänzenden Schirm in die Höhe und sagt: "Ich bringe dich zur Bushaltestelle."

"Mein Held."

"Ach, sei still." Er lässt zu, dass Blaine sich bei ihm einhängt und zusammen gehen sie den nassen Gehweg entlang, auf dem der hart verkrustete Schnee mittlerweile schmutzig geworden ist. "Wenn das jetzt überfriert, dann wird der Winter noch viel schrecklicher werden."

"Keine Schneebälle mehr", sagt Blaine wehmütig, denn vergangene Nacht hat er einem Straßenräuber einen an den Kopf geworfen, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Er schaut zu Kurt hinüber, der ihm ein flüchtiges Lächeln schenkt, denn auch er erinnert sich daran, und Blaine drückt leicht seinen Arm. "Hey, was willst du eigentlich zu Weihnachten? Denn ich will dir auf gar keinen Fall das Falsche besorgen, weißt du?"

Kurt wendet den Blick von ihm ab und neigt den Schirm nach hinten, um kurz zu dem grauen Himmel hinaufzuschauen. "Ich wäre gern in der Lage, an zwei Orten gleichzeitig zu sein. Aber so etwas kriegt man nicht im Kaufhaus."

"Wo...?"

"Daheim", sagt er und schaut wieder nach vorne. "Und hier. Ich – wir – haben zu tun."

"An Weihnachten darfst du dir ruhig freinehmen."

"Und das sage ich dann demjenigen, der seinen Heilig Abend in der Notaufnahme verbringt, oder demjenigen, der mitten in der Nacht einen Anruf von der Polizei bekommt. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht da war, es war mein freier Abend. Frohe Feiertage..."

Blaine packt seinen Arm ein wenig fester. "So darfst du nicht denken. Du wirst dich damit tatsächlich um den Verstand bringen, weißt du das...?"

"Ich weiß nur eins: wenn ich nachhause gehe, dann werde ich mich dafür _hassen_. Und wenn ich nicht nachhause gehe, dann breche ich meinem Dad das Herz und dafür werde ich mich auch hassen. Und wenn _du_ dir meinetwegen an Weihnachten nicht frei nimmst, dann hasse ich mich sogar noch mehr..."

"Hey, hey, hey, Schluss mit diesem Gespräch darüber, wie sehr du dich hasst. Weil, also... Cooper arbeitet an Heilig Abend, das heißt, selbst wenn wir zu deiner Familie gingen, dann würden wir erst sehr spät dort ankommen und ich – wir – wollen doch nicht gleich super unbequeme Gäste an Heilig Abend sein, wenn ich zum ersten Mal deinen Dad treffe..."

"Wer hat überhaupt festgelegt, dass alle an den Weihnachtstagen glücklich sein müssen?", fragt Kurt missmutig den Regen. "Ich... ich... ich weiß noch nicht, was ich machen werde. Ich überlege mir was. Ich _muss_ mir was überlegen..."

" _Wir_ überlegen uns was", sagt Blaine beschwichtigend und reibt mit dem Daumen über Kurts Bizeps; er muss kein Physiotherapeut in Ausbildung sein, um die Anspannung in seinem Arm zu spüren. "Irgendwie werden wir einen Weg finden."

"Ist das dein Bus?"

"Ich... Mist!"

Er zieht Kurt zu sich herunter, um ihn halb auf den Mund, halb auf die Wange zu küssen, und rennt los. Kurt hält den Schirm zur Seite und ruft ihm etwas hinterher, was er nicht versteht; das Gesicht voller Regentropfen schreit er zurück, "Bis heute Abend!", springt über eine Pfütze, kommt schliddernd zum Halten, um den Türrahmen zu packen, bevor die Türen zugehen und springt in den Bus. Die Türen schließen sich hinter ihm und der kalte Regen auf seiner Haut wird in dem überheizten Bus sofort warm, und als der Bus ruckelnd losfährt, dreht Blaine sich um und greift nach einer Haltestange. Durch das an den Rändern beschlagene Fenster kann er Kurt sehen, der ihm mit dem Handy in der Hand unter seinem Schirm heraus zuwinkt. Die Wassertropfen, die daran hängen, sehen aus wie glänzende Glasperlen.

Blaines Hosentasche vibriert. Er holt sein Handy heraus und liest Kurts Nachricht, _Liebe dich, xxx_

Der Fahrer fragt: "Hast du auch vor zu bezahlen, Junge?"

"Einen kleinen Moment noch, das ist eine sehr wichtige Nachricht", sagt Blaine und schreibt mit klopfendem Herzen zurück, _Ich liebe dich auch! xxx_

_*** * *** _

Mittagessen in der Cafeteria auf dem Campus: die Fenster sind völlig beschlagen; die Kombination aus zu stark aufgedrehter Heizung und zu vielen regenfeuchten Menschen erzeugt ein Klima wie in einem Gewächshaus. _Das war wirklich das schlimmste Sandwich meines Lebens,_ schreibt er Kurt, _und dabei schließe ich Coopers Ei-und-Fischpaste Experiment mit ein._

Kurt schreibt zurück, _Stehe in einer Riesenschlange in der Bank an. Wieso wollen immer alle zur Bank, wenn es regnet?_

Paul streckt die Hand aus, um eine handvoll Pommes zu stibitzen, und Blaine haut ihm auf die Finger, als wolle er eine Fliege verscheuchen, den Blick immer noch auf sein Handy gerichtet. _Was machst du auf der Bank?_

_Einen Geburtstags-Scheck einlösen. Benutzt heutzutage überhaupt noch jemand Schecks, abgesehen von meiner ziemlich senilen Tante?_

Blaine verschluckt sich fast vor Schreck und schreibt zurück, _Du hattest Geburtstag?_

 _Hatte ich,_ bestätigt Kurt. _Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, dass sie sich endlich daran erinnert hat. Außer sie ist bereits ziemlich früh dran fürs nächste Jahr._

Oh Gott sei Dank, wenn Blaine seinen Geburtstag verpasst hätte, würde Kurt ihm ohne Narkose die Milz entfernen...

Als Paul einen Schluck von _seiner_ Cola trinkt, sagt er zu ihm: "Ich sitze hier direkt vor dir!"

"Bleib cool, Alter, ich habe keinen Herpes. Du kannst auch von meiner was abhaben."

Blaine verdreht die Augen und sein Handy vibriert erneut. _Ei und Fischpaste?,_ aber dann vibriert es unmittelbar danach schon wieder. _Nein, erzähl's mir bitte nicht, ich will es gar nicht wissen._

Blaine grinst und er will gerade antworten _(Auf Roggenbrot!),_ als sein Handy schon wieder losgeht und dann _nochmal,_ herrje Kurt, lass mich doch erst mal...

_Banküberfall_

_Hilfe_

Blaine starrt auf die Nachricht, dann schiebt er seinen Stuhl so heftig zurück, dass er beinahe umkippt und Paul sagt, Blaines Cola in der Hand: "Was – ?"

"Trink sie fertig, ich muss los!", schreit Blaine, schnappt sich seine Tasche, schubst Stühle aus dem Weg und _rennt_ zum Ausgang, während Paul ruft: "Alter, was zum Teufel...?"

_Banküberfall_

_Hilfe_

Kurt wird niemals Ghosts Superkräfte nutzen, wenn jemand ihn dabei sehen könnte.

Verdammt.

*** * ***

Sie haben sie gezwungen, ihre Handys in der Mitte des Fußbodens auf einen großen Haufen zu werfen – sie klingeln in unregelmäßigen Abständen und ein Klingelton ist nervtötender als der andere – und dann mussten sich alle Kunden, die Hände auf dem Kopf, im Eingangsbereich auf den mit nassen Fußabdrücken übersäten Fußboden knien, damit niemand versucht hereinzustürmen, um den Raubüberfall zu vereiteln. Sie sind jetzt schon seit zwanzig Minuten hier. Kurt kniet mit einem nassen Knie in der ersten Reihe und knirscht mit den Zähnen; die Wut hat seine Eingeweide mit kalter, schwarzer Hand gepackt.

Bewaffnete Männer in Skimasken; eine der Bankangestellten weint immer noch; einen Abteilungsleiter haben sie mit nach hinten genommen, um an die Tresore zu gelangen. Der Fußboden ist kalt und Kurt tun mittlerweile die Knochen weh. Er beißt die Zähne zusammen und malt sich aus, wie er diese Hohlköpfe auf dreißig verschiedene Arten unschädlich machen könnte, ohne auch nur ins Schwitzen zu kommen, aber alles, was er tun kann, ist, hier zu knien, und die Leute haben Angst und er kann überhaupt nichts machen...

Drei Männer in Skimasken bewachen die Kunden. Kurt hat sich bereits jedes Kleidungsstück eingeprägt, das jeder einzelne von ihnen trägt, und er könnte auch ihre Körpergröße ziemlich exakt schätzen, aber jetzt starrt er nur die Schuhe eines der Männer an, denn er kann spüren, wie er ihn anschaut. Noch einmal den Kopf zu heben würde Ärger bedeuten, und er kann nicht riskieren... also, eigentlich kann er gar nichts riskieren. Das ist der Grund, warum er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen auf ein dreckiges Paar schwarze Nike-Turnschuhe starrt und denkt: _Dem ersten Typen einen Radschlag-Tritt unters Kinn, dann den nächsten am Handgelenk packen und ihm den Ellbogen an den Kopf schlagen, dann ghosten, weil der dritte Typ bis dahin die Zeit gefunden hätte zu schießen, ihn heimsuchen und die Waffen wegschaffen..._

Die Frau neben ihm rutscht unruhig auf den Knien hin und her und er kann hören, wie ihr Atem kürzer wird. Er hebt den Kopf, nur ein kleines bisschen, um zur Seite zu schauen auf ihre Knie. Sie ist wahrscheinlich circa achtzehn Jahre alt und trägt einen Rock, der so kurz ist, dass sie sich beim Anziehen wahrscheinlich im Traum nicht vorgestellt hätte, sich darin hinknien zu müssen. Zwei der bewaffneten Männer stupsen sich kichernd gegenseitig an und sie klingt, als würde sie gleich anfangen zu weinen.

 _Tu's nicht,_ denkt er. _Weil du es nicht darfst. Du bist nämlich kein Held, du bist nur Kurt Hummel, der sich in nichts einmischt. Also sitzenbleiben und abwarten, denn bald wird das alles vorbei sein und wir können wieder zum Alltag übergehen. Niemand muss verletzt werden, niemand muss sterben, niemand muss irgendwas machen, was dein Dad bedauern wird – nicht dieses Mal._

"Ein wirklich hübsches Höschen, Süße, hast du dich extra feingemacht für uns?", sagt einer der bewaffneten Männer.

Der andere fragt, "Hast du sonst noch was, das du uns zeigen willst?", und Kurt kann sehen, dass sie zittert.

 _Das ist nicht witzig,_ würde er am liebsten flüstern; dieses kalte drohende Flüstern, das Ghost in den dunkelsten Nächten benutzt. Wie zum Teufel könnte sie das lustig finden, _versteht ihr nicht, wovor sie Angst hat?_

 _Tu's nicht,_ fleht sein Verstand, _sie werden ihr nichts tun, tu's nicht, tu's nicht, lass einfach nur den Kopf unten und halt still. Phalanx wird vielleicht rechtzeitig hier sein und alles wird sowieso bald vorbei sein, aber zieh die Aufmerksamkeit auf keinen Fall auf dich..._

"Süße, jetzt tu doch nicht so, als hättest du dich nicht extra so angezogen, damit die Leute hingucken."

"Ooh, Schätzchen, nicht weinen, wir beschweren uns ja nicht über die schöne Aussicht."

_Scheiß drauf._

Kurt blickt zu dem dritten schweigenden Mann hoch, nimmt die Hände von seinem Kopf und fängt an, seine Jacke auszuziehen. Die beiden maskierten Idioten reißen augenblicklich ihre Waffen hoch und Kurts Herz schlägt tausendmal schneller, aber er starrt nur den Mann an, der kein Wort sagt, schlüpft aus den Ärmeln heraus und zischt durch die Zähne: "Ihr seid hergekommen, um etwas zu erledigen, und ich glaube nicht, dass _das hier_ auch dazu gehört." Er legt ihr die Jacke um wie eine Decke, dann legt er übertrieben langsam die Arme wieder auf seinen Kopf zurück und schaut den Mann finster an. "Es muss für keinen von uns noch komplizierter werden als es ist."

Das Mädchen hält mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf gesenkt und ihre Stimme zittert und versagt ihr beinahe, "...da-danke..."

Einer der Hohlköpfe sagt: "Verdammt, ich dachte, das wäre ein Kerl – bis es den Mund aufgemacht hat." Der andere gibt ein kurzes, nervöses Lachen von sich.

"Es ist nicht so, als würde man es am Aussehen erkennen."

"Vielleicht ist es ein bisschen von beidem."

"Ich wette, was du zwischen den Beinen hast, ist ziemlich missgebildet, das wäre bestimmt eine abgefahrene Show..."

 _Schau auf seine abscheulichen Turnschuhe und atme weiter... sag nichts, was es noch verschlimmern würde,_ aber oh Gott, er weiß, wie die Menschen sind; er weiß, wie schnell die Dinge eskalieren können; er weiß nicht, was er damit heraufbeschworen hat, und tief in seinem Bauch beginnt sich Furcht zu regen...

"In Bangkok könntest du ein Vermögen verdienen, Ladyboy..."

"Steh auf."

Er schaut hoch, denn das war der dritte Mann; der, der die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hat. Der Mann mustert ihn mit kühlem Blick und Kurt tun die Knie weh und sein Atem wird schneller und für eine flüchtige Sekunde _(DadBlaineFinnRachelDadBlainenein)..._

"Steh auf", sagt der Mann noch einmal und wedelt mit seiner Waffe.

Kurt schaut ihm die ganze Zeit in die Augen. Er hat Angst vor dem Augenblick, in dem sie vergessen, dass auch er ein menschliches Wesen ist. Er beißt die Zähne zusammen, weil es unendlich schwierig ist, mit den eiskalten, steifen Beinen aufzustehen, ohne die Hände vom Kopf zu nehmen. Dann steht er da – schrecklich ungeschützt überragt er die Köpfe all der anderen – und drei Waffen sind auf ihn gerichtet und er denkt, _Dad, Dad, Dad..._ sein Dad hat sich immer um die falsche Person Sorgen gemacht...

Einer der Hohlköpfe fragt: "Was machst du da?"

"Wir nehmen ihn mit. Los, zwei Schritte vorwärts. Habt ihr das Klebeband?"

Kurt bewegt sich nicht und er _spürt_ das Schweigen hinter sich; das leere Schweigen, das bedeutet, dass niemand vorhat, ihm zu helfen. Kurt überragt sie vollkommen isoliert und sie sind einfach nur dankbar, dass er es ist und nicht sie. "Was?"

"Wir brauchen eine Geisel, um von hier wegzukommen. Du hast dich gerade freiwillig gemeldet, herzlichen Glückwunsch, Junge."

Ohne seine Jacke ist ihm kalt und er kann sich nicht bewegen, und niemand hinter ihm sagt etwas. Einer der Hohlköpfe fragt, "Warum er? Du weißt genau, dass dieses Mädchen mit uns mitkommen möchte...", und der andere lacht nervös.

Der Mann zuckt die Schultern. "Wenigstens weint er nicht. Ich kann diese Heulsusen nicht ausstehen. Zwei Schritte vorwärts, Junge, ich sag's nicht noch einmal."

 _Niemand wird dir helfen. Keiner in diesem Raum ist ein Held. Schluck's runter und tu, was er sagt, denn wenn er dich erschießt, dann wird jemand anderes deinen Platz einnehmen müssen._ Mit steifen Knien geht er zwei wackelige Schritte vorwärts und einer der Hohlköpfe bringt eine Rolle Isolierband und murmelt: "So viele Mädchen, und wir nehmen eine vorlaute Tunte mit..."

Er packt Kurts Hände, legt sie ihm auf den Rücken und als er das Klebeband von der Rolle abzieht, klingt es, als würde es zerreißen. Wo werden sie ihn hinbringen, was werden sie mit ihm machen, wenn ihre Flucht geglückt ist? Wenn er nicht mehr hier ist, wird Blaine nicht wissen, wo er nach ihm suchen soll; niemand wird es wissen, wenn sie ihn irgendwohin fahren, ihm eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen und ihn in den Hudson werfen – oh Gott, wie viele Leichen hat er schon gefunden, er weiß, wie lange es dauern könnte, bis... Oh Gott, er muss diese Gedanken stoppen, warum hören sie nicht auf, das ist überhaupt nicht hilfreich, _stop._

Sein Mund ist fast zu trocken, um etwas zu sagen. "Keiner hat sich den Tag heute _so_ ausgemalt, das kannst du mir glauben."

Das Klebeband schneidet ihm in die Haut seiner Handgelenke und schnürt sie ab. "Halt endlich dein Maul, du Schwuchtel."

Kurt schließt die Augen und stolpert, als er zur Seite geschubst wird, und er denkt, _Das ist die absolut schrecklichste..._

Das könnte sein Tod sein. Er ist nicht dumm, sein Herz rast, denn er weiß genau, wie es klingen würde: ein Knall, ein dumpfer Aufprall und spritzendes Blut. Ihm ist schlecht und er ist benommen – einer der Hohlköpfe hat seinen Arm hart genug gepackt, um blaue Flecken zu hinterlassen; er schubst ihn gegen die Wand und meckert vor sich hin, wie verdammt unfair das ist, und Kurt denkt, _Du darfst nicht weinen, denn er kann Heulsusen nicht ausstehen, und was werden sie mit dir anstellen, wenn sie ihre Meinung ändern..._?

Er könnte im Bruchteil einer Sekunde unsichtbar und unantastbar werden, bevor sie auch nur wüssten, was passiert ist.... aber genau das kann er eben nicht. Die ganze Bank ist voller Menschen, die es sehen würden, und er kann nicht, er kann nicht, er kann es einfach nicht, er kann nicht, er kann nicht...

Wieso glaubt ihm eigentlich niemand, dass er furchtbar gerne lebt, er will nicht _sterben..._

Erst viel zu spät bemerkt er, dass sein Atem schneller wird. Oh Gott, nicht hier, nein, nein, nein, aber er steht mit dem Rücken an der Wand gefangen, und jeder kann sehen, wie hilflos er ist, und seine Hände sind bereits gefühllos von dem zu engen Klebeband um seine Gelenke, und er blinzelt und seine Augen sind feucht und er kriegt keine _Luft_...

Er möchte sagen, 'Lass meinen Arm los. Bitte, _bitte,_ lass meinen Arm los.' Wenn er nicht festgehalten wird, dann kann er es vielleicht ertragen. Aber er kann nicht, denn er kann nicht sprechen, weil er nicht atmen kann – die Panik nimmt seinen Lungen die Fähigkeit, sich mit Luft zu füllen, und er kann nicht atmen...

Kurt spürt, wie seine Glieder immer schwerer werden, schlaff und bleischwer, so dass er kaum noch aufrecht stehen kann, als der Hohlkopf, der seinen Arm festhält, seinen Griff noch verstärkt und verächtlich sagt: "Verdammt, du hast dich getäuscht, der hier ist doch 'ne Heulsu – "

Etwas trifft ihn wie ein Schlag.

Der Hohlkopf wird mit einem Ruck von ihm gerissen, als wäre er ein Insekt, das jemand weggeschnipst hat, und Kurt wird herumgeschleudert, und weil der Fußboden nass und schlüpfrig ist, stürzt er mit einem Schrei zu Boden. Weil er sich mit seinen gefesselten Armen nicht abfangen kann, schlägt er mit Schulter und Kinn auf, so fest, dass seine Zähne zusammenschlagen. Er hört Kreischen, Schreien, Gewehrsalven und eine Menge dumpfer Schläge, und er versucht, sich auf einen Ellbogen hochzustützen. Der plötzliche Tumult hat seine Panik ausgelöscht und mit immer noch feuchten Augen, aber erhobenem Kopf, starrt er in die Bank... durch einen grün schimmernden Schild aus Sechsecken. Er atmet keuchend aus in einer Mischung aus Schluchzen und Lachen, versucht vergeblich, sich auf dem schlüpfrigen Boden aufzurichten und schaut auf der Seite liegend zu, wie Phalanx auf den letzten der Männer, den offenkundigen Anführer, zugeht, der seine Waffe auf ihn richtet und leise sagt: "Scheiße."

Kurt schließt die Augen und macht sich noch kleiner. Er hört die Querschläger, die quietschenden Turnschuhe des Typen, Phalanx' angestrengtes Ächzen, dann ein paar dumpfe Schläge und dann Stille und das Geräusch von Phalanx' – Blaines – schnellem Atem. Jemand weint und jemand anderes sagt, _GottohGottohGott._

Die Türen der Bank fliegen auf und die Polizisten in schusssicheren Westen, die hereingerannt kommen, rufen, "Hände hoch!", aber außer Phalanx steht niemand mehr aufrecht, den sie festnehmen könnten. Phalanx – oh Gott, Blaine – nimmt sofort die Hände hoch und schaut schuldbewusst drein, aber dann scheint er sich zu besinnen, wirft Kurt einen flüchtigen Blick zu, lässt alle Schilde verschwinden, dreht sich um und _rennt los._ Neue Schilde flackern hinter ihm auf und verschwinden wieder, wie eine La-Ola-Welle, und als einer der Polizisten schießt, fällt ihm ein anderer in den Arm...

" _– Querschläger"_ , faucht er und Kurt hört Phalanx' sich entfernende Schritte und den schrillen Schrei einer Bankangestellten (Hinterausgang durch die Büros?) und hebt mit angehaltenem Atem den Kopf. Das war _Finns_ Stimme...

"Hey", sagt eine Stimme und eine Hand berührt seine Schulter, und neben ihm kniet aufrecht das Mädchen mit verschmiertem Mascara und hält ihm seine Jacke hin. Ihre Stimme ist rau von zu viel Angst. "Brauchst du die wieder?"

Kurt lässt erschöpft den Kopf zurück auf den Fußboden sinken und bewegt grinsend seine schmerzenden Hände. "Die ist nur von H & M", flüstert er. "Aber ich mag sie trotzdem ziemlich gern, also ja."

Sie lässt sich auf die Fersen sinken, aber hält den Rücken kerzengerade wegen diesem Rock. "Danke dir."

"...ich glaube, es ist Phalanx, dem wir danken müssen."

"Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich ihn einmal sehen... wo, denkst du, war Ghost?"

Der Fußboden ist kalt an seiner Wange. "Vielleicht arbeitet er tagsüber nicht."

Sie lacht so schrill, dass es wehtut, dann berührt sie seine Schulter und sagt noch einmal mit brechender Stimme: _"Danke dir."_

Und dann hört er Finn erstickt fluchen, "...Bruder, das ist mein Bruder, _verdammt_ , Kurt...?"

Vielleicht beeilen sie sich jetzt wenigstens, ihn von dem Klebeband zu befreien. Schließlich kann er ja auch mal davon profitieren, einen Polizisten zum Bruder zu haben...

*** * ***

Sobald sie ihm sein Handy zurückgeben, schreibt er Blaine eine Nachricht; _Komm NICHT zum Tatort zurück._ _Überall Polizei. Bleib in Deckung._

Blaine schreibt zurück und Kurt kann ihn förmlich _jammern_ hören, _Ich muss dich sehen._

_Tut mir leid, Blaine, ich geb dir Bescheid, sobald ich heimkomme, Vielen Dank xxx_

Und die ganze Zeit steht Finn nervös und unruhig hinter ihm, was bei jemanden, der so lächerlich groß ist, unglaublich störend ist. Kurt muss die Erste Hilfe der Sanitäter über sich ergehen lassen (obwohl er nichts Schlimmeres erlitten hat als ein paar blaue Flecken), und eine lange, ermüdende Befragung durch die Polizei, bei der er tatsächlich die Wahrheit sagen muss. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, der Vorfall mit dem Mädchen würde unerwähnt bleiben, aber verdammt, sie wird es ihnen bestimmt erzählen, und wenn er ihre Geschichte nicht bestätigt, dann werden sie ihn ein weiteres Mal befragen wollen und dabei geht es doch darum, möglichst _keine_ Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen...

Er muss auf der Arbeit anrufen und Bescheid sagen, was passiert ist, denn es besteht keine Chance, dass er an diesem Nachmittag nochmal zurückkommen wird. Er muss sehr viel erschütterter klingen, als er sich fühlt, den sein 'Arbeits-Ich' lässt sich viel leichter aus der Bahn werfen als... nun ja, als er. Als Sophie darauf besteht, dass er für den Rest der Woche zuhause bleibt, erinnert er sich daran, dass normale Leute, wenn sie mit einer Waffe bedroht werden, fürchterliche Angst haben, weil sie _sterben_ könnten, und nicht, weil sie zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen haben und jemand sie berührt und sie nicht ghosten können und sie dringend unsichtbar werden müssen, aber nicht können... Nach den Maßstäben eines normalen Menschen würde dieser Nachmittag als traumatisches Ereignis gelten, aber alles, woran Kurt denken kann, ist, dass die Knie seiner Hosen verdreckt sind und er sie jetzt der chemischen Reinigung anvertrauen muss.

Er weiß, dass er schon immer andere Maßstäbe hatte als andere Leute. Wenn er ehrlich ist, war das schon so, bevor er angefangen hat zu ghosten. Worin liegt der Sinn des Lebens, wenn man es nicht richtig angeht?

Als die Polizei ihn endlich gehen lässt, ist er so müde, dass er nur noch schlafen möchte. Finn begleitet ihn zu Fuß nachhause – Kurt weigert sich, in einem Polizeiwagen mitzufahren, schließlich braucht er nicht auch noch _so etwas_ direkt vor seinem Haus – und Kurt hängt müde an der Haltestange der U-Bahn, müde, müde, müde...

Finn fragt: "Haben die Sanitäter deinen Kopf untersucht? Bist du schwindelig?"

Kurt stöhnt den Fußboden der U-Bahn an. "Ich bin _müde_. Ich darf doch wohl müde sein. Vielleicht ist es dir ja noch nicht aufgefallen, aber ich hatte einen _minimal aufregenden_ _Nachmittag_."

Finn seufzt schwer. "Du musstest dir natürlich die Bank aussuchen, die jemand überfallen wollte."

"Ja, das war alles Teil meines ausgeklügelten Plans, ein Paar meiner Lieblingsjeans zu ruinieren", meckert Kurt und lässt die Wange auf seinen Fingern an der Haltestange ruhen, weil er sie nicht mehr berühren möchte als unbedingt notwendig (der öffentliche Personennahverkehr ist geradezu eine Brutstätte für Bakterien und womöglich ein Werk des Klassenkampfes, um all die Menschen, die sich in New York City kein eigenes Auto leisten können, immer wieder fürchterlich erkranken zu lassen), aber er möchte _wirklich_ seinen Kopf irgendwo ausruhen.

"Woher hat er gewusst, wo du bist?", fragt Finn. "Du weißt schon. Er?"

Kurt wirft ihm einen Seitenblick zu, dann schließt er die Augen und gähnt, das Gesicht an seinem Arm verborgen. "Ich habe ihm geschrieben. Gleich als sie hereingerannt kamen. Ich wusste gleich, dass _ich_ nichts würde ausrichten können."

"Aber es geht dir gut, oder? Du bist okay?"

Kurt öffnet blinzelnd die Augen, um ihn wieder anzuschauen; er hebt den Kopf und die Hand, um ein weiteres Gähnen zu verbergen. "Du und ich, wir wissen beide, dass das wohl kaum das Schlimmste war, womit ich diese Woche zu tun hatte, Finn."

Kurts Maßstäbe sind nicht dieselben wie die anderer Leute.

Auf dem Weg die Treppe hoch reibt er sich die Augen; er ist so verdammt müde und Finn folgt ihm immer noch auf den Fersen wie ein Wachhund, wie eine große Dänische Dogge, und alles, was er möchte, ist...

Blaine sitzt auf dem Fußboden mit dem Rücken an Kurts Wohnungstür, die Arme auf seinen Knien ruhend und in einer Hand sein Handy. Als sie vom Treppenhaus um die Ecke kommen, schaut er blinzelnd auf und heftet seinen Blick auf Kurt. Als er aufsteht, geht Kurt wortlos auf ihn zu und Blaine nimmt ihn fest in die Arme, vergräbt sein Gesicht an seiner Schulter und atmet heftig ein. "Kurt..."

"Okay", sagt Kurt und reibt ihm den Rücken. "Ich bin okay, alles ist gut." Er lässt Blaine mit einer Hand los, um seine Schlüssel aus der Tasche zu holen und hält sie Finn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue hin. Finn schließt die Tür auf und Kurt streichelt Blaine den Rücken und murmelt dabei: "Alles ist gut, komm rein, niemand weiß, was... komm rein. Komm schon, Blaine."

Er muss ihn mit sich ziehen, Blaine will nicht loslassen und Finn drückt über ihre Köpfe hinweg die Tür hinter ihnen zu. Kurt reibt Blaine den Rücken und Blaine flüstert an seinem Hals: "Nie bin ich _da_ , ich dachte schon... es passiert immer alles mögliche und ich bin nie _da_..."

"Aber du warst doch da. Du hast all diese Menschen gerettet, du – "

"Was haben sie mit dir gemacht? Warum hatten sie dich ganz allein dort an der Wand stehen, warum haben sie...?"

Er fährt Blaine mit den Fingern durch seine kaum-gegelten Locken; er hat seine Haare offenbar nur eben schnell durchgebürstet, seit er sein Phalanx-Kostüm ausgezogen hat, obwohl seitdem so viel Zeit vergangen ist – oh Gott, er hat die ganze Zeit vor seiner Tür gesessen. Er muss schon seit Stunden hier sein. "Sie wollten einen menschlichen Schutzschild, um anschließend dort wegzukommen. Alles ist gut. Ich bin unverletzt."

"Warum _du?_ Warum trifft es immer dich...?"

Kurt schaut Finn an, dessen Gesichtsausdruck eingefroren ist in einer Mischung aus Verwirrung, Furcht und erstarrter Anspannung, und er reibt Blaine noch ein wenig fester über den Rücken und sagt: "Es war meine Schuld, ich habe die Aufmerksamkeit auf mich gezogen. Ich weiß, ich hätte nicht – "

"Nie bin ich _da!"_ Blaine löst sich von ihm, fährt sich mit den Händen durch seine zerzausten Haare und scheint außer sich zu sein – Kurt weiß nicht, was er tun soll. "All diese Dinge, die immer wieder passieren... und wer zum Teufel rettet jemals _dich_...?"

Kurt greift nach seinen Händen, aber er weiß nicht so recht, wie er sie festhalten soll, und er flüstert: "Du hast mich gerettet", und...

...und er versteht und der Mund bleibt ihm offen stehen, als ihm die Erkenntnis durch den Magen fährt. Er versteht und es raubt ihm die Worte. Blaine wird so wütend über alles, was Kurt zugestoßen ist, und er kann einfach nicht davon aufhören... aber nicht, weil Kurt es zugelassen hat; nicht, weil er Kurt das Gefühl geben will, ein irreparables Opfer zu sein; nicht, weil er will, dass Kurt in dem Sumpf gefangen bleibt, von dem er gedacht hat, er hätte sich bereits vor Jahren daraus befreit – sondern weil _er_ _nicht da war_. Er versucht nicht, Kurt damit zu bestrafen, wenn er die Vergangenheit aus den Gräbern holt, in denen Kurt sie begraben hat, und die alten Geister wieder mit Leben erfüllt. Kurt leidet womöglich darunter, aber das war nie Blaines Absicht. Die einzige Sache, mit der Blaine nicht fertig wird, ist die Rolle, die er selbst darin gespielt hat: nämlich keine. Überhaupt keine.

Ist es nicht genau das, wovor Blaine sogar noch mehr Angst hat als Kurt – nichts zu sein, überhaupt nichts...?

"Du hast mich gerettet", sagt er, nimmt Blaines Hände in seine und drückt sie, und er fängt Blaines unruhigen Blick ein, um seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu haben. "Das hast du. Du hast mich gerettet. Es geht mir gut. Du weißt es." Er hebt eine von Blaines Händen hoch und legt sie sich auf die Brust, so dass Blaine durch sein Hemd hindurch Kurts Herzschlag spüren kann. "Du warst da. Du hast mich gerettet. Mein Held", fügt er lächelnd hinzu und Blaine schaut ihn nur an und blinzelt und auf einmal sieht auch _er_ furchtbar müde aus. "Vielen Dank", sagt Kurt und legt den Kopf an Blaines Stirn und Blaines Finger entspannen sich auf Kurts Brust und er legt ihm die Arme um die Taille und zieht ihn fester an sich.

"Ich liebe dich", murmelt er.

Kurt schließt die Augen und legt die Stirn an Blaines Schläfe. "Ich liebe dich auch."

"Ähm", sagt Finn. "Also, ich nehme an, du brauchst mich dann nicht mehr."

Kurt zieht Blaine fest an sich und legt den Kopf auf seine Schulter, so dass er Finn darüber hinweg anlächeln kann. "Danke fürs Nachhausebringen. Denn du hast genau gewusst, dass ich sonst auch noch von Bankräubern aus der U-Bahn entführt worden wäre."

"Alter, darüber macht man keine Witze, du bist tatsächlich der größte Pechvogel, den ich kenne."

Kurt lässt die Hand über Blaines Rücken nach unten gleiten, wo er tröstend die flache Kuhle über seinen Hüften streichelt, eine Kuhle, wie gemacht für Kurts Hand. "Eigentlich bin ich der Meinung, dass ich ein unglaublicher Glückspilz bin." Er lächelt. "Danke dir."

Finn verdreht die Augen, legt Kurts Schlüssel auf die Frühstückstheke und sagt, "Wir sehen uns dann", bevor er die Tür hinter sich zumacht. Kurt klopft Blaine als kleine Vorwarnung auf den Rücken, bevor er sich von ihm löst, um die Tür hinter Finn zuzuschließen, dann nimmt er Blaines Hand, der ihm mit dem Daumen über die Wange streicht und die Finger in seinem Haar vergräbt, sagt, "Bett", und verschränkt ihre Finger miteinander. "Ich bin vollkommen erschöpft."

"Mmm", sagt Blaine an seinem Hals, als Kurt mit ihm auf seine Zimmertür zugeht. Er macht sie auf, hält inne, vergräbt die Finger in Blaines Haar und sagt, "Hey", und als Blaine müde zu ihm aufblickt, sagt Kurt: "Mein Retter hat noch keinen 'danke, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast' Kuss bekommen."

Für einen Augenblick sieht Blaine so aus, als wäre er fast zu müde, um den Sinn dieser Worte zu verstehen, aber dann schließt er ganz automatisch die Augen und lässt sich von Kurt küssen – sanft und lange und bedeutungsvoll. Seine Hand an Kurts Taille krallt sich in sein Hemd.

Dann machen sie die Zimmertür hinter sich zu, ziehen die Schuhe aus und legen sich ins Bett. Blaine legt den Kopf auf Kurts Brust und den Arm um seine Mitte; Kurt legt eine Hand in Blaines Haar und sagt: "Blaine."

"Mmf."

Er vergräbt die Finger in seinen Locken und massiert sanft seine Kopfhaut. "Jetzt bist du hier, Blaine. Das ist _genug_."

Blaines Atem ist die einzige Antwort; er schläft schon oder ist kurz davor. Kurt schaut lächelnd zur Decke hoch, lässt den Kopf ins Kissen sinken und schließt die Augen... oh, aber wahre Glückseligkeit bedeutet, in seinen Armen einzuschlafen.....

*** * ***

Nachdem sie aufgewacht waren, hatte Blaine betont, dass niemand etwas dagegen hätte, wenn Ghost sich diese Nacht freinähme, aber Kurt hatte abgelehnt und die Kissen aufgeschüttelt. "Ganz ehrlich, es geht mir gut. Sag mir, wo du dein Kostüm versteckt hast, und ich treffe dich dort. Und da ich anscheinend morgen nicht zur Arbeit muss, kann ich solange aufbleiben wie du magst", ein kurzes Aufleuchten seiner Augen, die pfauengrün, pfauenblau im Lampenlicht strahlten und Blaine hatte vergessen wie man atmet.

Denn das bedeutete, dass Kurt weiß, wie das Adrenalin Phalanx immer ein wenig wuschig macht und dass das heute Abend kein Problem sein wird. Und das ist gut. Das ist auf alle Fälle gut; denn Blaine begehrt seinen Körper; er will seine Hände darüber wandern lassen; sichergehen, dass er noch hier ist; sichergehen, dass er unverletzt ist. Er will alle blauen Flecken küssen, die er möglicherweise hat, und ihm so viele gute Gefühle schenken, bis kein Schmerz mehr übrig ist. Er will alles besser machen. Er will für Kurt _da_ sein. Er will stets und vollkommen für ihn _da_ sein – wenn sie auf diese Art zusammen sind, dann existiert sonst nichts und niemand, nur sie beide, und Blaine kann sich ihm voll und ganz widmen.

Phalanx geht auf dem Dach auf und ab – der Regen hat aufgehört, der Himmel ist ein tristes Violett und überall dort, wo Schatten war, haben sich Schneereste gehalten, schmutzig vom Dreck der Stadt und eisig überfroren. Er denkt darüber nach, wie er Kurt zum ersten Mal begegnet ist, nicht Ghost, sondern Kurt; Kurt, der so elend und furchtsam ihm gegenüber an diesem Kaffeehaustisch gesessen hatte, als sei er ganz allein auf der Welt, als müsse er es allein mit der ganzen Welt aufnehmen, und der so klein wirkte. Aber er ist nicht allein – nicht mehr. Wenn Blaine die Arme um ihn legt, dann ist er so solide, so gar nicht wie ein Geist, so _präsent_. Dann denkt Blaine, _wenn ich nur die Hälfte dessen durchgemacht hätte, was er durchgemacht hat; wenn ich irgendwas von dem durchgemacht hätte, was er durchgemacht hat..._

Aber Kurt hält dann nur seine Hände und sagt, es gehe ihm gut, und er ist so solide und real und so präsent. Und er hat keine Angst. Er versteckt sich nicht vor Blaine; wird nicht unsichtbar, damit er ihn nicht anschauen kann; zieht nicht eine seiner vielen Masken auf, damit Blaine keinen Blick auf sein wahres Gesicht erhaschen kann. Er schaut ihm ins Gesicht und sagt, _Ich liebe dich_. Er sagt, _Danke dir_. Er sagt, _Es ist genug_. Als wäre es _wirklich_ genug. Als wäre Blaine genug.

Vielleicht ist er für Kurt wirklich genug.

Er hört das Flattern eines Umhangs und dann legen sich von hinten behandschuhte Hände auf seine Augen. "Rate mal, wer."

Phalanx greift nach seinen Händen. "Also, wenn du ein Gestaltwandler bist, dann bin ich sowieso am Arsch."

Ghosts Hand gleitet von seinem Gesicht hinab auf seine Schulter, an der er spielerisch zieht, damit er sich umdreht. "Sag mir, ob du denkst, dass ich einer bin."

Phalanx verdreht die Augen, dreht sich grinsend um und... erstarrt.

Ghost schlingt sich die Arme um den Leib, zieht die Schultern hoch und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. "Und...?", fragt er, dann breitet er verlegen die Arme aus und dreht sich nach rechts und links, so dass der Umhang mitschwingt. "Was denkst du?"

Phalanx kann ihn nur wortlos anstarren.

Vielleicht hat er auch den Rest des Kostüms verändert; vielleicht hat er schon länger über eine komplette Neugestaltung nachgedacht; _darunter_ ist er immer noch Kurt – aber Phalanx sieht nur den Umhang. Vorher war er von solch einem dunklen Grau, dass er gerade eben nicht mehr schwarz war; ein Schatten, der diesen hellen Anzug verbarg; ein Schatten, der Ghost vereinnahmte – aber jetzt ist er hellgrau wie ein Morgennebel; ein gedämpftes, freundliches Grau, wie der Himmel kurz nach einem Regenschauer; nur ein klein wenig dunkler als der helle Anzug, den er verbirgt, und dieser Unterschied raubt Phalanx den Atem. Es ist als ob... es ist, als ob Ghost zum allerersten Mal im Licht steht. Es ist, als ob er zum allerersten Mal tatsächlich aus der Dunkelheit herausgetreten ist.

"Sagst du jetzt bitte mal was?" Ghost zupft verlegen an der Kapuze über seinem Kopf. "Es war Zeit für eine Veränderung. Es ist Jahre her, sie war längst überfällig, und ich dachte nur... Phalanx...?"

...und er kann nur denken, _Das Internet wird vollkommen durchdrehen._

Er legt ihm die Arme um die Taille und sagt lachend: "Es ist _perfekt_."

Als Phalanx ihn küsst, hüllt der blasse Umhang sie beide ein, und als er sich von ihm löst, hebt sich die Röte seiner Wangen von seiner blassen Haut ab und seine Augen sind so blau in der Dunkelheit, dass er ihn gleich noch einmal küssen muss. Ghosts Hand liegt fest auf seinem Brustkorb und er kann spüren, dass er lächelt. Immer noch von der Kapuze verborgen sagt Phalanx: "Und woher soll ich dann wissen, dass du es bist, wenn du nicht mal dein sonst übliches Kostüm trägst? Wie lautet unser Gestaltwandler-Kennwort?"

"Vielleicht will ich kein Kennwort verwenden", murmelt Ghost – seine Augen hell in der Dunkelheit und sein Lächeln kaum unterdrückt. "Vielleicht will ich ja, dass du mich sehr sehr gründlich untersuchst, bis du dir ganz sicher bist."

Phalanx' Finger berühren seine Wange und wandern dann hinauf in sein Haar. "Das klingt genau wie etwas, das ein Superschurke zu mir sagen würde."

"Vielleicht will ich kein Kennwort verwenden, weil ich zugelassen habe, dass du es aussuchst – ich bin eben ein Narr – und weil es ein wirklich furchtbar peinliches Kennwort ist."

Phalanx lacht laut und sagt: "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du es bist, trotz deines... ziemlich drastischen Image-Wandels. Der übrigens großartig ist. Du siehst großartig aus."

Ghost mustert ihn lächelnd, als wolle er seinen Anblick für später im Gedächtnis bewahren, und löst sich dann aus seinen Armen. "Na los, komm schon. Patrouille, Phalanx."

Der Umhang schwingt mit, als er sich umdreht, grau wie Nebel, der mit angehaltenem Atem auf die Dämmerung wartet. Und Phalanx kann ihn nur anschauen und denken, _Vielleicht ist er derjenige, der es durchgemacht hat; vielleicht ist er derjenige, der es überlebt und sich entschlossen hat, weiterzuleben; vielleicht ist er derjenige, der sich aus der Dunkelheit heraus geschleppt hat; vielleicht ist er derjenige, der seinen Umhang heller gemacht hat, aber glaubst du wirklich nur für eine Sekunde, dass er es auch getan hätte, wenn du nicht für ihn da wärst?_

(Und _Ja_ , denkt er, weiß er, _das Internet wird seinen kollektiven Verstand verlieren._ )

Phalanx holt ihn ein, ergreift seine Hand und Ghost schenkt ihm ein glückliches Lächeln, ein strahlendes Lächeln, und die gesamte Stadt liegt hellerleuchtet vor ihnen ausgebreitet.

*** * ***

> _'Im Licht des Aufgehenden Mondes', Ghostlanx Fanmix, der romantische Remix; Download hier._

> _Hiermit lege ich euch die Bildergeschichte von Phantomphi ans Herz, die mir meine Woche gerettet hat, weil sie mich bereits glücklich macht, wenn ich nur daran denke: Ein Kätzchen wird von Ghostlanx aus einem Baum gerettet <3 <3 <3_
> 
> _~_
> 
> **D:** _omg wie süß ;_;_
> 
> _~_
> 
> **P &G:** _Draxie, ich weiß genau, wie dein kranker Verstand arbeitet, und wenn du dich von diesem Ding dazu verleiten lässt, eine Fic zu schreiben, die so von zuckersüßem Honig trieft, dass einem schlecht davon wird, dann werde ich dich für alle Zeit verleugnen._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Tu es Draxie, na los, mach schon_
> 
> _~_
> 
> **D:** _Oh mein Gott, Ghostly SCHAU SIE DIR DOCH NUR AN, ich kann nichts dafür, du darfst mich dafür nicht verantwortlich machen!_
> 
> _~_
> 
> **P &G: ** _Du besitzt die Selbstkontrolle einer Babyblase und ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben. Wenigstens hat Blackbindings – sogar Blackbindings hat es gerebloggt. Auf der ganzen Welt existiert kein Schimpfwort, das meine derzeitigen Gefühle zum Ausdruck bringen könnte._
> 
> _~_
> 
> **BB:** _Ghostly, das ist so süß^^_

> _Wenn ich noch einmal einen Post sehe wie 'omg er ist so dünn, er muss unbedingt mehr essen', dann werde ich keine Verantwortung übernehmen für meine Reaktion darauf. Als jemand, der von Natur aus eher dünn ist; nachdem schon völlig fremde Personen in der Öffentlichkeit auf mich zugekommen sind, um mir zu sagen *ich soll doch was essen*.... das ist *genau dasselbe wie wenn man einem Übergewichtigen sagt, er soll gefälligst abnehmen*. In beiden Fällen geht es darum, dass Menschen Mitspracherecht einfordern über den Körper anderer Menschen, die nicht so aussehen, wie sie in ihren Augen aussehen SOLLTEN. Eine positive Einstellung zu übergewichtigen Menschen darf aber nicht eine negative Einstellung zu dünnen Menschen bedeuten. Feministen-Faustregel Nummer eins? NIEMAND HAT EINEN ANSPRUCH AUF DEN KÖRPER EINES ANDEREN. Verdammt nochmal, jede Nacht bekämpft er Verbrechen und reißt sich für uns den Arsch auf, denkt ihr vielleicht, das könnte er machen, wenn er NICHT gesund wäre? ES GEHT IHM GUT – ER IST WUNDERSCHÖN GENAU SO WIE ER IST. Wenn ihr ihn 'liebt', dann hört auf, ihn fertigzumachen, so wie unsere Gesellschaft im Allgemeinen jeden fertigmacht. Verdammt, falls er unsere Blogs liest, hat er wahrscheinlich einen Minderwertigkeitskomplex von der Größe des Empire State Buildings und das bedeutet ja wohl das Gegenteil von 'Ghost zu unterstützen'._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _**^** Dieser Post verdient sämtliche Auszeichnungen._

> _Die Etymologie der Bezeichnung 'Fanghost' für all die Neulinge im Phandom, die erst mit Phalanx hier aufgetaucht sind: Das Wort ist eine Verschmelzung aus dem Ausdruck 'Fangirls von Ghost' und praktischerweise ist es nicht geschlechtsspezifisch, denn wir begrüßen Leute aller Identitäten und Genital-Permutationen in unserem fröhlichen kleinen Fanzirkel <3 Und genaugenommen habt ihr das Wort 'Phandom' von uns gestohlen (wir sind das 'Phantom Fandom' > Phandom), aber wir teilen es gern mit euch, denn Ghost scheint es ja auch so zu halten ;-)_

> _Ich hoffe, Ghost tappt nie in eine Pfütze, die sich als viel tiefer herausstellt, als er angenommen hat, denn das ist wirklich das Allerschlimmste._

> _Reblogge das, wenn du jemals von Ghost gerettet worden bist. Lass Figgins wissen, was für ein Arsch er ist. Wir lieben dich Spooky <3 _
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Reblogge das, wenn du jemals von Phalanx gerettet worden bist. (gebt dem Neuling auch mal 'ne Chance!)_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Reblogge das, wenn du jemals von dem zuvorkommendsten schwulen Superpärchen New Yorks gerettet worden bist, und scheiß auf die rechts-radikalen Medien. UNSER SUPERPÄRCHEN IST SUPER_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Mist das war vielleicht gruselig dabei hab ich nur im Park nen Joint geraucht und das sollte doch wohl möglich sein ohne von irgendwelchen Sackgesichtern angemacht zu werden das hätte richtig schlimm ausgehen können danke Jungs!_

> _Fanart, jugendfrei, Phalanx im Harnisch eines[ Hopliten](https://www.jantiff.de/wp-content/gallery/pencildrawings/hoplite.jpg),_ _also da hast du aber einen ziemlich langen Speer..._

> _omgwtf Leute, stellt euch vor, was für ein Foto ich in Tribeca geschossen habe. Wieso trägt Ghost so etwas hat er sowas je vorher getragen ich kann keine Fotos finden ist das vielleicht sein Winterkostüm??_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _ach du hEILIGE SCHEISSE_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Ist er das? Ist er das wirklich??_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Ausschnittvergrößerung von seinem Hintern. Jap. Er ist es._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _WAS?_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _WIE KANN DAS...?_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _ich hab keine Worte ich kann nicht Hilfe was???_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _aber er *ist* es, oder? Phalanx betrügt ihn nicht beim Verbrechen-bekämpfen mit einem anderen geisterhaften Superhelden..._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Gott, er sieht aus wie... ich weiß nicht. Wie ein Engel._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Ich weiß nicht, warum ich gerade weine, verdammt_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _WIE WAS NEIN WIE WAS_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _ICH KANN NICHT MEHR REGKLAJRGARKKEHULGF_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _!!!?!_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _er war zum ersten Mal in einer Schwulenbar, jetzt eine Typveränderung, irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, das war Phalanx' Einfluss auf ihn, und es ist ein großartiger Einfluss._

> **D:** _Fanfic, Die unscheinbarste Rettungsaktion, die fluffigste, jugendfreie Ghostlanx-Gutherzigkeit der Welt, also was hab ich... WIESO VERPASSE ICH IMMER ALLES WÄHREND ICH MEINE DRABBLE SCHREIBE, HEILIGE SCHEISSE_
> 
> _~_
> 
> **BB:** _*streichelt Draxie* Vielleicht kannst du ja DARÜBER jetzt ein Drabble schreiben? **^^** ;_
> 
> _~_
> 
> **P &G: ** _Schau mich gar nicht erst so mitleids-heischend an, Drax, ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst es bleiben lassen._
> 
> _~_
> 
> **D:** _Ghostly, ich kann nicht glauben, dass du deswegen nicht total durchdrehst. Er *hat sein Kostüm verändert*, das hat er noch nie gemacht. Das ist GANZ ENORM!!_
> 
> _~_
> 
> **P &G:** _Ich denke eben erst nach, bevor ich etwas schreibe. Ich wünschte, andere würden das auch tun. Ich klinke mich für heute aus, denn mit Vernunft ist hier heute wahrscheinlich nicht mehr zu rechnen. Ich werde euch meine Meta-Gedanken darüber mitteilen, nachdem ich auch tatsächlich darüber *nachgedacht* habe. Gute Nacht._
> 
> _~_
> 
> **D:** _Gute Nacht Ghostly!_

> _Omg, er TRÄGT WIRKLICH WEISS geht und sucht auf der Stelle diesen Pastor, der gesagt hat, er würde sie trauen! XD_

**~***~**


	15. Kapitel 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frohe Weihnachten!!
> 
> Die Fan-Art in diesem Kapitel stammt von **Pencilpushingenthusiast (cbmesserart)** und [@limaloveglee](https://limaloveglee.tumblr.com/). Vielen Dank! <3

> _sie sind so wunderschön, ich bin ganz high – hilfe, ich liege am Boden und komme nicht wieder hoch_

> _Ich verlängere heute mal die Liste der krassen Memes, die dieses Fandom ins Leben gerufen hat, Katze im Ghostumhang ist jetzt ein Ding. Außerdem steuere ich Ghost-Katze als seinen tierischen Sidekick bei, eine Drabble-Serie über die Katze in Phantomphis Fan Art, die sie aus einem Baum gerettet haben und die das alles erst ins Rollen gebracht hat (das Original-Drabble ist natürlich von niemand anderem als Draxie)..._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _NEIN, das macht so absolut Sinn, weil Kitty!Ghost so absolut Sinn macht. Er ist immer allein in der Dunkelheit umhergestreift und war ein totaler Badass – er ist definitiv ein Kater. Und jetzt hat er OMG DAS WIRD MIR JETZT ERST BEWUSST PUPPY!PHALANX_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _KITTY!GHOST UND PUPLANX VERDAMMT JAAAA FANART BITTE_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Also, ich mache meine Flasche Bier für heute Abend schon reichlich früh auf, was? Vielen Dank Fandom._

****P &G:** ** _[_ _Wann_ _treffen_ _wir drei_ _uns das nächstemal Bei Regen, Donner, Wetterstrahl?]_

 **BB:** _[also ich könnte nächsten Donnerstag]_

 **P &G: ** _[Blackbindings, ich wusste, es gibt einen Grund, warum ich dich liebe...]_

 **D:** _[Es scheint dir egal zu sein, dass jeder im Fandom denkt, du wärst 'ne Hexe, Ghostly.]_

 **P &G: ** _[Es ist mir auch egal. Frauen, die sagen, was sie denken, wurden immer schon entweder Hexe oder Schlampe genannt, ich sehe also nicht, warum mir das etwas ausmachen sollte.]_

> _MEIN HUND IST UNVERSTÄNDLICHERWEISE NICHT GENEIGT SICH HEXAGONE AN DIE SCHULTERN KLEBEN ZU LASSEN – ALSO ECHT JETZT_

> _Heilige Scheiße, Draxie hat ein neues Kapitel ihres Victoriana!Verse gepostet, ohmeingottohmeingott bleib cool bleib cool, klick auf den Link, bleib cool..._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _HALTET DAS INTERNET AN, DRAXIE HAT EIN UPDATE ZUM VICTORIANA!VERSE GEPOSTET_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Ab 18!! Ich fass es nicht, ich fass es nicht, ich kann... nicht mehr._

**D:** _[Aber es ist schön so – nur wir drei. Wann schaffen wir das schon mal? Mit meinen Jobs und BBs Zeitverschiebung und deiner Mama, Ghostly._ _Wie geht es ihr eigentlich?_ _]_

 **P &G:** _[Gestern hatten wir eine schlimme Nacht. Sie hing in der Erinnerung fest, als ich mit sechzehn mein Coming-Out hatte. Wir hatten eine kleine Auseinandersetzung, auf die ich nachts um Zwei gerne verzichtet hätte.]_

 **BB:** _[das tut mir leid, Ghostly =( ]_

 **P &G:** _[Ist nicht deine Schuld, kleiner Lori. Keiner hat Schuld daran; solche Dinge passieren eben. Draxie – hast du etwa eine Fanfic formatiert und gepostet, während wir uns hier unterhalten?]_

 **D:** _[Ghostly, ich habe ein Problem.]_

 **P &G: ** _[Herrgottnochmal, Drax, wir reden hier über wichtige Sachen.]_

 **D:** _[Verzeihung ;_; ]_

 **BB:** _[OMG Draxie, hast du etwa ein neues Kapitel zum Victoriana!Verse gepostet??]_

 **P &G:** _[und damit verabschiedet sich Blackbindings aus dem Gruppenchat]_

 **BB:** _[Nein, nein, ich heb es mir für später auf, aber oh mein Gott, Draxie! *squeeeeeee*]_

 **D:** _[Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir, BB. Es gibt auch Sexszenen <3]_

> _Ich weiß, wir wissen nicht, was bei ihnen vorgeht, aber, oh Gott, Ghostlanx schafft mich in letzter Zeit – Ghosts neues Kostüm und wie glücklich er sein muss, und wie *zusammen* sie aussehen – ich bin einfach so happy, dass er jetzt Phalanx hat ;_;_

> _Alles, was ich mir zu Weihnachten wünsche, ist ein Foto, auf dem sie sich küssen, lieber Weihnachtsmann, ich war *immer brav* T_T_

> _So lange schon kein Puckzilla :(_

> _Ich hoffe, Ghost kriegt zu Weihnachten alles, was er sich gewünscht hat, inklusive Phalanx in (nichts außer) einem Schleifchen unter dem Baum <3_

**P &G:** _[Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, ob du die gute Fee dieses Mädchens bist oder sein Drogendealer, Draxie – so wie du es die ganze Zeit mit Pornografie versorgst.]_

 **BB:** _[Leute, ich bin alt genug, um so was zu lesen, ich bin kein Kind mehr und ich bin auch immer noch hier ^^;]_

 **P &G:** _[Ruhig, Schätzchen, deinen Mamis müssen mal eben was besprechen]_

 **D:** _[Ich meine. Ich schreibe diese Sachen und ihr lest sie, wir haben wirklich eine etwas seltsame Beziehung, oder? ^^;]_

 **P &G:** _[Nicht wirklich. Wenn man bedenkt, dass ein Großteil des Fandoms eine geistige Reife hat, die weit unter deinem tatsächlichen Alter liegt, Blackbindings, dann passt du ganz prima zu uns.]_

> _Victoriana!Verse Gefüüühle: ICH FINDE KEIN GIF DAS SIE ZUM AUSDRUCK BRINGT_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _OMG all diese dezenten sexy Augenkontakte ohne Worte und dann ohmeingottohmeingott und sie... und dann... und hilfe... ich... Worte_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _kann bitte jemand eine Fan Art zu dieser Szene im Studierzimmer machen?_

> _Reblogge das, wenn du jemals von Ghost gerettet worden bist. Lass Figgins wissen, was für ein Arsch er ist. Wir lieben dich Spooky <3 _
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Reblogge das, wenn du jemals von Phalanx gerettet worden bist. (gebt dem Neuling auch mal 'ne Chance!)_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Reblogge das, wenn du jemals von dem_ _zuvorkommendsten_ _schwulen Superpärchen New Yorks gerettet worden bist, und scheiß auf die rechts-radikalen Medien. UNSER SUPERPÄRCHEN IST SUPER_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Danke, dass ihr den Krankenwagen gerufen und mit mir zusammen gewartet habt, ihr Jungs seid einfach großartig!! Schöne Feiertage!!!_

**D:** _[Und wie spielt dir das Leben so mit, BB? Wie sind die Weihnachtsferien soweit?]_

 **BB:** _[Ganz schön. Ich hab meine Katze so vermisst <3 Und ich hab jetzt viel mehr Zeit zum Schreiben und vielleicht kriegen wir sogar ordentlichen Schnee. Es ist schön ^^]_

 **P &G:** _[Jetzt bist du an der Reihe, meine Liebe, was geht ab in Draxieland?]_

 **D:** _[Also, ich muss von morgen bis zum 30. jeden Tag arbeiten. Das stinkt mir natürlich gewaltig, aber andererseits kann ich die Kohle wirklich gut gebrauchen. Deshalb...]_

 **BB:** _[Macht ihr was Besonderes an Weihnachten?]_

 **D:** _[Nur ich und mein Freund. Ich_ _schaffe_ _es_ _dieses Jahr_ _nicht zu meiner Familie_ _und ihr wisst ja, dass er mit seiner Familie so seine Probleme hat. Deshalb bleiben wir unter uns, mit einer Flasche Rum und einem Hühnchen aus der Gefriertruhe, mmmmh]_

 **BB:** _[Ich wünsche euch beiden ein hoffentlich_ _schönes Weihnachten, Draxie <3]_

 **D:** _[Dir auch, BB. Und dir auch, Ghostly, du kannst dich den Weihnachtswünschen nicht entziehen...]_

 **P &G:** _[Ich freu mich schon so drauf, wenn die ganze Familie hier antanzt und sie nicht wissen, wie sie mit Mama umgehen sollen, nur um dann schnellstmöglich wieder abzuhauen, ja. Genau so stell ich mir den *Himmel* vor.  
_ _Tut mir leid, ich bin wieder mal eine gemeine Zicke. Wie schon gesagt, es war eine schlimme Nacht. Aber nein. Es gibt ein paar Dinge, auf die ich mich schon freue. Am Weihnachtsmorgen werde ich meinen Bruder mit einem Küchenmesser bedrohen, damit er öfter zu Besuch kommt, dieses schlappschwänzige, rückgratlose Häufchen Spucke mit verschrumpelten Rosineneiern <3]_

 **D:** _[Viel Spaß dabei?]_

 **P &G:** _[Du meine Güte, du hast ja keine Ahnung, darauf freue ich mich schon das ganze Jahr...]_

*** * ***

Kurt liegt auf Blaines Bett und schaut, wie immer etwas verwundert, dieses Poster an der Wand an. Blaine hat schon vor einer ganzen Weile angeboten, es abzuhängen – nun da es GIFs von _ihm selbst_ überall im Internet gibt, kann er absolut nachvollziehen, wie seltsam es für Kurt sein muss, sich in seinem Zimmer aufzuhalten – aber Kurt hat gesagt, er soll es hängenlassen; er darf seine Persönlichkeit nach außen hin nicht verändern, er darf keine Aufmerksamkeit darauf lenken, wie sehr sich sein Leben verändert hat. Also lässt er das Poster und die ganzen Fotos hängen und schneidet gelegentlich sogar neue Artikel aus, wenn ihm einer unterkommt (nur solche, die von Ghost handeln – alles, worin es speziell um _ihn selbst_ geht, findet er immer noch, ähm, unfassbar befremdlich), denn schließlich liebt er Ghost immer noch, und sogar noch mehr als zuvor. Und Kurt starrt immer noch dieses Poster an, als versuche er, es zu verstehen; als versuche er, sich daran zu erinnern; als könne er, wenn er einfach nur daran denkt....

Blaine streicht ihm mit beiden Händen die Beine hinab und massiert seine Muskeln. Er hat das Gefühl, als müsse er den Kriminellen von New York eine Warnung zukommen lassen, dass Ghost einen Tritt hat wie ein erstklassiges Rennpferd und dass es diesen Schmerz wirklich nicht wert ist. Er schiebt seine Finger unter Kurts Oberschenkel und streicht mit den Händen über den langen, gewölbten Muskel, die dünnen Sehnen in seiner Kniekehle, die muskulösen Waden, die fest in seinen Handflächen liegen, und dann seine schmaleren Knöchel... und die seltsame horizontal verlaufende Narbe, die ihm neben seiner linken Hand ins Auge fällt.

Er hebt Kurts Unterschenkel an, um sich die Narbe genauer anzuschauen, die ein paar Zentimeter oberhalb seiner Ferse quer über seine Wade verläuft. "Woher hast du diese Narbe?"

Kurt wendet den Blick von dem Poster ab, schließt die Augen, drückt seine Schulterblätter in die Bettdecke und blinzelt Blaine schläfrig an. "Ich hatte angenommen, der Kerl wäre bewusstlos, aber das war er nicht. Ich hatte gedacht, er hätte kein Messer, aber er hatte eins." Er zuckt die Schultern. "Ich habe dir ja gesagt, ich will nicht, dass du die Fehler wiederholst, die ich gemacht habe. Ein paar Zentimeter tiefer und ich wäre auf der Straße verblutet – das wäre eine wirklich blöde Art zu sterben."

Blaine hebt sein Bein noch ein wenig höher, beugt sich vor und küsst dieses Mal auf seiner perfekten Haut. Kurt schaut ihn nur an, irgendwie verschlafen und sehr entspannt nach dem Sex. Blaine spürt nur wenig Muskelwiderstand, als er Kurts Bein anhebt; er drückt es noch höher und Kurt grinst ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, also drückt Blaine es noch weiter hoch, bis er aufhören muss, bevor er vor Begeisterung Nasenbluten bekommt.

Er legt sein Bein wieder ab, macht es sich grinsend neben ihm bequem und stützt sich auf seinem Ellbogen ab. "Mein Freund macht Yoga. Das würde ich am liebsten auf meine Visitenkarten drucken lassen."

Kurt lacht und streicht Blaine mit den Fingern über die Wange. "Es entspannt mich. Du solltest irgendwann mal mitkommen."

"Der Kurs ist Sonntagmorgens um Acht und du 'arbeitest' an jedem Tag der Woche bis zwei oder drei Uhr nachts. Irgendwie bist du wirklich ein Masochist."

"Es entspannt mich." Er räkelt sich wieder auf der Matratze und gähnt. "Oh Gott, ich muss unter die Dusche, wenn wir heute Nacht noch raus wollen."

Sie sind beide nackt in dem kleinen Zimmer und wärmen sich gegenseitig. Die schweren Jalousien halten die Dezemberkälte draußen und Blaine schaut auf Kurts flachen Bauch, seine blassen Schenkel, seinen glücklich-zufriedengestellten Penis, der in einem Nest aus dunklem Haar ruht. "Wir könnten uns, ähm, heute Nacht frei nehmen."

Kurt folgt seinem Blick, verdreht die Augen und rollt sich vom Bett. "Ich geh jetzt duschen. Du wirst fünf Minuten auskommen müssen, ohne Sex mit mir zu haben, ich bin sicher, dir wird was einfallen, das du stattdessen machen kannst."

"Kurt. Liebe ist... das Bett miteinander zu teilen."

"Man könnte meinen, das wäre der einzige Grund, warum du mich um dich haben willst", schnaubt Kurt und geht am Bett vorbei auf die Badezimmertür zu, aber Blaine hält ihn am Arm fest, drückt ihm zwei Küsse in die Nähe des Ellbogens und murmelt an seiner Haut: "Es gibt so viele Gründe, dich um mich haben zu wollen."

Kurt legt kurz eine Hand auf Blaines Haar, dann nimmt er Blaines Hand von seinem Arm, streichelt mit dem Daumen über seine Handfläche, sagt noch einmal, "Ich gehe jetzt duschen", und küsst ihn, bevor er ins Bad geht. Blaine seufzt und legt sich an die Stelle, an der Kurt gelegen hat, auf die noch warmen Bettlaken. Er drückt seine Wange ins Kissen und atmet Kurts Duft ein: Shampoo und seine Haut und – oh Gott – manchmal _hungert_ Blaine geradezu nach ihm...

Im Zimmer nebenan wird das Wasser aufgedreht. _Ah, eine spontane_ _Duschszene,_ denkt er. _Es ist lange her, seit ich eine Fic über dich gelesen habe._ Es ist lange her, seit er überhaupt eine Fic gelesen hat. Fanfiktion-lesen ist kein angenehmer Zeitvertreib mehr, nicht einmal die, in denen _er_ _selbst_ nicht vorkommt – also, eigentlich ganz besonders die, in denen er selbst nicht vorkommt, denn in denen kommen _andere_ vor und bei dem Gedanken, dass jemand anderes Ghost berührt – wenn auch nur in Fanfiktion – sträuben sich ihm vor Wut die Nackenhaare.

Er ist nicht der einzige Mensch, der jemals diesen Hintern berührt hat, der seinen eigenen Hashtag hat; allerdings ist er der einzige Mensch, dessen Hände Kurt jemals tatsächlich auf seinem Hintern _haben wollte_ , und das regt etwas in seinem Bauch, von dem er sich einredet, es habe mit Beschützerinstinkt zu tun, aber er weiß, dass es eher _Besitzgier_ ist. Er hat nicht gewusst... er hat nicht gewusst, dass er auf sowas steht. Hätte wohl sogar eher das Gegenteil behauptet, schließlich hatte er früher fast schon Wert darauf gelegt, mit Jungs zu gehen, die mehr Erfahrung hatten als er. Aber... aber...

Erhitzt es sein Blut, wenn Kurts Atem die Härchen auf seinem Bauch bewegt; wenn Kurts Finger zögern, bevor sie mutig werden; wenn er seinen Rücken durchdrückt und keuchend Blaines Namen ruft? Beschleunigt sich sein Puls bei dem Gedanken, dass er der Einzige ist? Er will diese Fragen nicht mit ja beantworten. Aber... aber... aber...

Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass er weiß, was Sex für Kurt bedeutet. Er weiß, wie viel Vertrauen damit einhergeht; er weiß, dass Kurt es niemals aus weniger als Liebe machen würde. Vielleicht ist das der Grund. Vielleicht ist es das Wissen, welche allumfassende Bedeutung Sex für Kurt hat. Vielleicht ist es die Gewissheit, wie _ernst_ es Kurt meint. Dass Kurt ihn nicht nur oberflächlich will, sondern mit Haut und Haaren. Und obwohl er einst solche Angst davor hatte, ist sein _Begehren_ jetzt größer als die Angst; er begehrt ihn mehr als sonst irgendetwas anderes. Kurt _will_ ihn und diese Tatsache ist es, die Blaines Blut in Wallung bringt. Sex hat für Blaine inzwischen dieselbe Bedeutung angenommen, die er auch für Kurt hat, und für Kurt bedeutet Sex _alles_.

Zumindest redet sich Blaine das ein, denn andernfalls wäre er nur ein wandelndes Klischee und dabei würde er sich eigentlich ganz gerne als Mensch sehen, der etwas _mehr_ Tiefe besitzt.

Er zuckt zusammen, als auf dem Nachttisch etwas zu summen anfängt, tastet unbeholfen danach und nimmt es in die Hand, dann hält er verwirrt inne, denn beinahe wäre er an Kurts Handy gegangen. Dass es Kurts Handy ist, fällt ihm nicht deshalb auf, weil der Anrufer 'Dad' ist, sondern weil er keinen Grund wüsste, warum ihn sein eigener Dad anrufen sollte...

Dann starrt er das Handy nur an, während es in seiner Hand vibriert, denn – oh Gott – es ist Kurts Vater. Der Vater, den Kurt anhimmelt und – das weiß Blaine genau – der einzige andere _Mann_ , dem Kurts Loyalität gehört, denn um Kurts Aufmerksamkeit buhlen Mr. Hummel, Blaine Anderson und New York City und Blaine ist sich nie so ganz sicher, wie er selbst in diesem Wettstreit abschneidet. Er schaut zur Badezimmertür und will schon Kurts Namen rufen, aber er weiß, dass das Rauschen des Wassers und der Klang von Kurts wohlklingender Singstimme alles andere übertönen werden – er wird ihn niemals hören. Blaine hält das Telefon in seiner Hand und weiß nicht, was er tun soll, weiß nicht... was er tun soll... und es ist ein Impuls, den er nicht mal versteht, als er sich schließlich doch meldet.

(Es ist Kurts _Dad;_ mit New York kennt er sich aus, aber sollte er nicht auch seinen Konkurrenten kennenlernen...?)

"Hallo, Mr.... Hummel, tut mir leid, hier ist nicht Kurt, natürlich bin ich nicht Kurt, Kurt ist in der..." _Dusche, weil wir buchstäblich bis vor ein paar Minuten schweißtreibenden, nackten, schwulen Sex hatten, oh Gott Blaine, wieso unterhältst du dich auch mit dem liebenden Vater des Mannes, auf den du gerade ejakuliert hast?_ "...im Bad, ähm, hallo." _Warum bist du ans Telefon gegangen, was_ _stimmt nicht_ _mit dir, Kurt wird dich umbringen, was_ _stimmt nicht_ _mit dir._ "...ich bin Blaine, ich glaube, das habe ich noch nicht gesagt, ich bin... ich hoffe, Kurt hat mich schon erwähnt."

Für einen Moment herrscht Schweigen und Blaine denkt, _Vielleicht kann ich mich mit einem Kissen ersticken, bevor Kurt aus dem Bad zurückkommt_ , und dann sagt eine Männerstimme am anderen Ende der Leitung: "Von dir ist ein paar Mal die Rede gewesen, ja." Blaine schluckt und obwohl er ganz allein im Zimmer ist, weiß er nicht, wo er hinschauen soll. "Es ist schön, mit dir zu reden, Blaine."

"Ganz meinerseits, Sir, ähm, Kurt spricht oft von Ihnen."

"Hm", sagt Mr. Hummel und obwohl die Betonung vollkommen anders ist, hört Blaine definitiv die Schlussfolgerung, die Kurt daraus ziehen würde: 'Ich könnte dich dazu zwingen, die Büchse der Pandora auszuleeren, die du mit dieser Behauptung gerade geöffnet hast, aber aus Höflichkeit werde ich so tun, als hättest du diese Behandlung nicht verdient, und du darfst gern niemals vergessen, was du mir für diese Diskretion schuldest', und sein Sichtfeld wird plötzlich unscharf. Blaine glaubt, dass er gerade vor lauter Verwirrung angefangen hat zu schielen. "Wie geht es dir, Blaine?"

"Ich bin..." _immer noch ein bisschen klebrig von dem Sex, den ich gerade mit Ihrem Sohn hatte und übrigens, Mr. Hummel, haben Sie gewusst, dass er Yoga macht?_ "Es geht mir gut, es geht mir großartig, ich bin, ähm, unglaublich." _Blaine,_ _hör auf zu reden._ "Wie geht es Ihnen, Sir?"

"Du kannst mich Burt nennen, Junge. Mir geht es gut. Hat Kurt dir gegenüber erwähnt, dass ihr gern an Weihnachten kommen dürft, falls ihr keine anderen Pläne habt?"

"Ja, er... das hat er, er..."

Kurt liebt seinen Vater über alles. Das weiß Blaine – er beobachtet es mit einem fast schon ästhetischen Wohlgefallen, denn es ist solch eine erhebende und gleichzeitig fremdartige Vorstellung für ihn, so weit weg, wie etwas aus einem Dickens-Roman, Kurts simple Bewunderung für seinen Vater. Und Blaine hat ihn in den letzten paar Wochen beobachtet, wie er immer wieder schweigsam und angestrengt überlegt hat und überlegt hat, ohne einen Ausweg zu finden. Für Kurt ist es eine echte Qual, hin- und hergerissen zu sein zwischen drei Verpflichtungen, von denen jede seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit einfordert – Sohn / Geliebter / Beschützer der Stadt. Kurt verehrt seinen Vater, Kurt weiß, dass er nicht das Leben führt, das sein Vater sich für ihn wünschen muss, und ganz gleich, wie er sich entscheidet, er sieht sich einem Morast aus Schuld gegenüber. Kurt ist wegen Weihnachten hin und her gerissen. 'Die schönste Zeit des Jahres', so ein Quatsch, sie hält seinen Freund in sich selbst gefangen und fesselt ihn bis zur Unbeweglichkeit. Kein Wunder, dass er dieses Poster anstarrt, als könne er es nicht verstehen. Seit wann wird 'Held' definiert als 'jemand, der einem anderen Schmerz zufügt, ganz gleich wie er sich entscheidet'...?

Blaine ertappt sich dabei, wie er selbst dieses Poster anstarrt: die statische New Yorker Skyline; der undeutliche Schatten von Ghost mitten in der Bewegung; der schwarze Umhang, der sich hinter ihm aufbläht; massive Gebäude und eine flüchtige Person; eine beständige Stadt und das Aufblitzen eines Gespenstes. Der Mund bleibt ihm offen stehen. Kurts Vater. Kurts Vater. Gibt es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit...

Es ist, als habe er im Dunkeln einen Lichtschalter gefunden und die Glühbirne blendete ihn. "Ich dachte mir, also tatsächlich ist mir gerade eben der Gedanke gekommen, ähm, dass Kurt... über Weihnachten hat er so ziemlich am meisten zu tun, ähm, bei dem was er macht. Was _wir_ machen. In dieser Zeit haben wir am meisten zu tun."

Schweigen. Das Schweigen von Mr. Hummel, der denkt, _Dieses Arschloch hält meinen Sohn von mir fern, um ihn an Weihnachten in schreckliche Gefahr zu bringen, ich hoffe, dass ihm bald jemand das Gehirn wegpustet, damit Kurt nachhause kommen und vergessen kann, dass dieser Bastard jemals existiert hat._ "Denn er ist wirklich sehr... ich meine, das wissen Sie ja wahrscheinlich, Sie kennen Kurt, er ist der mitfühlendste Mensch, der mir je _begegnet_ ist, und er kann einfach den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass jemandem an Weihnachten etwas Schlimmes zustößt, nur weil er nicht helfen kann und... Sir, es bringt ihn um den Verstand: das Wissen, dass er entweder zulässt, dass diesen Menschen etwas zustößt, oder dass er _Sie_ enttäuschen muss. Ich... ich weiß, dass es ihn richtig fertig macht, ähm, deshalb... also Weihnachten in New York ist gewissermaßen nicht zu verschieben, aber ich hab mir gedacht, wenn _wir_ Weihnachten an einem anderen Tag feierten? Denn eigentlich geht es ja um die Menschen und nicht um das Datum, oder zumindest sagen sie das immer in diesen Weihnachts-Shows, also wäre es doch egal, ob _wir_ Weihnachten am fünfundzwanzigsten oder vielleicht auch am siebenundzwanzigsten feiern oder so, aber mit New York können wir nun mal nicht wirklich verhandeln, um Weihnachten zu verschieben, wissen Sie, deshalb müssten eben _wir_..."

"Kann ich mal eben wiederholen, was du da vorschlägst", sagt Mr. Hummel und Blaine ist erleichtert über die Gelegenheit, den Mund zu halten. "Du willst also, dass wir...", redet er langsam weiter, als sei Englisch möglicherweise nicht Blaines Muttersprache, "...dass wir Weihnachten verschieben."

Blaine gestikuliert mit einer Hand, als könnte das jetzt helfen. "Es ist nur ein Vorschlag! Und es würde einfach nur bedeuten, dass Kurt das bekommt, was er sich zu Weihnachten wünscht: nämlich niemanden im Stich zu lassen. Ich weiß, das ist das einzige, was er sich wirklich wünscht, er will einfach nur, dass alle glücklich sind. Und er weiß, dass andernfalls irgendjemand unglücklich wäre und..."

"Weihnachten am siebenundzwanzigsten", sagt Mr. Hummel langsam.

 _Blaine, ebenso gut hättest du dich am Telefon melden können mit: 'Hallo Mr. Hummel, hier ist Blaine, ich bin ein Idiot!'._ "Ich dachte nur..."

"Das könnte funktionieren", sagt Mr. Hummel und er ruft jemandem im Hintergrund zu, "Carole, will die Klinik immer noch, dass du an Weihnachten arbeitest? Warte einen Moment, Junge."

Blaine fällt plötzlich auf, dass er die Bettdecke so fest umklammert hält, dass ihm die Hand wehtut. Er lässt los. Am anderen Ende der Leitung hört er Stimmengemurmel und eine Frauenstimme sagt ziemlich klar und deutlich, "Was? Verschieben?", aber dann scheint das Gemurmel entschlossener zu werden und plötzlich ist Mr. Hummels Stimme wieder da. "Der Siebenundzwanzigste würde bei uns passen, dann dürfte es auch Finn leichter fallen, aus New York wegzukommen. Und bei euch klappt das?"

"Es... ähm, ja Sir."

"Du kannst mich Burt nennen, Junge. Bringst du deinen Bruder mit? Kurt und Carole werden uns bekochen und normalerweise machen sie genug, um eine ganze Fußballmannschaft satt zu kriegen, du kannst also mitbringen, wen du möchtest."

"Er... ähm, ich bin sicher, er würde sich sehr freuen, Sir."

"Du sollst mich Burt nennen, Junge."

Die Badezimmertür geht auf und Kurt kommt, leise vor sich hin summend, heraus in einer Wolke aus Wasserdampf und mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften. Ein zweites Handtuch hat er fest um seine Haare gewickelt. "Willst du noch duschen, bevo– " Kurt zögert, als Blaine ins Telefon sagt: "Kurt ist jetzt da, Mr. Hummel, ich reiche Sie gleich weiter, es war nett, mit Ihnen zu reden, Sir!" Er drückt Kurt das Telefon so eilig in die Hand, als könne es jeden Augenblick explodieren. Kurt nimmt es mit ungläubigem Blick entgegen und sagt nur, "Hal– Dad?"

Blaine flüchtet ins Bad und versucht, so lange es irgend geht zu duschen, aber irgendwann ist der Punkt erreicht, an dem man nicht noch sauberer werden kann, selbst wenn man den Makel, beim ersten Gespräch mit dem Vater seines Freundes wie ein kompletter Schwachkopf zu klingen, wohl nie ganz von sich abwaschen kann.

Irgendwann muss er also wieder auftauchen. Er öffnet die Tür einen Spalt weit und drückt sie zentimeterweise auf; Kurt sitzt auf dem Bett, starrt auf das Handy in seinem Schoß, hebt wortlos den Blick zu Blaine und sagt nichts. Blaine holt tief Luft, aber Kurt... hebt einen Arm in einer offensichtlich einladenden Geste, einer Geste, die bedeutet, dass er Blaine umarmen will.

Kurt zieht ihn fest in seine Arme, die Wange an seinen Brustkorb gepresst, die Augen fest geschlossen. Leise und mit ziemlich rauer Stimme sagt er, _"Vielen Dank",_ und Blaine... fährt ihm mit den Fingern durchs Haar, legt ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und lässt seinen Daumen über Kurts herrliche Haut gleiten.

"Keine Ursache", sagt er und beugt sich hinab, um ihm einen Kuss in seine feuchten Haare zu drücken. "Frohe Weihnachten."

*** * ***

Während Weihnachten in New York tatsächlich weiß ist, ist es auch bitterkalt, denn es hat wieder geschneit und alles ist gefroren. Aber es ist New York und es ist Heilig Abend und aus den Schaufenstern fällt das Licht golden und glitzernd auf den Gehweg, und die Menschen sind fest entschlossen, eine Nacht zu genießen, die so kalt ist, dass man mit der Haut an Metall festfrieren könnte.

Die deutschen Touristen und ihr kleiner Sohn sind entschlossen, sie zu genießen, und der Überfall, der ihnen ihren Abend verderben sollte – ihren Urlaub, ihr Jahr, einen Teil ihres Lebens – ist gar nicht mehr so schlimm, als ein Mann mit weißem Umhang und Weihnachtsmannmütze den Straßenräuber sauber in den Schnee wirft, das Messer klappernd zu Boden fällt, und ein Mann in grüner Rüstung und mit einem Rentiergeweih auf dem Kopf fragt, ob alles in Ordnung ist? Alles in Ordnung! Mit einem 'Daumen-hoch' für den kleinen Elias und einem fröhlichen Winken verschwinden sie wieder. Das Paar, das streitend neben einem liegengebliebenen Auto steht, mit einem schreienden Baby auf dem Arm seiner Mutter, war auch fest entschlossen, den Abend zu genießen, und in gewisser Weise genießen sie ihn auch, nachdem ein Superheld anbietet, einen Blick unter die Motorhaube zu werfen, und sein Freund dabei hilft, den Wagen anzuschieben, bis sie zu Opa weiterfahren können, Fröhliche Weihnachten. Die junge Frau, die besinnungslos vor einer Bar im Schnee liegt, wird tatsächlich ein nächstes Weihnachten genießen können, nachdem jemand sie in einen Umhang gehüllt und einen Krankenwagen gerufen hat, und der junge Sikh, der _um sein Leben rennt_ , weil er sich in den falschen Teil der Stadt verirrt hat, und der gestürzt ist und sich die Hände aufgeschürft hat, fängt wirklich wieder an, seinen Abend zu genießen, als ein Superheld auf einer grünen Bahn aus Schilden herabschliddert und zwischen ihm und den rassistischen Schwachköpfen landet. Und während sie fluchend übereinander stolpern und dorthin zurückrennen, wo sie hergekommen sind, erscheint ein weiterer Superheld aus dem Dunkel wie ein... also, der Teil gefällt ihm besonders gut.

Ghost sitzt auf einer Dachkante, nimmt die Mütze ab und fächelt sich damit Luft zu. "Diese Dinger halten überraschend warm."

"Normalerweise trägt man sie ja auch nicht _über_ einer Kapuze", stellt Phalanx fest und reicht ihm seinen Kaffee. "Praliné Mokka."

"Danke."

"Gibt es auch einen Ort in dieser Stadt, an dem du _nicht_ umsonst Kaffee kriegst?"

"Er ist nicht wirklich umsonst, wenn man mit Rettungseinsätzen dafür zahlt", sagt Ghost lächelnd und setzt die Mütze wieder auf, damit er beide Hände um den Becher legen kann. "Lehne niemals einen kostenlosen Kaffee ab. Das ist eine der wichtigsten Grundregeln des Lebens. Trink deinen Lebkuchen-Latte und stell keine dummen Fragen."

Phalanx rempelt ihn mit der Schulter an und Ghost kommt lachend ins Schwanken. Fünfzehn Stockwerke über dem Erdboden baumeln sie beide mit den Beinen, um sich warmzuhalten.

*** * ***

Kurt hat sie gebacken, als er die Wohnung für sich allein hatte, weil Rachel für die Feiertage nachhause geflogen war, während Blaine wirklich gruselige Coverversionen von Weihnachtsliedern auf seinem iPad abspielte und darauf wartete, dass sie abkühlen, um sie mit klebrigen, grünen Phis zu verzieren: Lebkuchengeister, zum Ausliefern ordentlich verpackt in kleine mit Geschenkpapier umwickelte Kartons. In dieser Nacht machen sie einen großen Bogen über die gesamte Insel. Phalanx' Tasche mit den Geschenken haben sie auf halbem Weg gut versteckt und Ghost lässt sich mit dem Kopf nach unten durch die Decke in leere, dunkle Zimmer hängen oder beugt sich durch kalte Fensterscheiben hinein, um die Päckchen abzustellen. Mike und Tinas Fensterbank; die Küche eines Indischen Restaurants in Gramercy; eine Sushi-Bar in SoHo; der chinesische Schnellimbiss an der Upper West Side hat noch geöffnet, weshalb er die Schachtel auf die Theke stellt und ungesehen wieder hinausschleicht. Mr. Contis Café hat schon geschlossen, aber in der Küche brennt noch Licht – Sal und sein Vater sind gerade von der Christmette heimgekommen und unterhalten sich leise miteinander. Und nachdem es Mr. Contis verdammte Kerze gewesen ist, die Ghost so schwach hatte werden lassen, dass er nicht mehr nein sagen konnte zu etwas, das er sich doch so sehr wünschte; nachdem es Mr. Conti gewesen ist, der bereits an sie geglaubt hatte, bevor sie selbst daran glauben konnten; nachdem es Mr. Conti gewesen ist, der das Geschenk, das Phalanx darstellt, für Ghost überhaupt erst möglich gemacht hat, können sie die Schachtel nicht einfach abstellen und verschwinden. Sie klopfen an die Tür.

Mr. Conti besteht darauf, dass sie hereinkommen und er besteht darauf, ihnen Panettone mitzugeben und sie beide so fest zu umarmen, dass ihnen die Luft wegbleibt, während Sal sanft lächelnd im Hintergrund bleibt und Kaffee kocht. "Nicht mal heute Nacht nehmt ihr euch frei", rügt Mr. Conti und Ghost zuckt die Schultern. "Die Leute brauchen uns auch heute Nacht."

"Morgen können wir ausschlafen", sagt Phalanx und grinst, als sei das das schönste Geschenk der Welt – was es auch tatsächlich ist.

"Viel los heute Nacht?"

Ghost schaut Phalanx an, der eine vage Handbewegung macht. "Es geht so. Wir haben schon Schlimmeres gesehen."

Ghost sagt, "Vielen Dank", und nimmt den Kaffee, den Sal ihm reicht. "Die Leute sind in ziemlich guter Stimmung. Es ist gar nicht so schlecht."

"Als wir in der Kirche waren, haben wir Sirenen gehört", sagt Sal und lehnt sich mit dem Rücken an die Theke. Ghost und Phalanx schauen sich nachdenklich an.

"Das war vielleicht – "

"...der Typ, der durch dieses Fenster gefallen ist? Also _im Ernst_. Kriminelle Aktivitäten gehen mir weniger auf die Nerven, wenn sie wenigstens kompetent sind."

"Hey, beschreie es nicht." Phalanx rempelt ihn mit der Schulter an. "Mir gefällt's, wenn es gemütlich ist. Gemütlich ist gut. Gemütlich heißt, niemand wird verletzt."

"Außer diesem Schwachkopf, der in das Schaufenster gelaufen ist."

"Er wird es überstehen. Er darf Weihnachten in einem schönen, warmen Krankenhausbett verbringen und Neujahr in einer schönen, warmen Zelle."

"Und ihr beiden dürft zur Abwechslung in einer schönen, warmen Küche stehen", sagt Sal und Ghost blickt lächelnd auf seinen Kaffee.

"Es ist schön, zur Abwechslung mal drinnen zu sein."

"Macht ihr euch jetzt auf den Heimweg?"

Ghost schaut Phalanx an, der seinen Blick nur erwidert und auf seine Entscheidung wartet. "Bald", sagt er. "Solange wir noch Kaffee haben, um uns aufzuwärmen, können wir ruhig noch ein wenig länger draußen bleiben."

Phalanx sagt: "Draußen sind eine Million Grad minus und trotzdem kriege ich keinen Umhang."

"Du würdest drüberstolpern, das wäre beschämend."

"Du willst ja nur der einzige mysteriöse Super im Cape sein, du willst den coolen Umhang nur nicht mit mir teilen."

"Ich will mich nur nicht für den Rest meines Lebens der beschämenden Situation aussetzen, dass die Kriminellen dich auslachen, wenn du dich in deinem Umhang verhedderst; es ist schon schlimm genug, wenn du bei der Landung von deinen Schildrutschen auf dem Boden ins Stolpern kommst..."

Phalanx reibt sich mit einer Hand über die Augen, als wolle er das gar nicht hören. Sal nippt grinsend an seinem Kaffee und beobachtet, wie Ghost Phalanx mit dem Fuß anrempelt, als wolle er sagen, _hör auf zu sticheln, du wirst sowieso nicht gewinnen,_ und Phalanx sich eng an Ghosts Seite drückt – ein entspanntes, _ist mir egal._

Ghost war immer sanft, immer leise und ernst und bestimmt. Er hat sich von Sals Dad in nichts hineinziehen lassen, was er nicht wollte, aber er hat auch niemals um mehr als nur das absolut Nötigste gebeten, als wäre es ihm irgendwie... unangenehm, andere Leute unnötig zu berühren? Als hätte er Angst, unerwünscht zu sein, denn wenn er sich den Menschen gar nicht erst öffnete, konnten sie ihn auch nicht verletzen. Sal hatte gedacht, es sei seiner geheimen Identität geschuldet, aber jetzt steht er in der Küche des Cafés, das Gewicht entspannt auf ein Bein verlagert, und nimmt mit geschlossenen Augen einen großen Schluck Kaffee, mit seinem jetzt helleren Umhang über den Schultern und einer Weihnachtsmannmütze auf dem Kopf, während der Arm seines Freundes, der hinter vorgehaltener Hand gähnt, an seiner Seite liegt, und Ghost lächelnd zu ihm aufblickt.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass auch Superhelden ein Privatleben haben.

Sal hebt seine Tasse, nimmt einen Schluck und lächelt. _Schön für dich, Spooky._

*** * ***

Es ist ein weiter Weg bis nach unten. Ein weiter Weg bis nach unten und es ist eine kalte Nacht. Viel zu dünne Turnschuhe rutschen quietschend auf dem überfrorenen Vorsprung aus und beschleunigen seinen Herzschlag auf tausend Schläge pro Sekunde – warum hat er Angst abzurutschen? _Als wolltest du am Leben bleiben, was zum Teufel ist denn von deinem Leben noch übrig?_ Er wird springen, warum also bleibt ihm fast das Herz stehen, wenn sein Fuß wegrutscht...?

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt. Der Blick über die Stadt ist so hell, so blendend weihnachtsbaumlichter-hell – sein Blick wird verschwommen und die Tränen sind so _kalt_ in der eisigen Luft, und verdammt, das ist das letzte, was er jemals sehen wird. Er schiebt seine Brille hoch, wischt sie mit seinem Ärmel trocken, schnieft und schaut nach unten...

"Verzeihung..."

Er zuckt so erschrocken zusammen, als hätte ihn etwas gestochen, krallt sich an dem Baugerüst fest und keucht erstickt: "Verdammt nochmal, Alter..."

Es ist nur ein schmaler Vorsprung an einem Rohbau, der einmal ein Wolkenkratzer sein wird – irgendwann in naher Zukunft; an einem Tag, den _er_ nicht mehr erleben wird. Aber jetzt sind die Holzbalken dick überfroren, die eisigen Metallstangen 'verbrennen' die Haut mit ihrer Kälte und an dem Baugerüst hält sich der Geist von New York fest; die Hände in hellen Handschuhen und auf dem Kopf eine plüschige rot-weiße Weihnachtsmannmütze, schaut er ihn mit besorgtem Blick aus seiner Kapuze heraus an und seine Augen spiegeln Entsetzen wider, denn Ghost weiß genau, was er vorhat. "Es tut mir leid, aber... willst du vielleicht darüber sprechen? Denn... es sieht so aus, als könne es das im Moment zumindest nicht noch _schlimmer_ machen."

Er starrt ihn an, blickt sich um und sieht... Phalanx. Drei Stockwerke tiefer hängt er an einem niedrigeren Gerüst und beobachtet sie. "Er muss nicht hochkommen", sagt Ghost, es ist tatsächlich _Ghost_. "Er ist wirklich nicht hier, damit wir in der Überzahl sind oder um dich unter Druck zu setzen oder sonst was, wir sind nur zufällig vorbeigekommen und..."

"Trägt er ein Rentiergeweih?"

Ghost hält mit offenem Mund inne, dann verdreht er die Augen und zuckt die Schultern. "Es war entweder das Geweih oder ein Weihnachtself-Kostüm."

Er fängt an zu _lachen._ Das Lachen beginnt ganz tief in seinem Bauch und kämpft sich seinen Weg nach draußen. Obwohl sein Blick unter der Kapuze immer noch angespannt ist, lächelt Ghost verlegen zurück.

*** * ***

Phalanx sitzt unterhalb von ihnen, baumelt, vor sich hin summend, mit den Beinen und scheint dort unten ziemlich happy zu sein. Ghost sitzt neben ihm, nimmt etwas aus seinem Gürtel, knickt es mit einer Hand und reicht es ihm; ein kleiner Taschenwärmer – traumhafte Wärme mitten in der Nacht. "Das ist keine angemessene Jacke", stellt Ghost fest.

Er wischt sich wieder mit dem Handrücken die Nase ab. "Hatte keine Zeit, einen Mantel zu holen, Mann, die Schlampe hat mich rausgeworfen. Am verdammten Heiligabend, fröhliche Weihnachten..."

"Willst du die Mütze? Es wird dich überraschen, wie warm sie ist."

"Das ist es, was du an Heiligabend machst, Alter? Mützen verteilen und Selbstmorde verhindern?"

"Zieh die Mütze auf", sagt Ghost wie eine ungeduldige Mutter und zieht sie ihm über den Kopf. Es fühlt sich immer noch seltsam an, wenn etwas seinen Kopf berührt, wo keine Haare mehr sind. "Wer hat dich rausgeworfen?"

"Meine Mutter. Weil ich... das hier gemacht habe." Er zieht die Mütze ab und fährt sich mit der Hand über seinen rasierten Kopf. "Das hat das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht – ein _Haarschnitt,_ als wüsste sie es nicht sowieso – weil ich meine kleine Schwester 'verwirre', wenn sie mich ihren Bruder nennt, verdammt, ich _bin_ ihr Bruder, was weiß diese Schlampe schon, sie fragt mich doch nicht mal, sie hört mir nie zu, sie tut einfach so, als wäre alles _meine_ Schuld, als hätte ich darum _gebeten_ – wer bitte wünscht sich denn diese Scheiße? Wer bittet seine Schlampenmutter darum, wegen eines verdammten Haarschnitts an Heiligabend rausgeworfen zu werden?"

"...wieso hat sie dich wegen deines Haarschnitts rausgeworfen?"

Er knetet den Taschenwärmer zwischen seinen Handflächen und in der Nachtkälte tut sogar angenehme Hitze weh und er hat keine Worte mehr. "Weil."

Ghost wartet einfach ab und schaut ihn mit schräg gelegtem Kopf unter der Kapuze heraus sehr still und sehr geduldig an. Er blinzelt und blinzelt hinter seinen Brillengläsern, verdammt, nur nicht vor einem Superhelden weinen, verdammt Mann. "Darum."

Es tut weh. Es tut weh, es in Worte zu fassen. Es in Worte zu fassen, tut seiner Kehle weh, als würden sie alles kleiner machen, als wären sie nicht genug; keiner versteht, was die Worte _bedeuten_. Deshalb klemmt er den Taschenwärmer in seine Achselhöhle, zieht den Reißverschluss an seiner Kapuzenjacke auf und zieht sein T-Shirt nach oben... und als er es wieder herunterlässt, hat Ghost den Blick verlegen auf seine Knie gesenkt und sagt: "Das tut mir leid."

Der Wind ist bitterkalt auf der Haut, wo keine Bandage ist, um die Dinger plattzudrücken. "Ja", sagt er, zerrt das T-Shirt ganz herunter und müht sich ab mit dem Reißverschluss der Kapuzenjacke. "Verdammt noch mal, Heiligabend und sie hat mich rausgeworfen. Verdammt, was soll ich denn sonst machen? Wie soll ich denn jetzt weitermachen? Sie lässt mich Lily nicht sehen, dabei ist sie verdammt noch mal meine Schwester, Mann. Der einzige Mensch auf dieser Welt, dem es scheißegal ist, dass..."

Ghost sagt leise: "Es gibt Leute, die sich um dich sorgen."

"Woher willst du das denn wissen! Verdammter weißer Junge mit deinem verdammten weißen Schwanz genau dort wo er hingehört, verdammt, was weißt du denn schon davon..."

Ghost umklammert seine Knie ein wenig fester und sein Atem ist weiß in der Nacht. "Ich weiß, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wie dein Leben ist", sagt er. "Das behaupte ich auch gar nicht. Niemand weiß, was andere in ihrem Leben durchmachen, das ist auch der Grund, warum es so wichtig ist, dass wir... Ich meine, ich weiß genau, wie es ist, wenn die Leute... dir immer wieder sagen, du wärst etwas, von dem du genau weißt, dass du es nicht bist. Ich weiß..." Ghost verschwindet langsam, wird halb-durchsichtig, so dass das Gerüst hinter ihm zu erkennen ist – es ist wie eine gruselige Szene aus einem Film. "Ich weiß, wovor ich Angst hatte, bevor ich mein Coming-Out hatte. Beide Male." Mit einem nervös zuckenden Lächeln wird er wieder vollkommen sichtbar. "Ich weiß, dass ich... ziemlich viel gefühlt habe, und ich hatte ganz bestimmt das Gefühl, dass ich jedem egal war. Dass keiner sich um mich scherte. Keiner würde mir zuhören und wirklich _hören_ , was ich zu sagen versuchte; was ich ihnen unbedingt klarmachen musste. Aber..."

 _Der Weg nach unten von diesem_ _Vorsprung_ _ist lang und kalt,_ denkt er, _und eine große, weite Welt schert sich nicht im Geringsten darum, wenn ich springe_. "Was aber?", murmelt er und bewegt die frierenden Zehen in seinen Turnschuhen.

Ghost sagt leise: "Aber es gibt Menschen, die dir glauben. Die dir zuhören und sich sorgen und die glauben, dass du _Du_ bist. Menschen, die glauben, dass du wichtig bist, _weil_ du Du bist. Ich weiß, dass es dort draußen auch Arschlöcher gibt, aber die sind es nicht wert, sich ihretwegen verrückt zu machen, nicht wenn so viele Menschen auf dich warten, die _keine_ Arschlöcher sind. Aber manchmal hast du diese Menschen einfach nur noch nicht kennengelernt. Manchmal haben sie es einfach selbst noch nicht realisiert, dass ihnen sehr wohl etwas an dir liegt. Manchmal ist es einfach eine Frage der... Zeit, das ist alles. Wie lange du es ertragen und wie lange du warten kannst. Aber... ich verspreche dir... diejenigen, denen etwas an dir liegt, sind das Warten wert. Ich weiß, dass es lange dauert – so fühlt es sich jedenfalls an, wenn man es durchleben muss, es tut mir leid, ich weiß, ich _weiß_ es, aber sie sind es wert. Sie sind das Warten wert. Sie _helfen_. Das tun sie wirklich."

Er starrt ihn an und Ghost hält seinem Blick stand, den Kopf auf seine angestellten Knie gelegt. Und unter ihnen – ziemlich weit unter ihnen – summt Ghosts geweih-tragender Freund _It's Cold Outside_ vor sich hin.

Er betrachtet Ghosts Umhang, dessen weich fließender hellgrauer Stoff ihn einhüllt und über die Kante des Vorsprungs hängt wie ein gefrorener Wasserfall. "...früher war er schwarz", sagt er und Ghost schaut ihn nur an, den Kopf auf verschränkten Armen auf seinen Knien ruhend. "Mein Freund Tim steht ziemlich auf dich. Ich hab ihm immer dabei zugehört, wenn er mich mit Geschichten über dich zugelabert hat. Hast du nicht früher schwarz getragen?"

Ghost schließt die Augen und verzieht den Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen. "Der Umhang war immer schon grau", sagt er. "Aber er war dunkler. Ich hatte nicht mal gewusst, dass ich auf jemanden warte, aber dann... war er einfach da. Rudolph, der Superheld mit der roten Nase." Er beugt sich leicht über die Kante, um nach Phalanx zu sehen, der aufgestanden ist, um auf einer kleinen Plattform aus Schilden hin und her zu gehen und sich gegen die Kälte die Arme um den Oberkörper zu schlagen. "Ich weiß es... ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, nicht zu wissen, ob man auch nur den nächsten _Tag_ übersteht. Aber... wenn du einfach nur durchhalten kannst, weiter nichts – dort draußen sind Menschen, die heute noch nicht wissen, was du ihnen eines Tages bedeuten wirst. Du wirst sie finden. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, es ist immer nur eine Frage der Zeit. Wie lange du durchhalten kannst. Wie lange du daran glauben kannst, dass deine Seite der Geschichte wichtig ist, und wie lange du durchhalten kannst, bis auch andere Menschen genug daran glauben."

"Hab siebzehn verdammte Jahre durchgehalten. Wann hört das endlich auf?"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es jemals aufhört. Jedenfalls nicht ganz. Ich weiß, es ist nicht einfach, ich weiß, es tut mir leid, ich weiß. Aber manche Dinge sind das Warten wirklich wert."

"Du bist ein personifiziertes, wandelndes 'Alles wird besser'-Video, weißt du das?"

Ghost grinst schief. "Es wird wirklich besser. Mal mehr, mal weniger. Wenn du ganz unten am Grund angekommen bist, dann _kann_ es nur besser werden, hab ich recht?"

Phalanx macht bei jeder Wende eine kleine gehüpfte Drehung, wackelt mit den Schultern, die Arme fest verschränkt, und murmelt ein Lied vor sich hin, dessen Worte hinter ihm in der Luft als weiße Wölkchen sichtbar bleiben.

Er schaut Ghost lange von der Seite an, als der mit gerunzelter Nase liebevoll auf Phalanx hinablächelt, und fragt: "Bist du auch schon mal ganz unten gelandet?"

Ghost schließt wieder die Augen. "Geheime Identität. Aber ganz im Ernst, sieht das für dich wie normales, rationales Verhalten aus?", fragt er und deutet auf sein eigenes Outfit.

Er zieht die Augenbrauen hinter seinen Brillengläsern hoch. "Von da wo ich sitze, sieht es ziemlich normal aus."

"Mmh. In manchen Nächten denke ich das tatsächlich auch, und das ist eigentlich das Schlimmste daran. Wo wohnt dein Freund Tim?"

"Zwei Blocks weiter. Seine Eltern hassen mich. Sie nennen mich immer noch 'sie', als hätte sich nichts geändert. Sie sagen, ich sei schon immer _etwas burschikos gewesen._ Verdammt nochmal..."

"Aber Tim macht das nicht."

"Tim weiß, dass ich mehr Eier in der Hose habe als er oder sonst jemand in unserer Klasse."

"Dann ist Tim also auf deiner Seite?"

Er zuckt die Schultern, reibt sich über den Ärmel seines Kapuzenpullis und als er den Kopf senkt, fällt der weiße Bommel der Mütze nach vorne zwischen seine Augen und trifft die Brille. "Tim ist cool. Tim ist mein Kumpel. Wir tauschen Comics und spielen Warhammer."

"Ist das eins dieser Onlinespiele?"

"Nein Mann, ein Brettspiel. Meine Orks massakrieren seine tuntigen Hochelben jedes... oh Alter, tut mir leid."

Ghost schaut ihn kurz an und lächelt sanft. "Wir haben beide schon Schlimmeres gehört."

Für einen Moment herrscht Schweigen... und der Weg nach unten ist lang. Und es war schon schwer genug, als er geweint und sich selbst gehasst hat, aber jetzt weiß er, dass er es nicht mehr tun kann. Er kann nicht. Er will nicht sterben und... Lily. Er will nicht, dass er für sie nur eine Erinnerung ist und ihre Mutter ihr erzählt, wie ihre 'Schwester' _durchgedreht_ ist...

"Ich kenne eine Unterkunft", sagt Ghost. "Falls es sonst keine Möglichkeit gibt. Aber würden dich Tims Eltern heute Nacht aufnehmen? Jemand anderes? Hast du sonst noch Familie?"

"Mitten in der Nacht an Heiligabend? Sein Dad wird total ausflippen."

"Das muss nicht unbedingt heißen, dass sie dich abweisen würden. Manchmal können einen die Leute mit ihrem Anstand ziemlich überraschen."

"Weiß nicht, Mann. Das wär 'ne ziemlich große Bitte."

"Aber Tim ist auf deiner Seite."

"Tim ist mein Kumpel. Nein, das geht auf keinen Fall, er hat diese Schwester, auf gar keinen Fall, sein Dad wird ehrlich ausflippen, wenn ich die ganze Nacht bleibe." Er prustet. "Verdammt, dieses Mädel, die hat den geilsten Hintern..." Als Ghost sich mit einer Hand die Augen zuhält und nervös lacht, fragt er: "Du stehst wirklich nicht auf die Ladys, stimmt's?"

"Ich... nein, jedenfalls nicht auf _die_ Art, nein." Er dreht den Kopf so, dass seine Wange wieder auf seinen verschränkten Armen ruht und lächelt sanft. "Der Haarschnitt steht dir. Du hast eine tolle Knochenstruktur, es wäre eine Schande, davon abzulenken."

Er schnaubt überrascht und reibt den Taschenwärmer zwischen seinen Händen. "Gibt Ghost jetzt auch Modetipps?"

Ghost lächelt erneut und wedelt mit einem Zipfel seines Umhangs. "Na du weißt ja, neue Saison, man muss auf dem Laufenden bleiben."

Oh Gott, er kann gar nicht aufhören zu grinsen, dabei hatte er gedacht, er würde nie wieder lächeln; würde nie mehr die Zeit oder einen Grund zum Lächeln haben. Er schüttelt den Kopf und es fühlt sich so... seltsam an, so seltsam, so zerbrochen und gleichzeitig so neu, als wäre heute Neujahr und nicht Heiligabend. Es ist, als habe er es vielleicht doch zu Ende gebracht, denn alles hat jetzt von vorne angefangen; jetzt wo Superhelden real sind – real auf eine Art und Weise, die du nie für möglich gehalten hättest. Vielleicht hat er ja doch nicht überhaupt niemanden. Vielleicht nicht hier und heute in dieser kalten Nacht, aber verdammt, dort draußen gibt es so viele Menschen, die ihn toll finden, er ist ihnen einfach nur noch nicht begegnet.

Ghost schaut zu Phalanx hinab und seine Lippen bewegen sich, als wollten sie ein Wort formen, als sei er kurz davor zu sagen...

Ghost ist nicht so wie er erwartet hat. Wie stellt man sich einen Superhelden vor? Der Geist von New York – jeder kennt ihn: er ist gruselig, gefährlich und furchteinflößend... allerdings ist er das gar nicht; wirklich nicht; er ist irgendwie...

"Du bist ziemlich süß, weißt du das?", fragt er und Ghost schaut ihn blinzelnd an. "Also für einen Mann, meine ich."

Ghosts Mundwinkel zucken und er zuckt die Schultern. "Du aber auch", grinst er. "Aber sag ihm nicht, dass ich das gesagt habe. Und du? Bist du okay? Ich meine, wirklich okay? Ich weiß... ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht ist, aber..."

"Okay würd ich jetzt nicht grade sagen, aber... verdammt. Ich will nicht, dass meine kleine Schwester sich daran erinnert, dass ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk in diesem Jahr ein Haufen toter Bruder gewesen ist. Weil... ja." Mit dem Taschenwärmer in der Hand kratzt er an seinem Daumennagel. "Sie ist auf meiner Seite. Ich habe Menschen, die auf meiner Seite sind. Könnte halt ein paar mehr von ihnen gebrauchen."

"Die geheime Identität erschwert die Sache ein wenig", sagt Ghost, "aber du weißt, dass auch wir auf deiner Seite sind, oder? Das ist der einzige Grund, warum wir das hier machen. Niemand sollte allein sein. Niemand sollte sich allein fühlen. Nicht heute Nacht... niemals, aber ganz besonders nicht heute Nacht."

Er wischt sich erneut über die Augen und sagt erstickt. "Verdammt, Mann."

"Willst du eine Umarmung?"

"Ach... verdammt, Mann..."

Er kann richtig toll umarmen; reibt ihm über den Rücken und murmelt: "Ich weiß nicht, ob wir dich irgendwann tatsächlich wiedersehen werden, die Stadt ist so groß. Aber wir werden dich nie vergessen. Okay? Menschen kümmern sich. Das tun sie wirklich. Das verspreche ich; ich verspreche, dass du ihnen nicht egal bist."

Es ist schon eine Weile her, seit ihn jemand so umarmt hat. Es ist nicht leicht, wieder loszulassen, und als er sich wieder die Nase am Handrücken abwischt, holt Ghost ein Papiertaschentuch aus seinem Gürtel und reicht es ihm mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Du bist nicht meine Mom", schnauft er verächtlich, aber er nimmt es trotzdem und putzt sich die Nase. "Verdammt, als könnte ich jetzt einfach so springen. _Tim würde ausflippen_ , wenn ich ihm nie erzählen könnte, dass Ghost mich abgecheckt hat."

Ghost verdreht erneut die Augen, aber diesmal sieht er richtig glücklich aus. "Also wo sollen wir dich hinbringen? Zu deinem Freund oder irgendwo anders hin?"

Der Wind zerrt an einer Plane, das Metall schimmert in der Dunkelheit wie Eis und das Holz ist von der Kälte glatt poliert. "Zuerst muss ich da wieder runterkommen, Mann. Ich hatte gedacht... ich hatte wirklich angenommen, das wäre eine Einbahnstraße, weißt du? Hatte mir keine Gedanken drum gemacht, wie ich wieder runterkomme, abgesehen von..." Er pfeift durch die Zähne und macht eine weit ausholende Geste mit dem Finger in seine Handfläche, und Ghost verdreht die Augen, steht auf und streckt sich.

"Wieder runterzukommen ist kein Problem. Das ist sogar der Teil, der richtig Spaß macht – Phalanx!"

Phalanx hört auf, _White Christmas_ zu summen und blinzelt mit zusammengekniffenen Augen durch die Dunkelheit zu ihnen hoch. "Alles okay bei euch?"

Ghost winkt ihm zu. "Wir brauchen einen Weg nach unten."

"Auf die lustige oder auf die langweilige Art?"

"Es ist Heiligabend, Phalanx."

"Cool."

Es ist eine weit-ausholende Spirale aus Schilden, eine Rutschbahn bis ganz nach unten. Er breitet die Arme aus, schreit seine Freude in den spröden, kalt-schwarzen Himmel hinauf und stolpert am Fuß des Gebäudes in den Schnee.

Phalanx reicht ihm die Hand, um ihn wieder auf die Füße zu ziehen, und als er aufsteht, wischt er sich mit der anderen Hand den Schnee von der Hose. "Alter, kann ich das nochmal machen?"

*** * ***

Phalanx gähnt schon wieder und Ghost rückt sein Geweih für ihn zurecht und lacht, als Phalanx die Gelegenheit ergreift, um ihn in die Arme zu schließen. "Und jetzt ins Bett. Es ist weit nach Mitternacht."

"Es ist nach Mitternacht", murmelt Ghost, legt die Hand unter Phalanx' Kinn und hebt seinen Kopf an. "Fröhliche Weihnachten." Er küsst ihn liebevoll und Phalanx zieht ihn an seinem Waffengurt noch ein wenig näher zu sich heran, und als sie sich voneinander lösen, schwebt ein weißes Dampfwölkchen zwischen ihnen in der Luft.

Phalanx holt tief Luft und grinst; Ghost streicht ihm die Haare wieder ordentlich unter sein Geweih zurück und Phalanx sagt: "Eigentlich bist du zwei Tage zu früh."

Er bringt ihn viel zu sehr zum Lachen; seinetwegen kann er die Freude kaum unterdrücken, sie flattert in seiner Brust wie ein Vogel, der zu entkommen versucht. "Dann feiern wir also zweimal Weihnachten."

"Wir müssen dir eine neue Mütze besorgen."

"Dafür haben wir ein ganzes Jahr Zeit."

"Aber unser zweites Weihnachten?!"

"Ich werde keins von diesen Dingern tragen, wenn ich nicht im Dienst bin. Meine _Frisur._ "

Phalanx grinst und sein warmer Atem zischt leise in die Nacht. Von der Dachkante des Gebäudes lässt er den Blick über die Stadt schweifen, die schweigend auf den Weihnachtsmorgen wartet – es ist ungewöhnlich für New York, so still dazuliegen. "Wird er... wird es ihm gut gehen?"

Ghost atmet tief ein und wieder aus. Die Frage ist enorm, denn Ghost ist nicht naiv, was diese Dinge betrifft. Und mal ganz abgesehen vom Offensichtlichen, kann man überhaupt jemals von einem anderen Menschen sagen, _ja, es wird ihm gut gehen, das Leben wird ihn nicht unterkriegen, er wird glücklich leben bis ans Ende seiner Tage?_

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagt er ehrlich. "Es ist... die Menschen machen es einander nicht leicht. Vor allem nicht, wenn sie einander nicht verstehen, und manchmal noch nicht einmal, wenn sie es doch tun. Ich hoffe, er hat gute Freunde und wird noch _mehr_ finden. Menschen, denen er nicht egal ist."

"...ich hätte nicht gewusst, was ich zu ihm sagen soll. Also wirklich, ich weiß, das klingt schlimm, aber ich wüsste nicht mal... wo ich anfangen soll, ich meine, ich... allein schon die Pronomen." Er sieht fürchterlich verlegen aus. "Wie kannst du...?"

Ghost verschränkt die Arme unter seinem Umhang, er kann die Kälte in seinem müden Körper spüren; Gott ja, sie müssen bald heimgehen. "Ich kann dir die Links zu ein paar informativen Webseiten geben. Aber eigentlich geht es immer nur... um den Menschen, der gerade vor dir steht. Du musst nur versuchen, mit dem Menschen zu reden, der direkt vor dir steht. Ihn zum Reden bringen. Herausfinden, was er will. Manche Leute wollen nur hören, dass alles wieder gut wird; manche wollen sich bloß ihren Frust von der Seele reden; manche Leute wollen einfach nur, dass jemand für sie da ist, du musst also... du musst herausfinden, was sie genau in dem Augenblick von dir brauchen. Keiner _will_ sich selbst umbringen, nicht... jedenfalls nicht ohne einen verdammt guten Grund. Und die Menschen machen es einander wirklich sehr schwer, sie..."

Er reibt sich über den Arm und blickt hinauf in den Himmel. Die Wolken hängen tief und es wird wieder schneien. Weiße Weihnachten. Er erinnert sich an alle im Lauf der Jahre. Wahrscheinlich denken sie, dass er es nicht tut, aber er erinnert sich. An jedes einzelne Gesicht, all die Tränen, das Weinen. Er erinnert sich an jede Schulter, die er berührt hat; an jeden Körper, den er in den Umhang gehüllt hat; an jeden, dem er versprochen hat, dass Hilfe unterwegs ist und dass alles gut wird. Er erinnert sich. Er erinnert sich...

Er erinnert sich daran, wie es ist, in eine Ecke gedrängt zu werden, in der man eigentlich gar nichts verloren hat – für alle sichtbar und zum Schweigen gebracht. Er hat oft genug in dieser Ecke gestanden. Er hat sogar _seinetwegen_ schon dort gestanden, und dabei weiß er, dass Phalanx ihn liebt und dennoch... ein kurzes Blinzeln und schon hatte er sich in der Opferrolle wiedergefunden, aber dort gehört er einfach nicht hin. Er lehnt sie ab, jede Faser seiner Seele schreit _nein, dort_ _gehöre ich_ _nicht hin_. Wenn die Leute doch nur verstehen könnten; wenn sie doch nur hinhören würden, wenn andere Leute etwas sagen; wenn sie wirklich verstehen würden, wie diese Menschen gesehen werden wollen, und wie sie ganz bestimmt _nicht_ gesehen werden wollen – wie nur macht man das den Leuten verständlich? Er weiß, es ist nicht immer einfach; er weiß, dass die Gesellschaft zur Ignoranz geradezu ermutigt; er weiß, dass es nicht immer einfach ist, sich anzuhören, was andere Menschen brauchen, aber bedeutet das alles nicht, dass es erst recht wichtig ist _zuzuhören?_

"Im ersten Winter, nachdem ich gerade erst damit angefangen hatte, habe ich eine Gruppe widerlicher Männer aufgehalten, die eine Frau durch die Straßen verfolgten. Nachdem ich sie von ihr weggejagt hatte, erkannte ich, dass es eine Trans-Frau war, und das war auch der Grund gewesen, warum sie sie beschimpft hatten. Und ich hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was ich tun sollte, ich war noch ein Kind", sagt er und zuckt die Schultern. Er war wirklich noch ein Kind gewesen, neunzehn Jahre alt und frisch aus Ohio, er hatte keine Ahnung. "Es war fast ein Segen, dass sie einen Schuh verloren hatte und ich die Straße zurückgehen musste, um ihn für sie zu suchen – beiger Satin mit Keilabsatz, er war in einer Pfütze gelandet, vollkommen ruiniert, aber es verschaffte mir etwas Zeit, um meine Panik einzudämmen. Aber sie schaute mich an, als wüsste sie ganz genau, was ich dachte, und sie sagte, 'du bist noch sehr jung, nicht wahr?'." Er schließt die Augen. "Was ein wenig peinlich ist, wenn man ein Superheldenkostüm trägt."

Phalanx hört nur zu und sagt nichts. Ghost reibt sich über den Arm und lässt den Blick noch einmal über die Stadt schweifen, die friedlich und schweigend daliegt – nur ein bellender Hund und gelegentlicher Verkehrslärm, für New Yorker Verhältnisse ist es eine stille Nacht. "Ich habe sie zu einer Bushaltestelle gebracht, sie meinte, das sei alles, was sie braucht." Er wird Phalanx nicht erzählen, dass sie gesagt hat, _wenn ich zwanzig Jahre jünger wäre, dann könnte ich dir noch das ein oder andere beibringen_ , während er mit hochroten Wangen und gesenktem Kopf in seinem Umhang dagestanden hatte. Sie hatte gelacht, aber nicht unfreundlich. "Und mir war klar geworden, wie wenig ich wusste. Ich dachte immer, es sei schwer genug gewesen, schwul aufzuwachsen. Aber dort draußen gibt es... eine ganze Welt voller Menschen, die alle nur versuchen, sie selbst zu sein, und jeder andere auf dieser Welt versucht, sie in eine Schublade zu zwängen, in der sie nicht sein wollen. Manchmal meinen sie es nicht einmal wirklich böse, sie verstehen es nur nicht, sie hören diesem anderen Menschen einfach nur nicht zu. Aber dann gibt es auch wieder Menschen, die sie wirklich... mit Gewalt in diese Schubladen zwingen; die sie töten, wenn es sein muss und... es gibt so viele Gründe, aufgeben zu wollen, und alles ist so riesig und kompliziert und es ist so leicht, ein Arsch zu sein, selbst wenn du das gar nicht mal beabsichtigst. Manchmal macht mir das richtig Angst... dass da vielleicht jemand versucht zu helfen und dabei alles nur noch schlimmer macht; jemand, der es gut _meint_ , aber das Allerschlimmste sagt und das kann manchmal noch schlimmer verletzen als jemand, der sich vorgenommen hat, ein Arsch zu sein."

...so wie Finn, den er liebt, wirklich, aber er wird nie vergessen, wie Finn ihm als Teenager gesagt hat, er solle sich doch bitte anders benehmen, ein anderer Mensch sein, dann hätte er auch nicht so viele Probleme, und Kurt hatte gewusst, dass die eigentliche Aussage war, _'du bist selbst schuld, weißt du'._ Und Kurt war nicht in der Lage gewesen, sich mit dieser leisen Stimme in seinem Inneren zu streiten, die sagte, _Naja, eigentlich hat er ja recht._ Gott sei Dank für die Dickköpfigkeit der Hummels. Er hätte sonst im Lauf der Jahre auf so vielfältige Art und Weise zerbrechen können.

Phalanx ist sehr still. Ghost seufzt und schlingt seine kalten Arme fester um sich. "Ich kann ein paar Bücher und Webseiten lesen, aber ich werde es niemals wissen. Ich werde niemals wissen, wie es ist. Alles, was ich tun kann, ist, mit der Person zu reden, die vor mir steht. Ihr zuzuhören... und mich ganz oft zu entschuldigen im Namen der gesamten Spezies." Er schüttelt seine Arme aus. "Ich weiß, es geht hier nicht um mich – der Mensch mit dem größten Problem, das bin nicht ich, wenn ich nicht weiß, was ich sagen soll, sondern es ist der Mensch, der am Abgrund steht aufgrund der Dinge, die ihm andere Menschen angetan haben. Es ist nur... an diese Dinge denkst du nicht, wenn du das Kostüm anzieht, oder? Du denkst nicht, dass du es womöglich noch _schlimmer_ machen könntest, indem du etwas sagst, das..."

"...ich glaube, dieses Mal hast du es besser gemacht."

Ghost zuckt die Schultern. "Ich glaube, er brauchte einfach nur ein wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken. Er wollte es nicht tun. Er wusste nur nicht, was er sonst machen sollte."

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, sagt Phalanx: "Als ich nicht wusste, was ich tun sollte, hatte ich dich." Ghost schaut ihn blinzelnd an und Phalanx reibt sich die Nase, als ihm klar wird, was er gerade gesagt hat. Er grinst und zuckt die Schultern. "Du weißt schon. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als wäre da ein enormes Loch in meinem Leben. Und dann kamst du daher und hast die Welt gerettet, einen Menschen nach dem anderen, und... ja. Dann hatte ich dich."

"Du warst mir doch überhaupt noch nicht begegnet."

"Manchmal ist das auch gar nicht nötig." Phalanx streckt die Hand nach ihm aus. "Aber ich bin so froh, dass ich dir begegnet bin. Ich mag dich jetzt noch viel mehr als damals, als du gewissermaßen mein Nachtlicht in der Dunkelheit warst. Du bist so viel realer als das. _So_ viel besser als das, und dabei war selbst das schon etwas ziemlich Besonderes."

Ghost streckt ihm die Hände hin und Phalanx drückt sie und lächelt ihn an. Ghosts wärmster Körperteil in dieser kalten Nacht ist sein Herz, als wäre es dicht an Phalanx' Brust in seine beschützenden Hände geschmiegt.

"Mir... mir ist klar, dass ich nicht immer..."

Ghost drückt seine Hände. Er will weder Bedauern noch Entschuldigungen hören. Alles, was er will, ist, mit Phalanx zusammen zu sein. "Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst."

"Ich weiß. Das tue ich. Aber... ich werde dich noch _besser_ lieben. Das werde ich." Sein Lächeln ist schief. "Dieses ganze Superheldentraining – du warst wirklich sehr geduldig mit mir, dass du mich auch _das_ hast üben lassen."

"...alles, was ich über die Liebe weiß, habe ich von dir gelernt."

"Wir können uns gegenseitig helfen. Dafür sind Superhelden doch da!"

Ghost lacht und Phalanx küsst ihn – oh, Kälte auf seiner Haut und Wärme auf seinen Lippen – bevor er sagt: "Übrigens auch dir fröhliche Weihnachten."

"Fröhliche erste Weihnachten."

"Das zweite Weihnachten liegt noch vor uns!"

"So vieles, worauf wir uns freuen können", murmelt Ghost und schaut ihm zu, wie er eine seiner Hände loslässt, den Blick auf die Seite des Gebäudes richtet und glänzende Schilde unter ihren Füßen erscheinen lässt; er denkt, _Als ich nicht wusste, was ich sonst tun soll, habe ich auf dich gewartet. Ich hatte es damals nur noch nicht gewusst._

Es fängt wieder zu schneien an. Er legt Phalanx von hinten die Hände um die Taille und hüllt ihn in seinen Umhang, um ihn warmzuhalten, als die Schilde sich abwärts neigen.

*** * ***

> _Das Internet ist ziemlich ruhig, man könnte glatt meinen, es wäre 4 Uhr früh am Weihnachtsmorgen oder so..._

> _Fröhliche Weihnachten Spooky & Kleiner Soldat, ich habe gestern Abend Kekse und Milch für euch rausgestellt! <3_

> _Bekomme ich die Auszeichnung für den 'am frühesten aufgeweckten Elternteil'? Aber es ist schwer, verärgert zu sein – mein kleines Geisterchen liebt ihre Plüschis, sie sagt, wenn sie groß ist, will sie auch ein Superheld werden!_

> _Ich hoffe, Ghost kriegt an Weihnachten alles, was er will, und all die anderen Dinge, von denen er nicht mal gewusst hat, dass er sie will, und mehr Mistelzweige, als er jemals 'aufbrauchen' kann <3_

> _Ich hoffe, Ghost tritt nie auf einen vergessenen Legostein VERDAMMTE SCHEISSE_

> _Listen to the Fireplace Roar , Ghostlanx-Weihnachtskuschel!Kunst, herrlich fluffig, Jugendfrei <3_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _nachdem Phantomphi gerade das liebenswerteste Etwas aller Zeiten gepostet hat, schließe ich mich hiermit an: ähm, Weihnachtliches Bondage (was?) Ghostlanx, definitiv nicht bürotauglich. Frohe Weihnachten! ;)_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _oh seht nur, ich habe Ghostlanx Bondage zu Weihnachten bekommen – mein schönstes Geschenk! :D_

> _Ich sitze unterm Baum, starre die Geschenke an und warte darauf, dass der Rest des Hauses aufwacht, damit ich herausfinden kann, ob in einem ein Plüschi drin ist, denn wenn nicht, dann werde ich ganz im Ernst einen Weihnachtsmorgen-Trotzanfall kriegen._

> _Fanfiktion: Einsames Weihnachten, Ghostzilla/Ghostlanx, ab 18, Als in seiner Zelle der Weihnachtsmorgen dämmert, denkt Puckzilla an vergangene Weihnachten und an die Geister der vergangenen Weihnacht. Angst, Sex, noch mehr Angst, noch mehr Sex_

> _FRÖHLICHE WEIHNACHTEN VERDAMMT NOCHMAL ALL IHR WUNDERBAREN MENSCHEN >:D _ _Ganz im Ernst, ich empfinde das Phandom als meine zweite Familie, ich wünsche wunderschöne, herrliche Tage allen, die dieses Fest feiern, und auch denen, die es nicht feiern. Wie immer ihr diese Tage auch verbringt, ich sende euch ganz viel Spooky-Liebe <3_

> _Fröhliche Weihnachten Puckzilla, es tut mir leid, dass du die Feiertage im Gefängnis verbringen musst :(_

> _Fanfiktion: Batterien eingeschlossen, Ghostlanx Humor-Sex; Phalanx' Geschenk für Ghost vibriert... Ghost ist nicht wirklich davon überzeugt. Bis er es dann doch ist._

> _Fan Art: Phalanx und Lametta und sonst nichts, bürotauglich, falls ihr einen einigermaßen toleranten Arbeitsplatz habt, was diskret platzierte Dekorationen angeht..._

> _Fröhliche Weihnachten, liebes Superpärchen – alle guten Wünsche und alle schönen Dinge, ihr habt eine ganze Menge davon verdient <3_

> **P &G:** _Könnt ihr bitte, verdammt noch mal, aufhören, mir fröhliche Weihnachtsgrüße zu schicken. Es ist fünf Uhr früh am Weihnachtsmorgen, denkt ihr tatsächlich, das ist es, was ich hören will,_ _wenn ich um diese Uhrzeit hier unterwegs bin? Wo ist der verdammte Weihnachtspunsch, nüchtern werd ich diesen Tag ganz bestimmt nicht überleben._
> 
> _~_
> 
> **D:** _...auch dir fröhliche Weihnachten, Ghostly..._
> 
> _~_
> 
> **D:** _VERDAMMT JAAA EIN PLÜSCHI, OH MEIN GOTT, BB, ICH LIEBE DICH, ICH LIEBE DICH_
> 
> ~
> 
> **P &G:** _Es ist unhöflich, jemanden in Großbuchstaben 'anzuschreien', wenn derjenige nicht mal online ist, Drax._
> 
> ~
> 
> **D:** _Ghostlyyyyyy, sieh nur, was sie gemacht hat :_; (und übrigens, danke *dir* für die Bücher, ich bin mir sicher, sie werden meinen Verstand noch großartiger machen ;) Nein, ganz im Ernst, vielen Dank, du zynischste aller Frauen im Fandom.)_
> 
> _~_
> 
> **P &G: **_Ich nehme an, ich werde für den Rest des Tages offline gehen, ich muss meine Verwandtschaft marinieren_ _und rösten._

> _Frohe Weihnachten für meinen Lieblingsgeist und seinen Lieblingssoldaten, ich hoffe, ihr beiden habt den *allerbesten* Tag <3_

> _Ich reblogge nochmal die Fan Art:_ _ Von Ghosts Kapuze hängt ein Mistelzweig _ _, denn Phalanx' Geschenk ist direkt dort..._

> _Reblogge das, wenn du jemals von Ghost gerettet worden bist. Lass Figgins wissen, was für ein Arsch er ist. Wir lieben dich Spooky <3 _
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Reblogge das, wenn du jemals von Phalanx gerettet worden bist. (gebt dem Neuling auch mal 'ne Chance!)_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Reblogge das, wenn du jemals von dem_ _zuvorkommendsten_ _schwulen Superpärchen New Yorks gerettet worden bist, und scheiß auf die rechts-radikalen Medien. UNSER SUPERPÄRCHEN IST SUPER_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Danke für die Mütze, Kumpel._

**~***~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> und weil Weihnachten ist und ihr alle so brav wart, gibt es heute zusätzlich den [Rückblick #4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085069/chapters/68981946), der von einem anderen Weihnachten - 5 Jahre früher - handelt.  
> Finduilas1 und ich wünschen euch ein schönes Weihnachtsfest mit LovegLees [Ghostlanx-Plätzchen](https://64.media.tumblr.com/041561e29b062cc92f48ecf2981b0203/7546c5ca002f1a3a-20/s1280x1920/ce85c173704dbaf95b894e0557d965fe1ef623cf.jpg) und [Christbaumschmuck](https://64.media.tumblr.com/e64e2d78a269209d701d522fa4e5596e/99b889253999f95b-64/s1280x1920/c28cf8e1f4526344fd8c5842b7beda4e6c1d4dac.jpg) (die sind so schön geworden *hach*) <3


	16. Kapitel 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finduilas1 und ich haben eine Schwäche für Echtzeit-Postings. Deshalb also hier ein Blick auf die Straßen New Yorks und in Burt Hummels Wohnzimmer am Vorabend von Silvester.

Sie sind durch eine Dachluke eingestiegen. Phalanx klettert gerade über die Dachkante, als Ghost neben dem aufgebrochenen Rahmen wieder sichtbar wird, wo er sich mit einer Hand auf dem Glas abstützt, um hindurch nach unten zu schauen; er blickt zu Phalanx hoch, legt einen Finger an die Lippen und während er sich durch die Dachluke schwingt, wird er bereits wieder unsichtbar.

Phalanx geht zu der Luke hinüber. Von unten ertönt ein dumpfer Schlag. Er geht in die Hocke und vor ihm flackern Schilde unruhig auf, aber dann hört er schon ein schleppendes Geräusch und unter der Öffnung taucht Ghost auf, der einen bewusstlosen Mann mit Bandana-Halstuch am Kragen seines Kapuzenpullis festhält. "Die anderen müssen schon weiter drin sein", sagt er sehr leise, während Phalanx an den Armen vom Rahmen der Luke baumelt, bevor er sich auf den Boden fallen lässt.

"Warum ein Bürotrakt? Was wollen sie hier stehlen?"

"Daten wahrscheinlich." Ghost fesselt den Mann mit den Händen an einen Heizkörper, zieht ihm sein Bandana übers Gesicht und knebelt ihn nicht unsanft damit; sie wollen nicht, dass er unerwartet aufwacht und seine Freunde über ihre Anwesenheit in Kenntnis setzt. "Persönliche Informationen. Es ist viel leichter als man denkt, die Identität eines Menschen zu imitieren."

Phalanx blickt sich in dem öden, leeren Flur um – oh Gott, allein schon die Vorstellung eines Bürojobs lässt ihm ein wenig elend zumute werden. Er mag Leute um sich herum haben; er mag es, mit anderen zu reden und sich gegenseitig auszuhelfen – eine würfelförmige Box und ein Computerbildschirm würden ihn Stück für Stück fertigmachen – und er sagt: "Es wäre schön, wenn wir das hier ohne allzu große Verwüstung erledigen könnten."

"Das war auch mein Gedanke. Also. Schön leise. Wir folgen ihnen nach unten..."

*** * ***

Burt trägt den Bademantel, den Kurt ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat, damit er ehrlich sagen kann, dass er ihn getragen hat (er muss ja nicht 'nur einmal' dazu sagen). Am Kragen ist irgendein wahrscheinlich unglaublich extravaganter Designername eingenäht, aber Burt versteht nicht, wozu man überhaupt einen Designer-Bademantel braucht. Normale Kleidung, das kann er irgendwie nachvollziehen, er hat schließlich lange genug mit Kurt und mit Carole zusammengelebt, er versteht, dass sie schick aussehen wollen. Aber ein Bademantel? Wer sieht einen schon im Bademantel?

"Willst du nicht für _mich_ schick aussehen?", hatte Carole gefragt, bevor sie zu ihrer Nachtschicht gegangen war. Mit glänzenden Augen hatte sie ihm die Schultern glattgestrichen und den Gürtel gerade gezogen.

Also sitzt Burt im Bademantel vor dem Fernseher und zappt sich durch die TV-Sender, aber seine Gedanken sind eher auf die Uhr gerichtet als auf den Bildschirm. Es ist fast elf Uhr in der Nacht vor Silvester, und er weiß, dass Kurt jetzt dort draußen ist, Kurt und sein Freund, die gerade wer weiß was machen. Er versucht, nicht daran zu denken, aber wenn er versucht, an andere Dinge zu denken – Kurt im Pyjama, mit ungekämmten Haaren, im Schneidersitz unter dem Baum, wie er an diesem seltsamen 'Nach'-Weihnachten, das sich dennoch umso festlicher angefühlt hatte, die Geschenke ausgeteilt und akribisch dafür gesorgt hatte, dass jeder sie auf die richtigen Stapel legte – dann denkt er an seinen Jungen dort draußen, der Gott weiß was erlebt. Er denkt an Kurts Freund, der versucht hatte, Kurt die Weihnachtsmannmütze aufzusetzen, die er ihm geschenkt hatte (Kurts missmutig-erfreut-hilflosem Blick nach zu urteilen, war es ein Insider-Witz), und wie Kurt ihn angeschrien hatte, dass er ihm die Haare ruiniert, und an das darauffolgende spielerische Handgemenge und wie sie _gelacht_ hatten. Und er muss daran denken, dass sie _dort draußen_ sind...

Er hebt seine Bierflasche an den Mund, trinkt, stellt sie wieder ab und stellt fest, dass er eine Werbung für Damenrasierer anstarrt. Er schaltet um auf einen anderen Kanal.

Kurts Freund – und eigentlich hätte er das erwarten müssen – ist in keinster Weise, wie Burt ihn sich vorgestellt hat. Wieso auch sollte Kurt mit jemandem zusammen sein, der in irgendeiner Weise Burts Erwartungen erfüllt? Als Burt am Flughafen auf sie gewartet hatte, hatte Carole mit beiden Händen seine Hand festgehalten, damit er aufhörte, sie zur Faust zu ballen. Sie hatte versucht, sich ihre offenkundige Belustigung über seine unterschwellige Aggression nicht anmerken zu lassen; er wollte nicht _so ein_ Vater sein, er ist nicht _so ein_ Vater; alles, was seinen Sohn glücklich macht, muss auch für Burt Hummel etwas Gutes sein und er ist nicht _so ein Vater..._

Burt wusste, dass es auch vorher schon Männer in Kurts Leben gegeben hatte. Er hatte einige Anrufe mit den Worten beendet, 'ich muss Schluss machen, ich bin heute Abend mit jemandem verabredet', so als sei es ihm gerade noch eingefallen. Es hatte nie den Anschein gehabt, als sei er sehr interessiert an den Männern, mit denen er sich verabredete; er hatte nie besonders enthusiastisch gewirkt; hatte seinem Vater nie irgendwelche Einzelheiten erzählt; immer hieß es nur 'jemand'. Jemand, den er in der U-Bahn kennengelernt hatte, oder in einem Café, nur irgendjemand. Burt hat den Verdacht, dass sein Sohn einfach nur sehr schlecht darin ist, zu anderen Leuten 'nein' zu sagen – allerdings ist das Hauptproblem, dass er zu ganz New York City nicht 'nein' sagen kann – und Kurt sieht nun mal gut aus. Natürlich fällt er anderen Männern auf. Und natürlich will Burt, dass er glücklich ist; Burt will einzig und allein, dass Kurt glücklich ist; er ist nicht _so ein Vater_ , er hat kein Problem damit, dass Kurt auf Männer steht, das ist nun mal ein Teil des strahlenden und glänzenden Gesamtpakets, das Kurt ausmacht. Burt hat kein Problem damit, dass Kurt sich in einen Mann verliebt hat. Das Problem, das Problem...

Natürlich musste Kurt sich in einen Superhelden verlieben.

Burt trinkt noch ein paar Schlucke Bier.

Es ist nicht einfach 'irgendjemand'. Ein Superheld. Kurt ist losgezogen und hat einen _Superhelden_ gefunden und sich so heftig in ihn verliebt, dass Burt überrascht ist, dass sein Herz überhaupt noch die Fähigkeit hat zu schlagen; überrascht, dass es überhaupt noch zu etwas anderem imstande ist, als ihn zu lieben. Kurt hat sich so heftig in ihn verliebt, dass es ihn überwältigt, und Burt weiß genau, wie er sich fühlt. Natürlich weiß er das, denn er weiß, wie sich die Hummels verlieben: selten, aber wenn, dann richtig. Sie verlieben sich nicht, nur um sich irgendwann wieder zu _entlieben_. Was immer auch geschieht, mit dieser Liebe wird Kurt jetzt leben müssen.

Ein Teil des Problems bestand also darin, dass Kurt so Hals-über-Kopf verliebt ist, dass, falls der Typ sich als Mistkerl herausstellen sollte, Burt dazu verdammt wäre, ein paar ziemlich drastische Maßnahmen zu ergreifen – Maßnahmen, die sich womöglich nicht nur auf Drohungen beschränkten. Das war also das eine. Aber das viel größere Problem...

Ein Superheld. Was stellt man sich vor, wenn man an Superhelden denkt? Nicht Kurt. Nicht jemanden, der so unschuldig, liebevoll und sanft ist. Selbst unter den Superhelden ist Kurt etwas _Besonderes._ Kurt fällt auf, er ist nicht einfach einer von ihnen, er ist anders, er ist _außergewöhnlich_. Was man sich vorstellt, wenn man an Superhelden denkt, ist ein riesenhafter Kerl, der nur aus Muskeln besteht, und Burt wollte nicht _so ein Vater_ sein, aber er hatte schreckliche Angst, dass Kurt ihm einen Anabolika-geschwängerten Muskelberg vorstellen würde, der aussähe, als könne er Kurt bereits verletzen, wenn er ihm nur die Hand auflegte, so dass Burts erste Worte an ihn lauten müssten, _'wenn du meinen Sohn auch nur anrührst, dann werde ich dir mit bloßen Händen die Kehle zerfetzen'_.

"Versuch wenigstens zu lächeln", hatte Carole gesagt und seine Hand gedrückt. "Du wirst den armen Jungen so sehr einschüchtern, dass er sofort wieder ins Flugzeug steigt."

Burt hatte die Zähne zusammengebissen. Seiner Meinung nach wäre das nicht unbedingt etwas Schlechtes.

Aber dann hatte er Finn in der Menge der ankommenden Reisenden entdeckt, und Carole hatte sich auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt und begeistert Burts Hand gedrückt, und als Finn näherkam, da konnten sie die kleine Gruppe sehen, die mit ihm unterwegs war...

Zuerst musste er natürlich Kurt umarmen und Burt vergaß alles andere um sich herum. Kurt eilte auf ihn zu mit einem _Lächeln,_ als könne er es einfach nicht zurückhalten, und er ließ sein Gepäck fallen und warf Burt die Arme um den Hals, der ihn nur fest an sich drückte, die Augen schloss und versuchte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Jede Nacht muss er die Augen schließen, wenn er daran denkt, seinen Sohn zu verlieren. Sobald Kurt vor ihm steht, sicher und unverletzt und _in Sicherheit_... da will er ihn einfach nur festhalten, damit er ihn niemals wieder verlassen kann. Also hatte Burt ihn umarmt und fest an sich gedrückt, während Kurt an seiner Schulter sagte, "Ich habe dich vermisst, Dad." Burt ist kein Freund von emotionalen Szenen in der Öffentlichkeit, aber manchmal könnte er wirklich einfach losheulen.

Als Kurts Hände über seinen Rücken glitten, entspannte Burt die Schultern und löste sich von ihm. Zunächst hielt er ihn auf Armeslänge von sich – er weiß nicht, wonach er Ausschau hält, vielleicht nach einer Bestätigung, dass er real ist, lebendig und unverletzt und wirklich hier, und Kurt schaut ihn dann immer seltsam amüsiert und geduldig an, mit einem Blick voller überfließender Emotionen – und dann schaute er zu seinen Reisegefährten hinüber. Ein großgewachsener Mann mit einem strahlend weißen Zahnpastalächeln, der ihm die Hand entgegenstreckte und sagte: "Mr. Hummel, es ist eine Freude, Sie kennenzulernen!"

Burt hatte seine Hand geschüttelt und ihn kritisch betrachtet, aber es hätte wirklich schlimmer sein können. Was Burt an ihm _nicht_ gefiel, waren seine Größe (obwohl er immer wieder vergisst, dass Kurt größer ist, als er ihn in Erinnerung hat; er vergisst, dass Kurt nicht mehr der kleine Junge ist; er sieht eigentlich gar nicht _so_ klein aus neben diesem Typen) und seine selbstgefällige Art, aber wenigstens war er nicht gebaut wie ein Flugzeugträger, also sagte er schroff, "Ebenfalls. Und dein Bruder...?"

Der ängstlich-lächelnde dunkelhaarige kleine Junge mit den dunklen Augen, der seinem Bruder überhaupt nicht ähnlich sah und fast noch wie ein Kind wirkte, ergriff seine Hand, schüttelte sie übereifrig und platzte heraus: "Mr. Hummel, ich hoffe, wir fallen Ihnen nicht zur Last, es war so großzügig von Ihnen, uns einzuladen..."

Und bevor Burt etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Kurt den Jackenärmel des Bruders gegriffen und zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger gerieben, nur ganz leicht, nur ein Zupfen, eine seltsam intime und subtile _'beruhige dich wieder'-_ Geste. Burt hatte nicht gewusst, was er sagen sollte, er hatte nicht mehr gewusst, wie man blinzelt. Und als wäre überhaupt nichts geschehen, hatte Kurt gesagt: "Also wird uns jemand mit unserem Gepäck helfen? Immerhin sind es eure Geschenke, die das Hauptgewicht ausmachen – es wäre also nur fair."

Der Bruder hatte Kurt immer noch etwas zu intensiv angeschaut, so als würde Kurt ihm gleich zeigen, was er als nächstes tun solle, und dann wurde alles irgendwie noch verwirrender, als Burt hörte wie Carole sagte, "– nenn mich Carole", und der große Mann ihr die Hand schüttelte und sagte: "Ich bin Cooper Anderson, Carole, sobald wir aus dem Fokus der Öffentlichkeit weg sind, kann ich gern ein Autogramm schreiben..."

Und Burt hatte einen kurzen Moment des 'was-warte-was-war-das?', bevor sein Verstand endlich aufholte, weil... weil...

...weil dieser fast-noch-ein-Junge, der Kurt erwartungsvoll anschaute wie ein Hund, der auf den nächsten Befehl wartet, sehr aufmerksam und sehr glücklich-gehorsam... das war der Typ? Das war der Superheld, für den Kurt so schwärmte? Dieser Typ? Er war...

...absolut nicht, was Burt erwartet hatte.

Was wiederum genau das ist, was er von Kurt hätte erwarten sollen.

Kurt hatte den Blick des Jungen erwidert und ein flüchtiges Lächeln hatte seine Mundwinkel umspielt, wie ein Sonnenstrahl, der plötzlich durch ein Fenster fällt. Und dann hatte er eine Tasche hochgehoben, das Gewicht an seinem Arm abgeschätzt und Burt einen kritischen Blick zugeworfen. "Darfst du überhaupt schwere Sachen tragen? Wann war dein letzter Check-up?"

"Kurt, ich trage den ganzen Tag Autoreifen herum."

Kurt hatte besorgt ausgesehen. "Vorsichtig", sagte er. Der Junge, der in die Dunkelheit hinausgeht und nach Waffen Ausschau hält, denen er sich in den Weg stellen kann, hielt seinem Vater sein Handgepäck entgegen, als könne er ihm damit wehtun.

Sein Freund der Superheld hatte gesagt: "Ich kann das tragen – "

"Du hast _zwei_ Hände, Blaine, und nicht sechs", hatte Kurt gesagt und Finn hatte gesagt: "Soll ich was tragen, nachdem du ja sowieso viel zu schwächlich bist, um irgendwas zu heben..."

Kurt war puterrot angelaufen, wahrscheinlich weil Finn es in Blaines Anwesenheit gesagt hatte. Der Junge hatte alarmiert zugesehen, wie Kurt den Griff seines Koffers packte, als wolle er ihn hochschwingen, um Finn damit den Schädel einzuschlagen. Finn war grinsend ein paar Schritte rückwärts gegangen und hatte kapitulierend die Hände erhoben und der große Mann, der _echte_ Bruder, Cooper, hatte angefangen zu lachen. Burt glaubt, dass er einfach nur total überrascht war. Im gleichen Moment hatte Kurt beschämt den Kopf gesenkt, war auf den Ausgang zugeeilt, und Blaine war fast über seine Füße gestolpert in seiner Hast, zu ihm aufzuholen. Ganz im Ernst, wieso war Burt überhaupt der Gedanke gekommen, Kurt würde den Freund finden, den Burt von ihm _erwartete_...?

Burt trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier und schaut auf die Uhr. Elf. Dort draußen könnte alles Mögliche passieren, ganz gleich wie verrückt – New York. Und Kurt – Kurt, der so eine sanftmütige Art hat, die fürsorgliche Art seiner Mutter; Kurt, der sich selbst für andere Menschen aufopfert; und dann dieser Junge; dieser hoffnungslos fröhliche Junge, in den er verliebt ist; _wissen_ die Leute eigentlich, wer da nachts über sie wacht? Was denken sie sich eigentlich, was so ein Superheld ist? So was wie ein Beruf, für den es eine Ausbildung gibt? Sie sind nur kleine Jungs, die die Scherben aufsammeln, die die Welt hinterlässt, sie sind... sie sind nur _kleine Jungs_...

Er denkt an 'Heiligabend', also an den Abend vor _ihrem_ Weihnachten, das Haus voll mit Finn, Rachel und Cooper auf dem Sofa, wobei Rachel sich irgendwie seltsam an Cooper angelehnt hatte, dem das nichts auszumachen schien. Carole und Burt in den Sesseln, so dass für Kurt und Blaine nur der Teppich und ein paar Kissen übrig waren, um es sich bequem zu machen. Burt hatte versucht, nicht darauf zu achten, wie mühelos sie sich Seite an Seite aneinander schmiegten. Die Arme beinahe ineinander verschränkt, hatten sie mit den Fingern des anderen gespielt, Kurt hatte den Kopf gesenkt und Blaine hatte ihm verstohlene Blicke zugeworfen. Sie hatten sich im Fernsehen die _Muppets-Weihnachtsgeschichte_ angeschaut. Rachel hatte Cooper ausgefragt und ihn lächelnd angehimmelt, wenn er antwortete, was er ziemlich gern zu machen schien. Kurt hatte sich ausgestreckt und seine Beine lang gemacht, und Blaine hatte, anscheinend unbewusst und ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, Kurts Hand, die mit seinen Fingern verschränkt war, an seinen Mund gehoben und geküsst, ohne den Blick vom Bildschirm zu wenden.

Burt hat den Film schon tausendmal gesehen – Kurt hat ihn immer geliebt. Er hatte also genügend Zeit, zu bemerken, wie Kurts Daumen sanft über Blaines Hand streichelte, und wie sie Schulter an Schulter aneinander lehnten, als befände sich ihr gemeinsamer Schwerpunkt irgendwo zwischen ihren Körpern; wie Blaine Kurt breit grinsend anschaute, wenn er lachte, als wäre es nicht der witzige Film, der so großartig war, sondern Kurts Lachen; wie Kurt schnell und heftig blinzeln musste, als der Film traurig wurde, und Blaine mit seinen verschränkten Fingern fester zudrückte, ohne dass er ihm auch nur ins Gesicht schauen musste.

Alles, was Burt sich immer schon für Kurt gewünscht hatte, war, dass er glücklich war. Alles, was er sich immer schon gewünscht hatte, war, dass Kurt sicher war und glücklich, dass er sich genauso geliebt und wertvoll _fühlte_ , wie er es auch wirklich war. Aber während dieser ganzen Zeit hätte er niemals gedacht, dass es _noch jemanden_ geben könnte, der genau dasselbe für Kurt wollte. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass es Männer in Kurts Leben geben würde, aber er hätte niemals gedacht, dass einer dieser Männer je verstehen könnte, was Kurt bedeutet, oder dass er ihn genug lieben würde, denn Kurt ist _außergewöhnlich_. Sie konnten Kurt niemals so lieben, wie er es verdiente; nicht so viel, wie er es brauchte, wie konnten sie auch? Burt hatte nicht erwartet, dass irgendjemand ihn jemals richtig verstehen konnte – verstehen würde, wie besonders er ist; verstehen würde, dass er niemals wieder jemandem wie Kurt begegnen wird; verstehen würde, dass er sich auf die rechte Art um ihn kümmern muss, weil Kurt nämlich _außergewöhnlich_ ist...

Wieso erwartet Burt überhaupt irgendwas, wenn es um Kurt geht, dem noch nicht einmal bewusst zu sein scheint, was die Welt _erwartet..._?

Während des Abspanns hatte Carole gesagt: "Wir sollten schlafen gehen. Morgen ist ein langer Tag."

Kurt und Blaine hatten beide müde ausgesehen, auf den Kissen zusammengesunken, und Burt hatte den Verdacht, dass sie nur deshalb noch nicht komplett ineinander verschlungen waren, weil _er_ noch hier war. Ihre Nächte sind immer lang, das weiß er, es ist also unfair, ihnen das Gefühl zu geben, als müssten sie in ihrem 'Urlaub' länger aufbleiben als nötig. Also war er aufgestanden und hatte gesagt: "Fröhliche Pseudo-Weihnachten, 'Nacht, Jungs." Kurt hatte glücklich und verschlafen die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung angeschaut und "Gute Nacht, Dad" gesagt, und Burt hatte das 'ich liebe dich' dahinter hören können.

Und Blaine hatte ein Gähnen unterdrückt und mit Manieren, so gepflegt wie Kurts Fingernägel, gesagt, "Gute Nacht, Mr. Hummel." Burt hatte es aufgegeben _'nenn mich, Burt'_ zu sagen. Er sagte nur, "Dir auch, Junge, schlaf gut."

_Im Bett meines Sohnes._

Sein Sohn, sein Sohn, sein Sohn. Während Carole ihm auf dem Weg nach oben zuflüsterte, "Er scheint nett zu sein", war Burt wie in Trance gewesen, weil er Kurt in den Händen irgendeines Typen zurückließ – irgendein Typ – er ist nicht irgendein Typ, er hält Kurts Hand, als wüsste er, dass es _von Bedeutung ist_...

Burt blinzelt sich aus der Erinnerung wieder in die Gegenwart zurück und stellt fest, dass er anstatt des Fernsehers den immer noch aufgestellten Weihnachtsbaum anschaut. Die Lichter brennen und er ist behängt mit den alten Glasornamenten – den Ornamenten von Kurts Mom. Von allen Familien in Lima waren sie wahrscheinlich die einzige mit einem kleinen Sohn, dem man zutrauen konnte, sie nicht zu zerbrechen. Burt hatte erwartet, dass Kurt diese Ornamente wegen ihrer knalligen Glitzerfarben mit zunehmendem Alter ablehnen würde, weil Kurt bei der Raumgestaltung eher die dezenten neutralen Farben liebt (er hört schließlich zu, wenn Kurt etwas erzählt, auch wenn er nicht immer weiß, was die Worte bedeuten), aber obwohl er den Baumschmuck aus ästhetischen Gründen jedes Mal umarrangiert, wenn er an Weihnachten nachhause kommt, hängt er sie niemals ab oder ersetzt sie durch andere. Manche Dinge sind eben heilig. Sie besitzen immer noch die Originalverpackungen und wenn sie die Ornamente wegräumen, wickeln sie sie in Watte.

Sein Sohn. Was soll er denn machen? Soll er ihn etwa weniger lieben? Als wäre so etwas überhaupt möglich. Alles, was er tun kann, ist, es zu ertragen – sein Bestes zu geben und es zu _ertragen –_ das Wissen, wie zerbrechlich er ist. Sein Sohn, der sich mit Leib und Seele einem fast-noch-Kind ausgeliefert hat; sein Sohn, der einst fast verschwunden wäre; sein Sohn, von dem Burt _weiß_ , dass er schrecklich einsam gewesen ist und sich lange Zeit alles so hart hat erkämpfen müssen. Was soll er machen? Niemand hat je gesagt, Liebe wäre einfach. Sein Sohn. Er hatte erwartet, Kurt würde in der HighSchool dieselbe Position im Football-Team spielen wie er früher; er hatte erwartet, er würde einmal Mädchenherzen brechen, so wie unbeholfene Teenager das nun mal machen; er hatte erwartet – er war damals so naiv gewesen.... irgendetwas zu erwarten, wo Kurt doch mit einer Erwartung dasselbe macht, wie eine brennende Zündschnur mit einem Feuerwerk.

Sein Sohn, der eine Maske anzieht und schwört, dass er niemals damit aufhören wird – nicht, so lange er Menschen helfen kann. Den allerschlimmsten Streit ihres Lebens hatten sie gehabt, als Burt es herausgefunden hatte. Kurt hatte ins Telefon geschluchzt, aber sich trotzdem standhaft geweigert. Er wird nicht aufhören, ganz bestimmt nicht; er _hilft_ den Menschen. Es war eine schlimme Zeit gewesen. Vielleicht sogar eine der schlimmsten. Burt hatte danach wochenlang nicht ordentlich mit ihm reden können, obwohl er gewusst hatte, dass jede Unterhaltung die letzte sein könnte. Als Kurt an jenem Semesterende nachhause gekommen war, war er dünner gewesen und Burt hat ihn seitdem nie mehr ausgeschlafen gesehen.

Am Pseudo-Heiligabend schlief Kurt unter Burt Hummels Dach mit einem anderen Jungen in seinem Bett und dessen Bruder auf einem Klappbett im selben Zimmer, weil Burt nicht gewusst hatte, ob er Kurts Freund über den Weg trauen will oder nicht. Burt hatte ihre Stimmen hören können, als sie über den knarrenden Flur in Kurts Zimmer gegangen waren. Er hatte sich vorgestellt, wie sie sich an den Händen hielten, und sich überlegt, dass es vielleicht gar nicht am Weihnachtsbaum gelegen hatte, sondern dass Kurt einfach von innen heraus _leuchtet_ , wenn er mit _ihm_ zusammen ist.

Er nimmt noch einen Schluck Bier und fragt sich, was sie wohl gerade machen.

*** * ***

An dem Alarm sind sie selbst Schuld, diese blöden Kriminellen. Als sie panisch um sich geschossen und die Projektile die Wände zerfetzt hatten, war Phalanx gezwungen gewesen, sich vor dem Kugelhagel hinter seine Schilde in Sicherheit zu bringen und Ghost hatte einen [Blitzknallsatz](https://dict.leo.org/forum/viewWrongentry.php?idThread=203085&idForum=3&lang=de&lp=ende) auf sie geworfen. Geblendet und fluchend war einer von ihnen seitwärts gestolpert und schulter-voran durch eine Glastür gefallen und hatte damit einen Alarm im gesamten Gebäude ausgelöst, der so schrill plärrte, dass es wehtat.

Ghosts angepisster Gesichtsausdruck ist überraschend sexy – Phalanx hat nicht wirklich eine Erklärung dafür. Vielleicht weil es ein Ausdruck ist, den Kurt niemals aufsetzen würde. Kurt setzt dieses höflich-gruselige kleine Lächeln auf, das bedeutet _'oh mein Gott, das hättest du besser nicht tun sollen, du wirst dir gleich wünschen, du wärst nie geboren worden, nur damit du niemals an den Punkt gelangst, wo du mich genau DAS zu dir sagen hörst'._ Ghost sieht einfach nur _stinksauer_ aus.

Dinge, die Ghost sauer machen, sind: laute, nervtötende Geräusche; krimineller Größenwahn (kündige nie großspurig an, wie du ihn gleich fertig machst, sonst wird er dich den Staub von der Straße lecken lassen); Flecken auf seinem Kostüm; Kriminelle, die denken, sie hätten einen Plan (die Zahl der Kriminellen, die dieses Ghost-Dings immer noch nicht verstanden zu haben scheinen, ist einfach lächerlich); Leute, die versuchen, ihn zu fotografieren, wenn er ausdrücklich darum gebeten hat, es nicht zutun; Kriminelle mit Hunden ("Warum auch noch Tiere mit hineinziehen?", hatte er verzweifelt geklagt und einige seiner Waffengurt-Tricks verschwendet, um sie unverletzt auszuschalten); spuckende Kriminelle (Oh Gott, nicht _spucken_ , ganz im Ernst)...

Und dann gibt es noch Dinge, die ihn _so richtig_ stinksauer machen. Er wird stinksauer, wenn jemand unter Schock steht und weint, weil etwas passiert ist, das schlimmer ist als eine gestohlene Handtasche. Oder wenn jemand Geiseln nimmt. Oder damals, als diese Typen den alten Mann mit Stock nicht nur ausgeraubt, sondern auch noch zu Boden gestoßen und auf ihn eingetreten hatten. Solche Dinge machen ihn so richtig eiskalt und 'dafür-wirst-du-bezahlen' stinksauer, und als Konsequenz werden die Leute dann heimgesucht... und wenn dann ihre Schreie von den Wänden widerhallen, zuckt er nicht mal zusammen.

Die Welt ist böse. Manchmal wird er stinksauer, Phalanx kann es ihm wirklich nicht übelnehmen.

Die Polizei ist also bereits auf dem Weg, Ghost trägt diesen sexy angepissten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau und die Zeit läuft ihnen davon, die Typen zur Strecke zu bringen und aus diesen verwirrenden, weil völlig identisch aussehenden, Bürofluren zu verschwinden, bevor die Polizei eintrifft. Phalanx sprintet einem bewaffneten Typen hinterher und biegt in einen anderen Flur ab, wo...

Er hat nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Zeit, um die Situation zu erfassen.

Zwei von ihnen haben die Türen zum Fahrstuhl aufgehebelt – womöglich auf der Suche nach einem schnellen Fluchtweg – aber wegen des aktivierten Alarms funktionieren die Aufzüge nicht. Dafür funktionieren ihre Waffen problemlos; ein geworfener Schild haut einen der Männer von den Beinen, aber Phalanx muss blitzschnell einen Schild generieren, um sich vor den Schüssen des anderen Mannes zu schützen, und obwohl sie ihn nicht treffen, bringen sie seine Koordination aus dem Gleichgewicht; er stolpert, knallt mit einem Schrei gegen seinen eigenen Schild, lässt ihn verschwinden und rollt sich dorthin ab, wo eben noch der Schild war...

...direkt durch die offenen Türen, wo der Aufzug _nicht_ ist.

Er hört Ghosts Stimme, der aufschreit, als habe _er_ sich verletzt, _"Phalanx-!"_

Phalanx macht, was er immer macht – Schilde.

*** * ***

> _ups, ich bin vom Weg abgekommen und habe Ghostlanx-Schweinkram geschrieben. Duschsex-Drabble – Ohne Titel, auf jeden Fall ab 18._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Manchmal frage ich mich, wieso alle Superhelden-Fandoms so versessen sind auf Bondage, irgendwie scheint das unser kollektiver Fetisch zu sein. Was glaubt ihr, machen DIE Leute, die zwar auf Superhelden stehen, aber nicht auf Bondage? Sie können wahrscheinlich nur circa 10 % der Fanfiktion lesen :-/_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Es gibt Leute, die nicht auf Bondage stehen? Ich... ich... und wenn die Handschellen flauschig wären?_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Zeig ihnen einfach die Fan Art von @madalicelane Ghost mit Beinspreizern , die könnte sogar den Papst bekehren._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Oh Gott, du hättest nicht... ich kann nicht mehr... diese Fan Art macht mich ganz... ich kann nicht mehr_
> 
> _~_
> 
> **P &G: ** _Es freut mich zu sehen, dass das Fandom heute Abend wieder mal die übliche, nuancierte, erwachsene Diskussion über absolut wichtige Dinge führt._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Manchmal habe ich diesen Albtraum, dass ich wieder in der HighSchool bin: ich bin nackt, meine Lehrerin ist Paleandghostly und ich *habe meine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht*_

> _Ghost Cosplay! Ganz im Ernst, die Maske ist das Schwierigste. Hat jemand Lust, sich als Phalanx zu verkleiden, damit ich ihn irgendwo drüber beugen kann? ;-)_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Partnersuche à la phanghost! XD_

> _Hiermit empfehle ich eine von Blackbindings' alten Arbeiten, ich kann nicht anders – ja, ich lese mich gerade wieder durch ihr gesamtes Verzeichnis: ' Ruhelos'. Ich weiß, das ist das Beängstigendste, was je geschrieben wurde, aber ich hatte vollkommen vergessen, was diese Fic mit mir *anstellt*. Ich fühle mich, als hätte BB mir die Eingeweide durch meinen Nabel hindurch herausgerissen. Ich weiß, dass viele Leute das 'Ghost ist ein echter Geist'-Thema verarbeitet haben, aber die Art und Weise, wie diese Story sich an einen heranschleicht; wie man selbst herausfinden muss, wie er ums Leben gekommen und was mit ihm passiert ist. Am liebsten hätte ich alles ausgekotzt, was ich je gegessen habe, aber dann ist das Ende so voller Gefühle – diese Geschichte ist gleichermaßen Höllenqual und Verzückung, und wie kann man *all das* überstehen und dennoch am Ende so viel Hoffnung spüren? Lest es. Lest die Warnungen, aber lest es unbedingt. Prä-Phalanx. Oh Gott, wenn sie eine Fortsetzung schreiben würde, in der Phalanx vorkommt, dann würde ich womöglich vor lauter Dankbarkeit heulen bis in alle Ewigkeit ;_; _

> _Lasset uns beten... für Fotos von Ghost und Phalanx beim Rumknutschen. Möge die Macht des Fandoms zünden <3_

> _[Pretty Gritty City](https://www.amazon.de/Pretty-Gritty-City-Jenny-Hoodoomen/dp/B007UKU7OM/ref=sr_1_1?dchild=1&keywords=Jenny+Lee+%26+The+Hoodoomen&qid=1591470405&sr=8-1), Ghostlanx!Fanmix, der Action Remix. _

> _weiß jemand, in welchem Gefängnis Puckzilla sitzt, damit ich ihm schreiben kann?_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _'Lieber Puckzilla, es tut mir so leid, dass du wieder mal eingelocht bist und Ghost jemand anderen knallt, HO HO'_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Bitte lockt hier jetzt nicht die Ghostzilla-Fans an, verdammt, wir brauchen keinen neuen Krieg_

> _Fic: ' Brave Mädchen tun so was', cisgirl!Ghostlanx, ab 12, Action, Romantik, ein bisschen ängstlich_

> _Fic: ' It's In His Kiss', ab 16, Ghost hat eine Schwäche und Phalanx kennt sie genau. Oh sieh nur, ganz viel Rumgeknutsche <3_

> _Ich hoffe, die Kriminellen kriegen alle die Grippe und Phalanx kriegt an Silvester frei._

> _GIF-Set: Ghost früher und jetzt. Spooky, du bist so – ich glaub's nicht. Du *strahlst* richtig. Je glücklicher er wird, desto mehr muss ich weinen. Es ist, als wären unsere Gefühle zusammen auf einer Wippe ;_;_

> _Mini-Engel!Ghost und Mini-Teufel!Phalanx, Phalanx ist trotzdem immer noch schrecklich süß, es ist schwer, ihn anders zu zeichnen =/_

> _Ich mache mir immer noch ständig Sorgen, ob er (und jetzt sie beide) genügend Schlaf bekommt. Spooky, mach dich unsretwegen nicht kaputt, ruh dich aus, wenn du es nötig hast. Passt aufeinander auf, ihr beiden <3_

> _Neuer Benutzername > Ghostträgtweiß_

> _Ich schwöre bei Gott, wenn sie noch schnuckeliger werden, dann_ _bringen sie mich um_ _. Dann_ _bringen sie uns alle um_ _. Fangirl-Massenmord. Durch die geballte Macht ihrer *Schnuckeligkeit* werden sie ungewollt zu Superschurken_ _..._

> _Nachdem wir über Bondage geredet haben, habe ich angenommen, dass die Leute mehr davon haben wollen. ' Vorsichtig mit den Ketten, mein Schatz', Ghostlanx, ab 18, Bondage, oral, anal, Sex-Toys_

> _Okay, also das hier habe ich vorhin auf dem Dach meines Mehrfamilienhauses aufgeschnappt, ohmeingottohmeingott, okay, ich bin also hinaufgegangen, um ein bisschen Katzenstreu loszuwerden, das etwas zu intensiv gerochen hat, um damit bis zum Müllabfuhrtag zu warten – bitte verratet nicht meinem Hausmeister, dass ich so was mache – und als ich oben ankam, da WAREN SIE DORT, also sie sind einfach QUER ÜBERS DACH GELAUFEN und haben sich unterhalten, und weil sie mich nicht gesehen haben, habe ich mein Handy rausgeholt und die Aufnahmequalität ist wirklich beschissen, aber ich werde gleich noch eine Transkription posten – *KREISCH*:_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _(Vor Beginn der Aufnahme) Phalanx: [ich hab's erst ab hier mitbekommen] ...ein Kopfgeld von der Mafia? Wieso haben sie nicht auch eins auf mich ausgesetzt?_
> 
> _Ghost: Sei nicht *albern*._
> 
> _(Hier beginnt die Aufnahme) Phalanx: Ich bin doch ein *kleines* Kopfgeld wert, wenigstens ein paar tausend Dollar, wieso kriegst du immer all die coolen Mafia-Kopfgelder?_
> 
> _Ghost: [lacht]_
> 
> _Phalanx: [neckend] Was?_
> 
> _Ghost: [lacht immer noch ein wenig] Du bist so –_
> 
> _Phalanx: Ghost – [Dann sind sie quasi VOM HAUSDACH GESPRUNGEN und ich hätte beinahe geschrien, aber ich habe gehört, wie ihre Stimmen sich langsam entfernt haben, deshalb nehme ich an, sie waren vielleicht auf einer von Phalanx' Schildrutschen?] (Ende der Aufnahme)_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Ich präsentiere euch hier gewissermaßen eine Weltpremiere: So also klingt Ghosts Lachen. Ich glaube nicht, dass das vor mir schon mal jemand aufgenommen hat. SPOOKYYYY ;_;_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _GESÄNGE STERBENDER WALE_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Ich habe einen neuen Klingelton!_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _oh mein Gott, das ist tatsächlich das Süßeste, was ich jemals, verdammt oh verdammt, ich bin fertig mit der Welt..._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _das ALLERLIEBENSWERTESTE_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Ich weiß, wir ertragen die guten und die schlechten Zeiten, wir sind schließlich das Fandom, das Mahnwachen hält, aber oh mein Gott, was für eine herrliche Zeit, um ein Fanghost zu sein <3 _
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Meine Babyyyyyys ;_;_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Ich schwöre bei Gott, so lachen nur ELBEN – gibt es irgendwas an ihm, das nicht absolut makellos ist_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _oh mein Gott, so hab ich ihn noch nie klingen hören. Ich bin so froh, dass er Phalanx hat, sie sind *so* unglaublich wunderschön, wenn sie zusammen sind, und er ist tausendmal glücklicher als jemals zuvor. Ich weiß ja auch nicht, aber wir wissen nicht wirklich etwas über sein Leben oder sonst irgendwas, aber er strahlt jetzt richtig. Es ist, als wäre er immer schon ein Engel gewesen, aber erst jetzt hat er es endlich erkannt._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _*heul*_

> _Reblogge das, wenn du jemals von Ghost gerettet worden bist. Lass Figgins wissen, was für ein Arsch er ist. Wir lieben dich Spooky <3 _
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Reblogge das, wenn du jemals von Phalanx gerettet worden bist. (gebt dem Neuling auch mal 'ne Chance!)_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Reblogge das, wenn du jemals von dem zuvorkommendsten schwulen Superpärchen New Yorks gerettet worden bist, und scheiß auf die rechts-radikalen Medien. UNSER SUPERPÄRCHEN IST SUPER_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Hey, I just met you_  
>  _and this is crazy  
>  _ _but here's my number  
>  _ _wie wär's mit nem Dreier?_
> 
> _Nein?_
> 
> _Darf ich eine Videokamera mitbringen?_
> 
> _Nein, ganz im Ernst, Jungs, vielen Dank. Das war... das war schlecht, vielen Dank. Aber ganz im Ernst, hier ist meine Nummer? :-)_

_* * *_

Er schlägt hart auf seinem eigenen Schild auf und versucht, immer noch benommen, sich aufzurappeln; er ist ungefähr eineinhalb Stockwerke tief gestürzt, bevor er seinen Fall stoppen konnte, und er wird einen riesigen blauen Fleck davontragen, aber zum Teufel, wann ist er in letzter Zeit _ohne_ blaue Flecken gewesen...?

Über seinem Kopf kann er ein Durcheinander aus Rufen, Schüssen, Schreien und dumpfen Schlägen hören. Und dann Stille – abgesehen von dem heulenden Alarm. Er fasst sich an den Kopf und blickt hoch, als ein bleiches Gesicht unter einer Kapuze durch die Fahrstuhlöffnung schaut und Ghost für einen Moment vor Erleichterung die Augen schließt. Er hält sich am Türrahmen fest und hängt dort, als könne er nicht richtig atmen, und während Phalanx sich aufsetzt und gerade sagen will, "Tut mir leid, ich – "

...da schwingt er sich durch die Öffnung, stemmt sich mit weit gespreizten Beinen gegen die Wände des Fahrstuhlschachts, und lässt die Hände an den Wänden entlanggleiten, um die Balance zu halten, während er sich zu Phalanx hinab rutschen lässt.

Was immer Phalanx erwartet hatte, was Ghost als nächstes tun würde... das war es nun wirklich nicht. Ghost hält direkt über ihm an und fragt, "Bist du okay?", und Phalanx fehlen die Worte. Ghost schaut ihn ganz verwirrt an, dann versteht er plötzlich und sein Gesichtsausdruck verändert sich; er schaut entgeistert mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, so wie immer, wenn er realisiert, dass Phalanx ihn sexy findet – als wäre es völlig neu für ihn, dass er sexy ist. Dann verzieht ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen seine Mundwinkel und er sagt, "Also ich kann meine Beine sogar noch weiter spreizen, weißt du."

" – verdammt, Ghost – "

Eilige Schritte über ihren Köpfen und sie schauen beide nach oben – Ghost ist sicher auf Phalanx' glatter Plattform aus Schilden angelangt, der ihn an Hand und Arm im Gleichgewicht hält – als eine Polizistin durch die offenen Türen zu ihnen hinab schaut und ihre Waffe auf sie richtet...

Bevor sie auch nur den Mund aufmachen kann, hat Ghost an Phalanx' Hand gezogen und einen Satz gemacht zu den geschlossenen Fahrstuhltüren direkt neben ihnen; sie passieren sie ohne Widerstand und sobald sie auf ihren Füßen landen, werden sie unsichtbar, als sie Hand in Hand den Flur entlang rennen.

*** * ***

Burt geht in die Küche, um nachzusehen, ob von Weihnachten noch irgendetwas Ungesundes zum Schnabulieren übrig geblieben ist, oder ob Kurt heimlich alles in den Müll geworfen hat, bevor er gegangen ist. Es ist noch etwas von dem Weihnachtsbraten übrig, also holt er Mayo (kalorienreduziert), Senf und ein paar Scheiben Brot heraus und macht sich ein Sandwich... aber was ihm wirklich im Kopf herumgeht, sind Gedanken an eine Tasse warme Milch und Kurts Art, sich in dieser Küche zu bewegen, als sei sie der gemütlichste Ort der Welt.

Er schaut sich nicht mehr so oft die Nachrichten an. Denn es könnte schließlich etwas in New York passiert sein. Denn er könnte übers Fernsehen erfahren, dass seinem Sohn etwas zugestoßen ist. Wenn er keine Nachrichten schaut, dann weiß er es nicht; bis Kurt ihm erzählt, dass nichts Schlimmes passiert ist. Wie soll er sonst damit umgehen? Sein Kind wird unsichtbar und geht durch Wände, Burt hat die Realität schon vor langer Zeit hinter sich lassen müssen; sein Kind zieht einen Umhang an und geht jede Nacht in die Dunkelheit hinaus, Burt hatte Optimismus und Pessimismus in den Wind schreiben und größtenteils den Kopf in den Sand stecken müssen, denn jede der beiden anderen Optionen würde ihm früher oder später das Herz brechen.

Während des 'Weihnachtstages' war es schwierig gewesen, Kurt und Blaine allein zu erwischen. Vor Finn und Carole konnte er ruhig über Super-Angelegenheiten reden, aber weder Rachel noch Blaines Bruder wissen Bescheid, und sie brauchen es auch nicht zu erfahren (Burt mag Rachel recht gern, aber sie brächte es nicht fertig, den Mund zu halten, um ihr – oder Kurts – Leben zu schützen, und er weiß noch nicht so recht, ob er Cooper traut... oder ihn mag – Cooper neigt dazu, lächelnd durch einen hindurchzuschauen, wenn man mit ihm redet, so als würde er nur auf eine Gelegenheit warten, selbst wieder weiterzureden). Er hatte sie eines Abends in der Küche aufgespürt, als Rachel im Wohnzimmer praktisch auf dem Schoß von Blaines Bruder gesessen hatte, während Finn mit verschränkten Armen und finsterem Blick daneben gesessen und sich geweigert hatte, sie allein zu lassen. Kurt war in die Küche gegangen, um für Blaine eine Kleinigkeit zu essen zu machen, und der war ihm gefolgt wie ein Hündchen, und Burt war ihnen beiden gefolgt wie ein misstrauischer Vater und hatte Kurt vorgefunden, als er genau das gemacht hatte, was auch Burt jetzt macht: ein Sandwich belegen – nur dass Blaine ihm dabei von hinten die Arme um die Taille gelegt hatte, die Hände auf seinem Bauch, die Wange an seiner Schulter, den Blick gedankenverloren in die Ferne gerichtet.

"Natürlich bewahrt man ihn im Kühlschrank auf", hatte Kurt gesagt, das Sandwich in der Hälfte durchgeschnitten und sich Senf vom Daumen geleckt. "Er trocknet sonst ein."

"Aber dann ist er kalt."

"Und was, bitte schön, macht das für einen Unterschied? Legst du ihn bitte wieder zurück für mich?"

"Der Kühlschrank ist für kalte Sachen", hatte Blaine gemurmelt, die Hand gehoben, um Kurt das Senfglas abzunehmen, und sich widerwillig von seinem Rücken gelöst... dann hatte er Burt in der Tür entdeckt. "Oh, ähm, hallo, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt hatte den Blick gehoben – vollkommen glücklich-entspannt-zufrieden, wie Burt ihn schon... nun ja, noch nie erlebt hatte. "Willst du auch ein Sandwich? In die Tür, Blaine."

Blaine hatte den Kühlschrank zugemacht und die Schultern gezuckt. "Er macht richtig gute Sandwiches. Also, eigentlich ist alles, was er macht, richtig gut."

"Ich brauche nichts, Kurt. Ich wollte nur... ich wollte mich ein bisschen unterhalten. Solange du daheim bist."

Blaine hatte gesagt: "Ähm, soll ich vielleicht lieber..."

"Nein, Junge, es ist höchste Zeit, dass ich mich auch mal mit _dir_ unterhalte. Stimmt's?"

Kurt hatte nur gelächelt und die Teller an den Küchentisch getragen, und Blaine hatte sich artig neben ihn gesetzt. Es war lustig, jemanden direkt neben Kurt zu sehen, der sogar noch anständigere Manieren hatte als er. In der Öffentlichkeit benimmt sich Kurt sehr anständig, aber zuhause, ohne kritische Blicke, spricht er mit vollem Mund und lehnt sich quer über den Tisch, um Finn auf den Arm zu schlagen, wenn sie sich zanken. Vielleicht ist Blaine ja genauso. Vielleicht ist es nur eine Frage des Wohlfühlens und er fühlte sich vielleicht nicht so ganz wohl, wie er da Kurts Vater gegenüber saß. Burt genießt die Gewissheit, dass er zumindest ein klein wenig Autorität in ihrer Beziehung hat.

Er trägt sein Sandwich zurück ins Wohnzimmer, nicht weil es im Fernsehen etwas Interessantes zu sehen gibt, nein, aber es ist schön, neben dem hell erleuchteten Baum zu sitzen. Er lässt das Zimmer wärmer wirken. Gemütlicher. Es ist schön. Es war noch viel schöner, als seine Familie und Beinahe-Familie um ihn geschart war, aber er weiß natürlich, dass sie nicht ständig heimkommen können. Burt weiß, dass sein Sohn ihm nicht mehr gehört, aber die Stille im Haus ohne ihn... da bleibt zu viel Raum für Erinnerungen, Bedauern und Sorge; dieser ganze Raum, in dem Kurt _nicht_ ist; seine Abwesenheit in diesem Zimmer; all die Geister, die er zurücklässt...

Am Küchentisch hatte Kurt (in erster Linie zu seinem halben Sandwich) gesagt, "Ich möchte öfter nachhause kommen, Dad, ich weiß... ich weiß, dass ich das in letzter Zeit ziemlich vernachlässigt habe. Es tut mir leid. Ich... ich verliere manchmal ganz das Zeitgefühl."

Burt hatte nicht zu Blaine hinüber gesehen, der mit gesenktem Kopf dasaß, aber er erinnerte sich: _es_ _bringt ihn um den Verstand:_ _das Wissen, dass er entweder zulässt, dass diesen Menschen etwas zustößt, oder dass er Sie enttäuschen muss._ Er hatte den Eindruck, dass dieser Junge Kurt wirklich verstand; was so in seinem Kopf herumgeht; die Tatsache, dass Kurt _besonders_ ist. Aber er wollte _Gewissheit_. "Ich weiß, du hast viel um die Ohren. Aber du weißt auch, warum ich mir Sorgen mache, Kurt, ich bin nicht einer dieser paranoiden, überbehütenden Väter, das weißt du – "

"Ich weiß." Kurt hatte den Kopf gehoben und schuldbewusst gelächelt. "Es tut mir leid."

Burt hatte geseufzt und zwischen ihm und Blaine hin und her gedeutet. "Also dann. Wie funktioniert dieser Dienstplan von euch? Heißt das, dass ihr in manchen Nächten jetzt tatsächlich durchschlaft?"

Kurt hatte kauend zu Blaine hinüber geschaut, aber auch der hatte den Mund voll, also hatte Kurt den Blick zur Decke gerichtet, geschluckt und gesagt, "Wir arbeiten am besten als Team. Aber ja, Dad, zumindest an einem Abend pro Woche gehe ich lächerlich früh ins Bett. Aber das Schlafen fällt mir nicht leicht, weil ich weiß, dass – "

"Schilde, Kurt", hatte Blaine leise den Tisch angesäuselt.

"Ach, jetzt tu nicht so, als würdest du nicht auch auf mich warten, wenn ich allein draußen bin."

"Wir sind noch dabei, das System zu optimieren", hatte Blaine zu Burt gesagt, im Versuch, diplomatisch zu klingen, während Kurt mit einem entnervten Schnaufen die Arme verschränkt hatte.

"Das ist ein 24-Stunden-Job, Dad, an sieben Tagen die Woche, dafür trifft niemanden die Schuld. Wir wissen nicht im Voraus, wann wir irgendwo gebraucht werden."

"Ich...", hatte Blaine gesagt und dann innegehalten, als sie ihn beide anschauten. Er hatte tief Luft geholt und gesagt, "Ich weiß, dass Sie sich Sorgen machen, Sir, und ich weiß, dass Sie guten Grund dazu haben. Aber er ist... wirklich unglaublich da draußen, er ist... sie können buchstäblich nicht Hand an ihn legen. Er ist einfach... er ist einfach unglaublich."

Burt kaut an seinem Sandwich und schaut den Baum an, der vor sich hin leuchtet, als wäre die Welt ein warmer und sicherer Ort. Er ist so schrecklich ernst, dieser Junge, in den Kurt sich verliebt hat. Alles bedeutet ihm so unendlich viel. Er spricht von Kurt, als sei das Wichtigste auf der Welt, ihn richtig zu verstehen; als wäre das ganz schrecklich wichtig. Burt schluckt seinen Bissen. Also. Ja.

Kurt hatte die Hand seines Freundes berührt, nur ein ganz leichter Druck seiner Finger, und dann gesagt, "Wir passen auf uns auf. Wir wissen, dass die Leute sich darauf verlassen, dass wir das tun."

Burt hatte sich erinnert – Burt erinnert sich jetzt, Burt wird es nie vergessen – ein Anruf von Finn, seine raue, nach Worten ringende Stimme, _"Burt, hallo, es ist... es geht ihm gut, ihm geht es gut, aber... es ist etwas... passiert."_

...wie er die Augen geschlossen hatte und seine Beine unter ihm nachgegeben hatten, so dass er sich setzen musste.

Manche Dinge passieren einfach. Das weiß er. Dieses Foto von dem Feuer, auf dem Kurt aussieht, als hätte er eigentlich schon längst zusammenbrechen müssen, mit dem Feuerwehrmann, der ihm den Sauerstoff hinhält, damit er atmen kann – Jesus, das war in jeder Zeitung gewesen, und es hatte Burt beinahe umgebracht, auch wenn es Kurt _nicht_ umgebracht hat. _Die Leute verlassen sich darauf_ – verdammt, Kurt, verstehst du eigentlich wie _sehr?_ Hast du eine _Ahnung_ davon, wie es ist, dir dabei zuzusehen, wie du das machst – verstehst du eigentlich...

Blaine hatte zu seinem linken Knie gesagt, "Ich denke, meine Aufgabe besteht in erster Linie darin, ihn mit meinen Schilden abzuschirmen." Er hatte Kurt einen Blick zugeworfen, den der gelassen erwidert hatte. "Der Rest ist... Kurt ist der wichtigste Teil unseres Teams. Das bist du", hatte er schulterzuckend gesagt. "Kurt, du weißt, wie viel den Leuten an dir liegt, ich weiß, dass du das weißt, und ich will nicht, dass dir irgendetwas zustößt, aber – "

"Ich bin ein Geist, Blaine", hatte Kurt leise gesäuselt.

" – du bist kein Geist, du bist ein _Mensch_ und du bedeutest _so vielen_ anderen Menschen _so viel_. Es ist, als würde man den Präsidenten beschützen", hatte er gesagt und erneut grinsend die Schultern gezuckt. "Denn wir würden nicht nur _ihn_ verlieren, wenn ihm etwas zustieße, wir würden... Kurt, es gibt Menschen, die einfach..."

"Ich habe deine Webseite gesehen, Blaine."

"Welche Webseite?", hatte Burt gefragt.

Blaine hatte verlegen in sein Sandwich gebissen und Kurt hatte die Augen verdreht. "Ghost hat einen Fanclub. Sie machen Zeichnungen von ihm und schreiben merkwürdige... Sachen. Ich rate dir eindringlich, es nicht zu googeln. Ich weiß, Blaine, ich weiß, Ghost repräsentiert sehr viel mehr als ich, das verstehe ich."

Blaine hatte seinen Bissen herunter geschluckt. "Ich bin nicht sicher, ob du es wirklich verstehst. Sie _lieben_ dich, Kurt. Ganz im Ernst, sie... sie _lieben_ dich. Sie sorgen sich um dich und ihnen liegt ganz viel an dir und sie kommen mit ihrem eigenen Leben besser klar, weil sie wissen, dass _du_ existierst. Ich nehme meine Verantwortung sehr ernst, Sir", wieder an Burt gewandt und wieder so ernst, während Kurt ihm nur ins Gesicht sah, schweigsam und so schwer zu ergründen wie eine Katze. "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihm etwas zustößt, eher würde ich zulassen, dass sie stattdessen mich erwischen. Es ist als ob – "

"Blaine", hatte Kurt gesagt und etwas an seinem zaghaften Tonfall hatte in Burt etwas berührt – seinen üblicherweise so selbstsicheren Sohn plötzlich so absolut verwundbar zu erleben.

" – es ist als hätte ich diese Schilde einfach haben _müssen_. Natürlich sind es Schilde, denn ich habe sie _seinetwegen_ _._ Und zwar von Beginn an. Als wären sie nur für diesen einzigen Zweck. Für dich."

Kurt hatte mit gesenktem Kopf an seinem Sandwich herumgespielt. "Ich bin so sicher wie ich irgend sein kann, Dad. Ich meine das wirklich ernst."

Burt schaut den Weihnachtsbaum an und erinnert sich an diesen Anruf vor ein paar Jahren. Kurt hatte langsam und mit undeutlichem Tonfall gesprochen, die Stimme so kratzig, als hätte der Qualm ihm die Kehle verätzt. _"Es geht mir gut, Dad, ich habe Rachel einfach erzählt, ich hätte die Grippe. In ein paar Tagen sollte alles wieder gut sein._ "

" _Sollte_ wieder gut sein, oder _wird_ wieder gut sein? Was zum Teufel ist mit dir passiert?"

 _"Das Gebäude ist eingestürzt, aber ich habe es herausgeschafft. Es... es geht mir jetzt gut._ "

"Für mich hörst du dich aber gar nicht gut an, Kurt, du hörst dich an wie ein Kind, das gerade freiwillig in ein brennendes Haus gegangen ist – "

 _"Dad, es geht mir gut. Ich war sogar bei einem Arzt, es geht mir gut, ich bin nur müde._ "

"Du sprichst so undeutlich, hat dieser Doktor auch deinen Kopf untersucht, dass du keine Gehirnerschütterung hast oder so – ?"

 _"Das liegt nicht an meinem Kopf, ich glaube, das sind die Schmerzmedikamente, ich brauche nur Schlaf, Dad –_ "

"Warum zum Teufel brauchst du Schmerzmedikamente?"

 _"Dad, ich muss schlafen._ "

"Kurt, was zum Teufel ist mit dir passiert – ?"

 _"Es tut mir leid, Dad."_ Er hatte sich so traurig und fertig und jung angehört – vollkommen erschöpft und den Tränen nahe. _"Dad, es tut mir leid, ich... Dad, ich muss jetzt schlafen..._ "

Hilft ihm das Wissen, dass Kurt nicht mehr allein ist? Das Wissen, dass jemand ihm folgen wird, wenn er in ein brennendes Haus geht? So schwer es ihm fällt, ihn jemand anderem anzuvertrauen; so sehr es ihm wehtut, dass dieser Junge – Blaine – etwas von Kurt besitzen wird, das Burt nie haben wird, dass er wirklich dazu _in der Lage ist_ , Kurt zu beschützen – so sehr es ihm auch wehtut, aber ist es nicht besser zu wissen, dass letztendlich jemand für ihn da ist...?

Er erinnert sich daran, was der Junge zu ihm gesagt hatte, als er ganz ernst vor dem Weihnachtsbaum gestanden hatte, während Kurt noch oben am Packen war. "Vielen Dank, Sir, dass Sie uns ausgerechnet über Weihnachten eingeladen haben. Ich... ich weiß nicht, wie ich Ihnen klar machen soll, wie sehr ich das zu schätzen weiß."

 _Sie stehen_ _sich nicht besonders nah_ , hatte Kurt gesagt, wie Burt sich erinnert. Blaines Eltern. Burt hatte tief Luft geholt, um diesen dicken Knoten aus Schmerz wegzuatmen – den Schmerz, der durch zu viel Liebe verursacht wird – und hatte versucht, seiner Stimme nichts anmerken zu lassen. "Jederzeit gerne wieder, Junge. Kurt liegt sehr viel an dir, also liegt auch uns sehr viel an dir. Vielen Dank, dass..."

_...dass du ihn hierher heimgebracht hast, ganz und heil, und ohne dass eine Hälfte von ihm in Gedanken ständig in New York gewesen wäre, um sich vor Sorge graue Haare wachsen zu lassen, weil es eben nun mal diese Zeit des Jahres ist. Denn ich habe es immer geschafft, ihn so unter Druck zu setzen, dass er an Weihnachten heimkam, aber alles, was ich dann hier hatte, war ein Geist._

_...dass du ihn beschützt, wenn die Nacht am dunkelsten ist, wenn er nicht in Gefahr sein sollte, aber eben auch fest davon überzeugt ist, dass niemand sonst in Gefahr sein sollte, so lange er es verhindern kann._

_...dass du ihn gut behandelst, denn ich weiß nicht, ob du weißt, wie tief seine Gefühle für dich sind und wie sehr gerade du ihn verletzen könntest – denn es gibt nichts, was ich tun könnte, um seine Liebe für dich zu dämpfen._

_...dass du ihn so zum Lächeln bringst, denn ich glaube nicht, dass ich meinen Sohn so unbedarft glücklich gesehen habe, seit er ein kleiner Junge war; als seine Mutter noch gelebt hat, und Weihnachten noch perfekt war und er nicht mal im Traum geahnt hätte, dass es das jemals nicht sein würde._

Blaine hatte nur ernst genickt und "Vielen Dank, Sir" gesagt.

Was kann man schon machen, wenn die Kinder erwachsen werden, was man sich nie wirklich hat vorstellen können? Was macht man, wenn sie in die Großstadt ziehen, Superhelden werden und sich verlieben...?

Wenn man Kurt Hummels Vater ist, dann muss man einfach einen Weg finden, es zu ertragen, denn all diese Dinge, die man nicht erwartet hat, all diese Dinge, die man nicht hat voraussehen können, nicht für _ihn_ jedenfalls – Kurt wird immer einen Weg finden, jedes einzelne dieser Dinge zu tun.

Der Weihnachtsbaum leuchtet wie eine weit entfernte Stadt in der Nacht, Lichter über Lichter über Lichter.

Kurt macht nie das, was Burt erwartet. Und er hat nie gewagt, daran zu glauben, dass Kurt diese Sache, die er da macht, überleben könnte. Aber jetzt... jetzt ist er nicht mehr allein, jetzt hat er einen Schild, der ihn schützt...

Burt bewegt die Schultern in seinem neuen Bademantel; er ist warm und behaglich, und er wird ihn öfter tragen – vielleicht. Er isst sein Sandwich fertig, wischt sich einen Tropfen Senf vom Ärmel, schaltet die Lichter am Baum aus und geht ins Bett.

Morgen ist Silvester.

Womöglich wird es das erste Mal seit Jahren sein, dass sein einziger Vorsatz fürs Neue Jahr _nicht_ sein wird, einen Weg zu finden, Kurt diese Sache auszureden, bevor sie ihn umbringt...

*** * ***

"Ich sage ja nur, dass es eine Verschwendung von Polizeikräften ist", sagt die Polizistin, während ihr Sergeant sich missmutig den Nacken reibt. "Wir haben hier fast zwei Dutzend Ganoven, die wir in Handschellen legen und von hier wegbringen müssen, von denen die Hälfte um Erste Hilfe bettelt, egal ob sie sie benötigen oder nicht, und wir haben einfach nicht die Kapazität an Beamten, um die ganze Nacht ein paar Umhängen hinterherzujagen. Sie wissen genau, wie sie sind: entweder sind sie schon eine Meile weit weg oder sie sind unsichtbar. Um nichts in der Welt werden wir auch nur die geringste Spur von ihnen finden – "

"Kommissar Figgins – "

"Bei allem Respekt, Sergeant, Kommissar Figgins ist nicht hier und _sie sind es auch nicht mehr!"_

Der Sergeant nickt finster. "Wenn irgendjemand auf der Wache fragt – "

"Wenn irgendjemand auf der Wache fragt, dann wurden unsere Polizeikräfte optimal eingesetzt, wir haben so viele Kriminelle wie möglich dingfest gemacht." Sie hält inne und blickt sich verwirrt um. "Hier riecht es auf einmal ziemlich stark nach Kaffee. Hat sich etwa jemand einen Kaffee geholt, ohne rumzufragen, wer auch welchen möchte?"

Ghost bleibt unsichtbar, bis er in die schmale Gasse eingebogen ist, in der Phalanx leise summend auf einer umgestürzten Mülltonne sitzt. "Die Straße ist immer noch voller Polizisten, aber sie haben kein großes Interesse daran, uns zu verfolgen", sagt Ghost und reicht ihm seinen Becher. "Machst du mir Platz?"

"Du kannst dich auf meinen Schoß setzen", sagt Phalanx, aber er schafft es nicht, ernst zu bleiben und rutscht ein Stück zu Seite, damit Ghost sich neben ihn setzen kann. "Es ist seltsam, zu den 'Kriminellen' zu gehören. Dabei hatte ich noch nie auch nur einen Strafzettel für zu schnelles Fahren."

"Mmh. Manchen von ihnen sind wir egal. Manche sind sehr nett und hilfsbereit." Die Mülltonne ist nicht gerade der bequemste Sitzplatz, und als er ein bisschen hin und her rutscht, stößt er mit dem Bein an Phalanx' Oberschenkel, bis er eine minimal bequemere Sitzposition gefunden hat.

"Du hast vielen von ihnen das Leben gerettet."

 _"Du_ hast vielen von ihnen das Leben gerettet. All diese Schilde." Er setzt den Becher an den Mund: heißer Kaffee in einer kalten Nacht und ein warmer Körper neben sich, das ist ein Vergnügen, das noch nicht mal der Müllgestank trüben kann. "Manche von ihnen hassen uns", räumt er ein und... das angenehm warme Gefühl verblasst ein wenig, als er sich daran erinnert, wie sehr, wie speziell und wie bitterböse manche von ihnen sie hassen, denn er hat sie schon etliche schlimme Sachen sagen hören. Phalanx greift nach seiner Hand und drückt sie leicht, und Ghost hebt den Blick und setzt ein Lächeln auf. Dann schaut er wieder seinen Becher an und sitzt da – Händchen-haltend mit Phalanx. "Es ist seltsam."

"Ich finde es seltsam, dass nicht _jeder_ dich liebt."

"Na ja, du bist schließlich auch voreingenommen, oder nicht?"

"Ich finde, ich habe eine perfekte, objektive Sichtweise auf das Thema."

"Was auf der Hand liegt, weil du ja voreingenommen bist."

Es ist Phalanx gelungen, den Kopf zu senken und ihn dann so wieder aufwärts zu bewegen, dass er in Ghosts Kapuze landet, wo ihre Nasenspitzen sich berühren. Ghost hält den Kopf gesenkt, wackelt mit dem Fuß und versucht, nicht zu sehr zu lächeln.

"Hey", sagt Phalanx.

"Was?", fragt Ghost und seine Lippen sind so nah.

"Können wir heute vielleicht früh nachhause gehen? Morgen Nacht geht es nämlich mit Sicherheit ziemlich rund, und, ähm... ich würde gern..."

Er lässt Ghosts Hand los, damit er ihm den Arm über den Rücken legen kann – unter dem Umhang – um ihn fester an sich zu ziehen. Und Ghost...

...sollte eigentlich sagen, 'nein, wir müssen noch patrouillieren, wir haben uns 'Weihnachten' freigenommen, wir haben noch Arbeit'.

Aber Phalanx' Körper ist so warm und fest und real und präsent... und Ghosts Mund ist ein wenig trocken.

"Einverstanden", flüstert er und Phalanx legt ihm die Wange auf die Schulter und hält ihn weiter fest um die Taille. Ghost nimmt noch einen Schluck Kaffee, schließt die Augen und legt die Wange an Phalanx' Haar. Er ist müde – wann immer er sich die Zeit nimmt, darüber nachzudenken, stellt er fest, dass er müde ist. Jetzt mit Phalanx heimzugehen und sich wieder ins Bett zu legen, das kommt seiner Vorstellung von 'Paradies' so nah, dass es ihm fast wie ein Traum vorkommt, dass es tatsächlich bald geschehen wird...

Er lässt seinen Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen auf Phalanx' Haar ruhen. "Können wir vielleicht zuerst schlafen und erst morgen früh Sex haben?"

Phalanx gibt einen leisen Laut von sich, der vielleicht ein Lachen sein könnte, und Ghost seufzt an seinem Haar, ohne den Kopf zu heben.

**~***~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carojane hat eine kurze Fanfiktion geschrieben über die Frau, die Ghosts Lachen zu ihrem Handyklingelton gemacht hat: **[Unmasked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917891) **
> 
> Wir hoffen, ihr hattet alle ein schönes Weihnachtsfest und wünschen euch ein tolles neues Jahr <3  
>  Es kann nur besser werden!!


	17. Kapitel 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Fan Art in diesem Kapitel stammt von der großartigen LovegLee.  
> Wir hoffen, ihr seid alle gut ins neue Jahr gestartet (trotz der erschreckenden Bilder von der anderen Seite des Atlantiks) und seid bereit für eine weitere Fahrt auf der Achterbahn der Gefühle, die diese Geschichte so besonders macht. Schnallt euch an. ;-)

Er versucht, es hinauszuzögern. Es wäre so leicht, einfach immer und immer wieder zuzustoßen, bis der Punkt erreicht ist, aber es fühlt sich so _gut_ an und deshalb versucht er, es hinauszuzögern. Er erkundet mit dem Mund Kurts Hals und hält kurz inne, um mit der Zunge den Geschmack der Haut an seiner Kehle zu kosten und zu spüren, wie Kurts Körper sich unter ihm bewegt. Kurts Finger spannen sich an auf Blaines Hintern, um ihn so tief wie möglich in sich hinein zu ziehen. Blaines Lippen wandern über seine Haut nach unten, während Kurt leise flehend seinen Namen flüstert, und Blaines Mund schließt sich um eine Brustwarze.

"Blaine, verdammt, Blaine, jetzt mach schon..."

Keiner von ihnen neigt zum Fluchen, außer sie meinen es _wirklich_ ernst.

Kurts Hände wandern Blaines Rücken hinauf und seine Arme gleiten über verschwitzte Haut und legen sich unbeholfen um seinen Hals. Ein vom Schweiß gekühlter Unterarm liegt an Blaines Wange und Finger spielen herrlich mit seinen Haaren. Blaine lässt seine Zunge kreisen und saugt fester... und Kurt keucht auf, krallt die Finger in sein Haar, flucht und keucht und fängt an zu _lachen,_ und das Zucken seines Körpers ist viel zu viel, überreiche und ruhelos-verzweifelte Lust, Blaine kann es nicht mehr aushalten, er _muss_ sein Becken bewegen. Kurt summt anerkennend, streichelt sein Haar und zieht ihn an den Schultern näher an sich heran. "Blaine, Blaine..."

Blaine lässt seine Brustwarze los, um ihn dazu zu bringen, leiser zu sein, weil Cooper in der Wohnung ist, aber Kurt kann nur hilflos _lachen_. Blaine spürt die Bewegung an seinem Brustkorb, abgehacktes, atemloses Lachen, aber dann stemmt er sich hoch, schiebt Kurt leicht nach oben und hebt seine Beine an, damit er sich ganz nach unten beugen kann, um an seinem Mund zu zischen, "Psssst", und Kurt fängt seine Lippen ein für einen Kuss.

Er bewegt sich rhythmisch und Kurt küsst ihn noch einmal, vergräbt die Finger in seinem Haar und schmiegt den Kopf an seine Stirn. Blaine spürt seine Wimpern an der Wange, als er die Augen schließt. "Blaine."

_Kurt, Kurt, Kurt._

Hinterher bedeckt er Blaines Schulter mit zarten Küssen, bevor der ihn fest an sich zieht, bis sie eng umschlungen auf der Seite liegen, während sich ihr Herzschlag langsam wieder beruhigt. Kurt schiebt die Füße zwischen seine Beine. "Blaine."

Heiser und träge, denn verdammt noch mal, wenn er mit Kurt einen Orgasmus hat, dann geht sein halber IQ flöten. "Ngh?"

Kurt kuschelt sich glücklich fester an ihn. "Ich liebe dich."

Sein süßer, glücklicher Freund liegt sicher und warm bei ihm im Bett. Blaine grinst übers ganze Gesicht, als er ihn so fest er nur kann in die Arme nimmt, ihre Körper hautnah aneinander gepresst. "Ich liebe dich auch."

Das wird das erste Jahr sein, das er von Anfang bis Ende mit Kurt verbringt. Es wird das beste Jahr werden, das er je erlebt hat.

*** * ***

Sie haben geduscht und machen sich bereit für die Nacht. Kurt sitzt in diesem hautengen Anzug auf dem Bett und zieht seine Stiefel an, während Blaine, bis auf die Maske fertig angezogen, am Computer sitzt und mit nervös trommelnden Fingern überlegt, wie er die Frage eines anderen Fanghosts beantworten soll: _Du scheinst nicht viele Einträge über Phalanx zu rebloggen, wo du doch sonst immer *alles* gerebloggt hast, was mit Ghost zu tun hat. Magst du Phalanx nicht? Er macht Ghost wirklich glücklich :(_

Zu sagen, dass er Phalanx nicht 'mag', scheint auf existentielle Weise verstörend zu sein, wenn er gleichzeitig dasitzt und sein Kostüm trägt. Er weiß nicht so recht, was er sagen soll, denn es stimmt schließlich – er rebloggt nicht viele Beiträge über Phalanx. Eigentlich rebloggt er überhaupt nichts von ihm, außer auf dem GIF ist überwiegend Ghost zu sehen. Es ist nur... es ist so seltsam. Manchmal sieht er Posts über sich, die ihn vor Freude ganz rot werden lassen, weil Leute – weil die Leute ihn wirklich lieben. Phalanx. Sie _mögen_ ihn. Es erfüllt ihn mit solcher Freude, dass ihm das Herz vor Stolz schneller schlägt, aber... aber... aber es tatsächlich auf seinen eigenen Blog zu stellen, das grenzt dann doch irgendwie an Narzissmus. Kurt weigert sich meistens immer noch, zu erfahren, was seine Fans so treiben (Blaine schickt ihm nur die GIFs von Katzen im Umhang, weil Kurt sie witzig findet – ganz gleich, wie oft er auch das Gegenteil behauptet) und Blaine kann ihn verstehen. Es ist seltsam. Wenn die Leute anfangen... dir Attribute anzuhängen. Wenn sie darüber spekulieren, wie und warum du bist, wer du bist. Es fühlt sich...

...es fühlt sich seltsam an, so als würde einem etwas weggenommen. _Nein,_ möchte er manchmal sagen und zurücknehmen, was jemand anderes gesagt hat. _Nein, so ist das gar nicht, tut mir leid, aber es ist nicht –_

Aber Kurt hat recht. Wenn jemand weiß, wie das Internet reagiert, dann Blaine. Er hat mittlerweile alles auf die schwarze Liste gesetzt, was nicht-einvernehmliche sexuelle Handlungen beschreibt; schon allein bei dem Gedanken wird ihm schlecht. Der Gedanke an... er will einfach nicht darüber nachdenken.

Auf dem Bett legt Kurt seine Gürtel an und justiert den, der über seiner Schulter hängt so, dass er nicht einschneidet, dann streckt er die Arme nach oben und drückt den Rücken durch, bis seine Knochen knacken. Er hat die Augen fest geschlossen und sieht sehr glücklich aus.

Blaine trommelt mit den Fingern auf die Maus. Was soll er sagen? 'Dieses Zeug zu rebloggen käme einer Übung in absolutem Egoismus gleich'? 'Falls mein Freund herausfindet, dass ich das reblogge, dann lacht er sich womöglich tot'? Oder 'Mir gefällt der Aufnahmewinkel nicht – meine Schokoladenseite ist meine _rechte_ Seite'?

Kurt ist aufgestanden, hakt seinen Umhang ein, schüttelt ihn aus, damit er glatt herabhängt, nimmt seine Maske und den kleinen Behälter mit Klebstoff in die Hand und lehnt sich näher an Blaines Spiegel, um mit der Arbeit zu beginnen. Plötzlich blickt er hoch, aufgeschreckt von Phalanx, der über irgendwas auf seinem Bildschirm _lacht,_ und schaut ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Will ich es wirklich wissen?"

"Nein... es ist nichts", sagt Blaine grinsend. "Nein, du willst es wahrscheinlich nicht wissen, ist schon gut."

Kurt verdreht die Augen und wendet sich wieder zum Spiegel um, um seine Maske anzulegen.

Blaine antwortet, _Ich stehe eben einfach nicht auf diese Paarung._

Dann steht er auf und gibt Kurt einen Kuss – plötzlich ist er Ghost, mit der Maske und dem Umhang, der ihm von den Schultern hängt – als wolle er das, was er gerade geschrieben hat, widerlegen (es ist nicht wahr, überhaupt nicht, schließlich sind sie Blaines einzig wahres Endgame-Pärchen) und lässt sich von Ghost seine eigene Maske anlegen, zieht ihm die Kapuze über den Kopf und schaut ihn an, wie er ihn aus ihrem Schatten heraus anlächelt. Ghost ergreift seine Hand und Phalanx schaut zu, wie er – wie sie beide – unsichtbar werden.

Sie verlassen das Haus, Hand in Hand und so unsichtbar wie ein Gedanke, und gehen runter zum U-Bahnhof, um ihre Nacht zu beginnen.

*** * ***

Sie sind auf dem Weg zu 'ihrem' Lagerhaus zum Kampftraining, zumindest für den ersten Teil des Abends. Manchmal beklagt sich Phalanx, dass er es nicht mehr nötig hat, behandelt zu werden wie ein Superheld mit Stützrädchen, und dass er das mittlerweile schließlich auch schon im Alleingang gemacht hat; dass er kein Gehilfe mehr ist, aber – wenn sie dann gegeneinander kämpfen (was sie _natürlich_ tun, weil Ghost seine Fortschritte im Blick behalten will) dann wird der Unterschied zwischen ihnen bereits nach wenigen Sekunden offensichtlich. Es ist der Unterschied zwischen vier Monaten und fünf Jahren intensiver Lernerfahrung, am Leben zu bleiben. Ghost zieht ihn damit auf, dass er es hasst zu 'verlieren', aber die Wahrheit ist...

...die Wahrheit ist, er ist größtenteils erstaunt und irgendwie auch _erleichtert_ darüber, wie gut Ghost ist. Er nutzt nicht seine Superkräfte, wenn sie gegeneinander kämpfen, und trotzdem schafft Phalanx es nicht, ihn auch nur zu berühren – eigentlich ist es zum Lachen. Er weicht seinen Angriffen aus, springt schnell und leichtfüßig aus dem Weg und wehrt gelegentlich mit dem Arm eine Faust ab, während sein Blick konstant auf Phalanx' Hände und Schultern gerichtet ist. Er scheint nur anhand _der Art, wie er Luft holt,_ zu wissen, was er als nächstes tun wird.

Einmal, als er fürchterlich frustriert war, weil Ghost ständig zur Seite hüpfte, was zur Folge hatte, dass Phalanx immer wieder ins Stolpern kam, weil sein schwungvoller Haken ins Leere ging, da hatte er sich umgedreht und einen Schild nach ihm geworfen. Er hatte es augenblicklich bereut und als Ghost gerade noch den Kopf aus der Schusslinie gezogen und ihn angestarrt hatte, da bereute er es aus einem ganz anderen Grund.

Phalanx hasst es, zu verlieren. Und es war Ghost, der ihn auf den Rücken warf, ihm einen Fuß auf den Hals setzte und ihm den Arm am Handgelenk festhielt und verdrehte, nur um ihm zu beweisen, dass er es konnte, und mit einem beleidigt-finsteren Blick auf ihn hinabsah.

(Ehrlich gesagt ist er irgendwie sexy, wenn er so drauf ist, obwohl Phalanx es wirklich vorzöge, wenn er bitte schön _nicht_ mit dem Hintern voran auf den Boden eines Lagerhauses geworfen würde.)

Sie erreichen gerade ihr Lagerhaus – es wird immer noch gelegentlich von der Polizei durchkämmt, wenn sie nach weiteren Beweisen gegen die schmierigen Mottas suchen, und aufgrund der derzeitigen Wirtschaftssituation hat es auch noch keinen Käufer gefunden – als Ghost Phalanx eine Hand vor die Brust legt, um ihn zu stoppen, und Phalanx seinem Blick zu den Autos folgt, die rundherum geparkt sind. Es sind keine Streifenwagen und für die Autos, die die Mottas fahren, sind sie zu unelegant. Außerdem sind die Mottas sowieso viel zu schlau, um zu diesem Lagerhaus zurückzukommen. Also wer ist dann in _ihrem_ Lagerhaus? Phalanx sieht aus, als sei er verärgert über diesen Affront, aber Ghost legt einen Finger an die Lippen, schiebt Phalanx in den Schatten einer Seitengasse und wird unsichtbar.

Drei Minuten später taucht er wieder vor ihm auf, mit bleichem Gesicht und ungläubigem Blick. Er versucht, etwas zu sagen, und seine Stimme ist heiser; er räuspert sich und spricht mit schwerfälliger Zunge und undeutlichen Worten, als sei sein Mund gefühllos. "Sie haben eine Bombe."

"Sie – was? Wer ist das?"

"Sie, ähm, ich glaube, Leute wie sie nennt man Terroristen. Sie haben eine Bombe."

"Dann müssen wir sie also überwältigen, bevor jemand zu Schaden kommt. Wie viele sind es?"

Ghost schluckt und sagt mit leiser, heiserer Stimme: "Phalanx, sie haben eine _Atombombe_."

Das bringt ihn zum Schweigen. Er macht den Mund auf und wieder zu. Er versucht es ein zweites Mal, aber es hilft nicht wirklich. Sein Gehirn – sein immer munter-drauflos-plapperndes, quietschvergnügtes Gehirn wurde zum Schweigen gebracht. Es kann diese Information nicht verarbeiten, oder aber es weigert sich einfach, es zu tun, weshalb es aufgehört hat zu funktionieren. Als die Zeit vergeht und er _irgendwas_ sagen muss, bringt er schließlich ein "Oh" heraus.

Ghost schaut ihn an, aber sein Blick verliert sich irgendwo in der Ferne und nach einer Weile sagt er: "Das ist..." Er öffnet kopfschüttelnd ein Fach an seinem Gürtel und nimmt das billige [Wegwerf-Handy](https://www.futurezone.de/digital-life/article228451839/Alles-was-du-ueber-Wegwerfhandys-wissen-musst.html) heraus, das er hat – das sie beide haben – um die Polizei zu rufen, wenn kein anderes Telefon in Reichweite ist und sie sich auch kein Handy von einem 'Zivilisten' ausborgen können. "Jemand muss wissen, wie man, ähm... ich... meine Hände fühlen sich irgendwie seltsam an." Er legt das Handy zwischen seine Handflächen und spannt ein paar Mal die Finger an. "Ich... Phalanx, das... das betrifft die gesamte _Stadt_ – "

"Ich weiß."

"Ich weiß nicht mal, was... das ist nicht, was ich..."

Phalanx hat keinen blassen Schimmer, wie er mit der Tatsache umgehen soll, dass nur dreißig Meter weiter eine Atombombe in den Händen von Terroristen ist, aber er weiß mit Sicherheit, dass er nicht will, dass Ghost so verloren aussieht. Er ergreift seine Hände, die immer noch das Handy halten, und sagt: "Hey. Du schaffst das. Das ist es, was du immer machst. Du beschützt Menschen."

"Einen nach dem anderen. Vor Straßenräubern und ab und zu auch mal vor einem schwachsinnigen Superschurken. Aber acht _Millionen_ Menschen, Phalanx – "

"Und keinem von ihnen wird etwas geschehen, weil wir das schaffen werden."

Ghost starrt ihn völlig entgeistert an, bevor etwas in seinem Blick, etwas in seinem Gesichtsausdruck sich verändert und er plötzlich nicht mehr schwach aussieht... sondern stinksauer. "Meine Stadt in die Luft jagen? Einen _Teufel_ werden sie tun", und er löst seine Hände aus Phalanx' Griff, um zu wählen, und hebt das Handy an sein Ohr.

Phalanx hält seine Hand, während er spricht, und streichelt nervös über Ghosts Handschuh, weil... weil eine Atombombe.... Weil er zwar nicht weiß, wie groß sie ist oder wie viel Schaden sie anrichten kann, aber er weiß genau wie _heimtückisch_ schlimm diese Dinger sind; dass ein Überleben der Explosion – und auf diese Entfernung werden sie sie sicher nicht überleben – nur bedeutet, dass man den Tod sein Leben lang im Nacken sitzen hat und darauf wartet, was er als nächstes tun wird. Deshalb schluckt er und streichelt Ghosts Hand, während Ghost mit geschlossenen Augen sagt: "Ich bin es wirklich und es wäre mir wirklich lieber, wenn ich diesen Anruf nicht machen müsste, das können Sie mir glauben. Wir brauchen ein Bombenentschärfungskommando. Wir brauchen ein Atombombenentschärfungskommando, ich weiß nicht, ob es da einen Unterschied gibt, denn das ist ganz bestimmt nicht mein Fachgebiet. Meinen Sie wirklich, wenn das ein Witz wäre, dann würde ich mir ausgerechnet _so etwas_ aussuchen? Während wir hier diskutieren, haben diese Kerle eine _Atombombe,_ könnten Sie vielleicht ein klein wenig Prioritäten setzen? Falls das ein Witz ist, dann wird es die Polizei ein wenig Zeit kosten; falls es wahr ist, wird es _diese Stadt von der Landkarte wischen_ – wo sind _Sie_ eigentlich gerade? Okay, dann schicken Sie uns eben keine Bombenentschärfer, wir machen es einfach auf unsere Weise und Sie können den radioaktiven Fallout genießen. Ja. _Vielen Dank auch_."

Phalanx streichelt seine Hand. Ghost starrt für einen Moment wie versteinert das Handy an, dann verändert sich etwas in seinem Blick; er legt auf und...

...es ist, als würde er wachsen. Er richtet den Rücken gerade auf, nimmt die Schultern zurück, hebt den Kopf, und Phalanx kann den Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Ghost fragt: "Glaubst du, deine Schilde könnten eine nukleare Explosion abschirmen, falls das schief geht?"

Vordergründig sieht Phalanx in seinen Augen die Berechnung, aber dahinter sieht er den Horror – den Horror, den zu fühlen er sich verbietet, weil dafür jetzt keine Zeit ist. Er schüttelt den Kopf, bevor er noch die rechten Worte gefunden hat, aber dann sagt er: "Ich... weiß es nicht. Ich nehme an, es hinge ab von der Druckwelle – wie stark sie ist. Wenn die Schilde die Druckwelle aushalten, dann vielleicht, aber... nicht auf Dauer."

"Lange genug, um die Leute zu evakuieren?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Ja, vielleicht. Zumindest einen Teil."

"Du würdest es nicht überleben", sagt Ghost – stellt er sachlich fest – und dann zucken seine Kiefermuskeln und unter seinem Blick muss Phalanx selbst für einen Augenblick fest die Zähne zusammenbeißen.

"Aber wenn ich es nicht mache, dann sterben alle."

"Du kannst jetzt von hier verschwinden. Ich verlange nicht von dir, dass du – "

"Auf gar keinen Fall – du im Alleingang? Ghost, _nein_."

"Ich wünschte, du würdest gehen", sagt er mit brechender Stimme und sieht plötzlich wieder hilflos aus, aber dann drückt er Phalanx' Hand, holt tief Luft und bezwingt seine aufsteigenden Tränen. "Wir müssen die Bombe dort drinnen abschirmen. Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass sie sie nicht scharfmachen können, bis die Polizei kommt. Ich werde dich nahe genug heranbringen, damit du einen Schild drum herum legen kannst, während ich versuche, sie zu überwältigen. Kannst du... den Boden vorläufig ohne Schilde belassen? Damit ich hinein kann, falls es nötig ist?"

"– ja." Phalanx blinzelt und stellt plötzlich fest, dass auch _sein_ Rücken gerader ist – es ist diese autoritäre, organisatorische Effizienz, die Ghost an den Tag legt, wenn er sich zu etwas entschlossen hat, die Phalanx einfach mitreißt, als wäre er in seinen Sog geraten und hätte keine andere Wahl als ihm nachzufolgen. "Ja, das kann ich."

Ghost sagt: "Was auch passiert, du wirst nicht allein sein, ich werde dich nicht zurücklassen."

"Falls es... schief geht – "

"Ich werde dich nicht zurücklassen."

Er flüstert, "Ich wünschte, du würdest", und Ghost legt ihm die Arme um die Schultern und küsst ihn. Phalanx schiebt eine Hand unter die Kapuze, vergräbt die Finger in seinem Haar, zieht ihn an der Taille fest an sich und erwidert verzweifelt den Kuss – Zunge und Zähne, aber es dauert nur eine halbe Sekunde – und dann ergreift Ghost seine Hand und zieht ihn, bereits unsichtbar werdend, hinter sich her auf 'ihr' Lagerhaus zu, das nicht mehr länger ihnen gehört.

Drinnen...

...haben sie Strahler aufgebaut, um ihren Arbeitsbereich auszuleuchten, und ungefähr sechzehn weiße Männer packen Sachen weg und machen sich bereit zu gehen. Der... Apparat, das Ding, liegt mitten auf dem Boden – mit seinen wild hervorquellenden Kabeln sieht es aus wie ein heimtückischer Tintenfisch – und es hat sogar einen Timer wie etwas aus einem Comic-Heft. Er wird gerade aktiviert von einem Mann, hinter dem ein älterer Mann steht, der lässig eine Waffe in der Hand hält. Der auf dem Boden kniende Mann klickt piepsend eine Reihe von Zahlen an, während alle anderen... tun, was auch immer sie gerade tun, wobei sie Abstand halten und den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite drehen, als verströme die Bombe eine schlechte Aura. Was sie gewissermaßen tatsächlich tut.

Ghost bringt sie unsichtbar ganz nah heran und hält Phalanx dabei fest an der Hand. Der kniende Mann fragt mit krächzender Stimme: "Wie lange?"

"Nun", sagt der Mann mit der Waffe – er ist schon älter, trägt ein blaues Hemd, und die Fältchen um seine Augen lassen darauf schließen, dass er nicht in der Lage wäre, weniger intensiv zu starren als jetzt gerade, selbst wenn er _nicht_ auf eine Atombombe starrte. "Wie lange braucht ihr Jungspunde, um von hier wegzukommen?"

"Geben Sie uns lieber ein paar Stunden Vorsprung, denn der Verkehr in dieser Stadt ist die Hölle."

"Nicht mehr lange", sagt der Typ in dem blauen Hemd und stößt dem zitternden knienden Mann seine Waffe in den Rücken. "Sechs Stunden. Das wird sie außer Reichweite bringen?"

Der kniende Mann schiebt seine Brille hoch, die auf seiner schweißnassen Nase gleich wieder nach unten rutscht. Phalanx kann seine Zähne klappern hören. "Ich kann die Explosion kontrollieren, aber nicht die Verkehrsstaus."

"Sechs Stunden", sagt der Mann im blauen Hemd gleichgültig. "Ihr müsst eben schnell fahren."

"Ich kann's nich' erwarten, hier rauszukommen. In dieser Stadt kannste die Sünde _riechen._ "

"Bald kannst du riechen, wie die Sünde ausgebrannt wird. Komm schon Doc, die Jungs müssen los."

"Ich könnte den Timer vielleicht schneller programmieren", sagt der kniende Mann mit bebender Stimme, "wenn meine _Hände_ nicht so zittern würden."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass er zu ihnen gehört", flüstert Ghosts Stimme so nah, dass sein Atem Phalanx' Ohr streift. "Und er ist derjenige, der sich mit der Bombe auskennt."

Phalanx antwortet so leise wie möglich: "Soll ich ihn innerhalb der Schilde lassen, damit er sie vielleicht entschärfen kann?"

"Oder sie nur hinhalten, bis die Polizei kommt. Ich weiß nicht, was sicherer ist – "

Das Piepsen hat aufgehört und der Mann drückt nicht mehr länger irgendwelche Knöpfe. "Jesus", flüstert er und lässt den an Drähten hängenden Timer auf den Boden der Lagerhalle fallen, "Jesus, Jesus – "

"Der wird für dich keine Zeit haben", sagt der Mann im blauen Hemd und schießt ihm eine Kugel in den Hinterkopf.

Phalanx stößt vor Schreck einen Schrei aus – der Schock des Schusses und das Blut – und seine körperlose Stimme hat zur Folge, dass die Anspannung im Raum schlagartig zunimmt... genau wie die Anzahl der gezogenen Waffen. Der alte Mann greift sofort nach dem Timer und Ghost drückt Phalanx' Hand, sagt "Schilde", und lässt los. Phalanx ist plötzlich schrecklich sichtbar; alle Waffen richten sich auf ihn und ohne nachzudenken umgibt er sich mit Schilden und kneift die Augen zu.

Durch den Lärm des Gewehrfeuers kann er überhaupt nichts hören und weiß nicht, was passiert ist, bis seine Schockstarre so weit nachlässt, dass ihm einfällt, dass er jetzt nicht einfach mit geschlossenen Augen innerhalb seiner Schilde stehenbleiben kann. Er schaut zu Ghost hinüber, der wieder sichtbar ist und mit erhobenen Händen vor dem Mann im blauen Hemd steht, der den Timer an seine Brust drückt, und Phalanx wird plötzlich klar, dass keiner von ihnen weiß, ob er die eingestellte Zeit jetzt noch ändern kann. Der Mann mit der Brille ist tot und Phalanx schlägt das Herz bis zum Hals, aber es ist keine Zeit; keine Zeit, sich um ihn zu kümmern; er kann nur sehen, wie die Pfütze wächst – rot, schwarz und weiß im Licht der Strahler.

Nachdem die Schüsse aufgehört haben, sagt Ghost: "Du willst nicht, dass sie bei der Explosion noch hier sind."

Der Mann im blauen Hemd sagt, "Das ist alles Gottes Wille", und wie ein Großvater mit einer Playstation, fängt er an, wie wild auf den Knöpfen herumzudrücken. Ghost versetzt ihm einen heftigen Tritt und der Timer fällt wieder zu Boden, obwohl er noch danach greift. Der Mann im blauen Hemd stolpert rückwärts und stürzt zu Boden; jemand schießt und ein Projektil zischt einen Meter von der Bombe entfernt durch Ghost _hindurch_ – und Phalanx springt fast das Herz aus der Brust vor Angst und er streckt die Hände aus: Schilde schließen ihn, Ghost und die Bombe ein, während alle anderen außen vor bleiben.

Ghost hält den Timer in der Hand und sagt "Oh". Es ist ein leiser, hilfloser Laut, wie von einem verwirrten Hundewelpen. Phalanx eilt an seine Seite und schaut über seine Schulter auf das blinkende Display, auf dem die Zeit rückwärts läuft: _7:56, 7:55, 7:54..._

Phalanx hört nur das Pulsieren seines Blutes in den Ohren, das sich anhört wie Meeresrauschen, und er sagt: "Wie lange, bis das Bombenräumkommando – "

"Ich fürchte, nicht schnell genug", sagt Ghost und steht reglos da... aber nur für eine Sekunde, dann holt er wieder das Handy aus seinem Gürtel und wählt.

Normalerweise entsorgen sie sie sofort, diese belastenden Wegwerf-Handys, und als Ghost sich über die Lippen leckt und das Telefon an sein Ohr hebt, wird Phalanx plötzlich klar, warum er es diesmal nicht gleich weggeworfen hat: er wusste, dass das vielleicht geschehen würde. Als er Phalanx fragte, ob er eine Explosion abschirmen kann, da wusste er, dass er das womöglich auch würde tun müssen. Weil er wusste, dass...

"Hallo, hier ist wieder Ghost, ich hatte gerade eine Atombombenbedrohung gemeldet", sagt er viel zu ruhig in das Handy. "Sie wird jetzt in sieben Minuten detonieren. Ich muss mit jemandem sprechen, der weiß, wie man sie entschärft. Sofort. Bitte. Wirklich _jetzt sofort_."

Phalanx sagt: "Du kannst das nicht."

Ghost spricht ins Handy, "Nein, habe ich nicht, aber es ist schließlich nicht so, als hätten wir eine bessere Option, _sieben Minuten_ , wir haben jetzt _wirklich_ nicht die Zeit, uns darüber zu streiten – vielen Dank", bevor er schluckt und zu Phalanx hinüber schaut. "Du musst zwei Abschirmungen machen. Einmal ich und die Bombe von Schilden eingeschlossen, und du außerhalb, ebenfalls abgeschirmt. Bitte."

"Auf gar keinen Fall – "

"Wenn das schief geht, dann musst du außerhalb der Druckwelle sein, um die Schilde für alle anderen zu halten und du musst sichergehen, dass sie dir nicht vorher in den Kopf schießen. Also zwei Abschirmungen, Phalanx, _bitte_."

"N – ich – _nein_ – "

"Es tut mir leid. Ich habe gelogen, ich habe nicht nachgedacht, ich hatte es nicht vor." Er schließt die Augen und schluckt schwer. "Falls es schief geht, wirst du auf dich allein gestellt sein. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir _leid_. Uns bleibt keine Zeit, wir haben nur – ja, ja. Ich bin hier", spricht er wieder ins Handy und streckt die Hand nach Phalanx aus. _"Bitte."_

Phalanx schüttelt den Kopf, aber Ghost lauscht der Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung, starrt mit ernstem Gesicht die Bombe an und sagt: "Nein, das kann ich nicht. So viel Zeit haben wir nicht. Sagen Sie mir einfach, was ich machen soll, und seien Sie präzise."

Phalanx würde am liebsten noch einmal rufen, _'Nein',_ denn so war das alles nicht geplant – das ist nicht – die Uhr zeigt sechs Minuten zweiundvierzig – das war nicht –

Ghost schaut ihn an, das Handy am Ohr, mit bleichem Gesicht und _flehendem_ Blick. Phalanx...

...für diesen Blick würde Phalanx sich mitten auf den Highway legen.

Er flüstert ein tonloses _'Ich liebe dich'_ und sieht Ghosts Mundwinkel zucken, als hätte er Schmerzen, und er dreht sich weg. Er kann es nicht ertragen, Ghosts hilflose Antwort zu sehen, generiert einen zweiten Schild außerhalb der bereits bestehenden Abschirmung, tritt aus der inneren Schildkuppel heraus und schließt sie wieder – schneidet Ghost und die Bombe vom Rest der Welt ab. Und durch das schimmernde Grün schaut er sich zu den Männern um, die das alles in Gang gebracht haben.

Sie sind alle weg... bis auf einen. Sie sind in Panik zu ihren Autos gerannt und kämpfen um die Fahrersitze, schieben sich gegenseitig aus dem Weg, um einsteigen und abhauen zu können. Nur der Mann im blauen Hemd ist noch da. Er hat zwei der fallengelassenen Waffen aufgehoben, eine in seinen Gürtel gesteckt und entsichert jetzt die andere und zielt auf die Schilde.

Phalanx sagt mit trockener, heiserer Stimme: "Das wird nichts nützen."

Der Querschläger trifft die Wand und von der Decke rieselt ein bisschen Dreck, der auf der gewölbten Kuppel der Schilde liegen bleibt. Hinter ihm sagt Ghost: "Woher soll ich wissen, ob das eine Sprengfalle ist? Da sind Drähte. Sollte ich einen von ihnen lieber _nicht_ durchschneiden? Sie sind fast alle schwarz, ist das – okay, wissen Sie was, dieser Ton hilft mir nicht dabei, mich spontan an dieses Diplom in Atomphysik zu erinnern, das ich nicht habe."

Vielleicht bedeutet 'ein Held zu sein' genau das: man tut Dinge, von denen man glaubt, dass man sie nicht tun kann, weil man sie tun _muss_.

"Die gesamte Stadt", sagt Phalanx zu dem Mann im Hemd. "Wie können Sie nur – eine ganze Stadt – "

Der Mann im blauen Hemd sagt: "Nichts als Einwanderer, Schwuchteln und Huren. Das ganze Land besteht jetzt nur noch aus Einwanderern, Schwuchteln und Huren."

Falls 'Hure' definiert ist als 'jemand, der gern Sex hat', anstatt einfach nur als Sammelbegriff für 'Frauen dieses Jahrhunderts', was Phalanx durchaus für möglich hält, dann gehört er gewissermaßen zu allen drei Gruppen, und er sagt erstickt. " _Kinder_ und unschuldige Menschen, die niemals jemandem etwas angetan – "

"Der Herr wird für die wahrhaft Rechtschaffenen sorgen und der Rest bekommt nur, was er verdient."

 _Falls es schief geht,_ sagt ihm seine Vernunft, ruhig und unerbittlich, _dann wird_ _es so ablaufen_ _: er wird auf der Stelle sterben, ohne dass du ihn auch nur noch einmal berühren kannst. Die einzige Gnade ist, dass er wahrscheinlich keine Zeit haben wird, es zu spüren oder überhaupt etwas davon mitzubekommen. Du aber, falls du die Druckwelle überlebst... falls deine Schilde_ _der Druckwelle standhalten_ _, musst du sie halten solange du kannst, solange du auch nur irgend kannst, während innerhalb der inneren_ _Abschirmung_ _Gott weiß was passiert._ Er hat keinen blassen Schimmer, er hat noch nie vorher versucht, etwas so Gewaltiges einzudämmen. Was macht eine Explosion, die sich nicht ausdehnen kann? _Du musst sie halten. Und wenn es dir die Knochen von innen heraus zerreißt, musst du sie halten. Selbst wenn er nicht mehr_ _am Leben_ _ist, musst du sie halten. Oh Jesus, selbst wenn er gegen die Wände der_ _Kuppel_ _verdampft wird, dann musst du sie trotzdem halten. Und wenn du versagst..._

Er wird sterben, ohne ihn auch nur ein letztes Mal berühren zu können.

Er wird sterben.

Wie können sie so sterben? Wie kann irgendjemand so sterben...?

Seine Stimme müsste eigentlich beben, und er weiß nicht, warum sie es nicht tut. "...Sie sind der allerböseste Mensch, der mir je begegnet ist."

"Nein", sagt der Mann im blauen Hemd. "So werden sie sich an _euch_ erinnern. Warum, denkst du wohl, sind wir hier, wenn es doch ebenso gut jede andere sündige Stadt voller Ketzer und Huren in diesem Land hätte sein können? Alle werden sterben wegen euch beiden. Denn das ist die Stadt, wo sie ihre Schwuchteln zu Helden stabilisieren – "

"Stilisieren", sagt Phalanx. Er steht aufrecht da und seine Stimme ist ganz ruhig. "Ich glaube, Sie meinen 'stilisieren'. Nicht 'stabilisieren'. Diese beiden Worte werden oft verwechselt. Von Idioten."

In den Augen des Mannes blitzt bitterer Hass auf und hinter Phalanx' Rücken sagt Ghost: "Sagen Sie mir einfach, wie es aussieht. Na prima, das ist ja perfekt. Das hat mir die letzten drei Minuten meines Lebens jetzt wirklich versüßt, herzlichen Dank auch. Dann sagen Sie mir eben, wie es _vermutlich_ aussieht – "

 _Ich liebe dich,_ denkt Phalanx, als er ihm zuhört, wie er sich beschwert über die nervtötende Ineffizienz der Welt im Angesicht des Countdowns einer Atombombe. _Mein Schatz_ _, ich liebe dich, und wenn wir das hier überleben – oh Gott, dann heirate mich –_

Aber diesem Mann gegenüberzustehen raubt Phalanx den Atem. Es ist, als würde der Schmerz des Nicht-Nachvollziehen-Könnens seine Lungen mit Hilflosigkeit füllen, sie ertrinken in der Erkenntnis, wie verstörend die Welt ist. Wie kann jemand _so_ sein? "Ich verstehe nicht, wie Sie sich selbst davon überzeugen können, dass das richtig ist. Wie können Sie... wissen Sie, wie _viele_ Menschen – "

Der Mann im blauen Hemd säuselt mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. "Einwanderer, Schwuchteln, Huren."

Phalanx sagt leise: "Jeder einzelne von ihnen ist ein besserer Mensch als Sie, weil keiner von ihnen je versucht hat, eine ganze Stadt umzubringen."

Draußen heulen Sirenen, als die Streifenwagen eintreffen, und hinter ihm sagt Ghost: "Oh – mein Gott – "

Phalanx dreht sich schnell zu ihm um, aber Ghost hält... diesen Timer in seinen Händen und Teile die aussehen wie von einer Autobatterie– und die abgetrennten Drähte kringeln sich auf dem Boden. Er kniet neben der Blutlache des Mannes, der die Bombe gebaut hat, das Handy zwischen Wange und Schulter eingeklemmt, und sagt mit bebender Stimme: "...nein. Glauben Sie mir, wenn sie... hochgegangen wäre, dann wüssten Sie es."

Phalanx keucht: "Ist sie...?"

Ghost hat Mühe zu sprechen, als er ins Handy sagt: "Der Timer hat gestoppt, die Batterie ist abgetrennt. Die Polizei ist hier, kann ich...? Oh Gott, vielen Dank..."

Phalanx lässt den inneren Schild verschwinden und fällt auf die Knie, legt Ghost von hinten die Arme um, drückt ihn fest und verbirgt das Gesicht an seiner Kapuze, während Ghost anfängt zu lachen... aber es klingt wie Schluchzen, als er hilflos in seinen Armen hängt, das Handy und den inaktiven Timer fallen lässt, der ein letztes Mal klappernd auf dem Boden aufschlägt. "Oh Gott..."

"Ich liebe dich", sagt Phalanx mit erstickter Stimme an seinem Hals. "Liebe dich, ich liebe dich..."

Hinter ihnen...

...geht alles viel zu schnell. Phalanx hat sich noch nicht umgedreht, Ghost hat noch nicht einmal den Kopf gehoben, als der Mann im blauen Hemd bereits dreimal geschossen hat und im Gegenzug von zwei Kugeln getroffen wird. Er fällt gegen die Schildkuppel und rutscht von dort auf den Boden, und Phalanx starrt auf das verschmierte Blut auf den grünen Schilden, während der Mann am Boden keucht: "Einwanderer – Schwuchteln – "

Ghost drückt Phalanx' Arm. "Weg mit den Schilden."

"Die Polizei – "

Ghost schreit, _"Hört auf zu schießen, hier ist eine Bombe!",_ und Phalanx hört... Tumult und Fluchen vom Eingang der Lagerhalle. Ghost ist aufgestanden, nimmt etwas aus seinem Gürtel und befreit sich aus Phalanx' Umarmung. "Weg mit den Schilden."

Phalanx gehorcht. Aber er versteht es nicht. Er versteht es nicht... und Ghost kniet sich neben den Mann im blauen Hemd und als der versucht, mit zitterndem Arm seine Waffe auf ihn zu richten, ghostet er sie mit genervtem Blick in den Boden. Er drückt eine Kompresse auf die Schusswunde in der rechten Brustseite des Mannes und das Blut durchtränkt sofort den weißen Stoff.

Der Mann keucht blutspuckend: "Einwanderer – "

Ghost holt noch mehr Verbandsmaterial aus seinem Gürtel und sagt: "Halt verdammt noch mal die Klappe."

*** * ***

Ghost ist inzwischen ziemlich gut darin, einen hoffnungslosen Fall zu erkennen, wenn er einen sieht, aber manchmal bedeutet, ein Held zu sein, auch einen hoffnungslosen Fall nicht aufzugeben. Der Bastard ist unter seinen Händen gestorben, in einem Hemd, das rot war von seinem Blut – Ghost hat gewusst, dass er sterben würde, aber er hat trotzdem weiter Kompressen auf die Wunde gedrückt, hat trotzdem weiter seinen unbewegten, zerrissenen Brustkorb versorgt, obwohl er wusste, dass seine Lungen bereits voller Blut waren und für immer die Arbeit eingestellt hatten. Ghost machte weiter, bis Phalanx ihn an der Schulter packte und mit Gewalt von ihm weg und auf die Füße zog – der Anzug blutbespritzt, die Finger seiner Handschuhe blutdurchtränkt (selbst wenn er sie einweicht, wird er sie bleichen und anschließend umfärben müssen, wenn möglich) – und sie sind verschwunden, bevor die Polizei ihnen ihre Aufmerksamkeit zuwenden konnte, die noch bei dem Bombenräumkommando weilte, das sich Schutzanzüge anzog, um sich um den atomaren Sprengkörper zu kümmern, der zwar nicht mehr länger in die Luft fliegen konnte, aber dennoch fachgerecht entsorgt werden musste.

Sie hatten zwei Straßen weiter in einer Gasse angehalten (sie konnten den Fluss von hier aus riechen), damit Ghost sein ruiniertes Kostüm in Augenschein nehmen konnte, und Phalanx... sah so verängstigt und jung und erschüttert aus, und Ghost konnte ihn noch nicht mal berühren, weil er aussah, als wäre er mit verbundenen Augen durch ein Schlachthaus geirrt. Also nahm er die Wasserflasche von seinem Gürtel, spülte seine Handschuhe ab und zog den Umhang fest um seinen Körper, um die schlimmsten Spritzer zu verbergen – erst dann fühlte er sich in der Lage, seine Hand zu ergreifen. Phalanx schlang ihm unbeholfen die Arme um die Schultern und zog ihn viel zu fest an sich, aber Ghost kümmerte es nicht. Er schloss die Augen, rieb ihm über den Rücken und murmelte: "Uns ist nichts passiert. Niemandem ist etwas passiert."

"Wie kann jemand... eine ganze _Stadt_ – "

Hass ist nicht stärker als Liebe, das weiß Ghost. Es ist nur so, dass Liebe nicht so prahlt, nicht so laut ist. Liebe ist langsam und stetig und alltäglich. Liebe ist jedes Lächeln und jedes sich-für-einen-anderen-freuen. Hass lässt sich leichter verbreiten. Hass ist offensichtlich und schrill. Hass ist der leichte Ausweg. Ghost hat noch nie den leichten Ausweg gewählt.

"Ich weiß es nicht", flüstert er in die Maske über Phalanx' Wange. "Und ich glaube, die wenigsten Menschen bringen so etwas fertig. Ich denke, dafür können wir dankbar sein."

Phalanx zieht ihn noch enger an sich und presst sein Gesicht fest an Ghosts Wange. "Ich kann es nicht..."

"Ich weiß." Er streicht ihm mit den Fingern durch die Haare. "Ich weiß, dass du es nicht verstehen kannst. Genauso wenig wie ich. Oh Gott..."

Seine Beine fühlen sich immer noch an, als wären sie aus Gummi und könnten jeden Augenblick unter ihm nachgeben. Er streichelt Phalanx mit nassen, klebrigen Handschuhen übers Haar und kann immer noch nicht ganz fassen, was gerade beinahe passiert wäre. Er weiß, dass er vor einer Bombe auf dem Boden gekniet hat, ohne einen blassen Schimmer davon zu haben, was er da tat. Er hatte jedes einzelne Leben dieser Stadt in seinen Händen gehalten, während er tat, was _irgendjemand_ tun musste; irgendwann im Laufe der Woche wird er wahrscheinlich das volle Ausmaß dessen begreifen, was er gerade getan hat, und wahrscheinlich wird er sich dann übergeben müssen. Aber jetzt im Augenblick ist da nur Phalanx, der es nicht verstehen kann. Phalanx, den nicht nur diese Bombe vollkommen aus der Fassung gebracht hat, sondern vor dessen Augen gerade zwei Männer gestorben sind. Ghost vergisst niemals den Unterschied zwischen ihnen: Das waren die ersten Toten, die Phalanx, und wahrscheinlich auch Blaine, je gesehen hat.

Ghost hat ein paar ziemlich schreckliche Dinge gesehen. Es ist vielleicht kein Wunder, dass er manchmal immer noch im Schlaf ghostet. Womöglich vergräbt er das Grauen viel zu tief und seine Träume sind vielleicht der einzige Ort, an dem es atmen kann. Vielleicht ist es wie mit der Tupperschüssel voll Reis, die Rachel mal ganz hinten im Kühlschrank vergessen hat. Das Grauen treibt in der Dunkelheit hässliche Blüten, dehnt sich aus, gärend und lebendig, und je länger es unterdrückt war, umso übelkeiterregender wird es. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass jemand vor seinen Augen umgebracht wurde. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass jemand gestorben ist, während Ghost noch darum kämpfte, dass er nicht verblutet – schwindelig vom Blutgeruch. Er hat ein paar ziemlich schreckliche Dinge gesehen. Ein paar wirklich schreckliche Dinge. Dieser Serienmörder. Wie das leuchtend rote Blut gerinnt und sich dann Schwärme von Kriebelmücken darauf niederlassen.

Irgendwann wird ihm bewusst, dass er Phalanx festhält – eine Hand hält seinen Kopf umfasst, die andere streichelt in einer automatischen Bewegung seine Schulter – während sein starrer Blick auf einem schwarzen Müllsack ruht, der in einem Haufen anderer schwarzer Müllsäcke an der Seite der Gasse liegt. Etwas seltsam Verwinkeltes ist darin, dessen Konturen sich durch das Plastik nach außen wölben und dem Müllsack eine seltsame Form verleihen. Er starrt ihn an, wie er da zwischen seinen unschuldigen Kollegen liegt, in denen die Konturen von Konservendosen und grobem Abfall zu erkennen sind, und streichelt Phalanx' Rücken. Er kennt diese Kontur, obwohl sie ganz verdreht ist. Er kennt diese Kontur, obwohl er sie lieber nicht kennen würde. Er starrt sie ziemlich lange an, während ihm ganz langsam eine Erkenntnis kommt, die er sich dann ganz langsam wieder auszureden versucht. Er denkt, _das kann nicht sein._ _Es kann nicht sein._ _Es ist_ _zu klein._

Dann denkt er, _Oh._

In seiner Brust macht sich langsam aber stetig Panik breit, das Herz klopft ihm bis zum Hals und er drückt Phalanx über der Maske einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Kannst du mal nachsehen, wie weit die Polizei ist? Ich muss meinen Anzug noch sauber spülen..."

Phalanx richtet sich auf, räuspert sich und sagt: "Natürlich." Er drückt seine Hand und seine Augen glänzen verräterisch vor Nervosität und Unsicherheit. Ein Taubheitsgefühl breitet sich in Ghosts Körper aus – er spürt überhaupt nichts mehr. Es gelingt ihm zu lächeln. Während Phalanx zur Einmündung der Gasse läuft, starrt Ghost diesen Müllsack an.

Dann zieht er das kleine Messer aus dem Gürtel an seinem Bein – die Klinge ist kaum 3 Zentimeter lang, sie braucht auch gar nicht länger zu sein – zieht das Plastik stramm und schneidet es vorsichtig ein.

Dann schließt er die Augen und geht schnell ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Das Taubheitsgefühl verwandelt sich blitzschnell in Übelkeit. Phalanx steht an der Einmündung der Gasse und raunt ihm zu, "Sie werden noch eine Weile zu tun haben, sie haben jetzt eine Absperrung errichtet. Ich denke mal, wir brauchen vorerst einen anderen Platz zum Trainieren", fügt er bemüht unbeschwert hinzu und Ghost starrt ihn an und weiß nicht, was er tun soll. Er will nicht, dass Phalanx es sieht. Er will nicht einmal, dass er überhaupt davon _erfährt_. Ausgerechnet heute Nacht muss er doch nicht auch noch so etwas... aber was soll er...

Er schaut zu den vielen Polizisten hinüber, die geschäftig zwischen ihren Autos hin und her laufen, während das Absperrband im Wind flattert. Und er denkt an seinen eigenen blutverschmierten Anzug und überlegt, wie es wäre, wenn er zu ihnen hinginge und ihnen erzählte, was er gefunden hat – nach allem was passiert ist und so wie er _aussieht_. Aber er ist viel zu müde zum Nachdenken und plötzlich wird ihm so richtig _bewusst_ , was heute Nacht alles geschehen ist, und er hat das Gefühl, als müsse er unter diesem Wissen zusammenbrechen. Phalanx ergreift seinen Arm und fragt: "Geht es dir gut? Du bist so – "

Er schluckt und sagt: "Kann ich mir dein Handy borgen? Das Wegwerf-Handy."

"Ich... klar. Was hast du vor?"

Phalanx holt es aus seinem Gürtel und reicht es ihm, und Ghost steht zwischen ihm und der Dunkelheit der Gasse und diesem Ding, das er gefunden hat, damit Phalanx es nicht sehen kann. "Kannst du vielleicht... um die Ecke warten oder... ich muss nur noch schnell..."

"...warum soll ich warten...?" Er schaut ihn misstrauisch an und Ghost kann sehen, dass auch _er_ viel zu müde ist. Dieser eine Vorfall hat sie beide mehr ausgelaugt, als eine ganze Nacht auf Patrouille. Sie sind erschöpft und irrational, und eigentlich hatte er das vermeiden wollen. "Was hast du vor, von dem du nicht willst, dass ich etwas davon mitbekomme?"

Ghost schließt die Augen – er ist zu müde zum Denken – und sagt: "Bitte Phalanx. Ich muss nur... fang deswegen jetzt bitte keinen Streit an – "

"Einen 'Streit' weswegen? Was hast du _vor?"_

"Ich muss... nochmal die Polizei anrufen."

"Warum? Warum soll ich nichts davon mitbekommen?"

Vielleicht gäbe es einen Ausweg, vielleicht gäbe es eine Lüge, die er erzählen könnte, aber Lügen sind ihm noch nie leichtgefallen und im Augenblick ist er sogar zu müde zum _Denken_. "Ich habe... etwas in dieser Gasse gefunden. Sie müssen davon erfahren. Bitte... lass mich nur..."

"Gefunden?" Er versucht, sich an ihm vorbeizudrücken, und Ghost legt ihm den Arm über den Brustkorb und sagt: "Du musst das nicht sehen."

" _Was_ muss ich nicht sehen? Immer musst du mich behandeln wie ein kleines Kind, was zum Teufel soll ich nicht - "

"Da ist eine Leiche. Sie liegt schon eine Weile dort. Du musst das nicht sehen."

Phalanx starrt ihn aufgebracht an. Er ist viel zu aufgewühlt mit viel zu vielen Emotionen, und keiner von ihnen kann im Moment einen klaren Gedanken fassen, das weiß Ghost, deshalb will er es einfach nur melden, damit sie _nachhause_ gehen können...

Ghost versucht, ihn noch am Arm zu packen, aber Phalanx drängt ihn zur Seite und sein Blick sucht die Gasse ab. Ghost ruft: "Phalanx, _nein_ – "

Zunächst sieht er nur verwirrt aus und verärgert, als hätte ihm jemand einen bösen Streich gespielt... aber dann entdeckt er es. Er bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen und sein Gesicht gleicht einer ausdruckslosen Maske. Als könne er nicht fassen, dass so etwas in seiner Welt geschehen kann.

Aus diesem schwarzen Sack hängt ein kleiner, schmutziger Fuß heraus. Reglos und bleich und _so_ klein... nicht einmal so lang wie Ghosts Hand.

Ghost zieht scharf die Luft ein und schiebt Phalanx erneut hinter sich. "Bitte, warte dort vorne an –"

"Ich... wie..."

"Bitte, Phalanx, anschließend können wir _nachhause_ gehen – "

Phalanx versucht erneut, an ihm vorbeizukommen, und Ghost hält ihn zurück, versteht nicht, wieso sie deshalb aneinandergeraten. "Was willst du – ?"

" – dort raus. Wir müssen es... _ihn_ oder _sie_ dort rausholen..."

"Das darfst du nicht. Das _darfst_ du nicht, das ist ein Tatort, die Polizei hat Teams zur Spurensicherung, du darfst nichts verändern – "

Phalanx hält inne, starrt ihn an und sagt: "Wir können es nicht einfach so... dortlassen... im..." Ihm versagt die Stimme. "...im Müll wie..."

Ghost muss blinzeln, um seine Tränen zurückzuhalten. "Wir können nicht mehr helfen. Wir können es nicht; es gibt _nichts_ mehr, was wir ausrichten können. Uns bleibt nur, die Polizei zu rufen, damit sie ihr möglichstes tun können. Phalanx, wir sind keine Ermittler, wir können keine... DNA Spuren finden oder... wir können hier überhaupt nichts tun, _bitte_ hör auf..."

Phalanx starrt ihn nur an und seine Atemzüge sind seltsam schwer und unregelmäßig. Ghost legt ihm eine zitternde Hand auf die Brust. "Bitte. Lass mich das nur schnell melden und dann – "

Phalanx ist den Tränen nahe. "Das ist ein _Kind_. Das ist noch ein... Baby..."

 _Herrje._ "Phalanx, bitte – "

"Was ist das verdammt noch mal für eine Welt...?"

Sein Gesicht ist ganz bleich geworden und er rauft sich die Haare, dreht sich um und geht davon. Ghost ruft ihm hilflos hinterher, "Phalanx", aber der hat die Gasse bereits verlassen und geht weiter die Straße entlang, weg von den Polizisten. Ghost legt den Kopf in den Nacken, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten, und schaut in den sternenlosen Nachthimmel hinauf, dann macht er einen zittrigen Atemzug und wählt den Notruf.

* * *

Einen Häuserblock weiter ist er auf ein Hausdach hinaufgestiegen, um immer weiterzugehen, bis er das Gefühl hätte, der Abstand sei groß genug – allerdings stellte sich dieses Gefühl nie ein. Auf dem Dach, auf dem er sich jetzt gerade befindet, hat er es aufgegeben weiterzugehen, denn es gibt auf der ganzen Welt nicht genügend Abstand, um ihn zwischen sich und diese Gasse zu bringen – zwischen sich und diese Nacht – und er kauert sich auf den Boden, schlingt die Arme um seine Knie und legt den Kopf darauf. Und um ihn herum schimmern die Schilde.

Nichts kann sie durchdringen. Nichts. Gut so. Die Welt kann draußen bleiben, er will nichts mit ihr zu tun haben. Sie ist durch und durch schlecht und falsch und _böse_ und er will absolut _nichts_ mit ihr zu tun haben...

Dieses kleine Füßchen, dieses winzig kleine Füßchen, Gott, wie kann ein Mensch... ein _Kind_ anschauen und...

Das Atmen fällt ihm schwer, weil er seine Knie so fest an seinen Brustkorb gezogen hat. Er will nichts mehr mit der Welt zu tun haben. Verdammt. _Verdammt,_ warum haben sie diese Stadt überhaupt gerettet, wo sie doch voll ist von solchen...

_Nein, nein, nein..._

Er kann keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, er will nur seine Schilde zwischen sich und dem Rest der Welt haben. Er will _nichts_ mit ihr zu tun haben. Natürlich hat er Schilde – warum hat er wohl diese Schilde? Um alle anderen von sich fernzuhalten, um alles andere von sich fernzuhalten. Wenn er innerhalb seiner Schilde bleibt, dann ist er _sicher_...

Das ist der Unterschied zwischen ihm und Ghost – zwischen ihm und Kurt. Vier Monate im Vergleich zu fünf Jahren, um zu lernen, mit so etwas fertigzuwerden. Er kann nicht. Er ist nicht Kurt. Er kann nicht... Er kann nicht in einer Welt leben, in der Menschen ermordete Kinder im Müll entsorgen. Er kann es nicht und er wird es nie können. Er kann es nicht. _Einwanderer, Schwuchteln, Huren, nein,_ aber Straßenräuber, Vergewaltiger und Mörder. All diese Dinge, mit denen sie es zu tun haben – er fühlt sich davon _erschlagen_ , betäubt. Natürlich hat er Schilde. Wie zum Teufel könnte er sonst in so einer Welt überleben?

 _Du kannst nicht e_ _wig_ _so bleiben_ , raunt ihm seine Vernunft zu. _Du kannst diese Schilde nicht_ _ewig_ _aufrechterhalten._

Er kauert sich ganz klein zusammen und denkt, _ich kann es versuchen._

Es vergeht eine ganze Weile, bis er es hört – Schritte, die schnell näherkommen, und dann Ghosts erleichterte Stimme: _"Phalanx._ " Er hebt nicht den Kopf. Er denkt, _ich weiß nicht, wie du das schaffst; ich weiß nicht, wie du das machst; ich weiß nicht, wer du bist; ich will das nicht mehr..._

Und dann erinnert er sich, dass Ghost mit dem Blut eines anderen besudelt ist und er kneift die Augen noch fester zu.

"Phalanx", sagt Ghost. "Kannst du... du weißt, ich kann nicht..." Er hält inne, dann sagt er leise. "Bitte lass die Schilde runter." Aber Phalanx atmet nur in seine Knie und denkt, _ich will nicht, dass die Welt so ist, wie sie ist. Ich will es nicht wissen, wenn sie so ist, wie sie ist. Ich will nicht, dass diese Welt MEINE Welt ist, ich kann nicht, ich schaffe das nicht..._

Es war ihm besser ergangen, als er noch von nichts eine Ahnung hatte. Es war ihm besser ergangen, bevor er das alles mitbekommen hat – als es noch nur ein Bericht in den Nachrichten gewesen war, die er jederzeit ausschalten konnte. Es war ihm besser ergangen, als er noch ein unwissendes Kind war. Es war ihm besser ergangen, bevor er das hier angefangen hatte – denn es tut viel zu weh, sich all diesen schrecklichen Dingen zu stellen; es ist viel zu viel. Kurt bringt das fertig, aber nicht _er..._

"Phalanx", flüstert Ghost und Blaine hört das leise Geräusch, als er seine Hände von außen auf die Schilde legt. "Bitte..."

Ghosts Stimme klingt rau, so als weinte er oder als versuchte er, es zu unterdrücken, aber Blaine _kann nicht_. Er ist kein Held. Das ist der Unterschied zwischen ihnen. Kurt kann das alles sogar im Alleingang – Blaine schafft es nicht einmal dann, wenn er _ihn_ zur Hilfe dabei hat, er kann nicht. Dieses... Kind, dieses Baby... was ist das für eine Welt, in der so etwas passieren kann? Wozu sind sie gut, wenn sie nicht einmal dieses Kind retten können – er kann nicht mehr. Seine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen, er müsste sich die Nase putzen, aber er kann sich nicht bewegen, er will sich nicht bewegen, er will einfach nur so innerhalb seiner Schilde sitzenbleiben und die Welt da draußen lassen, denn er kann sie nicht ertragen, er kann einfach nicht mehr...

Über seinem Kopf hört er Ghost leise einatmen.

...er kann nicht, er kann nicht, er kann nicht, er _kann nicht..._

Arme schließen sich um ihn und er reißt erschrocken den Kopf hoch, aber Ghost flüstert nur: "Schht, ich bin bei dir." Er kniet neben ihm und sein heller Umhang fällt über Blaines Schultern, als Ghost seinen Kopf an sich zieht und die Wange in sein Haar drückt. "Ich bin bei dir."

"Wie... wie bist du..."

"Kenne ich dich mittlerweile nicht gut genug?", fragt Ghost leise und streichelt mit dem Daumen über seine Wange. "Kennst du mich mittlerweile nicht gut genug?"

Blaine versteht es nicht, er versteht überhaupt nichts, außer...

Er ist nicht mehr allein hinter den Schilden. Da ist noch jemand. Da ist _er_ – er hält ihn und drückt ihm Küsse ins Haar, ganz sachte, als wolle er ihm damit etwas sagen. Ghost schluckt und seine Stimme bricht, aber er redet trotzdem weiter. "Ich bin bei dir. Ich weiß, es ist fürchterlich. Ich weiß, es tut mir leid, ich _weiß, es tut mir so leid_..."

_[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/c3df69cee6b4ed25c3cf955c7f0d7dd3/tumblr_q8vxazFWXj1y668l4o1_1280.jpg) _

Blaine löst die Arme von seinen Knien – er hat die tränennassen Augen fest zugekniffen und seine Nase läuft, aber Ghosts Umarmung zu erwidern ist viel wichtiger, als nach einem Taschentuch zu suchen. "...nicht...", krächzt er und sein Kehle ist wie aufgerissen. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld..."

"Ich weiß, es ist fürchterlich", flüstert Ghost und streichelt ihm durchs Haar. "Ich weiß es, ich weiß, ich weiß..."

Blaine krallt sich an seinem Arm fest und bringt heraus: "Wie schaffst du es...?"

Ghost wiegt Blaines Kopf hin und her und schluckt noch einmal, und Blaine spürt das Pochen seines erschöpften Herzens viel zu deutlich in seinem ganzen Körper. "Du musst es einfach tun. Du hast keine andere Wahl. Du musst dich immer auch an all das Gute erinnern, du musst dich daran erinnern... dass niemand so etwas sollte durchmachen müssen. Niemand. Was soll ich denn sonst machen? Die Leute im Stich lassen... weil es _mir_ zu schwer fällt...?"

Blaine macht die Augen auf, die sich feucht und kalt anfühlen, und starrt über Ghosts Arm hinweg auf seine eigenen Schilde. Ghost streichelt ihm übers Haar und Phalanx denkt, _Auch wenn es nur in den Nachrichten kam, war es immer genauso real wie es das auch heute Nacht ist. Nur dass man in diesem Kostüm nicht einfach in ein anderes Programm umschalten kann. Ist das der Unterschied? Ist das der einzige Unterschied? Nicht die Realität ist eine andere, sondern deine Art, sich ihr zu stellen?_

"Ich wollte nicht, dass dich das so verletzt", sagt Ghost und der Schmerz in seiner Stimme ist unüberhörbar. "Es tut mir leid, Phalanx, es tut mir _leid_ , ich wollte nicht, dass du – "

"Ist schon gut", sagt er schniefend und sucht in seinem Gürtel nach einem Taschentuch, um sich die Nase zu putzen. "Ist schon gut. Ich bin okay."

Er setzt sich aufrecht hin, streckt die Beine aus und schaut Ghost an, der neben ihm kniet... und der zittert in seinem Anzug, der voller dunkler Flecken ist von Wasser und Blut. Er muss erneut versucht haben, das Gröbste herauszuwaschen, und jetzt friert er. "Du Dummkopf", sagt Phalanx, reibt ihm fest über die Arme und nimmt einen Taschenwärmer aus seinem Gürtel. "Du Dummkopf, es ist _Januar._ "

"Tut mir leid, aber ich sah aus wie ein Ghul." Er sieht so müde, so erschöpft und so _besorgt_ aus. "Du musst das nicht machen", sagt er und die Stimme versagt ihm dabei, aber er schluckt und redet weiter. "Du musst das nicht machen – nicht wenn du – "

"Doch, ich muss." Er reicht ihm den Taschenwärmer, schließt seine Finger darum und drückt ihn unter dem Umhang an seine Brust. "Du musst es machen, also muss auch ich es machen."

"Ich will nicht, dass du davon verletzt wirst, ich will nicht, dass es all das Gute in dir zerbricht – "

"Es geht mir gut", sagt er, legt Ghosts Arme um seinen eigenen Körper, hebt eine Hand und streicht ihm unter der Kapuze die Haare aus der Stirn. Sein Daumen berührt seine Wange und den unteren Rand der Maske. "Es geht mir gut. Ich habe Schilde."

Ghost hält Phalanx' Hand und streichelt mit dem Daumen über die pulsierende Ader an seinem Handgelenk. "Du warst so gut heute Nacht", sagt er und schaut ihm in die Augen und dann leiser, zittriger, aber bestimmt: "Niemand hätte mehr von dir verlangen können. Du warst tapfer und stark und du hast das Richtige getan. Du warst _gut._ "

Phalanx zieht ihn näher an sich heran, küsst ihn einmal und umarmt seinen kalten Körper.

Und das ist, was es heißt, ein Held zu sein: Ich werde lieben, auch wenn es leichter wäre zu hassen. Ich werde tapfer sein, auch wenn ich es lieber nicht wäre. Und ich werde daran denken, dass diese Schilde nicht nur für mich sind, denn ich bin das, was ich mit meinem Leben mache, und ich habe mich entschieden, was ich mit meinem Leben mache: nämlich dir zu helfen und den anderen.

Er murmelt: "Du frierst. Lass uns nachhause gehen."

* * *

Bevor Blaine in seinem Zimmer das Licht einschalten kann, dreht sich Kurt – immer noch im Kostüm – zum Fenster um, um die Jalousien zu schließen. Blaine hält ihn schnell am Arm zurück und Kurt schaut ihn an, aber Blaine hebt die Hand, hält ihn am Kinn fest und neigt seinen Kopf zurück in das Licht der New Yorker Nacht, das durchs Fenster hereinfällt. Blaine schaut ihn unverwandt an. Licht ergießt sich über die Rundung seiner Wange, Schatten modelliert seine Kehle, seine großen verwirrt blickenden Augen und die leicht geöffneten Lippen, die Worte formen wollen, nach denen er noch sucht. Blaine kann den Blick nicht von ihm abwenden und sagt: "Ich will dich fotografieren."

" – Blaine", sagt Kurt und starrt ihn aus seiner Maske heraus an. "Du wei – "

"Nicht in... nicht so. Ohne das Kostüm. Nur du. Ich habe kein einziges Foto von _dir_ , weißt du das? Und ich liebe dich; nichts schaue ich lieber an als dich und deshalb möchte ich Fotos. Und ich... du bist einfach so wunderschön. Ich kann die Menschheit nicht hassen, denn ohne sie gäbe es auch dich nicht."

Kurt starrt ihn an, als Blaine ihn endlich loslässt und die Hände wegnimmt, damit er sein Gesicht wieder aus dem Lichtstrahl drehen kann. Blaine kennt Kurts komplexe Einstellung dazu, gesehen zu werden. Kurt hat kein Problem damit, herrlich schrilles Lila und einen kecken Hut zu tragen, aber er versucht, wegzuschauen und sich klein und unsichtbar zu machen, wenn er die falschen Blicke auf sich spürt. Blaine glaubt, dass Kurt absolut keine Vorstellung davon hat, wie er tatsächlich aussieht. Derselbe Kurt, dessen zwanghafte Aufmerksamkeit nur seiner Frisur und seiner Kleidung gilt, als wäre dazwischen sonst nichts. Die Teile von sich selbst, die er nicht kontrollieren kann, wünscht er einfach weg... so als _hätte_ er kein Gesicht, so als wäre er selbst unsichtbar. "Irgendwann mal", sagt Blaine und grinst ihn an. "Wenn du Zeit hast."

_Wenn du bereit dazu bist._

Kurt schlingt die Arme um seinen Brustkorb, mehr aus Kälte als aus Verlegenheit, und sagt mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln: "Vielleicht wenn ich nicht gerade voller Blut bin."

"Komm schon." Er nimmt seine Hand. "Duschen, aufwärmen und dann ins Bett. Was sollen wir mit deinem Kostüm machen, wird das Blut rausgehen?"

"Vorerst reichen kaltes Wasser und Backpulver, ich werde es mir genauer anschauen, wenn ich nachhause komme. Blaine."

"Was?"

Kurt legt ihm von hinten die Arme um und seine kalte Nasenspitze berührt Blaines Nacken. Er sagt nichts. Er streichelt ihm mit beiden Händen über den Bauch, dann hält er ihn fest und Blaine legt den Kopf nach hinten, lässt ihn an Kurts Schläfe ruhen und verschränkt seine Finger mit Kurts.

Kurt sagt: "Wir werden uns besser fühlen, wenn wir ausgeschlafen sind."

Als Kurt seine Schulter küsst, kann er es ihm beinahe glauben.

*** * ***

> **P &G: ** _Oh. seht mal, ich habe einen anonymen Troll. Ist denn schon mein Geburtstag?_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Oh verdammt, Ghostly hat einen Troll._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _BRINGT DAS FANDOM IN SICHERHEIT. PALEANDGHOSTLY HAT EINEN TROLL. DAS IST KEINE ÜBUNG, ICH WIEDERHOLE, DAS IST *KEINE* ÜBUNG. BRING DICH IN SICHERHEIT! HALTE NICHT INNE, UM DEINE HABE EINZUSAMMELN. GEHE NICHT ÜBER LOS, ZIEHE NICHT 4000... ähm, **LAUFT WEG**_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _War dieser Troll etwa nicht hier beim größten Beschimpfungs-Shitstorm, den die Fans je gesehen haben, besser bekannt als 'damals als irgendein idiotischer Troll Blackbindings fertiggemacht und Paleandghostly ihm im übertragenen Sinne so eine reingehauen hat, dass sie quasi seine Innereien durch seine Augenhöhlen nach draußen gezogen hat'? Wieso sollte sich jemand dem freiwillig ausliefern? Wieso??_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _(Übrigens hat Blackbindings damals anschließend fast vier Monate lang nichts mehr gerebloggt, wenn du also ein Müll-labernder Troll sein willst, wie wärs, wenn du erst mal darüber nachdenkst, ob du damit jemandem womöglich so richtig wehtust, und dann *kein solches Arschloch bist*, verdammt nochmal :P )_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Ghostly hat einen Troll: versteckt euch ;_;_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _popcorn.gif_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Ich weiß, ich sollte lieber nicht hinschauen, aber oh Gott, das ist, als würde man einen Vierjährigen dabei beobachten, wie er zum ersten Mal Bambi anschaut – ich kann einfach nicht wegsehen_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Flieht, ihr Narren!!_
> 
> _~_
> 
> **D:** _Bitte, Ghostly, es sind Kinder anwesend..._
> 
> _~_
> 
> **P &G: ** _Wie Draxie bereits angedeutet hat, sind hier tatsächlich Kinder anwesend, weshalb ich diesen Beitrag so erzieherisch wertvoll wie möglich_ _gestalten_ _werde. Denn siehe, kleiner Troll, du musst noch so viel lernen..._
> 
> _[Weiterlesen]_
> 
> _Oh warum nur, klagt mein mutiger, beherzter, anonymer Troll,_ _unterstütze ich 'diese 2 Schwuchteln', die darauf_ _bestehen,_ _Menschenleben zu retten? Warum, in der Tat, oh du kühner und *edler* anonymer Troll, verbringe ich meine Zeit damit, mir über zwei 'Schwanzlutscher' Gedanken zu machen, die 'die gesamte Stadt pevrertieren_ _[Originalzitat]'_ _._ _Mein anonymer Troll – von Schmerz geplagt, aber überaus tapfer im Angesicht des Bösen – fürchtet, dass ich wohl so eine Art 'Lesben-Schlampe' bin, und deshalb daran gehindert werden muss, meinen_ _maliziösen_ _Einfluss über das machtvolle, gesellschafts-korrumpierende Medium eines Superheldenblogs zu verbreiten. Denn schließlich wissen wir alle nur zu gut: jedes Mal, wenn wir ein Ghost-GIF rebloggen, tötet der Teufel ein Katzenbaby._
> 
> _Ich nehme an, Sarkasmus ist nicht unbedingt deine Stärke, Anon, also ignoriere diesen ersten Abschnitt lieber und lass uns stattdessen gleich auf den Punkt kommen: du bist eine rückgratlose, armselige Verschwendung_ _menschlicher_ _Ressourcen. Du hast dich tatsächlich bewusst dafür entschieden, deine Zeit damit zu verbringen, vor einer Tastatur zu sitzen und anonyme Nachrichten an Leute zu schicken, denen du niemals_ _begegnet bist_ _und deren Leben mit deinem niemals in irgendeiner Form zu tun haben wird. Es war deine boshafte Absicht, mich zu verletzen, einzuschüchtern und mein Verhalten zu ändern, weil dir mein Verhalten nämlich nicht passt. Hier kommt der Clou, anonymer Troll: es ist mir scheißegal, was du willst. Jedem hier ist es scheißegal, was du willst. Du schüchterst mich nicht ein. Du bist ein klägliches,_ _feiges,_ _armseliges Beispiel für einen_ _minderwertigen Menschen._ _Warum sollte dir jemand genügend Respekt entgegenbringen, um sein Verhalten zu ändern? Warum sollte man jemanden respektieren, der sich so benimmt wie du – feige, dumm und_ _neolithisch?_
> 
> _Nun, Draxie und andere gute Seelen werden es nicht gutheißen, wenn ich dir das jetzt sage, Anon, aber Tatsache ist, wenn du irgendwann stirbst, dann wird die Menschheit im Durchschnitt ein ganz kleines bisschen besser dastehen. Es muss seltsam sein, mit diesem Wissen zu leben; zu wissen, dass dein Verhalten so dumm und hässlich ist, dass du die gesamte Spezies runterziehst. Aber die Sache ist die, Anon, und es ist einfach großartig, Anon, dass du dich *ändern* kannst. Du kannst innehalten und nachdenken. Du kannst einen Blick auf dein Verhalten werfen und es *ändern*. Ist das Leben mit all seinen Möglichkeiten nicht reich und aufregend? Du könntest neue Informationsquellen erforschen, die nicht von geifernden, rechtsradikalen, Verschwörungs_ _theorie_ _-Spinnern geschrieben wurden, und_ _ etwas dazulernen _ _. Etwas, das wenigstens eine handvoll_ _ echte Tatsachen _ _beinhaltet, stell dir mal vor, wenn die Nachrichten, die du liest,_ _ tatsächlich mit dem wahren Leben übereinstimmen _ _! Wie ungewöhnlich und charmant! Sie enthalten Statistiken und_ _Berechnungen!_ _Sie beschäftigen sich mit Tatsachen! Oh du schöne, neue Welt!_
> 
> _Außerdem, Anon, könntest du wenigstens ein Rechtschreibprogramm benutzen – falls du wirklich außerstande bist, genügend sozial verträgliches Benehmen an den Tag zu legen, um einen Freund zu finden, der deine Texte Korrektur liest! Es sind wirklich abgefahrene Science-Fiction-Zeiten, in denen wir leben, aber ich glaube, du hast noch nicht bemerkt, dass du nicht zwingend tippen musst, als würdest du das stumpfe Ende eines Buntstiftes dazu benutzen._ _Und_ _übrigens, wenn du vielleicht wenigstens das Wort 'Prostituierte' nicht falsch schreiben würdest (drei Ts, Anon!) – wenn du diesen Begriff schon benutzen willst, um jemanden zu beschimpfen – dann würden dich die Leute vielleicht ernst nehmen und nicht aufgrund deiner Rechtschreibprobleme einfach annehmen, dass ein verwirrter Zwölfjähriger deine Texte geschrieben hat, und du würdest dich vielleicht nicht ständig fühlen wie ein wütend schreiendes Baby! Siehst du, wie diese kleinen Verhaltensänderungen bereits herrliche Effekte hervorbringen und die Welt ein kleines bisschen besser machen können?_
> 
> _Um eine wirklich fantastische Option aufzuzeigen: falls du es schaffen *könntest*, einen Freund zu finden... falls du jemanden davon überzeugen könntest, sich dafür zu interessieren, dass du weiterhin Sauerstoff verbrauchst, der eigentlich für bessere Menschen reserviert sein sollte, dann würdest du womöglich einen winzigen Schritt in die Richtung gehen, selbst einer dieser besseren Menschen zu werden. Vielleicht wirst du dann nicht mehr das Bedürfnis verspüren, deinen Mist über das gesamte Internet zu verteilen,_ _weil das der einzige Weg ist,_ _um von irgendjemandem bemerkt zu werden, weil deine Persönlichkeit so vollkommen abstoßend ist, dass ich mal annehme, dass die meisten Menschen jeglichen Blickkontakt mit dir vermeiden und unter extremen Umständen sogar die Straßenseite wechseln, um dir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Vielleicht kannst du ja damit aufhören, dich wie ein_ _Affe_ _zu benehmen, der mit seinen Fäkalien um sich schmeißt, und die Leute werden nicht mehr so sehr von dir abgestoßen sein und können vielleicht sogar dazu gebracht werden, dich wenigstens zu *bedauern*. Und diese positive Feedback-Schleife könnte womöglich so lange andauern, bis du zumindest ein einigermaßen akzeptables Exemplar der Menschheit geworden bist. Und vielleicht würden sich dann tatsächlich Leute dafür interessieren, wenn du brennend an einer Straßenkreuzung stündest! Wer weiß. Ich bin keine Optimistin, was Menschen angeht, und deshalb habe ich mir die Mühe gemacht, deine IP-Adress_ _e ausfindig zu machen,_ _und ich werde dich unter entsetzlichem Mist begraben, wenn du jemals wieder bei mir oder einem meiner Freunde auftauchst. Denn es gibt da eine Sache, Anon, eine kleine Sache, die dich zum Nachdenken anregen kann, falls du tatsächlich des Denkens fähig bist;_ _Worte wie_ _'Schlampe' und 'Hure' und 'Lesbe' und 'dumme Bitch' bringen mich nicht gerade aus der Fassung. Jede Frau und besonders jede_ _queere_ _Frau begegnet im Lauf ihres Lebens derartigem Hass. Aber wenn du das nächste Mal vorhast, jemanden 'weiße Unterschicht' zu nennen, was du mit Sicherheit tun wirst:_ _dann überzeuge dich zuerst davon, dass es sich auch wirklich um Weiße handelt._ _Denn diese Beschimpfung_ _hat eine sehr komplexe Art des Zorns in mir ausgelöst_ _, Ano_ _n. Mein Zorn hat_ _te mehrere Sätze und Harmonien, ich hatte eine ganze *Symphonie* aus Zorn. Den Rest konnte ich ignorieren, aber DAS auf gar keinen Fall. Ich könnte dir jetzt erklären, was Ironie ist, aber verdammt nochmal, ich glaube_ _ja nicht mal,_ _dass du dazu fähig bist, *Sarkasmus* zu_ _verstehen_ _, also werde ich erst gar nicht davon anfangen. Ich bin kein narzisstisches, fünfzehnjähriges,_ _abgemagertes_ _weißes Mädchen, das seinen Blog nach_ _vermeintlichen_ _körperlichen Attributen ihrer Selbst benannt hat. Hast du meinen Blog überhaupt *gelesen*? Oh Gott, wieso stelle ich diese Frage an jemanden, der offensichtlich ein funktionaler Analphabet ist..._
> 
> _Ich habe versprochen, diesen Beitrag erzieherisch wertvoll zu gestalten, also werde ich mich wohl besser daran halten, wenn auch nur um Draxies Willen, weil sie sich jetzt gerade wahrscheinlich die Haare rauft und dem Bedürfnis widersteht, laut zu stöhnen. Also, Anon, deine Hauptfrage an mich ist, warum ich Ghost und Phalanx unterstütze, angesichts ihrer Sexualität. Aber das ist nicht wirklich eine Frage – es ist eher so, als würdest du fragen, warum ich sie unterstütze, angesichts ihrer Augenfarbe. Wie dem auch sei, Anon, extra für dich werde ich versuchen, in möglichst einfachen Worten zu erklären, warum ich sie unterstütze. Versuche bitte, mir zu folgen, dann bekommst du ein Goldsternchen für deine Mühe._
> 
> _Diese verdammte Welt ist scheiße. Ich weiß, dass du dir dessen sehr wohl bewusst bist, denn du setzt schließlich alles daran, anderen Menschen wehzutun. Zumindest im Kleinen musst du dir also sehr wohl bewusst sein, dass die Welt scheiße ist. Im großen Rahmen aber werden Menschen ausgeraubt, sie werden schikaniert, sie werden aus allen möglichen Gründen zusammengeschlagen, oder auch vollkommen grundlos. Sie werden attackiert mit Worten, sexuell, psychisch und physisch. Sie werden erniedrigt, verletzt, vergewaltigt, verstümmelt, getötet. Jeder einzelne von ihnen ist ein Mensch genau wie du, Anon. Jeder ihrer Tage hat vierundzwanzig Stunden. Sie atmen, machen sich Sorgen, fürchten sich und hoffen. Sie bekommen blaue Flecken und sie bluten. Jeder Mensch. Jeder Mensch auf diesem Planeten. Ich, wie ich jetzt gerade zu dir spreche. Jeder hier im Internet. Wir sind nicht einfach nur Worte auf einem Bildschirm, wir sind nicht nur Namen, nicht nur Gesichter in einer Menschenmenge. Wir haben Leben, Beziehungen, Anliegen. Wir haben Verpflichtungen und Karrieren und Familien. Wir haben Gemeinschaften und Freizeitbeschäftigungen. Wir essen, trinken, schlafen und wir gehen aufs Klo. Du und ich, Anon, wir gehören zur selben Spezies, ungeachtet allen Anscheins. All die Trauer und Wut und Hilflosigkeit, die du fühlst– die fühle auch ich._
> 
> _Warum also unterstütze ich Ghost und Phalanx?_
> 
> _Weil sie das alles erkennen und weil sie erkennen, was es bedeutet. Weil es ihnen *nicht egal ist*. Weil sie jede Nacht dort hinausgehen und sich selbst in Gefahr bringen, um andere Menschen aus Gefahr zu retten. Weil sie wissen, dass nicht ein einziger Mensch diesen Mist verdient hat, diesen Schmerz und die Angst, und weil sie tun, was sie können, um ihn davor zu bewahren. Verstehst du eigentlich *wirklich*, was sie machen, Anon? Verstehst du *wirklich*, warum ich sie bewundere? Weil sie bessere Menschen sind als ich. Denn wenn ICH dich anschaue, dann sehe ich einen Haufen Scheiße in Menschengestalt, eine Verschwendung von Fleisch und Blut. Hätten deine Eltern nicht eine andere Spermien/Eizellen-Kombination bewerkstelligen können, so dass wir uns jetzt nicht mit *dir* herumschlagen müssten? Aber SIE, Anon, sie interessieren sich dafür nicht. Ihnen ist es egal, was du mit deinem Leben anstellst – dass *das hier* alles ist, was du fertig bringst (viel zu erbärmlich um wirklich böse zu sein). Wenn sie dich auf der Straße in Not vorfänden, dann würden sie dir helfen._
> 
> _Sie würden nicht erst fragen, wie du zur 'Ehe für Alle' stehst. Sie würden nicht erst einen kurzen ethischen Fragenkatalog mit dir durchgehen, wie du zur Frage des Schwangerschaftsabbruchs stehst oder zur Todesstrafe oder zur Sozialversicherung. Wenn sie feststellten, dass du Hilfe brauchst, dann würden sie sie dir gewähren. Für sie ist nur wichtig, dass du ein menschliches Wesen bist, das Hilfe braucht. Warum ich sie unterstütze? Weil sie *bessere Menschen* sind als ich. Weil sie es fertigbringen, sich nicht um Dinge zu kümmern, um die – und dessen bin ich mir vollkommen bewusst – auch ich mich viel weniger kümmern sollte. Weil sie es fertigbringen, den Hass zu vergessen, und sich stattdessen auf die Liebe konzentrieren. Du und ich, Anon, wir wissen beide, wie schwer das ist: einen anderen Menschen anzuschauen, mit dem man bereits auf fundamentaler Ebene uneins ist (du bist der Meinung, dass ich eine liberale Lesben-Schlampe bin, die es verdient hat, vergewaltigt zu werden; ich bin der Meinung, dass du ein viel zu hirnloser Wadenbeißer bist, um auch nur meine herablassende Geringschätzung zu verdienen), und in erster Linie das menschliche Wesen in ihm zu sehen; jemanden anzuschauen und die ganzen vierundzwanzig Stunden seines Tages zu sehen; jemanden anzuschauen und sich um ihn zu *sorgen*, ganz gleich, was sonst noch von Belang ist; auch im Zorn die Menschlichkeit nicht zu vergessen. Sie wissen nicht, dass du der Meinung bist, ihre 'schwanzlutschende Widerlichkeit korumpiere unser Land [Originalzitat]' – es ist ihnen egal, sie würden sich nicht mal damit aufhalten, dich danach zu fragen. Wenn du Hilfe bräuchtest, dann würden sie dir helfen._
> 
> _ICH würde mich damit aufhalten, dich zu fragen. Ich habe ein aufbrausendes Temperament. Ich bin kein besonders netter Mensch. Wenn ich wüsste, dass du es bist, dann würde ich stehenbleiben und dabei zusehen, wie du verprügelt wirst – verdammt, ich würde sogar noch Popcorn mitbringen._
> 
> _Nein. Würde ich nicht. Die Sache ist die: ich würde mir *wünschen*, so fühlen zu können, aber ich weiß genau, dass ich es nicht könnte, wenn ich an ihrer Stelle wäre. Sie sind bessere Menschen als ich und ich könnte niemals etwas tun, das in ihren Augen schändlich wäre. Diejenigen unter uns, die nicht gut genug sind, um einfach nur *gut* zu sein, können zumindest versuchen, diejenigen nachzuahmen, die wirklich gut sind. Ich bedauere sogar, zu dir gesagt zu haben, wir wären besser dran, wenn du tot wärst. Ich bin sicher, auch du steuerst etwas Gutes zu dieser Welt bei (oder wirst vielleicht eines Tages etwas beisteuern) – vielleicht bist du ja nett zu Katzen, wer weiß. Also Anon, das ist es, was ich dir damit sagen will: Ich unterstütze sie, weil sie etwas wirklich Schweres leisten – wir haben keine Vorstellung davon, wie schwer es für sie ist oder wie gefährlich, hässlich und schmerzhaft es für sie sein könnte. Sie leisten etwas wirklich *Schweres*, weil es das einzig Richtige ist. Und indem sie das machen, wecken sie auch in mir den Wunsch, ein besserer Mensch zu sein; die schwierigen Dinge zu tun; die Dinge, die ich nicht immer unbedingt tun will; einfach weil ich weiß, dass es richtig ist, sie zu tun. Sie wecken in mir den Wunsch, mich richtig um andere zu sorgen. Und sobald ich mir die Mühe mache, es zu *versuchen*, sobald ich mir Mühe gebe, mich an die Menschlichkeit in jedem Menschen zu erinnern, stelle ich fest, dass ich mich sehr wohl sorge. Es ist mir unmöglich, es nicht zu tun. Ich behaupte jetzt nicht, dass ich ein verdammtes 'WWGT' (Was Würde Ghost Tun) Armband trage, ich sage nur: mir über sie Gedanken zu machen, hat verändert *wie* ich denke, das weiß ich genau. Sie haben mich tatsächlich zu einem anständigeren Menschen gemacht als ich es vorher war, und dabei sind wir uns noch nie begegnet._
> 
> _Der Grund, warum ich sie unterstütze, Anon, ist, dass sie in mir sogar den Wunsch auslösen, *dir* zu verzeihen._
> 
> _Was ich damit wohl letztendlich sagen will, Anon, ist Folgendes: wenn du in Flammen stehen würdest, dann würde ich *nicht* nicht die Straße überqueren, um auf dich zu pissen. Was ich damit sagen will, Anon (und ich gebe mir die größte Mühe, meine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen), ist: wenn du in Flammen stehen würdest, dann *würde* ich die Straße überqueren, um auf dich zu pissen._
> 
> _Und wenn ich sie noch ein paar Jahre länger bewundert habe, dann wäre es sogar möglich, dass ich Wasser oder etwas Ähnliches dafür benutze._
> 
> _Das Leben ist nicht leicht. Es gibt Leid und Elend und so viel Schmerz. Und sie tun, was sie können, um inmitten langer kalter Nächte diesen Schmerz ein kleines bisschen zu lindern; die Welt ein wenig gütiger für die Menschen zu machen, die keinen Kummer verdient haben – denn sie wissen, dass *niemand* Kummer verdient hat. Und es gibt so viel davon, selbst wenn das Leben es einigermaßen gut mit einem meint. Ist es wirklich DAS, was du mit deinem Leben vorhast? Auf das bestehende Elend noch eins draufzusetzen? Die Waage ein klein wenig in die andere Richtung zum Kummer hin zu tippen? Stehst du wirklich morgens auf, machst dir eine Tasse Kaffee und denkst, 'Jawoll. Der beste Weg, die Welt heute ein Stückchen besser zu machen, ist, jemanden im Internet zu quälen, denn DAS wird unseren leidenden Planeten heilen'?_
> 
> _Sie gehen in die Dunkelheit hinaus und stellen sich Blut, Schmerz und dem möglichen Tod, um die Welt ein bisschen weniger unfreundlich zu machen. Sie erhalten keine Gegenleistung dafür. Die Heuchler hassen sie; WIR lieben sie, aber es gibt nichts, was wir *für* sie tun können, und deshalb leben wir unsere Liebe manchmal auf ziemlich seltsame Art aus. Aber sie machen trotzdem weiter, weil es das einzig Richtige ist. Weil Menschen leiden, und wie kannst du nur jemals denken, das wäre etwas Gutes?_
> 
> _Deshalb unterstütze ich sie, Anon. Aus dem Grund möchte ich dich ermutigen, sie ebenfalls zu unterstützen. Denn sie sind menschliche Wesen, die für andere menschliche Wesen das Richtige tun. Und das einzig Richtige, das wir als Gegenleistung dafür tun können, ist, uns so um sie zu sorgen, wie sie sich um alle anderen sorgen. Ihretwegen verstehe ich, was Menschlichkeit bedeutet und wozu wir fähig sind und wie wir sein *sollten*, ein klein wenig besser. Ich bin ihnen dankbar. Sie haben mir geholfen, ohne mich *physisch* zu retten. Natürlich bin ich dafür dankbar._
> 
> _Allerdings bin ich kein Optimist, was Menschen angeht. Du hast die Fähigkeit, ein besserer Mensch zu werden, aber ich habe nicht das geringste Vertrauen in dich, dass du es auch tun wirst. Ich habe aber deine IP-Adresse. Und wenn du jemals zurückkommen solltest, wenn du dich jemals irgendjemandem in diesem Fandom auch nur näherst, und ich davon Wind bekomme, dann werde ich sämtliche Höllenhunde auf dich loslassen – du hast *keine* Vorstellung. Verschwinde und *mach dir Gedanken*. Mach dir über andere Leute ebenso Gedanken wie über dich selbst. Vierundzwanzig Stunden an jedem unserer Tage, Anon. Wir atmen und schlafen, machen uns Sorgen und wünschen uns etwas, genau wie du. Jeder von uns. Sie eingeschlossen._
> 
> _Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Du bist kein guter Mensch. Ich auch nicht. Glücklicherweise gibt es *sie* auf dieser Welt, so haben wir beide etwas, auf das wir hinarbeiten können._
> 
> _Siehst du Spooky, du wärst stolz auf mich, ich habe ihn nicht mal 'ein Arschloch' genannt. Oh, ups <3_

**~***~**

**Liebe ist stärker als Hass –** das ist die Quintessenz aus diesem Kapitel und die liebe [@limaloveglee](https://limaloveglee.tumblr.com/) hat dazu eine [wunderschöne Fan Art](https://64.media.tumblr.com/1247c9bc1c2deca5f81d102f39d1c671/00d79e84248cd0db-a8/s1280x1920/cfbb021de635b7c70fdc5c32a712b9fb58d42dcc.jpg) kreiert.


	18. Kapitel 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Fan Art in diesem Kapitel stammt von [@suitfer](https://suitfer.tumblr.com/). Vielen Dank!  
> 

Der Januarabend ist kalt und in Kurts Zimmer bedeckt Blaine seinen Nacken mit sanften Küssen, um ihn abzulenken von der 'KatzeninGhostumhängen'-Seite und ihn wieder zurück ins Bett zu locken. Kurt greift hinter sich und legt Blaine die Hand in den Nacken, so wie man einen Hundewelpen festhält, bevor er wichtige Kabel zerbeißt, und er sagt: "Nein. Wir gehen auf Patrouille."

Blaine unterbricht seine Küsse und atmet ein paar Mal ein und aus, die Nase fest an Kurts Haut gedrückt. Er legt die Hände, um die Rückenlehne des Bürostuhls herum, auf Kurts Taille, dann fragt er: "Nach letzter Nacht?"

Kurt sagt bedächtig: "Es wird immer 'nach letzter Nacht' sein. Egal ob heute Nacht oder morgen oder nächste Woche, es wird immer 'nach letzter Nacht' sein, Blaine."

Er legt den Kopf zurück und Blaine hebt seinen an, so dass sich ihre Blicke treffen, dann sagt Kurt: "Es ist mein festes Prinzip nach einer Nacht, in der etwas Schreckliches passiert ist. Ich gehe immer direkt wieder raus. Denn... denn wenn ich den Umhang _dann_ nicht gleich wieder anzöge, ich weiß nicht, ob ich dann je wieder dazu in der Lage wäre. Ich meine damit nicht, dass du es auch tun musst – "

"Nein", sagt Blaine. "Wenn... wenn du rausgehst, dann gehe ich auch. Ich will nicht, dass du... allein... Die Welt ist schlecht."

Kurt senkt den Blick und bestätigt leise: "Die Welt ist schlecht."

Blaine lässt sein Kinn auf Kurts Schulter ruhen und starrt schweigend auf das GIF einer getigerten Katze, die sich wie wild auf dem Rücken wälzt, um den Umhang wieder loszuwerden, den sie ganz offensichtlich nicht tragen möchte. Kurt schluckt und zupft sanft an Blaines Haaren. Wenn sie so glattgegelt sind, kann er nicht hindurchstreichen, sondern nur darüber, insofern besagt die Tatsache, dass er anfängt, Blaines Frisur auseinanderzunehmen, dass er bereits weiß, dass Blaine mit ihm rausgehen wird, und seine nächsten Worte dienen eigentlich nur noch dazu, das Thema abzuschließen.

"Drei Wochen nachdem ich damit angefangen hatte, als ich neunzehn Jahre alt und noch schrecklich naiv war, habe ich einen Krankenwagen gerufen für einen Obdachlosen, den ich am Eingang zu einer U-Bahnstation entdeckt hatte. Er ist gestorben, bevor sie angekommen sind. Ich... es hat mich total fertiggemacht. Ich hatte noch nie zuvor einem sterbenden Menschen die Hand gehalten. Als ich ein Kind war, haben sie es bei meiner Mutter nicht zugelassen, ähm, sie wollten nicht, dass ich das miterlebe. Ich hatte selbst nicht gewusst, ob ich überhaupt dabei sein wollte, ich hatte nicht verstanden, was vor sich ging. Ich war nur verängstigt, weil alle so aufgewühlt waren." Er schluckt wieder und Blaine lässt seine Taille los und schließt stattdessen die Arme um ihn, und Kurt neigt ihm leicht den Kopf entgegen. "Der Mann an der U-Bahn – ich kannte seinen Namen nicht – er hatte eine Art... ich weiß nicht... Geschwür, ein offenes Geschwür... auf seinem Bauch. Ich konnte... riechen, wie schlimm es war. Ich konnte nicht mal... seine Decke zur Seite schieben, um danach zu sehen, weil sie, ähm, sie... klebte daran fest." Er befeuchtet seine Lippen. "Er war ganz kalt und wurde immer schwächer und ich nehme an, die Pendler waren schon eine ganze Weile einfach über ihn hinweg gestiegen. Jedenfalls schien er kaum Notiz von mir zu nehmen. Ich wusste... ich wusste nicht, was ich tun soll, aber ich wusste, was passierte. Damals hatte ich noch keine Taschenwärmer dabei, ich wusste es nicht besser, ich konnte ihn nur mit meinem Umhang zudecken und versuchen seine Hände zu wärmen, ich habe nicht... er hat ein paar Mal versucht, die Augen aufzumachen, aber seine Atemzüge wurden immer flacher. Sie wurden länger und langsamer, bis sie ganz aufhörten. Und als der Krankenwagen ankam, da bin ich einfach... verschwunden."

Blaine schmiegt seine Wange ein wenig fester an Kurts und wartet mit offenen Augen.

"Ich bin heimgegangen. Ich habe mein Kostüm gewaschen und fast die ganze Nacht geheult. Und am nächsten Abend habe ich es wieder angezogen und bin wieder rausgegangen. Ich bin wieder rausgegangen, nachdem jemand zum ersten Mal auf mich geschossen hat; nachdem zum ersten Mal jemand vor meinen Augen erschossen _wurde_ ; nachdem... ich zum ersten Mal eine Frau zum Zentrum für Vergewaltigungsopfer bringen musste, und ich glaube, sie hat mir nur deshalb vertraut, weil ich fast genauso aufgewühlt war wie sie. Nachdem dieser Typ... ähm." Er schluckt noch einmal. "Ich gehe einfach wieder raus, ich muss es tun. Ich glaube, wenn ich damit aufhöre – wenn ich jemals auch nur einen einzigen Abend denke, _ich kann das nicht –_ dann fürchte ich, würde ich es nie mehr über mich bringen. Und schließlich wird die Welt kein bisschen netter, wenn ich es nicht mehr mache. Also..." Er gibt einen leisen, fast belustigt klingenden Ton von sich. "Es hat überhaupt nichts mit Courage zu tun. Ich fürchte mich einfach zu sehr davor, zu viel Angst zu haben."

Blaine fasst eigentlich nur den stets präsenten Gedanken in Worte, und als es ihm bewusst wird, ist es bereits zu spät. "Ich fürchte mich ständig."

Kurt erwidert: "Dann bist du der tapferste Mensch, den ich kenne."

Dann küsst er ihn auf die Wange, steht auf, macht seinen Schrank auf und beugt sich hinein, um den falschen Boden herauszunehmen, den er eingebaut hat. Und Blaine schließt die Augen, seufzt leise, wirft einen letzten Blick auf das GIF einer Katze, die unter einer Ghost-Kapuze verwirrt mit den Ohren zuckt, und dreht sich um, um ihm zu helfen.

* * *

Es findet ein 'Take Back The Night'-Marsch statt und die Straßen sind voll mit Kerzen, Knicklichtern, Taschenlampen und Laternen. Sie sind auf dem Weg zu einer Straßen-Kundgebung, bei der Kommissar Figgins als einer der vorgesehenen Redner über polizeiliche Initiativen sprechen wird, um die Straßen für Frauen sicherer zu machen. Obwohl es auch Spekulationen darüber gibt, ob er wohl eine Erklärung abgeben wird zu den Gerüchten über diese Bombe von letzter Nacht im Hafengelände. Es gibt Sprechchöre, Pfiffe und Gesang. Und es ist nicht die 'Take Back The Night' Kampagne irgendeiner beliebigen Stadt – es ist New York City, wo einige Frauenhäuser ganz gezielt schweigen oder aber sich offen weigern, die Polizei zu informieren, wenn Ghost auftaucht, der regelmäßig Leute vorbeibringt – und die Atmosphäre ist aufgeladen, hart an der Grenze zur Wut, und obwohl Halloween lange vorbei ist, tragen ziemlich viele Leute Ghost-Umhänge – dunkle und helle – und haben Plakate dabei: _Wir ALLE sind Ghost._

Er hat Phalanx gesagt, dass er mittlerweile versteht, dass Ghost mehr repräsentiert als Kurt als einzelner Mensch es jemals könnte; aber Phalanx weiß, dass es ihm immer noch etwas unangenehm ist, von anderen als Metapher benutzt zu werden, selbst wenn er deren Anliegen voll und ganz unterstützt. Die Teilnehmer, besonders die männlichen, benutzen ihn, um sich gegenseitig an die Verantwortung zu erinnern, die sie, als Teil der Gesellschaft, ihren Mitmenschen gegenüber haben – direkt vor den Polizisten, an denen sie vorbeimarschieren... den Polizisten, die Befehl haben, ihn bei Sichtkontakt festzunehmen. Phalanx hält seine Hand, während sie von einem Hausdach aus zuschauen. Die Atmosphäre zu ihren Füßen lässt ihm die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen, aber...

...Ghost drückt seine Hand, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. "Siehst du das...?"

*** * ***

"- achtundzwanzig."

"Es ist einer von zweiunddreißig."

"Woher hast du diese Statistiken? Es gibt _ganz offensichtlich_ eine Dunkelziffer – "

_"Eins, zwei, drei, vier!"_

"Mist, ich habe meinen Labello fallenlassen."

" - diese ganzen Gerüchte über die Bombendrohung?"

_"Gegen Hass marschieren wir!"_

"Wer weiß, vielleicht wird Figgins es uns ja erklären."

"Als wüsste Figgins über irgendwas Bescheid."

"Bist du okay?"

"Ja, ja, alles gut. Es ist wirklich – "

"Ich weiß."

"Oh, wenn du dieses Ei _wirfst_ , du Arschgeige, dann schieb ich es dir in den Arsch!"

_"Fünf, sechs, sieben, acht! Sag Gewalt heut' Gute Nacht!"_

"Mist, gleich fängt Figgins an zu reden."

"Hör auf damit, auf Supermenschen rumzuhacken, du Arschloch!"

"Ghost ist das patriarchalische Symbol der weiblichen Unterdrückung!"

"Das kannst du ihm sagen, wenn er _dich_ vor einem Überfall rettet! Er hat nicht darum _gebeten_ , einen Penis zu haben, aber wenigstens sind wir ihm nicht egal!"

"Entschuldigung, können Sie ein wenig Platz machen, damit meine Oma ihren Stuhl aufstellen kann? Danke. Bitte schön, Omi."

"Oh, eine Feministin der ersten Stunde, meine Anerkennung, gnädige Frau."

"Mist, ich hab auf meinem Labello _draufgestanden_."

Kommissar Figgins tippt ein paar Mal ans Mikrofon. Die Leute reden weiter.

_"Eins, zwei, drei, vier!"_

"Sind 'eine von vier' die _vollendeten_ Straftaten oder die versuchten?"

Figgins versucht, die elektronische Rückkopplung und die verärgerten Rufe der Menge zu übertönen. _"Vielen Dank für ihre Teilnahme am diesjährigen_ _'Take Back The Night'-Marsch_ _, Ladies und Gentlemen. Zunächst eine Erinnerung: bitte denken Sie daran, dass U-Bahnstationen nicht dazu da sind, um als Toiletten benutzt zu werden."_

In die Pause hinein rufen mehrere Stimmen: _"Hör auf, auf Supermenschen rumzuhacken, du Arschloch!"_

 _"Die New Yorker Polizei nimmt sexuelle Übergriffe und Gewalt gegen Frauen sehr ernst",_ fährt Figgins mit monotoner Stimme fort, während sich hinter ihm eine Professorin, die nach ihm an der Reihe ist, die Augen unter ihrer Brille reibt. _"Allein in diesem Jahr ist unsere_ _Verurteilungsrate_ _bei Vergewaltigungen_ _um 0,3 Prozent_ _angestiegen._ _Ein voller Erfolg_ _!"_

Es herrscht Stille, bis jemand aus der Menge ruft: "Arschgeige!"

_"Wir werden weiterhin mit der Stadtverwaltung zusammenarbeiten, um –"_

Die erste Kugel prallt funkensprühend von den grünen Sechsecken ab, die plötzlich vor dem Podium erschienen sind, und Figgins geht erschrocken einen Schritt rückwärts. Jeder Polizist auf dem Platz greift nach seiner Waffe – und Phalanx schliddert auf einer Schildrutsche heran, springt auf die Bühne und schließt sie mit Schilden ein, so dass noch mehr Schüsse harmlos davon abprallen. Die Menge geht kollektiv in Deckung, Schreie sind zu hören und Phalanx sagt, "Verzeihen Sie, Sir – ", greift nach dem Mikrofon und ruft durch das schrille Quietschen der Rückkopplung, _"Geraten Sie bitte nicht in Panik, bleiben Sie ruhig und helfen Sie einander, wo es nötig ist. Alles ist unter Kontrolle!"_

Dann wirft er einen Blick hinter sich, wo eine der Rednerinnen einer anderen, die von ihrem Stuhl gefallen ist, wieder aufhilft und Figgins mit zitternden Händen seine eigene Waffe zieht. Phalanx sagt: "Das würde ich Ihnen nicht raten, Sir. Innerhalb der Schilde kann ich nicht viel gegen Querschläger ausrichten."

Selbst ohne die Schilde könnte er Phalanx niemals treffen, so stark zittern seine Hände. "Wo ist er?", fragt er und sein Blick huscht hektisch an Phalanx vorbei, über die grüngefärbte Welt außerhalb der Schilde und der Bühne, auf der sie jetzt alle gefangen sind. "Der... der Geist..."

"Er kümmert sich um das Problem. Alles ist unter Kontrolle. Sir, bitte nehmen Sie die Waffe runter – "

"Ich habe Weihwasser!"

Phalanx starrt ihn an, als Figgins in seiner Jackentasche herumkramt. "...okay?"

Er hält ihm die kleine Flasche entgegen. "Ich fürchte mich nicht, es zu benutzen!"

"Sie... denken Sie... du meine Güte, Sie denken, er wäre ein echter Geist?"

"In _dieser Stadt_ werden _keine Geister_ herumspuken!"

"Sie denken, er wäre ein echter Geist." Phalanx fährt sich durch die Haare und weiß nicht wirklich, was er sagen soll. "Ist das... _das_ ist der Grund, warum Sie ihn einbuchten wollen."

"Ich arbeite sehr eng zusammen mit dem Exorzisten meiner Kirche!"

"Sie haben ja keine Vorstellung, wie sehr ihm das gefallen wird, ganz im Ernst."

*** * ***

Als die Schilde um die Bühne herum aufleuchten, stößt die Gestalt im dunklen Umhang einen Fluch aus, lädt die Waffe durch und feuert noch drei Mal, aber es ist hoffnungslos, kein Schuss wird sie durchdringen. Aber alle Polizisten schauen in die Richtung, aus der die Schüsse gekommen sind – auf dieses Hausdach – also ist der Job erledigt und die Mission fast erfolgreich gewesen. Jetzt fehlt nur noch ein Augenzeuge...

"Dir ist bewusst, dass dein Outfit noch von letzter Saison ist", sagt eine Stimme und die Gestalt im dunklen Umhang springt auf die Füße und dreht sich um, nur um...

...sich selbst gegenüberzustehen, in hellem Grau, mit zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten Augen und geschürzten Lippen. Ghost sagt: "Der Honigdachs, wie ich annehme."

Sie mustert ihn von oben bis unten, berührt ihre Kapuze wie zum Gruß und helles Grau breitet sich von der Stelle aus, bis ihr Kostüm seinem bis aufs Haar gleicht. "Nun, das ist schnell in Ordnung gebracht, hab ich recht?"

"Dir ist klar, dass es eine ziemlich miese Nummer ist, jemandem den Mord am Kommissar anzuhängen. Fast so mies, wie _sein_ Gesicht zu benutzen, um mich von einem Haus zu stürzen."

Sie zuckt mit seinen Schultern und grinst mit seinem Mund. Es ist ein ziemlich verstörender Anblick, das gibt er bereitwillig zu; seinem eigenen Gesicht gegenüberzustehen, ist ziemlich befremdlich. "Schließlich muss ich irgendwie über die Runden kommen."

"Ich vermute, die Mottas bezahlen dich dafür?"

"Nach allem, was die Leute dort unten wissen, bist du das gewesen, Spooky."

Diese Fanfiktion-schreibenden Verrückten, denkt er mit einem Zucken, werden sich regelrecht _draufstürzen_ , wenn er auf einem Hausdach im Zweikampf mit sich selbst ringt. Andererseits hat er sich jahrelang selbst heruntergezogen; hat jahrelang mehr Brutalität von seinen eigenen Gedanken erfahren, als von irgendjemandem auf der Straße – er hat sich jahrelang boshaft und geringschätzig selbst _gehasst_ und hat es nicht einmal bemerkt, bis jemand gekommen war, der ihn wirklich kannte und auch tatsächlich mochte. Eine Gelegenheit, sich endlich an sich selbst zu rächen, ist also gar nicht so unwillkommen. Er streckt die Arme, lässt seine Fingergelenke knacken und sagt: "Du hast deine Verkleidung falsch eingeschätzt. Ich habe einigen Grund, mich über die Gelegenheit zu freuen, mir selbst eine reinzuhauen."

"Na dann", sagt sie und... verwandelt sich – wird vor seinen Augen kleiner, stämmiger, dunkler und schließlich immer vertrauter. "Ich weiß bereits, dass du _mir_ nichts tun willst, also, _mir_ würdest du nicht wehtun, hab ich recht, Ghost...?"

Er beißt die Zähne zusammen und sagt zu Phalanx' Erscheinung: "Du warst offenbar noch nie mit dir _in einer Beziehung_."

Die ersten Polizisten, die am Tatort erscheinen, berichten später, dass Ghost Phalanx auf das Hausdach geschmettert und ihm die Arme auf den Rücken gedreht hat, während er ihn anschreit, dass der Senf _in den Kühlschrank_ gehört, _wie oft denn noch_ , bevor er ihm Handschellen anlegt und mit erhobenen Händen vor den herankommenden Polizisten zurückweicht. "Hände hoch, so dass ich sie sehen kann", schreit ein Polizist und Ghost sagt. "Eigentlich sind sie das", bevor er verschwindet.

Auf dem Boden stöhnt Phalanx und... ist plötzlich eine Frau. An der Ecke des Gebäudes ist ein Gewehr aufgebaut, das auf die Bühne zielt, und keiner sieht den Superhelden, der mit halb-soliden Händen und Füßen an der Gebäudewand nach unten rutscht und sich bereits auf seinen Partner auf der Bühne konzentriert...

*** * ***

Phalanx lässt die Waffe des Kommissars nicht aus den Augen, aber sein Blick wandert immer wieder zu dem Weihwasser und er hat Mühe, sein Grinsen zu verbergen. Er kann es kaum erwarten, dass Ghost endlich herkommt, und ist hellauf begeistert, bis ihm plötzlich einfällt (und es ist wie ein Tritt in den Magen), dass er darüber gar nicht bloggen darf. Es ist absolut niederschmetternd. Er weiß genau, wie sehr die Phanghosts darüber lachen würden und _er darf es ihnen nicht erzählen, oh Gott..._

"Alles sicher", sagt eine Stimme neben ihm, und als Ghost sichtbar wird, schreit Figgins leise auf. Ghost schaut ihn mit großen Augen an und will gerade etwas sagen – eine scharfe Erwiderung, glaubt Phalanx, denn er weiß, welche Mühe es Ghost bereitet, sowohl den Kriminellen als auch der Polizei stets einen Schritt voraus zu sein –

...als eine der Frauen auf der Bühne aufsteht und die Bewegung Ghosts Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenkt. Er schaut sie an und hält inne, und Phalanx sieht, wie seine Miene ganz reglos wird. Er schaut zu ihr hin – sie hat kurzes dunkles Haar, große goldene Ohrringe und trägt eins der offiziellen T-Shirts des Protestmarsches, und die Art, wie sie Ghost anstarrt, und die Art, wie er sie anstarrt... Phalanx weiß nicht, was er davon halten soll.

Dann ergreift er Phalanx' Hand, fasst sich an die Kapuze, um die Frau zu grüßen (sein typischer still-respektvoller Salut) und lässt sie beide unsichtbar werden, während der Lärm der Menge wieder zunimmt und Stimmen laut werden.

Als sie durch die Bühne nach unten ghosten, um einen sicheren Weg hinaus zu finden, erschallt _ohrenbetäubender_ Applaus _._

_* * *_

"Er hatte was?"

Er kichert so heftig, dass er es kaum wiederholen kann, während sie ein Dach überqueren und Ghost ihn ungläubig anschaut. "Weihwasser. Er will dich exorzieren."

"Das ist nicht wahr."

"Doch, ganz im Ernst, Ghost, großes Indianerehrenwort, das hat er vor."

"Er weiß doch sicher, dass ich kein _richtiger_ Geist bin."

Phalanx kann seine Begeisterung nicht verbergen. Er schüttelt den Kopf. Ghost starrt ihn an, aber dann... bricht es auch aus ihm hervor, schrilles ungläubiges Lachen, und er muss sich den Bauch halten. Er taumelt ein paar Mal hin und her, dann stützen sie sich gegenseitig, und schütteln sich hilflos vor Lachen, während sie instinktiv ein paar Schritte von der Dachkante zurücktreten.

"Das ist der Grund, warum er die gesamte Polizei auf meinen Umhang angesetzt hat? Weil er Angst vor _Gespenstern_ hat?

"Weißt du, was du machen solltest – ?"

"Phalanx – "

"– herausfinden, wo er wohnt – "

"Phalanx, wir sind sehr seriöse Superhelden."

"– und dich eines nachts in sein Schlafzimmer schleichen – "

"Hör auf, hör auf – "

"– nur um zu sagen – "

Er klingt als hätte er Schmerzen von der ganzen Lacherei.

_"Buh!"_

Ghost muss sich hinsetzen und zieht Phalanx mit sich, und dann sitzt er da und lacht bis ihm die Tränen kommen. Als sie endlich wieder ruhig atmen können und ihre Hysterie langsam abklingt, tupft Ghost sich mit seinen behandschuhten Fingern unter den Augen entlang und atmet zitternd aus. "Oh. Mein. Gott. Oh mein _Gott_. Der Mann befehligt unsere gesamte Polizei – _kein Wunder,_ dass die Leute uns brauchen..."

"Sie haben sich riesig gefreut, dich zu sehen." Phalanx verwischt mit dem Daumen die Lachtränen auf Ghosts Wangen und lächelt ihn an. "Sie haben dir applaudiert."

"Du Dummerchen. Das war für uns beide. Und ich glaube, die Leute waren vor allem froh, dass niemand erschossen wurde."

"Das Dummerchen bist du. Das war ganz klar für dich – sie haben nicht applaudiert, als _ich_ dort gestanden habe – "

"Sie wussten ja auch nicht, was passierte, als du allein dort oben gestanden hast. Wahrscheinlich waren sie einfach nur froh über ein Zeichen, dass alles vorbei ist."

"Warum kannst du niemals einfach akzeptieren, dass dich die Leute großartig finden?"

Seufzend streicht er Phalanx die Haare glatt, dann steht er auf und hält ihm die Hand hin, um auch ihm hochzuhelfen. "Ich weiß nicht, Phalanx. So ist das gar nicht und das weißt du auch – es ist nicht so simpel. Das alles ist einfach... befremdlich. Schließlich mache ich es ja nicht deswegen... damit die Menschenmenge mich – "

"Ich weiß – "

"Es geht immer nur um den Menschen, der direkt vor einem steht. Und dann so etwas, das ist einfach..." Er zuckt die Schultern und wendet den Blick ab. "Du kennst mich doch", sagt er leise. "Und wenn Leute mich so anschauen, dann..."

Phalanx betrachtet Ghosts Miene und befeuchtet seine Lippen. "Du kanntest diese Frau."

Er dreht das Gesicht noch weiter von ihm weg. "Ich bin ihr schon mal begegnet. Sie scheint... ich bin froh, dass es ihr gut zu gehen scheint."

"Wenn du jemandem hilfst, dann... spürst du also eine Verbindung zu der Person. Stimmt's?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Gewöhnlich ist es eine ziemlich intensive Angelegenheit, ja, ich glaube schon – es hat schließlich einen Grund, wieso ich mich meistens an diese Leute erinnere, ja."

"Und jede Person, der du zu Hilfe kommst, hat Familie. Oder nicht? Und Freunde."

"Worauf willst du hinaus?"

"Du machst das jetzt schon seit fünf Jahren. Wenn alle, die dir dankbar sind, sich versammelten, um es dir zu _sagen_ , denkst du nicht, das wären mehr Leute, als diese Menge dort?"

Er starrt ihn an und Phalanx erkennt es in diesem Moment – die pure Verwirrung, etwas so unglaublich Offenes in seinem Blick; er versteht die Kapuze und die Maske, denn oh, _Kurt_... er nimmt sich alles immer so sehr zu Herzen, so als würde es für jeden sichtbar, offen und verletzlich schlagen –

Dann gibt sein Bein unter ihm nach.

Er schreit auf und als er in die Knie geht, packt Ghost ihn an den Armen, um ihn zu stützen. Er kauert neben Phalanx, der auf dem Boden kniet, und keucht. "Phalanx – "

Überrascht und schockiert fasst er sich mit der Hand an die Rückseite seines Oberschenkels und als er sie anschaut, ist sie voller Blut. Sofort sind sie beide von Schilden umgeben – es passiert instinktiv ohne nachzudenken – der Instinkt von Angst und Beschützen. "Ich...", sagt er mit klappernden Zähnen und Ghost sieht nach seinem Bein und flüstert: "Angeschossen, du bist angeschossen worden. Sie müssen einen Schalldämpfer haben. Alles ist gut. Alles _ist gut_ , halt dich an mir fest – "

"Ghost...?"

"Wir sind hier nicht weit von Mike und Tina, ich werde dich zu ihnen bringen, okay? Aber wir müssen uns beeilen, weil ich nicht weiß, von wo der Schuss herkam, bitte halt dich an mir fest, bitte _vertrau_ mir und es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid, wenn das jetzt wehtut – "

"Ghost...?"

"Hol tief Luft."

Das macht er auch sofort, aber es reicht nicht. Seine Lungen scheinen sich nicht weit genug ausdehnen zu wollen, als sie durch das Dach fallen, als wäre es gar nicht da. Phalanx spürt, wie er plötzlich langsamer wird, starrt in die Schwärze hinein und sein Brustkorb versucht einen frischen Atemzug zu tun, aber er _kann nicht,_ und dann wird er von Ghosts Hand hinabgezogen an die Luft, mit unbeholfenem Schwung mitgezerrt, bis er auf einem kalten Fußboden im Dunkeln _auf_ Ghosts Körper landet. Mit einem Schmerzenslaut entweicht ihm der angehaltene Atem – der Schmerz in seinem Bein beginnt jetzt wirklich zu erwachen. Vorher hat es sich angefühlt, als hätte ihn ein Hammer getroffen, aber jetzt fühlt es sich _tatsächlich_ an wie eine Schusswunde... und es tut verdammt weh...

Ghost knipst eine Taschenlampe an, stellt sie aufrecht neben ihnen ab und zerrt eine Staubinde aus seinem Gürtel. "Alles wird gut", sagt er und Phalanx blickt sich benommen um – sie sind in einer Küche. Sie sind gerade in die Küche eines armen schlafenden New Yorkers geghostet und aus dem Nebenzimmer hört er ein Knarren.

"Wir machen", sagt er, "...Blutflecke auf den Bo- Boden..."

"Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken, alles ist gut." Sobald die [Staubinde fest sitzt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CV9QExU97lw), nimmt Ghost die Taschenlampe wieder in die Hand und legt Phalanx einen Arm um die Seite. "Versuch es nicht zu belasten. Halt dich an mir fest."

"– tut weh."

"Ich weiß, dass es weh tut, das weiß ich, es tut mir so leid, Schatz, bitte halt dich an mir fest und lass mich – "

Ghost nimmt einen Großteil von Phalanx' Gewicht auf sich, macht sie unsichtbar und steuert sie – Phalanx' unbeholfene Stolper-Hopser sind ziemlich laut – auf die Wohnungstür zu. Das Licht geht an und Phalanx blickt sich erschrocken um, aber Ghost geht einfach weiter und die Frau im Morgenmantel mit einem Baseballschläger in der Hand, blickt sich suchend um und versteht die Geräusche nicht, die direkt durch ihre Wand hindurch in den Hausflur verschwinden. Zusammen durchqueren sie das Treppenhaus und Ghost hämmert auf den Knopf für den Aufzug. "Du wirst wieder gesund werden", sagt er und Phalanx' Bein zittert.

"Es tut furchtbar weh."

"Ich weiß, ich weiß, es tut mir leid." Seine Hand liegt an Phalanx' Gesicht, sein Daumen streichelt ihm über die Wange und Phalanx' Augen schließen sich wie von selbst. "Du wirst wieder in Ordnung kommen."

Es klingt teils wie eine Beschwichtigung und teils wie ein Befehl, und es ist tatsächlich das Beruhigendste, was Ghost in diesem Moment für ihn tun kann; vielleicht weiß er ja, wie sehr Phalanx wissen muss, was von ihm erwartet wird; wie sehr er wissen muss, was er tun soll. Was er jetzt tun soll, ist 'beruhigt-sein', also ist er genau das. Er stützt sich auf Ghost, betritt mit ihm den Aufzug, lässt ihn den Großteil seines Gewichts übernehmen und ihm sagen, wohin er gehen soll, als sich die Türen wieder öffnen. "Es tut mir so leid", flüstert Ghost, als sie das Gebäude verlassen. "Wir können nicht mal versuchen, ein Taxi zu nehmen, denn dann wüssten sie, wo Mike und Tina wohnen, es wäre zu gefährlich für sie – "

"'s schon gut, ich kann laufen."

Ghost fährt ihm fast unbewusst mit den Fingern durchs Haar. "Tapferer Soldat", murmelt er, zieht Phalanx' Gewicht fest an seine Seite und dann gehen sie zusammen los. Es läuft gar nicht mal so schlecht, nachdem sie den richtigen Rhythmus gefunden haben. Der Schmerz macht alles gefühllos – er fühlt sich an wie ein Schrei vom Grund einer tiefen Höhle, er spürt ihn wie ein Echo des weißglühenden Zentrums. Sein gesamter Körper fühlt sich seltsamerweise an, als könne ihn der Schmerz nicht erreichen – er ist zu schwer und zu kompakt, als dass der Schmerz ihn durchdringen könnte. Und Ghost trägt sein Gewicht und lenkt seine Schritte, er braucht ihm nur zu folgen. Es ist auf seltsame Art sogar irgendwie schön. Er ist in guten Händen. Er ist in den besten Händen. Er wird gerettet.

Ghosts murmelnde Stimme an seinem Ohr lullt ihn ein wie ein Schlaflied, und dazu kommen sein warmer Körper, der ihn festhält, und der Rhythmus ihrer Schritte – trotz des dumpfen Schmerzes könnte Phalanx beinahe, beinahe einschlafen...

Unter Mike und Tinas Feuertreppe lässt Ghost sie wieder sichtbar werden, beugt sich weit genug hinunter, um eine Konservendose aufzuheben, die aus dem Müll gerollt ist, und wirft sie hinauf an ihr Fenster. Phalanx stützt sich auf ihn, vom Schmerz ganz benommen, als es über ihnen hell wird, das Fenster aufgeht... und ein wachsamer Mike herausschaut mit Tina an seiner Seite, die eine Haarbürste wie eine Waffe in der Hand hält. Ghost ruft ihnen beschwörend zu: "Ich brauche eure _Hilfe._ "

Mike reißt überrascht die Augen auf, klettert aus dem Fenster, lässt die Leiter herab und steigt zu ihnen hinunter. Phalanx lehnt sich an Ghosts Brust, denn jetzt wird alles gut, und Ghost drückt ihm einen Kuss ins Haar und flüstert: "Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid."

"'s schon gut", murmelt Phalanx und alles ist seltsam weit entfernt... seltsam verschwommen.

*** * ***

Es gibt keinen Operationstisch in Mikes Wohnung; sie nehmen das Bettsofa. Phalanx liegt auf dem Bauch und Ghost sitzt neben seinem Kopf, streichelt ihm durchs Haar und flüstert ihm zu – was ihn zu beruhigen scheint; Mike hat bereits den Stoff am Bein des Kostüms aufgeschnitten, injiziert ein Schmerzmittel in die entblößte Haut, und als Ghost den Kopf hebt, um nach der Wunde zu sehen, sagt er: "Schau nicht hin."

"Es ist nicht schlimm", flüstert Ghost unsinnig, als ob es wahr würde, wenn er es nur laut ausspricht.

"Nein, ich glaube nicht." Mike lässt die Spritze in eine Schüssel fallen, die Tina ihm hinhält, und nimmt ein anderes silbern glänzendes Instrument heraus. "Schau einfach nicht hin. Ich mache meine Arbeit und du sieh zu, dass er ruhig bleibt."

"Ich bin ruhig", murmelt Phalanx, hebt unbeholfen die Hand und wischt damit über Ghosts Gesicht, in einem Versuch, ihm die Wange zu streicheln. "Du bist so wunderschön."

Ghost fängt seine Hand ein, schluckt den Schmerz herunter – später wird ihn der Schmerz über das, was passiert ist, einholen, aber er kann sich ihm nicht schon jetzt ausliefern – und streichelt seine Finger. "Und du bist ziemlich zugedröhnt und benebelt, mein Lieber. Es ist gut. Alles wird gut."

"Weiß, dass alles gut wird. Du würdest nie zulassen, dass mir was zustößt. Du rettest Menschen."

Ghost streicht ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht und hält seine Hand. Der Schmerz ist _überall_. "Ich bemühe mich. Jetzt entspann dich, alles wird gut."

"Du bist so wunderschön."

"Entspann dich einfach, Schatz."

"Warum hast du dich 'Ghost' genannt?"

"Alles wird gut." Er streichelt sein Haar und versucht, nicht auf Mike zu achten, wie er ihn operiert. "Ein sehr tapferer Soldat."

Phalanx zupft an seiner Hand, damit er ihm in die Augen schaut, so als wäre es überaus wichtig, dass er genau zuhört. "Warum hast du dich nicht 'Angel' genannt?"

Ghost schaut ihn nur an. Er weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. Und dann sagt Phalanx nochmal, ganz überdreht vom... Schmerz, Blutverlust, Schock, Anästhetikum: "Du bist so wunderschön, 's is' einfach...zu schön, um wahr zu sein, K– "

Panik und Schmerz werden Ghost eines Tages noch umbringen. "Schhht. Alles wird gut. Es ist... alles wird gut – "

Mike sagt plötzlich, "Wa..." und zögert, und Ghost zieht sich schmerzhaft das Herz zusammen, als er zu ihm hinüberschaut.

"Was? Was ist los?"

"...nichts, es ist nur..." Er holt tief Luft, hält Phalanx' Bein fest und... zieht die Pinzette heraus und was er hervorholt ist...

Es ist ein Projektil. Ein blutiges, an einem Ende abgestumpftes Projektil.

Mit einem rot blinkenden Licht am anderen Ende.

Mike sagt: "Das sollte es eigentlich nicht machen."

Die Möglichkeit einer Zeitbombe verwirft er sogleich wieder und erwägt stattdessen die Wahrscheinlichkeit – sein Mund wird ganz trocken und er reißt es Mike aus der Hand – eines Peilsenders. "Pass auf ihn auf", sagt er, springt auf die Sofalehne und nutzt den Schwung, um hoch an die Decke zu springen, zu ghosten, hindurchzugreifen, einen Fuß hochzureißen und sich durchzustrampeln... in die dunkle Wohnung des Nachbarn über ihnen, wo er auf die Außenwand zurennt – nicht die Feuertreppe, sie kann sehr laut sein mit ihren rostigen Scharnieren – in die Ziegelwand hineingreift und in der massiven Wand nach oben steigt, als wäre es eine Leiter. Hinauf, hinauf, hinauf...

Er bleibt unsichtbar auf dem Dach stehen und hält sich seinen Umhang vor den Mund, um die weiße Nebelwolke seines warmen Atems in der kalten Luft zu verbergen, während sein Herz wie wild hämmert, und er nachdenkt...

Ein Peilsender. Ihre Koordinaten waren während der letzten paar Minuten konstant an diesem Gebäude, aber in welcher _Höhe_ des Gebäudes sie waren, haben sie wahrscheinlich nicht angezeigt. Wenn er jetzt an einen anderen Ort flieht, dann wird, wer immer sie auch aufzuspüren versucht, sich wundern, _warum_ er so lange bei diesem Haus angehalten hat, und Phalanx, Mike und Tinas Standort wären in Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden. Er hat also keine andere Wahl; er muss es so aussehen lassen, als hätte er absichtlich diesen Ort gewählt für die bevorstehende Konfrontation, wie immer sie auch aussehen wird. Er muss es so aussehen lassen, als habe _er_ die ganze Zeit auf diesem Dach gestanden, anstatt viele Stockwerke tiefer Phalanx in Sicherheit zu bringen. Er muss abwarten und sehen, was passiert.

Er steht unsichtbar da, hält das Projektil fest in der Hand und spürt wie es klebrig an seinem Handschuh haftet; es ist Phalanx' Blut, Blaines Blut. Sein Atem geht langsamer und er nimmt den Umhang vor seinem Mund weg. Wer auch immer auf Phalanx geschossen hat, hat sich das gut überlegt; hat erkannt, dass er Phalanx kampfunfähig machen muss (denn er ist derjenige, der aus der _Ferne_ angreifen und verteidigen kann; Ghost muss nahe an die Person herankommen, die er ausschalten will); hat sich gut überlegt, wie er das bewerkstelligen und gleichzeitig ihre Bewegungen überwachen kann; konnte gut genug zielen, um ihn auszuschalten, ohne ihn zu töten; der Plan war, dass er noch mit Ghost zusammen ist, während das Projektil noch in ihm steckt: hier geht es um ihn. Sie haben Phalanx angeschossen, um an Ghost heranzukommen. Sie haben _ihn_ verletzt, um Ghost zu erwischen.

 _Du hast nicht an alles gedacht_ , denkt er und schließt die Faust noch fester um das Projektil. _Du hast dir das überhaupt nicht gut überlegt. Du hast nicht in Erwägung gezogen, was ich als nächstes tun werde._

_Du hast das nicht gut durchdacht._

Eine weibliche Stimme schallt durch die Nacht. "Nun, wir werden nicht weit kommen, wenn wir beide die ganze Nacht Verstecken spielen, Spooky."

Er steht reglos und aufrecht da, den Kopf leicht geneigt. Und dann wird er sichtbar, bleibt aber immaterialisiert und sagt in die Dunkelheit: "Ich bin direkt hier."

Eine Kugel... zischt auf diese typisch gruselige Weise direkt durch seinen Kopf. Er zuckt nicht einmal zusammen. Er sagt: "Du hast das nicht gut durchdacht."

"Du wirst feststellen, dass ich das sehr wohl getan habe, Spooky", sagt sie, aber jetzt weiß er, wo sie ist. Er weiß, woher dieser Schuss gekommen ist; sofort wird er unsichtbar und sinkt nach unten, schwingt sich dann wieder nach oben und rollt sich ein Stück weiter weg zurück aufs Dach, während er zusieht, wie die Taser-Drähte, bösartige Funken sprühend, auf der Dachfläche auftreffen, wo er eben noch gestanden hat. Er steht auf und wird wieder sichtbar.

In die Nacht hinein sagt er: "Du hast das nicht gut durchdacht."

Dann verschwindet er und lässt sich wieder hinabsinken, denn _natürlich_ ist da ein zweiter Taser.

Als er wieder aufs Dach zurückkommt, wird er nicht wieder sichtbar, sondern wartet nur und lauscht in die Stille. Sie ist auf dem Dach des Nachbarhauses, er ist ihr zugewandt und kann ihren Schatten sehen. Er wirft das Projektil auf das andere Dach, damit es dort sein einsames kleines rotes Licht in die Dunkelheit blink-blink-blinken kann. Er schätzt die Distanz zwischen den Gebäuden ab – er könnte den Sprung wagen, aber er will erst wissen, was sie als nächstes tun wird.

Er stachelt sie nicht an. Er sagt ihr nicht noch einmal, dass sie das nicht gut durchdacht hat. Er wartet ab, um zu sehen, was sie als nächstes tun wird.

Sie ruft: "Das alles ist nichts Persönliches, Junge, es geht nur ums Geschäft, und wenn es ums Geschäft geht, bin ich nicht zu schlagen. Wenn du in deiner Freizeit Straßenräuber erschrecken willst, dann geht mich das nichts an, aber du hast dafür gesorgt, dass dein Kopf so richtig viel Geld wert ist, und ich habe vor, es mir zu holen."

Er wartet schweigend. Die Wut in seinem Innern ist heiß, schrecklich heiß, ein kleines Höllenfeuer in seinem Bauch, aber er hält sich zurück, hält sich zurück. _Mach jetzt eine Dummheit und du hast keine Chance mehr, sie zu überwältigen. Warte ab. Sei geduldig. Geduld ist deine Stärke. Auf manche Dinge hast du dein ganzes Leben lang gewartet. Warte ab und sei geduldig, denn sie hat_ _das nicht gut durchdacht._

"Du bist zur Zeit überraschend entspannt, Slimer, wenn ich bedenke, dass ich deinem Freund gerade ins Bein geballert habe. Nachdem, was man so über euch hört, seid ihr beiden doch so ineinander verschossen, dass die Konservativen Gift und Galle spucken."

 _Halte dich zurück._ Er zwingt sich zu atmen, als wäre er beim Yoga; _mach dir nichts draus, die Zeit wird kommen, da du es dir zu Herzen nehmen kannst, aber diese Zeit ist nicht jetzt. Jetzt ist die Zeit, darauf zu warten, dass sie Fehler macht._ Er sagt: "Ich nehme an, mit 'Geschäft' meinst du, dass du Geld dafür nimmst, um Menschen zu töten."

"Die Arbeit ist interessant und die Bezahlung ist gut."

Auf der ganzen Welt gibt es nicht genug Geld für das, was sie getan hat. Er sagt: "Das könnte eine sehr lange Nacht werden, wenn du die ganze Zeit dort drüben bleibst."

"Willst du etwa nicht zu mir rüber kommen? Nachdem ich deinem Schoßhündchen ins Hinterbein geschossen habe? Würde es helfen, wenn ich sage, dass ich auf seinen Arsch gezielt habe?"

 _Atme. Sie hat_ _das nicht gut durchdacht._ "Dann würde ich sagen, du bist ein miserabler Schütze."

"Verdammt noch mal, ich habe keine Geduld für diese Scheiße", keift sie, hebt etwas in die Höhe, das aussieht wie ein Granatwerfer, und schießt... nicht auf ihn. Eine Metallstange schießt heraus, knallt in die Hauswand und gräbt sich dort tief ein, und als sie den Granatwerfer absetzt und ihn aktiviert, sprießen kleine metallene Flügel aus der Stange und verbreitern sie, bis sie eine schmale aber begehbare Brücke zwischen den Gebäuden bildet.

Sie steht auf, tritt aus dem Schatten heraus – eine schwarze Frau mit blonden Haaren, die glatt an ihrem Kopf anliegen – hebt eine weitere Waffe, wahrscheinlich wieder einen Taser, falls sie ihre Lektion in puncto Gewehrkugeln gelernt hat, und schwenkt etwas herum, das aussieht wie ein umgebauter elektrischer Viehtreiber, er kann den elektrischen Strom summen hören. Er steht einfach nur da und wartet darauf, dass sie diese Brücke überquert. Er hat nicht vor, sie _auf_ der Brücke anzugreifen. Er hat nicht vor, sie zu töten.

Sie hat das nicht gut durchdacht.

*** * ***

Officer Hudson hat eine seltsame Textnachricht bekommen. Bisher hat er erst ein einziges Mal eine Nachricht wie diese erhalten; von einer unbekannten Nummer; mit sehr präzisen Angaben, was er gefälligst zu tun hat; kurz, prägnant und verdammt besorgniserregend. Selbst _ohne_ es mit Sicherheit zu wissen, kann er sich denken, dass sie von Kurt ist.

Seinem Partner tischt er eine Ausrede auf – er hat vergessen, für seine Freundin die Sachen aus der Reinigung abzuholen, sie wird ihn umbringen, die Reinigung hat rund um die Uhr geöffnet, er wird es schnell erledigen – und fährt zu der angegebenen Straße. Er parkt den Wagen, läuft die Straße entlang, sucht nach der richtigen Gasse, sucht nach... diesem hellen Umhang in der Dunkelheit, der mit gesenktem Kopf dasteht und aufblickt, als er seine Schritte hört.

Zu seinen Füßen liegt eine Frau – in Handschellen.

"Also", sagt Finn. "Ich, ähm, nehme an, du willst, dass ich – verdammt, Ku– "

Zorn blitzt in seinen Augen auf und Finn hält sofort den Mund; er kann sich nicht erinnern, Kurt jemals so wütend gesehen zu haben.

Nicht Kurt. Ganz im Ernst, diese Gestalt dort hat absolut nichts mit Kurt gemein. Das ist Ghost.

Ghost mit einer blutenden Lippe, die er vorsichtig mit der Zunge berührt, bevor er seinen zornigen Blick abwendet. "Du musst sie verhaften. Du musst irgendwas finden, was du ihr vorwerfen kannst. Sie ist ein Auftragskiller, es muss irgendetwas in ihrer Vergangenheit geben, womit du sie festnageln kannst."

Es ist schrecklich, ihn so verletzt zu sehen – es bringt so viele schlimme, erschreckende, stets-beinahe-vergrabene Erinnerungen zurück. "...war sie hinter dir her?"

"Sie hat Phalanx ins Bein geschossen."

"– ist er – ?"

"Es geht ihm gut. Er wird wieder. Aber du musst mir helfen, sie von der Straße wegzuschaffen."

Finns Mund formt ein paar Worte, er macht mehrere Anläufe, um einen Satz zu bilden. Dann schaut er auf die Frau hinab – sie hat keine sichtbaren Verletzungen – und wieder hoch zu Ghost. Er bemerkt, dass eine seiner Handflächen blutig ist, dunkle Flecken auf dem hellen Grau des Handschuhs... auf der behandschuhten Hand, die er unaufhörlich zusammenballt und wieder lockert. Es hat den Anschein, als müsse er sich dazu zwingen, es zu tun. Finn betrachtet sich Ghosts Gesicht genauer – den blauen Fleck, der sich bereits an seinem Mund bildet, seinen Blick, der so hart und kalt und sehr un-Kurt-haft ist – und fragt schluckend: "Geht es dir gut?"

Ghost atmet scharf ein und wieder aus. "Es wird mir wieder gutgehen, sobald ich hier weg kann, um nach _ihm_ zu sehen. Aber du musst für mich irgendetwas finden, um sie wegzusperren. Irgendwas. Sag einfach, du hättest gesehen, wie sie mit mir gekämpft hat, öffentliche Ruhestörung oder so was in der Art, sie können es auf mein Strafregister setzen, es macht sowieso kaum noch einen Unterschied..."

"Ähm, Ghost...?"

"Bitte, tu das für mich."

"...und was würdest du machen, wenn nicht? Ich meine, ich frag ja nur. Aber... du siehst nicht gut aus, Mann..."

Er schluckt und legt schaudernd die Arme um sich, als spürte er eine plötzliche Kälte. "Ich kann überhaupt nichts machen", sagt er harsch mit gesenktem Kopf zu der Wand der Gasse. "Und das wissen wir _beide_. Das einzige, was ich tun könnte, würde ich niemals tun, deswegen _musst_ du bitte etwas finden, das du ihr anhängen kannst. Ich mache das nicht... um der Gerechtigkeit willen, aber ich... ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass er für nichts und wieder nichts verletzt worden ist. Dass es _meinetwegen_ passiert ist und dass _sie_ ungeschoren davonkommt. Ich kann es nicht ertragen. _Bitte_. Bring sie hinter Gitter, egal wie, denn ich kann es nicht _ertragen_."

"Hey. Ich habe nicht gesagt, ich würde dir nicht helfen. Hilfst du mir, sie zu meinem Wagen zu bringen, ohne gesehen zu werden? Ich würde ziemlich verdächtig aussehen, wenn ich eine bewusstlose, gefesselte Frau durch die Straße schleppe..."

Er schließt die Augen und nickt. "Danke dir."

"Und du bist wirklich okay? Sie... hat sie dich verletzt, oder...?"

Beinahe hätte er seinen Mund berührt, aber er hält mit der Hand inne und leckt sich stattdessen über die geschwollene Lippe. "Sie war gut."

"Nicht so gut wie du."

"Nicht so wütend wie ich." Er schaut auf sie hinab, hebt die Schultern und lässt sie etwas zu heftig wieder fallen, als er ausatmet. "Sie hat das nicht gut durchdacht."

*** * ***

Nachdem Finn gegangen ist, klettert er über die Feuertreppe wieder hoch zu Mike und Tinas Wohnung und legt seine Hände ans Fenster, aber...

Von drinnen fällt Licht auf seine grauen Handschuhe – drinnen ist es warm und hier draußen kalt – und Phalanx...

Blaine.

Er dreht sich um, setzt sich auf die kalte metallene Feuertreppe, legt die Arme um seine Knie und ballt die Hände zu Fäusten, bis er nicht mehr weinen muss.

Hinter ihm geht das Fenster auf, jemand klettert hinaus auf die Feuertreppe und Mikes Stimme ächzt leise, als er sich neben ihn setzt. "Alles okay?"

In die dunkle Höhle seiner Knie hinein fragt er: "Ist _er_ okay?"

"Es geht ihm gut. Er schläft und Tina ist bei ihm. Es war nicht tief, es sollte sauber und ordentlich verheilen, solange er es ein paar Wochen lang nicht belastet. Er bekommt eine Infusion, um seinen Kreislauf zu stabilisieren. Er hat nicht allzu viel Blut verloren und schläft sich erst mal aus. Er ist bereits ein paar Mal aufgewacht. Er hat nach dir gefragt."

Er umklammert weiter seine Knie und hält den Kopf unter der Kapuze gesenkt.

Mike sitzt eine Zeit lang still und schweigend da, während Ghost spürt, wie sein Atem wieder langsamer wird. Dann sagt Mike: "Ich hab ihm schon vor einiger Zeit _den_ _Vortrag_ gehalten, weißt du. Er ist ein erwachsener Mann. Er trifft seine eigenen Entscheidungen."

Zu seinen Knien: "Er verehrt Superhelden als Helden."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir schon aufgefallen ist, aber er ist selbst auch ziemlich super."

Er bewegt die Knie ein wenig; nachdem das Adrenalin von vorhin nur noch kalter Schweiß unter seinem Kostüm ist, hat er angefangen zu frieren. "Und sein Bein wird wieder in Ordnung kommen?"

"Ghost. Es geht ihm gut. Er ist jung und gesund und es war nicht mal besonders tief, er wird wieder ganz gesund. Und wenn er das nächste Mal aufwacht, wird er noch viel glücklicher sein, wenn du bei ihm bist. Er macht sich Sorgen um dich."

"Wir machen uns alle Sorgen", flüstert er. "Alles, was wir tun, ist, uns Sorgen _machen_ und anderen Menschen Sorgen bereiten..."

Eine Hand berührt seinen Arm. "Hey –"

Er dürfte nicht so zusammenzucken, aber es passiert trotzdem – sofort wendet er verlegen den Blick ab, mit hochrotem Kopf und erschüttert darüber, wie heftig er reagiert hat; wird er jemals wie ein normaler Mensch reagieren, nur weil jemand ihn berührt? Überreagiert – schon wieder, immer wieder – wie soll man seinen eigenen Reaktionen trauen, wenn man scheinbar _immer_ überreagiert?

Aber dieses Mal ergreift Mike seinen Arm etwas fester und zieht daran, bis er ihn anschaut. Dann betrachtet er stirnrunzelnd seinen Mund. "Geht es dir gut? Haben sie... das sollte ich mir genauer anschauen."

"Das ist nichts. Ich war zu langsam." Elektrizität tut richtig weh, und das hatte ihn abgelenkt...

"Es ist egal, wie es passiert ist – worauf es ankommt ist, ob dein _Gesicht_ sich entzündet oder nicht. Komm schon, lass es mich wenigstens desinfizieren – "

"Es ist _nichts_. Es tut noch nicht mal..."

Er hält erschrocken inne, als er hört, was er da sagt. Mike zieht wieder an seinem Arm.

"Komm schon. Er wird wollen, dass du da bist, wenn er wieder aufwacht."

Phalanx liegt, eine Decke über seinen Schultern, mit dem Rücken zu Ghost gewandt auf der Seite auf dem Bettsofa und schläft. Als sie aus dem Schlafzimmer hereinkommen, hört Tina auf, sein Gesicht zu betrachten, und steht auf. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wird besorgt-fragend, aber dann fällt ihr Blick über Ghosts Schulter auf Mike und sie fasst sich sofort wieder. Als Ghost näher kommt, beginnt er, die Müdigkeit in seinen Gliedern zu spüren, die Erschöpfung der Nacht. Er setzt sich behutsam neben Phalanx' Rücken, berührt die Decke, zieht sie höher über seine Schulter und streicht sie glatt; dann flüstert er mit leiser Stimme: "Danke euch."

Tina lächelt nervös und sagt: "Wir haben eure Weihnachtsplätzchen bekommen. Zumindest glauben wir, dass sie von euch waren... oder von einem _ziemlich_ seltsamen Nachbarn."

Er zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln und blinzelt, als es schmerzt, hebt die Hand und erinnert sich wieder daran, die brennende Hitze an seiner Lippe nicht zu berühren. Mike klappt den Arztkoffer auf dem Couchtisch auf, der wieder mal zur Seite geschoben ist. "Lass mich das desinfizieren. Macht es Sinn, zu fragen, was passiert ist?"

Ghost schließt die Augen, schluckt schmerzhaft und seine Stimme krächzt wie die eines Raben. "Vielleicht sollten wir lieber nicht mehr herkommen. Vielleicht..." Er legt die Hand auf Phalanx' Schulter, der tief und fest schläft. "Wir... es ist gefährlich und falls jemand... falls irgendjemand wüsste, dass..."

Mike klappt den Koffer zu und kommt mit einem Zellstofftupfer in der Hand und grimmig gerunzelter Stirn auf ihn zu. "Und wo würdet ihr hingehen, wenn nicht hierher? Ich weiß, dass ihr _so_ angezogen nicht in ein Krankenhaus gehen würdet. Wollt ihr euch etwa selbst wieder zusammenflicken? Draußen auf der Straße oder wo immer auch euer Zuhause ist? Nur so aus Neugier, was für eine medizinische Ausbildung _habt_ ihr genau?"

Er starrt auf seine grau behandschuhten Finger auf Phalanx' gepanzerter Schulter. "Falls irgendjemand davon erführe, dass ihr beiden uns geholfen habt – "

Tina sagt: "Du hast uns geholfen. Wir haben das Recht, dieselben Entscheidungen zu treffen, die ihr trefft."

Mike fasst ihn am Kinn und dreht sein Gesicht zu sich her, und Ghost würde sich am liebsten auf die Lippe beißen, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten, aber das geht nicht. Mike warnt: "Das wird jetzt brennen."

Er kann ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Er hält Phalanx' Schulter, starrt zur Decke hinauf und ballt die andere Hand an seinem Oberschenkel so fest zusammen, dass ihm die Knöchel wehtun, und er wird nicht weinen, weil Ghost das nun mal nicht tut.

*** * ***

Blaine erwacht im fahlen Licht der Morgendämmerung, weil jemand seine Schläfe küsst – Kurt küsst seine Schläfe – Ghost küsst seine Schläfe. Die Kapuze streift sein Gesicht und Ghost flüstert: "Du musst bitte aufwachen, Schatz, es tut mir leid."

Er schaut ihn verschlafen an und versucht sich aufzusetzen, aber Ghost hält ihn zurück, streicht ihm die Haare aus der Stirn und streichelt seine Wange. "Mach langsam. Alles ist gut."

Sein Bein tut weh.

Er richtet sich langsam zum Sitzen auf; erinnert sich daran, wo er ist; erinnert sich an letzte Nacht und – an Ghosts Mundwinkel ist ein hässlicher blauer Fleck, blutunterlaufen und unschön verfärbt. Er starrt ihn an und versteht nicht. "Bist du – ?"

"Es geht mir gut. Ich muss nachhause, ich weiß nicht... willst du hierbleiben oder... ich kann dir später deine Kleider herbringen. Sie, ähm, sie kennen sowieso schon deinen Namen, es ist also nicht... es ist nicht ideal, aber es wäre kein Weltuntergang, falls du ohne Maske von hier weggehst."

"Nein. Du hasst das. Du willst doch keine Überschneidung."

Er nimmt Blaines – _Phalanx, du bist immer noch im Kostüm_ , Phalanx' – Hände in seine und drückt sie. "Ich kann sie wecken, wenn du willst, damit Mike dir erst noch was gegen die Schmerzen gibt. Er hat mir die hier gegeben zum Mitnehmen." Er blickt zum Couchtisch hinüber, nimmt eine kleine rasselnde Tablettenpackung und sagt in bemüht ruhigem Tonfall, mehr zu den Tabletten als zu Phalanx gewandt: "Hast du Schmerzen?"

"Nur... ein bisschen, ja. Was ist _mit dir_ passiert?"

Sein Mund zuckt, sein armer, verletzter Mund, und er blickt lächelnd wieder zu Phalanx. "Sie war gut. Die Frau, die dich angeschossen hat. Falls es dir hilft, sie war kein Amateur, sie war _richtig gut._ "

Phalanx grinst und zuckt die Schulter. "Schön zu wissen, dass ich wenigstens nicht von einem Idioten außer Gefecht gesetzt worden bin. Geht es dir gut?"

"Phalanx", sagt Ghost leise, " _du_ bist derjenige, aus dem wir gerade eine Kugel rausgeholt haben. Also mach dir bitte keine Sorgen um _mich_ , wir... wir müssen uns jetzt nur darum kümmern, dich nachhause zu kriegen."

"U-Bahn?"

"Dort sollte es so früh am Morgen ziemlich ruhig sein, dann kannst du dich hinsetzen, ohne dass jemand versucht, sich auf dich zu setzen."

"Ich habe geträumt... ich hatte einen Traum."

Ghost steht auf, legt alles ordentlich auf Mike und Tinas Couchtisch, nimmt Phalanx die Decke weg, und bevor er sie zusammenfaltet küsst er ihn auf die Wange. "Was hast du geträumt?"

"...ich weiß nicht. Du hast... du hast den anderen Umhang getragen. Hey..." Er packt den Zipfel von Ghosts Umhang, als der sich wegdreht, um die zusammengefaltete Wolldecke auf die Armlehne des Sofas zu legen. "Ghost..."

Er blickt sich um und schaut an dem stramm gezogenen, morgendämmerungsgrauen Umhang entlang in Phalanx' Gesicht.

"Wechsle nicht wieder zu dem anderen Umhang zurück, okay? Mir gefällt... der hier gefällt mir besser. Er passt viel besser zu dir."

Etwas in seinen Augen ist viel zu dunkel im seltsam noch-nicht-ganz-hellen Licht jenseits der Fenster. "Bringen wir dich nachhause."

*** * ***

Als sie in Kurts Zimmer sind, hilft er ihm beim Ausziehen; hilft ihm dabei, aus Phalanx' Haut zu schlüpfen, um wieder Blaine zu sein; untersucht das ruinierte Bein des Kostüms, verzieht den Mund und legt es beiseite. Blaine sitzt müde auf der Bettkante – sein Bein zuckt leicht von dem scharfen Schmerz – und fragt: "Kannst du es reparieren?"

"Ich werde ein neues Bein annähen. Alles halb so wild."

"Tut mir leid."

"Hey, alles ist gut, das ist überhaupt nicht schlimm. Ab ins Bett, Blaine."

Er gibt ihm eine von Mikes Tabletten, deckt ihn zu, löst den Verschluss seines Umhangs und fängt an, sich zu entkleiden. Blaine döst ein; als er aufwacht, ist die Sonne endlich über den Horizont geklettert und echtes Tageslicht scheint ins Zimmer. Kurt ist frisch geduscht und richtet vor dem Spiegel sein Halstuch; er sieht tadellos aus... bis auf die auffällige blutunterlaufene Verfärbung an seinem Mundwinkel – das Überbleibsel von was auch immer ihn dort hart getroffen hat. Blaine murmelt von seinem Kissen: "Was machst du...? Wo gehst du hin?"

"Arbeiten." Er streicht seine Weste glatt und nimmt einen Blazer von der Rückenlehne des Bürostuhls. "Du legst dich wieder hin. Falls jemand fragt, du bist heute schon ganz früh zum Sport gegangen und hast dir beim Boxen einen Muskel im Bein gezerrt. Deshalb bist du auch nicht zur Uni gegangen."

Das Kissen ist so warm, sein Kopf so schwer und in seinem Bein pulsiert ein dumpfer Schmerz. "Ist gut. Und was... wie wirst du den Leuten erklären, was mit deinem Mund passiert ist?"

"Ach, ich bin eben ungeschickt", antwortet Kurt und kämmt sich ein letztes Mal vor dem Spiegel durch die Haare. "Das wissen alle. Ich bin der tollpatschigste Mensch auf der Welt. Ich renne ständig irgendwo dagegen oder stolpere über irgendwas oder falle Treppen herunter – eigentlich dürfte ich ohne Überwachung nicht mal _aufstehen_." Er beugt sich hinab und streicht Blaine eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. "Schlaf einfach weiter und versuch leise zu sein, bis Rachel gegangen ist, okay?"

"Okay", sagt er und versucht, ihn sehr vorsichtig zu küssen, denn... sein armer Mund, er sieht so geschwollen und empfindlich aus. "Hast du gestern Nacht _überhaupt_ ein Auge zugetan?"

"Kurz."

"Ist das eine Lüge?"

"Nein. Kurz. Ich komm schon klar, Kaffee wird mich wachhalten."

Am liebsten möchte er jammern _'bleib bei mir',_ aber er versucht sich zu beherrschen, er weiß, er darf es nicht. Kurt streicht die Decke über seiner Schulter glatt, sagt, "Geh wieder schlafen", drückt ihm einen Kuss ins Haar, nimmt seine Arbeitsmappe und Tasche in die Hand und schließt leise die Zimmertür hinter sich. Und das Bett ist warm und riecht nach Kurt, und das Zimmer ist klein, aber es trägt Kurts unmissverständliche Handschrift und das ist beruhigend, so als wäre er noch hier; er ist umgeben von Kurts beschützendem Geist; er schläft wieder ein.

*** * ***

Es fühlt sich so seltsam an, ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich für die Patrouille fertigmacht, und zu wissen, dass er ihn nicht begleiten wird. Es ist anders als in den Nächten, in denen sie sich alleine abwechseln – ganz anders – denn heute Nacht ist es nicht so, dass Blaine nicht mitgehen wird, sondern dass er nicht mitgehen _kann_. Er ist Physiotherapeut in Ausbildung – er weiß genau, wie er sein Bein versorgen muss, um so bald wie möglich und so sicher wie möglich wieder zurück auf die Straße zu können. Er weiß, dass er nicht rausgehen kann, wenn seine Wunde gerade erst einen Tag alt ist, und dass es eine Weile dauern wird, bis Ghost wieder Gesellschaft hat. Aber es fühlt sich so seltsam an, nicht in der Lage zu sein, mit ihm zu gehen – es ist, als drohe die Stadt, ihn zu verschlingen. Kurt betupft die Ränder der Abdeck-Creme über seinem blauen Fleck, um die Übergänge zu verwischen, wischt sich die Hände ab und zieht seine Handschuhe an. Dann, als er die Kapuze hochschlägt, ist er Ghost und Blaine erinnert sich daran, wie er ihm zum ersten Mal begegnet ist, dem einsamen, unberührbaren und Ehrfurcht gebietenden Superhelden; er greift nach seiner Hand.

Ghost schaut ihn an und lässt zu, dass Blaine, der auf dem Bett sitzt, ihn weiter zu sich herunter zieht, um ihn in die Arme zu schließen, das Kinn auf seine Schulter zu legen und ihn ganz fest zu umarmen. Ghost reibt ihm über den Rücken, dann lässt er seine Hände dort ruhen, warm und fest um ihn geschlungen. "Ich liebe dich", sagt Blaine.

Ghost hat etwas Mühe zu sagen: "Ich liebe dich auch."

" _Musst_ du heute Nacht raus?"

Er kniet sich zwischen Blaines Füße, damit er sich nicht so unbequem hinabbeugen muss, legt ihm die Arme um die Taille und den Kopf auf Blaines Schulter. "Das mache ich immer", sagt er leise. "Immer, wenn mich etwas erschüttert hat. Außer... du willst, dass ich bleibe. Brauchst du mich, um – "

"Nein, Kurt, ich bin zwar ein bisschen steif und unbeholfen, aber ich liege nicht im Sterben. Ich schaffe es noch, zum Kühlschrank zu humpeln, wenn ich was trinken will. Es ist nur..." Ghost hebt den Kopf und schaut ihn nervös an. "Es fühlt sich seltsam an, dass ich nicht mit dir rausgehe. Ich hasse es, wenn du dort draußen alleine unterwegs bist."

Etwas funkelt in seinen Augen. "Du musst das nicht tun, Blaine."

"Du schickst mich jetzt nicht in den Ruhestand, weil mir jemand ins Bein gezwickt hat. Keiner von uns hat gewusst, dass sie dort war, es hätte dich ebenso leicht treffen können wie mich – "

"Anstatt ins Bein, hätte sie dich ebenso leicht in den Kopf treffen können. Ist dir das überhaupt schon mal in den Sinn gekommen?"

" – hat sie aber nicht. Ich werde nicht aufhören, nur weil – "

"Keiner von uns hat aufgepasst, sie hätte dich _umbringen_ können. Verstehst du nicht, dass es... egal ist, ob du mir versicherst, dass du das aus freien Stücken machst, weil wir nämlich beide wissen, dass du nicht dort draußen wärst, wenn ich nicht wäre. Wir wissen beide: falls dir irgendwas zustoßen würde – glaubst du, ich könnte es ertragen, wenn du... wenn _du_ meinetwegen sterben würdest – "

"Und was ist dann die Alternative? Dass ich niemals mehr rausgehe? Dass du alles wieder alleine machst, so wie früher, bis _du_ allein dort draußen getötet wirst? Oder dass wir beide aufhören? Tut uns leid, New York, tut uns leid, all ihr Leute, denen wir eigentlich helfen sollten..."

Ghost schließt die Augen, verbirgt sein Gesicht an Blaines Brust und hält ihn weiter fest um die Taille gefasst. "Ich weiß auch nicht, was wir tun sollen. Ich weiß nicht, was... ich kann es nicht ertragen, ganz gleich wozu wir uns entscheiden, ich kann nicht... Ich weiß nicht, wie... du weißt, dass ich nicht _so_ ein Superheld bin. Ich _weiß nicht, welche Entscheidung am besten wäre_. Jede Option ist einfach schrecklich – "

"Nein." Blaine reibt ihm den Rücken und streichelt ihm mit der Hand über den Kopf in der Kapuze. "Hey, Kurt, schau mich an."

Ghost hält den Kopf an seiner Brust verborgen. "Ich weiß nicht, welche Entscheidung die beste wäre. Ich weiß nicht mal, welche das kleinere Übel wäre..."

Blaine murmelt noch einmal: "Schau mich an, mein Engel", und küsst ihn durch die Kapuze auf den Kopf. Ghost schluckt... und Kurt hebt den Kopf, denn vor ihm kniet Kurt, völlig demaskiert, trotz seines Kostüms; Kurt in nackter Angst, und Blaine umfasst seine Wangen, streichelt sie unter seinen geschlossenen Augen und berührt mit den Daumen die Ränder der Maske.

"Als ich sagte, dass ich das hier machen will, da wusste ich, dass es nicht leicht wird. Und... ja, du hattest recht. Ich habe seitdem ein paar _schreckliche_ Dinge gesehen, es war nicht leicht, es war... in manchen Nächten war es richtig schwer. In manchen Nächten ist es ehrlich beängstigend und ich weiß nicht, ob wir da beide wieder rauskommen, und ich mache mir um uns _beide_ Sorgen, Kurt. Und in manchen Nächten, da... da weiß ich nicht, warum wir das überhaupt machen, wenn die Leute es doch gar nicht zu verdienen scheinen. Aber sie verdienen es. Und es ist bizarr, dass man sich schuldiger fühlt, wenn man dort draußen ist, um zu helfen, und dann versagt, als wenn man gar nicht erst _hinausgegangen_ wäre, um zu helfen.... wenn es nur etwas wäre, wovon man in den Nachrichten hört. Ich verstehe es, es tut weh und es ist nicht leicht. Aber..."

Er sieht so hilflos aus, wie er da mit geschlossenen Augen und leicht gebeugtem Rücken vor ihm kniet. Blaine streichelt ihm noch einmal über die Wange, damit er zu ihm hochsieht mit seinem traurig-verängstigt- _verlorenen_ Blick. Wie kann es sein, dass er sich immer noch so ausgeschlossen fühlt, so verantwortlich, so schuldig, so müde... als wäre er der Einzige, der diese Last zu tragen hat...?

"Aber..."

Es ist erst zwei Nächte her, da wäre beinahe die gesamte Stadt... oh Gott, es wäre nur eine Geisterstadt übrig geblieben. Der Gedanke ist so überwältigend, dass Blaine schwindelig wird. Er hat das Gefühl, am Rand eines Abgrunds zu stehen. Es ist erst zwei Nächte her, seit sie diese Leiche gefunden haben, dieses Kind. Niemand war dagewesen, um _ihm_ zu helfen, als es passiert ist, und dabei sollte doch niemand, überhaupt niemand, so alleine sein. Es war erst letzte Nacht, als all diese Leute applaudiert hatten. Es war erst letzte Nacht, als er zu ihm gesagt hatte, _wenn alle, die dir dankbar sind, sich versammelten..._

"Aber wir tun das Richtige. Ich glaube fest daran. _Du_ hast es mich gelehrt. Denn niemand sollte allein sein, wenn das Schlimmste passiert. Niemand. Sie nicht und auch du nicht. Denn ich weiß, du würdest deine eigene Gesundheit aufs Spiel setzen, nur um für andere Leute da sein zu können, und Kurt... du wirst mich mit Handschellen ans Bett fesseln müssen, wenn du mich daran hindern willst, wieder mit dir zu kommen, sobald ich kann. Ich weiß, es ist schwer. Ich weiß, es ist... es ist keine leichte Entscheidung und es ist nicht so, als gäbe es irgendwelche Garantien, dass es für keinen von uns ein schlimmes Ende... Aber ich werde dich nicht im Stich lassen. Nicht dich und auch sonst keinen. Wir tun das Richtige. Ich weiß, dass es auf unsere Kosten geht, ich meine, ja, mein Bein tut verdammt weh, aber ich werde es überstehen. Es ist im Vergleich eigentlich ziemlich geringfügig. Dort draußen sehen sich Leute mit Situationen konfrontiert, die _nicht_ geringfügig sind, und... du... womit du täglich konfrontiert wirst... und ich werde es mit dir zusammen durchstehen bis zum bitteren Ende." Er streichelt noch einmal seine Wange und schaut ihm in seine hübschen, schmerzerfüllten Augen – wie sehr er sich bemüht, _nicht_ zu weinen. "Pass heute Nacht auf dich auf – für mich – damit ich dich wieder begleiten kann, wenn ich soweit bin. Geh und hilf den Menschen und pass auf dich auf, okay? Um all der Menschen willen, die dich lieben. Denn ich weiß genau, dass ich nicht der einzige bin, weil du nämlich absolut liebenswert bist."

Kurt krächzt, und es ist schrecklich, seine Stimme nicht hell und klar zu hören. "Nichts davon war geplant. Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich jemals gewusst, was ich tue."

"Du tust, was du kannst, denn du bist etwas _Besonderes_ , und du sorgst dich um die Menschen und kannst sie nicht einfach alleine leiden lassen." Blaine verzieht den Mund und streichelt noch einmal Kurts Wange. "Hey."

Kurt blickt erneut zu ihm auf, ein stilles _Was?,_ und Blaine sagt: "Mein Retter hat noch nicht seinen 'danke, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast' Kuss bekommen."

Er versucht ganz sanft zu sein – sein armer, verletzter Mund – aber Kurt schließt ihn fester in die Arme und drängt sich ihm verzweifelt entgegen, also umfasst Blaine sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und gibt ihm, was er braucht. All die Liebe, die er geben kann, Mund zu Mund; Kurt auf Knien, aber nicht gebrochen, lässt zu, dass Blaine sieht, wie er hadert... aber er ist noch nicht verloren. Er wird immer und für alle Zeiten Blaines Held sein.

Nach dem Kuss dreht Kurt den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen ein wenig zur Seite und sein verletzter Mundwinkel zuckt. Dann schaut er Blaine blinzelnd ins Gesicht und... muss plötzlich lachen, sagt, "Abdeck-Creme", und wischt mit dem Daumen über Blaines Mundwinkel.

"Ich liebe dich."

Ghost legt die Stirn an seine Schläfe – geschlossene Augen, ein sanfter Stupser und das Material der Maske auf seiner Haut. "Ich liebe dich auch. Ich werde nicht allzu lange weg bleiben. Geh schlafen, Blaine."

"Ich werde hier sein, wenn du zurückkommst."

"Ich weiß." Lächelnd macht er die Augen auf. "Ich freue mich schon darauf."

Er steht auf, zupft seine Handschuhe zurecht und streicht seinen Umhang glatt. Dann lächelt er sein hübsches Lächeln, dreht sich zum Fenster um und ist bereits unsichtbar, bevor er noch den ersten Schritt gemacht hat.

Blaine greift seufzend in seine Tasche neben dem Bett und zieht sein iPad heraus. Dann hievt er sein blödes, ungelenkes, schmerzendes Bein auf die Matratze und macht es sich bequem, um ein bisschen darüber zu bloggen, wie großartig sein perfekter Freund ist, während der dort draußen ist, um die Welt zu einem besseren Ort zu machen – so gut er eben kann.

Ein Fanghost hat gebloggt,

> _Inoffizielle Information von_ _einer anonymen Quelle aus Polizeikreisen:_ _das war_ _ sehr wohl eine Atombombe _ _, die vor zwei Tagen unten am Fluss entschärft worden ist. Und sie waren beide dort <3 Und es ist irgendwie bizarr, dass, ähm, ich und jeder andere in dieser Stadt beinahe gestorben wären, ohne je davon zu erfahren? Weshalb allen Ernstes JEDER in NY das jetzt rebloggen muss. Ganz im Ernst, wenn die Supermenschen nicht wären, dann wäre diese Stadt jetzt *ausgelöscht*:_
> 
> ~
> 
> _Reblogge das, wenn du jemals von Ghost gerettet worden bist. Lass Figgins wissen, was für ein Arsch er ist. Wir lieben dich, Spooky <3 _
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Reblogge das, wenn du jemals von Phalanx gerettet worden bist. (gebt dem Neuling auch mal 'ne Chance!)_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Reblogge das, wenn du jemals von dem zuvorkommendsten schwulen Superpärchen New Yorks gerettet worden bist, und scheiß auf die rechts-radikalen Medien. UNSER SUPERPÄRCHEN IST SUPER_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Danke, dass ihr mein Leben gerettet habt, auch wenn ich nicht mal wusste, dass ihr es getan habt. Danke, dass ihr viele meiner Lieblingsmenschen gerettet habt, die hier leben und die ich liebe. Ich bin froh, dass sie immer noch hier sind, um großartig zu sein. Und danke, dass ihr meine Stadt gerettet habt. Denn es gefällt mir hier. Und mein ganzes Zeug ist hier <3 Danke Jungs, ihr seid *der Hammer* <3 <3 <3_

Der erste, der es rebloggt, fügt hinzu: _Verdammt. Noch. Mal._ _Jawoll. *tosender Applaus*_

Blaine ist für einen Moment ganz still und liest sich alles durch. Es gibt ganz viele dieser Posts – dabei fühlt es sich an, als sei diese Nacht schon so lange her; diese Nacht, in der Ghost mit dem Blut eines anderen besudelt war; dieses Kind, das er niemals vergessen wird; diese Nacht, in der Blaine sich absolut _nicht_ wie ein Held gefühlt hatte. Diese Nacht...

Er rebloggt es und fügt hinzu: _Vielen Dank. Ich hoffe_ _ihr_ _wisst, wir sehr wir_ _euch_ _schätzen._

Dann schickt er Kurt den Link zu, denn als sein Pressebeauftragter muss er ihn wissen lassen, dass die Leute Bescheid wissen und dass sie ihn wertschätzen und dass sie ausnahmsweise mal nicht über seinen Hintern reden...

**~***~**

[@limaloveglee](https://limaloveglee.tumblr.com/) hat eine wunderschöne [Fan Art](https://64.media.tumblr.com/5a36f893b7cae36bc00e7e863b381db1/tumblr_q8q2e4nq9d1y668l4o1_1280.jpg) von Ghost, der alleine unterwegs ist, kreiert. 


	19. Kapitel 19

Blaine wacht auf, weil Kurt aufwacht, tief einatmet und den Kopf hebt, und aus der Küche ruft Rachel: "Nun, entschuldigt bitte, dass ich mir in meiner eigenen Wohnung eine Tasse Kräutertee machen möchte. Wie war die erste Hälfte eures Films?"

Blaine schaut blinzelnd auf den Fernseher vor ihnen, auf dem der Abspann läuft. Er liegt auf dem Sofa fast ganz auf Kurt, der sich eine Hand über die Augen legt, um sie fest zu reiben, während er sich behaglich unter Blaines Körper räkelt. Seine Stimme klingt verschlafen, entspannt und sexy. "Hallo, Rachel."

Rachel nimmt ihren Teebecher, drückt mit dem Daumen den Faden des Teebeutels gegen den Tassenrand und stellt sich hinter das Sofa. "Seid ihr euch eigentlich ursprünglich deshalb näher gekommen, weil ihr _beide_ an dieser bizarren, unberechenbaren Narkolepsie leidet, oder hast du deinen Freund erst im Laufe eurer Beziehung damit _angesteckt_ , Kurt?"

Blaine zuckt zusammen, als er sein Bein bewegt, und kuschelt sich fester an Kurts Bauch. "So ein Nickerchen ist etwas _Herrliches_."

"Ihr beiden verletzt euch sogar zur selben Zeit, ihr verwandelt euch in eins dieser Paare, die wirklich _alles_ gemeinsam machen."

 _Paare, die gemeinsam Verbrechen bekämpfen, bleiben für immer zusammen_ _._ Kurt legt die Hand auf Blaines Haar und lässt seinen Kopf wieder rückwärts auf die Armlehne des Sofas fallen. Er gibt leise schläfrige Laute von sich, während Blaine die Wange an seinen gemütlich-festen Körper schmiegt. Rachel sagt: "Ich will die Nachrichten schauen."

"Die sind furchtbar", schnurrt Kurt verschlafen mit geschlossenen Augen. "Diese ganzen lächerlichen neuen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen nach der Bombendrohung und die sensationslüsterne Berichterstattung über diese Sekte, die dahinter gesteckt hat. Man könnte meinen, es gäbe nichts Wichtigeres auf der Welt."

"Die gesamte Stadt wäre beinahe ausgelöscht worden."

"Supermenschen haben sie gerettet!", kräht Blaine fröhlich an Kurts Brustkorb und hebt eine triumphierende (wenn auch müde) Faust.

"Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass Kriege, politische Machenschaften und der Rest der Weltbevölkerung aufgehört haben zu existieren", murmelt Kurt und verwuschelt mit den Fingern Blaines bereits total verwuscheltes Haar. "Komm, wir gehen in mein Zimmer."

"Weiterschlafen?"

Kurt küsst ihn lächelnd auf die Stirn und spannt seine Schultern an, um Blaines Gewicht abzustützen, als der sich von ihm aufrappelt; Kurt ist der Inbegriff des fürsorglichen Freundes, seit Blaine sich 'einen Muskel gezerrt hat', und er weiß nicht, wie viel davon einfach nur Kurts Wesen zuzuschreiben ist, und wie viel davon Schuldgefühle sind. Er will nicht, dass er sich schuldig fühlt. Er will niemals der Grund dafür sein, dass Kurt sich schlecht fühlt.

Rachel betrachtet sie alles andere als amüsiert. "Das legitimiert aber nicht ihr Handeln. Ein paar... gute Konsequenzen bedeuten nicht, dass ihr Tun nicht mehr illegal ist..."

"Du regst dich tatsächlich darüber auf, dass Superhelden dafür gesorgt haben, dass wir _nicht_ alle in die Luft geflogen sind", sagt Kurt, hält Blaines Hände fest, der mittlerweile aufrecht sitzt, und zieht sich selbst daran in die Höhe. "Du hast _wirklich_ ein Problem mit ihnen, hab ich recht?"

"Sie denken, sie wären etwas _Besonderes_. Sie denken, für sie gelten die Regeln nicht, weil sie etwas _Besonderes_ sind. Die Regeln gelten für alle! Wieso können sie machen, was sie wollen, und kommen auch noch damit durch? Wieso dürfen sie ihre _Besonderheiten_ überall herum – "

Kurt wendet den Blick von ihr ab, und Blaine weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. Er spürt eine seltsam-quälende Schuld-Verbitterung und sagt: "Sie haben nicht darum gebeten, so geboren zu werden, und sie tun das Richti– "

"Sie tun so, als könnten sie machen, was sie wollen; als sollten für sie andere Regeln gelten als für den Rest von uns. Niemand hat das Recht, _etwas Besonderes_ zu sein", keift Rachel. Blaine hat sie schon des Öfteren stinksauer erlebt – sie und Kurt zoffen sich fast täglich: darüber, wer den letzten Bagel gegessen oder den Fön im Badezimmer vergessen hat – aber er hat noch nie solchen Hass in ihren Augen funkeln sehen; hat noch nie gesehen, dass sie ihre Fäuste so fest zusammenballt. "Sie haben nicht das Recht, so zu tun, als wären sie etwas _Besseres_ als wir."

"Komm schon", sagt Kurt leise, zieht an seiner Hand und steht auf.

Blaine hat das Gefühl, sich verteidigen zu müssen, und sagt: "Sie sind nur – "

"Vorsichtig", murmelt Kurt, als Blaine das Gewicht auf sein gutes Bein verlagert, um aufzustehen.

"Sie wissen gar nicht, wie das für uns ist. Sie haben nicht das Recht dazu. Menschen einfach so _zu retten_ , als wären wir so viel schwächer als – "

"Wenn jemand _Hilfe_ braucht, dann wird er wohl kaum darüber diskutieren, wer – "

"Jetzt haltet den Mund", schnappt Kurt. "Alle beide! Du meine Güte, warum sind alle Menschen in meinem Leben von Superhelden besessen..."

Er knallt Rachel seine Zimmertür vor der Nase zu und schließt ab, während Blaine sich umständlich auf die Bettkante setzt, noch ganz aufgewühlt-zornig-verstört-aufgebracht, als hätte ihm jemand mit einer zusammengerollten Zeitung einen Klaps auf die Nase gegeben, ohne dass er den Grund dafür kennt. "Was ist ihr _Problem?_ Wieso muss sie nur so – "

"Ich hätte nicht noch Öl ins Feuer gießen sollen, es ist meine Schuld, tut mir leid. Ignorier sie einfach."

"Wie kannst _du_ sie nur ignorieren, wenn sie diesen ganzen... totalen _Mist_ redet, sie hat doch überhaupt keine _Ahnung_ – "

"Rachel hat ihr eigenes Leben und sie hat ihre Gründe. Sie ist kein schlechter Mensch."

"Sie ist eine Fanatikerin. Sie _hasst_ Supermenschen, dabei hat niemand darum _gebeten_ , als Super geboren zu werden."

"Sie hat immer etwas Besonderes sein wollen." Kurt steht an der Tür, reibt sich den Arm und redet leise mit seinem Bettpfosten. "Sie wollte an den Broadway und der größte Star werden. Aber dann wurde sie von der Schauspielschule, an der sie sich beworben hatte, abgelehnt und... und damit hat sie sich nie so richtig abfinden können. Sie hat ihr ganzes Leben lang fest daran geglaubt, dass sie gut ist, und dann hat ihr jemand gesagt, sie sei nicht gut _genug_. Also ja, sie hasst Superhelden. Ihnen sagt niemand, sie seien nicht gut genug. Wer sollte auch?" Er zuckt die Schultern. "Und für uns gelten wirklich andere Regeln, oder etwa nicht? Wir machen unsere eigenen Regeln, weil wir keine andere Wahl haben; weil wir _anders_ sind. Denkst du wirklich, das würden wir auch machen, wenn wir keine Supermenschen wären?"

"Nein... aber..." Er weiß einfach nicht, was er sagen soll. Er fühlt sich völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht und er weiß einfach nicht, was er mit sich _anfangen_ soll, wie er es schaffen soll, sich weniger...

Kurt schreckt ihn aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als er sein Gesicht umfasst, ihn küsst und sagt: "Apropos, ich muss auf Patrouille gehen. Ist es in Ordnung, wenn du dich hier mit dir selbst beschäftigst, bis ich wiederkomme?"

"...ja sicher." Kurt lächelt ihn an, streichelt ihm über die Wangen und kniet sich auf den Boden, um an das Geheimfach in seinem Schrank zu kommen. Blaine widersteht dem Drang, seine Lippen zu berühren, dann widersteht er dem Drang, sich auf der Rückseite seines Oberschenkels zu kratzen, wo die heilende Wunde juckt, dann fragt er. "Wie geht es deinem Mund? Du hast dir doch nicht etwa wehgetan – "

"Ich darf doch wohl meinen Freund küssen." Kurt steht auf und fängt an, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

"Ich darf mich doch wohl um meinen Freund sorgen."

"Es ist nur eine kleine Prellung, ich denke also, es ist sehr viel angemessener, wenn ich mich um das angeschossene Bein meines Freundes sorge."

"Ich werde mir trotzdem Sorgen um dich machen", murmelt Blaine und schaut ihm zu, wie er sich das Unterhemd über den Kopf zieht. Es ist beileibe nicht so, als würde er ihn begaffen, nein, ihm fällt nur auf, wie der Lichtschein der Lampe Kurts Oberkörper streift, als er die Muskeln anspannt, und wie der Schatten die Narbe hervorhebt, die sich rund um seinen Körper zieht. "Ich meine, du gehst raus und ich bleibe hier, wir beide machen uns _immer_ Sorgen, dass – "

"Blaine", sagt Kurt, zieht seine nackten Schultern gegen die Kälte zusammen und streift sich das hautenge, langärmelige, graue Thermo-Unterhemd seines Winterkostüms über. "Ich gehe raus, ja, und dann komme ich wohlbehalten wieder heim und schlüpfe zu dir ins Bett, und es tut mir jetzt schon leid, aber ich nehme mal an, dass ich dich wahrscheinlich aufwecken werde, weil ich dringend mit dir kuscheln will. Außerdem ist es kalt draußen und du bist eine Art menschlicher Heizstrahler. Und das ist alles, was heute Nacht geschehen wird, keine Überraschungen, keine schlimmen Neuigkeiten. Nur eine ganz normale Nacht. Eine 'normale' Nacht."

Blaine schwingt das schmerzfreie Bein hoch auf die Matratze. "Versprochen?"

Kurt lässt seinen Gürtel halb offen stehen, beugt sich zu ihm hinab, mit einer Hand auf sein gutes Knie gestützt, raunt an seinem Mund, "Versprochen", und küsst ihn noch einmal. Blaine vergräbt die Hand in seinem Haar, um ihn einen Augenblick festzuhalten, einen ziemlich langen Augenblick, dann lässt er ihn los. Kurt schaut auf Blaine hinab und betrachtet ihn, bevor er weiter seine Hose auszieht, und Blaine denkt wehmütig, _Wie lange noch, bis ich das wieder für dich machen kann..._?

Die Maske angelegt, den verblassenden Fleck mit Schminke abgedeckt, die Finger in seinen Locken vergraben, küsst Ghost ihn noch einmal, bevor er geht. "Geh schlafen", sagt er. "Nutze den Vorteil, früh ins Bett gehen zu können."

Blaine lächelt ihn an, weil er nicht will, dass Ghost sich um _ihn_ Sorgen macht, wo er sich doch darauf konzentrieren soll, nicht von Kriminellen umgebracht zu werden, und Ghost lächelt zurück, ein ehrliches, ein wenig scheues Lächeln – es bedeutet viel zu viel, denn es ist sein typisches Kurt-Lächeln – und noch während er sich zum Fenster umdreht, ist er bereits verschwunden und nicht das geringste Geräusch verrät, wann er hindurch geghostet sein könnte – substanzlos wie ein Traum.

Blaine holt seufzend das iPad aus seiner Tasche am Fußende des Bettes, hievt sein verletztes Bein auf die Matratze und macht es sich auf Kurts Kissen bequem, um ein wenig zu bloggen. Das Mindeste, was er in seinem 'Hausarrest' tun kann, ist, mit der Internet Community auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben, denn er hat noch nie vorher realisiert, dass das gewissermaßen ein Full-Time-Job ist...

Wenn man wirklich danach sucht, dann findet man tagtäglich neuen Mist, es ist einfach absurd; eigentlich muss nur jemand den falschen Ton anschlagen und im Verlauf zweier Posts kann die Situation eskalieren. Es gibt da ein paar Leute im Fandom, denen er nur folgt, um auf dem Laufenden zu sein, welches Thema gerade besonders heikel ist, damit er es nicht versehentlich anschneidet, aber die Leute, die er tatsächlich zu seinen 'Freunden' zählt, sind (wie er) nicht wirklich streitlustig. Sie sind nicht diejenigen, die die Fanfiktion schreiben, über die alle reden; nicht diejenigen, die die GIFs posten, die jeder rebloggt; es sind die, die sich im Mittelfeld aufhalten, sich an schönen Dingen erfreuen, rebloggen, miteinander chatten und das Fandom am Leben halten. Ohne sie _gäbe_ es kein Fandom.

Fast alle sind immer noch mit dieser Bombe beschäftigt und was sie für die Stadt hätte bedeuten können, was Blaine gut verstehen kann; selbst nach einer Woche ist es immer noch DAS Gesprächsthema, und selbst die nationalen Nachrichtenagenturen haben seitdem praktisch über nichts anderes berichtet. Kommissar Figgins ( _Er denkt wirklich, Ghost sei ein Untoter_ , würde Blaine nur zu gern bloggen, _er denkt, er sei aus dem Grab_ _auferstanden_ _, um_ _in dieser Stadt herumzuspuken;_ _er will uns hinter Gitter bringen, weil er Angst hat vor *Gespenstergeschichten*, *ganz im Ernst*)_ hat eine Erklärung abgegeben, in der Ghost und Phalanx' Beteiligung nicht einmal erwähnt werden. Nur unbestätigte Augenzeugenberichte und anonyme Quellen aus Polizeikreisen haben sie damit in Verbindung gebracht, und mehr braucht es nicht, um die stets heikle Debatte über Supermenschen erneut anzuheizen.

 _Seht es doch mal so,_ hat Draxie zwischen all dem Gekeife gepostet, _manche Leute haben tatsächlich gute Gründe, gegen Selbstjustiz zu sein,_ _was nicht gleich heißen muss, dass sie anti-super eingestellt sind_ _, okay? Ihr tragt nicht hilfreich dazu bei, wenn ihr diese Leute sofort Fanatiker nennt. Diejenigen, die Fanatiker sind, die dürft ihr ruhig auch weiter so nennen, denn wenn sie nicht 'Fanatiker' genannt werden wollen, dann hätten sie sich eben nicht so, na ja, so fanatisch benehmen sollen. Aber ansonsten solltet ihr ihnen vielleicht erst mal *zuhören*? Bitte? Denn nur dann könnt ihr ihnen auch wirklich_ _*widersprechen*_ _, falls ihr unser Superpärchen verteidigen wollt. Wozu ich euch natürlich ausdrücklich ermuntern möchte <3_

Er hat schon lange nichts mehr von Draxies Fanfiktion gelesen, aber das hier rebloggt er sofort. Er fragt sich, ob er die ein oder andere Fanfiktion lesen könnte – irgendjemand sollte doch etwas geschrieben haben, das sich nicht in gewisser Weise falsch anfühlt _(es ist nicht so, wie ihr denkt/es ist falsch, ihn so anzuschauen/es ist falsch MICH so anzuschauen/aber es ist wirklich nicht wie ihr denkt)._ Am Ende surft er einfach ziellos durchs Internet, lädt ein paar seiner neuesten Fotos von New York auf seinem Blog hoch, irrt auf Ghost-Seiten herum, rebloggt, rebloggt, rebloggt, ohne wirklich nachzudenken, und lächelt dann und wann.

Er kann sich nicht erinnern, jemals eine Fanfiktion gelesen zu haben, in der sie im Müll...

Die Leute machen sich keine Gedanken darüber, was Superhelden machen; womit sie einen Großteil ihrer Zeit verbringen. Auch Blaine hatte darüber nie nachgedacht, bevor er selbst einer war. Ist diesen Leuten überhaupt klar, dass ihre Waffengurte in erster Linie Taschentücher, Verbandsmaterial, Taschenwärmer und Kühlpacks enthalten? Sie haben sogar Süßigkeiten dabei, falls sie mal ein Kind trösten müssen. Ist ihnen nicht klar, dass es nicht nur um den eigentlichen Kampf geht, sondern um das Davor und das Danach; dass es nicht um die Action geht, sondern um die _Menschen?_ Ihm selbst geht plötzlich auf, dass die Reblogs des Posts _Reblogge das, wenn du jemals von Ghost gerettet worden bist..._ darauf setzen, dass die gerettete Person auch tatsächlich Internetzugang hat und sowieso bereits in irgendeiner Form auf den Blogs unterwegs ist, die mit diesem Fandom in Verbindung stehen, das eigentlich eine ziemlich isolierte Gemeinschaft ist. Oh Gott, obwohl dieser Post so viele Reblogs hat, ist das nur ein Bruchteil der tatsächlichen Anzahl. Sie repräsentieren kaum annähernd, was Ghost tatsächlich macht, was _sie beide_ machen. Die Spitze eines Eisbergs und der Rest liegt irgendwo im Dunkeln. Und _keiner_ rebloggt irgendwas, wenn etwas schief geht. Manchmal, wenn etwas schief geht, ist einfach keiner mehr da, der etwas rebloggen könnte...

_...denk nicht darüber nach, dass etwas schief gehen kann, wenn Ghost allein dort draußen ist. Tu's nicht. Tu's nicht._

Ein australischer Fanghost hat ihn angefragt: _Wirst du auch irgendwann mal Fotos von deiner besseren Hälfte posten -_ _dem 'perfektesten Freund auf der ganzen Welt' ?_ _Wir brauchen Beweise ;-)_

_(Werde ich Fotos von meinem Freund online stellen, und zwar eigens zum Konsum von Leuten, die ihre Tage damit verbringen, Fotos von Ghost bis ins kleinste Detail zu analysieren? Also, ähm, nein. Denn schließlich bin ich nicht SO naiv. Obwohl ich euch allen nur zu gern zeigen würde, dass mein Freund wirklich der perfekteste Freund auf der ganzen Welt ist, ganz im Ernst, ich werde mich öfter anschießen lassen müssen, denn dann kriege ich jeden Morgen einen Bagel und frisch gepressten Orangensaft ans Bett gebracht...)_

_Das,_ beschwört er im Stillen all die potentiellen Karma-Beauftragten, die möglicherweise zuhören, _war ein Witz. Ich wäre lieber fit genug, um ihm zu helfen. Heute Nacht hat er keinen Schild an seiner Seite und ganz im Ernst, wenn irgendjemand auf dieser Welt einen verdient hat, dann er. Ich muss unbedingt so bald wie möglich wieder mit ihm rausgehen. Ich weiß, dass Dinge geschehen sind... schlimme Dinge... ich weiß, es ist nicht leicht gewesen, aber..._

_(Das Füßchen, das kleine Füßchen...)_

Aber er ist da draußen ganz allein und...

Er antwortet: _Er ist ziemlich kamerascheu;_ _falls ich jemals welche habe, werde ich sie euch zeigen._

Blaine wartet immer noch darauf, dass Kurt zu ihm kommt und sagt, _Ich bin bereit für das Foto,_ _falls_ _du_ _es noch_ _willst._

Tatsächlich hat er dieses Foto in Gedanken bereits hunderte Male aufgenommen, ohne je eine Kamera in den Händen zu halten. Kurt, der sich im Bett über ihn lehnt, den nackten Arm nach der Lampe ausgestreckt, mit schläfrigem Blick, müde entspannten Gesichtszügen, bereit zum Schlafen; Kurt, der in einem Café auf ihn wartet, die Füße unter seinem Stuhl überkreuzt, den Kopf in eine Hand gestützt, den Blick seiner verträumt-grünen Augen über dem Dampf aus seinem Kaffeebecher irgendwo in die Ferne gerichtet; Kurt in seiner Wohnung auf dem Weg zur Küche, die Arme weit nach der Seite und nach hinten gestreckt, um seine Muskeln zu dehnen, den Kopf hoch erhoben, die Augen vor Behaglichkeit geschlossen; Kurt, der den Kopf neigt, während er zuhört, was Blaine erzählt – seine katzengleiche Neugier vollkommen auf ihn konzentriert, trägt er pfiffig schräg einen kastanienbraunen Hut, der seine Augen noch blauer leuchten lässt; Kurt durch die beschlagene Fensterscheibe eines Busses gesehen, mit einem regennassen Schirm über der Schulter und einem Handy in der Hand wie zum Gruß erhoben. Blaine kann sie sich eins nach dem anderen ins Gedächtnis rufen wie bei einer Diashow, und der Gedanke daran, wie perfekt Kurt ist, überwältigt ihn – das Ausmaß seiner Liebe für ihn türmt sich vor ihm auf wie eine Felswand und ist fast schon erschreckend in seiner Dimension. Wie ist es möglich, dass er so viel fühlen kann, wo er doch einst dachte, es gäbe Mauern, die seine Gefühle nie überwinden würden...?

Kurt hat ihm zu Weihnachten eine Ausgabe der Ilias von Homer geschenkt – wohl größtenteils als Scherz, denkt Blaine. Aber er hat sie gelesen und sie war überhaupt nicht, was er erwartet hatte, nachdem, was er von anderen Leuten gehört oder in Filmen gesehen hat. Sie ist brutal und mitleidlos und sie erzeugt das Gefühl, von einer unentrinnbaren Strömung mitgezogen zu werden; die Füße können scharrend versuchen, den Sog zu verlangsamen, aber sie können nicht verhindern, dass das unerbittliche Ende immer näher kommt. Jeder Tod, und davon gibt es eine ganze Menge, gehört zu einem Menschen – einem Menschen mit Familie und Freunden und einem _Leben_.

Bisher hatte er immer Helena von Troja als Sinnbild leidenschaftlicher Liebe gesehen – wunderschön jenseits jeglicher Vernunft, etliche Leben für diese Leidenschaft opfernd. Aber jetzt denkt er: Andromache die Blasshäutige, wenn er im Bett Kurts Schulter küsst. Treue, Liebe und Kraft im Angesicht des Schreckens. _Wir sind wohl in unserem ganz eigenen_ _seltsamen_ _Krieg gefangen, aber bitte, bitte... wenn wir aufeinander achtgeben, wird nichts geschehen, hab ich recht...?_

Eigentlich ist es abwegig, ausgerechnet Andromache zu wählen, denn wenn Ghost eine Sache ganz gewiss _nicht_ ist, dann hilflos.

Kurt würde fragen, wieso Blaine Hektor sein darf.

Blaine würde einräumen, dass Kurt nicht ganz Unrecht hat.

 _Mein tapferer Soldat,_ sagt Kurt und küsst ihn. Dabei fühlt sich Blaine manchmal gar nicht so sehr wie ein Soldat, bis er sich daran erinnert, dass Menschen nicht Soldaten werden, weil sie andere Menschen töten wollen. Sie werden Soldaten, weil sie etwas beschützen wollen. Und Blaine will vor allem eins beschützen...

(Kurt vom Weihnachtsbaum seiner Familie angeleuchtet, ganz entspannt und rosig im Schein der Lichterketten, sicher und warm an Blaines Schulter geschmiegt, während sie einen schönen, fröhlichen Film anschauen, an einem schönen, fröhlichen Abend; Kurt Arm in Arm mit ihm beim Sonntagsspaziergang am Fluss entlang, ein stahlgrauer Himmel über ihren Köpfen und ein stahlgrauer Fluss an ihrer Seite, und Kurt trägt das strahlendste Blau, das es gibt – herrliches, ins Auge springendes Ultramarin – und ist der schönste Anblick weit und breit; Kurt in Coopers extravagantem Drehsessel, die Füße aufs Polster hochgezogen, einen Kaffeebecher in den Händen, die Wolldecke wie einen Umhang über seinen Schultern, den Blick gedankenverloren in die Ferne gerichtet, seine kantigen Gesichtszüge vom grellen Tageslicht akzentuiert; Kurt am Flughafen, wie er auf Blaines Rufen hin aufblickt mit einem plötzlich aufflackernden _Verlangen_ in seinem Blick, alles für ihn, alles für...)

...ihn.

Er ist jetzt dort draußen und beschützt wahrscheinlich jemand anderen.

Blaine lässt das iPad auf seine Brust sinken. In Kurts Zimmer ist es warm und weil das Kissen nach ihm duftet, schweifen Blaines Gedanken ab...

"Das ist eine schreckliche Angewohnheit von dir", sagt jemand und nimmt ihm das iPad aus den Händen.

Blaine fragt blinzelnd, "Was?", rappelt sich auf die Ellbogen hoch und... Kurt gähnt herzhaft und zieht an der Decke, auf der Blaine draufliegt. "Schlüpf unter die Decke. Wie lange bist du wach geblieben?"

"Ich... wie spät ist es?"

"Es ist fast drei. Ich bin so müde. Mach schon, Blaine... Vorsicht, dein Bein, brauchst du noch – "

"Es wird immer besser, ist schon gut. Komm her." Als Kurt neben ihm unter die Decke schlüpft, reibt er ihm mit beiden Hände durch sein T-Shirt hindurch über die Rippen. "Du bist kalt."

"Mm-mh", sagt Kurt und kuschelt sich in sein Kissen – als Blaine ihn auf die Stirn küsst, flattern seine Wimpern ganz leicht, aber seine Augen bleiben geschlossen. "Müde, Blaine."

"Dann schlaf." Er fährt ihm mit den Fingern durch die Haare, knipst die Lampe aus und lässt seine Beine mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen tiefer unter die Decke rutschen, bis er neben Kurt auf dem Kissen liegt. "Geh schlafen, Kurt..."

Im Dunkeln schimmert das nie verlöschende Licht einer hellerleuchteten New Yorker Nacht durch die Jalousien, Kurts Atemzüge werden länger, entspannter und gleichmäßiger und Blaine denkt: mit der Wange auf seinem Kissen, die Augen geschlossen und von perfekten Wimpern eingerahmt, sieht Kurt neben ihm im Bett so müdeknuffig-friedlich aus – ein weiteres Bild für das Album.

Er legt einen Arm über Kurts schlafenden Körper und macht die Augen zu, um zu schlafen.

*** * ***

Er geht gerade in seinem neuartigen Humpelgang über den Unicampus, als er es hört...

Er dreht sich um wie ein Hund, der auf einen Pfiff reagiert, und schaut sich verwirrt nach allen Seiten um...

...und eine junge Frau läuft an ihm vorbei, die gerade einen Handyanruf beantwortet: "Ja? Nein, ach, Samstagabend war ein absoluter Reinfall, ich will nicht mal darüber _reden_ – "

Er braucht einen Moment, bevor er den Mund wieder zumachen kann. Ein Klingelton. Nicht Kurts Lachen; nicht Kurt, der auf der anderen Seite der Stadt in seinem Hochhausbüro mit nichts als seiner Vorstellungskraft, Intelligenz und einem angeborenen Sinn für Ästhetik wunderschöne Dinge erschafft. Nicht Kurt. Nur der Handy-Klingelton eines anderen Menschen. Der Handy-Klingelton eines Fanghosts.

Der Januarhimmel ist grau und eine Taube trippelt mit wippendem Kopf an seinem Fuß vorbei.

Manchmal ist die Welt viel verrückter, wenn er _nicht_ sein Kostüm trägt und Superkräfte nutzt, um Menschenleben zu retten.

* * *

In seinem Zimmer hält sich Kurt gähnend eine behandschuhte Hand vor den Mund, bevor er sich die Kapuze über den Kopf zieht. Blaine sagt: "Du könntest dir ruhig eine Nacht freinehmen. Ich weiß, dass ich dich zur Zeit nicht vertreten kann, aber du hast dir trotzdem deine freien Nächte verdient."

Ghost lässt müde blinzelnd die Hand sinken und schüttelt den Kopf. "Nach der ersten Tasse Kaffee werd ich wieder fit sein und die kalte Luft hält mich sowieso wach."

Blaine sitzt auf der Bettkante und hasst sein blödes, bleischweres Bein – dieses bescheuerte Bein, das ihn ans Haus fesselt. Als Ghost die Hand nach seinen Locken ausstreckt, duckt Blaine sich weg und Kurt zieht seine Hand zurück und fragt leise: "Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

"Du machst sie nur... ganz durcheinander."

"Du gehst doch sowieso ins Bett, Blaine."

"Hör auf..." Er hält inne. Er meckert seinen Freund an, der kurz davor ist, allein in die Nacht hinauszugehen, um etwas ziemlich Gefährliches, aber dummerweise auch verhasst-Notwendiges zu tun. Er schluckt. "Tut mir leid, ich bin..." Er deutet auf sein verletztes Bein. "Ich bin es einfach so leid."

Kurt legt ihm seine behandschuhten Finger ein wenig zögernd auf den Nacken. "Es tut mir leid, Blaine."

"Nein, es soll dir nicht leid tun, Kurt, hey, bitte sag das nicht. Es war nicht deine Schuld. Der einzige Mensch, dem ich daran die Schuld gebe, ist derjenige, der mich angeschossen hat – ganz im Ernst."

Kurt leckt sich über die Lippen und sagt gar nichts. Blaine sagt: "Kurt, ich... ich halte dich nicht... du bist nicht dafür verantwortlich, das weißt du genau. Wer von uns beiden ist schließlich derjenige gewesen, der den anderen quer durchs ganze Land gestalkt hat, um bei dieser Sache mitzumischen?"

"Aber es ist ganz anders, als du es dir vorgestellt hattest. Wenn... wenn es ganz anders ist, als du es dir vorgestellt hast, dann würde dir niemand – "

Dieser kleine Fuß. Er schüttelt den Kopf, um den Gedanken zu vertreiben. Er hat in letzter Zeit viel zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken, er sollte niemals _nachdenken_ dürfen. "Nein. Nein, das..."

Dieser kleine Fuß. All die Menschen, die sie nicht retten können. Blut auf seinen Schilden und ein blutbesudelter Ghost, der um das Leben eines Mannes kämpft, der gerade versucht hat, die Stadt von der Landkarte zu wischen; eines Mannes, der ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken aus Hass Millionen Menschen getötet hätte. Wie kann Hass nur so machtvoll sein...? Wenn er die Augen schließt, dann ist er immer noch da... dieser kleine Fuß. Er erinnert sich daran, wie sie den beiläufigen Bericht in den Lokalnachrichten gesehen haben, über die gefundene Kinderleiche, die Festnahme, den Lehrer, der den Jungen als einziger vermisst gemeldet hatte, als er drei Wochen zuvor verschwunden war...

Mangelnde Liebe. Das ist es, was den Jungen getötet hat. Die Menschen, die ihn am meisten hätten lieben müssen, haben es nicht getan. Und genau das war eigentlich auch der Grund für die Bombe – dass die Menschen einander nicht _trotz ihrer Unterschiede_ lieben können, sondern stattdessen den Hass regieren lassen. Aus demselben Grund hat ihm eine Frau ins Bein geschossen, um dadurch die Chance zu erhalten, Ghost zu töten; Geld war ihr wichtiger als Menschenleben; mangelnde Liebe; Menschen, die herumlaufen und denken, irgendwas – _irgendetwas_ – könnte wichtiger sein als andere Menschen. Mangelnde Liebe. In solch einer Welt muss jeder einfach nur das tun, was in seiner Macht steht.

"Die Menschen brauchen uns. Das ist mir jetzt noch viel bewusster geworden, ich _weiß_ es." Blaine schaut Kurt in die Augen, der nervös und mit besorgtem Blick im schwachen Schein der Nachttischlampe dasteht. "Menschen brauchen andere Menschen, die sich um sie sorgen. Ich behaupte nicht, dass es leicht ist. Ich sage nur... ich sorge mich um sie. Ich weiß, dass du es auch tust, das ist schließlich der Grund, warum wir... ich gehe nicht mit dir dort hinaus, damit du dich deswegen schuldig fühlst. Denn du tust das alles, weil du dich um sie _sorgst._ "

Kurt sagt sehr, sehr leise: "Am meisten sorge ich mich um dich. Das weißt du, Blaine, ich... ich habe nicht... es war nie... meine größte Sorge gilt dir. Dir allein. Immer nur dir."

Er berührt ganz behutsam Kurts Mund, wo er die Verletzung weiß. Seine Stimme ist leise und zaghafter als er sie je gehört hat: "...du. Ich habe noch nie so etwas für einen Menschen gefühlt. Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass ich dazu fähig bin."

Kurt legt ihm die Arme um die Schultern, um ihn zu küssen, und sein Umhang hüllt sie ein wie ein Schleier. Blaine küsst ihn ganz behutsam wegen der Verletzung und vergräbt sanft die Finger in seinen Haaren. Die Welt dort draußen ist kalt und dort gibt es beileibe nicht genügend Liebe. Halte die Flamme am Leben, lass sie leuchten. Teile sie mit anderen, so oft du kannst; alles andere – der ganze andere Mist, den das Leben manchmal ausmacht – nichts kann wichtiger sein als die anderen Menschen. Teile das Licht aus. Jeder hat manchmal das Bedürfnis, sich die Hände zu wärmen.

Kurt löst sich langsam aus dem Kuss, richtet sich auf, holt tief Luft und schlägt seine Kapuze hoch. Und...

Blaine hat keine Ahnung, wie er das macht – etwas an der Art, wie er seine Schultern strafft und die Zähne zusammenbeißt – aber jetzt ist er Ghost und er schaut sanft lächelnd auf Blaine hinab. "Ich werde bald zurück sein."

"Ich weiß."

"Ich liebe dich."

Blaine zupft spielerisch an seiner Hand. "Ich liebe dich auch. Geh und sei super."

Er... grinst, ein strahlendes Grinsen, zupft ebenfalls an Blaines Hand... und dann verschwindet er und Blaines Finger schließen sich um Nichts. Er grinst in den leeren Raum, hört ein Lachen und dann Stille. Dann nimmt er sein iPad und hievt ächzend sein Bein aufs Bett. _Mal sehen, was im Internet heute so los war..._

*** * ***

> _Okay, also innerhalb von zwei Wochen haben wir vier Ghost-Sichtungen mit der Kamera eingefangen? Und keine Spur von Phalanx T_T_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _was, wenn er verletzt ist oder schlimmeres_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _mir ist schlecht, was wenn er tot ist_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _o.0 also das ist jetzt aber ziemlich schnell eskaliert_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _falls er tot wäre, scheint Ghost allerdings bemerkenswert entspannt. Er macht alles wie immer, will heißen: er tritt den Übeltätern in den Arsch_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _von wegen 'wie immer'. Dieses Video von dem Mädchen, das ihn gefragt hat, wo Phalanx ist & er ist einfach verschwunden?? Es ist wieder wie damals in den schlimmen alten Zeiten, als er immer traurig war :-(_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Oh Gott, ihr Phandom-Neulinge, man merkt genau, dass ihr noch nicht lange dabei seid, wenn ihr gleich losheult, wenn es mal drei Wochen lang keine Sichtung gibt. Ich bitte euch alle, euch an die Große Ghost Durststrecke von vor vier Jahren zu erinnern, als wir drei Monate lang nicht wussten, ob er in diesem Feuer gestorben ist. Wir sind das Fandom, das Mahnwachen hält. *Geduld*, Leute._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Lasset uns beten... dass Phalanx vielleicht nur die Grippe hat **;_;**_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Draxie hat ' Spekulationen' geschrieben über Phalanx im Krankenstand. Ghost bringt ihm um drei Uhr morgens Hühner-Nudelsuppe; das ist ihre ganz eigene unnormal-normale knuffige Häuslichkeit <3_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Haben diese Beiden jemals auch nur geniest, ohne dass Draxie sofort eine Fic darüber geschrieben hat?_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Sie ist die Schnellschreibkönigin des Fandoms! \o/_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Seid froh für das, was ihr habt; immerhin haben wir noch Diesen Hintern_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _GIF-Set: Ghostlanx und Unsichtbarkeit_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Aber mal ganz im Ernst, was ist, wenn er das Handtuch geworfen hat oder so?_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Das würde er nie machen. Er würde Ghost nie einfach so im Stich lassen._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Oh Gott, ich habe all diese Gefühle... ich kann nicht mehr... wie kannst du nur..._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Glaubt ihr, ich könnte mit meinem Plüschi ein bisschen Voodoo-Magie heraufbeschwören, um Phalanx zurückzubringen?_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Ich glaube nicht, dass du auch nur die leiseste Ahnung von_ _Vodoun_ _hast, abgesehen von dem, was du aus zweitklassigen Filmen *gelernt* hast_

> _Reblogge das, wenn du jemals von Ghost gerettet worden bist. Lass Figgins wissen, was für ein Arsch er ist. Wir lieben dich Spooky <3 _
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Danke, dass du diese Typen weggejagt, einen Krankenwagen gerufen und mir deinen Umhang ausgeliehen hast. Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt irgendwo, wo es warm ist, es tut mir leid, dass du meinetwegen nass geworden bist. Vielen Dank xx_

> _KANN MIR BITTE JEMAND EINEN LINK ZU ETWAS SCHÖNEM SCHICKEN ICH MUSS NÄMLICH DESWEGEN GANZ FURCHTBAR HEULEN_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _saalfkgjsdu Ghostlanx teilen sich einen Schirm??_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _JA DANKE DAS HABE ICH GEBRAUCHT ICH SCHLUCHZE HIER IMMER NOCH RUM ALS HÄTTE MICH JEMAND INS HERZ GETROFFEN BEACHTET MICH NICHT_
> 
> _~_
> 
> **P &G: ** _Das Fandom, das Mahnwachen hält, scheint heute Nacht das Gegenteil eines Sex-Aufruhrs zu vollziehen. Ich bin es gewohnt, dass Leute schreiend die Wände einreißen, aber dieses 'in der Ecke sitzen und rumjammern' ist deprimierend und gehört sich nicht._
> 
> _~_
> 
> **D:** _Ghostly, wir vermissen ihn ;_; Es war so, als sei einem ein neuer Hundewelpe zwischen den Füßen rumgerannt, der ständig spielen will... und jetzt ist es, als wäre er beim Tierarzt und das Haus ist viel zu ruhig_
> 
> _~_
> 
> **P &G: ** _Das hört sich ja an, als habe Ghost ihn kastrieren lassen._
> 
> _~_
> 
> **D:** _...ich habe den verstörenden Drang, darüber eine Fic zu schreiben... nein, nicht was du denkst!! Notgeiler!Phalanx/Frustrierter!Ghost. Ist es unangebracht, so etwas zu schreiben, wenn er vielleicht wirklich verletzt oder krank ist?_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _nein, Draxie, schreib es, schreib es <3<3_
> 
> _~_
> 
> **P &G: ** _ich weiß, dass du nicht gehört hast, *wie tief* ich gerade geseufzt habe, Drax, aber ich weiß genau, dass irgendjemand ihn zeichnen wird mit einer dieser blöden_ _Halskrausen_ _um den Kopf, weil es so '*süß*' ist..._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Fan Art, jugendfrei,_ _ Welpe!Phalanx mit  _ _ Halskrause _ _, armes Hundi!! <3_
> 
> _~_
> 
> **D:** _Ghostly. *Ghostly*_
> 
> _~_
> 
> **P &G: ** _Ich hasse dich, Draxie. Ich hasse dich_

> _wir haben Puckzilla schon ne ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen :-(_

> _Er würde Ghost nie im Stich lassen, das würde er einfach nie machen. Es muss etwas wirklich Schlimmes passiert sein. Etwas muss ihn von ihm fernhalten, denn er würde ihn niemals im Stich lassen... lasst uns beten für Phalanx, und für Ghost, der so allein ist ;_:_

_*** * *** _

Am Samstagmorgen ist Cooper bereits aus dem Haus, als sie zum Frühstücken an der Küchentheke sitzen und, die Zeitung zwischen sich ausgebreitet, den Duft von Kaffee und getoasteten Bageln genießen, und Blaine fragt: "Wie war letzte Nacht?"

Kurt hält sich seinen Kaffeebecher mit beiden Händen unter die Nase, als würde ihn das langsame Inhalieren von reinem Coffein aufwecken. Ohne die Augen aufzumachen, sagt er: "Autodiebe, zwei Überfälle, dann hab ich einen Dealer erwischt, der ein neues Drogenversteck anlegen wollte – das war übrigens reines Glück – und Polizeibrutalität. Nichts besonders Aufregendes."

"Polizeibrutalität?"

Kurt atmet ein – einen langen, bedächtigen Kaffeeduft-geschwängerten Atemzug. "Okay, wenn ein Typ mit Drogen dealt, muss man ihn festnehmen, aber man muss ihn nicht noch mit Fußtritten traktieren, wenn er bereits Handschellen trägt."

Blaine hebt grinsend seinen eigenen Becher an den Mund. "Dann rettest du jetzt also auch Kriminelle."

"Erzähl es nicht Finn. Der Typ hat sich nicht mehr so sehr gefreut, als ihm klar wurde, dass ich ihn zwar außer Reichweite der Polizeistiefel geghostet, seine Handschellen aber _in_ einen Laternenmast geghostet habe, damit er nicht abhaut, während ich mit den Polizisten rede." Er reibt sich die Augen und nimmt noch einen Schluck Kaffee. "Wie hast du dir gestern Abend die Zeit vertrieben, bevor ich heimgekommen bin?"

"Ähm, mit dem Internet."

"Natürlich."

"Sie denken, ich wäre tot."

Kurt macht die Augen auf und blinzelt ihn über den Rand seines Kaffeebechers hinweg an. "Wie bitte?"

"Das Internet denkt, ich könnte womöglich tot sein. Es ist ziemlich bizarr, es ist, als würde man seinen eigenen Nachruf lesen."

"Wieso denken sie, du wärst _tot?"_

"Seit drei Wochen keine Sichtungen."

"Und deshalb musst du gleich _tot_ sein? Wie überdramatisch sind diese Leute?"

"Es sind Fangirls", sagt Blaine, aber mit dieser Erklärung kann Kurt offenbar wenig anfangen, also verdreht er die Augen zur Decke und legt die Finger um seinen Becher. "Sie können sich nicht erklären, wieso du immer noch da bist, aber ich nicht. Du könntest... na ja... wenn sie dich fragen, könntest du ihnen sagen, dass es mir gut geht."

"Ich bin nicht du, ich bin nicht... gut in solchen... was soll ich ihnen denn sagen? Du wurdest angeschossen, aber alles ist gut! Es geht dir gut! Es ist – "

"Sag ihnen einfach, ich werde bald wieder zurück sein."

Kurt spannt die Finger um seinen Kaffeebecher an und lässt wieder locker, dann blickt er zur Seite, auf den Rand der Küchentheke. "Es ist anders, wenn du nicht dabei bist. Mit solchen Situationen umzugehen ist... es ist einfach etwas ganz anderes." Und dann ganz leise, "Ich mag das nicht."

"Was magst du nicht?"

Er zuckt die Schulter. "Wenn Leute ihre Kameras auf mich richten. Ich fühle mich dann so bloßgestellt."

Blaine streckt seine Hand aus, die noch ganz warm ist von dem Becher, und legt sie über Kurts angespannte Finger. "Ich werde bald wieder mit rausgehen. Ich werde dir bald wieder den Rücken freihalten. Aber eigentlich meinen sie es nur _gut_ , deine Fans, selbst wenn sie manchmal ein bisschen..."

Kurt sagt, "Es fühlt sich eben so ganz anders an, wenn du nicht da bist", und lässt seinen Becher mit einer Hand los, damit Blaine die Finger mit seinen verschränken kann. Sie drücken leicht zu. "Ich weiß, es ist egoistisch von mir, weil ich weiß, wie gefährlich es ist, aber ich vermisse – "

"Ich vermisse es auch. So seltsam das auch klingen mag. Es macht trotzdem..."

"– trotzdem...?

"Spaß."

Kurt nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee und sein strahlender Blick ruht auf Blaine. "Mmh", sagt er, schluckt und lächelt. "Wenn du dabei bist, gibt es wirklich manchmal schöne Momente."

*** * ***

Kurt im Kostüm, Kurt als Ghost. Er zupft seine Handschuhe zurecht; der blaue Fleck ist weg, vollkommen verheilt, da sind nur noch makellose Haut und perfekte Lippen. Er schaut zu Blaine auf dem Bett hinüber und grinst ihn mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln an. "Irgendwelche Pläne für heute Abend?" Blaine wedelt mit seinem iPad und Ghosts Lächeln wird ein bisschen breiter. "Ich habe es jemandem erzählt", sagt er. "Als sie mich gefragt haben, wo du bist. Ich habe einfach nur gesagt, du wirst bald wieder dabei sein, ich weiß nicht, ob..."

"Hat es noch nicht bis ins Internet geschafft." Blaine öffnet seinen Browser und überfliegt seine Inbox. "Ich werde die Augen danach offenhalten. Sie werden es _überleben_ , aber sie sind eben emotional ziemlich sprunghaft."

"Hm." Ghost beugt sich zu ihm hinab, um ihn zu küssen, und Blaine legt das iPad auf die Bettdecke, um mit beiden Händen sein Gesicht zu umfassen und ihn für die Dauer des Kusses festzuhalten... er vermisst...

Er vermisst so viele Dinge. Er vermisst, gemütlich dazuliegen, ohne dass ihm das Bein wehtut, wenn er sich plötzlich auf die Seite rollt, weil er nicht mehr daran gedacht hat; er vermisst das Boxen, denn es hat ihm nicht nur Spaß gemacht, sondern er war auch richtig gut darin geworden; er vermisst Sex. Den vermisst er ganz besonders. Alles, was sie während der letzten paar Wochen bewerkstelligen konnten, waren Hände und Kurts Mund – Blaine hatte sich ebenfalls für einen Blowjob angeboten, aber Kurt konnte sich keine Position vorstellen, bei der Blaines Bein nicht belastet würde. Blaines Vorschlag – bei dem er sich überhaupt nichts gedacht hatte – Kurt solle sich über sein Gesicht knien, war auf erschrockenes Schweigen gestoßen, Kurt war ganz blass geworden. Blaine hatte die Idee sofort wieder fallenlassen. Dazu würde es ganz offensichtlich niemals kommen.

Er weiß, dass Kurt eine sehr genaue Vorstellung davon hat, was er sexy findet. Und obwohl Blaine ihm sagen könnte _'So ist das aber gar nicht, ich verlange nicht von dir, irgendetwas zu tun, womit ich nicht einverstanden wäre',_ weiß er doch genau, dass Kurt es nicht so empfinden kann. Für Kurt sieht es nach einer sehr unausgeglichenen Position aus und deshalb schreckt er davor zurück. Kurt mag Gegenseitigkeit, Augenkontakt; er mag fließende Bewegungen und Spaß; er liebt dieses Gefühl der Verbundenheit, während sie vögeln. Irgendwie ist es eine Erleichterung, dass Kurt seine Grenzen so genau aufzeigt, denn die Alternative wäre, dass er einfach alles macht, was Blaine vorschlägt, egal ob er sich wohl dabei fühlt oder nicht und – nein. Niemals. Blaine wird ihm beim Sex niemals irgendwelche schlechten Gefühle bereiten. Wenn er schon der einzige Geliebte ist, den Kurt je hatte, dann hat er tatsächlich die Möglichkeit, dafür zu sorgen, dass Kurt sich immer nur vollkommen gut fühlen wird. Es ist ein Geschenk. Er wird es auf keinen Fall vermasseln, nicht für _Kurt._

Blaine hat kein Problem mit der Vorstellung, es auf diese Art zu tun, aber Kurt hat eins, also ist Blaines Sichtweise vollkommen irrelevant. Und deshalb...

Ghost kniet sich zwischen seinen Füßen hin, denn der Kuss findet offenbar noch kein Ende und es kann nicht bequem sein, so lange mit gebeugtem Rücken dazustehen. Seine behandschuhten Finger klammern sich an Blaines Pullover und als Blaine leicht den Kopf hebt, blickt auch Ghost auf. Seine dunklen Augen unter der Kapuze sind von einem atemberaubenden Blau und die vom Küssen dunkelroten Lippen kontrastieren mit seiner blassen Haut. Blaine muss schlucken.

"Wie lange noch?", fragt Ghost alles andere als beiläufig und zupft an seinem Pullover. "Bis... dein Bein wieder..."

 _...sei vernünftig Blaine,_ denn auch wenn ihm bei der Vorstellung, sich mit ihm im Bett zu wälzen, die Spucke wegbleibt... wenn er den Heilungsprozess vermasselt, dann wird Ghost sogar noch länger allein dort draußen in dieser bösen Stadt unterwegs sein müssen, ohne dass ihn jemand abschirmen kann. Er schluckt noch einmal, dann sagt er mit leicht heiserer Stimme: "Bald."

Ghost schaut zu ihm auf, geduldig und aufmerksam wie immer, und Blaine...

Er kniet zwischen seinen Beinen, schaut aus der Kapuze heraus zu ihm hoch, maskiert und bereit für die Nacht. Blaine bemerkt viel zu spät, was mit seiner Atmung passiert. Und er sieht, wie Ghost es bemerkt, ganz langsam, mit leicht schräg gelegtem Kopf, und seine behandschuhten Finger wandern nach unten und drücken den Oberschenkel von Blaines unverletztem Bein.

Blaine räuspert sich. "Also, ähm, willst du – "

"Ist das etwas, worüber du fantasiert hast? Bevor... bevor wir uns kannten. Hattest du solche Fantasien von mir? Mit dir?"

Blaine klammert sich so fest an die Bettkante, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß werden. "Ich... ich...ich..."

Seine Augen unter der Kapuze sind sehr, sehr dunkel. "Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen, es ist okay."

Blaine starrt ihn an.

Zwischen seinen Beinen kniet Ghost, komplett kostümiert, und schaut zu ihm hoch. _Bevor du ihn kanntest, als du nur einer von vielen Fans warst, als er nur_ _personifizierte Freude war, und Sorge und Hoffnung._ Verdammt noch mal, wie sollte sein Hintern irgendjemandem _nicht_ auffallen. Er schluckt noch einmal, oh Gott, seine Kehle ist wie ausgetrocknet; er schluckt und wagt es nicht, wegzusehen, dabei muss er unbedingt wegsehen, und er braucht gar nicht mal hinunterzuschauen, um zu wissen, was sich gerade in seiner Jogginghose abspielt. "Ich." Ghosts Hand umspannt seinen Oberschenkel und sein Daumen streichelt mit leichtem Druck darüber. Blaine schluckt und schluckt und schluckt. "Ich habe versucht, es nicht zu tun."

Da ist... etwas ist in seinem Blick. Eine Art schwaches Funkeln, Vergnügen oder... etwas, etwas, er weiß nicht – "Wie ist das abgelaufen?", fragt Ghost, während seine Hand höher wandert, der Daumen am Gummiband seiner Hose entlangstreicht. "Habe ich dich gerettet?" Seinen Mund umspielt ein Lächeln und er schaut zu, wie Blaine ihn hilflos anschaut. "Hast du _mich_ gerettet?"

"Ich..." Er ist bereits unübersehbar hart und es ist ihm peinlich, denn Ghost hat nichts weiter getan, als sein Bein zu berühren. "Ich habe... mir wirklich keine..." Er muss schlucken. Schon wieder. "...Details ausgemalt."

Ghosts Finger schließen sich um den Gummibund und mit der anderen Hand wandert er nach hinten, um Blaines Hintern zu drücken; ohne nachzudenken, rollt er sein Becken nach vorn, damit Ghost ihm Hose und Slip zugleich ausziehen kann, und als ihn die kalte Luft trifft, muss er für einen Moment mit flatternden Lidern zur Decke schauen. Ghost leckt sich über die Lippen. "Was hast du dir vorgestellt? Welche Details _hast_ du dir ausgemalt?"

Blaine will gerade etwas sagen, als Ghosts Zunge ihn berührt, und seine Worte verlieren sich in einem plötzlichen Wimmern, seine Hände krallen sich krampfhaft in die Bettdecke. "Ich... du. Ich habe nicht... nachgedacht über... ich wollte nur..."

Ghosts Atem streift seine Erektion. "Was?"

Wie konnte das so schnell passieren? Herrgott, das ist, als wäre er wieder ein Teenager, er schluckt und schluckt und kann immer noch nicht richtig atmen. "Dich. Dich sehen. Dich... ganz egal. Irgendwas. Dich, dich einfach nur _anschauen_..."

Ghost hält seinem Blick stand und senkt den Mund über seinen Schaft.

Ein Teil von Blaine ist sich sehr wohl bewusst, wie bizarr diese Situation ist, was zum Teil der Grund dafür ist, dass er davon so überwältigt ist. Er kann sich kaum zusammenreißen, er hat das Gefühl, als würde Ghost sein Innerstes bloßlegen und alles offenbaren. Weil... weil er weiß, womit Kurt sich wohlfühlt, wenn es um Sex geht, er weiß...

Gegenseitigkeit. Es geht immer um die Gegenseitigkeit, das ist ihm am allerwichtigsten; es geht immer um die Gegenseitigkeit, er ist nur daran interessiert, wenn beide gleichermaßen etwas davon haben. Und das bedeutet...

Blaine ist nicht der einzige, den das gerade antörnt.

Er muss sich den Mund zuhalten, um nicht laut zu stöhnen, als Ghosts Finger sich in seine Schenkel pressen, um sein Becken auf die Matratze zu drücken. Er benutzt nur seinen Mund, er braucht nichts weiter zu tun, denn Blaine wird nicht lange durchhalten. Weil er weiß, womit Kurt sich wohlfühlt, wenn es um Sex geht. Er weiß, wie Kurt denkt über die Fantasien anderer Leute von sich.

Und dennoch gibt _Ghost_ ihm gerade einen Blowjob. Was bedeutet...

Wenn es Blaine betrifft, dann findet er es nicht gruselig. Wenn es Blaine betrifft... dann will er es auch. Verdammt. Er will, dass Blaine ihn so anschaut. Er will Blaines Fantasie sein. Er _will_ es.

"Ich habe versucht, es nicht zu tun..." keucht Blaine hinter seiner vorgehaltenen feuchten Handfläche. "Ich habe nur... du bist einfach so..."

Ghost behält ihn im Blick und als er kurz blinzeln muss, richtet er seine dunklen Pupillen sofort wieder auf ihn. Blaine stöhnt laut. "Du bist einfach... zu... sexy, ich konnte nicht..."

Er wirft den Kopf zurück, als seine Hüften nach oben zucken wollen, aber Ghost hält ihn fest und schluckt alles herunter, während Blaine einen Ton von sich gibt, der ihm später peinlich sein wird – ein gequältes Winseln aus den Tiefen seiner Kehle. Ghosts Daumen bohren sich tief in seine Leisten, bevor er, heftig atmend, den Kopf hebt und ein Papiertaschentuch vom Nachttisch nimmt, um sich den Mund abzuwischen. Blaine starrt ihn an und kann den Blick nicht von ihm abwenden, und während Ghost gelassen auf dem Boden kniet und sich mit der Zunge den Mundwinkel leckt, keucht Blaine hilflos, "Willst du..." Blaines Hand zittert, als er sie nach seiner Wange ausstreckt. Er fühlt sich, als wäre er high. Er schluckt noch ein paar Mal. "Was willst _du_...?"

"Ich will auf Patrouille gehen." Ghost streckt sich hoch, küsst ihn – Blaine saugt seine Zunge in den Mund und unterdrückt ein Wimmern – dann steht er auf und sein Umhang umhüllt Blaine wie ein Vorhang, als er mit der Hand sein Gesicht berührt. "Wir sehen uns später, Blaine."

 _...das ist es, was dich antörnt? Wenn das, was du mit mir anstellst, mich_ _vollkommen fertig macht_ _? Das ist es, was dich am meisten antörnt...?_

Nicht, dass er sich beschweren möchte, denn immerhin war das eins der fantastischsten Erlebnisse, die sein Körper je hatte. Und Kurt, derselbe Kurt, der ihm beim ersten Mal peinlich verlegen seine mangelnde Erfahrung gestanden hatte, der seinen eigenen Körper hasste, als wäre für ihn alles, was mit Sex zu tun hat, _schambehaftet_...

Blaines Stimme ist immer noch gezeichnet von seinem Orgasmus, als er sagt: "Mir ist noch niemals jemand begegnet, der so sexy ist wie du, weißt du das?"

Ghost schaut ihn nur an, und was sein Lächeln so absolut sexy macht, ist die Tatsache, wie sicher er sich seiner Sache ist.

*** * ***

Er ist ein Physiotherapeut – fast. Wenn jemand angeschossen werden sollte, dann am besten er, denn er weiß wenigstens, wie er damit umgehen soll.

Als die Wunde so weit verheilt ist, beginnt er mit sanften Dehnübungen, um die Muskeln geschmeidig zu halten. Er macht seine Hausaufgaben, geht zu den Vorlesungen, und er grinst, wenn die Patienten in seiner Praktikumsstelle Witze machen über seinen steifbeinigen Gang. Hat sich 'nen Muskel gezerrt, nein, ja, eigentlich müsste er es besser wissen, nicht wahr?

Kurt geht zur Arbeit, umsorgt Blaine wie eine überängstliche Mutter, geht nachts hinaus. Blaine macht sich Sorgen über diesen Unterschied zwischen ihnen – fünf Jahre im Vergleich zu wenigen Monaten – macht sich Sorgen, dass er noch größer werden wird, während er hier in seinem Zimmer sitzt und Kurt alles allein macht. Und Kurt ist müde – das weiß Blaine – noch mehr als sonst, denn er macht sich Sorgen, und Blaine weiß auch, dass er sich immer noch schuldig fühlt, ganz gleich, wie oft Blaine ihm versichert, dass er nicht die geringste Schuld daran trägt. Blaine weiß, wie belastend es sein kann, allein auf Patrouille zu gehen. Er versichert ihnen beiden, dass es nicht für immer ist. Sein Bein ist fast verheilt, er wird bald wieder mit hinausgehen. Kurt muss nur noch ein klein wenig warten, und er hat so viel Geduld mit ihm, er wird nicht mehr viel länger allein hinausgehen müssen, Blaines tapferer Freund, Blaine wird wieder zu ihm aufholen...

Aber es ist seltsam, wie gut sie mittlerweile aufeinander eingespielt sind, wie sie die veränderten Umstände einfach akzeptieren. Es ist erstaunlich, was im Laufe der Zeit zur 'Normalität' wird. Es ist erstaunlich, wie man einfach so vergessen kann, was tatsächlich vor sich geht, weil die Normalität alles abstumpft.

Es ist dunkel, als Blaine aufwacht, weil jemand unter seine Bettdecke kriecht und sich beharrlich an seinen Rücken schmiegt. Er denkt nicht weiter darüber nach, sondern dreht sich nur um und legt die Arme um ihn, restlos zufrieden mit Kurts Anwesenheit, ohne sie in Frage zu stellen. Er liegt in seinem eigenen Bett und Kurt war gestern Abend vor seiner Patrouille nicht vorbeigekommen; eigentlich hatten sie nicht vorgehabt, diese Nacht gemeinsam zu verbringen. Aber es ist dunkel und Blaine wird nicht mal richtig wach; er schmiegt sich einfach nur glücklich an Kurts Körper und spürt Kurts Herzschlag an seinem Arm.

Am Morgen erwacht er, macht die Augen auf, schaut sich blinzelnd in seinem Zimmer um, das schwach erhellt ist, obwohl die Jalousien zugezogen sind, und lächelt, als er sich den hellen, kalten Winterhimmel dort draußen vorstellt. Draußen ist es kalt, aber er ist drinnen und sein Wecker ist noch nicht losgegangen, weshalb er sie noch länger genießen kann, sein Bett und seinen Geliebten – welch ein Luxus. Das hier muss wohl der schönste Ort auf der ganzen Welt sein: ein warmes Bett und Kurt an seiner Seite. Er rutscht ein wenig näher an ihn heran, um Kurts Körper fester an sich zu ziehen... und hält inne, als seine Hand Kurts Arm berührt. Was hat er da an...?

Vielleicht ist er wirklich schon zu lange ein Superheld gewesen. Ein sechster Sinn tief in seinem Inneren – eine erschreckende Gewissheit. Er beugt sich quer über Kurt hinweg, um die Lampe anzuknipsen... und schaut auf den Boden vor dem Bett. Dort liegt der Umhang, achtlos auf den Boden geworfen, wie eine alte Zeitung; die Stiefel liegen auf der Seite, die Waffengurte in einem Haufen obendrauf. Er blickt auf Kurt hinab... der immer noch Ghosts hautengen, hellen Anzug und die Maske trägt, dessen Augen immer noch geschlossen sind, dessen Haare am Kissen festkleben... mit Blut.

Er schreit nicht vor Schreck. Vielleicht ist er schon zu lange ein Superheld; er schreit nicht.

*** * ***

"...du hättest zu Mike und Tina gehen sollen", sagt Blaine mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Er hält die Hand unter den Duschkopf, bis das Wasser die richtige Temperatur hat, nur wenig mehr als Körpertemperatur. "Du hättest mich wecken sollen, du hättest... _irgendwas_ , Kurt..."

"Tut mir leid", murmelt Kurt, sehr langsam und sehr benommen. Er kniet neben ihm, den Kopf in die Duschkabine gestreckt, und hält sich mit beiden Händen an der Türöffnung fest. "Es tut mir leid, Blaine. Ich habe nicht... ich habe nicht richtig nachgedacht."

Blaine berührt ganz behutsam seinen Hinterkopf und raunt: "Mach die Augen zu." Dann dirigiert er seinen Kopf ganz sanft ein wenig zur Seite, um seine blutverkrusteten Haare mit warmem Wasser auszuspülen. "Du bist nicht mehr auf dich allein gestellt. Du musst überhaupt nichts mehr alleine machen. Wenn du verletzt wirst, dann sind Leute da, um dir zu _helfen_."

"Tut mir leid", sagt Kurt zur Duschwand, mit immer noch viel zu schläfriger Stimme, während das rostbraun verfärbte Wasser in den Abfluss gurgelt. "Ich habe nicht nachgedacht, ich habe nur... ich erinnere mich nur daran, dass ich zu dir wollte."

So unendlich behutsam wie man ein neugeborenes Kätzchen streicheln würde, fährt Blaine ihm mit den Fingern durch die Haare, um verkrustetes Blut zu lösen und auszuwaschen. "Ist schon gut", sagt er ein wenig mechanisch, denn er braucht selbst noch Zeit zum Nachzudenken, weil seine Gedanken vollkommen durcheinander schwirren und er es nicht schafft, sie zu ordnen, denn sie proben gerade einen Aufstand in seinem Kopf. "Ist schon gut, dir kann nichts mehr passieren. Alles ist gut."

Es dauert eine Weile, bis alles Blut ausgewaschen ist, es war ziemlich eingetrocknet. Kurt hält die Augen geschlossen und lässt sich nicht anmerken, ob er Schmerzen hat; sein Gesichtsausdruck ist eine Mischung aus grimmig entschlossen und müde. Nachdem Blaine das Wasser abgestellt hat, wischt er ihm mit dem Daumen ein paar Tropfen von der Stirn, bevor sie ihm in die Augen laufen können, beugt sich hinab und küsst ihn dort, wo seine Haut noch warm und nass ist. "Ich glaube, es war nur ein Kratzer. Deine Haare müssten ihn verbergen. Aber Kurt, wenn du dich am Kopf verletzt, dann _musst_ du zu Mike und Tina gehen, denn Kopfverletzungen – "

"Ich weiß, ich habe nicht nachgedacht, ich wollte nur zu dir."

Blaine schlingt sich ein Handtuch um die Hände, tupft ihm vorsichtig die Haare trocken und wischt ihm das Wasser vom Gesicht. Er wird es sagen, so schwer ihm die Worte auch fallen; ganz gleich, wie tonlos und fremd sie klingen. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht dort war."

"Das meine ich nicht. Das meine ich nicht, ich wollte nur... dich." Kurt öffnet blinzelnd seine müden Augen und schaut Blaine mit unstetem Blick an. "Es war eine Straßengang, es waren Jugendliche, die einen anderen Jungen drangsalierten. Sie... einer von ihnen hat einen Feuerwerksböller nach mir geworfen."

Blaine drückt behutsam das Wasser aus seinen Haarspitzen. "Einen Böller?"

"Das... hat mich überrumpelt. Es hat... es hat mich überrascht. Erschreckt. Ich bin gestolpert. Mit dem Kopf auf der Bordsteinkante aufgeschlagen. Es war meine eigene Schuld."

Blaine trocknet seine Haare und versucht, ihm nicht dabei wehzutun; die Wunde nicht wieder aufzureißen, die er schließlich noch desinfizieren muss. _Ich hätte bei ihm sein sollen,_ denkt er verbissen. _Ich hätte bei ihm sein sollen. Sie hätten keine Chance gehabt, ihm etwas anzutun. Und selbst wenn, dann hätte ich mich um ihn kümmern können. Ich hätte dort sein sollen. Es gibt einen Grund, warum ich diese Schilde habe._

"Tut mir leid", murmelt Kurt und Blaine flüstert, "Es muss dir nicht leidtun, Schatz", reibt ihm kurz über den Rücken und beugt sich dann über den Erste Hilfe Kasten, der auf dem Boden steht.

"Ich rufe auf deiner Arbeit an und melde dich krank", sagt er, umfasst Kurts Gesicht und streichelt ihm die Wange, während er, sanft wie die Berührung eines Schmetterlingsflügels, die Wunde in seinen feuchten Haaren mit einer schmerzlindernden Salbe betupft. "Ich werde ihnen erzählen, dass dein bescheuerter Freund dich in ein richtig schlechtes Restaurant ausgeführt hat, wo du dir eine Lebensmittelvergiftung zugezogen hast. Es ist _seine_ Schuld. Dein Freund ist ein Blödmann, Kurt."

"Nein, ich mag ihn."

"Ist dir überhaupt klar, dass ich derjenige bin, der das gerade gesagt hat?" Blaine schaut ihm kritisch in die Augen – er sieht unwahrscheinlich müde aus und, was viel besorgniserregender ist, als hätte er eine Gehirnerschütterung. "Du hast dich übernommen. Du arbeitest immer viel zu hart."

Kurt schließt die Augen und sagt ganz automatisch: "Tut mir leid."

"Es muss dir nicht leid tun. Aber du musst besser auf dich achtgeben, Kurt..."

"Tut mir leid."

"Alles ist gut", wiederholt Blaine wie ein Mantra, ohne den Blick von der dunkel glänzenden Wunde in Kurts Haar zu wenden. "Alles ist wieder gut."

Er gibt Kurt eine seiner Schmerztabletten und lässt ihn den größten Teil des Morgens schlafen, weckt ihn nur ab und zu, um seine Reaktionen zu prüfen. Kurt ist schläfrig und erschöpft, aber er folgt mit den Augen Blaines Finger, lacht über seine flachen Witze und macht die Augen müde wieder zu. Um die Mittagszeit wacht er auf, akzeptiert einen Becher Kaffee und sitzt mit untergeschlagenen Beinen im Bett. Er sieht immer noch sehr müde aus, aber offensichtlich unverletzt. "Ich habe nur Kopfschmerzen", sagt er mit geschlossenen Augen und atmet den Kaffeeduft ein. "Es war meine eigene blöde Schuld. Erinner mich in Zukunft daran, mich nicht vor einem Böller zu erschrecken."

"Es war nicht deine Schuld", sagt Blaine leise vom Schreibtischstuhl aus. "Du warst schließlich nicht derjenige, der den Böller geworfen hat."

Kurt verzieht den Mund zu einem bitteren Lächeln, macht die Augen auf und schaut Blaine müde an. "Wie geht es deinem Bein?"

"Gut. Es ist wieder gut. Nächste Woche kann ich wieder rausgehen."

Kurt nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee. "Würde das auch dein Arzt sagen, oder ist das einfach nur deine eigene Entscheidung?"

"Ich bin praktisch ein Arzt, Kurt."

"'Fast ein Physiotherapeut' ist nicht dasselbe wie 'praktisch ein Arzt'."

"Es geht mir gut, am Wochenende werde ich wieder zu trainieren anfangen, leichtes Boxtraining, ich bin fast wieder komplett einsatzfähig. Ich kann mich notfalls noch eine Weile im Hintergrund halten, falls du darauf bestehst, aber du darfst nicht mehr wochenlang allein rausgehen. Du bist völlig am Ende. Kein Wunder, dass du dich verletzt hast, du bist total erschöpft."

Kurt schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf. "Ich bin nur zu sehr verwöhnt worden. Schließlich hab ich das jahrelang allein gemacht."

"Und hat dir das etwa Spaß gemacht? Ich komme wieder mit dir mit, auf gar keinen Fall werde ich – "

"Ich habe nicht nein gesagt."

"Dein Gesichtsausdruck sagt nein."

"Mein Gesichtsausdruck sagt 'oh Gott, ich wünschte, ich könnte zwei weitere Jahre am Stück schlafen', Blaine."

Blaine schaut ihm dabei zu, wie er mit untergeschlagenen Beinen im Bett seinen Kaffee trinkt. Die Arme blass im Vergleich zu Blaines dunkelrotem T-Shirt, und Blaine fühlt das Sehnen, das immer-präsente Sehnen, den Sog, der sein Leben jetzt beherrscht, die Fülle seiner Gefühle. _Blasshäutige_ _Andromache_ _,_ denkt er, als Kurt seine Tasse senkt, ihn mit seinen perfekten Wimpern anblinzelt und mit der Zunge blitzschnell seine Lippen sauber leckt.

Dieses immer-präsente Sehnen in seinem Innern; das Gefühl, dass das z _u viel_ an Emotionen ihm den Atem raubt. Wie kann es sein, dass er so viel fühlt; wie konnte sich die Liebe in ihm so ausbreiten: er fühlt so viel, es ist _verrückt_ , das kann nicht gesund sein – und eigentlich müsste er befürchten, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmt, er müsste befürchten, nach der langen Durststrecke seines Lebens in puncto Liebe zum anderen Extrem umgeschwenkt zu sein, allerdings, allerdings... Blasshäutige Andromache... Kurt schaut müde-interessiert zu Blaines Kamera auf dem Nachttisch hinüber.

Seit tausenden von Jahren haben Menschen so etwas gefühlt. Nicht nur Blaine. Es ist keine Lüge, es ist nicht nur der Wunsch nach diesem Gefühl – nein, dieses Gefühl ist realer als der Großteil seines restlichen Lebens; die kleinen Lügen, mit denen man sich über den Tag rettet (die Bedeutung von Geld; die Irrelevanz der Leute, die auf der Straße an einem vorbeigehen; die Grenzen zwischen einem selbst und jedem anderen Lebewesen). Nein, dieses Gefühl ist das realste, das er je erfahren hat. Seit tausenden von Jahren haben Menschen das bereits erkannt, dieses _zu viel;_ die Hilflosigkeit und Hoffnungslosigkeit, die daraus erwächst.

Kurt stellt den Kaffee auf den Nachttisch, nimmt die Kamera in die Hand, dreht sie zu sich um, entfernt den Objektivdeckel, findet den Einschaltknopf, und Blaine denkt: _Blasshäutige_ _Andromache; du bedeutest mir alles. Du bist der Inbegriff von_ _Behaglichkeit_ _und Liebe. Dich nicht in meinem Leben zu haben... ich könnte es nicht ertragen, Kurt._

_Unsere Geschichte wird eine andere sein. Unsere Geschichte wird nicht unglücklich enden, das werde ich nicht zulassen, um deinetwillen. Ich werde niemals zulassen, dass die Gefühle, die du für mich empfindest, dir Schmerz zufügen. Ich weiß, dass es dort draußen schreckliche Dinge gibt, ich weiß es, wir beide wissen es. Aber ist das nicht erst recht ein Grund, weiterzumachen, und zwar gemeinsam?_

Kurt richtet die Kamera auf ihn und Blaine schaut ihm dabei zu und hört das Klicken. Kurt schaut lächelnd auf das kleine Display und Blaine sagt: "Das war unfair, so ganz ohne Vorwarnung."

"Du brauchst keine Vorwarnung, du siehst immer perfekt aus." Kurt lächelt liebevoll das Bild auf dem Display an, das er gerade aufgenommen hat. Blaine fragt sehr vorsichtig: "Heißt das, ich darf jetzt auch ein Foto von _dir_ machen?"

Kurt schaut hoch und hält ihm die Kamera hin. Blaine nimmt sie und lässt den Blick fest auf Kurt gerichtet. Aber Kurt sieht nur müde und friedlich aus und greift nach seinem Kaffeebecher, jetzt wo er die Hände wieder frei hat. Blaine schaut sich das zuletzt aufgenommene Foto an und muss lachen. Seine Haare sehen fürchterlich aus. Dann hebt er die Kamera und stellt sie scharf auf Kurt, der einen Schluck Kaffee trinkt und ihn dabei anblinzelt. Er hält den Becher mit beiden Händen fest und sitzt müde aber entspannt und unerschrocken auf Blaines Bett.

In ein paar tausend Jahren werden Leute sich diese Fotos anschauen und wissen, dass Menschen diese Gefühle schon so lange empfinden, wie es Menschen gibt.

Er macht ein Foto von Kurt. Kurt lächelt geheimnisvoll und trinkt seinen Kaffee.

**~***~**

@Eyesfullofdream hat [einen schönen Post](https://klaineship2.tumblr.com/post/641101175960240128/eyesfullofdream-people-have-felt-this-for) gemacht zu den hier erwähnten Referenzen der griechischen Antike.

Und von [Riverance](https://www.deviantart.com/riverance/art/The-Ghost-of-NY-402017640) gibt es eine hübsche Fan Art von Ghost auf Patrouille:


	20. Kapitel 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Fan-Art in diesem Kapitel stammt von [@limaloveglee](https://limaloveglee.tumblr.com/). Dankeschön! <3

> _VERDAMMT JA PHALANX_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _*schluchz*_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _asKFDHFSJLASSALKFD und sie sind immer noch schrecklich liebenswert zusammen! <3_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _SIEH NUR WIE GHOST IHN ANSCHAUT askldfasghfjaadlghjkf das sind wirklich herrliche Zeiten für Phanghosts, ganz im Ernst *_*_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _WO BIST DU GEWESEN ? HAST DU DEINE NIEDLICHKEITS-SUPERPOWER AN DER QUELLE FÜR ALLE HERRLICHEN DINGE WIEDER AUFLADEN MÜSSEN ?? Verlass uns niemals wieder ;_:_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Oh Gott, ich bin so erleichtert, so erleichtert, so erleichtert_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Meine *Schätzchen* ;_;_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Ich stehe nicht mal auf die beiden als Paar, aber ich freue mich trotzdem für Ghost. Hauptsache jemand steht dir zur Seite, Spooky <3_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _lololol, meine Mutter kam gerade die Treppe hochgerannt, um herauszufinden, warum ich so geschrien habe_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Fliegt davon, meine Hübschen, *fliegt* <3_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Oh, das schreit förmlich nach einem Drabble zur Feier des Tages..._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Ich bin so froh, ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht ^^_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Sieht aus, als wären wir wieder zur Tagesordnung zurückgekehrt: das Fandom haut im Großschreibmodus auf die Tastatur und weint, während ich mir einen Drink mache._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Und immer noch kein Puckzilla :-(_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Passt auf euch auf, Superpärchen, gebt aufeinander acht <3_

*** * ***

Während der paar Tage, die Kurt sich, auf Blaines Rat hin, 'freigenommen' hatte, gammelten sie überwiegend in Coopers Wohnung herum, der sich köstlich darüber amüsierte, dass keiner von ihnen es schaffte, länger als eine Woche am Stück unverletzt zu bleiben, woraufhin Kurt rot wurde und sich in Blaines Zimmer versteckte. Als Cooper einmal nicht zuhause war, hatte Kurt, von seinem extravaganten Drehsessel aus, durchs Fenster auf New York hinausgeschaut und leise gemurmelt: "Vielleicht wäre es ja ganz schön, manchmal ein paar der Dinge zu machen, die normale Leute machen." Dann hatte er die Augen verdreht. "'Normale' Leute."

Wenn sie nicht gerade Verbrechen bekämpfen, machen sie nicht wirklich viel, denn wenn sie nicht gerade Verbrechen bekämpfen, sind sie einfach nur _müde_. Sie halten zusammen ein Mittagsschläfchen, schlafen abends zusammen vor dem Fernseher ein, bleiben morgens zusammen im Bett liegen. Aber sie sind jung und schrecklich verliebt und Blaine _will_ all die Dinge machen, die andere Leute auch machen: im Kino Händchen halten, zusammen Eislaufen gehen, mit Kurt tanzen gehen, oh Gott ja, er möchte mit Kurt tanzen gehen. Aber tanzen zu gehen ist nicht so einfach, wie es sich anhört.

Denn erstens gibt es Clubs und dann gibt es _Clubs_. Da sind einmal die Clubs, wo die Leute hingehen, um zu tanzen, dann die Clubs, wo sie hingehen, um zu reden, und die Clubs, wo sie hingehen, um Frischfleisch zu finden, an dem sie sich beim Tanzen reiben können. In Clubs herrscht Gedränge und Blaine kennt sich in der New Yorker Szene nicht gut aus, und er will doch, dass es für Kurt eine schöne Erfahrung wird. Außerdem ist da noch die Frage, ob Hetero- oder Schwulen-Club, was eigentlich gar keine Frage sein sollte, aber miteinander auszugehen und sich im Unterbewusstsein immer fragen zu müssen, was passieren mochte, falls man sich ein bisschen zu eng an seinen Freund presste.... er will einfach, dass es perfekt ist für Kurt – er will, dass alles immer perfekt ist für Kurt.

Aber auch die Schwulen-Clubs stellen ein gewisses Problem dar. Das Hauptproblem ist Kurt Hummels Schönheit und wie vollkommen ahnungslos er ist.

Blaine würde sich selbst nicht gerade als schlecht aussehend bezeichnen; er hatte noch nie ein Problem damit, Gesellschaft zu finden, wenn er welche suchte; er hat auch schon Annäherungsversuche von anderen Männern abwehren müssen, während er in einer festen Beziehung war; und auch Kurt hat sich die Zeit genommen, ihn genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen, er scheint es also wert zu sein, dass man ihn sich näher anschaut. Also ist Blaine ja vielleicht nur voreingenommen, aber eigentlich denkt er nicht, dass das der Grund dafür ist, wenn er ein Problem sieht in Bezug auf Kurt. Denn das Problem ist, wie wenig Kurt sich seiner selbst bewusst ist... was ist, wenn Blaine Kurt in einen Saal voller Männer bringt, von denen er sich nur einen aussuchen müsste – woher soll Blaine wissen, dass _er_ derjenige sein wird, mit dem Kurt am Ende den Club auch wieder verlässt...?

Er ist albern und paranoid und auch unfair, denn Kurt ist so treu und liebevoll wie ein Kind; er hat nur Augen für Blaine und niemanden sonst. Aber Blaine schaut Kurt an – Kurt, der keinen blassen Schimmer hat, wie gut er aussieht; Kurt, der die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm andere Männer entgegenbringen, immer nur auf eine ganz bestimmte Sache reduziert, und der nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass er ihre Aufmerksamkeit einfach _wert_ ist. Wenn ihn jemand in der U-Bahn unverhohlen anstarrt, dann lehnt sich Kurt fast unmerklich näher an Blaine und seine Hand packt die Haltestange ein kleines bisschen fester. Blaine legt ihm dann einen Arm um die Seite und tut so, als habe er nichts bemerkt. Es ist nicht fair, denkt Blaine, dass Kurt es einfach nicht erkennt. Es ist nicht fair, dass Kurt die Aufmerksamkeit anderer Männer nur mit Aggression gleichsetzen kann. Es ist nicht fair, dass Kurt sich so lange Zeit gewünscht hat, unsichtbar zu sein, nur um sich sicher fühlen zu können.

Falls Blaine jemals diesem Typen begegnet, der ihm das angetan hat... er hat Angst, wozu er dann womöglich fähig sein wird.

Aber er möchte keinen Stress; er will nicht, dass sie an ihrem gemeinsamen Abend paranoid Ausschau halten nach möglichen böse Blicken anderer Barbesucher. Er will einfach nur mit Kurt tanzen, will ihn jung und fröhlich und voller Leben sehen. Er will ihn so unbeschwert lächeln sehen, als gäbe es nicht das geringste Böse auf der Welt.

Er informiert sich genau, bevor er einen Club auswählt. Er wird eben darauf vertrauen müssen, dass Kurt auf der Tanzfläche nicht plötzlich eine Offenbarung hat, wie wahnsinnig sexy er tatsächlich ist, um dann mit einem ganzen Harem an liebestrunkenen Männern davonzustolzieren. Er wird eben dafür sorgen müssen, dass auf der Tanzkarte seines Freundes kein anderer Name steht als sein eigener.

Und das sollte doch wohl kein Problem sein. Blaine beherrscht ein paar Tanz-Moves, die ihm Kurts gesamte Aufmerksamkeit sichern sollten.

*** * ***

Als Kurt Coopers Apartmenthaus erreicht, ruft er an, weshalb Blaine bereits die Wohnungstür aufmacht, als er noch den Flur entlangläuft, und alles, was Blaine denken kann (wortgewandt wie er ist), ist _'Verdammt'._

Wenn er Kurt ist, bewegt er sich überhaupt nicht wie Ghost, wobei Ghost aber anfängt, etwas von Kurts Eleganz zu übernehmen: er bewegt sich, als wäre diese respekteinflößende, gelassene, aufrechte Haltung das Normalste auf der Welt. Aber Kurt... Kurt besteht nur aus geschmeidigen Bewegungen wie ein Vogel im Flug, und in diesen schwarzen Jeans, die so eng sind, dass er sie wahrscheinlich Zentimeter für Zentimeter hat hochziehen müssen, sehen seine Hüften absolut tödlich aus. "Okay?", sagt Kurt, die Wangen von der Kälte gerötet, das Haar lässig-perfekt hochfrisiert, seine Jacke eng an seinem schlanken Körper anliegend, und Blaine hat das Gefühl, als wäre die Zunge in seinem Mund viel zu groß.

Aber er schafft es zu lächeln und sagt, "Ja, alles okay", und gibt ihm einen Begrüßungskuss. Kurt zupft am Revers von Blaines Jacke, streicht mit den Händen darüber, raunt, "Die steht dir gut", stiehlt lächelnd noch einen Kuss von ihm und zieht an seiner Hand. "Na dann komm. Wo gehen wir hin?"

"Ah, ähm, dieses Lokal, von dem ich gehört habe. Ich war seit _Monaten_ nicht mehr tanzen."

Hand in Hand bleiben sie vor dem Fahrstuhl stehen. Kurt fragt: "Du tanzt gern?"

"Das macht Spaß. Tanzt... du nicht?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ich... ähm, ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals tatsächlich _so_ getanzt habe. Ich kann Walzer tanzen. Aber ich habe noch nie, also, du weißt schon, einfach so... in einem Club..."

"Wo hast du Walzer tanzen gelernt?"

"Ich hatte eine Lehrerin." Im Aufzug schaut Blaine in den Spiegel. Er behält Kurts Hand in seiner und als sie so nebeneinander stehen, fällt ihm auf, wie sie sich beide voneinander unterscheiden, aber auch ergänzen. Blasser und dunkler, größer und kleiner, selbstsicher und gelöst. Sie sind ein gutaussehendes Paar, findet er, als er so unerwartet ihrem Spiegelbild gegenübersteht, und das ist genau, was doch bitte auch andere Leute sehen sollen, wenn sie sie anschauen. Nicht _'verdammt, dieser Typ ist heiß'_ , sondern _'diese beiden gehören zusammen und sie passen auch wunderbar zusammen'_. Kurt beißt sich amüsiert auf die Zunge, als sich die Fahrstuhltüren schließen. "Madame Wischmop war sehr einfühlsam und geduldig, als ich noch ein tollpatschiger _jeune homme_ war und den Unterschied lernte zwischen _a gauche et a droit._ Wo hast _du_ es gelernt?"

"Oh Gott, bei viel zu vielen Cotillion-Kursen. Frag lieber nicht."

"Ich weiß, was ein Cotillion-Kurs ist. Madame Wischmop hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich ordentlich ausgebildet war für alle Bereiche der besseren Gesellschaft, was dir jetzt zugute kommt."

Beim Gedanken an einen feierlich-ernsten jungen Kurt, der sich mit einem Wischmop selbst das Tanzen beibringt, weil wohlerzogene junge Männer wissen sollten, wie man tanzt, muss Blaine grinsen, und er schwingt ihre verschränkten Hände hin und her, als sich die Fahrstuhltüren wieder öffnen. "Ich glaube, du wirst ein großartiger Tänzer sein. Du weißt dich richtig gut zu bewegen."

"...ich glaube nicht, dass es ist wie beim Kämpfen, oder? Denn das könnte böse enden."

Das ist nicht die einzige Art, in der Kurt sich gut zu bewegen weiß; sein Hüftschwung ist wirklich tödlich, er bringt Blaine dazu, zu betteln, zu brabbeln und zu jammern, und dann kommt ihm der Gedanke, dass Kurt sich am Ende womöglich als _viel zu guter_ Tänzer herausstellen könnte...

In der kurzen Schlange vor dem Eingang spüren sie die beißende Vorfrühlingskälte und Blaine legt Kurt von hinten die Arme um und schiebt die Hände in seine Jackentaschen. Lachend stupst Kurt mit der Nase Blaines Wange an, die auf seiner Schulter liegt, legt die Hände auf Blaines Hände und verschränkt ihre Finger miteinander. "Du brauchst Handschuhe."

Er kann Kurts Rasierwasser riechen, warm auf der Haut, an die er seine Nase presst. Wenn er das Kostüm trägt, benutzt er kein Rasierwasser – dieser Duft ist zu 100 % Kurt. "Mmh, du bist wärmer als Handschuhe."

Kurt lässt den Kopf rückwärts an seiner Schläfe ruhen, schließt die Augen und steht, glücklich darüber, so gehalten zu werden, in der Schlange. Blaine fragt sich, ob die anderen Männer die zunehmenden besitzergreifenden Pheromone wahrnehmen können, die er wie eine drohende Warnung in die Nachtluft ausdünstet. Die meisten der Leute um sie herum unterhalten sich miteinander. Jedes Mal, wenn die Tür aufgeht, entwischt eine hämmernde Basslinie hinaus in die Kälte, und Blaine spürt die wachsende Begeisterung in seinem Bauch, wie bei einem Kind auf dem Weg zum Rummelplatz, denn das ist ausnahmsweise ein Samstag, an dem sie nichts Schlimmeres zu befürchten haben als einen Kater...

Nachdem sie in der Warteschlange vorwärts geschlurft sind wie zwei gefangene Krebse, müssen sie sich voneinander lösen, um den Club zu betreten, und weil er ein Gentleman ist, bringt Blaine Kurts Jacke in die Garderobe. Er dreht sich zu Kurt um, der unbeweglich neben dem Eingang steht, in einem sehr geschmackvoll-lässigen T-Shirt, das quer über den Schultern raffiniert eingeschnitten ist (Blaine wagt gar nicht erst, nach der Herkunft einiger von Kurts beeindruckenderen Kleidungsstücken zu fragen), einen Arm quer über der Brust, umfasst er seinen anderen entblößten Oberarm – den Kopf wachsam gesenkt, beobachtet er, was im dunklen Innern des Clubs vor sich geht. Blaine hat schon gesehen, wie Kurt entschlossen in einen Straßenkampf eingeschritten ist, so dass die Gangmitglieder in Furcht auseinanderstoben, aber jetzt betrachtet er diesen schummrig beleuchteten, von hämmernden Rhythmen beherrschten Raum voller tanzender Menschen, als fühle er sich der Situation nicht gewachsen. Als Blaine zu ihm zurückkommt, verschränkt er ihre Finger miteinander und drückt leicht zu. Kurt erwidert den Druck.

Als sie in dem Gedränge vor der Bar warten, muss er ziemlich laut sprechen, damit Kurt ihn über der dröhnenden Lady Gaga verstehen kann. "Wann hast du dir das letzte Mal einen freien Samstag gegönnt?"

Er hebt schulterzuckend die Hand und sieht ehrlich ahnungslos aus. "Im College?", vermutet er. "Im ersten Jahr."

Blaine drückt erneut seine Hand. "Danke, dass du das für mich tust."

Kurt lehnt sich näher an ihn heran, damit er nicht so zu schreien braucht. "Danke, dass du es für mich tust."

Er wird morgen den Yoga-Kurs ausfallen lassen, sie werden ausschlafen. Sie gehen tatsächlich ganz normal miteinander aus, wie ganz normale Leute. All diese Menschen, denen Kurt im Laufe der Jahre auf ihrem Weg in die Clubs oder später auf ihrem Heimweg zu Hilfe gekommen ist, während sie ihre ganz gewöhnlichen, fröhlichen Leben lebten – und jetzt ist er zum ersten Mal selbst einer von ihnen. Blaine drückt noch einmal seine Hand und Kurt drückt zurück, während er unschlüssig die Bar beäugt.

"Ich weiß nicht so recht...", sagt er und Blaine neigt ihm den Kopf zu, um ihn besser zu verstehen – er hat ganz vergessen, wie _laut_ diese Clubs sind. "Was schmeckt _nicht_ schrecklich?"

Mittlerweile kennt er Kurts Geschmack. "Ich bestelle dir einen Cocktail. Vertrau mir."

"Was denkst du denn, tue ich gerade?", antwortet Kurt und obwohl es eigentlich als Witz gemeint ist, zieht er eine Augenbraue ein wenig zu ironisch hoch und Blaine weiß genau, dass Kurt ihm heute Abend enormes Vertrauen schenkt. Denn Kurt trinkt keinen Alkohol, und er geht auch nicht aus, und ganz bestimmt stellt er sich nicht mitten in einen Raum voller Leute, die an ihm Interesse zeigen könnten. Oder jedenfalls hat er das nie gemacht. Erst jetzt, da er Blaine hat, fühlt er sich sicher genug dabei, so etwas zu tun.

 _Schilde_ , denkt er, und hält seine Hand während sie sich nach vorne drängeln.

Es gibt bereits keine Sitzplätze mehr, der Club ist rappelvoll, weshalb sie sich an das Geländer oberhalb der Tanzfläche stellen. Kurt spielt mit dem Strohhalm in seinem Glas und beobachtet mit seinem katzenhaften Blick all die tanzenden Menschen. Dieses eigentümliche anthropologische Phänomen von Leuten, die einfach nur Spaß haben, scheint ihn etwas zu befremden. Blaine stupst ihn mit der Hüfte an und fragt: "Alles okay?"

"Mmh", sagt Kurt, ohne den Blick von der Tanzfläche zu wenden, zieht den Strohhalm aus seinem Mojito und saugt daran. Blaine kann nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann."

"Was?"

"Ich _weiß nicht, ob ich das kann!_ "

"Ob du was kannst?"

Kurt deutet mit der Hand, in der er das Glas hält, auf die Tanzfläche. "Tanzen, als würde niemand dabei zuschauen. So wie _sie_ das tun."

"Es wird niemand zuschauen."

"Wir schauen gerade zu."

"Okay, aber niemand wird... Kurt, alles ist gut, der einzige Mensch, der dich _beachtet_ , werde ich sein."

Kurt schaut auf Blaines Hand, bevor er den Blick auf sein Gesicht richtet. Blaine streichelt mit dem Handrücken kurz über Kurts nackten Oberarm und ein Lächeln zuckt um seinen Mund, das von Kurt erwidert wird, als er den Blick wieder senkt. "Hast du das auch mit, ähm... anderen Männern gemacht?"

"Ich hatte zwei feste Beziehungen, Kurt. Nur zwei."

Aber Kurt betrachtet nur das Treiben auf der Tanzfläche und nichts, was Blaine zu ihm sagt, könnte ihn davon überzeugen, dass Blaine _nicht_ unglaublich klug-kultiviert ist im Umgang mit anderen Männern, denn für Kurt sind 'zwei feste Beziehungen' gleichbedeutend mit 'Casanova'. Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl, behandelt zu werden wie der Jedi-Meister in Beziehungsfragen, wo Blaine doch genau weiß, dass er allenfalls einem stolpernden Ewok gleichkommt, der einfach nur Glück gehabt hat. "Sie waren nicht du", sagt er. "Es war nicht dasselbe."

Kurt stützt sich mit dem Unterarm auf das Geländer und leckt sich über die Lippen. "Wie kann man sich einfach so gehen lassen?"

"Kurt, dir ist schon klar, dass die Hälfte von ihnen sturzbetrunken ist und die andere Hälfte auf dem besten Weg dorthin, oder?"

Kurt wirft der Menge einen finsteren Blick zu. "Ich werde mich nicht betrinken."

"Ich weiß. Das erwarte ich ja auch gar nicht von dir."

"...aber das hier mag ich sehr." Er hebt das Glas und grinst Blaine an, und Blaine beugt sich zu ihm hin, um ihn zu küssen, er kann einfach nicht anders. Kurt schmeckt nach Zucker und Limette, Blaine würde ihm am liebsten die Lippen ablecken. "Blaine", sagt Kurt und Blaine fragt: "Mmh?"

Aber Kurt lächelt nur mit fast geschlossenen Augen und leicht geöffnetem Mund, also küsst Blaine ihn gleich nochmal.

Sie trinken ihre Gläser leer; ihre Arme stoßen dann und wann auf dem Geländer aneinander, und ab und zu berühren sich ihre Hüften, während Blaine sich unterbewusst zur Musik bewegt und Kurt konzentriert die Tanzenden beobachtet, als versuche er, allein durch intensives Zuschauen etwas zu lernen. Die Tatsache, dass er das hier mit Kurt erleben darf, weckt in Blaine ein Gefühl, als sei er bereits betrunken – nur ein Bier, aber das hier ist alles, was er sich je gewünscht hat, und es ist der beste Abend _aller Zeiten_. "Komm schon", sagt er und diesmal rempelt er Kurt etwas fester an. "Sie spielen unser Lied."

Kurt schaut ihn an, hört genauer hin und sieht verwirrt aus, aber dann... oh Gott, Blaine betet ihn an, wie er grinst, als Rihanna singt: _"[SOS, please someone help me...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXmF4GbA86E&list=PL6bzFy0nVx0aII8lJcZ05VqtVYKsnSrsw)_"

Blaine nimmt seine Hand, um ihn die zwei Stufen auf die Tanzfläche hinabzuführen. "Blaine, ich weiß nicht..."

"Vergiss einfach alles um dich herum. Okay?" Er zieht Kurt so nah an sich heran, dass er ihm in die Augen schauen muss, und legt die Hände auf seine Hüften, während er bereits anfängt, sich im Takt zu wiegen. "Nur die Musik. Okay?"

Kurt presst nervös die Hände in die Seiten von Blaines Polohemd. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich..."

"Du springst von Häusern runter, du schaffst das."

"Aber niemand sieht mich, wenn ich das mache!"

"Beachte sie nicht", sagt Blaine bestimmend, als Kurt versucht sich umzuschauen. "Schau mich an und konzentrier dich auf die Musik. Ich meine nicht den Takt, hör nur auf den Rhythmus... so."

Kurt ist seltsam gehemmt, obwohl sein Blick jetzt auf Blaine gerichtet bleibt und er überwiegend verwundert dreinschaut. Blaine lässt die Hand auf seinen Rücken gleiten, um ihn näher an sich heranzuziehen, damit er ihn geschmeidiger führen kann zum pulsierenden Rhythmus der Musik. "Das soll eigentlich Spaß machen", erklärt er und unterstreicht seine Worte mit einem kräftigeren rechts-links-Schwung von Kurts Körper zum Wumm-Wumm des Songs, und Kurt umklammert Blaines Seiten noch ein wenig fester, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten und... lacht überrascht auf.

Blaine beugt sich vor und singt an seinem Ohr: _"I'm out with you, you got me head over heels..."_

"Du bist..."

Blaine legt Kurt den Arm fester um die Taille und zieht ihn so schwungvoll in seinen rechts-links-Schwung, dass er sich mit der Hand an seinem Polohemd festkrallen muss. Über die ohrenbetäubende Musik hinweg sagt er Blaine direkt ins Ohr: "Du benimmst dich lächerlich, Blaine Anderson."

"Ja?"

"Ja", sagt Kurt und dann bewegen sich seine Hüften ganz von selbst unter Blaines Arm, _wumm-wumm_. "Ich würde das für niemanden sonst auf der ganzen Welt machen, nur damit du's weißt."

Manchmal, wenn ihm klar wird, wie sehr Kurt für ihn eine Ausnahme macht; was für eine Ausnahme er selbst für Kurt darstellt, dann kann er seine Gefühle kaum fassen. Aber er ist wirklich froh, dass er diesen Club ausgesucht hat, wo sich niemand daran stört, wie er seinen Freund mitten auf der Tanzfläche küsst, und Kurts Finger sich in seinem Polohemd vergraben, während Blaine seinen Körper noch fester an sich zieht.

Er kann Kurts hämmernden Herzschlag an seinem Brustkorb spüren. Kurt hat nur Augen für Blaine. Wieso hat er eigentlich gedacht, es könnte gefährlich werden, Kurt andere Optionen aufzuzeigen? Er kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass Kurt irgendjemand anderen so anschaut – er schaut ihn an, als könne er nicht fassen, wie Blaine das fertigbringt – als habe Blaine den Boden unter seinen Füßen erbeben lassen; als habe Blaine die Gesetze der Welt neu geschrieben; als wäre ihm gerade erst aufgefallen, dass Blaine die Mitte seines Universums ist. Er weiß nicht, wie er damit umgehen soll, so angeschaut zu werden.

Also hält er ihn einfach nur fest und tanzt und schüttelt Kurt hin und her, um ihn zum Lachen zu bringen, und er nutzt jede sich bietende Gelegenheit, den Duft seiner Haut einzuatmen, die im Diskolicht silbern schimmert.

*** * ***

Blaine muss zur Toilette und lässt Kurt mit ihren frischen Getränken allein – Kurt wollte eine Cola, weil er erhitzt und durstig war, und Blaine hat sich keine weiteren Gedanken gemacht und ihn eine Diätcola und sein Bier halten lassen, während er sich durch die Menge hindurch zu den Toiletten kämpft. Mit der gefliesten Wand zwischen sich und der hämmernden Musik, kann er sie in seinen Ohren pulsieren hören, und in der kalten Luft des Waschraums spürt er erst, wie erhitzt er ist. Außerdem fühlt er sich viel betrunkener, als er es nach eineinhalb Bieren eigentlich sein dürfte. Er hat in letzter Zeit nicht viel getrunken – Kurt trinkt nicht, also trinkt auch Blaine nicht, und er hat es kaum vermisst. Außerdem hat er noch nie viel vertragen – das ist auch der Grund, warum er Kurt kaum Geschichten aus seiner College-Zeit erzählt, denn die meisten beginnen mit 'also, da war mal diese Party' und enden mit dem peinlichen Wunsch, sich zu einem Ball zusammenzurollen und niemals mehr einem anderen Menschen in die Augen zu schauen.

Ein Mann stellt sich direkt neben ihn, um zu pinkeln, und Blaine starrt konzentriert auf die Fliesen vor seinem Gesicht und weiß nicht, was er machen soll. Er ist unsicher, wie die genaue Etikette ist, um höflich zu sagen, 'Hallo, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du meinen Schwengel anglotzt, könntest du das bitte unterlassen', und das Gefühl, als er den Blick dieses fremden Mannes auf sich spürt, erinnert ihn daran, dass er Kurt idiotischerweise in einem Saal voller betrunkener, notgeiler Männer allein gelassen hat.

Er wäscht sich schnell die Hände und eilt hinaus, ohne auch nur seine Frisur im Spiegel zu überprüfen. Er hat Kurt _irgendwo_ in der Nähe der Bar stehenlassen, aber nach dem grellen Licht im Waschraum erscheint ihm alles viel dunkler und die Musik – Katy Perry, viel zu munter für seine derzeitige Stimmung – ist fast schmerzhaft laut nach der relativen Stille. Er hält nach Kurt Ausschau, aber es ist schwer über die Köpfe der Menge hinweg etwas zu sehen – wo zum Teufel...

Bevor sie weiterwandern, beleuchten die flirrenden Lichter für einen kurzen Augenblick einen Mann, der sich hinabbeugt, um mit Blaines Freund zu sprechen. Kurt hat den Kopf gehoben und sein Gesicht ist weiß und vollkommen ausdruckslos.

Blaine rempelt sich zwischen den Leuten hindurch einen Weg frei und er hat das Gefühl, als pulsierte durch seine Gedanken ein _nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein..._

Der Typ steht Kurt gegenüber, trinkt einen Schluck und schaut Blaine über den Rand seines Glases hinweg mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, während Kurt scharf einatmet und sagt: "Wir sollten gehen."

"Dann ist das also der berühmte Freund?", ruft der großgewachsene Mann über die Musik hinweg, grinst ein einstudiertes Zahnpastalächeln, Lachfältchen in den Augenwinkeln hinter seiner Designerbrille, und streckt die Hand aus. "Ich bin Ryan, ich kenne Kurt vom College."

"Wir sollten gehen", wiederholt Kurt und obwohl Blaine sehen kann, wie fest er ihre Gläser umklammert, haben seine antrainierten Manieren ihn bereits Ryans Hand ergreifen lassen, der sagt, bevor Blaine auch nur irgendetwas sagen kann: "Hat er dir erzählt, dass ein paar von uns eine Wette laufen hatten, wer es schafft, ihm an die Wäsche zu gehen, und keiner sie je eingelöst hat? Du bist wohl immer noch in der Phase, wo du glaubst, du kannst ihn abends unter die Leute bringen und ein bisschen Spaß aus seinem verklemmten Arsch quetschen, stimmt's?"

Blaine weiß nicht, wo sie herkommen, die Worte, die sich tief in seiner Kehle formen, als hätten sie keinen anderen Existenzgrund. "Ich glaube, du hältst jetzt besser deine verdammte Klappe."

Ryan schaut wieder Kurt an, der wie versteinert, mit ausdruckslosem Blick zurückstarrt. "Hast du ihm erzählt, wie wir dich im College genannt haben? Er hatte einen Spitznamen", wieder an Blaine gerichtet, der so fest die Fäuste zusammenballt, dass sie schmerzen. "'Kurt der Frigide – keiner hat je herausgefunden, ob er wirklich mit einem Stock im Arsch durch die Gegend läuft oder..."

Kurt keift ihn an: "Weißt du was? Nur weil man keine Lust hat, _dich_ zu vögeln, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass man frigide ist, es heißt vielmehr, dass man Geschmack hat. Du hast nicht das recht, zu bestimmen, welchen Sex andere Leute haben, und dein Designerhemd ist ein billiges Imitat." Bevor Blaine noch etwas sagen kann, hat Kurt sich bereits umgedreht, drückt einem vorbeigehenden Mann ihre Gläser in die Hand und geht durch die Menschenmenge auf den Ausgang zu, während Ryan verdattert sein Hemd betrachtet.

"Verzeihung", sagt Blaine zu dem Mann, dem Kurt ihre Getränke gegeben hat, und nimmt ihm die Cola wieder aus der Hand. "Vielen Dank", sagt er und schüttet sie Ryan ins Gesicht. Zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen zischt er, "Arschloch", denn verdammt, er kann dem Bastard, der erschrocken die Hände hochreißt und keuchend nach Brille und Frisur tastet, keine reinziehen, denn das würde Kurt _überhaupt nicht gefallen_. Stattdessen stürmt er Kurt hinterher, nur um einen schnellen Schlenker zur Garderobe zu machen, als er sich an ihre Jacken erinnert, _Mist..._

Als er endlich draußen ankommt, ist die Warteschlange viel kürzer als zu Beginn des Abends, und Kurt steht, mit dem Rücken zur Wand, an der Hausecke, wo sich die Wartenden bereits zerstreuen, und weint hinter vorgehaltenen Händen. Es ist die genaue Umkehr dessen, was sich üblicherweise in den meisten Nächten seines Lebens abspielt: jemand reicht _ihm_ ein Taschentuch – eine Frau in 10 cm hohen Stilettos beugt sich zu ihm hinab, während ihre Freundin ihm halbherzig den Arm tätschelt.

"Er ist es nicht wert Schätzchen, vergiss den Bastard", sagt die Frau mit dem Taschentuch und tupft ihm die Wange ab. "Na komm, fest schnäuzen."

Kurt nimmt das Taschentuch und haucht mit zitternder Stimme "Dankeschön." Dann putzt er sich die Nase, während ihm die andere Frau die Schulter reibt. Als Blaine näher kommt, blicken sie beide auf.

"Ähm", sagt er. "Ich habe deine... Jacke."

Die beiden Frauen schauen ihn so böse an, als sei er der Antichrist. Sie... Mist, sie denken, Kurt weint _seinetwegen_. Blaine bleibt mit offenem Mund stehen, hält Kurts Jacke fest und weiß nicht, was er zu seiner Verteidigung sagen soll... wo er sich doch gar nichts hat zu Schulden kommen lassen.

Aber Kurt blickt auf, bringt ein verweintes, zaghaftes Lächeln zustande und wischt sich die Augen trocken, während Blaine sich vorsichtig zwischen ihn und seine selbsternannten Schutzengel schiebt, um ihm die Jacke wenigstens über die Schultern zu hängen. "Ist schon gut", raunt er, und Kurt putzt sich noch einmal die Nase und nickt mit gesenktem Kopf. Dann schaut er zu den beiden Frauen hoch, ringt sich ein Lächeln ab und sagt mit belegter Stimme: "Vielen Dank."

Die Frauen blicken erneut zu Blaine hin, der Kurt über den Arm reibt – die Haut unter seiner Handfläche ist ganz kalt – und sagt: "Da, ähm, da war..."

Kurt sagt, "Jemand, an den ich mich niemals mehr erinnern wollte, war dort drinnen", und schnieft noch einmal.

Eine der Frauen schaut ihn mitfühlend an. "Jeder von uns hat einen Arschloch-Ex."

Die andere Frau sagt zu Blaine: "Du kümmerst dich um ihn, okay?"

Er reibt Kurts kalten Arm. "Versprochen. Danke für eure Hilfe."

Nachdem sie Arm in Arm mit klackernden Absätzen davongestöckelt sind, schmiegt sich Kurt zitternd an Blaines Körper, und Blaine zieht ihm die Jacke fester um die Schultern. "Du bist eiskalt. Lass uns heimgehen und vergiss den Typen. Vergiss ihn einfach."

"Ich habe ihn gehasst", flüstert Kurt an seiner Schulter und sagt mit erstickter Stimme. "Ich hasse ihn _immer_ noch. Ich hatte damals angenommen, ich hätte diesen ganzen Mist mit der HighSchool hinter mir gelassen, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es auch im College..."

Blaine legt die Arme um ihn und reibt ihm über den Rücken. "Er gehört nicht mehr zu deinem Leben. Er ist nur eine schlimme Erinnerung, er ist weg."

"Ich bin gar nicht so sehr aus der... Fassung gebracht, ich bin nur so... so... so wütend..." Kurt fährt sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare, schaut Blaine an und zittert schon wieder, dann hilft ihm Blaine in die Jacke und knöpft sie für ihn zu. Kurt schluckt, wischt sich über seine feuchten Augen und schaut Blaine nicht an. "Weißt du, wie oft in meinem Leben..."

Blaine legt erneut die Arme um ihn und reibt seine Seiten, denn er friert immer noch. Kurt schließt die Augen, schluckt, als täte es weh, und knurrt: "Weißt du, wie oft in meinem Leben ich Leuten wie ihm _geglaubt_ habe...?"

Blaine vergräbt die Finger in seinem Haar und zieht seinen Kopf zu sich heran. "Er ist ein Idiot. Ein Volltrottel."

Kurt stößt zwischen krampfhaftem Lachen hervor: "Und was bin _ich_ dann?"

"Nein... Kurt..."

"Nein. Ich bin so bescheuert gewesen, das weiß ich ja." Er tupft sich das zusammengeknüllte Taschentuch unter die Augen. "Er hat sich kein bisschen verändert, am liebsten hätte ich ihm in seine Visage getreten, er ist so... so erbärmlich, und trotzdem lasse ich zu, dass Leute wie er mich _runterziehen_. Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, was ich zu ihm gesagt habe, ich war so... was habe ich zu ihm gesagt?"

"Ähm, du hast ihm zum Beispiel gesagt, sein Hemd wäre ein billiges Imitat."

"Du meine Güte, das war es auch. Furchtbares, billiges, _hässliches_ Teil."

"Und du hast gesagt, du hättest einen viel zu guten Geschmack, um jemals mit ihm schlafen zu wollen. Warst du... warst du..." – er schaut ihn fragend an, kann sich kaum vorstellen, dass Kurt mit diesem Mann auch nur ein Gespräch geführt hätte – "...mit ihm zusammen oder...?"

"Du lieber Himmel, nein." Kurt streicht seine Jacke glatt, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und schiebt die Hüfte vor, um Blaine finster anzufunkeln. "Wie wenig Geschmack traust du mir eigentlich zu? Er war einfach nur um mich herum. Eines Tages auf einer Party hat er sich betrunken und versucht, mich anzugrabschen – ich habe ihn weggestoßen und bin gegangen. Ich habe dir doch bereits erzählt, dafür, dass ich noch nie mit jemandem geschlafen hatte, habe ich genügend Missbrauch erlebt. Diese kleinen Jungs haben alle ein sehr empfindliches Ego."

Blaine sagt, "Ich hab' ihm deine Cola übergeschüttet. Du warst nicht mehr da, um es selbst zu tun", fügt er hinzu, als Kurt ihn anblinzelt und dann... plötzlich lachen muss. Erschrocken hält er sich eine Hand vor den Mund, verschluckt sich vor Lachen und Blaine muss ihn mit beiden Armen halten und stützen, als er heftig husten muss.

"Tut mir leid", keucht Kurt an seiner Schulter. "Du wolltest einen schönen Abend haben und, und..."

"Nein." Er reibt ihm über den Rücken. "Nein, du bist mir viel wichtiger."

"Ich habe so viel Zeit verschwendet...", bringt Kurt undeutlich an seiner Schulter heraus, und Blaine zieht ihn fester an sich – in einer kalten Nacht, am Ende der Warteschlange vor einem Club, ignoriert er ganz New York um sie herum, denn in der gesamten Stadt gibt es jetzt nur einen Menschen, dem er helfen kann... Kurt.

"Alles ist gut. Du musst ihn niemals wiedersehen. Dieser ganze Mist...."

"Niemals wieder", knurrt Kurt. "Niemals wieder, niemals wieder..."

Blaine ist ziemlich sicher, dass Kurt _nicht_ meint, dass er diesem Arsch nie wieder gegenüberstehen wird. Kurt spricht weiter an seiner Schulter. "Niemals, niemals, _niemals_." Blaine weiß genau, was er meint, und er hält ihn fest, während er sich knurrend den Weg durch seine versiegenden Tränen bahnt.

Er meint alles. All die Jahre seines Lebens, in denen er gezwungen war, sich für das bisschen Respekt, das er selbst noch für sich hatte, zu schämen. Alles, was er erlitten hat für viel zu viele Geheimnisse, als sie ein einzelner Mensch je haben sollte. Dass er jemals zugelassen hat, dass diejenigen, die sich an seinem Körper vergreifen wollten, _ihm_ das Gefühl gaben, minderwertig zu sein.

"Niemals", keucht Kurt, und Blaine drückt ihn fest an sich, um ihm einen Kuss ins Haar zu drücken. Kurt ist immer schon sein Held gewesen, aber er glaubt nicht, dass er jemals so _stolz_ auf ihn war – es schnürt ihm fast die Kehle zu.

Er sagt, "Lass uns heimgehen", und reibt ihm den Rücken. "Komm schon, es ist kalt. Nachhause..."

*** * ***

Bis sie seine Wohnung erreicht haben, hat Kurt sich wieder beruhigt, und sie durchqueren Hand-in-Hand leise das dunkle Wohnzimmer. Sie drücken Kurts Zimmertür auf, schleichen auf Zehenspitzen hinein, und zischen sich gegenseitig "psssst" zu, so wie sie es nicht machen, wenn sie Masken und andere Namen tragen, aber so als seien sie jung, als sei es spät und sie dürften Kurts Mitbewohnerin nicht wecken...

Kurt schaltet das Licht in seinem Zimmer an und zieht leise seufzend seine Jacke aus. Blaine weckt mit einer kurzen Bewegung der Maus Kurts Laptop aus dem Stand-By, öffnet seine iTunes-Bibliothek, sucht eilig die passende Musik aus, und als leise das Intro zum ersten Lied erklingt, schaut Kurt ihn an und zischt, "Rachel..."

"Es ist leise genug." Blaine hängt seine Jacke über die Stuhllehne und streckt die Hand nach Kurt aus. "Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"

Kurt starrt ihn an – müde und mit feuchten Augen und immer noch wunderschön, blinzelt er überrascht mit seinen perfekten Wimpern. Blaine macht eine auffordernde Bewegung mit den Fingern. "Wir wollten heute Nacht tanzen", sagt er und Kurts Gesichtsausdruck wandelt sich zu einem liebevoll-hilflosen Blick, als wäre Blaine ein wunderbares Mysterium für ihn, und ein Lächeln zuckt um seine Mundwinkel, als er seine Hand ergreift.

Dicht aneinander geschmiegt, halten sie sich fest in den Armen. "So hast du dir das aber nicht vorgestellt", murmelt Kurt.

Blaine lässt die Wange an Kurts Schulter ruhen, als sie den rechten Rhythmus gefunden haben, und wie sich herausstellt, kann Kurt tatsächlich tanzen. "Alles gut. Ich bin genau dort, wo ich sein will."

Kurts Atem wird ein wenig zittrig und seine Hand wandert ein bisschen weiter um Blaines Taille herum. "Ich auch", sagt er sehr leise.

Ihre Füße und ihre Körper bewegen sich ganz von allein. Natürlich ist Blaine schon öfter tanzen gewesen; er hat mit anderen Männern getanzt, ist spätnachts oder frühmorgens mit ihnen nachhause getorkelt, verschwitzt, mit zitternden Muskeln vor angenehmer Erschöpfung und drohendem Kater... aber mit Kurt spätnachts heimzukommen bedeutet etwas völlig anderes. Sie haben genügend geflüsterte Unterhaltungen in der Dunkelheit hinter sich, genügend gedämpftes Bettgeflüster kurz vor Sonnenaufgang. Sie erleben _jede Nacht_ wilde Zeiten, und auch wenn es unter anderem Namen geschieht und um Leben zu retten, macht das einen Unterschied? Denn... denn, denn...

Denn er war schon öfter tanzen, aber... Kurt mit geschlossenen Augen fest an sich gedrückt, Kurts kühle Wange an seiner eigenen, so dass er seinen müden Kopf bei ihm anlehnen kann, und wie sich ihre Körper ganz von allein bewegen; Blaine war schon öfter tanzen, aber noch niemals hat er _so_ getanzt.

"Ich will wirklich für immer mit dir zusammen bleiben." Er hebt eine Hand und legt sie an Kurts Hinterkopf, die Handfläche auf der weichen Haut an seinem Nacken. Seine Worte sind viel zu leise, er weiß nicht, wie er mit ihnen ausdrücken soll, was er fühlt. "Ich... ich meine das ganz im Ernst. Wirklich, ich..."

Kurt atmet lachend aus, spannt die Arme um Blaines Rücken an und presst die Finger in sein Polohemd. Er schluckt, bevor er sagt: "Gut. Das freut mich. _Gut_."

"Bist du..."

Kurt ergreift seine Hand, hebt den Kopf, legt seine Handfläche auf Blaines Handrücken und verschränkt ihre Finger miteinander. Er löst sich gerade weit genug von ihm, um Blaines Hand flach auf seine eigene Brust legen zu können, und Blaine spürt seinen Herzschlag, ganz ruhig und gleichmäßig. Seine Lippen öffnen sich wie von selbst, als Kurt den Blick auf Blaines Hals senkt – wie hell und gleichzeitig dunkel seine Augen im Lampenlicht aussehen, und dann die perfekten, gesenkten Wimpern....

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es irgendwann einmal jemanden geben könnte", sagt Kurt zu Blaines Brustbein, während leise Musik erklingt und ihre Körper sich langsam im Takt wiegen, als seien sie genau für diesen Zweck gemacht und hätten es erst jetzt so recht verstanden. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich je... ich wusste, ich konnte nicht riskieren, dass jemand es erfährt, und wer zum Teufel hätte mich denn auch haben wollen...?"

"Kurt – "

"Und _du_. Als wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet sind... und du meine Hand genommen hast, da..." Blaine sieht, wie seine Wangen erröten und ein Lächeln seinen Mund umspielt. "Und dabei hätte es doch gar nichts bedeuten dürfen, außer... ich weiß nicht, ob jemals zuvor ein süßer Junge einfach meine Hand hat halten wollen. Es ist... es hätte niemals so viel bedeuten dürfen. Oder doch? Aber es hat etwas bedeutet. Nur diese Geste... ich weiß auch nicht. Nur die Hände." Blaines Finger beugen sich zwischen Kurts Fingern und Kurt presst ihre Hände fester zusammen, und sein Herzschlag pumpt und pumpt warmes Blut durch seine Adern. "Und ich habe es nicht verstanden... all die Dinge, die dich hätten abschrecken müssen; all die Gelegenheiten, bei denen du mich so hättest sehen müssen... wie ich selbst mich sah. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wieso du mich nicht so gesehen hast. Und als ich jeden Widerstand gegen dich _aufgegeben_ hatte, da habe ich nicht verstanden, warum... Blaine, du weißt, was... du weißt, wen ich alles riskiere, falls jemand herausfindet, wer ich wirklich bin. Du hast dieses Wissen niemals gegen mich verwendet. Das war so schwer für mich zu verstehen... du wolltest überhaupt nichts von mir, außer..."

Blaine schließt die Augen und legt die Stirn sanft an Kurts Schläfe. Kurt neigt ihm mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf entgegen und sie tanzen.

Kurt flüstert: "So etwas gibt es im wahren Leben normalerweise nicht. Jedenfalls nicht so."

"Liebe?"

"Dich."

"Liebe", bekräftigt Blaine und lässt die Hand über Kurts Rücken nach unten wandern, bis sie in seinem Kreuz ruht. Er spreizt die Finger, um so viel von ihm zu berühren wie möglich. "Ich liebe dich. Ich bin noch nie jemandem wie dir begegnet. Ich habe noch nie so etwas gefühlt."

"Liebe", sagt Kurt, fast so, als wolle er den Klang des Wortes testen. Blaine macht die Augen auf und hebt den Kopf, um Kurts gesenkten Blick zu sehen, dieses blau-grün seiner Augen, wie der wärmste Teil des Ozeans, und er sagt, weil ihm nichts anderes einfällt, wenn er Kurt gegenüber steht: "Keiner ist wie du."

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Als sie in der vergangenen Nacht in Umhang und Harnisch unterwegs gewesen waren, hatte sie das Krachen eines Autounfalls von ihrem Platz auf einem Hausdach hinunter auf die Straße gerufen. Phalanx hatte einem Paar aus ihrem Geländewagen geholfen – unverletzt, abgesehen von einer blutenden Nase – und Ghost musste in den kleineren Wagen hineinghosten, dessen Front bis zur Unkenntlichkeit eingedrückt war, und die einzige Person, die er herausbrachte, war ein vielleicht vier Jahre alter Junge, der in seinem Kindersitz überlebt hatte. Das Paar auf den Vordersitzen waren vermutlich seine Eltern, aber sie herauszuholen, hatte keine Eile mehr.

Ghost drückte den Jungen unter seinem Umhang an sich, setzte sich auf die Bordsteinkante, nahm ihn auf den Schoß, beugte sich über ihn und hielt ihn einfach nur fest. Als die Sirenen näherkamen, wollte Phalanx ihm sagen, dass sie nicht länger hierbleiben können, sie mussten weg, aber der Junge hatte sein Gesicht an Ghosts Brust geborgen und Ghost hielt ihn in seinen Armen; den Kopf in der Kapuze tief hinab gebeugt, flüsterte er ihm unter dem Straßenlärm etwas ins Ohr, während die Passanten und das Paar aus dem Geländewagen betroffen herumstanden.

Also blieb Phalanx bei ihm stehen, während Polizei und Krankenwagen ankamen, und die Feuerwehr angefordert wurde, um die Eltern des Kindes aus ihrem Auto herauszuschneiden. Als sich ihnen ein Polizeibeamter näherte, sagte Ghost ohne aufzublicken, über den Kopf des Jungen hinweg: "Wagen Sie nicht, auch nur daran zu _denken_." Phalanx stand beklommen neben ihm, fest entschlossen, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, und bereit, ihn vor einer Verhaftung zu schützen, wenn es nötig wäre, aber dieses Kind....

Sie waren über eine Stunde lang dort, während der Ghost den Jungen nur hielt, von Zeit zu Zeit sehr, sehr leise mit ihm redete, und Phalanx nur abwartete. Bevor er Ghost begegnet war, hatte er nicht gewusst, was Geduld wirklich bedeuten kann; dass die Geduld, die man einer anderen Person entgegenbringt, das größte Geschenk sein kann, das man ihr machen kann. Zeit zu schenken, ohne die Minuten zu zählen, weil jemand anderes sie braucht und nichts anderes wichtiger ist. Ghost hatte gewartet, bis endlich eine Sozialarbeiterin aufgetaucht war, dann hatte er seine Beine unter dem Jungen lang ausgestreckt – seine Muskeln mussten zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits ganz steif gewesen sein – hatte den Kopf gehoben und zu Phalanx hoch gesehen. "Kannst du den Gürtel an meinem Bein erreichen?"

Dort drin steckte ein kleines Messer, das er Ghost vertrauensvoll aushändigte, obwohl er wirklich keine Ahnung hatte, was er damit anfangen wollte. Das Kind hob den Kopf, dunkle feuchte Augen in einem viel zu blassen Gesicht, und Ghost hielt das Messer zwischen den Zähnen fest, während er in seinem Gürtel nach einem Taschentuch suchte, um dem Jungen die Tränen abzuwischen. "Fest schnäuzen", sagte er durch die Zähne und hielt ihm das Taschentuch an die Nase, dann reichte er es Phalanx, um es in den Müll zu werfen, während er, in einer Hand das Messer, seinen Umhang unter sich hervorzog. "Kannst du das bitte für mich stramm halten?"

Phalanx hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was er er da machte, als er ein Stück seines eigenen Umhangs abtrennte, während er einen Arm weiterhin um das Kind geschlungen hielt, das sich an dem Gürtel festklammerte, den er über der Schulter trug, und ihn dabei unverwandt anschaute. Er machte mehrere Einschnitte in das Stoffstück und nachdem er sorgfältig ein paar raffinierte Knoten gemacht hatte...

...legte er dem Kind einen grob geschneiderten Umhang über die Schultern, verschloss ihn an seinem Hals mit einer Schleife und zog ihm die improvisierte Kapuze über den Kopf. Der Junge schaute ihn an und Ghost sagte: "Wenn du manchmal traurig oder einsam oder ängstlich bist, dann bedeutet das nicht, dass du nicht tapfer bist. Es verlangt allergrößte Tapferkeit, jemandem einzugestehen, wenn du traurig, einsam oder ängstlich bist, damit er dir helfen kann, dich wieder besser zu fühlen." Mit dem Daumen wischte er ihm ein paar frische Tränen von der Wange, bevor sie hinabtropfen konnten. "Okay?"

Der Junge fing an, bitterlich zu weinen und verbarg das Gesicht wieder an Ghosts Brust. Er hielt ihn fest, wiegte ihn hin und her und musste schwer schlucken. Phalanx drehte blinzelnd den Kopf weg, um nicht selbst in Tränen auszubrechen, und als ein Polizist sie misstrauisch anschaute, warf er ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. Der Polizist schaute ebenso finster zurück und biss die Zähne zusammen, und Ghost senkte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf auf die Kapuze des Jungen, dann stand er auf und übergab ihn der Sozialarbeiterin. Die Frau nahm ihn sichtlich angespannt auf den Arm, und er griff nach Ghosts Hand und hielt sie fest – und Ghost stand da in seinem zerschnittenen Umhang und ließ es zu.

Mit seiner freien Hand zupfte er leicht an der Kapuze des Jungen und sagte, "Als Kind hatte ich eine Schmusedecke", und der Junge schaute ihn nur mit großen traurigen Augen an. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er Ghosts Hand losließ. Phalanx trat neben ihn und berührte seinen Arm. Sie mussten weg von hier, bevor die Polizisten doch noch etwas unternahmen, aber Ghost schaute nur dieses Kind an, bis es sich schließlich wegdrehte und seinen von der Kapuze verhüllten Kopf an der Schulter der Sozialarbeiterin barg.

Erst dann verschwanden sie, weil sie endlich die Erlaubnis dazu hatten.

Hätte Phalanx das auch getan, wenn er allein zu diesem Unfall gekommen wäre und nicht mit Ghost? Hätte er gewusst, was er tun soll? Die unermessliche Trauer und der Schrecken dieses Kindes hätten ihm Angst gemacht – hätten ihm wahrscheinlich zu viel Angst gemacht, um irgendetwas zu tun. Aber Ghost...

Vielleicht weiß er, was ein verängstigtes, traumatisiertes Kind in seiner ganz neuen leeren Welt am meisten braucht. Denn auch wenn er sagt, er wolle gar nicht wissen, was die ganze Welt in ihm sieht, so versteht er vielleicht doch, was die Umarmung eines Superhelden bedeuten kann. Oder was eine _Umarmung_ bedeuten kann, wenn man sie am meisten braucht.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Blaine lässt die Wange auf Kurts Schulter ruhen und spannt die Finger über seinem Herzen an. "Du bist der unglaublichste Mensch, der mir je begegnet ist. Dieser Typ hat überhaupt keine Ahnung. Du bist der unglaublichste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt und lass dir nicht von einem Idioten das Gegenteil einreden."

An seine Locken geschmiegt sagt Kurt leise und spöttisch: "Auch nicht, wenn _ich_ dieser Idiot bin?"

Blaine hebt den Kopf und küsst ihn. Sie hören auf zu tanzen, Kurt drückt fest Blaines Hand und öffnet die Lippen für ihn. Blaine küsst ihn und als er sich von ihm löst, hält Kurt die Augen weiter geschlossen und flüstert angespannt: "Ich kann nicht mehr zu meinem alten Leben zurückkehren. Das kann ich nicht. Ich kann nicht, Blaine, bitte verlass mich nicht. Du darfst mich nie..."

"Nein. Nein, nein, nein, nein." Er zieht ihn fester an sich, drückt die Nase an seine Wange, so dass sie fest aneinander geschmiegt sind. "Nein. Nie. Niemals, niemals, niemals." Kurt atmet zitternd aus und nickt, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Blaine atmet mit geschlossenen Augen tief ein und raunt: "Du riechst immer noch richtig gut."

Kurt muss lachen und sein Körper bebt leicht. Blaine drückt Kurts Hand über seinem Herzen, öffnet die Augen, um ihn anzuschauen, und lächelt.

*** * ***

> **D:** _Okay, okay, okay, also ich bin etwas aufgeregt und ausnahmsweise poste ich mal keine neue Fic. Wie sage ich das jetzt, ohne dass es total verrückt klingt... ich und mein Freund hatten endlich mal beide am selben Abend frei,_ _sahen fern_ _, tranken Bier und er sagte "Du weißt doch, wie sehr ich meine Familie hasse?" und ich so "klar weiß ich, wie du deine Familie hasst; ganz New York weiß, wie du deine Familie hasst", und er sagte, "wenn wir heirateten, dann könnte ich deinen Namen annehmen und ihnen den Mittelfinger zeigen" Und ich dann so, "Weißt du was? Mir fällt kein Grund ein, es nicht zu machen. Zeigen wir ihnen also den Mittelfinger!" Also im Grunde bin ich jetzt verlobt und zwar nicht *nur*, um die gehirnamputierte Familie meines Freundes – Verlobten – zu ärgern. Demnächst werde ich eine verheiratete Drax sein und gleich nach meinen Eltern seid ihr meine wichtigste Familie, wisst ihr? So verrückt das auch klingt. Und wir sind vollkommen pleite, weshalb diese Hochzeit eher eine barfuß-im-Park-Mitbringparty_ _sein wird, aber falls eine/r von euch hier im New Yorker Raum lebt,_ _*bitte meldet euch bei mir* und verdammt Ghostly, ich weiß, dich interessiert das womöglich nicht die Bohne, aber wenn wir BB herfliegen könnten.... ich hätte euch beide so unwahrscheinlich gern als Brautjungfern, oder wie auch immer man das nennt, ich verspreche auch, euch nicht in schreckliche Rüschenkleider zu stecken, weil wir uns die sowieso nicht leisten können, es ist nur – ich fühle mich grade irgendwie high? Aber Leute, stellt euch vor – mein Freund_ _ist zwar keiner von uns, aber er_ _unterstützt all meine Verrücktheiten und verdammt, ich werde nicht in Weiß heiraten, denn ich bin diejenige, die das Hochzeitskleid aussucht, und ich werde *Grau* tragen <3_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _*Konfetti für Draxie*_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Du meine Güte, eine Phandom-Hochzeit!!!_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _GHOST-KLEID... wird es eine Kapuze haben?? Meine Glückwünsche! :D_
> 
> _~_
> 
> **BB:** _Draxie! *squieee* Das ist die beste Neuigkeit, ich freu mich so für dich, Herzlichen Glückwunsch! <3 <3 <3 Ich werde sehen, ob ich rüberfliegen kann, ich war noch nie in Amerika, das wird aufregend werden, wann ist die Hochzeit? Wenn sie im Sommer ist, dann kann ich versuchen zu kommen! Ich freu mich so für dich!! ^^_
> 
> _~_
> 
> **P &G: ** _Ach du Scheiße. Drax und Mr. Drax._
> 
> _~_
> 
> **D:** _Ghostly, sag, dass du kooooooommst... Ghostly bitte, es würde mir so viel bedeuten ;_;_
> 
> _~_
> 
> **P &G: ** _Draxie, meine Liebe, natürlich muss ich kommen, um mit dem Glückspilz anzustoßen, der deinen Namen annimmt. Gib mir die Termine, ich werde es mit meiner Familie abklären. Ich bin seltsam stolz und weiß gar nicht warum. Meine Güte, Draxie, ich glaube, du hast es tatsächlich geschafft, mein Herz zu lokalisieren._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _OMG, Draxie heiratet und hat alle Phanghosts dazu eingeladen, das könnte ziemlich turbulent werden?? Leider lebe ich auf einem anderen Kontinent! Aber trotzdem Herzlichen Glückwunsch! *Konfetti*_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Wenn ich bedenke, wie viele *Stunden* der Freude mir ihre Fics bereitet haben – ich wünsche den beiden alles Glück dieser Welt ^_^_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Draxie, ich bin gelernte Damenschneiderin und ich habe so viele deiner Fics gelesen, also, ganz im Ernst, wenn ich diese ganze Lektüre hätte bezahlen müssen, dann hätte ich ein Vermögen ausgegeben. Ich kann dir entweder helfen, etwas umzuändern, oder ich kann dir ein hübsches einfaches Kleid nähen. Ohne Witze, das wäre nicht mein erster Ghost-Umhang, falls du einen willst..._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Draxie, wirst du darauf bestehen, dass er Grün trägt? XD_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _*lässt die Korken knallen für Draxie*_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Oh mein Gooooooooott, ich muss bei Hochzeiten immer weinen ;_;_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Draxie!! Heißt das, wir kriegen eine Hochzeits-Fic? :D :D :D_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Ich backe für meine Familie immer alle Kuchen, Draxie! An was hattest du denn gedacht? Ich mache einen verdammt guten_ _Red Velvet Cake_ _ <3_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _*lässt die Finger knacken* Wenn wir schon eine Phandom-Hochzeit kriegen, dann machen wir es richtig; mein Cousin ist Mitglied in einer New Yorker Funk Band, Draxie, falls dir das helfen würde? Sie werden den Gig für eine Flasche Jack Daniels machen :P_
> 
> _~_
> 
> **D:** _Ich bin am Heulen. Verdammt, ich liebe dieses Fandom._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Zur Hölle, wenn die Superhelden-Fandoms nicht füreinander einstehen, wer denn dann?_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Ich erhebe mein Glas auf euch, Draxie, und wünsche euch ein *großartiges* Leben miteinander <3_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Ich fühle mich heute Abend überaus wohl in dieser Welt. Die besten Wünsche für Mrs. und Mr. Draxie._

**P &G:** _[Draxie, Draxie, Draxie. Meine verlorene Liebe.]_

 **D:** _[Ghostly, ich bin so glücklich, ich fühle mich total bescheuert vor lauter Glück.]_

 **P &G: ** _[Du hast es verdient, meine liebe Draxie. Du meine Güte, und wenn du wirklich Blackbindings herholen kannst, dann können wir sie persönlich auf den rechten Pfad führen, und außerdem können wir sie betrunken machen, und das würde ich wirklich gern mal sehen.]_

 **D:** _[Ich weiß gar nicht genau, wie ich mich fühle?]_

 **P &G:** _[Die Freuden und Leiden des Internets: ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte dich jetzt in den Arm nehmen. Ich freue mich wirklich sehr für dich.]_

 **D:** _[Ich dachte, du bist der Meinung, heiraten wäre eine der eher dümmeren Ideen.]_

 **P &G:** _[Machst du Witze? Steuervergünstigung, Draxie, *Steuervergünstigung*. Außerdem, weißt du, ich bin zwar nur noch der zynische, verschrumpelte Schatten einer Frau, aber ich denke trotzdem, dass zwei Menschen, die einander lieben, etwas Wunderschönes sind. Das heißt nicht, dass du irgendjemandem erzählen darfst, dass ich das gesagt habe.]_

 **D:** _[Ich liebe dich so sehr, Ghostly, ich will dich wirklich bei der Hochzeit dabei haben <3]_

 **P &G:** _[Ich werde kommen, selbst wenn ich meine Mom mitbringen muss. Ich werde eine Cousine als Ersatz organisieren, es gibt zumindest eine, die ich dazu zwingen könnte. Wirst du wirklich einen Ghost-Umhang zur Hochzeit tragen?]_

 **D:** _[Ich dachte an eine schicke Ausführung. Vielleicht aus Satin? Spätestens *jetzt* denkst du sicher, dass ich verrückt bin.]_

 **P &G: ** _[Himmel noch mal, Drax, wenn du es schon machst, dann mach es so, wie du es möchtest, ich habe überhaupt keine Einwände.]_

 **D:** _[Ich habe online diese *unwahrscheinlich* *tollen* kleinen Ausrüstungsgürtel für Abendgarderobe entdeckt? Ich glaube, das wäre das Einzige, wofür ich wirklich viel Geld ausgeben würde, Ghostly *_*]_

 **P &G:** _[Du wirst großartig aussehen, Drax. Ich werde furchtbar neidisch sein auf deinen zukünftigen Ehemann. Es ist deine Hochzeit. Du solltest dich wie eine verdammte Superheldin fühlen dürfen, wenn dir danach ist. Himmel noch mal, für mich bist du bereits eine Heldin, so geduldig wie du immer wieder mit all diesen Schwachköpfen umgehst.]_

 **D:** _[Ich glaube wirklich, das ist das absolut Netteste, was du je zu mir gesagt hast, Ghostly. Vielleicht sogar das Netteste, was du je zu irgendjemandem gesagt hast. Also du weißt schon, von wegen 'du und nett'...]_

 **P &G: ** _[_ _Du kannst mich mal, Draxie, du kannst mich kreuzweise <3]_

> _Oh wow. Glückwunsch, Draxie :)_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Oh mein Gott, warum heul ich eigentlich??? Glückwünsche!!_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Mann, eine Phandom-Hochzeit... ist dir eigentlich klar, dass wir alle so von unseren EMOTIONEN überwältigt sein werden, dass wir womöglich alle hyperventilieren? [ach übrigens: Herzlichen Glückwunsch Drax xx]_
> 
> _~_
> 
> **D:** _Leute, ihr seid wirklich das weltbeste Fandom. Vielen, vielen Dank euch allen, ich werde jeden von euch, der Hilfe angeboten hat, persönlich anschreiben. Ihr habt überhaupt keine *Vorstellung*, wie berührt und dankbar ich bin, und Mann, jetzt schaut mich nur an, ich heule schon wieder. Aber Leute, wisst ihr, was ihr für mich gerade seid? Ihr seid für mich so nah dran an Superhelden wie nur irgend möglich <3 _
> 
> _~_
> 
> _MÖGE DIE MACHT DES FANDOMS ZÜNDEN mein Onkel hat eine Bar in der Nähe des Central Park, falls ihr noch einen Veranstaltungsort braucht!_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _ich bin so stolz auf das Phandom, ich kann nicht mehr <3_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Ich hab immer noch das Geister-Konfetti von Halloween, jawoll \o/_

_**~***~** _

Wer nicht mehr weiß, wie diese _*unwahrscheinlich* *tollen* kleinen Ausrüstungsgürtel für Abendgarderobe_ aussehen, sollte sich den Link in Kapitel 2 noch einmal anschauen.

Draxie hat wohl im Internet Bilder von dem kleinen Jungen im Ghost-Umhang gesehen:

_[The Cloak](https://draxie.tumblr.com/post/39330505851/a-meditation-i-suppose-you-could-call-it-brought): A meditation, I suppose you could call it, brought on by the pictures that came out recently of the cloak the Ghost made the little boy when his parents died in a car crash. Mostly just a splurge of thought. _


	21. Kapitel 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Fan Art, die in diesem Kapitel verlinkt ist, stammt von [@queenoferebor](https://queenoferebor.tumblr.com)!

Es ist so schön, Phalanx wieder dabeizuhaben.

Jemand, der im Dunkeln an seiner Seite ist; jemand, der ihm den Rücken freihält; jemand, der das Reden übernimmt, wenn er selbst das Bedürfnis hat zu verschwinden. Jemand, der in ungezwungener Zuneigung die Arme um ihn legt, den Kopf auf seiner Schulter, während er ihm zuhört, wenn er laut darüber nachdenkt, wo sie als nächstes patrouillieren sollten – Ghost würde am liebsten die Augen schließen, innehalten und einfach nur in diesem Moment verweilen. Jemand...

Nicht _jemand_. Es geht hier nicht um 'jemanden'.

Es geht um _ihn;_ mit Regentropfen in den Haaren und einem vor Freude über seine eigenen Schilde strahlenden Grinsen, ein pfeilschnelles teuflisch-fröhlich, verschwommenes Grün. Es geht um ihn, wenn er glücklich seufzend neben ihm auf einem Hausdach sitzt und dankbar lächelnd seinen Kaffee entgegennimmt. Um ihn, wenn er ihn am Arm festhält, um ihm etwas zu zeigen, als sei die Welt voller kleiner magischer Dinge, die er mit ihm teilen will. Es geht um ihn.

Um ihn, wie er im Bett Kurts Arm einfängt, mit der Hand bis zu seinen Fingern hinauf wandert, auf Knien vorwärts rutscht, um sich im Einklang mit Kurts Körper zu bewegen; wie er Kurts Finger auf der Rückseite seines eigenen Oberschenkels platziert, damit er spüren kann, wie sich die Narbe der Wunde in seine Handfläche drückt. Kurt hatte den vom Sex beschleunigten Pulsschlag an seiner Halsschlagader sehen können, als er mit dunklen, ernsten Augen gefragt hatte: "Macht sie mich hässlich?"

"– nein. _Nein_ , was...?"

"Nein", hatte er gesagt und mit der Hand über Kurts Brustkorb gestreichelt, entlang dieser verunstaltenden Narbe, die rund um seinen Körper verläuft. "Macht sie nicht, hab ich recht?"

Dann hatte er sich zu ihm hinabgebeugt und die Hand an seine Wange gelegt, um ihn zu küssen, während Kurt die angewinkelten Beine an ihn lehnte und ihn die Gesetze des Universums ganz neu erfinden ließ.

*** * ***

Der erste Vorfall dieser Nacht: auf dem Weg dorthin schluckt er das Pfefferminzbonbon herunter, das er sich nach seinem Kaffee gegönnt hat, und hält sich an Phalanx fest, während New York unter ihnen dahinfliegt. Plötzlich liegt der Duft von heißen Brezeln in der Luft und aus dem lautstarken Tumult vor einer Bar erhebt sich eine lachende Stimme, Autohupen ertönen aus stinkendem Abgasrauch, die tiefhängenden Wolken des nächtlichen Frühlingshimmels heben sich von den nie verlöschenden Lichtern der Stadt ab und... Gott, sogar auf dem Weg zu einem Banküberfall, sogar etliche Stockwerke über Straßenniveau, wo Loslassen den blutigen Tod bedeuten würde, oh Gott, selbst jetzt _liebt_ er seine Stadt.

Als sie in einer weiten Kurve vor den von Streifenwagen umringten Haupteingang der Bank einschwenken, raunt er Phalanx ins Ohr: "Halt direkt darauf zu, ich ghoste uns durch." Phalanx nickt und sie gleiten unsichtbar aus der kalten Nachtluft direkt durch die Wand in die Bank hinein.

Um diese Zeit sind keine Kunden in der Bank; Wachmänner knien mit den Händen auf dem Kopf neben dem Eingang und Waffen sind auf ihre Nacken gerichtet. Ghost und Phalanx gleiten über ihre Köpfe hinweg und haben nur sekundenlang Zeit, die Szenerie zu erfassen. In der Mitte des Marmorfußbodens neben einer Gruppe schwarzgekleideter Männer liegt ein Haufen schwerer Geldsäcke und daneben stehen ein riesenhafter Kerl mit einem Football-Helm – es sind nicht nur seine Schulterpolster, er muss ein Super sein, denn er ist so groß wie ein _Bär_ – und dieser blonde Super. Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen, wippt er auf den Füßen auf und ab. Jemand in dieser Stadt macht aus normalen Leuten Supermenschen, die für Kriminelle arbeiten. Und dieses Mal haben sie es mit mehr als einem zu tun...

"Du nimmst dir den blonden Jungen vor."

"Kommst du mit diesem gigantischen Halfback klar?"

"Zuerst die Geiseln", sagt Ghost, während Phalanx die Schildrutsche auf den blonden Jungen hinlenkt und Ghost mit ihm soweit nach unten schliddert, bis er herunterspringen kann. Sofort ist Phalanx wieder sichtbar, aber die erschrockenen Rufe kommen zu spät; der blonde Junge schaut _fast_ zu spät nach oben und zischt gerade noch zur Seite, bevor er von einem Superhelden auf einer Schildrutsche erwischt werden kann. Phalanx schliddert auf dem Marmorboden weiter, der fast ebenso glatt ist wie seine Schilde, und lässt unterdessen kleine Schilde an seiner Seite aufleuchten, von denen die von den Ganoven abgefeuerten Schüsse funkensprühend abprallen. Mit mehreren geworfenen Schilden haut er ein paar von ihnen von den Beinen, während die beiden Männer, die die Wachbeamten in Schach halten und deren Waffen sich plötzlich immaterialisieren, erschrocken rückwärts stolpern, als Ghost vor ihnen auftaucht – in jeder Hand eine Waffe und bereit zum Angriff.

Einem von ihnen schlägt er den Ellbogen an den Kopf, und als der zu Boden geht, drückt er sich von seiner Schulter ab, um den anderen mit dem Knie am Kopf zu erwischen. "Draußen ist Polizei", sagt er zu den Wachmännern und beugt sich hinab, um die Waffen in den Boden – und somit außer Reichweite – zu ghosten. "Bitte, bringt euch in Sicherheit, wir haben hier alles im Griff."

Phalanx hat ein paar Probleme mit den übrig gebliebenen Ganoven und dem blonden Jungen – er kann entweder sich selbst abschirmen oder Schilde nach ihnen werfen, aber er kann nicht beides zugleich machen. Der blonde Junge ist nur ein verschwommener _Farbklecks_ und die Geldsäcke verschwinden einer nach dem anderen von dem Haufen – verdammt, er schafft die Beute nach draußen. Aber als Ghost sich umdreht, um ihn aufzuhalten...

...stellt sich ihm der Gorilla im Footballhelm in den Weg, die Augen im Dunkeln verborgen. Ghost senkt den Kopf in seiner Kapuze. Dieser Kerl ist sogar noch größer als Puckzilla, obwohl er weder dessen Schwanz noch Stacheln besitzt, um größer zu erscheinen, nur die Polsterung seines Footballtrikots; es ist seine Körpermasse, die Ghost Sorgen macht, er ist so groß wie ein Silberrücken-Gorilla. Hat er außer seiner Größe und Kraft noch mehr vorzuweisen? Wenn er nur ein Muskelberg ist, dann kann Ghost einfach durch ihn hindurchgehen, als sei er gar nicht da; er kann seine Anwesenheit vollkommen ignorieren – aber falls er noch einen anderen Trick im Ärmel hat...

Der Kerl im Footballhelm greift sich einen der schweren Geldsäcke, schwingt ihn im Kreis und schleudert ihn auf Ghost... der ihn einfach durch seinen immaterialisierten Körper hindurchsegeln lässt und dann auf den Typen zurennt. Er hört, wie der Geldsack hinter ihm gegen die Wand prallt – auch wenn die Stärke dieses Kerls gegen Ghost nichts ausrichten kann, aber _oh Gott_ , Phalanx muss sich unbedingt abschirmen, solange er in der Nähe ist, denn er könnte ihm die Knochen brechen wie trockene Spaghetti – und rennt direkt durch den Kerl hindurch, der versucht, ihn mit seinen Armen einzufangen. Ghost springt durch ihn hindurch, wirft eine Rauchbombe auf den Haufen Geldsäcke, schnappt sich die Waffe eines der übrig gebliebenen 'normalen' Ganoven und verpasst ihm einen Tritt ans Kinn. Durch den Rauch ist es schwer zu erkennen, aber er hört, wie der blonde Junge aufschreit, als er auf den verstreuten Münzen ausrutscht und wild mit den Armen rudernd über den glatten Fußboden fliegt. Er hört, wie Phalanx einen weiteren Banditen mit einem Schild in den Bauch überwältigt...

Hinter sich hört er lautes Gestampfe und wirbelt schnell herum, als er spürt wie eine Faust so nah an seinem Gesicht vorbeizischt, dass die Kapuze im Luftzug flattert. Es wird ihm nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als ihn heimzusuchen, denn einen Kerl, der sechsmal so groß ist wie er selbst, kann er nicht besiegen. Solange es noch andere Möglichkeiten gibt, versucht er, das Heimsuchen zu umgehen, denn er weiß, was es mit einem anstellt – er _hasst_ es. Die Handgelenke des Gorillas sind zu mächtig für seine Handschellen, aber er hat ein Seil...

Er ghostet durch ihn hindurch und als er hinter seinem Rücken steht, greift er in die entsprechende Tasche an seinem Gürtel. Bevor der Kerl sich umgedreht hat – er ist langsamer als Ghost, aber nicht sehr viel langsamer; seine Wendigkeit ist erhöht worden, um sie an seine Körpergröße anzupassen – ist Ghost bereit, seine Handgelenke mit einer Schlinge einzufangen und zieht das Seil stramm, dann lässt er es ein wenig locker, damit er noch einmal durch ihn hindurchrennen und es um ihn herumschleudern kann. Als der Riese sich nach ihm umdreht, wickelt er sich selbst in das Seil ein – herrje, sein Gehirn haben sie aber nicht an seine Körpergröße angepasst... Noch zwei Durchgänge und zwei von seinen unbeholfenen Drehungen und Ghost hat ein zusammengeschnürtes Gorilla-Paket am Strick, dem er sich weit genug nähern kann, um es zuzuknoten.

Der Kerl spannt die Schultern unter dem gepolsterten Trikot an und das Seil zerreißt wie dünner Zwirn.

Also gut. Eine Möglichkeit weniger. Er kann Phalanx fluchen hören, der mit dem unberechenbar hin und her zischenden blonden Jungen alle Hände voll zu tun hat, und als sich der Rauch verzieht, sind nur noch die beiden Supermenschen auf den Beinen. Aber Phalanx hat das Geld abgeschirmt, ohne das sie ganz offensichtlich nicht abziehen werden. Der blonde Junge könnte jederzeit wegrennen, ohne dass sie ihn aufhalten könnten, aber ohne das Geld geht er nirgendwo hin. Ghost lauscht mit einem Ohr zu Phalanx hinüber, ob er in Schwierigkeiten ist, lässt aber den Gorilla nicht aus den Augen, geht ein paar Schritte rückwärts und beobachtet ihn, um zu sehen, was er als nächstes tun wird.

Der Gorilla senkt den Kopf, atmet tief ein und geht, die Hände auf dem Boden, in Hockstellung, bereit auf ihn loszurennen. Ghost steht da und beobachtet ihn, wachsam aber nicht furchtsam, denn Körperkraft allein bedeutet ihm nicht wirklich viel. Der Kerl spannt die Muskeln an und rennt los, mit der Macht und erschreckenden Geschwindigkeit eines Erdrutsches, und Ghost behält ihn misstrauisch im Auge; _was will er damit ausrichten..._

Er rennt nicht auf Ghost zu, sondern knapp an ihm vorbei. Er rennt auf Phalanx' Schilde zu.

Ghost hat keine Ahnung, einen wie starken Aufprall die Schilde aushalten können – dieser Kerl könnte wahrscheinlich einen Panzer hochheben und damit ein Haus einreißen – aber er wird nicht Phalanx' Hals riskieren, um es herauszufinden. Jedenfalls nicht so.

Der Blitzknallsatz, den Ghost wirft, schlägt seitlich auf seinem Helm auf, nur Sekunden bevor Ghost ihm auf den Rücken springt. "Lass ihn aus dem Spiel, du kämpfst mit _mir!"_ , knurrt er den Helm an, während er auf seinen Schultern balanciert, um die Handschellen um die Gitterstäbe des Gesichtsvisiers zu schließen. Er sitzt rittlings auf seinem Rücken, als er stolpert und so heftig mit der Schulter auf dem Boden aufschlägt, dass Ghost nicht weiß, ob es nur der Aufprall des Sturzes war, oder ob tatsächlich das gesamte _Gebäude_ erzittert. Er ghostet das andere Ende der Handschellen in die Marmorfliesen und fesselt den Kerl auf diese Weise mit dem Gesicht nach unten an den Boden, während er sich wieder von seinem Rücken schwingt, um etwas Abstand zwischen sich und ihn zu bekommen. Der Typ im Footballhelm scharrt mit beiden Händen über den glatten Boden und kann nicht aufstehen. In panischem Frust schlägt er mit dem Helm mehrmals auf dem Boden auf und Ghost nutzt die Gelegenheit, um nach Phalanx zu sehen, der gerade einen heiseren Triumphschrei ausgestoßen hat: er hat den blonden Jungen in einer Kugel aus Schilden eingeschlossen.

Die Begeisterung darüber beschleunigt Ghosts Herzschlag – ein Hoffnungsfunke – sie haben ihn gefangen, er weiß, wer diese Supermenschen _macht_ , und auch wie und wo. Er weiß es und wenn es ihnen gelingt, ihn zum Reden zu bringen...

Hinter ihm hat der Gorilla es geschafft, seinen Kopf aus dem Helm zu befreien, und richtet sich taumelnd wieder auf. Ghost wirbelt zu ihm herum – ihm bleibt jetzt keine andere Wahl, als ihn heimzusuchen, damit sie sich um den blonden Jungen kümmern können. Er darf nicht riskieren, dass...

Der Riese steht mit dem Rücken zu ihm, eine Hand immer noch an dem Helm, den er einfach so aus dem Boden herausreißt; die Handschellen baumeln metallisch glänzend von dem Gesichtsvisier herab. Er dreht sich schlingernd um, in der Absicht, Ghost mit vollem Schwung mit dem Helm zu treffen, und als Ghost erstmals einen Blick auf sein Gesicht erhascht, unbedeckt bis auf die schwarzen Farbstreifen unter seinen Augen....

...da bleibt die Zeit stehen.

Das Geschrei des blonden Jungen verstummt.

Der Klang der Sirenen vor dem Gebäude verstummt.

Sein eigener Herzschlag verstummt.

Sein Leben, oder zumindest der Teil von ihm, der die vergangenen sieben Jahre tatsächlich noch gelebt hat, verstummt.

Alle Kraft weicht aus seinem Körper und die gesamte Welt um ihn herum verschwindet, mit Ausnahme dieses Anblicks und der Erinnerung daran, was er ihm damals angetan hat. Kaum hörbar flüstert er: "Karofsky."

...für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sieht er auch in _seinen_ Augen ein Aufblitzen des Wiedererkennens, aber es ist zu spät, um die Wucht seiner Schwungkraft aufzuhalten.

Er ghostet nicht und der Helm trifft ihn wie ein Vorschlaghammer.

*** * ***

Phalanx hatte erwartet, dass er etwas macht. Er macht immer irgendwas, denn schließlich ist er _Ghost_. Er selbst war etwas abgelenkt durch den superschnellen Super, der innerhalb seiner Schilde hin und her flitzte und von innen auf sie einhämmerte, aber er hatte sich umgedreht, um zu sehen, wie Ghost sich diesem riesigen Gorilla im ausgepolsterten Footballtrikot entgegenstellt... und dann sah er – zum allerersten Mal, seit er ihn kannte – wie Ghost zögerte.

Er hat ihn ängstlich gesehen, nervös und gestresst. Er hat ihn verletzt gesehen und wütend und erschöpft, aber noch niemals hat er gesehen, dass er einfach _innehält;_ er hat noch nie gesehen, dass er sich nicht verteidigt; noch _niemals_ hat er ihn so zögern sehen. In dem Augenblick, als er ihn den Namen sagen hört, gerät etwas in ihm aus dem Gleichgewicht, auf eine Art und Weise, die er so schnell gar nicht begreifen kann. Er hat das Gefühl, als bliebe ihm das Herz stehen. Die Welt ist eine andere geworden und sie ist falsch.

Dieser Name, der Name, den er insgeheim vor sich hin sagt, wenn er nachts nicht schlafen kann, schwerfällig, störrisch, grimmig; wenn er darüber nachdenkt, was der Name für Kurt bedeutet, was er für alle Zeiten für Kurt bedeuten wird, und darüber, dass Blaine nie die Gelegenheit haben wird, ihn zu...

Dieser Name, von allen Namen dieser Welt. Dieser Name hier; dieser Name voller Superkräfte, riesenhaft und todbringend; dieser Name _hier_ in New York; und er steht direkt vor Ghost und zielt auf ihn; _dieser Name,_ aber...

Trotz allem erwartet Phalanx, dass er ghostet, und es ergibt absolut keinen Sinn, dass er es nicht tut.

Phalanx' Schrei kommt zu spät, alles ist viel zu spät, als Ghost quer durch die Bank geschleudert wird – einen menschlichen Körper so durch die Luft fliegen zu sehen, erinnert auf makabre Art an eine Szene aus einem Comic – und hart auf dem Marmorboden aufschlägt. Er rollt noch ein Stück, bleibt viel zu weit weg in einem ungelenken Haufen liegen und steht nicht wieder auf. Phalanx starrt ihn an, das Blut pulsiert in seinen Ohren, die Worte bleiben ihm im Hals stecken und er _starrt nur und wartet_... aber Ghost steht nicht wieder auf. Er liegt nur da, bedeckt von seinem Umhang, so reglos, als sei er...

Phalanx hat nicht einmal bemerkt, dass der blonde Junge aufgehört hat, gegen die Schilde anzukämpfen. Er ist genau so still wie Phalanx und starrt genau wie er mit bleichem Gesicht und offenem Mund...

Auch der Gorilla im Footballtrikot steht reglos da, obwohl sein Helm immer noch leicht schwingend von seiner Hand hängt. Auch er starrt Ghost an, der sich nicht bewegt, und sein Blick ist voller... Verwirrung, zunehmend verzweifelter Verwirrung, und dann geht er einen Schritt auf ihn zu, als würde er gar nicht darüber nachdenken...

...und Phalanx erinnert sich: 'Karofsky'.

Er brüllt _"Nein!"_ und schleudert ihm einen Schild an den Hinterkopf. Viel zu spät fällt ihm ein, dass er einen normalen Menschen damit auf der Stelle töten würde – seinen Schädel zertrümmern und sein Genick brechen. Aber alles, was er denken kann, ist: _Kurt steht nicht wieder auf und... Karofsky, Karofsky..._

Karofsky...

Der Kerl, der ihm unvorstellbar Schreckliches angedroht hat; der Kerl, der ihn _gequält_ hat, um seine eigenen Geheimnisse zu bewahren; der Kerl, der ihn gelehrt hat, was Angst ist; der Kerl, der in Kurt den Wunsch ausgelöst hat, nicht mehr zu existieren, bis hin zu dem Punkt, an dem er tatsächlich beinahe aufgehört hatte zu existieren... Karofsky hier direkt vor ihm, der ihn auf den Boden geschmettert hat und jetzt erneut auf ihn zugeht, als wolle er...

Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, _nein,_

Unter der Wucht des Aufpralls stolpert Karofsky nach vorne, der zweite Schild trifft von hinten seine Schulter. Er dreht sich um und versucht, den nächsten abzuwehren, aber der Aufprall wirft ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht und er fällt schwerfällig auf seine Seite. Die Schilde, die den blonden Jungen einschließen, hat Phalanx vollkommen vergessen; den Jungen selbst hat er vollkommen vergessen, er ist nicht wichtig. Phalanx stürmt auf Karofsky zu und schreit " _...fass ihn ja nicht an..._ "

Aus dem Augenwinkel nimmt er eine Bewegung wahr, dreht sich um und sieht den blonden Jungen neben Ghosts Schulter knien. Er hält beide Hände über ihn, wagt aber nicht, ihn zu berühren, und krächzt: "Alter – "

" – lass ihn verdammt noch mal in Ruhe!"

Der Junge blickt auf und schwirrt aus dem Weg, als der Schild dort entlangzischt, wo er eben noch war. Phalanx kann nicht _atmen_ , kann nicht _denken,_ oh Gott, er _bewegt_ sich nicht, er muss ihn sofort von hier wegbringen, irgendwohin, wo er Hilfe bekommt...

Hinter ihm hat Karofsky sich schwer atmend wieder aufgerappelt. "Aus dem Weg", murmelt er und Phalanx... erahnt seinen ausholenden Arm mehr, als dass er ihn tatsächlich sieht, zuckt zusammen und generiert instinktiv einen Schild, aber der heftige Schlag haut ihn fast von den Beinen. Er taumelt zur Seite und kann sich gerade noch an einer hohen weißen Säule festhalten, die die Decke der Bank stützt. Karofsky starrt immer noch heftig atmend Ghosts reglosen Körper an, bevor er zu Phalanx hinüberschaut.

Er schaut ihn an, als sei _er_ derjenige, der etwas getan hat, wozu er kein Recht hatte.

Das ist der Moment, in dem Phalanx komplett ausrastet. Alles andere ist ihm jetzt völlig egal, er will ihn nur noch tot sehen. Er lässt Schild auf Schild auf ihn einprasseln, aber sie verlangsamen ihn nur unwesentlich, denn Karofsky hält sich einen Arm vors Gesicht und erkämpft sich seinen Weg auf ihn zu. Jeder Aufprall erschüttert seinen Körper, aber er geht nicht in die Knie und weicht auch nicht zurück. Mit der Säule im Rücken hat Phalanx keine Rückzugsmöglichkeit. Er wartet, bis Karofsky fast über ihm steht – mit dem Arm über seinem Gesicht kann er ihn nicht wirklich sehen – und taucht zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch, während Karofsky die Säule mit einem Fausthieb in zwei Teile zerbricht. Sie stürzt um und Phalanx weicht zurück, sieht, wie sich mit herabfallendem Gipsstaub ein Riss durch die Decke zieht; noch ein paar solcher Treffer und das gesamte Gebäude wird einstürzen.

Keuchend und mit blutigen Knöcheln dreht Karofsky sich wieder zu ihm um. "Du kümmerliches kleines Arschloch", keift er. "Du verdammtes Nichts – du und _er_..."

"Wag es nicht, auch nur über ihn zu _reden_ , wag es ja nicht..."

Karofsky stürmt in zwei Sätzen auf ihn zu und Phalanx schafft es gerade noch rechtzeitig, den Schild zu generieren, als ein Aufprall wie von einem Laster seine Knie erzittern lässt. Karofsky zieht fluchend seine Faust zurück, spannt seine blutigen Finger an, und Phalanx lässt seinen Schutzschild verschwinden und wirft erneut einen Schild mit solcher Wucht, dass Karofskys Kopf zur Seite geschleudert wird. Er flucht und über seinen Augen ist Blut – er hat eine Platzwunde an der Stirn. Phalanx wirft noch einen Schild, aber ein weiterer blind ausgeführter Fausthieb zwingt ihn, sich hastig abzuschirmen, und er ist fassungslos, als ihn die Wucht des Aufpralls rückwärts stolpern lässt...

Und plötzlich ist etwas Bleiches zwischen ihnen... ein wirbelnder grauer Umhang streckt einen Arm aus und keucht: _"Hört auf damit. Alle beide!"_

Sie stolpern beide erschrocken rückwärts, als Ghost zwischen ihnen steht, mit zurückgeschlagener Kapuze und blutüberströmtem Gesicht. Phalanx bleibt der Mund offen stehen und dann sieht er... wie Ghosts Knöchel zittert, als er seinen Arm sinken lässt, um den anderen behutsam zu umfassen und an seine Brust zu ziehen. Er sieht, wie seltsam abgehackt seine Atemzüge sind, als er Karofsky wütend anfunkelt; es ist, als würde jeder Atemzug dreimal kurz stocken...

Phalanx stürzt vorwärts, um ihn aufzufangen, und als er sieht, wie Karofsky dasselbe macht, atmet er scharf ein.

Karofsky ist es, der innehält, und Phalanx ist es, der... ganz behutsam seinen Arm einfängt, als Ghost mit zusammengepressten Lippen ins Taumeln gerät. In seinem Blick erkennt Phalanx die Angst hinzufallen und ihm wird klar, dass er nur deshalb aufrecht steht, weil er der absolut starrköpfigste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt ist. Er hat fürchterliche Schmerzen und er weiß, wenn er noch einmal stürzt, wird es nur noch schlimmer werden. Phalanx fängt sein Gewicht mit seinem Körper auf, legt die Arme um ihn und flüstert ihm ins Ohr: "Es ist gut, alles ist gut, ich hab dich, alles ist gut..."

Für einen kurzen Moment hängt Ghost benommen und zitternd in seinen Armen, aber dann holt er tief Luft, hebt den Kopf und schaut Karofsky in die Augen, und Phalanx sieht...

Seine Augen sind tiefblau hinter all dem Blut, da ist keine Spur von Grün. Seine Augen sind weit offen und sein Blick ist verloren – tausende Fragen, bevor sie verschwinden und nur Gram zurückbleibt.

Seine Stimme ist leise und hallt in der weiträumigen Bank wider, die leer ist, bis auf sie. "Das ist es, was du aus deinem Leben gemacht hast? Das ist es, was du...?" Er starrt ihn an, als könne er es nicht begreifen; als versuchte er vergeblich, es mit aller Macht zu verstehen. "Nach allem, nach... nach allem, nachdem ich deine Geheimnisse für dich bewahrt habe. Du hast es nie durchleben müssen, du hast dich nicht damit auseinandersetzen müssen, du hast dich _niemals damit auseinandersetzen müssen...._ und nachdem du es hinter dir hattest, bist du hierher gekommen und... und das ist _alles, was du aus deinem Leben gemacht hast?"_

Phalanx sollte etwas sagen, aber er bringt kein Wort heraus. Kurt zittert in seinen Armen vor Schmerzen und Karofsky starrt ihn mit offenem Mund an, als wüsste er nicht was...

"Hast du eigentlich eine Vorstellung davon, was... von allen Dingen, die du hättest tun können, all den Menschen, denen du hättest helfen können... und du hast dich _dafür_ entschieden?!" Er schluchzt es beinahe, und mitten auf dem Boden liegt immer noch ein Haufen herrenloser Geldsäcke, während draußen immer mehr Polizeiwagen mit heulenden Sirenen vorfahren. Phalanx spannt die Arme um Ghosts Körper an; er muss sich darauf konzentrieren, ihm nicht wehzutun, denn er weiß nicht, wie schlimm er verletzt ist... "Alles, was aus dir hätte werden können... ich kann es nicht glauben, ich... ich hatte gehofft, du wärst _glücklicher,_ ich hatte gehofft, es ginge dir _gut,_ und dabei hast du..."

Leise und beinahe hilflos sagt Karofsky: "Kurt... wie..."

"Wie konntest du nur?" Kurt starrt ihn so verächtlich an, als hätte er kein menschliches Wesen vor sich. "Wie _konntest_ du nur? Nach allem, was ich deinetwegen durchgemacht habe; nach allem, was du aus mir gemacht... nachdem du mich _benutzt_ hast, um dich zu schützen, und ich um deinetwillen den Mund gehalten habe... und das ist aus dir geworden? Ich... du hast dich _dafür_ entschieden?"

Karofsky starrt ihn an. Phalanx hat beide Arme um ihn geschlungen und spürt, dass Kurts zitternder Körper ihn kaum noch aufrecht halten kann. Er wagt kaum, mehr von seinem Gewicht auf sich zu nehmen, denn das würde bedeuten, dass er fester zupacken muss, und er weiß nicht, wie schlimm er verletzt ist und ob er es damit nicht noch _schlimmer_ macht.

Karofsky wischt sich das Blut aus den Augen und versucht, etwas zu sagen, aber er kann nicht, und nach zwei erfolglosen Versuchen bringt er ein leises, heiseres "Es tut mir leid", zustande.

Kurts Atem geht keuchend und unregelmäßig – Phalanx kann den Schmerz heraushören und Karofsky schluckt und stammelt erneut: "Es tut mir... es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid, ich..."

Kurt schüttelt den Kopf – er sieht regelrecht verblüfft aus, als könne er es kaum fassen. "Du verstehst es nicht. Du verstehst nicht, was du mir angetan hast. Du verstehst _überhaupt nichts_..."

"Ich habe nicht..." Karofsky blickt sich in der Bank um: die bewusstlosen Kriminellen, die am Boden liegenden Waffen, das verstreute Geld... das Blut auf dem Marmorboden, wo Ghost sich aufgerappelt hat. Er sieht aus, als würde ihm erst jetzt bewusst, wo er sich befindet. "Ich habe nicht gewusst, was ich sonst..." Er knetet seine Hände, seine großen blut-verkrusteten Hände. "Ich habe viel über dich nachgedacht", sagt er und Phalanx atmet scharf ein und er möchte die Arme anspannen, aber er kann nicht. Er beobachtet ihn über Kurts Schulter hinweg – wenn er auch nur einen Schritt näherkommt, wird er ihn _umbringen._ Er hatte nie das Recht, auch nur in seine Nähe zu kommen, geschweige denn über ihn _nachzudenken_.... "Ich habe nachgedacht... ziemlich viel, darüber, was ich... dir angetan habe, und wie... du..."

"Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, was du mir angetan hast. Du hast dich nicht einfach nur versteckt hinter deinen Angriffen auf mich. Du kannst es nicht gewusst haben. Hättest du es gewusst, dann hättest du es nicht tun können, denn niemand kann einem anderen Menschen so etwas antun. Du weißt nicht, wie es war... du weißt nicht, was du mir angetan..." Kurts Blick fällt auf seine Hand, mit der er seinen verletzten Arm festhält, und er stößt ein ersticktes, ungläubiges Lachen aus. Dann lässt er seinen Arm los und hebt die Hand und seine behandschuhten Finger zittern. "Ich kann es dir zeigen. Wenn du willst, dann kann ich dir genau zeigen, was du mir angetan hast."

Phalanx... holt tief Luft.

Er hat ihn gefragt, was das Heimsuchen ist. Kurt weiß es selbst nicht genau. Er hatte Blaine nicht in die Augen sehen können, als er ihm gestand, dass er nicht so genau darüber nachdenkt; versucht, nicht darüber nachzudenken. Einmal hat er es an sich selbst ausprobiert, hat er erzählt, um herauszufinden, was zum Teufel dabei mit einem passiert. Es ist nicht besonders schön. Diese Worte waren so typisch Kurt: _es ist nicht besonders schön._

"Ich glaube", hatte er gesagt und innegehalten, und dann hatte er seine Hand betrachtet, den Arm dicht an seinen Brustkorb gepresst. "Ich glaube, es ist all die Angst, die ich gespürt habe", hatte er zu seiner Hand gesagt. "Die ganze Angst, komprimiert in den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Es ist..." Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf weggedreht. "Es ist eine ganze Menge Angst. Ich weiß auch nicht. Menschen werden nun mal von Geistern heimgesucht."

Es gibt einen Grund für all diese Angst. Der Grund schaut jetzt gerade auf Kurt hinab, der voller Blut ist und langsam in die Knie geht, während die Muskeln seines rechten Arms seltsam zucken. _Er hat fürchterliche Schmerzen_ , denkt Blaine. _Sein Arm ist mindestens an einer Stelle gebrochen, du meine Güte, er sollte nicht aufrecht stehen; er sollte eigentlich überhaupt nicht hier sein, er braucht dringend Hilfe..._

Karofsky starrt ihn blinzelnd an und wischt sich noch einmal mit dem Handgelenk das Blut aus den Augen. Dann beißt er die Zähne zusammen und sagt: "...ja. Klar. Natürlich. Wenn du... ja."

Phalanx weiß nicht, was er tun soll, als Karofsky einen Schritt vorwärts geht und sich zu Kurts Füßen auf ein Knie sinken lässt. Kurt starrt auf ihn hinab, als hätte er nicht mit seinem Einverständnis gerechnet. Sein Mund ist leicht geöffnet, Blut sickert aus seinem Haar und läuft ihm den Hals hinab, Blut schimmert dunkel durch sein helles Kostüm und er flüstert: "...an jedem Tag meines Lebens, Karofsky. In jeder einzelnen _Minute_..."

Karofsky schaut ihn unverwandt an und sagt mit erschreckend zitternder Stimme: "Es tut mir leid."

Kurt starrt ihm in die Augen und etwas in seinem Blick ist seltsam. Er bewegt sich nicht. Niemand bewegt sich. Für einen kurzen Moment verharren alle drei vollkommen reglos.

Und dann stöhnt Phalanx leise auf und schließt die Augen.

Er weiß, warum Kurt so erstarrt ist. Sein Gesicht ist reglos; er macht die Augen auf und sieht das Zögern in Kurts Blick, die zunehmende Übelkeit, das Widerstreben, das sich in ihm breit macht, und er weiß – und ihm wird schlecht bei der Erkenntnis –, dass Kurt es nicht über sich bringt. Er kann ihn nicht heimsuchen. Auge in Auge mit dem Menschen, der der Grund ist für all die Angst, die so tief in ihm verwurzelt ist, kann er es nicht tun. Er bringt es nicht über sich, diese Angst auf den einzigen Menschen zu übertragen, der sie wirklich verdient hätte. _Bestrafung_ ist für Kurt nie der Grund dafür gewesen, es zu tun. Er hat noch nie _vorsätzlich_ jemandem so wehgetan; hat noch nie einem wehrlosen Menschen ins Gesicht geschaut, um ihn dann so schrecklich schreien zu lassen, solange er eine andere Option hatte. Er kann einem Menschen keinen Schmerz zufügen, nur um ihm Schmerz zuzufügen. So jemand ist er einfach nicht und er bringt es nicht über sich. Er kann nicht.

Karofsky wird von hier weggehen und niemals wissen, was er ihm angetan hat, was Kurt seinetwegen hat durchmachen müssen – weil Kurt es ihm nicht heimzahlen kann. Kurt befeuchtet seine Lippen und Phalanx hält ihn fest und denkt, _Ich wusste,_ _was für ein guter Mensch_ _du bist, als ich mich in dich verliebte, aber du meine Güte, Kurt, kannst du nicht ein einziges Mal ein bisschen weniger gut sein...?_

Vor seinen Füßen kniet Karofsky, sichtlich nervös, aber ohne den Blick abzuwenden.

...und Phalanx sieht, wie eine Entschlossenheit in Kurts Blick erscheint. Eine leise, traurige Erkenntnis, sein schreckliches Mitgefühl, die Art von Mitleid, die einen selbst _mitleiden_ lässt. Er macht es nicht aus Rache und auch nicht, um ihm wehzutun. Karofsky _muss_ es verstehen. Sie müssen es beide verstehen. Sie müssen diese Erfahrung miteinander teilen, denn wie sollen sie sie sonst hinter sich lassen? Denn auch wenn Phalanx es niemals denken könnte, so kann Kurt es sehr wohl denken: _Hat er über mich nachgedacht? Hat er darüber nachgedacht, was er getan hat und was das für mich bedeutet hat? Hat er gelitten unter dem Schuldgefühl, nicht zu wissen, was mit mir passiert ist. Hat er meinetwegen gelitten...? Wird es ihm helfen?_

Wird es _ihm_ helfen, oder wird es Kurt helfen? Ist es das, was einen Helden ausmacht? Bedeutet es, dass man manchmal einfach keine andere Wahl hat, als _jeden_ zu retten?

Sekundenlang verharrt Kurts Hand über Karofskys Stirn und es sieht fast aus, als wolle er ihn segnen.

Dann tauchen seinen Finger ein und Karofsky verdreht die Augen und sein Körper windet sich in Krämpfen. Erschrocken reißt Phalanx Kurt zurück, der heftig nach Luft schnappt, als Karofsky ohne einen Ton zur Seite fällt und schwer auf dem Boden aufschlägt, wo er bewegungslos liegenbleibt. Als Kurt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen den Kopf zurückwirft, wird Phalanx klar, dass er ihm mit dem heftigen Ruck wehgetan hat, und er wimmert, "Nein, nein, nein...", lässt ihn so behutsam wie möglich zu Boden gleiten und bettet Ghosts schlaffen Körper auf seinem Schoß. Sein Kopf fällt nach vorn und ruht an Phalanx Brust. "Oh", raunt er sehr sehr leise. Es ist der erste Schmerzenslaut, den Phalanx ihn hat äußern hören, und oh Gott, er wird seinen Freund niemals verstehen.... denn er _lächelt._

"Ghost... Ghost..."

"Okay", flüstert er mit einem Lächeln auf seinem blutigen Gesicht. "...bin okay."

"Du bist... oh Gott, ich muss dich ins Krankenhaus bringen, nur..."

"Nein!" Er reißt die Augen auf – viel zu blau in all dem Blut. "Nein, nein kein Krankenhaus, du weißt doch – "

"Wir haben keine andere _Wahl_."

"Nein. Ich würde es dort niemals wieder herausschaffen, ohne demaskiert zu werden, und das weißt du auch. Sie werden... Phalanx, um Gottes Willen, die Mafia ist hinter mir her und mein Dad... du, _du_ und alle anderen, ich könnte niemals..."

In seiner Panik beginnt er, sich zu winden, und bei jeder Bewegung wirft er den Kopf zurück und keucht vor Schmerz auf. Phalanx wagt nicht, ihn fester in die Arme zu nehmen. "Ich..."

"Bitte", keucht er und sieht aus, als würde er vor Schmerz und Angst den Verstand verlieren. "Kein Krankenhaus, versprich es mir, bitte, _bitte_..."

Phalanx starrt ihn an und von draußen hört er Rufen. Erschrocken schaut er zur Tür. Die Polizei. Sie haben jetzt keine Zeit für diese Diskussion, die Straßen vor dem Haus sind voller ungeduldiger Polizisten...

"Bitte", fleht Ghost ihn schluchzend an und versucht, mit seinem gesunden Arm nach ihm zu greifen, aber seine Finger finden keinen Halt auf Phalanx' Brustpanzer. " _Bitte_ versprich mir..."

"Okay, schon gut, kein Krankenhaus. Mike und Tina. Wir müssen auf der Stelle zu Mike und Tina."

Ghost nickt mit geschlossenen Augen und atmet zitternd aus. "Ich kann... wenn du mir hilfst, kann ich uns hier heraus ghosten. Durch die Rückseite. Aber..."

"Ich bring dich hin. Ich finde einen Weg, ich werde dich zu ihnen bringen."

Ghost macht die Augen auf und schaut ihn an. Sein Atem stockt. "Auf der Rückseite hinaus. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit."

Phalanx hilft ihm auf die Füße, ohne Karofskys reglosen Körper anzuschauen, und ihm wird ganz elend zumute, weil Ghost unter dem Blut, das ihm die Wange hinabläuft, so blass aussieht. In einem ungleichmäßig torkelnden Watschelgang versucht Phalanx, vorwärtszugehen und gleichzeitig Ghosts Gewicht auf sich zu nehmen, ohne ihn allzu fest um den Brustkorb zu fassen; er hat mindestens eine Rippe gebrochen, und er weiß nicht, wie schlimm die Verletzungen sind. Ghost hält seinen verletzten Arm vor seiner Brust und macht sie unsichtbar, als sie sich der Rückwand nähern während die Polizisten mit gezogenen Waffen durch den Eingang stürmen.

Sie passieren die marmornen Wände, als wären sie gar nicht da.

Kaum sind sie draußen in der kalten Luft, bricht Ghost zusammen, als habe er seine letzten Energien aufgebraucht. Phalanx fängt ihn auf und lässt ihn langsam auf den kalten Gehweg hinabsinken. Sie sind hier viel zu exponiert – parkende Autos und eine breite Straße, er kann die Blaulichter der Polizeiwagen sehen, die ein Stück entfernt hinter der Straßenkreuzung parken. Er hat keine Zeit nachzudenken, keine Zeit irgendetwas zu tun, außer instinktiv zu reagieren; er holt tief Luft und nimmt Ghost in die Arme – er ist nicht leicht, zu all den Muskeln kommt noch das Gewicht des Kostüms, und er ist größer als Phalanx – unter ungeheurer Anstrengung [hebt er ihn hoch](https://64.media.tumblr.com/af109b8d33e496ee95c5c7c246043e95/tumblr_mkqyej7E1P1qjwg1zo1_1280.png), sein Kopf baumelt wie bei einem Betrunkenen nach hinten, und rennt quer über die Straße in die nächstgelegene dunkle Gasse.

Keiner ruft hinter ihnen her. Kleine Wunder...

Als er die Gasse erreicht hat, kann er ihn ablegen, kann sich hinknien, um Ghosts Kopf in seinen Schoß zu betten, kann durchatmen und versuchen, sich zu überlegen, was er verdammt noch mal machen soll.

_Kein Krankenhaus. Verdammt._

Er kann ihn nicht tragen. Er ist körperlich sowieso nicht dazu in der Lage, ihn den ganzen Weg zu Mike und Tina zu tragen, aber ein noch größeres Problem ist, dass er es niemals _ungesehen_ schaffen würde, denn er ist nicht Ghost, er kann ihn nicht von hier in Sicherheit bringen. Er schaut hinter sich auf die Straße und hört, wie sich langsam ein Auto nähert und...

Vielleicht ist er schon zu lange ein Superheld, denn er _weiß_ , dass das nichts Gutes bedeutet.

Er zieht Ghost hinter ein paar Mülltonnen in Deckung und kauert sich neben ihn, um sein helles Kostüm vor Blicken zu verbergen, dann sieht er einen Polizeiwagen langsam um die Ecke biegen. _Verdammt. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, verdammt._ Er hat nicht viele Möglichkeiten. Wenn sie nicht von hier verschwinden, werden sie eingekreist, dann werden sie geschnappt, und mit Ghost in dieser Verfassung kann er es nicht auf einen Kampf ankommen lassen. Aber wenn sie sie schnappen würden, dann würden sie ihn zumindest in ein Krankenhaus bringen, oder etwa nicht...?

Er hat es versprochen.

Er schließt die Augen und lässt den Kopf hängen. Es gibt einen guten Grund, warum er es ihm versprochen hat. Hier geht es nicht nur um Paranoia. Wenn die Polizei Ghost verhaften würde, dann wäre das eine Mediensensation, und Ghost hat recht – in einem Krankenhaus hat er keine Chance, seine geheime Identität aufrechtzuhalten. Jeder würde es erfahren. Jeder. Auch all jene, die noch eine Rechnung mit ihm zu begleichen haben, und plötzlich wäre die Jagdsaison eröffnet auf jeden, der _Kurt_ irgendwann einmal gekannt hat. Wenn Kurts Dad irgendetwas zustieße und er hätte Schuld daran...

Wenn seinem Dad irgendetwas zustieße und er wüsste, es war _Phalanx'_ Schuld...

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll", sagt er, sehr allein in der Dunkelheit. "Ich bin nicht _du_. Ich _weiß nicht, was ich machen soll._ "

*** * ***

Sie haben nicht die Nummer von Mike und Tina, denn sie wollen keinen Hinweis bei sich tragen, der sie mit ihnen in Verbindung bringen könnte. Die beiden riskieren schon genug für Ghost und Phalanx, auch ohne dass sie so belastende Hinweise mit sich herumtragen. Für einen kurzen Moment denkt er, _Diese Karte, iBorg, dieses Team_ – aber er hat die Karte nicht bei sich. Er und Kurt kontrollieren abwechselnd ihre Gürtel und füllen die Taschen wieder auf; dort drin bleibt nichts privat, weshalb er die Karte in seiner Brieftasche aufbewahrt, bis er eine Idee hat, wie er das Thema mit Kurt noch einmal anschneiden kann, wenn er das nächste Mal in einer vertrauensvolleren Stimmung zu sein scheint.

Das erste Mal, dass sie tatsächlich einen anderen Helden brauchen könnten, und er hat keine Möglichkeit, mit einem in Kontakt zu treten.

Phalanx kennt auch nicht Finns Nummer, Ghost weiß sie auswendig. Denn der Plan war, dass Phalanx _Ghost_ anruft, falls er allein unterwegs ist und Hilfe braucht. Dann müsste er nicht Finn mit hineinziehen. Finn war da gewesen, als Kurt auf sich allein gestellt und verzweifelt war, sie wollen Finn nicht in ihren Schlamassel mit hineinziehen, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig ist. Wenn sie zusammen wären und Phalanx Hilfe bräuchte, dann würde Ghost ihm helfen. Und wenn Ghost derjenige ist, der Hilfe braucht?

 _Du wüsstest, wie du mich in Sicherheit bringst, wenn ich Hilfe bräuchte_ , denkt er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, während er Ghosts gebrochenen Arm an seinem Brustkorb festbindet, um nicht weiter darauf achten zu müssen, ihm nicht wehzutun. _Du hast nicht daran gedacht, wie DU in Sicherheit kommst; für diese Situation hast du keinen Plan gemacht; wie konntest du nur... ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll..._

Er wagt sich bis zum Eingang der Gasse vor und hält einen Spiegel hinaus, um die Kreuzungen in beiden Richtungen zu überprüfen: Polizeiwagen – immer noch. Sie werden noch lange in der Bank zu tun haben und es wird eine ganze Weile dauern, bis sie alle wieder weg sind – aber Phalanx hat keine Zeit. Wen kann er anrufen? Wen kann er mitten in der Nacht anrufen und um Hilfe bitten, einen Superhelden in Sicherheit zu bringen? Wessen Nummer weiß er überhaupt auswendig, um anrufen zu können?

Auf dem Rücken auf dem Gehweg liegend, gibt Ghost einen sehr leisen Laut von sich und sein Kopf rollt ein wenig auf die Seite. Phalanx schlägt sich beinahe die Knie auf, als er sich wieder neben ihn fallen lässt, seine Schulter berührt und flüstert: "Es ist gut, alles ist gut, mein Engel, ich bin bei dir..."

Er hört ein weiteres Auto und beugt sich schützend über Ghost, um seinen hellen Umhang zu verbergen. Er wirft einen Blick über die Schulter und sieht ein Auto – kein Polizeiauto – in der Dunkelheit vorbeifahren. Sie haben diese Seitenstraße tatsächlich noch nicht abgeriegelt, sie ist nur seltsam verlassen in der Nacht; keine Bars, keine Clubs in dieser Gegend; niemand wohnt hier, also gibt es auch keinen Grund, an einem Werktag außerhalb der Öffnungszeiten unterwegs zu sein. Weshalb der Polizei ein Superheld, der einen anderen Superhelden die Straße hinunterträgt, sicher auffallen würde. Was zum Teufel soll er nur machen? Ghost ist verletzt und er weiß nicht, wie schlimm, er weiß nur, dass es _ziemlich schlimm_ ist. Er hat sich den Kopf angeschlagen und er weiß, er _weiß_ , dass Kopfverletzungen nicht unbehandelt bleiben dürfen. Er weiß, dass er ihn nicht einfach in diesem Zustand lassen kann, aber er kann ihn nirgends hinbringen; er wird es niemals bis zu Mike und Tina schaffen. Er könnte ihn nicht mal bis zum Ende der Straße tragen, ohne verhaftet zu werden, geschweige denn mehrere Häuserblocks weit...

_Denk nach._

_Du brauchst ein Auto. Jemand mit einem Auto muss zu Hilfe kommen._

_Du kannst niemanden anrufen._

_...hast du Internetverbindung?_

Ghost versucht, den Kopf zu heben, ohne die Augen aufzumachen, und sein Atem geht keuchend. Vielleicht hat er versucht, etwas zu sagen, aber er ist viel zu schwach dazu. Phalanx legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und flüstert: "Es ist gut, alles ist gut, ich bin bei dir, mein Schatz, alles ist gut, ich bin hier bei dir..."

Er hat etwas versprochen. Er hat gesagt, er würde ihn zu Mike und Tina bringen. Er hat es _versprochen_.

Er bettet Ghosts Kopf in seinen Schoß, wickelt ihn fester in seinen Umhang, um ihn warmzuhalten, und nimmt das Handy aus seinem Gürtel. Nicht eins der Wegwerfhandys, sondern das, das so eingerichtet ist, dass Ghost seinen Standort feststellen kann. Er entsperrt es und sieht nach, ob er irgendeine WLAN-Verbindung findet. Er arbeitet sich durch eine ganze Reihe von Verbindungen: Passwort, Passwort, Passwort, bis er Glück hat und einfach Online gehen kann. Gott segne das schlampige Büro, das diese Verbindung eingerichtet hat...

_Wem kannst du zu dieser Nachtzeit zutrauen, herzukommen, um dir dabei zu helfen, einen Superhelden in Sicherheit zu bringen?_

Er schluckt und befeuchtet seine Lippen. Nervös streichelt er Ghost mit dem Daumen über die Wange. Und dann lässt er seinen angehaltenen Atem frei, denn er hat keine andere Wahl.

Er ist nicht der einzige New Yorker, dem Ghost am Herzen liegt.

*** * ***

Das Auto gehört dem besten Freund ihres Verlobten. Sie haben es sich diese Woche nur ausgeliehen, um die letzten Kartons aus seiner alten Wohnung abzuholen oder – oder was hätte sie sonst tun sollen? Bei den Nachbarn herumfragen, ob sie ihr ein Auto leihen können? Als würde das irgendjemand machen. Die Hände auf dem Lenkrad, kratzt sie nervös an einem Fingernagel herum, während sie durch die Straßen fährt, und sie weiß, dass ihre Atemzüge unnatürlich kurz sind, aber verdammt nochmal, würde es nicht jedem so gehen?

**D:** _[Ghostly, BB, habt ihr auch grade eine seltsame anonyme Nachricht bekommen?]_

**P &G:** _[Ja, hab ich. Sieht aus, als wären wir die Auserwählten, hm? Aber ich glaube sowieso nicht, dass Blackbindings zur Zeit online ist, sie muss sich nicht auch noch mit dem durchgeknalltesten anonymen Troll der Weltgeschichte herumärgern...]_

Sie fährt nicht oft mit dem Auto in der Stadt, sie leben am Stadtrand, da, wo sich Fuchs und Hase gute Nacht sagen. Manchmal finden Fanghosts heraus, dass sie in New York lebt, und fragen, _Du meine Güte, hast du ihn gesehen??_ , aber natürlich hat sie ihn nicht gesehen. Sie weiß nicht, wie sie ihnen die gigantischen Ausmaße dieser Stadt erklären soll; er ist größtenteils in Manhattan unterwegs und was sollte er in ihrem Viertel auch machen? Katzen aus Bäumen retten? Gelangweilte Teenager einschüchtern, die in dunklen Ecken herumlungern...?

**D:** _[Glaubst du, da ist was dran?]_

**P &G:** _[Draxie, so sehr es mir auch widerstrebt, dir hier mit_ _überstrapazierten Floskeln_ _zu kommen._ _Was. Zum. Geier._ _Glaubst du wirklich, uns hat gerade *Phalanx* angeschrieben? Anonym, mitten in der Nacht? Glaubst du wirklich, wenn 'Ghost außer Gefecht' wäre, dann wäre *sein* erster Gedanke, *uns* zu kontaktieren? Weil die einzigen Leute, die ihm in so einer Situation helfen können, ganz klar wir *Fangirls* sind?]_

Oh Gott, da ist Polizei, genau wie es in der Nachricht stand. Sie haben immer noch die Bank umstellt – Streifenwagen auf der Straße und so viele Polizisten stehen herum, einer lässt sie nicht geradeaus weiterfahren, sondern leitet sie um in eine Parallelstraße – oh Gott, verdammt nochmal, oh Gott, sie hat es sich schon öfter gewünscht, aber jetzt im Moment wäre sie _wirklich_ viel lieber Paleandghostly, die sich vor überhaupt nichts fürchtet. Sie wünschte, sie wäre Blackbindings, die so viel tapferer ist, als sie es sich vorstellen kann... sie wünschte, sie wäre nicht sie selbst...

**D:** _[Auf keinen Fall_ _veröffentlichen!_ _]_

**P &G:** _[Du meine Güte, Draxie, ernsthaft jetzt? Traust du mir das zu? Ich werde nicht einmal erwähnen, dass ich diese Nachricht bekommen habe. Beleidigende Nachrichten, die machen mir Spaß, aber das hier ist nur aufmerksamkeitsheischender *Wahnsinn*.]_

**D:** _[Ich werde BB eine Nachricht schreiben und ihr sagen, sie soll es ignorieren.]_

**P &G:** _[Das ist einer der Nachteile davon, einen großen Namen in der Fangemeinde zu haben, bei uns landen die ganzen Spinner.]_

**D:** _[Gut' Nacht, Ghostly, ich hab noch was zu erledigen.]_

**P &G: ** _[Mach's gut, meine liebe Draxie. Lass dich nicht von den Anons ärgern.]_

Auf der Rückseite der Bank angekommen, fährt sie langsamer und sucht die Straße nach einer Seitengasse ab, während sie gegen die Übelkeit in ihrem Magen ankämpft. Sie...

Sie will es nicht wahrhaben. Sie wünschte, sie wäre nicht gekommen. Sie würde am liebsten heimfahren und ihrem Freund... Verlobten, Mist – sie will ihm gar nicht erzählen, was für ein Hohlkopf sie gewesen ist. Sie würde am liebsten heimfahren, ihm sagen, sie war eine Freundin besuchen, und so tun, als wäre das alles nie passiert; als hätte sie nie eine Nachricht bekommen, in der stand, Ghost sei außer Gefecht gesetzt und zusammen mit Phalanx von der Polizei eingekreist, sie bräuchten dringend Hilfe. Das klingt einfach so verrückt, es kann nicht wahr sein, oder doch? Welcher Superheld schickt an seine _Fans_ eine Nachricht, in der er sagt, dass er Hilfe braucht und zwar schnell, aber dass es gefährlich sei und es ihm furchtbar leid tut?

Als sie vor sich die Gasse sieht, genau wie es in der Nachricht stand, verlangsamt sie ihr Tempo auf Schrittgeschwindigkeit, streckt die Hand über den Beifahrersitz und schließt die Finger um den Baseballschläger. Dann überlegt sie es sich anders, öffnet das Handschuhfach und legt die Hand stattdessen auf das Messer, das dort liegt, aber allein schon der Gedanke an Blut lässt sie zögern, und sie greift wieder nach dem Baseballschläger... als der gerade vom Sitz rollt und in den Fußraum abrutscht.

"– Scheiße – "

Denn mit ziemlich großer Wahrscheinlichkeit handelt es sich nicht um einen dummen Streich oder einen Scherz oder, ja, vielleicht auch einen Superhelden. Nein, mit ziemlich großer Wahrscheinlichkeit ist es ein durchgeknallter Mörder, Vergewaltiger, _Psychopath_...

In der Gasse ist jemand. Sie packt das falsche Ende des Schlägers und _spürt_ regelrecht, wie sie erbleicht.

Jemand ist in der Gasse; in der tintenschwarzen Dunkelheit dort sieht sie... mit viel Mühe... ein Gesicht wie einen verschwommenen Klecks, und dann...

"Verdammte Scheiße", flüstert sie und vielleicht hat Ghostly ja doch schon ein bisschen auf sie abgefärbt.

Phalanx steht bewegungslos da, eine Hand an der Mauer abgestützt, und beobachtet den Wagen. Sie macht die Tür auf, bleibt im Sicherheitsgurt hängen und fällt zurück auf den Sitz, dann klickt sie ihn auf und krächzt: "Ich..."

Er ist kleiner, als sie ihn sich vorgestellt hat. Das ist ihr einziger Gedanke.

"Ich habe... deine Nachricht erhalten."

Er sieht sehr misstrauisch aus, sehr nervös, dieser Typ im Superhelden-Panzer mit seinem finsteren, argwöhnischen Blick. "Wie heißt du?"

Sie hält inne. Dann sagt sie, "Draxie", und als er sie fragend anschaut, "Du bist hier nicht der einzige mit einer geheimen Identität aus Gründen der Sicherheit, weißt du."

Und er... lächelt. Der Anflug eines Lächelns, dann wendet er sich wieder in die Gasse um und kauert sich auf den Boden. "Ich trage sogar gewissermaßen eine Verkleidung, Kontaktlinsen und all so was", plappert sie weiter, als sie auf den Gehweg tritt und nervös die Straße entlang nach Polizisten Ausschau hält – sie ist einfach nur nervös. "Brauchst du...?"

"Kannst du bitte die hintere Tür aufmachen?"

"...sicher, lass mich nur schnell... der Rücksitz ist voller Müll, das ist nicht _mein_ Auto, ignorier die ganzen Heavy-Metal-Zeitschriften und ich will gar nicht wissen, warum hier eine Box mit Papiertüchern – _heilige_ _Scheiße._ "

Er hält Ghost in seinen Armen. Sie steht da, mit einer Schachtel Papiertüchern in der Hand, die unter dem Druck ihrer Finger einknickt, und Phalanx hievt ihn ein wenig fester an seinen Brustkorb. Sein Kopf hängt so hilflos nach hinten, sein Gesicht und sein Oberkörper sind blutverschmiert, und er hat den Arm fest an den Körper gebunden, als sei er gebrochen...

Sie gehört schon von Beginn an zu dieser Fangemeinde. Nach diesem Hausbrand hat sie zusammen mit allen anderen für ihn gebetet; jedes Mal, wenn ihn ein paar Wochen lang niemand gesehen hatte, hatte sie diese Sorge gespürt. In manchen Zeiten hatte er ihr _alles_ bedeutet, bei ihren beschissenen Schichten in beschissenen Jobs; durch ihre Fanfiktion hat sie sich jahrelang für ihn die Seele aus dem Leib geschrieben, und jetzt... jetzt ist er real; jetzt hängt er in Phalanx' Armen wie ein Toter, bleich, real und zerbrochen, ein menschliches Wesen, das furchtbar verletzt ist.

Sie sieht, mit welcher Anstrengung Phalanx ihn trägt, und tritt schnell zur Seite. Sie schaut die Straße entlang, als Phalanx sich hinabbeugt und an Ghosts Stirn flüstert, "Es tut mir leid, Schatz", vorwärts taumelt und ihn regelrecht auf den Rücksitz _wirft_ , dann hinterher klettert und die Tür hinter sich zuschlägt. _"Fahr los._ "

Ohne ein Wort lässt sie die Papiertücher auf die Straße fallen und klettert wieder auf den Fahrersitz, knallt die Tür zu und schaut in den Rückspiegel – auf dieser Straße scheint keine Polizei unterwegs zu sein – und das Herz klopft ihr bis zum Hals, zu heftig, zu heiß, zu schnell, und sie hat einen seltsam metallischen Geschmack im Mund. Ihre Hände sind irgendwie gefühllos, als sie den Blinker in die falsche Stellung drückt, von den Pedalen abrutscht und mit einem Ruck vom Randstein losfährt.

Phalanx hantiert immer noch auf dem Rücksitz herum, und als sie noch einmal in den Rückspiegel schaut, kann sie nichts sehen, weil er ihr die Sicht versperrt, aber dann setzt er sich mit einem Ächzen hin und sie sieht, dass er Ghosts Kopf auf seinem Schoß liegen hat. Er hat sich tief auf den Sitz hinabgebeugt, damit von außen durchs Fenster niemand einen Blick erhaschen kann. "Vielen Dank", flüstert er und verdammt, er ist wirklich sehr jung. Sie sind beide sehr jung. Sie schaut abwechselnd vor sich auf die Straße und in den Rückspiegel, und zwischendurch sieht sie, wie er Ghost mit zusammengepressten Lippen und glänzenden Augen liebevoll die Kapuze über den Kopf zieht, um sein Gesicht so gut es geht zu verbergen, und ihm mit dem Daumen sanft über die Wange streichelt.

Sie schaut auf die Straße. Sie fährt mit wild pochendem Herzen und hat Mühe, den Kloß in ihrem Hals weit genug herunterzuschlucken, um fragen zu können: "Wo soll ich hinfahren?"

"Diese Richtung ist vorerst gut. Wir haben... wir kennen einen Arzt."

Ihre Lippen sind trocken und ihre Hände auf dem Lenkrad fühlen sich seltsam an; sie kann nicht riskieren, es loszulassen, um den Labello aus ihrer Jeanstasche zu holen. "Wie geht es ihm?"

Phalanx schweigt für eine Weile. Dann sagt er sehr leise: "Je weniger du weißt, umso sicherer ist es für dich. Es tut mir leid."

"Nein, ich... ich verstehe das. Ich habe nicht... ich habe es nicht gepostet. Ich habe nur mit Ghostly und BB, also ähm Blackbindings, gesprochen, und keiner von uns wird etwas verraten. Ich dachte mir, es wäre sicherer, wenn es auf uns drei beschränkt bleibt, anstatt eine Hysterie im gesamten Fandom auszulösen."

Sehr leise sagt Phalanx: "Danke."

"...wir dachten, du wärst", sie fühlt sich, als wäre sie high. Alles passiert gerade viel zu schnell und ist viel zu unwirklich, es ist schwer, angemessen zu reagieren. Ihr tun die Hände weh, so sehr ist sie darauf bedacht, vorsichtig zu fahren. "Wir dachten... Ghostly dachte schon, du wärst ein Troll. Wir kriegen normalerweise keine solchen Nachrichten. Wir haben nicht... ich meine, wir hatten keine Ahnung, dass ihr überhaupt von unserer Existenz etwas wisst, wir..."

_Oh Mist. Das heißt, sie wissen auch von den Pornos._

Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, _scheiße._

Ihr Gesicht wird feuerrot und ganz warm und sie hat den Blick fest auf die Straße gerichtet, als er leise sagt: "Es gab niemanden sonst, den ich hätte fragen können. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich da mit hineingezogen habe. Ich... ich muss dich bitten, es niemandem zu erzählen. Ich... alles ist so riskant, es ist..."

"Ich werde es nicht erzählen. Ich würde niemals jemandem etwas erzählen. Du denkst, wir verstehen nicht, wie diese ganze Geheim – "

"Es geht nicht nur _darum_ ; es geht nicht nur um _uns_. Es gibt ein paar Leute, wenn die wüssten, dass du uns kennst, dann... ich weiß nicht – nein, das ist gelogen. Ich weiß genau, was sie tun würden, um dich zu zwingen, es ihnen zu verraten. Es geht hier um deine eigene Sicherheit. Bitte."

_Heilige Scheiße, Draxie, in was hast du dich da hineingeritten..._

Sie flüstert: "Ich werde nichts sagen."

Auf dem Rücksitz bewegt sich jemand, und sie hört, wie jemand scharf einatmet. "Oh nein", sagt Phalanx hilflos. "Nein, nein, mein Engel, es ist gut, alles ist – "

"Was..." Der Klang seiner Stimme sendet ihr Schauer über den Rücken. Sie kennt sie von Audio-Clips aus dem Internet, aber im wahren Leben klingt sie so ganz anders – sie klingt angespannt vor Schmerz, aber trotzdem höher und weicher, und als sie auf die Straße schaut, muss sie Tränen aus den Augen blinzeln.

"Alles ist gut, dir wird nichts geschehen, mein Hübscher, alles ist gut..."

"Blaine...?"

Sie muss sich zwingen, das Lenkrad weniger fest zu packen, weil ihr schon die Arme wehtun. "Ich kann überhaupt nichts hören", plappert sie drauflos und wischt sich mit dem Handgelenk über die Nase. "Ich kann absolut nichts verstehen, du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich habe einen eingeschränkten Hör-Radius und kann überhaupt nichts von dem verstehen, was hinter mir gesagt wird, es ist ein medizinisches Rätsel..."

Phalanx flüstert: "Danke dir."

"Blaine..."

"Alles ist gut, mein Engel. Ich bin bei dir. Alles ist gut. Alles wird wieder gut,"

"Wo..."

Seine Stimme wird schwächer, als würde sie sich auflösen. Sie hört Phalanx schnell und kurz atmen. Dann sagt er sehr leise. "Er hat wieder das Bewusstsein verloren. Er ist..."

'Engel'. Sie wirft einen Blick in den Rückspiegel. Er hat den Kopf gesenkt und eine Hand fest über seine geschlossenen Augen gepresst, die Finger in seinen Haaren vergraben, und sie denkt – _er bedeutet ihm alles_. _Oh verdammt, das war_ _kein Blödsinn, wir haben es uns nicht nur eingebildet_ _; er bedeutet ihm alles._

...so vielen Menschen bedeutet er _alles_.

Sie kann ihm auf keinen Fall von den anderen erzählen – sie weiß, wenn sie es versuchte, würden ihr nur die Tränen kommen – von der jungen Frau in England, die ihm noch nie begegnet ist und ihm auch nie begegnen wird und der er doch schon öfter das Leben gerettet hat, als er es je für möglich halten würde. Denn Draxie kennt Blackbindings – Blackbindings, die schreibt wie ein Engel, als wüsste sie, was Leid bedeutet, und als wüsste sie, wie viel es bedeutet, dass jemand das weiß; Blackbindings, die Geschichten mit einer Reife schreibt, die weit über ihr Alter hinausgeht, mit einer Selbstdisziplin, die Draxie niemals haben wird, das weiß sie genau; Blackbindings, die so schüchtern ist, dass sie sich kaum jemals wagt, etwas zu rebloggen; Blackbindings, die das süßeste, friedlichste, _netteste_ Wesen hat, das Draxie je in einem Menschen gekannt hat, aber auch eine Depression, die jeden einzelnen Tag ihres Lebens zu einem Kampf werden lässt. Draxie weiß nicht, ob Blackbindings ohne Ghost überhaupt noch hier wäre. Wenn sie in dieser Welt gefangen wäre, die ihr das Herz bricht und die sie fertigmacht... sie weiß nicht, wie lange dieses Mädchen durchhalten würde, wenn sie sich nicht an dem Gedanken festhalten könnte, wie er für andere tapfer ist; wie er sich um andere _sorgt_ , sich vielleicht auch um _sie_ sorgt, wenn sie auf der anderen Seite des Ozeans in ihrer eigenen Gedankenwelt gefangen ist und all ihre Energie darauf verwenden muss, sich nicht selbst _etwas anzutun_. Es gibt Wochen, in denen sie an jedem einzelnen Tag weint, hat sie Draxie erzählt. Und dann denkt sie an ihn. Und dann kann sie sich wieder dazu zwingen zu atmen.

Und dann ist da Ghostly. Alle denken, sie kennen Paleandghostly; alle denken, Paleandghostly braucht nichts, fühlt nichts, kann auf sich selbst aufpassen und sehnt sich nach überhaupt nichts. Sie ist mit Abstand die furchteinflößendste Frau, der Draxie je begegnet ist. Ja, sie hat jedes Buch gelesen, von dem Draxie je gehört hat, und noch eine ganze Menge mehr, die Draxie niemals verstehen würde. Ihr Verstand ist messerscharf; sie ist beeindruckend im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes... und sie lebt mit ihrer Mutter in einem Wohnwagen mitten im Nirgendwo, weil es sonst niemanden gibt, der sich um sie kümmert. Sie sitzt den ganzen Tag da und muss zusehen, wie der Verstand ihrer Mutter nach und nach verkümmert, die vergisst zu trinken, wenn sie nicht ausdrücklich dazu aufgefordert wird; die durch Straßen spazieren will, in deren Nähe sie schon seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr gelebt hat, und dabei müsste Ghostly eigentlich – Draxie hat keine Ahnung – sie müsste die Chefin der CIA sein; ganz neue Arten von Geisteswissenschaften erfinden; das _Land_ regieren. Ghostly hilft ihrer Mutter, sich zu waschen, sie putzt den Wohnwagen und verschwendet ihren Verstand, ihren hungrigen, rasiermesserscharfen, bitterbösen Verstand dazu, _Ghost_ gegen alle möglichen Leute im Internet zu verteidigen. Oft genug sogar gegen andere Fanghosts, wenn sie sie darauf hinweist, dass sie sich gerade furchtbar gruselig benehmen und ' _sieh mal, du kannst vielleicht rechtfertigen, eine Figur mit seinem Namen zu verwenden, aber wag dich nicht eine einzige Sekunde lang, so zu tun, als wüsstest du, wer er ist, denn er ist eine Person,_ _hinter deren Fassade du niemals blicken wirst,_ _und es steht dir nicht zu, dich zu benehmen, als hättest du das Recht dazu'._ Draxie weiß nicht, was Ghostly ohne ihn tun würde: Die ganze Welt hassen, während sich ihr Verstand von innen selbst in Stücke reißt; die Welt mit all ihrer Ungerechtigkeit hassen, weil da niemand ist, der sich auch nur das kleinste Bisschen darum schert. Aber da ist _er_. Und Ghostly sagt: _Du meine Güte, wenigstens EINER, der vernünftig ist..._

Und dann sie selbst. Was würde sie selbst ohne ihn machen?

Sie ist nichts Besonderes, nicht so wie BB und Ghostly, die sie mit ihrer Intelligenz beeindrucken und mit all den Dingen, derer sie fähig sind; mit all ihrem einschüchternden Potential. Alles, was Draxie macht, ist schreiben – und zwar viel – weil es Spaß macht. Sie macht sich nichts vor, ihre Bekanntheit hat mit der Quantität ihrer Geschichten zu tun, nicht mit deren Qualität. Sie ist keine schlechte Autorin, aber sie ist nicht Blackbindings und das wird sie auch nie sein. Sie schreibt, weil es ihr Spaß macht. Und weil sie sich darüber Gedanken macht, was er wohl so macht.

Sie hat drei Jobs, die sie hasst, damit sie die Rechnungen bezahlen kann. Sie hatte Journalistin werden wollen, aber sie kann sich die unbezahlten Praktika nicht leisten. Sie sieht ihr restliches Leben bereits vor sich; sieht den Weg, der vor ihr liegt. Sie weiß, dass es keinen anderen Weg gibt; sie wird immer drei schlecht bezahlte Jobs gleichzeitig haben, die sie hasst; sie wird ihren Freund heiraten und wenn es nicht zu einem 'Unfall' kommt, dann werden sie warten, bis es fast zu spät ist, bevor sie einsehen, dass sie diese Kinder entweder jetzt oder nie haben werden, denn _leisten_ können sie sie sich sowieso nicht. Sie wird niemals etwas Großartiges vollbringen, niemals etwas Besonderes sein, nur ein einfacher Mensch in einer Welt voller Menschen, die alle nur zurechtkommen wollen.

Aber da ist _er_. Und jedes Mal, wenn sie denkt, dass sie dieses Leben nicht länger ertragen kann, dann ist er da. Wenn er _so_ tapfer sein kann, kann sie dann nicht wenigstens ein kleines bisschen Mut aufbringen? Denn... denn obwohl ihr armseliges, sinnloses Leben niemals etwas bedeuten wird; obwohl es spätestens in hundert Jahren spurlos verschwunden sein wird, _falls_ sie diese Kinder bekommt, die sich an sie erinnern werden und an ihr schleppendes, mühseliges Leben voller Rechnungen und kaputter Wasserleitungen und 'Mist, wir müssen uns wieder mal eine Woche lang von Ramen-Nudeln ernähren, außer, wir verzichten auf unsere Handys...'

...wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten wäre, dann würde er sie trotzdem retten, oder etwa nicht? Ihr Leben hätte für ihn nicht weniger Bedeutung. Er rettet Menschen. Sie ist ebenso ein Mensch wie jeder andere. Sie ist weder wichtig noch besonders. Aber sie ist ein Mensch.

Sie wischt sich die Nase an ihrem Handrücken ab, denn die Papiertücher hat sie weggeworfen... und das ist es, was er ihr gegeben hat, und vielleicht ist es das Geringste, was man tun kann, um einem anderen Menschen das Leben zu retten: nämlich ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er wichtig ist, ganz gleich wer er ist, und verdammt soll sie sein, wenn ihr das nichts bedeutet. Es bedeutet ihr viel. Also schuldet sie ihm das hier und alles andere auch...

"Euer Arzt wird ihm helfen", sagt sie laut schniefend. "Alles wird wieder gut werden. Sag mir nur, wohin ich fahren soll, damit wir ihn dorthin bringen können."

"...an der übernächsten Kreuzung rechts."

Sie schnieft noch einmal und schluckt. "Und du bist in Ordnung? Du wurdest nicht verletzt?"

"Mir geht es gut", sagt er und atmet scharf ein. " _Verdammt_. Mir geht es _gut_."

"Gut." Sie schaut in den Rückspiegel und begegnet seinem wütenden Blick. "Wenn du auch verletzt wärst, dann könntest du ihm nicht helfen, oder?"

Er schaut wieder auf ihn hinab, sie schaut auf die Straße, und dann sagt er sehr leise: "Ich habe nicht... eigentlich dürfte ich dir überhaupt nichts erzählen. Ich war zu unaufmerksam. Ich hab ihn nicht abgeschirmt. Es ist meine Schuld."

"Das bezweifle ich sehr, außer du warst derjenige, der ihn so zugerichtet hat."

Er schaut aus dem Fenster und blinzelt ein paar Mal heftig. Sie fragt. "Hier nach rechts?"

Er schließt die Augen, atmet tief ein und nickt. "Ja. Vielen Dank."

"Wie weit ist es noch?"

Er schluckt, schaut für einen Moment wachsam aus dem Fenster hinaus und senkt den Kopf wieder zu Ghost hinab. "Dort...oh Gott, wie weit kann ich dir trauen?"

"Wenn es euch beiden eine Hilfe ist, dann kannst du mir mit allem trauen, mach nicht... geh meinetwegen keine dummen Kompromisse für ihn ein. Ich will nicht, dass ihm etwas zustößt, nur weil du gedacht hast, ich wäre ein naives Fangirl, das alles ausplaudern wird. Ich werde niemandem irgendwas weitererzählen, verdammt nochmal, wir dürfen doch wohl auch mal was für _euch_ tun!"

Phalanx reibt sich die Stirn, drückt Daumen und Zeigefinger an seine Nasenwurzel unter der Maske und murmelt: "Diese Unterhaltung beschert mir gerade ein bizarres Déjà-vu. Gleich kommt auf der rechten Seite ein Waschsalon, mit einer schmalen Gasse an der Seite, kannst du mich dort rauslassen? Dann fährst du einfach weiter. Nicht umschauen, einfach weiterfahren."

"Okay. Mehr brauchst du gar nicht zu sagen. Okay."

Er flüstert, "Oh Gott, schau dich nur an", und sie schaut in den Rückspiegel, aber er redet mit _ihm_ , wischt ihm mit dem Daumen einen verkrusteten Blutfleck neben der Maske vom Gesicht. Er sieht aus, als wäre es sein Herz, das da blutig und reglos in seinem Schoß liegt. Sie versucht, ruhig zu atmen, schaut auf die Straße, hält Ausschau nach einem Waschsalon und weiß nicht, was sie...

"Ich weiß, dass euch manches von dem Zeug, das die Fans so verbreiten, ziemlich gruselig erscheinen muss", sagt sie mit Blick auf die Straße. "Ich weiß es, ähm, ich... ich verstehe das. Aber ich... ich glaube, die meisten Leute tun das nur, weil sie euch lieben. Euch beide. Du weißt, dass wir ihn immer schon... _ihn_ haben wir immer schon unterstützt, aber dann bist _du_ aufgetaucht und das war als ob – ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, okay, ich weiß nicht, wie lange du ihn schon kennst und welche Geschichte dahinter steckt und all so was. Aber ich weiß, dass wir ihm übers Internet jetzt schon seit Jahren auf Schritt und Tritt folgen, und ich weiß, dass wir ihn noch nie so glücklich gesehen haben. Und das meine ich wirklich. Niemals... wir haben ihn nicht mal lächeln sehen; Verbrechensopfer haben manchmal erzählt, dass er gelächelt hat, aber das war dann eher um _sie_ aufzumuntern, aber er hat nie einfach... und dann das neue Kostüm und ich weiß auch nicht, aber..." Sie muss schlucken, denn sie hat einen schmerzhaften Kloß im Hals und ihre Stimme versagt. "Aber ich möchte dir danken. Dafür... dafür, dass du für ihn da bist, denn wir können das nicht, wir können das niemals für ihn tun, wir sind nicht wie du, wir können ihm nicht solch eine Hilfe sein. Es tut mir leid, wenn das jetzt irgendwie seltsam klingt, aber wir... wir wissen, was ihr beiden bedeutet..."

"Ich weiß", sagt er leise. "Ich weiß. Du musst nicht... ich weiß."

Sie nimmt eine Hand vom Steuer, um sich die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen. "Mist. Mist, der Waschsalon..."

Es brennt kein Licht, er hat geschlossen. Sie fährt ein Stück rückwärts, schließt die Augen und zuckt zusammen, als der Typ hinter ihr auf die Hupe drückt. Ghostly würde ihm einfach den Stinkefinger zeigen. Sie parkt ein, schaltet den Motor aus und umklammert erschöpft das Lenkrad. Das Superheldentum kann sie definitiv vergessen – für sie ist schon die Fahrt im Fluchtauto zu viel...

Sie steigt aus, macht die Tür auf, um ihm zu helfen, schaut in beiden Richtungen die Straße entlang und nickt schnell, als Phalanx um sie herum lugt, dann die Beine herausstreckt, Ghost um den Oberkörper packt und ihn mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen – sowohl aus Furcht als auch vor Erschöpfung – wieder in seine Arme zieht und rückwärts in die Gasse stolpert. "Fahr los", sagt er. "Es tut mir leid, aber es ist zu riskant. Bitte fahr –"

"Ich geh schon." Sie weint immer noch. Verdammt, jeder andere wäre dafür besser geeignet gewesen, es müsste nicht mal Ghostly sein, sondern nur _irgendjemand_ anderes. Sie wischt sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, schlägt die hintere Wagentür zu und steigt auf der Fahrerseite wieder ein. "Ich bin schon weg, aber... pass auf ihn auf."

"Hey...", ruft er noch, bevor sie die Tür zumacht und als sie einen Blick in die Gasse wirft, kniet er dort auf dem Boden, die Arme um Ghosts schlaffe Gestalt gelegt, der den Kopf an Phalanx' Schulter liegen hat, das Kostüm voller Blut. Und Phalanx... lächelt, ein wenig bemüht, aber ehrlich gemeint. "Danke. Und... Glückwunsch zur Verlobung."

Sie blinzelt.

Sie schließt die Tür. Sie greift nach dem Gurt. Sie startet den Motor. Sie dreht sich nicht um.

Bis sie wieder denken kann, ist sie bereits zwei Häuserblocks weiter. _Oh Gott. Oh Gott, verdammt. Oh Gott, er weiß davon._

Mist. Mist...

...wenn er von der Verlobung weiß, dann weiß er _definitiv_ auch von den Pornos...

*** * ***

Er tritt gegen einen Müllsack, er will Ghost nicht loslassen; er kann nicht _denken_ , er kann nicht nachdenken, wenn Ghost in seinen Armen liegt wie ein Toter. Mit einer Hand tastet er nach einer Flasche und wirft sie an Mike und Tinas Fenster, aber verdammt, er _denkt nicht nach_ , er muss schnell einen Schild um sich und Ghost generieren und beugt sich instinktiv über Ghosts leblos baumelnden Kopf, als die Glassplitter auf sie herabregnen, gefährliche Lichtreflexe in der Nacht.

Am Rand des Fensters erscheint ein Lichtstreifen, als die Jalousien zur Seite gezogen werden, dann ist eine seltsam scharrende Bewegung zu hören und dann klettert Mike heraus, der sich gerade einen Pullover anzieht. Tina beugt sich hinter ihm aus dem Fenster, eine Hand auf seinem Rücken, und beide schauen in die Gasse hinab, als Phalanx erstickt ruft: "Ich brauche eure _Hilfe_..."

Mike reißt die Augen auf und lässt sofort die Leiter herunter, während Tina wieder in der Wohnung verschwindet. Mike _rutscht_ fast an der Leiter entlang zum Boden und fragt: "Was in aller Welt ist mit ihm passiert – ? "

" – getroffen, er wurde getroffen, es ist sein Arm, ich weiß nicht was noch, seine Rippen – "

"Wa... er muss in ein _Krankenhaus_."

"Nein! Ich musste es ihm versprechen!"

Tina lehnt sich über die Feuertreppe. "Deine Arzttasche!"

Mike hat beide Hände in seinen Haaren vergraben, starrt auf Ghost hinab und macht nur den Mund auf und wieder zu, bevor er sagt: "Was... er sollte unbedingt in ein Krankenhaus, diesmal geht es nicht darum, ihn einfach nur 'zusammenzuflicken', ist dir nicht klar, dass er vielleicht... innere Blutungen hat, er könnte sogar schon – "

Er ist Physiotherapeut in Ausbildung, er ist nicht dumm, aber sein Verstand steht so unter Schock, dass er noch nicht erfasst hat, was er eigentlich längst weiß. "Ich... ich weiß, aber – "

"Er muss geröntgt werden, vielleicht sogar operiert, wir _bringen ihn ins Krankenhaus_ – "

"Ich musste es ihm versprechen!" Er umklammert ihn mit beiden Händen, er kann nichts dagegen tun. "Ich musste es ihm _versprechen;_ du weiß, was passiert, wenn sie... wenn sie ihn demaskieren, werden sie seine Familie umbringen, wir können nicht... was zum Teufel sollen wir nur – "

Mike rauft sich die Haare und schüttelt den Kopf, dann blickt er auf und zischt zu Tina hoch: "Vergiss die Arztasche. Such was zum Anziehen für ihn raus, irgendwas von mir, das ihm passen könnte! Hilf mir, ihm das auszuziehen, hast du ein Messer – ?"

Erschrocken reißt er Ghost außer Reichweite von Mikes ausgestreckten Händen. "Was – "

"Er wird als _er selbst_ ins Krankenhaus gehen. Ich werde ihn einliefern als Opfer eines Verkehrsunfalls mit Fahrerflucht. Hilf mir nur, ihn aus diesem Kostüm zu befreien – vorsichtig mit seinem Arm – "

"Was soll ich – "

Mike hakt Ghosts Umhang auf; er weiß bereits, wie das geht, genau wie Phalanx, denn er hat es schon öfter gemacht, wenn Ghost nicht mehr dazu in der Lage war. Mike entblößt Ghosts Hals und Phalanx kann nicht sprechen vor lauter Schmerz, als Mike grimmig an den Waffengurten herumtastet, um sie zu öffnen. "Du gehst nachhause, verwandelst dich in... wer auch immer du im zivilen Leben bist und... kennst du ihn? Abgesehen von seinem Superhelden-Selbst?"

"Ja..." Er muss die Augen schließen und ihm versagt fast die Stimme. "Ich bin sein fester Freund."

Mike hat den Blick auf seine Hände gerichtet. "Dann wartest du, bis ich dich als seine Notfallkontaktperson anrufe, du musst mir deine Handynummer geben. Diese ganze geheime Identität ginge früher oder später sowieso zum Teufel, also kannst du es auch gleich auf mich und Tina beschränken." Er zieht Ghost die Handschuhe aus. "Also hast du jetzt ein Messer?"

"Kleider!", ruft Tina von oben und eine Jeans und ein Kapuzenpullover baumeln neben ihrem langen, schwarzen Haar über das Geländer der Feuertreppe.

Phalanx streicht mit dem Finger über Ghosts lebloses Handgelenk und zieht die dünne Silberkette hervor. _Blutgruppe A, keine Allergien_. Er selbst trägt unter seinem Handschuh ein fast identisches Kettchen. Mit dem Daumen ertastet er den Verschluss, öffnet ihn und schließt die Hand um das Armbändchen. "Ja, hab ich", flüstert er, lässt Ghost aus seinen Armen behutsam auf den Boden gleiten und lässt die Hand unter seinem Kopf liegen.

Immer noch fassungslos streicht er ihm mit den Fingern über die Wange. Er kann es einfach nicht glauben, kann es nicht fassen, dass Ghost überhaupt nicht reagiert, sich nicht bewegt, so _hilflos_ ist. Er kann es nicht verstehen, es ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn; er würde Phalanx das niemals antun – ihn alleinlassen, ohne dass er weiß, was er tun soll, und so voller Angst, falls... falls... er kann nicht einfach so bleiben, er würde ihm das niemals antun, warum schaut er ihn nicht wenigstens _an?_ Irgendeine Reaktion. _Irgendwas?_

Er zuckt nicht mal mit den Wimpern.

Phalanx holt tief Luft, atmet wieder aus... und schält Kurt die Maske vom Gesicht.

**~***~**


	22. Kapitel 22

Schusswunden, eine Überdosis Rauschgift, Verstauchungen, Flüche, Geschrei und Weinen: nachts in der Notaufnahme eines New Yorker Krankenhauses gibt es keine Chance, irgendwo für sich allein zu sein. Blaine sitzt auf einem schmalen Plastiksitz an der Wand, die Ellbogen eng an den Körper gepresst, das Handy in beiden Händen, und versucht, nicht auf die Panik, die Frustration und die Hektik im Neonlicht zu achten; versucht, jeglichen Blickkontakt zu meiden, denn wenn jemand ihn anschauen würde und erkennen, was er wirklich ist, dann würde er auf der Stelle _zusammenbrechen_. Er versucht, sich klein und unsichtbar zu machen, oh Gott, er hat das Gefühl als drücke ihm jemand die Kehle zu... noch nie hat er so gut mit Kurt mitfühlen können....

 _"Sein Arm ist an zwei Stellen gebrochen, drei Rippenbrüche, eine Platzwunde an seiner Stirn musste genäht werden, und er hat ein paar ziemlich heftige_ _Blutergüsse_ _, aber er wird es überleben",_ hatte Mike gesagt, während Blaine sich in dem leerstehenden Loft, in dem sie früher am Abend ihre Taschen abgestellt hatten, ein T-Shirt über den Kopf gezogen und versucht hatte, gleichzeitig mit den Füßen in seine Sneaker zu schlüpfen. _"Es sieht wirklich aus, als wäre er von einem Auto angefahren worden, was zum Teufel hat ihn so hart getroffen?"_

Er hatte das Handy ans andere Ohr gewechselt, das T-Shirt glattgezogen, den einen Sneaker mit einem festen Tritt über seine Ferse geschoben und tief Luft geholt. "Ein Super. Ein anderer Super. Ist er – ?"

_"Er ist noch nicht aufgewacht, du solltest lieber hier sein, wenn es soweit ist, er wird... es wird ihm nicht gefallen. Falls er aufwacht und Panik bekommt..."_

Blaine hatte sich seine Tasche geschnappt und stolperte bereits auf das Fenster zu. "Ich weiß. Ich bin schon auf dem Weg. Ich _weiß_."

Jetzt sitzt er hier und zwingt seinen Blick auf das Handy und seine Hände weigern sich fast, es festzuhalten.

_Du musst es tun. Du kannst dich nicht davor drücken. Es aufzuschieben wird es nicht besser machen. Willst du etwa, dass er dich fragt, warum du dir mit dem Anruf so lange Zeit gelassen hast, und du ihm dann sagen musst, dass du nicht den Mut hattest, dich ihm zu stellen...?_

Er entsperrt sein Handy, durchsucht seine Kontakte, bis er Mr. Hummel gefunden hat, dann schließt er wieder die Augen, senkt den Kopf und hält das Handy mit beiden Händen an seine Stirn gedrückt.

Wenn er ihn fragt, warum er – große Schilde und alles – warum _er_ zugelassen hat, dass es Kurt erwischt und nicht ihn selbst...

Warum ist es immer viel schlimmer, selbst _nicht_ verletzt zu werden...?

Er nimmt einen weiteren flachen Atemzug – die Luft riecht nach Krankenhaus – und wählt Burts Nummer.

Es ist kurz vor drei Uhr morgens. Blaine befeuchtet seine Lippen – er weiß, was Mr. Hummel sofort denken wird, wenn er mitten in der Nacht einen Anruf vom Superheldenfreund seines Superheldensohnes bekommt – als er auch schon rangeht und sich viel zu schnell mit verschlafener Stimme meldet. Seine ersten Worte sind: _"Was ist passiert?"_

Im Hintergrund hört Blaine Caroles heisere Stimme. _"Burt, was – ?"_

Er muss schlucken. "Es tut mir leid... ich weiß, es ist spät, Sir – "

_"Was ist passiert? Wo ist er?"_

Er fährt sich mit einer Hand durch die zerzausten Haare, blinzelt zur Decke hoch und zwingt sich zu sagen: "Ich bin im Krankenhaus und warte... auf..."

Carole fragt im Hintergrund: _"_ _Burt, was ist_ _passiert?"_

Mr. Hummel sagt, viel zu kontrolliert und viel zu leise: _"Was ist mit ihm passiert?"_

"Er, ähm, er, er ist..." Er möchte sagen, dass es ihm gut geht, obwohl das eine Lüge ist, aber es wäre immer noch besser, als zu sagen _er ist_ _nicht tot_ _._ "Sein... Arm und seine... seine Rippen, er ist noch nicht aufgewacht, er ist..." Er schließt die Augen. Um ihn herum eilen medizinische Mitarbeiter, ein Bote mit einem Transportwägelchen, ein Mann, der seinen blutigen Arm fest umklammert hält. Er sagt viel zu ausdruckslos: "Sie haben gesagt, es war ein Unfall mit Fahrerflucht."

 _"Das kann ich mir vorstellen",_ bringt Mr. Hummel erstickt heraus und es ist wie ein Faustschlag in den Magen. Blaine hält die Augen geschlossen und muss noch einmal schlucken. Er kann eine raschelnde Bewegung hören. Mr. Hummel muss bereits aus dem Bett sein und seine Kleider zusammensuchen und er fragt: _"Mit Maske?"_

"Nicht... mehr. Nicht hier." Er möchte am liebsten weinen – er kann nicht am Telefon vor Kurts Dad weinen. "Nur er _selbst._ "

_"Du wirst mir alle Details zuschicken: wo ihr seid, welches Krankenhaus und seine Zimmernummer. Ich komme mit dem ersten Flug, den ich kriegen kann."_

Er sagt sehr, sehr leise. "Ja, Sir."

Er hört das leise metallische Klirren einer Gürtelschnalle. _"Und du bist okay?"_

Er macht den Mund auf, macht ihn wieder zu, schluckt schwer und sagt: "Mir geht es gut."

_"Gut. Sag ihm, dass ich unterwegs bin."_

"..,ja, Sir... ich..."

_"Ich nehme an, du kannst im Augenblick nicht reden."_

Er blickt auf und dieser Raum voller verängstigter, verletzter, ungeduldiger, erschöpfter Menschen macht ihm Angst. Jeder einzelne von ihnen wäre eine Bedrohung, wenn er Bescheid wüsste. "Nein. Ich – "

 _"Dann reden wir, wenn ich da bin. Und Blaine... bitte gib auf ihn Acht. Bleib stark, Junge._ " Er legt auf.

Blaine schließt wieder die Augen und sackt auf seinem Sitz in sich zusammen, lässt den Kopf rückwärts an die kalte Wand fallen. Er schlägt ihn ein paar Mal dagegen. Wie lange noch... wie lange noch...

"Blaine Anderson?"

Als er aufschaut, begegnet er Mike Changs professionellem aber mitfühlenden Blick. Es ist das erste Mal, dass er ihn in seiner Arztkleidung sieht, und er schaut auf ihn hinab mit besorgt gerunzelter Stirn. "Wir haben Ihren Freund jetzt auf sein Zimmer gebracht, falls Sie ihn sehen möchten."

Blaine versucht, mit der Hand sein Gesicht zu berühren, aber er hat plötzlich keine Kraft mehr, seinen Arm so hoch zu heben. Er nickt nur, steht ungelenk auf, das Handy immer noch in der Hand, und folgt Mike durch das Krankenhaus.

In der dritten Etage steigt ein Mädchen im Morgenmantel mit einem Gehbock aus dem Aufzug aus und sie sind endlich allein. Blaine fragt: "Ist er...?"

"Immer noch ohne Bewusstsein, aber er ist stabil, es geht ihm gut. Wenn er aufwacht, werden wir auch eine bessere Vorstellung davon haben, ob sein Kopf etwas abbekommen hat, aber ich habe gesehen, wie er sich schon von ernsteren Verletzungen erholt hat. Er wird wieder."

"Glaubst du... sein Kopf..."

"Wir haben keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass es ihm schlecht geht. Du hast gesagt, er hat vorhin noch mit dir gesprochen, stimmt's? Wir werden es wissen, wenn er aufwacht. Hey –" Er packt Blaine an der Schulter und schüttelt ihn leicht. "Das Schlimmste ist vorbei, hörst du? Niemand wird sterben. Niemand wurde demaskiert. Es ist nur – "

Der Aufzug bleibt stehen und als die Tür aufgeht, bricht Mike mitten im Satz ab. Blaine holt tief Luft, hebt den Kopf hoch und sagt: "Okay." Dann verlässt er den Aufzug, steckt sein Handy in die Hosentasche und geht mit Mike den Korridor entlang bis zu einem Zimmer, dessen kleines Glasfenster von einem Rollo verdeckt ist. Mike öffnet die Tür und hält sie für Blaine auf.

Er schaut ins Zimmer und sein Blick fällt auf ein Bett.

_Du schaffst das. Du bist letzte Nacht mitten in einen Bankraub gebrettert, also kannst du auch sein Krankenzimmer betreten..._

Als er ihn sieht, kann er an nichts anderes mehr denken, nimmt nichts anderes mehr wahr, sondern fällt neben dem Bett auf die Knie und ergreift Kurts Hand, die auf der Bettdecke liegt – oh Gott, es ist so gut zu sehen, dass seine Haut nicht mehr so weiß ist wie die Bettlaken – er legt beide Hände um Kurts Hand mit dem Krankenhausbändchen am Arm und flüstert: "Hey, hey..."

Kurt liegt auf dem Kissen, als würde er schlafen... bis auf die Tatsache, dass er nie flach auf dem Rücken liegend schläft. Er rollt sich auf der Seite zusammen, schmiegt seinen Körper an Blaine, kuschelt sich fest an ihn, wie ein argloses Tier. Er schläft nicht mit einem Arm in Gips, sorgsam auf seinem Brustkorb arrangiert. Er hat gewöhnlich keine schwarz-lila Blutergüsse auf der Stirn und auch keine Stiche entlang des Haaransatzes, die aussehen wie aus einem Horrorfilm. Gewöhnlich sieht er nicht so erschöpft aus, so ausgezehrt, so _weit weg_ von Blaine...

Aber da sind seine perfekten Wimpern auf seinen perfekten Wangen, seine perfekten Lippen leicht geöffnet, ein wenig trocken... Ohne nachzudenken raunt Blaine: "Ich habe deinen Labello nicht mitgebracht."

Mike schließt behutsam die Tür hinter sich. "Ich bin nicht offiziell im Dienst oder so. Ich habe gesagt, er wäre ein Freund von mir, und bin geblieben, um zu helfen. Er braucht womöglich... ich habe ihn schon öfter ziemlich außer sich erlebt, wenn er aufgewacht ist... wenn er glaubt, seine geheime Identität sei in Gefahr. Er könnte, ähm... wir haben hier nicht viele Optionen, falls er laut wird. Wir müssen ihn dann eventuell sedieren."

Blaine schließt die Augen, schüttelt den Kopf und drückt Kurts Hand. Seine Stimme gehorcht ihm immer noch nicht so recht und klingt seltsam heiser. "Tut ihm nicht weh."

"Es wird ihn daran hindern, _sich selbst_ wehzutun."

Blaine befeuchtet seine viel zu trockenen Lippen. "Du bist besser darin, eine geheime Identität zu bewahren als wir."

"Hey, seit vier Jahren liegt er immer mal wieder blutend und bewusstlos auf meinem Sofa, ohne dass ich eine Ahnung hatte, wer er in Wirklichkeit ist. Er hat das ziemlich gut hingekriegt."

Blaine macht die Augen auf und murmelt: "Und wer _ich_ bin, wusstest du bereits zwei Minuten nachdem er mich in eurer Wohnung abgeliefert hatte."

"Das lag aber an ihm. Er wollte nicht, dass... er wollte dich nur in Sicherheit wissen."

Sie schweigen beide und betrachten Kurt, wie er bewusstlos im Bett liegt. Blaine streicht Kurt mit dem Daumen über die kühle, weiche Haut, an dem kantigen Mittelhandknochen entlang bis hoch zu seinem reglosen Daumen ( _du hast wunderschöne Knochen,_ sagt der Physiotherapeut in ihm; er hatte es schon mehr als einmal sagen wollen, aber dann doch lieber geschwiegen, denn er weiß, dass es seltsam klingt, aber oh, was hat er für wunderschöne Knochen). Mike sagt leise: "Hier. Hier ist ein Stuhl, komm, mach dir nicht die Knie kaputt; das Krankenhaus hat auch so schon genug zu tun... wie geht es deinem Bein?"

Seine Knie schmerzen, aber mehr von der Kälte des Fußbodens, und er setzt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf den Plastikstuhl. "Dem Bein geht es gut. Vielen Dank dafür. Abgesehen von der Narbe, wüsste ich gar nicht, dass es überhaupt verletzt war." _(Blinzle, Kurt, heb den Kopf, lächle mich an...)_

"Gern geschehen. Diese Weihnachtsplätzchen sind ab und zu ein bisschen Aufregung um ein Uhr nachts absolut wert." Blaine schaut zu ihm hoch und ist fast zu müde, um seinen Worten zu folgen, aber Mike grinst und Blaine grinst müde zurück.

Er reibt sich die Augen, ergreift wieder Kurts Hand und murmelt: "Du... heute Nacht, ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte..."

"Nicht alle von uns haben Superkräfte", sagt Mike gleichmütig. "Für manche von uns ist es das beste, was wir tun können, und wir _wollen_ es tun, ganz genau wie ihr beiden. Und ich habe nicht gelogen, was diese Plätzchen angeht. Tina will das Rezept haben."

Er betrachtet Kurts regloses Gesicht, schließt die Augen und lächelt. "Es ist seines, er wird es mit ins Grab nehmen. Du kennst doch ihn und seine Geheimnisse."

"...ich glaube, er hat es immer gewusst – wir haben es immer gewusst – wenn Tina und ich unbedingt hätten wissen wollen, wer er ist, dann hätten wir es herausfinden können. Aber wir haben es nie getan, wir wissen alle, dass wir ihm das niemals angetan hätten. Ich weiß, dass er uns vertraut. Er will nur... ich weiß, dass er uns nicht in Gefahr bringen will."

"Er will niemanden in Gefahr sehen."

"Man sollte meinen, wenn einer weiß, dass sich das manchmal nicht verhindern lässt, dann er, oder?", sagt Mike, und Blaine macht die Augen auf, schaut Kurt beim Atmen zu und streckt die Hand aus, um ihm die Haare in eine Form zu bringen, die eher nach 'Kurt' aussieht, als dieses strubbelige Durcheinander, aus dem sie das Blut ausgewaschen haben. Das ist der eine Aspekt des Lebens, den Kurt niemals akzeptieren wird, den er niemals ertragen kann: Menschen _sollten_ nicht in Gefahr geraten, sollten nicht leiden – warum kann er sie nicht einfach _vor allem_ beschützen...?

"Ich hätte ihn mit meinen Schilden schützen müssen", murmelt er und seine Stimme zittert vor Wut auf sich selbst. Kurt so daliegen zu sehen – wozu ist Blaine verdammt noch mal zu gebrauchen, wenn er jedes Mal, wenn er tatsächlich etwas _machen_ könnte... "Ich hätte – "

"Ich bin ziemlich sicher, wenn du gekonnt hättest, dann, na ja du weißt schon, dann hättest du es auch gemacht", sagt Mike leise. "Ich nehme mal an, die Umstände waren nicht ganz so simpel."

Blaine hält Kurts Hand und sein Blick, obwohl auf seine Verletzungen gerichtet, verliert sich in der Ferne. Er denkt, _Ja, es gibt nur einen einzigen Menschen auf der Welt, der ihn so hätte verletzen können, denn in jeder anderen Nacht versuchen dutzende Menschen dasselbe zu tun, während Ghost ihren Versuchen nicht die geringste Beachtung schenkt... aber er... ER..._

Wäre er kein Super, dann hätte Blaine ihn ohne nachzudenken umgebracht.

Darüber kann er sich jetzt keine Gedanken machen, es ist zu viel, zu intensiv... er braucht Kurt, damit das alles einen Sinn ergibt, er braucht...

Mike legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Du siehst aus, als könntest du einen Tasse Kaffee gebrauchen."

Sein eigenes Lachen schockiert ihn – er reibt sich die Augen und schenkt Mike ein schmallippiges, grimmiges Grinsen. "Das würde... das würde dich wirklich zu meinem Helden machen, ja."

*** * ***

Draußen ist es immer noch dunkel – nicht einmal sechs Uhr morgens – als Blaine bemerkt, dass sich Kurts Atmung verändert. Er setzt sich auf seinem Stuhl aufrecht hin, und Mike, der auf dem Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Bettes schläft, hebt den Kopf, fasst sich ins Gesicht und streicht sich die Haare zurück, als Blaine Kurts Hand ergreift und flüstert: "Kurt, kannst du mich hören? Kurt, mein Engel...?"

Kurt macht einen tiefen Atemzug, als koste es ihn große Anstrengung, und öffnet mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht einen Spalt weit die Augen. Er macht sie weiter auf, und als Blaine ihm die Hand drückt, dreht er, langsam wie eine Schildkröte, den Kopf zu ihm hin und blinzelt ihn an. Er öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber es kommt kein Ton heraus; _Hallo._

"Hallo, du", sagt Blaine, schluckt seinen Schmerz herunter und streichelt Kurts Hand in seiner, als der leicht seine Finger bewegt. Kurt lächelt, schief und schmerzverzerrt, aber _echt_ , als Mike eine kleine Taschenlampe nimmt, um seinen Pupillenreflex zu überprüfen, während Kurt versucht, sich wegzudrehen... und dann...

...realisiert er, wo er ist.

Er versucht sich aufzurichten und sie halten ihn beide an den Schultern zurück. Blaine spürt, wie sein Körper vor Schmerz zusammenzuckt, und sagt schnell: "Nein, Kurt, nein, alles ist gut, bleib ruhig liegen, alles ist gut..."

Vor Schmerz reißt er krampfhaft den Kopf zurück und windet sich mit geschlossenen Augen elendig unter ihren Händen. Er kann sich nicht befreien und er versteht nicht...

"Wir hatten keine andere Wahl. Niemand weiß etwas, okay, niemand außer Mike und Tina, aber sonst weiß es niemand. Wir haben dich als _Kurt_ eingeliefert, alles ist..."

Mike reißt die Krankenakte vom Fußende des Bettes und hält sie Kurt vor die Nase. Er hat Schwierigkeiten, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, vor lauter Schmerz und Panik, und er atmet, atmet und sinkt vollkommen verwirrt wieder in die Kissen zurück, als er es gelesen hat: _Kurt Hummel, Verkehrsunfall mit Fahrerflucht._ Er schaut Blaine an und er sieht so durcheinander aus. Blaine streicht ihm die Haare aus der Stirn und spricht mit ihm, als würde er beruhigend auf ein Kind einreden. "Wir haben gesagt, es war ein Verkehrsunfall, keine Masken, niemand weiß etwas, niemand weiß _irgendwas_. Dein Dad ist auf dem Weg hierher. Alles ist gut, niemand weiß etwas, Kurt."

Sein Atem geht immer noch ein wenig zu schnell, aber dann schließt er die Augen und lässt den Kopf zurücksinken. _Er wird nicht wieder einschlafen,_ denkt Blaine mit grimmiger Miene. _Er denkt nach. Verdammt Kurt, kannst du dich nicht einfach mal ausruhen...?_

Kurt leckt sich über die Lippen und flüstert mit trockener, krächzender Stimme: "...spät ist es?"

"Ich", sagt Blaine und schaut auf seine Uhr. "Fünf Uhr einundvierzig. Du kannst weiterschlafen, Kurt, dein Dad wird noch eine Weile brauchen."

Für einen Moment liegt Kurt mit geschlossenen Augen da und denkt nach... denkt nach. Dann holt er tief Luft und bringt heraus: "Du musst Finn anrufen."

"...ach herrje. Ja natürlich, tut mir leid, das hab ich ganz vergessen – du meine Güte, und Rachel auch, ich war einfach nicht...."

Kurt schluckt, befeuchtet sich noch einmal die Lippen und beugt die Finger in Blaines Hand – ein stummes _'lass mich bitte ausreden'._ Seine Stimme ist immer noch viel zu heiser. "Du musst von ihm in Erfahrung bringen, ob sie Karofsky schon aus den Inhaftierungszellen verlegt haben."

"Ich... was?"

Kurt macht die Augen auf – alles Blau scheint aus ihnen herausgewaschen zu sein, während er sie geschlossen hatte. Im Neonlicht sehen sie Grau-Grün aus, als wären sie verblasst. Er wirft einen langen, eindringlichen Blick auf Mike und sagt: "Ich wollte euch nicht in Gefahr bringen. Dich und Tina. Ich wollte nur..."

"Ich weiß", sagt Mike leise. "Wir hatten nicht viele Optionen, es tut mir leid. Du solltest dich jetzt ausruhen, dein Körper braucht Zeit und Ruhe, um zu heilen."

Er befeuchtet wieder seine Lippen und endlich fällt es Blaine ein, ein wenig Wasser aus dem Krug an seinem Bett einzuschenken und ihm behutsam dabei zu helfen, den Kopf zu heben, damit er etwas trinken kann. Er schließt wieder die Augen und lässt sich aufatmend auf Blaines Hand zurücksinken, dann schaut er ihn an und lächelt schwach. "Du musst unbedingt Finn anrufen, Blaine."

"Du brauchst dir wegen diesem Typen keine Sorgen zu machen. Die Polizei hat ihn verhaftet, mach dir über ihn keine Gedanken – "

"Ich muss mit ihm reden."

"Du... _was?"_

"Ich muss mit ihm reden." Er leckt sich noch einmal über die Lippen, senkt den Blick auf seinen eingegipsten Arm und seine Mundwinkel zucken, fast so, als sei er über etwas amüsiert, dann stützt er sich mit der anderen Hand ab und versucht, auf seinem Kissen ein wenig nach oben zu rutschen. Blaine hilft ihm dabei, denn er fürchtet, dass Kurt es sonst allein tun wird, und selbst mit Blaines Hilfe kneift er vor Schmerz die Augen zusammen. "Er weiß – er war mit diesem blonden Super zusammen. Wahrscheinlich ist er auch zu einem Super _gemacht_ worden – er weiß, wer und wo und wie... wir müssen mit ihm reden, bevor sie ihn verlegen. So eine Gelegenheit werden wir sonst nie wieder – "

"Hast du vollkommen _den Verstand_ verloren? Du wirst dieses Bett nicht verlassen, du hast drei gebrochene – "

Kurt schaut ihm direkt in die Augen und sein Gesichtsausdruck hat diese gebieterische Eigenschaft von Ghost angenommen, die Blaine jedes Mal zum Schweigen bringt. "Er weiß, wer ich bin. Ich muss mit ihm reden und das weißt du auch. Er weiß Bescheid und wir müssen uns versichern, dass er es niemandem erzählt. Allein der Gedanke, wer alles in Gefahr wäre, wenn er es auch nur einem einzigen Menschen weitererzählte – "

"– darüber darfst du dir jetzt erst mal keine Gedanken machen, du musst – "

"Ich muss mir genau jetzt darüber Gedanken machen, weil es nämlich genau jetzt _passiert_. Er weiß Bescheid und ich muss mit ihm reden, Blaine! Du musst Finn anrufen, um herauszufinden, wo er sich aufhält, und mir dann mein Kostüm bringen und – "

"Also, nein. _Nein_. Das lasse ich nicht zu, weil es nämlich vollkommener Wahnsinn ist, du wirst nirgends hingehen. Wenn du unbedingt willst, dann werde _ich_ mit ihm reden – "

"Ach wirklich? Du wirst also einfach in eine Polizeistation stiefeln und um ein Gespräch mit ihm bitten?", keift Kurt. "Dafür haben wir nicht die Zeit, du musst Finn anrufen und mein Kostüm holen, ich habe noch welche zuhause, ich brauche deine Hilfe, Blaine, Herrgott noch mal, was denkst du, wird passieren, wenn er alles der Polizei erzählt? Innerhalb von Minuten werden Polizeibeamte vor dieser Tür stehen, und diese Idioten werden nicht dichthalten und dann... dann werden es alle wissen; jeder, der mich tot sehen will; Rachel – wenn sie in meine Wohnung gehen, dann werden sie _Rachel_ und _dich_ und – herrje, Blaine – auch _Cooper_... _jeden_... verstehst du, was passiert, wenn es sich herumspricht...?"

Blaine starrt ihn an und in seiner Brust breitet sich eine Leere aus, eine stille Angst vor dem, was tatsächlich geschehen könnte; die Angst vor den Auswirkungen, die das alles nach sich ziehen könnte – nicht nur Kurt in einem Krankenbett, schwach, verletzt und panisch, sondern... das gesamte Ausmaß. "...aber..."

"Wenn du mir nicht hilfst, dann werde ich allein gehen", sagt Kurt mit zitterndem Atem. "Es ist unumgänglich. Es hat keinen Zweck, darüber zu streiten, ich _muss_ mit ihm reden, also werde ich gehen, egal ob du mir dabei hilfst oder nicht."

"Wenn ich als dein Arzt etwas sagen darf", wirft Mike ein, "du bist vollkommen verrückt geworden, und nein, du wirst dieses Bett nicht verlassen."

Kurt schließt die Augen und sagt leise. "Ich möchte das nicht tun müssen, aber ihr wisst beide, dass ihr mich nicht aufhalten könnt, wenn ich wirklich gehen will."

Blaine legt sich eine Hand über die Augen und drückt seine Nasenwurzel. Er ist müde... so _müde_. "Du musst nicht mit ihm reden", sagt er so leise... er kann das nicht länger ertragen. "Das musst du nicht. Du solltest es nicht tun müssen. Wenn du... wenn du mich hineinghosten kannst, dann kann ich mit ihm reden – "

"Nein. Er wird auf mich hören." Blaine lässt die Hand sinken und blinzelt, als er die Entschlossenheit in Kurts bleichem Gesicht sieht. In seinen Augen ist etwas Grimmiges. "Ich werde ihn zwingen, mich anzuhören."

Blaine schaut ihn an und ist unsicher, ob er gegen diese Entschlossenheit überhaupt ankämpfen darf. Sie reden hier über den Kerl, der Kurt sieben Jahre lang zum Schweigen verdammt hatte. Wenn Kurt jetzt endlich reden will; wenn Kurt endlich die Worte gefunden hat, seine Stimme zurückhat; wenn er...

Mike sagt: "Auf gar keinen Fall. Du solltest nicht aus diesem Bett aufstehen, und schon gar nicht – "

"Ich werde gehen, egal ob ihr mir dabei helft oder nicht."

"Ich werde dir helfen", sagt Blaine sehr, sehr leise, und die Worte fallen ihm schwer. "Wenn du versprichst, Rücksicht auf deinen Zustand zu nehmen, dann werde ich dir helfen."

Kurt schließt die Augen und schnauft kurz und es hört sich an wie ein Lachen, dann verzieht er das Gesicht, weil ein Schmerz seine Brust durchzuckt. "Danke", flüstert er und zupft an Blaines Fingern. Mike schaut ihn nur fassungslos an, aber Mike hat keinen Schimmer – Mike kennt Kurt nicht, denn hier geht es nicht um Ghost, hier geht es um Kurt und darum, dass er der starrköpfigste Mensch aller Zeiten ist. Wenn er weiß, dass es etwas gibt, das er tun _muss_ , dann kann ihn selbst eine Flutwelle nicht aufhalten. Die langen, quälenden Jahre seines eigenen Lebens haben ihn nicht aufhalten können, Kurt tut, was er tun muss, und niemand auf der Welt kann einen Mann aufhalten, der selbst entscheiden kann, durch ein Hindernis auf seinem Weg einfach hindurchzulaufen.

Er darf nicht allein sein. Nicht bei dieser Sache. Ganz besonders nicht bei dieser Sache. Denn Blaine ist nicht der einzige, der Bescheid weiß. Drei Menschen wissen, was dieser Kerl Kurt angetan hat – Kurt, Blaine und dieser Kerl. _Er_ ganz besonders und deswegen darf Kurt nicht allein zu ihm hingehen.

Blaine drückt sanft seine Hand und sagt, "Lass mich Finn anrufen."

*** * ***

Mike ist stinksauer auf sie.

Er sagt kein Wort, als Blaine wieder ins Krankenzimmer zurückkommt, wo Kurt sich, mit Finns Hilfe, der blass und erschüttert aussieht, weil alles so schnell und für ihn unerwartet passiert ist, aufrecht hingesetzt hat. Er sagt auch kein Wort, als Blaine die beiden Superheldenkostüme aus seiner schweren Tasche zieht, Kurt sehr behutsam küsst und Finn bittet, ihm zu helfen. Das einzige, was er sagt, als Kurt seinen eingegipsten Arm in den Ärmel des Kostüms ghostet, ist "Vorsichtig..."

Mike ist stinksauer auf sie und Blaine weiß, dass er eigentlich recht hat, denn es ist wirklich Wahnsinn. Er bringt Kurt, der mehrere gebrochene Knochen hat, aus seinem Krankenzimmer in eine Polizeistation, damit er mit dem letzten Menschen sprechen kann, dem je erlaubt sein sollte, sich mit Kurt auch nur im selben Raum aufzuhalten – obwohl Mike _diesen_ Teil der Geschichte nicht einmal kennt. Dabei kann Kurt kaum aufrecht stehen. Als Blaine den Arm hebt, um ihm die Kapuze aufzuziehen, klammert sich Ghost mit zitternden Händen an Blaines Arm fest und atmet so keuchend, dass es fast schon ein Schluchzen ist.

"Das sieht zur Zeit nicht gerade nach einem Superhelden aus", sagt er mit zitternder Stimme und Phalanx küsst ihn zwischen die Augen auf die Maske.

Finn sagt sehr, sehr leise: "Das ist keine gute Idee, Alter."

"Erinnerst du dich noch an Karofsky", sagt Ghost mit vor Konzentration zusammengepressten Lippen, als Phalanx ihn versuchsweise ein paar Schritte durchs Zimmer führt. Er schwankt, aber er bleibt aufrecht. "Nun, er hat mich erkannt. Deshalb muss ich ihn davon überzeugen, mich nicht... nicht zu verraten. Du weißt, dass ich keine andere Wahl habe."

"Er hat sich dir gegenüber wie ein Arsch verhalten in der HighSchool."

Phalanx beißt die Zähne zusammen und Ghost sagt mit verzerrtem Gesicht, während er einen Schritt nach dem anderen macht: "Finn, bei aller Liebe, auch _du_ hast dich in der HighSchool mir gegenüber wie ein Arsch verhalten. Menschen ändern sich. Ich muss mit ihm reden."

"Ich kann die Tür verschlossen halten", sagt Mike angespannt. "Ich kann auf der Station Bescheid sagen, dass ich dir selbst helfe, und so die Pflegekräfte aus deinem Zimmer fernhalten. Aber ihr habt nicht viel Zeit, bevor sie ziemlich misstrauisch werden."

Ghost drückt Phalanx' Arm. "Wir müssen los."

 _Nein,_ denkt er. _Nein, müssen wir nicht. Wir müssen nicht, Kurt, nein._

Er sagt, "Okay", stützt behutsam seinen Arm und dreht ihn zur Tür um, den anderen Arm um seinen Rücken gelegt. "Sachte."

Sie werden bereits unsichtbar, als Finn sagt: "Kurt..."

"Wir werden nicht lange brauchen. Erzähl Rachel sicherheitshalber noch nichts, bis wir zurück sind."

"Kurt..."

Er zieht an Phalanx' Arm und ghostet sie unsichtbar durch die Tür, als könne er es jetzt nicht ertragen, Finn ins Gesicht zu sehen. Phalanx stützt ihn und führt ihn zu den Fahrstühlen. Er beißt die Zähne zusammen und sagt nichts – kein Wort – und er weiß nicht, ob er das Richtige tut. Er weiß nur, dass es viel zu viele Möglichkeiten gibt, das Falsche zu tun, und manchmal bleibt einem als einzige Wahl, die am wenigsten falsche Option zu wählen...

Langsam, schwankend und unsichtbar gehen sie zum Aufzug. Ärzte und Patienten laufen an ihnen vorbei, als wäre es egal, wie Ghost sich an seinem Arm festhält; als bedeutete seine Hilflosigkeit überhaupt nichts, und Phalanx weiß nicht, wieso diese Stadt überhaupt noch in der Lage ist zu funktionieren, wo Ghost doch seine gesamte Energie dazu aufwenden muss, auch nur einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen...

Helden sollten nicht fallen dürfen. Es ist für alle anderen viel zu schlimm, denn es bedeutet viel zu viel...

*** * ***

Weitere Schmerzmittel hatte er ablehnen müssen, weil er nicht riskieren konnte, zu benommen zu sein, um mit Karofsky zu sprechen. Es hat keinen Zweck, deswegen rumzujammern, aber jedes Mal, wenn sie eine Treppe nehmen müssen – zur U-Bahn hinunter, dann in das richtige Polizeipräsidium und unsichtbar die Treppe hinab und durch verriegelte Türen – flammt der Schmerz von neuem auf und es fällt ihm schwer, keinen Mucks von sich zu geben. Alles, was er tun kann, ist, Phalanx' Arm so fest zu packen, dass er ihm wahrscheinlich fast das Blut abstellt. Und so gehen sie beide in grimmig-schmerzvollem Schweigen nebeneinander her, bis Ghost ihm am Fuß der letzten Treppe kurz als Warnung in den Arm kneift und dann auf die Knie sinkt. Er kann nicht mehr. Phalanx hält ihn fest und flüstert, "Es ist gut, alles ist gut", während Ghost zitternd und mit gesenktem Kopf auf dem Boden kniet und versucht, die überwältigenden Schmerzen zu unterdrücken... es wird ihm alles zu viel, _alles..._

Er braucht ein paar Minuten, ehe er an Phalanx' Arm zupfen kann, um ihn aufzufordern, ihm wieder auf die Beine zu helfen. Ihm ist schlecht vor Schmerz, als er zitternd auf wackligen Beinen weitergeht wie ein Neunzigjähriger, durch eine weitere verriegelte Tür in diesen Korridor mit speziell verstärkten Zellen, die sie eine nach der anderen nach Karofsky durchsuchen.

Zu Ghosts Erleichterung finden sie ihn in der dritten Zelle, denn jede weitere Sekunde entkräftet ihn mehr – er kann nicht mehr richtig sehen; schwarze Flecken verdecken seine Sicht, bevor sie wie Seifenblasen zerplatzen. Karofsky sitzt auf der Bank an der Rückwand der Zelle und starrt unbewegt auf seine gefesselten Hände in seinem Schoß. Zusammen mit Phalanx tritt Ghost vorsichtig durch die Tür, als wäre sie gar nicht da, dann lässt er sie beide sichtbar werden, während Phalanx beschützend einen Arm um ihn legt.

_(Oh Blaine, es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir nicht erlauben kann, mich davor zu beschützen...)_

Karofsky blickt erschrocken auf, dann weicht alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht und er sieht aus, als würde er gleich ohnmächtig. Mit offenem Mund starrt er sie beide an. Ghost holt tief Luft, um etwas zu sagen, und stellt fest, dass er sich wird übergeben müssen, wenn er es auch nur versucht. Er hat nicht einmal mehr genügend Kraft, um zu sprechen, und vielleicht ist es ihm anzusehen, dass er kurz davor ist zusammenzubrechen; jedenfalls springt Karofsky eilig auf und bietet ihm die Bank an. "Setz dich... setz dich doch..."

Phalanx schaut ihn ganz bewusst nicht an, führt Ghost zur Zellenwand, dreht ihn um und lässt ihn sich – so behutsam wie möglich, aber der Schmerz durchzuckt ihn trotzdem und er reißt mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen den Kopf zurück – auf die Bank niedersetzen. Die Erleichterung darüber, sein eigenes Körpergewicht nicht mehr tragen zu müssen, entlockt ihm beinahe ein Schluchzen; er ist zur Zeit wirklich mitleiderregend, wenn die größte Güte, die man ihm gewähren kann, ist, nicht stehen zu müssen. "Danke... vielen Dank", bringt er heraus, dann senkt er den Kopf und atmet tief und gleichmäßig, um die schwarzen Seifenblasen zu verjagen, während Phalanx ihm weiter einen Arm um die Seite gelegt hat und unbequem krumm neben ihm steht – zwischen ihm und Karofsky, der so weit wie möglich vor ihnen zurückgewichen ist. Er ist an der Wand hinter seinem Rücken festgekettet und die Zelle ist nicht groß. Ghost schluckt und legt Phalanx eine Hand auf den Arm. "Vielen Dank."

Karofsky setzt an: "Ich – "

"Keine Namen", sagt Ghost – das ist das Wichtigste, das Allerwichtigste. "Hier drin gibt es wahrscheinlich eine Kamera und vielleicht auch Mikrofone. Sag nicht meinen Namen."

"...nein. Okay."

Er atmet noch ein paar Mal tief durch; jetzt da er sitzt, hat die Übelkeit nachgelassen. Es gelingt ihm, den Kopf zu heben – Phalanx schaut ihn an und _auch er_ sieht aus, als sei ihm übel – und Ghost lächelt, hebt die Hand und streicht ihm sanft mit dem Daumen über die Wange. "Es geht mir gut", sagt er leise und es entspricht sogar der Wahrheit – jedenfalls mehr, als es zu erwarten wäre – er hat zumindest das Gefühl, als könne ihm zur Zeit nicht noch Schlimmeres passieren.

Phalanx sieht nicht überzeugt aus, aber Ghost weiß, dass es Blaine immer schon schwer gefallen ist, zu verstehen. Er lässt die Hand sinken, lässt den Kopf rückwärts an der Wand ruhen und schaut Karofsky an. Verängstigt erwidert Karofsky seinen Blick.

_Was wirst du zu ihm sagen, jetzt da es endlich soweit ist?_

All diese Jahre hatte er sich das nicht vorstellen können. Er hatte immer gedacht, falls er Karofsky eines Tages wiedersähe, dann brächte er vor lauter Panik kein Wort heraus; er hatte versucht, gar nicht erst an ihn zu denken; er hatte nie seine 'Geh zur Hölle, ich habe es überlebt'-Ansprache geübt; er hat nichts, was er ihm entgegenschleudern kann. Aber dafür hat er jetzt sowieso keine Zeit; hier geht es nicht um ihn, sondern um das Wohl Anderer. Es gibt da ein paar Dinge, die er in Erfahrung bringen muss, und zwar schnell, und alles andere... alles andere lässt sich sowieso nicht mehr ändern. Also...

"Ich musste herkommen", sagt Ghost. "Trotz...", er berührt den eingegipsten Arm in der Schlinge um seinen Hals. "Trotz einiger Unannehmlichkeiten. Denn du weißt Bescheid und ich muss mich darauf verlassen können, dass du es nicht weitererzählst. Ich muss mich darauf _verlassen_ können, dass du es niemandem erzählst."

"...hab ich nicht", sagt er und seine Stimme klingt so jung. "Hab ich nicht. Ich hab der Polizei nichts gesagt, sie wissen nicht, dass ich... dass ich dich kenne."

"Niemand darf es erfahren. Du weißt...", er leckt sich über die Lippen. "Du weißt, dass die Mafia und ein paar Superschurken hinter mir her sind. Du weißt... was sie meiner Familie antun würden, wenn sie es wüssten. Du weißt, was sie _dir_ antun würden, um dich zum Reden zu bringen, wenn sie wüssten, dass du mich kennst. Du darfst es nie... verraten. Niemals. Nicht einem einzigen Menschen." Er atmet tief ein und dann vor Schmerz zischend wieder aus. "Ich habe deine Geheimnisse bewahrt, Karofsky. Was ich als Gegenleistung dafür verlange, ist, dass du meine bewahrst."

Karofsky starrt ihn an und Ghost hält seinem Blick stand und wundert sich, warum er sich nicht fürchtet. Denn er fürchtet sich nicht; er verspürt nicht die geringste Angst, wenn er Karofsky jetzt anschaut. Er hatte solche Angst vor ihm gehabt – so viele Jahre lang wäre er in dieser Angst beinahe ertrunken, aber jetzt steht er vor ihm: kein Monster, kein Albtraum, nur ein ängstlicher junger Mann – er sieht immer noch sehr jung aus – voller blauer Flecken, die sein Kampf mit Phalanx auf ihm hinterlassen hat, und er schaut Ghost so sprachlos-verängstigt an, als sei _er_ derjenige, vor dem man sich fürchten müsste. _Du hast mir das Gefühl gegeben, als wäre ich ein Zwerg_ , denkt er, betrachtet Karofskys Gesicht und versteht es nicht. _Weißt du nicht, welche Macht du all diese Jahre über mich hattest? Weißt du nicht...?_

"Es tut mir leid, wegen..." Karofsky starrt ihn an und Ghost schluckt und starrt zurück. Phalanx bewegt sich an seiner Seite, lässt aber weder seinen Arm, noch seine Schulter los. "Es tut mir leid wegen... der HighSchool. Ich... ich hatte immer solche Angst, ich hatte... ich hatte Angst, so zu sein wie du."

Ghost atmet hörbar verärgert aus und Karofskys Handschellen klirren, als er seine Hände hebt. "Nicht wie... ich hatte Angst, von den Leuten _behandelt_ zu werden, wie sie dich behandelt haben. Du warst immer so... ich hätte nicht so allein sein können, ich..."

"Mich zu mobben, nur damit du dich sicher fühlen konntest, war nicht das Schlimmste, das du mir angetan hast", sagt er harsch und Karofsky starrt ihn nur an und schluckt.

"Ich... ich wollte nur..."

"Was wolltest du?", fragt er und versucht, nicht zu wütend zu werden, denn sein Atem geht schneller und das verursacht Schmerzen in seinem Brustkorb. Er _darf_ nicht so wütend sein, aber er ist es. Denn es geht nicht nur darum, dass Karofsky diese Macht über Kurt hatte und sie auch genutzt hat, es geht darum, _wie_ er sie genutzt hat, und nicht einmal jetzt, nachdem er am eigenen Leib gespürt hat, welche Angst Kurt ausgestanden hat, kann er ihnen gegenüber zugeben, _was er getan hat?_ "Was hast du damit erreichen wollen? Dass ich mir die Pulsadern aufschlitze? Was hätte dir das gebracht? Was hast du mir antun wollen?"

Er sieht so verängstigt aus und Ghost erinnert sich daran, wie verängstigt _er selbst_ war, und kann kein Mitleid empfinden. "Ich wollte nur... ich hatte einfach solche Angst."

Ghost flüstert: "Nun, genau wie ich, nachdem du mich davon überzeugst hattest, dass du mich vergewaltigen und ermorden wirst."

Karofsky sieht aus, als müsse er sich übergeben. Ghost zwingt sich, langsamer und gleichmäßiger zu atmen, seine Rippen protestieren schmerzhaft gegen den Druck seiner Lungen, er tut sich nur selbst weh, wenn er sich nicht beruhigt. Er muss den Blick abwenden, damit die Vernunft wieder die Oberhand über diese Situation gewinnt. Wenn es in dieser Zelle Kameras gibt, dann haben sie wahrscheinlich nicht mehr viel Zeit, bevor jemand auf den Monitor schaut. Er kann Karofsky nicht die letzten sieben Jahre seines Lebens entgegenschreien. Er kann es nicht besser machen. Es gibt nichts, was es ungeschehen machen könnte; es gibt nichts, das ihn wieder zu dem unversehrten Jungen von damals werden lassen kann, unberührt von all den Dingen, die ihm angetan worden sind; es gibt nichts, das ihn von diesem Makel wieder befreien kann. Es hat keinen Zweck, Karofsky diese Unfairness entgegenzuschleudern. Schuldzuweisungen werden ihm nicht einen einzigen dieser mit Selbsthass zugebrachten Tage zurückgeben. Schuldzuweisungen werden sie beide jetzt nicht retten können.

Karofsky schnieft und als Ghost aufblickt, sieht er, wie er sich mit dem Handrücken über Augen und Nase wischt. "Es tut mir leid", sagt er mit zitternder Stimme. "Es tut mir leid, es... es tut mir so leid."

Um Himmels willen. _Um Himmels willen_ , wieso schnürt sich ihm gerade selbst die Kehle zu? Er versucht, den Blick abzuwenden, und kann nicht, er versucht, den Kloß in seinem Hals herunterzuschlucken, und Herrgott nochmal, er könnte lachen über seine eigene Armseligkeit; darüber, dass er keinen Hass empfinden kann, nur eine Art jämmerliches Mitgefühl, denn Karofskys Leben – nicht einmal seinem schlimmsten Feind würde er wünschen, was Karofsky ihm angetan hat, aber was Karofsky _sich selbst_ angetan hat – es übersteigt seine Vorstellungskraft. "Phalanx", sagt er, öffnet eine seiner Gürteltaschen und hält ihm ein Taschentuch hin. Phalanx starrt ihn verständnislos an und Ghost erwidert müde seinen Blick.

_(Was erwartest du denn von mir, Blaine? Du hast von Anfang an gewusst, dass es das ist, was ich mache.)_

Phalanx atmet ganz langsam ein und nimmt wortlos das Taschentuch. Er richtet sich auf, um es Karofsky zu reichen, der bei der Bewegung erschrocken zurückzuckt und dann dasteht und es verständnislos mit feuchten Augen anschaut. Dann ergreift er die kleine, weiße Friedensfahne, flüstert, "Danke dir", und putzt sich die Nase. Phalanx setzt sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen neben Ghost auf die Bank, umfasst wieder seinen Arm und Ghost dreht ihm den Kopf zu und stupst ihn kurz mit der Stirn an.

_(Du musst jetzt bitte stark sein für mich, Blaine, denn ich kann das nicht allein machen...)_

_Beschränk dich aufs Wesentliche._ _Du hast weder die Zeit, noch die Kraft für mehr._ "Wie ist es dazu gekommen, dass du mit Superkräften ausgestattet eine New Yorker Bank ausraubst?"

Karofsky wischt sich die Tränen aus den Augen, schnieft und räuspert sich. "Ich... ich bin erst letzten Monat hierher gekommen. Ich... ich habe... an meinem letzten Wohnort habe ich versucht, ehrlich mit mir zu sein, aber immer... es dauert nie länger als einen Monat, ich schaffe es einfach nicht... länger als einen Monat, dann muss ich... dort wieder weg, etwas anderes finden, einen neuen Job und dann fangen die Lügen wieder an. Ich kann nicht... ich war gerade erst angekommen. Ich dachte, diese Stadt sei groß genug, um... um mein Geheimnis zu bewahren, falls es nötig wäre."

"Du hast dich immer noch nicht geoutet? Wie kannst du dich immer noch nicht geoutet haben? Wie kannst du... willst du einfach _dein ganzes Lebens lang_ weiterlügen?"

Karofsky wendet den Blick ab, zerknüllt das Taschentuch in seinen großen Händen und schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich habe es immer wieder versucht. Bin an einen neuen Ort gezogen und hab's versucht. Aber..."

Aber. Ghost lässt müde den Kopf hängen. Aber.

Aber es gibt immer jemanden, der dir aus einem vorbeifahrenden Auto heraus hinterherschreit. Es gibt immer jemanden, der dich auf dem Gehweg zur Seite rempelt. Es gibt immer jemanden – immer – der will, dass du dich beschissen fühlst, weil du bist, wie du bist. Und Karofsky... Karofsky hat nur gelernt, dass weglaufen und sich verstecken der einzige Weg ist, das zu verhindern. Er konnte den Tatsachen nicht ins Auge sehen, das hat er noch nie gekonnt, und hat stattdessen möglichst viele Hindernisse aufgebaut zwischen sich und der Geringschätzung durch andere. Herrje, damals in der HighSchool hat er gelernt, wie gut das funktioniert, als er Kurt als menschlichen Schutzschild benutzt hatte, um nicht selbst von anderen Menschen verletzt zu werden.

"Solange du nicht wenigstens ein kleines bisschen Mut aufbringen kannst", sagt Ghost sehr leise, "wird es niemals besser werden. Das musst du schnellstmöglich realisieren. Es gibt keinen einfachen Weg – kein Weg ist einfach. Aber _ein_ Weg ist mutiger. Einer ist _besser_ , für dich und auch für alle anderen."

Karofsky knüllt das Taschentuch in seinen Händen.

Ghost atmet tief ein und seine Rippen protestieren gegen die Ausdehnung seiner Lungen, weshalb er zitternd wieder ausatmet. "Du wurdest nicht als Super geboren."

"...dieser Typ. Er hat gesagt, er wüsste jemanden, der... ich wollte mich doch nur... stärker fühlen."

"Es macht dich nicht stärker, es schafft nur noch mehr Probleme, mit denen du dich auseinandersetzen musst."

"Warst das immer schon _du?"_ Ghost schaut ihn an und er sieht immer noch so verloren aus. "Ghost – warst das immer... du? Jedes Mal?"

"Nein, David, ich bin nur jetzt gerade damit _an der Reihe_. Natürlich war das _immer_ ich, was glaubst du denn, wie viele Menschen durch Wände gehen können?"

Er starrt ihn an. "Aber..."

Welche seiner Aktionen haben es bis in die bundesweiten Nachrichten geschafft, wovon weiß David? Das brennende Haus, der Serienmörder, die Vorfälle mit Supermenschen, diese Bombe. "Was hätte ich mit meiner Fähigkeit machen sollen?", fragt Ghost. "Mich verstecken?"

Davids Blick huscht zur Seite, denn er scheint es als Seitenhieb aufzufassen, obwohl es bei weitem nicht das Grausamste ist, das Ghost hätte sagen können. Er räuspert sich. "Da war dieser Typ, der sagte, er könnte... sie würden mich dafür bezahlen und dann könnte ich für sie arbeiten - also, ähm, für die Kriminellen. Er sagte, es sei riskant und eine 'gefährliche Prozedur', deshalb würden sie mich dafür bezahlen und – ich habe nie viel Geld, weil ich ständig umziehen muss, und vielleicht hätte ich ja Erfolg, wenn ich endlich mal ein bisschen Kohle hätte... und wenn ich stärker wäre..."

"Es macht dich nicht stärker. Wer hat es gemacht? Wo?"

"...ein Haus unten im Hafengelände, ein altes Lagerhaus, sie haben diese unterirdischen Labors. Ich habe keine Fragen gestellt, es war ein Typ im weißen Laborkittel. Er machte mich..."

Dave schaut auf seine Hände hinab und... wie klein das benutzte Taschentuch in seiner Faust aussieht. Ghost schließt die Augen. Er weiß genau, wie stark sie ihn gemacht haben. Mit jedem Atemzug spürt er, wie die Bruchflächen seiner gebrochenen Rippen aneinander reiben. "Die Adresse des Lagerhauses."

"Ich weiß die Adresse nicht. Ich kenne diesen Stadtteil nicht besonders gut, auf der West Side, ich weiß nicht genau, in der Nähe der Penn Station?"

"Machen sie das regelmäßig? Haben sie viele Supermenschen gemacht?"

"...sagten, es sei gefährlich."

Wenn sie noch mehr Supermenschen hätten, dann würden sie sie auch einsetzen, überlegt er, damit sich die Investition auch bezahlt macht. Selbst wenn sie genügend Freiwillige finden, klingt es nicht so, als ob viele es überlebten – und woher kriegen sie diese Freiwilligen...? Bei dem vermuteten Ausmaß steckt wahrscheinlich die organisierte Kriminalität dahinter, Ghost weiß, wie das in dieser Stadt läuft. Er fragt: "Sind die Mottas die Geldgeber?"

"Sie haben gesagt, ich darf keine Fragen stellen."

"Und das hast du auch nicht." Ghost schaut ihn an – nicht unfreundlich, sondern eher erschöpft. Dave erwidert den Blick; er sieht jung aus und gequält, und Ghost versucht, es sich vorzustellen – ständig weiterzuziehen, nirgends daheim zu sein, immer allein, stets einsam, niemals in der Lage, ehrlich zu sein, immer voller Angst und immer einsam...

_(und immer mit dem Wissen, was du einem anderen angetan hast, während du jede Minute deines Lebens damit verbracht hast, die Schuld, die dich stets verfolgte, zu ignorieren...?)_

Phalanx streichelt mit dem Daumen über seinen Arm und schmiegt sich beschützend an ihn. Ghost weiß, was Einsamkeit bedeutet; er weiß, was es bedeutet, Geheimnisse zu bewahren. Jetzt da er nicht mehr einsam ist, kann er es als Außenstehender betrachten und erkennt mit Schrecken, dass er nicht dorthin zurück kann, er könnte nie wieder dorthin zurückgehen, er würde es nicht nochmal _überleben..._

Und dabei wäre es so leicht, Dave zu hassen, denn Ghost weiß, dass er ihm für das, was er ihm angetan hat, keine Vergebung schuldet. Aber er hat jetzt so viel Liebe in seinem Leben; Kurt hat so _viel_ und es käme ihm gemein vor, Dave noch weiter in diese einsame Ecke zu drängen. Kurt schuldet ihm keine Vergebung, aber er wird sie ihm trotzdem schenken. Er kann es sich leisten, großzügig zu sein. Er drückt Phalanx' Handgelenk, er hat so viel und trotz seiner angeschlagenen Knochen und seines angeschlagenen Lebens, ist er doch immer noch ein Superheld. Das bringt gewisse Erwartungen mit sich. Was soll er sonst machen?

"Du musst über dein weiteres Leben nachdenken", sagt er und beobachtet Daves Gesicht. "Es wird nicht einfach sein, nach allem, was du getan hast, die Polizei wird diesen Bankraub nicht einfach zu den Akten legen. Aber du kannst... du kannst die Zeit nutzen, um nachzudenken. Um herauszufinden, was du brauchst und was du tun kannst. Denn du kannst jetzt so viel tun und... und anderen Menschen helfen... was kannst du sonst tun, außer Menschen zu helfen? Du weißt, wie es ist, sich bedroht zu fühlen, du weißt genau, wie es ist, willst du nicht anderen Menschen helfen...? Du kannst das, was dich von anderen unterscheidet, dazu nutzen, deren Leben zu _verbessern._ Du kannst die Erinnerung daran, wie dir wehgetan wurde, dazu nutzen, anderen zu helfen. Ich meine damit nicht, dass du ein Superheld werden musst, das ist kein schöner Beruf, aber es gibt... andere Möglichkeiten..."

"Du warst immer Ghost." Dave schaut ihn an und sieht immer noch aus, als könne er es nicht fassen. "Ich habe an dich gedacht... ständig... was du wohl so machst; ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es _so was_ ist, aber ich wusste, du würdest es zu was bringen. Ich habe immer... ich habe dich gehasst, weil ich wusste, dass du deinen Weg gehen und ein besserer Mensch sein würdest als ich, das habe ich immer gewusst. Du warst dir deiner Sache immer so sicher. Immer schon."

Phalanx packt seinen Arm ein wenig fester und Ghost sagt langsam zur Wand gerichtet: "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das war."

Dave reibt sich die Nase, reibt sich mit klirrenden Handschellen den Hinterkopf. Sein Blick wandert durch die Zelle und kommt nicht zur Ruhe. "Ich wollte immer sein wie du und ich wusste, dass mir dafür der Mut fehlte." Er ballt die Hände zu Fäusten und öffnet sie wieder. "Natürlich wollte ich dir wehtun. Ich sage das nicht, um es zu entschuldigen... es war... was ich dir angetan habe war Scheiße, ich habe mich dir gegenüber beschissen benommen." Er befeuchtet seine Lippen. "Aber allein deine Existenz hat bewirkt, dass _ich mich_ beschissen gefühlt habe, du hast mich fühlen lassen, was ich niemals sein würde... du hast stolz den Kopf hochgetragen und ich hatte Angst, war unbeholfen, hässlich und dumm... und du warst deiner selbst so _sicher_ und so..."

Ein Schauer kriecht ihm den Rücken hoch, und er packt Phalanx' Arm und versucht, nicht zu tief zu atmen...

"Wunderschön", murmelt Dave mit hochrotem Gesicht und schaut ihn nicht an, sondern schaut zu Boden, während Phalanx' Hände Ghosts Arm packen und Ghost auch ihn fest umklammert.

Das von ihm gesagt zu bekommen, fühlt sich nicht gut an. Er weiß nicht, wie es sich anfühlt. Wie...

Draußen auf dem Korridor öffnet sich eine Tür und alle drei blicken hoch und dann... zuckt Ghost wegen der plötzlichen Bewegung zusammen – der Schmerz in seinen Rippen flammt von neuem auf. Phalanx flüstert, "Wir müssen weg", und Ghost nickt und lässt sich von ihm auf die Füße ziehen – es geht zu schnell und vor seinen Augen erscheinen wieder schwarze Flecken, aber sie haben keine Wahl, denn Schritte nähern sich der Tür...

Er schaut Dave an und Dave starrt zurück. Sie wissen beide nicht, was sie sagen sollen, keiner von ihnen kann das Geschehene rückgängig machen. Diesen Geist werden sie niemals wieder los, es wird immer einen Grund dafür geben, dass Kurt diesen Umhang trägt...

Viel wichtiger ist sein Name, seine Familie, seine Freunde, sein Geheimnis. Er flüstert: "Bitte."

Dave versteht und während sie bereits unsichtbar werden, nickt er heftig. Er weint wieder.

Die Beamten brauchen eine Weile, um das schwere Schloss an der Tür zu öffnen, und als sie endlich zu dritt mit gezogenen Waffen die Zelle betreten, schreien sie nur Dave an. Ghost und Phalanx humpeln bereits leise, mühevoll und unsichtbar den Flur entlang; die Polizisten haben ihnen netterweise alle Türen offenstehen lassen in ihrer Eile, zu Daves Zelle zu gelangen, um sie dort zu erwischen...

Der Rückweg ist viel schlimmer als der Hinweg. Es ist jetzt später am Morgen und in der überfüllten U-Bahn gibt es keine Sitzplätze mehr, also stellt ihn Phalanx an eine Haltestange und drückt sich von hinten an ihn, um seinen Körper zu stützen, während Ghost dafür sorgt, dass sie unsichtbar bleiben. Ghost kämpft mittlerweile gegen die Übelkeit; bei jedem Ruckeln des Zuges muss er sich vor Schmerz beinahe übergeben und sein Kopf fällt mit geschlossenen Augen rückwärts auf Phalanx' Schulter. Sie müssen leise sein, sie dürfen nicht reden. Ghost zittert und ist vor Schmerz wie betäubt; er ist zu schwach zum Laufen und als sie die Haltestelle am Krankenhaus erreichen, muss Phalanx Ghosts Arm um seine Schultern legen und ihn praktisch aus dem Zug herausschleifen. Die Treppe hinauf zur Straße und Ghost versucht, nicht zu schluchzen, seine Beine gehorchen ihm nicht, es ist ein sonniger Morgen in New York, und er... stolpert, muss Phalanx panisch mit sich ziehen, um sich mit dem Rücken zu einer Hauswand hinzusetzen und sich für eine Weile diesem fürchterlichen Schmerz zu überlassen, denn er kann nicht mehr, er kann nicht mehr, er _kann nicht mehr..._

Phalanx hält seinen Arm, tastet nach seinem Gesicht, streicht ihm unter der Kapuze übers Haar und flüstert ihm zu: "Alles wird gut, alles wird gut, es ist nicht mehr weit, alles wird gut, mein Engel."

_Atme. Halte dich an seinen Armen fest. Komm wieder auf die Füße._

Der Weg fühlt sich endlos an, es ist die Hölle: der Weg zurück ins Krankenhaus, bei dem er nur David Karofskys verlorenen Gesichtsausdruck vor sich sieht; und alles tut ihm weh, der Schmerz vertreibt jeden Gedanken, in seinem Kopf ist kein Platz für etwas anderes außer diesem unerträglichen Schmerz; und er muss sie unsichtbar halten, er muss... er ist noch nie so an seine Grenzen gegangen; aus dem Fahrstuhl heraus (er weiß gar nicht, wie sie dort hinein gekommen sind, er muss wohl für einen Moment nicht bei sich gewesen sein), er kann sich auf nichts anderes konzentrieren als auf ihre Unsichtbarkeit und Phalanx trägt ihn, die Arme um seine Brust, die Füße hinterherschleifend, und er keucht: "Lass mich, lass mich ghosten..."

Phalanx stellt ihn auf die Füße, damit er sie durch die Tür ghosten kann, und das war's: er darf sie sichtbar werden lassen; Mike und Finn springen gleichzeitig mit einem überraschten Schrei auf die Füße und fangen ihn auf, als er zusammenbricht. Seine Rippen protestieren, sein Arm pocht, er krallt sich an Finns Arm fest, drückt das Gesicht an seine Schulter und _schreit..._

Blaine ist unter seiner Maske ganz bleich geworden, als sie Kurt auf die Bettkante setzen, wo er mit ungerichtetem Blick und einem Gefühl, als hätte er Fieber, heftig und schmerzvoll atmet. Blaine schält Kurt die Maske vom Gesicht, zieht ihm behutsam die Handschuhe aus, hakt den Umhang auf und sagt: "Zieht ihm das aus, wir müssen ihn ins Bett schaffen, Kurt-Schatz, kannst du einfach herausghosten, wenigsten deinen Gipsarm, bitte..."

Er zittert zu sehr und ist zu benommen, um es zu riskieren. Er weiß, was geschehen kann, wenn das Ghosten schiefgeht; dann kann es passieren, dass am Ende Teile seiner Kleidung _innerhalb_ seines Körpers sind. Er muss sich gleich übergeben. Mike ist mit dem Infusionsständer beschäftigt und sagt: "Schneide das Kostüm auf, wenn es sein muss."

"Blaine", sagt Kurt, denn er hat Angst, er hat jetzt Angst, weil es so wehtut und weil er sich so fürchtet, es ist ein Teufelskreis der Angst. Blaine umfasst seine Wange und sagt an seiner Schläfe: "Alles ist gut, alles wird wieder gut, schlüpf einfach da raus, dann kannst du dich hinlegen und alles wird gut, Kurt, alles wird gut..."

Jemand klopft an die Tür und drückt die Klinke. Die beiden Superhelden im Zimmer erstarren und Mike und Finn tauschen entsetzte Blicke aus, als erneut an der Klinke gerüttelt wird.

"Ist da jemand drin?" Es klopft noch einmal. "Sie haben gesagt, mein Sohn wäre hier drin, öffnen Sie... ist das das richtige Zimmer?"

"Burt", sagt Finn und Kurt wimmert leise, sein Dad...

Er trägt ein Superheldenkostüm.

_Nein._

Er packt den Ärmel des Kostüms, als Blaine bereits das Messer aus seinem Beingurt zieht und die Halsöffnung mit einem Schnitt erweitert. Kurt ghostet den Ärmel und zieht ihn soweit nach unten, dass wenigstens der Gips frei ist, und lässt ihn an seiner Seite herunterhängen. Blaine kümmert sich um den Rest, schlitzt das Kostüm mittig auf (er kann ein neues machen, er kann ein neues machen) und zieht es von dem anderen Arm herunter, als Finn auf die Tür zugeht und sagt: "Burt, wir sind gleich... er zieht sich gerade an, kannst du einen Augenblick..."

"Finn? Du meine Güte, weißt du wie oft ich diesen Jungen schon gebadet habe? Mir ist egal, was er anhat, mach die Tür auf, Finn..."

Mike zischt: "Mach nicht die Tür auf."

Die Tür rüttelt im Schloss. "Bin mitten in der Nacht den ganzen Weg aus Ohio hierher geflogen, um meinen Sohn zu sehen, _mach die verdammte Tür auf..."_

"Wenn wir nicht reagieren, dann haben wir gleich die Security hier..." sagt Blaine mit viel zu hoher Stimme, und Finn denkt wahrscheinlich, er würde helfen; denkt wahrscheinlich, es würde Burt zumindest davon abhalten, weiter so herumzuschreien, wenn er die Tür einen kleinen Spalt aufmacht und hindurch sagt: "Burt, sieh mal, es ist – "

Burt stürmt an ihm vorbei, sieht Kurt und bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen.

Kurt mit einem halb ausgezogenen Superheldenkostüm. Mike legt ihm schnell so gut es geht das Krankenhaushemd über den Arm und Kurt sieht... den Blick in den Augen seines Vaters, der genau weiß, was passiert ist; der weiß, dass Kurt in diesem Zustand unterwegs war, _in diesem Zustand,_ und er kann nicht mehr – diese ganze vergangene Nacht war die Hölle; Kurt wird es nicht _überleben_ , wenn ihn jetzt auch noch sein Dad anschreit...

"Dad, bitte sei nicht böse, bitte sei nicht böse, Dad, bitte..."

Er weint, er kann nicht mehr denken, er _zittert_. Blaine sagt nichts, zieht ihm die Stiefel aus, zieht ihm den Gürtel aus, damit sie ihm das Hemd ordentlich überziehen können, aber er kann ihn nicht ins Bett heben, denn Kurt hat seinen guten Arm nach seinem Dad ausgestreckt, zittert unkontrolliert und schluchzt: "...bitte, bitte, bitte, Dad, sei mir nicht böse..."

Burt geht zu ihm hin und Blaine... weicht zurück, die Überreste von Kurts Kostüm in seinen Händen. Kurt zuckt vor der Hand seines Vaters zurück, aber der legt sie ihm behutsam auf den Kopf und sagt: "Ich bin nicht böse, Kurt, ich bin dir nicht böse, leg dich hin, du regst dich immer so auf, wenn du zu müde bist..."

"Sei nicht böse", keucht Kurt, er könnte es nicht ertragen.

Und sein Dad wischt ihm mit dem Daumen die Tränen von der Wange, drückt ihm einen Kuss ins Haar und schlägt die Bettdecke zurück. "Ich bin nicht böse. Komm schon, leg dich hin. Komm Junge, es ist gut. Alles ist gut. Ab ins Bett."

Als Mike nach seinem Handgelenk greift, schaut Kurt ihn blinzelnd an, aber Mike sagt kein Wort, sondern schiebt die Infusionsnadel an ihren Platz, hebt den Arm und lässt die Infusion laufen. Etwas Kühles fließt in seinen Arm – kühl, sauber und betäubend.

Seine Zunge gehorcht ihm nicht mehr richtig. "Dad..."

"Leg dich einfach hin, mein Junge. Jetzt geht es dir gut. Ich bin da. Ich bin bei dir."

Da ist ein Kissen. Das ist gut, denn sein Kopf ist so schwer, dass er ihm andernfalls womöglich einfach zu Boden fallen könnte. Dunkelheit überflutet ihn, Gefühle verblassen und dann.... nichts mehr.

*** * ***

Blaine steht da in seinem gepanzerten Kostüm, hält schon wieder ein zerfetztes Ghost-Kostüm in den Armen und sieht zu, wie Burt Hummel auf dem Bett seines Sohnes sitzt, ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht streicht, aufblickt, ein Papiertuch aus der Schachtel neben dem Bett nimmt und ihm die Tränen trocknet. Kurt schweigt und sein gesamter Körper ist entspannt – endlich. Blaine hat ihn noch nie so erlebt; hat ihn noch nie so _betteln_ gesehen... er schaut auf die Infusion, schaut zu Mike hin, der diskret die Schultern zuckt. Blaine schluckt, rückt das Kostüm auf seinem Arm zurecht, schlägt einen Zipfel des Umhangs hoch, damit er nicht auf dem Boden schleift.

Als er sicher ist, dass Kurt sich entspannt hat und schläft, schaut Mr. Hummel zu Finn hinüber, der mit großen Augen nutzlos an der geschlossenen Tür steht, zu Blaine, der sich mit Kurts Kostüm auf dem Arm sehr einsam fühlt und dem langsam schlecht wird, und dann zu Mike neben dem Infusionsständer. Er fragt: "Wer ist er?"

"Ich bin sein Arzt", sagt Mike ruhig. "Ich nehme an, Sie sind Mr...." Er braucht einen Moment, denn er hat Kurts Namen erst letzte Nacht erfahren, "...Hummel. Mein Name ist Mike Chang, ich habe ihm schon öfter geholfen, wenn er..."

"Er hat Sie nie erwähnt."

"Sie wissen von seiner...?"

Sie schauen beide zu Blaine – in seinem Superheldenkostüm, ein weiteres Kostüm im Arm, fühlt er sich gerade überhaupt nicht wie ein Held. "Ja", sagt Mr. Hummel. "Und ich habe auch immer gewusst, dass _so etwas_ passieren würde." Er schaut grimmig zu Kurt hin, der reglos und sehr blass im Bett liegt, und Blaine denkt: _gebrochener Arm, drei gebrochene Rippen, und zusätzlich zu der Tatsache, dass er in diesem Zustand quer durch die Stadt getaumelt ist, musste er auch noch IHM gegenübertreten_. Blaine kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich mit einer Person im selben Raum aufhalten könnte, die ihm angetan hat, was Karofsky Kurt angetan hat. Und wenn Blaine schon vollkommen _erschöpft_ ist, dann muss Kurt erst recht...

"Bis letzte Nacht, habe ich ihn nur im Kostüm gekannt und er hat Sie mir gegenüber auch nie erwähnt, Sir. Ich glaube, er hielt diese beiden Welten lieber getrennt voneinander. Das ist sicherer für alle."

"Als ich mit dir telefoniert habe", sagt Mr. Hummel langsam und schaut Blaine dabei nicht an, als könne er seinen Anblick nicht ertragen, "da hast du gesagt, er würde bereits versorgt werden. Also, warum zur Hölle... hat er dieses Kostüm getragen, als ich hereinkam?"

Blaine schluckt. "Er, ähm. Er..."

Finn sagt: "Es war Kurts Idee."

"Wagt euch nicht, Ausreden zu finden – er ist _in diesem Zustand_ rausgegangen? Und keiner von euch hat ihn aufgehalten? Ihr habt ihm sogar noch geholfen?"

"Ich habe mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihn heimlich zu sedieren, bevor er aus dem Bett steigen kann", sagt Mike. "Aber, ja Sir."

"Der...", setzt Blaine an und hält inne. "Der Kerl, der... ihn so zugerichtet hat." _Der ihm auch alles andere angetan hat_. "Er hat Kurt von der HighSchool gekannt, er hat ihn wiedererkannt, Kurt wollte... er musste mit ihm reden, um sicherzugehen, dass er es geheim halten würde. Das war alles. Er musste nur mit ihm reden..."

"Und das konnte nicht warten? Das konnte nicht jemand anderes machen? Er musste _in diesem Zustand_ rausgehen, Herrgott nochmal?"

Blaine glaubt nicht, dass das der einzige Grund war, warum Kurt mit Karofsky reden wollte, und er glaubt auch nicht, dass seine Verletzungen der einzige Grund für seine anschließende Erschöpfung sind. Er schaut zur Seite und drückt das Kostüm fester an sich. Es riecht jetzt mehr nach Krankenhaus als nach Kurt.

Schließlich schaut Mr. Hummel ihn an. "Was zum Teufel ist aus deinem Versprechen geworden, ihn zu beschützen?"

Blaine steht da wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht – er starrt ihn nur wortlos an und schluckt. Er wird sich nicht verteidigen. Er weiß, dass er versagt hat.

Mr. Hummels Zorn ist nur kurzlebig und schnell wieder verraucht – es war einfach zu viel auf einmal – und er senkt den Blick, berührt Kurts Finger und schließt seine große Hand um sie. Er starrt auf diese schlaffe, reglose Hand, als könne er es immer noch nicht fassen, dann schaut er wieder in Kurts Gesicht, und Blaine muss die Augen schließen und sich wegdrehen. "Ich geh' mich umziehen", flüstert er und flüchtet in das kleine Bad, das sich an Kurts Zimmer anschließt, um das Superheldenkostüm auszuziehen, das er definitiv nicht zu tragen verdient, und seine Zivilklamotten wieder anzuziehen. Er streicht das Hemd glatt, richtet die Fliege gerade, kämmt sich die Haare zurück, aber sein Spiegelbild sieht immer noch beschissen aus.

Er muss daran denken, wie Kurt _weinend_ seinen Dad angefleht hat, nicht böse auf ihn zu sein... das war wirklich die schrecklichste Nacht in Blaines Leben, schlimmer als alles andere, woran er sich erinnern kann – denn Kurt sollte niemals das Gefühl haben, um etwas _betteln_ zu müssen...

Er kann es nicht länger hinauszögern. Er macht die Tür auf.

Mr. Hummel sitzt immer noch auf dem Bett und hält Kurts Hand. Aber Finn hat ihm eine zögernde Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und Mike steht schweigend an der Wand und schenkt Blaine einen solidarischen Blick. Blaine muss noch einmal schlucken, schaut auf dieses Fragment einer zerbrochenen Familie und weiß nicht, wie er dort hineinpassen soll. Er will in Kurts Nähe sein; ihn berühren, um sicher zu sein, dass es ihm gut geht; zuschauen, wie er schläft; er will die Erlaubnis haben, ihm nah zu sein, denn _er selbst_ braucht diese Nähe ebenso, aber...

aber...

aber...

Mr. Hummel bewegt sich, räuspert sich. "Was war das?", fragt er und hält inne. "Dieses Ding auf seinem Brustkorb, als du das Kostüm heruntergezogen hast. Eine Art... _Narbe?"_

Mike sagt: "Das ist etwas, das ihm zugestoßen ist, als er noch niemanden bei sich hatte, der ihm helfen kann."

Mr. Hummel schaut ihn schweigend an, dann schaut er zu Blaine und fragt: "Was ist letzte Nacht passiert?"

Blaine hat nicht geschlafen. Seit sie in diese Bank eingedrungen sind, wurde er nur angetrieben von Adrenalin und Horror; in der Nacht davor hatte er fünf Stunden Schlaf und er ist mittlerweile seit gestern Früh sieben Uhr auf den Beinen. Er weiß nicht, ob er in der Lage ist, Sätze zu bilden; er weiß nicht, ob er irgendetwas sagen kann, ohne alles zu verraten – etwas, das Kurt sicher nicht von ihm wollte; etwas, wozu er kein Recht hat; es gibt zu vieles zu erzählen und die Entscheidung, wann sein Vater davon erfahren soll, obliegt ganz allein Kurt. Blaine macht den Mund auf und hält inne, denn ihm ist plötzlich furchtbar schwindelig, und ihm fällt ein, dass er seit gestern Abend nichts gegessen und nur eine Tasse schlechten Krankenhaus-Kaffee getrunken hat.

"Er..." Alles ist wie in einem schwer zu durchdringenden Nebel. Er reibt sich die Augen. "Wir – es war ein Bankraub und es hätte... es hätte eigentlich keine Schwierigkeiten geben dürfen. Es waren zwei Supermenschen beteiligt, aber es hätte trotzdem keine Schwierigkeiten geben dürfen...nichts hätte... schief gehen dürfen; es hätte nichts passieren dürfen. Aber Kurt... erkannte diesen Mann und, und er ist nicht – er war im Schock oder... ich weiß es auch nicht, jedenfalls ist er nicht geghostet. Ich dachte, er würde... ich dachte, wenn er ihm nicht aus dem Weg geht, dann..." Seine Sätze werden immer unzusammenhängender, aber er kann nichts dagegen tun. "Es tut mir so leid, Sir. Ich hatte versucht, den anderen Super auszuschalten... ich habe nicht – wir waren beide – es tut mir leid..."

Mr. Hummel fragt leise: "Hast du seitdem schon geschlafen?"

Blaine steht kerzengerade da, denn er wagt nicht, sich zu entspannen. Er schüttelt den Kopf.

"Geh schlafen, Junge. Du kannst hier jetzt sowieso nichts tun." Langsam atmet er aus. "Er wird nirgendwo hingehen."

"Ich kann helfen, ein Hotelzimmer für Sie zu finden, Sir..."

Mr. Hummel schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich bleibe hier, solange er hier ist", sagt er und drückt Kurts Hand. "Dann werde ich auf seinem Sofa schlafen, bis er wieder auf den Beinen ist. Wenn es sein muss, kann ich auch auf einem Stuhl schlafen. Ich habe einige Erfahrung darin, in einem Krankenhaus zu leben", fügt er hinzu und schaut auf Kurts Gesicht. Blaine kann nicht mehr denken und er versucht gar nicht erst zu verstehen.

"Komm schon, Mann, ich fahr dich nachhause", sagt Finn. "Du siehst furchtbar aus."

"Ich..." Er kann nichts tun. Er konnte gestern Nacht nichts für Kurt tun und er kann es auch jetzt nicht, oh Gott, er braucht Schlaf. Er nickt und sagt schroff: "Danke." Aber...

Er schaut zu Kurt hin. Er muss sich von ihm verabschieden, bevor er geht, aber Kurt ist nicht wach, und Mr. Hummel ist wie ein wachsamer Drache, an dem er zuerst vorbei muss. Aber er kann auch nicht einfach so gehen... er kann ihn nicht einfach so _verlassen_ , nicht mal, wenn er ohne Bewusstsein ist und es sowieso nicht bemerken würde... er kann nicht einfach...

Mr. Hummel lockert seinen Griff um Kurts Hand ein wenig.

Blaine holt tief Luft und nimmt allen Mut zusammen. Er tritt an Kurts Seite, schaut auf ihn hinab und das Herz zieht sich ihm zusammen, weil er so still daliegt. Er streicht Kurts Haare ein wenig ordentlicher in Form, damit er mehr wie Kurt aussieht, und flüstert: "Ich komme bald wieder. Versprochen." Dann beugt er sich hinab, um einen sanften Kuss auf die unverletzte Seite seiner Stirn zu hauchen.

Er versucht, Mike wenigstens etwas Ähnliches wie ein Lächeln zu schenken, dann zwingt er sich, Mr. Hummel in die Augen zu schauen. "Wir sehen uns bald, Sir."

Und Mr. Hummel sagt mit sehr rauer Stimme: "Geh schlafen, Junge."

Dann nimmt er die Tasche mit den Kostümen und geht unter Finns Arm hindurch, der ihm die Tür aufhält und Kurt noch einen letzten erschöpften Blick zuwirft, und Blaine muss sich auf dem Weg zum Fahrstuhl ein paar Mal die Augen wischen. Er drückt auf den Knopf und schnieft laut, und Finn legt eine Hand auf seine Schulter und sagt: "Er wird wieder gesund werden. So lange... er wird gesund werden."

"Ich brauche nur ein wenig Schlaf", flüstert Blaine. Das war die allerschlimmste Nacht – es ist viel zu viel passiert, um damit fertig zu werden – und als sich der Fahrstuhl öffnet, drückt Finn noch einmal seine Schulter.

**~***~**


	23. Kapitel 23

Stimmen gleiten durch den Raum, losgelöst von jeglicher Bedeutung, fast wie Musik. Kurt lässt es für eine Weile einfach geschehen, ohne den geringsten Versuch, sie zu verstehen. Erst als er die Stimme seines Dads erkennt, versucht er sich zu konzentrieren, und ihm wird bewusst, dass... oh Gott, er fühlt sich fürchterlich.

"Hey, Junge, nicht bewegen. Alles ist gut, entspann dich."

Er bemüht sich, die Augen einen Spalt weit zu öffnen, aber das Licht ist viel zu grell und er hat Mühe, den Blick auf seinen Dad zu richten. Er versucht etwas zu sagen und kann nicht; er gibt auf, dreht den Kopf ein wenig, um zu sehen, wer auf der anderen Seite des Bettes ist: den Tränen nahe flüstert Rachel, _"Kurt"_ , als hätte sie ihn seit Wochen nicht gesehen.

Wie lange hat er geschlafen?

Er schaut wieder seinen Dad an, versucht zu verstehen, was zum Teufel passiert ist. Erinnerungen... kehren zurück, zu viele Erinnerungen holen ihn viel zu schnell ein und beim Gedanken an David Karofsky muss er den Kopf zur Seite drehen und scharf ausatmen, als könne er so die Erinnerung wieder loswerden. Er spürt den pulsierenden Schmerz und die Erschöpfung, aber der Schmerz ist nicht so schlimm wie er ihn in Erinnerung hat: als wären seine Rippen zerbrochene Glasfaserstäbe, als stünde sein Arm in Flammen. "Wie fühlst du dich?", fragt sein Dad. "Soll ich die Krankenschwester rufen?"

Rachel flüstert: "Oh mein Gott, Kurt, das muss so beängstigend gewesen sein."

Kurt schaut wieder zu ihr hinüber und spürt ein gewisses Unbehagen; weiß sie etwas? _Was_ muss so beängstigend gewesen sein? Sein Dad fragt: "Weißt du, was passiert ist?"

Kurt ist für einen Moment ganz durcheinander, aber dann versteht er die Ausflucht, die sein Dad ihm gerade anbietet, schüttelt den Kopf und versucht zu schlucken, aber seine Kehle ist viel zu trocken. "Nein", sagt er heiser. "Ich... nein."

Sein Dad hilft ihm, sich ein wenig aufzurichten, um etwas zu trinken, während Rachel die große Tasche durchwühlt, die auf ihrem Schoß liegt. "Ich hab dir deinen Pyjama mitgebracht und deine Zahnbürste und dein Shampoo. Ich konnte deine Gesichtscreme nicht finden, deshalb hab ich auf dem Weg hierher eine gekauft. Hier ist dein Bademantel, ich wusste nicht, ob du vielleicht frierst – "

"Danke, Rachel."

" – und das..." Sie wischt sich die Tränen weg, "...das Buch, das auf deinem Nachttisch lag, und eine Tageszeitung, weil ich weiß, wie wichtig es dir ist, auf dem Laufenden zu sein, und ich hab dir ein paar von den Keksen mitgebracht, die du so magst, die aus dem – "

Im selben Moment gibt sie auf, hält sich nur die Hände vor die Augen und weint, und Kurt muss feststellen, dass sein Arm absolut nicht dazu geeignet ist, nach ihr zu greifen – so wie er eingegipst ist – und muss mit seinem entkräfteten linken Arm hinüberreichen, um sie unbeholfen zu tätscheln. Seine Rippen reagieren mit schmerzhaftem Protest auf die Bewegung. "Rachel... Rachel..."

"Finn hat mich angerufen", schluchzt sie. "Finn hat mich _zuallerletzt_ angerufen, als alle anderen bereits Bescheid wussten... und dein Dad ist schon den ganzen Tag hier und Finn hat mich... hat mich eben erst angerufen, niemand sonst hat mich angerufen. Du wirst von einem Auto angefahren und keiner ruft mich an...?"

"...wo ist Blaine...?"

"Er schläft, Finn sagt, er war die ganze Nacht bei dir, deshalb ist er nachhause gegangen, um zu schlafen. Finn hat mich nicht angerufen..."

Kurt wirft seinem Dad einen Blick zu, denn wenn Finn sich 'um die Organisation kümmert', dann haben sie ein Problem. Er fragt: "Hat jemand auf meiner Arbeit angerufen?"

Rachel fängt an, noch heftiger zu schluchzen. "Mist", murmelt sein Dad und reibt sich übers Gesicht; er ist unrasiert und sieht so müde aus und in Kurt regen sich Schuldgefühle und Besorgnis. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, Blaine hat dein Handy; falls sie angerufen haben, ist er wahrscheinlich rangegangen."

Kurt sagt, "Bitte, Rachel, hör auf, ich habe Kopfschmerzen", aber er fühlt sich tatsächlich schuldig und nimmt ihre Hand, und sie erwidert den Druck und versucht, ihre unregelmäßigen Atemzüge unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Rachel ist immer außen vor, denn alle außer ihr wissen Bescheid; sie ist immer die letzte, die etwas erfährt, und das ist eine Sache, die Rachel so überhaupt gar nicht gefällt. "Es geht mir gut", sagt er. "Es tut mir leid, dass Finn dich nicht angerufen hat, du weißt, wie er ist, er kann nicht... Finn kann keine Prioritäten setzen." Er zuckt die Schultern und bereut es sofort. Sein Dad reibt ihm den Arm und Kurt versucht, nicht laut zu stöhnen, während sich seine Rippen wieder beruhigen.

Sie wischt sich über die Augen, schnieft laut und drückt seine Hand. "Ich werde einen Artikel schreiben über die schockierende Moral, die dazu führt, dass Leute einfach _abhauen_ , wenn sie jemanden angefahren haben. Wie kann jemand dich einfach so liegenlassen...?"

"Das ist New York", sagt Kurt und diesmal zuckt er nicht die Schultern, aber es ist wahr. Wenn jemand spät dran wäre und einen schlechten Tag hinter sich hätte... manchmal ist er nicht sicher, ob nicht womöglich die halbe Stadt einfach Fahrerflucht begehen würde. Dann wird ihm plötzlich klar, dass diese Überlegungen sinnlose Spekulationen sind, weil ihn in Wirklichkeit niemand über den Haufen gefahren hat. Fast muss er über sich selbst lachen, aber er versucht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Rachel schnieft noch einmal, nimmt ein Papiertuch aus der Schachtel an Kurts Bett und putzt sich die Nase.

"Das alles passiert nur, weil manche Leute denken, dass sicher irgendein Superheld hinter ihnen aufräumen wird, ganz egal, was sie machen. Wenn die Leute doch nur mehr _Verantwortung_ übernehmen würden..."

Kurt dreht stöhnend den Kopf zu seinem Dad. "Wo ist Blaine?"

"Er ist nachhause gegangen, um zu schlafen, Junge." Er berührt Kurts Kopf und sieht ein wenig besorgt aus. "Das hast du eben gerade schon mal gefragt."

"Oh. Es ist mir grade wieder eingefallen, ich... Dad, ich habe keinen Hirnschaden, schau mich nicht so an. Ich habe _keinen_ Hirnschaden – vor meiner ersten Tasse Kaffee war ich noch nie zu irgendwas zu gebrauchen."

"Ich sollte trotzdem einen Arzt rufen."

"Dad, ich war abgelenkt, Rachel hat _geweint_ , es ist mir wieder eingefallen! Du meine Güte", murmelt er, als sein Dad aus dem Zimmer eilt und Rachel seine Hand ergreift.

"Finn wird keine Ruhe geben, bis sie diesen Typen gefunden haben, der dich überfahren hat."

"Darauf könnte ich wetten", raunt Kurt zur Decke hinauf.

"...bist du sicher, dass es deinem Kopf gutgeht? Nachdem du dich ja nicht daran erinnerst, was passiert ist...?"

"Es geht mir gut", sagt er und – entgegen seiner Erwartung ist seine Kehle wie zugeschnürt – tatsächlich erinnert er sich _viel zu gut._ "Ich will einfach nur Blaine hier haben." Selbst diese Worte fallen ihm schwer.

*** * ***

Vor der Tür zu Kurts Zimmer fährt Blaine sich mit einer Hand über die Haare, um sicherzugehen, dass nichts durcheinander geraten ist, seit er sich zuletzt im Spiegel des Fahrstuhls gesehen hat. Er streicht das Papier glatt, in das die Rosen eingewickelt sind, greift an seine Fliege, um zu prüfen, ob sie noch gerade sitzt, starrt das kleine Fenster an, an dem das Rollo heruntergelassen ist. Dann atmet er tief ein, er kann es nicht länger hinausschieben; er darf sich nicht so sehr davor fürchten, Kurts Vater gegenüberzutreten, dass er Kurt nicht besuchen kommt...

Es ist nicht nur Kurts Vater, vor dem er sich fürchtet. Er hört Kurt immer noch weinen, _bitte, bitte, sei nicht böse auf mich..._ es bricht Blaine das Herz, er kann den Gedanken daran nicht ertragen, Kurt so zu erleben, reduziert auf... aber er darf sich vor Kurts Ängsten nicht fürchten, auf keinen Fall... er muss jetzt tapfer sein _für ihn_. Also klopft er und drückt die Klinke und lässt sich nicht von seiner Furcht daran hindern, diese Tür aufzumachen.

Es sieht aus, als habe Kurt geschlafen oder als sei er kurz davor gewesen, denn er macht die Augen auf, als Blaine den Kopf ins Zimmer streckt, und schaut ihn an. Blaine kann sich nicht erinnern, Kurt jemals so glücklich über seinen Anblick gesehen zu haben. Er versucht, sich auf einem Arm aufzurichten, und Blaine eilt sofort zu ihm hin und tadelt, "Nein, nein, nein", lässt die Blumen aufs Bett fallen, um seine Schulter abzustützen, seine Wange zu berühren, ihn davon abzuhalten... aber sich selbst kann er nicht davon abhalten, ihn zu küssen.

Kurt scheint nichts dagegen zu haben, er zieht an der Manschette von Blaines Hemdärmel, erwidert den Kuss, und plötzlich ist alles ein wenig leidenschaftlicher, als Blaine es beabsichtigt hatte. Als im Nebenzimmer die Toilettenspülung geht, löst er sich von Kurt, leckt sich die Lippen und blinzelt. "Dad", sagt Kurt und zupft noch einmal an Blaines Manschette, dann lächelt er und sagt: "Hallo."

"Hallo, du", sagt Blaine, umfasst sein Gesicht und legt behutsam die Stirn an Kurts unverletzte Schläfe. "Hallo..."

"Hast du geschlafen?"

"Ja. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich es kann, aber ich war eingeschlafen, kaum dass ich mich hingelegt hatte. Ich hab dir was mitgebracht..." Er schaut nach unten, hebt die Rosen hoch und reicht sie Kurt, dessen Lächeln so viel ergriffener ist, als Blaine erwartet hat.

Er denkt, _Du hast ihm noch nie Blumen geschenkt._

Er denkt, _Hat ihm irgendwann schon mal jemand Blumen geschenkt?_

Kurt sieht so viel besser aus als heute Morgen...

Er streicht mit dem Finger über Kurts Wangenknochen und sagt: "Du siehst immer noch schrecklich müde aus."

"Ich habe mir immer gewünscht, dass mein Freund mir genau _das_ mit einem Blumenstrauß sagt. Du weißt wirklich, wie man es durch die Blume sagt, Blaine", sagt Kurt, lässt sich wieder aufs Kissen zurücksinken und lässt Blaines Ärmel los, damit er die Blumen auf den Tisch neben dem Bett legen kann. "Ich weiß es, ich spüre es auch. Ich glaube, sie haben mir was in die Infusion gemischt."

"Ich glaube, du brauchst einfach nur Schlaf, Kurt."

"Dad sagt mir das auch schon die ganze Zeit." Er schenkt Blaine ein weiteres schwaches, bemühtes Lächeln. "Bleibst du bei mir, bis ich eingeschlafen bin?"

"Natürlich mach ich das." Er verschränkt die Finger mit Kurts. "Natürlich, ich – "

Die Tür zum Bad geht auf und Mr. Hummel kommt heraus und zieht seinen Gürtel zurecht. "Dachte ich mir doch, dass ich Stimmen gehört habe", sagt er, und Blaine weiß nicht, was er antworten soll, aber Kurt schaut ihn einfach nur gelassen an, so als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, dass Blaine zu ihm zurückkommt, damit er ihn einfach nur _anschauen_ kann. "Hast du schlafen können, Junge?"

"...ja, Sir, vielen Dank. Wollen Sie sich auch ausruhen? Es war ein langer Tag."

"Er hatte zwei Millionen Tassen Kaffee, denn nachdem er sowieso schon im Krankenhaus ist, kann er sich ebenso gut den nächsten Herzinfarkt verpassen, solange er hier ist", sagt Kurt, aber er schaut dabei immer noch Blaine an und seine Hand entspannt sich unter Blaines Fingern.

"Ich halte noch 'ne Weile durch. Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn _der da_ ein Mittagsschläfchen machen und aufhören würde, so freche Antworten zu geben, aber mir geht's noch gut, danke."

"Ich bin direkt hier", murmelt Kurt mit schweren Lidern.

"Er ist immer miesepetrig, wenn er müde ist", murmelt Blaine.

"Schon als Kind", bestätigt Mr. Hummel, als er sich wieder hinsetzt.

"Hört auf, über mich zu reden, als wär' ich nicht da", bemerkt Kurt und schließt die Augen. Selbst flach auf dem Rücken liegend, mit bunt schillernden Blutergüssen im Gesicht, bringt er es fertig, zu überlegen zu wirken, um sich mit ihnen abzugeben. Blaine hält immer noch seine Hand, als er sich setzt, aber nach ein paar Minuten spürt er, wie seine Finger schlaff werden, und vor Erleichterung schließt er selbst für einen Moment die Augen.

Mr. Hummel murmelt: "Bist du sicher, dass du geschlafen hast? Du siehst immer noch ziemlich müde aus."

Fast muss er lachen aus lauter Nervosität, dann lächelt er und sagt: "Wir, ähm, wir sehen immer ziemlich müde aus, das bringt der Beruf so mit sich."

Mr. Hummel schaut ihn nicht unfreundlich an, und Blaine weiß wirklich nicht, was er tun oder sagen soll. Ihm wird plötzlich klar, dass er wahrscheinlich auf Mr. Hummels Stuhl an dieser Seite von Kurt sitzt – er ist derjenige, der eigentlich Kurts Hand halten sollte, aber wenn er jetzt loslässt, dann weckt er ihn womöglich auf und es ist sowieso schon ein kleines Wunder, dass er schläft...

"Ich habe mich womöglich", fängt Mr. Hummel langsam an, "heute Morgen angehört, als wäre ich... wütender auf dich, als ich hätte sein sollen. Es war..." Er atmet tief ein. "Es war eine schlimme Nacht – ganz gewiss war es das auch für dich. Ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen."

"...nein, Sir, ich... ich hätte wirklich besser auf ihn achtgeben müssen, es ist nur – "

"Schon gut, Junge."

"...ich bin einfach – "

"Es ist okay, Junge."

Mr. Hummel schaut Kurt an, der mit geschlossenen Augen schlafend auf dem Kissen liegt. Blaine muss ein paar Mal schwer schlucken, versucht seine Atmung zu beruhigen und schaut ebenfalls auf Kurts Gesicht. Wenigstens ist er jetzt ruhig und er scheint auch in besserer Laune zu sein. Nach letzter Nacht...

Mr. Hummel brummt: "Auf ihn war ich auch ziemlich wütend."

Ein Lachen... bricht sich Bahn aus Blaines Brust und er muss Kurts Hand so behutsam wie möglich loslassen, um ihn nicht durch die Bewegung aufzuwecken. Mr. Hummel schaut erst ihn an, dann wieder Kurt, dann schüttelt er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen den Kopf. "Hat mich um den kleinen Finger gewickelt und das weiß er auch. Kann ihn einfach nicht anschreien, nicht einmal dann, wenn er es wirklich verdient hat."

"Letzte Nacht... das war wirklich schlimm, letzte Nacht."

Mr. Hummel schaut seinen Sohn an und schüttelt bedächtig den Kopf.

Blaine fühlt sich leicht schwindelig, nervös und unsicher, weil ihm diese unerwartete Gnade zuteil wird, dass weder Kurt noch sein Vater ihn verantwortlich machen für all das, was letzte Nacht passiert ist. Aber es ist – schon wieder – nicht Blaine, der im Krankenbett liegt, und Mr. Hummel muss auf diesen Telefonanruf schon seit fünf Jahren gewartet haben, und dabei ist _Blaine_ derjenige, der all diese Schilde hat und der geschworen hat... er hat geschworen, sie seien für Kurt...

"Ich will ihn nie wieder so erleben müssen", sagt Mr. Hummel leise. "Niemals wieder, ich will... ich will niemand sein, vor dem er solche _Angst_ haben muss – "

"Es ist nicht... Sie sind es nicht, Sir, er hat keine Angst vor _Ihnen_ , es ist nur... er kann es nicht ertragen, Sie zu enttäuschen, Sie... Sie bedeuten ihm wirklich alles, Sir, ihre gute Meinung von ihm bedeutet..."

Mr. Hummel schaut ihn an und er sieht aus, als habe Blaine ihm gerade ein Glas kaltes Wasser übergeschüttet. "Enttäuscht?", fragt er verblüfft. "Wer würde... wie könnte jemand von ihm _enttäuscht_ sein? Ich will ihn nicht in Gefahr wissen, ich will ihn nicht _so_ sehen..." – eine Geste zu Kurt in seinem Klinikbett, versunken im bleiernen Schlaf aus Schmerz und Schmerzmitteln – "...aber verdammt, mein Sohn ist ein Held und ich _weiß_ es. Himmel nochmal, welche Eltern könnten deswegen _enttäuscht_ sein? Ich habe ihn dazu erzogen, das zu tun, von dem er glaubt, dass es das Richtige ist. Aber ich..." Er schiebt die Kappe auf seinem Kopf nach hinten und reibt sich die Stirn, "Ich würde ihm manchmal gern sagen, dass es vielleicht auch das Richtige sein könnte, ein wenig besser auf sich selbst achtzugeben..."

_Himmel noch mal, welche Eltern könnten_ _deswegen_ _enttäuscht sein_ , denkt sich Blaine. Er starrt auf Kurts reglose Hand hinab und spürt diesen Knoten in seinem Bauch, diese ständige schwere Last des Gedankens, _Was, wenn du es ihnen sagtest und sie brächten nicht einmal Enttäuschung zustande? Was, wenn es ihnen einfach egal wäre...?_

"Was wäre passiert, wenn er gestern Nacht ganz allein unterwegs gewesen wäre?", fragt Mr. Hummel.

Blaine schaut ihn blinzelnd an und macht den Mund auf, noch bevor er über seine Worte nachgedacht hat. "Ich... ich weiß nicht..."

_Karofsky ist auf Kurts reglosen Körper zugegangen, um was zu tun,_ überlegt er. _Um nachzusehen, ob es wirklich Kurt ist? Und wenn er gewusst hätte, dass er es ist... was hätte er dann gemacht?_ Er denkt an den Ausdruck auf Karofskys Gesicht, wie entsetzt _er_ ausgesehen hatte, als sei Kurt derjenige, vor dem man sich fürchten müsse; er denkt an die Polizisten vor der Bank, die darauf gewartet hatten, jeden von ihnen zu verhaften; er denkt daran, wie überzeugt Kurt war, dass die Mottas diejenigen sind, die aus Karofsky einen Super gemacht haben. Was wäre geschehen, wenn Blaine nicht dort gewesen wäre, um ihn wegzubringen?

Das 'beste' Worst-Case-Szenario wäre gewesen, dass ihn die Polizei verhaftet, dann wäre er wenigstens in ein Krankenhaus gebracht worden und hätte die Nacht überlebt. Karofsky hätte ihn nicht retten können – der bloße Gedanke daran, löst bei Blaine bereits Übelkeit aus – nicht, wenn er von den Mottas bezahlt wird; der einzige Ort, an den er Kurt hätte bringen können, wäre bei _ihnen_ gewesen. Und wenn Kurt gerade noch ausreichend bei Bewusstsein gewesen wäre, um zu versuchen, sich selbst zu retten... wenn er geghostet wäre und der einzige Ausweg wäre geradewegs nach unten gewesen...

Er hätte in der Dunkelheit sterben können, allein, unter schrecklichen Schmerzen, unentdeckt, ohne Hilfe. Er hätte demaskiert werden können und alles wäre vorbei gewesen. Karofsky hätte ihn den Mottas ausliefern können – Himmel, wenn sie ihn so hilflos in die Finger kriegen würden...

Blaine berührt noch einmal Kurts Finger und schließt seine Hand darum, sein Atem geht schwer. Er schluckt. "Ich weiß es nicht. Es wäre... nicht gut ausgegangen."

Mr. Hummel sagt schroff: "Danke, dass du ihm geholfen hast." Blaine starrt auf Kurts Arm und kann sich nicht dazu durchringen, sein Gesicht anzuschauen oder gar Mr. Hummels Blick zu begegnen. "Auch von dir ist niemand enttäuscht, Junge."

Es schnürt ihm die Kehle zu, seine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen, seine _Nase_ läuft wie bei einem Kind...

Mr. Hummel reicht ihm ein Papiertuch. Blaine putzt sich die Nase, reibt sich fest die Augen und sagt: "Es tut mir leid..."

"Alles gut. Mit solchen Situationen habe ich schon einige Übung", sagt Mr. Hummel ruhig, schaut seinen Sohn an und lächelt – es ist nicht mal ein trauriges Lächeln, sondern das wehmütige Lächeln von zu vielen Erinnerungen.

Blaine schnäuzt sich noch einmal, schaut nach Kurt – er schläft immer noch – und wirft das Taschentuch in den Papierkorb. Mr. Hummel sagt: "Als er noch ein Kind war...", er hält inne. "Es ist seltsam, denn eigentlich hören sie nie auf, Kinder zu sein, man schaut sie an und sieht... er ist immer noch genau derselbe. Ganz genau derselbe. Hat sich immer schon um alles viel zu viele Sorgen gemacht. Und selbst wenn er... wenn er von seinem Fahrrad gestürzt ist, dann ist er einfach wieder aufgestanden, aber wenn es jemand anderem nicht gut ging, konnte er damit überhaupt nicht umgehen. Am Ende hat er dann immer für sie beide geweint. Und du ziehst dein Kind groß und denkst... du denkst, du weißt, wie sein Leben aussehen wird, und okay, ich wusste natürlich, dass Kurts Leben ganz anders aussehen würde als meins, denn er spielte mit seinen Spielzeugfiguren immer viel lieber Seifenopern nach, anstatt sie gegeneinander kämpfen zu lassen, und er war besessen von _'The Sound of Music'_ , aber... auf so etwas bist du nicht vorbereitet. Du bist nicht..." Gequält schaut er auf Kurt hinab und ringt um Fassung. "Er wurde älter und veränderte sich und blieb doch derselbe. Ich weiß, wie schwer die HighSchool für ihn gewesen ist, aber er hat sich immer irgendwie beschäftigt und selbst als seine... sich seine Kräfte gezeigt hatten, da ist er derselbe Junge geblieben, nur musste er jetzt mit noch mehr Problemen fertig werden. Und dann ist er weggegangen zum College und..." Blaine schaut ihm zu, wie er Kurt betrachtet, und schluckt. "Vielleicht hätte ich es von Anfang an wissen müssen. Von dem Moment an, als er diese Kräfte bekam, hätte ich wissen müssen, was er damit anfangen würde. Von dem Moment an, als er 'anders' war, hätte ich es wissen müssen. Von dem Moment an, als er angefangen hat zu weinen, weil jemand anderes weinte. Es war immer schon klar, dass er..."

Blaine sagt leise: "Er ist ein guter Mensch."

Mr. Hummel schüttelt den Kopf, ohne den Blick von Kurts Gesicht zu wenden. "Das hat er von seiner Mutter. Ich habe mein Bestes getan, aber... ich habe versucht, ihn _gut_ zu erziehen, ich habe ihn nicht dazu erzogen, dass er... Ich weiß, er würde... sterben, um anderen Menschen zu helfen, und es ist... es ist schwer, zu wissen, dass er..."

Blaine sagt sehr leise: "...viel zu gut ist."

"Das trifft auf euch beide zu. _So viel_ kann man niemandem schuldig sein."

"Es geht nicht ums 'schuldig sein'."

"Ja. Ich weiß."

"...aber trotzdem ist er nicht so gut, als dass er mich nicht ausschimpft, wenn ich vergesse, den Senf in den Kühlschrank zu stellen."

Mr. Hummel muss lachen und sagt: "Ja? Und staucht er dich auch zusammen, wenn die Klopapierrolle gewechselt werden muss?"

"Du meine Güte, ja. Ich habe sie _falsch rum_ eingehängt."

"Das war sicher ziemlich hässlich."

"Ich dachte immer, ich wäre ordentlich... bis ich ihm begegnet bin."

"Untersetzer."

"Er poliert das Besteck."

"Er benutzt tatsächlich diese ganzen Zubehörteile vom Staubsauger."

Er hat einen Kloß im Hals und so viel auf seiner Seele, das er am liebsten loswerden möchte – eine Welle aus Freude-Hoffnung-Furcht-Verlangen – Blaine muss die Hände zu Fäusten ballen, um nicht zu sagen: _Mr. Hummel, eines Tages, wenn ich sicher bin, dass er mich nicht einfach für verrückt halten wird; Mr. Hummel, wir könnten jederzeit sterben und ich muss ihm so nah sein wie nur irgend möglich; Mr. Hummel, ich will_ _zu seinem Leben gehören_ _, weil es so viel besser ist als meins; Mr. Hummel, wenn ich_ _viel zu früh_ _damit herausplatze,_ _dass ich ihn heiraten will,_ _wären Sie damit einverstanden...?_

_Ich werde nicht so tun, als würden meine Eltern es gutheißen. Ich werde nicht so tun, als könnte ich viel zu dieser Familie beisteuern, mit Ausnahme eines nervigen aber wohlmeinenden großen Bruders. Aber alles, was ich möchte, ist, ihn glücklich und sicher zu wissen, und ich schwöre, dass ich alles dafür tun und stets daran denken werde, niemals vergessen werde, dass ich ihn liebe, weil wir jederzeit sterben können. Und ich werde diesen Anblick für den Rest meines Lebens vor Augen haben: wie er wie ein Toter auf dem Boden gelegen hat, ich werde es nie vergessen, um seinetwillen, es ist – so etwas habe ich noch nie gefühlt, wenn ich mit anderen Männern zusammen war. So könnte ich nie für jemand anderen fühlen, denn in dem Augenblick, als ich ihm begegnet bin und er aufgehört hat, nur irgendein Superheld für mich zu sein, da wurde er zu meinem Helden, auf eine Art und Weise, die so viel mehr bedeutet... er wurde..._

_...er wurde genau zu dem Menschen, der er ist, und ich liebe einfach alles an ihm, denn wenn man sein Innerstes nach außen kehrte, fände man nichts weiter als Liebe. Er lässt niemanden im Stich. Er rettet jeden. Er vergisst nie, dass auch sie leiden und dass man nie genau wissen kann, wie tief ihr Leid reicht. Ich liebe ihn. Ich kann nicht anders. Seinetwegen sehe ich die Welt heute mit ganz anderen Augen – es ist, als hätte ich die anderen Menschen nie auch nur bemerkt, bevor ich ihm begegnet bin. Er sagt zu mir, er könne nicht dorthin zurückgehen, wo er vorher war, aber ICH könnte es nicht überleben, zu einem Leben ohne ihn zurückzugehen. Ich brauche ihn. Ohne ihn kann ich nicht stark sein, nicht stark genug für dieses Leben. Ich brauche ihn und ich weiß, dass er mich braucht, denn er ist ehrlich mit mir und er braucht jemanden, mit dem er ehrlich sein kann, und er braucht jemanden, der ihn so sehr liebt, wie er es verdient hat, und das tue ich, ich schwöre, das tue ich..._

Sanft nimmt er wieder Kurts Hand und streicht mit dem Daumen über seine weiche Haut. Sehr leise sagt er: "Ich wünschte wirklich, es hätte mich erwischt."

"Er wünscht sich das nicht", sagt Mr. Hummel und betrachtet seinen schlafenden Sohn, und sie kennen ihn beide und sagen nichts weiter.

*** * ***

Kurt schläft die meiste Zeit. Es herrscht ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen – sein Dad, Blaine, Rachel und Finn – aber er hat schließlich schreckliche Schmerzen und das Gefühl, als sei er den größten Teil seines Lebens müde gewesen, also schläft er. Als er aufwacht, ist er hungrig und sie müssen ihm das Kopfteil des Bettes hochstellen, damit er sitzen kann, und weil sein Gipsarm völlig nutzlos ist, muss sein Dad das Essen für ihn kleinschneiden, als sei er drei Jahre alt. Kurt schaut ihn missmutig an, und sein Dad zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und fragt grinsend: "Soll ich dich auch füttern?"

Aber auch als er mitten in der Nacht aufwacht (zumindest nimmt er an, dass es Nacht ist, weil das Licht im Zimmer so stark gedimmt ist), ist sein Dad noch da und schläft auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett. Kurt würde gern aufstehen, ihm eine Wolldecke holen, ihm wenigstens seine Kappe abnehmen, aber er kann sich nicht bewegen. Er kann sich nicht bewegen und die Müdigkeit nimmt ihn mit sich wie eine Unterwasserströmung, zu stark, um dagegen anzukämpfen, und er taucht wieder hinab in die Dunkelheit.

Er träumt, dass er durch die Stadt wandert; die Kapuze über dem Kopf, aber ohne Maske, hält er sich die behandschuhten Hände vors Gesicht und betrachtet die Welt zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch, aber die Stadt ist leer. Keine Stimmen, keine Autos, nicht ein einziges Geräusch. Still wie ein Friedhof, und Ghost verbirgt sein Gesicht.

Ganz langsam wacht er auf und versucht sich daran zu erinnern, welchen Umhang er getragen hat, aber es fällt ihm nicht ein.

"...nicht _dort_ , du machst alles durcheinander – "

"Aber hier sehen sie am besten aus, wer von uns ist denn hier der Künstler?"

Blinzelnd öffnet er die Augen und schaut sich um.

"Okay, das braucht er, hör auf, stell sie dort oben drauf – "

"Ach, reg dich nicht so auf."

"Ich bin ein Arzt, was soll ich deiner Meinung nach also – oh, hallo." Mike hat bemerkt, dass er tatsächlich wach ist, und Kurt dreht den Kopf zu Tina, die einen Strauß sonnengelber Blumen in der Hand hält, strahlend wie ein Lächeln. Für einen Augenblick starrt sie ihn mit offenem Mund an und dann lächelt sie überglücklich.

"Hallo. Ich wollte dich gestern nicht stören, Mike sagte, du hattest den ganzen Tag Familie hier..."

Er schaut Mike an, stützt die Ellbogen auf und versucht, sich zum Sitzen aufzurichten, und Mike packt ihn an der Schulter und sagt: "Hör auf damit, du meine Güte, deine Rippen..."

Er drückt den Knopf, mit dem sich das Kopfteil von selbst aufrichtet, so dass er annähernd sitzen kann, obwohl es ihm lieber wäre, er könnte es aus eigener Kraft machen. Mike reicht ihm die Schnabeltasse und er nimmt einen Schluck Wasser, schluckt und lächelt Tina ein wenig unsicher an, denn es ist das erste Mal, dass er mit ihr spricht, ohne die Sicherheit einer Maske zwischen ihnen. "Hallo."

Sie strahlt, und er leckt sich die Lippen und trinkt noch ein paar Schlucke mehr. Er hat Tina schon immer gemocht, sehr sogar, und es hat ihm immer leid getan, dass er nicht einfach zu ihr sagen konnte:  _ich liebe dieses Kleid an dir; ich hätte liebend gern ein paar deiner Fotodrucke, wenn es uns nicht auf zu verdächtige Weise miteinander in Verbindung brächte. Du bist gewissermaßen die[Cindy Sherman](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cindy_Sherman) für New York _ _\- ich könnte dich zum Fotografieren an Orte bringen, das würdest du nie glauben..._

Tina spielt eine Weile mit der knisternden Cellophanfolie der Blumen, dann sagt sie: "Du kannst uns vertrauen, das weißt du – "

"Ja. Ich weiß." Er bewegt die Schultern und verzieht mit geschlossenen Augen das Gesicht. Er ist ganz steif vom andauernden Liegen in derselben Position. "Es war nie... es war nie so, dass ich euch nicht vertraut hätte, ich habe nur... wenn irgendjemand herausbekäme, dass ihr Bescheid wisst, selbst wenn es nur ein Verdacht wäre... also", er schaut auf sich selbst hinab. "Es ist gefährlich."

Tina reicht die Blumen an Mike weiter, der einen Platz für sie findet hinter Blaines Strauß, hinter der Karte, die Rachel gebracht hat, und der von Carole. Tina sagt: "Ich wollte immer... ich wollte immer einen Weg finden, dir zu danken, also... _dir_ , und nicht..."

"Ich glaube, das hast du bereits – seit vier Jahren wecke ich euch jetzt schon zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten auf und mache Blutflecken auf eure Polster."

"Nein", sagt sie leise und sehr ernst. "Ich war nie in der Lage... irgendwas zu tun, um dir zu vergelten, was du..." Sie blinzelt und wendet den Blick zur Seite, dann zum Boden. "...was womöglich hätte passieren..."

Mike legt ihr einen Arm über den Rücken und drückt ihre Schulter. "Sie wollte es dir wirklich vergelten. Seit Jahren hatte sie vor, dich zu verkuppeln."

"Mike!"

"Was? Das hast du, du hast jeden in Frage kommenden Mann aus unserem Bekanntenkreis in Erwägung gezogen."

Sie verdreht die Augen und sagt zu Kurt: "Nein, aber ganz im Ernst, ein paar von ihnen sind wirklich süß, Mike kennt da diesen Medizinstudenten, der _perfekt_ – "

"Ich bin... ich bin gewissermaßen... bereits vergeben", sagt er und kann nichts dagegen tun, dass er ganz fürchterlich errötet, weshalb er noch mehr Wasser trinkt, in der stillen Hoffnung, dass das seine Haut vielleicht ein klein wenig abkühlt.

"Ich weiß und er ist perfekt. Er ist perfekt, weil..." Sie spielt mit ihren Fingern. "Weil ich einfach keine Idee hatte, wie ich dich dazu bringen sollte, dich ohne Maske mit jemandem zu verabreden, oder wie ich demjenigen sagen sollte, dass ich dich kenne, oder auf was du stehst, denn du konntest ja nie sagen..."

"Ich... ich bin immer noch... es ist nicht so, dass ich euch beide nicht näher kennenlernen möchte, denn das möchte ich, ich bin so... ich bin so dankbar, dass ich es gar nicht in Worte fassen kann. Es gab... es gab Jahre, da wart ihr zwei so ziemlich die einzigen Menschen in meinem Leben, die sich um Ghost gesorgt haben. Aber... aber es ist so gefährlich, falls einem von euch meinetwegen irgendwas zustieße..."

"Manche Dinge sind ein kleines Risiko wert." Sie ergreift seine Hand und drückt sie. "Komm uns mal besuchen, wenn es dir besser geht. Bring ihn mit und dann machen wir was zum Abendessen."

"Ich habe eher das Gefühl, als ob ich euch ein Abendessen schulde für..."

Sie drückt noch einmal seine Hand. "Dann kommen wir das nächste Mal zu dir nachhause. Bitte. Kurt..."

Er schließt die Augen, denn es ist so verstörend, dass es Zusammenhänge gibt, in denen ihn sein eigener Name so schockiert. Langsam atmet er ein und... oh Gott, für so lange Zeit hatte er zwischen sich und allen anderen Menschen Mauern aufgebaut, aber jetzt ist er müde, und wenn es eine Schwäche ist, Freunde zu brauchen... nun, er hat nie bestritten, schwach zu sein. Lächelnd schaut er sie an. "Liebend gern. Vielen Dank."

Sie umarmt ihn sehr behutsam, ihre Haare berühren seinen bloßen Arm, dann richtet sie sich auf und sagt: "Ich muss jetzt gehen, aber wenn es dir wieder besser geht, dann machen wir was aus, okay? Ich komm dich bald wieder besuchen. Komm schnell wieder auf die Beine."

"So schnell ich kann. Danke für die Blumen."

"Ich habe _dir_ zu danken", sagt sie lächelnd, ergreift Mikes Hand, stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihn zu küssen, und rauscht mit einem allerletzten Lächeln aus dem Zimmer. Dafür, dass sie so viel Schwarz trägt, ist sie wirklich der fröhlichste Mensch, den Kurt je gekannt hat.

"Dein Vater ist frühstücken gegangen, er wird bald wieder zurück sein", sagt Mike. "Brauchst du irgendwas? Bist du hungrig?"

"Nur auf Essen, das ich auch mit einer Hand essen kann – ich schwöre, wenn er könnte, würde er mich in einen Hochstuhl setzen." Er reibt sich die Augen, dann sagt er, "Vorletzte Nacht, als ich... ich erinnere mich nicht wirklich, was alles passiert ist, bevor ich hier aufgewacht bin. Ähm, danke für alles...", er leckt sich die Lippen, "was ihr für mich getan habt. Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, was ich euch für Mühe gemacht habe..."

"Nicht der Rede wert. Nichts, was ich nicht jederzeit wieder machen würde." Mike nimmt Kurts Krankenakte vom Fußteil des Bettes, betrachtet sie mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln und sagt: "Ich weiß, es ist eine blöde Frage, aber... hast du vor, weiterzumachen? Nachdem alles verheilt ist?"

Kurt hält seinen Gipsarm an die Brust gedrückt. "Ja. Die Leute hören nicht einfach auf, Menschen zu brauchen, die das tun, was wir tun... nur weil ich unachtsam war und mich habe verprügeln lassen."

Mike nickt bedächtig und hängt die Akte wieder hin. "Es wird eine Weile dauern."

"Ich weiß. Das habe ich mir schon gedacht."

"Und ich meine nicht wie sonst, wenn ich sage 'nimm dir zwei Wochen frei' und du nimmst dir gerade mal _eine_. Ich meine wirklich ernsthaft _eine lange Zeit_. Es wird Monate dauern, bevor du wieder völlig einsatzbereit bist."

"Ich weiß." Er streicht mit dem Finger über die Schlinge, die den Gipsarm hält, und konzentriert sich auf das schwach fühlbare Pochen des Knochens. "Er... Blaine macht eine Ausbildung zum Physiotherapeuten. Er wird dafür sorgen, dass ich alles richtig mache, glaub mir."

"Gut. Das freut mich, denn wenn es einen Menschen gibt, der seinen persönlichen Privat-Physiotherapeuten braucht, dann du."

"Mmh", sagt er, verdreht die Augen und... zögert und seine Finger auf der Armschlinge halten still. "Ich... als du mich eingeliefert hast, ähm, ich..."

"Du hast Sachen von mir getragen, niemand hat Verdacht geschöpft, glaub mir."

"Mike, ich... da sind diese... Narben."

"Ach ja, ich habe ihnen erzählt, dass du einen ziemlich verrückten Kampfsport ausübst. Ich nehme an, du... machst das tatsächlich."

"Vorwiegend Aikido", murmelt er und fängt an, nervös am Gips herumzuzupfen. Er landet immer wieder beim Aikido. Er hat Kickboxen ausprobiert, Jiu-Jitsu und Capoeira und noch ein halbes Dutzend andere Kampfsportarten, aber Aikido ist es, auf das er immer wieder zurückkommt, und zwar nicht nur, weil er den Verdacht hat, dass sein Lehrer Bescheid weiß und daher besänftigt werden muss (dieser Mann hatte ihn mit Eiseskälte beobachtet, bis Kurt endlich aufgehört hatte, zu verbergen, wie gut er tatsächlich geworden war; und er ist sehr viel milder und weniger einschüchternd, seit Kurt die Rolle seines Meisterschülers einfach akzeptiert hat... aber manchmal, wenn Kurt sich nervös vor ihm verbeugt und ihn dabei lächeln sieht, denkt er, _Oh Gott, du weißt es, hab ich recht...?)._ Aikido passt zu ihm. Wenn er will, kann er Menschen kampfunfähig machen, ohne sie dabei zu verletzen. Und wie man einem Angreifer entgegentritt, ohne in Panik zu geraten, war etwas, das Kurt zu Anfang ganz dringend hatte lernen müssen. Aikido hat ihm immer gutgetan, aber wenn er ein paar Kampfsportarten aufzählen muss, bei denen er sich selbst verletzt hat, während er sie erlernte, dann entspricht das wenigstens zum Teil der Wahrheit. Allerdings sind das Hauptproblem nicht _diese_ Narben. Das Problem ist...

"Die, ähm", sagt Kurt, "...die eine... die sich um meinen ganzen Brustkorb zieht..."

"Für _diese_ Narbe habe ich einen Oscar verdient: Bestes Drehbuch oder Bester Schauspieler, mir ist egal welcher." Mike grinst ein bisschen zu selbstgefällig. "Schade, dass du dafür nicht wach warst, es war genial. Falls dich jemand fragen sollte, es ist eine ziemlich lange Geschichte, die davon handelt, dass du als dummer Teenager wegen einer Mutprobe in den Innenhof eines Gebäudes eingebrochen bist; außerdem spielten noch ein wackeliges Eisengerüst und elektrische Verkabelungen eine herausragende Rolle – die Geschichte war besetzt bis in die kleinste Rolle und es gab Nebenhandlungen und Momente von dramatischer Spannung, es war einfach – "

Kurt reibt sich die Augen und murmelt: "Solange keiner denkt..."

"Dass du einfach nur _durch_ eine heiße Metallstange gefallen bist? Nein, keiner glaubt, dass das eine plausiblere Erklärung sein könnte als meine Pulitzer-Preis-würdige Eigenkreation.... zu der auch emotionale Handlungsbögen und moralische Lektionen gehörten."

"...danke."

"Keine Ursache. Ich werde nachsehen, ob..."

Es klopft und die Tür geht auf, und mit einer Papiertüte in der Hand kommt Kurts Dad herein, der den Kopf hebt und Mike und einen wachen Kurt erblickt. "Hey. Ich hab dir einen Bagel mitgebracht, dachte mir, den kannst du mit einer Hand essen."

Also ist er doch kein _totaler_ Sadist, wenn Kurt mit einem nutzlosen Arm ans Bett gefesselt ist. "Danke, Dad."

"Ich muss weiter", sagt Mike und schaut auf die Uhr. "Benimm dich. Brich dir nicht noch mehr, zumindest nicht, bis ich dich das nächste Mal untersuche."

"Ich weiß nicht mal, wie ich mir irgendwas brechen _könnte_ , wenn ich nicht mal aus dem Bett aufstehen darf."

"Ich passe auf, dass er liegen bleibt", sagt sein Dad, als Mike aus dem Zimmer geht, legt die Papiertüte auf das ausgeklappte Tablett des Nachttischs und rollt ihn näher ans Bett, damit Kurt sie erreichen kann. "Danke, Mike."

"Gern geschehen, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt schaut seinen Vater misstrauisch an, als er sich ächzend neben dem Bett auf einen Stuhl setzt. "...hast du ihn als Spion auf mich angesetzt, während du unterwegs warst?"

"'Spion' ist nicht das richtige Wort", sagt sein Dad sanft. "Mit Frischkäse, isst du das überhaupt?"

"Ich brauche nicht rund um die Uhr einen Babysitter."

"Also, weißt du was, Kurt? Als du das letzte Mal dir selbst überlassen warst, da bist du in diesem zerschundenen Zustand durch die Stadt gelaufen, wobei ich keinen blassen Schimmer habe, wie du es überhaupt aus diesem _Gebäude_ herausgeschafft hast. Solange ich hier bin, bleibst du wenigstens im Bett und kannst ordentlich wieder gesund werden... jetzt iss dein Frühstück."

Mit einer Hand macht er die Tüte auf und schaut hinein. "Ist es der fettarme Frischkäse?"

_"Kurt –_ "

"Ich esse es ja, du meine Güte, ich esse es ja. Du machst dir viel zu viele Sorgen."

Mit angespannten Kiefermuskeln sagt sein Dad: "Meine Sorgen sind absolut angemessen."

Ein ganzer Erdball voller Menschen, die sich umeinander sorgen. Kurt dreht den halben Bagel in seinen Händen hin und her, sagt kleinlaut mit gesenktem Blick, "Danke", und fängt zu essen an. Sein Dad nimmt die Fernbedienung in die Hand und schaltet den Fernseher an. Kurt leckt sich den Frischkäse vom Daumen und sagt: "Kannst du bitte umschalten zu den – "

"Zu den Nachrichten, ich weiß. Obwohl ich nicht weiß, warum du sie sehen willst, es gibt nie _gute_ Nachrichten und wehe, du lässt dich jetzt in irgendwas hineinziehen. Selbst wenn Godzilla im Hafen auftaucht und anfängt, Manhattan in Schutt und Asche zu legen, wirst du nicht aus diesem Bett aufstehen!"

Kurt verdreht die Augen, beißt in seinen Bagel und blickt auf, als sein Dad auf einen anderen Kanal umschaltet. "Bei Reptilien hab ich keine guten Karten, das hab ich bereits versucht – falls Godzilla auftaucht, wäre er also sowieso Blaines Problem."

Sein Dad ächzt noch einmal, verschränkt die Arme und sieht fern. Kurt isst gehorsam seinen Bagel, holt die andere Hälfte aus der Tüte und sagt: "Weißt du, ich werde monatelang nicht losziehen können, so wie es mir im Moment geht. Ich weiß, dass du dir das nicht _so_ vorgestellt hast, aber irgendwie _ist_ es doch, was du dir gewünscht hast."

"Das ist sicher _nicht_ , was ich mir gewünscht habe."

Kurt hält den Blick auf seinen Bagel gesenkt. "Ich meine ja nur, dass ich... von jetzt an wochenlang auf der faulen Haut liegen werde und meine größte Anstrengung wahrscheinlich der Gang zum Kühlschrank sein wird. Nur zur Info. Und... du hättest mir wirklich den fettarmen Frischkäse holen können."

Sein Dad schweigt für eine Weile, dann streckt er die Hand aus und bevor Kurt ihn daran hindern kann, verwuschelt er ihm gnadenlos die Haare.

_"Dad –_!"

"Sei nett zu deinem alten Herrn", sagt Burt und verschränkt wieder die Arme. "Er hat ein paar schlimme Tage hinter sich."

Kurt muss den Bagel hinlegen und sich die Finger abwischen, damit er versuchen kann, den Schaden zu beheben, den sein Dad gerade an seiner Frisur angerichtet hat. Er wirft ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, aber dann ist sein Ärger auch schon wieder verraucht und als er seinen Bagel wieder in die Hand nimmt, sagt er leise: "Ja, ich weiß."

Er erinnert sich an Karofsky in dieser Gefängniszelle und wie er ihn angeschaut hat. Kurt kann sich darauf freuen, sich wochenlang den Hintern plattzusitzen, und es wird nichts geben, womit er sich davon ablenken kann, sich zu erinnern... an alles, was passiert ist. Aber er ist immer noch so durcheinander, kann seine Gedanken noch nicht richtig ordnen, ist immer noch so müde. Was zum Teufel mixen sie ihm in diese Infusion?

Sein Dad sagt: "Du kannst weiterschlafen, wenn du willst."

Kurt sagt: "Ist schon gut", und isst seinen Bagel fertig.

Keine zwei Reportagen später ist er eingeschlafen.

*** * ***

Am Nachmittag hat er keine Lust mehr zu schlafen. Er könnte beinahe durchdrehen und ist frustriert von der Trägheit seines Körpers und den ständigen Kopfschmerzen – miesepetrig und biestig. Zunächst versteht er selbst nicht, wieso er schon jetzt so ungeduldig ist – es sind weniger als zwei Tage, und wenn er bereits jetzt so reagiert, dann wird er jeden, den er kennt, umgebracht haben und zum Superschurken mutiert sein, bevor auch nur ein einziger seiner Knochen verheilt ist – bis ihm aufgeht, was ihm fehlt; welchen lebensnotwendigen Bestandteil seines Daseins er nicht mehr angerührt hat seit vor dem Bankraub, der ihn hierher befördert hat.

An die Decke gerichtet murmelt er: "Ich würde meinen linken Arm opfern für eine Tasse Kaffee."

Sein Dad sagt zu seiner aufgeschlagenen Zeitung: "Mein Sohn, der Suchti."

"Dad!"

"Darfst du überhaupt Kaffee haben? Du hängst immer noch an diesem Ding."

"Das sind nur Schmerzmittel, Mike hat gesagt, sie werden mir die Infusion heute sowieso abmachen. Ein Kaffee wird mich wohl kaum umbringen." Natürlich nicht. Kaffee – süßer Lebensspender, sein Mund ist vor lauter Sehnsucht ganz trocken. Er kann sich nicht erinnern, jemals mehr als ein paar Stunden zwischen zwei Tassen Kaffee verstreichen zu lassen seit er neunzehn war, und jetzt versucht er auszurechnen, wie lange es her ist... der Bankraub muss kurz nach elf begonnen haben und jetzt ist es zwei Tage später, kurz vor fünf...

Burt legt seufzend die Zeitung zur Seite. "Ein Stück die Straße runter gibt es ein Café, ich werde hingehen. Was möchtest du haben?"

"...wirklich?" Er hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, dass sein Dad einknicken würde, zumindest nicht so schnell, und er ist so überrascht, dass er gerade keinen klaren Gedanken fassen kann. "Ich... Haselnuss Latte?"

Burt zieht seine Jacke an und Kurt schaut ihm verblüfft dabei zu, dann erinnert er sich – einigermaßen; er erinnert sich nicht wirklich...

Er erinnert sich, dass er in dieses Zimmer zurückgekommen ist und so schreckliche Schmerzen hatte, dass er in Panik geriet, und sein Dad... das Wissen, dass sein Dad böse auf ihn sein würde; das Wissen, dass er wütend darüber sein würde, was Kurt getan hatte... er erinnert sich daran, dass er geweint hat. Er leckt sich über die Lippen. Wahrscheinlich hat er fürchterlich ausgesehen, er _war_ in einem fürchterlichen Zustand. Wahrscheinlich hat er ihm Angst eingejagt. Oh Gott, er ist den ganzen Weg von Ohio hergeflogen, nur um Kurt so zu erleben... wenn Kurt seinen Dad jemals so erlebte...

Er krallt die Finger ins Leintuch und sagt mit schuldbewusstem Blick: "Ich würde meinen linken Arm opfern für einen Kaffee und eine Ausgabe der _Vogue?"_

Müde fragt Burt: "Welche ist nochmal die _Vogue?"_

"Das ist die, auf der in ziemlich großen Buchstaben 'Vogue' auf der Titelseite steht."

Burt verdreht die Augen und dreht sich zur Tür um und Kurt ruft: "Dad – "

Er bleibt stehen, dreht sich zu ihm um. _Er_ sieht müde aus, viel schlimmer als Kurt. Um Kurts Mundwinkel zuckt erneut ein zaghaftes, schuldbewusstes Lächeln. "Ich liebe dich, Dad."

Kurt kennt diesen sanften Blick nur zu gut – er dient dazu, den scharfen Schmerz zu mildern. "Ich liebe dich auch, Junge. Die _Vogue_ und einen Haselnuss Latte."

"Vielen Dank."

"Ich bin bald zurück."

Die Tür schließt sich hinter ihm und Kurt kann sich nicht erinnern, in diesem Zimmer bisher auch nur einmal allein gewesen zu sein. Er streckt sich sehr vorsichtig und seine Rippen beschweren sich sofort. Er verzieht das Gesicht, entspannt sich wieder und schließt seufzend die Augen. _Wochen_ , denkt er. _Es wird Wochen dauern_. _Deine eigene blöde Schuld. Deine eigene blöde Schuld, dass du einfach stehengeblieben bist, deine Schuld, dass du nicht geghostet bist, deine eigene Schuld..._

Immer wieder denkt er an Karofskys Blick und er erinnert sich...

Es klopft zweimal an der Tür und die Klinke wird gedrückt. Er macht die Augen auf, schaut hinüber...

"Sophie", sagt er und weil er flach auf dem Rücken im Bett liegt, als seine _Chefin_ hereinkommt, versucht er ganz automatisch sich aufzurichten.

Sie fragt: "Darfst du wirklich – du meine Güte, hör auf, Hummel, _lass das._ "

Er lässt sich wieder rückwärts auf die Matratze fallen und schließt die Augen – au, das tut weh. Mit klappernden Absätzen kommt sie zu ihm ans Bett und er schaut sie jämmerlich blinzelnd an und sagt: "Ich vergesse immer wieder meine Rippen... tut mir leid."

Sie hat einen unverschämt großen Strauß Blumen – die müssen wohl vom gesamten Büro sein – und eine Karte in den Händen und sie starrt ihn mit seltsam ausdruckslosem Gesicht an. "Du meine Güte, Hummel. Ich habe noch nie einen Designer getroffen, der solch ein riesiger Pechvogel ist, weißt du das?"

Er befeuchtet seine Lippen, schluckt und räuspert sich. "Tut mir leid... das alles. Ich scheine es nicht fertigzubringen, länger als zwei Wochen am Stück zu arbeiten, ohne dass..." Eine schreckliche Erkenntnis lässt ihm plötzlich übel werden. "Ich kann auch _so_ trotzdem arbeiten – wenn jemand mir mein Portfolio bringt, kann ich – " Er hält inne und starrt auf seinen eingegipsten rechten Arm. "Ich kann... mir was überlegen, ich kann immer noch tippen oder ich kann lernen, mit links zu zeichnen, aber ich kann trotzdem arbeiten, das verspreche ich – "

"Mein Gott, Kurt, irgendein Arschloch hat dich über den Haufen gefahren und du... du liegst tatsächlich in deinem Krankenbett und denkst, ich bin hergekommen, um dich zu _feuern?_ Für was für eine Harpyie hältst du mich eigentlich?" Sie hat einen Bleistift in ihrem Dutt stecken, was bedeutet, dass sie direkt aus dem Büro hierher geeilt ist. "Ist dir eigentlich schon mal _aufgefallen_ , dass du in drei Tagen im Büro mehr geschafft kriegst als der Rest deiner Kollegen in einer ganzen Woche?"

"– ich – "

"Hummel, wenn die anderen Designerfirmen ihre Headhunter schicken – und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass sie das tun werden – dann werde ich einen Killer auf sie ansetzen. Solange ich hier das Sagen habe, wirst du dieses Büro allerhöchstens in einem Sarg verlassen. Was..." Sie mustert ihn noch einmal eingehend (Kurt hat sich selbst noch nicht wirklich _gesehen;_ er wollte nicht; er ist sich der Stiche an seiner Stirn und der Blutergüsse sehr bewusst und er will es eigentlich gar nicht so genau wissen), "...was, wie ich hoffen will, noch eine ziemlich lange Zeit dauern wird, trotz..."

Er schaut auf seinen Arm in der Schlinge und murmelt: "Tut mir leid."

"Hör auf, dich zu entschuldigen, mein Gott, du bist von einem _Auto_ angefahren worden, ich kann nicht..." Seufzend setzt sie sich und legt die Blumen neben das Bett auf den Boden, weil auf dem Nachttisch für sie kein Platz mehr ist. "Die haben alle unterschrieben", sagt sie und reicht ihm die Karte, dann legt sie sich ihre Tasche auf den Schoß, macht sie auf und holt das Fläschchen mit dem Desinfektions-Gel heraus. Es riecht nach Lavendel, was für sie eigentlich seltsam altmodisch ist, und während sie es zwischen ihren Händen verreibt, sagt sie: "Sogar ein paar von den ziemlich großen Namen. Falls du dir nichts daraus machst, kannst du sie für ihre Unterschriften jederzeit auf Ebay verkaufen."

Er zieht die Karte aus dem Umschlag und das erste, was er liest, ist Robbies _'Autsch, Bambi',_ in grüner Tinte. Seufzend lässt er sie auf seinen Schoß fallen. "Vielen Dank. Kannst du bitte allen von mir Danke sagen?"

"Natürlich." Sie schaut auf den Fußboden und dann behält sie ihre Tasche doch lieber auf dem Schoß. "Chandler ist übrigens untröstlich."

"Ich... Blaine hat mein Handy. Sobald ich es wiederhabe, werde ich den ganzen Leuten schreiben. Gott weiß, dass ich hier drin dringend was zu tun brauche..."

"Du vermisst wirklich dein Portfolio, nicht wahr?"

"Hast du das hier gesehen?" Er zupft an der Armschlinge und versucht zu vermeiden, einen Blick auf sein Krankenhaushemdchen zu werfen, das wirklich viel zu scheußlich ist, um es auch nur ins Auge zu fassen. "Es muss doch einen Markt geben für Krankenhaus-Accessoires, die nicht gleich Übelkeit auslösen. Wie soll man sich besser fühlen, wenn man aussieht wie ein Albtraum in Polyester?"

"Krankenhaus-Chic."

Er zupft an der Schlinge herum. "Ich... na ja, ich weiß jedenfalls, dass ich bereit wäre, Geld auszugeben für etwas Schickeres. Dieses Teil ist grotesk." Er seufzt. "Aber ich bin schließlich selbst schuld."

"Ich glaube, ich würde eher dem Kerl die Schuld geben, der dieses Auto gefahren hat. Wieso läufst du auch mitten in der Nacht in New York herum? Du bist nicht mehr in Ohio, das hier ist nicht gerade die freundlichste Stadt der Welt, nicht umsonst tauchen hier immer mehr Superhelden auf."

Er schaut die Wand an. "Nächtliche Gelüste auf Frozen Yogurt."

"Oh Gott, die hatte ich auch schon. Aber wenigstens weiß ich inzwischen, dass ich mich nicht..."

Jemand klopft an die offenstehende Tür und sie drehen beide die Köpfe hin und sehen – Kurts Finger umklammern die Bettdecke – Blaine, ein Handy und eine Papiertüte in der Hand, der lächelnd sagt: "Hallo, bin ich... ich kann auch später wieder – "

"Sag mir, dass das der legendäre Freund ist!"

Kurt leckt sich die Lippen und versucht, nicht allzu gierig die Hände nach Blaine auszustrecken. "Ja, das ist mein Freund. Blaine, das ist Sophie, meine Chefin. Das ist – ", er schließt die Augen, als Blaine sich zu ihm hinabbeugt, um ihn zu küssen, seine Hand ergreift und die Tüte auf die Karte in seinem Schoß stellt; Donuts. "– Blaine, der mit meinem Vater ein Komplott geschmiedet hat, dafür zu sorgen, dass ich den Umfang einer _Seekuh_ habe, wenn ich dieses Krankenhaus wieder verlasse, Blaine – "

"Mir tun sie immer gut, wenn es mir schlecht geht." Er reibt Kurt über die Schulter. "Hallo, es ist sehr nett, Sie kennenzulernen, Sophie, es tut mir leid, wenn ich euch unterbrochen habe."

"Oh nein, nein, kein Problem. Bitte lächeln!" Sie drückt einen Knopf und senkt ihr Handy und erst als sie auf den Bildschirm schaut, realisiert Kurt viel zu spät, was gerade passiert ist.

"Sophie – um Himmels willen nein, ich sehe aus wie Frankensteins Monster..."

"Ich habe alles bekommen, weswegen ich hergekommen bin", sagt sie erfreut, steht auf, hängt sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter und lässt die Blumen auf dem Boden liegen. "Es war eine Freude, dich kennenzulernen, Blaine, halt ihn aus dem Büro fern, solange er es nötig hat. Bei seinem Glück wird er auf dem Weg zurück zur Arbeit gleich wieder von einem Auto angefahren..."

Er kann sich nicht aufsetzen. "Sophie, was machst du mit diesem _Foto?"_

Beim Hinausgehen wedelt sie mit dem Handy durch die Luft. "Ich knöpfe jedem unserer Junior Designer fünf Dollar ab für einen Blick auf den sagenumwobenen Freund. Ruh dich aus, Kurt!"

Sie macht die Tür hinter sich zu und Kurt lässt stöhnend den Kopf zurück auf sein Kissen fallen. Blaine sagt: "Sie scheint nett zu sein."

Kurt macht die Augen auf und schaut ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, aber Blaine... Blaine verschränkt ihre Hände miteinander und streicht ihm mit einem Finger sanft die Haare aus der Stirn, bevor er ihm sein Handy hinhält. "Ziemlich viele verpasste Anrufe und Textnachrichten – ich habe versucht, alles zu beantworten, was dringlich schien. Wie fühlst du dich?"

Kurt würde das Handy ja gern nehmen, aber er hält Blaines Hand und will sie nicht loslassen, und seine andere Hand... Blaine schaut nach unten, verdreht die Augen im Sinne von, _Was bin ich doch für ein Blödmann_ , legt es auf das Tablett über dem Bett und setzt sich – sehr behutsam – neben ihm auf die Matratze. Kurt streichelt ihm mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken und muss schlucken. Es ist das erste Mal, dass er mit ihm allein ist seit... seit...

Blaine sieht es in seinem Blick, er macht den Mund auf und zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, aber dann beugt er sich einfach vor und küsst ihn, und Kurt lässt seine Hand los und legt die Finger in seinen Nacken, um ihn festzuhalten – warme Haut und real und hier, _oh Gott, du bist einfach..._

Blaines Daumen streichelt seinen Mundwinkel und er flüstert. "Ich hab den ganzen Tag an dich gedacht. Ich weiß gar nicht, wieso ich überhaupt zur Uni gegangen bin, ich konnte nichts anderes denken als – "

Kurt hält die Augen geschlossen und Blaine ganz dicht bei sich. "Mir geht es gut. Ich bin den ganzen Tag hier gewesen."

Blaine sagt: "Ich hätte hier sein sollen."

Kurt lässt die Finger über Blaines Nacken bis zu seinem Haaransatz hochkriechen, er weiß genau, noch ein wenig höher und Blaine wird wegzucken. "Dad war den ganzen Tag hier. Ich bin nur... du kannst nicht aufhören, dein Leben zu leben, nur weil ich..."

_(Doch, das solltest du, du solltest jetzt hier bei mir im Bett liegen; wag' es nicht, durch diese Tür zu gehen, solange ich nicht wieder mit dir zusammen hindurchgehen kann...)_

"Kurt." Kurt öffnet die Augen, als Blaine sein Gesicht umfasst, die Stirn an seine Schläfe drückt und dann seine blauen Flecke betrachtet. Seine Mundwinkel zucken melancholisch. "Das ist keine Kleinigkeit, ich kann nicht..."

"Es geht mir gut." Er kann nicht aufhören, glücklich zu lächeln, und schließt die Augen, als Blaine ihn zwischen die Augen küsst, dorthin, wo normalerweise die Maske sitzen würde. Er fängt Blaines Handgelenk ein und umschließt es mit Daumen und Zeigefinger. "Blaine, es geht mir gut..."

"Hast du... erinnerst du dich daran, was..."

"Ich glaube, ich erinnere mich an das meiste. Ich weiß nicht..." Er öffnet blinzelnd die Augen und versucht nachzudenken. "Ich habe nicht die geringste Erinnerung daran, was zwischen der Bank und dem Krankenhaus passiert ist, aber ich erinnere mich an den Rest, glaube ich. Was ist mit... dieser blonde Super, was ist mit ihm passiert?"

Blaine starrt ihn an, macht den Mund auf und wieder zu, reibt sich die Augen und setzt sich aufrecht hin. "Ich habe keine Ahnung. Du meine Güte, an ihn habe ich überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht. Ich nehme an, er ist abgehauen, nachdem... ich weiß nicht wann."

Kurt zupft leicht an seiner Hand und verzieht den Mund, denn sie wissen beide, warum Blaine den Rest der Welt vergessen hat. "Und dann..." Kurts Blick wandert zum Fußende des Bettes und er fragt leise: "Da war David und danach... wie sind wir dort rausgekommen?"

"Du hast uns durch die Rückwand hinausgeghostet."

"Okay. Und danach, wie hast du mich zu – ?"

"Hey." Blaine fährt ihm mit der Hand durch die Haare und streicht sie ihm hinters Ohr. "Woran erinnerst du dich noch? Du erinnerst dich, dass wir... ihn in seiner Zelle besucht haben, um... mit ihm zu reden?"

Er nickt und schluckt, als er zur Seite schaut. "An all das kann ich mich erinnern. Der Weg zurück ist ein bisschen verschwommen, ich weiß nicht, wie viel ich davon mitbekommen habe..."

"Bist du okay?"

"Du meinst mit Ausnahme der mehrfach gebrochenen Knochen?"

"Kurt, es ist... ich weiß, dass du nicht gern darüber sprichst, aber... es geht immer noch um ihn, es ist..."

"...ich weiß." Er streicht mit den Fingerspitzen an der Armschlinge entlang. "Ich weiß, es ist... es ist seltsam, daran zu denken, ich weiß, dass ich es immer noch nicht ganz realisiert habe. Ich denke mal, es ist ganz gut, dass ich noch... Wochen vor mir habe, in denen ich nichts weiter tun kann, als nachzudenken."

"Bist du... er wird dir niemals wieder wehtun; du wirst ihn niemals wieder auch nur _sehen_ müssen..."

"Blaine, ich bin nicht..." Er berührt sein Gesicht, hält inne und wendet den Blick ab. "Es ist nicht, wie du denkst. Ich habe keine _Angst_. Ich bin nur... ich muss mir nur darüber klar werden..."

"...worüber?"

Er nimmt Blaines Hand und betrachtet seine leicht gebräunte Haut. Er schließt seine blasseren Finger um Blaines, leckt sich über die Lippen und sagt: "Was machst du, wenn sich herausstellt, dass der schlimmste Mensch, den du dir vorstellen kannst... eben auch nur _ein Mensch_ ist?"

Er weiß genau, dass Blaine ihn fassungslos anstarrt – dazu braucht er ihn nicht einmal anzuschauen. Er schaut nur auf seine Hand, seine schöne Haut und denkt, _ich habe so viel Zeit vergeudet, aber... aber ich hätte es nicht eher wissen können, ich hätte es nicht eher erkennen können. Ich hätte nicht_ _so gut damit umgehen können,_ _wenn ich_ _Blaine_ _nicht dabeigehabt hätte, wenn... wenn ich David ein Jahr früher wiederbegegnet wäre,_ _zwei Jahre früher._ _.. es wäre nicht... ich wäre daran zerbrochen. Ich hätte nichts tun können, nichts sagen können, ich wäre nur verstummt, wenn er mich auch nur angeschaut hätte. Aber jetzt..._

Die Zeit ist ein besserer Superheld, als Kurt je sein könnte. Die Zeit rettet jeden, wenn er nur lange genug darauf wartet. Er schließt die Augen, zieht an Blaines Hand, um ihn zu ermutigen, noch etwas näher zu kommen, und denkt: _sogar mich, sogar mich und vielleicht auch ihn..._

Blaine legt behutsam die Arme um ihn. Kurt küsst seine Schulter und schmiegt die Wange daran, sein gesunder Arm liegt auf Blaines Rücken, wo er die Wölbung seiner Wirbelsäule durch den Stoff des Sweatshirts hindurch spürt; Kurt reibt ihm über die Seite und flüstert: "Es geht mir gut. Ich glaube, solange ich dich habe, kann es mir nur gut gehen."

"Du wirst mich _für immer_ bei dir haben", sagt Blaine leidenschaftlich in Kurts Haar.

Kurts Finger spannen sich auf seinem Rücken an und er macht die Augen auf; schaut auf Blaines Schulter und die Wand dahinter. "Dann wird es mir immer gut gehen."

Die Tür geht wieder auf und sie schauen beide zu Kurts Dad hoch, der einen Becherhalter mit Kaffeebechern in der Hand trägt und eine Zeitschrift unter dem Arm. "Hallo", sagt er. "Hätte ich gewusst, dass du kommst, dann hätte ich dir auch was mitgebracht, Junge."

Blaine setzt sich zurück und lässt die Hand sinken, um Kurts Finger zu ergreifen. "Ist schon gut, Sir, vielen Dank, ich wollte nur Kurts Handy vorbeibringen."

Kurt könnte jetzt sein Handy checken, aber er kann nicht – nicht ohne Blaines Hand loszulassen; nur einen funktionierenden Arm zu haben, ist beschissen. Aber... aber dann, als sein Dad näherkommt, kann er den Kaffee riechen und er versucht, sich nicht die Lippen zu lecken, ruhig liegenzubleiben und Blaines Hand nicht allzu begeistert fallenzulassen, um nach dem Becher zu greifen. "Danke dir."

_Oh Gott, Kaffee._

Als er die Augen wieder aufmacht und den Becher vom Mund nimmt, schauen sie ihn beide an und Kurt fragt: "Was?"

Blaine sagt: "Du hast ein Problem."

Sein Dad sagt: "Genau das hab ich ihm auch gesagt."

"Ich habe kein Problem! Ich weiß eine gute Tasse Kaffee eben zu schätzen!"

Beschwichtigend sagt Blaine: "Einsicht ist der erste Weg zur Besserung, Kurt."

"Wir sind hier in einem Krankenhaus, wahrscheinlich haben sie irgendwo Broschüren rumliegen mit Adressen von Beratungsstellen..."

"Wie witzig ich euch beide finde, werdet ihr daran merken, wie sehr ich gerade _nicht_ lache."

"Immer miesepetrig, wenn er müde ist", sagt sein Dad kopfschüttelnd und Blaine sagt: "Er wird sich besser fühlen, wenn er ein bisschen geschlafen hat."

Vielleicht ist es gar nicht der Koffeinmangel, der in ihm die Mordlust weckt. Vielleicht sind einfach nur alle Männer in seinem Leben fürchterlich nervtötend.

*** * ***

Blaine hat die Kurt-Hummel-Regel nicht befolgt: die 'gleich-wieder-aufs-Pferd-steigen-das-dich-abgeworfen-hat' Regel – die Goldene Regel des Superheldentums, keine Pause einzulegen. Seit Ghost verletzt wurde, ist er nicht mehr als Phalanx unterwegs gewesen.

Am ersten Abend nach diesem schlimmen Morgen, als Kurt endlich wieder sicher im Krankenhaus war, hatte er massenhaft Text- und Sprachnachrichten auf Kurts Handy vorgefunden, um die er sich kümmern musste – Kurts Büro hatte keine Ahnung, warum er nicht zur Arbeit erschienen war – also redete er sich ein, er sei zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich _darum_ zu kümmern und das Internet zu überprüfen, ob irgendwelche Informationen durchgesickert waren. Aber die Fangemeinde befand sich in seliger Ahnungslosigkeit über das, was passiert war. Auch Draxies Blog gab keine Hinweise darauf, dass irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches geschehen war, abgesehen davon, dass er ruhiger als gewöhnlich war. _Gott sein Dank, Gott sein Dank..._

Am zweiten Abend war er zu müde, weil er bis spät im Krankenhaus geblieben war und sich mit Burt unterhalten hatte, nachdem Kurt wieder eingeschlafen war. Sie hatten sich leise darauf geeinigt, wie es nach Kurts Entlassung weitergehen sollte: seine Wohnung hat keinen Aufzug und keine Badewanne, und auch wenn er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wird, wird er noch lange nicht in der Lage sein, über mehrere Stockwerke die Treppen hochzusteigen, und er wird sich noch lange Zeit mit dem Gipsverband herumplagen müssen. Also ist Blaine, anstatt auf Patrouille zu gehen, nachhause gegangen, um mit Cooper zu reden, aber das war okay, das waren wichtige Planungen, alles war gut.

_(Außerdem: wenn du dich ausgelaugt und schuldig fühlst und Angst um deinen Freund hast, der nicht mal dazu in der Lage ist, sich ohne Hilfe aufzusetzen, dann ist ein Gespräch mit deinem großen Bruder und ein männlicher Klaps auf die Schulter so ziemlich die allergrößte Erleichterung... die wahrscheinlich nur noch übertroffen werden könnte, wenn Kurt nach einer wunderbaren Spontanheilung durch die Wohnungstür hereinmarschierte...)_

Am dritten Abend hatte er keine Ausrede und das wusste er auch. Eine Zeit lang durchstöberte er sein Zimmer auf der Suche nach einer Beschäftigung, aber es gab nichts... nicht mal mit seinen Hausaufgaben war er im Rückstand. Also...

Also kniete er sich hin, um die Tasche unter seinem Bett hervorzuziehen und zog den Reißverschluss auf, um nach seinem Kostüm zu sehen. In der Tasche war das zusammengeknüllte, zerschnittene Ghost-Kostüm, kalt und leer.

Blaine schob die Tasche zurück unters Bett.

Eine Nacht folgt auf die nächste und auf die nächste.

Kurt fragt ihn nicht danach, erwähnt es nicht, gibt ihm nicht einmal einen Hinweis darauf, dass er daran denkt – daran, dass seine Stadt ungeschützt ist und Blaine kein Rückgrat besitzt. Denn... denn Blaine denkt sehr wohl darüber nach, das Kostüm wieder anzuziehen...

Er denkt an den Zorn, an die unkontrollierte Wut, die er in jener Nacht gespürt hat – Ghost auf den Boden geworfen wie ein kaputtes Spielzeug und dann er... _er..._

Blaine hätte ihn umbringen können. Wäre er kein Super, dann hätte Blaine ihn umgebracht.

Er sitzt auf seinem Bett, die Hände um die Kante der Matratze gekrallt, und atmet kontrolliert und ruhig, während er sich der Präsenz der Tasche unter ihm, mit den beiden Superheldenkostümen darin, schmerzlich bewusst ist.

Er muss unbedingt mit Kurt reden, aber Kurt liegt in einem Krankenbett, Kurt hat zur Zeit anderes zu tun. Blaines Feigheit sollte nicht _Kurt_ belasten. Aber er braucht Kurt, damit er ihm hilft, die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen. Er sollte niemals selbst entscheiden dürfen, was richtig ist, denn er trifft immer die falsche Entscheidung, er baut immer nur Mist und Kurt... Kurt _weiß_ , was er tut; die schwierigen, richtigen Entscheidungen trifft immer er und Blaine braucht ihn jetzt, aber... aber wie soll er ihm das eingestehen... wie soll er es Kurt begreiflich machen, der sogar in Karofsky ein menschliches Wesen erkennt...

_Kurt, ich hätte ihn umbringen können._

_Was zum Teufel bin ich, wenn du nicht da bist?_

_*** * *** _

Als Kurt nach der 'unerklärlichen Verschlechterung' in dieser ersten Nacht endlich 'stabil' ist und aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wird, bezieht er zu folgenden Dingen ganz klar Stellung:

Er wird sich nicht in die Wohnung von Blaines Bruder drängen, solange er solch ein Wrack ist, nur wegen der Annehmlichkeit eines Aufzugs und einer Badewanne. Nicht mal im Traum denkt er daran; so etwas kann er auf gar keinen Fall machen.

Und sein Dad wird nicht auf dem Sofa schlafen, sein Dad kann zurück nach Ohio fliegen. Kurt geht es _gut_.

Und unter gar keinen Umständen wird Blaine auf dem Fußboden schlafen, während Kurt sein Bett nimmt, nur weil er Angst hat, sich im Schlaf auf ihn zu rollen und ihm wehzutun, das wird nicht passieren, auf keinen Fall, das alles ist vollkommen verrückt.

Blaine hatte ihn auf die Stirn geküsst, seinen Arm genommen und ihm geholfen, von seinem Krankenbett aufzustehen, während sein Dad ihn an der Schulter gehalten hatte, und hatte gesagt: "Tja, das ist Pech, denn ich habe mir bereits einen Schlafsack gekauft."

Obwohl Kurt sich also vehement geweigert hat, erwacht er trotzdem in der ersten Nacht nach seinem Krankenhausaufenthalt in Blaines Bett, lauscht auf Blaines ruhigen Atem vom Fußboden, während sich seine Augen langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen, die von den nie verlöschenden Lichtern New Yorks durch die Jalousien hindurch erhellt wird. Von der Straße ertönt das entfernte Heulen einer Sirene. Das war es wahrscheinlich, was ihn aufgeweckt hat. Für Sirenengeheul ist er gewissermaßen sensibilisiert.

_Hello darkness, my old friend...._

Sein Versuch, leise zu lachen, endet mit schmerzenden Rippen und er hält sich den Mund zu, um Blaine nicht mit seinem Stöhnen aufzuwecken. Das hat er nun davon, es ist seine eigene Schuld – seine und die der Schmerzmedikamente, die ihn alles so lustig finden lassen. Als sein Atem wieder langsam und gleichmäßig geht, blinzelt er in die Dunkelheit und denkt, _Sirenengeheul und kein Superheld, der darauf reagiert._

Er weiß, dass Blaine noch nicht wieder auf Patrouille war, und jetzt schläft er neben ihm auf dem Fußboden seines eigenen Zimmers in einem Schlafsack. Er wirft es ihm nicht vor, dass er noch nicht wieder auf Tour war, aber er muss ihn unbedingt nach dem Grund fragen, sobald er die Kraft für diese Unterhaltung hat, weil... weil es ein dutzend Gründe geben kann, weil es ein dutzend Gründe _gibt_. Das Problem war immer schon gewesen, einen Grund zu finden _rauszugehen_ , und nicht, es nicht zu tun, denn es gibt zehntausend Gründe, die dagegen sprechen, und nur einen einzigen, der dafür spricht, und dieser Grund sind die anderen Menschen. Und wenn der nicht genügt... Kurt wird Blaine nicht dafür verurteilen. Blaine hat bereits so viel getan, er hat mehr als genug getan. Es gibt mehr als genug Gründe, die dagegen sprechen; Blaine hat bereits mehr getan, als von ihm verlangt werden kann, und er hat ein Recht auf sein eigenes Leben.

Kurt schluckt, schließt die Augen und atmet... atmet.

Sobald er geheilt ist, wird er wieder rausgehen. Weil er es muss. Weil jemand es tun muss. Weil sogar der schlimmste Mensch immer noch ein Mensch ist, und was bleibt einem sonst zu tun, als alles zu tun, was man kann? Sobald er kann, wird er wieder hinausgehen, und wenn er es allein tun muss...

Oh Gott, er kann nicht wieder dorthin zurück, er kann nicht...

Er umklammert die Bettdecke und befiehlt sich zu schlafen, nicht nachzudenken, sondern zu _schlafen._

_Was, wenn wir uns damals, als du meinen Kaffee auf der Straße verschüttet hast, zum ersten Mal begegnet wären? Was, wenn keiner von uns eine Maske trüge? Was, wenn ich jetzt kein Wrack aus Prellungen und gebrochenen Knochen wäre, sondern du einfach nur bei mir im Bett liegen und mich halten würdest? Was, wenn alles so einfach wäre...?_

Und der Teil von ihm, der Ghost ist, raunt, _Dann hätten all die Leute, denen du hättest helfen können, eben Pech gehabt, stimmt's?_

...oder vielleicht war das auch Kurt. Früher gab es zwischen den beiden eine klare Grenze und jetzt... jetzt sind sie so sehr ein und dieselbe Person, dass... falls Blaine Ghost nicht mehr will, was bedeutet das dann für Kurt?

(...hätte Blaine ihm überhaupt einen zweiten Blick geschenkt, wenn Ghost nicht gewesen wäre?)

_Hör auf zu denken, hör auf zu denken. Geh schlafen._

_Ich darf nicht so egoistisch sein, ihn dazu zu bringen, nur meinetwegen weiterzumachen – aber was, wenn er aufhört...?_

_Oh Gott, du solltest nicht so viel nachdenken dürfen._

Neben dem Bett hört er Blaine scharf einatmen und sich bewegen. Dann wird das Zimmer von einem Handybildschirm schwach erhellt und Kurt dreht den Kopf zur Seite, als Blaine sich hinkniet, um nach ihm zu sehen. Er lächelt ihn an und Kurt muss den Kloß in seinem Hals herunterschlucken, bevor er "Hallo" sagen kann.

Blaine schaltet das Licht an, zieht die Decke über Kurts Körper glatt und sagt: "Du solltest schlafen."

"Ich bin aufgewacht, ich habe gehört, wie... ich bin gerade erst aufgewacht."

"Ist alles okay? Willst du was trinken, eine Schmerztablette?"

Kurt hört auf nachzudenken und lauscht aufmerksam in sich hinein: auf seine gebrochenen Knochen, die unter seiner Haut furchtbar wehtun, und er denkt: _Deshalb solltest du nicht so viel nachdenken dürfen. 'Eine Sirene hat mich aufgeweckt', von_ _wegen, du_ _Blödmann, Schmerzen haben dich aufgeweckt._

"Ich hätte gern eine Schmerztablette."

Blaine steht lächelnd auf, nimmt das Glas vom Nachttisch, füllt es am Waschbecken im Badezimmer, weil Kurts Dad draußen im Wohnzimmer schläft, und drückt eine Tablette aus der Blisterpackung. Er hilft Kurt, den Kopf anzuheben, um zu trinken und die Tablette zu schlucken, dann küsst er ihn und stellt das Glas wieder hin. "Besser?"

_Ich liebe dich viel zu sehr und, Blaine... DAS ist es, wovor ich mich fürchte. Nicht, dass dort draußen etwas schiefgeht, sondern dass zwischen UNS etwas schiefgeht._

"Ja", flüstert er. "Es geht mir gut."

Blaine streichelt seine Wange, küsst seine Stirn und raunt: "Schlaf weiter."

Kurt hält die Augen geschlossen, dann wird das Licht ausgeschaltet und Blaine kriecht wieder in den Schlafsack.

_Ich kann es überleben, wenn David Karofsky mich trifft wie ein Vorschlaghammer. Ich kann Gewehre überleben und Messer und Feuer und Monster. Aber Blaine, ich kann es nicht überleben, wenn wir uns trennen, ich weiß nicht, was das mit mir anstellen wird, ich weiß nicht, wer ich dann sein werde..._

Kurt flüstert: "Ich liebe dich."

Vom Boden flüstert Blaine zurück: "Ich liebe dich auch, Kurt."

Er ist müde und benebelt, Schmerz pulsiert durch seinen gesamten Körper und er möchte eine Hand herabhängen lassen, um Blaine zu berühren, aber seine Verletzungen lassen es nicht zu. Sein Kopf ist so schwer und seine Kehle schmerzt. "Blaine."

Blaine fragt: "Was ist, mein Engel?"

Aber er ist so müde... Blaine fragt, "Kurt?", aber der Schlaf zieht ihn hinab, immer tiefer in die Dunkelheit.

**~***~**


	24. Kapitel 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Folgt den Links in den Internetabschnitten dieses Kapitels, es lohnt sich ;-)

> _ich werde meinen Kopf gegen die Wand schlagen, denn wenn es keine Sichtungen gibt, dann habe ich sowieso nichts Besseres zu tun_

> _Fanfiktion: ' Schneller', Ghostlanx, ab 16; das Herz schlägt nicht nur schneller, wenn Kugeln durch die Luft fliegen_

> _Mein Ghost-Plüschi ist mit mir ans Meer gefahren, Fotos gibt's hier_

> _Ich fange Draxies Victoriana!Verse noch einmal ganz von vorne an, omg, ich kann nicht mehr, wie soll ich nur beschreiben.... Ich *kann nicht*, wie funktionieren Wörter, was ist mit meiner Fähigkeit passiert, mich auszudrücken??_

> _Vielleicht sind sie im Urlaub, ich wette Ghost ist der Typ, der auch mal raus muss aus der Stadt_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _San Francisco Baby! XD_

**P &G:** _[Draxie, meine Liebe, ich weiß, dass du online bist...]_

> _HALTET DAS INTERNET AN: WAS WENN SIE IN DEN FLITTERWOCHEN SIND_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _ICH HAB GERADE WIRKLICH LAUT GESCHRIEEN OMFG_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _keine neuen Sichtungen in fast zwei Woooocheeeeeeen_

> _Fanfiktion: ' Schwarzer Kaffee', Ghostlanx, jugendfrei, kleine stille Momente – tägliche Schreibübung Tag 4, ohne Dialog_

**P &G:** _[Drax, weißt du, dass ich deinetwegen gestern eine besorgte Nachricht von Blackbindings bekommen habe? Und natürlich macht sie sich Sorgen, denn schließlich ist heute Dienstag, aber auch ich mache mir jetzt langsam aber sicher Sorgen. Ich erinnere mich an deine Schaffensperiode ohne jegliche Satzzeichen, als du wegen Grippe im Fieberdelirium warst, das hat mir ziemlich gut gefallen; und einmal hast du sogar von der *Hochzeitsfeier* einer Kusine Fanfiktion gepostet, also... keine einzige Story in zwei Wochen und wir sollen uns keine Sorgen um dich machen...?]_

> _Fan Art, Ghostlanx, ab 16, ' Spiegel und Rauch', oder: ich wollte ein wenig mit den Raucheffekten herumspielen, deshalb habe ich Bondage-Sex vor einem Spiegel gezeichnet – mit viel Räucherkerzenqualm, damit es jugendfrei bleibt? <3_

> _Wir haben keine Ahnung, was sie tun, wenn es keine Sichtungen gibt. Sie könnten krank sein oder verletzt oder sich ausruhen oder ihre Mütter besuchen, wir *wissen es nicht*_

**D:** _[Ich bin grade fürchterlich beschäftigt, Ghostly, bin grade auf dem Weg zur Arbeit]_

**P &G: ** _[Glaubst du etwa, ich merke nicht, wenn du uns ganz bewusst meidest? Du bist nicht der Typ Frau, die zu Brautzilla mutiert, Draxie, was ist los?]_

> _Welches war die letzte eindeutige Sichtung von ihnen, dieser Raubüberfall in der Bronx? Der hat uns einen Schnappschuss von unten in den Umhang beschert, aber das ist jetzt schon Wochen her ;_;_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Ein inoffizieller Bericht aus Polizeikreisen besagt, dass sie bei dem Bankraub dabei waren, das war vor zwei Wochen_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Draxie, ich weiß, du hast wahrscheinlich viel mit deinen Hochzeitsvorbereitungen zu tun, aber wirst du in absehbarer Zeit ein Update posten?? Victoriana!Verse wäre nämlich der Höhepunkt meiner Woche T_T_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Nur, weil wir keine Berichte über sie bekommen, heißt das nicht, dass sie nicht aktiv sind; schließlich beginnen sie ihre Nacht nicht mit einer Stechuhr, zwei Wochen sind wirklich nicht lang. Wir werden neue Sichtungen bekommen, wenn wir neue Sichtungen bekommen._

> _Fanfiktion:['Ich habe noch nie...](https://draxie.tumblr.com/post/44319038104/youre-brilliant-prompted-5-1-fic-5-things)', Ghostlanx, jugendfrei, eine 5+1 Geschichte: fünf Dinge, die Phalanx noch nie gemacht hat, und ein Erstes Mal für Ghost _

**D:** _[Ich muss los, tut mir leid, Ghostly]_

**P &G: ** _[Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?]_

**D:** _[Es geht mir gut, hab nur viel um die Ohren, muss los, sag BB, sie soll sich nicht sorgen]_

**P &G:** _[Das ist, als würde man dem Himmel befehlen, nicht zu regnen. Denkst du, ich würde mich nicht in einen Bus setzen und herkommen, um dir persönlich in den Hintern zu treten? Du irrst dich. Wir wollen dir *helfen*, Draxie.]_

**D:** _[Ciao Ghostly, pass auf dich auf <3]_

> _Ich hoffe, unser Superpärchen ruht sich aus und gibt gut aufeinander Acht xxx_

**P &G: ** _[Glaub mir, meine Liebe, diese Unterhaltung ist noch nicht zu Ende.]_

> _Seit Monaten kein Puckzilla, Ghost vermisst ihn wahrscheinlich auch, ihr wisst gar nicht, was *warten* wirklich heißt_

> _Wir sind das Fandom, das Mahnwachen hält. Wir haben Erfahrung mit Geduld, mit Schweigen, wir wissen, dass, den Glauben nicht zu verlieren, bedeutet, ihn an jedem einzelnen Tag neu zu bewahren. Wir sind noch hier, Spooky und sein Soldat, ganz gleich wie lange es dauert._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Lasst uns für die beiden beten, wo immer sie und ihre herrlichen Hintern auch sein mögen <3_

_* * *_

Kurt sagt: "Ich bin in der Lage, mir meinen Bagel selbst zu toasten."

"Mit einer Hand?", fragt sein Dad, drückt ihn aufs Sofa zurück, legt ihm die Fernbedienung in die Hand und geht in Coopers Küche. "Was möchtest du drauf haben?"

"Mein eigener winziger Beitrag dazu ist, was ich draufhaben möchte – "

"Bleib sitzen", blafft sein Dad und kramt in den Küchenschränken herum. "Wie willst du ihn mit einer Hand überhaupt aufschneiden?"

"Sie haben einen Bagel-Schneider! Au, okay, weißt du was, ich glaube, bevormundet zu werden, ist schlechter für meine Rippen, als das Zimmer zu durchqueren, um mir meinen blöden Bagel selbst zu – "

"Mein Sohn, der Superheld", sagt sein Dad und drückt kraftvoll den Hebel des Toasters herunter. "Alles, was du zu tun hast, ist, sitzenzubleiben und wieder gesund zu werden... und hör auf, so rumzumaulen, das kommt mir grade vor wie ein sehr seltsames Karma, weil du nämlich nie ein quengeliges Baby warst..."

Kurt legt seinen linken Arm über seinen sowieso schon dauerhaft auf seiner Brust liegenden rechten Arm. "Vielleicht kommt es dir nur deshalb wie ein sehr seltsames Karma vor, weil du, als ich versucht habe, dich bei der Genesung von deinem Herzinfarkt zu unterstützen, nicht aufgehört hast, heimlich Burger in dein Auto zu schmuggeln... und glaub ja nicht, ich hätte es nicht bemerkt, denn ich habe das _Einwickelpapier_ gefunden."

Sein Dad lehnt sich mit dem Rücken an die Küchentheke und sagt nachdenklich: "Ein Hummel lässt sich nicht herumschubsen, hm?"

Kurt... versucht eine Sekunde lang, die Fassung zu bewahren, aber es gelingt ihm nicht und lachen _tut weh_. Sein Dad kommt zu ihm rüber und reibt ihm die Schulter, während er versucht, sein Lachen unter Kontrolle zu bringen, damit es aufhört wehzutun. "Sachte", sagt Burt leise und tätschelt seine Schulter.

Kurt nickt etwas steif, entspannt seinen Körper langsam wieder aus seiner schmerzvollen Haltung und sagt: "Ich behaupte ja nicht, dass ich nicht froh darüber bin, Zeit mit dir zu verbringen, Dad, aber du weißt, dass du nicht länger hierbleiben musst."

"'türlich muss ich." Sein Dad geht zurück an den Küchenschrank. "Du hast Schmerzen, wenn du _lachst,_ ja, ich muss immer noch hierbleiben."

"...okay, aber..." Er zupft an seiner Armschlinge. "Du kannst nicht ewig bleiben."

Sein Dad steht da und schaut den Toaster an: "Wirst du wieder rausgehen? Wenn alles verheilt ist?"

Kurt schließt die Augen und erinnert sich daran, wie sich die Maske auf seiner Haut anfühlt.

"Ja", sagt er und macht die Augen wieder auf, denn er weiß, dass er wieder rausgehen wird, genauso wie er weiß, dass er weiterhin schlafen und duschen und morgens Kaffee trinken wird, denn das ist nun mal sein Leben. "Ich werde vorsichtiger sein. Keiner wird mich je wieder so überraschen." Das könnte auch keiner, denn es gibt nur einen David Karofsky auf der Welt und der ist jetzt wahrscheinlich auf dem Weg in den Knast. Kein anderer Mensch wird jemals für Kurt sein, was _er_ für ihn war. Sie könnten es nicht. Niemand kann Kurt jemals auf solche Weise aus dem Verkehr ziehen... nicht mehr, jetzt da er Blaine an seiner Seite hat...

_(Denk nicht darüber nach, dich der Welt wieder zu stellen OHNE ihn an deiner Seite zu haben. Tu es nicht.)_

"Kurt – du sagst das so, als könntest du verhindern, dass es wieder passiert, wenn du nur 'genügend aufpasst' – "

"Ich werde mir wirklich Mühe geben, damit es nicht noch einmal passiert, Dad."

Sein Dad fragt: "Willst du Frischkäse draufhaben?"

"Im Schrank neben dem Herd ist Marmelade. Auf der rechten Seite, Dad. Dad, ich gehe nicht dort hinaus, um mich umbringen zu lassen, ich gehe dort hinaus – "

"Ich weiß, warum du dort hinausgehst." Sein Dad holt ein Marmeladenglas aus dem Schrank und knallt es auf die Arbeitsfläche, reißt eine Schublade auf, um ein Messer zu holen. "Und du weißt, warum ich jede Nacht, in der du rausgehst, wartend neben dem Telefon sitze, Kurt, weil ich jede Nacht auf _diesen_ Anruf warte, jede gottverdammte Nacht – "

"...Dad, ich – "

"Weißt du, wie das war, hast du... hast du überhaupt eine Erinnerung daran, in welcher Verfassung du warst?"

Er fährt mit den Fingern die Schlinge entlang und murmelt mit gesenktem Blick: "Was meinst du? Ich erinnere mich... ich erinnere mich daran, als du gekommen bist. Ich weiß, ich war... ich war ziemlich durch den Wind, es war eben... es war eine wirklich lange Nacht gewesen, ich war – "

"Du hättest niemals aus diesem Bett aufstehen dürfen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du... ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du das getan hast und dass keiner dich daran gehindert hat – "

"Wie hätten sie mich daran hindern sollen? Ich hätte einfach durch sie hindurchlaufen können, wenn sie es versucht hätten. Sie haben nur versucht zu helfen, Dad, sie – "

"Wenn sie hätten helfen wollen, dann hätten sie einen anderen Weg finden sollen, du hättest jedenfalls nicht aufstehen – "

"Dad, sie wollten nur _helfen_. Weißt du, was passiert wäre, wenn ich allein unterwegs gewesen wäre? Ich... Dad, ich hatte früher überhaupt niemanden, das weißt du, es..." Er hat nie versucht, mit seinem Dad darüber zu reden, wie schwer es gewesen ist; hatte ihm gegenüber nie zugeben wollen, dass die Maske Risse bekommen hatte – Risse, auf die sein Dad Druck hätte ausüben können, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sie abzulegen. "Es war... ich weiß nicht, wie ich das durchgehalten habe. Ich schaue jetzt darauf zurück und ich weiß nicht, wie ich es fertiggebracht habe. Wenn Blaine in dieser Nacht nicht bei mir gewesen wäre..."

Der Bagel springt aus dem Toaster. Sie schauen ihn beide an.

Sein Dad holt den Bagel raus und schraubt das Marmeladenglas auf. Kurt schluckt und sagt zu Burts Rücken. "Bitte verlange nicht von mir, damit aufzuhören. Bitte. Das alles hat mir nur umso mehr klargemacht, wie notwendig das ist, was wir tun, ich kann nicht damit aufhören, Dad, _ich kann nicht_."

Burts Schulterblätter sacken unter seinem Hemd nach unten. "Wie zum Teufel hat dich dieser Vorfall noch verbissener machen können?"

"Weil..." Er leckt sich über die Lippen. "Weil... dieser Kerl, derjenige, den ich aus der HighSchool kannte, er..." Seine Gedanken sind ein einziger Wirbelsturm, alles ist immer zu viel. "Er war, er war einer von denen, die mich in der Schule gemobbt haben, Dad, er war der schlimmste von ihnen, er war... er war der Grund..."

Sein Dad bringt den Teller herüber, die Stirn gerunzelt, sein Blick besorgt, und Kurt berührt seinen Arm, nicht den Teller in seiner Hand.

Er sagt, "Er war der Grund, dass ich verschwunden bin", und seine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt, aber er schafft es trotzdem, die Worte herauszubringen. "Er war... wirklich schlimm... zu mir. Aber..."

Leise wie kleine Steine am Grund eines Brunnens. "Aber was?"

Kurt schluckt noch einmal. "Aber es hat sich gezeigt, dass er genauso viel Hilfe gebraucht hat wie ich. Ich weiß, dass wir... ich weiß, dass wir ganz unterschiedliche Methoden entwickeln haben, mit diesen Dingen umzugehen, ich werde nicht... ich werde niemals denken, dass es in Ordnung war, was er mir angetan hat, denn das war es nicht. Aber... aber wir mussten beide irgendwie mit... mit der Welt fertigwerden. Menschen brauchen andere Menschen, damit sie das schaffen, Dad. Sie brauchen andere Menschen, die ihnen dabei helfen und... und sie daran erinnern, dass es Leute gibt, die helfen _wollen_. Blaine hat recht." Sein Dad schaut ihn so verloren und so besorgt an. "Wir sind mehr als nur wir selbst – das müssen wir sein. Wir symbolisieren etwas für die Menschen. Die Leute _brauchen_ uns auf so vielfältige Art und Weise. Und ich kann nicht damit aufhören. Jemand muss es tun. Jemand muss den Leuten helfen. Und... und ich weiß nicht, wo der Sinn darin liegt, diese Kräfte zu haben und all das durchgemacht zu haben, wenn ich es _nicht_ einsetze, um anderen Menschen zu helfen – "

Leise sagt Burt: "Iss deinen Bagel."

Kurt verzieht den Mund und nimmt ihm den Teller aus der Hand. Sein Dad setzt sich neben ihn, nimmt die herrenlose Fernbedienung und klickt durch die Programme, bis er wieder auf einem Nachrichtenkanal landet. Es ist eine Podiumsdiskussion über die 'Super-Bedrohung'. Nach Karofskys Verhaftung fordert eine Minderheit der Bevölkerung lautstark die Wiedereinführung der staatlichen Registrierung. Karofsky scheint kein Wort darüber gesagt zu haben, wie er zu seinen Superkräften gekommen ist, und Kurt versteht, welche Gefahr es für ihn bedeuten muss, falls er darüber redete... _dass_ er mit Ghost und Phalanx darüber geredet hat. Denn wenn es sein müsste, könnte ihn die Rache der Mottas bis ins Gefängnis verfolgen. Falls sie erfahren, dass Karofsky geredet hat, dann werden ihn auch seine Superkräfte nicht retten. Deshalb muss er klug handeln und schweigen – zumindest mit Letzterem hat er schließlich einige Übung....

Burt sagt zum Fernseher gerichtet: "Ich habe dich dazu erzogen, das zu tun, was du für das Richtige hältst."

Kurt schluckt seinen Bissen herunter und sagt: "Ich weiß."

Burt sagt angespannt und immer noch an den Fernseher gerichtet: "Ich werde mich an jedem einzelnen Tag meines Lebens um dich sorgen."

"Dad, dein Herz! Ich sorge mich genauso. Denkst du etwa, ich rufe dich jeden Tag an wegen der Sachen, die _ich_ mache?"

"Tu nicht so, als wäre das dasselbe; meinen Herzinfarkt habe ich mir nicht ausgesucht..."

"Denkst du etwa, ich hätte eine Wahl? Es ist nicht so simpel. Die Menschen _brauchen_... sie brauchen uns, Dad, ich kann nicht..."

Burt sagt zum Bildschirm: "Ich verlange nicht von dir, damit aufzuhören."

Kurt starrt auf seinen Bagel, nickt und nimmt noch einen Bissen.

Sein Dad sagt: "Aber ich verlange, dass du nachhause kommst. Regelmäßig. Ich verlange, dass du immer wieder heimkommst. Denn auch ich habe keine andere Wahl, Kurt, ich _brauche_ das, verstehst du?"

Er schluckt: "Klar. Ja. Ich verstehe."

Burts Kinnmuskeln zucken und ohne ihn anzuschauen sagt er: "Du bedeutest einigen Menschen mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst... und mir am allermeisten."

Kurt schließt die Augen, aber es ist bereits zu spät. Er muss den Teller abstellen, um sich mit einer Hand die Tränen abzuwischen. "Ich weiß", krächzt er. "Das weiß ich, Dad."

"Du meine Güte, jetzt komm schon her."

"Tut mir leid", raunt Kurt an Burts Schulter, als der ihm über den Rücken reibt.

"Es muss dir nicht leid tun. Aber verlange nicht von mir, mich weniger um dich zu sorgen, verstanden? Ich werde hierbleiben, bis du mich nicht mehr brauchst, und es ist mir vollkommen egal, ob dir das peinlich ist. Okay?"

"Es ist mir nicht peinlich." Er krallt die Finger in Burts Hemd. "Ich will dir nur keine Sorgen machen."

"Wenn du eines Tages selbst Kinder hast, dann wirst du auf diesen Satz zurückblicken und die Augen verdrehen, mein Junge."

 _Ich habe einen Dad_ , denkt er, schließt die Augen an seiner Schulter und atmet seinen typischen Burt-Geruch ein. Er weiß es schon lange: ein ganzer Erdball voller Menschen, die sich alle umeinander sorgen...

*** * ***

Sowohl Blaine als auch Burt machen ihm klar, dass er seinen Dad nicht zum Flughafen begleiten wird – er kann sich immer noch nicht ohne Hilfe anziehen, er wird zuhause bleiben. Also verabschiedet er sich von ihm in Blaines Wohnung und es schnürt ihm ganz fürchterlich die Kehle zu. Seinen Dad so viel um sich herum zu haben, hat ihn unersättlich gemacht. Er wird ihn so viel schlimmer vermissen, als es je der Fall war, und auch wenn er es ihm nicht glaubt, Kurt vermisst ihn _immer_...

Sein Dad nimmt ihn behutsam-fest in die Arme und Kurt lässt sich nicht anmerken, dass seine Rippen trotzdem protestieren, weil er sonst loslassen wird. "Du passt auf dich auf", sagt er schroff und Kurt nickt an seiner Schulter. "Du auch, Dad."

Blaine lächelt Burt ein bisschen zu nervös an und macht sich mit ihm auf den Weg zur U-Bahn. Cooper ist zur Zeit in Kalifornien, um einen Werbespot zu drehen, was gewissermaßen eine Erleichterung ist, denn Kurt ist in seiner Anwesenheit immer noch wie geblendet und er verhaspelt sich ständig, wenn er in der Nähe ist – der waschechte Cooper Anderson... und Kurt sieht aus, als sei er eine Wendeltreppe heruntergefallen. Kurt ist also zum ersten Mal, seit er quer durch eine Bank geschleudert worden ist, allein mit seinen Gedanken, mit seinen stets-unbequemen Gedanken, die sich seufzend im leeren Zimmer ausbreiten.

_Blaine._

Blaine, der nicht mehr auf Patrouille war, seit Kurt verletzt wurde. Blaine, der Superhelden mit keinem Wort mehr erwähnt, wo er doch stets voller Leidenschaft von ihnen geredet hat. Blaine, der sich zuallererst in _diesen_ Teil von Kurt verliebt hatte. Blaine... Blaine, der mitansehen musste, wie sein Held zur Seite geschleudert wurde wie eine lästige Fliege. Kurt weiß es und es fühlt sich an wie ein gebrochenes Versprechen, obwohl er nicht weiß warum. Es ist, als wären sie beide stillschweigend übereingekommen, dass Ghost niemals wanken würde, niemals scheitern; dass er immer in der Lage sein würde, Phalanx zu helfen, immer wüsste, was zu tun ist. Nun ja, jetzt hat er Mühe seinen eigenen Reißverschluss aufzumachen, wenn er zur Toilette muss. Jetzt ist er weit davon entfernt, ein Held zu sein, und Blaine...

Was, wenn Blaine ihn bittet aufzuhören?

Was, wenn Blaine jetzt das Allerschlimmste hat mitansehen müssen und endlich verstanden hat, dass keiner unberührbar, dass keiner immun ist. Genau wie jeder andere Mensch kann auch Ghost jederzeit sterben – er wird sterben... eines Tages, so wie jeder andere auch, egal ob er dabei das Kostüm trägt oder nicht. Was, wenn Blaine endlich das Risiko begriffen hat, mit dem sie schon die ganze Zeit spielen (es war etwas anderes, als Phalanx verletzt worden war – Ghost war dagewesen, um ihm beizustehen, damals war die Gefahr für Blaine nicht wirklich real gewesen, aber jetzt begreift er das Risiko...), und will, dass sie damit aufhören? Denn... selbst seinem Dad zuliebe konnte Kurt nicht aufhören, wird er nicht aufhören, er _muss_ es einfach machen.

Kann er Blaine zuliebe aufhören?

Panik steigt in ihm hoch und kämpft darum, herausgelassen zu werden, wie ein Eichhörnchen, das in einem Schrank eingeschlossen ist. Blaine weiß nicht, was er Kurt _bedeutet_. Kurt weiß, dass... er weiß, falls, oh Gott, _falls_ sie sich trennten, falls es Kurt nicht länger erlaubt wäre, Blaine so zu lieben wie er es tut – all diese Spiegelscherben seiner Person, die er so akribisch wieder zu einem Mosaik zusammengesetzt hat, wieder vollständig, mit offenkundigen Rissen, aber _vollständig;_ falls er Blaine nicht haben durfte, würde es sofort wieder in tausend Scherben zerspringen. Ohne Blaine gibt es keine Kraft, keine Hoffnung. Falls er Blaine nicht hätte, würde er wieder in sich zusammenfallen, bis nichts von ihm übrig bliebe außer Ghost. Zurück zu Maske und Terror an jedem einzelnen Tag seines Lebens, zurück zu Selbsthass und Verstecken, zu Einsamkeit und einem leeren Bett...

Nein schlimmer, viel schlimmer... so viel schlimmer als damals, bevor er Blaine hatte. Bevor er Blaine hatte, da hatte er nicht gewusst, dass Blaine überhaupt möglich war; er hatte nicht verstanden, wie einsam er tatsächlich gewesen war. Blaine zu verlieren würde eine erschreckend neue Perspektive für ihn bedeuten, das lähmende Wissen, ihn nicht haben zu können. Das Wissen, dass er ihn nicht hatte halten können, dass Kurt ihm nicht genügt hatte und dass er ohne ihn erst recht niemals wieder jemandem genügen wird...

Theoretisch – falls Blaine aufhören will und Kurt nicht – hätten sie immer noch ihre Beziehung als Kurt und Blaine, ohne die Masken. Aber Kurt wird nicht aufhören. Und er weiß noch genau, wie sehr es selbst seinen Schein-Beziehungen geschadet hatte: die langen Arbeitszeiten, der Stress, die Erschöpfung, die ständige Forderung nach mehr von Männern, die nicht wissen konnten, wie wenig von ihm selbst übrig blieb, nachdem er dieser Stadt in jeder Nacht zu viel von seiner Energie überließ. Wie lange würde selbst Blaine durchhalten können, bis ihm Ghosts Maske zu viel würde; bevor er Kurt vor die Wahl stellte, die Kurt nicht treffen _kann:_ Blaine oder Ghost?

Wie soll Kurt wählen, entweder Kurt oder Ghost zu sein? Er ist beides, das ist es doch, was Blaine ihn gelehrt hat; was er gelernt hat, als er die Spiegelscherben zusammengesetzt und sich selbst in dem Mosaik gesehen hat. Er ist beides. Ghost und Kurt. Er kann keinen von ihnen aufgeben, es wäre ein Akt der Selbstverstümmelung. Es gibt keine Grenze mehr zwischen ihnen. Er ist Kurt-und-Ghost. Wenn Blaine ihn vor die Wahl stellt, entweder Blaine zu haben oder Ghost zu sein....

 _Das würde er mir nicht antun_ , denkt er, verzweifelt und frierend in der leeren Wohnung, zu unbeholfen, um sich mit einer Hand die Wolldecke um die Schultern zu legen. _Das würde er nie von mir verlangen. Er würde mich niemals dazu zwingen, etwas zu tun, das ich nicht tun kann. Das würde er nicht..._

Er würde es allein durch seine pure Existenz verlangen. Kurt weiß, was er Blaine schuldig wäre. Blaine würde mehr von ihm wollen; würde wollen, dass die Stadt weniger von ihm bekommt, obwohl er viel zu gut ist, um es laut auszusprechen. Aber Kurt würde es an dem Schmerz in seinem Blick erkennen und es würde ihn umbringen.

Er fürchtet sich davor, wie wörtlich er das meint. Er fürchtet sich davor, dass Blaine weiß, dass er Kurt nie ganz für sich allein haben kann, und deshalb den Rest von ihm auch loslässt. Er fürchtet sich davor, dass Blaine seinen Weg gehen wird – Blaine, der sich so wohl fühlt in seiner Haut und in dieser Welt. Blaine würde andere Menschen finden, die ihn lieben, er wird immer geliebt werden. Jemand würde sich um Blaine kümmern, jemand würde ihn lieben.

Und Kurt? Und Ghost?

_Glaubst du wirklich, du könntest dich konzentrieren, dich in dunklen Nächten ernsthaft verteidigen in dem Wissen, dass du für den Rest deines Lebens diese Einsamkeit ertragen musst? Glaubst du wirklich, du könntest ernsthaft um dein Leben kämpfen... so als wolltest du überhaupt weiterleben?_

Ohne Blaine riskiert Kurt Selbstmord durch Superheldentum – unbewusst, aber unvermeidbar – und dabei will er doch gar nicht sterben. Er will nicht sterben und er versteht nicht, wieso alle immer das Gegenteil denken. Er will nicht sterben. Er will leben. Er will so schrecklich gern leben. Aber ohne Blaine kann er sich kein Leben vorstellen, das ihn nicht umbringen würde...

_Hattest du überhaupt das Recht, Liebe mit in diese ganze Sache zu verwickeln? Blaine deiner Gnade und deinen Entscheidungen auszuliefern, so egoistisch zu sein, ihn so sehr zu brauchen?_

Aber er hat nicht das Gefühl, als wäre es die Liebe, die darunter leidet. Es fühlt sich nicht so an, als würde Kurt die Liebe gegen ihren Willen festhalten, als hielte er sie an einem Strick gefangen. Kurt hat eher das Gefühl, als habe die Liebe _ihn_ mit der Hand an der Kehle gepackt. Er spürt den Druck ihrer Handfläche und ihrer Finger an seiner panisch-pulsierenden Schlagader; er spürt, wie sie zudrücken will. Sie war immer so unerwartet und unberechenbar gewesen wie eine Engelserscheinung. Er spürt seine eigene Hilflosigkeit im Angesicht der heiteren Grausamkeit der Liebe. Die Welt wird sich weiterdrehen, während die Liebe ihn ausnimmt und erstickt. Die Liebe wird ihn ausbluten lassen, um all die roten Rosen und gemalten Herzen auf dieser Welt mit seinem Blut einzufärben. Und es ist nicht Kurts Schuld, und auch nicht Blaines – auf gar keinen Fall Blaines, er wird ihm dafür nie die Schuld geben. Es war die Liebe, die vorbeispaziert ist, Kurt am Hals gepackt und zu ihm gesagt hat: _Sieh nur, was du hättest haben können_ – sachlich und ruhig mit der Brutalität einer Kreuzigung. _Sieh ihn dir an, sieh nur, was du hättest haben können, wenn sich das Schicksal auch nur das geringste bisschen um deine Gefühle geschert_ _hätte._ _Die Ironie ist, dass er ohne dich sicherer und glücklicher sein wird, und es hat überhaupt keinen Zweck, schreiend zu seinen Füßen zu liegen, denn er braucht dich nicht und auch nicht deine_ _unattraktive_ _Bedürftigkeit. Er hat schon genug für dich geblutet und du musst endlich damit aufhören, so zu tun, als hättest du ihn verdient._

Die Liebe will sein Herz haben. Sie will es auf ihrem Altar liegen sehen, immer noch schlagend, immer noch verzweifelt pumpend, als würde das noch etwas nützen, wenn sein Blut nur den Stein befleckt. Kurt wird nicht durch eine Kugel sterben oder ein Messer oder einfach durch Stiefel und Fäuste, bis er nichts mehr fühlen kann. Die Liebe wird ihn umbringen, die Hände an seiner Kehle und keine Gnade in ihrem Blick. Die Liebe hat sein Herz wachsen lassen... nur um es zum Stillstand zu bringen.

Er hatte keine Angst, als er mit David Karofsky in dieser Zelle saß. Er fürchtet sich jetzt, während er darauf wartet, dass Blaine nachhause kommt.

Er sollte es nicht jetzt machen, als Blaine ihm schreibt, _Bin auf dem Heimweg! Soll ich noch irgendwas mitbringen?_. Er sollte es nicht jetzt machen, denn er sitzt in Blaines Wohnung fest, in Blaines Bett. Er sollte wenigstens warten, bis er wieder in seiner eigenen Wohnung ist. Er sollte Blaine nicht zu dieser Unterhaltung zwingen... und zu der anschließenden unvermeidlichen Verlegenheit und Isolation. Nicht, solange sie im selben Zimmer schlafen müssen, es ist ihm gegenüber nicht fair. Aber die Hand der Liebe drückt auf seine schneller pulsierende Halsschlagader und er kann nicht länger mit dieser Furcht leben. Er kann nicht länger solche Angst haben... in jeder Minute seines Lebens... nicht schon wieder, nicht _schon wieder_.

 _Du bist der egoistischste Mensch auf der Welt_ , denkt er und schreibt zurück, _Kommst du bitte gleich heim? Ich muss dich was fragen xx_

*** * ***

Am Flughafen hatte Blaine es ein letztes Mal geschworen und er meinte es auch genau so, als er Mr. Hummel dabei in die Augen schaute: "Ich werde auf ihn achtgeben, Sir."

Im fahlen, künstlichen Licht des Flughafens hatte er müde und erschöpft ausgesehen, als er seinen Blick erwidert und gesagt hatte: "Das musst du auch, Junge, denn er braucht dich."

Blaine schließt Coopers Wohnungstür auf und er weiß, was Mr. Hummel meinte. Er erinnert sich, wie Kurt Karofsky gegenüber stand und keine Furcht zeigte, und Blaine weiß: das war Kurt, das ist Kurts Courage. Kurt ist derjenige, der die Schwäche, die der Rest der Welt ihm unterstellte, einfach nicht annahm. Kurt ist derjenige, der seine eigene Stärke bewies, obwohl alle anderen nicht glaubten, dass er welche hätte. Kurt ist derjenige, der verlangt hat, dass auch seine Stimme zählt. Aber... _aber._..

Aber Blaine ist immer noch der einzige Mensch, dem er es jemals erzählt hat. Blaine ist der erste Mensch, bei dem er jemals das Gefühl hatte, ihm vertrauen zu können – damals, als unangebrachtes Vertrauen Kurts Tod hätte bedeuten können oder, noch schlimmer (zumindest soweit es Kurt betrifft), den Tod all jener, die er liebt. Blaine ist der Eine, der ihn nicht zurückgewiesen hat, der nicht davongelaufen ist, der Kurt nicht seine schlimmsten Zweifel über sich selbst bekräftigt hat, der ihm nicht bestätigt hat, was er selbst für so lange Zeit geglaubt hatte: dass er nicht aufgrund der Umstände allein ist, sondern weil Alleinsein das einzige ist, was er je für sich erwarten kann. Kurt hatte sich selbst eingeredet, dass seine Einsamkeit nicht nur notwendig, sondern verdient sei; dass er unfähig sei, jemandem nahe zu sein; dass er so toxisch sei, dass andere Menschen ohne ihn besser dran wären. Blaine ist der erste Mensch, der jemals gesagt hatte: _Nein_. Der erste Mensch, der ihn wirklich kennenlernen durfte und trotzdem weiter liebte.

Kurt hat harte Arbeit geleistet, hat sich seinen Geistern gestellt, hat sich eigenhändig aus der Dunkelheit herausgegraben mit nichts als seiner eigenen Stärke – aber sie wissen beide, dass er es nur wegen Blaine getan hat. Weil er Blaine begegnet ist, weil er Blaine vertrauen konnte, weil Blaine ihn liebt und Kurt ihm glaubt. Es geht nicht nur darum, ihm auf den gefährlichen Straßen New Yorks Rückendeckung zu geben; es geht nicht nur darum, ihm zu sagen, dass es schon spät ist und sie heimgehen sollten; es geht nicht nur darum, ihn abzuschirmen, wenn Kugeln durch die Luft fliegen.

Es geht darum, an seiner Seite zu sein, weil er sich niemals einsam fühlen soll. Es geht darum, ihm zu sagen, dass er geliebt wird, wenn er ausgelaugt und seiner selbst überdrüssig ist. Es geht um den Schild, den seine Arme bilden, wenn sie sich um ihn schließen, denn Kurt, der so viel Mut aufbringen muss, um überhaupt zu existieren, braucht manchmal einen Ort, um sich zu verstecken. Wenn der Sturm am heftigsten bläst, wird Blaine für Kurt immer ein sicherer Hafen sein.

Wenn er es kann. Wenn er dieser Verantwortung überhaupt gewachsen ist. Denn Blaine weiß nicht, wozu er fähig ist, denn mittlerweile hat er – genau wie Kurt – erkannt, was Furcht wirklich bedeutet. Wovor er sich jetzt fürchtet, ist nicht, zu versagen – wie sich Versagen anfühlt, das weiß er mittlerweile; Versagen ist eine vertraute Angst. Wovor er sich jetzt fürchtet, ist, erfolgreich zu sein beim Vollbringen der schlimmsten Dinge – der Dinge, die er überhaupt nicht tun wollen dürfte. Wovor er sich fürchtet, ist, dass Ghost ihn ausschalten muss, weil er... weil er kurz davor steht, selbst ein Superschurke zu sein. Wie soll er sich selbst trauen, wenn er nicht weiß, wozu er fähig ist – wenn er nicht weiß, wer er _ist._

Also öffnet er die Tür und lächelt Kurt an, der auf dem Sofa sitzt. Aber es ist schon dunkel geworden und Kurt hat kein Licht angemacht, sondern sitzt nur im schwachen Schein der Fernsehnachrichten, und selbst der erstirbt, als er den Fernseher ausschaltet. "Hallo", sagt er und Blaine schaltet das Licht ein, sagt: "Hallo. Was willst du zum Abendessen? Ich habe Lust auf Nudeln, aber ich kann mich auch für etwas anderes begeistern lassen, falls du lieber – "

Kurt sitzt auf dem Sofa, halb in eine Wolldecke gehüllt, die ihm bis an die Ellbogen hinabgerutscht ist. Er schaut ihm ins Gesicht, leckt sich über die Lippen und sagt: "Darf ich... dich was fragen?"

"...natürlich. Ist es was Ernstes? Du siehst ziemlich ernst aus."

"Ich weiß nicht, wie ernst es ist." Er starrt Blaine an und schluckt und hebt die einzige Hand, die er zur Verfügung hat, um sie ihm hinzuhalten. Blaine kommt zu ihm her, setzt sich neben ihn, nimmt seine Hand und Kurts Daumen streichelt schnell über seinen Handrücken. Diese Geste sagt ihm, wie sehr Kurt ihn braucht, er kennt ihn viel zu gut. Er hebt die Hand und streicht Kurt über die Wange. "Was ist los...?"

Kurt schaut ihm in die Augen und sagt leise: "Wir haben nicht wirklich miteinander reden können, solange Dad hier war, ich..." Er räuspert sich. "Ich muss dich was fragen. Das ist keine Anschuldigung und auch keine Forderung, irgendwas zu machen. Ich will es nur wissen, das ist alles. Ich wollte nur fragen... ob..." Er kaut kurz an seiner Lippe. "...ob du aufhören willst... Phalanx zu sein. Denn ich weiß, du hast es seitdem nicht mehr gemacht, und es ist natürlich deine Entscheidung – ich will es einfach nur wissen."

Sein Tonfall ist viel zu beiläufig und Blaine spürt, wie Scham in ihm aufsteigt. "Ich...", setzt er an, aber er weiß nicht, wie er....

Kurt schaut ihm ins Gesicht und Blaine hat sich noch nie so schlecht gefühlt, denn er hat das Gefühl, als wäre das jetzt die Entscheidung: entweder Kurt ein weiteres Mal zu enttäuschen oder zu riskieren, dass irgendwann womöglich etwas Schlimmes geschieht.

Kurt befeuchtet seine Lippen und sagt: "Ich muss dich das fragen, weil _ich_ nämlich nicht aufhören werde, Blaine, jedenfalls nicht, solange ich körperlich noch dazu in der Lage bin. Sobald ich kann, werde ich wieder rausgehen. Und du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst, wirklich nicht, aber... aber wir müssen darüber reden, was... was es bedeutet. Für uns. Ob du damit klarkommen würdest. Oh Gott, es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht –"

"Nicht weinen!"

Kurt atmet zitternd ein. "Ich hatte nicht vor... ich wollte ganz rational sein – Blaine, es wird... es wird sehr schwer sein, unsere Beziehung aufrechtzuerhalten, wenn _ich_ weitermache und _du_ nicht, und ich will auf keinen Fall, dass du es aus den falschen Gründen machst, aber ich..." Er schluckt noch einmal und lässt Blaines Hand los, aber Blaine ist schneller, nimmt ein Taschentuch und trocknet Kurts Tränen, noch bevor er sie mit der Hand wegwischen kann. "Ich weiß, es ist dir gegenüber nicht fair, nichts davon ist fair, aber ich weiß nicht, was du willst..."

"Ich will, dass du dich nicht aufregst, Kurt. Du sollst dich ausruhen und gesund werden."

Es gelingt Kurt, ihm das Taschentuch aus der Hand zu nehmen, um sich die Nase zu putzen und die restlichen Tränen wegzuwischen, aber seine Augen sind immer noch feucht. "Es tut mir leid. Ich habe mir... schon viel zu lange darüber Gedanken gemacht, ich hätte schon viel früher fragen sollen und nicht einfach... willst du aufhören? Sag's mir einfach, ich werde nicht denken, dass... was immer du auch befürchtest, ich werde nicht... es wäre eine kluge Entscheidung, du hast bereits so viel geleistet..."

Wenn er sich mit Kurt vergleicht, wird Blaine von einer Scham erfüllt, die ihm übel werden lässt. "Nein", sagt er und hält inne, oh Gott, er weiß nicht, wie er es laut aussprechen soll, ohne sich übergeben zu müssen, so schlecht ist ihm. Es gelingt ihm schließlich, aber seine Stimme klingt nicht wie sonst. "Es ist nicht so, dass ich aufhören _will_."

Kurt knetet das Taschentuch in seinen Händen und fragt, leise aber mutig entschlossen, "Aber?"

Blaine schaut zu Boden.

Kurt hat dem Kerl gegenübergestanden, der sein Leben ruiniert hat – keiner von ihnen hat es in exakt diese Worte gefasst, aber Blaine weiß, dass es stimmt. Er hat Kurts Chance, glücklich zu sein, sieben Jahre lang zunichte gemacht und ihn beinahe zerstört. Es widert Blaine an, dass er den Anspruch hat, ein menschliches Wesen zu sein, denn das ist er nicht. Für das, was er Kurt angetan hat, hat er keinen Anspruch auf Menschenrechte, denn er wusste _genau_ , was er ihm antat – aber am Ende, nach all der Wut, dem Horror und Schmerz, trotz der schrecklichsten Dinge, die er hat durchleben müssen, hatte Kurt nur Mitgefühl für ihn. Kurt schaute diesen Mann an – _diesen Mann_ – und _fühlte mit ihm_. Und Blaine...

Wenn er bedenkt, wozu Kurt fähig ist, was Kurt ist... und Blaine wird ihm jetzt beichten müssen, was _er_ ist...?

Er starrt immer noch auf den Boden, als er sagt: "In der Bank. Nachdem er dich verletzt hatte. Ich konnte nicht klar denken."

Kurt bewegt das Tuch in seiner Hand.

Blaine sagt: "Wäre er ein normaler Mensch gewesen, dann hätte ich ihn umgebracht."

Für einen Moment herrscht Schweigen, dann ganz langsam, als würde er noch immer nicht ganz begreifen, sagt Kurt: "Du hast ihn nicht umgebracht."

"Nur weil es schwerer war, als ich erwartet hatte! Ich... wollte es. Ich wollte ihn umbringen. Ich wollte ihn töten für das, was er dir angetan hat. Für alles, was er dir angetan hat, wollte ich ihn töten, Kurt, was macht das verdammt noch mal aus mir? Ich bin nur durch einen Zufall nicht zum Mörder geworden."

"Nein – "

"Ich habe Angst, okay? Deshalb habe ich ohne dich nicht weitergemacht, weil ich Angst habe, weil ich... ich bin eine Gefahr für andere Menschen, ich bin... ich dürfte nicht diese Kräfte haben, ich könnte... ich könnte Menschen damit verletzen. Ich könnte Menschen damit töten. Ich... nein, ich kann nicht. Kurt, ich kann nicht. Ich könnte... jemanden töten, ich... ich könnte nicht – "

"Blaine", sagt er, lässt das Taschentuch in seinen Schoß fallen und ergreift wieder Blaines Hand. Blaine versucht, sie wegzuziehen, aber er hört, wie Kurt scharf einatmet, weil die Bewegung, als er Blaines Hand einfangen will, zu viel ist für seine Rippen. Sofort ergreift er Kurts Hand und drückt sie entschuldigend. "Blaine", sagt Kurt noch einmal mit ernstem Blick. "Du hast ihn _nicht_ getötet. Du meine Güte, denkst du etwa, ich hatte nie Angst vor meinen eigenen Kräften? Ich musste mich selbst heimsuchen, weil ich nicht wusste, ob ich den Leuten damit nicht womöglich bleibende Hirnschäden zufüge, ich – "

"Aber das würdest du nicht tun! Niemals, du würdest nie..."

Kurt schaut zur Seite und etwas huscht über sein Gesicht, nur für einen Augenblick. Zum Couchtisch gewandt sagt er: "Denkst du wirklich, ich werde nie wütend und ich... verspüre nicht auch manchmal Hass auf das, was jemand einem anderen angetan hat?" Für einen Moment presst er fest die Lippen aufeinander. "Ich habe... in der Vergangenheit ein paar Leuten wirklich Angst eingejagt, Blaine, es gibt einen Grund, warum manche Leute mich fürchten, ich... ich habe sie verfolgt und beobachtet und sie... ich habe sie diese Angst spüren lassen, weil sie es auch jemand anderem angetan hatten und ich wollte, dass auch sie so etwas durchmachen müssen. Ich habe... ich habe mich hinterher nicht besser gefühlt. Es hilft nicht wirklich, stattdessen macht es die Welt nur noch ein wenig schlechter. Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt." Er blickt wieder zu Blaine auf und seine Gesichtszüge sind angespannt. "Ich habe einmal einen Zeitungsbericht gelesen über einen Mann, der sagte, er habe unter einem Posttraumatischem Stresssyndrom gelitten, nachdem ich ihn heimgesucht hatte. Ich erinnere mich nicht mal mehr an ihn. Das war das Schlimmste, ich konnte mich nicht an ihn erinnern. Ich erinnere mich an die Opfer, aber die Täter sind nur... ich erinnere mich nicht an alle, ich habe meistens nicht die Gelegenheit, sie mir genauer anzuschauen. Und der hier war so durch den Wind, er war – "

"Ich erinnere mich an den Artikel. Wir haben ihn alle gelesen und die Leute hielten es für totalen Schwachsinn. Anderen Menschen hat er Schlimmes angetan, aber selbst konnte er es nicht ertragen."

"Ich denke nicht, dass es 'Schwachsinn' war, ich denke, dass ich einen anderen Menschen tiefgreifend geschädigt habe. Ich kannte ihn nicht. Ich wusste nicht, was das Heimsuchen mit ihm anstellen würde. Ich weiß nichts über das Leben anderer Menschen – weder das der Opfer noch das der Täter. Ich glaube nicht, dass die meisten Menschen andere verletzen, weil sie _böse_ sind, so kann ich nicht denken, sie müssen auch ihre Gründe haben. Und ich... ich habe meine Lektion gelernt. Es tut mir leid, dass ich aus ihm ein Häufchen Elend machen musste, um sie zu lernen. Ich suche Leute nur heim, wenn ich muss. Wenn ein anderes Menschenleben in unmittelbarer Gefahr ist; wenn ich mich entweder für Heimsuchen oder Sterben entscheiden muss; wenn sie nicht verstehen, was sie einem anderen Menschen angetan haben, und es deshalb am eigenen Leib erfahren _müssen;_ wenn ich keine andere Wahl habe. Aber ich mache es nicht, nur um es jemandem heimzuzahlen. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich diese Kräfte habe, aber ich weiß, es ist nicht, damit ich anderen Leuten antue, was mir angetan wurde. Ich bin kein Heiliger, Blaine, ich habe tausend Mal Mist gebaut. Ich muss riskieren, Menschen zu verletzen, um anderen Menschen zu helfen, aber ich muss versuchen, die richtige Balance zu finden, das Leben ein wenig besser zu machen, anstatt ein wenig schlechter. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst tun könnte."

"Das ist sehr schön für dich", sagt Blaine bitter. "Du willst den Menschen nicht wehtun, also tust du es nicht. Aber ich bin nicht du, ich kann mich nicht einfach entscheiden, niemals mehr so etwas zu fühlen. Ich könnte einfach... woher soll ich wissen, dass ich nicht einfach...?"

Kurt fragt leise: "Denkst du viel darüber nach? Wozu du fähig gewesen wärst?"

"Ja! _Ständig_ , du meine Güte, ich habe mich – "

"Dann erstens", sagt Kurt und drückt seine Hand, "sprich mit mir, Blaine, denn ich werde dir immer zuhören, du sollst nicht einfach still leiden müssen. Ich bin da, du weißt, dass ich für dich da bin, ich kann im Moment noch nicht mal dieses gottverdammte Haus verlassen, natürlich bin ich immer da. Und zweitens... wenn das etwas ist, das du niemals vergessen wirst, wie könntest du es da noch einmal tun?" Blaine macht den Mund auf und lässt ihn offenstehen. "Ich behaupte nicht, dass es einfach ist", sagt Kurt und schaut ihn weiterhin an. "Ich behaupte nicht, dass _ich_ dort draußen nie die Geduld verliere, aber das ist etwas, an dem man an jedem Tag seines Lebens arbeiten muss, denn so ist das Leben nun mal. Man schnippst nicht einfach mit den Fingern und wird ein perfekter Mensch, nur weil man weiß, dass man einer sein sollte. Man muss daran arbeiten und man riskiert immer, nicht perfekt zu sein, weil man nämlich keine andere Wahl hat – keiner von uns. Jedes Mal, wenn wir ein Auto fahren, könnten wir jemanden töten, das macht uns aber nicht alle zu potentiellen Mördern."

"Kurt, wenn ich ihn hätte umbringen können, dann hätte ich es getan."

"Glaubst du das wirklich?" Kurt schaut ihn sehr eindringlich an. "Ich habe Leute um ihr Leben betteln sehen. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie das ist? Wenn jemand weint und bettelt, keine Würde mehr, nur pure Angst, sie würden alles tun, damit du sie nicht tötest. Manche rufen nach ihren Müttern, manchmal nässen sie sich tatsächlich ein. Wenn er dich angebettelt hätte, hättest du ihn trotzdem getötet?"

Blaine... will nicht darüber nachdenken, weiß nicht, wo er hinschauen soll, spürt Übelkeit. "Nein. Nein, natürlich hätte ich... aber dann hätte ich auch Zeit gehabt zum _Nachdenken_..."

Kurt hält fest seine Hand. "Du hast Schilde. Du hast Schilde, weil du nicht hier bist, um Menschen zu verletzen, sondern um sie zu beschützen. Ich weiß, dass du mich beschützt. Und ich weiß, es ist nicht einfach, aber... Blaine, du meine Güte, ich dachte... ich weiß nicht, was ich dachte. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass _das_ der Grund dafür ist, warum du aufhören willst. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du so fühlst, ich habe dich niemals anders kennengelernt als... als einen guten Menschen."

Es tut zu sehr weh, ihn anzuschauen, deshalb schließt er die Augen. "Das will ich auch sein. Das will ich, aber ich habe... ich habe Angst, Kurt, es gibt... es gibt so viel, das schiefgehen kann. Wenn ich das Falsche tue, dann ist das nicht einfach nur ein _Fehler,_ sondern das Leben eines anderen Menschen. Ich..."

Kurt drückt seine Hand. "Versprich es mir. Egal ob du aufhörst oder nicht – versprich es mir einfach."

Blaine blinzelt und schaut ihn wieder an. "Was versprechen?"

"Dass du niemanden töten wirst." Kurt schaut ihm aufmerksam in die Augen und hält seine Hand. Seine Mundwinkel zucken. "Du hast mir gegenüber noch nie ein Versprechen gebrochen."

Blaine kann immer noch nicht richtig atmen. Er leckt sich die Lippen und starrt Kurt an, und er überlegt, _Wenn du aufhörst..._

_Wenn du aufhörst, dann ist er wieder allein. Er wird nicht aufhören, das weißt du genau. Und wenn er allein gewesen wäre, wenn er in jener Nacht in der Bank allein gewesen wäre... was, wenn du nicht da gewesen wärst? Wer hätte auf ihn aufgepasst, wer hätte sich um ihn gekümmert? Du hast es seinem Dad versprochen. Oh zum Teufel._

_Falls du es riskierst, falls du jemanden verletzt, falls du jemanden tötest..._

Er hat immer noch Angst, aber seine Furcht ist jetzt vermischt mit Zweifel. Würde er? So wütend er auch werden kann, aber vor Kurt hätte er es nicht tun können. Er hätte es niemals tun können, wenn Kurt ihm dabei zugesehen hätte. Und...

...und hat Kurt recht? Wird er sich immer daran erinnern? Wird er sich in jeder schlimmen Nacht erinnern, was er beinahe getan hätte, und deshalb immer wissen, wann es genug ist? Was würde passieren, wenn er nicht riskieren will, sich daran zu erinnern, und deshalb ganz damit aufhört?

Er hört auf und Kurt geht allein raus – ungeschützt. Er hört auf und all die Menschen, denen er hätte helfen können – na ja, Pech für sie. Er hört auf und dann kommen erst die wirklich schweren Entscheidungen. Die schweren Entscheidungen, wie sie beide weiter als Paar funktionieren sollen, wenn Kurt Leben rettet, während Blaine daheim in einem leeren Bett sitzt, sich Sorgen macht und nachdenkt, seine eigene Unzulänglichkeit spürt und Kurts Erschöpfung. Blaine hätte ein Leben und Kurt hätte nur die Maske. Er müsste anderen Leuten erklären, warum er abends nie mit seinem Freund irgendwohin ausgeht. Er müsste anderen Männern sagen, dass er in einer festen Beziehung ist, obwohl er Kurt eigentlich kaum zu Gesicht bekäme...

Plötzlich weiß er, warum Kurt angefangen hat zu weinen, als er Blaine gefragt hat. Denn wenn Blaine damit aufhört, dann – ja. Es würde schwierig werden zusammenzubleiben. Er hätte so viele Nächte allein in seinem Bett vor sich. So viele einsame Abende ohne Kurt. Und wenn er abends ausginge, um sich zu amüsieren, in einen Club oder eine Bar, während Kurt die Straßen durchkämmt; wenn er andere Männer kennenlernte und seinen eigenen Freund nie sähe...

 _Wie stark kannst du tatsächlich sein? Wie sehr willst du es riskieren?_ Denn er könnte Kurt natürlich sagen, dass er nicht zu befürchten braucht, Blaine würde mit ihm Schluss machen, nur weil er mit Phalanx Schluss macht – aber sie sind erwachsen und das ist das reale Leben. 'Wahre Liebe' reicht nicht immer aus; wenn Blaine nicht stark genug ist, um sich nachts als Phalanx auf die Straßen zu wagen, ist er dann stark genug, Kurts Herz zu riskieren, wenn sie sich in der Dunkelheit immer weiter voneinander entfernen...?

Er hat ihn auf der Erde liegen sehen, als wäre er tot, er hatte wirklich gedacht, er könnte tot sein. Der Gedanke schnürt ihm die Kehle zu. Er kann nicht... er kann ihn nicht aufs Spiel setzen, kann nicht riskieren, dass er allein in Gefahr gerät, und er kann nicht riskieren, dass ihre Beziehung zerbricht. Das kann er Kurt nicht antun, er _muss_ stärker sein, er _muss_ Kurt genügen, er muss einfach, er hat keine andere Wahl. In manchen Dingen hat man eben keine Wahl – die einzige Wahl, die man hat, ist zu entscheiden, wie man sich den Dingen stellen will.

Er hält Kurts Hand, legt die Hand an seinen Hinterkopf und die Stirn an seine Schläfe. Mit geschlossenen Augen schluckt er schwer. "Ja", sagt er und küsst ihn auf den Mundwinkel. "Ja. Ich verspreche es. Das tue ich."

Kurt atmet langsam und mit geschlossenen Augen, als wäre er von Blaines Nähe hypnotisiert. "Wenn du es nicht willst...", flüstert er und Blaine küsst ihn noch einmal.

"Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen. Das werde ich nicht, Kurt, niemals..."

Eine von Kurts Tränen tropft auf Blaines Wange und rollt dort hinab. "Ich verlange es nicht von dir, es ist zu gefährlich, ich hätte nicht fragen – "

Blaine fährt ihm mit den Fingern durchs Haar. "Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen. Jetzt nicht und auch nicht in Zukunft. Auch das verspreche ich dir." Er versucht, mit dem Daumen ein paar der warmen Tränen von Kurts Wange zu wischen. "Ich liebe dich, Kurt."

Er küsst ihn einmal und noch einmal, und er braucht Kurts Antwort nicht zu hören, denn Kurt weint und hält ihn mit seinem einen funktionierenden Arm fest. Blaine hat das Gefühl, als könne er endlich wieder durchatmen, die Luft füllt seine Lungen bis in den letzten Winkel und er weiß, dass er heute Nacht auf Patrouille gehen wird. Er wird rausgehen und er wird stark sein für Kurt und sich den Versprechen stellen, die er Kurt gegeben hat, und er wird sie halten – ganz bestimmt.

Er wird es tun, weil es auf der Welt mehr Liebe geben sollte als Hass. _Vergiss den Hass und erinnere dich daran, dass du es aus Liebe tust._ Er liebt Kurt mehr, als er je gedacht hätte, jemanden lieben zu können. Also säuselt er ihm ins Ohr, "Alles ist gut, wir sind okay", und umarmt ihn so fest er es wagt und Kurt presst sein nasses Gesicht an seinen Hals und flüstert: "Danke."

Weil er tapfer ist? Weil er da ist? Weil er ihn liebt?

Blaine murmelt an seinem Haar: "Sagt der Held zum Fanboy? Ich finde, das Danke müsste eigentlich von meiner Seite kommen, weißt du?"

Kurt atmet ein paar Mal an seinem Hals, dann sagt er: "Du hast mir buchstäblich das Leben gerettet, ich finde, du darfst jetzt auch ein Held sein." Er hebt den Kopf und wischt sich lächelnd mit der Hand über die Augen. "Wie wäre es mit einem 'Danke-dass-du-mich-gerettet-hast' Kuss?"

Sie sind mit Küssen beschäftigt – bedächtig und unbeschwert und sehr, sehr leidenschaftlich – als Blaine plötzlich klar wird...

Kurt hat damit nicht gemeint, wie Blaine ihn aus einer Bank getragen hat.

Er küsst ihn und Kurt packt ihn viel fester als Blaine sich wagen könnte zurückzudrücken, und er weint nicht.

*** * ***

> _PHALANX SICHTUNG unterwegs zwischen zwei Gebäuden, verdammt JA_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Kein Ghost???_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Die neue Hymne dieses Fandoms ist DON'T WANNA BE ALL BYYYYYY MYYYYYYYYSELF ANYMOOOOOOOOOORE..._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _ALL THE FLOWERS THAT YOU PLANTED MAMA_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _IN THE BACK YARD_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _ALL DIED WHEN HE WENT AWAY_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _(aaahaaahaaahaaaaaahhhhh...)_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _So faaaaar away, doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore..._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _MY LONELYNESS IS KILLING ME AND I MUST CONFESS I STILL BELIEVE (still believe)_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _WHEN I'M NOT WITH YOU I LOSE MY MIND /o\_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _GIVE ME A SIIIIIIIIIIIIGN_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _HIT ME SPOOKY ONE MORE TIME..._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _rofl_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Lover, you should've come over..._
> 
> _~_
> 
> _^ omfg GENAU DAS ^_

**P &G:** _[Draxie, es ist Zeit für eine Intervention_. _]_

 **BB:** _[Wir machen uns wirklich Sorgen, Draxie, wir hören überhaupt nichts mehr von dir, ist was passiert? Es tut mir leid, falls du im Moment einfach nur furchtbar viel zu tun hast, wir wollen dich nicht belästigen, wir machen uns nur Sorgen =( ]_

**P &G:** _[Blackbindings, so führt man kein Verhör durch. Draxie, Herrgottnochmal, sag was oder ich werde mich wirklich in den nächsten Bus setzen. Du denkst, ich mache Witze, aber meine Liebe, *wenn du aufwachst, werde ich vor deiner Haustür stehen*.]_

**D:** _[...bist du das, Ghostly?]_

**P &G:** _[Oh, sie kann immer noch reden, und ihren Sinn für Humor hat sie auch nicht verloren. Gut gemacht.]_

> _Oh mein Gott, aber wo ist er, wo ist Ghost?_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Erinnere mich bitte noch mal daran, welcher von den beiden sich unsichtbar machen kann? Oh richtig, das ist Ghost ;-)_

> _Seit Ewigkeiten kein Draxie-Update, ich mochte sie lieber, als sie noch nicht verlobt war :-/_

> _Fan Art: Ghostlanx spielen Beach-Volleyball, weil, ihr wisst schon, Dieser Hintern. Das Rating hängt davon ab, wie ihr zu hautenger Badekleidung steht?_

**D:** _[Es geht mir gut, ihr müsst euch um mich keine Sorgen machen, ich_ _muss zur Zeit nur wirklich viel arbeiten_ _. Alle waren so großartig und haben ihre Hilfe angeboten, aber die blöde Hochzeit kostet trotzdem Geld und in den meisten Monaten schaffen wir es kaum, unsere Miete zu bezahlen. Und dieser Gürtel, den ich haben will, kostet schließlich auch Geld :-/ ]_

**P &G:** _[Nette Ausrede, und jetzt sag mir, wieso ich darauf reinfallen soll. Ich weiß nämlich, dass du deine Arbeitszeit in deinem Pfandleihhaus-Job,_ _wenn nichts los ist_ _, online verbringst, wo du nur darauf wartest, dass irgendwer irgendwas Neues postet, das wären also vierzehn Stunden die Woche, die du damit verbringen könntest, deine e-Mails mit mehr als einem einzigen Satz zu beantworten, Draxie.]_

**BB:** _[Haben wir irgendwas Schlimmes gemacht? Sag es einfach und ich werde mich dafür entschuldigen, ich fühle mich so schlecht, es tut mir wirklich leid, Draxie.]_

**D:** _[Nein, nein BB, du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, ihr habt nichts getan, wirklich nicht, es liegt nicht an euch, reg dich also nicht auf!!]_

**P &G:** _[Draxie, was ist *los*? Denn ich meine es wirklich ernst, wenn ich heute Abend keine Antwort kriege, dann komme ich zu dir gefahren. Wir machen uns schreckliche Sorgen um dich, w_ _illst du uns nicht wenigstens sagen, was los ist, damit wir uns besser fühlen?_ _Und wehe du machst jetzt einen blöden Witz darüber, dass ich mich um jemanden sorge, denn du weißt verdammt noch mal sehr gut, dass ich mich sorge – und falls du es doch nicht weißt, dann werde ich es dir beweisen, indem ich morgen früh vor deiner Tür stehe mit einem Becher Coffee-To-Go und_ _verdammt schlechter_ _Laune...]_

**BB:** _[...Draxie...? *besorgt*]_

> _Reblogge das, wenn du jemals von Phalanx gerettet worden bist. (gebt dem Neuling auch mal 'ne Chance!)_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Vielen, vielen Dank, dass du dieses Auto aufgehalten hast, ich wäre sonst... Oh Gott, ich wäre tot, das weiß ich genau. Ich danke dir von Herzen, pfeif auf Figgins, weiß er denn nicht, was ihr Jungs *macht*?? (Spooky, ich weiß nicht, ob du auch in der Nähe warst, aber falls doch, AUCH DIR VIELEN DANK <3 <3 <3)_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _ich wünschte, Ghost würde sich nicht so zieren, sein Gesicht zu zeigen – weiß er denn nicht, dass er wunderschön ist?? <3_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _vielleicht ist er unterwegs, um Puckzilla zu besuchen!!_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _ich hoffe, Ghost kann sich ein bisschen ausruhen, falls er heute Nacht nicht unterwegs ist – sicher und warm eingekuschelt wartet er darauf, dass Phalanx nachhause kommt und ihn knuddelt <3_

> _GIF-Set: Phalanx schirmt Ghost mit seinen Schilden ab (Superpärchääääään ;_; )_

**D:** _[Es geht mir in letzter Zeit nicht besonders gut. Ich schlafe nur sehr schlecht, ständig gehen mir alle möglichen Gedanken durch den Kopf und ich kann sie einfach nicht abstellen. Mein Freund weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist.]_

**BB:** _[Bist du krank??]_

**P &G:** _[Was ist los mit dir, Draxie?]_

> _Also das Problem mit diesem Foto ist, dass sich ihre Gesichter BEINAHE berühren und TROTZDEM KEIN KUSS. ES IST FAST, ALS WÜRDEN SIE UNS HASSEN. IHR SEID SUPERHELDEN. BITTE RETTET UNS. ÖFFENTLICHE KNUTSCHEREIEN BITTE_

**D:** _[Ich muss euch was sagen. Ich muss es jemandem sagen, denn ich fühle mich deswegen die ganze Zeit so schlecht. Aber ihr dürft es niemandem sagen. Überhaupt keinem, nichts davon, niemals, denn es ist nicht mein Geheimnis, um das es hier geht, ihr *müsst* Stillschweigen darüber bewahren.]_

**P &G: ** _[Draxie, ein blödes kleines Geheimnis zu bewahren ist das Mindeste, das ich für dich tun würde, weißt du das denn nicht?]_

**BB:** _[Du kannst mir vertrauen, Draxie, ich rede sowieso viel zu selten mit irgend jemandem, um irgendwas zu verraten ^^ ;-)]_

**D:** _[Ich kann es nicht länger allein mit mir herumtragen. Und ihr beiden seid die größten Helden, die ich in meinem Leben habe – ihr seid wie die Schwestern, die ich mir *aussuchen* würde.]_

**P &G: ** _[Draxie, meine Liebe, wenn es sein muss, dann werde ich morgen wirklich vor deiner Tür stehen. Sag uns, was du brauchst, und wir werden tun, was wir können.]_

> _Ghostlanx Fan-Video zu[ Rescue Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFI7eQt3ghI) von Fontella Bass..... weil darum <3_

**D:** _[Erinnert ihr euch an diese Nachricht, die wir vor zwei Wochen bekommen haben, von jemandem, der behauptet hat, er sei Phalanx und sie bräuchten Hilfe...?]_

_**~***~** _

Die im letzten Fangirl-Absatz des Kapitels zitierten Textzeilen stammen aus folgenden Songs:

[ All by Myself](https://youtu.be/iN9CjAfo5n0?t=62) – Eric Carmen (und [Emma ](https://youtu.be/iRhQHIqkTfw?t=10)[Pillsbury](https://youtu.be/iRhQHIqkTfw?t=10) ^^)

[Nothing Compares to You](https://youtu.be/XrnTTuqwIC0?t=200) – Sinéad O'Connor

[So Far Away](https://youtu.be/1dXC5IuUUWY?t=12) \- Rod Steward

[Hit Me Baby One More Time](https://youtu.be/23nEGHs2Uw0?t=43) – Britney Spears

[Lover, You Should've Come Over](https://youtu.be/uCIAkDLhNG0?t=185) – Jeff Buckley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, ihr seid dem ein oder anderen Link in den Internetabschnitten dieses Kapitels gefolgt. Noch ist das Drabble, das eine Real-Life Draxie tatsächlich geschrieben hat, nur im Original verfügbar, aber das wird sich noch ändern ;-)


	25. Kapitel 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich glaube, das ist eines der fluffigsten Kapitel der gesamten Geschichte. Besser geht es kaum. Schönes Wochenende. <3

Blaine beginnt langsam zu verstehen, warum Kurt überhaupt erst ein Superheld geworden ist, denn sein Verstand hält es keine paar Minuten ohne intensive geistige Anregung aus. Zu Anfang hat er meistens geschlafen und die neuen Einschränkungen seines Lebens nicht so sehr mitbekommen, aber jetzt in Coopers Wohnung – es geht ihm gut genug, dass er herumlaufen kann, aber er kann seinen rechten Arm nicht benutzen und die einfachsten Dinge fallen ihm schwer – wird deutlich, wie wichtig es für ihn ist, irgendwas zu tun zu haben. Während Blaine ihm dabei zusieht, wie er in seinem Zimmer hin und her tigert, den Gipsarm an die Brust gedrückt, den Blick über Blaines Zeitungsausschnitte wandernd, da denkt er: _Kurt ist kein Hauskater und er kann die Freiheit_ _dort draußen wittern,_ _ihm ist bewusst, wie eingesperrt er ist._

Schuld ist sein rechter Arm. Ohne seinen rechten Arm kann er nichts von den Dingen tun, die er normalerweise tun würde, um sich zu beschäftigen – er kann nicht zeichnen, kann nicht nähen, kann nicht kochen, es fällt ihm sogar schwer, auf der Tastatur zu tippen. Er beschwert sich nicht, hat sich noch nicht ein einziges Mal über Schmerz, Langeweile oder Frustration beklagt, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass es ihn nicht zusehends zermürbt. Er versucht ganz offensichtlich, nicht aufbrausend zu sein, aber zuzusehen, wie Kurt seine Launen unterdrückt, fühlt sich für Blaine nicht viel anders an, als würde er tatsächlich die Beherrschung verlieren. Kurt schleicht durch die Wohnung wie ein zorniger Kater und Blaine sitzt ganz klein und reglos da, wie ein ängstliches Hündchen, das nur darauf wartet, von ihm angefaucht zu werden.

Er meldet sich für einen Online-Spanischkurs an. Er macht sich daran, die Liste der _1000 Bücher,_ _die man gelesen haben muss_ abzuarbeiten. Er beschäftigt sich sehr intensiv mit einigen Blogs, die die Outfits der Serie [_Mad Men_](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mad_Men) heiß diskutieren. Er hört sich fast schon zwanghaft oft das neue Album von Mercedes Jones an, weil sie beide eine Schwäche haben für ihre Version von [_Ain't No Way_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhInSrYqGR4). Er füllt die Taschen ihrer Waffengurte wieder auf – sehr geduldig mit nur einer Hand – und schmirgelt die Kanten des falschen Schrankbodens glatt, den sie in Blaines Kleiderschrank eingebaut haben. Er geht all seine Rezeptkarten durch, macht Notizen, katalogisiert und sortiert aus – in sehr, sehr ordentlicher linkshändiger Schrift. Er hat ständig die TV-Nachrichten laufen, während er rhythmisch einen Stressball in der Hand knetet, bis sogar Blaine Kopfschmerzen bekommt von zu vielen schlechten Neuigkeiten und ihn stattdessen auf Coopers DVD-Sammlung aufmerksam macht (Kurt hat kein Interesse an den meisten von Blaines DVDs – von den Superhelden- und Science-Fiction-Filmen abgesehen, hat er jedes von Blaines Musicals bereits ein dutzend Mal gesehen). Aber das erweist sich als FEHLER (in Großbuchstaben) – zumindest was Blaine betrifft. 

Es sollte kein Problem sein, dass Kurt anfängt, sich die Serie [_The Wire_](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wire) anzuschauen. 

Es wird gewissermaßen zum Problem, dass Kurt angefangen hat, sich die Serie _The Wire_ anzuschauen.

Das Problem ist, dass Blaine auffällt, wie unangenehm es Kurt zu sein scheint, wenn Blaine dabei anwesend ist, und als er einmal zu oft die Pause-Taste drückt und ein anderes Fenster an Blaines Computer öffnet; Gleichgültigkeit vorspielt, obwohl er leicht errötet, als Blaine ins Zimmer kommt, da fängt er an, eins und eins zusammenzuzählen. Er sitzt da, tut so, als würde er Hausaufgaben machen, und beobachtet, wie Kurt unruhig auf seinem Stuhl sitzt, während er die Serie auf seinem Laptop anschaut, Kopfhörer auf den Ohren und einen verträumten Glanz in seinen Augen – Blaine glaubt nicht, dass das eine Folge der Schmerzmittel ist.

Erst als er bei Staffel 3 angekommen ist, wird Blaine klar, dass Kurt für [Jimmy McNulty](https://thewire.fandom.com/wiki/James_McNulty?file=McNulty.jpg) schwärmt. 

Es ist sehr, sehr kindisch, herumzuschmollen, weil dein Freund für einen fiktiven Charakter schwärmt – außerdem schaut sich Blaine _Der Herr der Ringe_ auch nicht nur aus Respekt vor Tolkien immer wieder an. Und Blaine fühlt sich noch viel kindischer, als ihm klar wird, dass auch Kurt es bemerkt hat, denn er ist dazu übergegangen, sich die Folgen heimlich anzuschauen, wenn Blaine an der Uni ist oder in seinem Praktikum oder auf Patrouille. Blaine schmollt und Kurt versucht, ihn kleinlaut zu beschwichtigen, aber hört nicht auf, es sich anzuschauen. Aber eines Nachts, als Blaine um zwei Uhr morgens sein Sweatshirt auszieht, hundemüde und viel zu erschöpft, um noch duschen zu gehen, sagt Kurt vom Bett aus: "Du solltest hier bei mir schlafen, weißt du?"

Blaine reibt sich die Augen und zieht auch sein Polo-Hemd aus. "Deine Rippen. Ich bin solch ein unruhiger Schläfer, ich werde dir – "

"Ich glaube, wir würden _beide_ aufwachen, bevor du mir ernstlichen Schaden zufügen könntest, und außerdem bist du nur dann unruhig, wenn du gerade erst eingeschlafen bist – wenn du richtig müde bist, dann bewegst du dich kein bisschen. Du musst wirklich nicht länger auf dem Boden schlafen, Blaine, das ist nicht gut für dich und... außerdem werden meine Füße kalt, wenn du nicht bei mir bist, um sie zu wärmen."

Blaine zieht sich sein Schlaf-T-Shirt über den Kopf und dreht sich zu ihm um: Kurts Augen sind kaum sichtbar im schwachen Lampenlicht; er liegt leicht auf die Seite gerollt, soweit es ihm möglich ist, jetzt, da seine Rippen nicht mehr ganz so empfindlich sind. Blaine runzelt die Stirn. "Und wenn ich dir wehtue..."

Kurt raunt: "Du würdest mir niemals wehtun."

Kurt mit seinen langen Gliedmaßen allein in Blaines Bett, die Haut golden glänzend im Schein der Lampe, die grünen Augen auf Blaine gerichtet im warmen Glanz der...

Kurt muss nicht viel Überzeugungskraft aufwenden, denn Blaine ist müde und schwach. Er kriecht hinter ihn unter die Bettdecke, küsst seine Schulter, legt behutsam den Arm unter seinem Gips hindurch um seine Taille und schiebt seine Füße zwischen Kurts, um sie zu wärmen. Kurt kuschelt sich behaglich ein und Blaine streckt sich nach oben, um das Licht auszuschalten. Dann liegt er in der Dunkelheit, noch ein wenig aufgewühlt vor lauter Erschöpfung, aber Kurt ist so nah und anschmiegsam und duftet so herrlich nach Kurt, als er das Gesicht an sein Kissen schmiegt und raunt: "Es ist sowieso alles deine Schuld, weißt du?"

"Mmh?", fragt Blaine an seinem Nacken.

Hoffnungsvoll neckend: "Du bist schuld daran, dass ich eine Schwäche habe für Männer mit Locken und ausdrucksvollen Augen."

Blaine liegt da, einen Arm über Kurts Seite gelegt, in einem Schlafzimmer, dessen Wände mit Fotos eines Superhelden tapeziert sind, und lächelt müde an seiner Haut.

Dann schläft er, warm und sicher und glücklich, und als sein Wecker losgeht, da erwacht er an Kurt geschmiegt, in derselben Haltung, in der er eingeschlafen ist. Kurt öffnet langsam die Augen, dreht den Kopf, um Blaine anzuschauen, und lächelt ein 'Guten Morgen'.

Blaine macht die Augen zu und streichelt mit der Nase über die Haut oberhalb seines Halsausschnitts. Er versteht nicht, wie er sich Sorgen machen konnte, dass Kurt sich womöglich jemand anderem zuwenden könnte. Sie passen einfach zusammen, sie fügen sich nahtlos aneinander wie – Blaines Hand gleitet Kurts Seite hinab, findet seine Hand und ihre Finger beugen sich und verschränken sich ineinander – nun ja, wie sechseckige Schilde. Sie passen zusammen wie zwei ineinander verschränkte Hände.

"Guten Morgen", sagt er und gähnt an Kurts Schulter.

"Das ist er wirklich", sagt Kurt und hält Blaines Hand fest an seine Brust gedrückt.

*** * ***

Kurt sitzt in Coopers Badewanne. Den Gips in Plastik eingewickelt und die Augen glückselig geschlossen, genießt er das warme Wasser. Die Fäden an seiner Stirnwunde sind gezogen und es wird eine zarte Narbe zurückbleiben, aber Kurt ist zuversichtlich, dass seine Abdeck-Creme sie verbergen wird, wenn er wieder Ghost ist. Blaine weiß, es ist immer Kurt, der Ghosts Narben trägt; es ist Kurt, der die Blutergüsse hat, und es ist Ghost, den niemand jemals auch nur müde erlebt. Ghost steht aufrecht da, wann immer Kurt für ihn leidet. Blaine kniet neben ihm auf den Fliesen, hat die Wange auf seinem angewinkelten Arm auf dem Wannenrand liegen, während er die Finger der anderen Hand ins Wasser hängen lässt. "Jetzt schon?", fragt er und versucht, sich seine Enttäuschung, seine Verunsicherung nicht anhören zu lassen.

"Mmh", schnurrt Kurt zur Zimmerdecke hoch. "Es geht mir schon viel besser, das weißt du. Ich kann bald wieder arbeiten gehen und dazu muss ich zuhause sein mit meiner eigenen Garderobe. Und ich kann nicht dauerhaft deinem Bruder zur Last fallen, Blaine, es ist schon ziemlich... es ist eigentlich ziemlich befremdlich, dass du mich in _seinem_ Badezimmer badest – ich hätte gern wieder _etwas_ mehr Privatsphäre in unserer Beziehung..."

Ein Vorteil von _The Wire_ ist, dass es Kurt wenigstens davon abgelenkt hat, Cooper so hinterherzustarren. "Aber... ich habe deinem Dad versprochen, mich um dich zu kümmern", sagt Blaine, denn ihm fällt keine bessere Ausrede ein und er braucht einen _guten_ Grund, um Kurt in seinem Bett zu behalten, wo doch der wahre Grund ist, dass Blaine es einfach nur sehr gern mag, wenn Kurt in seinem Bett ist.

Kurt macht die Augen auf, schaut ihn lächelnd an und streichelt Blaine mit seinen Badewasser-warmen Fingern über den feuchten Unterarm. "Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich auf die andere Seite des Planeten ziehen, Blaine, nur in meine eigene Wohnung. Du kannst trotzdem vorbeikommen, um dich um mich zu kümmern – ich brauche immer noch jemanden, der mir den Rücken wäscht..."

Blaine raunt: "...und dir die Füße einseift."

"Darin bist du so unglaublich gut", schmeichelt Kurt und streicht ihm mit dem Handrücken über den Arm. "Blaine...?"

Blaine seufzt und schaut zu ihm auf. Kurt streichelt ihm mit feuchten Fingern übers Haar, lächelt ihn schief an, sagt, "Tut mir leid", und schickt sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an – Blaine rappelt sich schnell auf, um ihm zu helfen – sich aufzusetzen. Kurt streicht ihm mit dem Finger übers Gesicht, küsst ihn dort, wo die Feuchtigkeit seine Haut abkühlt, und fängt mit der Zunge den Wassertropfen auf, der ihm aus den Haaren über die Wange läuft. "Es geht mir besser, Blaine, du weißt, dass es mir besser geht", sagt er an Blaines Ohr, während Blaine schluckt und... ja, er weiß es. Es geht ihm schon so viel besser. Er ist nicht mehr zu schwach, um sich allein aufzusetzen; er braucht niemanden mehr, der ihn vom Sofa hochzieht, wenn er aufstehen will; er muss Blaine nicht mehr um Hilfe bitten (stets peinlich berührt), wenn er zur Toilette muss. Kurt wird nicht für immer hier in Blaines Bett sein und ihn brauchen – hilflos ohne ihn. Kurt wird nicht für immer in Sicherheit sein...

"Du bist noch lange nicht wieder fit genug, um auf Patrouille zu gehen", sagt Blaine und Kurt verdreht die Augen und sagt: "Vielleicht ist dir aufgefallen, dass ich das auch in keinster Weise angedeutet habe. Ich kann schlecht als Ghost herumlaufen, solange ich _den_ habe." Er hebt seinen Gipsarm. "Das würde die Übeltäter von New York nicht gerade in Furcht versetzen, findest du nicht?"

"Du könntest ziemlich hart damit zuschlagen."

"Ich glaube, das würde mir mehr wehtun als ihnen."

Blaine lässt wieder die Wange auf seinem Arm ruhen und seufzt. Es wird noch lange Zeit dauern, bis Ghost wieder rausgeht. Es wird noch lange Zeit dauern, bis sie ernsthaft den Ort untersuchen können, an dem die Supermenschen gemacht werden – Kurt hat Blaine strikt verboten, auch nur daran zu _denken_ , bevor sie nicht gemeinsam dorthin gehen können, und auch wenn sie die Region ungefähr eingegrenzt haben, so wissen sie doch noch nicht genau, wo sie hinmüssen –, viele Dinge werden noch eine lange Zeit brauchen, denn _sie_ sind auch nicht wirklich 'aktiv' gewesen, seit Kurt nicht mehr in der Lage ist, sich ohne Schmerzen zu bewegen, und Blaine ständig fürchtet, ihm wehzutun...

Kurt raunt: "Gibt es einen Grund, warum du auf meine Brustwarze starrst?"

Blaine blinzelt und realisiert, dass er genau das macht. "...ich versuche gerade, mir einen auszudenken", sagt er langsam, "der mich nicht wirken lässt, als wäre ich sex-süchtig."

"Ich finde nicht, dass du sex-süchtig bist", sagt Kurt leise. "Du bist immer so geduldig mit mir."

Das gibt Blaine zu denken, denn auch wenn er es abtun könnte – seine Furcht, er könnte Kurt wehtun, bedeutet nicht, dass er nicht ständig Lust hätte, sich über ihn herzumachen, was eigentlich schon von Beginn an der Fall war – so fällt es ihm doch seltsamerweise nicht schwer, seine Lust auf Sex zu vergessen, wenn er sieht, wie Kurt vor Schmerz zusammenzuckt und innehält, wenn er den Arm nach etwas ausstreckt; oder wenn er die verblassenden Blutergüsse auf seinem Gesicht berührt; oder wenn er seine schmerzende Schulter küsst, wenn sie abends endlich die Schlinge des Gipsarms lösen können. Blaine sagt: "Ich will dir nicht wehtun."

Kurt sagt: "Ich habe gerade überhaupt keine Schmerzen."

Blaine schweigt und Kurt berührt mit dem Daumen seine Haut.

Es ist das Badezimmer seines Bruders und sein Freund sitzt mit mehreren gebrochenen Knochen, ruhiggestellt mit einer Schlinge, in der Wanne. Ist das bizarr? Wahrscheinlich ist es bizarr. Blaine trägt nachts ein Superheldenkostüm; ihm ist bewusst, dass 'bizarr' etwas ist, das er immer etwas allzu verlockend fand. Er sagt, "Ähm."

Kurt raunt: "Steh auf."

"Aufstehen?"

Kurt zieht mit seiner nassen Hand an Blaines bloßem Arm. "Steh auf."

Blaine neigt dazu, immer genau das zu tun, was Kurt ihm aufträgt, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, aber mit einer Hand kann Kurt zwar Knopf und Reißverschluss öffnen, aber er kann ihm nicht die Hose herunterziehen – mit der Zungenspitze zwischen den Zähnen versucht er, nicht zu lachen. Blaine hält ihn am Handgelenk fest und fast taub vom Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren, zieht er seine Hose und Unterhose gerade weit genug herunter.

Wahrscheinlich ist es bizarr. Ist das bizarr?

Weil Kurt sich nicht sehr weit aus der Wanne lehnen kann, muss Blaine sich mit durchgedrücktem Rücken so weit vorbeugen, dass es eigentlich nicht mehr bequem ist. Er krallt sich mit einer Hand am Wannenrand fest und umfasst mit der anderen Kurts Hinterkopf. Er versucht, sich nicht gehenzulassen, nicht laut zu stöhnen (in Coopers Bad), nicht zu vergessen, dass er ihm wehtun könnte. Kurt probiert aus, wie tief er Blaine aufnehmen kann, und entspannt vorsichtig seine Kehle. Blaine gibt einen seltsamen Laut von sich und Kurts Mundwinkel zucken, als würde er lächeln, so gut er das in dieser Situation fertigbringt.

Blaine verliert den Halt am Wannenrand und schlägt mit der Hand gegen die Fliesen hinter Kurts Kopf, als er kommt – über ihn gebeugt, den Mund gegen seinen eigenen Oberarm gepresst, um die Laute, die er von sich gibt, zu ersticken. Kurt saugt ihn noch einmal ganz ein und gibt ihn dann frei, hebt den Kopf, eine Hand über den Mund gelegt, und greift nach dem Schwamm, um sich abzuwaschen. "Besser?", fragt er und klingt ziemlich selbstzufrieden, und Blaine lässt sich ächzend auf die Knie sinken, denn sein Freund, heiliger Bimbam... wie schafft Kurt es nur, dass Blaine derjenige ist, der sich hilflos fühlt, wo doch Kurt mit einem Gipsarm nackt in der Wanne sitzt...?

Er beugt sich vor, um ihn zu küssen, sagt leise und heiser, "So viel besser", lässt die Hand an Kurts warmem Körper entlang ins grüne Wasser gleiten und schließt sie um Kurts Erektion, als der die Finger in Blaines Haar vergräbt. "Und jetzt sorgen wir dafür, dass auch du dich besser fühlst..."

*** * ***

Kurt sitzt auf Blaines Schreibtischstuhl, während Blaine hinter ihm steht, um ihm die Haare trocken zu frottieren. Nach Bad und Sex fühlt Kurt sich warm und schläfrig. Er trägt Blaines Bademantel und ein Handtuch um die Schultern und sagt, "Ich habe eine Frage", als Blaine das Handtuch zur Seite wirft und anfängt, ihm die nassen Haare zurückzukämmen.

Blaine hat den Blick auf seine Hände gerichtet und versucht, behutsam die Knoten auszukämmen. "Mmh?"

"Als Dave mich in der Bank k.o. geschlagen hat... mir fehlen da ein paar Minuten. Ich weiß das, weil ich auf dem Boden aufgewacht bin, während ihr beiden versucht habt, euch gegenseitig umzubringen."

"Nicht ohne entsprechende Provokation", sagt Blaine gleichmütig zu Kurts Haaren und er wünschte, er würde ihn nicht Dave nennen.

"Ich weiß. Ich behaupte auch nicht, dass ich nicht dasselbe getan hätte, wenn es andersrum gewesen wäre." Kurt hält Blaine am Handgelenk fest und zieht die Hand, die gerade seine Haare kämmt, nach unten; der Blick seiner dunkelblauen Augen ist besorgt. "Was ist danach passiert? Das nächste, woran ich mich klar erinnern kann, ist, wie ich im Krankenhaus aufgewacht bin. Ich... nehme mal an, wir haben es aus der Bank herausgeschafft."

Blaine dreht den Kamm in seinen Fingern hin und her. "Ja, ähm, ja haben wir."

Kurt hat die Augenbrauen tief nach unten gezogen. "Was ist dann passiert? Wie hast du... du hast mich zu Mike und Tina gebracht, richtig? Mike war anschließend im Krankenhaus dabei. Wie hast du mich dorthin geschafft? Wir waren meilenweit weg."

"Äähhm", sagt Blaine und versucht, Zeit zu schinden, schaut zur Decke, spielt mit dem Kamm, versucht, sich eine Erklärung zurechtzulegen. "Ich, ähm, ich konnte dich nicht den ganzen Weg dorthin tragen."

"Nein. Das habe ich mir schon gedacht."

"Und das Problem war, dass die Leute mich gesehen hätten, wie ich dich herumtrage."

"Eigentlich eher kein Problem, nachdem du mich ja sowieso nicht hättest tragen können, aber... ja", sagt Kurt immer noch geduldig und schaut Blaine aufmerksam an.

"Und wir hatten nicht die Nummern von Mike und Tina."

"Nein."

"Und ich hatte auch nicht Finns Nummer – "

"Nein." Mittlerweile hat er sie, er hat sie auswendig gelernt, und auch Tinas Handynummer. Er will nicht noch einmal solch eine Nacht erleben – oh Gott, aus so vielen Gründen... niemals wieder.

Er hat sogar unter der Innensohle eines seiner Stiefel einen Zettel versteckt, auf den er die Nummer geschrieben hat, die iBorg ihm gegeben hat. Denn es kann schließlich immer noch das Allerschlimmste passieren und dann brauchen sie womöglich mehr Hilfe, als sie ihnen die tapfersten Menschen-ohne-Superkräfte, die er kennt, gewähren können...

"Rund um die Bank waren immer noch eine Menge Polizisten unterwegs, deshalb konnte ich dich nicht aus der schmalen Seitengasse wegbringen, in der wir feststeckten. Also, ähm, ich wusste, dass uns jemand mit einem Auto zu Hilfe kommen musste, aber ich konnte schließlich nicht mal eben ein Taxi rufen..."

"Nein", sagt Kurt immer noch sehr ruhig, sehr geduldig, immer noch beobachtend – er sieht genau, wie Blaines Blick durchs ganze Zimmer schwirrt, weil er vermeidet, ihn anzuschauen.

"Deshalb, ähm, habe ich jemanden um Hilfe gebeten."

Kurt hat den Rücken gerade durchgestreckt und verharrt regungslos. Seine Stimme ist sehr ruhig. "Wen hast du gebeten?"

Er schluckt. "Na ja, es gab wirklich... niemanden, den ich hätte kontaktieren können, und... ich war ziemlich verzweifelt, ich wusste nicht, wie schwer du verletzt bist, ich bin gewissermaßen... ein bisschen durchgedreht, ich war... es ging mir überhaupt nicht gut – "

"Ich weiß", sagt Kurt und nimmt seine Hand, aber sein Blick ist immer noch eindringlich auf Blaines Gesicht gerichtet und er hat die Augenbrauen misstrauisch zusammengezogen, als er Blaines Hand drückt. "Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid, dass du das ganz allein hast durchmachen müssen, aber... Blaine, wen hast du um Hilfe gebeten?"

Blaine schluckt noch einmal und begegnet endlich sehr nervös Kurts misstrauischem Blick. "Es gibt da diese Fangirls, die..."

Pluspunkt: Kurts Augenbrauen hängen nicht länger misstrauisch tief über seinen Augen. Minuspunkt: sie sind gerade in purem Entsetzen in die Höhe geschossen.

"...die einfach alles für dich tun würden, und ich wusste nicht, wen ich sonst fragen sollte und – "

"Nein", sagt Kurt, obwohl sich sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht verändert hat – es ist fast, als sei er wie eingefroren. "Nein, das... was hast du getan? Was hast du _getan?"_

Blaine leckt sich über die Lippen und knetet nervös Kurts Hand. Sein Gesicht ist feuerrot, er kann es spüren, er fühlt sich wieder wie ein Fanboy, der zum ersten Mal einem Superhelden gegenübersteht – er ist fürchterlich verlegen. "Ich, ähm. Ich habe eine Nachricht an drei von ihnen geschickt, an die größten, ähm, die bekanntesten Fans. Ich habe jeder von ihnen eine anonyme Nachricht geschickt und gesagt, ich sei Phalanx und wir bräuchten Hilfe, weil ich wusste, falls sie es rebloggen, dann würden es so viele Leute sehen, dass irgendjemand zu Hilfe käme – "

"Ach du meine Güte, bitte sag, dass das nicht wahr ist", flüstert Kurt und sein Gesicht ist ganz grau geworden.

Blaine drückt seine Hand noch ein bisschen fester. "Aber sie haben es nicht gerebloggt, sie haben es privat gehalten und eine von ihnen ist gekommen. Das Mädchen ist mit dem Auto hergefahren und hat mir geholfen, dich zu – "

"Das hast du nicht gemacht, das ist verrückt, das hast du nicht – "

"Ich musste es tun! Du hast... du hast dich nicht mehr bewegt und du warst voller Blut und ich dachte du _stirbst_. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst hätte – "

"Dieses Mädchen, diese... wer zum Teufel ist sie?"

"Draxie. Sie heißt Draxie, ich habe nicht nach ihrem richtigen Namen gefragt – "

"Oh Gott, Blaine – "

"...weil sie auch nicht nach unseren gefragt hat. Sie hat überhaupt keine Fragen gestellt, okay, sie hat mir geholfen, dich in Sicherheit zu bringen, und dann ist sie weggefahren und sie hat uns seitdem nicht einmal _erwähnt_. Auf keinem der Blogs gibt es irgendeinen Hinweis, keiner weiß es, Kurt! Sie ist ein guter Mensch, sie – "

"Das ist Wahnsinn, das ist absoluter... du hast einen ganz normalen Menschen mit hineingezogen... Blaine, wir sind von Supermenschen angegriffen worden und die Polizei war vor Ort mit Schusswaffen und du hast ein... ein Mädchen da mit hineingezogen; ein armes Mädchen, das jetzt genau in diesem Augenblick vielleicht alles seinem Psychiater ausplaudert, nach diesem traumatischen Erlebnis, um Himmels Willen – "

"Sie hat kein Sterbenswort gesagt! Ich habe die Blogs im Auge behalten, ich habe – "

Kurt schreit ihn an: _"Nicht jeder_ _teilt sich nur über seinen Blog mit, Blaine!"_

Blaine macht den Mund zu und nach einem kurzen Moment denkt er, _Oh. Ja. Das ist wahr._

Er leckt sich noch einmal über die Lippen und überlegt. Kurt hat seine Hand weggezogen und hält sich die Augen zu. Er hat die Lippen zusammengepresst, als hätte er fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen. Blaine weiß, dass Draxie einen Verlobten hat, sie hat Freunde, sie ist sehr eng mit den anderen großen Namen der Fangemeinde befreundet, sogar mit der ziemlich Furchteinflößenden. Jeder versteht sich gut mit Draxie. Es muss dutzende Menschen in ihrem Leben geben, mit denen sie tatsächlich darüber geredet haben könnte – nicht darüber gepostet, sondern...sondern _geredet._

"Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das tun würde", sagt er leise. "Sie ist schon von Anfang an auf den Blogs dabei – sie liebt dich. Sie würde niemals etwas tun, das – "

"Blaine, wenn irgendjemand denkt, dass sie etwas wissen könnte, dann werden sie... sie werden sie umbringen", sagt Kurt und verzieht den Mund, als wäre ihm schlecht. "Irgendwann."

"Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie nichts erzählen darf. Ich habe es ihr gesagt. Sie ist nicht dumm. Sie versteht es..."

Kurt lässt die Hände sinken und starrt mit weit offenen, glasigen Augen an die Decke. Blaine hat ihm die Hand aufs Knie gelegt, weil Kurt ihm seine Hand nicht wiedergegeben hat, und sagt: "Sie wird es nicht tun, Kurt, sie hat uns geholfen. Sie hat mir versichert, dass ich ihr vertrauen kann – "

Kurt starrt die Decke an und Blaine überlegt, dass jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt ist, ihm zu erzählen, dass er Phalanx immer wieder 'Blaine' genannt hatte, als er fast bewusstlos auf dem Rücksitz ihres Autos lag, benommen von seiner Kopfverletzung und im Schmerz-Delirium. Kurt erinnert sich überhaupt nicht daran. Vielleicht ist das auch besser so....

Kurt sagt zur Decke gewandt: "Ich muss wissen, wer dieses Mädchen ist."

Blaine schaut Kurt ins Gesicht und hält weiterhin sein Knie fest. "Ich kenne nicht wirklich ihren Namen und ihre Adresse, Kurt."

"Ihr Blog. Zeig mir ihren Blog. Ich muss mehr über sie erfahren. Ich muss wissen, was... was es dort gibt."

"Ähm." Blaine drückt sein Knie. "Sie hat in letzter Zeit nicht viel gepostet, aber vielleicht solltest du dir ihren Blog lieber nicht anschauen. Dort gibt es ziemlich viel... ähm, Fanfiktion. Über, ähm..."

Kurt schließt die Augen, senkt den Kopf und hebt eine Hand, um Blaines Haar zu berühren. "Schick mir den Link. Gehst du heute Nacht auf Patrouille?"

"Ich... ja."

Kurt nickt. "Dann schick ihn mir, bevor du gehst. Ich muss es wissen, Blaine. Das weißt du genau."

 _Nicht alles,_ denkt Blaine, _wirklich nicht, du musst wirklich nichts wissen von dem Fetisch- und Ü-18-Zeug und ich weiß es immer sofort, wenn Draxie etwas pornografisches über 'uns' geschrieben hat, ohne es überhaupt erst lesen zu müssen, denn das ist dann immer DAS Gesprächsthema im Internet..._

Kurt streicht ihm mit den Fingern übers Haar und obwohl sein Blick immer noch besorgt und angespannt ist, versucht er, Blaine anzulächeln. "Ich weiß, es war eine grässliche Situation. Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir so gar nicht helfen konnte. Ich... mache dir keine Vorwürfe."

"Ich hatte wirklich nicht viele Optionen."

Kurt sagt, "Aber ich muss es wissen, das weißt du", und Blaine holt tief Luft, atmet aus, presst die Lippen zusammen und nickt.

Seine einzige Hoffnung ist seine _Gewissheit_ , dass Draxie Ghost liebt. Mit ein bisschen Glück wird Kurt genau das aus ihrem Blog herauslesen können...

*** * ***

> _GIF-Set: Phalanx, allein_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _WARUM TUST DU DAS_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _warum kein Ghost, warum, warum, was ist mit ihm passiert, warum ;_;_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Theorie: vielleicht war das von Anfang an sein Plan. Vielleicht sollten er und Phalanx nur für eine Weile gemeinsam unterwegs sein, weil Ghost ihn nämlich nicht als seinen Partner angenommen, sondern zu seinem *Nachfolger* ausgebildet hat. 5 Jahre sind eine lange Zeit, vielleicht musste er in den Ruhestand gehen =(_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Aber das SUPERPÄRCHEN._

**P &G:** _[Wie kommst du zurecht, Draxie, meine Liebe?]_

 **D:** _[Es geht mir gut. Vor allem müde, nur traurig und müde. Ich kann nicht aufhören, darüber nachzudenken.]_

**P &G: ** _[Nachdenken worüber? Du hast das Richtige getan. Ich weiß, es war schrecklich, aber das, was sie tun, *ist* schrecklich, das haben wir immer gewusst, Drax.]_

**D:** _[Niemand hat ihn seitdem gesehen.]_

**P &G:** _[Phalanx wäre allerdings verdammt guter Laune, falls sein Freund tatsächlich gestorben ist, nachdem er ihn aus deinem Auto gerollt hat. Ich glaube, du kannst sicher sein, dass er sich wieder erholen wird, und aufhören, dir Sorgen zu machen.]_

> _Fanfiktion: '_ _ Instruktion _ _', Ghostzilla, ab 18, man sollte nicht glauben, dass es ihm gefällt, gesagt zu bekommen, was er tun soll..._

> _Aber wo ist er?? Was, wenn er verletzt ist; was, wenn er wirklich schlimm verletzt ist und Phalanx ohne ihn rausgehen muss? :-(_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Was, wenn Phalanx ihn umgebracht hat, damit er allein der große Held sein kann?_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _AJKG;HSRTAEUKRGLHAEUK WAS ZUM TEUFEL STIMMT NICHT MIT EUCH LEUTE_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _lol nein nope ich kann nicht, ich kann nicht mehr, nein nope_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _WIR SIND DAS FANDOM DAS MAHNWACHEN HÄLT. HABT BITTE EIN KLEIN WENIG ANSTAND WÄHREND WIR NOCH MAHNWACHE HALTEN._

**D:** _[Ich weiß, ich sollte aufhören, darüber nachzudenken. Ich weiß es, aber ich kann nicht. Ich musste meinem Freund erzählen, ich hätte einen Hund angefahren und in die Tierklinik gebracht – es war Blut auf dem Rücksitz. Es ist nicht alles wieder rausgegangen.]_

**P &G: ** _[Herrje, Draxie. Jeder würde erst mal ein bisschen Zeit brauchen, okay? Das ist, als wärst du in ein Kriegsgebiet geraten, natürlich musst du dich davon erholen. Aber du musst dir keine *Sorgen* machen. Er ist nicht tot. Glaub mir, er lebt. Glaubst du etwa, Phalanx würde weiterhin in die Kamera lächeln, wenn Ghost tot wäre?]_

**D:** _[Ich weiß nicht, was Phalanx tun würde, wenn er tot wäre. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir beschreiben soll, wie er ihn angeschaut hat. Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn der wichtigste Mensch in deinem Leben blutig zusammengeschlagen in deinem Schoß liegt?]_

**P &G:** _[Ich hätte Mordgelüste.]_

**D:** _[Ich hätte nur Lust, mich in einer Grube ganz klein zusammenzurollen und niemals mit Weinen aufzuhören. Erinnerst du dich noch an dieses Foto von vor ein paar Monaten, auf dem sie sich umarmen? Dieses ganz intensive? Der Typ, der es aufgenommen hatte, sagte was von wegen Augenkontakt und dass er genau wusste, dass sie einander lieben. Und er hatte recht. Denn aufgrund der Art, wie Phalanx ihn angeschaut hat, habe ICH es gewusst. Er hat ihn angeschaut, als sehnte er sich verzweifelt danach, dass Ghost auch ihn anschaut... aber er konnte nicht.]_

**P &G: ** _[Draxie, das war es doch, was du dir immer für ihn gewünscht hast, dass jemand ihn genauso anschaut. Du hast Unmengen von Fanfiktion darüber geschrieben. In einer Samstagnacht hast du dich deswegen an meiner Schulter ausgeheult – bildlich gesprochen.]_

> _Leseempfehlung: '_ _ HighSchool AU _ _' Verse von Gogoghost – man könnte denken, die Story sei ziemlich lahm, aber sie macht das richtig gut. Es geht um Ghost, der seine Kräfte vor seinen Eltern geheimhalten muss und nachts Verbrechen bekämpft, während er mit seinen Hausaufgaben auf dem Laufenden bleiben muss, und wie *einsam* er ist, bevor Phalanx eines nachts auftaucht – es bricht mir wirklich das Heeeeeeerz ;_; Und die Tatsache, dass sie sich nur MIT Maske kennen, ist einfach *der Hammer*. Und dann kabbeln und streiten sie sich und die Spannung baut sich auf bis ins Unermessliche und es ist einfach wunderbar, omg <3 Das neue Kapitel handelt vom Abschlussball!! Da entwickelt sich was!! <3 <3 <3 _

> _Bin heute zum ersten Mal für dieses Jahr zur Kirche gegangen. Habe für ihn eine Kerze angezündet. Ist mir egal, ob der Papst das gut findet oder nicht, denn ich glaube, Jesus wäre einverstanden. Ich bete für dich, Spooky <3_
> 
> _~_
> 
> _Das Phandom ist zur Zeit wirklich am Boden zerstört. Wie lange ist es jetzt her, fast vier Wochen? Wir haben schon länger gewartet, Leute, bleibt stark. *fest entschlossen*_

**D:** _[Ich habe zur Zeit wirklich ein schlechtes_ _Gefühl_ _wegen der Fanfiktion.]_

**P &G:** _[In welcher Beziehung? Hat deine Begegnung mit ihnen deine Fanfiktion unrealistisch werden lassen?]_

**D:** _[Nein. Ich weiß nicht. Es fühlt sich falsch an. So, als hätte ich sie überhaupt nie schreiben dürfen.]_

**P &G:** _[Draxie, darüber haben wir doch bereits gesprochen. Du hast nie so getan, als würdest du zutreffende Real-People-Fiktion schreiben. Es waren immer nur_ _fiktive_ _Charaktere, die nur ihre Namen tragen.]_

**D:** _[Ghostly, das ist einfach nicht wahr. Denn erstens ist nichts davon realistisch genug. Überleg doch, was sie alles tun und wie dumm und unbedeutend und kindisch wir ihnen vorkommen müssen. DAMIT herumzuspielen, wenn doch dort draußen eine ganze Welt voller Schrecklichkeiten ist, mit denen sie sich herumschlagen müssen – sie so zu *benutzen*, sie müssen uns *verachten*.]_

**P &G: ** _[Warum sollten sie? Sie sind nicht wie ich, sie sind anständig. Und es ist überhaupt nicht dumm und unbedeutend und kindisch. Denkst du etwa, das Fanfiktion-Schreiben sei dumm und unbedeutend und kindisch für Blackbindings? Es sorgt dafür, dass sie nicht *durchdreht*, es hält sie *am Leben* und wir beide wissen das. Und Draxie... was du schreibst, ist nicht kindisch. Die Gefühle in deinen Storys sind real. Deine Fanfiktion kommt wirklich von Herzen und das merken die Leute auch, wenn sie sie lesen.]_

**D:** _[Nichts davon ist mehr richtig. Nichts davon. Er ist einmal kurz aufgewacht. Ich weiß, ich dürfte dir das gar nicht erzählen, aber ich kann einfach nicht aufhören, daran zu denken. Er ist aufgewacht und hat nach Phalanx gefragt, obwohl der doch bei ihm war. Er wusste nicht, wo er ist oder was passiert war, er sagte Phalanx' Namen, als hätte er Angst und bräuchte *ihn*. Und *so* habe ich es nie geschrieben, nicht wie es in Wirklichkeit ist, nicht wie sehr sie einander *brauchen*. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie einsam sie sind, wenn sie einander nicht haben? Wie es sein muss und wie sehr sie jemanden *brauchen*? *Einander*?]_

> _Leseempfehlung: ' Atme mich ein', von Spookmehard, ab 18, Ghostlanx, Echter!Geist. Ich habe noch nie zuvor beim Lesen von Schweinkram geweint, aber Ghost kann sich nicht materialisieren, weshalb er Phalanx nur anschauen und mit ihm reden kann... und ihn *begehren*. Sie wollen es beide, aber sie können nicht. Es bricht einem verdammt noch mal DAS HERZ. WARUM LESE ICH IMMER WIEDER FIKTION, IN DER ER EIN ECHTER GEIST IST. WARUM. WARUM TUE ICH MIR DAS AN? Wie auch immer, es ist wirklich gut, also lest es und haltet die Taschentücher bereit fml_

> _Ich hoffe, Ghost hat es warm und sicher und friedlich und kommt zu uns zurück, sobald es okay für ihn ist. Falls du einen Urlaub brauchst, Spooky, dann hoffe ich, es ist ein schöner Urlaub. Du hast ihn dir verdient._

> _Bitte Draxie, bitte, bitte poste ein Update, bitte, bitte Draxie, bitte... wenn du updaten würdest, dann könnte ich viel besser damit umgehen, dass Ghost nicht da ist ;_;_

> _Phalanx verhindert Mord , vor knapp zwei Stunden, er macht das prima im Alleingang <3_

**P &G: ** _[Dann schreib halt was, das richtig ist. Schreib etwas, das realistisch ist. Es gibt auf der ganzen Welt keinen Grund, nicht zu schreiben – außer du glaubst, was du schreibst sei unwahr oder unaufrichtig. Schreib etwas Realistisches. Schreib etwas, von dem du dir wünschst, sie würden es lesen. Schreib etwas, das sie stolz machen würde.]_

> _Hab in meinem Fenster eine Kerze angezündet. Komm sicher wieder zu uns nachhause, Spooky._

**D:** _[Warum sagst du das, als wäre es so einfach?]_

**P &G: ** _[Warum sagst du es, als wäre es etwas, das du nicht tun kannst?]_

**D:** _[Ich bin nicht Blackbindings.]_

**P &G:** _[Nein. Sie hat einen völlig anderen Schreibstil und sie nähert sich einem Thema ganz anders an als du. Aber deine Geschichten haben Herz, Draxie. Du hat eine unverblümte Art, um die dich andere Autoren beneiden. Also schreib.]_

**D:** _[Ich bin nicht du. Ich bin nicht so mutig und nicht so schlau, und jetzt im Moment bin ich nichts weiter als ein Häufchen Elend. Ich kann zur Zeit nicht meine Seele aufs Papier bringen. Ich schaffe das einfach nicht.]_

**P &G:** _[Nein. Du bist nicht ich. Du vertraust den Menschen und glaubst an sie und du *sorgst* dich sehr um andere. Ich hätte mich nie mitten in der Nacht auf den Weg gemacht, um nach ihnen zu suchen, weil ich nur einen lästigen Internet-Troll vermutet hatte. Aber du bist diejenige, die sich auf den Weg macht *nur für den Fall*, dass sie es wirklich sind. Du bist ein guter Mensch. Also schreib *darüber*. Schreib dir deine Gefühle von der Seele. Schreib über all deinen Schmerz und über all die Anzeichen dafür, dass es bald wieder bergauf geht. Denn es wird besser werden. Du und ich – wir beide wissen das. Du bist nicht schwach, Draxie. Du hast mitten in der Nacht zwei Superhelden mit einem ausgeborgten Auto gerettet. Du bist kein Feigling. Du bist eine gestandene Frau und zwar eine verdammt großartige; eine, die sich kümmert; eine, die überlebt. Also schreib darüber. Schreib, was du schreiben musst. Schreib, was du schreiben willst. Du musst es niemandem zeigen, wenn du nicht willst, aber ich glaube, du solltest schreiben. Es wird dir helfen.]_

**D:** _[Versprichst du das?]_

**P &G:** _[Ich verspreche, dass alles besser wird, wenn du lange genug durchhältst. Und ich verspreche, dass es wert ist, durchzuhalten, bis alles besser wird.]_

> _Phanmix: Lange einsame Nächte für die Zeiten, in denen sie getrennt sind..._

**D:** _[Ich liebe dich, Ghostly.]_

**P &G: ** _[Ich liebe dich auch, meine liebe Draxie. Hab ich dir einen Stift in die Hand gedrückt?]_

**D:** _[Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Mein Freund ist zurück, ich muss schlussmachen.]_

**P &G: ** _[Denk dran, er ist jetzt dein Verlobter. Pass auf dich auf, meine Liebe.]_

**D:** _[Gute Nacht, Ghostly. Ich hoffe, deiner Mom geht es gut <3]_

**P &G: ** _[Wie kannst du nur denken, du hättest keinen Mut, wo du doch so vertraut mit *mir* bist, während der größte Teil des Fandoms sich in die Hosen macht, sobald ich mich nähere...?]_

*** * ***

Es ist fast elf Uhr und Kurt sitzt in eine Wolldecke gewickelt auf Blaines Bett, sein iPad auf dem Schoß, und versucht zu entscheiden, ob er tatsächlichen lachen soll. Es ist einfach nur so...

Er hat angefangen zu verstehen, dass es nicht immer ausreicht, einfach nur vor Ort zu sein, wenn etwas Schlimmes passiert; dass es _Gründe_ gibt, warum schlimme Dinge geschehen; dass es einen Grund gibt, warum die Welt Kriminalbeamte braucht. Er hat angefangen zu verstehen, was er in Zukunft noch zusätzlich machen muss – jetzt da er zum wahrscheinlich ersten Mal in seinem Leben genug Zeit hat nachzudenken, anstatt einfach nur zu reagieren. Also nutzt er ihren Blog als eine Art Experiment, um zu sehen, was er alles machen kann, welche Details er zusammenfügen kann, welche Rätsel er lösen kann. Und dieses Mädchen – diese Frau, vielen Dank auch, Blaine, sie ist mindestens fünf Jahre älter als sie – diese Frau...

> _Tut mir leid, Leute, dass es in letzter Zeit keine neue Fanfiktion von mir gab, ich musste zusätzliche Schichten arbeiten, um mehr Geld für den Draxie Hochzeitsgürtel Fonds sparen zu können. Diese sauteuren Designer, warum kann nicht jemand auf Etsy eine billige Kopie anbieten ;_;_

_...er könnte wirklich lauthals lachen._

Er scrollt durch ihren Blog und versucht zunächst, die Fanfiktion zu ignorieren, aber er weiß natürlich, dass sie einen großen Teil ihrer Persönlichkeit ausmacht. Dennoch klickt er nicht auf die Links. Viele sind gekennzeichnet als  '[Smuff](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=smuff)'. Urban Dictionary belehrt ihn, dass es sich dabei entweder um eine Art Schal handelt, um eine Substanz, über die er lieber nicht genauer nachdenkt, oder um Sex-mit-Gefühlen. Vermutlich ist es das dritte. Er hofft bei allen guten Göttern, dass es nicht das zweite ist. Er hätte nichts gegen das erste einzuwenden, obwohl er so seine Zweifel hat über den Stoff, aus dem diese Schals gemacht sind. 

Seit sie ihnen zu Hilfe gekommen ist, hat sie keine Fanfiktion mehr gepostet. Er überprüft die Daten und macht eine Übersicht: sie ist zurückgegangen von mehr als einem dutzend Updates pro Tag – gewöhnlich Bilder, die sie wohl aus anderen Quellen geteilt hat (er fängt langsam an, sich auf dieser Webseite zurechtzufinden, in Kürze wird er sie im Schlaf beherrschen), und in der Regel mindestens ein '[Drabble](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=drabble)' (eine kurze Fanfiktion; eine Fanfiktion, die aus exakt 100 Worten besteht; eine Person, die willkürlich die Exfreunde ihres Partners kontaktiert, um herauszufinden, ob sie jemals angelogen wurde. Er entscheidet sich für Option A und belohnt sich selbst mit einem goldenen Sternchen für gute Recherche ) – auf nicht einen einzigen Eintrag für zwei volle Tage, und danach nur ab und zu ein Post, Foto-'Reblogs' und der ein oder andere Texteintrag über ihr derzeitiges Leben, aber nicht eine einzige Fanfiktion. Vorher  hat sie sie regelrecht ausgeniest.

Er denkt an Blaine und wie er Ghost zum ersten Mal begegnet war. Er denkt daran, wie Blaine ihm im Lauf der Zeit klargemacht hat, dass er mit dieser 'Karikatur' eines Umhangs aus dem Internet nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit hat; dass er ihm mittlerweile sehr viel _mehr_ bedeutet. Er fragt sich, was es wohl mit einer Person anstellt, wenn sie ihr großes Idol blutend auf dem Rücksitz ihres Autos mitten in der Nacht quer durch die Stadt fahren muss.

Er findet die Gruppe von Leuten, die ihr unbedingt dabei helfen wollen, die Kosten für ihre Hochzeit so gering wie möglich zu halten, und er wischt sich die Augen und schaut sich schniefend nach einem Taschentuch um. Er liebt Hochzeiten. Er wird nie zu einer eingeladen. Die einzige Freundin, die er im Lauf der Jahre nicht vergrault hat, ist Rachel, und obwohl er hofft, dass sie und Finn eines Tages vor dem Altar enden werden – natürlich in einer Farbkomposition, die er selbst ausgewählt hat –, hat er keine Ahnung, wie lange das noch dauern wird. Er liebt Hochzeiten, er würde liebend gern öfter zu einer hingehen. Wenn Menschen so glücklich sind, dann macht ihn das auch....

Er putzt sich die Nase und rückt die Kissen zurecht, damit er sich mit dem Rücken ans Kopfende lehnen kann; damit er im Schein der Lampe nachdenken kann....

Sie hat kein Wort darüber verloren, was passiert ist, obwohl sie aufgehört hat, über ihn und Phalanx zu schreiben. Kurt ist... Kurt ist nicht sicher, ob er die Fanfiktion okay findet. Er weiß natürlich, dass er nicht wirklich eine Wahl hat, denn niemand wird nur aus Rücksicht auf seine Gefühle damit aufhören, Fanfiktion zu schreiben; er weiß, dass die Menschen Helden brauchen; dass sie etwas brauchen, das ihnen Halt gibt. Während der HighSchool hatte es eine Zeit gegeben, als er sich immer und immer wieder _Defying Gravity_ angehört und sich mit zitternden Händen geschworen hatte, dass er es hier herausschaffen würde, dass er überleben würde, dass er anders sein würde, dass alles _besser_ würde. Bevor es dann noch schlimmer wurde. Aber er versteht sehr wohl, dass es Dinge gibt, die einem Halt geben, und auch wenn er nicht darum gebeten hat, dass sich Leute an seinen Umhang klammern, um sich besser zu fühlen, so käme es ihm jetzt doch sehr egoistisch vor, ihn ihnen wieder aus den Händen zu reißen. Wenn sie ihn brauchen, dann können sie ihn haben. Ist das nicht immer schon der Grund gewesen für das, was er tut?

Er starrt auf Blaines Jalousien und überlegt und überlegt.

Draxies Hochzeit ist diesen Sommer und jeder, der kommen möchte, ist eingeladen. Kurt liebt Hochzeiten und wenn sie unerkannt hingehen könnten... wenn sie sie wenigstens wissen lassen könnten.... aber sie können nicht. Das sind Leute, die besessen sind von Phalanx und Ghost. Kurt und Blaine dürfen auf keinen Fall gemeinsam dort auftauchen, es ist viel zu riskant – diese Leute verbringen einen Großteil ihrer Freizeit damit, all diese Fotos anzustarren, und _irgendjemandem_ würden sie auffallen. Sie können nicht. Aber das heißt nicht, dass sie nicht wenigstens _etwas_ tun können. Kurt fühlt sich schuldig, fürchterlich schuldig, dass diese arme Frau in ihr Superheldenleben mit hineingezogen wurde. Er weiß, dass er nicht verhindern kann, dass so manche seiner Entscheidungen auch andere Menschen beeinflussen, aber oh Gott, so ganz unvorbereitet da hineinzustolpern, die Angst, die Gefahr, das Blut, diese Nacht..... und er überlegt, _Es gibt etwas, das ich tun kann, oder etwa nicht?_

Er nimmt sich wieder das iPad vor und fängt an zu recherchieren. Google erklärt ihm, wie er ihre IP-Adresse herausfinden kann, aber damit hat er natürlich noch lange nicht ihre tatsächliche Postadresse. Er forscht weiter. Sie scheint sehr gut mit zwei anderen Frauen befreundet zu sein. Über die eine bringt er so gut wie nichts in Erfahrung, aber die andere... die andere hat ein paar Fotos gepostet und Textbeiträge über das College in England, an dem sie studiert.

(England, seufzt eine Stimme in ihm – ein aufgeregter Wonneschauer –, wenn sie tatsächlich irgendwann mal Urlaub machen, einen richtigen Urlaub, dann würde er Blaine bitten, nach England zu fliegen. Oh Gott, sie könnten zum Buckingham Palast gehen. Sie könnten Afternoon-Tea trinken. Alles wäre so zivilisiert und höflich und britisch... England....

...falls er klarkommen könnte mit dem Dilemma, dass dann ein ganzer Ozean zwischen ihm und seiner ungeschützten Stadt läge. Eins nach dem anderen. Vielleicht. Eines Tages.)

Er sucht nach dem College. Es ist kinderleicht, die Adresse ausfindig zu machen, ihr Vorname steht arglos in ihrem Blog und er gerät nur ein paar Mal in eine Sackgasse, bevor er ihre alte HighSchool findet, ihre örtliche Zeitung, den kleinen Artikel über das Mädchen, das es auf die Cambridge-Universität geschafft hat. Und somit hat er auch ihren Nachnamen. Blackbindings ist demaskiert. Oh Gott, das Internet ist beängstigend. Er muss wirklich dafür sorgen, dass seine eigene Präsenz dort praktisch gleich null ist, wenn er verhindern will, dass Leute ihn so leicht ausfindig machen können.

Es ist wahrscheinlich ein ziemlich großer Umweg, um das zu tun, was er vorhat, aber es ist seine beste Option. Er ist kein Computer-Hacker, der Draxies Postadresse aus dem Internet herausfiltern kann. Das Beste, das er zustande bringt, ist das College einer Freundin auf einem anderen Kontinent. Er schickt Sophie eine e-Mail, in der er ihr mitteilt, wann er wieder zur Arbeit kommen wird, und fragt, ob er einen Prototypen eines seiner eigenen Gürtel bekommen kann. Dann scrollt er fasziniert eine Weile durch Blackbindings' Blog – dieses Mädchen postet mehr Beiträge darüber, wie sehr es seine Katze vermisst, als Fanfiktion über ihn...

"Also, wenn das keine...", ein Kuss auf seine Schläfe, das iPad ist ihm aus der Hand gerutscht, "...vertauschten Rollen sind. Du wirst einen steifen Hals kriegen, wenn du so schläfst, mein Engel."

Er macht die Augen auf und sein Nacken schmerzt, als er den Kopf hebt und Blaine im Schein der Lampe verschlafen anblinzelt. "Mnh", sagt er, bewegt die Schultern und gähnt hinter vorgehaltener Hand. "Hallo, wie spät ist es...?"

"Viertel nach eins. Ich hab' früher Schluss gemacht, nachdem ich diesen völlig durchgedrehten Streit vor einer Bar beendet hatte. Am Ende haben alle geweint und ich musste jeden umarmen – frag nicht." Er fährt sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und lächelt Kurt an, und Kurt, immer noch nicht richtig wach, denkt nur, _Wie hübsch er doch ist._ "Das Internet ist ein Teufelswerk, nicht wahr, Kurt?"

Kurt will ihn berühren und stellt fest, dass es der falsche Arm ist. Er hebt den anderen, legt ihn Blaine um den Hals und zieht ihn näher heran. "Hab dich vermisst", flüstert er an seinem Hals und schmiegt sich an ihn. Blaines Haut ist warm und riecht nach _ihm_ und Kurt schließt die Augen und raunt, "Hab dich vermisst, vermisst..."

Blaine reibt ihm über den Rücken. "Ab ins Bett, Kurt, ich gehe nirgendwohin."

Unter der Bettdecke streichelt ihm Blaine sanft über seinem T-Shirt über die Seite und flüstert. "War es okay? Hast du...?"

Kurt versucht zu verstehen – er ist so müde – und nickt verschlafen. "Glaub', sie ist in Ordnung. Sie scheint nett zu sein."

"Sie war auch sehr nett."

"Blaine."

Seine Finger streicheln durch die Haare an seinem Hinterkopf. "Was ist, mein Engel?"

Er liegt warm und sicher im Bett, zusammen mit dem besten Mann, dem er je begegnet ist, und die Welt scheint ein wunderbarer Ort zu sein, um darin zu leben. "Ich liebe dich."

Blaine legt den Arm um ihn, legt sein Bein über Kurts und stupst ihn mit der Stirn an. "Ich liebe dich auch, Kurt."

Ist diese Welt nicht wirklich der allerbeste Ort, um darin zu leben...?

*** * ***

"In dieser Serie wird ziemlich viel geflucht."

"Leute fluchen nun mal ziemlich viel. Ist dir noch nicht aufgefallen, dass wir jede Nacht mindestens vier dutzend Mal angeflucht werden?"

"Also, es ist nicht sehr höflich, hinterher nochmal davon anzufangen. In dieser Serie werfen auch alle ihren Müll einfach so auf den Boden."

"Aber die Drogen und Morde kommentierst du nicht."

"Er ist Polizist, er sollte es eigentlich besser wissen! Also wie heißt er nochmal?"

"Das ist Bunk. Du kennst Bunk. Er ist Jimmys Partner."

"Ich dachte er hätte eine Partner _in_."

"Was? Das ist Kima. Sie ist sowas wie seine Partnerin im Drogendezernat, Bunk ist sein Partner bei Mordfällen."

"Oh. Wer ist das?"

"Das ist Omar! Du fragst mich bei jeder Folge, wer er ist."

"Oh. Du meine Güte, hat er schon immer diese Narbe gehabt?"

"Ja Blaine, er hat schon immer diese Narbe gehabt."

"...ist er irgendwie schwul?"

"Er ist richtig schwul, Blaine. Fällt dir nicht auf, dass ihn die bösen Jungs _ständig_ 'Schwanzlutscher' nennen?"

"Eigentlich nennen sie jeden so, ich dachte nicht, dass es was bedeutet."

"Du hast mich das sowieso schon zwei Folgen vorher gefragt."

"Das sind so viele verschiedene Leute, okay? Wer ist er?"

"Oh mein Gott, du darfst es dir nicht mehr anschauen, wenn du nicht richtig aufpasst."

"Nein, nein, nein, ich passe ja auf, aber das sind einfach nur _so viele Leute_. Wer ist er?"

"Das ist Bodie."

"Dieses Sofa ist abscheulich."

"Mm-hm."

"Wer ist dieser Typ, der da bei ihm ist? Ist das Wee Bey?"

"Was? Nein! Das ist Poot! Wie zum Teufel kannst du Wee Bey und Poot verwechseln?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ich hab noch nie gewusst, wer Wee Bey ist! Seine Eltern haben ihn wirklich 'Poot' genannt?"

"Ganz im Ernst, ich schau mir das niemals wieder mit dir zusammen an."

"Ich mag es aber nicht, wenn du es dir ohne Aufsicht anschaust. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du sowas als Freizeitbeschäftigung machst, das ist schließlich _auch_ dein _Job_."

"Das Drehbuch ist extraklasse."

"Du bist verknallt in Jimmy McNulty."

"Ach sei doch ruhig, und du stehst auf einen Hobbit – dir steht kein Urteil zu."

"Na ja, aber zumindest ist Frodo der Retter von Mittelerde – Jimmy McNulty ist eher ein Arschloch."

"Ist das dein kluger Kommentar? Wahrscheinlich denkt selbst seine Mom, dass er ein Arschloch ist."

"Dieser Typ – das ist Poot?"

"Ja Blaine,  _[das ist Poot](https://alchetron.com/cdn/poot-the-wire-760edc66-e21d-47d9-8042-0372ec63645-resize-750.jpeg)!" _

"Er hat die seltsamsten Augenbrauen, die ich je gesehen habe."

"...ist das dein Ernst, Blaine?"

**~***~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Draxies Hochzeitsgürtel Fonds:** Es hat mich interessiert, was so ein Designergürtel kosten kann, und ich habe es gemacht wie Kurt und ein bisschen recherchiert. Es gibt tatsächlich [Designer-Gürtel](https://www.farfetch.com/de/shopping/women/fendi-gurtel-mit-accessoires-item-15510427.aspx), die dem von Kurt recht ähnlich sind (zur Erinnerung, ein Bild davon gibt es in Kapitel 2) und sie sind tatsächlich sauteuer.....


End file.
